Spidey's Life is a Game!
by RebukeX7
Summary: Spider-man's life has never been easy, but what if one day his life became a game? 5th in the LIAG series! Can be read alone! Crack-with-plot! Spidey/harem, X-23/?, Spider-man/x-23 is teacher/student relationship until further notice.
1. Team Amazing Assemble!

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or Capcom If I did spider-man's life wouldn't suck so much.**

**AN1 This story takes place before "Ends of the Earth" In Spider-man**

**Chapter 1: Team Amazing Assemble!**

**~On top of the Statue of Liberty~**

A woman was standing on the Statue's head gazing out to the City as she held a phone to her ear. She stood slightly over six feet tall, making her a head taller than their boss and her body had all of the right curves. She had caramel colored skin and white hair. Her hair was a slightly long, messy pixie cut and two of her bangs framing her face had been braided and dyed black. Her eyes were grey and she was wearing white lipstick. She was wearing part of a black suit. That is to say, the pants are there, and so is the top half of the black shirt, though the bottom of that has been cut-off just above her navel and neatly hemmed in place. The suit jacket was replaced with an equally sophisticated vest, though it was always left unbuttoned, and her white tie was usually quite slack. The dress shoes were also traded in for a comfortable pair of combat boots.

"_I'm leaving Earth 616 under your Jurisdiction now." _A voice spoke from over the phone making the woman smirk.

"Gotcha' boss."

"_Oh and Rebuff…"_

"Yes Rebuke?"

"_This is your first mission…please don't fuck this up for me. Just make sure Spider-man is ready!"_ The voice said tiredly as if he still couldn't believe he was letting the woman go forward with this mission.

"Of course who do you think I am? Get Spidey ready and anything else is collateral damage."

"_What! Wait-"_

*Click*

"Let's get this show on the road." The woman grinned as her body shined a vibrant blue, and shooting her arm forward a blue orb shot towards the city engulfing the entire city in a bright light.

**Manhattan: Abandoned warehouse one day later**

**! Spider-sense!**

"_You know its times like this when I wonder if other heroes have to deal with this crap." _Spider-man thought as he dodged _another_ barrage of kicks to his head. Catching the next incoming leg with his hand Spider-man snapped at his attacker. "WOMAN WILL YOU QUIT KICKING ME?" The woman nodded her with a smile. "Thank you now let me explain-"

**! Spider-sense!**

Spider-man bit back a curse as the female released a pink orb of energy at his face.

"**Kikoken!"**

Spider-man quickly dodged to the side and pointed a finger at his attacker.

"_Screw you. _Also, was that even _English?"_ The female wasn't entirely sure, but she could swear the lenses on his mask were twitching. Shaking the thoughts from her head she re-entered her fighting stance making the local Web-head grumble to himself.

"I haven't had to use this in months but it's time I used my secret weapon…" Spider-man began as he slipped into his own stance causing the woman to widen her eyes. "Thought I was just a brawler? Well I'm about to whoop your ass **Spider-style!" (To non-comic readers Spider-man developed a unique fighting style with the help of martial arts master Shang-Chi when he temporarily lost his Spider-sense)**

Quickly speed blitzing his opponent the two traded blow after blow and neither looked willing to give in, however with Spider-man's superior strength showing through the woman knew she had to figure out a way to even the playing field. Slipping behind him she stepped back and shot forward with both of her hands.

"**Kikosho! "**

**!Spider-sense MOVE MOTHER FUCKER!**

**-Slow-Mo-**

In Spider-man's eyes time seemed to go in slow motion. He saw the energy forming in her hands, but that wasn't what concerned him as he was sure he could web zip away at the last second. No what concerned him was the shadow that descending behind his current attacker. He could tell that his attacker felt the presence but was unable to move. Spider-man's sense allowed him to tell that the new intruder wasn't an enemy to him, but he wasn't about to let this woman get decapitated because of a misunderstanding.

Great power comes with great responsibility after all.

So without any hesitation Spider-man grabbed her hands, much to her surprise, and ignoring the pain in his left hand from the energy he threw her to the side and kicked the intruder away.

**-Real-time-**

"**Kikosho!"**

"_**Bye. By-oof!" **_X-23 grunted in pain and surprise when she was kicked away from her target.

"Now. Now Laura murder is still a no no." Spider-Man chastised the mutant much to her anger and disbelief. Before she could lapse into a berserker rage and destroy the buffoon in front of her she decided to take a deep breath and calm herself.

…Then she remembered that the kick fucking _hurt._

*Snickt*

"Don't snickt at me young lady or I'll tell Wolverine on you!" Our favorite web-head scolded her much to her annoyance.

"One day I will be the **best** there is at what I do, and when that day comes I am taking you out first."

"Cold."

"Shut-up."

"Excuse me but, why did you save me? Aren't you a villain?" The former attacker asked cautiously.

"Now why would you think that? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." The red and blue clad hero said proudly before pointing at a scowling Laura and continuing a deep gruff voice. "And this is Laura, or better known as X-23, she's the second best at what she does but what she does isn't very nice." Spidey finished and side-stepped a smack from the pissed off clone. The woman deadpanned at the two.

"That isn't very reassuring. I'm Chun-li I'm an Interpol officer." At their blank stares she mumbled to herself. "Different universe." She clarified and had to stop herself from gaping as the two nodded as if that made complete sense. "Anyway, what would you expect that I do? I wake up in a new world and the first thing I see is a newspaper claiming you were the greatest villain of all time." She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw the lenses on Spider-Man's mask narrow in anger. She and Laura spent the next five minutes watching the hero stomp around cursing about Hitler-mustached bastards.

X-23 filled her in on why the newspaper claimed all of those things, making the cop face-palm and she apologized to the wall climber profusely.

"Well I can't in good conscious just leave you here so how about **WE** help you find a way home?" Spider-Man offered as he shot a web-ball at Laura, who was trying to exit the building stealthily.

"Why are you making _me_ help?" Laura growled causing Spider-man to roll his…

…Lenses?

Which coincidentally made Chun-li's eyes narrow as she glared at his mask; sure that she had definitely saw movement of the lenses.

"Because Laura, one day I'm going to be too old to be a hero and this body will become weak and the same is true with a good amount of the current heroes. This means that it will be up to your generation to uphold the hero community, and if you are anything like Logan you are going to be young for a _long_ time." Spider-man put his hand on her shoulder as he looked at her wide eyes. Laura didn't think it was possible for the annoying hero to sound so serious. Chun-li also watched the Exchange with rapt attention.

"Why are-"Laura began but was interrupted by, according to Cable, The greatest hero of All time. **(Avengers: X-sanction issue#4)**

"I'm telling you this because I just got the greatest idea ever." She wasn't sure but she could swear he was grinning. "Knowing my luck I most likely won't make it to age 40 so I'm going to give you private lessons on what being a hero is all about so that one day you can take my place in New York. Screw Avengers academy. Welcome to Spidey University today you begin your first project." Spidey then pointed at Chun-li. "Help her get home." Laura was completely confused at that point, so she just nodded her head.

"Wait, are you sure it's a good idea to team up? We were fighting 10 minutes ago." Chun-li pointed out making the hero shrug.

"Meh no team gets along at first." Before Chun-li could comment on that surprising true statement a television appeared in the building startling the three heroes.

"What!" Spider-man and Chun-li shouted in surprise as X-23 stepped back and unsheathed her claws. On the screen was a white haired female standing on a sky scraper with a face splitting grin.

**BGM: War-sick puppies**

"_My fellow Humans, mutants, demons, cat girls, zombies, heroes, and villains! Today is a glorious day!"_ The woman began as sounds of cheering rang through the skies confusing the hell out of the three heroes as they could see no one even remotely close to the strange woman. _"The final team in the grand tournament has finally formed! Let's get this show on the road."_

"What's going on?" Laura questioned as her claws receded. Spider-man shook his head before crossing his arms.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be anything good."

_Today, some of the multi-verse's greatest heroes and Villains will fight tooth in nail for this!"_ The woman stated as a blue orb floated around her causing both Spider-man and X-23 gasp.

"Impossible…" X-23 whispered in disbelief while Spider-man began to pace.

"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!"

"Can one of you please explain what's so important about that orb?" Chun-li asked slightly annoyed that she was the only one out of the loop. The two natives of earth 616 glanced at each other before spider-man began to explain.

"That's called the power cosmic its and energy that both myself and Laura have wielded once upon a time. It has the power to transform you into-

"_-A being of immense power!"_ The woman finished as more cheering occurred. Spider-man sighed and pointed at the screen.

"Yeah that. Whatever happens that thing cannot fall in to the wrong hands there is no telling what would happen. Someone could potentially take over the planet if it's used correctly." Spider-man said seriously as Chun-li shuddered as she thought of someone like Akuma getting their hands on it.

"Let's put a hold on getting me back. This may not be my earth but I'm still an Interpol officer and I refuse to let any human be put at such a grave risk." Chun-li said making the other two turn towards her.

"Thank you."

"Your cooperation is much appreciated." X-23 stated as she began to rub her temples. "This situation could not get much worse."

"Fuck!" _Spider-man_ shouted as he began pacing back and forward spewing out obscenities. Chun-li and X-23 once again found themselves watching that red-clad hero pace angrily. Spider-man stopped and pointed at the young mutant. "Hero rule number two Laura! Never, under any circumstances say what you just did."

"Why?" The ten questioned with wide-eyes not expecting to be the cause of his rant.

"Because things will _always_ get worse if you do!" The young mutant crossed her arms and scoffed at the older hero.

"Don't be preposterous that's just a myth-"

"_And if that's not enough folks! The winner will also get to have this lovely lady as their bride! All you have to do is place a kiss upon her lips and she's all yours! How's that for a fairy tale ending?" _The woman said as she stepped to the side to reveal none other than the sleeping figure of Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch.

"_FUCK!"_ Laura shouted in complete disbelief as she watched the screen. If one were to look closely they could see her right eye twitching. Spider-man would later look back on this as the first time he ever saw his new pupil blatantly lose her composure in such a hilarious way.

"Once again, can someone please elaborate?" Chun-li once again asked annoyed.

"She single handedly changed reality and had me married to my deceased first love while raising a child…" Spidey began as Laura finally regained her composure.

"…And wiped away 99% of my species!..."

"…At the same time…"

"…with one sentence." Chun-li gaped at the two before Spider-man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let it out you know you want to."

"_KUSO!"_ Chun-li shouted as she stomped the ground causing a small crater. Spider-man whistled impressed.

"Wow she got foreign with it, you go girl!" Spider-man cheered while X-23 rolled her eyes. They all turned back to the screen as the woman seemed as if she were about to end her statements.

"_To get these prizes you must either beat myself in a fight or be the last team standing. This will be a tough tournament some lives may be lost and to add a little extra fun I'll will allow some teams to increase their members if they can find any of the hidden opponents._" Rebuff finally finished her speech with a smile before she began sweating slightly. "_Also if you are from a planet with a large amount of martial artists…Akuma accidently fell on to this earth…I wanted to leave him out of it but I guess fate had other plans. Oh well that's all for now peace bitches!"_

*Click*

**BGM: End**

"Alright Let's go find a place to rest up, we can figure out what we will do tomorrow." Spider-man said before pausing as he watched Chun-li's shoulders shake. "A-are you _crying?"_ Spider-man asked in disbelief.

"_Zurui desuyo!"_ Chun-li Shouted as she stomped out the room screaming in Japanese while her teammate followed behind her cautiously.

**PAUSE**

**(I'm using Google translate bear with me)**

_**Kuso! = Shit!**_

_**Zurui desuyo! = Unfair!**_

**What's in store for this crazy team?**

_**TEASER 1**_

_A crazed Kimura stood over a downed Laura._

"_I told you I would be back, and there is no one who can help you now." She advanced toward the bloodied X-23 before stopping when two figures landed on her left and right side. "What?_

"_**Hoyokusen!"**_

"_**Crawler…ASSAULT!"**_

_Hearing the voices Laura couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face._

_**TEASER 2**_

"_Like you know about clones or being ripped off web-head." Logan snorted, but stopped when he realized what he said and who he said it to. Dante and Trish looked around at the wincing faces of the assembled heroes and Trish voiced her concern._

"_Did…did it just get colder in here?"_

"_Damn it Logan…" Tony grumbled._

"_I think it might be a good Idea for you to leave the room Jessica…" Captain America whispered to Spider-woman who quickly exited._

"_I don't get it." Deadpool complained and quickly went flying via a red-clad fist with web patterns._

_**TEASER 3**_

"_Shit we can't be losing Jean…again." Logan grumbled as Storm looked on in concern._

"_I can't…Control it!" Jean grey roared as flames began to shoot from her back._

"_Well you better learn bitch!" Spider-Man yelled. "__**Ultimate WEB!**__ Gotcha!__**" **__Slamming Phoenix into the ground and rendering her unconscious our favorite web head pointed at her body. "LOOOSSERR" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Cyclops holding out his hand._

"_Join the X-men." Stunned as everyone else Spider-Man just looked at the hand. Cyclops pressed harder. "Please."_

**OMAKE**

"_**Master? How are you back already? It's only been one week since you left for the DC universe!" **_Izanami asked in confusion as she watched a pale face Rebuke go to his refrigerator and pull out a bottle of scotch before downing the entire thing. Turning to his persona rebuke released a tired sigh.

_**-Flash-**_

"Let me see if I understand the situation." The deep voice of the legendary Dark knight began. "You want to turn my life in to a game to stop an ultimate evil from destroying my universe?" Despite being countless times older than the man before him, Rebuke couldn't help but take a weary step back.

"T-that's the gist of it."

"Before I agree or eliminate you can I have one week of preparation?" rebuke was about to say hell no, but when he came face to face with a glare so vile it almost ripped his soul in two, he changed his mind.

"Sure of course!"

**-One week later: Gotham City-**

Rebuke looked around in shock at how peaceful the city had become at night, children were giggling as they played in the park and young couples were everywhere having a great time. Looking up Rebuke gaped as he watched the Dark Knight float down while covered in an eerie green light with both Wonder woman and Cat woman on each arm.

"What happened here Batman?"

"Simple using the time you gave me I figured a way to grab a Green Lantern ring and then ended all crime as we know it." The seriousness in his voice showed the game master that he was not bullshitting.

"_Holy fuck…A power based on willpower, intelligence, and imagination was given to the God damned Batman…Fuck…"_ Rebuke paled as he saw the most terrifying thing ever.

Batman's smirk.

"Now if you excuse me I cannot keep these two women waiting. If you need me you know where to find me."

**-FlashBack: End-**

Rebuke looked up to see Izanami grabbing her own bottle of scotch before mimicking his earlier actions.

"_**I wonder if we can just send him after the Goddess and end it for us."**_

"I hear that." And with a simultaneous sigh they continued their day.

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. Team Amazing vs Team Invincible!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spider-Man, He would have done something about his luck by now.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Ryuus2 for being a kickass voter. Also dude as for your review on the first chapter. (It won't be HIS choice...that's all I'm saying for now hehe.)**

**Spidey's follow up chapter remember to vote!**

**Chapter 1: Team Amazing Vs. Team Invincible (Alternative title: The Superior MJ)**

**~Manhattan~**

Once the Queen of fighting stopped cursing her life in Japanese Spider-Man decided that it would be a good time to come up with a plan.

"Alright team, considering that has now become a GLOBAL disaster, I say we head to the avengers HQ and figure out what to do next." Spider-Man said enthusiastically making Chun-li raise an eyebrow at the wall crawler.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about this?" The woman asked skeptically.

"After the 500th time of this crap happening you kind of learn to get used to it." Spider-Man said before turning to the clone. "Make sure you are taking notes, after all with your life span you are going to see more Armageddons than anyone." The web head told her making her roll her eyes.

"Oh joy…"

"That's the second time you implied she's going to live a long time, care to explain?" Chun-li questioned causing the two heroes to look at each other before shrugging.

"Might as well, we're going to have to depend on her if we are going to survive this hell." Spider-Man pointed out, not unreasonably. X-23 nodded her head before raising her right fist.

*Snickt!*

Popping out her claws, X-23 proceed to run them down her, arm opening two large gashes,

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Chun-li asked alarmed at seeing the girl cut herself, sure she thought the girl wore a little _too_ much black but she didn't seem suicidal to her.

If only she knew…

"I have what you would call a healing factor." X-23 began as the cuts healed before Chun-li's eyes. "It's part of my mutation. Humans have begun to evolve and many people have been gaining strange abilities turning them into mutants…_at least they were._" Laura trailed off making the woman widen her eyes in understanding.

_**~Flash back~**_

_"…And wiped out 99% of my species..."_

_**~Flash Back end~**_

"Oh…" Chun-li trailed off awkwardly.

"Anyway it will be well over a century before I _begin_ to leave my physical prime."X-23 finished and was slightly caught off guard by the glare she was receiving from the fighter. _"Don't tell me she's a mutant hater too? So much for synergy…" _Laura thought darkly.

"Chikushō! **(1)** it's every woman's dream to stay in their prime, you're lucky." Chun-li said with a sigh. Chun-li may not have been like the average woman but even for her, growing old was the bane of her existence. X-23 just blinked at the woman owlishly, never considering anything about her existence to be 'lucky.' It felt kind of good…she would have to reflect on it later. "But please don't stab yourself again, a young pretty girl like you shouldn't be getting stabbed." Chun-li said with genuine concern, shocking the girl a little more.

"It's okay…it happens a lot when I'm training with Wolverine." Laura said awkwardly not sure what to do at the moment. Chun-li narrowed her eyes at her words. As one of the best martial artists she knew for a fact that one can train well without any serious injuries. She would be having a few words with this 'Wolverine' if she ever met him.

Somewhere else Logan had to resist the urge to shiver for no apparent reason.

"Speaking of women's dreams…MJ would kill for thighs like that-"

**! Spider-sense!**

_***BAM***_

Spider-man ducked just in time for Chun-li's leg to shoot out and create a crater on the side of a building where his head would have been.

"D-Did I say that out loud…me and my big mouth." Spider-Man said a little shaken as he stared at the woman whose leg was still raised.

"Please don't say anything like that again; I would hate to have to hurt you." Chun-li said with a fake smile. Spider-Man was going to comment on how the panty shot wasn't helping, but even he knew better than that.

"Anyway, grab on to me ladies we're on our way to Avengers tower via Spidey-airlines please keep your hands and feet in my personal space at all times!" Chun-li and X-23 each held on to him awkwardly. Chun-li who was not sure what was about happened was unprepared for Spider-Man to jump in to the air. "Web- swing!"

"Ahhh!"

**~Later: Avengers Tower~**

Landing on the tower, Spider-Man and Laura watched as Chun-li ran to the edge of the roof while covering her mouth.

"_Oyamaa! _**(2)**" Chun-li groaned as she lost her lunch.

"My eyes!" A random pedestrian shouted in horror.

"…Uh sorry…" Spidey said awkwardly as the woman finally calmed herself. She was muttering in

Japanese as she glared at our favorite hero. Spider-man turned to X-23 for help. "Any idea what's she's saying?" Laura just stared at the woman with wide eyes before shaking her head.

"Trust me…you don't want to know." Before Spider-man could comment on that he heard someone land on the building with a thud.

"Spider-Man, glad you finally decided to join us." Tony said as he flipped up his face plate.

"You know me Tony I always-_oh my God…"_ Spider-Man trailed off as he turned to see who was accompanying the armored Avenger. He saw two of the bustiest and scantily clad women ever. One had green hair and green eyes and seemed to _ooze _sex; also she was wearing one of the _tightest _outfits he had ever seen; being a friend of Spider-Woman that was saying something.

The other seemed to be a little weird her clothes, if you could even call them that were like just small patches of white fur that happen to barely cover up her privates. She had blue hair and a _tail. _She seemed to be a little ditzy as she was currently just smiling about nothing and_ licking _herself.

"These are my teammates for this "game" so consider them our allies for now, some of the Avengers are already inside." Tony said with a smirk while Spider-Man continued to gape.

"_Oh My God..."_ Spider-Man continued to mumble as he watched the blue haired woman lick lower.

"I almost forgot to introduce them. This is Morrigan…" Tony began as he gestured to do green haired succubus.

"My my, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you Spider-Man. Tony has told me so much about you and I must say I like your taste in clothes." Morrigan began as she placed a hand on Spider-Man's chest. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination…not that I'm complaining I enjoy what I see." Morrigan said as she gazed at Spider-Man's mas and bit her lip.

"_Oh My God…"_ Spider-Man spoke once again while Chun-li looked at the exchange in disbelief. Laura found herself having to step back to find some fresh air.

"_I can actually SMELL the lust coming from her! It's almost overwhelming."_ Laura thought incredulously as she covered her nose.

"And this is Felicia." Tony said sounding terribly amused at the situation as he introduced the cat who now licked even _lower._

**! Spider-sense!**

Feeling his blood moving south Spider-Man turned around quickly before anyone could see his costume get tighter.

"I know Laura, but why don't you introduce us to this lovely lady?" Tony said as he gestured to Chun-li while staring blatantly at her thighs. Tony saw the glare she gave him but it didn't deter him.

Why?

Because he is Tony _fucking_ Stark

Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

Please recognize.

"I am Chun-li." The woman greeted with a forced smile as she bowed. Tony couldn't hold back anymore and barked out a laugh.

"I know one thing; I love this roster so far." Tony said with a grin causing Chun-li and Laura to look at him funny…Spider-Man couldn't, considering his _condition_ and Morrigan blatantly attempting to molest him wasn't helping matters.

"What do you mean?" Laura inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"You guys couldn't see it because you were too busy trying to get here. But that Announcer Lady gave away the current female roster." Iron man said with a grin. "So far you've got you're Demon girls, Asian girls, Cat girls, Black girls, Bat Girls, Milfs, Clone girls, Robot Girls, and even Dead girls…if you're in to that kind of thing." Iron Man said as counted each one off with his fingers. Before anyone could comment on that, a television appeared and once again Rebuff was on the screen with a microphone as the crowd cheered.

"Alright! We have our first match ready! This match will between Team Amazing and Team Invincible!" She shouted causing the crowd to cheer more. Unlike last time there were _actually_ people rooting for various people and to Laura's surprise many teenage boys had a picture of _her_ on their T-shirts.

"What the hell?" Chun-li asked as she watched the screen.

"For you newcomers, Team Amazing is a group of the Universes' favorite fighters! First up is…" Rebuff trailed off as Chun-li appeared on the screen in a badass fighting stance with her theme music playing.

**Chun-li!**

"Regarded as the strongest human female, Chun-li has been the universe's favorite female martial artist for quite some time now!" Rebuff said as the assembled heroes watched in disbelief as they showed a scene of Chun-li fighting Crimson Viper. "And with moves like those it's no wonder why!" The crowd went wild.

"Them thighs!" Someone in the crowd shouted out making the woman twitch.

"But that's not all that's to this team as they also have the universe's favorite teen hero…" Laura watched stunned as a picture over appeared with her standing with her claws out as her hair blew slightly behind her. Her theme began playing as the crowd went wild especially the teens.

**X-23**

"The cloned-badass bitch with daddy issues, X-23 has been a favorite amongst her age group and beyond since her debut!" Rebuff began making the teen step back in shock as the crowd went wild.

"Why do so many people know who I am?" X-23 whispered as Tony put a metal hand on her shoulder.

"Two days ago, all of our backgrounds began to get leaked over the internet, except if you have a secret identity then no names were used, but those closest to you probably can figure it out if they try hard enough." Tony said calming Spider-Man's nerves.

"Crap…" Spidey groaned as he face palmed

Tony gave the masked hero a sad look before continuing. "I checked it out and everything they said turned out to be true to my knowledge." Tony stated before squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "Ya did good kid. Now the world knows it too….but whether that's good or bad still needs to be seen." Laura felt humbled as the crowd continued chanting her name.

"She was on a downward spiral to self-destruction, but thanks to a fateful encounter with a group of teen mutants, she began a path to recovery and while she's not healed yet she strives to one day be the BEST at what she does." The crowd cheered louder.

"We believe in you!" Many shouted making the poor girl gape at the scene.

"And finally the leader of Team Amazing, The people's choice, and Marvel's crowned King" No one was sure what the last title meant but they didn't comment on it.

**The Amazing Spider-Man!**

This time the crowd got silent as Hero by Nicklelback started playing. Instead of showing a picture they skipped right to various scenes of the Web-head saving people.

"The hero who refuses to give up if his heart his still beating, his driving force is an unrepentable sin. The definition of a tragic hero, Spider-Man! He would do anything to save those closest to him, including wiping his entire marriage from existence resulting in _no one_ remembering and a large nerf for our dear hero!" Rebuff said as some of the people in the crowd got tears in their eyes. Spider-Man stood completely still for a moment as her words echoed through his head.

"I DID _WHAT?"_ He roared in righteous fury. Chun-li gave him a sad look before placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down, calm down. There is still a _chance _that she made that up, but if she didn't I'll help you figure things out but first we need to get through _this _ordeal first." Chun-li said soothingly making the hero sigh.

"I know but _damn it. _So many things have not been adding up recently but I could never think too long about it because something always came up." Spider-Man grumbled. _"Like how the hell am I still in the friend zone with MJ?"_ Spidey shook his head as the announcer switched to a picture of Morrigan and played her theme.

**Morrigan Aensland**

"She's been giving people wet dreams since puberty which was _centuries_ ago. The Ultimate Succubus, Morrigan!" The men and even the women cheered after seeing the woman's figure. "But this embodiment of sex itself isn't the only member of Team Invincible cause next is the former Catholic nun turned musical sensation…Felicia!" A picture of the cat girl appeared with her in a fighting stance with a large smile.

**Felicia**

"Although I wouldn't mind her being nun at any church I went to, she thrives as a diva and her lyrics kick major ass!" Rebuff said as a clip of one of her concerts popped up

"_You _were a _nun_?" Everyone minus Morrigan said in disbelief. Noticing the attention on her, Felicia just grinned and waved.

"Hiya!"

Twitching slightly light they resumed to watch the screen. But Spider-Man couldn't shake something from his mind.

"_What's up with women named Felicia dressing like Cats and being bat shit insane!?"_ He asked himself incredulously as he thought about his ex-girlfriend, Black Cat.

"And finally the Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist of Team Invincible…" Rebuff began as a picture of Iron-Man appeared.

**The Invincible Iron-Man**

"Known by many titles, I personally prefer to call him that jackass from civil war!" Rebuff exclaimed making Iron-Man twitch. "During the superhero civil war he fucked Spider-Man over and may have been one of the triggers that ultimately led to Spider-Man losing his _Super-Model_ of a wife, Hint hint Webs!" Rebuff said as she stared at the camera. "Who will win in this grudge match? Will Justice be served? We'll find out NOW!" suddenly the screen showed them standing on the tower.

"_Son of a bitch! If this 'wife' of mine is who I think…"_ Spider-Man thought angrily as he turned to a nervous Iron-Man.

"Now wait Spider-Man…she _could_ be lying." Iron-man tried to reason while Spider-Man shook his head.

"No there are too many coincidences…I want to hurt you." Spider-Man said blankly. "I want to hurt you _badly_ and I don't know why. But I can't cause I can't afford to go down that path-"

"Remember! You can use lethal force and actually even _kill_ your opponents and they will be as good as new after the fight ends." Rebuff said as she appeared on the screen before disappearing once again. Iron-Man groaned as he flipped down his face plate.

**Team Amazing vs. Team Invincible...Begin!**

Spider-man had wasted no time and sped after Iron-Man who flew backwards off of the building. Keeping up the momentum Spider-Man ran faster and leapt off of the building shooting a web line at Tony's suit and began flying in the air along with the armored avenger.

"Quit running, I just want to throttle you!" Spider-Man shouted at Iron-Man

"Sorry, but that doesn't sound so reassuring." Iron-Man deadpanned before using a repulsor blast to blow away the web line. Spider-Man quickly shot a web at a nearby building and swung after the billionaire.

**-With Chun-li and X-23-**

The two were having their own problems as the other women decided they wanted to have a "friendly spar." Chun-li currently found herself having to deal with the devastating blows of the succubus.

"Come on, surely the world's strongest human female fighter has a little bite to her bark, or was that just talk?" Morrigan teased as she swiped a claw at the martial artist. Chun-li ducked under the swipe before forming a ball of chi in her hands.

"**Kikouken!" **Morrigan widened her eyes as she suddenly found herself being blasted back by a blast of pink chi.

"Hmm, so you do have some fight in you, I was going to go easy on you because you're human but if you can do that then..." Morrigan began as she created a multi-colored fireball. **"Soul Fist!" **Chun-li narrowed her eyes before flipping over the orb and running towards the green haired succubus. She began a flip when she got in front of Morrigan, but instead of actually completing the flip she began to _spin_ in mid-air.

"**Spinning bird kick!" **So caught off guard by the blatant 'fuck you' to physics Morrigan couldn't prevent herself being hit by the barrage of kicks. Growling slightly, Morrigan tackled Chun-li before flying them both off of the building. Once they got over another building Morrigan threw her at a water tower that was on the roof.

"Kuso!" Chun-li said as she flew at the water tower.

*CRASH*

"**Dodge this."** Morrigan said as she grew her wings and performed a finishing shower by shoot a barrage of missiles towards the tower.

***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***

Water covered the roof as Morrigan floated down just above the downed figure of Chun-li. She saw that both of the woman's arms were broken and that her hair buns were destroyed making her hair flow free. Her clothes had multiple rips in them and she had many scrapes on her skin that were bleeding.

"I guess this victory is mine, you put up a good fight." Morrigan said. Really, the succubus was surprised at how strong someone as young as Chun-li was. To her the Asian woman was nothing but a child and had put up a better than many 'adults' had. She frowned when she noticed Chun-li struggling to stand up using her legs, slowly but surely Chun-li eventually rose up to her feet.'

"*pant* pant* "With her hair down and dripping wet Chun-li glared up at the ancient Succubus refusing to lose.

"Honestly, what do plant to do now without the use of your arms?" Morrigan asked with a raised eyebrow before landing on the roof. "You should really give up." Chun-li smirked at the lack of caution her opponent was showing, if there was one thing she learned in her life it was that underestimating _anyone_ could be deadly. That lesson had saved her life and won her many battles and she was always willing to teach it to anyone that fought her.

Looks like she had a pupil to teach.

"**Shichisei... Ranka..."** Before Morrigan could even widen her eyes in alarm, Chun-li flipped until her head was above the ground and performed multiple spinning kicks, all making connecting and sending the succubus higher into the air. Chun-li landed on her left foot before spinning faster and delivering even more blows to the succubus with both legs, and sending her _further _into the air. At this point Morrigan was barely over the edge of the roof and Chun-li was right above it. Chun-li who was still spinning quickly spun the opposite direction. Time seemed to slow for Morrigan as she watched the young woman spin the opposite direction.

"_W-what?"_ Morrigan watched as what looked like Sakura petals began floating around them. Just she watched as Chun-li's leg approached her and couldn't help but smirk. _"Well what do ya know? She has a LOT of fight."_

"Ha!" Chun-li shouted as she delivered a devastating heel drop sending the succubus flying into the traffic below.

**Chun-li vs. Morrigan: Chun-li Wins!**

**Team Amazing: 1**

**Team Invincible 0**

'*Pant* Pant*" Chun-li fell to her back as she began breathing heavily.

**-With X-23-**

"Ahhh!" X-23 shouted as she held her face where she was sporting large claw marks. Felicia continued to roll into X-23, knocking the poor girl over. Straddling the young clone, Felicia delivered a few more scratches before rolling off. Little by little Laura was beginning to lose control. _"Oh no...I need to find a way to finish her quickly...She doesn't deserve a death as gruesome as my feral side killing her."_ Laura knew that if she lapsed into a berserker rage, the naive cat-girl would be traumatized for life and she had enough people afraid of her as it is. _"If I 'kill' her quickly I can regain my nerves and force it back down."_

"You're not very strong are you?" Felicia asked innocently. Laura gave a feral growl and bucked her hips to force the Diva off of her. "Whoa!" Felicia said in surprise before rolling back and watching the clone hold her face while snarling.

"_Deep breaths, deep breaths come on!"_ Laura thought she could smell the slight fear from Felicia and used that to motivate herself.

"Laura! Laura! Laura! Laura!" Turning to the sound she saw the crowd on the television cheering for her as they watched her fight.

"Don't give in!

"We believe in you!"

Hearing the voices stunned her and quieted her other side.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Felicia said with knowing eyes making Laura look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Hearing a crowd of your fans chant your name!" Felicia grinned. "It's when you realize that you don't exist for yourself, but for them, those who care." Hearing her words, Laura felt as if something that was missing from her life finally came back.

"_S-something to exist for...a purpose."_ Looking back at the crowd chanting her name she felt something warm fall down her face. Wiping her face she realized that it was a tear. "What?"

"You're happy!" Felicia giggled. "Now come on we have people to please, the show has to go on!" Laura just nodded her head before sheathing her claws and narrowing her eyes. "I said the fight must go on! Don't put _away _your claws!" Felicia pouted. Laura put a hand on her hip and beckoned her with a finger.

"Come on." Shrugging Felicia charged at Laura as the girl took a step back. Just when she was within five feet of the clone time seemed to slow as Laura kicked out her left foot.

*Snickt!*

Popping out the foot-claw she swung it at the Cat-girl. Felicia ducked underneath it barely and dug her right claw into Laura's stomach. The Girl winced as she held her new wound, covering her hand in blood. Felicia turned back to finish her off, but stopped when she saw the girls smirk. Laura whipped her blood soaked hand at Felicia causing the blood to temporarily blind her.

"Eww!" Felicia shouted as she wiped her face clean, but when she looked forward; the clone had already

disappeared. "W-what."

*Snickt*

"**Bye, Bye." **Laura said simply as she drove her claws into Felicia's back and pulled upwards.

**X-23 vs. Felicia: X-23 Wins!**

**Team Amazing: 2**

**Team Invincible: 0**

**-With Spidey-**

Iron-Man was floating in front of the window of an abandoned building looking for the Street-level hero, when suddenly a voice rang out.

"**Web Swing!"**

_*CRASH*_

Iron-man crashed through the dark building when the red and blue clad hero swung in to him. Iron-Man regained his footing and stood up to see the Spider-man gone.

"Jarvis activate infrared vision."

"_Already done, sir"_

"_Where are you...?"_ Tony thought to himself as he gazed around the room. It was kind of like watching a horror movie; waiting for something to jump out at you. Suddenly Spider-Man jumped out from the ceiling. Startled Tony released a repulsor blast at the web crawler.

**! Spider-Sense!**

***BANG***

Spidey dodged the blast in mid-air and kicked Iron-Man through two floors of the old building.

"This is my city, Tony! I have the advantage even with your armor!" Spider-Man said as he shot two web lines at the armored avenger and, with a mighty pull, yanked Tony up towards him where he prepared to deliver a devastating blow. Thinking fast, Tony activated his thrusters sending him and Spider-man flying through the building.

***BANG*BANG*BANG***

Spider-Man dodged all the blasts as he climbed towards Tony with a purpose. Stopping suddenly, Iron-Man shot towards spider-Man and grappled him before flying around and crashing through numerous floors before tossing him into the air. When Tony tossed him into the sky he began to charge his energy.

"**Iron Avenger!" **Iron-Man shouted before releasing a super charge Uni-beam from his chest.

**! SPIDER-SENSE MOVE YOU SLOW ASS MOTHER FUCKER!**

**-Slo-Mo-**

Time slowed down as the large beam went flying towards him. He widened his eyes as he watched the beam soar at him. Spider-Man widened his eyes as he suddenly envisioned himself in a bedroom staring out the window without his mask on. Turning towards the bed he saw a beautiful red-head smiling at him. Turning to the window he heard sirens.

"_You can do it, Tiger." _The woman said as Peter smiled before he tossed his mask on and jumped out of the window.

Feeling a surge of strength Spider-Man leaned back just far enough for the beam to miss him, however, part of his mask was blown off revealing his right eye.

***BOOOOOOM***

Landing on some remains of the destroyed building, Spider-Man ran towards Iron-Man as he could, reaching him in seconds. Spider-Man flipped over the armor-clad hero and shot his web at him.

"**Maximum Spider!" **Spider-Man shouted as he web zipped past Iron-Man in all directions as fast as he could. Iron-Man's reaction speed was too slow to prevent him from being covered in web. Spider-Man landed and watched Tony struggle from within the web.

"_I have to hurry my web can restrain even the Hulk, but only for a few moments, and last I checked Tony could lift 100 tons with his armor!"_ Spider-Man ran up to the struggling Avenger and placed his hand on the face plate. Using his sticking powers to cement his hand to the mask he ripped it off and glared down at Tony. "You know I can lift ten tons." Spider-Man said nonchalantly as he cocked his fist back. "I wonder what it'll do to you." Tony looked at Spider-Man in disbelief as he heard the words.

"Wait!" Spider-Man released his punch at the billionaire.

"_Remember Pete, with great power comes great responsibility." _Uncle Ben's words rang through his head stopping his fist cold. Tony watched as Spider-Man pulled his fist back one inch from his face.

"_God, the second I don't have to worry about the repercussions for using my powers selfishly I almost kill a comrade? Even if he won't stay dead I can let myself do this...because I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself after this mess is over." _Spider-Man thought as he looked at his hand. _"It could be so easy..."_ Shaking his head Spider-Man raised his right hand to Tony's head and flicked him, knocking the man out instantly.

**Spider-Man vs. Iron-Man: Spider-Man Wins!**

**Team Amazing: 3**

**Team Invincible: 0**

**TEAM AMAZING: ARE THE CHAMPIONS!**

Spider-Man watched shock as he was engulfed by a blue light.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

All six of the combatants reappeared on the tower in mint condition, and looked at each other awkwardly. Their clothes were repaired and all of the pain was gone. They turned to the sound of cheering and looked at the screen.

"_What an __Amazing __Fight! But what more could we expect from the people's choice? Team Amazing you move to the next round which will be whenever the hell I feel like it!" _Rebuff said making a few people cheer louder. _"As for Team Invincible too bad, you can no longer win any of the prizes but you CAN stay together until the tournament is over because you are heroes. Why not be good sports and help Team Amazing Out?"_ Rebuff questioned.

"Yeah!" Someone in the crowd cheered.

"_You know I have a soft spot for both underdogs, AND acts of true heroism...so I'll help you out Spidey. I'll help lead you on a path to regaining your wife AND __so much more__ if you keep an open mind." Rebuff said before snapping her fingers. "And just like that it's done. Good luck!"_ The screen turned off while people cheered. Spider-Man shook his head in wonder before turning to Iron-Man, who cleared his throat.

"Now that that's over, let's go meet the others...it's already bad that they probably won't let me live this down." Tony groaned as he entered the tower.

**-Avengers HQ-**

**BGM: The Avengers Theme- Silvestri**

Chun-li looked on in slight awe as they entered a room of costumed individuals who all seemed to radiate their own power in some way.

"Good fight, son." Captain America said as he placed a hand on Spider-Man's shoulders. Chun-li looked at the man with wide eyes and vowed to never let Guile meet him.

"Even I was impressed; maybe you're not such an idiot after all." A woman with bright red hair, wearing tight black leather said in a thick Russian accent before turning to Chun-li. "You weren't so bad yourself. We should spar some time" The woman said as she extended a hand. "Black widow."

"Chun-li." The Interpol officer said as she shook her hand.

*Snickt*

"Bub, you' got some explaining to do." A short man with a cigar growled as six razor sharp claws sprang from his hands.

"Oh...sup Logan." Spider-Man said awkwardly as the man glared at him

"Yea 'sup', whatcha' think ya doin' bringing Laura into this mess?"

"_Not like you care."_ The clone thought as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Chun-li asked with a fake smile as she noticed her younger teammate's attitude drop.

"What's it to ya darlin'?" Logan growled out as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth, making her twitch a bit.

"That's who Laura was cloned from, Wolverine..." Spider-Man said before continuing in a gruff voice." He's the best at what he does but what he does isn't very nice-"

**! Spider-Sense!**

Spider-Man ducked just in time for Logan's claws to go over his head.

"Ya makin' fun of me, web-head?" Logan stopped talking when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Chun-li giving him a smile that just didn't sit right with him.

"Oh so _you're_ the famous Wolverine whose training my teammate...I need to have a few words with you." Chun-li said with fake enthusiasm as she dragged the short man out of the room. Laura just watched them pass her with wide eyes.

"Oh this'll be good." Spider-Man said to himself, but everyone heard him.

**BGM: END**

**-Peter's Apartment-**

A red-haired woman was pounding on his door repeatedly while calling for him.

"Peter! Peter! Open up please!" The red head begged, but after a moment she realized with dismay that he had come straight home after his fight. Like many of the people over the world she had spent the day watching the new fighting tournament with disbelief and after the strange announcer mentioned something about him being married...

Well let's just say the woman had some questions to be answered, that's for damn sure!

Unconsciously rubbing her ring finger with a sigh, she left the apartment complex, and to her dismay it started to rain.

"_Could this day get any worse?"_ She thought as she pulled the hood from her jacket up and walked through the rain.

"_Would you like power...?" _

"What?" The woman gasped as she heard a voice ring through her head.

"_I can give you the power and disposition of a Queen."_

"Who's there?" The woman shouted before a dual edged, one handed sword flashed before her with a golden hilt.

"_Together, two souls within one being we can fulfill your heart's greatest desire."_ The sword spoke causing the redhead to clench her fist.

"What's in it for you?" She knew she shouldn't be talking to strange weapons, but she was tired of being unable to help Peter in his world. If the sword could give her power and there would be no consequences, who was she to deny it?

"_Simple I need to fulfill a contract...to do so I need to find a man can best me in combat. I get the contract fulfilled...and you get the Man-Spider."_

She didn't know what to do at this point on one hand she could get completely screwed over...on the other hand she could finally help the man she loved.

"_Alright MJ, Let's hope you hit the jackpot..." _The woman thought as she grabbed the sword. She felt her body heat up as it was covered by a bright light. "Whoa!" She shouted alarmed as she closed her eyes.

**-One minute later-**

When the light died down, the rain had stopped falling. Mary Jane's body had grown three inches and her skin had gotten slightly tanner. She was wearing some sort of chain mail bikini as she gripped the sword in her right hand. Looking at a nearby puddle, Mary Jane saw that her eyes had changed from a vivid green to a deep blue, and that her hair had grown an inch or two longer.

"_What the hell...?" _MJ thought in fascination when suddenly another voice spoke up.

"_Relax you are currently using my body which is why you feel as though you are a passenger" _The voice spoke again soothingly, calming the young woman down. _"Don't fret even though you are not in control NOW you can regain it whenever you please, doing so will cause us to revert back to your body."_

"_I think I understand now."_ MJ thought with a mental sigh, glad that the spirit didn't seem to be evil. _"So, _

_If we're going to be roommates, what's your name?"_

'_You can call me Sonja this is not the first time that this has occurred between you and I but it will be slightly more permanent. Also, in your words, you did in fact hit the "Jackpot" _MJ had the decency to feel embarrassed.

"_Wait, What do you mean this has happened before?" _MJ questioned making the woman frown.

"_Do you not remember? I and the Man-Spider had to save this city from an old foe of mine."_

"_There's a lot I supposedly can't remember nowadays."_ MJ thought annoyed.

"_We shall figure it out eventually but now as an attempt to show of good faith..." _ Sonja began before her body burst into light and revealed MJ _"...You can have your body back, call me when you need me."_ And with that Sonja's voice faded leaving a bewildered MJ standing alone in an abandoned alleyway.

"MJ, what did you get yourself into this time?" Mary Jane question before she began walking away. For the third time in her life Mary Jane found herself possessed by Red Sonja.

**(1)** **Chikushō!-Damn!**

**(2) ****Oyamaa! - Oh my/Good heavens!**

**PAUSE**

**That's right I did it. People were concerned about how MJ was going to play a role in the action if she couldn't fight, so I strengthened her without either turning her into a spider-man clone OR creating my own powers. All I did was give her back a temporary ability that was in the comics.**  
**I Truly hope I started a trend because I'm tired of every time MJ has to get powers it's a carbon copy of Spider-Man's (Some of these fics are excellent don't get me wrong, but then you have the others.)**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	3. Team Despair

**Disclaimer: Bet you wish I owned spider-man during Quesada's run and Superior Spidey.**

**(AN: I worked throughout the night to get this chapter done as a Christmas present. Happy holidays.)**

**RebukeX7: So Jorn how successful do you think this fic will be?**

**117Jorn: The exact opposite of your Harry Potter attempt.**

**RebukeX7: -shakes head- Biggest mistake ever.**

**117Jorn: -Reads One More Day and glances at Sin's Past- I wouldn't say that…**

**RebukeX7: Whatever on to the Chapter**

**Chapter 2: Team Despair (Alternate title: The Crimson Crusade)**

**-Avengers HQ-**

**BGM: The Avengers theme- Silvestri**

"Damn it woman! Will you quick kicking me!" Wolverine's voice rang out from behind the doors as multiple bangs and slashes were heard.

"Huh, déjà vu." Spider-Man muttered as he chilled out on the wall.

They watched the door with wide eyes as a long Japanese rant was being yelled at the man. Those who could understand it like Laura, Black Widow, and Captain America glanced around awkwardly while Spider-Man just shrugged and waited for them to re-enter.

*Hiss*

As the door slid open Chun-li walked back in with a smile while Logan groaned and rubbed his head. He grunted as he sat back down before glancing back at Laura.

"When this whole mess is over we'll remake a training regimen okay kid?" Wolverine growled out making Laura nod her head with wide eyes as she turned back to Chun-li shocked. Wolverine just ignored the looks he was given as he muttered something about crazy kung-Fu chicks breaking the laws of physics.

"Okay Cap, mind telling me what the hell we're going to do about this insane competition?" Spider-Man asked the war hero.

"All we can do now is get in touch with all of our allies that we're dragged in to this mess and just go through it. The announcer has too much at her disposal for us to go charging at her. For now it's her move." Captain America said as he looked at the assemble heroes.

"Hey where's everyone else?" Spider-man asked as he realized that nobody else was in the conference room.

"I sent them out to get acquainted with their otherworldly teammates. You are seriously late, punctuality is key soldier." The Captain chided Spider-Man good naturedly.

"Interesting group of characters they are."Tony said with a smirk as he sat down in a nearby chair. Black Widow decided to bring them back on track before they were subjected to another rant about women from Tony.

"What is her goal from all this, is the question. Who is she after? She _obviously_ favors the Heroes considering that even if you guys lose, you can stay together to help another team out." The red head said as the other occupants of the room gained thoughtful expressions…at least she think Spider-Man did, she wasn't too sure about that man sometimes. _"No that's just an act. With a life like his, he needs some sort of coping mechanism; I just wish it wasn't so damn annoying."_ Black Widow thought with a mental sigh.

"Spider-Man." Laura spoke out suddenly, making the room turn towards her. "From what I've seen, at least, she has a strange fixation on Spider-Man."

"What do ya mean by that Laura?" Logan asked as he watched his clone turn to him.

"It's just with Scarlet Witch being female it shows that she was expecting a male to win. That narrows the list by at least half, assuming there are an equal number of male and female participants." Laura said not unreasonably.

"But how does that make it me?" Spidey asked in confusion as he turned his _wide _lenses to her. Chun-li vowed to have a conversation about his mask when they we're done with the meeting.

"The other "Prize" the power cosmic…the only people that _I_ know that have wielded its power are you and me; and she doesn't seem like the type who would give it away to someone who's never experienced its influences before. Add on to the fact that she seems to _favor_ our team or at least you narrows the list down even further." Everyone stared at her stunned for a second before Tony turned to the Captain.

"Why the hell isn't this kid an Avenger?" He asked sounding honestly confused. Laura shifted uncomfortably at the indirect praise.

"Well she is attending Avenger's Academy." Steve tried to reason with the Iron Avenger.

"-Was, I'm tutoring her to take my place." Spider-Man interrupted making everyone, minus his team who frowned, to snap their heads towards him in shock.

"Why? Are you quitting or something, son?" Captain America questioned in concern making the younger hero laugh.

"Oh God no, It's just with my track record I'm not counting on making forty so I said hey what the heck, train the near immortal kid.'" It slightly unnerved some of them how casually he talked about his own death. Some were even beginning to wonder how badly they misjudged the web head. Before a pity party could start, Logan spoke up.

"We can't rule out Laura though either." Logan said as he gestured to his clone.

"Why not?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "Besides the fact she's a teenager the bride is a _woman_ I doubt, the announcer would be expecting Laura to win." Tony pointed out not so unreasonably. Logan turned to his clone and pointed to the door.

"Laura do me a favor. Go down the hall to the elevator and go to the penthouse and grab me a beer." Logan said confusing the others, but Laura got up and did as he said. It was the tone of voice he used when he gave subtle orders in X-factor and she learned to obey them, although she was confused herself. As soon as she left, Logan waited until he could no longer hear her which meant that she couldn't hear him either.

"This is no time for a beer Logan." Steve said as he narrowed his eyes at Wolverine.

"I know, but I don't want the kid to have to relive this. I'm telling you this to keep it to yourselves, it's already in her Bio but I need to explain it so that you can see where I'm coming from." Wolverine stated in a tired tone.

"Go on, we're listening." Chun-li said with narrowed eyes. Oddly enough, the teen was growing on her, she just reminded the officer of the people she tries so hard to protect for some reason.

"Okay so for those of you who didn't read the bio or know this beforehand, Laura was trained to be the perfect assassin since birth. For a long time morals didn't exist for her and she lived solely for her next target." Logan began making Chun-li widen her eyes.

"But what does that have to do with her being the target of this game?" Steve questioned still confused.

"Don't you get it? She had no morals and some things in culture are still hard for her to understand. She was a child prostitute on top of that; you don't honestly think she only had male clients do you?" The shocked looks he was receiving proved that they finally understood what he was getting at.

"Wait, hold up. Didn't you complain once about how she was dating some kid named Julian?" Spidey asked as he was trying to get over his mind being blown for a second.

"Yes, but sexual preference isn't always black and white." Black Widow offered to the web crawler.

"And what I'm saying is she doesn't have one because she was never given the chance to develop one. Her childhood is filled death and her early teens were filled with lust, she is on a good path now, but she can slip at any second. If you are serious about this tutoring thing and it's not some joke then you need to make sure you are careful." Wolverine said before raising right his fist.

*_Snickt*_

"Or else you'll see why I'm still the best. _Nothing_ she can do will compare to what I will do, got it bub?" Wolverine growled making the hero nod his head.

***BAM***

"Kuso!" Chun-li shouted in anger as she kicked the wall. It never failed; the good always got screwed over, but this girl. Her _team mate_ didn't even get the chance to be good.

"Don't worry I'll watch out for her." Spider-Man said seriously. Suddenly Logan sheathed his claws as the door opened up and Laura walked in with a beer.

"Thanks, darlin'." Logan said as he grabbed the can, making the teen roll her eyes, before turning to the wall with a raised eye brow.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark couldn't keep his hands to himself and I got a little angry." Chun-li covered up quickly. Some of them could barely repress their grins while Tony grumbled about being thrown under the bus. The look of disgust the teen was giving him didn't help matters.

Suddenly a TV appeared and the announcer came on again.

"Alright everyone I finally decided how this tournament will work out!" Rebuff said making the room look at her in shock as the crowd cheered. Spider-Man shook his head slowly.

"Oh man. Don't tell me she's-

"I am _completely_ making this shit up as I go along." Rebuff admitted without shame, shutting Spider-Man up.

"The teams must win ten consecutive matches in a row to win the tournament, however the matches will not be day after day; some might even be _months_ in between! I can't afford to mess up continuity!"

**BGM: END**

**-With Deadpool-**

"I'm in love." The crazy mercenary said to him-

"I am not crazy!" Err- "Ya 'err' bet you feel dumb as hell right now huh mister author? You've just awakened the _Deadpool! _You should have just written me off in an off- screen battle!"

**-Back to the Av-**

"I will not be silenced!" Oh my fucking God. "That's the password you may leave now, Rebuke old buddy old pal!"

**-B-back to the A-avengers HQ-**

Oh my God, what have I done-err…anyway… Nobody, but Deadpool, was sure of what she meant by continuity and just played it off.

"I've decided to increase the amount of entries from each faction, so make sure you team up! You need at least one otherworldly member to qualify as a team." Rebuff began as the crowd cheered. "And oh what's this? The first new team has already been formed!" Rebuff shouted.

"_YEAAAAAAH" _The crowd shouted happily before Rebuff frowned.

"But it's' from the villain faction…"

"_Boooooo!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh my God, shut up Dave!"_

The assembled heroes frowned as they heard the news. Wolverine just shrugged and leaned back.

"It was bound to happen eventually, what's the worst that could happen?" Wolverine said nonchalantly. He was caught completely off guard by the looks of pure hatred Team Amazing were giving him…at least he thinks Spider-Man was giving him one.

"The intensity of how much I hate you at this moment could lapse me into a berserker rage." Laura growled out and Wolverine was almost sure her eyes began to turn red as she looked at him.

"Here they are ladies and gentlemen the-_oh my God._" Rebuff actually trailed of fin horror. "These have to be the most _insane_ mother fuckers ever. There is no gray area they are sick and twisted and ironically the _worst_ or maybe _perfect_ match for Team Amazing seriously if I could, I'd have a redo because this is just fucking horrible. They better pray that never have to fight this team." Rebuff continued to say as said team were currently glaring holes in to Logan's head.

"Oh this is perfect. I'm saying this now before I ever hear the names, if I _ever_ fight them and live, Adamantium and healing factors will not matter." Spider-Man began as he glared at Logan. "I will kick your butt from Queens, to Bayville, and back to Manhattan. Your skeleton and Healing factor will only make it so that my promise _can_ be fulfilled." What troubled the assembled heroes was that they could tell this was _no_ Joke.

"First up in Team Despair is…" Rebuff began with a slight sweat.

**AKUMA**

"AHHH!" Chun-li Shouted as she leapt at the short man while cursing at him in her native tongue. Iron-Man had to hold her back as she continued to kick at the man, who was watching her with wide eyes. An Image of Akuma appeared as his theme played.

"Akuma is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole purpose of existence is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and almost never smiles. In combat, Akuma almost never resorts to his true strength since he is yet to find an opponent who is to withstand the full extent of his powers." Rebuff told the crowd who began to shake slightly.

"Okay an insanely powerful martial artist that Chun-li seems to know. I can see why that would be pretty bad and the team name isn't helping much." Captain America said before turning to Laura. "But who could possibly be against you? The worst I can think of is Wolverine but he's right here." Laura just sat completely still as she stared at the screen.

"Next up." Rebuff began with a grimace. "Oh my God. I am _so_ sorry Laura." This did not bode well as the announcer seemed to actually _mean it._

**KIMURA!**

An image of Kimura appeared. She was a woman of about five feet and nine inches. She had black hair and green eyes along with tanned skin. **(Google her to see what she's wearing) **Bodies by Drowning Pool began to blast.

*Snickt!*

"Die! Just Die damn it!" Laura roared as she lunged at Logan, only to be swiftly grabbed by The Captain.

"Kimura was X-23's handler who literally made her life a living hell. She beat the poor girl whether a mission was completed or not! This bitch right here has invulnerable skin that's Adamantium _can't _pierce. Her sole reason for living is to destroy everything Laura loves and to finally kill the fan favorite." Rebuff spoke as the crowd roared with disapproval

"Damn." Black Widow muttered as she listened to the current roster, Tony winced as well as he glanced at the growling mutant.

"Maybe you leave Logan." With his and Tony's arms full, no one would be able to stop Spider-Man. Black Widow was good, but not that good without preparation and Tony's two team mates had left for the pent house a long time ago. Seeing the two reactions so far, Wolverine decided to take his advice. As soon as he left the two women calmed down and nearly began sobbing, but their prides prevented them from doing so.

"How do I fight Akuma?" Chun-li wondered out loud. "Please let Ryu or someone get to him first." Chun-li said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Come on soldier stay with us." Steve said as he placed a comforting hand on Laura's shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice him. She just stared blankly ahead.

"F-finally." Rebuff managed to get out after wiping her eyes. "Coming from retirement…"

"Damn…" Spider-Man muttered as he placed his head in his hands, already knowing what was coming.

"The leader of team despair…"

**The Green Goblin**

The insane villain appeared as Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn played.

"This is not good. I might actually have to _kill_ him if we fight." Spider-Man muttered making everyone turn to him, even Laura.

"Are you okay?" Black Widow asked softly, if asked later it she would blame her concern for the wall crawler on any remainder of Nancy Rushman still in her.** (LIAG helpful info: Nancy Rushman is who Black Widow became after losing her memory. Nancy was a school teacher and was one day saved by Spider-Man. The two liked each other immensely almost at if not love, but after regaining her memories the two went their separate ways.)**

"As those of you know who read the insanely popular Spider-Man Bio that was posted for this event. The Green Goblin caused the death of Spider-Man's first love, His Clone- brother, and the unborn child of Spider-Man and the wife-who-is-no-longer-his-wife." Rebuff said "There is more but since it's a touchy subject, I'll respect the dead and leave sin's past in the past. Team Despair's first match will be against-_son of a bitch _Team Amazing in one month." Everyone watching the broadcast felt a little sorry for the team

"You are strong, soldier." Captain America said as Spider-Man stood up.

"Hey do you think we can use the training room for a bit? We need to find a way to overcome these bastards."

"Of course." Tony said instantly making him nod.

"Alright Team, we need to get stronger…fast" Spider-Man said as he stared at his team.

"The question is how?" Chun-li questioned with a groan. Spider-Man looked at their forlorn expressions and felt something inside of him snap.

***CRASH***

Everyone jumped slightly as Spider-Man destroyed the table by slamming his hand down.

"Alright that's enough!" Spider-Man shouted making his team mates turn to him. "I fight people _levels_ stronger than me on regular basis and if there is one thing that I've learned, Laura take notes, it's to _never _give up!" Spider-Man said as he flashbacked to his fights with Fire Lord, Juggernaut, and the Queen. "Chun-li!"

"What?" Chun-li questioned as he pointed at her.

"If you can't over power the bastard then use your surroundings lead him places that give you the advantage, you are in _New York_ you have countless things at your disposal; fight as dirty as you have to in order to win. If that doesn't work wait for me and we can double team his ass. The Green Goblin is evil, but not stronger than me." Chun-li nodded her head as she looked at him with wide eyes. Spider-Man then turned to Laura. "You're resourceful Laura, Logan's told me about how you stopped his healing factor when you fought."

"But this is different, when I get the upper hand it's only by luck, Kimura helped _train _me she knows my moves, how I think, and I _can't _cut her and I _know_ she's going to bring Carbonadium in to this fight."** (LIAG Helpful Info: Carbonadium is a metal that can stop healing factors such as Laura's or Wolverines.)**

"Are her bones unbreakable?" Spider-Man questioned while crossing his arms.

"No-"

"-Then _break_ them." Spider-Man interrupted her "Are her eyes impenetrable?"

"No-"

"-then _stab _them" Spidey interrupted again making those around him look at him in disbelief. "And if All else fails, lure her to some water and drown that bitch, or wait for me and Chun-li!" Spider-Man said as he stared the young mutant down. "More people have your back than you realize Laura. Most importantly YOU make up for MY weakness on the team." Spidey revealed confusing the girl.

"What weakness?" Laura asked gazing at her mentor.

"I _can't _kill, there's no telling what I will do once I do, where will I draw the line? I don't know but _you_ understand it way more than I can; you can be responsible with decisions like that." Spider-Man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will be a _legend_ one day Laura, but only if you want it." Spider-Man said and turned around to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his costume.

"Thank you." Laura said seriously to her mentor who just chuckled.

"Aw forget about it." Spidey said with a mock gangster voice and for the first time ever, one of his jokes made her smile slightly.

"You're strange." Chun-li said while shaking her head.

"Says the inter-dimensional Kung-Fu Interpol officer that can blast chi and defy the laws of physics." Spider-Man quipped as he turned to the remaining avengers. "I'm taking these two back to my place, don't follow me secret ID and all that." Spider-Man said before his team left the room.

"You know…we are incredibly lucky he's not a villain." Tony said as he watched where the team left.

"It's a wonder why with what he's been through, soldier's got heart I'll give him that." Steve said before turning to Black Widow, who had a small frown on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, just thinking." Black Widow stated before turning to the first Avenger. "I think since now more teams are being created that we should split up and try to form our own." The assassin said making Steve nod his head.

"Divide and conquer, the more allies we get the greater chance that Wanda and the Power Cosmic fall in to the right hands."

"Exactly. Especially since _'That Jackass from Civil War' _has already failed." Natasha said with a smirk, making Tony frown and Steve grin.

"Oh Ha ha." Tony said sarcastically.

**-2 Days later-**

**-Flash Back-**

**Manhattan: Park**

It was a bright and sunny day….

**BGM: You're Going Down-Sick puppies**

For kicking ass!

Black widow frowned as she dodged and weaved from the electric fists courtesy of Crimson Viper. Ducking just in time, Black Widow dodged a punch that took down a tree and then back flipped over a slash courtesy of Red Sonja. Natasha grit her teeth as she grabbed the warriors arm and dis armed her, but Red Sonja wasn't one of the best hand to hand combatants in her time for nothing and the spy quickly found herself trading blows with the legendary Empress.

"_I just wanted to ask her if she had seen Peter, how did it end up like this?"_ MJ thought with a groan as Sonja continued to trade blows with the Assassin.

"_I have no Idea, that other woman just interrupted us and now were having a three way fight."_ Sonja thought back with a frown before jumping back and sending a devastating elbow into Crimson Viper's stomach. Summoning one of her old weapons, a trick she was too happy to figure out recently, an old knife appeared in her hand and she tossed it ferociously as it went sailing a glaring Black Widow.

*SHTIK*

Black Widow barely dodged as the Knife buried itself to the hilt in a nearby tree.

"_This bitch just tried to kill me!" _ Natasha thought angrily before aiming her fist at Red Sonja.

"_Did you just try to kill her?" _MJ asked in disbelief.

"_I didn't start this fight but I'll end it."_ Sonja thought as she re-summoned her sword.

"_I hope you used shield's in your time cause she's about to murder us."_ MJ thought as she watched the Assassin. She heard enough stories from Peter to know what Black widow's gauntlets did. Sonja pulled out a shield just in time as Black Widow unleashed hell.

***RATATATTATATATA***

"_What the hell is this!?"_ Sonja questioned as she was pushed back slightly. Seeing dents forming in her shield, she wasted no time in running from the onslaught of bullets.

"_Bullets, it's how we kill each other nowadays."_ MJ said sarcastically, she wasn't very fond of almost dying. Before Sonja could respond Crimson Viper appeared in front and slammed her fists together and began an Emergency Combination.

"**See you later."** Viper said as she unleashed two devastating electric punches into Sonja's stomach **"The end."** She said as she completely fucked physics over and performed two flaming back flip kicks that sent them both higher in to the air. Sonja landed in some nearby bushes with a grimace.

"_If I had children, I would have sworn that these two were my descendants"_ Sonja thought as she struggled to stand.

"_Owwwww." _MJ groaned, confusing the Empress.

"_What happened?"_

"_I switched with you for a second at the last hit so that you wouldn't take all of that." _MJ managed to grit

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_*snort* I'm not about to let you get too hurt if I can stop it, it's not the right thing to do." _MJ said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Red Sonja shook her head as she stood up and summoned a second sword, now duel wielding two blades with a fierce glare.

"_You'd have made a fine assistant during my reign." _Sonja said as she got in to a fighting stance while the other two red heads continued their battle.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: United We Stand, Divided We Fall- Two steps from hell**

**(LIAG Helpful Info: Red Sonja when greatly angered or outnumbered can go into a berserker fury, significantly increasing her strength and deadliness in battle. She has single-handedly annihilated waves of armed opponents while in this state, literally becoming a one-woman army. PS: Red Sonja is a badass.)**

"**AHHH!"** Red Sonja shouted as she launched herself at the two red-heads. Both were surprised by the viciousness that they were being swung at with and had to dodge the vicious attacks.

"_What the hell?"_ Black Widow thought to herself as she ducked under another slash.

***BAM***

Only to find herself booted in the chest as Sonja continued her assault. The assassin gritted her teeth in pain as she landed. Sonja then performed a sweep kick on Crimson Viper sending her to the ground next to the downed assassin. Both looked up to see a blade pointed at their faces.

**BGM: END**

"Now that we have all settled down maybe we can talk some things out." Sonja said as the two looked at each other before nodding.

**-Flash Back: END-**

"And that's how I ended up joining the Crimson Crusade." Black Widow finished her tale as she and Steve walked through the Avengers headquarters. "How about you, any Luck?"

"I actually found my team the next day; it was very anti-climactic compared to your story though." Steve said with a shrug.

"Oh?"

**-Flash Back: Queens New York-**

**BGM: Captain America Theme- Marvel vs. Capcom 3**

"**Sonic Boom!"** Chris growled as he did a barrel roll to the side and dodged the blast of energy. The Man aimed his gun at Guile and growled.

"Why don't you give up before I have to shoot you?"

"Why don't you give up, go home, and become a family man?" Guile retorted before a spinning red, white, and blue object flew at Chris.

*BAM*

"Ah!" Chris grunted as his gun was knocked from his hand.

*BAM*

"*Oof!*" Guile grunted as the shield ricocheted off of Chris's hand and hit him in the head.

*Thud*

They looked up to see Captain America Land in front of them and catch his shield.

"Listen up soldiers! No fight is worth risking the lives of innocents in either this country or anywhere else." Captain America ordered as the two continued to blatantly gape at him. Actually, Guile looked as if he was about cry and Chris looked at the man stunned. As kids both enjoyed the occasional comic book whenever they could and Captain America was both of their heroes. Saluting with manly tears both shouted out.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Alright soldiers, we have a world level crisis and I need two trust worthy soldiers to watch my back, can I count on you?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Then Let's go, we have a planet to save." Captain America said making them nod their heads.

**BGM: END**

**-Flash back: END**

"And that's how the Soldiers were formed." Steve said as Black Widow's eye began to develop a nasty twitch.

"That's unfair on so many levels." Natasha groaned making the Captain smirk. "So how do you think Team Amazing is handling things right now?"

"No Idea."

**-Avengers Training room-**

Chun-li was studying a map of New York while Spider-Man and X-23 continued to spar.

"That's it! You're getting it Laura!" Spider-Man congratulated as they continued to trade blows. This was a new experience for the girl as she had never actually been praised during a training session. It had always been do it until you get it right for her, so she was actually _enjoying _this experience. Spider-Man had decided that since Kimura knew all of Laura's moves that he'd teach her his own form of martial arts. It's not as effective without the spider-sense sure, but it gets the job done. Laura dodged under his punch and flipped back to her hands, where she then sprung forward.

*Snickt!*

Spider-Man's grin was visible from beneath his mask as a small cut appeared on the side of it. It had taken hours of work but Laura managed to touch him with his own fighting style. If Laura could do that much to him considering his strength, speed, agility, and Spider-sense then Kimura should be no problem if the clone doesn't get careless.

"Thanks for the map." Chun-li said as she looked up from the map with a smile. She had been study for hours about what she could use against Akuma. "Maybe if I time it right, I can make Akuma walk in to a train or knock him off a building." Chun-li said as she looked back down at the map.

"Whatever gets the job done, we only need two of us to win. If Akuma is as powerful as you say then our priorities are Norman and Kimura. I know for a fact I can kick both of their butts but old Normy is going to take time to catch." Spider-Man said before turning to Laura. "We need to come up with a plan. Any suggestions?"

"You're asking me?" The clone asked surprised making the man laugh.

"As the original teen hero, even I know that age doesn't mean you can't have a great idea once in a while, so whatcha got?" Spidey questioned while Chun-li looked at her with interest. She shifted a little uncomfortably at their stares but managed to come up with something.

"If Chun-li can at least _lose_ Akuma in the city and make it back to one of us then we can double team one of the weaker members and then gang up on the next one. Finally with Spider-Man's mobility we can wait out the match and win. After the match is over we can have the rest of the Avengers help us apprehend Akuma." Spider-Man stared at her for a second and she wasn't sure what type of face he was making, but if it was like Chun-li's then he was gaping at her.

"Best. Pupil. Ever." Spider-Man said as he ruffled her hair making the young clone glare at him. "If you're not an Avenger after this _I'M_ quitting. All we need to do is get you a kickass name and you're good to go."

"Okay, we still have about a month left what do we do until then?" Chun-li questioned as Spider-Man leaned against the wall.

"Let's see the mishap of 'Spider-Island' wasn't too long ago so we should be getting a new catastrophe…when exactly Laura?"

"I'm assuming either today or tomorrow actually." Chun-li just stared at the two blankly before placing her head in her hands.

"_Watashi wa kono basho o nikumu __**(1)**__"_ Chun-li groaned.

**-MILLIONS OF MILES AWAY!-**

"_Shit I have to make it! They have to know that __**it's coming**__" _Nova thought to himself as he shot at blinding speeds in front of a flaming bird. _"They must stop the __**Phoenix!"**_

**PAUSE**

**Next Time in Spidey's Life is a Game: Avengers vs. X-men part 1**

**(1) Watashi wa kono basho o nikumu** **= I hate this place (I think lol)**

**Also from the crew of X7 we wish you all a merry Christmas Have a phenomenal day!**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	4. It Begins

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel there would be less characters hidden in the Archives.**

**Deadsori: Chun-Li IS Chinese but speaks mainly JAPANESE even in canon so nothing changes.**

**Edelta88: Dave was a borderlands 2 reference you get a free cookie **

**AN: It just hit me that this will be the quickest updating fic I have considering I don't need nearly as much planning.**

**Chapter 3: AVX part 1: It Begins**

**-White Room-**

Two men were currently sitting at a table drinking a nice hot cup of coffee. One appeared to be in his late teens and had white hair and silver eyes that were in complete contrast to his tanned skin and black suit.

The other was a man that looked as if he were in his early twenties. He had short black hair, white skin, and two different colored eyes; one silver and one green. He was also wearing a replica of Wesker's outfit.

"So, Rebuke where _is_ Rebuff right now anyway? She didn't finally sue you for sexual harassment did she?" Jorn asked with a smirk making his boss's right eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"If you must know." Rebuke said as Jorn too another sip of his coffee. "I sent her on a mission to the Marvel universe-"

"*PFFFFFFT*" Jorn spit his coffee in to his boss's face as he began coughing wildly. Rebuke grimaced as he wiped his face. "*Cough* Why the hell would you do that? I thought we we're going to leave the comic book universes alone after what you did to Batman." Jorn stated as he looked at rebuke with wide eyes.

"Hey how would I know that giving Batman a green lantern ring would stop all evil as we knew it?" Rebuke defended himself weakly.

"It's a super power based on willpower, intelligence, and imagination." Jorn deadpanned before shaking his head. "And really out of _all_ the heroes that you have saved already and _all _the operatives we have in **X7**, me included, you chose THAT psycho bitch."

"She's not THAT bad." Rebuke defended weakly. Jorn scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Do I need to bring up the incident with the condom and the itching powder?"

"The HORROR!" Rebuke _shrieked_ as he began to hold his crotch protectively.

"Case and point." Jorn said in monotone before sighing. "And really of ALL the time frames…you chose _this_ one?"

"What's wrong with the time frame?" Rebuke asked in confusion. Jorn just pointed out the window as he sipped his coffee. Turning to where he pointed; Rebuke paled as he saw Nova flashing through space as a giant flaming bird chased him down. "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Jorn then gave the man a glare. "How the hell are you still the leader again?"

"I don't know maybe, because between the two of us, I never caused an entire solar system to implode on itself by trying to create my own Dark-Gundam." Rebuke deadpanned as he stood up from the table, leaving a wide-eyed Jorn behind.

"Low blow man, not cool."

**-Utopia: Beach 2 days-**

**BGM: War- Sick puppies**

"I promised that I would help you with your _personal _problems, right Spider-Man?" Chun-Li asked in a deceptively sweet tone.

"Uhh, Yeah?" Spider-Man asked cautiously.

"So why am I now participating in a _war_ between two sides of super powered individuals over a _teenage girl_ that will soon have the ability to _blow up planets."_

"Never said my life was easy…I'll shut up now." Spider-Man trailed off at the glare he received.

"Smartest thing I've heard you say since we've met."

"Take the beach." Captain America ordered the Avengers plus Chun-Li. As they dripped wet while standing in the water.

"Drive them back in to the sea." Cyclops ordered the mutants before both sides charged at each other.

"Let's just pray that Laura can succeed in her mission." Chun-Li muttered as she found herself kicking a mutant in the face.

"Of course she can, I trained her don'tcha know?" Spider-Man said with a fake Irish accent as he webbed another mutant, making the martial artist roll her eyes.

"**Kikouken!"**

**-Flash Back-**

"I realize this might be uncomfortable and that you may be branded a traitor, but believe me. This is the best course of action." Captain America said as the assembled Avengers looked at the young clone.

"Murderer, whore, weapon, monster it's just another title." Laura said in monotone making the Captain look completely uncomfortable.

"Seriously, why isn't this kid an Avenger?" Iron-Man once again asked incredulously before shaking his head. "Well kid, after this we're thinking of adding Hero to that list."

**-Flash Back: END-**

So now we find Laura sneaking into the tower overlooking the beach just as Emma Frost ran out and hit Iron-Man with a diamond punch.

"_Most expensive punch in history."_ Laura mused to herself as she snuck through the building. _"God that idiot is rubbing off on me."_ She stopped her thoughts as she came to a sealed door and pressed her ear to it.

"You're right. Laurie sorry about your nose, by the way." A voice said in a deceptively calm voice.

"_Alright, Hope's in there I just have to get her out of here now." _Laura thought before frowning at the different scents she was picking up. _"Damn, there are too many if I want to even come close to succeeding I have to take Surge and Pixie out first before they can notice I'm there.'_

"Say what-"

*CRACK*

"_D-did Hope just break that girl's nose?" _Laura thought to herself in disbelief.

"Don't you get it? The Avengers are going to war with the X-men because of me. That tells me one thing." Hope began with a near growl. "I must be the biggest damn gun out there." Laura was about to enter when an explosion shook the room. Laura quickly entered as the now flaming Hope looked at her in surprise.

"We have to get you out of here." X-23 said seriously, she had no time to question what had happened. Get in and get out that was her mission.

"Don't tell me you're following Cyclops orders too?" Hope said sounding slightly hurt.

"Not at all." X-23 denied as she shook her head. "Now copy my mutation, we can't afford for you to get too hurt getting out of here." **(LIAG Helpful Info: Hope is an omega level mutant with ties to the Phoenix Force. She has the ability to copy mutations from many mutants just by being close to them. The powers fade with distance from whoever they were copied from.)**

**-Earlier Nearby Sewage pipe-**

Spider-Man and Wolverine we're currently walking through a large sewage pipe, well Wolverine was; Spider-Man was crawling on the side of it

"So we're sneaking in via the good old fashioned sewage pipe?" Spider-Man asked making Logan growl.

"I didn't ask you to come with me did I?"

"Must have slipped your mind." Spidey quipped as he continued to follow the feral mutant. "I figured someone has to come along who's a bit….less stabby?"

**-Minutes Later-**

Spider-Man crawled into room where he saw Laura speaking to a flaming Hope.

"Whoa, is she _supposed _to be doing a Human Torch impersonation?" Spidey quipped as he stared at the young mutant. Logan growled and pushed him to the side.

*Snickt!*

"Move, Bub!" Wolverine growled as he swung his claws furiously at a shocked Hope.

"Logan, what are you doing!?" Spidey shouted in horror.

"What has to be done!" Logan growled out.

"Hope, move!" X-23 shouted as she knocked the red-head to the side. Logan watched in horror as he cut his clone in half. Hope watched with wide eyes as her friend fell apart in front of her.

"Laura! Damn it Logan!"

**! Spider-Sense MOVE!**

Before our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man could act on his instinct Logan suddenly exploded in to flames, taking the room with him. The infuriated Hope then flew out of the room.

"_I will end this Laura; your sacrifice wasn't in vain."_ Hope thought furiously as she flew across the waters

**-Ten minutes later-**

**BGM: END**

"You know we _have_ to spar later, right?" Iron fist said to Chun-Li as, they alongside Captain America and Ant-Man ran down the hallway towards the room.

"I'll think about-"Chun-Li stopped with a gasped as she looked around the room at the smoking bodies. Tears began to fall from her face as she saw the downed Spider-Man and the seemingly dead Laura.

"Hope!" Cyclops shouted as he entered the room with Emma. They stared wide-eyed at the carnage.

"Uhh…" Spider-Man groaned in agony. "L-Laura, p-please s-say something." Spider-Man groaned as he tried to crawl to his downed pupil.

"I-I hate, L-Logan." The clone managed to cough out, making her mentor grin tiredly, as blood pooled underneath her. "S-someone…set me back t-together. This …is uncomfortable *Cough*" She pleaded making the Captain nod his head. Chun-Li sighed in relief before glaring at Logan's blood soaked claws. There was only one thing in the room that could damage her teammate like that. She had to be restrained by Ant-man as she began to stomp her way towards the feral mutant while her hands shone with chi.

"You did your best, soldier." The Captain said softly as he set the two halves together.

"N-Not good enough." Laura growled as her eyes began to go blood shot. Her berserker state would increase the rate of the healing, but it would also be too weak to resist Laura taking control.

"We surrender." Cyclops said angrily as he turned to the Captain.

**-Hours Later-**

"GAHH!" Logan screamed out as his eyes snapped open.

"I gotta say, watching yourself grow back organs is disgusting. Spider-Man said as he tossed the naked Wolverine some clothes. Logan grunted as he put the clothing on.

"Where's the kid, where's Hope?" Spider-Man grunted as he pointed at a human shaped hole in the wall.

"She got away."

"Oh crud, it's all comin' back to me now." Wolverine began before felt the sensation of being lifted from his feet and slammed in to a wall.

***BAM***

Logan was currently being lifted in to the sky by Spider-Man's left hand while his right hand destroyed the wall behind Logan.

"Damn it Logan! Do you _fucking_ THINK!?" Spider-Man shouted out. "If Laura wasn't your clone she'd be _dead. _So help me if she didn't pull through that…"

"The kid got in my way, it's not my fault-"Logan stopped talking as the hand around his neck tightened.

"We were supposed to keep Hope _safe_! What was that bull shit you just tried? You warn me about keeping Laura safe, but you're the source and summit of everything that's _wrong_ with her!" Spider-Man shouted out and fury. Spider-Man tossed the mutant to the side of the room. "Try something like that again and we will be fighting for _days._" Spider-Man threatened before releasing the feral with a sigh. "At least Cyclops gave up-"

"What!" Logan shouted as he got to his feet and ran to the door "No that's not his style at all!"

"Wait up!" Spidey shouted as he followed the feral.

**-Outside-**

Laura was currently wincing as she was attempting to perform the complicated stretches Chun-LI was ordering her to do.

"Just twist your abdomen a little further." Chun-LI instructed as she watched the girl struggle to keep her footing.

"Why am I doing this?" Laura struggled out as she was sure that she had reached the limit of her flexibility.

"We have to see if your body re-attached itself naturally." Chun-Li said before placing a hand on Laura's shoulder. "Alright that's enough, you're okay." She smiled as the young mutant wasted no time in falling on her back and taking a deep breath.

"We have to find her." Laura said simply as she gazed up at the sky.

"And we will, but please try not to get cut in half again; it's bad for your health if you didn't know." Chun-Li said with a smirk as Laura glared at her.

"You spend too much time with Spider-Man." Laura deadpanned making the woman chuckle. Laura released a tired sigh as she turned towards the X-men where Dr. Strange was currently holding a young blonde mutant. She looked at the prone form of Magik within the sorcerer's arms before noticing Cyclops' small smirk. Laura widened her eyes and realization and tried to stand. "Shit!" She winced as she struggled to stand. Phantom pains were always a bitch to her after some of her more devastating injuries.

"What's wrong?" Chun-Li asked in concern as she helped her team mate up.

"I knew it was too easy, we gotta stop them now-"

"Are you all blind!?" Wolverine shouted as he rushed the X-Men. Laura watched in dismay as the mutants all disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving behind a group of stunned Avengers.

"Are you serious? Something in my life couldn't be easy for once?" Spider-Man groaned as he swung behind Logan. The real Dr. Strange suddenly appeared on the ground panting. Laura walked passed Captain America checking the man for injuries while holding her side, as she went to Spider-Man with Chun-Li right behind her.

"Spider-Man." Laura greeted.

"You all better Laura?" Spider-Man asked in concern as he checked her over.

"It's just the phantom pains at this point." Laura said as Chun-Li shook her head in wonder.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it, that 'healing factor' of yours is incredibly useful." Chun-Li spoke up with a slight grimace. Seeing someone cut in half wasn't a very pleasant experience for her.

"Will it be any trouble? We can have you sit this out." Spidey said with concern as he looked at his pupil. Laura waved off his concern and shook her head.

"It'll be gone in a few minutes, but we have to figure out something to do. As we've seen Logan can't be trusted, he's too close to this." Laura said with a frown. Hope had reminded her of herself sometimes and she had given the other teen some advice when things got to be too much for the mutant messiah. So it should be of no surprise that Laura would want to end this with the girl _alive. _Seeing her concern Spider-Man just ruffled her hair, once again receiving a glare for it.

"Remember Laura, one of the most important things in being a hero is knowing that _most_ of the time, the good guys win in the end." Laura frowned in thought at his words.

**-With Black Widow-**

The assassin approached the Captain with a sigh.

"Captain, we might need to bring in _everyone_ for this." The red-head said with a defeated sigh, Captain though over her words for a second before releasing his own sigh.

"We'll call our teams up the more allies the better." Captain America said before turning to Tony. "You too."

"Did it five minutes ago Rogers."

**-MJ's flat-**

Mary Jane and Crimson Viper were currently watching the T.V when Mary Jane's phone rang. MJ picked it up and put in on speaker.

"I may be in need of some assistance." Black widow bluntly making the model snort as Viper rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you the one who said, and I quote, 'don't come with me, the Avengers should be enough to handle this.'" Crimson Viper sad sounding horribly amused at the situation.

"Don't be mean Viper." MJ chided teasingly, they could practically _hear_ Natasha roll her eyes.

"The entire team has been compromised, we need more allies." Black Widow said in exasperation. MJ had to repress a giggle honestly she was going to help anyway so she could finally meet up with Peter, but it was always fun to annoy the stoic red-head. Maybe this is why Peter acted the way he did?

"_Annoying a woman who knows over 42 ways to kill you, you have gotten brave."_ Sonja's voice rang throughout her head.

"_What can I say, it's funny."_

"Is she doing that thing where she talks to Sonja behind our backs?" Natasha asked over the line sounding incredibly annoyed.

"Yup, and it's still rude." Viper replied with a mock glare.

"Whatever, please get us some transportation ready; we'll be there as soon as we can." MJ said making Viper look at her with wide-eyes.

"We we're just getting to the good part!" She complained making MJ roll her eyes.

"It's Netflix, we can watch Batman beat up more people whenever." Crimson Viper groaned as she stood up.

"I swear if I ever meet that man…" Crimson Viper trailed off as she put on her gloves

"Please, Batman doesn't exist." MJ said as she rolled her eyes before bursting in to a bright light, leaving Red Sonja standing in her place.

Oh if only she _knew_.

"Alright a car should be on its way to pick you both up."

*Click*

"_I'm going to participating in my first fight to save the world…if Peter could see me now…" _MJ trailed off as Sonja smirked.

"_He'd have a heart attack."_

**PAUSE**

**Next Chapter AVX part 2:** **Fast ball Special Gone Wrong.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	5. Fast-Ball Special Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel…I'd have a cameo in EVERYTHING**

**Also first off an apology, I have worked so long with writing stories manga that I ASSUMED everyone could keep up if I skipped the unimportant details…my bad. In case you're lost here's a quick overview of what's going down so far.**

**The Phoenix force, a being of planet busting energy, is looking for a host. The host is supposed to be Hope. The X-men see Hope as their salvation to repopulating the mutant race after 99% of them got wiped out. The Avengers see the Phoenix as too dangerous to control and want to stop it before the planet is laid to waste. They are now at war over this. **

**Wolverine is by himself because he believes that the only way to save everyone is to Kill Hope. Captain America is obviously against this, and the X-men see him as a traitor. Now that we have a gist of what happened so far let us continue. **

**Also I'm going to start working with "The Infamous Man" after this arc so look forwards to that. Read his stories if you have the time they kick ass.**

**Chapter 4: AVX part 2. Fast Ball Special Gone Wrong**

**~Utopia 2 hours later~**

Captain America looked at the assembled Avengers and otherworldly Heroes.

"Listen up, due to the severity of this situation I called in back up in the form of the teammates of those of you who are also participating in the competition." Captain America said before pointing at men at his side. "These are Chris Redfield and Guile. Chun-Li's face palm could be heard from within the crowd, drawing their attention.

"Ha Chun-Li! Can you believe that I am working with Captain America?" Guile shouted out to the woman making her curse as she rubbed her temples.

"Umm yea, you all have fought alongside Chun-Li." Steve continued before a shout of 'Them thighs' rang out making the man face palm. "Really Tony?"

"I speaks the truth." Tony said without shame. "You all know my two lovely team mates." Tony said as he gestured to Morrigan and Felicia.

"Lucky bastard." Hawkeye grumbled to himself making Spider-Woman turn to him angrily.

"You say something?" She asked her boyfriend angrily, making the poor archer sweat.

"N-not at all."

"Hurry up and do my team; the fans have been bugging the author to reveal my team for chapters already!" Deadpool shouted out making many people look at him strangely. "I wasn't allowed to join the X-men so I decided to help you guys out! Besides Scott's a dick."

"Amen." Wolverine grumbled to himself.

"*Sigh* We have team Badass with Deadpool, Dante, and Squirrel Girl." Seeing Spider-Man raise his hand the Captain pointed at him. "What's on your mind soldier?"

"Can we just send Squirrel Girls' team to stop them?" Spider-Man asked seriously making the other heroes turn to him in disbelief. "Oh come on guys, she's soloed Dr. Doom and Thanos, and her side-kick squirrel has taken down M.O.D.O.K. Add on to the fact that she can beat Dead Pool's ass, I believe we should just leave it to her."** (LIAG Helpful info: ALL of that is cannon. Squirrel's powers consists of…controlling squirrels and having a big bushy tail. She is potentially one of the strongest characters in Marvel.)**

"He…has a point…." Tony said perturbed as he turned to Captain America.

"Better safe than sorry." Captain America muttered as he thought Spidey's plan over. "Also we have the Crimson Crusade with Black Widow, Crimson Viper, and Red Sonja." Spider-Man scratched the side of his head as he stared at the metal-bikini wearing woman who was gazing at him intently.

"_Something is awfully familiar about that woman…"_ Spider-Man just shrugged it off as the Captain continued.

"Come on guys, can't we be a little mature about some of these team names." Captain America groaned as he looked at the next team. We have team Sue Your Ass with She-Hulk, Dare Devil, and Phoenix Wright." Spider-man once again raised his hand. "Yes soldier."

"…That guy's a Lawyer." Spider-Man pointed out.

"I'm sure that's his occupation but who knows what sort of super-"

"No I'm a lawyer, that's it." Phoenix said with a sweat drop as the Captain gaped at him.

"He has a suit on everything." Spidey continued.

"The hell are you doing here then son?" Captain America asked the young lawyer in disbelief.

"Well if there is a war there is sure to be a lot of collateral damage, I'm just making sure you guys won't have to use up your funds paying for law suits." Phoenix said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well you were the last team so far." Steve said with a shake of his head. "We have to split up and search this planet for Hope. Here's what we're going to do…"

**-30 minutes later: Jet to Latveria-**

"So now I'm about to help siege a country run by an evil maniac so powerful that his name is _Dr. Doom_ to help find a girl that can _planet bust."_ Chun-Li asked for the fourth time with an eye twitch. "What is _wrong_ with this planet? Insane martial artists have _nothing_ on this." Team Amazing Along with Team Badass, and The Crimson Crusade were sent off to Latveria to search for Hope.

"No use complaining about it lady. Just be glad it's not a war against demons from hell or angels." Dante deadpanned as he ate a slice of pizza. Deadpool nodded his head as he at a Chimichanga while Squirrel girl…munched on nuts.

"*PFFT* Oh my God, That's hilarious great innuendo Rebuke!" Everyone turned to the strange mercenary with an odd expression before shaking their heads.

"Man-Spider, I need to speak to you personally." Sonja said as she stood up and gestured to a back room in the jet.

"Actually it's pronounced, Spider-Man, I swear I thought it was bad when people forgot the hyphen." Spider-Man complained.

"Oh-ho joining the mile-high club eh Spidey?"

*Shtick*

Deadpool shut up when a knife buried itself to the hilt in his forehead.

"Jeez, everyone's a fucking critic." Deadpool groaned as he pulled the knife out. **(LIAG fun Fact: That was the fifth knife Sonja had thrown at him in the last 15 minutes) **"Nothing fun about that fact mister author." Deadpool complained as he continued eating his food. Crimson Viper and Black Widow looked at each other in confusion as Sonja led the red and blue clad hero away.

**-With Spidey and Sonja-**

"Alright, what did you want to talk about-*mph!*" Spider-Man was caught off guard when his masked was suddenly yanked off and he found himself in a passionate lip-lock with the Empress.

"Yup, it's really you." Sonja said with a smirk. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Sonja **_**totally **_**made out with Spider-Man during their team up.)**

"_The hell was that!" _MJ shouted in disbelief.

"The hell was that!" Peter asked shocked while snatching his mask back. Sonja just stepped back, her smirk never leaving her face.

"I'll let someone else explain." And in a flash of light, Peter found himself staring at a wide-eyed Mary Jane Watson.

"Uhh, hey Tiger?" MJ said sheepishly while Peter crossed his arms. She sighed when she realized she had some explaining to do. Peter looked at her in disbelief as she told him her tale of finding the strange talking sword.

"Seriously MJ, after all the stories I've told you, you'd think that talking to strange weapons would be on your _**not**_ to do list." Peter deadpanned.

"In my defense I was desperate. I mean you are allegedly _married_ and according to Sonja I have an entire relationship with you that I _don't _remember." Peter cursed mentally at the sad expression she had on her face. He should have known that MJ would eventually hear about his alleged marriage and become concerned for him; she was his best friend after all.

"Listen MJ, I understand-"

"No you really don't." MJ cut him off making him look at the model with wide-eyes. "Listen I know for a _fact_ that I love you, and I _know_ that you being Spider-Man would not have scared me off. We _were _married at some point, but that's not the part that scares me." MJ said as tears fell from her eyes. Peter wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"T-Then what does?" Peter asked nervously. He was still shocked by her confession, but he would have to deal with that later, she needed him now and that's all that mattered.

"If we were married then…" MJ began as she looked at her former husband's eyes. "What did that _bastard_ do to my baby?" Peter tensed at the question, honestly he had been hoping somewhere in his heart that the entire marriage thing had been a cruel joke. But he _knew_ it wasn't. Lately when he had to save children from fires his drive had felt more _desperate_ as if he wouldn't know what to do if he failed another kid like…

"…_I did my own. Maybe that's why I feel so comfortable teaching Laura…maybe I'm just trying to fill a void or repent for my own failures."_ Peter thought with a pained expression when suddenly he felt the Jet land. "Listen I have to go now, but don't worry, we _will_ continue this conversation later." Peter said as he tossed on his Mask MJ just looked at him with a small smile.

"Go get-"MJ stopped when she suddenly frowned at stepped in front of Peter and placed her hand on the door. "_Let's_ go get them Tiger." MJ said before bursting into a bright light and revealing a frowning Sonja.

"That's gonna take some getting used to." Spider-Man said making the woman smirk.

"Hopefully not too long, come Man-Spider we have a battle to join." Sonja said as she ran out the door.

"It's Spider-Man!" Spidey shouted as he followed.

**-With the rest-**

Chun-Li quirked an eyebrow when Spider-Man and Sonja finally re-emerged from the back.

"What took you two so long?"

"Spider-Man had just gotten his mask removed, revealing his secret identity and then began making out with Sonja, who turned out to be his ex-wife." Deadpool said simply making everyone look at him in disbelief, while Sonja and Spider-Man stood shell-shocked but because everyone else was looking at Deadpool nobody noticed.

"Like that would happen. Laura and I bunk with the guy; he _never_ takes his mask off." Chun-Li said as they all began to exit the plane. Deadpool stayed behind and looked at the still shocked Spidey and Sonja.

"Seriously webs, if you wanted to know what happened during one more day, you could have just asked me." Deadpool shrugged as he left the plane.

"Oh, we are going to have a _long _talk with Deadpool." Spidey promised as they left the plane…

**-Latveria-**

… Only to find themselves surrounded by doom bots, Dr. Doom, and Collosus** (LIAG helpful Info: Collosus is a mutant with the ability to transform his body into organic steel and he can lift approximately 100 tons. Collosus ALSO has the ability to transform into the mother fucking Juggernaut. In this form he has an unknown amount of speed, highest recorded is 600mph and is impossible to stop once he gets moving. His strength is also unknown in this form it's practically limitless.)**

"Honestly you fools were _doomed_ when you set foot in my country. The girl is not here, but I'll find her and when I do you'll all be _doomed." _Dr. Doom said as he crossed his arms. "End these fools now." One of the robots shot at Squirrel Girl, who dodged, but sadly her sack of nuts got destroyed.

"Noooo!" Squirrel Girl cried as her side-kick squirrel, Tippy Toe, ran to her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "*Sniff* you'll pay…you'll all PAYYYYYY!" Squirrel Girl roared while everyone looked at her in shock.

"Oh no, you brought HER with you all, we are all _DOOOOOOMED." _Dr. Doom shouted as squirrels from all over the country began to charge at him and Collosus.

"_S-sugoi __**(1)"**_ Chun-Li muttered as she watched the devastation.

"We're going to switch scenes folks, because shit just got too real, but first; the first words from Laura in this entire chapter." Deadpool said as pointed at the shell shocked clone

"U-unbelievable." Laura stammered out.

**-Jet Over Antarctica: With Captain America and Wolverine-**

"So what did you want to say to me, bub?" Wolverine growled out as The Captain glared at him.

"You didn't follow orders, and I'm not sure if I can trust you on THIS mission either." The Captain said with narrowed eyes making Wolverine growl.

"I'm willin' to do whatever it takes because I've seen what the phoenix does! I've seen it DESTROY the people I love!" Wolverine said as he got in the Captain's face. "You think you can just Hope up somewhere it can't get to herm but you're _wrong. Cap."_

"I won't let you just kill that girl!"

"Then we all die!"

"I didn't want it to come to this…" Captain America began as he cocked his fist back.

*BAM*

"…but you're not listening!" He shouted as Wolverine went sliding back. Logan regained his footing and kept his head bowed. "You're sitting this one out, Logan."

*Snickt!*

"THE HELL I AM!" Wolverine shouted as he lunged at Captain America, who blocked the slash with his shield.

_*SKAANG*_

*WHAM*

Captain America delivered another power blow to the feral mutant's face sending him back again.

"You _seriously_ think you can take me?" Wolverine growled out as Captain America cocked his shield arm back.

"I have _no_ doubt." Captain America said as he swung the shield at Logan, who ducked underneath it and slashed Steve's stomach.

"No you have _no_ clue!" Wolverine growled out as he aimed his claws at the shield's handles and cut them in half, before kicking the Captain in his stomach.

"Ahh!" Captain America shouted in pain as he flew back while he shield fell to the ground. He panted as Logan charged at him to finish him off. Captain America ducked underneath the slash, causing Logan to get his claws stuck in the wall, and dashed for his shield. Grabbing it, Captain America slung the shield at the base of Logan's skull.

*SKRAANG*

"*Pant* That all you got super soldier?" Logan growled as the captain held his shield tiredly.

"*Pant* not even…*Pant* Close." Captain America began as he saw Guile creep behind the feral mutant. "I've got the Soldiers too."

"**Sonic boom!"** Logan grunted as a blast of energy hit him in the back.

"Shit…" Captain America then slammed him with the shield.

*KRAANG*

"Now Chris!" Captain America shouted as the jet's door opened up behind Logan.

"What!" Logan shouted before Guile hit him with another Sonic boom sending him flying out of the plane.

"You Okay Captain?" Guile asked as the door shut.

"I'll be find, now come on we have a Universe to save."

**-Antarctica: Hours Later-**

We now find Wolverine walking through the snow while using a dead Polar bear's skin for warmth.

"Damn old fashioned fool." Wolverine growled as he continued his trek. His eyes widened slightly as he saw, too his immense disbelief, a can of beer in the snow. "Thank you Lord." Looking up he saw a continuous trail of beer cans and began to follow them. Eventually he reached the end of the trail where he saw a hooded figure waiting on him in front of a jet.

"What do you know? The beer trail actually worked." The figure said to Wolverine. "Hello Logan."

*Snickt*

"Hello, Hope." Wolverine growled out. Hope's hands began to glow bright orange as she glared at the mutant.

"I should blow you up again for what you did to Laura, but I need to talk to you." Hope said making Logan snort.

"The kid is my clone; some small injury like that wouldn't keep her down." Logan said with a snort. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Logan has survived an atomic explosion.)**

"That's a relief." Hope said with a small smile.

"Sorry kid there's no talking your way out of this." Logan said as he rubbed his claws together.

"Just give me one minute; I have a cold, not frozen, beer in the jet." Logan frowned at her for a second before relenting.

"Fine…one minute." Hope just smiled at him before walking in to the jet while Logan followed her.

"It's simple really you think that the phoenix will kill us all, I believe that I can use it to save the mutant race." Hope began as she tossed the mutant a can of beer.

"I don't think I _know."_ Wolverine said as he took a sip of the beverage.

"But deep down you really believe that I at least deserve a chance to fulfill my destiny." Hope added making Logan frown.

"Let's say I believe you, you really think you are up for this little girl?"

"Yes." Hope said with a smile, knowing that she had gotten through to the feral.

"So what's your plan?"

"First we need to leave here, you know how to fly this thing?"

"Yeah." Logan said as he got into the pilots seat.

"Good because I'm exhausted from being on the run, I almost crashed this thing trying to find you." Hope said as she got into the passenger's seat. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Wait, what's the second part of your plan and where the hell did you get the alcohol from?"

"To get a bigger jet." Hope answered the first part before giving the feral a grin. "As for your second question a kid at your school is _very_ talented at making fake ID's." **(LIAG fun fact: Logan is the headmaster at a school for mutants.)**

"Kids are going to be the death of me." Logan growled as they flew off.

**-Latveria-**

The Crimson Crusade, Team Amazing, and Team badass minus Squirrel girl were all panting as they were surrounded by piles of robotic bodies. Within the piles we're the fallen form of Dr. Doom and Collosus.

"W-what the hell _happened?"_ Spidey gasped out in pain as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Such power…" Laura groaned as he found herself leaning against a wall while she provided support for Chun-Li.

"Really Spider-Man! Now inside of this war I'm fighting alongside squirrels against robots of destruction, controlled by an evil dictator!" Chun-Li shouted angrily.

"Looks like you might end up making a new nemesis." Sonja smirked as blood dribbled from her mouth. She was tired, but she remained standing as robots lied around her with numerous blades sticking through their bodies.

"S-shut up!" Spidey panted tiredly.

"I knew I should have gone to Wakanda!" Black Widow muttered with an eye twitch. **(LIAG helpful hint: Wakanda is a country run in Africa by the Avenger Black Panther who is also married to the X-men Storm…Yes this is event is VERY bad for their marriage.)**

"You ain't half bad." Dante said with a smirk as he sat next to Deadpool.

"Right back at ya! Now if I only can find my arm-there it is!" Deadpool said as he picked the appendage up. Little did they know, Dr. Doom was broadcasting the battle across the globe because he wanted to show the world what happens when one invades his country. He didn't expect Squirrel Girl to appear. Said hero was standing on a hill of fallen bodies as she clenched Dr. Doom's mask in her blood soaked hand. Little by little the people of the country began to come from their homes and surround the heroes.

"T-they did it!" One of the shouted as the crowd began to cheer for the young squirrel-tailed woman.

"Please, one of you has to lead us! We don't want to live in fear!" Another shouted. Squirrel girl stood tall and held the mask up, causing the crowd to fall into a stunned silence.

"What's she doing?" Spider-Man asked in confusion making Deadpool shush him.

"She's about to speak." And speak she was as the world was listened to her.

**-Insert Greatest Speech ever-by Charlie Chaplin (Seriously pull it up now.)-**

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be an Empress…that's not my business." Squirrel Girl began as everyone listened. She continued her speech and with every word she spoke her eyes burned with more determination. She threw the mask in to the crowd as she flailed her arms passionately as she continued talking. She then began to point at various people as if she were speaking to them. The intensity of her words moved everyone; even Deadpool and Spider-Man were stunned into silence.

Black Widow felt as if she was becoming enlightened while a tear escaped Laura's eye at the words that were being spoken with such ambition. Chun-Li saw the young girl's reaction and pulled her into a one-armed hug and gave her a reassuring smile. Sonja walked over and sat next Spider-Man, her eyes were green showing that she gave control of her body to MJ and the red head just rested her head on Spidey's shoulder. Tears flowed from Squirrel girl's eyes as she shouted at the crowd passionately

"Soldiers in the name of democracy, let us all unite!" Squirrel shouted out making the crowd roar in agreement. "Now excuse me as I go buy more nuts."

**-Speech: End-**

"But wait who will lead us?" Someone asked as the crowd turned to each other, they had mainly been ruled by robots and a dictator so forming a government out of nowhere seemed nearly impossible. MJ frowned as she felt Sonja take back control. The warrior stood up raised her blade up into the sky

"_What the hell are you doing!?" _MJ shouted in disbelief.

"_Look around you, I'm giving you control now that you have their attention…what will you do? Prove to me that you are a worthy vessel."_ MJ looked around and saw the hopeful, yet cautious looks from the Latveria population. She looked at the incredulous expressions on her comrades faces. She gave a sigh a turned back to the people.

"If I lead…" MJ began still using Sonja's body. "Who will follow?" She barely got the last word in before the crowd cheered their approval.

"The heck are you doing!" Spidey said in disbelief. MJ turned to him with a small smile.

"Look at those suffering around you, with great power…" MJ began and Spidey gaped in shock as he realized that it was his best friend in control instead of the spirit inhabiting her body.

"Comes great responsibility…" Spider-Man finished with a resigned sigh. Sonja took over when she saw him slump his shoulders.

"Don't get too down; after all when it's time for an heir you're going to have to be here to make sure it happens." Sonja said suggestively making the web-head jaw drop, which was visible even with his mask.

"You guys go on ahead, Viper and I will stay back to help organize this mess. Make sure you take Doom with you and put him in the Raft." Black Widow said with a face palm. **(LIAG helpful hint: The Raft his a **_**very**_** good prison)**

"You sure you guys will be okay?" Spidey asked in concern making the assassin wave him off.

"Regimes fall all of the time; you tend to pick up a few tips after a while." Natasha said nonchalantly as Chun-Li approached Crimson Viper with a glare.

"You better not be up to something…" Chun-Li growled at her Rival.

"Please I get to be third in command of an entire _country_ after this competition ends I'll see about getting my daughter and moving her permanently. Sure the random Armageddons might get old after a while but if these people can deal with it I can." Viper said with a shrug, Making Chun-Li roll her eyes. "Don't get yourself killed by the way."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were worried about me." Chun-Li said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please you just provide enough challenge to pass off as a workout. I need to stay in fit." Crimson Viper Smirked at her rival, making Chun-Li shake her head and walk away.

"I just helped liberate a country." Chun-Li muttered to herself in morbid fascination. She had done more in one day than many people would be able to do in several lifetimes.

Peter disarmed Doom and used up the rest of his web fluid on the Villain, making Laura look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Here's another lesson Laura, with Doom you can never be too careful." Spider-Man said before lifting up his _shirt_, revealing a belt with a miniature Spider-Man mask on the buckle and took out spare pellets of web fluid. Laura gaped at him as he refilled his web shooters. "What?" he asked noticing her look.

"That's not spandex?" She asked as for clarification as if asking for a products price at a grocery store.

"Uhh…no. It's like a pair of r_eally_ good long-johns, if anything."Was it really that surprising? Peter shook his head; he always got that reaction when someone found that out. _"Come on, I wear this thing underneath my clothes, if it was spandex I'd never make it to the toilet." _ Shook his head before turning to his allies. "Uh, where's Collosus."

"He snuck out during the speech, but don't worry Hope isn't here." Black Widow replied making him nod.

"Alright, let's go!" Spider-Man said to his team as they went back in to the jet with team Badass behind them.

"Where are going after this?" Dante questioned as they entered the plane.

"First, we're dropping this guy off at the Raft." Spider-Man said as he pointed to Dr. Doom who was mumbling about squirrels and nuts, no man wanted to ask _which _nuts the villain was referring too. It'd be too painful. Spider-Man stopped when he suddenly got a message and held the side of his mask.

"And then…?" Dante questioned again. Spider-Man's incredulous expression could be seen from behind his mask.

"We're going to the moon." Spider-Man said seriously as Chun-Li gaped at him.

"Now were taking the war to the _moon."_ Chun-Li said in disbelief. "I hate your life!" Spider-Man shrugged and entered the Jet while Deadpool began dancing.

"Road trip!"

As they left the flag of Latveria fell and later the Flag of Sogaria would rise once again. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Sogaria was Empress Sonja's former kingdom)**

**-Advanced Idea Mechanics World works: Wolverine and Hope-**

There was a trail of dead bodies behind the two as they stared up at a large rocket.

"Well…I did say bigger, didn't I" Hope said with wide eyes. Wolverine shrugged and walked forward.

"What can I say; a red-headed woman says she wants to go to the moon, so I take her." Wolverine growled out as they entered the rocket.

**-Blue Area of the Moon: Nine hours later-**

**(LIAG Helpful hint: It's an artificial environment created by a race of aliens called skrulls.)**

"We finally made it; I can feel the Phoenix getting closer." Hope muttered as she gazed at the stars.

"Sorry young Lady, but were going to have to complicate your plans a bit." Captain America said as the Avengers stood behind him.

"I told him where you were heading. You took a nap, and I made a decision." Wolverine said making the red-head step back in shock.

"I-I'm actually on the moon, breathing." Chun-Li said as the reality of the situation had yet to sink in. Before Wolverine could continue to talk to hope he found himself blasted away by a red beam of energy.

"Avengers, please step away from the girl." Cyclops said as his visor steamed. They turned to see Cyclops, Collosus, Emma Frost, Magik, and Namor rise from a portal of light. **(LIAG helpful hint: Magik is Collosus' sister whose mutation revolves around the manipulation of Magic. Namor…****is the ruler of undersea Atlantis. The offspring of a sea captain and an Atlantean princess, he has been both a hero and a villain to the surface world.)**

"_Kuso…_we're actually about to have a war on the moon." Chun-Li said in disbelief. Suddenly a body slammed into the ground, making the two sides look over to see a downed Thor. "W-who is that?" Spider-Man grimaced.

"Thor, damn we only had one of those." Spidey complained to himself as Chun-Li raised a shaking hand at the fallen god of thunder.

"Thor, as in the GOD of thunder, Thor?" Chun-Li asked for clarification.

"Yup, did I forget to mention he existed here?" If Chun-Li wasn't so paranoid about being on the _fucking moon_ she'd have passed out.

"It's here…" Hope grimaced and the assembled heroes looked up to see a giant flaming bird in the sky. Her body began to overload with power as the two sides charged each other. They fought viciously as he body continued to overflow. She growled at them"** STOP!"** An eruption of flaming energy blew form her body, knocking everyone away. "Logan…please I was wrong…kill me." Hope whimpered as the, badly burned Wolverine tiredly stood up.

*Snickt*

"Kid…I'll try." Wolverine promised as he charge at Hope.

*BOOM*

Logan was sent flying as he was blasted by a red-energy beam.

"NO!" Cyclops growled out.

**-With Tony-**

"You sure this suicidal plan will work, Tony?" Morrigan said as her team mate got into a giant version of his armor.

"If it doesn't this will be one hell of a story to tell later." Tony smirked as he got into the large robot.

"Be safe!" Felicia said happily as she waved good bye to her teammate.

"_God, Let this work."_ The billionaire prayed as he erupted into the skies.

**-With Team Amazing-**

As they watched Tony Launch towards the Phoenix, Laura turned to see Hawkeye try to shoot his arrows at Emma Frost's diamond body.

"_His arrows are too weak to pierce her."_ Laura thought before turning to Spider-Man. "Spider-Man; throw me at Emma!"

"What!" The Web-head said in disbelief making the teen growl.

"Now!"

"If you say so!" Spider-Man said as he picked the clone up effortlessly. **"Fastball special: Spider-style!"** Spider-Man shouted as he _launched_ the mutant at the diamond covered woman. _"_Batter up!" Spider-Man grimaced as X-23 slammed right into the woman, sending them both away from a stunned Hawkeye. "Ouch, you know that's a ball, take your base."

"Kid's got heart, I'll give her that." Hawkeye said stunned.

"Laura, what are you doing!? " Emma shouted at the mutant who was sitting on top of her. **(LIAG fun fact: Emma Frost can turn into a being made of diamonds and is an amazing telepath; however she can only use one of her powers at a time. Also she was a complete bitch to Laura when they first met.)**

*Snickt!*

"What's necessary!" Laura growled as she cocked her fist back, intent on ending the woman once and for all. Emma looked behind the clone as Tony's suit collided with the Phoenix.

***BOOOOOOOM***

All of the combatants were blinded by a flash of orange light that seemed to engulf everything. All that was left behind was pure destruction. A badly damaged Captain America stood up, his mask completely burned away.

"Avengers roll call, who's still alive?" Captain America asked tired as he pressed his ear piece.

"This is Stark…did I kill the Phoenix?"

"One sec." The Captain muttered as light caught his attention, he turned to see Cyclops, Magik, Collosus, and Namor floating in the sky as they glowed orange. All of their costumes had evolved into some type of phoenix themed armor. Cyclops was holding Hope as Namor held Emma. "Shit."

"_**We will take her home, and get her ready for what's next. We will change the world."**_ Cyclops said as the other three Phoenix influenced mutants nodded their heads. Suddenly Magik raised her hand with a frown.

"_**Wait…part of us defies our destiny." **_She spoke with a sneer. It was then that the Avengers noticed a fifth light. If Captain America's shield wasn't strapped to his arm he would have dropped it in utter shock. A battle-scarred Spider-Man and Chun-Li turned towards the light and jaw dropped. Wolverine fell to his knees in pain before gazing up towards the light.

"K-kid?" Logan struggled out.

"_**I refuse…give the girl back or you will all feel my talons as I remove them from your dying bodies."**_ Laura growled her outfit had remained the same for the most part.** (Her default costume from MvC 3) **with the exception that she had a golden phoenix symbol on her left breast. Her gloves were replaced by a pair of golden gauntlets and she had on a golden hoodie that stopped just below her top. Her hood was up and covered her eyes. **(Think of an assassin's creed hood).**

"_**And what do you, one who holds no true power, expect to do to stop us?"**_ Magik sneered making Laura smirk.

_***Snickt!***_

Her claws lit in an orange flame as they ejected from her hands. Swinging her arm in Magik's direction, an arc of orange energy flew at the blonde mutant. Magic grimaced as she blocked the energy. The resulting shockwave woke Hope up from her slumber. She attempted to break free, but Cyclops' hold was too strong.

"_**Hope."**_ Laura said getting the red-head's attention. Hope's eyes widened when she saw her friend. _**"Wait for me." **_Hope nodded as the four mutants shot back to Earth at blinding speeds. Laura sighed and turned to the stunned Avengers as Iron-Man landed his giant suit. Iron-Man wasted no time in hopping out and flying to the teen.

"Welcome to the Avengers." Tony said bluntly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Captain America looked him in disbelief.

"Tony she's too young-"

"Shut up." Tony said bluntly as he cut the Captain off. "Imagine if Emma had gotten influenced, she'd be able to MELT OUR BRAINS. This kid just made our lives much easier, so pardon me when I say…" Iron-Man began as he raised a metal clad middle finger. "Fuck your orders. She's in." Captain America released a resigned sigh.

"Alright, you're in." Captain America relented before placing a finger on his ear piece. "Chris we need a pick up."

"_Sir, yes sir!"_

Spider-Man limped to his pupil and held out his hand.

"Welcome aboard, your graduation is getting close." Spider-Man said proudly as Laura grabbed his hand with a soft smile. She was glad that she was finally being seen as an individual, but the idea of Spider-Man's lessons ending made her frown.

"_Why does that make me sad?" _ Unknown to her, deep inside her consciousness, her feral side began to smile evilly.

**Next Chapter: AVX part 3: The Scarlet Witch Returns! (With Rebuff's permission)**

**Yup I've now begun to shape this event in my image muahahahaahahahaha! –Lightning crash-**

**Err anyway read and review. Also before you review, because I had reorganized the chapters, many of you may have reviewed on this "Chapter" already. If that's the case PM me or review as a guest. This should only be a problem till chapter 6.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	6. The Scarlet Witch Returns!

**Disclaimer: If I was Stan Lee I'd have achieved IMORTALITY!**

**AN: Alright the review issue should be fixed this issue; in all honesty I'm surprised I even got any considering many of you wouldn't have been able to review at all.**

**What will I do this chapter? I'll remove a character with unfathomable potential from Marvel Limbo! (Where characters go after they fade in to the background)**

**Alright after this Chapter I would have went over 8 of the 12 Avengers vs. X-men issues, the event is almost done!**

**Also Happy New Years!**

**Chapter 5: AVX part 3: Scarlet Witch Returns! (Alternate title: Laura's long awaited reunion!)**

**~Avengers Tower~**

"Okay Avengers let's have a recap." Captain America said to the assembled heroes. "First we stormed Utopia…where a certain X-men went beyond orders and almost killed Hope and nearly destroyed our newest recruit." Wolverine growled and looked away.

"I ended up getting a divorce." Black Panther said with a sigh as he thought about his former queen, Storm.

"It's alright at least you remember your marriage." Spidey said as he patted the man on the back.

"We managed to bump into an old pal of Dante's on the way back…at least until he gets replaced by Edward Cullen." Deadpool commented as he pointed at Trish.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Dante asked his team mate with an eye twitch.

"You'll get it when you don't have a fifth game. In all honesty you might as well stay here; your future will be brighter." Deadpool said, making a majority of the heroes ignore him. Except Spider-Man, whose learned to start listening to the insane man a little bit more.

"I totally tanked the Phoenix! Suck it Thor." Tony grinned as he looked at the Norse god. "Science 1, Magic 0."

"You also caused it to blow apart and fuse with five separate mutants." Hawkeye deadpanned before turning to Laura. "No offense, but how do we even know she's on our side? How can she fight the influence when Cyclops can't?" Spider-Man was about to stand up for his pupil, but stopped when Laura shook her head.

"Valid question." Laura said before narrowing her eyes at the archer. "I fight for control of my body _every day." _Laura said dryly. "If I had to guess, I'm probably forcing it back unconsciously like I'm doing my feral side." Hawkeye reluctantly accepted her theory and turned away.

"Well I helped take down a country and I'm now part of its triumvirate." Black Widow said awkwardly, as if she was still trying to come to turns on how fast her life changed. The Crimson Crusade decided to run the neo-Sogaria as a mix between a monarchy and a triumvirate. There would be three ruling seats of power and their respective heirs would take over for them when the time came.

"I knew I should have gone to Latveria." Spider-Woman muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"Alright so that's everything major that has happened so far." Captain America said before crossing his arms. "The question now is…where do we go from here?"

"We know that we need to retrieve Hope from Utopia, but how?" Tony muttered as Spider-Man raised his hand.

"No Spider-Man, we are not sending in Squirrel Girl." Captain America said bluntly, making the red and blue clad hero lower his hand.

"…Can I be of any assistance?" A new voice asked hesitantly making the heroes turn to see none other than the Scarlet Witch standing in the door way.

"What the hell? Weren't you supposed to be playing sleeping beauty with the psycho announcer lady?" Spider-Man said after he broke out his shock. In all honesty he couldn't find it in himself to be wary around the reality-warping mutant. Sure she completely and utterly put him in one of the most traumatizing situations of his life, but she had snapped due to a large amount of suffering.

And if anyone knew the meaning behind the word suffer, it was Spider-Man.

"She released me temporarily in order to help you all, she claimed that the X-men were interfering with her grand scheme." Wanda half-lied, with a small smile, glad that at least one persona in the room wasn't tensing up around her. In all honesty she could have left Rebuff's "Prison" whenever the hell she felt like it.

**-Flash Back beginning of Rebuff's tournament-**

**-Penthouse Suite-**

"Why the hell would I allow you to give me off as a bride?" The Scarlett Witch growled as she glared at a bored Rebuff, who was flipping nonchalantly through a comic book.

"Because I want to give the winner, the power they deserve so that they can help me later." Rebuff shrugged.

"You know of my powers, what's to stop me from leaving right now?"

"If you leave, we all die. It's really simple actually." Rebuff shrugged. "Besides you need to atone for your sins and the lives you have destroyed."

"How dare you!? Do you _know _what I've went through-"

"Shit happens! You knew that the moment you joined the Avengers, sure you hit a _very_ rough part of your life, but that doesn't excuse genocide." Rebuff growled out making the woman step back in shock. "You think you know suffering? I'll show you what suffering is." Rebuff bit out before snapping her fingers. _**"Player. Add item. TASM 1-700."**_ The Scarlet Witch frowned in confusion when hundreds of books, many with Spider-Man's picture on them, began to appear in the room.

"What the hell are you playing at?" The Scarlet Witch asked as she took a step back and her hands began to cackle with crimson energy.

"_C__**onverge."**_ Rebuff muttered as the books disappeared, leaving a small ball of light. "Get ready." Was all the warning Wanda received before the light hit her directly in her forehead. She passed out as she was forced to go through the life of a Spider-themed hero from beginning to end.

**-Flash Back End-**

Safe to say, Wanda found herself looking at the goofy hero with new eyes.

"_The fact that he isn't a villain or at least an Anti-hero is astounding." _Wanda turned to Captain America with a frown. "I understand that I'm still not trusted but Cyclops must be stopped. If the Phoenix…." Wanda trailed off as she glanced at Laura. "Well part of the Phoenix fell into his hands, you WILL need my abilities."

"We'll need to get Hope back if we are going to stop him." Wolverine growled out making the Captain nod his head.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures; we'll need to have Dr. Strange teleport a team with Wanda into Utopia so we can get Hope out." The Avengers were about to continue forming the plan when Spider-Man noticed Laura frowning.

"Hold up guys." Spidey said as he cut the Captain off. "Laura looks like she has something to say and trust me she's been spouting out verbal gold ever since we teamed up."

"He has a point Steve." Tony said as he looked at the Captain. He hadn't forgotten how the kid gave a logical explanation for why the strange announcer lady had started the tournament.

"What's on your mind soldier?" Laura glanced around awkwardly as the entirety of the Avengers plus others looked at her expectantly.

"It…it just feels as though we're risking too much." Laura began awkwardly.

"Spit it out kid the world is ending." Wolverine grumbled out making his clone sigh before narrowing her eyes.

"Think about it, if we go through with Captain's plan not only are we revealing a possible secret weapon but there is still the possibility of everyone not returning." Laura said as stared at Steve. "There are four Phoenix powered mutants on Utopia. I know _personally_ that their mutations have also been strengthened exponentially. My ability to heal is probably on par with Deadpool's at this point."

"That's not good. Her mutation is only supplementary to her combat skills. The other four have far more devastating mutations, if they have gotten that much stronger as well…" Black Widow trailed off as Captain frowned thoughtfully.

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I, Wolverine, and Wanda are proof enough that not _every _mutant agrees with Cyclops ideals, maybe if we can find another mutant _within_ Utopia already we can have them sneak Hope out." Laura told them, causing a silence to fall in the room.

"But kid, the only mutants that would even be _capable_ of doing something like that is the X-men on one-eye's side." Wolverine pointed out, not unreasonably.

"I think Laura is proof enough that we shouldn't over-look the mutants in her age group." Spidey pointed out, as the original teen hero he had a tendency to sympathize we the youngest of the super hero community.

"You were there when we tried to reach Hope web-head. The ones that were _holding_ her there were all in Laura's age group!" Wolverine bit out.

"Also it would have to be someone they wouldn't know well at all that _also_ had a mutation that would allow them to sneak away." Black Widow said making Captain America nod.

"So we either do my plan or find a mutant that has the ability to sneak out _with _Hope, who doesn't support Cyclops, who is a resident of Utopia, and isn't closely known by _any _of the X-men." Captain America summed up as he turned back to Laura.

"Oh well it was a good theory Laura." Spider-Man said as he patted the young clone's back. Suddenly Deadpool began jumping up and down as he held his mouth.

"Oh _come on_ X! _Even I_ know who you should ask and if it weren't the author wanting you to figure it out I would have said it a _while _ago." Deadpool complained.

"Again with this weird talk?" Dante groaned.

"No! I will not be ignored again!" Deadpool shouted before he pointed at the stunned clone. "_Think_ of all the mutants you've _ever met_ in your entire_ life."_ Deadpool said he began to shake Laura. "_Think _I _know_ it's there! I don't care if the comic book writers haven't mentioned them in _years _they are still a _monumental_ basis of your character!" Laura pushed the crazy mercenary away from her before she grabbed her head in frustration.

"Don't think to hard kid, you know how Wade gets." Logan muttered as he began smoking a cigar. The act of Logan _smoking_ made Laura gasp in realization.

"Kiden." Laura muttered to herself before turning towards Captain America. "Kiden Nixon, we can ask her for assistance."

"Hallelujah!" Deadpool shouted in relief.

"_Who?" _Wolverine asked sounding absolutely confused.

"She's…my first friend. She saved me from my life of prostitution and normally keeps to herself." Laura began as she turned to Logan. "She has the ability to stop time at will, if anyone can get Hope out it's her."

"Why the hell haven't I heard of her before?" Wolverine asked as he crossed his arms.

"Lazy, Lazy, writing." Deadpool said bluntly.

"Like I said she keeps to herself." Laura said with a shrug as she blatantly ignored Deadpool.

"And you are positive this Kiden isn't loyal to Cyclops?" Captain America asked skeptically.

"*snort* Haha." Laura_ fucking _Kinney actually _laughed _at the Captain.

"Oh dear lord, it's the end of the world." Spidey muttered, hell even Chun-Li looked a bit worried. Wolverine was currently using his senses to make sure that it was in fact his clone sitting there.

"Sorry but trying to picture her conforming to anyone's ideals is a bit of a stretch." Laura apologized as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So how are you so certain Miss Nixon will help us?"

"No matter how much time passes, who we work for, or how bad the situation is _**NYX**_ always has each other's backs. Thanks to each other we managed to survive in New York for a bit." Laura said softly with a small smile. **(LIAG helpful hint: NYX is a group of teenage mutants that were ripped from their lives and forced to survive the streets of New York. This is where Laura's character was first premiered.)**

"Well I guess we are going to try your plan, if it works it gives us an incredible edge to this war." Captain America said with a smile.

"I know who's gonna get MVP this year…wait do we do that? Doesn't matter we'll start now." Tony said with a shrug. "Jarvis, begin an order for trophies to be made for the following categories. This year we're having an Avengers award ceremony." Tony was tuned out as he began the preparations for, what he would later call his biggest party _ever_.

"Just explain more about her in detail so I can get a lock and summon the right person with my teleportation spell." Dr. Strange said as the young clone went into detail about her friend. While this was happening, Captain America began to assign tasks for the rest of the heroes. Spider-Man approached Deadpool and released a sigh.

"Alright you rip-off, you obviously know _a lot_ of things you aren't supposed to…think you can explain more about this NYX thing. I kind of want to know how the _hell_ I missed a _clone _of Wolverine in my city." Spider-Man deadpanned.

"You and me both, bub." Wolverine growled as he joined the conversation. The fact that he didn't even know who Kiden w_as_ bugged him. He also wanted to figure out why the kid never showed up at his school either.

"Might as well pass the time somehow." Chun-Li pointed out as she walked up.

"Fine I'll tell you…but it's gonna take too long so we'll just wait for the time skip." Deadpool explained as he leaned against a wall.

**-Thirty minute later-**

Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Chun-Li were all doing their versions of gaping at the bat shit insane mercenary as he finished his tale. At this point many of the Avengers had already left.

"How the hell did I miss this?" Spider-Man asked himself with a face-palm.

"Why the hell didn't that brat show up to class?" Wolverine grumbled. He'd deny it instantly, but he had a soft spot for young mutant girls that had hard lives, it was just that Laura was too close to home for comfort for him to take under his wing like he did others. He didn't worry much about her because deep down he had faith that if she was _his_ clone she'd be able to survive much better than the others would have.

"And that's all I'm telling you! The author doesn't pay me enough so get the rest of the story from Laura or Google it!" Deadpool said the last part as he turned to the computer screens of various fan fiction readers everywhere.

"Alright that should be enough." Dr. Strange said before his hands shone with magical energy. Spider-Man and Chun-Li shielded their eyes as the light got brighter.

*FLASH*

"What the fuck!" A blonde teenager shouted out as she appeared in the middle of the room. Her hair reached just below her chin and she had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black and red t-shirt that ended just above her belly button and a pair of black jeans. She also had a pair of black and red gym shoes and around her neck was a silver chain that had a pacifier on it.

"Hello Kiden." Laura said with a small smile, making the blonde mutant snap her head towards her in shock.

"Laura? Oh my God it's been years!" Kiden said as she gave her friend a bone crushing hug. "I'm surprised you still remember me."

"Of course I remember." Laura said as she hugged her first friend back awkwardly.

"Laura…?" Kiden began unsurely.

"Yes?"

"Why am I in a room with the Avengers?" Kiden asked wearily.

"Because we need your help." Laura said seriously making her friend gape.

"You joined?" Laura nodded her head, making the blonde grin. "Kick ass." Kiden said as she raised her fist, the clone smiled and bumped her fist awkwardly.

"Pay attention to this glorious moment. We may never see Laura act her age again." Spidey whispered to Logan and Chun-Li. Deadpool was currently taking pictures with his smart phone.

"So whatcha' need me for?" Kiden asked skeptically.

"Do you know a mutant by the name of Hope Summers?" Captain America asked making Kiden snort.

"Who hasn't? She's the reason that creep Cyclops had transformed Utopia." Kiden said a bit bitterly

"Oh I like her." Wolverine said with a smirk, gaining her attention. Kiden gaped at him for a second before looking back and forth between him and Laura.

"Wolverine right?" Kiden asked as she crossed her arms with a glare. Caught off guard by the harshness Wolverine nodded his head.

*Snickt*

"The one and only." Logan said with a feral grin as he showed her his claws. For some reason the claws only seemed to make her angrier.

"I'm just gonna ask this once. You Laura's dad?" Kiden questioned as her fist clenched.

"Uhh not exact-"

"Yup!" Deadpool said enthusiastically already knowing what was about to happen. Because he was such a good sport let's give the merc a bucket of popcorn to enjoy the upcoming shit storm. "Thanks!"

"_**Stop."**_

*Boom*

"Shit! What is he made of?" Kiden groaned as she rubbed her hand in pain. Now none of the heroes, besides Laura, knew what happened. All they heard was Kiden say 'stop' and suddenly Kiden was where Logan was standing and Logan was in the next room via a hole through the wall.

"Kiden! What was that for?" Laura asked her friend with wide eyes.

"Did you forget how I found you? He has to be the worst dad ever." Kiden muttered as she held her wrist.

"Don't listen to Deadpool! He's not my dad; he's who I was _cloned_ from!" Laura explained with wide eyes.

"Say what?" Kiden had the decency to look sheepish as Laura explained her relationship with the feral Avenger. "Oh…I completely jumped the gun on that one…my bad."

"It's okay he'll be better in a minute or two, everyone in this room has fought the guy at least once." Spider-Man shrugged.

"Back to the topic." Captain America said exasperated. "We need you to assist Hope in escaping from Utopia."

"If anyone can help her, it's you Kiden." Laura said seriously.

"So I have to help another teen mutant run away from her proverbial pimp? Well at least I have practice." Kiden sighed before reaching in to her pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Which were taken from her hand by Captain America

"I'll just take does young lady." Captain America said before crushing the pack in his hand, making the teen gape at him.

"You know, you suck at first impressions." Kiden deadpanned before turning to Laura. "I swear if it was anyone other than you I'd have left as soon as he did that shit."

"Understandable." Laura said as she smirked.

"Alright, I'll help ya cause I still need to get even with Cyclops anyway." Kiden said with a shrug.

"What did Cyclops do to you?" Spider-Man asked while scratching the side of his head.

"Have you guys seen Utopia?" Kiden asked incredulously. "Ever since he came back with his costume change he completely transformed the country. I'm talkin' bout super sci-fi floating buildings and stair cases." Kiden deadpanned. "Before you guys brought me here I was trying to find a way back into my fucking apartment!"

"Bad move." Laura muttered. She knew e_xactly_ why Kiden was pissed now.

"Damn straight bad move! You know how much shit I've gone through in my life for a place to live? And as soon as I have my _own_ apartment that I don't have to share with a group of mutants; I get locked out of it?" Kiden ranted before turning to Laura. "No offense, you know I loved rooming with ya, but come on it was pretty sweet to have some room."

"Alright Kiden, Laura will explain the plan to you since it's hers in the first place" Captain America intervened before another rant could happen.

"Kiden, Dr. Strange here will drop you off back in Utopia. Once there you will find Hope and bring her to the beach of Utopia where Dr. Strange will bring you both back here."

"Question is how long will it take her to find Hope?" Black Widow questioned, making the time stopper frown in thought.

"Utopia isn't _that_ big. I can find her in about a day in **No Time**, but for you guys it'd be about a minute or two." Kiden said as she crossed her arms. **(LIAG Helpful hint: No Time is a multi-colored world That Kiden Creates when she says "Stop". In No Time moves so slow that it appears to not move at all. Kiden can stay in No Time for months without the need of food or water. Since she is moving so fast within the world she can break someone's arm with a simple touch because she is moving so fast. If she holds on to someone when she says "Stop" they both can enter the world, but she needs to keep physical contact with whoever she brings.)**

"That sounds good, let's get started." Dr. Strange said as he created another portal, making Kiden shrug.

"What could possibly go-*mph!*" Kiden was cut off as Laura covered her mouth.

"Don't say it, trust me." Laura said seriously, making Kiden shrug.

"If you say so."

**-Utopia Beach: 3 minutes later-**

"Alright, Kiden let's see if we can save another damsel in distress." Kiden said to herself before taking a deep breath. **"Stop!"** Kiden watched as the world changed colors before she began to sprint towards the buildings.

**-Utopia: 30 seconds later-**

Hope sighed as she watched the clouds pass her by.

"To think I was so close-*mph!*" Hope was cut off as a hand covered her mouth.

"Listen to me princess, I'm going to remove my hand, don't scream. Laura sent me here to take you to the Avengers. Nod your head if you understand me." Kiden whispered making the Red head nod. "Good now take my hand and we'll be out of here."

"Why would you help me run away? You are a mutant and I'm assuming you live here." Hope asked as she grabbed the blonde's hand.

"One, running away is pretty much a hobby of mine at this point, and two that bastard Cyclops locked me out of my apartment." Kiden said the last part with a slight eye twitch. **"Stop!"**

**-Avengers Tower 10 seconds later-**

Kiden and Hope reappeared within the tower panting heavily.

"We've been running nonstop for hours!" hope panted out while Kiden checked her watch.

"More like ten seconds." Kiden grinned as she collapsed on the ground. "My lungs are killing me!"

"Maybe if you weren't smoking at your age you'd have more stamina, soldier." Captain America smirked as Dr. Strange closed the portal. The Captain shook his head as he got a certain raised finger in return. "Kids these days have no respect."

"Now if you excuse me…I'll be going now." Kiden Said as she began to leave.

"Whoa where are you going, kid?" Tony asked in disbelief, he doubted the teen actually had anywhere to go, considering she couldn't even enter her own apartment.

"Isn't it obvious? You're rich and have, like, five houses." Kiden began as she turned to the armored Avenger. "I'm going to the penthouse and stealing your bed and food until I get a place to crash again, see ya. **Stop.**" Kiden deadpanned before leaving the room, no doubt to do exactly what she just said.

"_Sir, there's a teenage girl sitting on your bed watching TV while eating a sandwich..."_

"*Sigh* Just leave her Jarvis." Tony groaned.

"Oh my God." Spidey suddenly spoke up in disbelief. "Laura's plan…_worked_ as in, nothing suddenly screwed things up at the last second leading to a climactic battle." Spider-Man whispered stunned. Tony looked at him for a second before turning to Steve.

"You're fired." Stark said bluntly.

"Not now, Tony." Captain America grumbled.

"So, what's next?" Hope questioned as she looked at Captain America and Iron-Man.

"One of Iron-Fist's predecessors used to be a host for the Phoenix; hopefully you can find something of use in K'un-lun." Captain America told her.

"What's K'un-lun?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The place where Kung Fu was born." Wolverine growled out as he reentered the room. "Gonna kill that kid."

"The place where Kung- are you kidding me with this crap?" Chun-Li asked as she held her head. "What the hell is _wrong_ with this world?" Chun-Li asked helplessly.

"Afraid not." Spider-Man said with a shrug.

"Let's go Avengers!"

"Hey what about Kiden?" Spider-Man asked making Wolverine growl.

"Leave her, she'd probably enjoy watching the world burn if we fail, so either way it's a win for her." Laura said with a shrug.

**-One Day Later: K'un-Lun-**

"Unbelievable." Chun-Li said with an eye twitched as she stared at the huge martial arts dojos.

"Come, young Hope. We have much to discuss about your future." A man completely covered from head to toe in a green cloak said.

"We'll leave her in your hands, Yu-Ti." Captain America said before turning to Team Amazing.** (LIAG Helpful Info: Yu-Ti is iron-fist's teacher.)**

"What's up Captain?" Spider-Man asked in confusion.

"I just got news that Namor is attacking Wakanda; we need to go assist the others." Captain America said before turning to Laura. "You're up soldier."

"Remember Laura you are more than just a tool to end this fight, if there is a chance you won't make it; pull out." Spider-Man said sternly, making the young clone nod her head.

"Let's go."

"And now we're taking the fight to Africa, did I even get a chance to sleep yet?" Chun-Li asked despondently as they ran towards portal.

**-Wakanda-**

When they made it to the country they saw that many of the avengers were lying on the ground in pain and that what was once a prosperous city was now a waste land of destroyed buildings. Above the city was the flaming form of Namor.

"We're supposed to fight someone who did _this_ to a city?" Chun-Li questioned with an eye twitch.

"No worse. We're supposed to fight someone who did t_hat_ to Red Hulk." Spider-Man deadpanned as he pointed at the giant red avenger who was currently cradling his broken arm.

"He was already greatly stronger than me before the Phoenix force; the only way I can see us taking him down is…permanently." Laura muttered with a frown. "Still…I'll need to get close to him without him noticing to take him out."

*FLASH*

"Did some call for a distraction?" Deadpool questioned as he teleported next them with Dante.

"Well this makes things…easier." Laura said as she blinked at the two. "Where's your other team mate?"

"She had to go off world for a bit to handle Thanos, she'll be back soon." Deadpool said with a shrug.

"This fish guy is strong, but he's got _nothing_ on some of the things I've killed." Dante smirked as he pulled out his sword, Rebellion.

"Still, I'm not so sure if I can pull this off." Laura muttered. Deadpool walked up to her with an orange cardboard box, that for some reason had a Chibi version of Laura winking and smiling while giving a thumbs up.

"Would you do it for a Laura-snack?" Deadpool asked as if he were trying to tempt her while shaking the box.

"I-is he serious?" Spidey asked in shock, hell even Laura was looking at the merc as if something blew up in front of her.

"What?" Laura managed to get out, but for some strange reason her head followed the box as Deadpool moved it from side to side.

"Fine how about two." Deadpool said as he handed the girl two chocolate chip cookies that we're in the shape of an "X". Team Amazing and Captain America watched in disbelief as Laura grabbed the cookies and ate them.

"_I-it's delicious…"_ Laura thought incredulously before she turned from the deranged mercenary and licked her fingers. "Let's get started." Laura said confidently as her team gaped even more at her.

"Remember X, Ask yourself, what would Ezio do?" Deadpool attempted to say wisely. Laura ignored him because she had no idea who the hell he was talking about. Ironically Laura soon found herself jumping and scaling the side of a nearly destroyed building. Once she made it to the top Dante teleported next to her.

"They'll get his attention, once he's on the ground I'll keep him busy until you get a clear shot." Dante said before activating his Devil trigger. **"You ready?"**

"I was _**made ready."**_ Laura said as her Phoenix armor reappeared in flames.

**-With Deadpool-**

"So how are we going to distract him?" Chun-Li asked as they ran towards the city. Spider-Man and Deadpool shared a knowing grin, even visible from behind their masks, and Spider-Man web swung on top of a building as Deadpool teleported.

"Hey Namor! Yo momma so ugly, that even Dare Devil said _DAMNNNNNN!" _Deadpool shouted out getting the mutant's attention. Chun-Li and Captain America actually lost their composures as they ran after the two full masked Avengers. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Deadpool and Spider-Man had once gotten in to a Yo momma fight.)**

"Your mom stinks so bad, that when she walked into a crowded room, Wolverine became the second best at what he does!" Spider-Man followed up.

"Yo I heard Yo momma got hit by Spidey's web fluid, and it didn't come from his wrists!" Deadpool shouted as the mutant glared.

"Not cool Deadpool, I wouldn't touch that if even if I was still in costume and the eyes in my mask disappeared!" Spider-Man quipped.

"Yeah your right bro sorry, after all I think I saw his mom in that video online with the two girls and the cup." Deadpool said apologetically as Namor shot at them.

"**SHE WAS NOT! MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT!" **Namor shouted in fury as he shot them with his Trident cocked back.

**! Spider-Sense!**

**! Deadpool's nonexistent common sense!**

Spider-Man dodged out of the way as Deadpool teleported away causing the powerful mutant's trident to collide with Captain America's shield.

_*KRAAAANG*_

The shockwave sent Chun-Li skidding back, but she quickly regained her footing and charged at the Atlantean King.

"Chun-Li!" Captain America shouted as he pushed the mutant to the side, sending him flying towards the Interpol officer.

"**KIKOSHO!" **Chun-Li roared as she hit Namor with the large burst of Chi. "Dante!" Chun-Li cried out as her attack ended and the mutant flew away from her.

"**On it!"** Dante said as he stabbed his swords at the mutant, it didn't pierce the mutant's strong skin but it still hurt Namor at least. **"You're finished!"** Dante said as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

*Slash*

*slash*

*Slash*

"Ahh!" Namor cried out as Dante slashed him from both sides.

"**Here's the finale!"** Dante roared as he stabbed his blade into Namor's stomach _**"RAHHHH!"**_ Dante exclaimed as he sent the mutant flying away from him. Dante didn't relent as he suddenly teleported underneath Namor with a Guitar. **"Jam session!" **Dante played the guitar, causing a torrent of purple lightning to shoot up and collide into Namor.

"The hell?" Spider-Man muttered as he watched Dante continue fighting as he pulled out random objects from nowhere.

"**Suck it!" **Dante shouted as he spun at Namor with his sword incased in Ice. After temporarily freezing the Atlantean Dante hopped back and pulled out two guns as his devil trigger faded.

"You are so broken!" Deadpool complained angrily.

"**Keeping it Stylish!" **Dante said with a smirk as he unloaded his bullets into Namor, Dante spun around as he placed both guns together. **"Jackpot!"** A crimson blast was then shot into Namor creating an explosion. "X-23!" Dante shouted as Namor struggled to stand. X-23 wasted no time in leaping off of the building she was hiding on.

***Snickt!***

**-Insert leap of faith Eagle sound effect-**

***Schtik!***

"_**Bye. Bye."**_ Laura growled as she landed on Namor's back while her Talons went through his back and exited his chest. She held on until the phoenix energy left his body. _**"Requiescat de Pace. (1)" **_Laura whispered coldly making Deadpool fangasm. Laura then blinked for a second as she tried to figure out why the hell she just said what she did. It just felt…right.

"She actually said it! My life is complete." Deadpool said dreamily. Laura looked up and frowned at the sad expression Captain America had on his face.

"_**Relax he's not dead, but we need to get the others and leave now. All of his power just got split up between me and the other three; it won't be long before they get here."**_ Captain America nodded before turning to the others.

"Get all of the Avengers you can find and get them out of here!" Steve ordered making them nod

**-Later: K'un-lun-**

They returned to K'un-lun where they were hit by even MORE shocking news. In fact Spider-Man was gaping at a frowning Hope while Iron-Fist looked on uncomfortably in the background.

"Say what now?" Spider-Man asked for the third time.

"Fate has decided that _you_ will be the one to train Hope." Yu-Ti said ominously as Spider-Man groaned while the Avengers looked on uncomfortably.

"Seriously…webs?" Wolverine asked for clarification.

"We didn't have to leave New York for this!" Spider-Man said in exasperation.

"Yes, but you wouldn't have known either." Yu-Ti said wisely before walking away.

"I'm not dressing like you." Hope said bluntly making Spider-Man raise his hands in defense.

"Good cause there's already like eight spider-ladies." Spidey quipped.

"Okay so…?" Hope asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So…what's Magneto like?" Spider-Man asked helplessly

"So you've got nothing?" Hope asked annoyed.

"This isn't good." Tony groaned.

"Hey I just got the gig-"

"Well I'll tell you something, You go figure this 'gig' out and I'll be over here trying to figure what the fuck I'm supposed to do with my life because deranged cosmic bird thought it was a good idea to dump its powers all over my head!" Hope shouted as she pointed at Spider-Man. "Because when the world ends people are going to blame me!" Hope continued in fury.

"Yeah well…" Spider-Man began before scratching his head. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Hope bit out with a glare.

"It's something my uncle, the man who raised me, used to say to me." Spider-Man said with a shrug that made some of the Avengers listen to him more closely, after all they knew nothing about the guy except that he dressed like a Spider.

"What did is say it over breakfast?" Hope asked skeptically.

"Sometimes…" Spider-Man shrugged. "And this was before I got bit by the Spider that dumped _**its **_powers all over _**my**_ head and everyone started blaming _**me**_ for anything bad happening in New York City, so yeah…" Spider-Man said as he rubbed where he was bit. "Laura."

"Yes?" Laura asked in confusion.

"Pay attention." Spider-Man said simply before turning back to Hope. "The thing is I didn't even know what he was _talking_about until it was too late. It happened when some idiot, who I definitely could have stopped, shot him." Spider-Man revealed causing both girls to widen their eyes. "The point is that those words mean _everything. _You can live every day of your life trying to think of something better, but for people like us who don't know our purpose in life, just remembering those words can _completely_ define you." Spider-Man said seriously before walking away.

"Uh...hey wait up!" Hope shouted as she ran after Spider-Man "What else did he say? Should I get a new costume? Maybe I should…where did you get yours?" Hope kept asking as she chased the red and blue clad hero down.

**To be continued…**

**Next Time: AVX: part 4: The Spider Falls**

**1)Latin for Rest in Peace. Something That Ezio from Assassin's creed would say after killing somebody.**

**Read and Review!**

**~RebukeX7**


	7. A Spider Falls!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel there would be more hero movies!**

**AN: … I'm so used to actually having to say something that I just did this out of habit…uhh..hmm…just read.**

**AVX: Part 4: A Spider Falls**

**-K'un-lun: Night Time-**

Spider-Man was currently sitting on top of a building and staring at the moon. The entire day he had been telling Laura and Hope lessons he's learned the hard way throughout his life and even began teaching Hope his special martial arts. Honestly he couldn't believe he became a major role in the fate of the world, he just hoped for all of their sakes that he was teaching the mutant messiah the right things.

"Spider-Man?" A soft voice spoke up from behind him, scaring the hell out of him. He turned to see a solemn Laura standing on the roof with her head bowed.

"Geez, Laura, don't give me heart attack!" Spider-Man scolded with a chuckle.

"Sorry." Laura mumbled making Spider-Man look at her in concern.

"Alright, spill, come over here and tell uncle Spidey what's wrong." Spider-Man said as he patted a spot right next to him.

"*Sigh* I have a confession to make." Laura said as she sat down next to the masked hero, and tucked her knees to her chest. "I lied to you all concerning the lack of influence the Phoenix had on me."

"Oh don't tell me you are out to manipulate the world too." Spider-Man groaned good-naturedly as if her trust being compromised meant nothing, Laura shook her head at his relaxed attitude.

"Maybe lie was too strong of a word. The correct term would be that I gave you a half truth." Laura began hesitantly. "The truth is that the reason I can hold it back is because I'm already holding back my feral side."

"But…?" Spider-Man urged her to continue.

"It's _not_ an unconscious effort, at least not anymore." Laura continued as she screwed her eyes shut. "The Phoenix…its _merging_ with my feral side and with Namor's defeats it's even _harder_ to hold back' Laura said with a whisper. "I can't sleep and I have to detach myself from my emotions because if I lapse into a berserker rage now…I might kill you all." Laura said finally, and waited for the anger of her teacher to come.

But it didn't.

"Well that sucks kid." Spider-Man said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. Laura snapped her head towards him in disbelief. "What?"

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be? It's not like it is going to happen." Spider-Man said seriously. Laura actually glared at him at this point and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you _understand? _I've killed my own _mother_ due to my feral side." Laura bit out angrily. _"_You don't know what I'm capable of! How can you sit there and tell me I won't hurt anyone and…and-"

"And what?" Spider-Man said as he looked at her as her eyes filled with tears.

"And _mean _it." Laura finished helplessly. Spider-Man chuckled and flicked her on her forehead, making her release him.

"Because I believe in _you._ Not the weapon, X-23, but _you." _ Spider-Man said as he poked her in the chest. "It's why I never call you by your code name because there is much more to you than the weapon inside of you. You have your own strength, I know that, and when _you_ finally get that; I'll give ya your own Super-hero name." Spider-Man said as he patted her on the back.

"Th-thank you." Laura managed to get out, making Spider-Man shrug.

"For what?"

"I don't know, for being you, for being _there_ for me."

"Aw forget about it." Spider-Man said with a wave of his hand. "If I learned one thing it's that as long as you have someone that believes or _believed _in you, you can get through anything." Spider-Man said as he thought about MJ, Aunt May, and his Uncle Ben. He looked at Laura for a bit before releasing a long sigh. "That thing about your mom…it was personal wasn't it?" Spider-Man asked solemnly making Laura nod her head sadly. "This might not be anywhere near as big as that, but here's a secret of mine." Spider-Man said as he reached towards his neck.

"What are you-"Laura stopped when Spider-Man yanked off his mask, revealing a handsome brown haired man with hazel eyes.

"How about we introduce ourselves formerly, Peter Parker nice to meet ya!" Peter grinned as he stuck his hand. Laura took hesitantly and smiled softly.

"Laura Kinney." It felt good to have someone that didn't see her as a weapon for once. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they gazed at the moon. Suddenly a thought occurred to Laura. "Spider-I mean Peter, do you believe that clones have souls? Not a specific religion, or anything, but souls?"

"I _know_ they do." Peter said seriously as he thought of his clone "brothers" Kaine and Ben. "And it's that soul in you that's going to make you a legend, in a few years after I'm gone people are going to be saying Spider-_who?_ Because they will be too busy marveling at how great of a hero _you_ are." Peter smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"I won't let you die." Laura said seriously making Peter chuckle.

"I don't think you'll be able to prevent that."

"Then you won't be forgotten!" Laura growled at Peter, making him relent.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight; go find a quiet place to meditate since you won't be sleeping anytime soon." Peter said as he put his mask back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Laura said before jumping from the building.

"Spider-Man." A new but familiar voice called out to Spider-Man making him groan.

"_And the drama continues ladies and gentleman…" _Spider-Man thought to himself before turning to a red haired woman with sunglasses, wearing a red trench coat. "And how can you screw my day up today Madame Web?" **(Julia Carpenter is the 2****nd**** Madame Web and former Spider-woman)**

"No time for Jokes Peter."

"Not joking." Spider-Man deadpanned at the red-head.

"I'll get straight to it then. Stay away from Laura." Madame Web warned ominously.

"Sure because you Madame Webs can never be specific about my future, hey maybe if you were I'd still have a marriage and my child." Spider-Man deadpanned.

"Listen Peter, your web has been going blank ever since you started 'teaching' her, her existence in your life is changing too much, I fear that your end may be coming too close." Julia tried to warn the Web crawler, who raised his hand to silence her.

"You know, you and that old lady have both been manipulating my life for too long, and the one time you can't control something; you panic? I'm sick of it Julia."

"The Web of Life is dependent on your survival!" Madame Web shouted out becoming annoyed with his behavior.

"Tell me, if you can see the supposed future, will Laura's life eventually bring more good than my death will bring harm?" Spider-Man asked suddenly, her silence was the answer he needed. "Listen to me closely Julia, you have a great power but yours and the other Madame web's blatant refusal to take things in to your own hands may sometimes be more irresponsible than if you were to use it selfishly."

"You don't _understand_ Peter-"

"-because you have done so well explaining the situation to me before." Spider-Man interrupted as he clapped his hands sarcastically.

"The only reason she will do more good is because she will live for _centuries."_ Julia tried to reason.

"And you want me to deprive the world of an asset like that?" Spider-man asked in disbelief, before crossing his arms angrily. "Oh my God…it's because you can't manipulate her life like you can mine…that's it isn't it?" Spider-Man said incredulously making Julia turn her head from him. "What the hell happened to you Julia? You might _think_ you do more good as Madame Web…but if you ask me _Spider-Woman _was the greater hero and I pray that the current one never ends up like you." Spider-Man said seriously.

"Why don't you _get it? _It's simple stay away from her and you _live _that's all you have to do!_" _Julia bit out as she finally lost her composure. "I've seen _enough_ versions of you dying." Julia revealed angrily. _"_Versions of you of different ages, genders, name it!" Julia shouted as tears fell from her eyes. "The one that was _closest_ to you died and he was still a _kid_." Seeing the woman about to have a mental breakdown, Spider-Man grabbed her in to a hug.

"Calm down and listen. I can't pretend to understand just how much you _see_ on a daily basis, but the fact remains that I won't stop helping Laura." Spider-Man said softly as he held his friend.

"It's really too late isn't it? I'm too late. I can't see anything from you anymore." Julia whispered as Spider-Man's future faded. "Why…why, didn't you just listen?"

"Because I finally have your power." Julia looked up at the red and blue hero in confusion. "The power to manipulate _my_ fate." Spider-Man clarified getting a gasp from the woman. Julia stared at him for a bit before gently raising his mask. "What-"Spider-Man was cut off as he found himself kissing the woman.

"If this is truly the beginning of your end. I at least want to remember something good from it." Julia whispered before turning around. "I honestly would be surprised if you made it passed tomorrow at this point." Spider-Man was watching her leave and shook from his stupor.

"Hey if-"

"Don't worry I'll tell Mary Jane that you love her and that you're sorry you couldn't finish the conversation." The red-head said without looking back.

"But I thought-"

"I don't know your _future_ but I know _you."_ Julia interrupted again as she disappeared. Spider-Man shook his head when suddenly a wild Deadpool appeared!

*Flash*

"Yo since you're dying tomorrow, I thought I'd tell you not to worry and that I'd take your place as the _Superior Spider-Man."_ Deadpool said enthusiastically as he put an arm around Spider-Man.

"Oh dear God." Spider-Man whispered in horror.

"But don't worry as a show of good faith, I'll tell you the ultimate Yo momma joke, the one I was unable to tell you when we had that fight." Deadpool began as he got closer to Spider-Man and seemed to look around for eavesdroppers. "Here it is the Yo mammageddon!" Deadpool said as he whispered in spider-Man's ear. **(LIAG helpful Info: Yo mammageddon is Deadpool's ultimate Yo mama joke that he has been perfecting for years, it has reportedly killed three individuals via dehydration from crying)**

"OH THAT'S AWFUL!" Spidey shouted in disgust.

**-The Next Day-**

Hope was balancing on the top of a building while standing on one foot while holding two buckets of water. Spider-Man and Laura were on the roof of the next building watching her, when suddenly a portal appeared.

"Uh-oh here they come." Spider-Man said as he waited for the Avengers to return from their various missions.

"Don't sound like you haven't been through a million Armageddons already, the good guys _always_ win in the end right?" Hope questioned making Spider-Man scoff.

"Tell that to my Uncle Ben." Spider-Man mumbled making Laura shake her head.

"What?" Hope asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Keep Training." Spider-Man said as he Web swung to the portal as Laura jumped after him.

"Smash…gonna smash so hard…" Red Hulk muttered in pain as She-Hulk and Wolverine carried him.

"This can't be all that made it right?" Spider-Man questioned as a badly damaged Captain America and Iron-Fist followed them.

"We lost him…" Captain America grunted. "We lost…_**Thor**_."

"Oh crap, how do you lose Thor we only had one of him, you know that right!" Spider-Man shouted in disbelief.

"We're getting killed out there; the Phoenix hosts are growing stronger every day." Captain groaned as he continued marching forward. "Where the hell is Tony!?"

"He's still trying to come up with a plan." Laura said as she watched the super soldier frown.

"Is that all that came back? Where's the big guy with the hammer?" Hope asked as she landed next to Spider-Man.

"Get back to your training." Spider-Man ordered her, making her frown.

"But I'm not getting anywhere with it at all, I want to hit something real for a change." Hope said exasperated.

"Iron-Fist says you train so you train." Spider-Man said simply before turning to her. "The Avengers are a big organization with lots of powerful members, but it never fails; no matter how many gods, Hulks, or super soldiers there are, sooner or later it's YOUR turn to step up to the plate." Spider-Man said seriously. "Just make sure that you're ready when that time comes."

"I am ready, I don't know what happened on the moon but I'm prepared now!" Hope shouted as Spider-Man began to web swing away.

"No more questions Daniel-san wax on, wax off, sand the floor. Don't let Johnny sweep the leg, God help us all." Spider-Man said back to her. "Laura, make sure you stay with her!" **(LIAG helpful hint: That was totally a Karate Kid reference…that was actually in the comic so I won't take credit for that one.)**

**-Later Limbo-**

**(Yes THAT limbo.)**

"Please don't tell me we're in Hell right now Spider-Man." Chun-Li questioned with an eye twitch as a team of Spider-Man, Herself, Captain America, Wolverine, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Dr. Strange, and Dare Devil ran through a mysterious volcano that was over flowing with demonic energy.

"Hey what can I say, at least you now know what it means for something to stink like hell." Spider-Man quipped as he crawled on the side of the tunnel. They continued forward until they ran into Professor X. **(LIAG helpful Info: Professor X is helping the Avengers because he knows Cyclops is wrong…also he can walk now**.)

"We must hurry!" Professor X told them as they ran through the volcano.

"Unbelievable, Magik has raised a portion of limbo to the earthly plane." Dr. Strange said in wonder, making Iron-Fist frown.

"It's literally hell on Earth." Iron-Fist frowned as they watched the large demons walking around.

"I'm actually in Hell; I'm fucking fighting a war in Hell." Chun-Li said hysterically to herself as Dr. Strange covered them in an invisibility spell.

"Let's go." Dr. Strange said as they continued forward. The demons whispering about smelling dinner didn't help calm Chun-Li's nerves. It didn't take long for them to run into Magik and Collosus in a room filled with nearly half of the avengers hanging from the ceiling unconscious.

"Why the hell didn't we bring Dante?" Spider-Man wondered as both sides leapt in to action. They were fighting tooth and nail, and it quickly became apparent that not everyone was coming home.

"Magik, Collosus, please stop this!" Professor X shouted as he was tackled away form a blast of energy, by Captain America.

"**KIKOSHO!"** Chun-Li shouted, but Collosus didn't even seem fazed by the attack and went to back hand her.

*BAM*

"Spider-Man!"

"AHH!" Spider-Man shouted as he took the blow for his team mate and flew into a wall. Spider-Man groaned in pain as he landed on the ground next to the unconscious form of Ms. Marvel._ "I think he broke something…shit, don't tell me this is it?"_ Spider-Man thought in agony as he held his wound. He looked up to see how badly the Avengers were being defeated and how Professor X's pleas went ignored by his students.

"_Don't forget…I'm proud of ya Pete."_

Spider-Man shook his head as he heard Uncle Ben's voice ring through his head. Struggling to stand as his spider-sense went haywire he shouted out to the Captain.

"I'll hold them off you get the rest out of here now!" Spider-Man shouted at the captain, making the first Avenger look at him in shock.

"Don't be crazy son!" Captain America shouted as he blocked another punch from Collosus with his shield.

"Now Captain! Tell Hope I meant what I said, and tell Laura New York is in her hands!" Spider-Man shouted as he threw Ms. Marvel toward Logan, who caught her. "Chun-Li go now! Please, be there for Laura in my absence and find a new team mate if you have to, but don't leave her alone!" Spider-Man pleaded.

"But-"Chun-Li tried to say with wide eyes.

"Now Chun-Li!" Spider-Man roared as he shot web in Magic and Collosus' eyes.

"Kuso!" Chun-Li shouted before running towards the exit with the Avengers.

"_**Stop them!" **_ Magic ordered Collosus who chased them only for Spider-Man to get in the way.

*BAM*

"_Oh…that one broke my face…" _Spider-Man groaned as his vision blurred while sinking to his knees. Collosus and Magik appeared in front of and glared downed at him.

"_**Insolent bug should stay down like the pest he is."**_ Magik growled out as Spider-Man slowly rose to his feet. _**"Finish him brother then we can go take out that other pest who dares defies us with our own power."**_

"_Come on Peter is this the best you've got? No wonder you've so many people in your life! Uncle Ben, Gwen, MJ, Aunt May and your own child!"_ Spider-Man thought to himself angrily. _"You can't even protect your own student, what the hell are you good for?"_

**BGM: Stand Up- Yashin**

"_Come on Tiger, you can do this…"_

Spider-Man gasped as he MJ's voice rang through his head while Collosus cocked his fist back_._

"_I…won't lose like this…"_

**! Spider-Sense this is it huh?!**

Spider-Man dodged to the side right before the blow connected and released a vicious punch into Magik's face without holding anything back sending her flying back.

"_**What!" **_Collosus gasped before Spider-Man rushed forward and picked him up.

"Just because you can lift 100 tons doesn't mean you weigh that much!" Spider-Man shouted before throwing the large mutant at his sister. Spider-Man leaped in to the air while Magik flew after him with a sword of flaming energy in her hands. Spider-Man flipped over her and Shot her with web. **"Ultimate Web!" **Spider-Man performed an untold amount of summersaults, building momentum, before slamming her into her brother where her sword cut him a bit.

"_They can damage each other much easier? Of course think Spidey!" _Spider-Man thought as he sped towards them. Collosus transformed into the juggernaut and Charge right back at him. Right before they met, Spider-Man slid under his legs before shooting Magik with his web. "Surprise!" Spider-Man shouted throwing Magik at the unstoppable form of her brother.

***Bam***

"_**Die!" **_Magik shouted enraged after colliding with Collosus.

"_Damn it's going to take more than that."_ As Collosus ran at him Peter cursed as he realized that the large mutant was too close and brought up his arm to block.

*CRACK*

"Ahh!" Spider-Man shouted as his arm shattered and went sliding across the ground and slamming into a wall, the impact causing rocks to fall on his crushed arm. "Shit!" Spider-Man cursed as he tried to remove his arm, his costume had gotten badly damaged from sliding on the ground and his right eye lens cracked and the bottom of his mask tore off.

_-Flash-_

"_Th-thank you." Laura managed to get out, making Spider-Man shrug._

"_For what?"_

"_I don't know, for being you, for being there for me."_

_-Flash-_

"_I can't fall here…"_ Spider-Man thought desperately.

"_**Trapped like the rat you are. It's about time we finished these games!" **_Magik muttered as she stepped forward, with her soul sword in her hand as it shined with power. Spider-Man struggled to remove his arm. **"This is the end."** Magik said as she raised her blade, intent on knocking Spider-Man out as her blade couldn't kill anything that wasn't magical. Magik stabbed her blade forward and piercing Spider-Man through the chest. Now she was expecting him to faint, but what she got instead…

_*CRACK*_

"_**RAHHH!"**_Shortly after her blade pierced his chest Spider-Man _lunged_ forward, ripping his arm _off_ in the process, as his visible eye shined bright red. He bit down on her neck making her scream in pain.

"_**AHHHHHH!" **_Magik screamed before Spider-Man threw her away from him towards her brother.

"_**Are you alright?"**_ Collosus asked Magik as she held her neck while staring at Spider-Man with wide eyes.

"Okay Spidey, you just blanked out for a second…and now you are missing an arm." Spider-Man groaned before he looked up towards the two mutants as his eye became hazel, once again. Spider-Man then spit out some blood that he _thought _was his before webbing his stump of an arm. _"Okay…I'm losing A LOT of blood and my heart is getting weaker, along with labored breaths…not good. There has to be some way to stop them!" _Spider-Man thought in frustration. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization as he stared at the two before breaking out into loud laughter.

"_**Wh-what's so funny?"**_ Magik asked the possibly psychopathic Avenger wearily.

"Nothing except that you two are going to betray each other eventually…after all now that you felt the power of PART of the phoenix adding on to your own, you obviously want more. I just wanna be alive to see who snaps first." Spider-Man said nonchalantly as the two mutants glanced at each other. _"3…2…1…"_

***BOOOOM***

**BGM: END**

"_Double K.O." _Spider-Man thought as his surroundings blew up along with himself due to the two mutants trying to kill each other at the same time.

**-K'un-lun-**

"Where's Spider-Man?" Hope questioned making Laura widen her eyes as the Avengers returned.

"We're going back for him, but we needed to get the injured out first." Captain America said as he laid Spider-Woman down.

"I'm coming." Laura said as she began walking to the portal, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"The other two are still back there, losing you will only hinder us-"Captain America was cut off as Laura was suddenly bombarded with a large amount of energy.

"_**They fell, there is only myself and Cyclops left."**_ Laura stated as her body shone with power.

"Webs actually beat them? But how?" Wolverine grumbled in confusion.

"Oh my God…" Hope gasped__as she pointed to the portal where a one-armed Spider-Man limped out.

"Did you guys see that? Cause I will not be doing it again." Spider-Man groaned as he fell to his knees. The heroes rushed him and tried to help him up, but he just waved them away. "Stop, just stop…it's too late for me."

"Spider-Man, we can still help-"Laura began frantically but was cut off by her mentor.

"Laura…just stop, we both know it's too late, you can hear my heart beat, it's just going to get slower." Spider-Man said before lifting his left arm. "Take off my glove and unclip my web shooter." Laura did what he said and looked at him in confusion. "Good, you'll need something to help you get around New York faster. The formula for the web is in my closet, in a brown shoe box." Laura felt tears sting her eyes as the heroes watched on in sadness. Chun-Li was covering her mouth while Wolverine just shook his head. "I need you to promise to do some things for me."

"Anything." Laura whispered as Spider-Man began to sway, she held on to him tightly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't let anything the press says about you get to you, always do what's right…even if you feel hated for it, I trust your judgment…" Spider-Man trailed off as his eyes began to lose focus.

"Spider-Man!" Laura shouted making the web slinger shake his head.

"Sorry…getting tired…most importantly, promise me…" Spider-Man struggled as he lifted his head and stared at her with a smile. "Be better than me, _**Talon**_." Peter said as he went limp. Laura laid him down and fastened his web shooter on and began to walk away, confusing the sad heroes. Her Armor appeared as she walked past Wanda, who was coming to see what was going on.

"Laura?" The Scarlet Witch asked hesitantly. Laura turned to her as her eyes shone orange with power as she shook her head slowly.

"_**No More Cyclops."**_ Laura said blankly before taking to the skies at blinding speeds.

"Damn it kid!" Logan growled as he ran up, but was too late.

"What's wrong with her?" Wanda asked confusion.

"Webs didn't make it." Logan growled making the Scarlet Witch gasp in shock. However before the news could sink in, she found herself tackled to the ground by an enraged Hope.

"All…because of your damn genocide…how many more lives will your mistake take huh!?" Hope asked with a glare as she unconsciously began drawing on the Scarlet Witch's power.

"Calm down kid-"

"**Back, Off."** Hope said and suddenly Logan went flying backwards through five buildings.

"Listen Hope you are drawing on my powers, you have to be careful with your words!" Wanda tried to reason as Hope smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Oh I'll be careful alright…" Hope bit out.

**-With the others-**

*BOOOM*

"Damn it! Hope and Wanda are tearing up the place, what the hell happened?" Iron-Man asked as he flew towards Captain America, before looking at the fallen form of Spider-Man. "Don't tell me-"

"He didn't make it." Captain America said as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Damn! He had already gotten fucked over enough in life and now this?" Iron-Man said angrily, suddenly a thought occurred to him. "…Who's going to tell her?" Iron-Man said as he pointed to the still unconscious form of Ms. Marvel. "You _know_ how close they were, they were basically best friends."

"You're not telling me something I don't already know." Captain America said angrily.

"No, you don't get it! As much as she would deny it, she was already weary around mutants after what Rogue did to her…TWICE; this might send her over the edge." Iron-Man pointed out making the Captain grimace. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Rogue had once held onto Ms. Marvel for so long that she retained her powers for years, she then stole them again in one of the AVX battles…before trapping her in Limbo with Magik's help. Rogue has screwed her over a lot.)**

"We'll deal with that when it happens we have more urgent matters to deal with." Captain America said as he crossed his arms. "First, we have to stop Hope and Wanda, next, we have to bury Spider-Man, and finally we have to stop Laura from doing something she regrets."

"Oh, she won't regret it." Logan said as he walked up to them "We need to stop her before she does something she _likes._"

**-Utopia-**

***BOOM***

The ground shattered underneath Laura as she landed, she looked up to see Magneto, Cyclops, and Emma staring down at her.

"_**Even with the Phoenix force you two should be enough. Magneto Incapacitate her and Emma shut her down if you have to. I'll get Hope."**_ Cyclops said before flying away. Sure enough, due to the Adamantium in her arms and feet, Laura found herself pinned to a wall as Magneto stretched out his hand.

"Give up your power willingly, and we won't have to end you child. This is for the good of mutant-kind." Magneto said simply while Emma frowned, contrary to popular belief she doesn't hate Laura at all. Emma, despite coming off as a cold hearted bitch, loves ALL of her students she just saw Laura as a risk to others with her vulnerability to the trigger scent. **(LIAG Helpful info, the trigger scent is a chemical created by the people who made Laura, that will make her kill anyone it's sprayed on…including her own mother.)**

"_**These fools think they can stop you? They obviously must be punished."**_ A voice whispered sadistically in Laura's head. _**"They're protecting the man who killed one of the few good things you had left, the man you l-"**_

"_**Shut up." **_Laura said harshly as the voice giggled

"_**You can deny it all you want, but it doesn't matter now. It's not like you could tell him, why? Because you're weak. You were too weak to say how you felt and now he'll never know."**_ The voice whispered making Laura thrash wildly, trying to break free from the magnetic hold. _**"I can make them all pay, all you have to do is become one with me, we were born as one individual and now that I have my own sentience we can rejoin and be so much better than the trash you are now."**_

"_**Stop…" **_ Laura muttered as Magneto sighed.

"Have it your way I truly wish it hadn't come to this…Emma shut her down." Magneto said making the woman hesitate.

"_**They're going to shut you down like the failed weapon you are…we don't have to kill them we can do much worse than that young one, we can take what they love most."**_

"_**Fine." **_Laura muttered making Magneto frown as he felt resistance.

"Emma, do it now!" Magneto shouted making the woman frown before touching the side if her head.

"_**Sorry, precious but you're not that good of a telepath."**_ The voice told Emma before a Phoenix shot from Laura's body and engulfed Magneto. Once the energy faded Laura fell from the wall and landed on her feet, and began walking to a wide eyed Emma.

"Magneto! What are you doing!?" Emma shouted as Magneto's hands shone pink as he aimed at Laura.

"_**That tickles." **_Laura said as she glanced back at the mutant.

"What did you do!?" Magneto shouted as he continued to push.

"_**I just gave you a little nerf; you are nowhere near as powerful as you were before." **_Laura said with a smirk as she continued walking towards Emma, who tried to break into her head. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Magneto ended up like that after this event in canon as well.)**

"Stay back." Emma warned as Laura got closer.

"_**I told you, you're not that good of a telepath…but I'll tell you what, I'll let you keep one of your mutations because you actually didn't want to shut me down."**_ Laura said before placing a finger on Emma's forehead. The blonde's eyes turned orange before turning back.

"What did you do!?" Emma shouted in disbelief, she couldn't even feel the sensation of using telepathy anymore. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Emma lost her Telepathy after AVX anyway -shrugs-) **

"_**I let you keep your diamond form; the best offense is a good defense and all that." **_Laura quipped before taking to the skies. _**"Hmm, if I'm going to take after Spider-Man maybe I should take up quipping...it is a good coping mechanism after all."**_ Laura mused before looking down at the horrified Emma and Magneto and clearing her throat. _"__**Hasta la vista BITCHES!"**_ Laura shouted before flying away _**"Me and Laura are reunited and it feels TOO good!"**_

**-?-**

Peter Parker stood up in a forest while wearing his Spider-Man outfit, minus the mask.

"Ya did good kid, but it's not your time yet." A voice spoke out making him turn to see his Uncle Ben smiling down at him with an outstretched arm. Peter shook it when suddenly Gwen Stacey and his parent appeared next to him.

"Peter, you didn't fail me. If anyone failed it was myself." Gwen said as she gave peter a hug. "After everything MJ has done for you, are you really going to leave her?"

"And we may not have raised you long, but we didn't raise you to leave a young girl like Laura in tears." His mother scolded him slightly.

"We're proud of you Peter, and I think your Uncle has more than forgiven you for a slight lapse in judgment on your part; you were a kid after all." Peter's dad said next while giving his wife a one-armed hug.

"He has a point Peter put down the mantle, or if you want continue being Spider-Man, but don't do it because you think you owe me. Do it to help build a brighter future." Ben said with a smile before they all vanished leaving Peter standing alone with tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly her heard the sound of crying and looked to see a young red-haired girl crying.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Peter asked making the girl look up at him.

"*Sniff*Momma is going to be sad, cause Papa's not there." The girl said as she wiped her eyes and looked up at Peter.

"And what's your name?" Peter said hesitantly.

"Mayday Pawker…please don't leave momma Papa." The child said as she hugged Peter, who felt as though he got punched in the stomach. Peter frowned as he noticed the girl disappearing.

"Wait! Don't leave, I'm sorry!"

"*giggle* For what? You didn't do anything wrong, you're a good guy!" The girl giggled before vanishing.

"_**Peter Parker…"**_ A voice said ominously, making Peter turn to see possibly the largest fucking spider he had ever seen, crawling down a tree. _**"You have been exposed to high amounts of chaotic energy, forcing me to awaken again prematurely…"**_ The Spider spoke as it walked closer to Peter, who stepped back as it got closer.

"_Chaotic energy? When-"_Peter stopped as he thought of how long he was around a Phoenix-powered Laura, fighting two phoenix powered mutants in LIMBO, and finally being stabbed by the phoenix-enforced soul sword. _"Never mind…"_

"_**I had thought that the next time we would meet, I would give you more advanced spider-powers…please explain to me why I have to give you the SAME ones a second time?"**_ The Spider asked sounding annoyed.

"To be honest…I don't even remember a first." Peter said sheepishly. Peter watched with wide eyes as he made the giant spider face-palm. "_That's going in the book of my face-palming feats."_

"_**I'm honestly not even motivated to re-do the speech I gave last time. This will be your only re-do, are you man or are you Spider?"**_ The Spider asked sinisterly.

"Uhh, I'm Spider-Man." Peter said making the Spider stare at him for a bit.

"_**Close enough."**_ The Spider said before eating Peter. _**"Feel the pain of birth!"**_

**-New York: Under a Bridge-**

On the underside of a bridge a large sack of Web began pulsing before a hand ripped out from inside causing blood to spill out from the hole. Another hand ripped out and the sack poured in to the ocean, as a naked body fell with it.

*SPLASH*

Peter gasped as his naked form crawled out form the water and back on to the shore. One thing was certain…Peter was cold as fuck.

"O-okay Peter, first get home and dry off, without getting arrested, and put on a costume. Then save the world." Peter said before running forward with a leap. "Crap! I don't have my web shoot-"

*Thwip*

Peter gaped as web launched from his bare wrist before grinning.

"Oh…I am going to have fun with this, what else can this body do?" Peter wonder as he began web swinging to his apartment, due to his speed nobody could see him in his naked glory. "_Don't worry guys, I'm on my way!"_

**To be continued.**

**Next Chapter AVX: Finale! : From the Ashes of the Phoenix…**

**Read and Review **

**~RebukeX7**


	8. From the Ashes of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man sadly, I wish I did. T-T**

**Chapter 7: AVX Finale: From the ashes of the Phoenix…**

**Random Dork: you're gonna love this chapter. Also I love that fic**

**Kingnapo92: Lol that review actually motivated me to try harder! Also I can't draw…at all, so I couldn't pull that off :P**

**AN: Also don't worry about Jean, I have canon-compliant plans for her later.**

**-With Madame Web-**

Julia gasped as she was assaulted with various images as Spider-Man's web recreated itself.

"He did it…he actually reformed his web, guess I don't have to deliver the message after all. No point in causing unnecessary heart ache." Julia said to herself as she prepared her daughter for school.

**-K'un-lun-**

"We finally got them to stop." Iron muttered as he looked around at the devastation that Wanda and Hope had caused. "This is it! This is the answer!"

"How can this destruction be the answer? We're lucky that no one died in their crossfire." Captain America asked incredulously as he looked at the cheering Hope who stood over the downed Wanda. **(LIAG Helpful info: Hope won the same exact fight via cheap shot to the face in canon)**

"Think about it Captain, this is what they did fighting _against _each other, imagine what they can do if they work_ together?"_ Iron-Man stated as the Captain gained a thoughtful expression.

"We don't really have a choice do we? We will end this today." Captain said in determination.

"Yes, we'll do it for Spider-Man. It's what our leader would want." Iron-Man said as he nodded his head, making Captain America look at him curiously.

"Leader?"

"Oh, I was serious; when this is over we're having a vote to have you replaced with Laura." Iron-Man said bluntly making Steve face-palm. "What? Tell me if you can think of a better replacement." The super soldier was going to respond when a flash of light caught his attention. He, Iron-Man, and Hope turned to see Cyclops floating above them with a frown.

"_**It's time for you to go home Hope. I will not ask again."**_ Cyclops said making Hope step back in fear. _**"Sending Laura to attack me head on was a desperate tactic, but she's been taken care of."**_ Captain America and Iron-Man glared at him as Hope clenched her fist in anger.

"Damn it! What did you do? She was just a kid." Steve bit out.

"_Damn it not Laura too."_ Hope thought furiously as she glared at the leader of the X-men. _"Everyone who tries to help me ends up falling what am I supposed to do? Laura had half of the Phoenix force and fell."_

_***Flash***_

"_The Avengers are a big organization with lots of powerful members, but it never fails; no matter how many gods, Hulks, or super soldiers there are, sooner or later it's YOUR turn to step up to the plate." Spider-Man said seriously. "Just make sure that you're ready when that time comes."_

_***Flash***_

"_This is it; I refuse to let anyone else fall for my sake."_ Hope thought with determination as she drew on Wanda's power. Hope ran towards Captain America with a glare. "Cap, Give me a boost now!" Hope shouted as she ran towards the now wide-eyed hero. Captain America wasted no time and held out his shield as Hope jumped on it. Steve used all of his strength and launched her towards a frowning Cyclops.

"_**Your efforts are futi-"**_

"_**Go Away!"**_ Hope interrupted Cyclops as she punched the mutant in the face.

***BOOOM***

Tony and Steve gaped as they watched Cyclops get blown away into the sky as Hope landed in front them. Cyclops had literally disappeared into the sky and even Hope was having trouble trying to comprehend what she had just done.

**-The Moon-**

Cyclops' assent had finally ended when he impacted in to the moon, creating a crater underneath him. Cyclops laid in a heap in the crater as the Phoenix began to heal him. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Just like in canon it would be an hour before he is even close to being able to move again.)**

**-Back with Hope-**

"Well she might not be a _better_ replacement, but she'll work." Iron-Man said as he turned to the still shocked Hope. Captain America was going to respond, but then _another_ flash of light caught his attention, making Tony groan. "Not again-"He stopped when he saw that it was Laura that landed behind them.

*Thud*

"_**Okay where's that one-eyed asshole at?" **_Laura asked bluntly as she pulled down her hood.

"You just missed him. Hope just sent him packing." Tony said as Hope rushed to give her friend a hug.

"I thought you had died, Cyclops said you were 'taken care of.'" Laura scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"_**He sent a magnet and a school teacher at me, and then ran like a bitch."**_ Laura growled out making the two other Avengers look at her in concern.

"Uh, are you okay soldier?" Captain America asked with a frown at her strange attitude. She gave him a smile and nodded her head.

"_**Of course I am! Just that my teacher, team mate, and one of the few people who gave a damn about me DIED and now the world is on a one-way trip to destruction, but please how was your day? Cause' mine has been fan-fucking-tastic." **_Laura quipped with a glare.

"They won't get away with this." Iron-Man said seriously making Laura smirk.

"_**I know they won't!"**_ Laura said as she prepared to take off after Cyclops, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her. She looked down to see captain America shaking his head.

"We have to regroup soldier. We'll bury Spider-Man and then we call in _everyone_ this ends today." Captain America said, making the young clone frown.

"_**Fine. I WILL be the one that ends him though."**_ Laura growled out as she landed and began walking away as Logan walked towards them with a beer.

"You okay, Laura?" Logan questioned as Laura snatched the can away from him with a frown.

"_**I need this much more than you, "bub""**_ Logan gaped as his teenage clone-daughter downed the can and walked away. Wolverine turned to the other three with a raised eyebrow and they just shrugged.

**-One hour later: Avengers Tower-**

After burying the body, they had decided that a proper funeral would be done after the war ended, The Avengers waited for their injured members to recover, before planning their next attack. Captain America had decided that after the destruction of K'un-lun that it would be better to leave while the remains could still be restored.

"I have gotten word, from the X-men Rogue that the mutants of Utopia want to side with us. They believe that Cyclops must be stopped by any means necessary." Xavier began as the assembled heroes glared at him.

"Much offense intended, but how can we trust this guy? This is his fault." Ms. Marvel deadpanned after hearing the news.

"I have taught my students to be responsible with their powers and to do what's right!" Xavier tried to defend making her scoff.

"And look what your teachings have created; another Magneto." Her cold words cut through him like a blade.

"Carol's right. This is too good to be true. Why would they want to help us now?" Hawkeye muttered.

"Please you must believe me! I've done my best to make sure that each and every mutant under my care was safe and that they could grow into great individuals." Xavier tried to convince them again. "With their help we can subdue-"

"That's enough." Laura interrupted making Xavier turn to her. "For the fact that I can count on one hand how many times you've ever helped _me, _I suggest you try a different approach." Laura growled out as she raised her right fist. "Your golden boy's had his chance. I'm not going to _subdue_ him."

*Snickt*

"He ends today." Laura glared as Logan smirked.

"Now you're talking my language, Laura. One-eye has had too many chances." Wolverine bit out making her nod.

"Laura, Logan; we aren't going to kill him, but he _will be_ locked up." Captain America told them with a frown.

"Captain this isn't about heroism anymore. This is _war, _and with how many Nazi's you've killed I would think you would be on our side with this." Laura said with a frown the Captain shook his head with a sigh.

"Geez where's Spider-Man when you need him? He could have at least lightened the tension for a bit." She-Hulk said with a chuckle.

"Hey your right, Where is the web-head?" Ms. Marvel questioned as Laura and the Captain tensed.

"Steve?" Black Widow questioned with a frown.

"He didn't make it." Laura said bluntly before leaving the room. Ms. Marvel looked up and noticed that only a handful of the Avengers weren't gaping at Captain America.

"He died taking down Magik and Collosus simultaneously, he won but his injuries were too much." Tony said solemnly. "He died a hero, his body is currently buried in K'un-lun; we plan to retrieve it later and give him a proper farewell." Ms. Marvel stood up and went for the door, but was quickly restrained by She-Hulk.

"Damn it Carol! Xavier, knock her out now!" Tony shouted to the Professor, who placed a hand to his temple.

"Let. Me G-"Carol stopped her shouting when her vision suddenly went blank. Xavier looked at her body in shock.

"Oh my God…she was actually prepared to _take out_ any mutant that stood in her way." Xavier said in disbelief.

"She has had bad experiences with your students…just give her time to cool down; we can afford someone like her going on a rampage." Captain America told Xavier.

**(Okay, here comes the first ever LIAG Breakdown. This is for the characters that play a major role in the story, but are lesser known to general public. So I'm going to save you precious time and stop you from Googling her right now. Here's her powers.**

**Super Strength: Due to tests by Ant-man it is shown that this lady can life over 92 tons**

**Super Speed: She can fly at speeds greater than Mach-3**

**Super Agility: Like her friend Spidey, she can dodge bullet fire easily.**

**Flight: As mentioned above she can fly at great speeds and also survive in space.**

**Invulnerability: If anything is weaker than her it won't hurt her AND she can endure blows from people stronger than her.**

**Energy Absorption: If she wasn't already OP she can absorb energy up to that of a NUCLEAR EXPLOSION, to further strengthen her abilities…yup.**

**Energy Projection: She can blast energy that is as strong as Iron-Man's full powered repulsor blasts…and stronger if she absorbed energy beforehand.**

**Regeneration: She has a Super-healing factor. What does this mean? Simple. Like Wolverine she can survive nuclear explosions…only easier…Suck it Logan.**

**Danger Sense: She has a "seventh sense" That allows her to unconsciously predict danger. This is on par with Spidey's…damn Spider-Man she's showing you up too ( O_o)**

**Minor Molecular Control: And just for shits and giggles she's able to transform her clothes from anything from her Super-hero outfit to her pajamas.**

**Yup. Now do you see why I gave her a section? Anyway I'll add a fun fact to this as well: Our favorite Web-head managed to get a date with her, not even the most OP heroes can resist the Spider-Man**

**-Now back to the story-**

"Well Chuck's tellin' the truth." Wolverine growled as he nodded his head towards Xavier. "And I know Rogue, if she says she's fed up with one-eye then she means it."

"Okay then here's the plan." Captain America said as he turned back to the heroes. "We'll send a small team to pick up Rouge and her mutant entourage, and then we'll get the remaining heroes we can find and finish this battle with Cyclops." Captain America told the Avengers.

"Make sure to tell them about Spider-Man's fall, he might be the motivation we need to end this thing." Iron-Man said seriously, Making Steve nod.

"Spider-Man's helping even after he dies. I knew he was a good man." Hawkeye said with a sad smile. He turned to his silent girlfriend and noticed that she was looking down sadly. "You okay?"

"It's just Spider-Man was one of the few people that I _knew_ I could count on. He'd have my back or die trying." Spider-woman said sadly. "One of the few allies that I knew I could always count on…and now he's gone." Spider-Woman said softly as Hawkeye pulled her into a hug. "And I couldn't even say thank you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he knew." Hawkeye said as he rubbed her back.

"If we're calling everyone, then I need to go make a call." Black Widow said before quickly leaving the room.

**-Hallway-**

Black Widow dialed a number as she tried her best to ignore the small pain that had been growing in her chest.

"_Damn it Nancy…why can't you just disappear? You're not the real me."_ Black Widow thought as she screwed her eyes shut.

**-Sogaria-**

MJ was currently entering her room, which was really just Dr. Doom's master bedroom that was redecorated, when her phone rang.

*Click*

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's me Natasha is the militia ready yet?"

"Not even close. Those who volunteered are working on the training regimen you created, and Viper is currently making sure that they have passable hand to hand skills. Honestly if our neighbors in Symkaria wanted to take us over, they could so we are trying to speed it up." Mary Jane said as she rubbed her temples. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Symkaria is the neighboring country** **of Latveria, which is Sogaria in this, that is run by the mercenary Silver Sable. LIAG Fun Fact: Silver Sable actually is in love with Spider-Man, no shit, that's canon. This story fucking writes itself I swear.)**

"Damn. Then do you think you'll be ready for combat in a bit? Viper can stay back in case we don't make it." Natasha asked making MJ frown.

"Why what happened?" MJ asked in concern. Natasha sighed over the phone before beginning.

"We are preparing the final strike against Cyclops today. He went too far, and it's time to end it." MJ could have sworn her stoic team mates voice cracked slightly.

"What happened, Natasha?" MJ asked seriously, she had gained a lot of respect for her fellow red-head and thought of her as a good friend.

"Spider-Man…didn't make it. So do you think you can help out?"

"Don't worry, you have our support." _Sonja_ said with a glare before slamming her phone down._"Don't worry, Mary Jane…this Cyclops' will pay!"_

"_O-oh m-my G-god…Peter…"_ MJ said sounding slightly hysterical.

"I promise you. Gaining my power will not be in vain, if we couldn't protect him, then we WILL avenge him. This I swear." Sonja said as she left the room.

**-With Black Widow-**

After Natasha ended the call, she stiffened when she heard the Avengers leaving the room. Moving to an empty corridor, the assassin leaned against the wall and slid down.

"_I've seen so many deaths in my life…why does his hurt so damn much!"_ Black Widow thought angrily as she gritted her teeth. "_Nancy isn't me. I had no memories during the time I was 'in love' with him, so why can't I get over this? It wasn't real."_ The pain increased as she brought her knees to her chest.

**-Penthouse-**

Kiden was currently lying on the couch with a cigarette in her mouth as she flipped through a magazine, when she heard the main door open. Sitting up she watched curiously as Laura stalked in with a dead look in her eyes that made a chill go up her spine.

_***Flash Back***_

_Kiden gasped as she entered a poorly lit room and saw a half-nude teenage girl with black hair curled up on a bed. The girl had a hollow expression and didn't seem to notice the blonde as she continued to run metal claws against her bare arms, only for them to heal nearly instantly. On the ground in front of her was a man that seemed to have been repeatedly stabbed to death._

"_Holy shit!" Kiden stuttered out as the teen slowly rose her head and stared at her._

"_Hi." The girl said as a brown haired woman ran in behind Kiden._

"_Kiden why are-Holy shit!"_

_***Flash Back End***_

No words were exchanged between the two as Laura sat down next to Kiden. Kiden put out her cigarette and silently held on to her friend as she shook with quiet sobs.

**-With Peter-**

"Where the heck is my costume dang it!?" Peter shouted as continued searching through his closet. He had been going through his apartment for an hour and still found nothing. Peters head snapped up suddenly. "Son of a-it's in Horizon Labs!" Peter face palmed before tossing on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He stepped into some Sandals and locked up his apartment before running to hopefully catch a cab because there were too many open spaces for him hide attempting to reach Horizon. **(LIAG Helpful Info: ****Horizon Labs is a science and engineering company that creates the newest and most advanced technology. They have seven main scientists, one of them being Peter Parker.)**

**Peter Parker Vs. New York Rush Hour… Begin!**

**-1 hour Later: Barren Wasteland-**

"I know you-I know you only fight a fight worth fighting. And I'm telling you _this _is one of those fights." Captain America began seriously. "If we lose this we lose everything. Will you help us? Please."

"Yes." A deep voice said. "Hulk will smash for you." Hulk stated as he gazed down on the Avengers."

**-With Peter-**

"Fu-"Peter's shout was drowned out by the many horns of the cars as his cab slowly made its way through traffic.

**-Wisconsin 30 minutes later-**

"Madison Jeffries tracked y'all here. He was able to follow the- he said the Stark tech signature or some such thing." Rogue began before taking a calming breath. "But it brought me to ya. I'm here to help in any way y'all want. Any way. But please-we gotta right this wrong."** (LIAG Helpful info: ****Madison Jeffries is a mutant with the power to psionically restructure metal, plastic, and glass…he's really not important at all to this story. I'd be surprised if his name even came up again.)**

"_I can promise you Rouge. No one here is going to try to subdue or hurt you. Your thoughts cannot lie so I know your words are true."_ Xavier said telepathically. As he and the Avengers appeared in a blue light.

"Professor Xavier? You're here?" Rogue asked in surprise. She hadn't thought the Professor would show up in person.

"Tell the others that they have my word. This is a safe Harbor." Charles Xavier said with a smile

"Others?" Spider-woman asked in concern.

"I can read their minds, they are trustworthy." Professor Xavier said as a large amount of mutants stopped hiding and appeared and greeted the X-men. As the X-men and Avengers reconciled, Rogue approached Ms. Marvel and held out her hand.

"Sorry bout' what happened in our battle, I didn't expect Magik ta' drop you in limbo like that." Rogue said sheepishly.

"Stay the hell away from me." Ms. Marvel said coldly before walking away leaving behind a frowning Rogue.

"What's her problem?" Rogue asked with a frown. Hawkeye actually looked at her in disbelief.

"You dropped her and hell and got Spider-Man killed rescuing her." Hawkeye deadpanned making Rogue's eyes widen at the last part. "I mean she's going to get over it one day, but I _really_ suggest never looking for her for help."

"Noted." Rogue muttered.

**-Horizon Labs-**

Peter ran into the building and went straight to his storage. Quickly finding his spare red and blue outfit.

**New York Rush Hour: KO**

**FINISH HIM!**

Spider-Man ran to the window and began web swinging over the traffic.

**PETER VS NEW YORK RUSH HOUR: PETER WINNNSSSS**

Peter landed on a building and was going to continue running when suddenly…

**! Spider-Sense!**

The stoned underneath his foot suddenly shattered causing him to trip and fall directly on his face. Peter groaned as he rolled over to his back.

"How could my luck be that bad-_Oh son of a..."_ Peter was cut off as he felt pressure on his pelvis. Looking up he saw a white haired woman wearing black leather looking down on him with a frown. "Can't you ever greet me like a normal person, Felecia?" **(LIAG helpful Info: Black Cat can control a field of probability which causes improbable events of bad luck to occur.)**

"Hmm, not only is he funny but he knows my name…one more test to see if this Spider is going to get crushed or…" Black Cat trailed off suggestively as she pulled up Spider-Man's mask and kissed him. Peter was currently cursing the fact they were both wearing skin-tight costumes, and quickly pushed his ex-off of him. "Wow, you are the real Spider-Man. Mind telling me how the hell you are still alive?" Felicia purred as she sauntered over to New York's hero and began to rub his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Spider-Man asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing except that Captain America is trying to get all heroes, Avengers or not, to go to Utopia to take down Cyclops. He mentioned that we should keep Spider-Man who died valiantly in our hearts." Black Cat was no longer smiling and was now glaring at our hero. "What the fuck. Do you know how damn devastated I was?"

"Whoa calm down-"

"Calm down? The man I love was announced dead and you tell me to calm down?" Black Cat asked incredulously as her claws popped out.

"Wait. Back up, love? What are you talking about you're with Dare Devil now!" Spider-Man said as he pointed at her. **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: Black Cat was dating Dare Devil during this period.)**

"That was just a fling-"

"_We_ were a fling!" Spider-Man said in disbelief making Black Cat step back in shock. "Sure it was more of a continuous on and off fling but still." Spider-Man shook his head. "Anyway he wasn't wrong technically I did die."

"So how are you here then?" Black Cat questioned as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, if I was to guess it's because some Spiders shed their exoskeletons and I guess that trait got passed on to me." Spider-Man said with a shrug. _"All though how I ended up in New York I'll never know."_**(LIAG Fun Fact: When this first happened to spider-Man his body was in in a hospital, but he reformed under a New York bridge.)**

"Eww."

"It's every bit as disturbing as it sounds. That was not comfortable at all." Spider-Man shuddered as he remembered the giant spider eating him. **(LIAG Fun Fact: I honestly can't remember what that spider **_**was**_ **if I had to guess I'd say it was Peter's spider side. I'm not even sure if it was explained.)**

"*Sigh* So what are we going to do now? The Avengers already left New York." Black Cat questioned as they stood on the roof.

"Damn it! Oh God- MJ, Laura, and Chun-Li all think I'm dead…" Spider-Man moaned as began pacing on the building as Black Cat looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who, hold up who are _they?"_ The thief asked as Spider-Man ignored her.

"Not to mention that sob fest I had with Julia and I can only imagine what's going on in Jessica's head." Spider-Man continued to rant nervously. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Not sure if I mentioned it to the non-comic readers but Jessica Drew = Spider-Woman) **"And if Carol hasn't become the leader of the purifiers yet, she's gonna kick my ass if she sees me, and I really like my ass unharmed." **(LIAG Helpful Info: Purifiers= Mutant hate group.)**

"We'll talk about us later. Now we need to figure out what you're going to do. The battle is going down in Utopia and that's not exactly swinging distance for you" Black Cat said as she crossed her arms.

"You're right. Not like I can exactly get airplane tickets to Utopia wearing this." Spider-Man said as he gestured to his uniform.

"True, but we can always steal one of Tony's, he owes us anyway." Black Cat said as she crossed her arms.

"Owes us for what?"

"For being a complete jackass during civil war." Black Cat said with a smirk that was matched by Peter's. Peter pulled down his mask and gave a fake bow.

"Ladies first."

**-Utopia Beach-**

"_**How dare you Charles!"**_ Cyclops shouted as his fists ignited on fire. He glared at the man who was seemingly by himself staring at the water

"I'm not here to argue and I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help. Admit you need it and this will all go a-"

"_**The ego on you!"**_ Cyclops interrupted angrily. _**I finally put the world the way it's supposed to be. I did it. Me. And it KILLS you."**_

"You sit as judge and jury of the human race even though I specifically taught you patience and-"

"_**No you sat there on that chair of your and did nothing!"**_

"I told you I'm not going to argue with you. I'm shutting you down." Xavier said with a tone of finality

"_**You don't have the power-"**_

"I do Scott. Scott, I love you and I promise I will get you help." Charles said as Cyclops erupted in to flames.

"_**Get out of my head!" **_As he shouted the scenery of the beach morphed and all of the heroes came into view prepared to take him down.

"Keep the fight on Summers, and do not let him up!" Captain America shouted as the heroes charged at the mutant.

"_**Enough!"**_ Cyclops shouted as a large phoenix burst from his body.

***BOOM***

The force of the blast sent some of the heroes flying from him, making Xavier glare.

"Sit down boy!" Charles shouted, forcing Scott onto his hands and knees.

"_**You're betraying your own people Charles!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he shot his optic blast at the telepath. But before the blast could hit, Captain America landed in front of Xavier.

*KRANNG*

Using his shield, he reflected the blast into Cyclops; sending him flying away and into the sand, in front of Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li!"

"On it! **KIKOSHO!" **Chun-Li shouted as she blew the mutant into the air. Cyclops landed in a heap on the ground and forced himself back up.

*Shtick* *Shtick*

A knife and an Arrow both found themselves buried in the base of his skull.

"Great shot, Archer." Sonja said as she glanced at Hawkeye.

"You got great aim yourself, I mean he's still gonna kill us and all, but really nice throw." Hawkeye said as he loaded another arrow into his bow.

"Death is only the beginning." Sonja said with a shrug.

"_**This is who you side with Charles!? They are trying to assassinate us!"**_

"Not us. You! It's you everyone is sick of!" Ice-Man said as he charged forward alongside Dante. However before either of them could attack, they were forced to dodge a giant wave of red energy. Cyclops wasted no time and charged forward and grabbed Xavier by the neck.

"_**I didn't want to have to do this Charles, but you brought it upon yourself."**_ Cyclops said as Xavier slowly began to burn.

"Stop it Cyclops!" Ice Man shouted in horror.

"_**It's too late, you brought this upon yourself." **_Before he could deal the final blow; four blades pierced his stomach and threw him away from the professor. Xavier landed on the ground, heavily injured. Laura gazed down on him with a frown.

"Laura…?" Charles asked weakly as the clone used some of her power to heal his more serious injuries.

"_**We've tried your way. He dies today."**_

"…Just…make it quick." Charles finally gave in as Laura nodded.

**-With Cyclops-**

_***CRACK***_

"**Stop."**

_***CRACK***_

"**Stop."**

"_**AHHH!" **_Cyclops screamed in pain. He couldn't tell what was happening, but every time he heard the word stop, some of his bones broke and he went flying only for the process to repeat itself. He thought he caught a glimpse of yellow, but he wasn't sure.

"Not so shabby kid, let me try." Trish smirked as Cyclops landed in front of her. Kiden flashed next to her in a blur of speed and smirked. Trish raised her hand as a yellow magical seal appeared in front of it. **"Too much Stimulation for you?" **Trish asked innocently as she electrocuted Cyclops.

"Seriously, maybe you should watch out for how many people you piss off, one-eye. Hell I didn't even care about this battle, but no one locks me out from my own apartment. **Stop."** Kiden said as she disappeared.

_***CRACK***_

"_**AHHH!"**_

"And no one, makes Laura cry. **Stop."**

_***CRACK***_

"_**AHHH!"**_

"You ever think of getting a pair of brass knuckles kid? Might make things easier for you." Trish said as Kiden reappeared next to her and rubbed her sore knuckles.

"Honestly, I'm broke couldn't get a pair if I wanted, got to scavenge for food as it is." Kiden said sheepishly making Trish frown.

"Well stick around me kid, you seem like you need a role model in your life."

"Hell yes! I'm not too prideful to turn down a free meal." Kiden said before frowning and looking up. "Oh shit- hold on to me."

"What?"

"Now!" Kiden shouted and Trish latched on to her arm. "_**Stop!"**_

**-No Time-**

Trish looked at her multi-colored surroundings in awe as Kiden began to drag her away.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked in confusion as she watched the teen drag her away.

"Look above one-eye." Kiden deadpanned. Trish did as she said, and sure enough one foot above the down mutant in midair, was Ms. Marvel with her arm cocked back as she was covered in flames. The fact that she seemed to have come out of nowhere shows that she was charging him at great speeds. "It looks like she just dropped from space and I don't want to be anywhere near her impact point."

"Good call." Trish said, slightly pale. Once they got, what seemed like a safe distance Kiden let go of her hand.

**-Real time-**

***BOOOOM***

The ground shook and Kiden and Trish covered their eyes as sand flew at them. Once the sand settled, the two gaped at the size of the crater that was created.

"Well damn." The two said in unison, gaining Ms. Marvel's attention. Carol had the decency to look sheepish as she floated towards them.

"Sorry, but he _really_ pissed me off."

"Join the club." Kiden said distractedly as she looked back at the crater with wide eyes. Trish looked at the other two blondes before a light bulb seemingly clicked in her head.

"Hey you two wanna form a team? I need to find something to do to kill time as we wait for the competition to end so why not join it." Trish shrugged. Ms. Marvel thought it over and figured she that she could at least do it for Spider-Man.

"Alright." Ms. Marvel shrugged.

"Sounds cool." Kiden grinned. "So do we come up with a team name or-"

***BOOOM***

The three blondes turned to see Cyclops floating up as a large Phoenix engulfed him.

"Well shit." The three deadpanned.

"_**I see I need more power to deal with you pests…and I know just where to find it."**_ Cyclops said as Hulk descended on him._** "Out of my way!'**_ Cyclops shouted as he blasted Hulk into the ocean. _**"Give me your power, Laura!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he charged the clone. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Hulk probably lasted longer in this fic than he did in the final battle…)**

**BGM: You're going down- Sick Puppies**

_***SNICKT***_

"_**Bring it bitch!" **_ Laura growled as she flew at Cyclops. Both were covered by the form of the Phoenix.

***BOOM***

When the two collided, the resulting explosion shook the earth. Almost instantly the two began to trade blows.

"_**You can't win Laura, give up!"**_

"_**Please, your hand to hand is pitiful compared to mine."**_ As if to prove her point, Laura flipped back, before leaping forward and caught Cyclops' head in between her legs and cracked his neck. "_**Too slow." **_ Laura muttered as she fell back and landed on her hands, she then spun and sliced Cyclops with her foot claws. Cyclops fell back, but stood up almost instantly as the Phoenix healed his injuries. Cyclops grabbed his visor with a frown.

"_**YOU CAN'T WIN!"**_ Cyclops shouted as he ripped off his visor. His eyes began to glow red before he released a full powered optic blast that engulfed Laura, and split the water as it continued through the water.

"LAURA!" Wolverine shouted out in horror.

"She's just a child Scott!" Xavier shouted in anger, But Scott didn't let up he just covered himself with the Phoenix's energy to prevent any of the heroes from getting close.

**-Within the beam-**

Laura gritted her teeth as her healing factor was fighting against the energy. Every time her skin would disintegrate it would reform instantaneously.

_"If I learned one thing it's that as long as you have someone that believes or __believed __in you, you can get through anything."_

Laura crossed her arms in to the shape of an 'X' as she thought of Spider-Man grinning down at her. She took a step forward she saw her mother's face flash in her head for a second. She took another step as she remembered all of the fun she had with Kiden as they survived the harsh streets of New York. Suddenly she widened her eyes as she realized she wasn't just any weapon, she wasn't a failed weapon X experiment. If anything she had the potential to be greater than weapon X. She was…

"_**Weapon X: Prime."**_ Laura muttered as she felt her feral side, finally take complete control over her body. Suddenly she felt weightless as her body completely healed instantly and she ran forward at full speed as she went through the blast. As she ran, she began to feel restricted, so she lunged forward and landed on all fours as she began charging Cyclops like a wolf who found its prey.

"_**What!?"**_ Cyclops questioned in disbelief as the living weapon leaped at him with its claws blazing with flaming energy.

"_**I CANT DIE!"**_ Came the feral roar as the claws pierced Cyclops chest.

_***BOOOOOOOOOM***_

**BGM: END**

The heroes were blinded as the flaming energy exploded. When the light ended the heroes gasped at what they saw. Laura was floating above them as if her entire body was made of fire with a smirk.

"_**I've finally achieved it…an Immortal host….My reign has finally begun."**_ The phoenix smirked before glancing down at the heroes, more specifically at Kiden. _**"I have become one with this individual and I know all of her memories. Child join me, with your abilities we can make this world ours and you will live like a queen-no- a goddess."**_ The Phoenix spoke as it held out its hand toward the stunned blonde.

"W-what." Kiden asked shocked.

"_**This world has been cruel to you, but together you can have your revenge, the choice is yours. Either way the result is the same, but you will still be alive to enjoy it."**_ Phoenix-Laura said coldly.

"Damn it Tony where are you?" Captain America asked as he pressed his ear piece.

*Thud*

"Right behind you." Iron-Man said as he landed behind Steve and set Hope down as the Scarlet Witch landed beside him. "What happened?"

"Your favorite Avenger fused with the Phoenix and is now about to become the ruler of the planet." Black Widow deadpanned as she walked towards him with a limp.

"We have to stop her." Hope spoke up before running towards the flaming Laura. "Laura snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"_**If it isn't my first choice…I'm so glad that you denied my power, I wouldn't have had the chance to reach this new level of potential." **_Phoenix smirked evilly. _**"Sorry, but I don't need you anymore." **_Hope had to dodge to the side as a blast of energy blew up where she was standing. Phoenix landed as she began walking toward a shaking Kiden.

"_Oh, I am going to regret this…"_ Kiden thought with a sigh. **"Stop."** Phoenix frowned when she suddenly found her head whipping to the side as Kiden stood in front of her with an outstretched arm.

"_**So be it. Just remember…you had your chance." **_ Phoenix said with a glare as she flew back into the sky and prepared to blow them away. _**"This is it-*BAM*"**_ The assembled heroes gaped as a plane slammed into her sending both the plane and the Phoenix crashing into the earth.

"What the hell! Is that my plane?" Iron-Man asked in disbelief. They watched as the door was kicked open and a woman wearing tight leather jumped out of the plane with a frown.

"Damn it will you quit yelling! I said I could fly it, not land it!" Felecia bit out as a familiar voice shouted back at her.

"Well maybe you should have mentioned that sooner! Cats have nine lives, but i don't feel like trying to find out how many spiders have!" A familiar voice shouted back.

"Impossible." Captain America muttered with wide-eyes.

"Oh my God." Black widow muttered as a tear escaped her eye, which luckily went unnoticed by everyone.

"_Peter…?" _MJ questioned hesitantly making Sonja glare at Natasha. Natasha shrugged showing that she had no idea what the hell was going on.

"That better not be who I think it is, or I'm kicking someone's ass." Ms. Marvel muttered to herself with a frown. Sure enough, Spider-Man leaped from the plane and landed next to Black Cat as he dusted his costume off.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Spider-Man dodged to the side as an arrow stabbed into the plane behind him.

"Zombie!" Hawkeye shouted with a glare as he prepared to load another arrow, but was stopped when Spider-Woman smacked him upside the head.

**! Spider-Sense You can't dodge this one!**

Spider-Man frowned as he turned to see Chun-Li stomping towards him with a glare. He could tell she was worked up because he couldn't understand a word that was coming out of the Asian woman's mouth.

"Uhh arigato?" Spider-Man tried.

*Slam*

Spidey found himself pinned to the plane as his team mate continued to curse him out in Japanese as tears fell from her eyes.

"Is it really him?" Captain America asked Logan seriously. Wolverine nodded with a frown of his own.

"Yup, that's web-head alright."

"But, how?" Steve questioned with wide eyes. Iron-Man pulled of a holographic page of Google and showed Steve.

"Apparently some species of spiders can shed their exoskeletons. I guess Spider-Man got a chance to resurrect." Iron-Man shrugged. Spider-Man finally managed to calm his team mate down and they walked back towards the heroes.

"Alright, so how late to the fight are we?" Spider-Man gestured to the unconscious form of Cyclops. The phoenix energy managed to heal him before exiting his body.

"Well soldier, your student fused with the rest of the Phoenix and is now trying to kill us all." Captain America deadpanned as Spider-Man face palmed. "And due to having the Phoenix completed in her body her healing factor has made her immortal in every sense of the word.'

"Dang it." Spider-Man groaned. "Where is she now-"

***BOOOOM***

Spider-Man turned around slowly as the plan blew up and Laura's body flew up from the rubble with a glare.

"I knew you hit something!" Spider-Man said before turning to his Ex as he pointed at her.

"Is this really the best time!?" Black Cat gaped at him.

"Captain Tell the others to stand down, Chun-Li and I can try to snap her out of this." Spider-Man said as he and Chun-Li charged the Phoenix.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Chun-Li questioned as they ran.

"Not at all!" Spider-Man said enthusiastically.

"Glad to have you back." Chun-Li said before glaring up at the Phoenix. "Laura wake up! Remember who you are!"

"Seriously, did I die for nothing?" Spider-Man asked in disbelief as he shot web balls at the Phoenix. The webbing burned away nearly instantly. "Damn, I won't be able to get a hold on her. Chun-Li I'm going to throw you!" Spider-Man said as he snatched his team mate towards him with his web.

"You do realize that I don't get second chances right." Chun-Li dead panned as Spider-Man lifted her up.

"Yup. And whoa, did you get lighter?" Spider-Man questioned as he threw Chun-Li at the Phoenix.

"I'm actually about to die." Chun-Li deadpanned as she flew at Laura. "Oh well it was fun, **KIKOSHO!" **Although the chi couldn't hurt the immortal, it was enough to knock her down to Spider-Man.

"_Alright, I need to cause some sort of pain in order to shock her back into consciousness, blunt force won't be enough; I need to pierce her, but how?"_ Spider-Man thought as his pupil descended towards him._ "Shit well unless this body suddenly became like Logan's I doubt it'll happen. I just have to punch her as hard as I can and pray it works."_ Spider-Man thought as he cocked his right fist back and released a devastating punch towards Lara. Feeling a slight pain underneath his wrist he gasped as he saw his glove begin to rip.

*Snickt*

A spike made of hardened bone ripped from his wrist and entered Laura, making him gasp in surprise. **(LIAG Helpful info: One of Peter's other powers is a pair of venomous stingers that reside in his wrists. The poison in these stingers is completely lethal to a normal human being)**

*Shtick*

The Phoenix glared down at him as his stinger entered her chest. She quickly popped her claws out and raised them above her head, ready to decapitate Spider-Man.

"_**You dare…?"**_ Phoenix trailed off as a second stinger ripped from his left wrist. Spider-Man quickly buried that one into her chest as well. Spider-Man ignored the feeling of something pouring from his stingers into his pupil as he continued to talk.

"Laura I know you're in there! Waken up already!" Spider-Man shouted as he tried to ignore the pain of the Phoenix's flame. "Wake up!"

**-Laura's mind Scape-**

Laura sat down with her knees to her chest as she was surrounded by a plane of white. In front of her was another girl that looked exactly like her, only with pitch black eyes.

"_Wake up!"_

Spider-Man's voice rang throughout the area causing Laura to slowly raise her head.

"**Well what do you know, the bug lived after all."** The other Laura spoke up with a growl. "**Too bad it's too late, you already gave in and we **_**will**_** become one."**

"We can't let's this go on." Laura said softly making her feral side snort.

"**And how do you plan to stop it? The Phoenix is stronger than both of us what can we do to stop it?"**

"We can at least stop it from killing Peter." Laura said softly as she stood up.

"**Do you know what will happen if we try to betray the Phoenix? It will make our lives hell."** The feral Laura snarled out.

"We've experienced hell I doubt the Phoenix can make it any worse." Laura said seriously as she walked towards her other side. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"**I am NEVER SCARED!" **

"Then prove it. No matter what happens we are going to begin merging anyway, what's the point of becoming one if we're just going to be locked up again?" Laura said quietly as she place a hand on her feral side's shoulder.

"**Even together…our power alone is not enough to regain our body."**

"You're not alone. I'll help you take control, but only if you can get the power to Hope. She's the only one that can end this." A new voice spoke up and both teens turned to see a red-haired woman standing next to them.

"You were here the whole time weren't you?" Laura said quietly as she turned to the woman. "Jean Grey?"

"My time has ended a long time ago, but yours is just starting. The Phoenix has shown me things, and your story is far from over." Jean said as she placed a hand on both teen's shoulders. "Don't let this be the end of your legacy. Fight back and live on, you must do it **Talon!"** Both Lauras gasped as their visions turned white.

**-Utopia-.**

"Ahh!" Spider-Man shouted as he was flung away back towards the heroes.

"I've told you all form the beginning there was only one way to end this. We have to take her head off if we want this nightmare to end." Wolverine growled as he brandished his claws.

"_**It's time for you all to die- No, impossible! "**_ The Phoenix was holding her head as Laura's bright orange eyes faded back in to her normal green ones. "Hope, hurry get over here, now!" Laura gasped out. The young mutant ran towards her friend and placed her hands on Laura's shoulders. "You want a host fine, but it won't be ME!" Laura shouted as she shot all of the phoenix force into her red-haired friend.

"_**AHHH!"**_ Hope screamed as the energy forced itself into her. Laura fell to the ground in exhaustion as the cosmic entity finally left her. Her very blood felt like it was on fire and she could feel her vision blurring. The Scarlet Witch approached Laura and handed the clone her cape.

"Here cover yourself up, you did well today." Wanda said with a smile. It was then that the clone noticed that she was naked and gratefully took the cape and covered herself. Laura found herself in a bone crushing hug from Kiden almost instantly.

"Don't scare me like that Laura; I thought you had completely snapped." Laura had the decency to look embarrassed, before turning to Hope, who looked as if she was made of fire. Hope floated into the sky and disappeared in a blinding speed. Laura winced as she felt a sharp pain in between her knuckles.

"Crap!" Captain America shouted, but Iron-Man shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, I'm getting word that she's fixing all of the damages done during this war, she's in control" Iron-Man said making Captain America sigh in relief. Suddenly they heard groaning and turned to see Cyclops struggling to stand.

"You, traitor!" Cyclops shouted at Laura as he released an optic blast at the clone. Laura braced herself for the attack, when a body suddenly stepped in front of her. Cyclops held his head in pain before falling back into unconsciousness.

*BOOM*

"CHUCK!" Wolverine shouted at the downed telepath as Laura looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Calm down, it's too late. The Phoenix hadn't completely left Scott's mind so I removed what was left." Xavier's telepathic voice rang through the heads of everyone.

"Why…Why did you do it? I could have lived!" Laura shouted at the man with wide eyes.

"Honestly Laura, you were projecting your thoughts too loudly, even though you managed to look calm on the outside. The exit wounds from your claws are still there aren't they? You've lost your healing factor and you are scared." Xavier said with a smile as blood pooled from his mouth. Laura gritted her teeth and looked away. "I've told you Laura. I love ALL of my students as if they were my own children. Don't be scared that you've lost your healing factor, you are still an extraordinary young woman, and I do believe it's about time you realized that. So no I didn't throw away my life, I did exactly what I was supposed to do." 

"*Sniff* Damn it…" Laura muttered as the mutants continued to watch in horror.

"This is the end of my legacy children, but do not be sad, rejoice and be the outstanding individuals I know you'll be!" 

Charles Xavier died with a smile on his face. **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: Xavier was killed by Cyclops in AVX.)**

Hope landed next to Wanda and together they placed their hands together.

"_**It's time to end this."**_ Wanda nodded her head and together they spoke. _**"NO MORE PHOENIX!"**_The Phoenix energy within her scattered into countless parts across the globe, the once endangered mutant population would thrive again.

**-One Week Later: Peter's apartment-**

Everyone had shown up for Xavier's funeral, mutant or non-mutant. There were very few dry eyes as all of Xavier's students openly wept for him, except Scott who was taken in to custody immediately. It was a beautiful ceremony and would be remembered for a long time.

Currently Laura was in peter's bathroom frowning as she looked at the scars on her hands and the discoloration of the skin on her forearms.

"_My healing factor is non-existent and the Adamantium in my claws are poisoning my blood stream. Peter would worry too much, so I'll handle it myself. Worst case scenario I'll need my claws removed."_ Laura grimaced at the thought of becoming even weaker than she already was. She put her sweat shirt on and entered the main room. She smiled softly as she saw Peter watching T.V on the couch.

"What's up roomy? Chun-Li went to go buy some groceries so it's just us for now." Peter smiled at her as she sat next to him on the couch. She still remembered how he looked once he died, and frowned at the thought.

"_He died with a smile on his face just like Xavier, would I ever be able to do the same?"_ Laura shook her head to herself. _"I lost him before I could sort out my feelings and for some reason I was given a second chance. I won't waste it." _Laura released a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh I almost forgot! I made you something Laura." Peter said with a grin as he back flipped over his couch and ran to his closet. Coming back he handed her a box with a smile. "Here I've been spending all my time on it at Horizon labs. Laura was going to cut it open with her claws, but then realized that she'd end up bleeding over his couch and frowned.

"Do you have a knife?" Laura asked softly, and Peter nearly face-palmed at his mistake.

"Sorry Laura, here."

*Thwip*

Peter shot his web into the kitchen and pulled out a knife.

"Here" Laura smiled gratefully and cut open the box. She looked with wide eyes as she pulled out a black one-piece, motorcycle outfit that had an orange zipper.

"When I had temporarily lost my Spider-Sense, I was a sitting duck for armed robbers, so I made myself an armored costume." Peter began as Laura looked at him with wide eyes. "As you can see I got it back, but the point is I learned my limits without it and learned to adapt. Now it's your turn." Peter grinned. "I made it one size fits all and it should protect most of your body-"Peter was cut off as he found himself receiving a tight hug from the clone. Peter patted her head and smiled

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Laura nodded her head and placed the costume back into the box. It was then that she decided that unsorted or not, she was not going to risk losing him again without at least saying something.

"You know…it's been approximately eighteen years since I was first created." Laura began hesitantly. Peter took no notice and hummed in thought.

"Huh how about that? I was wondering how old you we-*Mmph*"Peter watched with wide eyes as Laura slowly removed her face from his.

"Laura-"Peter stopped as Laura placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Don't say anything; I don't want a response yet. I still have many things I need to deal with first." Laura said as she unconsciously touched her arm. "And I still need to prove to myself that I _can_ be a hero. So until that happens, please let's just leave it at this." Laura smiled before standing up and leaving the apartment. Peter gaped at where she left when suddenly his phone rang.

**-Insert Ringtone: ****Catherine Love is over (Game over)-**

_*click*_

"H-hello?" Peter said hesitantly. _"I need a new ring tone." _Peter thought with a frown.

"Peter what's wrong? You sound funny." Mary Jane questioned in concern.

"Just the usual my life is spinning out of my control. What's up your highness?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Any way I called you to wish you luck on your match tomorrow. And that afterwards we still need to find a time to have our conversation. I can't do it now seeing as I have work to do shortly."

"Uhh…sure I'll definitely try to find some time."

"Good…well I'll see you later Peter." Peter hung up the phone and shook his head.

"_Oh Crap…"_ Peter thought as he shook his head in wonder, when suddenly his phone rang again.

**-Insert Ringtone: Catherine Love is over (Game over)**

Feeling a sense of dread Peter picked it up again.

"H-Hello…?"

"Hey there Pete, I was wondering if sometime after your next match, you'd want to get a cup of Coffee. I was thinking about what you said about how we were a fling and you're right. So I'm willing to force back my instincts, and start slow." Felecia said nervously as Peter gaped at his phone. Taking his silence as a yes, because peter was normally very verbal about his objections, Felecia continued enthusiastically. "Great! We'll meet up later." 

_*Click*_

"Oh my God." Peter muttered to himself. He couldn't believe what had transpired in the past five minutes.

**-Insert Ringtone: Catherine Love is over (Game over)**

"_Fuck!"_ Peter thought in disbelief as his phone rang again. With a shaky hand he answered the call.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Spider-Man, it's me Chun-Li."

"Oh thank God." Peter said in relief before frowning. "Hey how are you calling me right now? And why are you calling me Spider-Man?"

"Tony had invited me and some of the other people that came from a different universe to Avengers Tower. He gave us all working numbers. Anyway for your second question Ms. Marvel wanted to speak to you, and I have no idea if she knows who you are or not. Here you go Carol just hand the phone to me when you're done, I'll be by the elevator." Peter paled when he heard his team mate.

"Peter?"

"Y-yes?" Peter asked as tears filled his eyes.

"I'll make this short; I ended up joining this tournament because of you and was wondering if we could meet up later this week so you can explain to me what's going on." Peter gave a sigh of relief.

"Sure thing."

"Also…I was thinking, and I decided to take you up on one of your date offers after all in are line of work, who knows how long we'll live? Might as well live it up while we can; I'll talk to you later."

_*Click*_

Peter just looked as his phone emotionlessly. When he woke up that morning, he had just planned to give his pupil a present and catch up on some T.V. He had no idea how it spiraled into this mess.

**-Insert Ringtone: Catherine Love is over (Game over)**

Peter could have thrown his phone through his wall at this point, but decided it would be better to just answer it. He frowned when he realized it was from the same number.

"Chun-Li?"

"Not quite." A Russian voice said from over the phone, making the hero's frown deepen. Peter hadn't talked to Black Widow much after the whole Nancy thing, and was honestly curious about what she could have wanted.

"What's up and why do you have this phone?" Peter questioned curiously.

"I told Carol that I'd give it back to your team mate, but I needed to speak to you first. It's a matter that may affect my psychological health." 

"Natasha, what happened?" Peter asked seriously. He may not have spoken much to her, and hell he was pretty sure the assassin didn't even _like_ him, but she was still a comrade.

"It concerns Nancy Rushman." Peter felt the air leave his lungs. He knew for a fact that that entire situation was something he should _never_ bring up again, or else he risked certain death. "She might not be as gone as I had hoped…" Peter felt as though he had been punched.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Because of your 'death' I ended up going through A LOT of feelings that I shouldn't have towards you. Your taking responsibility and helping me find out if I have been emotionally compromised or not. And no is not an answer." Natasha said seriously making Peter groan. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I am so glad that you're alive." Natasha said softly making Peter's eyes widen in shock. "Damn it!"

_*Click*_

*FLASH*

Suddenly Deadpool appeared in Peter's apartment and pointed at him, while laughing his ass off.

"Oh my God, that's precious ahahahahahaahahahah!" Deadpool laughed as Peter twitched. He wasn't even concerned about his identity, because he figured Deadpool had known already.

"Hey where were you during the fight?" Peter asked as he crossed his arms.

"Eh, I already saw what was gonna happen so I said fuck it." Deadpool said before teleporting away.

**-Meanwhile: K'un-Lun-**

Just outside of the city, there was a tombstone on the ground that said "Here Lies Spider-Man." Nothing was apparently wrong with the grave until a feminine hand sprung from the dirt followed by another one. Slowly, but surely a naked blonde woman crawled from the grave with a grin.

"Well what do you know? I'm back. Don't worry Peter I learned from last time…You will be my mate, and our offspring will be the strongest." Ero said to herself with a smirk as she walked away into the snow. **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: Ero is Spider-Man's "other" Once he cheated death, spiders ate his old body and created another one. This is canon; I did not make this shit up. This story writes itself.)**

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Next Chapter: …A Talon shall rise.**

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I did NOT expect this to be this long, oh my God…. Err umm read and review and all that…**

**Shit…**

**~Rebuke- ** "WAIT NO"

**Huh?**

"I think it's time you showed them the "What if" ending. Games always have multiple endings!" Deadpool said happily.

**Well damn you have a point here you go everyone this is NOT part of this Story's continuity at all. Think of it as an omake.**

**-What if AVX Finale: From the ashes of the Phoenix. Bad ending: Kiden says yes-**

"_**I've finally achieved it…an Immortal host….My reign has finally begun."**_ The phoenix smirked before glancing down at the heroes, more specifically at Kiden. _**"I have become one with this individual and I know all of her memories. Child join me, with your abilities we can make this world ours and you will live like a queen-no- a goddess."**_ The Phoenix spoke as it held out its hand toward the stunned blonde.

"W-what." Kiden asked shocked.

"_**This world has been cruel to you, but together you can have your revenge, the choice is yours. Either way the result is the same, but you will still be alive to enjoy it."**_ Phoenix-Laura said coldly.

"You're right…we can't let anyone go through what we did. We will show everyone how peace is truly achieved; by force." Kiden spoke making Laura smirk. Laura teleported in front of Kiden and brought her into a warm embrace.

"_**Take half my power…and end this."**_ Laura spoke gently as Kiden's body turned into one mad of flames.

"STOP!" Captain America shouted as he threw his shield at the two.

"_**Perfect Choice of Words. Stop" **_Kiden smirked as the world turned bright orange as if it were on fire, while the shield stopped one inch from her face.

"_**You have reached your true potential Kiden, now let us go and start our reign." **_Laura said as she gazed down at her friend.

"_**Go where?"**_

"_**The beginning, we will shape this wretched rock in our image."**_ Kiden smirked and embraced her friend back.

"_**Reset."**_

The planet engulfed in flames as the two mutants went back to the beginning.

**-XXX?-**

A long haired Kiden stood up from her bed and walked to her balcony. She looked slightly older, and her hair had become brown due to her not dying it anymore. She covered herself with her sheets as she stood next to Laura.

"Hard to believe it's been millions of years, huh?" Laura asked as she stared out her window and heard the sound of kids playing. Laura had reached her physical prime at age 22, but never left it. The same could be said for Kiden as well.

"I thought I was gonna be dead by fifty." Kiden smirked before taking a cigarette out and lighting it with her finger.

"Well I couldn't have you dying on me." Laura said teasingly with a smirk.

"To think, we replaced this planet's reality with No Time. And removed the need for resources to provide life. So many wars not fought…so many lives not destroyed…" Kiden muttered as Laura frowned and poked her in the ribs.

"Honestly I had thought by now you would stop calling it No Time."

"Hey! What's wrong with my name? What would you call it?" Kiden asked curiously as she tossed away her cigarette.

"That's simple." Laura began as she embraced the brunette. "Home."

**-What if: END-**

"HOLY SHIT!" Deadpool shouted in disbelief.

I know right?

"I mean damn, I'm both glad and sad that Kiden refused."

Why?

"Glad because, you reality is not destroyed and stuff, but sad because there won't be any girl on girl action with Laura."

Deadpool!

"What! She's legal!"

I'm done.

**~RebukeX7**


	9. A Talon Shall Rise!

**Disclaimer: I'm all fired up! And not like human torch cause I don't own marvel!**

**MINIGAME TIME! : Let's see if you can figure out the next Villain AND Hero team before the end of the Chapter. Let's see if anyone of my LIAG can predict my next move! I'm looking at you Ryuus2!**

**Also thanks to BlueInfernoX I realized I made error in my facts, it's not really **_**that **_**big nor does it impact the story but an error's an error! Madame web was Spider-woman AFTER the current one not before. My bad, but in my defense there's like 3 or more of them So this chapter is dedicated to him,Ryuus2, and Ikazuchi16 whose review alone motivated me to double this chapters length!**

**Hint 1: Even Harems have a dark side**

**Hint 2: The future is still bright**

"Wait before you start the chapter I gotta ask, if Team demise is fighting is their round two…who the hell are they going to fight at the end of this tournament that's could be THAT traumatizing?" Deadpool questioned as he scratched his head.

**Check the end.**

"Oh…shit. Damn. Well I'm glad my team is going to-*BAM*"

**No Spoilers!**

**Chapter 8: …A Talon shall rise.**

**-The next day: Avenger's Tower: Night time-**

Seven individuals were standing on the roof of the avengers HQ. Three of them were the members of Team Amazing and another three were the members of Team Despair. Rebuff stood in between the two teams with a microphone.

"Alright, we had a slight detour with the world ending and all, but now were back for round two!" Rebuff began as the sound of cheering came from the streets below. "As for the rules of this grudge match of all grudge matches. You each get one opponent each, the fights end when your opponent is killed, knocked out, or forfeits." The psycho-bitch began with a smile. "For this match I am separating each match across the globe, meaning you will all be MILES away from each other, but do not worry! Should you defeat your enemy you will be teleported to a team mate randomly to help them out, any questions?"

"Let's begin now I have a Spider to crush!" The Green Goblin laughed insanely as Kimura smirked while gazing at Laura, who was wearing her armored costume.

"I agree with the elf. I have a toy to play with…it'll be just like old times." Kimura smiled as Laura glared at her fiercely. Akuma stared at Chun-Li, who stared back at him with a frown. Something in the young martial artist's eyes interested Akuma and he was curious to find out what it was.

"Okay, okay, wait a minute you fucking monster." Rebuff sneered before looking at both teams. "Here are the matches."

**The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Green Goblin**

"You two won't go far as you will have your matchup right here in New York City. It seems fitting that everything ends here." Rebuff said as the Green goblin laughed hysterically. "The next match is…"

**Chun-Li vs. Akuma**

"Now you two will be taking the fight down in Tokyo, the surroundings should be familiar enough for you both to fight effectively." Rebuff told the two martial artists, who nodded; their eyes never leaving each other's. "And the dramatic final fight is this."

**Talon vs. Kimura**

"You two will be fighting at the abandoned building of the Facility." Rebuff said two them making Laura's eyes widen as Kimura's grin did the same. "And not just any building, but the same one that Talon's legacy began; this seems like a fitting spot. Now…it's time to fight. Oh and quick rule change for this match, if you die you stay dead. This fight will end when there are three defeats, Good Luck."

"_**Match. TAvsTD: Begin.**_"

The six individuals quickly found themselves engulfed in a blue light.

*FLASH*

**-Tokyo: Chun-Li vs. Akuma-**

Chun-Li and Akuma found themselves in front of each other on a building in Tokyo.

"…" Akuma glared at Chun-Li who glared right back at him. Chun-Li could feel his Killing intent, but honestly after all the bullshit that had transpired in the past month she found herself not giving a single fuck about the man in front of her.

Oh sure he could completely and utterly destroy her. But for some reason she just didn't give a damn.

"Your eyes…they show no fear, why?"

"I've just been in a war that spread across _dimensions _and fought on the _moon. _I fought alongside _gods." _Chun-Li began with a disturbed whisper as she began walking towards Akuma, who raised an eyebrow as he began to feel her rising killing intent. "I've seen absolute destruction and attacked people that could level countries." Chun-Li continued as she walked forward with her voice rising. "I've literally been to _hell_ and back and I've seen a friend _die_ and _resurrect_ while another survived being cut in _half_."

"How's that possible?" Akuma sounded actually curious

"Long story, but worst of all I have been through so much complete and utter bullshit that I have lost track of my _cycle, _but I do owe you my gratitude." At this point Chun-Li was completely in the demonic martial artist's face glaring up into his eyes.

"What is this cycle that you speak of? And why would you owe me any gratitude." _A-fucking-_kuma asked sounding slightly concerned. His eyes widened as she gave him a grin that was a little _too_ wide to be considered sane. Chun-Li began to chuckle before erupting in loud laughter as she laughed she began to weep at the same time as the frustration of everything she went through upon entering this insane new world began to finally show itself.

"I owe you my gratitude because of your ugly ass face I am more pissed off then I ever have been before!" Chun-Li grinned happily. "I am going to _**die**_today, but I'll be damned if I'm going out without a smile on my face, because guess what!?" Chun-Li questioned with a grin as her eyes showed the last of her sanity leaving through her tears.

"…What?"

"I'm bleeding and my stomach hurts and we haven't even fought yet. You have picked the _wrong_ fucking day of the month to fight me!" Faster than Akuma could track her insane expression instantly went stone-faced, before she held her head in agony.

**-Chun-Li's mindscape-**

Chun-Li suddenly found herself staring at a bright white wall that seemed to be made of glass. It had a single small, almost unnoticeable crack that continued to grow. Chun-Li raised a chi covered fist and slammed it into the wall

***CRASH***

**-Real World-**

"I KNOW EVERYTHING!" Chun-Li roared as a pillar of chi erupted from her body and seemingly went on forever into the sky. Akuma took a step back in shock at the impossible amounts of chi the woman was exerting.

"Impossible!" Akuma shouted as Chun-Li continued to roar from within the pillar.

"I have been the minor character of this team for too long; why the hell is this a marvel vs. Capcom crossover If my team mates are going to get the most screen time!?" Chun-Li roared as Akuma was forced to his knees.

"It doesn't matter how strong you get, I will still defeat you!" Akuma roared as he began to exert his chi.

"Let's see you beat my rank five hyper combo!"

"Hyper-_what?"_

"Here I go!" Chun-Li blasted straight towards him "**Unauthorized scene switch!** When I do this, you will fall automatically!"

**-Unauthorized switch to Deadpool-**

"Someone else is aware of the fourth wall this could potentially end existence as we know it!" Deadpool shouted as he stood up. "_COOOOOL!"_

**-A few minutes earlier With Squirrel Girl-**

A bloodied squirrel girl stood over the downed form of Thanos as a cloaked woman thanked her profusely.

"H-how…" Thanos groaned as Squirrel Girl spit blood to the side.

"Because I have people to protect, and no matter how strong you become or who you have helping you, I WILL come back and I WILL defeat you time after time." Squirrel girl said tiredly as Thanos' eyes closed.

"_**I apologize, Thanos had found a way to control my mind and pit me against you. You have my eternal gratitude. You truly are the Universes greatest warrior."**_

"Ah forget about it! It's what heroes do!" Squirrel Girl grinned before crossing her arms. "But can you please give Spidey a break? He's just tryna' help people." Squirrel Girl pouted as Death turned to her in surprise. **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: Death is the personification of death…yeah do I really need to explain anymore? Anything you think she can do, she probably can.)**

"**How did you know?"**

"Seriously? _No one_ has that much bad luck." Squirrel Girl deadpanned.

"**It's just every time he uses his infernal Spider-sense he escapes me again!"**

"But he's a good guy! Seriously I got bored and read his biography a week ago…his life sucks." Squirrel girl pouted as her tail sagged.

"**Think of it as, oh what is it you human's play-ah got it! Think of it as a game of ding-dong ditch that has been going on for **_**years. **_**His clones were never "Born" so I can ignore them, but he is starting to become a nuisance."**

"I thought you could do anything! You're Death! Can't you just tune him out?" Squirrel Girl asked incredulously.

"…"

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Squirrel Girl face-palmed as Death had the decency to look sheepish. She snapped her fingers and cleared her throat.

"**There it's done, now when I feel him again, he'll actually be dead. His luck is now back and because you helped me, I'll increase it with his Karma. Every Good deed he does will increase his luck, but if he becomes aware of what I have done my blessing will end. Keep it a secret" **Squirrel Girl nodded her head at the deity, before her body went rigid.

"_Impossible! Someone has become aware, but how!?"_ Squirrel shook her head before smiling at Death. "Sorry ma'am, but my planet needs me! If you need me you know where to find me, and I'll tell Deadpool you said hi!" Squirrel Girl shouted as she began running towards a portal. "Let's go Tippy Toe!" Her side-kick squirrel ran up her shoulder as they went on another exciting adventure filled with peril and danger for the greater good! **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: Deadpool is madly in love with Death.)**

"**Such a nice child."**

**-With She-Hulk-**

"Well damn. Oh well they can deal with it." She hulk muttered as she felt someone break the fourth wall. She turned to her team mates who were helping her with a case. "Time for a triple finish boys!" Shulkie whispered as Phoenix and Dare Devil smirked. As one all three slammed their hands on a table, causing it to explode, and pointed at the witness. **"OBJECTION!"**

**-With Rebuff-**

"What the hell did you do!? The White Room nearly blew up!" Rebuke shouted making Rebuff wince. She could swear she could hear one of their foot soldiers screaming about their leg.

"Hey! I didn't do shit, Chun-Li broke the fourth wall on her own during her fight with Akuma!" Rebuff defended to her boss as she glared at her phone.

"For the love of-why is she fighting Akuma so soon after Avengers vs. X-men? She needs a month at least! Too much non-canon frustration can make a fictional character snap and shatter their fourth wall!"

"Now you tell me…"

"Listen it's just a spontaneous event. As soon as the current object of her hate is taken care of, her mind will recreate the wall for its own protection and provide her false memories of what happened. Make sure you give them breaks after events!"

"Gotcha' boss!"

**-Later: With Chun-Li-**

A downed Akuma winced as he looked up at a battle scarred Chun-Li. Her hair was down and she had multiple rips on her clothes, but she stood tall and glared down at Akuma as the sun set behind her.

"You are a strong opponent, but because I have something to live for I will always find a way to defeat you! And I will continue to stand tall no matter what, now excuse me; I have a life to lead on without fear." Chun-Li said dramatically as she flashed away in a bright light.

**Akuma is no Longer able to battle.**

**Chun-Li: WINNSSSSSS**

**Team Amazing: 1**

**Team Despair: 0**

Now thanks to her fake memories, Chun-Li thought she had a battle that included great dialogue which, if heard, would make any listener contemplate their lives. Oh yes that battle she _thought_ she had was truly emotional. Her desperate struggle took them around the entire city as she punched and kicked until her fists and feet bled! Thanks to overcoming the impossible odds from such a heroic battle, from this point on Chun-Li would become a stronger person and never ever give up! Chun-Li could swear that at some points in the battle she heard music from the American band, Skillet, sounding from out of nowhere as she continued her desperate struggle.

But that battle didn't happen.

What _really_ happened was she over charged her Chi and blew herself, Akuma, and the building they were on up, and Chun-li managed not to take the brunt of the explosion.

**-New York-**

Chun-Li appeared and gasped as she saw Spider-Man raising one of his venomous stingers, prepared to kill the Green Goblin, who was missing both of his arms and legs.

**-Earlier: Spider-Man vs. The Green Goblin-**

**BGM: Narcissistic Cannibal- Korn (Feat Skrillex and Kill The Noise)**

Spider-Man leaped from the building he was on as he dodged more bombs from his arch-nemesis.

"Come on little spider you can run from your demise!" The green villain said with an insane chuckle.

"You know what Norm? I honestly don't even get why we're doing this." Spider-Man shouted back as he ran on the side of a building. "In the end you are just going to lose, we both know that. You couldn't beat me with your Iron-Man cosplay as the Iron-Patriot, so why do you think you can beat me now?"

"Silence!" The Goblin shouted as he threw more bombs. Spider-Man back-flipped off of the building and over the bombs before aiming his hand at the Goblin.

"**Web Ball!"** Spidey shouted as he shot a ball of web into Norman's face.

"Ahh!" The Green Goblin roared as he tried to rip off the webbing. Spider-Man quickly web-zipped to him and delivered a devastating punch to his face sending him flying through the sky, but unfortunately his glider flew back to him and he landed safely. "Is that all you got! Honestly after all of done you still hold back? Pathetic!"

"I refuse to go down that path because of you Osborn!" Spider-Man shouted making the goblin laugh.

"You truly are weak! No wonder your precious girlfriend came to me for comfort! It's a shame that our children were such failures, then again judging by how easily I killed her that's expected!" Spider-Man went rigid. **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: Yup…Gwen had an affair with Norman and birthed two kids that would later rapidly age because of the goblin formula and attempt to kill Peter. Yup. Good go marvel-sarcasm-)**

**-Meanwhile Avenger's Tower-**

The avengers that we're watching the fight stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Oh shit!" Hawkeye shouted as even Tony looked on in disbelief.

"He actually brought it up, holy shit, he brought it up!" Tony had read Spider-Man's bio and was praying that the insane man wouldn't bring those actions up, but he did. Natasha said nothing, but kept watching in morbid curiosity.

**-Sogaria-**

"Damn it, he brought it up!" MJ shouted in fury. _"Please Peter don't let it get to you, you'll never forgive yourself."_

**-Back to Spidey-**

"And I murdered your daughter, haha I don't even remember that one! Must be a testament to how worthless she is! Your wife too since you gave her up hahaha!"

**-Sogaria-**

"Kill his ass. I can run damage control with your guilt later." MJ said bluntly while Crimson Viper turned to her in shock.

**-Back to Spidey-**

**BGM: END  
**

**BGM: One Step Closer- Linkin Park**

As if hearing MJ Spider-Man leaped forward silently and slammed a fist into Norman sending him flying through a building and into the streets behind it. Spider-Man swung after him and saw him lying on a side walk as civilians watched in disbelief.

*Thud*

Spider-Man landed and began walking calmly towards the insane man. Resting his hand on a car, Spider-Man cemented his hand to it, and lifted it above his head as he stared at Norman. The Green goblin threw a razor bat at him, but Spider-Man tilted his head slightly causing the spinning blade to only break his right lenses. A single red eye glared at Norman coldly.

"Go ahead do it! Make my day it's not like you'll do it!" Norman laughed loudly.

"Hey that's my car!" A random civilian said from across the street. Spider-Man turned to him and the man gave him a thumbs up. "Hey it's cool; just have Tony buy me a new one!" Spider-Man nodded his head before slamming the car onto Norman.

***BOOOM***

The Explosion sent both Spider-Man and the Green Goblin's bodies flying, but Spider-Man managed to recover in mid-air and web-zipped to where Norman was.

"*cough* I…knew you couldn't do it!" Norman said tiredly as he laughed hysterically. "Don't you get it!? Until one of us dies this will never end hahaha!" Spider-Man said nothing as he raised his foot and slammed onto the Goblin's right knee.

***CRUNCH***

"GAHHHH-Ahahahah! That's the best you got!?" Norman asked as his right leg got blown off under twenty-tons of force. Spider-Man Raised his foot over Norman's left knee and repeated the process.

***CRUNCH***

The Green Goblin thrashed in pain before continuing his laughter.

"It hurts you doesn't it! I live; I'll kill someone else you love. I die, I get what I want! You can't beat me!" The Green Goblin shouted as Spider-Man raised his foot above Norman's right shoulder.

***CRUNCH***

"AHAHAHA! The power it feels good doesn't it. Think; if you were like this all of the time your villains would never bother anyone again!" The Green Goblin said sinisterly as blood continued to pool from underneath him. Spider-Man rose his foot over Norman's left shoulder.

***CRUNCH***

"Come on you coward! End me! Who else do I have to take away from you in order for you to finish me!?" The Goblin screeched. "How about that new pupil of yours? Her healing factor is useful; maybe I can destroy her after I force her to give me a worthy heir!"

**-Avenger's tower-**

"Oh he is so fucking dead!" Hawkeye gaped as Natasha's fist was bleeding from how hard she was clenching her fist.

"He's had to deal with this psycho since he was a teenager, I do not envy him." Tony shook his head in disgust. "I know one thing, he's going to get a metal-clad foot up his ass if he thinks he's going anywhere near my favorite little avenger." Captain America continued to glare at the screen until he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey where's Logan?" Steve questioned, and sure enough the feral mutant was nowhere to be found.

"You know sometimes I forget he's practically a ninja with all of his growling." Hawkeye said as he looked around the roof for the feral.

**-Back to Spidey-**

That was the last straw. So what if Goblin got his win, he refused to be the one who put Laura through more shit.

"You win Norman, it ends today!" Spider-Man shouted as he cocked his right fist back.

*RIPP*

A bone spike ripped from his wrist as Spider-Man knelt down to end the insane man once and for all.

"Die!"

**BGM: END**

**! Spider-Sense!**

"**KIKOSHO!"** Spider-Man's body slammed into a building after a large amount of chi slammed into his body.

"Baka! **(1)"** Chun-Li roared as she glared at her team mate. "Do you _think?_ You said yourself that you wouldn't be able to stop after you kill someone! Look at the larger picture not only would the Goblin win, he'd destroy your very foundation as a hero along with the lives of whoever else you kill after this!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" Spider-Man shouted as he leaped forward and glared into Chun-Li's eyes. The martial artist wasn't even intimidated by the crimson eyes burning at her.

"You leave him!" Chun-Li bit out as she gestured to the fallen form of Osborn. "He has no arms or legs! What the fuck can he do?"

"You don't know him; even like that he can still do so much."

"Then get prepared!" Chun-Li shouted back. "Trust me, sure the guilt of killing him will fade with time, but the frustration of knowing he got what he wanted, that he died with a smile will haunt you forever!" Spider-Man took a step back and clenched his fists.

"Damn it!" Spider-Man shouted as he released a full powered punch at his team mate.

***BOOOM***

"You feel better now?" Chun-Li asked softly. Spider-Man's fist went passed her face and destroyed the wall of the building behind her. She gave him a hug as his body shook with pent up frustration. After a bit Spider-Man released a tired sigh and webbed up the Goblin, preventing him from bleeding out.

"I won't kill you. You will never have the satisfaction of breaking me, but at the same time I refuse to let you hurt anyone else. Every time you come back I will stop you again and again. This is our struggle, our eternal hell, get ready." Spider-Man said coldly as he and Chun-Li disappeared in a flash of light.

**The Green Goblin is unable to continue.**

**Spider-Man WINSSSSSSS**

**Team Amazing: 2**

**Team Despair: 0**

"COME BACK HERE AND KILL ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! SPIDER-MAN!" The Green shouted in fury. "I"LL KILL YOU AND THOSE BITCHES OF YOURS! YOU WANT AN ETERNAL HELL FINE, ILL SHOW YOU HELL!"

"Shut the hell up, bub." A voice growled and Norman looked up to see Wolverine glaring down at him. "You see I overheard your conversation, you want Spider-Man to kill you and he wants you to be stopped without killing you." Wolverine continued.

"What does it matter to you mutt?"

"You see it was none of my business, until you brought Laura in to this." Logan growled out. "I'll deny it instantly, but that bug is a friend and Laura's practically my brat, even if we don't get along we have each other's backs, so when you come along and threaten both an ally and my brat then we have a problem." It was then that Norman began to realize what was about to happen.

"No damn you! It has to be Spider-Man don't you dare!" Norman shouted in fear.

"Sorry, Spider-Man doesn't kill, that's what I do." Wolverine grinned viciously. "And I am the **best** at what I do."

"NOOOO!"

*SNICKT*

**-Abandoned Facility-**

Chun-Li and Spider-Man fell from the sky as they saw the deceased form of Laura lying in sand as Kimura continued to laugh hysterically.

**-Earlier: Talon vs. Kimura-**

Laura watched with wide eyes as she found herself at her place of her origin as a smirking Kimura began to laugh.

"Oh this is just perfect." Kimura began with an insane gleam in her eyes. "I love this place; it brings back fond memories of when I got my first _toy."_ Laura glared at the monster in front of her in pure hatred. "You hate me don't you? Why? I'm not the one who did _that."_ Kimura said as she pointed to a decayed corpse that lied next to her. Laura's eyes widened in mortification as she looked at the familiar lab coat on the corpse.

"W-what?"

"To think it's still here. Gotta say X, this has to be my favorite kill of yours." Kimura said with a grin as she raised her foot above the corpse's skull. "Here lies the traitor Sarah Kinney, may she rest in pieces." Kimura said with mock sadness before slamming her foot down.

_*CRUNCH*_

_*Snickt*_

"AHHH!" Laura roared in pure rage as she leaped at her former trainer. Laura stabbed her claws into Kimura's throat.

"Really? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm better than you?" Kimura questioned as the Adamantium claws rested on her throat. Kimura released a powerful punch to Laura's face, knocking the young hero down. "Dogs shouldn't attack their masters; guess I have to put you down." Laura glared as she stood up and wiped her bleeding lip. Kimura widened her eyes at the site of blood continuing to slide down Laura's claws, before frowning.

"I'll kill you!" Laura roared as she charged at her tormentor, who yawned.

"You'll try." Kimura said bluntly as Laura's claws failed to pierce her once again. The older feral grabbed Laura by her neck and tightened her grip. "Before you die, tell me, who broke my toy?" Kimura questioned with silent anger as Laura struggled for air. "Speak." Kimura demanded as she raised her hand.

*BAM*

Laura thrashed in Kimura's grip as the older woman continued to repeatedly beat her. Kimura sighed and threw the girl away from her.

"Honestly you're no fun." Kimura said as she walked towards the corpse of Laura's mother.

"S-stop." Laura said in pain as she tried to stand. She watched in confusion as Kimura rummaged through her mother's lab coat.

"Found it." Kimura said happily as she pulled out a vial of clear liquid. "So she did take some of the trigger scent with her, no doubt to try to reverse engineer its effects on you." Kimura drawled as she walked back to Laura. "You're no fun as you are so I'll test something out to get my plaything back." Kimura said she popped the cap off the vial. "Fair warning though…this might destroy your mind…not that I care." Kimura said before grabbing the exhausted girl and jamming the vial down her throat. Kimura smirked as she watched the liquid empty as Laura's eyes completely blanked.

_*Thud*_

Kimura sighed in disappointment as she dropped the younger feral and began walking away.

"Disappointing. I know it works if tis sprayed on someone else, but I always wanted to see what would happen if _she _consumed it." Kimura said before stopping in her tracks and smirking.

**BGM: Papercut-Linkin Park**

"Well what do ya know? The bitch does have some bite left." Kimura said as she glanced back over her shoulder. A crimson eyed Laura was descending upon her with great speed as she snarled viciously.

"**RAHHHH!"**

*SLAM!*

Kimura grinned viciously as she was slammed to her back. The experiment roared as she continued to slam her claws into her tormentor viciously, to no effect.

"That's it! Let the monster consume you!" Kimura shouted with glee as he rammed her forehead into her ex-pupils head sending the monster off of her. The young feral ran at Kimura on all fours as her wounds began to slowly heal, making Kimura frown in thought. _"Her feral side increases her healing rate, I know that, but it seems to be completely gone in her normal state. But why, unless…"_ Kimura stepped back and leaped at the younger mutant. Kimura wrapped her legs around the monster's neck and grinned. **"Too slow!"** Kimura shouted before twisting her legs.

_*CRACK!*_

Kimura watched the mutant fall down with a smirk. The downed feral's body thrashed before it final grabbed its head and cracked it back in place.

"_..She's never lost her healing factor! It's currently fighting something internally in her body!"_ Kimura realized angrily. _"Whatever it is must be incredible to cause her healing factor to work so hard that it leaves her body nearly defenseless."_ Kimura looked at the charging mutants with some kind of twisted concern. "Who hurt you? What's breaking my toy!?" Kimura shouted as she pulled out two hunting knives and parried the berserk female's claws.

*SNICKT*

"_**GRAAHH!"**_ The monster shouted as it slammed its left foot-claw into Kimura's side to no effect. Kimura used the failed attack to her advantage and stabbed the knives into Laura's stomach.** "RAHHHHHHH"**

"Adamantium knives, perfect for hunting the ultimate animal." Kimura grinned as she slashed at the teen. Her ex-pupil's pained screams were like the finest violin music to her ears. She yanked the blades from the berserker and kicked her away as sparks flew from the cuts on the teen's armor. _"_Ah so that suit's armored? Too bad it won't protect you from my blades I'll just remove it then." And sure enough as the two ferals continued to trade blows, the younger mutant's armor began to be no more than tattered remains.

"**Grrr…"** The teen growled as Kimura looked at their surroundings.

"Huh, to think that we fought all the way to the beach, I guess this is a sign that it's time to end this. Really X-23, our time together was truly enjoyable." Kimura said sounding genuinely happy as her eyes were filled with sick gratitude, Kimura through one of her knives behind her before leaning down and picking up some sand in her right hand.

_*Snickt*_

"**RAHHHHH!" **The experiment roared as she charged Kimura, only for the woman to duck and slash her across her stomach before slamming the sand into the wound, preventing it from healing. Kimura barrel rolled underneath the young feral and grabbed more sand, before repeating the process on her ex-pupil's back. Blood poured from the teen as her movements got slower.

"The best ways to kill someone with a healing factor like weapon X's is to bleed them out or take off their head." Kimura said as she easily dodged the young weapon's sluggish attacks and continued to fill more wounds with sand.

"**Grr…**Ahhh." Laura's eyes returned to normal as her body fell back into the sand as she bled out.

**BGM: END**

Tears fell from Laura's eyes as she stared at the cloudy sky as rain began to fall.

**BGM: Lullaby for you- The world End's With You**

"_This is how it ends…Peter, Chun-Li…I'm sorry."_ Laura thought as she closed her eyes while Kimura laughed hysterically.

**-Flash: ?-**

Laura opened her eyes as she felt great warmth engulf her body. She looked around and saw herself on a cliff while waves crashed on the rocks below. In front of her she saw an older black haired woman gazing at the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. The woman's white lab coat blew in the wind.

"I didn't expect to see you for at least another four to five hundred years, bad girl." The woman spoke up, not once turning back to the young clone. Laura said nothing as she walked next to the woman and sat down. Pulling her knees to her chest Laura gazed at the sunset before releasing a small chuckle.

"I never thought I'd see you again…" Laura whispered happily.

"I had hoped you wouldn't." The woman said dryly.

"But how is this possible? I'm just a clone…"

"Please Laura; I spent hours in labor because of you. You are just as alive as anyone else." The woman said with a small chuckle. "Besides didn't your eight-armed _boyfriend_ tell you the same thing?" The woman teased making Laura look away.

"It's not like that." Laura whispered as the woman sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Your nose is going to get just as long as Pinocchio's." Laura's mother spoke as she flicked her daughter on her nose. **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: When Laura was younger her mother defied others and showed kindness to her daughter by reading her Pinocchio.)**

"Thank you for everything, I love you." Laura whispered as tears filled her mother's eyes.

"I don't deserve your love. I let them turn you into a monster; I should have run away as soon as I became pregnant."

"But you changed; you tried to save me, tried to be a better person. Doesn't that make up for what you've done?" Laura questioned making Sarah chuckle and gaze into her daughter's eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me." Laura widened her eyes as she realized her own self-hatred was just like her mother's.

"Like Mother Like daughter." Sarah said with a small smile. "Listen to me Laura, I am proud of you. Despite everything you've went through you have become a lovely young woman. Although I do wish I had a chance to see some young feral mutants with Spider powers; the research would have been lovely." Sarah grinned making the teen gape at her.

"Mother!"

"Haha, now come on its time for you to go back. It's not your time yet." Sarah said as she placed a kiss on Laura's forehead. Laura wrapped her arms around her mother as she noticed the woman fading.

"Wait! Don't leave! What am I supposed to do? I can't beat her!"

"I swear your nose is going to be impossible to measure. You are not alone, believe in yourself like I do and you will win." Sarah said seriously as their surrounding began to disappear. "By the way your boy toy is right, Talon does sound lovely." Laura closed her eyes as her mother was engulfed in a flash of light.

**BGM: END**

A crazed Kimura stood over a downed Laura.

"I told you I would be back, and there is no one who can help you now." She advanced toward the bloodied X-23 before stopping when two figures landed on her left and right side. "What?"

**"**_**Hoyokusen!"**_

**"**_**Crawler…ASSAULT!"**_

Kimura suddenly found herself being hit by a barrage of blows from a battle scarred Spider-Man and Chun-Li before going flying into the water.

"Oh God Laura!" Spider-Man shouted as he ran to the hurt teen.

"Kuso, is she…?" Chun-Li trailed off but stopped when Laura's eyes snapped open. Spider-Man slowly helped her sit up.

"Rest, Talon. We will take care of this." Spider-Man said Laura, who shook her head.

**BGM: New Way to Bleed- Evanescence**

"No, this is something I have to do…" Talon muttered as she stood up. It began as a limp, but soon turned into a walk, then a sprint, before she went on all fours and charged her handler at full speed.

"*Cough* you want to try again bitch? Fine!" Kimura shouted as she ran at Talon only for the younger woman to flip over her and land behind her. "Please I taught you that-"Kimura began as she turned around only to find no one there. "What!?" Kimura asked startled.

"Don't blink." Talon whispered into her ear as she stood behind her.

"Don't get cocky!" Kimura shouted as she turned around only to feel a searing pain in her left eye. "AHHH!" The twisted psycho bitch screamed as she held her bleeding face.

"In hindsight if you blinked you probably could have kept that eye." Talon drawled before sweep kicking the woman sending her falling on her ass into the water. Kimura quickly got back up only to find a foot in front of her face.

*Snickt!*

"AHHHH!" Kimura screamed in agony as a foot claws shot out and caught her right eye.

"Wow, you know when I fight with a clear head; you are pretty pathetic." Talon quipped as she raised an eye brow. Talon then kicked some water into Kimura's face, making her thrash wildly. "Salt water must hurt like a bitch, sorry."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING KILL ME! I'LL TAKE YOUR CLAWS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR GOD DAMNED ASS WITHOUT MY EYES!" Kimura roared as she ran forward only to have Talon side step her and trip her, sending the older feral face first into the water. **(LIAG FUN FACT: Kimura has one hell of a potty mouth :O)**

"Such a mouth, I might need to wash it out." Talon muttered before she jumped on Kimura's back and slammed her head into the water, causing the water near Kimura's head to turn red. Kimura thrashed as bubbles erupted from the water. Talon held her firmly as Kimura's body bucked frantically. Talon refused to let go until she saw the final bubble pop. Her body felt numb as she watched Kimura's unmoving body lay in the water. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's over, Laura. She's gone." Spider-Man said softly as the young mutant turned back to Kimura and released a shaky breath.

"It's not a dream..? I finally did it? This is real right…?" Laura asked apprehensively as Spider-Man nodded.

"She's dead Laura."

"I-I'm f-free?" Laura stuttered out in shock as Chun-Li walked towards her team mates.

"What do you mean?" The Interpol officer questioned curiously.

"Even with my creators gone, she was always following me. She would hurt anyone close to me to do so, and I tried to not get close to anyone so that they wouldn't be hurt." Laura explained before a smile appeared on her face. "But I'm free, I can be happy now."

"Let's go home Laura." Spider-Man said softly making her nod happily while Chun-Li smiled.

"Let's." Talon said as she looked at her bloody hand. _"My healing factor came back temporarily in my feral state…what's going on?"_ The mutant clenched her fist with narrowed eyes as it continued to bleed.

**KIMURA: DEAD**

TALON: WINSSSSSS

**Team Amazing: 3**

**Team Despair: 0**

**BGM: END**

**-Later: Avengers Tower: roof.**

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Team Amazing Reaches tier 3 after defeating Team Despair can they go all of the way? Find out next week when they take on the** Blonde Bitches With Attitude!**" Rebuff shouted as the crowd cheered for their heroes.

**-New York: Empty Church: three days later-**

A short blonde haired woman walked barefoot into the abandoned church with a frown. She was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a black tank top; over the tank top was a short black jacket. She gazed around until she saw a small black spider sitting on a web.

"So, you're who I was sensing?" Ero asked with a smirk as she sauntered over to the small spider. "Honestly if there was thing I ever admired about you, it was your strength _your highness_." Ero said the title mockingly as the spider crawled back wearily. "Oh don't be afraid, I need you in a fighting condition. You see we have a similar goal." Ero began as countless spiders began crawling into the church. "We both _want_ Spider-Man, but to get him you need to get stronger. Each of these spiders is carrying some of your remains within them. Embrace them and return to your former glory."

The spider crept down slowly as it used its web to slide down to the floor. The other spiders rushed it quickly; as the spiders swarmed they began to form a small pile that continued to grow until it was human height. Ero smirked as the spiders began to meld into what appeared to be a naked female human. After a few minutes a stunning brown eyed woman with long jet black hair was staring at Ero with a frown.

"Who are you, and why do you feel like _him_…" The woman muttered suspiciously.

"You can say that I'm the part of Spider-Man that was…left behind, but I plan to be _reunited _very soon. Call me Ero." Ero smiled before raising an eyebrow. "Honestly Adriana, what the hell happened to you? Tiny parts of your body were covering New York." Adriana looked away with a glare as she remembered the events of Spider-island.

**(LIAG Character Break down!)**

**Adriana Soria also known as the Queen or Spider-Queen was the main antagonist of Spider Island. She is an enemy of Spider-Man who wants him to be her mate and produce powerful offspring.**

**POWERS:**

**Insect Control: Now before you say how lame that is of a power let me break it down for you. This woman can telepathically control ALL insects and anyone carrying the insect gene; which is ONE THIRD of the modern day population. One third of the planet can be her bitch! This includes Spider-Man. Only the strongest willed can go against her control, but even that is temporary.**

**Telepathy: She can telepathically control her drones from long distances.**

**Telekinesis: She can control her drone's motor skills from long distances as well. Also she can lift inanimate and animate objects.**

**Super Strength: Meh she can lift a ton**

**Sonic Scream: One of her most terrifying traits is her sonic scream. It's so dangerous that a low powered one actually took out Spider-Man instantly. After the hero was downed she made out with him.**

**This has been your LIAG Break down! Also: THIS SHIT FUCKING WRITES ITSELF! IT'S ALIVVVEEEE**

**(END)**

"I don't want to talk about it." The Queen said simply.

"Understandable." Ero said with a nod. "Okay here's the deal, I gave you your body back and now I need you to help me get _mine _back." Ero said making the Queen turn to her curiously. "I need your help to capture Spider-Man. He is to be my mate and give me my offspring and with your connection to the web of life, even though it's much weaker than it used to be, that should be enough sustenance for to live on."

"Sorry, I appreciate the body, but if anyone is gonna mate with him it's going to be me." Adriana said with a glare, making Ero throw her hands up in exasperation.

"You can have him too! My main priority is to finally have my children; the other emotional crap can come later." The Queen looked at her with wide-eyes before thinking it over.

"I can accept this. Better to have him partially than not at all, but how do you expect to capture him?" Adriana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you heard about this tournament he's apparently apart of?"

"Yes, it's all everyone has been talking about I could barely get any rest so I moved to this church for some solace."

"Well we're going to find someone from this 'other universe' and were going to join in. Win or lose we just need to stay long enough until it brings him to us. And hell if we _do_ win I can think of a few things we can use that power for." Ero said with a smirk which was matched by Adriana.

"Now all we need to do is find someone from this parallel universe that would be willing to help us in our goals…" Adriana trailed off making Ero point above her.

"Honestly I think we might have an ally, come down you can't hide." Ero said tiredly. Adriana frowned as a woman who was probably in her mid-twenties landed in between them with a grin. She was wearing a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fasten to form a spider pattern on her back. Along with that was a pair of long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her finger nails and toe nails were painted bright pink and her black hair resembled a pair of horns. Her purple eyes shone with mischief.

"I was right you are interesting." The woman purred as she looked at Ero. "I was going to challenge you because I thought you'd be a very strong opponent, but after hearing your plan and seeing all of those beautiful spiders, I want to do something else." The woman held out her hand with a grin. "Let's form a team!"

"I don't mind, but why would you want to join?" Adriana asked suspiciously.

"Your plan will give me many new opponents to battle and this _Spider-Man_ seems like my kind of guy. Taking him from his team mate, Chun-Li will be my most satisfying victory yet, so I hope you don't mind sharing cause that's what I want in return for joining."

"What the hell, what's one more?" The Queen shrugged and Ero grabbed the woman's hand.

"I'm Ero and that's Adriana." Ero began as she gestured to her still naked team mate. "And you are…?"

"Juri Han." The martial artist said with a smirk.

Somewhere Chun-Li had to resist the urge to curse loudly.

"Now all we need is a team name and this will be official." The blonde said as the three thought of it for a second.

"I have it." Juri said with a smirk as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Go for it." Ero gestured for her to continue.

"_**Arachnophobia."**_

**-New York: Abandoned Warehouse: Year 2099-**

"_I just started this job and I already have to wonder…does anyone else have to deal with this shit?"_ Spider-Man 2099 thought as he dodged _another _barrage of kicks to his head. Catching the next incoming leg with his hand Spider-man snapped at his attacker. "WOMAN WILL YOU QUIT KICKING ME?" The woman nodded her with a smile. "Thank you now let me explain-"

"**Kikouken!"**

"Shit!" Miguel cursed as he ducked under the blast of chi. "You are such a bitch! Also, was that even English?" Spidey-2099 asked as he tilted his head. The Woman said nothing and got back into a fighting stance. The hero's opponent was a long brown haired and brown eyed woman who was wearing a lose fitting black kimono that was embroidered with white web patterns. The loose dress was tied by a red sash and her breasts, which weren't covered by the kimono, were covered with white bandages. **(Lol cookie to whoever can figure where I got the outfit from.)**

"Come on, you're supposed to be Spider-Man, is that really the best that you got?" The woman smirked making Miguel clench his fist.

"Why don't you tell me?" Spidey questioned as he popped out his talons from his fingers, making her eyes widen. "You see I'm not e_xactly_ like the original!" The blue and red clad hero lunged forward and began slashing at the woman who seemed to dodge every attack with ease.

"Hmm, not bad you might actually be able to continue that mantle…eventually, but you are too weak now!" The woman shouted as her hands shined with chi. **"KIKOSHO!"** Spider-Man cursed as the energy was about to collide with him.

***BOOM***

**BGM: Iron-Woodkid**

"Honestly…you two are disturbing the peace." A feminine voice growled out. Spider-Man looked up to see a woman that appeared to be in her early twenties with long black hair and bright green eyes standing in front of him. She had on a long black fur jacket over a black laced bra and skin tight black leather pants. She was also wearing a pair of black combat boots and black finger-less gloves; around her eyes was black eyeliner that matched her jet black lipstick.

"Shit its Talon." Spider-Man muttered as his former opponent flipped over the woman and landed next to him.

"Chun-li II right?" Talon drawled as she turned to the martial artist, who nodded hesitantly. "Nice moves, your great grandma would be proud same to you Spidey your predecessor would be glad that someone capable is taking over for them." The two's eye widened when she popped her claws out. "But that's them and I won't settle for someone causing trouble in my city." Talon growled out with a glare as she charged them. "Show me what you've got, brats!" Talon quickly beheaded Spider-Man only to smirk when his body faded from view. _"He's fast."_ She could smell him behind her as she aimed her claws at Chun-Li. _"Now will he attack or save the girl."_

_*THWIP*_

"Chun-Li!" Spidey shouted as he shot web at the woman and yanked her over to him.

"What the hell? Attack her!" Chun-Li shouted as she found herself in Spider-Man's arms.

"Attack her later, survival is our first priority!" Spider-Man bit out before springing forward.

"Smart kid." Talon complemented as she charged forward on all fours. She pounced on him and forced him on top the ground. Drawing back her hands, she prepared to skewer him when he released a devastating punch to her face!

…Which didn't move her at all.

"What!?" Miguel asked in disbelief as she spit some blood to the side while the bruised on her face healed instantaneously.

"Nice punch, my turn."

"**Shichisei Ranka!"** Chun-Li said from behind her, however just as the attack connected, the martial artist felt her energy being blown back at her. "*Cough* What?" Chun-Li asked in shock. Talon said nothing but aimed her left arm at her.

_*THWIP*_

Webbing shot from her sleeve and covered the martial artist. When the girl fell to the floor, Talon used her left arm to drag Chun-li over to them.

"After my body hit its prime, the original Spider-Man helped bind vibranium to my skeleton, it might not be _exactly_ as strong as Wolverine's Adamantium one, but it is much more fun. And with my healing factor and Adamantium claws…" Talon trailed off with a grin.

"So that's why they call you the _Unbreakable_ Talon. **(LIAG Fun fact: I would totally write for marvel if they let me make that comic lmao.)**" Spider-Man grunted out as he raised his hands to his face and slowly pulled up his mask from over his mouth revealing a pair of sharp fangs. "Sorry, but my career just started!" Miguel shouted as he picked her up and sunk his fangs into her neck.

"Shit." Talon muttered as she felt venom entering her body. Spider-Man released her and quickly freed Chun-Li as Laura held her neck. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Spider-Man 2099's paralyzing venom is so strong it even affects the Greek god of death, Thanantos.)**

"We have to come up with a plan, there's no telling how long that's going to work on her." Miguel whispered to Chun-Li making her turn to him.

"Why is she trying to kill us anyway?" Chun-Li whispered with a frown. Spider-Man frowned in thought before pulling down his mask.

"…She's testing us." Spider-Man whispered in shock making Chun-Li turn to him with wide eyes. "Think about it both the original Spider-Man and your ancestor were her team mates. She's trying to see if we can even measure up to them." Chun-Li frowned before noticing that Laura was regaining her mobility.

"Kuso…get ready I'll hit her now with a very strong attack, but afterwards I'll be completely drained. You _have to _finish this." The woman muttered as she placed her hands together and put them both to her right side.

"Okay. But I hope strong enough."

"You and me both." Chun-Li muttered with closed eyes as the other two watched in surprise as her hands filled with a blue light. _"Just remember what Uncle Deadpool Taught you, deep breaths and gather as much Chi as you can."_ Chun-Li thought as the light shined brighter and brighter. _"More….more!" _The light was actually beginning to affect Spider-Man's sensitive eyes, making him step away from the woman. Chun-Li's eyes were a vivid blue when she snapped them open and glared at Laura. "Here I go! **Shinku…" **Chun-Li began as the light solidified in to a bright blue orb. **"HYDOUKEN!" **A beam of light erupted from her hands towards Talon, who was idly wondering how the fuck Deadpool taught anyone a move he couldn't use, before colliding with the mutant and destroying the building.

***BOOOOM***

Wasting no time, Spider-Man charged forward with Talons popped out but stopped when he noticed that Talon had disappeared.

"**Bye. Bye."**

Miguel glanced back in horror as a crimson-eyed Talon stood behind her with her claws shining in the moon light. There had been legends of how when those words were mutter by Talon, the receiver of them would never see the light of day again. He prepared to at least try to make a decoy body, but stopped when her eyes went back to normal as she grinned.

**BGM: END**

"You all pass! You both lasted longer than I would have when I first started out so great job. I guess it's time for me to pay Spider-Man's kindness it forward." Laura said as he sheathed her claws.

"W-what." Chun-Li asked as she struggled to remain conscious.

"I'm going to teach you two how to be excellent heroes, eventually I'm going to leave New York and help people all over the world, but I need to leave my city in good hands." Laura shrugged.

"But why us?" Miguel questioned as he regained his composure.

"Well one, you two are like the only people in New York that are strong enough to do it." Laura began bluntly. "And two; I owe Chun-Li and Spider-Man for everything. Besides my own cubs are all in their own cities with their own families, no one needs Granny Laura anymore." Talon said while wiping away a fake tear. "Although those brats could call! Having a mother that looked better than their wives was always awkward…" Talon trailed off as the other two heroes gaped at her, well you couldn't tell with Spider-Man, but he was. "So what do you say?"

"What happens if we say no?" Spider-Man asked curiously.

_***Snickt!***_

"Let's do it." Spider-Man and Chun-Li said in unison, making Talon smile.

"Great it'll be like _**Team Amazing 2099**_." However, as soon as those words left Talon's mouth the three were engulfed in a bright light

*FLASH*

**-New York: Present-**

The three found themselves on top of Avenger's tower as the sounds of cars honking went on below them.

"Well…shit." Talon deadpanned as she looked at her surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" Chun-Li questioned as she looked around with wide eyes.

"It sure as hell isn't Kansas that's for sure." Talon quipped as she walked around on the roof. She frowned when she saw a patch of dried blood that hadn't been cleaned up. She took a deep breath and her eyes narrowed. "_It's definitely mine, at least a month old. This is from my fight with Felecia all those years ago…why the hell are we here?"_

"You two, look up." Spider-Man muttered as he stared at a large screen that was showing the three of them on Avenger's Tower.

"_Here's the next Hero faction team. Team Amazing 2099! These heroes come from the future and are no less amazing than our own Team Amazing! Will their knowledge of the future help them in this tournament?"_ Rebuff questioned with a manic grin.

"Why the hell don't I remember this…"Talon muttered as she glared at the screen; however her voice was broadcasted loudly.

"_Because Talon, this is the __**real**__ tournament! The one you went through was just a fake so that you'd be ready to participate in the real one! Isn't that great!?" Rebuff answered happily._

"This bitch is insane." Spider-Man 2099 muttered in disbelief.

"_Yup!"_

**PAUSE**

**(1) Baka- Idiot, imbecile, etc.**

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: How the hell do we win this?**

**Alright before the Omake of Rebuff's origin story let me give you all a timeline of what I have planned so far:**

**Team Amazing Tier 3 and 4 matches**

**Ends of the Earth Arc**

**Team Amazing Tier 5 and 6**

**Spider-Men arc**

**Team Amazing Tier 7 and 8**

**Superior Spider-**"No fuck that shit. I will kill you myself Rebuke I swear to God!" Deadpool interrupted angrily.

**Uhh then what do I put in its place?**

"You have an opportunity to show how you would do the arc, don't waste it you douche!"

**Fine instead of Superior Spider-Man I will implement my replacement.**

**The Untouchable Spider-Man!**

"Now we're talking!"

**Team Amazing Tier 9 and 10 will follow up and then….**

"Think hard Rebuke! This has to be a perfect end for this story AND a middle finger to OMD."

**Myriad of Tomorrows **

"High five!"

***High fives***

**-Omake: Here it is Rebuff's origin story-**

**(I know that she kind of appeared out of nowhere if you are a follower of my entire series, but I'm doing the whole thing in parts so I really couldn't get to it until this chapter lol) If you don't care then well –shrugs- don't read lol.**

**-Rebuff's Penthouse-**

Rebuff was lying back on her couch with a white smart phone pressed to her ear.

"_You are sure you are prepared for this…I know I trained you, but this level of manipulation can affect your mind more than you know." _A calm voice said making the woman roll her eyes.

"I know what I'm doing…you showed me first hand, Rebuke." Rebuff muttered as she screwed her eyes tight. "This job isn't easy but we have no other choice, we either manipulate thing our way or we all die."

"_As long as you are prepared, oh and Rebuff?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Make me proud." _Rebuke said before hanging up. Rebuff rolled her eyes at her boss's abrupt ending of the conversation.

"Thanks boss." Rebuff said to no one before drifting off to sleep.

**-Flashback 100 years Before LIAG: New York: Marvel-verse: Civil War-**

A black haired woman continued to run down the streets as countless heroes continued to fight each other.

"_What's going on!? Who am I where am I? Why are all these people killing each other?" _The woman though in fear as she continued to race down the streets as the war continued to turn bloodier.

"You're not supposed to be here." A voice said simply. The woman turned to see a young man with silver eyes and snow white hair glaring at her.

"W-who are you?" The woman stuttered making the man narrow his eyes. The silver eyed man pulled out a silver desert eagle and aimed at her.

_***CRACK!***_

"AHH!" The woman screamed in agony as she was shot in the head. Her surroundings turned bright white as the man continued to stare at her impassively. When her screaming stopped she looked around to find herself in what looked like a white apartment, all of the furniture was white along with the walls and the carpet.

"Have a seat; I know you must be confused." The man said he gestured to a white couch.

"W-where am I?"

"This is the White room, its location is known to me and me only. Not even my foot soldiers know here this place is and they live here." The man said making her look at him in confusion.

"That many people in one apartment?" She asked incredulously making the man chuckle.

"No outside of that door is a massive Headquarters; this is just where I do all my work from."

"Who are you?"

"I am Rebuke." The now identified Rebuke said with a smile. "And you…are a _real human."_ Rebuke continued with a small frown. "This shouldn't be possible."

"What do you mean? Aren't you human?" The woman asked skeptically.

"That's quite a question, I wonder am I?" Rebuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "I used to be a _human_ a fake one, but human nonetheless."

"You aren't making any sense!" The woman shouted angrily making the man sigh. Rebuke tossed her a comic book titles _Civil War._

"Flip through that for a second." Rebuke said as he leaned against a counter. The woman did and gasped at what she saw; it was filled with animated people dressed exactly like those she saw fighting earlier.

"What's going on?"

"You are currently in what is known as the _multiverse_. There are _countless_ realities and lives that are all originated from a human's thoughts. Even though I stand before you, I am _completely_ fictional." Rebuke said as he sat down across from the shocked woman. "This conversation the words that leave my mouth this very instant, are all unconsciously created by a single person thinking of it happening."

"S-so not only do I not know who I am…I don't _exist?"_ The woman asked in despair.

"That's the problem…you _**do.**_" Rebuke said as she snapped her head towards him. "Somehow, you left earth and now you're here. Not only that, but you are _aware_ of it. As an _actual_ person your word as dominion on a majority of things that happen in the _entire _multiverse." Rebuke said making her gasp in shock.

"Are you saying I'm God?"

"Not by a long shot." Rebuke said with a smirk. "You see your thoughts have no effect on another fiction being _directly_. For example you can wish me gone, but you can wish yourself a gun that _could_ kill me and then do it that way. Over time if you train your mind well enough, you'll be able to influence another real human's thoughts; think of it as a sort of telepathy for _real people."_

"Telepathy is just science fiction!"

"_Telepathy_ is a reality that humans are afraid to gain as they fear their own power." Rebuke interrupted smoothly. "A single human has unlimited potential, I'm sure you've must have heard that at least once."

"Ah!" The woman held her head as the image of an older version of her said those exact same words before ruffling her hair and walking away.

"Imagine what one person would do if they could do _anything._" Rebuke said making her eyes widen. "Now multiply that by over seven billion and you see how much untapped potential is on your home planet. There has been only _one_ human that has _ever_ reached that level and that was because he was created specifically to not have mental block in the first place to help the rest of you out. Do you know what happened to him?"

"Wait, no way; are you talking about-"

"He was killed." Rebuke interrupted the shell shocked woman. "He was killed by his fellow man, as was anyone else who came close to reaching their full potential because humans both fear and thrive for progress."

"W-what?" The woman whispered.

"You all fear large-scale progression, although the fear is lessening as the centuries go on, so you create false senses of power. Money? It's just paper, yet you've all made it so that you can't even _live_ without it. Gold? It's just some metal that happens to be yellow; it's not even durable. Do you see where I am going?"

"Yeah…I'm getting the gist, but why am I here? Who am I? And what is my purpose in life?" The woman asked Rebuke helplessly making him laugh.

"Those questions, just like a human! I am not someone who knows a lot about the universe." Rebuke began as he pointed at her. "I am just like you and the rest of life both real and fictional; I know too little."

"Will we ever know everything?"

"Who knows?" Rebuke said with a shrug. "I don't think we will learn anything until we die that is."

"Why do you say that?"

"In my existence I have learned that the people closest to complete understanding have died with a smile on their faces; maybe it's because they finally have all their questions answered?" Rebuke said with a shrug. "Now we have more pressing matters to attend to. What to do with you?" The white haired man questioned making the stranded human look down.

"I-I don't know."

"How about this; I'll have you find out who you are IF you can do me a favor." Rebuke said with a smirk.

"What is it?"

"Work for me. I can help you break your mental block as long as you promise to help me." Rebuke revealed his ultimatum as she looked at him stunned. "You have to help me kill the _**Goddess**_."

"The who?"

"She's a fictional character that was created the pain and anger of mankind." Rebuke revealed as he narrowed his eyes. "She's taken everything from me, but I will get my revenge. She is jealous of your people's power and wants to destroy them all but if she does…" Rebuke trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"What happens?" The brunette questioned apprehensively.

"_Existence_ itself will disappear, everything, herself included. She'd rather die than feel like humanities' puppet."

"What can I do!?" The woman shouted as she stood up in anger.

"_Anything you want._" Rebuke said seriously making her gasp. "You will give me the edge and we can win this. _Please _I need you." Rebuke pleaded as he looked at the stunned woman. The silence rang throughout the room for a bit before she finally relented.

"…You promise to help me figure out who I am?"

"Of course."

"Then let's get started." The woman said tiredly making him grin.

"Your training will start tomorrow."

"_If anything I hope I can keep my sanity."_ The woman said as she gazed at the Game Master who suddenly pointed at her.

"I got it! Until we figure out who you are, I shall call you Rebuff!"

"How original." The woman drawled sarcastically.

**-100 years later Real Earth: Japan-**

"Hey dickhead! What the fuck do you think you are doing sending me here!?" A white-haired Rebuff shouted in to her phone.

"_I told you! I need you to find Masashi Kishimoto and implant the premise that Naruto is given ten extra minutes with the forbidden scroll along with a list of cheat codes that the ninja will be able to use!"_

"Do you know how dumb you sound?" Rebuff muttered with an eye-twitch as she stealthily followed an Asian man throughout his apartment.

"_This is what you were trained for! It'll work trust me!" _Rebuke said happily making her roll her eyes and hang up. Rebuff sighed and poked Kishimoto on his back as he went through his fridge. The manga author jumped and turned in surprise to see a tall white-haired woman behind him with her fist cocked back.

"N-Nani!"

"Surprise mother fucker!"

***BAM***

_*Thud*_

Rebuff sighed and placed a finger on his forehead, making it glow blue.

"_This better work…"_

**-Three years later-**

Rebuff gaped as she watched her boss and his servant-familiar-god-thing return from the ninja world. Her boss looked completely battle scarred and was nursing his chin, making her whistle.

"Damn, you got knocked the fuck out!" Rebuke gave her a finger in return and pointed back at the planet he left. She gaped as the darkness surrounding it completely disappeared. "Well I'll be damned we have a shot at this after all, boss!"

"S-sis…who's that?" A young blonde haired girl said as she pointed at a gaping Rebuke.

"The hell is that?" Rebuff's boss questioned as the girl hid behind the woman.

"Saw her being picked on at a nearby planet so I decided to bring her here. She's not "Human" as you can see." Rebuff began as she pointed at the child's red pixie wings. "She reminded me of myself, you know?"

"Fine. Look after her she ain't my brat!" Rebuke said grumpily as he stomped back in to his room. His…umm guardian deity…Rebuff supposed was an accurate description looked at her sheepishly.

"_**Master is a bit grumpy about his loss…even if it was what he hoped for, give him a while." **_The crimson-eyed maiden bowed before following Rebuke.

**-20 years later-**

"*PFFT*" You want to WHAT!?" Rebuke gaped at her with wide-eyes after spitting out his coffee. Rebuff frowned as she wiped her face clean and glared at him.

"I want to do my own mission!" Rebuff said sounding slightly annoyed. Apparently, their newest recruit was proof that to get respect in their Organization, X7, you needed to do missions. Honestly when Rebuke walked up to her and told her she was officially third in command because some brat named Jorn was second for helping the Mass Effect Universe; she realized that maybe it was time for her to try it.

"You aren't ready." Rebuke deadpanned as the woman gaped at him.

"You've trained me longer than that _brat_ has been alive! And he's ready after only 2 years?" Rebuff asked incredulously making her boss rub his temples.

"You don't understand. Do you know what you have to do? After manipulating these people's lives you have to be the one to tell them that they were just PUPPETS in some greater good that they can't comprehend." Rebuke said as he looked at her. "And then you have to _fight_ them and not hold anything back, and if they can't beat you have to take their LIVES away from them and make them start over from square one and watch them do it over and over again until they can. Could you really do that?"

"It can't be that hard, I mean honestly you haven't been doing it that long yourself your first one was Naruto right?" Rebuff scoffed as Rebuke went silent. She looked at him in concern and saw a pained expression on his face. "Right…?" She asked again as a feeling of dread began to fill her body. Rebuke's eyes shut as Rebuff's expression grew more panicked. "What did you do you bastard?" Rebuff hissed as Rebuke reached into his desk and placed a white mission folder on his desk.

**Project Rebuff**

"W-what is this?" Rebuff whispered as her boss sighed. He pulled out his gun and shot her in the head; forcing years of forgotten memories back into her head. She saw the life of a young woman from birth, to joining the marines, and finally ending in a tragic explosion of a game company she worked for.

"Project Rebuff, in order to defeat the goddess we'd need the power of a real human. I chose you...you reminded me of someone…_important_." Rebuke forced out. "I sent you to different planets to hopefully trigger your true potential, but it all failed. So I wiped your mind after defeating you time after time. I finally decided to train you myself and the results were phenomenal."

"Y-you _bastard!_ This whole time I was just your _puppet?"_ Rebuff screeched as Rebuke stood up.

"You know you are much more to me than that." Rebuke frowned as she clenched her fists. She stalked right up to him and decked him across his face, making him spit up blood. Rebuke turned back to her with a grimace. "You can't defeat me, sit down and we can talk-"

***BAM***

"So you can just wipe my mind again? All these years and to think that I almost-"Rebuff cut herself off as she shook her head. "I can't defeat you? Sorry _boss_ but _**"I can do anything."**_ The woman growled out before opening her mouth. "**Toggle. God Mode."** Rebuke widened his eyes as a white aura covered Rebuff's body. Rebuke frowned and placed his gun to his head.

_***CRACK!***_

"**Izanami."** Rebuke muttered as a white haired maiden with crimson eyes floated behind him. "We can still talk this out."

"Talk is over!" Rebuff shouted as she lunged at her boss.

**-30 days later-**

Both Rebuke and Rebuff found themselves lying on their backs both looked as if they were on the verge of death in a barren wasteland staring silently at the sky.

"Why?" Rebuff said suddenly making her battered boss sigh.

"For the greater good." Rebuke answered quietly.

"I know…I just wanted to hear it again." Rebuff said with a pained whisper.

"Why?" Rebuke questioned as he struggled to look at her.

"Because I'm a hypocrite, I was about to do the same thing to someone else and didn't care because I wrongfully felt above them." Rebuff said sadly making her Boss chuckle.

"How about we call this a draw, and since that means I technically lost, your training is complete." Rebuke said tiredly. "You can pick your mission tomorrow…lets go home." Rebuke said before both of them realized they couldn't move.

"Call Jorn?" Rebuff asked with a chuckle.

"You know it."

**-Flash Back: End-**

Rebuff groaned as the sun's rays woke her up.

"Damn, I dreamt about the past again." Rebuff muttered as she stood up. "Webs' is going to hate me, but it's for the greater good." Rebuff muttered as she began to plan Team Amazing's tier 4 match.

**END **

**Oh this is awkward umm this sentence is so that I can have 12k+ words.**


	10. How the Hell do we Win This?

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! **

**AN: Alright guys it's time for the next match, also someone finally gets their own team about time!**

**AN: Okay guys before you start I have an announcement concerning this fic (No its nothing bad at all don't get worried.) If you remember the time line posted in the last chapter I went over the entire course of this story. What we are about to begin is what I call an LIAG arc. **

**Basically it's a story line that will be told throughout the various arcs in the story. We are about to begin the first LIAG arc with this chapter. The thing about LIAG arcs are that they are nearly unnoticeable unless you squint and 9 times out of ten you won't realize that it happened until it's over. Unlike the obvious arcs within the story LIAG arcs can get pretty dark actually, but like I said you barely notice it so don't worry.**

**Why am I finally revealing a secret about my series (the fact that there are hidden arcs unknown to even Jorn)? Because this time it isn't for you my beloved fans.**

**This is for me.**

**This Arc will include: Team Amazing's 3****rd**** and 4****th**** tier matches, ends of the earth, and tier 5**

**I am going to write this the best I can to see how far I've come so listen up everyone cause I have a story to tell.**

**LIAG Hidden Arc: Reaper Arc Begin (No not mass effect.)**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and special shout out to BlueInfernoX for the help also read his marvel hangover story fucking hilarious**

**Also here's a chance to redeem yourselves if you missed the previous teams. This time for the hints I'll give you the team names.**

**Team Enlightenment**

**Team Immortal**

**Also I was tired as hell when I made this; please ignore the errors until I can get back at this with a clearer head. I just spell checked it so missing words, etc. I'll wait till later to proof read it is like 40 pages.**

**Chapter 9: How the hell do we win this? (Alt title: The fall of Nyx)**

**-Avenger's Tower-**

Team Amazing ran into the pent house as fast as they could and looked around at the assembled heroes.

"Alright what's up?" Spider-Man asked Captain America in concern. It had literally only been four days there match against Team Despair and they were still drained both emotionally and physically. They were lounging around Peter's apartment when Captain America ordered them to come to the tower, saying it was something that they couldn't afford to miss.

"You all are not going to believe this." Tony said as he pointed at a large screen that had Rebuff shouting as the crowd cheered.

"Wait; are we about to watch someone's match?" Chun-Li questioned making Laura look up at the screen curiously. She had always wondered what it would be like to be part of the "Audience" in this tournament.

"This should be interesting." Laura said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"_Alright everybody! It's time for the next matchup!"_ Rebuff shouted before a picture of a strange man appeared with green skin and long orange hair. _"First we have __**Team Mean & Green**__ with Blanka!"_

**BGM: ****Super Street Fighter IV OST Theme of Blanka**

"Oh damn, not that weirdo." Chun-Li muttered with an eye twitch.

"_Blanka lived in the Brazilian wilderness and created his own brand of ass-kickery by trying to survive the harsh nature! But he's not just any old savage man, oh no, he has developed the ability to generate electricity to supplement his bizarre fighting style!_" Rebuff said as the picture faded.

**BGM: END**

"_But that's not all, let's give it up for the one…the only…The Lizard!"_ Rebuff yelled as the crowd went wild. A picture of a large humanoid Lizard appeared with the tattered remains of a lab coat on its shoulders.

**BGM: ****Bill Nye the Science Guy- Theme Song**

"Oh you have to be freaking kidding me." Spider-Man said with a face-palm.

"_During an experiment Dr. Curtis Connors accidentally turned into a ferocious reptilian monster who seeks to turn humans into lizards like him. The Lizard is one of Spider-Man's oldest and deadliest foes while ironically, his alter ego is a close friend and former teacher of Spidey's alter ego. "_Rebuff said as the females of Team Amazing looked at their team mate in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Laura asked skeptically.

"Can you honestly not catch a break?" Chun-Li asked bemused as Spider-Man turned back to the Captain.

"Okay while I'll admit that it is concerning that the Lizard is in this tournament, I don't see why I needed to come here. Honestly this team looks pretty tame so far." Spider-Man asked making Steve shake his head.

"No son, you see-"Captain America was cut off as Rebuff showed a picture of a large green man.

**BGM: END**

BGM: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Hulk

"_They are led by none-other than the Hulk!"_ Rebuff shouted as Spider-Man actually took a step back in fear. Chun-Li was concerned as she remembered the frightening man during the final battle with Cyclops, and even Laura looked as something had blown up in her face.

"No, _hell no,_ I'm not fighting the fucking Hulk for you Captain. Did you forget that time he nearly soloed _everyone?_" Spider-Man bit out as he remembered the events of World War Hulk. Spidey then turned to Tony. "It was your fault too, you jackass! If anyone is fighting him it's you!" Spider-Man continued as Tony looked as if he was smacked. **(LIAG Helpful info: Tony is a member of the Illuminati, and organization who saw fit to banish Hulk from Earth during the events of Civil war.)**

"God, you are an asshole." Laura said as she shook her head at Tony.

"_He's the fucking Hulk. That's his introduction, who the hell ISN'T scared of that guy?"_ Rebuff muttered with a shudder.

"Even that psycho is scared of him!" Spidey said in disbelief.

"Calm down, Spider-Man." Natasha said as she walked over to Spider-Man and placed a hand on his chest, something that wasn't unnoticed by Laura, who had to remember that with the current state of her Healing factor unsheathing her claws would not be a good idea. "This is not why you we're called down here; it's the team that they are fighting that concerns you all."

"Oh that's a relief, but why does it matter could the other team really take down the _Hulk._" Spider-Man asked skeptically.

"We honestly don't know, soldier." Captain America said with a sigh.

**BGM: END**

"_Today they will be fighting the one, the only-kinda, __**Team Amazing-"**_

"What!?" The team asked in alarm, while the other two members of Hulk's team didn't seem too hard, the fact still remained that they had the Hulk.

"_**-2099."**_ Rebuff finished as the crowd stopped making noise. Hell even they were confused at the team name._ "This Team is the only one to have come from the FUTURE! The year 2099 they met up and now they are participating in this glorious event!"_ That got the stunned crowd to begin cheering once more. Rebuff snapped her fingers as an image of a young woman wearing a loose black kimono with web patterns appeared. **(LIAG Helpful Info, nobody got it so I'll say it now the outfit is one of Asuka Kazama's alternate costumes in Tekken 5)**

"Oh, okay I can completely understand why this would be concerning." Spider-Man said as if he had an epiphany. "Honestly, she looks _exactly_ like you Chun-Li; only her hair is down." Chun-Li was too stunned to say anything, so she settled for looking on with her mouth open.

**BGM: Street Fighter X Tekken - Asuka's Theme (Confidence)**

"_Chun-Li the second is the great grand-daughter of our own Chun-Li from the year 2099. Her parent's wanted her to be a normal girl and not have to deal with so much fighting so they raised her as a normal girl. Her parents were ruthlessly murdered by employees from the corrupt company Alchemax when she turned ten years old."_ Rebuff said solemnly. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Alchemax is a corrupt mega-corp of the future. It is also where Spider-Man 2099 worked prior to his super hero career.)**

"W-what?" Chun-Li whispered as she gaped at the screen. Spider-Man rubbed her back soothingly as Laura grit her teeth.

"_Thirsty for revenge, she went to none other than Deadpool for training. He taught her Chun-Li's fighting style along with a few additions and with the blood of her great grandfather flowing through her she became one of the most feared mercenaries in the world. However, even with her success she won't quit until Alchemax is burned to the ground!"_ Rebuff said with passion as the crowd roared their approval. An image of a man with a blue and red clad skin-tight costume appeared.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Never Too Late- Three days Grace**

"_Next up is a fan favorite, Spider-Man 2099!"_

"Oh My God." Spider-Man gasped out as Hawkeye gave a whistle.

"Well damn, one thing is for certain he sure has a more badass costume." Hawkeyes said seriously making Wolverine laugh.

"L-look closer at the picture guys." Spider-Man stuttered out. The Avengers took a closer and look a widened their eyes slightly. The futuristic Spidey was standing in front of a larger statue of the original Spider-Man as it rained. The statue isn't what got their attention though; it was what the statue said.

"_**The Greatest Hero of All."**_

"_He was a former employee of Alchemax before his hero career. When his boss secretly got him addicted to a highly addictive drug in an attempt to gain his loyalty, the young scientist attempted to rewrite his genetic code to remove his addiction, but due to the actions of a jealous co-worker, his code was sabotaged and he acquired spider-powers as a result." _Rebuff said as she began showing images of Spider-Man 2099's heroic deeds throughout the future. _"He is now trying to take down Alchemax, and as he does it he strives to always do what's right! He's not there yet, but one day he will do his best to take his predecessor's place as the greatest hero of all!"_

"Oh man, well his luck seems to fit the criteria of being Spider-Man that's for sure." Spidey quipped, but inwardly he was amazed. The fact that not only was he apparently a legend, but that Spider-Man actually mattered enough to people for someone to take up the mantle was nothing short of incredible.

"I'm more concerned about the team leader." Captain America muttered. That got the heroes sending quick glances to Laura.

"He's right going by the pattern the third member could be one of three things. My descendent, someone who takes on the mantle of "Talon" or someone completely and utterly unrelated to me." Laura said sounding slightly uncomfortable at the first two possibilities.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Protectors of the Earth- Two Steps from Hell**

"_The Evangel of Justice, the Eve of Destruction, Evil's boogey man, and Earth's Protector… The Unbreakable Talon!"_ Laura nearly fell back in shock as she watched with wide eyes as an adult version of her appeared. The woman was standing on a cliff and staring at the sky as eagles soared in the skies around her._ "The previous champion of the tournament, Talon returns to keep her title. Long after the golden age of heroes ended Talon remained to fight evil for decades. She alone is the single icon of the golden age of Heroes; she provides hope for both her family and humanity everywhere as she continued to protect everyone for decades and swears to continue doing so for the centuries to come. Her life is not a happy one, but she doesn't care as long as someone needs a hero she'll be there. Let's give it up for the Immortal hero!"_ Laura's ears actually hurt from how loud the crowd cheered.

"U-unbelievable." Laura muttered as Spider-Man crossed his arms.

"You're right we should see this, I want to know if my lessons actually worked." Spider-Man said seriously as Tony hopped on the couch.

"Well grab a seat no telling how long this will be."

"_The matches will be simple. Three one on one matches will take place across New York. Killing an opponent will not leave them dead and they will be returned mint condition at the end of the battle. First team with three points wins, BEGIN!"_

**~Chun-Li II vs. Blanka~**

**BGM: Mortal Kombat Theme Song Original**

Blanka didn't even get a chance to blink because as soon as both of them appeared on the roof of a building, Chun-Li was on him instantly. The two traded blows as both of their team mates watched the events play out on a large screen from on top of another building.

"**Raahh!"** Blanka roared as he slammed his fists down on Chun-Li only for her to easily side-step the blow and kick him in the stomach. The force of the kick managed to send Blanka sailing off of the building, but Chun-Li didn't stop there as she darted off the building and followed after the green man. As they were falling next to the building they were previously fighting on Chun-li dived towards Blanka and flipped her body as soon as she was next to him.

"**Spinning bird kick!"** Chun-Li roared as she slammed her legs into Blanka and sent him sailing into a window of an office building across the street.

*CRASH*

Chun-Li flipped and placed her feet on the side of the building she was falling next to, before launching herself across the street and into the building Blanka flew through. There were screams and sounds of woods and concrete breaking as the two fought within the building.

"_Err sorry folks but the comic book company, whose name shall not be mentioned due to me not wanting to get sued, thought that putting cameras in their building would be a good idea…so they decided not to do it. My bad."_ Rebuff said sheepishly.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

Spider-Man and Laura looked at each other awkwardly before glancing to a shell-shocked Chun-Li.

"S-such ruthlessness." Chun-Li muttered in disbelief, sure Blanka was an annoying opponent but her descendent was fighting as if she truly didn't care if than man lived or died. Sure there would be no consequences, but the futuristic martial artist, looked as if she could care less about how much pain she was causing Blanka.

"That strength is weird too…" Natasha muttered gaining their attention. "The amount of force she's exerting should not be possible even under peak human level conditions." Natasha explained making the Chinese woman nod her head with narrowed eyes.

"Also there is no way Deadpool could know my fighting style well enough to teach her like that. At most he would be able to tell her how to mimic my movements from what he's seen, yet her style is more refined than my own." Chun-Li began making them turn to her. "It's almost as if she refuses to be hit, I know for a fact that Blanka would have been able to land more blows on me than her." To say Chun-Li was confused would be an understatement, how could second-hand knowledge bring about this much flawless skill? It made no sense!

"Look I see them!" Hawkeye said suddenly as he pointed at the screen.

**-Chun-Li II and Blanka-**

Blanka stumbled out tiredly as he began bleeding from his multiple wounds. They had been fighting from the 6th floor all the way down to the lobby. Blanka was now standing in front of a car as he tried to regain his balance. Blanka was too tried to prevent Chun-Li from running up to him and grabbing him by his neck with her right hand. The young woman slammed him down onto the car as pink chi covered her hand.

"_FINISH HIM!" _A voice echoed and Chun-Li released her chi.

"**KIKOSHO!"**

***BOOOM***

The car exploded from the amount of energy slamming into it.

**Chun-Li II vs. Blanka**

**CHUN-LI II WINSSSSSSSSSS**

**Team Mean & Green: 0**

**Team Amazing 2099: 1**

**BGM: END**

**-Spectator's Roof-**

"Did you seriously just yell finish him?" Spider-Man 2099 asked in disbelief. Talon just gave him a shrug.

"What can I say I got caught up in the moment?" Talon said seriously while Spidey's successor had to wonder if he was the only sane person on the team. Talon frowned as Chun-Li II appeared on the roof alongside an unconscious Blanka. "You were a little too ruthless out there; just because you have power doesn't mean you exploit it." Talon began seriously making the young woman look down. "You know very well your strength is above human level. Pull your punches against those who don't deserve death." Talon growled out.

"S-sorry." Talon walked towards her with a glare before placing a hand on Chun-Li's head.

"Other than that you did fantastic." Talon Smiled as Chun-Li looked up her with wide-eyes. "Remember with great power comes great responsibility." The young martial artist nodded her head making Talon grin at her. "Alright kid you're next." Talon said to Spider-Man before pushing him into the lizard as they both flashed away in a bright light.

**-New York: Sewers-**

**BGM: You're Going Down-Sick puppies**

"Son of a-shit it stinks down here!" Spidey-2099 groaned as he held his face.

"**Die!"** A voice growled out and Spider-Man barely had enough time to glance back before he was slashed in half. The Lizard Grinned mischievously before Spider-Man's body faded from existence. **"WHAT!?"**

"Heard you coming a mile away ugly,** Web-Swing!"** Spider-Man 2099 yelled as he swung and kicked the Lizard in his face.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"What the hell? That is so not fair!" Spider-Man said indignantly making Hawkeye laugh.

"His tricks are more impressive too!" Hawkeye said between laughs.

"Dude, screw you." Spider-Man groaned.

**-Sewers-**

"**Gahh!" ** The Lizard growled as he held his face. Spider-Man went to follow up, but quickly found himself grabbed around the throat by the Lizard's tail. The Lizard raised a clawed hand menacingly and prepared the slaughter the futuristic hero. **"Any last words?"**

"Why do villains monologue so much? You'd think they'd realize it'll only screw them over, like now!" Spidey-2099 shouted as he popped out his talons and slashed the Lizard's tail from his body.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"Seriously!?" Spider-Man asked in disbelief and this time Tony joined Hawkeye and both of them were now on the floor laughing their asses off.

"That web-head's not too bad." Wolverine growled in approval.

**-Sewers-**

"_Okay Spidey, he can regenerate limbs apparently and now he knows about your claws."_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he watched the Lizard's tail re-grow.

"**You got lucky, but I won't be caught off-guard again!"**

"Again with the monologues!" Spidey-2099 groaned as he barely side-stepped the mutated Doctor's slashes. _"What I wouldn't give for that power the original Spider-Man was said to have…what was it called again? Spider-sense that's it how come he gets the Spider-sense and I'm stuck over here trying not to get beheaded!?"_ Spidey-2099 thought annoyed before flipping over the Lizard and aiming his wrist at him.

_*THWIP*_

Spider-Man 2099 shot the Lizard in the back with web and swung him into a nearby wall.

"Okay, think web-head. He's durable and can regenerate. How can I incapacitate him without killing him?" Spider-Man thought to himself as he watched the Lizard attempt to remove his head from the wall._ "Come one, what would Talon do!?"_ Spidey-2099 thought before snapping his fingers. "That's it!" Spider-Man began as he rolled up his mask over his mouth.

"**I am tired of these games!"** The Lizard roared as he freed himself.

"The give up!" Spider-Man shouted as her ran at his predecessor's nemesis. Just as they got near each other, Spidey-2099's costume sparked slightly as the Lizard's claws entered his body. The Lizard's eyes widened in fury as Spidey-2099's body disappeared once again. **"Dirt Nap…"** Spidey's voice rang from behind him, making the Lizard turn around frantically only to find no one there.

"**W-what!?"**

"…**Spidey Style! Night, Night!"**Spidey-2099 said as he leapt from the ceiling on to the Lizard's back and sunk his fangs into the reptilian doctor. The Lizard's body froze instantly as he felt the venom enter his body.

**BGM: END**

**-Avenger's Towers-**

"…Seriously?" Spider-Man asked helplessly while Talon frowned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Not sure if I'm flattered…or pissed off." The young clone murmured as she watched the Lizard fall down unconscious.

"This team is something else I suppose." Chun-Li said as they watched Spider-Man 2099 return to the roof with an unconscious Lizard.

**-Spectator's Roof-**

"Well I'll be damned, nice improvise kid." Talon congratulated as Spidey-2099 pulled down his mask.

"Thanks, sorry bout stealing your move though." Miguel said sheepishly as Talon waved him off.

"Forget about it. You did what had to be done although when I normally use Dirt nap, someone ends up dead." Talon said as she pointed at the still breathing Lizard.

"Yeah…I try not to kill my opponents." Spidey deadpanned as he pulled down his mask. Talon smirked at him before turning towards the Hulk.

"We're up big guy, ready?" Talon questioned making the large man nod his head.

"Hulk always ready."

"Good, also this is this is the first time in twenty years I get to go all out, please fight to kill. It's not like I'll stay dead due to this tournament." Talon said as she took off her jacket and handed it to Chun-Li.

"Hulk no smash puny girl."

"Then I'll make you." Talon said simply.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"I see, in the future regress back to my suicidal ways, because there is no way in hell I'm pulling this off." Laura said simply.

"So I wasn't the only one who heard that? I swore I heard something bat shit insane in my ear." Hawkeye said as he gaped at the screen.

"You and me both bro." Spider-Man said and they all turned to see him finish putting his mask on. Spidey began to feel slightly uncomfortable at their wide-eyed stares and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Did you just take your mask off?" Captain America asked for clarification.

"Well yeah, no one was looking so decided to clean my ears, because I just _know_ I heard her wrong." Spider-Man shrugged making the Avengers turn around angrily as they missed one the most sought out secrets in the world.

**-Spectator's roof-**

"Umm Talon you are an excellent Hero; easily one of the greatest…" Spidey-2099 began. "But that's the fucking Hulk."

"Yeah I know." Talon replied as she performed a few stretches.

"Are you insane?" Chun-Li II questioned seriously as she titled her head.

"Undoubtedly so." Talon nodded her head as she raised her hands she grit her teeth as her nails grew into sharp claws. **(LIAG helpful info: Think Sabretooth)**

"How come you two haven't disappeared yet?" Spidey-2099 questioned curiously.

"Cause we're fighting here." Talon said simply before leaping forward on all fours and dashing at the Hulk, her claws tearing up concrete as she ran.

"_Oh…W-wait what!?"_ Spidey and Chun-Li stuttered in shock as they watched Talon leap into the air. Hulk swung at her in an attempt to end it quickly.

**BGM: Deathwatch- Madworld**

*Shtick!*

The Hulk grimaced as Talon latched on to his arm tightly with her claws. Talon grinned as the large man swung his arm furiously trying to get her off.

*Snickt*

Releasing her foot-claw Talon jammed her boot in to Hulk's stomach before back flipping off of him sending her Adamantium claws slashing up his chest.

"Looks like I got first blood." Talon said as she landed on all fours with a smirk as she watched the Hulk's wounds heal. The Hulk growled before leaping in the air he put his hands together behind his head and began to descend quickly, prepared to end the fight instantly. Chun-LI II seemed to flinch slightly as her head whipped up to the Hulk before she back flipped off the building and on to a nearby roof.

"Incoming!" Spidey-2099 shouted before realizing that Chun-Li ditched him. He grumbled as he lifted Blanka's and the Lizard's Body and leaped after his team mate. Talon only smirked as she stood up and raised one hand towards the descending Hulk.

***BOOOM***

"_**HOLY SHIT!" **_Everyone watching the fight said simultaneously as the building exploded underneath the Hulk's force.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"D-did I just die?" Laura asked with wide eyes before the sound of someone choking filled he rears. They all turned to Hawkeye who was pointing at the screen as if he couldn't believe what he was watching.

"Holy shit, what the hell did you _teach_ her?" Hawkeye questioned as Spider-Man turned back to the screen and released a startled gasp. A blood soaked Talon was still standing with one hand on her hip as she held the Hulk's fists up with one hand.

**-With Talon and Hulk-**

"I won't break." Talon said with her head down.

"_I know we didn't get along kid…but I always take care of own, live on Laura."_

"Never again." Talon said as she remembered _him._ Hulk growled and released a devastating punch at Talon's face. Talon growled and released her own punch, both of their fists collided and a shock wave ripped through the streets.

"My turn." Talon said simply before her eyes boiled red. _"This is for you…father"_

*Snickt!*

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Wolverine**

"**Berserker Barrage: Prime!"** Talon roared as she began slashing Hulk who growled in pain as she slashed his body. **"RAHHHH!" **Talon roared as her slashes became wilder _'Faster…__**Faster**__...I can't lose!"_ Hulk slammed his foot on the ground, making Talon stumble, and leapt back as he spread his arms wide. Talon Growled and dashed at him on all fours. The Hulk slammed both his hands together.

_*CLAP!*_

_***BOOOOM***_

Talon grit her teeth as she ran into the shockwave, her ears bled profusely but she didn't stop from going at her prey.

"_My eardrums were destroyed but I can't let up!"_ Talon thought with a glare as she leapt at the Hulk only to be caught within his massive hand.

"Fly away!" Hulk roared as he threw her across the city. After a moment the Hulk leapt after her.

**-In the Air with Talon-**

Talon growled as she flipped through the air.

"_Looks Like I'll have to use __**that."**_ Talon thought to herself as she flew through two buildings. Talon shot a web-line from both of her web shooters at each of the buildings. As they connected, Talon finally landed on the ground and proceeded to run backwards until the cables could no longer stretch. When she could no longer move back she released her foot claws to keep her pinned down to the ground. Talon took a deep breath and left her berserker state; while her eyes turned back to green her skin began to shine slightly with sweat, making her smirk. She had to repress a grin as the Hulk Landed in front of her and charged forward. _"Hook…"_

"**Gamma wa-*sniff***" Hulk's attack was cut off as he smelt the air around him. Talon grinned as she saw his muscles get slightly smaller as the additional strength from his anger began to fade away. Hulk began to walk towards her uncertainly

"…_Line…"_ Talon quickly adopted an injured look the Hulk got closer. "Y-you weren't kidding, you might be too strong for me…" Talon panted as she licked the blood from her lips.

"Hulk didn't mean to injure you too badly." Hulk began as he raised his hand to help her up.

"…_and SINKER!"_ Talon roared mentally.

**-Slow-Mo-**

"**Bye. Bye"**

Hulk watched with wide eyes as Talon leapt into the air with her right foot claw aimed at his throat. Talon's body shot at him in blinding speeds due to her releasing her-make shift sling-shot.

*SLASH*

**-Slow-Mo: End-**

**BGM: END**

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"OHHH SHIT!" Hawkeye roared in disbelief as Deadpool and Dante teleported in to the room.

"Please tell me you guys saw that shit!" Deadpool said enthusiastically before picking up a gaping Laura and twirling her around. "You are going to be such a badass!" Deadpool cheered before releasing her. Laura struggle to regain her balance as the rest of the Avenger's watched the screen.

"By Odin's beard did thou watch that bout?" Thor questioned as he entered the room with wide eyes.

"But how come Laura could take those hits?" Captain America questioned making the Avengers turn to the young clone, who just shrugged.

"I'm just as curious as you all." Laura said simply. It was spider-Man who got their attention as he raised his hand.

"I think I know. You see back when Laura's healing factor worked; I had always wondered if she'd want to get something bonded to her skeleton so she could be as effective as Logan. I was going to ask her after she got older and do it myself." Spider-Man revealed making Laura look at him shock. "I guess it's a no-brainer to see that she chose Vibranium…gotta admit it helped her greatly."

"What's bugging me is why Hulk calmed down for no reason. He was acting loopy like some of Jessica's enemies when they get affected by her pheromones." Hawkeye muttered to himself making Laura frown and turn to Logan.

"That doesn't make sense; our mutation doesn't utilize pheromones…right?" Laura questioned making Logan growl to himself as he thought about it.

"Well _mine_ didn't, but Daken's did. If I had to guess I'd say your mutation evolves later." Logan said with a shrug making Laura's eyes widen in shock. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Daken, Wolverine's biological son whose dead now could use pheromones)**

"I swear it's like Pokémon with all of these additional evolutions going around." Deadpool quipped making the mutants in the room glare at him.

"Gaining another evolution huh, that sounds painful." Tony muttered.

It was at that very moment when Spidey snapped his fingers in realization.

"THAT'S IT!" Spidey shouted as the heroes turned to him. Spider-Man turned to Laura, and his grin was visible from under his mask. "We assumed that the phoenix had taken away your Healing factor, right?" Laura nodded with a frown.

"Yes, but it's still there, I used it during while in my feral state, but it was much weaker."

"Exactly. I bet my mask that if anything your Healing factor his better than ever." Spider-Man said seriously making Laura's eyes widen.

"What are you getting at bub?" Logan growled.

"What if, now bear with me, what if it's too busy adjusting her body for a further evolution to work correctly?" Spider-Man questioned as Laura looked down at the scars between her knuckles with wide eyes.

"It's plausible… we'll have to have Reed perform some tests but other than that you might be on to something." Tony said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Laura narrowed her eyes at the idea of being tested on further, even if it would be by Mr. Fantastic and for her own good.

"Hey, look something else is happening." Chin-Li said as she pointed back at the screen.

**-With Team Amazing 2099-**

Chun-Li II and Spidey-2099 were both doing their own versions of gaping at their leader as she walked back towards them as if she had not just done the impossible.

"Oh my God you actually did it!" Miguel said in complete disbelief, making Talon snort as she tossed her jacket back on. Chun-Li II continued to watch Talon with narrowed eyes as she held the side of her head as if it were in pain.

"Honestly it was just luck. If he had thrown me anywhere else besides between those two buildings I would have lost. Still it was a great fight." Talon said nonchalantly before sending Chun-Li II a concerned glance

"_And a great fight it was!" _Rebuff shouted as the crowd roared their approval. _"However now that the Hero faction just gained another victory it's time to see how the Villain faction does with their fight. Team Amazing 2099 stay where you are because you guys have just won first row seats to watch Arachnophobia's next battle!"_ Rebuff shouted as a white barrier surrounded Team Amazing-2099.

"Great I almost forgot about _them."_ Talon growled to herself.

"_It's a double feature today folks! Arachnophobia will take on Team Crouching Tiger right here folks!"_

"Oh this can't be good…" Miguel groaned as Chun-Li II rolled her eyes.

"Is it ever?"

**-Avengers Tower-**

"Why me?" Spider-Man asked in despair.

"What's wrong soldier?" Captain America asked in concern as Deadpool patted the web-slinger's back.

"Don't be so down Spidey! Just because a team is name for a villain faction Arachnophobia, doesn't mean that it has anything to do with you."

"Really?" Spider-Man asked in hope making Deadpool give him a thumbs up.

"Really! I mean, what's the _worst that could happen?" _Deadpool questioned, making Team Amazing snap their heads towards him in horror. "Yup, I totally just said that to fuck you over peace!" Deadpool teleported just as Spider-Man's fist was about to make contact with his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Spider-Man shouted angrily as Chun-Li and Laura seethed in anger behind him.

"Calm down you three, she's announcing the teams now." Natasha said as she pointed at the screen.

"Great, the day Black Widow tries to cheer you up, you know you're screwed." Spider-Man groaned making said woman roll her eyes.

"_Team Arachnophobia is a team of three spider-themes villains who all want to jump the bones of the local hero Spider-Man! Two of them are even aiming on getting knocked up!"_ The heroes turned to stare at Spider-Man in shock.

"I'm done. I quit." Spider-Man said seriously as he collapsed onto the couch.

"Seriously a team of women who want to _rape_ you? What the hell is wrong with this world?" Chun-Li asked in horror.

**Chun-Li's frustration meter: 5%**

"Is that your new catch-phrase?" Spidey asked curiously.

"You lucky bastard." Hawkeye and Tony mumbled as they glared at the web-head.

"Who would want to be with Spider-Man if they aren't even from this world?" Captain America question in confusion.

"Chun-Li, do you know anyone that would want to have sex with a _spider_ themed hero?" Laura asked making Chun-Li rub her chin in thought. Nearly instantly Chun-Li's eyes widened in horror.

"Kuso! Please anyone but _her_." Chun-Li growled anger.

"Who-"

"_The first member of Arachnophobia, you know her, you love her in some sick twisted way! The fighter that practically oozes lust, give it up for Juri Han!"_ Rebuff shouted as a picture of the woman kicking a butterfly in half appeared.

**BGM: ****Super Street Fighter IV OST Theme of Juri**

**Chun-Li's frustration meter: 25%**

The image quickly turned to a clip of her fighting Chun-Li in and abandoned building. The heroes watched stunned as they noted the ferocity in Juri's attacks.

"_Juri is a God Damned sociopath with absolutely no problems about killing anyone of any age, gender, or race. The Korean woman has gone toe to toe with Chun-Li on numerous occasions sometimes even taking on both Chun-Li and Cammy simultaneously!"_ Rebuff said before the video went to and image of Juri's foot planted firmly in Chun-Li's stomach. _"Despite the hatred Chun-Li has for Juri, Juri only sees the Chinese woman as someone to help rid her of some boredom and has no problems with trying to kill Chun-Li."_ The crowd watched stunned as a wave of purple energy blew through Chun-Li's back.

"…Damn that's gotta hurt." Spider-Man winced.

"It does." Chun-Li and Laura deadpanned as they glared at him. Honestly sometimes the fact that their team leader could dodge danger so easily pissed them off.

"_Watch out Spidey! Juri would fuck and kill you and not necessarily in that order!"_

"She would." Chun-Li stated bluntly making Spider-Man face-palm.

"Just great…"

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Holding out for a Hero- Frou Frou**

"_This next member might open a few fresh wounds for you New Yorkers out there; she just tried to take over the city a few months ago. You love her, you hate her, you love to hate her and she gives no fucks! Give it up for The Queen!"_ Rebuff shouted as the crowd went silent as a picture of the Queen sitting on a throne with a condescending smirk appeared.

"_DAT ASS!" _someone in the crowd shouted.

"_Shut the fuck up Dave!" _Came another voice.

"Oh OFCOURSE!" Spider-Man said sarcastically. "Big butt is back too because no one can _stay_ dead for some strange reason. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Spider-Man often makes fun of the Queen's big butt.)**

"_She's a woman whose main goal is to have her perfect kingdom, with a perfect king by her side." _Rebuff said as the picture turned into one of a badly injured Spider-Man kissing her as blood spilled from his mouth.

"Where does that woman _get_ these pictures?" Spider-Man whined as his plan to keep his complete and utter defeat a secret from his team mates went out of the window.

"Seriously…?" Chun-Li looked at him oddly, an expression that was mirrored by Laura.

"In my defense I was barely conscious." Spidey tried to defend himself

"_This is a true Romeo and Juliet story ladies and gentlemen." _

"The hell it is!" Spidey shouted indignantly.

"_It's so tragic, one man's reluctance to step over to dark side and a woman's own pride preventing her from being good. That's all that's standing in between this love story!" _Rebuff said as the crowd awed.

"Uh that and the fact that she's a freaking psychopath!" Spider-Man said in disbelief.

"So you admit she had a chance?" Chun-Li teased and Spider-Man managed to pick up on the cold stares Laura and Natasha were giving him.

"I don't know maybe if she wasn't evil, or tried to destroy New York so many times, and you know what I'm going to shut up now." Spider-man nodded sagely as he turned from his snickering teammate.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Pain- Three Days Grace**

A blonde woman was seen running on top of a building at great speeds. When she reached the end she smirked and took to the skies with a mighty leap. As she descended she made a devil's horns with her right hand.

*THWIP*

Spider-Man gaped as he watched her web swing exactly like him.

"Seriously…_another_ Spider-Woman?" Spider-Man asked incredulously as Hawkeye turned to him.

"Seriously how many people did you give your name out to?" The archer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm with Legolas on this one, it's hard to keep track at this point." Tony spoke up making Spider-Man throw his hands up in exasperation.

"_Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but this isn't just another Spider-Woman."_ Rebuff said as the video switched to an image of a black suited Spider-Man parrying Ero's poisonous stingers with his own. They were face to face and you could see Spider-Man's frustration from beneath his mask while Ero had a cocky smirk on her face.

"Honestly…that looks better than what you're wearing now." Chun-Li said apologetically as she looked and the red and blue clad hero and Laura had to nod her head in agreement.

"Oh shut up. My suit's awesome." Spidey mumbled to himself. "Seriously though, here's another thing I have to chalk as I don't remember because I don't even remember this fight."

"_As you may or may not know during the recent battle with the X-men Spider-Man died and then came back to life. However due to our favorite web-head's lack of memory he didn't remember something important about his resurrection. If he died he gets an entirely new body, but his old body would be fated to gain its own sentience and become Ero!"_

"SHIT!" Tony and Steve shouted simultaneously.

"I knew we forgot something in K'un-Lun!"

"You guys forgot my _body!?_" Spider-Man asked in disbelief before shaking his head. "No more importantly how the hell did my body become a blonde woman of all things?"

"You aren't concerned about the fact your body came back to life and wants to rape you?!" Chun-Li asked in disbelief.

"Something like that was bound to happen though." Laura shrugged making her teammate gape at her.

"Fuck this world." Chun-Li deadpanned.

**Chun-Li's frustration meter: 32%**

"Gotta admit webs, you are half bad as a woman." Logan spoke up with a smirk as he tilted his head at the screen.

"I can same the same for you." Spidey shot back as he pointed at Laura. Logan growled at him while Laura turned away to hide her blush.

"_The Last time they fought Spider-Man destroyed her in order to stop her from reproducing, but now she is back with a few new tricks up her sleeve. For one she has embraced the spider within unlike Spider-Man and has gained access to loads of new spider powers!"_

"Of course." Spider-Man deadpanned. "Every Spider-themed villain, hero, or anti-hero has better stuff than the original." For some reason Chun-Li thought of Ryu and Ken when she heard Spider-Man's words.

"_Add on to the fact that she has access to all of Spidey's forgotten memories; she is well equipped to hurt our favorite web-head more than any other villain! However there is good news for Spidey."_

"Oh this I gotta hear." Spider-Man muttered to himself.

"_She has realized that instead of creating offspring via eggs sack down some poor victim's throat, she can create stronger offspring the old fashioned way, by getting laid. Guess who she chose to be the daddy." _Rebuff said obviously trying her hardest to not burst out laughing.

*Snickt*

"Shit…" Laura muttered as her claws caused her to begin bleeding. She sheathed them and held her hand in pain making Wolverine snort.

"Ya kid we're definitely getting you checked up." Wolverine chuckled as he ripped off part of his costume and covered his clone's hand. Laura looked away when some of her blood got on him.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry bout' it a little blood ain't hurt nobody before." Logan said before frowning as he took a whiff. "Webs might be right though; your blood smells like mine…but different now. It has its own scent as if you were my D-"Wolverine choked as he almost said the "D" word while Laura blatantly gaped at him. "Err _close_ relative." Both ferals released a sigh of relief as Logan changed his words.

"That has to be the most messed up father and daughter relationship ever." Tony whispered to Natasha.

**BGM: END**

"_Alright first up on team Crouching Tiger is…Cammy White!"_ Rebuff shouted as an image of Cammy with her back turned to the audience appeared.

**BGM: Street fighter 4 Cammy Theme**

Hell even Dave was stunned into silence. All of the males mentally shut down as they looked at the woman.

"_O-Odin's B-beard!"_

"_Well damn, someone actually beat Trish in that department."_

"_Dat Ass!"_

"_She actually just beat Adriana!-no bad Spidey! A skin tight costume was a horrible idea."_

"_Stars and Stripes!"_

"_I'd hit it."_

"_Oh man if I could convince Jessica to wear that…"_

The women, minus Laura, narrowed their eyes as they stared at the dumbfounded expressions on the men's faces. Laura for one could completely understand their reactions.

"_I'm not sure if it's Logan's DNA or me, but I'd hit it."_ Laura thought as she stared at the screen.

"_This woman hails from the United Kingdom and is a member of the British Special forces known as Delta Red! Her Hobbies include Knife throwing and she's great friends with Chun-Li. Like Chun-Li she absolutely hates Juri, who also demolished her in their last fight by using one of her comrades as a hostage."_ Rebuff revealed as an image of a smirking Juri standing over a downed Cammy appeared. _"Will she be able to exact her revenge? We'll find out!"_

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Opening Theme**

A young black haired man of Asian descent was crouching in a fighting stance.

"_If you know him, you love him! He's Shang-Chi! Or better known as THE Master of Kung-Fu!"_ Rebuff began as the crowd cheered. _"He has mastered an incredible amount of various Kung-Fu styles perfectly; his skill has allowed him to best super humans in combat time after time! I might just be one of the deadliest humans ever."_

"Wait let me get this straight; you people actually have someone titled the master of Kung-Fu." Chun-Li asked for clarification.

"Yup, he is a very and…why isn't he an Avenger?" Tony asked sounding confused as he turned to Steve, who shrugged. "You're slacking Steve! Damn it Laura will you take his place already!" Tony shouted in mock exasperation.

"I want to go home…" Chun-Li muttered and if she was any less of a badass shed have cried right there.

**Chun-LI frustration meter: 35%**

"_Shang-Chi is the one who helped Spider-Man develop his fighting style and if I were to put money on it, Shang can use the style better than Spider-Man even without the Spider-sense!" _Rebuff said as the image turned to a clip of Shang-Chi training Spider-Man.

"I'll admit it; it was hard as hell to fight him." Spider-Man muttered as he felt the phantom pain in his chin.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Iron-Fist theme**

"_The latest in a long line of warriors who wielded against the wicked, a master of K'un L'un, He is the Immortal Iron Fist. He channels his anger and energy into his fist, creating a mystical glow."_ Rebuff said a picture of Iron-Fist practicing Katas on a tree appeared. _"Iron-Fist will lead team Crouching Tiger to either absolute defeat or victory!"_

"What was up with the short introduction?" Spider-Man questioned out loud as Deadpool teleported back into the room.

"The author was sleepy as hell when he wrote this part; so he said fuck it." Deadpool shrugged while everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"That's understandable, it's not like he's getting paid or anything." Chun-Li nodded her head sagely making every one turn to her in disbelief. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at Spider-Man in concern. "What the hell did I just say?"

"How about we just pretend that didn't happen." Laura offered making everyone nod.

"_Let's get this show on the way! These fights will go just like the last one. One on one until one team has three points."_ Rebuff explained before snapping her fingers.

**-Team Amazing 2099-**

Talon lied on the ground and closed her eyes to take a nap.

"Arachnophobia wins this." Talon spoke up suddenly, preventing her team mates from questioning her actions.

**-30 minutes Later-**

**Juri Han vs. Shang-Chi**

Shang-Chi panted as he stood shirtless on a pile of rubble.

"_Unbelievable! She only uses Taekwondo so this shouldn't be so hard yet it's like she isn't even human!"_

"I have to admit you a_re fun."_ Juri purred as she licked her lips while her left eye shined purple. "Too bad…" Juri began before bursting forward in surge of speed. Shang released a palm thrust only to hit nothing. _**"This is the end for you!"**_ Juri shouted as she performed multiple spinning picks as purple chi came from her feet. The more she kicked the higher they went into the sky. At the peak of their ascent Juri hit the kung-Fu master with a devastating heel drop that sent him rocketing towards the streets below. Juri shot forward towards the ground and passed his falling body on the way. She landed on the ground in a crouch and then shot forward, spun, and kicked backwards causing the young man's back to be impaled by her foot. Juri licked her lips and leaned back so she could whisper in his ear. "_**That felt good didn't it?" **_Juri questioned before slamming him into the ground.

**Shang-Chi: DEAD**

**JURI HAN: WINSSSSSSSSS!**

**Arachnophobia: 1**

**Team Crouching Tiger: 0**

**-Ero vs. Iron fist-**

As much as Iron-fist swung at Ero he couldn't seem to land a punch.

"How could you claim to be the same as Spider-Man when your powers are obviously stronger?" Iron-Fist questioned making Ero laugh.

"Sorry to break It to you but I'm not stronger than him, I just embrace my Spider side while he fears what he's capable of." Ero began as she back flipped away from another blow. "Hey SPIDEY! If you're watching this I'll show you why you should embrace your spider-side especially if you want to take me down." Ero began before grabbing Iron-Fist by his face. The martial artist began screaming in agony as his face and mask seemed to melt.

**-Avenger's tower-**

"If she has my move set how the hell can she do that move!?" Spider-Man shouted in horror as Laura turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What move?"

"The _**Mark of Kaine**_, it's a corrosive touch that is exclusive to my Brother, Kaine." Spider-Man muttered making the some of the heroes turn to him in shock.

"Your brother?" Chun-Li questioned

"Well he is one of my clones, but he along with Ben became like brothers to me. Ben was the previous Scarlet Spider, but after he died Kaine took up the mantle."

"Well bub, if he's your clone why wouldn't you be able to do it?" Wolverine questioned and what shocked Spider-Man was that he couldn't think of a reason.

**-Ero vs. Iron-Fist-**

"I'm not so heartless that I'd make you suffer, so ill end it." Ero said seriously before a bone spike ripped from her wrist and entered Iron-Fist's head.

**Iron-Fist: DEAD**

**ERO: WINSSSSSS**

**Arachnophobia: 2**

**Team Crouching Tiger: 0**

**-The Queen vs. Cammy-**

Cammy was in a predicament as soon as her fight started she was stunned into immobility by the loud screech of her opponent. Roughly a half an hour later when she could regain her muscle movement she found that many bystanders were now under her opponents control and standing on the edge of a nearby roof.

"It's quite simple really." The Queen began simply. "Obey me or they die."

"How dare you!"

"Silence. Your Queen is speaking." Adriana interrupted easily. "Unlike many of these peons I actually bothered to look up the rules of the tournament and found that weapons are allowed."

"So?" Cammy questioned when suddenly she felt something bite her neck. She barely noticed the small mosquito flying away as the Queen smirked at her.

"I'm a Queen, darling. That means my subjects are my weapons, and now that I've injected you with e insect gene that includes you as well." Adriana shrugged as Cammy looked at her with wide eyes.

"What!?"

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"WHAT!?" Chun-Li roared in anger as she saw her friend stumble back in shock.

"Oh…that's not good." Spider-Man muttered.

**Chun-Li's frustration meter: 42%**

**-The Queen vs. Cammy-**

"This fight is over." Adriana said as her team mates walked towards her. "Come now, your Queen has work for you."

Cammy was going to refuse but a loud voice rang through her head.

"_**OBEY!"**_ Cammy gritted her teeth as the voice got louder and louder as she held her head in agony.

"Do I need to ask again?" Adriana questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no your highness." Cammy said as her eyes became blank. Juri looked between the two with wide eyes and gave a whistle.

"Okay, my respect for you has just sky rocketed." Juri said as she poked at Cammy's head only to get no response. "You too the face melting thing was gold." Juri said to Ero who just shrugged.

"Hey you're not so shabby yourself." Ero said as Adriana nodded her head in agreement.

**Cammy: BRAINWASHED**

**The Queen: WINSSSSSS**

**Arachnophobia: 3**

**Team Crouching Tiger: 0**

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"_And there you have it folks! The end of today's matches, and because minions count as weapons Cammy is now property of Arachnophobia and can be used in later battles!" _Rebuff said enthusiastically before fading away.

"Unbelievable!" Chun-Li shouted in fury.

"Hey don't worry when we fight them, we will free her. I promise" Spider-Man said in an attempt to comfort his raging team mate.

"No one deserves to be manipulated like that; we will help your friend." Laura said seriously.

**-Spider-Sense: Something's coming-**

"Get down!" Spidey shouted as he tackled Laura and Chun-Li down.

"WOO HOO!"

***Crash***

The heroes looked up in surprise as Talon crashed through the window of the penthouse as Spider-man 2099, who was carrying Chun-Li II, followed in behind her.

"Seriously Talon!?" Spidey-2099 asked in disbelief as he let the young martial artist down.

"Sup." Talon said bluntly as if she didn't just crash through a window, making the heroes gape at her. Laura instantly began growling at the woman, making her turn to her younger self with a raised eyebrow. "Calm down kid your face will get stuck like that, and trust me I enjoy my face the way it is." Talon said seriously. It was then that Laura seemed to realize what was going on and widened her eyes in surprise.

"What the hell?" Laura muttered to herself at her random lapse of control.

"Don't worry about it. Wolverine's an Alpha you were cloned from him making you an Alpha as well and my presence instinctively bothers you, because your feral side sees me as a threat to its position." Talon explained as Chun-Li II looked at the younger Talon in confusion; s look that would be mirrored by Spider-Man as he looked at the older Talon if his face wasn't covered.

"_Why is my Spider-Sense going off around her? Something isn't right about this Talon."_ Spider-Man would be quiet for now, but he was going to keep an eye on her.

"What can we do for you uh...Talon?" Steve questioned as Hawkeye groaned,

"This is going to get confusing isn't it?" Hawkeye asked to nobody.

"I just wanted to let you all know that under no circumstances should you look to me for help and if I feel you need it, only then will I help out." Talon smiled. "Can't afford to mess up the time line and all that, you know?" Before anyone could say anything the older Talon gave them thumbs up and ran to another window.

***Crash***

"Not again!" Spidey-2099 groaned as he picked Chun-Li II up and ran after his leader.

"Hey! Who the hell is paying for those windows!?" Tony asked highly annoyed. "Well that was the oddest way to say, fuck you all don't bother me that I have ever seen."

"Alright regroup who has the next match coming up?" Steve questioned as the heroes looked at each other. It was then that Ms. Marvel, Kiden, and Trish walked in.

"That'd be us against Spidey's group." Carol said as they walked into the room.

"Hello Kiden." Laura greeted making Kiden turn to her.

"Hey Laura." Kiden smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes making Laura frown slightly. "Hey guys I have something to do, I'll meet you all later. **Stop."** Kiden flashed away in a hurry.

"Something wrong with the brat?" Wolverine questioned making Trish shrug.

"She said she read something that pissed her off." Trish shrugged. "Anyway we're just here in order to ensure that's there would be no hard feelings when we fight."

"Of course." Spider-Man nodded as if it were to be expected.

"Alright, so no hard feelings when you lose right?" Carol asked seriously making Spider-Man gape at her.

"Hey we have a chance…"

"Seriously?" Everyone minus his team mates asked simultaneously, making him slump in defeat. Chun-Li groaned and pulled out her badge with a pout.

"You know I used to be a cop, a good one that participated in fighting tournaments every now and then; why the hell was I cursed to this world?" Chun-Li muttered to nobody. "Wait a second, I am a cop! Spider-Man I'll meet you and Laura later, I have to go get my secret weapon!" Chun-Li said suddenly as she ran from the room.

"Well…that was…sudden?" Laura blinked owlishly.

"Whatever, we need to get ready too. I'll show you that I can beat you Carol, just you wait!" Carol looked at with a smirk before laughing.

"Let's make it interesting loser buys the winner dinner at the most expensive restaurant they can find next Saturday." Ms. Marvel didn't notice the glares she got from Laura and Natasha and continued. "That is if you can afford it."

"You're on." Spidey agreed.

**-Three days later: Avenger's Tower: Roof**

"Before we start lets learn more about these fine women." Rebuff began as a picture of Trish appeared. Suddenly a wild Deadpool appeared and took the microphone from Rebuff.

"Hey you're cool and all, and I'm going to let you finish, but these are some of the baddest bitches of all time!" Deadpool shouted as a wide-eyed Rebuff gaped at him "And as such I'm doing the music for them!" Deadpool tossed the Mic back at the woman before pulling out another one and teleporting away. It was then that Deadpool appeared on a large screen with backup singers and Dante.

**BGM: Fucking Problems-A$AP Rocky Feat. 2 Chainz, Drake & Kendrick Lamar.**

They watched stunned as the woman began singing.

"_Can't believe you got me up here!" _They heard Dante shout.

"_Hey you're getting a lifetime supply of Pizza, hush!" _Deadpool retorted before beginning. _"I LOVE BAD BITCHES THAT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM-"_

"I'm gonna kill them." Trish and Carol said simply as Spider-Man did his absolute best not to burst out laughing.

"W-well okay then." Rebuff stuttered out before clearing her throat. "As I said we have Trish!"

**-Trish-**

"_A demon who looks suspiciously like Dante's mom, Trish has been Dante's Ally throughout his career and although they might have a hard relation to follow, they always have each other's backs! Trish is literally only in this tournament because she's bored. Deep down, she believes Dante will win it and just wants to pass the time!"_

"Honestly it's not so bad…" Spider-Man began as he bobbed his head but stopped when the other team and his own teammates glared at him.

**-Kiden Nixon-**

"_Kiden is an 18 year old girl from Alphabet City, a Manhattan neighborhood. After witnessing her father being murdered as a child, her family falls apart, and she delved into drugs. Before dropping from school she saved her teacher from being killed, however in doing so she actually ruined the teacher's life. She and The teacher would later try to find a place to belong as they met interesting characters such as Bobby Soul, Catiana, Lil' Bro and even Laura herself._

_Kiden save Laura from a life of prostitution and with the help of the young clone they took down Laura's former pimp, and the killer of her father, Zeebra daddy! These two's lives have taken different directions, but this tournament brought them back together and its proof that Nyx will always have each other's backs."_

Laura wasn't sure but she could have sworn she hear Kiden snort.

**-Ms. Marvel-**

"_After encountering the Kree hero Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers was accidentally subjected to otherworldly radiation that transformed her into a superhuman warrior. She has since established herself as one of Marvel's most powerful and prominent heroes both as a solo heroine and a member of the Avengers_

_There is honestly too much to go over with her life that is both glorious and dark so I'll end it with a fun fact. Even with their busy schedules Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel nearly managed to establish a budding relationship and care greatly for one another, in the hero community they are best friends but could they be more? Who knows!_

"_Way to throw me under the bus."_ Spider-Man thought as both he and Carol looked distinctly uncomfortable_. _Judging by the slight buzzing in his head, he really didn't want to look at Laura so settle for staring at the sky.

"Also so you Guys don't go too far, if you die you stay dead."

**BGM: END**

"_Thank you, Thank you no applause; just throw money and women." _Deadpool said as the crowd went wild.

**~Chun-Li vs. Trish~**

**-BGM: War-Sick Puppies-**

Chun-Li frowned when she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming towards her. She turned to see Trish driving at her with a smirk. Chun-Li narrowed her eyes as her hand filled with chi.

"**Kikouken!" **Chun-Li shouted as she blasted the bike only for the single most badass thing she had ever witnessed occurred. You see when she blasted the bike, Trish wasn't deterred at all in fact she seemed to be expecting it and quickly flipped to a handstand as her bike fell to its side, from there she flipped to her feet on top of the side of the spinning bike, put on her shades, and when the bike finally did stop she was already aiming to gun right at Chun-Li

"_S-sugoi __**(1)**__-_"Chun-Li muttered with wide eyes before diving to the side as Trish began unloading her clips.

**~Spider-Man vs. Ms. Marvel~**

Spider-Man was web swinging through the city attempting to lose Carol who was speeding after him.

"Oh come one double M you know as well as I do that every time we fight it ends the same way! You get the upper hand because you are so ridiculously over-powered; I lose you in the city and use it to my advantage to land a few solid hits. There is never a winner, but I come out looking better!" Spider-Man said before swinging on to the side of a building, before leaping off of it and delivering a vicious round house kick into Ms. Marvel face, knocking her back a bit. "You see that? That's a front page picture right there!"

"I gotta admit you make a point." Ms. Marvel admitted as she wiped blood from her lip.

"Thank you-*oof*" Spider-Man gasped as Carol speed blitz him and grabbed him in a tight hold.

"So let's go play somewhere else for a bit!" Ms. Marvel shouted before blasting from the city.

"Me and my big Mouth!" Spider-Man shouted as they flew, he attempted to stab her with his stingers, but for some reason they weren't being deployed. **(LIAG Helpful Info: According to Ero the stingers can only be used when near chaotic energy. Ero is a being of chaos so she can use hers at will. The green Goblin's insanity was further increased by chaotic mean; get the gist?)**

**-Sahara Desert-**

"AHHHH!" Spidey shouted as he crashed into the sand. "Woman do you not know how hard it is to get sand from this costume!?"

"Cry me a river; do you know how hard it is to even put mine on? That's while I'm grateful for my molecular control." Ms. Marvel quipped.

"_Come on Spidey; think your big mouth just lost you your only advantage against someone better than you in every feasible way! That's that Parker __**luck**__ for you!"_ Spidey thought before being blown back by a cosmic blast.

"Keep your head in the game!"

Spider-Man groaned in pain as he lay in the sand.

"_Seriously after everything I've don I can't get one break? What deity did I piss off and how can I get them to forgive me!?" _Spider-Man thought in pain as he watched Carol descend to no doubt knock him out. It was then that a miracle happened.

I actually did the calculations and it was a one in a 33,000,000. 333 repeating of course chance of this happening.

Spider-Man caught a break.

Feeling something beneath his hand in the sand, Spider-Man decided to try out his luck and ripped it from the sand and stabbed forward. At this point Ms. Marvel was too close for her 7th sense to matter.

*Stchik!*

"Ahh!"

Spidey gaped as what looked like one of Laura's claws stabbed itself into Carol's shoulder. The metal itself caused a burning sensation in Spider-Man's wrists and reflexively his right stinger ripped from his wrist and stabbed Carol. The woman fell down into the sand, paralyzed as her shoulder continued to bleed.

"W-what did you do and why can't I heal?" Ms. Marvel questioned as her vision began fading.

"I don't know! Oh _shit." _Spider-Man muttered as he looked closer at the strange piece of metal. Spidey lifted up his shirt and used his utility belt to strap the blade to his side before lowering his shirt again. (**LIAG fun fact: Totally can't remember if this was stated, but Spider-Man does have a utility belt where he keeps web cartridges.)**

"What!?" Ms. Marvel shouted as her body became immobile due to Spidey's venom.

"Don't be mad, but I may have just accidentally stabbed you with one of Daken's claws…" **(LIAG Helpful Info: Daken, Wolverine's son, had claws that were coated with the metal of the legendary Murmasa blade. The blades metal can cut through anything and even temporarily remove Healing factors. Daken's claws were removed by Wolverine and hidden in an unknown location. Seriously, why aren't there more Marvel fics, you can completely rape its continuity.)**

"You Ass-!" Ms. Marvel fell unconscious before she could finish.

"So…I guess we're still on for dinner Saturday?" Spider-Man asked to no one. "Seriously who do I thank for this stroke of luck?" Spider-Man questioned before disappearing in a flash of light.

Miles away Squirrel Girl Sneezed.

**Ms. Marvel: Poisoned**

**Spider-Man: WINNSSSSS**

**Team Amazing: 1**

**Blonde Bitches with Attitude: 0**

**~Chun-Li vs. Trish~**

"This day sucks, a battered Chun-Li said as her hand continued to witch in phantom pain. She had gotten electrocuted far too many times for comfort. She was hiding behind a wall as Trish continued to search the streets for her.

"Come on it won't hurt that much!"

"_It's now or never."_ Chun-Li prayed to every god she could think of before dashing at her opponent. As she ran Trish smirked and pulled out her Scythe.

"_**This**_** is gonna hurt!" **Trish shouted as she through her scythe at Chun-Li who ducked underneath it and hopped over a yellow seal, she learned to look out for those, and dashed at Trish. The blonde raised her hand causing a yellow seal to appear, this however made Chun-Li smirk because she had learned that whenever Trish used this move she was unable to move as it was being cast. It was then That Chun-Li decided to use her secret weapon.

A weapon.

Trish watched with wide eyes as Chun-Li pulled out a Glock and aimed it right at the woman.** (LIAG Fun Fact: Chun-Li is a cop; Chun-Li is also very skilled at fire arms)**

"Wait hold up-"Trish began with wide eyes as she cancelled her attack, however it was too late as at this point Chun-Li was close enough to tackle the woman down as her scythe barely miss their heads.

***BAM***

Next to a wide eyed Trish's head was a smoking crater.

"Give up; I won't miss a second time." Chun-Li promised as she placed the barrel on the woman's forehead. As a cop, Chun-Li quickly learned that some things just might have to be done and that there was no helping it. Spider-Man never thought about it, but he had _two_ members on his team that were willing to make up for his "Weakness" and one of them had a badge.

"Alright you win, damn! I just wanted to fight the boredom I ain't about to die for this tournament."

**Trish: Forfeit**

**Chun-Li: WINSSSSS**

**Team Amazing: 2**

**Blonde Bitches with Attitude: 0**

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Believe Me- Fort Minor**

**~Talon vs. Kiden Nixon~**

"I-I can't fight you of all people, please don't make me Kiden." Laura said as she gave her best friend a defeated look.

"Then you lose." Kiden said as she circled Laura as she put on brass knuckles. "You know this might actually be our first fight." Kiden mused to herself.

"Just give up; you don't understand we need to win this." Laura said as she took a step back.

"How can you expect to win if you can't even fight me?' Kiden questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What if what happened to that woman Cammy happens to me? Would you let me kill you?" Laura's silence spoke volumes. "Looks like I'll have to save you again, only this time from yourself." Kiden said seriously as she walked forward.

"Don't do this Kiden…" Laura said as she took a step back.

"A Talon is a bone right?" Kiden began while rubbing her chin in thought. "I didn't pay much attention in anatomy before I dropped out, but don't bones get stronger after they break?"

"It's a theory…" Laura began not sure where the conversation was leading.

"Then I'll just have to break you over and over again until you are _unbreakable."_ Kiden said seriously making Laura's eyes widen. "This is for your own good Laura.

"Wait-"

"**Stop."**

***CRACK***

"**GAHHHH!"** Blood spilled from Laura's mouth and tears left eyes as Kiden planted her knee firmly in the young clone's stomach.

"I've always had your back, and you had mine. We've helped each other overcome our horrors. Our bond is our lifeline." Kiden said before grabbing Laura's hair. Fierce blue eyes glared into stunned green ones. "But so help me God; I will break it if it'll help you become the woman you're supposed to be." Kiden said before pushing Laura back. "Kill me." Kiden said simply while holding her arms open.

"No!"

"**Stop."** Kiden flashed away and Laura suddenly felt herself being blown across the street as spectators watched in horror.

"I-I won't." Laura struggled to stand before she felt an unbelievable pain in her back. Kiden stood behind her with her foot in her back "AHHH!"

"Each blow I deliver you is like a knife to my heart Laura, are you really so cruel that you'd let me endure this pain?" Kiden questioned angrily as red began to fill Laura's eyes. Kiden spread her arms again. "Kill me!"

"**Grrahh!" **Laura rammed her claws into her own chest in order to subdue her feral side. **"**I-I can't do it! I won't take your life Kiden! "Laura roared as tears fell down her face.

"I'd rather be dead than hurt you Laura. How long will you make me go through this hell? **Stop."**

***CRASH***

Laura went flying into a car as Kiden walked towards her with blood dripping from her knuckles.

"I've read your bio already Laura, I know about that trip to the future you took." Kiden spoke venomously making Laura's head snap up in shock. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Laura and the rest of the team X-Force took a trip to the future where an elderly Kiden was being held captive and trapped into a machine to control time. Kiden's mind seemingly broke from trauma and she begged Laura to kill her or else the future would be destroyed. Laura hesitated and Domino was forced to kill her.)**

"N-no."

"My fate was stripped away from me Laura! I _begged_ you to kill me, my last action of free will and you couldn't even grant me that?" Kiden asked in disbelief. "I had to be assassinated because you couldn't stand up to the plate and do what needed to be done."

"Yo what are you doing Kiden!" A feminine voice shouted out in horror. Kiden and Laura turned to see a young brown haired woman and a young black male run towards them with wide eyes.

"Stay out of this Catiana, Bobby if you get in the way you'll disqualify one of us." **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: they are two other members of Nyx.)**

"Fuck this competition! If you think we're going to let you go through with this, you're fucking insane!" Catiana bit out as she stepped forward only to be blocked by a force field.

"As I thought, there is something stopping outsiders from interfering in this tournament." Bobby muttered as Kiden grabbed Laura's hand and pressed it against her chest.

"Release your claws and end this Laura. I get to choose my fate and you will become stronger for this. Do not hesitate again." Laura closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"_Is this what Logan went through when he killed Jean? How was he able to do it? Am I really this much weaker than him?" _Laura thought in despair as she felt her claws itching to be released. "F-fine." Kiden gave the girl a sad smile.

"Thank you." Kiden whispered and Laura snapped her eyes open when she felt something press against her lips. "Good bye." However before Laura could end her friend, Kiden suddenly fell forward unconscious. Laura looked up to see a battered Spider-Man panting tiredly. He helped the young clone up before releasing a sigh.

"So my day sucked how about yours?" Spider-Man quipped as Laura continued to gape at him.

"I don't know about hers but I was nearly cut in half with a scythe and electrocuted." Chun-Li said with an eye twitch as she limped towards her team mates.

**Kiden: Unconcious**

**Talon: WINSSSSS**

**Team Amazing 3**

**Blonde Bitches: with Attitude 0**

**BGM: END**

**-With Team Amazing 2099-**

Talon was watching the screen with narrowed eyes before she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. She looked towards her hand and noticed that it was blinking in and out of existence. The woman quickly stood up and dashed out the apartment her team had rented.

"Whoa what's going on Talon?" Spidey-2099 questioned as he began fading.

"I'll be back!" Talon growled as she ran on all fours at full speed.

**-Avenger's Tower: Roof-**

"And that's that for today's battle watch guys as Team Amazing attempts to ascend to their 4th tier next week." Rebuff shouted as the two teams stood on the roof. Kiden was pissed off and Laura looked very uncomfortable. Rebuff gave them all a bow before teleporting away as the rest of the Avengers ran up to greet them.

"Listen Kiden, I won't let you lose your control over your fate." Laura began making the blonde look towards her skeptically. "Believe in me Kiden I will protect you. What happened in the future will not happen again, this I promise." Laura said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Kiden released a sigh and nodded her head.

"Just…if it does happen promise me you will not hesitate again. I refuse to be a puppet, Laura." Kiden said seriously making Laura nod her head.

**-Spider-Sense: Something's up-**

"I promise." Laura spoke, however as soon as she said those words blood splattered over her face. She and the other heroes watched in horror as metal claws ripped from a stunned Kiden's back. Kiden fell back to see an older Talon standing above her with a sad smile.

"And I keep my promises." Talon said softly and realization hit the young blonde like a ton of bricks. Tears left Kiden's eyes as Talon guided her softly on to the ground.

"Thank you." Talon said nothing as she place two fingers on Kiden's eyelids and closed them.

Kiden Nixon died with a smile on her face.

Talon looked at her hand and noticed that the fading stopped. She stood up and began walking away when she suddenly stopped and no one noticed a cold smirk grace her lips as a Crimson eyed Laura lunged at her.

_*SLASH*_

Talon spun around and her left foot claw created a deep diagonal gash from Laura's left hip to her right shoulder.

"Sit down, cub." Talon muttered as Laura landed on her back.

*Snickt*

_*Clang*_

Talon parried a growling Wolverine's claws with her own.

"Why!?" Wolverine growled out as Talon glared back.

"Because history will repeat itself! It had to be done, and I promised her that I would end it before it happened again. Don't be a hypocrite you did the exact same thing to Jean." Talon growled back making the older man relent.

"It was different!'

"It was the same! If I did nothing the world would end. Shit happens, get over it. What are you going to do kill me? I'm possibly the only one that can save my younger self's life right now." The two glared at each other before Wolverine let her go. The horrified heroes watched as Talon began to fade. "Shit I gotta hurry." Talon muttered as she stood over her younger self. Using her claws, she sliced her wrist as allowed blood to pour into Laura's open wound.

"What are you doing?" Spider-Man asked in confusion making Talon turn to him.

"By introducing my blood into someone else I can temporarily give them my healing factor. I can remotely control its healing rate from being as good as mine or completely stopping the healing process. This is part of my next evolution which she won't obtain for another year." Talon said as Laura's wound began to heal. Talon leaned down and whispered something into Laura's ear that made her body thrash in anger. Talon looked at the angered heroes and shook her head. "This is why I won't help you, you are all too soft. It's no wonder you all disappeared." Talon said simply before leaping from the building.

"I'll get you; I swear I will get you!" Laura shouted in fury.

"Bring it on Talon." The older woman smirked as she landed in an ally.

**-Avenger's Tower: Roof-**

"This can't be happening." Trish muttered as she looked at her downed team mate. Dante wasn't sure what to do right now as the woman barely ever lost her composure, but he settled for placing an arm around her as she wept. "I told her that'd I'd be there for her, so that she wouldn't be so alone in this world yet even with me right next to her I couldn't protect her."

Laura said nothing as she held her head angrily and even Spider-Man was at a loss at what to do, he looked to Chun-Li but she was still staring wide-eyed at the fact that her team mate would one day be able to take out a friend as if it were nothing.

"She was right there…" Laura muttered.

"Its okay soldier, not everyone can leave the battlefield."

"Battlefield? What Battlefield!" Laura shouted in fury as she grabbed the super soldier by his costume. "This was on the fucking roof of the Avenger's headquarters, the fight was over!"

"Laura calm down." Logan tried to reason only to get a growl in response.

"_You._" Laura spit out as she got into Wolverine's face. "Kiden was one of the few things that was good in this world and she died because of you!"

"_ME?" _Logan growled back as he glared at her.

"You and that whole damn weapon-X program! If you didn't exist there would be no need to create me! And if I never existed Kiden would still be alive." However when Laura spoke those words it was if she had just realized that fact herself. "We shouldn't even exist Logan."

*Snickt*

Everyone watched apprehensively as Laura unsheathed her claws as Wolverine mimicked her actions.

"Laura…don't do this…"

"We've tried it your way…Now we do it my way." Laura spoke up suddenly as she tackled the mutant off of the building. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Laura tried to kill Logan when they first met so that the horrors of the Weapon X program would end)**

"Laura!" Spider-Man shouted and was about to follow them when Iron-Man grabbed him suddenly.

"Worry about them later we need you to seal those wounds, Kiden still has a pulse!" Iron-Man informed them making them snap towards him in shock.

"Why did you say something earlier!?" Trish demanded making Iron-Man sigh while Spider-Man webbed up Kiden's wounds.

"My scanners show that the other Talon was still within hearing range and I couldn't risk her coming back. Obviously sense that other Talon doesn't even remember seeing her future self in this tournament, from her initial reaction of coming back, which means that whatever happens in future is still able to be changed. Enough talk for now though; get her to the med lab Spider-Man!" The hero didn't need to be told twice and quickly ran off with the blonde.

"_Laura, don't do anything stupid!"_

**-Night time: Team Amazing 2099's apartment-**

Talon was smoking a cigarette as she watched the New York Sky from her roof. After she had told her team the news of what she had done to save them, Miguel had to leave to vent his frustration while Chun-Li locked herself in her room for a bit. Talon used the palm of her hand to put out the cigarette and turned around to the sight of a glaring Chun-Li II.

"What's on your mind kid?" Talon asked with barely hidden amusement.

"You."

"Sorry, but I am much too old for you." Talon smirked as Chun-Li II clenched her fists.

"Reaper." Chun-Li spoke with venom in her voice making Talon laugh.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while, why are bringing up such an old nemesis of mine?" Talon questioned curiously.

"I remember the story, I was only a kid then but that name means everything to me." Chun-Li bit out. "You were consumed by guilt by something your feral side had done so you opted to finally get rid of it. "You used the Jackal's cloning technology and Doctor Octavius's mind swapping tech and gave your feral side its own body and removed it from you completely."

"Hmm that's correct, there is still a lot I didn't tell the press but you got the gist." Talon said as she leaned back on a wall. "Tell me why are you bringing this up now, and without Spidey here?" Chun-Li II ignored her and continued her story.

"Except things didn't turn out how you planned and your feral side became a body guard for Alchemax's CEO. She became her own person, and took up the name Reaper and killed whoever her boss told her to." Chun-Li continued with a growl as chi began to spark in her hands. "Of course she was later fired when she killed a couple without any orders. She killed…"

"Your parents. And I got their revenge by removing her from existence." Talon said tiredly with a sigh.

"That's just it though, you were going to force Reaper back into your mind and destroy her body, defeating her would allow you to utilize your berserker rage at will." Chun-Li began angrily. "It would later be called the fifty day struggle; it ended when you both fought inside a burning building and only one left walking."

"I think I'm aware of this." Talon said with some humor in her voice. "I did win after all."

"Yes you did win…" Chun-Li began with a nod of her head. "_Reaper."_ The woman in front of her stood still for a bit before bursting out in laughter.

"Tell me, why do you think I'm Reaper?" Talon questioned as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh don't tell me it's because of that buzzing in your head." Chun-Li widened her eyes and took a step back.

"Of course you of all people would know about it, hell you saw my grandparents being born." Chun-Li II muttered to herself. "No use in hiding it, yes that is exactly why I think you are Reaper, your younger self doesn't set my sense off like you do." Talon barked out a laugh and shook her head.

"You are a clever little brat aren't you…?" Talon began with a growl as red filled her eyes. Chun-Li took a step back as the buzzing in her head went haywire.

*Snickt*

"But…" Talon began as she raised a clawed hand. Chun-Li head was hurting so much that her nose began to bleed; she was unable to even attempt to defend herself as Talon's hand came down. Chun-Li II waited for the pain, but gasped when her head suddenly calmed down and she felt a gentle hand on her cheek. She looked up with wide eyes, and Talon's face was filled with pain. "You only know part of the story." Talon whispered out. Talon released a sigh a kissed the young woman on her forehead. "Get some rest child you've had a long day, if it's any consolation I'm sorry for what happened to your parents."

"I'll try to remember that." Chun-Li gritted out as the woman patted her on her head.

"Good girl. I'm about to take a nap, so I'll see you in the morning." _Talon_ said as she walked to her room and whistled a jaunty tune.

"_C-could I have been wrong?" _Chun-Li II questioned before shaking her head. _"No something is definitely up with her. What the hell happened between her and Reaper?"_

**-African wilderness-**

A tall black man, wearing white robes stood on top of a cliff and gazed at the stars. He smirked when he heard someone behind him. He turned and smiled at what he saw, a woman wearing a white and red Kimono stood behind him. She had no shoes and pale white skin, also her hair was long and snow white with red highlights; but what caught his attention was the wolf mask that adorned her face.

"Ah, Shiranui, or is it Ameterasu now? What do I owe the pleasure." The man's deep voice said as the woman approached him.

"_**You know very well what Anansi, don't tell me your web didn't catch the change."**_ The woman spoke with humor.** (LIAG Helpful Info: Anansi, or the great weaver, is Marvel's god of spiders. He is affiliated with any Spider- related individual including, you guessed it, Spider-Man.)**

"Ah so you wish to team up with me and join this mortal's game? Although that announcer is much more than a mere mortal, I have foreseen it."

"_**Of course you have Anansi. Fine let us play together."**_

"We haven't done that since I was a hatchling."

"_**Or me a cub, but we still need a third member."**_ Ameterasu muttered as Anansi smiled. _**"Let me guess, you have foreseen this as well?"**_

"Of course, and I've already enlisted the help of someone willing to teach the third member of this _Team Amazing." _

"_**Who?"**_ Ameterasu questioned when suddenly a green skinned woman came up to them from behind the Japanese god.

"Ameterasu, meet Gamora. She has acquired the title Deadliest woman in the Universe, which is fitting if she is going to teach _Earth's strongest woman."_ Anansi revealed making Ameterasu nod.

**(WHAT TIME IS IT? LIAG BREAK DOWN!)**

**The sole surviving member of the Zen Whoberi, Gamora, was saved as a child by Thanos. Through Thanos' augmentation and training she became a highly skilled and feared galactic assassin. Using her new formidable skills and abilities, she gained the reputation and title of The Deadliest Woman in the Universe.**

**Gamora's martial artist skills are considered to be among the highest in the Marvel Universe as she has mastered 83.4% of most known armed and unarmed techniques from various warfaring cultures. Her fighting skills are so advanced she can defeat opponents who are physically far superior to her. Her skill gives her the ability to outfight others who would be considered more powerful and/or stronger than her. She has engaged and fought to a stand-still the likes of the Thing, She-Hulk, Rage and even Thanos - all of whom are vastly stronger and more durable than she is. She also defeated a whole platoon of highly trained military personal in a short time. She has the ability to paralyze or kill opponents by striking vital nerve cluster points on their bodies. Her preferred weapons are swords and knives. She even has a sword named Godslayer-Damn Marvel why you got so many OP characters?**

**Gamora has highly enhanced speed, reflexes, agility, senses, stamina/endurance, durability and a healing factor on par with Wolverine's.**

**Super strength which can be compared to Iron-Man's, which is 100 tons.**

**She has resistance to reality distortion, Telepath, and can survive in the vacuum of space**

**What else could Marvel have given this lady, oh I don't know how about a nearly unbreakable skeleton, that'd id have to guess is on par with Adamantium.**

**Man at this point I'm just watching my Microsoft word as this fic types itself.**

**(Breakdown over!)**

"No offense, but I heard you weren't exactly…humanoid?" Gamora said as she looked at Ameterasu, who chuckled.

"**In combat I take another form, but since I am always fighting I like to take a break every now and then. It seems as though that time is over."** Ameterasu said before fading into a white and red wolf that howled into the sky.

**Oh yes Team Enlightenment is formed.**

**Omake: 3 days earlier**

**Utopia: Night**

Wolverine was walking around his school when he finally noticed he never cleaned off Laura's blood.

"Kid is going to be the death of me." But before Logan could expand on that thought he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a young red eyed woman with short black hair. "What the hell kid!" Logan growled as he tried to push the predatory Jubilee off of him. **(LIAG Fun fact: Jubilee became a vampire. That is all.)**

"_**Mate!"**_ Jubilee growled as she bit him on his neck. Logan growled and tossed her off of him and held his neck.

"Like hell I'm about to be your mate, snap out of it!" Logan shouted as Jubilee licked her lips. The blood she got from Logan seemed completely different than what she had smelled; so different that it actually sobered her up.

"W-where am I Logan?" Jubilee questioned as she looked around.

"You are at the school; you attacked me while growling about a mater or something." Logan said sounding extremely annoyed as his healing factor fought off her venom.

"W-what, oh no not now." Jubilee whispered to herself. "You aren't my mate are you, because that blood smelt _intoxicating." _Jubilee said with glassy eyes, sure she had a crush on the feral before but for his blood to start randomly affect her, especially when she drank it daily, seemed weird. Logan felt his jaw drop as the pieces started coming together.

"I'm too old for this shit…" Logan growled before pointing at her. "Listen and listen good kid. The blood you smelt wasn't mine, I know who it belongs to, but please try not to over react." Logan said seriously, making Jubilee frown.

"Sure."

"Its' Laura's." Logan said simply and tried to gauge her reaction, and like he expected, she didn't believe him and started laughing her ass off.

"Good one, but come on not only do you two have the same blood I've tasted hers before and while it was good it's not the same." Jubilee said as she continued to laugh; however when Logan remained silent she began to worry. "Logan..?"

"*Sigh* Listen Jubes, Laura is going through an unexpected mutation, and her blood is changing. Her new blood is what you smelt." When Logan got it across that he was not bullshitting he learned that not only could vampires pale they could also faint. "Huh. How about that?"

*Giggle*

Wolverine widened his eyes and turned to see a purple haired girl waving at him.

"Hi! I'm Hsien-Ko." The girl smiled and was beginning to weird him out.

"Have you been there the whole time?"

"Yup! And the night before and the night before that! You're funny when you sleep."

"My God…"

"Wanna play?"

And that ladies and gentlemen is how Logan was dragged into Team Immortal.

**END**

**(1) Sugoi- whoa or anything else that's like amazement i think**

**Am I good or what? Lol but seriously hope you are enjoying the tale.**

**Once again I apologize for the grammar I'm proofreading tomorrow but I want you to at least see it.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	11. Date Night Part 1

**AGAIN I'll Re-check it later, but I wanted to get this out so a few can enjoy. If grammar mistakes bother you, wait until this chapter is replaced by a correctly proofread one. (I will replace this heading once that is done) It's late at night so I decided to just go and say fuck it, I wanted this out by Valentine's Day-but it just wasn't meant to be. I'll spell check it, but any other errors won't be fixed until I actually proofread it tomorrow.**

**Guest: Don't worry I'll address the whole new teams fighting ranked teams thing in this chapter.**

**El Elegido: no the romance isn't canon; it should be considering they are both going to be alive for a while and could really help each other out. No the Jubilee and Laura thing was inspired by a Chapter in Laura's comic where she had Jubilee drink her blood.**

**Ryuus2: How deep the butterfly effect has been woven is unfathomable.**

**Ynnj: not sure yet**

**BlueInfernoX: I don't know I guess no one in Marvel wants to contact me lol**

**Disclaimer: After this chapter you'll wish I owned Spider-Man.**

"This is so fucking unfair!"

***Sigh* what now Deadpool?**

"I mean cool, I understand you need to bring another character from Marvel limbo to replace Kiden for now, but really? Spider-Man actually gets-"

**Spoilers!**

"Fine…but I better get an omake or something I need a girl too!"

**Hehe alright, but remember you asked…**

"-Reads ahead- oh please not that PSYCHO!"

**Chapter 10: (Pick a title) honestly so much content in this chapter I couldn't even make a decision so here are some choices pick.**

**One More Chance (What I was going to use Applies to Spidey)**

**The cycle of a Hero (Applies to Chun-Li)**

**To hell and Back (Applies for Laura)**

**Immortal Hearts (Talon 2099)**

**Body and Soul (Ero)**

**Date Night (Ms. Marvel/Spidey + Laura/Jubilee + Deadpool/?)**

**(Note this is a very delicate chapter because this will tie the story into my series. Don't get me wrong it can still be read alone, but this sets up the final chapter much more easily for me.)**

**-1 day later-**

**-Rebuff's flat-**

Rebuff was currently lying back on her couch watching television as she delivered her status report.

"And now Gamora, Anansi, and _Ameterasu_ have formed a team." Rebuff explained while attempting to rush the last name by her boss. For some reason Rebuke gets edgy whenever someone mentions the gods from the Shinto religion.

"_Wait what? Are you positive she's on our side?" _ Rebuke asked for clarification, making Rebuff groan in annoyance.

"She's kind've been doing the whole saving the world thing for a while…you need to get over your blatant prejudice against Shinto deities. What's done is done."

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_ Rebuke said seriously as his third seat rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to bring up how I had to stop you from contributing to the eradication of a _certain ninja clan?_ You thought they were a cult that prayed to Sasanoo and I had to strap you down until they were wiped out." Rebuff said in exasperation. _"_Listen I know you are still hurt about what happened to the previous leader of **X7**, but think about what she would want for her successor-"

"_I really don't want to talk about it now; we'll go over it later." _Rebuke finished abruptly before hanging up.

"Son of a bitch…" Rebuff muttered to herself before throwing her phone across the room. "*Sigh* time to get back to work."

**-Peter's Apartment-**

"You tackled Wolverine, off _Avenger's Tower!?_" Peter said angrily as he paced in front of Laura who was staring at the ground. Hell even Chun-Li looked pissed as she stared at her team mate. After Iron-Man broke the two ferals up he placed Laura in a holding cell, after handcuffing her arms and legs together of course, and Peter had to retrieve her a day later after making sure Kiden's condition was stable. Safe to say Laura's team mates were far from amused when they got back to the apartment the following morning.

"I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me and attacked Wolverine, an ally-"

"Screw Wolverine!" Spider-Man interrupted her, causing the feral to look up at him with wide eyes. "Even I have thrown Logan through a window at the top floor of Avenger's tower!"**(LIAG Fun Fact: That was fucking hilarious by the way.) **"Your Healing Factor is too busy helping you evolve to be able to heal additional injuries! You could have _died! _If Logan didn't hold on to you as you fell you would have!"

"Calm down Peter, I'm sure you have done your fair share of _idiotic_ and _completely stupid_ things in your life." Chun-Li said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, however she stressed the words Idiotic and completely stupid, so that Laura would know how she felt about her actions.

"I know Chun-Li, but I want her to be better than me. Not for New York, but so that she won't make the same stupid mistakes I have." Peter sighed and looked at Laura. "Listen Laura, we both know that Wolverine cares for you, but in the end if you become a threat he wouldn't hesitate to end you. We both know he could, and could do it easily. He just has too much experience and durability for you to beat him right now." Peter said seriously making her look up at him with wide eyes. "One day you will be the best, but that day is not now." Laura clenched her eyes as she heard his words.

"_How can you be the best if you can't even protect the ones you love from yourself?"_

Her older self's words hit her hard especially when they were said after being completely demolished and then healed by the woman.

"That's enough for today I can tell you've learned your lesson and that's good. Now as for Kiden…" Peter began tiredly making his pupil look up at him. "She is in a coma and there is no telling when or if she'll wake up. We are going to keep this a secret between those that were there because if your older self finds out she might come back to end her."

"Something is seriously wrong with that woman." Chun-Li muttered before giving an apologetic look to Laura. "No offense."

"Of course." Laura nodded; she wasn't too fond of the older feral either.

"She is virtually indestructible and can cut through nearly anything add on top what I assume is a very strategic mind she will be a very powerful opponent. I still don't even know how we could even beat her. She has no exploitable weaknesses." Peter groaned.

"She is the perfect weapon." Laura muttered "And that's just her, her other two team mates aren't any pushovers either.

"And let's not forget Team Arachnophobia. They actually have four members seeing as "The Queen" is allowed to use Cammy as a weapon." Chun-Li growled out. "Juri is strong enough that I could be demolished if I slip up."

"Ero is a more skilled version of me that is physically and mentally equal to me. Beating her will be either luck or a miracle."

"Maybe we've finally reached our limit? Maybe we weren't supposed to win?" Chun-Li said helplessly.

"We can't give up." Laura said with a glare. "We have made it this far and this time I _have_ to win. If anyone can fix Kiden, it's Wanda. Kiden _wants_ to die so outside help is practically pointless right now Wanda will at least be able to wake her up so I can beat some sense into her."

"Beat some sense into her?" Peter blinked owlishly.

"Talking obviously didn't work." Laura said dryly. Silence rang through the room before Chun-Li began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that when we first became a team, Laura was the last person I thought would ever give me a pep talk. It's just amazing seeing her grow up." Chun-Li smiled, making Peter chuckle.

"Our little girl is growing up!" Peter sniffed in mock sadness as he and Chun-Li held each other in mock despair.

"I hate you both." Laura groaned as she walked away.

**-Outside the Apartment Building-**

Laura stealthily left the building so that none of her fans would see her and consequently link her to Peter and reveal his identity and as she walked, she froze as she smelt a familiar scent and followed it quickly.

"_Impossible! Peter is still in the apartment!"_ Laura frowned as she followed the trail.

**-Aunt May's apartment-**

Ero steeled her nerves as she prepared to do the unthinkable. She knew that her other side was still just as strong as her if he put his mind to it, so she had to destroy him emotionally.

She had to rid the world of Aunt May.

"Old woman is living on borrowed time anyway." Ero muttered as she heard someone approaching the door.

"Oh back already Jay? I could have sworn-"Aunt May's voice stopped when the elderly woman opened the door and stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Ero sighed and unsheathed one of her stingers. **(LIAG helpful info: Aunt May married Jay Jameson Sr. after OMD)**

"Your time has come-"

"Oh please come in dear I was just making some tea." May smiled as she turned around and re-entered her apartment leaving a shocked Ero behind. It took the blonde a minute for her brain to reboot before she hesitantly entered the apartment. Ero took a quick glance around the expensive apartment and noticed the large television.

"So you have access to T.V?" Ero questioned nonchalantly as May came out with two steaming cups of tea.

"Please dear have a seat, and yes I do." May smiled as she sat on the sofa. Ero looked at her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and doing what the woman asked, it wasn't like she'd live long anyway.

"Then you know about the tournament going on?" Ero asked with mock innocence as she accepted the cup.

"Yes, it's truly a barbaric thing, but someone important to me is in it." May said with a tired smile as she took a sip.

"Spider-Man? It's understandable since he's saved your life so much." Ero said seriously although she was beginning to feel something was amiss.

"Well him and my niece."

Niece?

"_Oh, something's definitely up."_ Ero frowned into her cup before giving the woman a curious smile "Niece?"

"You dear. Honestly I wondered what it would be like to raise a niece instead of my nephew…I wasn't expecting someone so…"

"Evil?" Ero smirked. There was no point in playing any games anymore. May knew who she was and more than likely knew why she was here.

"Blonde." May finished with a chuckle making the younger woman gape for a second.

"Ignoring that, I'm kind of curious about how you figured out Spider-Man's identity." Ero said as she sat the cup down.

"Well at first I didn't notice but when I read Spider-Man's background information, I knew it had to be Peter, too many coincidences. We can talk about him later, what's important is what I have to tell you." May said seriously before taking another sip.

"Oh?" Now Ero was curious, she was surprised a bit about how brave May was being, but from her memories May had always been a brave little woman.

"It's not too late." May smile smiled and something about the simple statement hit home with the blonde.

"Too late for what?"

"To be a hero." May said simply making Ero blink in shock.

"Do you realize who you are talking to?"

"You may not be Peter, but you are his body and I have raised you the same way as him." May said seriously as Ero glared at her.

"No…you raised Peter." Ero bit out as her stingers released themselves.

"Were you or were you not physically present throughout all of his memories of me?" Ero glared at the elderly woman.

"Technically, but that doesn't change the fact that I am a being born from death and Chaos." Ero growled out as she rested her stinger just under May's throat. "I am not allowed to be a hero!"

"Ero Parker! Have you forgotten already?" May asked sadly as she held her gaze. "I believe there is a hero inside all of us; courageous self-sacrificing people, setting examples for all of us." Ero widened her eyes as her resolve seemed to falter slightly. "You were there every time Peter saved a life, you were there every time he cried, and you were there every time I comforted him." May said as she stood up and placed Ero's stinger on her heart. "You can kill me, but I will _always_ love you just as much as Peter, dear." Ero moved closer to the woman and raised her stingers…

**-2 Hours Later-**

Jay Jameson Sr. walked into his apartment and noticed that the window behind the couch was open. Walking to the couch he saw the prone form of his wife lying down with her eyes closed. He gave her a few nudges but there was no movement.

"Come on dear, Wake up." Jameson said as he nudged her a little more. After a bit May finally began to move. May sat up and gave a yawn before tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Jay? Oh glad to see that you are finally home."

"Glad to see you're still alive, you were out like a light." The old man joked as he wife gave him a mock glare. "Why is the window open?"

"Oh my niece visited while you were gone she must have opened it before she left."

"You have a niece?" Jay asked in confusion as she nodded her head.

"A lovely young woman, you should meet her one day."

**-Flash Back-**

Ero moved closer to the woman and raised her stingers…

…Before sheathing them and giving the older woman a tight embrace. May patted her soothingly on her back as she helped the woman onto the couch, as the blonde's shoulders shook with sobs.

"I'm Sorry, Aunt May. I just don't know who I am anymore."

"It's okay dear, I understand. The past doesn't matter it's who you are now that defines who you are and who you can become." Aunt May held the woman until she fell asleep, an action not unlike the one she did for Peter when his parents died and every pain filled day he's had since.

Unbeknownst to the two, a young black haired feral was standing outside of the apartment before walking away silently.

**-Flash Back: End-**

"That's nice to hear." Jay said sincerely making his wife smile.

**-New York: Alley-**

"Somebody please, help me-*Mmph*" A brown haired woman's scream was cut short as a tall man covered her mouth as his two friends chuckled at the sight.

"It looks like we're going to get lucky tonight boys!" The man said evilly making the woman's eyes fill up with tears. The man took out a knife and began to cut the woman's top when suddenly the knife was snatched away by a web line. "What!?"

"Shit! It's Spider-Man!" One of his friends shouted in horror before five separate web lines snatch him in the sky.

"You wish." A cold voice said and they all looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair glaring down at them with blazing red eyes. She had a web line coming from each of her fingers that connected to the man that was now cocooned in web. She stuck the thug to the side of the building she was on before descending upon the other two.

"Take this bitch!" one of the thugs shouted as he pulled out a gun and shot at Ero, only for her to twirl as she fell, dodging each bullet effortlessly.

"You'd think you'd all learn from Spider-Man that guns don't work!" Ero shouted before giving the man a heel drop that sent his head slamming into the ground, now doubt breaking his jaw and a few teeth. The last thug released the girl and tried to run away…

_*THWIP!*_

…Only to get dragged back by a bored looking Ero nearly instantly. Ero glanced to the side at the gaping girl as she held him up by his throat.

"You sick bastard, she can't be more than fifteen!" Ero growled out as her eyes shined brighter.

"I-I'm Sorry! Please don't kill me! I won't do it again!" The man cried as tears fell from his eyes.

"I know you won't!" Ero bit out as she grabbed the man by his crotch. The girl wasn't sure what happened but the man began to scream bloody murder as steam seemed to be released from the blonde's hand.

*Thud*

Ero dropped the man and began to walk away when the teen called out to her.

"Wait! W-who are you?" Ero looked at her from the corner of her eye as a sense of Déjà vu hit her. Ero turned and gave her a smirk.

"Just your resident badass, Ero" Ero said with a mock bow before leaping on the wall and swinging away.

**-Night Time: Team Amazing 2099's Apartment: Roof-**

Talon was staring at the moon while smoking a cigarette. After a few more minutes she stabbed the cigarette into her hand with a smirk.

"Honestly, I thought you would be here by now I smelt your corpse a mile away." Talon drawled as she glanced back at a frowning Jubilee. "What can I do for you, love?" Talon said tauntingly as Jubilee growled a bit before sighing.

"Laura fought with Logan after what you did." Jubilee began making Talon quirk an eyebrow.

"Your point being…?" Talon asked with a shrug.

"Her blood naturally got over him and I had to force myself to not drain him before going off to find and jump her."

"You always had a way with words." Talon deadpanned making the young vampire shrug.

"No point in skating around the subject, you are from the future and judging by your not so subtle comments my _condition_ must be common knowledge for you." Jubilee said bluntly before walking towards the feral. "The point is I decided to find you first and imagine my surprise when instead of thirsting for your blood, I find myself _repulsed_ by it."Jubilee was now glaring up into Talon's eyes as hers crimson eyes shined brighter. **(LIAG fun fact: There are a lot of people who get crimson eyes or their natural red eyes shine brighter when pissed off in marvel, I just noticed)**.

"Oh?"

"What the _fuck_ did you do to my mate?" Jubilee growled making Talon laugh loudly.

"Wow another person doubting my existence, and this time an undead stalker." Talon said dryly. "Tell me is this better?" Talon questioned before her own eyes boiled red causing Jubilee to be assaulted by quite possibly the sweetest scent she had ever smelt.

"W-what?" Jubilee gasped out as she tried to stop herself from attacking the woman

"Still doubting who I am?" Talon asked with a smirk making the vampire growl at her. Talon shrugged off part of her jacket and tilted her head to the side. "Come on you're hungry right, hurry up you might get the chance to see something interesting. Drain me like the predator you are." Jubilee refused to move, making the feral sigh. "If you continue to not accept what you are, you will end up hurting those closest to you."

*Snickt*

Making a small incision on her neck, Talon allowed some blood to flow free and nearly instantly Jubilee had clamped her mouth around her neck.

"Good girl." Talon said with gritted teeth as Jubilee's eyes snapped open as she was assaulted with memories.

**-**_**FLASH-**_

**Talon's P.O.V**

Blood, blood, and more blood that is all I smell as I run closer to the house where Chun-Li's granddaughter and her family were supposed to reside. Just as I reach the door I hear a little girl's scream and I slash through the door just in time to see a little girl, Chun-Li the second I think her name was, faint.

"_**You just missed me prove my existence.**_" A voice growled and my eyes widen] as I see the most terrifying sight ever. A woman Identical to me in every way smiling with blood covering her mouth, she was surrounded by the remains of what I assume were the little girl's parents.

"You Bitch! We split for the greater good; why the fuck would you do this!" I roar in pure hatred, I had been tracking my other half ever since Wolverine's murder. She had a sick twisted need of trying to prove herself as her own person. "I don't care anymore, you end now!" I bit out as I lunged at her. I don't know how many days we will fight, but in the end all that matters is that she is locked away from this world.

No matter what the cost.

**-Flash: End-**

**BGM: Emiya Fate-Stay/Night (Guitar Version.)-Crow's Claw**

Jubilee fell to her knees as she looked up at the older Laura in horror.

"In this world there exist two types of people; Predators and prey. I know this now. No matter how many crimes you stop this reality will never cease to be. This is the futility of Heroes. There will always be villains, but there is a chance that heroes will cease to exist." Talon said coldly as she put her jacket back on.

"But why do you not want things to change? That future was horrible and you know it!" Jubilee growled as she stood up and glared at Talon.

"Because I want to live." Talon said coldly. "If Laura doesn't break I will not get the chance to live."

"Wait, _Laura?_" Jubilee questioned making the older woman curse slightly. "So I was right, who the hell are you?"

Silence.

"Speak damn it!" Jubilee roared. Talon widened her eyes as the vampire disappeared in a blur.

"_Shit I forgot how fast vampires were!"_ Talon didn't move when she smelt the vampire appear behind her with a clawed hand cocked back. Jubilee slammed her hand into the woman's head, intent on taking her head off, but frowned when Talon didn't even budge. Talon grabbed the vampire's hand and spun around quickly as she unsheathed her foot claw, intent on ending the vampire. Just as the claw connected, Jubilee turned into mist and quickly escaped Talon. **(LIAG helpful info: after becoming a vampire, Jubilee gained the ability to transform into a type of mist that could not be hurt.)**

"Yeah you are definitely not Laura; I'd like to think that she wouldn't try to murder me." Jubilee said dryly as she floated into the sky and looked down at the growling feral. Seeing the position she put herself in, Talon decided to try a different approach.

"You are right; she wouldn't attempt to murder you. She also wouldn't attempt to murder every other mutant that doesn't affect her existence if you don't keep your damn mouth shut." Talon growled out making the vampire widen her eyes.

"You're a monster." Jubilee muttered as she landed on a nearby roof and solidified.

"Look who's talking." Talon countered. The two held each other's gaze until it became clear to the vampire that the feral's threat was not hollow.

"I killed the girl closest to Laura's heart, what makes you think I wouldn't take any of you less important people out?" Talon asked seriously and her words burned the young vampire. Finally releasing a sigh Jubilee turned around.

"Fine, but you won't get away with this. You will be stopped." Jubilee swore before she blurred away.

**BGM: END**

"By the time I'm stopped, it will already be too late." Talon said to herself as she walked away however after taking two steps her body jerked in pain making her hold her head in agony. _"I released too much of my other side I won't be able to hold it back much longer…"_

**-On a rooftop on the other side of New York-**

Spider-Man wore a suit over his costume as he waited for Ms. Marvel on top of a building.

"Honestly, you really came in costume?" Carol asked dryly as she landed on the roof.

"Well it's true we're friends, but looking back on our relationship I think it's best that you don't know who I am in case another Civil War breaks out. I can't have you arresting in my home after all." Spider-Man quipped making the blonde flinch slightly. "Sorry that was a low blow."

"No its okay, I kind of deserved that one." Carol said with a small smile. Suddenly Spider-Man was in front of her poking her in her face. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, it's just I am wondering if you are a skrull. Who are you, and what have you done with M&M?" Spider-Man interrogated making the woman glare at him, a glare that crumbled nearly instantly.

"You're a dork." Carol shook her head with a smile.

"A dork that you want to go out with." Spider-Man grinned as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Moving a little fast aren't you? Need I remind you that I can completely annihilate you?" Carol asked skeptically making Spider-Man chuckle.

"Hey how else am I going to get us to our date? I'm "Driving" after all."

"You do realize I can fly right?" Carol crossed her arms.

"Trust me my other costume still has sand in it, I am quite aware you can fly. However flying is too main stream, live a little!"

"What are you a hipster?" Carol quipped making Spider-Man laugh.

"Nice one, I knew I'd rub off on you after a while!" Spider-Man said happily making the woman shake her head with a smile.

"Fine, let's go." Carol said as she held on to Spider-Man. Spider-Man nodded his head before leaping off of the building.

"Also don't worry about the bet. I'll pay." Spider-Man told her as they swung.

"But-"

"Lalala can't hear you!"

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"Alright, place your bets everyone! Fifty grand he lasts 2 hours." Tony said as he, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Wolverine, Dante, Trish, Deadpool, and Spider-Woman watched the date from a large screen.

"Seriously Tony, why do you think you can hack SHIELD's spy cameras for something like this?" Steve asked completely bewildered.

"Because I'm Tony _fucking _Stark!"

"You're also that jackass from Civil War." Hawkeye grinned as he pulled out a wad of cash. "Three fifty he lasts an hour and a half."

"Seriously, Clint?" Spider-Woman questioned as she looked at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"I'll take those odds, especially if he's dating Carol." Wolverine muttered as he tossed in five hundred bucks."

"I have faith in the web-head, three grand for three hours." Dante said as he tossed his own money into the pile, making Trish look at him in shock.

"Where the hell did you get that?" The blonde asked in disbelief.

"Deadpool helped me get into the mercenary business; there aren't as many rampant demons here so I need a new way to make some money." Dante shrugged. Said merc waited until everyone put their money in before dropping a sack of cash onto the table.

"Two-hundred grand that Spidey gets laid." Deadpool said seriously making the heroes gape at him in shock.

"Five more grand that he makes it to her front door." Dante added quickly, after being on a team with Deadpool he realized that the merc tended to be correct about some pretty insane shit.

"Alright, let's see how short this date is, I need some more change." Tony smirked as he turned back to the screen.

**-Spidey & Carol-**

**-Luigi's Pizza-**

"You I could have sworn it was supposed to be a five star dinner." Carol said dryly as the waiter sat the sausage and pepperoni pizza on the table.

"What can I say, Luigi's got five stars." Spider-Man pointed out as he rolled up his mask.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

As Hawkeye and Tony laughed their asses off, Dante tossed another ten grand into the pot ceasing their laughter,

"Web-head's getting laid." Dante said seriously.

"Dante…he took her out for pizza." Trish deadpanned making the merc look at her blankly.

"Pizza….is the food of the gods, if I were a chick id let him in too." Dante said simply making the woman shake her head.

"If he gets laid, I'll pay for your pizza for the rest of your life." Trish said humorously.

"Deal."

**-Spidey and Carol-**

"I gotta admit…this is actually pretty good, actually." Carol said in disbelief as she ate another slice.

"What did I tell you? Luigi! Good news I converted another non-believer!" Spider-Man said as the chef walked up to him as Spider-Man pulled out some money.

"What did I say mister Spider-Man? Your money is no good here!" Luigi said passionately.

"But-"

"No buts! You saved my life from those robbers; anything you buy is on the house!" The chef said with a smile making the hero sigh while Carol watched the exchange with wide-eyes.

"Fine you win." Spider-Man said as he crossed his arms childishly. The Chef nodded and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"I stopped his family form being murdered once and ever since then he's been determined to make me eat for free." Spidey shook his head, but his smile could be seen from beneath his mask. "He's probably one of the few people that don't hate me in this city."

"I thought their opinion of you changed during this tournament?" Carol said in confusion.

"The kids all think I'm cool, but many of the adults still blame me for everything wrong that's going on in this city." Spider-Man shrugged.

"That's not right."

"Right or wrong, as long as someone is there to protect them, that's all that matters." Spider-Man said seriously as he stood up and held out a hand. "Come on the evening is still young." Carol accepted his hand and the two left, but not before Spidey placed the money for the pizza into the tip jar.

"But I thought you didn't have to pay?" Carol asked in confusion making the hero turn to him.

"I don't but his wife is sick so I help out as much as I can. I'll admit I'm not the wealthiest person in the world, hell I'm pretty much poor, but even I can pay for my food." Spider-Man said with a shrug before grabbing Carol. "Hold on!"

_*THWIP!*_

"SPIDER-MAN!" The angry voice of the chef shouted, making the web-head chuckle.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"So what are you going to do with your money Dante?" Deadpool asked as he turned to the demon hunter.

"I'm probably going to get a new bike, you?" The white haired man questioned as the heroes continued to watch the screen with wide-eyes.

"Don't know, but seeing how this date is approaching the end of its first hour I might decide on either a strip club or a boat."

**-Spidey and Carol-**

As they continued to swing through the city, Spider-Man frowned when he noticed a familiar platinum blonde crouching on the edge of a roof. Carol looked at him in confusion as they landed suddenly behind the woman.

"Freaking amateurs…" Black Cat muttered as she watched a group of robbers attempt to break into a museum.

"If it isn't my little bad luck charm, what are you up to? Not falling back into your old habits are you?" Spider-Man questioned as he crossed his arms.

"I'm hurt Spider, haven't I been a good pussy lately?" Black Cat purred as she glanced back at the two making Spider-Man shake his head and causing Carol to narrow her eyes.

"Really, even when I have someone else with me you talk like that?" Spider-Man deadpanned making her wave him off.

"Just how I am Spider, continue on with your date I think I can handle these idiots." Black Cat said nonchalantly.

"Hmm, you're taking this pretty well considering you have a history of being the jealous type." Spider-Man deadpanned making her laugh.

"It doesn't matter, in the end you'll eventually be back under my sheets anyway and maybe then I can teach you how to live a little." Black Cat said with confidence as Carol clenched her fist harder.

_*Crash*_

"Bout time." Black Cat muttered as she used her grappling hook to swing off of the building.

"I'll be right back, when she stops robberies things have a tendency to go missing." Spider-Man sighed as he prepared to follow her.

"Wait I can help!" Carol shouted as he ran forward.

"You're a great hero, there's no doubt, but you aren't a street leveler, no point in causing any accidental injuries, don't worry this will be quick." Spider-Man said as he leapt off of the building.

"Aww you're helping out that's so sweet." Black Cat purred as she drop kicked one of the robbers.

"Your hands are stickier than mine, so I thought I might need to be insurance." Spider-Man deadpanned as he webbed up another robber.

"Hmm. Not too long ago my hands didn't seem to bother you." Black Cat said innocently as she stepped in front of a robber that was pointing a pistol at her.

*Click*

"Out of Ammo? That's some real bad luck." Black Cat said with a smile before back handing the man.

"You're just having a field day with those luck puns aren't you?" Spider-Man groaned as he dodged gunfire at point blank and flicked the gunman in the forehead, knocking him out.

"Hey, you're the one who was too dumb to put a copyright on quipping." Black Cat said as she punched the last robber.

"Alright that's all, I'll go against my judgment and put faith in you that you will not take anything, I swear if one thing goes missing you'll be web you up too." Spider-Man threatened as he webbed all of the robbers to the ground. Black Cat smirked and sauntered over to him and whispered something into his ear. "Oh that's just downright nasty." Spider-Man shook his head in distaste.

"Sorry but you gotta admit you set yourself up for that one, don't worry I'll finish things up here finish your date."

"Alright." Spider-Man said as he swung back to his date.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"Who the hell is he, Batman?" Trish questioned with wide eyes as she watched the scene.

"No he's one lucky ass mother-"

"Dante!" Trish interrupted him with a glare.

"What? I'm just talking about Spidey!" Dante defended with wide eyes.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder, who the hell has gotten laid more? Tony or Spider-Man? I'm just talking about during their super hero careers mind you." Hawkeye questioned as he looked at the other heroes.

"Well it's safe to say that Deadpool and Dante have lost." Tony said as he blatantly ignored Clint. "I may not know much about women." He pointedly ignored the snorts from the women in the room. "But you never leave your date to go flirt with your Ex. In fact I'm placing another hundred grand that he doesn't even make it to her door."

"Oh you are so on." Deadpool said enthusiastically.

**-Spidey and Carol-**

Spider-Man and Carol continued their date, although Spidey was beginning to think that he may have pissed of Carol somehow. He was going to question her when suddenly he heard the loud screech. Looking up he saw that a train was speeding towards a large gap in the tracks.

"_What are the odds!?"_ Spider-Man thought in disbelief as he quickly dropped the wide-eyed Carol on to a roof and web-zipped after the train.

"What are you doing, Damn it Spider-Man!" Carol yelled in shock as her costume appeared on her. Spider-Man leapt in front of the train and shot multiple web-lines to other buildings. The train slammed onto his back and his feet dug into the tracks as he tried to slow the train down. Carol flew to the back of the train and pushed her hands into the back and began to fly backwards in an attempt to slow it.

_*SCREEEEECH!*_

"_Shit! I got here too late; I might not be able to stop it!" _The pain was unbearable and his muscles felt like they were about to rip, but he refused to let go.

"I have to stop it come on!" Ms. Marvel roared as she doubled her efforts, and to her relief the wheels finally stopped with Spider-Man five feet from the edge of the tracks. Ms. Marvel fell to her knees as she collected her breath before ripping the back door off and walking through each car, ignoring the stunned looks of the passengers, until she finally reached the front car where the passengers had Laid Spider-Man's unconscious body.

"He's still alive." One of the passengers said as they gestured to his body, making Ms. Marvel nod her head.

"I'll take it from here…also if I were you guys id think about moving." The blonde deadpanned as she picked up the hero before blasting a hole in the ceiling and blasting off.

"You know…she has a point, why do we still live here?" One the passengers questioned making another one shrug.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"Well that's one way to end a date…" Tony said with wide eyes.

"Back in my day, we'd just promise to meet each other later and go our separate ways." Steve muttered while Deadpool and Dante began cheering.

"Why are you two so happy? Spider-Man almost died." Black Widow pointed out making them grin.

"Think, she's not taking him to the hospital and she doesn't know where he lives…" Deadpool trailed off making Tony's eyes widen.

"Oh son of a-"

**-Carol's apartment-**

Spider-Man groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Carol looking down at him. He noticed that his chest was wrapped in bandages and the tattered remains of his costume's top were on the ground next to the bed he was lying on.

"Oh what hit me?"

"A train." Carol said bluntly with a smirk. "You know you are an idiot, right? Did you even have a plan when you leapt in front of the train?"

"I figured I could improvise when I got there." Spider-Man said sheepishly making the blonde shake her head.

"You need to know your limits; it's okay to ask for help every now and then." Carol said seriously as she gazed down at him.

"I've been doing this by myself this long, I think I still have a few more years in me." Spider-Man chuckled, although it seemed to be slightly forced.

"Even heroes need saving."

"Oh and who is going to save me, and from what?" Spidey questioned as he struggled to sit up. The two held each other's gaze before Carol released a sigh and held his right hand.

"Looks like I'll have to save you from yourself." Carol said softly making Spider-Man tense a bit. She grabbed his head and looked deep into his eyes, as if the mask wasn't even there. "You are a hero, a _very _good one despite what anyone else thinks, but you are too self-sacrificing. You have already given everything for New York-"

"This is where you are wrong Carol." Spider-Man said softly as he placed her hand over his heart. "You feel my heart beat?"

"Yes?" Carol asked in confusion.

"As long as my heart beat is still there it is proof that I still haven't given _everything; _not yet. I don't have the luxury of dying of old age, and I'll be damned if I leave New York in a worse state than I found it." Spider-Man said seriously.

They stared at each other silently before Carol began to slowly roll up his mask, without him trying to stop her. She got it above the bridge of his nose and placed her lips on his while he guided her to the bed.

"Spider…?" Carol's unasked question was answered as he began to pull the rest of his mask off…

**-Avenger's Tower-**

Captain America turned off the screen just as he saw a flash of brown hair.

"It's disturbing that these people have cameras _everywhere."_ Trish muttered as Dante and Deadpool continued to jump and cheer as they rolled in the pile of money.

"Pizza for life!"

"Son of a bitch." Trish muttered as she glared at Dante, her pocket already felt empty and he hadn't even eaten anything yet.

"I can't believe he actually did It." That seemed to be Tony's mantra as he gaped at the dark screen.

"Honestly, knowing those two I shouldn't be surprised. I could almost smell the tension between them sometimes." Wolverine growled out.

"Well as interesting as this night was, I have a country to go run." Black Widow said suddenly as she exited the room.

"Huh, what crawled up her ass?" Clint questioned making his girlfriend smack him on the back of his head.

"I'm glad Carol finally got somebody worthwhile in her life, especially after everything she's been through." Jessica said as she nodded her head. _"But…why does it hurt so much?"_ Jessica frowned, a frown that went unnoticed by everyone except Wolverine, and Deadpool for obvious reasons.

"_Well, well Web-head's life is starting to get more interesting, can't wait to see how this ends up." _Wolverine grinned into his can of beer.

**-Earlier that evening: Laura-**

"I'm going to go sightseeing for a bit, I'll bring back some food later." Chun-Li told the mutant as she exited the apartment.

"Enjoy, and remember to exited through the alley." Laura called out making the woman nod. Laura was about to go back to reading her book when the scent of death and blood reached her nose. Going to Peter's bedroom, a room he had lent to Chun-Li and Laura while he took the couch, she saw the familiar face of Jubilee tapping on the window. Opening it up, she raised an eyebrow at the former mutant.

"What can I do for you Jubilee?" Laura asked in concern, especially as she picked up on the slight scent of fear being emitted.

"I wanted to-"Jubilee was about to explain the mess with Talon until something occurred to her. _"She's still connected to Laura…if I tell her now then her future self would no doubt remember me telling her." _Jubilee shook her head and forced a smile "…To see how you are doing?"

"Okay, but what are you doing in New York?"

"I ended up entering this tournament with Logan a few days ago, and decided to come and check up on you after…you know…" Jubilee trailed off making the feral sigh.

"Well come in it must be cold out there." Jubilee gave Laura a blank look, and the feral realized what she said and widened her eyes. "Sorry-"

"Haha don't worry about it, gotta admit seeing you lose your composure is almost worth losing my humanity." Jubilee grinned as she stepped into the apartment, making Laura shake her head. "Listen I can't even think about how you must be feeling right now, having your best friend killed by yourself. However just remember this and _please_ never forget it."

"What?" Laura questioned in concern as the vampire seemed to nearly beg that whatever she was about to say got taken to heart.

"Nothing matters but the present. The past is irrelevant and your future is shaped by your present. You can be whoever you want if you put your mind to it." Jubilee said seriously, making the clone widen her eyes.

"Thank you. I needed that." Laura smiled slightly as Jubilee began to step away as her throats began to burn. "Are you alright?" Laura asked in concern as she noticed the vampire fidget.

"Never better!" Jubilee rasped out her mouth became drier. _"What the hell made me think this was a good idea? I should have just told her this over the phone! I'll just leave now before I do something we both regret."_

"Sit down." Laura said suddenly as she turned around, Jubilee widened her eyes when her body did so without protest, Laura rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors. "For someone who can't see their reflection, you have done a good job of keeping your hair in order but it could still use a little trimming."

"Oh and _you _are going to style my hair?" Jubilee asked skeptically. Laura, bless her soul, despite looking the way she does was still quite possibly the least feminine woman in existence.

"My team mate has been helping me get in touch with my _feminine _side in our free time." Laura said with obvious distaste. "She said something about near eternal youth not being wasted on a tomboy."

"Amen." Jubilee nodded. If she were mortal and could age again, she'd admit that would be one thing that would make her jealous about Laura. Laura rolled her eyes and got behind Jubilee and began to trim the vampire's hair slightly. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"You don't trust me?" Laura frowned making the vampire flinch slightly.

"_More than I would like actually."_ Jubilee groaned internally. "I do, I do sorry." Jubilee was sure that God was messing with her as her throat burned for blood making her tremble slightly. Jubilee was stuck in her personal hell for a bit longer until Laura finally put the scissors down and grabbed the vampires head.

"There, it's done. I guess I am not so bad at this after all." Laura said with a small smile that to Jubilee would have made her heart stop, if it could still beat of course.

"G-good!" Jubilee smiled as she moved a shaky hand inside her coat in an attempt to quench her thirst with a flask of Wolverine's blood. _"Oh, shit I didn't re-stock!" _Seeing her look of horror, Laura realized that her friend must have gotten hungry.

"You know; if you just wanted blood you could have asked." Laura said as if she were reprimanding a child.

"Trust me, I wish it was just blood I wanted." Jubilee muttered and thanks to Laura's hearing she managed to pick up on it.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked in confusion as she tilted her head.

"Crap, don't worry about it." Jubilee tried to stand but was pushed back down by Laura.

"Jubilee, I know you fear being a predator, but if you keep denying who you are and what you want, you will never have a fulfilling existence. You thirst for blood and I'm right here, just go for it."

"_When the hell did she get so profound?"_ Jubilee wondered with wide eyes as she gulped nervously. "Listen, I know you mean well, but I think we are talking about two completely different things."

"Does it matter? Whatever it is it's obviously an urge connected to you vampirism. You might fear becoming a monster, but to use your own words against you the only thing that matters is the present." Laura said simply.

"_Oh fuck my undead life!" _ Jubilee swore she'd be crying right now if she were a little less of a person. "Listen Laura you are right it is an urge caused by me being a vampire, but believe me this is one you really don't want me to act on." Jubilee said with gritted teeth.

"What could be worse than wanting to eat me?" Laura asked skeptically.

"Exactly what you just said." Jubilee deadpanned.

"What do you-_Oh." _Laura said with wide eyes as the light bulb went off in her head.

"Yeah oh."

"So right now…you're?" Laura trailed off as she gestured between the two.

"Horny as hell?"

"And before now when you entered the room…"

"Please see my previous answer." Jubilee said bluntly.

"How the hell did this even happen?"

"You got your blood on Logan a few days ago; it was so tasty I nearly drained him."

"…Oops."

"Listen I'll just be on my way and try to see if Logan can donate any blood to remove this urge." Jubilee sighed as she stood up. "I might end up killing the guy." Jubilee muttered to herself. She was getting ready to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How much does it hurt?"

"A lot." At this point it was nearly impossible for the vampire to speak with her mouth as dry as it was. Laura closed her eyes and released a sigh. An image of Kiden flashed in her mind for a split second.

"_Why must I always be the cause of my friends' pain? I refuse to let it happen anymore." _Laura shook her head and looked at the Vampire. "Listen, I still have a lot of work to do to fix my emotions, but if the act itself is all you need then I can at least relieve you of that-" Laura couldn't even finish the statement before the crimson eyed vampire descended upon her.

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Vampires always get laid.)**

**-Team Arachnophobia's Penthouse-**

Ero re-entered the penthouse just in time to see Juri about to kick the emotionless Cammy in the face.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Ero bit out and Juri turned to look at her innocently. One vibrant purple eye met two blazing red ones.

"Adriana said I could use her to release my stress so I decided that I would use Blondie here as my punching bag, sadly you interrupted us before I could." Juri purred as she sauntered towards the glaring Ero. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Simple you all don't think, not only do you risk wasting energy on a lifeless opponent you damage a potential weapon of Adriana's." Ero bit out before turning to a bored Adriana who was watching the exchange from a couch. "And you, you really didn't think about this?"

"I was bored and thought it would be a humorous sight." Adriana shrugged making Ero face-palm.

"Alright Juri, Adriana meet me on the roof. Adriana, you can watch Juri and I spar, how's that sound?"

"Ooh a strong opponent? Sure I've always wanted to see how well you do against me." Juri grinned as she ran to the elevator with Adriana in tow.

"This should be interesting." The Queen muttered as she entered the elevator.

"I'll be right up; I have to check something down here first." Ero told them making them nod. She waited until they went up to turn to Cammy. The drone's eyes widened slightly at Ero, letting her know that there was still some sort of consciousness inside the soldier. "Listen and listen well, as long as I am here and leading this team, nothing bad will happen to you, but you have to be patient, nod your head if you understand." The blonde nodded her head making the red-eyed woman smile. "Good now come watch me kick Juri's ass." Ero commanded as the drone followed behind her.

**-The Next Day-**

Peter stretched as he sat up in the bed.

"Oh man, I feel great! What did I do last night?" Peter asked himself before looking down and noticing the bandages on his chest. As soon as he did all of his memories came rushing back to him making him gape. Ripping the bandages off of him, Peter was shocked to see that his injuries had healed so quickly, normally he'd have them for at least another day if they were as severe as they felt last night.

"Oh what time is it?" Carol questioned as she sat up next to Peter.

"Oh my God." Peter muttered as he stared at her.

"Thank God, you actually look pretty decent and here everyone else was expecting you to have eight eyes." Carol smirked as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Oh my God." Peter said once again as he stared at his friend.

"You know, I don't think we have been properly introduced. Carol Danvers." Carol grinned as she held out a hand snapping Peter out of his shock.

"No point in hiding it now. Peter Parker." Peter grinned as he shook her hand. "So…"

"So…?" Carol raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" Peter asked and before Carol could answer his phone rang.

**-Insert ringtone: Catherine Love is over-**

"That's a very morbid ringtone you got there." Carol blinked as Peter removed his from his belt. "Aww you got your own utility belt with your face on it." Carol teased making the man give her a mock glare.

"Hello?"

"Peter! Where the hell is your team? Your next match starts in 30 minutes!" Mary Jane informed Peter making him jump from the bed in shock.

"What the hell? I wasn't informed about any match today!" Peter said hysterically as Carol looked at him with wide eyes.

"What were you guys doing? Did none of you watch T.V yesterday?"

"I don't know about them, but I was…Uhh, preoccupied yesterday." Peter said nervously as he struggled to put his costume pants on while Carol had to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah I heard about the train thing, I hope you are alright, but you gotta move! How close are you to Avenger's Tower?" Peter looked out the bedroom window, and to his immense relief he saw the tower in the distance.

"About two minutes if I go there Spider-Style, I'll talk to you later MJ." Peter said quickly as he hung up the phone. Carol held up the tattered remains of his top before using her powers to recreate it.

"Here take this." The blonde said as she tossed him his shirt, which he put on instantly followed by his web-shooters, gloves and mask.

"So…?" Spider-Man trailed off as he gestured between them.

"How about we save this talk until after your team loses or wins the tournament. That way you won't have too much on your mind when you fight." Carol offered making Spider-Man pick her up and twirl her around.

"You're officially a new level of awesome! I'll talk to you later!" Spider-Man said as he leapt from the window leaving a grinning blonde behind.

**-Meanwhile: Peter's apartment-**

Chun-Li, who was so tired from traveling the city that she crashed on the couch almost as soon as she made it back, was startled awake when her phone began to ring.

**-Insert Ring tone: Mortal Kombat main theme-**

"_N-Nani?"_ Chun-Li was startled awake as she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"You are aware that you only have a few minutes to make it to your next match right?" Crimson Viper said obviously trying her best not to laugh. Chun-Li jumped up at that and banged her shin against the coffee table.

"_Kuso!" _Chun-Li Muttered as Viper began laughing loudly._ "Arigatō!" _Chun-Li muttered as she hung up and ran to Peter's bedroom. "Laura we have to hurry-WHOA!" Chun-li said in shock as she opened the door to see Laura struggling to get her clothes on while a petite brunette with pale skin opened the window.

"I know I know, I heard!" Laura said as Jubilee grimaced at the sun. "How bad is it? You think you can make it to the tower?"

"Yeah if I take the alley ways, it's cloudy enough for me to make it, but it won't be pleasant." The vampire answered before she was yanked back and he mouth was forced to Laura's neck.

"Hurry and drink; that should help you enough!" Seeing that she really didn't have much say in the matter she bit down on the scar that was already there from the previous night and drank just enough so Laura could still function efficiently. Luckily for Laura, it turns out that her healing factor actually worked better than ever when it came to poisons and venoms, something she noticed when she didn't transform into a vampire after the previous night's…activities.

"Okay we have to go now Chun-Li!" Laura said as she sped out the room zipping up her armored costume as the vampire dived into a nearby alley after shutting the window form the outside. As she and Chun-Li ran, the Asian woman just had to ask.

"So are we just not going to talk about that or what?" Chun-Li asked as she blinked in shock.

"You saw nothing." Laura said so seriously that the officer realized that continuing the conversation might be bad for her health.

**-25 minutes later-**

*Ding*

Spider-Man, team enlightenment, and Rebuff turned to see the two remaining members of team Amazing run up to them. Chun-Li, seeing the slightly non-caring and relaxed form of Spider-Man had to bite back a curse.

"Seriously? Am I the only one on our team that didn't get laid last night?" Chun-Li questioned incredulously making Spider-Man and Laura turn to each other in shock.

"Please tell me you changed the sheets…" Spidey groaned.

"I'll get right to it after this." Laura muttered as Rebuff shook her head at them.

"Son of a bitch, I need a vacation. I can't even remember the last time I got any action." Rebuff muttered to herself before putting a grin on her face.

"Alright before I begin, let me introduce the new team-"

"Hey how come new teams can fight us despite the fact that we've won three matches?" Spidey questioned suddenly making the announcer flip him off.

"Fuck you, that's why." Rebuff said without missing a beat before continuing her speech. "Alright now we have team Enlightenment this team is so badass that their theme is the sound of nature itself! I'll introduce them by starting off with…"

**Ameterasu! **

An image of the white and red wolf appeared, making Spider-Man tilt his head.

"Oh she can't be that bad-"

"Ameterasu, also known as Shiranui is the Shinto goddess of the sun. She has saved her world countless times with the use of numerous godly weapons. This is no simple wolf ladies and gentlemen because this wolf comes from Izanagi himself! Her tale is filled with happiness and sorrow and she entered this tournament to find a worth wielder for her totem!" Spider-Man's team mates glared at him viciously making him bow his head. "Next we have…"

**Gamora!**

"The sole surviving member of the Zen Whoberi, Gamora, was saved as a child by Thanos. Through Thanos' augmentation and training she became a highly skilled and feared galactic assassin. Using her new formidable skills and abilities, she knows 83.4% of ALL armed and unarmed techniques and wants to test her skill against "The most powerful woman on Earth." Also she has obtained the title "Deadliest woman in the universe" How about that?" Rebuff grinned while Chun-Li gaped.

"Oh….fuck my life…." Chun-Li stuttered out as the green skinned woman grinned at her.

**Chun-Li's Frustration meter: 80%**

"Finally the leader of team enlightenment…"

**Anansi!**

"Better known as the Great Weaver, patron god of all spiders, spider-like individuals, and those with the Spider-Totem. He has come to finally confront Spider-Man, whose life he has been manipulating since birth." Rebuff grinned at Spider-Man as if she hadn't just completely blown his mind.

"Wait you're the reason I'm the so-called center of the web?" Spider-Man questioned in disbelief making Anansi nod his head. "Oh you are just too many different kinds of asshole."

"Your life has not been easy young hatchling, but soon you will see that your importance is virtually unmatched."

"Now that we're all introduced let's get this party started! This will be a three on three battle, and I'll be fair and let you all dictate the rules, no one permanently dies either. Begin!" Rebuff shouted as she disappeared. Ameterasu wasted no time and pounced on Talon before they were both engulfed by a bright light. Gamora just stretched a bit before glancing at Anansi.

"Alright send us away." Anansi nodded his head and both women were cocooned in a golden web before fading away.

"And then there were two…" Spider-Man muttered in shock at how fast his team had disappeared.

**-Chun-Li vs. Gamora: ten minutes later-**

The two women were standing in a barren waste land as a heavy tension hung in the air.

"I'll get right to the point; you can't in any plausible way beat me as you are now." Gamora deadpanned making the Chinese woman narrow her eyes.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Chun-Li questioned as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Simple, even I can tell you lack discipline." Gamora's words actually made Chun-Li take a step back as if she were smacked. Being one of the best martial artists in her world, it's safe to say Chun-Li was rarely ever called out on her fighting skills and even then no one had ever said it with such confidence that even she began to believe it for a split second. "But this is why we're here. So I can train you."

"W-what?" Chun-Li stuttered out.

"Anansi didn't give me all of the details when he asked for my help, but basically you need to reach the end of the tournament with your team….or we all die." Gamora said with a frown. "Quite frankly I plan to live for a while so I'll teach you how to obtain _serenity _because let's face it, that other fighter from your world that helped kidnap your friend? She is stronger than you are that's a given._"_ Chun-Li clenched her fist s in anger as she remembered how Juri sent her to the emergency room and later beat both Cammy and Guile consecutively.

"So what good would serenity do for me? How could that possibly give me an edge in this tournament?" Chun-Li questioned skeptically.

"Simple, by obtaining serenity you can remember the "Truth" or at least that's what Anansi told me. Apparently you found out and _understood_ the truth behind the cycle of Heroes; again he didn't tell me what that meant. I'm just here to make sure I don't die." Gamora dead panned. "You figured the truth behind heroism against your second opponent in this tournament, but you couldn't handle it so your mind created false memories to keep you safe." Chun-Li could swear she felt a headache coming on and released a sigh.

"Fine, let's say everything you just said was true, just how does serenity help me?"

"If you understand everything, you would consequently gain _complete_ control of your Chi." Now that made Chun-Li blink in shock. Complete control of chi was something only the deadliest martial artists had obtained. Sure she knew how to channel chi, but it was limited to only being usable in the fighting style that she used. "Now enough talk, we begin now. I will kill you and then you will be brought back this will only end in your victory once you understand the universal cycle of heroes."

"Hold up! Why the hell do I have to get killed?" Chun-Li questioned with wide eyes.

**Chun-Li's frustration meter: 98%**

"True serenity only comes from death. If I kill you when your frustration reaches the breaking point it will disappear and once it does part of the truth will re-surface. In other words, you will remember parts of the truth every time you die." Gamora said before giving Chun-Li a cocky smirk. "Come on kid, I don't have all day.

That was it.

Chun-Li's headache reached the breaking point from being treated so lightly and all she saw was red before charging at the green skinned woman. As she ran forward she could swear she felt something cracking in her mind.

**Chun-Li's frustration meter: 100%!**

"**Spinning Bird Kick!" **Chun-Li roared as her legs ignited with pink chi. Gamora rose up her arm and blocked the attack, she frowned slightly when she felt the Chi collide with her.

"_So this is how strong humans are? They are much less fragile than I imagined, but still no match for me." _Gamora grabbed Chun-Li's leg tightly.

_***CRACK***_

"**GAHHH!"** Chun-Li screamed in pain as her leg shattered before she was flung into the air. Gamora unsheathed Godslayer and leapt after Chun-Li.

"Death number one." Gamora said coldly as she thrust her blade into Chun-Li.

_***SCHTIK!***_

Chun-Li's mind went blank as her brain overloaded with pain.

**Chun-Li's frustration meter: 0%**

Before Chun-Li's eyes closed she felt as though she was remembering something important.

_Thro…..A….n…..a….ero_

…_.gh …eath….a…ero…..mes..a…..end_

…_.ugh…..me…..a…end….mes…a…th_

…_nd…y…..ing….om…he….my…a…an…akes…tion_

Gamora waited for a second after yanking out her blade and in a flash of gold light Chun-Li reappeared holding her head with wide eyes.

"_N-Nani?"_

"So, you figure it out yet?" Chun-Li just stared at her with fearful and shocked eyes, making Gamora sigh. "Well we have all the time in the world. Let's go." Gamora said as she lunged forward and swung at Chun-Li, only for the Asian woman to barely dodge under her slash. "_Oh? She can actually dodge that? Was she this skilled or did her death make her stronger?"_

**-Spider-Man vs. Anansi-**

"This will be simple young Halfling, if you can land a single punch on me you will win." Anansi said simply making Spider-Man's jaw drop behind his mask. "And no, that is not a joke. Come."

"Well if you say so." Spider-Man said before speed blitzing Anansi with his fist cocked back. The dark skinned deity simply shut his eyes and right before Spidey's fist hit him…

**! Web of Life!**

…he stepped to the side.

**! Spid-**

_***WHAM!***_

"Ahh! Dang it!" Spider-Man shouted as he held his head in pain, as soon as his punch missed, Spider-Man was hit with a devastating blow from Anansi's staff.

"It's worse than I thought." Anansi said with a sigh. "You fear your new power and attempt to hold yourself back to your strength before your rebirth. Problem is that you don't know how to moderate your strength efficiently and end up fighting clumsily."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you are making yourself even _weaker_ than you were before your death. The first time you gained your new powers you were the same way but after a while you managed to use them efficiently." Anansi began as he lifted his staff…

**!Spi-**

…and faster than Spider-Man's eyes could track, he smacked the hero again with the cane.

"Damn it!" Spider-Man groaned as he fell down.

"Even your "Spider-Sense" is weaker than before." Anansi muttered in disappointment. "With great power comes great responsibility. This is a great rule to live by and I applaud you for trying, but you failed to do so."

"W-what?" Spider-Man asked in shock, which could be seen through his mask.

"You have power yet you never train. You never hone your skills to perfection and you don't know your limits. You just use brute force that you think will be enough and then rely on that sad excuse for precognition for everything else." Anansi revealed as Spider-Man stood up.

"How am I supposed to train? I don't have time to do so because I'm always protecting New York and attempting to make a living!" Spider-Man said angrily. "All you people who are affiliated with this "Web of Life" Keep lecturing me on how important I am, yet none of you ever try to help!"

"Hmm, you make a valid point."

"And another-wait what?" Spider-Man asked dumbfounded.

"You weren't ready before but time is no longer a luxury. Even though you didn't train before, your control over your more advanced powers reached perfection through time and experience. However we can no longer wait for you to relearn your former skill." Anansi said seriously as the two became surrounded by a golden web. "It's time for you to remember the life you lost to Mephisto." Spider-Man stood still for a second before shakily pointing a finger at Anansi.

"_That's_ whose behind this? What did I do to piss him off?"

"Nothing. You made a deal to erase your marriage willingly in order to save the life of your Aunt May."

"Shh! Secret identity remember? This fight is being broadcasted globally." Spider-Man said as he looked around frantically.

"Don't worry Halfling, our fight is no longer being seen; the web of life is shielding us." Anansi spoke calmly making Spider-Man relax before remembering their previous conversation.

"Wait won't this break my deal with Mephisto and consequently kill my aunt? If so then I don't want the help."

"Calm down. Mephisto wanted your marriage; your memories were just the means of which he could pull it off. You can remember and even remarry your former mate without any consequence since you have already technically fulfilled your end. Mephisto always loved making deals that would harm those who accepted them, but at the same time they are always filled with loopholes which can be exploited."

"Sounds like you two have history." Spidey quipped as he crossed his arms.

"Let's just say being able to see every possible outcome of any action hasn't made me his favorite person to make deals with." Anansi smirked before the web began fading. "We're here."

"What-"

**-Africa: Temple of the Great Weaver- (LIAG fun fact: This is actually in Marvel, seriously why aren't there more fics? Any plot device you need is canon.)**

"Whoa." Spider-Man muttered has he found himself at the ancient temple. "Never thought I would end up here again."

"Lord Anansi! You grace us with your presence?" A woman with long black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin said as she bowed. She had on a tribal bikini top and a _very_ short tribal skirt. It was only because of the web tattoo on her left eye that Spider-Man was able to realize who she was.

"T-taran?" Spider-Man asked in shock honestly she seemed to have filled out a bit more since he had last seen her. **(LIAG Helpful info: Taran is the high priestess at the temple…and of course Spider-Man made out with her once before she was sentenced to Marvel limbo… #TheStruggle-sorry inside joke.)**

"Spider-Man! It is good to see you again!" Taran said as she gave the man a hug, she stepped back and turned to Anansi. The two seemed to have a silent conversation before Taran nodded her head determinedly.

"It is time for you to remember. Are you ready? Are you both?" Anansi questioned seriously.

"It was the reason I was born…I cannot fail this mission that you have given me Great Weaver." Taran spoke up seriously, making Spidey seriously confused.

"Good then let us enter the temple." Anansi said as he walked into the building with Spider-Man and Taran trailing behind.

**-Temple-**

"Tell me Spider-Man you have become familiar with various types of energy have you not?" Spider-Man hummed in thought as he began counting them off on his fingers.

"There has been Gamma, Cosmic, Magical, electrical, Phoenix and a lot more. Yup I have seen and been hit by at least all of them." Spider-Man said making the other two laugh slightly.

"Good!" Anansi said before they entered a room. "Tell me, did you know that spiders and those with the Spider-totem like yourself have a special energy that empowers them as well? Think hard." Spider-Man thought hard before a light bulb went off in his head.

_*Flash*_

_"__**Peter Parker…"**__ A voice said ominously, making Peter turn to see possibly the largest fucking spider he had ever seen, crawling down a tree. __**"You have been exposed to high amounts of chaotic energy, forcing me to awaken again prematurely…"**__ The Spider spoke as it walked closer to Peter, who stepped back as it got closer._

_*Flash*_

"Chaotic energy?" Spidey asked making the taller man smile.

"No but you are on the right track. Those with the Spider totem must defend against the power of Chaos. We are here to protect order-the web of life. When faced with chaos our bodies adapt accordingly to fend it off." Anansi began before turning to Taran.

"But there is an Energy that empowers those who wield the Spider-totem." Taran began before she picked up a nearby bowl that was filled with various herbs. She nodded at Anansi who left the room and closed the door behind him. "The Spider-totem is charged by Tantric energy." Taran said as used to rocks to create a spark and light up the contents of the bowl.

"Tantric energy..?" Spider-Man questioned in confusion making her nod.

"Today we are going to release your sealed memories by overloading your mind with high amounts of my tantric energy through a ritual. As one with the Spider-totem you should be able to feed from my reserves without a problem." Taran said as she approached Spider-Man.

"But what _is_ Tantric energy?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Inhale." Taran said suddenly as she raised the bowl to his face. A little put off about her seemingly ignoring him, Spider-Man took a deep breath only for his body to instantly become numb sending him crashing to the floor.

_*Thud*_

"W-what?"

"Tantric energy is a divine power that is released during a certain…ritual. The less this ritual is performed in one's life the more energy they have. Every living being has this energy." Taran said as she reached behind her back.

"R-ritual?" Spider-Man asked but gasped in shock as Taran's top fell to the ground. Taran said nothing as she straddled Spider-Man's hips and pulled off his mask revealing dazed brown eyes that were beginning to glow red from her close proximity.

"The ritual you know as…sex. You underestimate Anansi but it's to be expected you don't truly know of him." Taran began as her hand began sliding underneath Peter's pants. "Anansi has foreseen this very moment when you would need the energy. I was blessed enough for him to choose me; my duties were simple. Teach others of his existence and save myself from temptation until the moment that the web's center would need it." Taran said as she grabbed him from underneath his pants, making the hero gasp and his eyes shine brighter. She rose up slightly and leaned forward until they were eye to eye. Black mixed with red and she smiled at him gently.

"T-Taran w-wait-"

"I was born to serve you." Taran said before she sat down making Peter's body thrash for a second. "I-I w-will purge the evil that c-clouds y-your m-mind!" Taran said before she pressed her lips to his hungrily. **(LIAG fun fact/helpful info: Ero once tried to have sex with Flash Thompson because he was formerly in a coma for months and thus filled with high amounts of tantric energy. Yup. Honestly I should have a drinking game where people attempt to spot the shit I actually did make up and the stuff that is canon, both are insane. I don't think I've even made anything up yet I've just been bending canon. Well except for Chun-li 2 and Talon 2099)**

"*MMPH*!"

_***FLASH!***_

**-Peter's mindscape-**

Peter found himself floating above a golden web before a single pitch black web line slid down in front of him. Raising his hand hesitantly he touched the web only for it to also shine gold and assault his mind with various memories. Memories both sad and happy coursed through his mind, Peter wasn't sure how long he was there but he knew he had relived years long forgotten.

_***FLASH***_

**-Hell-**

"_**ANANSIIIIIIII!"**_ Mephisto roared.

**-Temple-**

Spider-Man groaned as he sat up, his mind hurt yet his body felt nearly weightless.

"The transfer is complete." Taran gasped out as she stood up tiredly and began to put her clothes back on. As soon as she had placed her top back on Anansi re-entered the room.

"How do you feel, besides the headache of course?"

"Honestly…?" Peter panted as he placed his mask back on. "Never better, but please ask before you rape me." Spider-Man deadpanned at Taran making her giggle.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you'd allow me to perform the ritual if you had control over your body so I took matters into my own hands."

"Do you remember your limitations now Spider-Man?" Anansi questioned making the hero hum in though.

"Yup, it's just like riding I bike."

"Then let us continue our battle." Anansi smiled as he teleported both himself and Spider-Man back to New York.

**-New York-**

**BGM: I'll make a man out of you- Mulan (LIAG fun fact Marvel is owned by Disney; hey some people might not know don't give me that look!)**

"We're back, are you ready to show myself and the world the true you?" Anansi questioned as Spider-Man nodded his head in determination before crouching into his fighting stance. "Then let us begin, remember you only need a single blow." Anansi said before tightening his grip on his staff. _"Amazing thirty three point three percent of the possible outcomes are now in his favor; much better than the previous zero."_

"Alright, let's do this." Spider-Man said as he blitzed Anansi who swung at him with his staff.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Time seemed to slow as Spidey bent back, causing the staff to sail over his head before flipping to a handstand and springing up at Anansi.

**! Web of Life!**

**-Slow-Mo-**

Anansi whipped his staff down at impossible speeds only for his smirk to grow as Spider-Man flipped back to his feet and crossed his arms in front of him to block the blow; as Anansi's staff rested on his arms, Spidey's muscles tensed and two stingers ripped from his wrists. Anansi laughed and leapt back.

**-Slow-Mo: End-**

"Oh so you can use your stingers at will now?" Anansi questioned as he teleported in front of Spider-Man.

**! Web of Life!**

Anansi sidestepped the stab from Spider-Man and the two began trade blows. Spider-Man's stingers met Anansi's staff as the buzzing in Spidey's head went into overdrive.

"Well like you said…" Spider-Man began as he ducked under another swing. "If Chaotic energy and Tantric energy go hand and hand then using a little of the energy Taran gave me should be enough to bring them out."

"You are a fast learner!" Anansi laughed. "However, obviously Tantric energy isn't something _you_ can create alone. I suggest you put away your stingers before you waste anymore of your reserves; you're going to need it later." Anansi said as he flipped over Spider-Man. "Unless you plan to _recharge _later. Hmm?"

"Oh, you got jokes?" Spider-Man asked amused before he quickly sheathed his stingers. "Leave the quipping to the professionals pal, and you're right I _don't_ need them to win this!" Spidey shouted as he dashed forward with his arm cocked back.

"Oh? Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? You can't hit me like that-"

**!Web-**

_***pop***_

"What!?" Anansi asked in confusion as his lower half was suddenly covered in web making him immobile as Spidey's fist raced towards his face.

***WHAM!***

**BGM: END**

Anansi's eyes snapped open in disbelief as his head snapped to the side from the blow.

"And I guess that means I win, isn't that right?" Spider-Man questioned as Anansi stared at him stunned.

"How did you defy the web of life!?"

"Oh I didn't." Spider-man said bluntly. "You see when we were fighting I noticed something; while it's true you can see any possible outcome it only works to its full power when you are able to focus. In combat however you seemed to move solely on knee-jerk reactions rather than someone who knows the future. My only theory is that when in combat the web of life helps you out not unlike my spider-sense, am I correct?"

"_This Halfling is better than I thought." _Anansi thought as he nodded his head with a smirk.

"So I did a gamble. When I released my stingers that was just to mask me ejecting a web cartridge onto the ground. I may be able to make my own web but my web shooters have a sentimental value to me." Spider-Man revealed as he pulled off his glove to show the silver machine. "I then used my stingers so that your danger-sense focused solely on them. You never noticed that I was pushing you closer to the single web cartridge that I dropped. And when your sense noticed what was going on it was too late and you stepped on it."

"HAHAHA! Good going child! You have won this bout today." Anansi grinned before ripping the web off of him.

**Anansi: Forfeit**

**Spider-Man: WINSSSSS**

**Team Amazing: 1**

**Team Enlightenment: 0**

"But what was really the whole point of this?" Spider-Man asked sounding bewildered.

"We are here to teach your team three truths that are necessary for each of you to reach your full potentials. These truths are absolute, as in they are universally true. Yours is simple "_**With great Power comes Great Responsibility" **_Anansi revealed with a smile. "You know and understand this, so your test was really to strengthen your body not your mind."

"Oh well…how about that?" Spider-Man chuckled as he clenched and unclenched his hand.

"And now…" Anansi began as he sat down.

"…We play the waiting game." Spidey nodded as he sat next to his patron God.

**-Earlier Talons enlightenment-**

The wolf and Talon were standing in front of a cave that was sealed by a large boulder. The wolf looked down at the panting mutant sadly.

"_**Come child. You have eyes but you cannot see, you have ears but you do not hear."**_ Ameterasu said and although it came out as barks Talon could understand it perfectly.

"How am I supposed to beat you? You are a god!" Talon bit out making the wolf sigh.

"_**You'd be surprised at the power humanity…even fake humanity." **_Ameterasu said seriously. _**"There's a threat coming that threatens EXISTENCE itself. Not just your universe, oh gods, not even your multiverse. EVERYTHING."**_ Ameterasu growled out as Talon looked at her in shock.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Why can't you handle it?"

"_**BECAUSE IM TOO WEAK CHILD!" **_The wolf barked and the volume of its voice had Laura holding her head in agony. Laura could _feel _the pain in the wolf's voice and it caused tears to fall down her face. She thought she had felt everything, but nothing was more heartbreaking than that. The wolf seemed to sigh and walked over to her and licked her on her face, instantly making the young feral calm down. _**"Forgive me, I am not usually run by my feelings."**_

"Just tell me why are we here? What's the point of this?"

"_**An army of Existence's greatest heroes are being formed to stop the threat. You are going to join alongside your team, but for you to be any kind of help we need you ready."**_

"But what-who is this threat and who are my allies? How can you be so sure that you can have me ready to fight something on an inter-multiverse level?" Laura asked as she struggled to stand up.

"_**No one. No one knows this threat better than myself." **_Ameterasu growled out. _**"This threat…is my mother."**_

"What?" Laura asked, sure that she had heard that wrong.

"_**This is why we're here; this is where I was born." **_Ameterasu said as she nudged at the boulder. _** "A long time ago my parent, Izanagi and Izanami were created to watch over the imagination of mankind, the multiverse as we call it although it is your reality and your emotions so don't let the label of not being real get to you because honestly? No body you have ever met was "real". I'm not "real"**_

*Thump*

Laura fell to her hands and knees and just stared blankly ahead. Her whole life she had wondered if she was real or not just to learn that the people she compared herself were no more real than her. She felt hurt, vindicated, and relieved all at the same time.

"So wait the other gods like Thor, what are they?" Laura questioned in confusion.

"_**My Norse brethren along with the other "gods" are descendent of my older brother, Kagu-Tsuchi. He was a god of fire that killed my mother in child birth. My father was enraged and killed my infant brother, and his blood spread across the multi-verse and created thousands of "gods" who later had children of their own and eventually you get the ones like Thor." **_

"But wait, if your mother died-_What did your father do?"_ Laura bit out; she knew very well that if you loved your wife enough to kill your baby in rage then you weren't a very smart individual.

"_**He tried to bring her back from the underworld, Yomi."**_

"No wonder this seems familiar, I've read about the Shinto religion once. When he found her she was decayed and maggot ridden. Izanagi ran from his wife in fear and sealed the entrance with a boulder-"Laura stopped herself as she looked at the boulder blocking the cave. "Are you telling me that behind that boulder is Yomi? The hell that apparently created my hell?"

"_**While Yomi is a little less…tame…than your hell it is still a fictional one. No one could survive the real hell. Anyway to continue the story he tried to burn the image of his wife from his mind and cleansed his left eye, this action gave birth to me."**_

"You still haven't explained why this should matter to me." Laura reminded carefully trying her best not to sound rude.

**(LIAG Helpful info alright all the info above is directly from the Shinto religion, the rest is how it ties into my series.)**

"_**Enraged, my mother left their planet and took refuge somewhere else. She found out that her beauty would come back if she either became completely good or evil so she gave birth to a pair of twins that held her good side and left them on the planet to rot, but the two would later be saved by one of the planet's inhabitants and raised in an orphanage where they would meet five others."**_

"Wait; there was never any mention of this." Laura muttered to herself.

"_**Is the whole story ever told?"**_

"…point."

"_**Those seven were later turned into experiments by my mother's followers or X7 as they like to call themselves. The brother would later kill himself to save his twin sister and free his friends, and so seven became six. Eventually the leader of their group would die as well and six became five. The Sister would then lead them to attempt to kill our mother."**_

"But that's suicide." Laura said in shock. If the Goddess was truly that powerful to wipe out everything what good would five people do?

"_**They had nothing to lose, and the sister gained a power that would let her summon the embodiment of our mother's good will and attempt to use that to kill her."**_

"That failed though didn't it?"

"_***Sigh* yes it did. Mother used her powers to temporarily turn one of their own against them, my sister's lover and father of her unborn child. He killed them all and when he came to my younger sister transferred my mother's goodwill to him, making him immortal. Now he is building an army that shares the name of his old group and attempts to kill my mother once again. This is where you come in. You must join them alongside your team. It wasn't coincidence that you three met. Think, why were you even in New York that day?"**_

"I-I don't know…" Laura said with wide eyes. "I was just _there."_

"_**I brought you there and removed your confusion. You three needed to form a team, Spider-Man represents light that bares darkness and you represent darkness that bears light."**_

"So what about Chun-Li? Did she just get innocently dragged into this damn plan? She's a good woman she doesn't deserve to be used like this." Laura said with narrowed eyes.

"_**Quite the contrary, she's the most important. She represents balance; she has both helped and comforted you and Spider-Man sense your journey began." **_Ameterasu revealed as she began pushing the bolder to the side. Laura shuddered as the feeling of dread engulfed her. _**"I will be at the heart of the cave to reach me you must pass ninety-nine trials. Inside Yomi time does not exist you shall age yet you will be in the same time period when you return. When you finally reach me we shall do battle."**_

"Why didn't the older me join this army? She already this challenge I assume."

"_**Actually she didn't, I never invited her. Beware of the Reaper child she's a danger to everything."**_

"What's the point of this then? She'll just learn everything that I do if she still exists." Laura said not unreasonably.

"_**You mortals see the obvious and believe it as truth. Past and future do these concepts truly mean anything in the current cycle of life? **_Ameterasu asked ominously_** "Now it's time for you to begin. If you enter you forfeit your right to live and must earn your resurrection." **_

"You're telling me to kill myself?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"_**No I am asking you, how far would you go to save the man you love? Because if my mother wins this war everything is going to end."**_

"…Fine." Talon muttered to herself as she walked hesitantly into the cave. Ameterasu watched Laura fade into the darkness.

"_**Will she really be able to overcome the Reaper when they fight? And if she does, can her mind handle the truth?"**_ Ammy questioned as an image of the older Talon appeared snarling with blazing red eyes.

**-Trial One-**

**BGM: Emil (Sacrifice) – Nier soundtrack**

Talon found herself in a wide space within the cave, she felt her chest and widened her eyes when should no longer feel her heart beat.

"_I-I actually did it. I actually just killed myself and walked into hell for Peter."_ The clone felt like laughing and crying but she her emotions felt very hard to even grasp inside the cave. _"What is the first trial? I don't see anything-"_

_*RUMBLE*_

**BGM: END**

**BGM: The Dark Collosus Destroys All- Nier Soundtrack**

Talon gaped as a being with eight snake heads appeared and released a roar that was filled with so much hatred that Laura found herself becoming enraged just from hearing it. Talon didn't get a chance to contemplate on that, however when one of the heads lunged at her. Talon barely dodged in time only for another head to slam her into a wall.

"GAHHH!" The feral screamed as she slammed into the stone, as she struggled to stand she was suddenly flung into the air.

**-Slow-Mo-**

Talon watched with wide eyes as one of the heads began charging a fire ball in its mouth.

"_H-how am I supposed to win this?"_ Talon asked herself as the flaming ball shot out and collided with her.

**-Slow-Mo: End-**

"_I-I'm going to die alone in this place."_ The realization hit the young woman hard as her vision dimmed.

_"If I learned one thing it's that as long as you have someone that believes or __believed __in you, you can get through anything."_ Peter's voice rang through her ears making them snap open in shock.

"_People who believe in me?" _Talon thought as she struggled to move. As she did, she thought of Peter, Chun-Li, Kiden, Hope, Xavier, Her Mother, Gambit, Jubilee, and hell even Wolverine popped into her mind for a split second.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Shadow lord's Castle (Roar) - Nier Soundtrack**

"_I __can't __kill, there's no telling what I will do once I do, where will I draw the line? I don't know but __you__ understand it way more than I can; you can be responsible with decisions like that." Spider-Man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will be a __legend__ one day Laura, but only if you want it."_

"_That's right…they need me, I can go to that place that they can't go to. I can go to complete emptiness, I may regret it later and I might need to work up the nerve, but I will do __**anything**_ to get the job done."Blood seemed to come from everywhere on Talon's body, but she stood strong as the monster's center head charged at her.

"_It's this life of mine, my hell that allows me to be here. This place of absolute misery and emptiness…this is home. And I thrive here."_ Talon thought furiously as her eyes burned red. **"BRING IT!" ** Talon roared as she leapt forward just as the snake swallowed her whole. Shortly after all of the snakes heads began to scream in pain as a small lump began to thrash wildly in its chest.

"_**RAHHHHH!" **_The beast shouted in pain as slashing sounds could be heard from inside its body. The eight heads seemed to freeze for a second before falling forward.

_***THUMP!***_

The body land lifelessly as a hand with two metal claws ripped from its back, before another one ripped out as well. A blood soaked Talon crawled out just as a white stair case appeared, making her smile slightly before spitting up, what she hoped was hers, some blood. Tiredly, Talon slid down the side of the demon and limped towards the stair case.

"_Chun-Li, Peter; don't worry about me I'm just finding myself, when we meet again we will win this tournament. I hope you two are stronger when I return."_ Talon thought to herself as she held her side.

**BGM: END**

**-Yomi: Years later-**

Ameterasu was lying in a patch of grass as she slept, the sun was out and small animals frolicked around her. She opened one of her eyes lazily as she seemed to stare at thin air.

_***SLASH***_

If she wasn't in her wolf form, she'd have smirked as two pairs of claws ripped through the air in an "X" pattern.

**BGM: Rebirthing- Skillet**

"_**You actually did it."**_

"Yup" A woman that seemed to be in her early twenties with dark gray skin and crimson eyes muttered as she walked into the area on all fours. "And it's time for my resurrection." Wasting no time Ameterasu leapt back as large blade appeared floating behind her around her neck.

"_**Then let us begin, pup!"**_ Ameterasu howled _"Amazing! She actually did it, but judging by her skin she has become tainted by the darkness." _ Ameterasu brought down her Thunder Edge only for Talon to parry it with her claws; however the blade sent a powerful electric current into the mutant that sent her blasting across the field. Talon growled a bit but managed to roll back over on all fours. _"She survived my Glaive, but can she survive the next two weapons?"_ Ameterasu wondered as her blade disappeared and was replaced by a ring of Tundra beads that floated around her neck.

"**Weapon X: Prime!"** Talon roared as she burst forward on all fours as the white wolf unleashed a barrage of ice bullets at Talon, who slashed through each one.

*Smash*

*Smash*

*Smash*

"_Yes! She is the only one worthy of my totem!" _Ameterasu thought to herself before her rosary was replaced by her reflector. Talon's Adamantium claws met Ameterasu's Solar flare. Neither weapon was willing to give in, until Ameterasu howled and tossed the young woman into the air. Ameterasu leapt in to the sky as she re-equipped her tundra beads before turning them into a whip and slamming it into the feral countless times, each hit encasing Talon more and more in ice. The wolf's Thunder edge quickly replaced the beads and with a powerful electric slash, destroyed the ice sending the mutant slamming harshly into the ground. _"If she can get up, then that is proof that she understood the truth I wanted her to see."_

"**RAHHH!" **Talon roared as she forced herself up and stared at the wolf with burning red eyes.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Ameterasu howled forcing Talon from her berserker rage. _**"It's over, you pass. You have truly realized the truth I wanted you to see."**_

**BGM: END**

"The truth?" Talon repeated with a frown.

"_**We each wanted to teach you all a single truth, that if fully understood would help you reach your full potential one day. Yours was "To make stronger, you must first destroy." **_Ameterasu revealed to Talon. _**"Your healing ability is still not ready and yet you have taken no visible damage do you know why?"**_ Talon blinked in shock and looked down, and sure enough her body was as good as new.

"Please enlighten me." Talon murmured making the wolf snicker.

"_**Your body is right here." **_Ameterasu said as Talon's younger body appeared in a flash of light. "_**Right now, we are no longer in Yomi as soon as you reached me you had left. No mortal body can survive in Yomi, this was a test to strengthen the mind not body, and you have passed by forging an unbreakable spirit. I have bestowed upon your body the Wolf Totem as soon as you touch your body you will be resurrected." **_Talon widened her eyes at the wolf and cautiously approached her body, she glanced at the goddess who nodded her head and touched her body's forehead.

_***FLASH***_

**-New York-**

Spider-Man and Anansi, who were playing the most epic game of poker ever, looked up to see Talon appear alongside Ameterasu.

_*Ba-dump*_

"_It feels good to hear that again."_ Talon smiled as she looked at her younger hands.

"So she passed, I assume?" Anansi questioned making the wolf nod. "Please join us in this card game then as we wait for the last two.

**Ameterasu: Forfeit**

**Talon: WINNNNSSSSS**

**Team Amazing: 2**

**Team Enlightenment: 0**

**-Chun-Li and Gamora-**

**BGM: A Hero will Rise- Future World Music**

_**Through action, a Man becomes a Hero**_

The words rang through Chun-Li's head as she ducked underneath a slash from Gamora's Godslayer and spun around slamming her heel into Gamora's head only for the green skinned warrior to gran her leg and ram her blade through Chun-Li's chest.

_**Through death, a Hero becomes a Legend**_

Chun-Li reappeared behind Gamora in a flash of light and place both of her hands on the woman's back and pumped a large amount of chi into them.

"**Chou-Kikosho! (1)" **Chun-Li roared as she blasted the woman away from her. Gamora curled into herself as she flew away and quickly flipped back to her feet and continued to slide back a few more feet before coming to a stop.

"_Well I'll be damned, she's actually gotten better and she still refuses to give up even despite how many times I've killed her. It must be a human thing." _Gamora thought with a smirk as an image of Richard Rider, better known as the deceased Nova **(LIAG Helpful info: Obviously not the one from Avenger's vs. X-men.) **flashed through her mind. Chun-Li slammed her right foot down, creating a crater under it in the process, and began pumping it with chi.

_**Through time, a Legend becomes a Myth**_

"AHHHHHH!" Chun-li roared as her eyes shown with Chi as a pillar of light erupted form her body and shot into the sky. Gamora grinned as she charged forward with her blade as a golden dragon-head made from pure chi began to form on Chun-Li's foot as rose petals seemed to fall around her from nowhere. Chun-Li burst forward towards Gamora.

_**And by learning from the Myth…**_

"Show me what you've got!" Gamora shouted as she slashed at Chun-Li, who jumped and performed a round house kick that slammed into Gamora's chest.

"_**Chou Ryu-Kyaku! (2)"**_

…_**A man takes action**_

***BOOOOOOOOM***

Both Gamora's and Chun-Li's eyes were blinded by a bright light as a golden dragon made form pure chi ripped through the ground and flew into the sky.

**BGM: END**

**-New York-**

"You two are cheaters." Talon muttered as Ameterasu barked in agreement while the two Spiders just chuckled. They looked up when they saw another flash of light as both Chun-Li and Gamora reappeared.

"I assume she learned her truth?" Anansi questioned making Gamora shrug.

"The mystical stuff is all up to you I just did what you told me, if it helps she pulled out some new powerful moves near the end." Gamora said making Anansi sigh and turn to the serene Chun-Li.

"Okay I can tell you have earned a state of serenity. To obtain true serenity you need to have a perfect balance of all your emotions." Anansi began as the Asian woman looked up at him. "To balance your emotions you must understand what true balance is. By learn the truth about the _**"Cycle of Heroes." **_You are given a perfect example of true balance is. Your test was to strengthen both your mind and body." Anansi began before breaking out into a large grin. "Your father would be proud, Chun-Li. Since I'm not really a martial artist I'll let Gamora finish up." Anansi said confusing the woman.

"Apparently being the deadliest women in the universe lets me do this, Chun-Li for a human you put up an astounding fight and you will continue through this tournament with your friends, but you will do it as a Grand Master; congratulations." Gamora grinned as Chun-Li gaped at her in shock.

"Still regret coming to this world?" Anansi asked with a small smile.

**Gamora: Forfeit**

**Chun-Li: WINSSSSSS**

**Team Amazing: 3**

**Team Enlightenment: 0**

"Okay we had some technical difficulties and I apologize, but team Amazing wins by forfeit!" Rebuff shouted as she reappeared.

"Our time here is done, I'm afraid. Remember our lessons and we will guide you in your hearts. Go forth and win this tournament." Anansi said as his team disappeared.

"Let's go home and change those sheets." Spider-Man said suddenly as his team began their trek back to his apartment.

**-Temple of the Great Weaver-**

As Anansi came back to the temple Taran ran up to him and bowed.

"Did everything go as planned, great weaver?" Taran questioned as she looked up at him curiously.

"Better than expected actually."

"Forgive me lord Anansi, but what happens if Spider-Man doesn't make it to the final round?" taran asked as she tilted her head, making Anansi laugh.

"It is okay child, besides rest assured your role is far from over." Anansi began as he placed a hand on her abdomen. "I always have a backup plan." Anansi said simply with a smile, making the young woman's eyes widen.

**Next Chapter: Ends of the Earth Part 1**

_**Chou-Kikosho! (1) **_**= Super Spirit Energy Blast!**

_**Chou Ryu-Kyaku! (2) = **_**Super** **Dragon Kick! (I think)**

**-Omake: Earlier with Wolverine-**

Wolverine raised an eyebrow as he saw Jubilee sneak back into the tower.

"Where have you been, kid?" Wolverine began but stopped as he felt something funny.

*Sniff*

*Gulp*

Jubilee fidgeted nervously as he opened his eyes in shock.

"Oh no way in hell…" Wolverine trailed of as he looked at the younger Vampire who scratched the back of her head sheepishly, before widening her eyes in disbelief.

"Cyclops?" Jubilee questioned making the feral growl and turn around only to see nobody. He growled as her heard the vampire zooming away.

*Flash*

"Hey you might need this." Deadpool said as he teleported next to Logan and handed him a book.

"What to do when your foster-vampire daughter sleeps with your cloned daughter by D. Pool?" Wolverine read out loud before snarling and turning to the merc, only to find no one there. "WADE!"

**-Omake 2: Deadpool's apartment after Peter's date-**

Deadpool made it to his room and was about to get ready for bed when he was suddenly tackled to the floor.

"There you are honey I've been looking all over for you!" A woman with a blonde pony-tail and bright blue eyes said enthusiastically as she grinned down at the stunned merc.

"Oh no, not this psycho… Please Rebuke, I take it back I don't wanna get laid, help!" Deadpool whimpered as the woman smiled a smile that was slightly too big to be sane.

"Get laid? Wonderful idea Wade!"

"Now Wanda...you wouldn't want to rape a male version of yourself would you?" Deadpool pleaded. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Wanda Wilson Is a female version of Deadpool from earth 3010. She is like Deadpool in every way, but with a normal physical appearance and a female.)**

"Sorry, but fifty no's and a yes is still yes!"

"But I didn't say yes!"

"I know! I did, isn't it great being the same person?"

Deadpool got laid that night.

Deadpool was also the woman that night.

**END**

**RebukeX7: Tantric energy…an energy used by Spiders empowered by sex and its canon…*Throws Chair* Of all the heroes I've written Spider-Man getting an advantage by sleeping around is Canon he has so much potential for so many types of stories! What's with the shortage of good Spidey fics?**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	12. Ends of the Earth

**Disclaimer: **"Let me do it" Deadpool said before clearing his throat. "RebukeX7 doesn't own Marvel or Spider-Man. He exists because he needs to. Because he's the writer people deserve, but not the one they need right now. So he won't own them. Because he can take it. Because he's not our normal writer. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark Author...no racist."

**Its cool bro. Sides' over 100k words! longest LIAG ever.**

**Hey anyone want to put this on Tv tropes? I actually want to see what this fic ends up with :P**

**Zoro99: Not at all actually. If you look back at it both events (AvX and Ends of the Earth) overlapped each other in terms of when each issue got published meaning that for at least one month both were happening simultaneously. Add on to the fact that neither event were given a specific time and didn't effect each other in any way I believe that which comes first depends solely on your interpretation. Especially when you think of how Ends of the earth leads into the events of superior Spider-Man. It just makes more sense for me to do them in the order that I have.**

**However in case Marvel screws me over and actually states which comes first we'll just say that the tournament made Doc Ock reschedule because of the new factors. See that people? There done.**

**Ryuus2: Wonder how bad I can make your mind break with this. Has the butterfly effect freaked you out yet? If not it's going to now**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: Thanks! You are one of the reasons why I decided to make this chapter this long! Seriously, huh I wonder what a job at marvel will be like –shrugs- but I have to finish this before I can even think about something like that.**

**Sliceoffriedgold: That actually means a lot and inspired me to rewrite my Naruto fic (Pairings will be the same)…when I finish with my current projects of course. **

**Kail Stormfyr: And also with you, dood (Prinnies ftw)**

**Tokero6294: You're going to love this then! And Thanks!**

**Spidey: -evil laughter- **

**Malix2: Yup that's exactly how I feel so many plot devices at their exposal…such a waste T~T**

**Uncanny X-fan: Yup.**

**Deadsori: I honestly have trouble with that too…I mean in the end it won't change anything, but I'm going to go with no.**

**Guests: I can't differentiate any of you but I appreciate all of your reviews, don't think I don't!**

**If I missed anyone, sorry!**

**Now for an honorable mention.**

**BlueInfernoX has been my silent assistant on this. What he does is double check my facts and makes sure I'm not goofing up so everyone thank him and read his fics marvel Hangover is perfect for a chuckle.**

"You lied last chapter you know that right?"

**Oh how exactly did I lie Deadpool?**

"You said that this would be part one…not the entire thing!"

**Oops I hit a groove, and I REALLY wanted to break the 100k mark, this story is alive afterall I can't control it.**

"Touché."

**How far do you think Spider-Man would go to save you?**

"Simple."

"**TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"**

**Chapter 11: Ends of the Earth**

**~1 week later: Peter's Apartment~**

Chun-Li was pacing back and forth though out the apartment nervously as Laura lied back on the couch looking bored while reading a magazine, but every now and then she would send a cautious glance to her cell phone that was lying on the coffee table.

"_Maji? __**(1)**_" Chun-Li asked in disbelief as she stared at her team mate. "How are you so calm about this?"

"Peter's attempting to save the future of New York from a nuclear explosion by traveling through time…and you don't care?" Chun-Li raised an eyebrow.

"Peter's Spider-Man this is just Monday for him." Laura said dryly. "Trust me this disaster is only limited to New York…you'll know when we have another global threat. The Avenger's will be called in; someone will probably die only to resurface a few weeks later." The clone said bluntly. "Now that I think about it he sent us a text every time he got something wrong and we all ended up dead. SO he probably just saved our lives at least twice in the past forty three minutes." Chun-Li stared at her gob smacked before sitting down with a groan.

"That's completely and utterly terrifying."

"Yup. Monday." Laura said boredly as she turned another page. **(LIAG: No shit, Peter was actually doing this in canon around this time.)**

**-Insert ringtone: Going Under-Evanescence-**

_*Click*_

"Hello?" Laura answered the phone before putting it on speaker.

"I think I got it this time! Quick turn on the parade!" Spider-Man said hastily before hanging up.

_*Click*_

"Let's see if we can see Tuesday." Laura said boredly as if she already knew the answer. Chun-Li shook her head in wonder before turning on the T.V.

**-Sixth Avenue-**

"So Ms. Sablinova. Leader to leader is it true that you are in the middle of a Cold War with the new nation Sogaria?" Jameson asked as he turned to the ruler of Symkaria. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Peter's former boss is now mayor of New York. That good old Parker luck.)**

"To tell you the truth, I fear it may no longer be cold. My council wants to desperately attempt to seize and of Victor Von Doom's remaining weaponry and in my absence they might incite a conflict." Silver Sable said while waving at the crowd. "Some time's I wish my country could be more like this fair city the sites are quite…" Silver widened her eyes slightly as she caught a glimpse of Spider-man swing towards them. "…Unbelievable. Sorry to impose but are you sure this route is secure?"

"By the best trained police and secret service in the world!" Jameson said haughtily.

"Actually…" The matriarch began as she narrowed her eyes and turned to her guards. "…I think you'll find that that honor belongs to my countrymen." Silver finished seriously. _"High alert. Keep your eyes peeled. I'll be right behind you." _The woman signed to her guards stealthily.

"Hogwash! NOTHING slips under my men's…watch?" Jameson stopped with wide eyes as a group of men dressed in white attacked them from nowhere.

"Anarchist! You and your terror cell must answer for many crimes against Symkaria!" Silver Sable shouted as she quickly took down two of the would-be assassins.

"Under what authority! I recognize no authority! Just like no one will be able to recognize Symkarian from American when everyone in this block is reduced to ash!" A man who actually kind of looked like a bad Batman cosplayer said as his hand turned into a black mace.

"Never!" Silver roared in defiance as Flag-Smasher prepared to slam the mace into the back of her head, only for his arm to be grabbed by a familiar red web-patterned hand.

"Easy there Smashy McSmasherson." Spider-Man quipped as he crouched on a nearby wall. "You almost mussed up Silver's Hair. She hates that." Spider-Man said chidingly.

"Thank you, Spider. I'm glad I spotted you earlier. I've learned that wherever you go trouble is bound to follow." Silver said as she released a sigh.

"That's me alright!" Spidey chuckled.

"How are you doing that!? My robot arm has the strength of a hundred men!" Flag-Smasher asked flabbergasted. Spider-Man ripped his mace-arm off with practiced ease.

"Really? Have you been to my _favorite _state?" Spidey questioned as he cocked the mace back. "The state of Unconsciousness!"

_*KRAKK*_

Flag-Smasher went flying after Spider-Man slammed his robotic arm into his face and landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Stop playing with him, I have work to do." Silver muttered as she quickly found the bomb and took its covering off. And of course in stereotypical bomb disarming ways she was faced with a group of wires. "Be quiet now…any of these leads could set this bomb of." Silver warned as she picked a red wire. "…This wire."

"DON'T!" Spider-Man shouted in alarm as he ran to her.

"Oh really?" Silver drawled sarcastically. "I think between the two of us I have far more experience dealing with explosives."

"Yeah?" Spidey asked with equal amounts of sarcasm. "I think that if it's a fifty-fifty chance you trust the guy…" Spidey began before he moved he rout the way and grabbed a green wire. "…With the Spider-Sense!"

_*Pok*_

_*boop*_

Spider-Man sighed in relief as the countdown stopped.

"Ha! And the day is saved thanks to your friendly neighborhood-"

"-Nobody!" Jameson shouted as he walked towards them with his guards flanking "For New York's sake this is classified! Long as I'm mayor no one will know a nuclear device was smuggled into my city."

"Are you kidding me? So I don't get a parade?" Spidey's shoulders slumped with mock sadness.

"Why you grandstanding-"Jameson was stopped when Silver grabbed ahold of Spider-Man. The Symkarian monarch rolled Spidey's mask over his nose and smiled.

"On behalf of the people of Symkaria, please accept _this_ reward." She said before she closed the gap between.

"_*Mmph!*" _Peter's eyes were wide behind his mask as he locked lips with the leader of Symkaria. _"Please don't let this be on the news, please don't let this be on the news." _Once he was released Spider-Man gaped at the monarch for a bit before realizing that he still had a future to save. "Sorry to cut this…very good gift short, but I have to go back to the future!" Spidey quipped before web swinging away.

"_Spider-Man, come down now."_ A familiar voice rang though his head, making the hero look down to see the familiar for of Madame web standing on a nearby roof looking up at him as her red trench coat blew slightly in the wind.

"What's wrong MW?" Spider-Man asked impatiently. "I have to stop-"He was cut off as she raised her hand to silence him.

"Worry not, Spider-man that's why I'm here. I thought I could save you the time." Madame Web said calmly. "The door to the future was sealed and everything will be alright."

"What!?" Spidey asked in alarm, unable to comprehend that he caught a break for once.

"It seems your choice when we last spoke…might not have been as bad as I predicted." The woman muttered with a small frown.

"Again I say, what!?" Spider-Man questioned before a light buzzing was felt in his head.

"What Ms. Riddler is trying to say is that I took care of the door." A voice said suddenly making them turn to see the older Talon sitting on the edge of the roof downing a bottle of Rose. "Honestly you and time travel…" The feral muttered. "Maybe you should help make something that can actually get me drunk? Now THAT'S an invention." Talon grinned as she tossed the bottle behind her carelessly.

"Talon…" Spider-Man began making her sigh.

"I do what needs to be done for the greater good. That's it. It doesn't make me any less of a _hero."_ Talon said the last word with obvious sarcasm. "Listen the day is saved and millions get to live, I think I earned the right to be able to speak civilly with you." Talon said dryly before standing up.

"*Sigh* you're right, you didn't do anything worse than what Wolverine has done and I still talk to him." Spider-Man shook his head. "I'm sorry just never thought that with my attempt at mentoring you'd still end up exactly like him; I wanted you to be your _own_ person."

"Why if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to say being like Logan was a bad thing. He gets the job done and doesn't die easily unlike some people I could mention." Talon drawled before walking to the edge of the building.

"We still need to talk." Spider-Man called out to her making her turn to him with a lazy smile.

"We'll meet again _real_ soon. I will talk to you then." Talon answered ominously.

"Oh God, not a third Madame Web." Spidey groaned making the red-head give him a slight glare. "What if I'm miles away when you need to find me?"

"Don't you know yet web-head? I'll follow you to the _Ends of the Earth."_ Talon smirked before stepping off of the roof and disappearing from their sight.

"_She needs to get back to her own timeline, she's changing too much yet I can't read her future. It's as if she was already dead." _Madame Web just released a sigh and turned to Spider-Man. "The day is saved; I'll talk to you later." Julia waved before fading away.

"What is with the women I find myself surrounded with? Come on Spidey lets just head back home." Spider-Man groaned before web swinging away.

**-Peter's Apartment-**

**-Insert ringtone: Going Under-Evanescence-**

*Click*

Laura answered the phone lazily and put it on speaker so that Chun-Li could hear.

"Hello?"

"_Alright, just saved New York for a nuclear bomb…man you know I really hate Mondays."_ Spider-Man groaned making Laura chuckle a bit while Chun-Li still looked stunned about nearly being obliterated.

"Look on the bright side, next week is Spring break, worst case scenario you'll have to go off planet." Laura told him in an attempt to cheer him up. Chun-Li at this point decided to just sit down and place her face in her hands.

"_Maybe I'll get lucky and get a chance to go to Daytona Beach, always wanted to go there for spring break at least once."_

"Stranger things have happened." Laura said as she closed her magazine.

**-Next Monday-**

**-Peter's Apartment: Roof-**

"Just entered the stratosphere with Johnny, this went smoother than expected. Lol :D" Chun-Li read out loud in disbelief while Laura continued to do pushups nearby

"Three hundred and one – told you- three hundred and two!" Laura growled as she continued to push herself. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her body and she began to cough up a large quantity of blood. "D-damn it…" Laura muttered while Chun-Li looked at her in concern.

"Laura…?"

"Don't, it's fine just my body acting up again I can get through it." Laura said with practiced ease before continuing in her head. _"Just feels like something is trying to crawl itself out of me."_

"*Sigh* Laura this is the fifth time in the past three days, you really need to see someone about this…" Chun-Li began before continuing cautiously, knowing that what she was about to suggest would get nearly anyone else hurt badly. "May be you should ask-"

"No!" Laura growled a bit. "I refuse to ask that woman anything. If she can get through this without help then it's a _fact _that I can." Laura said seriously as she struggled to stand. Just the mere thought of asking her future self for help burned her. Chun-Li shook her head at the mutant before deciding to change the subject.

"You know there haven't been any matches lately. Last time there was a delay in matches we were at war with the X-Men." Chun-Li brought up making Laura frown in thought.

"I guess we are a little over do for a global threat again, I suggest upping our training and getting ready because something is about to happen." Laura said grimly making Chun-Li nod. When they re-entered the apartment they barely heard the last of a news report.

"_Tensions between Symkaria and Sogaria continue to rise; a war seems to be inevitable."_

"_What the hell is going on?" _Laura asked mentally in confusion.

**-Meanwhile Daytona Beach-**

Spider-Man and Johnny Storm were both sitting on the remains of a space ship as it floated in the ocean.

"Human Torch, you're my hero!" Spider-Man sang in a fake girly voice.

"Damn right I am." Johnny said simply with a smirk. **(LIAG Fun fact: Spidey and the Human Torch are total bro's. So much that once when Johnny was thought to be dead, Spider-Man took his place in the FF. His FF costume looked unbelievably badass)**

"Hey all joking aside…today you are my hero. Without you all those people would be dead."

"What are friends for? Besides, I told you when we started that this would be fun." Johnny said nonchalantly.

"Thanks." Spidey nodded. "Now tell me the truth…"

"You've gained weight." Johnny deadpanned.

"Not that…" Spider-Man groaned before waving in front of them. "Did you steer us to Daytona Beach during Spring break on purpose!?" Spider-Man questioned in disbelief as they watched the giggling college girls play in the water.

"Don't you love a happy ending?" Johnny smiled making Spider-Man shake his head in disbelief. "Speaking of happy endings…there is a rumor going on in the hero community about Ms. Marvel making it with a certain little bug we know…"

"How the hell did that get out!" Spidey shouted in disbelief making Johnny gape at him.

"It's true!? Damn it! How come you always get the girls!?" Johnny asked angrily as he grabbed Spidey by the front of his shirt.

"Maybe because I don't sing _Friday_ in my boxers when I think no one is watching." Spider-Man dead panned. "I seriously lost a lot of respect for you."**(LIAG Fun Fact: That's canon…and it was hilarious as fuck.)**

"Hey you promised to never bring that up again." Johnny said with a huff as he turned from the web-head.

**~?~**

"The final stage is complete all readings are good. Gentlemen…it's time…" The Robotic voice of Dr. Octopus began. "Time to implement my master plan…my last master plan." **(LIAG Helpful info: Dr. Octopus has become fatally ill and only has weeks to live.)**

The room of villains behind him all just grinned.

**-New York City: East Harlem-**

"I told you, anything I burn stays burned!" A man covered in ice and fire shouted before blasting numerous firemen away with ice. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Equinox has been both a hero and villain and has all the powers of both the Human Torch and Iceman.)**

"_Oh he is so on the Naughty list!"_ Spider-Man thought from his spot on a nearby roof. Looking back at Talon, who was in her armored costume, he gained her attention. "Listen Talon, here is a new lesson. You might find yourself having to emulate some of your _worse_ enemies to save the day. It may bug the hell out of you but no matter how much it irks you. It doesn't matter as long as you save the innocent. Understand?" Spider-Man questioned to his protégé.

"Yes…I understand." Talon nodded making Spider-Man nod his head before picking up a satchel and grabbing two round orbs that had Spider-Man's face on them. "I kind of wish I was able to make this into web fluid you know? Give my web shooters and actual purpose now that I don't need them." Spider-Man sighed before hopping on a spider shaped glider and speeding down towards Equinox as Talon swung off of the roof. "Hey captain Icy-Hot, Happy Birthday!" Spider-Man shouted drawing his attention. Spider-Man then flung the bombs at him with all his might.** (LIAG Helpful info: The glider and bombs are canon.)**

"Spider-Man-wait…it's not my birth-"Equinox didn't get the chance to finish before the bombs opened up and covered him in a thermo reactive gel. "AHHH!"

"_My new formula, it burn's what's cold and freezes what's hot!" _Spider-Man thought with a smirk before noticing Talon face-palming as she stood behind some ice. "What's wrong Talon?" She just glared at him before pointing to a nearby fireman who was being carried into an ambulance because his foot broke off after being covered in ice.

"We'll take it from here Spider-Man!" One of the paramedics said as they placed the foot into a container.

"Come on Talon we have to clear a path!" Spider-man shouted.

"What, wait we-"Talon didn't get the chance to finish as she picked up bridal style by Spider-Man before they went blasting down the streets of New York on his glider. "MOVE IT PEOPLE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Spider-Man shouted as the ambulances followed them down the street.

**-A few minutes later: Metropolitan Hospital-**

"Honestly Spider-Man you didn't have rush! Thanks to those new Cryo Cubes we have been able to save countless limbs and organs. God bless whoever invented them!" Spider-Man looked gob smacked at the doctor who just chuckled and walked away. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Peter invented them.)**

"It's okay to feel pride." Talon spoke up suddenly making Spider-Man turn to her in confusion. "There are more ways to save a life than dressing up; you heard the doctor _Peter_ is a hero as well." Talon gave him a small smile. "Take pride in that." Talon walked towards the exit smiling, leaving a shocked as hell Spider-Man behind her.

"_Geez. _Who's supposed to be the mentor here?" Spider-Man asked himself as he watched the young woman. _"She's come a long way…maybe…its time."_

**-The Next morning: ?-**

"It's time to share my masterpiece with the world!" Doc Ock said menacingly as he pressed one last button on his machine.

**-Space-**

Many small satellites completely circled the Earth before lightning up and encasing the planet in an orange energy field.

**-Peter's Apartment-**

"I hate you so much r- n-now." Chun-Li struggled out as tears left her eyes. She glared up at their television along with a downed Talon as they were bombarded with an intense heat.

"T-to b-be f-fair…I-I gave y-you fair w-warning." Talon gasped out as sweat covered her body.

"_I am Dr. Octavius and today we have something in common; we are all dying." _The super villain said simply from the television. _"Well to be fair we are dying all the time, just some faster than others."_ The Doctor chuckled a bit. _"__I've found that when you are near death, you find it within yourself to make many concessions."_

"W-we need P-peter…t-this i-is his f-foe." Laura got out as she struggled to stand. She gave a sigh of relief when the heat quickly dissipated. Chun-Li groaned as she got back to her feet.

"_That was my Octavian lens that sped up the effects of global warming. That was a taste of the world that you are leaving to your descendants unless you listen to me now!" _Octavius said passionately. _"With your help my lens can be augmented and its effect reversed. I…am a dying man…I have only been remembered as a villain, but please let me give you the greatest gift of all…_"Octavius said benevolently_ "...A future."_

"So...how do we stop this? He obviously can't be trusted." Chun-Li questioned making Laura sigh and sit down on the couch.

"We wait until Peter gets back from Horizon and figure out what to do after that." Laura leaned back and shut her eyes with gritted teeth. _"Once again we face the end of the Earth."_

**-1 hour later-**

_*SLAM*_

Chun-Li and Talon turned to the door when they heard Peter rush in with various boxes that, Laura notice, each had a name of a member of the Sinister six on it. Peter sighed and looked at them seriously before handing them each a box. Laura's was roughly the size of her head and Chun-Li's was flat and rectangular

"Team, lets suit up." Peter said in a no nonsense tone making the two women nod and go to the room they shared. Peter began to open each box and inside every one of them were pieces of durable red and black armor. Peter picked up a large red chest plate that had a large black Spider-Symbol on it and nodded his head. _"Time to save the world." _**(LIAG Helpful info: To see the armor Google Spider-Man Ends of the Earth Armor)**

**-Later: Avenger's Mansion (No not the tower!)-**

**BGM: Avenger's theme- Silvestri**

Red Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Woman, and Thor all sat around the table and looked at each other in a tense silence.

"_The man is a certifiable genius." _Iron man finally said.

"Oh he's certifiable alright…" Hawkeye grumbled.

"Have you taken leave of your senses, Stark? This is the basest of villains." Thor said angrily making Steve sigh.

"Calm down, let's hear him out first." Captain America tried to mediate.

"_I'm not talking about the man, but his ideas. If N.A.S.A never recruited Nazi scientists we wouldn't have put a man on the moon." _Iron Man defended.

"Steve, where is your team?" Natasha questioned putting an end to the would-be argument.

"I sent them to search around the globe with other SHIELD agents to see if they can find where Octavius is hiding. Where's yours?" The captain questioned as he noticed the assassin looked slightly worn out.

"Fighting a war. Symkaria invaded yesterday and they told me to come here because the world needed me more than the country." Natasha said dryly making Steve shake his head.

"Don't worry I'm sure-"

"Not now Steve. _Regimes fall everyday_...even mine." Black Widow muttered. As the heroes continued talking no one noticed the glowing white eyes in the doorway.

"What is this? Earth's mightiest Chat room?" Spider-Man questioned as he entered with his new armor while Chun-Li flanked him in a black sleeveless evening gown with gold accents. She had a black and gold sash on that was tied together with a red rope and her signature spiked bracelets were replaced by thick gold ones. She had on a pair of red shoes and finally her hair was held up by a pair of black ribbons. **(LIAG helpful info: Her Street fighter 4 alternate costume)**

**-Flash Back: Peter's roof-**

Spider-Man, Talon, and Chun-Li were standing on the roof of his apartment in front of a large object that was covered in a tarp. Talon was currently holding a black Motorcycle helmet and looking at Spider-Man in confusion,

"Listen, Chun-Li you are coming with me. Talon stay here-"

"What?" Talon asked in disbelief and hell even Chun-Li was shocked. "I'm an Avenger too! You don't need to protect me." Spider-Man sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It isn't to protect you." Spider-Man said seriously before gesturing to the city. "It's to protect them. Watch over the city for me, you've grown up Talon you are my ally not my pupil. You graduate." Talon gaped at him as he tossed her some keys.

"P-peter?" Talon asked in confusion as he yanked of the tarp to reveal what appeared to be a pitch black Kawasaki Ninja ZX14R with two crimson slash marks painted on each side. The most unique feature, however, was that it had no wheels.

"Laura, I won't sugar coat it; your first day is going to suck…a lot. That's just how it is." Spider-Man said bluntly.

"How is she supposed to ride that?" Chun-Li questioned with wide eyes.

"Simple. It's a hover bike operates the same way a normal motorcycle would work…only in air." Spider-Man said sheepishly.

"Where did you get this!?" Chun-Li asked in shock while Talon continued to gape at it.

"I made it." Spider-Man said as if it were no big deal. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Peter has an IQ of 250. Respect.)**

"Peter…" Talon began as she looked up at him, her eyes shining with determination. "Thank you for everything. Go I'll take care of New York."

"I know you will." Spider-Man said seriously before turning to Chun-Li. "Let's go." Chun-Li nodded and held on to Spider-Man, who then leapt from the building and began web swing away as Talon rode off in the opposite direction.

"You did a good job as a teacher, Peter." Chun-Li spoke up suddenly, making him glance at her.

"About time I got something right."

**-Flash Back: End-**

"Spider-Man is that-"Spider-Woman began only for Spider-Man to interrupt her.

"Yeah it's a new suit. New look. Get over it. I'm talking now and I'm saying the only two words _anyone _here should be saying." Spider-Man began as he gained their attention.

_***SLAM!***_

"_**AVENGER'S ASSEMBLE!"**_ Spider-Man ordered as he slammed his hands down onto the table.

**BGM: END**

**~Later: The Palazzo Senatorio: Location of an emergency GS summit made up of the world's leaders and greatest minds~**

The leaders and scholars continued to argue over what to do about Dr. Octopus's demands when suddenly a robotic voice spoke up, silencing them.

"Whatever Doctor Octavius's motives for doing this, his plans would work." Professor Hawking told the room and even with a robotic speaking device his message still seemed to be able to convey reluctance.

"Professor, are you suggesting…?" President Obama questioned as he turned to the man.

"Yes, if we help him launch more of his satellites into orbit…his Octavian shield could end the threat of global warming."

"I concur…" Former vice president Al Gore began as he took the floor and turned to his colleagues. "This new approach is revolutionary, in my opinion its-"

"Completely insane!" Spider-Man shouted as he walked into the room with Captain America, Thor, and Chun-Li following him, while the room erupted with excited whispers.

"Storming into a meeting with the world's most politically powerful people. Yup this is going on the list." Chun-li muttered as she followed her team mate.

"You're debating whether you should go along with a guy who makes giant robot octopi?!" Spider-Man questioned in disbelief. "Hello?! The guy is bat-shit _insane!"_

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry this is a closed session. Under what nation's authority are you-"Al Gore was cut off when Thor turned to him.

"I am Thor Odinson, heir to the lord of Asgard, and this man is my most trusted counsel." Thor cut the man off easily. "Please continue, Spider-Man.

"Thanks big guy, as I was saying the Doc Ock is an _actual_ mad scientist! And He's getting all of you to help build his doomsday device, don't you get it?" Spider-Man questioned as he turned to Al Gore. "He's not out to save the planet, he's out to destroy it!"

"With all due respect, what I see is a chance to end the greatest threat our environment has ever faced, and I don't see any evidence to the contrary." The former Vice President said passionately to Spider-Man.

"_Man I should have taken debate classes!" _Spider-Man groaned mentally. "You done? Fine here's my rebuttal…" Spider-Man began seriously.

_***BAM***_

"*UNFF*" Gore gasped out as he was sent flying back into a podium as the room's occupants gaped in shock. Chun-Li face-palmed and swore to write that down later.

"Here's all the proof you need right here, this isn't Al Gore…" Spider-Man began as he pulled the man's face off. "It's the Sinister Six member, Chameleon!"

"Damn…you!" The Chameleon gritted out.

"That was risky, Avenger. How did you know?" Captain America questioned; his face grim.

"I've been preparing for this for months. My helmet is audio keyed into the Chameleon's specific heartbeat. A trick I picked up form Dare Devil." Spidey explained as he turned to the Captain.

"_Funny how easy it is to forget that Spider-Man is as intelligent of a soldier as he is courageous." _Captain America thought to himself when suddenly Doctor Octopus appeared on nearby televisions screens."

"_I apologize for the deception." _Doc Ock began sounding genuinely sorry. _"I have little time left here on Earth, and was merely trying to speed up the process." _Narrowing his eyes, Dr. Octopus continued. _"Thanks to Spider-Man's interference, however it seems as though I'll have to resort to drastic measures. My satellites have more than enough charge to teach you all one final lesson."_ Doc Ock finished ominously before disappearing from the screen.

"I hope you Avenger's realize what you just did." Obama said seriously to Captain America. "We were lucky to escape a loss of human life the first time, but now?"

"Don't worry Mr. President. We have it under control; our best men are on this." The Captain swore.

"Iron Man? Are you in position Ock took the bait." Spider-Man said he held a finger to the side of his helmet while Thor restrained the Chameleon.

**-Space-**

"Copy Spidey." Iron-Man said as he attached himself to one of the satellites. "We should be able to track his earthbound location-wait what? We may have a problem…"

**-Back to Spidey-**

"Tony? Please tell me you've got good news." Spider-Man asked desperately.

"_Yes and no web-head. I can't trace him and his lens has a new field with a different effect…"_ Iron Man trailed off making Spider-Man frown in confusion.

"I don't believe this! His Octavian lens is filtering out all of the harmful effect of the sun's U.V rays. It's working!" A scientist exclaimed making Captain America frown.

"I do not like where this is going…did you know he'd do this?" Captain asked Spider-Man.

"No I did not." Spider-Man answered seriously. _"But I should have, nice one Parker!"_ Spider-Man berated himself when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Quit beating yourself up Spider-Man, you did your best and you will stop this. This is just a slight detour." Chun-Li assured him gently but her narrowed eyes told him to listen to her.

"How-"

"I have spent enough time with you to understand your behavior, and believe me when I say…" Chun-Li began before turning around and walking to the exit. Glancing back at him she smirked. "You need to get over your martyr-complex." Chun-Li turned back and exited the room, leaving a stunned Spidey behind him.

"_The carrot and the stick gentlemen." _Doc Ock said as he reappeared. "_I could have easily turned up the heat, but that is not my intention. Please help me while I am still alive to see my dream come true! You have 24 hours. Also I have one last request…"_

**-Ten minutes later: Outside-**

"No way in hell. We're letting the Chameleon go!?" Spider-Man asked Captain America in disbelief.

"It appears that way." Steve muttered.

"He knocked out Al Gore and shoved him in a closet!" Spider-Man pointed out angrily.

"Agreed, this is madness." Thor frowned.

"Oh, it's something alright!" Spidey groaned.

"So long wall-crawler. So this is what it feels like to be on the winning team." Chameleon laughed before flying away in a jet.

"You sure this is going to work?" Chun-Li muttered once the villain left.

"Don't worry Chun-Li this is all going according to plan. I know how Doc Ock thinks." Spider-Man began as he turned to her. "I have every angle covered."

"Driver to the Symkarian Embassy." The Symkarian Prime Minister said he entered a black car.

"Yes Mr. Prime Minister." The driver replied before driving off.

"It's worse than you anticipated Ms. Sablinova, Octavius has the majority vote." The prime minister frowned making Silver glance at him through the rear view mirror.

"And the Avenger's intervened?"

"Yes and failed." The Prime Minister frowned making Silver smirk.

"Don't be so quick to judge them Prime Minster, especially Spider-Man. Still, perhaps it's best if I kept a closer eye on him."

"Whatever you feel is best. I still have to go back to Symkaria and try to salvage us from this unneeded war with Sogaria." The Prime Minister frowned as he rubbed his temples.

"I still don't understand how the council undermined our authority and incited the war." Silver frowned as he looked back up at her.

"Do not worry they were quickly tried for treason and jailed."

"Doesn't change the fact that they already persuaded the majority of Symkaria that by stealing Doom's weaponry we can be a stronger nation. They should have just let it be destroyed like Sogaria intended." Silver stated bitterly making the man lean back and sigh.

"Actually that's no longer the case Ms. Sablinova. We are now the one's on the defensive, we've awoken a sleeping giant." The man stated dryly making the woman narrow her eyes.

"Explain. Now." Silver demanded coldly.

"That same weaponry that should have been destroyed? Realizing they were losing, Sogaria eventually was forced to use it again, we are dealing with soldiers both human and robotic now." The Prime Minister said tersely as Silver's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Damn. How could a few robots make that much of a difference though? We still have the edge with our stealth technology." Silver questioned in confusion.

"I don't know, when they reactivated the Doombots they had some of their scientist upgrade them and they are now going by the name: The Crimson Guard. However, upgrading the robots only made our countries stalemate."

"So how are they now winning?"

"Intel suggests that the war shifted in their favor shortly after an Ambassador from Wakanda delivered some sort of weapon to one of their triumvirate." Silver gritted her teeth as she turned a corner.

"What sort of weapon is this and why is Wakanda allying with to Sogaria? They never make alliances easily due to the high demand for their Vibranium." Silver pointed out. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Wakanda has the highest amount of Vibranium mines on the planet.)**

"We don't know why they made an alliance, but they aren't sending in soldiers."

"So this weapon is giving them the edge? What is it?" Silver once again asked in confusion seeing as Wakanda wasn't really known for creating powerful weaponry.

"We don't know. All we know is that it's not very large seeing as the ambassador could _hand_ it to one of the leaders. What we do know is that they said, and I quote, '_Sometimes the old ways are best'" _The man then released another tired sigh. "Worst of all; the boundary between our countries is non-existent it's a full out blood bath and our own soil has been invaded."

"Damn it!" Silver shouted angrily. "The greed of few people will end in the death of countless Symkarians in a pointless war!"

"First we have to cease the fighting, then we can try to come up with a treaty." The Prime Minister advised making Silver nod.

"Do your best while I'm away, and hopefully I'll have a country to return to." Silver Sable sighed as the vehicle came to a stop. "_Just why in the world would Wakanda help Sogaria?"_

**-Flash Back: Sogaria: Castle: one month earlier-**

"_You are a fool! This will only lead to us gaining unnecessary enemies!"_ Sonja Shouted to MJ who was sitting on a crimson throne, Sonja's idea, in her office while using Sonja's body.

"_Your tactics are excellent on the battle field and have kept this country going for as long as it has, but we are getting nowhere. If every sane choice you have fails, it's time to think outside of the box."_ MJ countered.

"I am here, why have you requested my presence queen Sonja?" Black Panther asked diplomatically as the model gave him a polite smile.

"We are going to have a talk about trust shortly, and in order to break the ice I suggest we do this without masks." MJ began before reverting back to her normal body, surprising the hell out of Black Panther. "Mary Jane Watson at your service." Shrugging, Black Panther removed his mask as well.

"T'Challa, although this should be common knowledge." The King stated as he held his mask. "Look. While I am glad that someone removed Doom from power, if you are here to talk about an alliance then I must decline."

"Not at all, actually this is more of an act of good will." MJ smiled confusing him even more.

"What do you-"

"Hello? I have come as requested." A voice said from the door. "Why have you wished to-_T'Challa!?"_

"Ororo?" The King asked in shock. "What is the meaning of this Sogarian!?" MJ just raised her hand for the King to allow her to speak.

"I didn't invite you here as a Queen, a comrade, friend, or even just for being a fellow hero." MJ stated calmly.

"Then why are we both here? You do realize I am not the Queen of Wakanda anymore." Storm questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"I invited you here…" MJ began with a smile

_*SLAM!*_

"Because you both pissed me the hell off!" MJ said fiercely as she slammed her hands onto her desk, stood up, and glared at the wide eyed heroes. "I don't _care_ that of you are stronger than me you _will_ listen or so help me God, I don't know _what _I'll do but neither of us will forget it." What disturbed the former couple was that even with the awkward threat they found themselves needing to listen to the woman.

"Let's just take a deep breath, and you can tell us why you brought us here." Storm said carefully making the woman nod.

"I called you here because you two have to be the biggest pair of idiots I have ever seen. You ended your marriage pointlessly." MJ said bluntly making T'Challa glare at her.

"How dare you-"

"Because it's true." MJ said bluntly.

"_Beautiful start."_ Sonja said dryly.

"_Sorry Sonja but I'm going to need you to shut the hell up this time. This is one subject I believe I have more knowledge in."_ MJ thought as she glared at the former couple.

"_I might have to add Mary to my list of possible descendants if I had gotten married. She has a strong will at least." _Sonja thought to herself in slight shock at how MJ talked to her.

"And just why do you, _someone who is not either married or knows us_, feel as if you can judge us for voiding a marriage?" Storm questioned skeptically making MJ give her a better chuckle.

"Tell me you know about the tournament that's going on right?" MJ asked suddenly, confusing them.

"I believe anyone with access to a television is aware, your country's rulers are still in it." T'Challa said as he crossed his arms with narrowed eyes. "In fact, both I and Ororo have read the backgrounds of the current contenders in case we ever ended up sucked into the whole thing."

"Although…I don't recall _you_." Storm said with a frown.

"That's because _I'm_ not in it. _Sonja_ is." MJ answered confusing the hell out of Storm, but T'Challa sent her a looked that said he'd explain later. "Look at that, you still have non-verbal communication. Why did you throw your marriage away again?"

"Listen enough games! Why does our splitting bother you so much when, like Ororo mentioned, you're not married." T'Challa demanded.

"You both know Spider-Man was once married right?" MJ questioned seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes anyone who checked his background knows, but what does that have to do with-"Storm stopped when it hit her. "Oh…please excuse my earlier comments." Storm apologized suddenly confusing the hell out of T'Challa.

"Ororo?" T'Challa questioned and his former wife gave him a knowing look and nodded her head towards MJ, making his eyes widen.

"Do you know how it feels to remember the happiest moments in your life and to have the person you love ripped apart from you because some _fucking _devil got bored?" MJ began as she crossed her arms. "To realize that a part of you…" MJ began as she placed her hand on her abdomen. "Is _dead_ and not remember? To have to fucking _read_ about it?" MJ questioned with a fierce glare…that actually made Sonja proud.

"Listen I-"

"I'm talking now damn it!" MJ gritted out. "I've been a faithful wife despite all of the pain he's caused me, and God its sick that I had to find that out online, and I STILL might lose my husband- the man I love- because he no longer remembers what we shared and is basically free to anyone woman that wants to pick him up?" MJ questioned loudly. "But that's not why I'm pissed off; no that's _my_ problem. What pisses me off is that two people who Spider-Man spoke so highly of threw away something so beautiful for _nothing."_

"Listen you don't understand, she chose to _fight_ against me instead of joining me against the X-men!" T'Challa defended making MJ clap her hands sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, the person you loved chose family over you I don't know what that's like _at all."_ The sarcasm in her voice made the King avert his eyes. "You two truly believed you were both doing the right thing, your choice just happened to be the right one. The roles could have easily been switched and the X—men would be the ones that were right. How would you feel then?" MJ asked hypothetically. "Once again if the choice to get divorced just affected you two it's your choice, a stupid ass choice, but your choice. That's not why I called you here."

"Then why!" Ororo demanded the red-heads words reopened old wounds on her heart that she wanted to stay closed.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if both a drought hit Wakanda and T'Challa were to die before he could produce an heir?" MJ questioned making T'Challa narrow his eyes.

"My sister would take over, and the country would survive under her control."

"Oh of course how could I forget about the sister? From what Spider-Man has told me it's not like she too isn't a vigilante dressed like a damned cat that faces the same risk of death that her brother does." MJ said sarcastically. **(LIAG Helpful Info: T'Challa's sister is also a Black Panther) **"A lot of countries _survive_, but what good is it if it can't _thrive. _Droughts have a history of affecting the countries of Africa severely when compared to many other countries. Think about your people T'Challa, so far your decision has already put Wakanda on borrowed time._"_

"My country _will_ survive, with or without me being married." T'Challa said adamantly although Storm's eyes seemed to have gotten wider.

"Regimes fall every day." MJ's cold statement hit the King hard. "God knows if things continue the way they are now, my flag will be Symkarian by the end of the month."

"So you did want an alliance!" T'Challa bit out as he headed to the door.

"Not at all, my country will fall due to being completely over powered and basically every person sees that coming. Yours will fall to stupidity and stubbornness." MJ snorted before softening her gaze. "Everyone knows you split due to a disagreement, not a lack of love. Hell even I can see how you two feel about each other."

"Why are you telling us this?" T'Challa questioned without turning around.

"Considering everything that was going on in that war, I'm willing to bet you two didn't have a lot of time to talk or think about how your marriage affected more than just yourselves. That's why I invited you here…" MJ began sadly as she turned to her window and gaze at the country. "You and I, we love our countries. I never expected to fill the void in my heart after realizing that I had lost my daughter. However when I see the smiling faces of _my_ people, their families…it helps. A lot of my people are about to die from war, don't let any of _your_ people die from miscommunication."

"It's not good that a country's ruler tries to help other countries when theirs is at war." T'Challa said simply as he placed his mask back on.

"You are probably right; You know we had planned for Sogaria to be able to be a safe haven for all, you know to remove the stigma from my people for obeying Doom. I'll admit it though we are kind of just winging it."

"Some would call you a fool." Black Panther muttered

"A fool is just someone who chooses to believe." MJ countered making him shake his head and walk out. Glancing back MJ frowned when she noticed storm seem to be deep in thought.

Too much thought.

"Oh for the love of-Love isn't rational, go to him and talk. You are no longer welcome in this country until you do." MJ said simply making Ororo look up at her in shock.

"But-"

"Trespassing in my office might incite a diplomatic incident." MJ said as she raised an eyebrow at the white-haired woman. Storm sighed and began walking out of the office, but before she left she turned back to MJ.

"Thank you and I wish you luck in all of your endeavors." MJ said nothing in return and Strom closed the door behind her.

"_What do you know Sonja? I may not have gained any allies, but I also didn't make any enemies. So we're exactly where we started."_ MJ chuckled but frowned when she got no response. _"Sonja…you aren't mad about what I said are you?"_

"_Not at all, I'm just proud that you are my host."_

_**~Flash Back: END~**_

"_This is troubling…" _Silver thought with a frown.

**-1 hour later: Mediterranean Coast-**

Chameleon landed his jet on the shore next to a giant Octobot that had Doc Ock, Electro, Sandman, Rhino, and Mysterio exiting it.

"Why are we out here, and so far away from the base?" Chameleon questioned in confusion.

"Maybe because it supposed to be a secret base? Dumbass." Electro said with heavy sarcasm.

"What are you talking about?" Chameleon asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just that large kick-me sign on your back genius." Mysterio said bluntly. And looking at his shoulder, Chameleon frowned when he found a spider-tracer on it.

"How dare-"

"Enough." Doc Ock interrupted Chameleon as a quinjet flew towards them. "The Avengers are coming, Chameleon pilot the Octobot. It's time to get ready."

**-Quinjet-**

Black Widow frowned as she piloted the jet that held red Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Woman, Thor, Captain America, Chun-Li, and Hawkeye.

"They see us; there goes the element of surprise." Black Widow muttered.

"Well Spider-Man? This is your show; you are the expert on Octavius." Hawkeye stated as he placed his sunglasses on.

"What do you suggest, son? Captain questioned as they looked at Spider-Man.

"They are outnumbered and outgunned, we can overwhelm them easy enough." Spider-Man told them as he clenched his fist.

"So smash em'? My kind of plan." Red hulk grinned while Chun-Li looked at him curiously.

"You kind of look like Haggar…"

"Who?" Red hulk questioned perplexed.

"Not important." Chun-Li stated as she waved him off as the bottom of the jet opened up.

"All right guys, nothing much just Earth's mightiest smack down! Let's do this." Spider-Man said before he leaped out of the jet with the Avengers, minus Natasha, following after him.

**BGM: War-Sick puppies**

"I'm counting 8 of them." Sandman told his allies.

"Don't forget the pilot." Doc Ock spoke up as Rhino looked at them slightly miffed.

"They have a Hulk."

"Doesn't matter, we can't lose today. Stick to the plan." Doc Ock Muttered. "This is the day…_**THE SINISTER SIX REIGN SUPREME!"**_

"_**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"**_ Spider-Man shouted as they fell from the sky.

"Dibs on the giant robot! The weakling are yours!" Red Hulk shouted as he collided into the giant Octobot.

"How the hell is the Rhino a soft target?" Spider-Woman questioned skeptically.

"Hey jarhead, headshot!" Hawkeye shouted as he shot an arrow at Mysterio, only for the projectile to go through the villain as if he weren't there.

"You missed me!" Mysterio taunted as Spider-Man's lenses shined bright green.

"No you didn't, your arrow hit him the one talking is just a hologram." Spider-Man said and sure enough the real Mysterio was trapped in a net. Electro blasted into the air as he turned into electricity and blew through the Quinjet like a lightning bolt.

"_He fried the controls…Avengers I need-_"

_***KABOOOM!***_

Natasha was cut off as the jet slammed into the ground and exploded in a flaming fireball.

"Natasha!" Spider-Woman shouted only for her and Hawkeye to be electrocuted as Electro ran through them and headed towards Spider-Man.

"I'm a force of nature, what can you do against that!" Electro questioned only for Spider-Man to cross his arms. Electro ran right passed him without doing any damage, making the villain glance back in shock.

"Just an electric proof suit!" Spider-Man answered simply before continuing. "Also, I brought a god." Electro turned around only to realize he was running directly into Thor. Thor raised his hammer and absorbed Electro into it.

"This is the price you must pay, if you are to be lightning…" Thor began before thrusting his hammer at the sky. "THEN YOU MUST ANSWER TO THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Thor roared as he blasted the villain in to the sky. "_**BEGONE!"**_ Thor smirked at the sky and didn't notice the Rhino rushing behind him. "You shall trouble Midgard no more."

"You won't either!" The Rhino roared before stabbing his horn through Thor's chest.

"Hela's teeth! How am I run through!?"

"Like it Avenger? My horn was replaced by the tooth of a creature called the Midgard serpent. Time to see how gods die." Rhino spoke cruelly

"Thor!? Hang in there-"Iron Man was unable to finish when one of Octavius' tentacles clamped down on his core. Iron-Man watched in shock as his suit began to spam frantically. "How am I being hacked!? This suit is beyond your understanding!"

"Wrong. Enjoy the Stark Tech from the year 2020!" Doc Ock shouted in victory. **(LIAG Helpful info, Both the Rhino's horn and the future stark tech is canon. Doc Ock got his Batman on for this mission.)**

"That's it! I'm ending you!" Chun-Li shouted as she charged the evil scientis.t _**"Spin-**_

"Chun-Li stop!" A voice that was incredibly familiar to Chun-Li shouted out and she turned to see a Chinese police officer looking at her with eyes filled with love. Chun-Li stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"_T-Tou-san? _**(2)"** Chun-Li questioned as her eyes began to water.

_***CRACK!***_

"GAHH!" Chun-Li screamed in pain as one of Doc Ock's arms grabbed her.

"Not quite my dear." Octavius said sinisterly before slamming her into the ground with enough force to knock her unconscious.

"How did you know that the hologram would work?" Mysterio questioned as he approached Doc Ock.

"Please, a woman who became an Interpol officer in memory of her father? She was terribly predictable. I almost didn't even enjoy it." Doc Ock said nonchalantly. Near the water Captain America grit his teeth as he blocked a barrage of sand from Sandman.

"It doesn't have to be this way Flint!" Captain shouted as he stood in the water and glared at Sandman. "You used to be an Avenger! Join me and-"

"Talk, talk, talk. " Sandman muttered as he slammed the Captain into the water before tossing a blue capsule into the water. "A cryo-pellet the one proven thing to stop Captain America."

"NO! _*Crik-eksh* _The Captain was unable to continue as he was encased in ice.

"And then there were two." Sandman muttered.

"I'm ripping every bolt out of this dagblasted-"Red Hulk began before the robot hit him with bright energy wave that sent him crashing into the sand in front of Spider-Man.

**-Octobot-**

"Looks like the Alpha/Gamma disrupter works." Chameleon grinned as he leaned back in his seat. **(LIAG Helpful Info: The Alpha/Gamma disrupter shuts down all brain activity in Gamma-irradiated creatures…not sure if this has to be said or not, but that's canon.)**

**-Outside-**

"Give it up Octavius!" Spider-Man roared as he aimed his fist at Octavius while the barrel in his gauntlet began to shine.

"Ah yes, my Cyber-Control helmet. You're using it to take control over my arms and my octobots." Doc Ock said boredly as he stared Spider-Man down. "You will not be me with my own toys!" Octavius shouted and Spider-Man was sent crashing to his knees as he lost control of his armor. "Kneel Spider-Man, Kneel before your better!"

**BGM: END**

**-Meanwhile: New York-**

Talon was having her own problems as she prepared for a battle of epic proportions against her first super-human arch enemy since she became an official hero!

…Kinda!

"I-I'm sorry who are you again?" Talon stuttered out as a man wearing bright neon spandex and a bath towel draped around his neck. He appeared to be fifty pounds overweight and had a plastic Wal-Mart bag over his head with eyeholes cut into them. Also he had on a pair of pink bunny slippers.

"I AM the Bashful Bagman 2.0! And I have come to seek vengeance against you Talon! I have waited for the perfect moment to catch you alone! Prepare to be destroyed!" **(LIAG fun fact: Before Peter was Spider-Man…he was bagman.)**

"What the hell did I do to you?" Talon questioned with wide eyes.

"Because of you…my girlfriend was taken away from me!" The man shouted angrily.

"What!" Talon said in shock. _"Oh no, don't tell me his girlfriend was one of my targets when I worked for the facility!"_

"…Well she wasn't really my girlfriend. Just a woman I watched without her knowledge. Constantly." Bag Man amended.

"That's a crime!"

"Anyway this guy invited her to watch your debut fight in the tournament and when the announcer got to your introduction it made her sad so he comforted her and then later they had sex!" Bag Man roared as he blatantly ignored her

"Wait-how is that my fault!?" Poor Talon she doesn't always get confused, but when she does, she gets mind fucked.

"If it weren't for your story maybe one day she'd have worked up the courage to come to me!"

"She didn't _know _you!"

"However she was only the beginning. I fell into a deep depression for a long time and, I even had insane thoughts like working out, going to college, and making something of myself." Bagman said as if the thought disgusted him. "However one night as I was walking home I saw my new princess…she was leaping building from building, and I believed that she was the one for me. Then, however _you defiled her!"_

"I did what now?" Talon questioned with wide eyes.

"It was horrible…you lured her in and took advantage of my sweet ebony haired beauty whose eyes were like rubies in the night." Bag Man said with sorrow and Talon's eyes widened in realization, shock, and horror.

**~Flash Back: Date night: Outside Peter's Apartment~**

**-What Bag Man really saw-**

"Who is that lovely creature?" Bag Man questioned as he saw Jubilee scale a wall and knock on a window. Bag Man's confusion, however, turned into one of horror as Laura opened the window and let her in. He watched in confusion as Laura cut Jubilee's hair for a bit before saying something that made the young vampire leapt on Laura, knocking the lamp over which caused them to be shrouded in darkness.

**-What Bag Man Thought he saw-**

"Talon, Talon open up!" Jubilee whispered frantically causing the clone to open the door.

"What's going on?" Talon questioned although she gave a quick glance down to the streets at Bag Man.

"I need to tell you about this charming man I love." An overly ditzy Jubilee said with a squeal making Talon nod her head and let her in. "It's so insane, I never thought I could fall in love with someone I never spoke to. But the way he stared at me, I knew it to be true love!" For the next few minutes Jubilee ranted on and on about Bag Man's heroic feats, such as paying for his food!

"_Such a lovely girl, maybe I should put aside my Vendetta against Talon?"_ Bag Man wondered to himself.

However that's when shit got real.

**BGM: E.T. - Katy Perry**

"Sounds like and amazing guy…" Talon began as she held Jubilee's head. The vampire looked up at her in confusion as Talon's thumb traced her lower lip

"T-Talon w-what?" Jubilee stuttered out with wide eyes.

"Please don't move, this is the hardest part." Talon said softly as she raised a pair of scissors before tossing them to the bed and claimed the stunned Jubilee's lips.

"W-wait but I love-"

"-Me." Talon growled out.

_*Snickt*_

"Or else." Talon growled as she raised a clawed hand making the wide eyed vampire making her sniff a bit. Talon reclaimed her lips and looked out the window at the furious Bag Man, and flipped him off with her clawed hand while her other hand grabbed Jubilee's rear-end. "Bite me." Talon demanded and the vampire's mouth went to her neck as Talon smirked at Bag Man before turning off the lights

**BGM: END**

**-Flash Back: End-**

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" Talon questioned in shock. "_That's not even remotely close to what happened!" _Talon thought in disbelief before the memories of that night hit her, forcing her to avert her eyes as her cheeks colored.

"AHA! There your face burns with shame! It's too late for you to feel guilty!"

"I'm telling you, you have gotten it wrong."

"Oh yeah? It was quite clear you were the one in control, your voice doesn't go as high as the squeals I had heard on that rueful day!"

"_Unbelievable…"_ Talon really couldn't believe how this day had turned out, and reliving that…experience…wasn't what she had in mind. She shifted uncomfortably as she suddenly found herself quite aware of the scarred bite marks she bore in places she truly did not feel comfortable thinking about. It was bad enough neither Spider-Man nor Chun-Li had ever let her live it down, often saying something like _Bloodier than Laura's sheets after she gets laid_ whenever one of them got cut when apprehending villains.

"Your sins…you'll regret them!" Bag Man shouted in anger before chuckling ruefully. "You see when that strange light spread across the earth and began creating mutants I was blessed enough to gain a mutation. It was fate! I knew then that it would be me that would end you Talon!" Bagman roared and Talon got into a fighting stance.

"What sort of mutation do you have?" Talon asked with a glare. _"Doesn't matter how idiotic he is. Even a moron can be a problem if he can shoot lasers from his eyes…"_

"Prepare to quake in terror. The answer is right in front of you." Bag Man chuckled darkly. "I can survive without Oxygen!" Bagman shouted making Talon stumble in disbelief. Mistaking her disbelief for fear Bagman charged forward. "This is it! Know the pain of a heart broken maiden!" Talon gaped at him and released her claws and swung at him, hoping to just cut the man on the chest to scare him off before he got himself killed playing villain. However as soon as the claws were about to connect, Bag Man tripped over his slippers and stumbled off of the building where fell ten stories…

…into an incoming bus causing it to spiral out of control and crash into a building most likely causing a gas explosion because moments later began rushing out as the building was set on flames. Shaking herself out of her stupor, Talon got on her bike and flew down to the building where the occupants watched the destruction in horror.

"_Wow Peter was right..."_

_Laura, I won't sugar coat it; your first day is going to suck ass. That's just how it is._

Talon shook her head as Peter's words wrong though her ears before she ran to her bike and flew down to the occupants just as a young woman that appeared to be the same age as Talon ran up to her. She had waist length black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes. She had on a pair of hip hugging jeans, a white hoody and a pair of thick glasses.

"Are you kidding me!? I leave my baby alone for 2 minutes and this happens?" The woman questioned in disbelief gaining Talons attention.

"_Teen mom? Damn, I have to hurry!"_ Just as the purple eyed teen began to walk into the building, Talon pushed her back. "Don't worry. I will handle it!"

**BGM: One More- Superchick**

_*CRASH*_

Talon Grimaced from behind her helmet when she saw the flaming debris crash down behind her and block the entrance. In the distance she heard the sound of an infant crying and gritted her teeth. Dashing forward, Talon rushed through the flames and began to run up the stairs.

_*Crack*_

Only for the stairs to cave in under her.

"_Damn!" _Talon thought with wide eyes as she raised her left hand at the ceiling and made a devil horns with her hand.

_*THWIP*_

The web-line connected and Talon began to climb up the make-shift rope as the flames danced around her body. The intense heat singed her even through the suit, but she had to fight through it. Looking up, Talon saw that the web-line was beginning to snap due to the flames and she quickly swung for and leapt at a wall.

_*Snickt!*_

Ejecting all of her claws, Talon stabbed them into the wall and began to scale it as the infants crying grew louder and louder.

"_I cannot give up; I gave that woman my word!" _Talon thought furiously as her eyes bled red, her muscles pulsed for a second causing blood to spill from her mouth and fall from under her helmet.

"_Not now...please…" _Talon slashed a whole into the wall, revealing a corridor behind it, crawling into the hallway Talon slowly stood up and tried to figure out where the infant was as flaming debris continued to fall down. Here a sharp cry, Talon ran to the end of the hall and slashed the last door on the left open.

"_Where is it?" _Talon thought in frustration as she entered the apartment. Opening the nearest door she found a small baby girl, who couldn't have even been one years old with dark hair and startling purple eyes crying in a cradle. Talon rushed forward and picked it up as quickly as she could.

**-Outside-**

Bystanders and firemen watched terrified as the apartment building suddenly collapsed while the firemen finally managed to stop the fire. The teenage mom narrowed her eyes and teleported into the middle of the debris as bystanders watched astonished.

"Is she a mutant?" Someone whispered while another questioned if Talon was still alive.

_*Crack*_

The purple haired woman smiled in relief as an Adamantium clawed hand stabbed though the rubble and Talon crawled out weakly as she cradled the infant with one arm. Talon handed the teen her daughter before rolling over to her back.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Butterfly (Feat. Mimi Page)-Bassnectar**

The purple eyed woman flicked Talon's helmet, making it shatter and free the young hero's head. Talon gasped greedily for air as she looked up tiredly at the young mother kneeling next to her.

"You were in so much pain, yet you still risked your life to save the child of someone you do not know?" The woman questioned as she tilted her head. "You are about to die, and I feel no regret from you. You are the one." The young woman said with a smile as Talon's eyes finally shut. "You are the one who will finally make him seem reason." The woman spoke to herself as she kissed her daughter on her forehead and teleported away with Talon and her baby.

**-Many Hours Later: Deep space-**

Talon's eyes snapped open only to find herself floating in the endless void of space; she looked around frantically only for a gentle hand to the grab her shoulder.

"Shh. don't be scared, you're safe here." The young mother said making Talon's eyes widen at her. "You have done a very good thing today, and now you will be rewarded." The woman smiled before her body was engulfed in a flash of light. When it died down Talon widened her eyes when she saw that the woman now had on a short purple dress, and instead of glasses adorning her face there was a purple mask that surrounded her eyes and mouth, also her eyes were now shining bright purple.

But the most prominent feature?

Was the large purple hat she word that had two very familiar horns sticking out of it.

"W-who are you?" Talon stuttered out.

"You can call me Gali." The woman said with a smile. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Gali, also known as Galacta, is Galactus' daughter, whom when last seen was found to be pregnant. Bonus Fun fact: Galactus and Galacta reproduce asexually. THIS IS NOT BULLSHIT, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS CANON!)**

"How am I alive?" Talon questioned before looking down and wincing and her badly damaged body. "I should be dead."

"**You were not to die today, so says Galactus." **A booming voice said suddenly and Talon turned with wide eyes and stared at the large form of Galactus himself. **"Are you sure about your choice? She is weak."**

"Daddy, I am sure. She will live forever yet she has the same love of life as a mortal. She is the perfect God mother for my child. She will be my herald and so long as she considers Earth her home, it is off the menu!"

"**Why are you so adamant about this immortal mortal?"**

"Her body is deathly ill and her ability to heal from physical injuries is weaker than a human's…yet she still rescued my daughter, your granddaughter, from a burning building."

"**Something so weak would not be able to kill any of Galactus."** The cosmic entity said as he crossed his large arms.

"That's right, but daddy, do you think she knew that?" Gali questioned as she stared up at her father. "She will be my first herald; I thought that would please you, even if it's just a little." Galactus stared his daughter down for a little longer before nodding his head and staring at Talon.

"**You will watch over Galacta's daughter in the event that she won't be able to. You will do this, or your planet is forfeit. Agree and I will find my nourishment elsewhere, so swears Galactus."** Talon stared at him in shock and went over her options.

"_Say yes and be the god mother to a world eater…or refuse and die."_ Talon thought as she released a sigh. "I accept."

"Don't worry; I don't plan to go anywhere so the odds that you will ever need to take over are slim. Just be prepared." Gali told the young hero seriously who nodded, before something occurred to her.

"What did you mean by me being immortal? I'll live for a long time, I know, but _immortal?" _Talon raised an eyebrow making the young cosmic deity place her hand on Talon's heart.

"It's not finished yet, but something beautiful is happening within you and the amount of life force you will produce might just be able to satiate my and my daughter's hunger, don't worry it won't be painful and I don't plan to feed from you until you are healthy." Galacta smiled before embracing Talon, creating a cosmic shield around her.

"What?" Talon wondered in confusion.

"Someone important to you needs you. I'll send you to him it'll be a few days before you can make it back to Earth as you require time for my powers to heal you." Galacta explained before sending Talon flying through the stars at light speed.

"**If you care for that planet of insects so much, why do you not simply save it yourself?"**

"The humans will never be worth of your praise if they cannot save themselves. You will see their worth, so says Galacta." Gali said coldly surprising her father who was used to her normally peppy attitude. Gali turned away from and shut her eyes tight. _"You better know what you are doing, Anansi…"_

**BGM: END**

"**Honestly Galacta, your first Herald is a native from **_**that**_** planet?"**

"Please daddy, we both know you are the last person who should underestimate Earthlings." Gali teased making her father turn from her.

**-Hours earlier: With Spidey and the fallen Avengers: 2 minutes before Spider-Man falls-**

Black Widow groaned in agony while half her body lay on the ground outside of the wrecked jet.

"_Black Widow can you hear me?" _A voice asked making the assassin look up, only to see no one there.

"W-who's there?" The red head questioned in confusion.

_A friend. Now stay quiet."_ The voice demanded before a small laser began to cut the jet in an attempt to free Natasha

*TTSSS*

"_Don't move I'll have you out of here." _Black Widow saw something fall next to her from thin air before she was helped to her feet by an invisible figure. _"Can you walk?"_

"Yes."

"_Good, any other Avengers on board?"_

"No but what was that? What did you drop?"

"_An explosive charge."_ The figure said simply as they walked through trees.

"Why? We might need the Quinjet to leave later!"

"_Shh. We only need two things, for the enemies to believe you are dead and for Spider-Man's sake a much needed distraction."_

**-With Spider-Man-**

"Gather up these heroes, I have plans for them." Dr. Octopus ordered as he stared down Spider-Man.

"You heard Bill Nye, Chop Chop."

"Except Spider-Man. Leave him to me." Octavius continued.

"Crap…" Spidey groaned. "Oh I knew you loved me!" Spidey quipped with a fake girlish voice. _"Just keep him talking, there has to be away to shut down my suit!"_

"I know what you are trying to do, but it won't work." Octavius said bluntly. "Gentlemen if we could have a moment?"

"Sure thing doc, it's the least we can do for the guy who showed us how to job the Avengers." Sandman spoke up as he headed towards the giant Octobot.

"I'm surprised this plan went so well." Chameleon said as he walked towards the machine while holding Captain America.

"Yeah if you ignore the fact that Electro just went space bound." Mysterio spoke up as he carried Spider-Woman over his shoulder.

"His fault for being a weak bitch." Rhino deadpanned as he dragged Red Hulk and Thor by their feet as Chun-Li and Tony were carried on his shoulders.

"It's been enjoyable, my arch nemesis, but it's time for you to die, what are your last words?" Octavius questioned evilly.

"The Game." Spider-Man said bluntly making the doctor pause.

"I actually hate you even more now. You really cannot just let me have a complete victory can you?" Octavius bit out.

**(LIAG Helpful info: The game is not just in marvel the Gam actually exists in real life. Let me explain.**

**~Rules of the Game (I did not create the game, it is real)~**

_**Everyone in the world is playing The Game. (Sometimes narrowed to: "Everybody in the world who knows about The Game is playing The Game**_** ")****(Yes that means that you, my fellow readers, are now playing…You mad?) **

_**A person cannot **__**not**__** play The Game; it does not require consent to play and one can never stop playing.**_

_**Whenever one thinks about The Game, one loses.**_

_**Losses must be announced to at least one person**_

_**Strategies: Possibly the Most common strategy is to write down "The Game" on a slip of paper and hand it to somebody. When the person reads the note they have no choice but to think of the game.**_

**~End~)**

Spider-Man was going to retort when…

***KABOOOM***

Octavius turned to the forest in shock as it went up in a flaming fireball.

"What in the-Spider-Man? Spider-Man show yourself!" Octavius shouted angrily as Spider-Man was no longer anywhere to be found.

"What the hell? My helmet can't pick him up…that's one fucking amazing disappearing act!" Mysterio muttered as he set Spider-Woman down. Doc Ock glared at where Spider-Man previously stood before entering his Octobot. "It doesn't matter I have taken several measures to deal with him. Let us leave" The Octobot closed behind him and descended into to the water.

**-Nearby-**

A transparent cloak was raised in the air, revealing a crouching Spider-Man and Black Widow.

"Okay…that's impressive. How are you doing that?" Spidey question as he stared at the space between himself and Natasha.

"_New Symkarian stealth Technology." _The voice said making Black Widow's eyes narrow.

"Symkarian!" Spider-Man said in shock. "So you're-"

"Yes it's me." The voice said as a transparent hood was pulled down, revealing a very familiar silver haired woman.

"Silver Sable!" Spider-Man said in shock while, Black widow aimed her wrist at the woman, confusing the hell out of Spidey.

"I should end you now, and save myself some time later." Natasha growled out making Silver glare at her.

"Really now, the world is at danger do you really want to kill one of the few allies you have left?" Silver questioned making Natasha close her eyes and release a sigh before putting her arm down.

"You are right. You rescued me when you did not have to, we can settle our differences later." Black widow said simply, getting a terse nod from Silver in return.

"A bullet to the head? Is that really how you greet people?" Silver questioned with a smirk.

"What can I say, I'm Russian." The red head said with a shrug as Spidey continued to look between them perplexed.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell that was?" Spidey questioned feeling out of the loop.

"Do you not listen to the news?" Silver questioned sounding slightly shocked and even Natasha looked at him oddly. "Symkaria and Sogaria are in the middle of a war, tensions have been rising for a month now."

"What the hell! How did this happen!?" Spidey asked in shock. _"I was so busy with my new technology, stopping criminals, and training Laura that I had no leisure time! Is THIS why MJ hasn't been returning my calls? Oh God MJ is in a war!"_ Spidey stared at the two in blatant horror…which was kind of funny because neither of the women could see his face.

"…You really didn't know. Wow." Natasha said as she shook her head.

"Long story short, greedy politicians committed treason and started a war with Sogaria, they have been trialed and executed, but it was too late."

"Why don't you just stop it then? You are the leaders." Spider-Man questioned as he crossed his arms while Natasha stared at Sliver with slightly wider eyes.

"_Chort! __**(3) **_This is the first we've heard about this!" Natasha bit out. "We have to end it after we deal with Octavius."

"Then let's get started!" Spider-Man said as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Follow me." Silver said feeling slight happier because of a chance to end the bloodshed as a door to an invisible jet opened. As they walked towards it a thought occurred to Spidey.

"Hey Silver why save us and not any of the heavy hitters like Red Hulk or Thor?"

"Simple, you have the most experience defeating Octavius…as for Black Widow, she was closest." Silver explained as Spider-Man helped Natasha into the Jet.

"_Closest?" _Natasha echoed in disbelief. "Of all the conceited-"

"Come on I've been following you in my stealth ship, the Swan, since you left the summit." Silver said as they entered the air craft.

"Invisible jet? Sounds like something from a comic book." Spidey muttered.

"Hm. I forgot about the constant quips…" Silver said as she glanced back at Spider-Man.

"Probably should have grabbed Captain America." Natasha said dryly as she sat in the co-pilot seat as Silver grabbed the steering wheel.

"Not at all, I've worked with Spider-Man long enough to know that he's resourceful when the time comes. He's not given nearly the credit he deserves."

"_I wish I had that much faith…"_ Spidey thought to himself as he took of his chest plate and contacted his allies in Horizon.

**-Later: Octavius' under water lair-**

"I want my collegues criminal records to be cleaned and two billion dollars to be deposited into each of their accounts." Octavius said as he looked at the world leaders on his screen. "I am glad you have decided to finally agree with me."

"_A billionaire, no criminal records, and I helped save the world? I have to be allowed custody a' my kid, Keemia!" _Sandman thought to himself as he pictured his little girl's smiling face.

**-The Swan-**

"_Ms. Sablinova, are you seeing this?"_ The Symkarian ambassador asked in alarm.

"Yes thank you for your work, prime minister." Silver sable said with a smile.

"Wait the time index from ten seconds ago. His main fabrication site is in the Sahara desert. If we get rid of that, we can stop him from reaching his two hundred satellite quota." Black Widow with said with a smirk as she pointed at a map. "We can end this now."

"Perfect." Silver said with a smirk before turning to Spider-Man. "This is going to take a few hours that's all the time you get. Come up with a plan."

"Got it." Spider-Man said with a nod and prepared to turn away when suddenly his Spider-sense began to go off weakly.

"*Yawn* Oh dear lord, are we still flying? Maybe I should have stayed back in New York." A voice muttered and all three passengers gaped as the older Talon walked into the cockpit while rubbing her eyes. "Hello darlings." Talon waved lazily before yawning again.

"H-How…" Silver stuttered out with wide eyes.

"Where did you come from!? We're in midair!" Spider-Man shouted as he pointed at the older form of his former pupil.

"Oh, well I was on a shopping tour in Europe, after I realized that there wouldn't be any matches, and eventually I came across Silver's jet." Talon shrugged.

"You _shop?"_ Spider-Man asked shocked making Silver turn to him in disbelief. "Err I mean, your first idea was to go to sleep in the Jet?"

"Future, remember? I figured I'd run into you eventually and I was bored so I decided to come enjoy the fights." Talon said nonchalantly before raised her right fist.

_*Snickt*_

"My Talons are hungry for blood."

"You know I was _this_ close to forgetting that my pupil grew up to be a sociopath." Spider-Man said bluntly as he shook his head.

"Don't you have a suit to go fix?" Talon asked with half lidded eyes as she sheathed her claws. Spider-Man began to say something but released a sigh instead and walked away. "Hello." Talon said to the women that were looking at her wearily. "Don't be so cautious, I might save your life."

"Doubtful." Silver muttered to herself.

"Oh I am going to _love _the look on your face." Talon smirked before frowning at Black Widow. "Quit glaring at me, last I checked I was an Avenger, the _last one_ if I recall correctly." Talon revealed making Natasha's eyes widen slightly. "And I'm the last one for a reason, now calm down both of you; the scent of your fear is annoying. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. Simple."

"Excuse me? You have grown to be arrogant, Talon. I don't fear you." Natasha said seriously with a glare.

"Of course you do, it's in your nature." Talon said dismissively before pointing at herself. "Predator…" Talon began before pointing at her. "Prey, Its Biology." Talon explained as she walked forward and placed a finger on Natasha's forehead. "You don't fear me here. You fear me _here."_ Talon stated as she move her finger to the Assassin's chest. "Fun fact, it's much more apparent in red-heads…blame Logan." Talon shrugged. "If my presence is that distracting though, then I shall make myself scarce." Talon shrugged before stepping back in to the shadows as her chuckle echoed throughout the cockpit.

"That's… unnerving…" Silver finally spoke up as they stared at where Talon had left.

"Of course she would hone her stealth, which was already on par with mine; she had nearly a century to do so." Black Widow muttered making Silver raise an eyebrow at her. "She's a clone of Wolverine." Black Widow answered the unasked question. "I'm serious, it's complicated." Natasha stated at the disturbed look Silver gave her.

"Well that's just not fair. I heard of aging well, but that's just nonsense." Silver muttered as she glared at where Talon had disappeared.

"It gets annoying after a while, trust me." Black Widow sighed before looking at the monitor that was between them. "We need to pass the time, want to check on how the war escalating?" **(LIAG Fun Fact: Natasha was born in Circa 1928.)**

"Good idea, I need to see how much damage was caused to my country." Silver said with a frown before typing something in as she put the Swan on auto pilot. The image of the boundary between the two nations was broadcasted, and both Natasha and Silver glared as they saw the bodies of soldiers both Sogarian and Symkarian lying on the ground. Two Symkarians were standing with their assault rifle blasting, and one managed to take out one of the upgraded Doom Bots before a knife went sailing into his head. Natasha widened her eyes in morbid fascination as a blood soaked Sonja charged forward, blocking the bullets with a shield she had never seen the woman wield, before cutting off one of the man's arms with a blade dyed in blood before bashing him with the shield sending him crashing on his rear.

"_Holy Shit!"_ They heard Viper say as she ran up next to Sonja, whose eyes were blazing red as her muscles tensed. The man looked up at Sonja in terror.

"_No…it can't be the rumors of the __**She-Devil**__**of Sogaria were true!"**_ The man shouted in terror as he grabbed his arm in agony. **(LIAG Fun Fact: She-Devil was one of Sonja's many titles in her time.)**

"_You will go back to your country, and you will preach about my mercy."_ Sonja said coldly as she glared down at him, the man nodded in fear. _"Run you Symkarian dog."_

"_Sonja, what the hell is going on with you!" _Viper shouted as Natasha wondered the same thing as she watched with wide eyes. _"You get blown up then you shrug it off and kill six hundred heavily armed soldiers! Take a break!" _Silver looked pained as she heard the number, and Black widowed wondered why the hell MJ had allowed the ancient Empress to do so.

"_Break..?" _Sonja muttered as if the concept was foreign before turning and grabbing Viper by her collar. _"Are your eyes bad woman!? This is War! Follow me or be crushed by my heel!"_ Sonja glared as tears fell from her eyes, but Natasha knew better than to assume they were Sonja's.

"_What the hell is going on!? Mary Jane's emotions have never been strong enough to show through Sonja, and Sonja's rage has never stopped MJ from controlling her body. We have to stop Octavius quickly."_ Black Widow's determination redoubled before turning off the monitor. Despite her best intentions, Sonja, Mary Jane, and Viper had all become her second family. They were like the sisters she never had.

Viper got on her nerves but she respected the woman's skill.

Mary Jane, she believed, was one the last few people who remained on the planet that were genuinely good. She found herself wanting to protect the young model-turned- fellow ruler, from the harshness of the world.

And Sonja…

Sonja was someone she actually _looked up to_, and was captivated by her old war stories and found herself wanting to one day be a legend like she was. Sonja gave her a purpose besides being an assassin. The ancient Empress had made her want to be remembered. What started as a mission SHIELD had told her to take on so they could spy on her team mates and the nation of Sogaria; had drastically changed. Sogaria was no longer some country, it was _her_ country. And her team mates were _her _sisters.

"_I've been compromised…"_ The realization hit Black Widow hard, but the relief she felt after admitting it quickly made up for it. _"…and I don't give a damn."_

**~ Flash Back: Sogarian/Symkarian border: two hours earlier~**

**BGM: Mass Effect 3 OST: An End Once and For All**

"S-such w-weaponry…" A scarred Sonja muttered as she fell to her knees as her knew shield and sword fell to her sides. The Shield was a silver color that has the image of a red-haired goddess praying with her eyes closed and bearing halo that was made of daggers. At the top of the shield was an opening that was perfect to sheath the blade. The blade was a simple dual edged one handed sword with a red hilt.

_**-Flash-**_

"_A Vibranium Sword and shield made by T'Challa himself to express his gratitude for giving back his wife. He said that bringing a blade to a gun fight was a fool's gambit, but he also stated that sometimes the old ways worked best. If you come out the victor he said he'd think of an alliance."_ The Wakandian ambassador said as Sonja opened the case.

_**-Flash: End-**_

"_This is horrible." _MJ cried as she looked at the dead bodies of both ally and enemy.

"_Mary Jane, I promise you, this will not be your last day." _Sonja glared as she grabbed her sword. _"However, in the event that I die, when you regain control of your body. Run, run and don't look back."_

"I won't fall here!" They turn to see a ragged Crimson Viper grab one of the soldier's faces before electrocuting him. Viper panted as she tried to regain her breath as bullets continued to soar at the Sogarian soldiers. Both Sonja and MJ widened their eyes when a grenade landed next to Viper. Neither were sure who was in control of the body when they ran at Viper, but they didn't care. Viper watched looked at Sonja in confusion as the swordswoman grabbed her and placed her shield in front of the grenade.

***BOOOOM***

Sonja's mind filled with pain as she took the brunt of the explosion sending both her and Vipers sliding across the battlefield. Viper shook her head and looked in despair as she gazed at Sonja's unresponsive form

"*Cough* Sonja? Mary-Jane? Come on get up!" Crimson Viper growled as she shook the woman.

**BGM: END**

**-?-**

**BGM: Hanging on- Ellie Goulding (without Tinie) (LIAG Helpful Info: you tube for that info)**

Mary Jane gasped as she opened her eyes to find herself in an open field as the sun shined brightly. She was nude, but her body was glowing red preventing anything from being seen. She stood up and searched her surroundings. She squint her eyes as she saw something in the distance and used her hands to block the sun's rays. She then stared in shock as she saw none other than Peter holding the hand of a little red haired girl.

"Peter?...Peter!" Mary Jane shouted in joy as she ran towards him. "Peter thank G-_Peter?" _MJ question in alarm as both peter and the child began to be engulfed in flames, smiles never leaving their faces. "Peter!?" MJ shouted while Peter extended a hand towards her, however just as she reached them; they went up in flames leaving her standing alone. Falling to her knees, MJ stared at her hands as tears cascaded down her face.

"_**So we finally meet young one." **_A heavenly voice spoke up from behind her making the red head jump. MJ turned to see a woman who was illuminated with a golden light. The woman had long flowing hair and was wearing a white gown and tribal tattoos on her arms and forehead.

"W-who are you?" Mary Jane questioned as the woman smiled gently.

"_**I…am Scathach."**_ The woman said making Mary Jane look at her in astonishment as she recounted all the stories she had heard Sonja recited about the woman. **(LIAG Helpful info: Scathach, is Red Sonja's Patron god. She is known as both the Red goddess and goddess of battle. Bonus Fun Fact: To any of you Fate/Stay Night fans, she gave Cu Chulainn [Lancer], his signature weapon, Gae Bolg)**

"Where am I?"Mary Jane questioned the deity cautiously.

"_**We are currently in your mind my child. I have come to you because you have impressed me and earned the respect of Red Sonja." **_Scathach answered before teleporting behind MJ and grabbing her hair between her fingers. _**"Natural hair that's is as red as blood."**_ Scathach said with a bright smile. "_**Your heart is strong; the warrior spirit is powerful, but latent, within you." **_Scathach snapped her fingers and in a flash of light they were before a large lake.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"_**Look forward. My champion, Sonja, has fallen and your kingdom I fear may follow her." **_Scathach said sadly. _**"You can save her and win this war."**_

"How?" MJ questioned as she stared at the goddess with wide eyes.

"_**You and Sonja share a vessel. Her Spirit has reached the peak of its power, but yours has barely scratched its surface there for you two are unable to achieve harmony. I can free your potential and double your power."**_

"What's the catch?" Peter had told her enough stories about the Madame webs to have her weary of "generous" immortals. Scathach sighed and gazed at the red head.

"_**You must make a pact with me. I shall offer you the same one as I had given Sonja, because you impress me." **_Scathach replied before holding out her hand. _**"You are not allowed to be with another man who cannot truly defeat you in combat. This means you are not allowed to "Go easy" on whoever you fancy."**_ This made MJ gape at her.

"_Seriously? So unless I fight Peter we won't be able to get back together."_ MJ closed her eyes in frustration. _"Not like have many options here, besides too many people are depending on me. You accepted the mysterious talking blade MJ, time to see your commitment all the way through."_

"_**Well?" **_The goddess questioned as Mary Jane grabbed her hand.

"I accept." MJ said as her eyes shone with determination making the goddess grin.

"_**Excellent, tell you what I know about the Man-Spider, if he can defeat you I will give you the memories back that were taken by Mephisto." **_Scathach swore as she gained a dangerous glint in her eyes when she spoke his name.

"Looks like you two have history." MJ stared as she quirked an eyebrow.

"_**Let's just say that after the hundredth time I refused to court him, I have not gained his favor." **_The goddess said sheepishly. _**"But enough about him grab Sonja and go into the water and claim victory for your country."**_ Scathach commanded making MJ nod her head and dash after her partner.

"Come on Sonja…" MJ muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around the ancient empress. "We have to save our people." MJ stated as she dragged the unconscious woman to the edge of the lake. "You need to lose some weight…" MJ groaned before springing forward, causing both herself and Sonja to fall into the water.

*Splash!*

Scathach watched them disappear before releasing a tired sigh.

"So how was she?" A masculine voice questioned.

"_**Exactly as you said Anansi. What she lacked in physical strength she more than made up for in strength of heart. As we talked I went through her life, she is a good child." **_Scathach said with a smile as Anansi walked next her and grabbed her by her waist. _**"You were correct, she was the perfect candidate to house Sonja's spirit I not regret sending her the blade."**_

"Don't sound so surprised about me being correct, I tend to be most of the time." Anansi smirked making her giggle.

"_**Honestly Anansi, you always were the one bug I didn't mind."**_

"My Heart sings." Anansi said dryly as she held his face and gazed into his eyes. Anansi smirked at her before closing the distance.

**BGM: END**

**-Hell-**

"**DAMN YOU ANANSIIIIIII!"** Mephisto roared in anger.

**-Sogarian/Symkarian border-**

**BGM: Breath of life- Florence + the Machine**

"Come on damn it, get up, and say something!" Viper demanded as Sonja's eyes snapped open with a gasp.

"Hand me my blade." Sonja demanded as her muscle tightened while red bled into her irises. Caught off guard, Viper did so hesitantly. Clenching the blade tightly, Sonja flipped to her feet instantly and began running past the Sogarian soldier the seemingly empty Symkarian border. "Tell our soldiers to fall back, I'll handle this personally. They've done enough." Sonja ordered making Viper gape at her.

"Queen Sonja has gone mad!" One of the soldiers said in disbelief.

"She just ran in, to fight an army she can't see." Another one muttered as Sonja swung her blade back as she closed her eyes.

"_Mary Jane, please close your eyes to this and do not open them until I tell you to. You don't need to end up like me, I will protect you. It's the least I can do." _Sonja thought with a frown.

"_O-Okay, good luck." _MJ was no longer able to see what the woman in control of her movements was doing, but the sounds would be stuck with her for a long time.

_*Ba-dump*_

"_A heart beat!"_ Sonja though as she stabbed her blade forward, and sure enough she felt the familiar sensation of piercing a body with her blade, pulling the blade out she frowned when she felt something small impact on her arm. _"Scathach's protection has been strengthened?" _Sonja wondered as she slashed though more invisible opponents.

"What the hell is she!" an invisible voice questioned before Sonja through a knife in its direction. "*GAHH!*"

"A devil-*Schtik*"

"Men it's just one woman and we have the advantage, just stay silent and she can't hurt us-gurk!" The voice was ended when the Symkarian general found his throat slashed. Sonja grabbed the general cloak and wrapped herself in it, causing her to fade away from sight.

Only one thing was on the Symkarian soldiers' minds at that point.

"Oh Sh-*SCHLIK!*

**(LIAG Fun Fact: remember, Red Sonja is a badass**. **Marvel has a tendency to sell some pretty good characters, like how they sold Spidey to Sony –face palm- At least they can still make Spidey comics)**

**BGM: END**

**~Flash Back: End~**

**-Hours later: Sahara Desert: With Spidey-**

"Ah so _this_ is when Pink Hippo was made. Best I-phone and android app ever, can't really tell you how many jams this thing has gotten me out of." Talon said as Spider-Man handed them each a flat rectangular device.

"I'm sorry did you just say _pink hippo?"_ Natasha questioned incredulously as Spider-Man nodded.

"Yup, it's a new app that Horizon labs have been working on. I'll show you how it works." Spider-Man said before holding up the device in front of Black Widow as a pink hippo appeared on it. "Try not thinking of a pink hippo."

"Okay."

"And what are you thinking of now?" Spidey question making Black widow sigh in exasperation.

"A pink hippo son of a bitch… what possessed you to make this?" Black Widow questioned with a face palm. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Pink hippo is canon in this event but later fades away into limbo. I can think of a few ways that this technology could have been used excellently…why marvel…why?")**

"Doesn't matter, we're here." Silver said as the Jet stopped in midair over the sand.

"We're in a stealth ship, can't we take a few hours to come up with a legitimate plan…or catch some Z's?"

"Don't forget about the sand, Spider-Man." Silver said as she stood up from the pilot seat. "They won't spot the swan, but they will notice any sand we kick up." Silver explained as she opened the door making Spider-Man nod.

"Okay you three, put these masks on. They will block any gasses, allow us to communicate with each other, and you can see what I need you to see." Spider-Man explained while tossing each of them what looked like a red and black gas mask. After putting them on, the four heroes jumped from the jets

"So what's our strategy Spider?" Black widow asked as they fell to the ground.

"Big base run by a super villain? Obviously we pull the old Luke and the Death Star. Knock out some guards, steal their uniforms and take their place. No fuss, no muss."

"Seriously…?" Talon drawled.

"Anything for you to wear a new costume." Silver said dryly as she held a large energy powered rifle that was nearly the same size as her.

"Says Ms. White after Labor day." Spidey quipped as he web swung into the base as they landed on some stairs.

**-Inside base-**

"Are you kidding me? This place is filled with Octobots!" Spider-Man said in morbid fascination as the countless small bots roamed the base.

"Of course, Octavius wouldn't trust his precious satellites to humans." Natasha murmured as she stared at the sight.

"This it's what's wrong with the world today, robots taking the jobs of honest hardworking henchmen!" Spidey said in mock anger.

"Hey made my life easier." Talon deadpanned. "Run in destroy the master control, shutting down the bots, and take down the villain. That's all I had to do."

"Seeing as stealth is out of the question, what do you say we set charges, blow up the base, and move on to the next target?" Silver offered as she hid behind a wall.

"Oh I like her." Talon smirked.

"Something isn't right here…this is too easy." Black Widow muttered before leaping into the main room. Natasha aimed her wrists at a group of Octobots.

_***RATATATATATATAT***_

*Thud*

Landing in a crouch, Black Widow picked up one of the satellite casings and opened it up.

"As I thought, they're all empty."

"How is that no matter how hard you train, how strong you are, or how many times you defeat an enemy you can still fall for traps?" Talon wondered to herself before running out of the base with three heroes following her. Suddenly she stopped and stared up with wide eyes.

"Talon what's wrong?" Spidey questioned in confusion, never expecting to see his former pupil lose her composure. She simply pointed upward and they turned to see a giant sand goliath easily 3 times the size of the base glaring down at hem. "Well damn."

"**HAHA! You all actually fell for it?"**

"Yo Flint, I suggest you start eating at subway." Spidey said bluntly as he looked up at the large sandy figure.

"Sandman! I order you to stand down!" Silver shouted making him laugh. **(LIAH Helpful Info: Sandman used to work for Silver Sable.)**

"Shut it, Sable. You ain't my boss anymore. Ock knew that you'd find out about this place and that you'd tell your pal, Spidey. Ock thought of everything!"

**BGM: Make a move-Icon for Hire**

"You didn't think I'd expect this? I came here for _you_!" Spider-Man revealed stunning his team mates as Sandman's large head shot at him, only for Talon to appear in between them.

_*Snickt*_

Stabbing her claws into the corner of his mouth, Talon ran forward cutting his cheek along the way and making his head collapse before it quickly reformed.

"Then let's get this shit started!" Talon roared as she lunged forward, her nails sharpening into claws in the process, and landed on all fours before she dashed up his body.

"**You've fought me on beaches and quarries, but I have the entire Sahara backing me up!" **Sandman boasted as Spider-Man ran forward and leapt towards him. **"What are you going to do now!?"**

"Nothing much, just this!" Spider-Man shouted as he raised a fist at Sandman.

_*Swashh!*_

"**Gahh! What is that?" **Sandman shouted as green gas sprayed from Spider-Man's wrist.

"Alright ladies! Lenses on!" Spider-Man ordered as all four of their lenses shined bright red.

"_Yeah, we fought on beaches and quarries, and that got me thinking…what if there was only one constant grain of sand, a queen particle that controlled the others?" _Spider-Man thought to himself, and sure enough as he looked at Sandman through his lenses a single grain of sand was glowing bright green.

"Widow, Talon, Sable did you _see_ it!?' Spider-Man questioned as he web-swung off of Sandman while the sand underneath them and the base collapsed under itself, bringing machinery down with it.

"Yes!" Black Widow Shouted as she and Sable were lifted up by Sandman's hands

"I have targeted it!" Sable replied.

"Of course!" Talon shouted as she finally made it to Sandman's head again and stabbed her claws into his neck before running forward, making the head collapse as she did so. With his head collapsing again, Sandman's arms collapsed sending Natasha and Silver falling to the ground below.

"It's too small! I'm going for a headshot!" Silver shouted as Sandman's head reformed. She began blasting her laser rifle as Black widow released a storm of bullets at his head.

"**Is that the best you got boss lady?" **Sandman shouted as he sent another torrent of sand at them.

"No don't try to take out the hay stack; we are here to pluck out the needle!" Spider-Man commanded as he continued to swing around Sandman. _"Easier said than done."_ Sandman growled and clasped his hands together, forming a giant mallet.

"**That's your problem Web-Head! You talk too much! I burying that part of me so deep you will never find it again!"**

"And that's your problem Flint! The power of half a continent and no imagination. Mallet fists? Haven't seen you do that a million times before!" Spider-Man drawled sarcastically as he swung towards Black Widow and Sable, while Talon struggled to remain standing on Flint. "Ladies, get ready!"

"Thank God, he doesn't have ninja training." Talon said dryly before climbing up Sandman's face and pulling out the device Spider-Man gave them. Spider-Man landed in front of Widow and Sable and pulled out his device along with them.

"Now!** Dome!" **Spider-Man shouted, with them repeating the word dome just as the giant mallet was about to collide with him and the two reagents.

_*WOMFF*_

The mallet fist suddenly shifted into a dome that covered the three heroes.

"**What!? Impossible! I didn't mean to do that! What's goin' on?"**

"You just got pink hippoed!" Talon shouted before stabbing her arm through his eye.

**-Sand Dome-**

The three heroes stood inside complete darkness as their lenses shone red.

"Huh, it worked." Spider-Man said sounding slightly surprised.

"You sound surprised." Sable remarked dryly.

"No it's good, I got this. Grab on ladies!" Spider-Man stated as he grabbed each of their hands.

**-Outside-**

Spider-Man smashed through the sand as he flew into the sky with Silver and Natasha each grabbing tightly to one of his hands as flames erupted from his feet.

"**What did you do to me!?"**

"Simple. It's called pink hippo. I transmit images along your brain waves. I don't mind telling you, because you knowing only helps! Try not to think about them!"

"**Cube**." Natasha said simply as a cube appeared on her pink hippo.

"**Sphere. Pyramid. Hoop**." Silver stated as all three images appeared.

"**Beer!"** Talon shouted as the word beer appeared on her device.

"**GYAHHHH! Stop That!"** Sandman roared as his body shifted into the various shapes.

"Budweiser, nice." Talon spoke up before beginning her climb to the top of his head.

"_This is both huge and awesome! Cue Michael Bay!" _Spider-Man thought in amazement.

"**ENOUGH!" ** Sandman shouted as he stood up quickly sending Talon flying into the air. **"You always thought that I was some punk, fine. There is only one thought coming through my mind wall-crawler and that's killing you!"** Sandman roared as he recreated his mallet fist.

"Oh really?" Spider-Man said skeptically before raising his device. "_**Keemia."**_ Spidey said simply as Sandman's chest shifted into the shape of his daughter's face. _"Ah look what that brought up."_ Spidey thought as the green grain of sang appeared in the center of Sandman's chest.

"Spider-Man! How about we finish this together for old time's sake!?" Talon shouted as she descended towards him and extended a hand, making him smirk.

"Okay, brace yourself I'm not holding anything back!" Spidey replied confusing Black Widow and Silver. "**Batter up!" **Spider-Man began as he grabbed her outstretched hand.

"_**Team Amazing's…**_" Talon began as Spider-Man spun her around before she hit the ground and launched her at Sandman's chest with just over twenty tons of force.

_*SNICKT*_

_***SMASH!***_

"**FAST-BALL SPECIAL!"** Talon and Spider-Man shouted as Talon blew out of Sandman's back as she clenched a small pile of sand tightly within her hand.

**BGM: END**

The large amount of Sand collapsed onto the ground sending a small shockwave though the desert. Spider-Man braced himself before he ran forward and caught Talon within his arms.

"Did you see that? I will not be doing that again." Talon said with a chuckle before climbing out of his grasp. "Web him up." Talon told Spider-Man as she held out the pile of sand making him nod. Making a small make-shift sack, Spider-Man poured Sandman into it and sealed the top.

"So that's Sandman?" Silver questioned as she looked at the small web-sack.

"Yup!" Spidey said happily while Black Widow walked up to them as she brushed sand from her hair.

"We can't get comfortable yet, we still have no way of knowing how he'll respond or what his next move will be." Natasha saved gravely.

**-Octavius' underwater lair-**

"I have proof that terrorists are attacking my planetary defense factories…" Doc Ock told the world's leaders through his monitor. "…and so I make one last request. That all nations put aside their differences and unite against the global menace known as…_**SPIDER-MAN!"**_

**-The Swan-**

"We have only a few hours before we reach the next base. Everyone rest up, not telling how long it is till we get another Break." Spider-Man advised before leaving the cockpit.

"Spider-Man has a point the quarters are down the hall to your left." Silver Sable told them before following after Spider-Man.

"A few hours of peace and quiet, maybe now you sort _you know what _out, hmm?" Talon suggested as she raised an eyebrow making the assassin turn to her in confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Natasha said firmly, although Talon's knowing look was starting to trouble her.

"Sorry darling, you are the last person on this ship that can lie to me, remember?" Talon asked rhetorically as she pointed at herself with half-lidded eyes. "Clone."

"_Damn it Wolverine."_ Black Widow thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at Talon making her shrug.

"Hey just some advice." Talon stated simply as she turned to leave. "But please, try to remember who's from the future okay _Nancy?_" Talon smelt the woman's surprise and didn't even have to turn to know that the assassin was looking at her in shock. Talon just chuckled as she left the cockpit.

**-Three Days Later: Tongchang-ri, North Korea-**

"_For three days we have making hit and run strikes on Doc Ock's missile sites around the globe…"_ Spider-Man thought as he slid under the rampaging Rhino and spun around to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to his back. _"Today he finally decided to strike back."_

"We finally got Octavius' attention." Sable spoke up as she drop kicked some random henchmen as Black widow unleashed a barrage of bullets at Rhino, only for them to be reflected. Rhino growled as charged at the red-head only for Talon to land in between them.

"Sorry, but I've grown kind of fond of this one." Talon sated ramming him with her shoulder sending him sliding back as his force was used against him.

"Watch out guys! I built this armor to be Rhino proof but he's tearing through it! I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up bloodier than Talon's sheets after she gets laid!" Spidey quipped as he webbed the Rhino in his face.

"…You're going to have to explain that one to me." Talon muttered with a slight eye twitch before punching the Rhino in the face. "Damn it why won't you just let me kill him!"

"You must have gotten lazy in your old age Talon! The Talon I know would at least use death as a last resort!" Spidey spoke up as he landed on Rhino's shoulders and released two devastating blows to the side of his head. "Man, how many roids do you take!?"

"Enough arguing, let's focus on _not_ getting hit, hmm?" Black Widow suggested as she ran to the side while shooting the Rhino.

"Or not fighting him directly at all." Silver spoke up as she crouched down and pressed a button her belt. "Get clear!"

_***KABOOOOOM***_

"What the f-Sable! What did you just _do?"_ Spidey asked as he Black Widow and Silver leaped from the large explosion that engulfed Rhino and Talon.

"My Job! You kept him busy and I set charges and accomplished the mission. Thank you." Silver stated as she ran.

"The Soldiers, the North Koreans, did you get them to safety?" Spidey questioned as he turned to her.

"They're fine, but why do you care this is war!" Silver questioned as she stared at him.

"This is my war! And as long as I'm in charge no one dies! Understood?" Spidey demanded as they ran.

"Yes." Silver said simply.

"Faster!" Black Widow shouted as the Rhino charged at them from the inferno. Hearing someone land next to her, Natasha raised an eyebrow as a bloodied Talon ran alongside them on all fours.

"Silver! You are an entirely new level of bitch!" Talon growled out as she ran forward like a savage wolf.

"You survived." Silver said bluntly. "And Spider-Man, you are aware that _the fate of the world_ is at stake. Right? We can't take it easy on him or his men!"

"Who said anything about "Taking it easy"?" Spidey questioned in confusion as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small cylinder, making Talon grin viciously. Spider-Man tossed it back at the Rhino as he continued to run.

"Huh? What is…?" Rhino began before the Cylinder hit him causing thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity to engulf him. _**"GYAHHHHHH!"**_

"A party favor made just for you!" Spidey said enthusiastically. "I said "No one dies"…didn't say we couldn't mess them up!" Neither Silver nor Black Widow could see his face, but they assumed it was matching Talon's at that moment.

"You certainly have…changed." Silver said as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can say that again." Black Widow muttered to herself. The four skidded to a stop when a fleet of hover jets bearing the SHIELD emblem flew above them.

"Everyone Stand Down! This is shield; we're in control of this situation."

"Finally the cavalry!" Spidey said in relief.

"Spider-Man! Silver Sable! Agent Romanoff! And Other!-"

"Oh fuck you!" Talon shouted.

"-Back away from Octavius' man, drop your weapons, and put your hands up! You are under arrest!"

"I _am_ my weapon and don't you two have diplomatic immunity or something?" Talon questioned as she turned to the other women.

"Are you kidding me!? Did no one tell you I'm supposed to be wearing underwear on the outside?" Spidey questioned as dozens of SHIELD agents began climbing from the aircrafts.

"Quiet they're in league with Doctor Octopus. We have to-"

"They're in league with an _international consensus." _Black Widow interrupted Silver. "They're doing what the _world_ wants. We have to run back to the Swan!" Black Widow shouted as she tossed down a smoke grenade, obscuring them from view. "Now we know why no one has come to our aid." Black Widow muttered as she swung away with her grappling hook. Silver grabbed ahold of Spider-Man and he swung behind Natasha with Talon following him.

"Just great. I've been public enemy number one before, but not of the entire planet!" Spidey complained.

"Smoke screen, not sound screen. Shut the hell up!" Talon said with narrowed eyes making Silver turn to her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Everyone's a critic…" Spidey said sadly.

"_**HUSH!" **_ The women hissed at him.

**-30 minutes Later: The Swan-**

"Gnh." Spider-Man muttered as he held his side.

"Are you alright Spider-Man? Did the Rhino do more damage than you thought?" Silver questioned as he looked down.

"Yeah, but it's not that. It's just I can't believe SHIELD is against us." Spider-Man told her with a sigh.

"Spider-Man remove the chest plate, I'll heal you." Talon said confusing him for a bit, until he recalled the events that happened when his Talon charged her in a blind rage. Spider-Man took it off while Silver shook her head.

"Just stop it Spider-Man. I've watched you for years, always worried what everyone else thinks. Angry at Jameson for printing lies, your constant jokes to make people _like _you. _Forget_ all of that! All that matters is that you believe in your cause." Silver told him firmly.

"Preach." Talon said before she slashed the palm of her hand and placed it on his wound, making him wince slightly.

"She's right. Focus on the mission." Natasha said from the pilot's seat. Talon removed her hand, revealing the wound to be healed before helping him put his armor back on. Once it was in place, Spider-Man walked towards a table where a seemingly empty glass case was.

"Thanks ladies. Alright time to interrogate our prisoner again." Spidey stated as he placed his hands on the table and stared at the glass case before picking up a jar of silicon.

"I'm still not comfortable with this…are you _positive_ he can't escape?" Silver questioned as she leaned back on a wall.

"We have him down to one grain of sand. If we give him a couple pounds of silicon…" Spidey trailed off as he emptied the contents of the jar into the case before closing the door and placing a flat rectangular device into a lost on the door. "And use Horizon's pink hippo technology to force him into one shape, and one shape only…" Spidey began as an image of Sandman appeared on the small device. "We aren't dealing with sandman…we're dealing with a guy I like to call beach head." Spidey answered as the sand morphed into the shape of Flint's head.

"Gotta admit, that's hilarious." Talon said as she was barely able to contain her glee.

"Real funny, webs! I ain't squawkin'! You ain't getting ant info out of me!" Sandman roared in defiance. Sable glared before pulling out a tube of green liquid and opening a small hatch on top of the glass case.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, Marko. I have _ways_ of making you speak." Silver said coldly before slowly pouring the liquid into the case. "Now tell me the location of Octavius' next base…before this acid eats away at the one grain of sand that holds your intelligence."

"Spidey! I know sable! She's ruthless she'd do it, but not _you _man!" Sandman pleaded in horror as he looked up at Spidey. "You ain't gonna sit back and-and-"

"And what?!" Spidey asked coldly as he stared at the case. "Let Ock take over the world?"

"We're the good guys this time!" Sandman shouted in terror.

"Good or bad, it's irrelevant if it comes to whether we get what _we_ want in the end. Isn't it?" Talon questioned with a cold smile.

"Besides I don't buy that. Over six billion lives are on the line! And if I have to water-board-or Acid-board you to save them-I'll do it! Don't think I won't!"

"Alright! Alright, I'll speak!" Sandman shouted making Sable stop her pouring.

"…Aww." Talon said to herself sadly.

"_One more second Flint and you would have had me…"_ Spider-Man thought to himself. _"Sables right, I have changed, but not that much. Not yet."_

"_Horizon to Spider-Man. Max Modell calling." _ A voice said in Spider-Man's ear. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Max Modell is the lead scientist of Horizon Labs."**

"I'm here max what have you got for me?" Spidey questioned as he held the side of his helmet.

"_Nothing good I'm afraid. We've been studying the satellites but when we attempt to enter their stealth systems they disintegrate. We are no closer to locating them in orbit, but we can tell that the lens technology works. A ring of two hundred of these could provide a permanent solution to global warming." _Max hesitated for a second before sighing. _"So forgive me for asking, but are you __**CERTAIN **__we should be working to stop this?"_

"Yes." Spider-Man said with complete confidence.

"_That's good enough for me. Horizon is with you Spider-Man, no matter what the rest of the world believes."_

**-Later Octavius' underwater lair.-**

"Secure channel transmitting to the darkest corners of the globe." Octavius said as various villains suddenly appeared on numerous monitors. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Otto Octavius. I have assignments for you all. Follow my orders and your rewards will be great. But first I must insist upon you complete discretion…"

**-The Swan-**

"Spider-Man? Get in here you'll want to hear this." Black Widow said as she glanced back at Spider-Man from the pilot's seat.

"What is it Natasha?" Spidey asked as he approached her.

"New Intel. Doctor Octopus is marshaling more forces against us." Natasha wasn't sure, but she had the feeling he was gaping at her from behind his helmet.

"MORE!? He has the sinister six and the armies of every nation and SHIELD. What else can he throw against us?"

"Super Villains." Black widow stated with a grimace as she gestured to one of the monitor's that had man completely covered in silver metal armor. "According to my source, The Titanium man-"

"-The Villain!?" Spidey asked skeptically.

"-From your western perspective. In my homeland he is a loyal patriot." Black widow informed him.

"_Octavius made the same mistake_ and included me in his call to arms." Titanium Man began. _"He is promising all of us the same amnesty and fortune he procured for the sinister six if we defend his silos and factories from you."_

"Fine. If Doc Ock can raise an army we can too! Open a line." Spidey ordered. "Somewhere out there, there's gotta be guys like us who are either the right mix of smart-and-sane or stupid-and-crazy to see through Otto's act! And right now we need 'em! Bad!" Black widow typed something in and various vigilantes appeared on numerous screens.

"There." Black Widow said as she finished typing. Spider-Man nodded his gratitude and began.

"Heroes of the world, if the world if you can hear this, this is Spider-Man and I need your help! The Avengers have been captured, the X-men, Defenders, and FF are all off-world. You are all that's left and I'm telling you it's time to step up. I'm telling you now Doc Ock's plan is a lie! It's nothing I can prove so I'm asking you to take a leap of faith! Stack my character against his and ask your selves who do you trust?" Spider-Man questioned as Silver entered the cockpit with Talon trailing behind her.

"I'm Silver Sable of Symkaria and I'm here to tell you that there is no contest. This man is a hero who I would follow to the ends of the Earth. And if I and Black Widow of Sogaria can put aside our differences to follow him; you can too." Silver told them as Talon just looked at them with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm from the future, trust him or you're fucked. That is all." The feral said with a shrug.

"We have the coordinates of Ock's Satellite factories and missile sites they are heavily guarded. You'll have to capture as many as you can. If you're up for it this is what we'll need from you…" Spider-Man began as he looked at the heroes, who couldn't see his face, but felt his determination.

**-Later: The Swan: Main compartment-**

Spider-Man and Silver entered the main compartment, and walked in silence before Spidey turned to her.

"Whew, I know I was stumbling but thank you for jumping in Sable. And about what you said? Thanks." Spidey said as he removed his helmet to revel a black make-shift Spidey mask that showed his hazel eyes and didn't cover his nose or mouth.

"I meant every word." Silver told him seriously with a small smile as she brushed some of her hair back.

"Really? I always thought that in the past you thought I was an idiot or something." Spidey said sheepishly.

"There is what's on the outside and then there is the man inside. And I want him to know should we fail, if there is no tomorrow. Spider-Man I lo-"

"We won't fail." Spidey said in determination as he gazed into her eyes. "I have to win because I have to see some-"

**! Spider-Sense!**

"*MMPH*" Spidey was about to let the woman down gently when he felt something soft press against his lips. Silver and Spidey looked at each other with wide eyes as they found themselves kissing.

"God, that took forever." Talon muttered as she held their heads together. Silver and Spidey turned to her in shock after they separated.

"Bu-what-how?" Spidey questioned as he gaped at his former pupil as Silver touched her lips. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Spider-Man completely FUCKED that moment up in canon.)**

"No need to thank me for stopping you from ruining the moment." Talon interrupted him seriously. There was a glint in her eye that told him not to question what just transpired any further. "Come on Silver I hope you enjoyed that because we still haven't talked about you _blowing me up." _Talon said as she dragged the woman away.

**-New York-**

"HALLELUJAH! Talon stopped him from fucking up!" Deadpool shouted as he walked towards a building that had sign on it that said "The Wake." "Oh man, when you get back buddy we are going to _party_!" Deadpool said enthusiastically as he skipped towards the building with a sack of money.

**-Meanwhile…All around the world-**

**Israel: Sabra!**

"Spider-Man, come in! This is Sabra!" A long black haired woman wearing a black and white outfit shouted as she shot hundreds of Octobots with two automatic hand guns. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Ruth Bat-Seraph was born in Israel and is a member of the Israeli secret service known as Mossad) **"There is no sign of these mercenaries you warned us about, just hundreds of these strange 8 legged robots!"

"_Octobots! Don't let them touch you, they tend to zombify people!" _Spidey warned her as she continued to shoot them.

**United Kingdom: Union Jack!**

A man wearing a skin tight dark blue suit with a British flag on the front leapt from a building with two Hand guns in his hand.

"_Remember what I told you! We have experts at horizon who need to figure out how the satellite's stealth works! Try to save some of the tech."_

***KABOOOOM***

"BLOODY HELL!" **(LIAG Helpful info: Joseph Chapman is the third person to assume the Union Jack persona since World War I. Think of Union Jack as a British Captain America only instead of a shield or Soldier Serum he is empowered by the Pendragon force.)**

**Australia: Kangaroo!**

"Save the tech? Easier said than done mate!" A man dressed as a robotic Kangaroo said as he hopped away from a large explosion.

**Japan: Big Hero 6**

**(WHAT TIME IS IT? Time for a LIAG Break Down! Honestly they are not important at all to this story and you can completely skip this breakdown, just putting it up cause I like em.)**

**Okay Big Hero 6 is a group of six heroes from Japan which include…**

**Hiro Takechiho:**** (13 year old Super genius) Born to wealthy industrialist Tomeo Takachiho and Maemi Takachiho, Hiro was raised in the affluent Tokyo suburb of Yoga, City of Setagaya. His parents noticed his intellectual brilliance at an early age, and he was placed in pre-school at age 2. He was eventually recognized as one of the world's most brilliant child prodigies and was accepted into the prestigious private Tesuka Advanced Science Institute. It was at the Tesuka Institute that young Hiro's proficiency for invention and innovation was discovered. He created his first and greatest invention to date, the robotic synthformer known as Monster Baymax, as a project for the Institute's science fair.**

**Baymax:**** Baymax is an artificial synthformer capable of synthtransing his body into various forms. His default form is a large humanoid male designed to be less conspicuous in public while attending to Hiro's daily needs. His other forms "Battle-Dragon" and "Action-Mecha", are exponentially more powerful and imposing than his default humanoid form, and are primarily used during undercover missions and other hostile operations. When Baymax sustains physical injuries beyond his damage threshold, he automatically reverts to his humanoid form and becomes temporarily depowered.**

**Honey Lemon:**** A brilliant Scientist and Spy, Honey lemon is a very integral member of Big Hero Six, however her most unique feature will have to be her "Power Purse." A purse that allows her to pull anything, completely and utterly no bullshit here people I mean ANYTHING, out of it. Seriously, quit gaping I'm dead ass serious. One time I believe she pulled something from her purse that someone was HOLDING and there she had it and he didn't any more. Broken.**

**Go Go Tomago:**** A spy; can change herself into an explosive ball of energy that can ricochet or move at speeds timed at 185 miles per hour simply by saying "Go Go Tomago". She can partially transform herself and gain limited invulnerability.**

**Ebon Samurai:**** Kioshi was elite police officer of Japan. While trying to fight off a terrorist attack from hydra he encountered Silver Samurai, during the fight Kioshi was struck down and passed away. While in the afterlife he was consumed with hatred and a desire for revenge against the Silver Samurai which caused him to be approached by Mikaboshi, the Japanese god of evil. Mikaboshi offered to restore Kioshi to life to obtain his vengeance by killing the Silver Samurai, KIoshi agreed. When he awoke he was disgusted to find that although alive he was trapped inside a darker suit of armor belonging to the very samurai he hated. He also had with him a demon possessed katana, which allows him to cut through almost anything (except adamantium and vibranium) but caused him to go into a homicidal bloodthirsty rage. He then took the name Ebon Samurai and left on his journey for vengeance.**

**Sunpyre: ****Sunpyre had the ability to convert solar energy into intense heat or flame and could surround herself with a protective aura of flame. Her powers also granted her flight that could propel herself through the air at superhuman speeds, heat vision, and immunity to radiation and heat. Got that? Because here comes the fucked up part. Sunpyre is only in Earth 616 because Honey Lemon…pulled her out of the purse from her own world, consequently making her see Honey Lemon as a goddess.**

**What. The. Actual. Fuck?**

**(Breakdown: End)**

***KABOOOOM***

"Whatever! Big hero six will overcome all enemies!" Honey lemon Shouted as she pulled out some of the satellite casings from her purse.

"Crush them! Destroy everything in sight!" Eon shouted as he slashed through the Octobots as the team continued to completely and utterly own everything that stood in their way.

"_Holy Sh-Guys! Easy on the explodey stuff!" _ Spidey shouted incredulously.

***BOOOOOOM***

**Russia: Titanium Man**

"If that is what you require Spider-Man, I shall see it done!" Titanium man swore as he annihilated the Octobots with orange beams of energy that came from his hands.

"_Thanks' big guy! I wish I could be out there to help but the world is too big! However eventually there should be just one more location…"_

**-The swan-**

"Romania! In the Symkarian border!?" Silver shouted in equal parts rage and disbelief. "We circumnavigate the globe, and the largest one was on my doorstep!?' Silver asked again for clarification.

"_Wow…she cannot believe this bull shit." _Talon thought trying not to laugh at how shocked the normally composed woman's face was.

"_Romanian border? That's opposite of where the war should be so we probably won't run into any Sogarian forces here." _Black Widow thought to herself as she landed the Swan.

**-Later: Inside the base-**

"Curse me for a fool." Silver muttered as they ran though the base.

"You had no way of knowing Silver." Black widow tried to comfort as she ran in front of Silver.

"I know but still…" Silver trailed off with a sigh.

"Guys bit of caution, this is the _largest _facility we've been to, we still haven't found Doc's main base…" Spider-Man began as he crawled on the ceiling.

"…And the bigger the ego, the bigger the Main base tends to be." Talon's voice echoed as she moved in the shadows.

"That's still a bit unnerving." Silver muttered, making Talon's voice chuckle.

"Stop, wait there's nothing here…" Natasha muttered as they entered a large desolate room.

"Could it be another trap like Sandman in the Sahara?" Silver questioned as she entered.

"Nothing's set off my Spider-Sense, except Talon of course, so I say we-"

"_Idiots the lot of you."_ Octavius' voice interrupted Spider-Man.

"Your mother." Talon's voice said simply.

"Octavius!" Spider-Man growled out.

"This base isn't empty, it's deserted!" Suddenly the lights came on and they found themselves in a room full of monitors that either showed Doc Ock's face or missiles flying through the air.

"No…you didn't!" Spider-man shouted in despair.

"_Every last one of them is finished web-slinger, and in the air HAHAHA!" _Doc Ock said sinisterly. "_You want to know if I am really going to do it? If I'm really going to save the world? Where this is where you will get your answer."_

"And this is where you surprise me right?" Spider-man questioned. "Where you really do save the world and make me look like a fool? Cause that will show me."

"_No…it's time for me to admit…you were right."_

"Please don't do this Otto…" Spider-Man pleaded as the man laughed evilly. Suddenly the images showed the satellites turning orange and the room was quickly filled with an orange light.

"_You see I am a creature of pure spite, anger, and rage. It is my nature I won't deny it. Oh and how I roiled and rankled at the thought of my life-my light-my GENIUS coming to an end while the mundane and mediocre lived. No! It is unacceptable if I must enter oblivion it will not be alone!" _Octavius left as the heat bore down on the three.

"We can't stay in here, we'll be cooked alive! Run!" Spider-Man ordered as they exited only to find buildings upon buildings lit up in fire.

"Dear God! Is that Symkaria?" Silver asked in horror.

"No, it's half of the world! Wherever the sun is facing! That's it we've failed." Spider-Man said helplessly. "It's the end of the world." Spider-Man stated with a tone of finality as he pulled of his helmet. _"I've screwed up before, let so many people down so many times, but nothing like this. Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy, Gwen, Billy Connors, Marla Jameson, Mary Jane, Aunt May…and especially little Mayday. There are graveyards filled with all the people I've failed to save. But NOTHING like this…I'm Sorry."_

"Symkaria, my family, friends; everyone I've ever known is…" Silver couldn't even finish the statement before falling to her knees as tears cascaded down her face. Spider-Man held her silently as she wept.

"Don't worry Silver, it'll be okay." Spider-Man tried to console her before wincing. "_Why the hell did I tell her that? There is no fixing this…"_

"Leave her. She's in shock. She's no use to us now and we have work to do." Black Widow said coldly as she pulled him away.

"You're serious!? Damn, Natasha you are one cold-hearted-"

***BOOOM***

"_She's right." _ Spider-Man realized as a gas truck exploded. _"The world's not dead yet, just in its last throes."_ Spider-Man realized before swinging into the city. Once there Spider-Man saw numerous bodies lying down, unconscious but not dead and began to attempt to save as many people as he could.

"STOP!" Natasha shouted as she ran to him. "We have to go now."

"Are you shitting me widow? We have cars blowing up and people trapped in burning buildings we have to-"

"This Hemisphere is done for." Black widow growled out.

"Look at this place we have to rescue as many people as we can!" Spider-Man shouted at her making her glare harder at him.

"What we _have _to do is cut our losses and get Octavius to shut down his satellites before the rest of the world burns." Spider-Man and black widow were now glaring at each fiercely and Black widow looked as if she were prepared to incapacitate him and drag him with her if she had to when…

**! Spider-Sense!**

"*Mmph*" Spider-Man and Black Widow stared at each other with wide eyes as they found themselves kissing each other.

"God, that took _forever." _Talon complained before she released their heads. "Now that you two have kissed and made up, how about one of you tell me what to do with these brats as well? I am seriously getting too old for this shit." Talon drawled as she laid the webbed up bodies of the Chameleon and Mysterio in front of them.

"What!?" Spider-Man finally got out as he looked at the villains in shock as Natasha stared at Talon in disbelief.

"*Snort* Kids thought they could fool my nose and my ears." Talon snorted before glaring down at Mysterio. "Turn off the hologram."

"Or what!?" Mysterio said in defiance.

"I'll kill you and see if that works."

"Yeah right, you work with the Web head and you're a hero, you don't have the guts-"

_*SNICKT*_

Talon simply popped out her claws and stared at him with half-lidded eyes. It was then that he realized who he was dealing with, or better yet, _whose clone _he was dealing with. With a gulp Mysterio turned off the Hologram revealing them to be in the same empty room they had entered only there was a hole in the ceiling, no doubt where Talon had exited to grab the two villains.

"You two deal with him, I'll calm down Silver." Talon stated seriously before walking towards the Symkarian ruler and sitting down next to her. Talon released a _small _amount of pheromones just to calm her down, a trick she had learned from taking care of her own cubs. Talon and Natasha shared a knowing look, a look that showed they acknowledged each other's age and experience.

"_The year 2099 is when she's from right? She's nearly as old as me, however seeing how much more dangerous the world as become over the years, there is no telling what the hell she's seen."_ Black Widow shook her head and glared down at the two Villains. "I am tired of these games. You will tell us what you know, or you die." That was it, she gave them her ultimatum. The villains looked towards Spider-Man who turned away with a glare.

"Thanks to you, I have actually _seen_ what will happen if we fail. I'm done as well." Spider-Man said before walking over to Talon and Silver. Spider-Man nodded his head at the feral before helping Silver up and walking to the door.

"Spider-Man! You can't be serious, help us!" Mysterio shouted in fear as the Chameleon struggled from within the web.

"I'm sorry." Spider-Man said as he stopped in the doorway. "It's simple I'm leaving you to them. Tell them, and you live refuse and you…die. Your lives are now completely in your hands I've struggled with you two for so long and I'm…_tired."_ Spider-Man said and seemed to age slightly as his face expressed exhaustion. "I'm washing my hands of you. If you die it isn't my fault." Spider-Man said before leaning down to pick up his helmet. "See you later…I hope, I really do."

"I'll ask you once. Where is Octavius." Natasha questioned with a glare as she aimed her wrist at them while Talon slid her claws out slowly.

"Make my day." Talon dared.

**-New York: The Wake-**

"Gotta admit…I never thought I'd be selling this place to a mercenary, nor for a sack of cash. And you say you got this from a bet with Tony Stark?" A man in a black suit asked Deadpool skeptically.

"What can I say, plot convenience." Deadpool shrugged.** (LIAG Helpful Info: MJ bought this place in canon.)**

"Right…okay well here you go!" The man gave Deadpool the deed before hightailing it out of there with the cash.

**-Hours Later: The Swan: Guatemala-**

"Guatemala." Silver sable spoke up.

"Guatemala?" Spider-Man questioned as he turned to Mysterio.

"Yes."

"Why on Earth is Doc's base in Guatemala?" Spider-Man asked sounding perturbed.

"Come on. End of the world…Mayans, it really would have been quite epic." Mysterio shrugged as Chameleon was still struggling in his web cocoon.

"We've been detected." Natasha muttered as Doc Ock's face appeared on the monitors.

"_Of course you have. You're using an inferior version of my own stealth technology." _Doc Ock said nonchalantly. _"It's of no use, you see I have 7 new recruits who are just dying to great you on the shore."_

**-Outside the Swan-**

A red, white, and blue blur crashed through one of the swan's wings, sending the jet flying out of control and crashing into the unforgiving ground. Spidey groaned before getting out of the Jet followed by Mysterio, Talon, Silver, and Natasha. They all gaped at what they saw waiting for them.

"Oh I did not sign up for this…" Mysterio muttered.

"Un-freaking-believable." Spider-Man muttered as she stared at the sight

"It doesn't matter, whatever the odds we must prevail! The world is counting on us." Silver shouted as she glared at the sight.

"_Brave words." _Octavius muttered darkly. "Does not matter though. Sinister seven…_**ASSEMBLE!" **_Octavius roared as the Avengers plus Chun-Li all stood prepared for battle.

**BGM: You're going Down- Sick Puppies**

"The Avengers…how do we fight off the Avengers?" Black Widow questioned in confusion.

"Without killing them?" Talon asked inquisitively.

"Yes without killing them…" Natasha groaned.

"They're Octobot Zombies, not at their best. We can do this!" Spidey said courageously.

"There's only Seven-"

"Eight, I'm with them." Mysterio interrupted Silver bluntly.

"…Don't make me kill you." Silver bit out.

"I was joking, damn…"

"We just have to deal with them one at a time!" Spidey said as he reached into his belt. "How did Doc deal with Cap again, Ice pellet? Well fortunately I have an ice-spider!" Spider-Man said as he pulled out a small light blue spider. However that made him pause for a second. _"Oh no…The ice pellet tech Ock used is the same one I used for my cryo-cubes…" _Spider-Man went still as he realized that many of Ock's weapons were twisted version of things that he had made. _"Oh no…I've given him everything he needs! This is my fault!"_ Spidey thought as Captain knocked the pellet from his hand.

"Spider-Man! You said you had a way to deal with Cap?" Silver questioned as she shot at Hawkeye who dodged and fired his arrows at her.

"I did, but cap just knocked it out!" Spidey shouted as he punched at Captain, only for it to be blocked by his shield.

"So use another gadget!_" _Widow demanded as she flipped over one of Jessica's beams and unleashed a storm of bullets at Iron-Man.

"I'm out!

"What do you mean out!?" The red-head demanded.

"We've been at this for days, I used up everything!" Spidey said as he ducked under a swing from Thor's hammer.

"Fine, so all you got is superhuman strength, Speed, and Spidey powers! Damn shame they've never helped you out before." Silver said sarcastically as she leaped and caught Captain's neck in between her thighs.

"I got it! Message received!" Spider-Man said as he leapt to the side as Thor's hammer sailed passed him and into the sky. Black Widow dash forward and disarmed Hawkeye before using his bow to trap him in between it and her as Iron man flew at them.

"It is over agent Romanoff!" Octavius' voice came from Iron man has his hands shined blue.

"Octavius!?" Widow questioned in confusion as she struggled to hold Hawkeye.

"That's right! I can control each of my drones by remote; they are all just pawns to me." Octavius said before Iron-man engulfed both her and Hawkeye with a repulsor blast.

"Natasha!" Spidey shouted as he found himself dodging a barrage of kicks from Chun-Li. "Damn it woman! Will you quit kicking me!?"

Thor threw his hammer up at an air-born Talon, only for the feral to swing down on it like volleyball."

_*KRANNNGG!*_

The shockwave blew her back, but ultimately the hammer was sent sailing back and colliding into the god's head, knocking him out.

"Please tell me you saw that!" Talon shouted as she held her hand, as the flesh was completely obliterated.

"Yes and he will never live that down!" Spidey called back before finding himself double teamed by both Chun-Li and Spider-Woman.

"_You can't win wall-crawler! She superior to you in every way! Even mind controlled she can make short work of you!"_

"That's just wrong." Talon muttered in disgust before she clothes-lined Chun-li away from Spider-Man. _"Wow this is just pitiful, the Grandmaster would have never gotten hit by that." _Talon thought with a sneer.

"You would normally be right, but you didn't know about one thing Octavius! My _**Spider-Fu!"**_ Spider-Man shouted before slipping into a fighting stance and began trading blows with Jessica as his Spider-Sense helped him dodge every one of her blows. She prepared to hit him with a beam of energy, but Spider-Man ducked just in time before he sweep-kicked her, stepped forward while she was in midair, and delivered a devastating punch that sent her flying into a tree and knocking her out.

"You got lucky! Let's see how you fare against your precious team mate" Octavius said from Chun-Li as he made the woman get up and exert a large amount of Chi. Spider-Man shielded his eyes turned to Talon.

"What do we do for her!?"

"Nothing!" Talon called back confusing him greatly. When the light died down Chun-Li, was holding her face as she cursed in Japanese. "His dumbass just blew off the Octobots that were controlling her."

"Well how about that?" Spidey questioned as his teammate looked at them in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Chun-Li questioned as she stared at them with a gob smacked expression.

"You were controlled by Octavius, I'll explain the rest later, but first we have to find out which Avenger Ock is in now!" Spidey told her, quickly making her become outrage, when they suddenly heard a scream and turned to see Mysterio running at them with a rampaging red-hulk behind him.

"Found him!" Mysterio screamed.

"_I shall teach about switching sides you imbecile!"_Octavius said as he controlled Red Hulk.

"How are we supposed to deal with him any idea-"Spider-Man was cut off as Chun-Li walked past them with her head down; and walked towards the rampaging Hulk. "Chun-Li? Come on Talon we gotta help her!" Spider-Man called to Talon, only for the woman to grab his arm and shake her head.

"Listen; don't tell me you haven't realized it yet." Talon said as she stared at Chun-L, who began to undo the ribbons holding her hair. "You are the strongest physically in Team Amazing, but when it comes to pure power exertion, Chun-Li reigns supreme." Talon revealed making Spider-Man blink behind his helmet.

"But that's a Hulk!"

"And she's a Grandmaster." Talon said simply. "Remember, even I took down Hulk, and you've gone toe to toe against him when you were younger."

"_**Tengoku…"**_ Chun-Li began as her hair fell down while Mysterio ran past her.

"Your funeral babe!" Mysterio said as he continued to run.

"_Move you worm!"_ Octavius demanded as he brought the Red Hulks hands together and prepared to smash her.

"…_**Kyaku! (4)"**_

_*FLASH*_

"_What-"_

_*Thump*_

Now no one who bore witness to that could tell you what the hell had just transpired, but they could all agree on a few things.

There was a flash of light

And now Chun-Li was standing on the Hulk's back as her hair blew in the wind while the Kanji for "Heaven" Burned in gold behind her as Sakura petals fell to the ground around her.

"What the hell?" Spider-Man managed to get out.

"There aren't even Sakura trees around here!" Silver shouted as she tackled the Captain to ground and pistol whipped him viciously knocking him out. She then back flipped away as Iron Man shot a repulsor blast at her. "Any ideas? Spider-Man is out of electro-magnetic webbing…" Silver questioned as they watched Iron Man fly around.

"Do you have any kind of Iron Man come hither, attack?" Spidey questioned a he turned to Chun-Li.

"Nope." The Chinese woman stated when suddenly Mysterio ran up to them.

"Hey…don't be pissed….but I could have ended this a while ago, the thought of the Avengers made me forget." Mysterio said sheepishly as he pressed a button on his gauntlet making all of the Octobots fall off. **(LIAG Fun Fact: No bullshit that happened in canon, I could not believe it.)**

**BGM: END**

"By Loki's bra, what hit me?" Thor muttered as he stood up.** (LIAG Fun Fact: Loki was once killed, and reborn in the body of Thor's love Lady Sif. Seriously that was some shit I thought only I would come up with. Not sure if to praise or be disturbed.)**

"I hurt in places I didn't know existed…" Red Hulk muttered as he stood up.

"Was I just taken for a joy ride?" Tony questioned as he landed.

"Captain, Widow, and Hawkeye all have pulses." Silver informed Spider-Man as she approached them.

"_So you've all survived, doesn't matter not when I don't need the two hundred bases when I had a few dozen of my own hidden!" _ Octavius roared as missiles began flying through the sky.

"Damn it we have to stop them! Hulk, Thor you're with me!" Iron Man said as he blasted into the sky with Thor flying behind him. Red hulk crouched before he too was in the air with a mighty leap.

"We have no choice; we have to take him down at the source." Silver told them making Spidey nod.

"His base is located there four miles into the sea and straight down." Mysterio informed them as he pointed to the water. "You can take my ride, it's located in the Mayan temple and my key is in the ignition. Good Luck."

"_Good Luck?"_ Spidey repeated in confusion before seeing that Mysterio was gone. "Ah Mysterio, now you see him now you don't."

"Are you ready Spider?" Silver questioned as they began running towards the temple.

"Really after everything we've been through this should be no problem." Spidey told her while Chun-Li and Talon followed him

**-later: The Zenith (One of Horizon's floating labs)-**

"So we're in Guatemala?" Max muttered before he noticed a bunch of missiles sailing towards them from a large metallic tower. "Oh no…" However before either he or any of the other scientists could panic a large silver eight-legged machine appeared in front of them and blocked the projectiles.

"_Ahoy Horizon! Think you can back up a bit, to like I don't know…Rhode Island?" _ A voice said from the giant Octobot. _"Eight legs and dependable, I'll call it the Spider-Mobile mark II" _**(LIAG fun Fact: Spider-Man once had a spider-Mobile…before he completely trashed it. It is now on display in a museum being mocked by kids.)**

**-Inside the Octobot-**

"I'm preparing to dock." Silver informed him before Octavius appeared on one of the nearby monitors.

"_Of all the unmitigated gall-"_

"Cool, Otto want's to Skype." Spidey quipped.

"_You dare dock in my base with one of my vehicles!? Octobot Sigma Tau! Self-destruct immediately!"_

"Hmm? This self-destruct?" Spidey questioned as he held up a silver box. "You mad?"

"_GAHHH!"_

"Come on you'll see him shortly." Silver said as she docked the ship.

**-Octavius underwater Lair-**

Spider-Man, Chun-Li, Silver Sable, and Talon all ran out of the Octobot and into the base, just as the base began to self-destruct.

"Oh this is just bullshit." Talon growled out as water began to fill the lair.

"Agreed." Chun-Li muttered.

"If you are lucky you may be able to assist me in beating that man into a bloody pulp…if I don't put a bullet in his head first." Silver spoke up as she glanced back at the Chinese woman.

"Bloodier than Talon's sheets after she gets laid?" Chun-Li asked without missing a beat.

"Will one of you please explain that to me!?" Talon questioned sounding extremely annoyed. "Is it because _it_ heals every time? That's not my fault that's just my healing factor!" The other three heroes all nearly tripped at that.

"Whoa what!?" Spidey questioned incredulously.

"That wasn't it...was it?" Talon asked as she groaned while Chun-Li and Silver looked at each other with wide eyes before glancing back at Talon.

"Yours keeps coming back? Wow that has to be more than a little annoying." Silver muttered as Chun-Li nodded her head.

"Our Talon will never live this down." Chun-Li said to Spider-Man as he shook his head.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" The only male in the group asked helplessly.

**-Minutes later-**

The group continued the run up the stairs when suddenly the came face to face with the Rhino.

"Rhino! Move, Doc Ock plans to burn the world!" Spidey shouted as the villain frowned.

"I know, he told me." The Rhino said without care. "You see the only thing that mattered to me in my life was my wife, my Oksana, and she was taken from me when I was gone. So Doc Ock promised me that I could watch the world burn!" Rhino said viciously.

"Damn, there's no getting through. The rhino is stronger than me and damn near impossible to move. Think you can take him down Chun-Li?"

"No this base is already badly damaged any of my stronger moves will only hurt us more in the long run." Chun-Li glared.

"We're still faster, if we all rush him at least one of us can get through!" Talon told them as she got on all fours while the water covered her forearms.

"Let's go for it then!" Spidey commanded and all four of them charged forward as the Rhino snarled. The Rhino ran forward and slammed an arm into Silver Sable, pinning her to the wall.

"SABLE!" Spider-Man shouted.

"You three go on, take down Octavius!" Silver winced out as Chun-Li looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not leaving you!" Spidey told her as the water continued to rise.

"You have to! If you don't everyone dies! You have no choice!" Silver shouted in pain as she felt on of her ribs crack as the water rose to her chin. Spider-man growled a bit before continuing his trek up the stairs as Chun-Li and Talon followed him.

"It's over, Spider-Man cares about you and I know that with your death then, I can truly hurt him. It's worth it." The Rhino said coldly as Silver's vision began to blur when…

"_**Bye. Bye."**_

_*SLASH*_

Silver watched with wide-eyes as Talon's claws exited Rhino's face.

"Should have watched your blind spot…" Talon murmured as the body fell. **(LIAG Helpful info: Silver "Died" in this event. I put it in quotes because she was said to be alive by Madame Web, but that could be a complete and utter lie.)**

"Y-you came b-back?" Silver questioned before wincing in pain as she held her side. Talon slashed the palm of her hand before making a gash on Silver's side, making the woman cry out.

"_Why am I doing this…?"_ Talon wondered as she placed her bloody hand into Sable's wound. _"Why am I helping someone, whose death doesn't affect my life? Old habits are hard to break…even if they aren't truly my habits." _ Talon released a sigh. "Come on lets go I told you I would save your life, you are just lucky I remembered one of Spider-Man's top three lessons." Talon said as she helped the woman up the stairs.

"W-what l-lesson?" Silver questioned making Talon smirk.

"Everybody gets one." **(LIAG Fun fact: Spidey actually said that once.)**

**-Octavius control room-**

"I will not be defeated Spider-Man!" Octavius roared as one of his eight large mechanical arms swung at Spider-Man, who ducked underneath it and ran at the mad scientist, while another pinned Chun-Li to a wall.

"You can't win today Otto!" Spider-Man said as cemented his hands to Otto's armor and slammed the man down to the ground, freeing Chun-Li.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Spidey ducked under three of the arms before a forth caught him in midair and pinned him to the ceiling, shattering his helmet in the process.

"This is how it ends Spider-Man! I must say it's a fitting end, you were the only one who could provide a challenge for my intelligence, but this is where you fall! Such a shame maybe one day you could have ended up like me!"

"Gnhh, that's impossible Otto!" Spider-Man informed the villain. "Because unlike you…I have friends…_**SILVER!**_"

***BANG* *BANG* **_*Click*_

Octavius turned in surprise as he felt bullets collide with his armor; he turned to see a glaring Silver Sablinova smirking at him as she dropped her empty gun.

"Watch your weak spot…**TALON!" **Silver roared as the mutant descended from the shadows, and slashed the front of Octavius' armor open.

"Know your place on the food chain, prey! _**CHUN-Li!"**_ Talon shouted as Chinese woman ran from behind her and leapt forward in front of Otto. Placing her hands on the gash that Talon created, Chun-Li pumped the chi into her hands.

"_**Chou Kikosho!" **_ Chun-Li roared as she blew the armor apart revealing a withered man. "_**Spider-Man!"**_

"I-Impossible." Otto gasped out as he began to fall towards the water.

"_**Maximum Spider!"**_ Spidey shouted as he web-zipped at Octavius from all directions in a red and black blur. The genius was stuck suspended in air with web when Spider-Man finally landed in the water panting heavily.

"Shut that shit down!" Talon shouted making the web-head nod as he started typing into the monitor. After a few tense minutes as the time continued to go down, Spider-Man shut down the satellites and slid to his knees.

"Did you guys see that, because I will not be doing it again." Spidey muttered making the women shake their heads at him.

**-Later: The Zenith-**

The scientist watched dumbfounded as the prone form of Doc Ock landed on the deck followed by Silver sable, Chun-Li, Talon and then Spider-Man all dripping wet.

"Spider-Man, please tell me that you-"

"Don't worry Max, I shut it down, but first we have to get Ock to a life support system stat!" Spider-Man shouted as he handed the Doctor over to the scientist.

"Why can't we kill him? He deserves it like the dog he is!" Silver growled out making spider-Man sigh as he took off his helmet.

"That's not how I do things." Spider-Man stated firmly making the woman grit her teeth and turn to Talon.

"What about you? After what you did to Rhino you should have no problem doing the _right_ thing!" Silver said pleadingly as Spider-Man turned to Talon in shock.

"It was him or Sable. More people need her alive, especially to stop the war that _you know who_ is in." Talon reminded him making him turn away from her. "Anyway, no we let him live." At their incredulous looks she smirked. "He deserves to suffer. To kill him would be to show mercy."

"I agree with Talon, he lives. He doesn't get to die until his body finally gives in." Chun-Li said with a surprising coldness lacing her voice. Silver looked between them and shook her head.

"When this comes back to bite you in the ass, remember I gave you the clear choice. I would kill him but I'm guessing that you three would stop me." Silver said dryly.

"Let's go meet up with the Avengers" Spidey told them, getting nods from all three.

**-Guatemala-**

"Well this was an eventful week, soldier. But you've overcome impossible odds. I think I speak for everyone when I say that you earned our complete gratitude." Captain said proudly as he shook Spider-Man's hand.

"Oh it's going to be hard to beat him in the Avenger's awards ceremony." Tony groaned with his face-plate flipped up.

"You we're serious about that" Hawkeye asked skeptically. "Doesn't matter we all know who isn't going to win." Hawkeye said as he sent a teasing glance at Thor who was still nursing a sore head.

"Thou shalt be wise and shut thy ass up." Thor muttered.

"But you let Octavius live? I'm surprised Talon let you do that." Natasha said skeptically as she looked at the old feral.

"Will you all quit it with that? I killed Kiden because it was detrimental to the future, it hurt a lot, but I didn't do anything Laura wouldn't do." Talon growled out annoyed.

And that's when the jovial mood died.

"_Laura?"_ Spidey repeated with a frown and it was then that Talon realized her mistake.

"Yeah, you know Laura as in your Laura?" Talon said as she backed up only to find Chun-Li behind her frowning. She glanced to the side and noticed that none of the Avenger's looked amused and even Thor seemed to be clenching his hammer harder.

**! Spider-Sense: She's lying!**

**BGM: Mirror Mirror- Jeff Williams**

"Really? Because a little buzz in my head is telling me that you're full of shit, who the hell are you?" Spidey demanded as he grabbed her shoulder. It was then that he made a mistake, because he forgot.

Never approach a cornered animal.

_*SNICKT*_

_*KRANG*_

Talon flipped back and sliced his chest plate in half with her right foot-claw causing it to fall down.

"_Shit! It was just instinct!"_ Talon thought with a frown before a well-placed kick from Chun-Li, collided into the side of her head, only for her to not budge at all. Talon jumped back and glared at the Avengers as she popped out her claws. _"The only one here who can kill me is Thor, if he doesn't come at me with lethal force from the beginning I can take him out. The shock from his death will be enough for me to take out a few more so I can make my escape."_ Talon strategized as she leaped into the air and dove at glaring Thor who had his hammer ready. She was about to block his swing when…

_*THWIP!*_

"**ULTIMATE WEB!"** Spider-Man roared before performing around eight summersaults in midair as he swung the surprised Talon and slammed her into the ground.

"Avenger's Assemble!" Captain America shouted as he threw his shield at her.

*_KRANNG*_

For the first time in decades, Talon's head whipped to the side from a blow while Cap's shield came back to him. Talon stumbled back in surprise before holding up her arms as she blocked the bullets that Natasha began shooting at her.

"ENOUGH!" Talon shouted before taking a deep breath and releasing a roar that should never come from a humanoid. It didn't sound like a woman screaming, no, it sounded like a vicious lion roaring at its prey. The Avengers themselves temporarily paralyzed as they were in stilled by a brief primal fear.

"W-What?" Spider-Man gritted out as he finally got his body move slightly.

"She instilled fear into us, she playing on our nature. She really _is_ our predator…but for it to affect Thor too?" Natasha wondered.

"Whatever is behind that skin; is _not_ our comrade Laura." Thor muttered before he began to swing his Hammer and end the existence of the foul beast with the power of lightning when…

_***BOOOOM***_

**-Slow-Mo-**

The combatants looked up in shock as none other than Talon's younger self broke the sound barrier as she descended towards the older feral. Laura gritted her teeth as she felt Galacta's shield leave her body as she flew right into her counterpart.

_*KRANG*_

_***BOOOOOOM***_

Laura's trembling Claws, met her future self's unmovable ones as her future selves' shaking eyes met her unshakable ones.

"_Impossible!"_ The older Talon thought in disbelief as she felt a bead of sweat slide down her face. _"She's…my Predator?" _Laura placed her left hand over her right one as she tried in vain to push back her older self as the ground exploded underneath them. Laura flipped back to her feet while the older feral stumbled back in shock. Laura dashed forward and slit the older woman's throat with her left foot claw. _"I have to get out of here, I'm out numbered."_ The older feral thought to herself as she held her throat. Once it healed she crouched on all fours and ran into the nearby foliage, disappearing in the darkness.

**-Slow-Mo: End-**

**BGM: END**

"Damn it!" The younger Talon muttered as she saw her older-self escape.

"L-Laura?" Spidey questioned as he gaped at his former pupil. "W-where the heck did you just come from!?"

"Long story, but let me say this. My first day was horrible." Laura said tiredly as she fell down on her rear.

"Someone's going to have to explain to me what just happened." Silver spoke up with her eyes slightly wider as she pointed at the young feral.

"Put a rain-check on that, we can't afford to waste any more time Silver, we have a war to stop. I'm taking one of the Quinjets." Natasha said before she and Silver dashed away.

"Hold up! I'm coming too!" Spidey shouted as he ran after them.

**-Hours later: Symkaria-**

"You started this war and now I will end it!" Sonja shouted as she began walking towards the Symkarian forces that were trying to protect their capitol. Sonja was followed by Viper and about a dozen crimson robots when suddenly a battle scarred Spider-Man landed in between the two forces with Natasha and Silver in his arms.

"STOP!" Both Widow and Silver shouted as they glared at their respective armies.

"What is the meaning of this Romanoff?" Sonja questioned tersely as she glared at the spy.

"New Intel. Silver didn't start this war it was treason in her country!" Natasha told her team mate as she ran towards her.

"If this is true then why did they continue to fight?" Sonja questioned as she clenched her blade tighter.

"Symkarians are prideful people and you had entered their country. It was self-defense and refusal surrender." Black Widow explained diplomatically. "In theory if you had stayed in Sogaria after you pushed them back, the war would have ended."

"You fucking serious?" Viper questioned in disbelief.

"[This war ends today! We will create a treaty now put down your weapons or be branded a traitor.]" Silver shouted to her troops in Symkarian.

"Stand down." Sonja said simply as she waved her hand back towards her troops. Silver approached the three rulers of Sogaria with Spider-Man. "So what do we do now. Neither of our people will accept a "Truce" too much blood. After this if we don't have a solid way to show trust then tensions will never cease between our nations."

"We'll have to plan a meeting later where we can discuss this, but for now I suggest we return to our homes. I am too tired to think properly and I can assume them same for you three." Sonja nodded her head in agreement. "Come man-Spider, we have much to discuss." Spidey nodded his head and followed after Sonja as the other three women looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry Silver, Widow. It's just something I need to get settled." Spider-Man tried to reassure them.

**-Hours later Sonja's and MJ's office-**

"Let me get this straight." Peter said incredulously. "I regain my memories…and we still can't be together?"

"I know Pete, but forgive me if I would like to regain _mine_ as well before I hop headfirst into a relationship I can't remember." MJ said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Don't get me wrong any other time I'd take the risk and do it too, but now we have divine intervention preventing it now."

"Again." Peter said with a face-palm and MJ smiled despite herself.

"All you have to do is make sure you are stronger than me if we meet each other in the tournament. If we don't meet we can schedule a one on one, and many more until you can beat me." MJ said seriously. "I will expose you to gamma radiation if I have to." Peter could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not bullshitting him.

"God, you don't understand how much I just want to kiss you and hold you in my arms right now." Peter said as his face showed nothing but pain.

"I can't feel your pain here." MJ said as she pointed at her head. "But I feel all of it here." She finished as she pointed at her heart. "We will get through this. I know we will."

"If I can't kiss you, or be with you now can I at least…just have one last dance, for old times' sake at least according to my memories anyway." Peter asked sadly making MJ give him a bitter smile.

"I don't see why not…" MJ said as she walked to a radio and turned it on. "…as long as you don't still have two left feet." MJ smirked as she walked to peter as he wrapped his arms around her."

**BGM: Must Be Nice- Lyfe Jennings**

"Peter…no matter what happens; you will always be my Tiger you know that right?" MJ questioned as they moved slowly to the music.

_*FLASH*_

"_Face it Tiger, you've just hit the Jackpot." __ A red-haired beauty smirked as a teenaged brunette gaped at the being standing in his door way like a fish._

_*FLASH*_

"And you'll be my hero. You stick by my side no matter what dumb crap I do." Peter said with a humorless chuckle.

_*FLASH*_

"_Peter-I'm sorry about what happened to Gwen-'MJ__ was cut off as he slammed his hand down._

"_Somehow I doubt that! You know what? Just stay the hell away from me."_ _Peter shouted as he slammed the door behind him, leaving a tearful red-head behind him._

_*FLASH*_

"You know white has always been your color." Peter said as he gazed down at MJ.

"Oh really?" MJ asked with a teasing smile.

_*FLASH*_

"_You may now kiss the bride." __The priest said with a smile. Peter and Mary Jane parker stared at each other before closing the gap between their lips as the audience cheered._

_*FLASH*_

"Tell me Peter how bad exactly was our marriage?" MJ questioned with a smile making him chuckle.

"Terrible." Peter laughed hollowly. "Good moments were always followed by even worse ones."

_*FLASH*_

_Peter held MJ tightly as they both cried over the loss of their newborn daughter._

"_Why me damn it! Why must I always be plagued with the bad luck?!" Peter thought in frustration._

_*FLASH*_

"But it was worth it wasn't it?" MJ questioned making him nod as tears fell from his face.

"Must be if the freaking Devil wanted what we had!"

_*FLASH*_

"…" _MJ whispered in Mesphisto's ear making the devil nod his head. The next morning Peter awoke in his bed alone with a hollow feeling in his chest._

_*FLASH*_

"Oh I bet he's pissed!" MJ chuckled while Peter shook his head in wonder. The two gazed at each other for a bit before Peter's face descended towards hers. Mary Jane covered his mouth with her hand as tears fell from her eyes.

**BGM: END**

"I think it's time for you to leave, Peter. Sonja said nothing good can come from violating any pact made with Scathach. She said the bad luck that would plague you would be nothing like you've endured so far."

"Personal experience?" Peter questioned making his former wife nod. "I'll see you later then…" Peter put his mask on and left the office. The sound of the door closing echoed through MJ's head and she fell to her knees and held her face in her hands.

**-3 days later: Sogaria outside MJ's Office-**

"_DP's the hottest gentleman club ever." _ Spidey read to himself aloud as he looked through a magazine while he waited for the rulers to finish their meeting. For some reason MJ had called him to tell him that he was vital in the peace between the two nations.

**-Insert ringtone: Catherine-Love is over-**

Reaching under his shirt, Spidey pulled his phone from his belt and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_So I booked the club and it's all ready for your bachelor party next week. Gotta admit having so many important people is sure to give me cash! And more Cash means more Chimichangas. And that is always good." _Deadpool said happily.

_*Click*_

"_What…the…__**fuck?"**_ Spider-Man wondered as he stared at his phone in shock. _"Deadpool must have called the wrong number."_

"We're ready for you, lover boy." Viper said with a smirk as she opened the door to the office. A chill went down Spidey's back as he entered hesitantly. When he entered he saw a pissed off Natasha, satisfied Silver, and closed-eyed Sonja sitting on her throne as her head rested on her hand.

"What did you all decide on?" Spider-Man asked hesitantly making Silver sigh sadly.

"I lost too many forces and theirs took a lot of damage as well. With losses this great we decided on…" Silver trailed off as she glanced at the bored Sonja.

"….The complete disintegration of both Nations." Sonja spoke up as her cold blue eyes stared at Spidey.

**! Spider-sense: Jump out the window…now!**

"I'm not sure if I like where this is heading…" Spider-Man said wearily.

"Quite simple, Sogaria and Symkaria are merging…" Sonja said as she laid out the design of a flag. Instead of the goddess praying, it held two silver blades and the daggers for the halo had turned silver. "…into the Nation of Emora." **(LIAG Fun Fact or is it helpful info: Emora was the second kingdom Queen Sonja took over before gaining the title Empress Sonja.)**

"Ah…" Spider-Man trailed off not sure about what he was supposed to say.

"We are remodeling the governing system. The triumvirate will now be a counsel of three that will rule, but answer to the Empress or Emperor, which in this case will be me." Sonja revealed before gesturing to Silver. "She will take my previous seat. And I will now be addressed as Empress Sonja."

"Ah so big pay raise?" Spidey quipped, but he was sure he could here Natasha's teeth grinding together. "So how does this involve me?"

"Obviously tensions are still high, but in order to solidify the country. _You_ shall be wed to Natasha and Silver. The stability of the nation depends on you following through."

Oh.

OH.

"Oh _hell_ no." Spidey said as he crossed his arms. "What part of that sounds like a good idea?" Spidey asked incredulously as once again he found himself in a situation that involved both him being married and Silver Sable. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Silver once tried to force Spider-Man to marry an important figure in Symkaria.)**

"Thank you!" Natasha finally bit out making Sonja rub her temples.

"Listen it's the only thing we can do right now and my vessel agrees as well."

"WHAT!?" Spidey shouted in disbelief MJ was the one he was depending on to get him out of this jam. Sonja nodded to Viper and she handed Spider-Man a folder as she tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Like I said they will marry _you_ as in _the Man-Spider." _ Sonja sighed. "Inside is all the documentation for your alter-ego to be considered a citizen of Emora. Your secret identity will be safe and the _real_ you will still be both single and a citizen of the United States."

"_Un-fucking-believable."_ Spidey gaped before a thought occurred to him.

An argument so brilliant that he might get off the hook.

"Sorry, if Spider-Man becomes a legal citizen, then he is able to get sued, and I do a lot of things that will get me sued." Spider-Man said triumphantly and Natasha's eyes glittered with hope.

"You have diplomatic immunity, nice try though." Viper said with a laugh. Spider-Man clenched his fists tightly.

"What about Natasha and Silver you two obviously can't be willing to go through with this." Spider-Man said helplessly.

"You see when Widow agreed on the reformation of the nation, she swore to go on any mission that will protect this nation…_in writing._" Spider-Man wasn't sure, but he swore he could see Sonja trying her hardest to keep a cool façade and not burst out laughing. "So as my first act as Empress I decided that this would be her first mission. As for Silver…"

"I agreed, seems like a small price to pay in hindsight Spider." Silver said as she shrugged.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Spider-Man questioned helplessly.

"Do you ever?" Sonja questioned dryly along with Silver, Viper and hell even Natasha.

"I told you I would follow you to the Ends of the Earth Spider, and I meant that in every way possible." Silver said with a small smile.

"Ladies cover your ears." Spidey said with a grimace. The four looked at each other and decided to do so. Spider-Man tossed his head back and glared at the ceiling before taking a deep breath. _**"FUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCC-"**_

**To be continued.**

**1) Really?**

**2) Father**

**3) Russian for Damn (I think)**

**4) Heaven Kick**

**Don't you love a happy ending?**

**Okay preview time! Next Chapter: Tier 5: Talon Reign**

***Teaser 1***

"_This is it…the story of my descent into madness…"_

***Teaser 2***

"_I tried to stop you! Why couldn't you all just give up?" _Talon widened her eyes as she heard the pain coming from her future counterpart's voice. _"I can't hold her back anymore I-I'm S-sorry." __The woman finished before her eyes boiled red._

***Teaser 3***

"_You wanted to know the truth right? Your story isn't over." __Rebuff stated coldly to the feral. __"You know why you never saw your future self during the first tournament? It's because you are destined to be the greatest villain of all time."_

***Teaser 4***

"_All the pain…the death…it was all to set me up for my final confrontation against you…." __Reaper muttered as she stared at the back of the CEO's Chair._

_*SNICKT*_

***Teaser 5***

"_So manipulate the past to save the present or destroy the present for the future?" _ _The CEO questioned with narrowed eyes._

**What if Peter was too late? : Ends of the Earth: Bad Ending**

"Come on! Come one!" Spidey shouted before the timer hit zero. Spider-Man fell to his knees in despair when suddenly he was hit by an unbearable heat.

"You failed!" Talon roared as the water began to boil and cook them alive. "How the fuck did you fail!"

**-Later-**

Laura landed in Guatemala only to see nothing but flames for miles. Galacta's shield left her and she screamed in pain as her body burst into flames

**-Hours Later: When the Satellites finally ran out of energy.**

A metal-clad skeleton hand sprung from the water and grabbed at the sand.

"I live…but I'm the only one" Talon gasped out as she was surrounded by ash. Tears fell from her eyes and fizzled on her steaming skeleton when suddenly Rebuff appeared behind her.

"And so is the curse of an immortal life." Rebuff said as she shook her head sadly. "Don't worry, your pain will end, I overestimated Spider-Man. And for that I apologize." Rebuff said with practiced east before place a finger on Talon's forehead.

**[Set. Player: 000015]**

**[Die.]**

And Talon would never again have the chance to hunt for prey.

**END**

"Yo that's fucked up." Deadpool spoke up.

**Yeah but it didn't happen so everything is good!**

"Honestly? The only thing more fucked up than that is Future Talon's Story next Chapter."

**Hey you can't blame me for that!**

"Fine, I'll blame the Friends of Humanity."

**There you go!**

"Hey since, Spider-Man isn't going to be in the next LIAG movie is that why you made this chapter so long?"

**Yup that's exactly why. Don't worry people he'll be in the third one! Now Deadpool show them the trailer for the Second ever LIAG movie!**

"Roll it!"

**Years after the Journey for the Arcana Force The X7 army has grown as more and more heroes joined their ranks, but soon a new threat comes to the multiverse can our heroes stop it!?**

**Who will defend multiverse?**

_**NARUTO!**_

"_Ninja..." The blonde said coldly from behind Rebuke._

"_KYAAAA!" Rebuke shouted as he leapt away from the ninja, who was laughing his ass off._

"_Oh kami, you screamed like a bitch! HAHAHA! I'm dying!" Rebuke glared at him before dialing another number._

_**ICHIGO!**_

"_I am sick and tired of all these mother fucking people joking about my single mother fucking attack!" _

_Ichigo roared as he flung Zangetsu._

_**RED!**_

"…"

_**JOHN AND JANE SHEPARD!**_

_**Paragon Action**_

"_Alright here's the plan." John began as he looked at the assembled heroes. "First we'll-"_

_**! RENEGADE ACTION!**_

"_Alright fuck the bullshit, let's do this!" Jane shouted as she charged forward leaving a group of gaping heroes behind._

_**LIGHTNING!**_

_The men looked at each other for a bit longer, when suddenly a large crystal rose pattern filled the room._

"_KYAAA!" The room shouted in fear as lightning appeared on Odin._

"_Wow, a room full of pansies...why am I not surprised." Lightning drawled as she slid from the top of the horse, and de-summoned it._

_**REBUKE!**_

"_I swear I better get laid for this!"_ _Rebuke shouted as he ran at the goddess._

_**REBUFF!**_

_Waking up tiredly, a confused as hell Rebuff gaped as she turned to see a snoring Rebuke next to her, both stark naked._

"_You son of a bitch." The woman muttered as Rebuke woke up suddenly and stared at the glaring woman, positive that he was about to die._

"_Doesn't matter, had sex." Rebuke stated simply before going back to sleep._

_**JORN!**_

"_You know speaking of missing ANBU there is a group of rampant ninjas that watch people masturbate running around." Jorn said seriously. "I seem to be their main target I killed three more yesterday."_

"_So that's where root went!" Naruto said as light bulb seemed to turn on his head. "By all means, keep killing them."_

_**ROSE? Wait what the hell?**_

"_Hold up let me get this straight…you WEREN'T the original leader of X7?" Jorn questioned with wide eyes as he looked at a wide eyed Rebuke, who was still gaping at the long black haired woman who had blazing red eyes._

"_Rebuke, love…why is this brat wearing my jacket and using my gun?" Rose questioned as she pointed at Jorn._

**Shit is about to hit the fan in LIAG MOVIE 2: Legacy of Rhen! Coming soon to a RebukeX7 or 117Jorn profile page near you!**

**-Lack of Spider-Man or Natsu will be explained in the movie-**

**Not yet rated.**

"Fucking A."

**Read and Review…seriously I loved the reviews from last chapter let's get a repeat performance! Especially seeing as we finally broke the 100k milestone this is now the longest fic in the LIAG series!**

**~RebukeX7**


	13. Talon: Reign

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel but that's why you are here isn't it?**

**Ryuus2: Oh don't worry I'll take your advice on leaving cliff hangers**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: She should worry you.**

**AJ Lexie: Thanks Lex…-eye-twitch-**

**Zoro99: Don't worry she'll make an appearance soon.**

**espada84-hokageOZ: Well alright!**

**BlueInfernoX: Thanks Blue!**

**El Elegido: Oh don't worry I decided to stay close to canon last chapter cause it's one of the few stories done right, but I am going to completely and utterly destroy Superior Spider-Man. The butterfly effect is going to hit that arc hard.**

**Dracco: Peter's luck is getting better it will be much more noticeable in the chapters too come especially when I write Date Night part 2**

**Cmcwiki: I have the replacement for Superior planned; the preview for it will be at the end of next chapter**

**Shout out to The Avenging Spider-Fan for being my second fact checker**

**Now here's something I need to tell you all, I don't know WHAT the hell FF did but a lot of things that I had underlined, weren't underlined despite them being underlined in the original document. So it probably made some things look really awkward. So yeah, sorry about that…even though I'm positive it wasn't my fault.**

**Oh yeah Malix2 if you are reading this allow me to further your hatred of the FoH.**

"Come on Rebuke, you're a crack author you can't write anything serious if your life depended on it."

**You're probably right, mind checking this chapter for me?**

"*Reads chapter* Buke y-you can't show this to people, hell this shit depressed me!" Deadpool roared as he through a stack of papers down.

**You might be right…**

"I mean this is too dark do you _want_ flames or some shit?"

**Cut some things out?**

"Hell yes. I mean what the fuck is _wrong_ with you? I get it is supposed to be dark considering the title is a play on words with Spider-Man: Reign. This is just brutal though."

**Fine…**

"Hey listen, if you really want to depress some people I say make an uncut version and post it later, but no way in hell should this go into the chapter as it is."

**Sounds like a plan. Hey where are you going?**

"I gotta go soul searching or something…damn fucking depressed the common sense back into me. Do you know how much crack I'll have to snort to regain my former humor?"

**Sorry…**

******Spidey's Life is a game Season finale part 1!**

**Chapter 12: Talon Reign**

**-2 days later: Team Amazing 2099's apartment-**

"You attacked the Avengers? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Miguel shouted in disbelief as he gaped at his team leader.

"That's the last straw Talon, if you think for a second that we are going to fight with you, you're insane." Chun-LI II muttered. "Tell us here and now. What the hell happened to you, because this time's Talon is nowhere near as screwed up in the head as you."

"You want to know the truth?" Talon asked coldly as she gritted her teeth. "Fine, here's the truth let me tell you the story of my descent into madness. Hell I'll even tell you why your parents died; it's all connected anyway."

"What's she talking about Chun-Li?"

"My parents…" Chun-Li II began before turning to Miguel with a sigh. "Were murdered by Reaper."

"Oh hell, that homicidal maniac? She's dead though right? Please tell me she's dead!" The only man in the room said as he stared at Talon with wide eyes.

**~New York: Apartment: 2027~**

"_These abominations should be destroyed! It was their arrogance that cost the lives of so many humans! If you want proof of their arrogance, just look at the name they have given themselves! Homo-Superior? Their existence itself spits in God's face!-"_

_*Click*_

A man of about thirty-nine years released a tired sigh as he turned off the television with his right arm, the left one missing from the shoulder down. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, along with a five o'clock shadow. He was currently wearing a simple white button-up shirt and blue jeans with a pair of brown loafers.

"They shouldn't even allow this crap on television." The man muttered with a gravelly voice that seemed withered with age, despite not even being forty. Standing up with a sigh the man began walking to his bedroom door. When he reached for the knob, he paused slightly when he heard the sound of a soft voice, cracking the door open he smiled at what he saw. A woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with long black hair and vibrant green eyes was lying on her side as a little boy of about two years old rested his head on her pregnant stomach. The toddler seemed to be fading in and out of sleep as his mother smiled down at him.

**BGM: Lullaby for you-JYONGRI**

_There may not be an answer to this too,  
why the sky is blue, is the change in me all true?  
Now that you are next to me,  
I have no fears and all I know is that I want to be with you_

Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep,  
the moment makes us weak, and all the shame I see  
Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep,  
somewhere deep inside of me

A Lullaby For You  
Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days you are not alone

Sweet dreams I do not see cause darkness scares me,  
is it because I'm still fifteen, Or the loneliness in me  
Wish I may I wish I might sleep soundly through the windy nights,  
just to dream of you tonight

A Lullaby For You  
Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Take my hand and promise me, that we'll be all right  
Finding a place to feel at home you are not alone

Maybe I'll turn back to stay  
Where I came from only yesterday  
Whisper then, "The past is gone eternally"

A Lullaby For You  
Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days you are not alone…

**BGM: END**

The woman trailed off when the boy finally fell asleep.

"Kaine finally fell asleep, Laura?" The man questioned as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah and it is about time. I honestly don't know where he gets the wildness form, but I'm going to assume it's from the guy who used to leap off buildings in his spare time." Laura said with a smirk making the man chuckle.

"Says the woman who's literally part animal." The man quipped. Laura laughed a bit before glancing at the clock; it was 11:30 pm.

"30 more minutes and I will finally prove you wrong, Peter." Laura said with a teasing grin.

"Oh ha ha, so I did actually make it to forty all it cost me was an arm and my youth." Peter said with a wink. Laura shook her head with a smile before going silent and tracing the stub where his arm used to be.

"I heard the television…you know it's not your fault that Symkaria and Sogaria fell." Laura said seriously as she gazed up at the man.

"I wish I could believe that, but if I had just given up at the beginning of the tenth round then they would still be here. How could I have been so stupid as to believe that I could actually beat _that." _Peter said as he shook his head angrily.

"If you remember correctly, I was the one that cheered you on. Didn't think my entire species would be targeted for you losing though. The Friends of Humanity are truly disgusting…" Laura muttered before sending a sad glance towards Kaine. "He can never know that he's potentially a mutant. He'll become a target."

"Might be hard to hide if he stops again suddenly don't you think?" Peter asked dryly.

"You're right I'll have to train _them_ later when their mutations activate." Laura said tiredly as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"You sure you're up for becoming Talon again?"

"If it's for them, I'm ready to do anything." Laura said seriously making him nod. "What about you _web-head?"_ Laura asked teasingly as he gave her a mock glare while gesturing towards his stump.

"I doubt I'll be in web swinging action anytime soon. Besides I'm too old and too out of practice, I'll just get myself killed." Peter stared at her for a second before poking her lightly in her stomach. "So when is this one due? The fact that you got Kaine's due date exactly the _week_ you got pregnant still disturbs me."

"You're just jealous that it's in my nature." Laura smirked "Let's just say that you are going to have a wonderful birthday present." Peter stared at her with wide eyes as he glanced at the clock which now read 11: 47.

"Best birthday ever-" Peter's head snapped suddenly making her eyes narrow instantly at the tell-tale sign of his Spider-sense going off. "Laura, get Kaine and get the hell out of here now."

"What!?"

"The Friends of Humanity have tracked you down, you have to take Kaine and leave now!" Peter roared as he jumped to his feet.

_*CRASH*_

"Damn!" Peter cursed as he heard someone breaking in through his door. "Now Laura! Think of Kaine and the baby! Get them to safety now!" Laura shut her eyes tightly as she realized that he was right. She couldn't afford to risk the baby's life if she got hit with a stray bullet. Laura hustled out of the room and left through a window in the kitchen area.

*CRACK*

Peter grit his teeth and ran forward into the main room and saw several heavily armed people who all had on green combat vests with the emblem **"FoH" **on the back.

**-11:55-**

Tears fell from Laura's eyes as she smelt the smoke from the apartment while she ran through an alley way with a startle Kaine under her arm.

"M-mom, where's daddy!"

"He'll be with us soon but for now I have to get us out of here. So please be quiet for mommy okay sweetie?" Laura asked weakly as she smelt more members of the FoH not too far from her location. "*URK!*" Laura's eyes widened in disbelief as she felt an incredible pain in her stomach. "No, not now!"

**-11:57-**

"You probably would have stood a chance if you were in better shape wall-crawler." One of the armed men said as he stared at the downed form of Peter who was looking up at him in shock. "Don't be surprised everyone on the planet saw how you lost that arm and you are the only one that cares about that bitch enough to protect her. When we finish here we'll put her in her place as well."

"The special pesticide turned out to be a great idea boss!" One of the others said with a laugh. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Spider-Man does have a weakness to Ethyl Chloride Pesticide.)**

"And now is time for Spiders to fall." The leader said as he aimed a gun at Peter's face.

**-11:58-**

"Damn they are too close, I have no choice!" Laura growled as she raised a hand as Kaine stared up at his mother with wide-eyes.

_*SNICKT*_

"M-mom?"

**-11:59-**

"This is the end wall-crawler."

"_Laura…I'm sorry." _ Was the last thought in Peter's mind as the man squeezed the trigger.

**-12:00-**

The sound of crying filled the alley as Kaine watched the heavily bleeding form of Laura lie on her back. Laura glanced at him weakly and handed and blood soaked infant to him with a sad smile.

"Kaine listen to me carefully. This is Aybel he's going to be your baby brother, but before we can be a family I need you to do something for me."

"*Sniff* W-what?" The mortified child asked with wide eyes.

"Mommy needs you to be his keeper for a bit. Take him and hide in the darkest shadow you can find. I will come for you, listen no matter what you see or what you hear remember that mommy loves you okay? If mommy's eyes turn red, run honey." The kid nodded his head making her smile brightly at him. "That's my big guy, now go now!" The kid scurried of with the baby behind a nearby dumpster as the alley was suddenly filled with armed men.

"Look here boys, someone has already done the job for us, and got rid of that mutant spawn!" Talon gritted her teeth as she felt a familiar primal rage begin to overtake her. "Let's put this dog down and continue our hunt! Won't the boss be glad that we got rid of _Talon!"_

"_Come on I know it's been awhile, but there is no way that I have lost touch with my feral side just a little longer…"_ Laura glared up weakly as her eyes began to bleed red while the man placed the barrel of his gun at her eye. _"Damn.., Kaine, I'm sorry-"_

"MOM!" Kaine shouted in horror distracting the man. That distraction was all she needed before she felt the familiar sensation of entering a berserker rage. A tear left Laura's eyes as her mind went blank.

"**RAHHHHHHH!"**

_*SNICKT!*_

Kaine stared at his mother in astonishment as the moonlight glittered from her soon to be blood-stained claws.

**-The next night-**

Rolling over with a groan, Laura opened her eyes to find herself lying on an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up tiredly she found herself wearing a small green sweatshirt and a pair of light blue shorts.

"_W-where the hell am I?" _Laura wondered in confusion before she felt something small curl into her. Looking down she saw Aybel lying next to her, sucking his thumb and glancing back she saw Kaine snoring lightly. The memories of what had transpired the previous night hit her hard as she picked up Aybel. Holding the infant to her chest, she gritted her teeth as her body shook with silent sobs. After a few tense moments she tried to collect herself in order to be strong for her children. Taking a closer look at her youngest boy now that she had a chance to, she noted that he had black hair like Kaine, but unlike his older brother his eyes were brown. She noted with a small glare that he had a small scar that went down over his right eye.

"Don't blame yourself, he's okay and you had no choice. His eye works fine." A voice spoke up from the door way, it was then that Laura realized she had been so caught up in her own self-pity that she hadn't even focused on her surroundings. She stared at the person in the door way with wide eyes as her nose filled with the familiar scent of perfume and death.

"Jubilee?" Laura questioned with wide eyes making the vampire smile at her.

"Hey, I'd ask how you are, but seeing the condition I found you in…" Jubilee trailed off unsurely.

"How did you find us?" Laura questioned in confusion.

"It was a windy night and a _lot _of blood. Your scent must have carried halfway across the city, but enough about how I found you. How are you? Really?" Jubilee asked her old friend in concern making the feral place hand on her stomach.

"Alright, I seemed to have healed up nicely-"

"_Laura."_ Jubilee said shortly with narrowed eyes making Laura look down.

"Devastated, but I don't have time to mourn. The Friends of Humanity are actively pursuing me so I can't go out in public for a while." Laura muttered darkly making Jubilee clap her hands.

"Then it's settled, you are staying here!" The mall rat said with a firm nod making Laura's head snap up.

"but-"

"Either me or Logan; choose." Jubilee revealed her ultimatum with a sigh, "Listen, you cannot be alone right now, hell you have nowhere to go. Chun-Li is still on vacation in china with her kid.

"Oh God, Chun-Li." Laura said as she placed her head in her hands. "H-how do I tell her that I let Peter get killed? She'll hate me. "

"Hate you? She thinks of you as a sister if anything we'll have to hold her back from going on a rampage and tearing down the city." Jubilee said as she crossed her arms and nodded her head towards the door. "Come to main room I got some food for you, the kid ate before climbing into bed with you." For some reason, Laura didn't actually feel all too hungry despite not having eaten for a day, but decided it would be nice to leave the room. Laura held Aybel with one arm as she stood up, and tucked Kaine into the bed. She gave him a pick on his forehead and followed after Jubilee.

"_In other news five bodies were found lying in in an alley way. Authorities say that they seemed to have been ripped apart by a savage animal as many of them are covered in vicious bite marks and missing chunks of their flesh."_

Laura froze at the sound of the television, making Jubilee curse slightly.

"Listen when I got there all of the blood caused me to lose myself I might have attempted to eat a few of them before I regained control. That's all Laura, understand? All you did was protect your family." Jubilee seriously as she cut off the T.V. when she got no response, Jubilee grabbed the mother by her face and glared into her eyes. "Understand?_ I_ lost control."

"I-I understand…" Laura said as she nodded her head making the young vampire smile a bit.

"Maybe next time, I shouldn't be such a sloppy eater." The vampire giggled a bit before going to the fridge, attempting to find something for her friend to eat. As she did this, Laura just stared at her back with narrowed eyes.

"_Why…are you lying?"_

**-Present-**

"Sad story, but you still haven't told us why we should fight with you." Chun-Li spoke coldly as Miguel crossed his arms.

"Hate to say it, but Chunny is right. What does this have to do with Reaper?"

"To reach the end, you must first start from the beginning. It'll take a bit but when I'm finished. THEN you will understand." Talon said as she leaned back and glanced at the clock. _"Only three hours until the battle…"_ Closing her eyes tightly she continued her tale. "Obviously, Chun-Li was crushed and I blamed myself and decided she would be better off without me interfering with her life, despite her protests to the contrary. I decided-well maybe forced is a better word…" Talon trailed off with a chuckle. "…to stay with Jubilee and raise my cubs and over time we grew _close."_ Miguel's eyes grew wide in understanding.

"You loved her didn't you?"

"_Love, _darling." Talon corrected before shaking her head sadly. "Just as much as Peter, but like him I failed her too…"

**-Los Angeles: 2037-**

Laura was standing in a kitchen with blood soaked claws as she stared wide-eyed at the corpses of Kiden and Peter.

"Funny isn't it?" A voice spoke up and she turned to see a man that looked like a blonde Peter who was wearing a red Spider-Man outfit under a blue hoodie. "You created me, and killed me to prolong his life…and then you let him die anyway." The man spoke with a glare.

"I-I'm sorry." Laura said with a voice filled with remorse. "I had no other choice! I thought it over countless choice but you were the only option!"

"There is always a choice!" The man growled out. "People like you should do what I did, and just…" The man trailed off before grabbing Laura's claw and thrusting it through his chest. "Die…" the man whispered harshly in her ear. "You are a failure Laura…"

Laura

LAURA

"LAURA, wake up!" Jubilee growled out as she shook the feral. Blinked her eyes frantically Laura stared up at the vampire in shock. She searched her surroundings frantically and found herself in the bedroom that she shared with her undead lover. "Laura what's wrong? Just tell me." Jubilee said with pain filled eyes.

"It's nothing…" Laura muttered as she climbed out of the bed.

"Bull shit." Jubilee growled as she followed the woman. "It's not Kiden, it's not peter and it isn't the Facility…what is it…?"

"Nothing." Laura repeated more firmly, before finding herself

"Is it me?" Jubilee asked helplessly. "Do you fear that I might drain you in your sleep or something?"

"Drain? Is that what vampires do? Because the last time you got blood from someone _other_ than me they were missing a few body parts." Laura said coldly as she glared down at the now wide eyed vampire. Jubilee clenched her fist and began stalking towards Laura angrily.

"You don't even know what you are talking about…" Jubilee growled out and it was obvious that Laura's comment hit her hard.

"Back up Jubilee…" Laura warned as her breathing suddenly became labored. Laura cursed as she felt her instincts kicking in.

"Quit dodging the subject already!"

"Jub-"

"Spit it out!"

_*SNICKT*_

Jubilee stared wide eyed as the moon light shined from the window and glistened off of the feral's claws. Laura stared at her hands with wide eyes as she stared at the adamantium claws for the first time in a decade.

"Oh this is just perfect." Jubilee said with a bitter laugh. "For ten years you were afraid using your claws because they reminded you of that night. For ten years I've dedicated my undying life to show you that you are actually worth a damn to _someone _and that you are not a monster. That I actually love you and so do those two precious boys and not only do you basically call me a monster…" Jubilee trailed off with a glare. "You pop your claws out at _me, _in the same night?" Jubilee questioned rhetorically making Laura bow her head.

"Jubilee…"

"Get out-"

"Mom?" A voice questioned and they turned to see both Kaine and Aybel looking at them with wide eyes. Laura stealthily retracted her claws while Jubilee beckoned for them to enter. "You aren't both fighting because of us are you?" Kaine questioned making the feral look at him in confusion.

"*sigh* No, honey. We already settled that earlier didn't we?" Jubilee said with a tired smile making Kaine nod his head wearily. "Boys head back to your room it's too late at night for you to be up."

"I know, but I am still sorry about what I said…" Kaine said as he looked down and idly Jubilee wondered if he picked up that habit recently from Laura or if it was something they did naturally when sad. And if it was instinct, did it mean that their mutations were getting closer to revealing itself?

"I know, now please go back to bed guys." The kids nodded and closed the door and Laura turned to her in confusion.

"What did they do?" Laura questioned in concern as Jubilee sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned Laura to do so as well.

"A kid was picking on Aybel because of his scar…" Jubilee began and Laura flinched slightly as she remembered how she brought him in to the world. "He had told the kid that he was born with it so the kid began calling him a mutie…one thing led to another and eventually Kaine got involved and decided to stick up for Aybel…"

"…What did he do?" Laura questioned hesitantly not sure if she was going to like what was about to be said. Jubilee held Laura's hands in her own and gazed up into her eyes.

"He said shut up before I eat you, and then tackled the kid to the ground and bit him." Jubilee said quietly confusing the hell out of Laura.

"Where in the world did he get the idea he could eat people? We made sure neither of them saw me feed you."

"He got it from you…" Jubilee said quietly, making Laura look at her incredulously. "The night you gave birth to Aybel-"

"-It wasn't you was it? T-that t-tried to _eat_ those men?" Laura questioned, although she already knew the answer. The realization hit her hard and made her sick to her stomach. Lurching forward Laura had to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Oh God…what the hell am I?" Then another thought hit her. "And he still remembers that night? Why isn't he terrified of me?"

"Because you're his mother." Jubilee said firmly as she embraced the mutant. "And a damned good one. That's all that matters Laura, what's done is done."

"B-but-"

"If you didn't do it, I would have anyway…just not as messy." Jubilee said as she gave Laura and awkward grin. She was pleased with she got a shocked look from Laura that soon turned into laughter.

**-Present-**

"What I didn't know at this point, however; was that the taste of flesh had never left Kaine's mouth." Talon said as she shook her head with narrowed eyes. "It is thanks to Kaine that I know there is a darker side to my mutation than I had first realized. A side you witnessed firsthand." Talon said as she stared straight at Chun-Li II, whose skin had just gotten slightly paler. "Anyway, we can get to that later. Later that night…"

**-Flash Back: Los Angeles: 2037: Later that night-**

***CRASH***

"Who would have thought that a school yard fight would lead us right to Talon!" A man dressed in black said as the emblem **"FoH" **was embroidered on his back.

"Remember we aren't here for her! The last time she was seen, she was shacking up with a vampire. That's who the boss wants!" Another voice hissed as a third man walked into the room holding a struggling Kaine and Aybel.

_***SLASH***_

Looking up at the ceiling they watched eagerly as adamantium claws tore open a hole before Laura leapt down in front of them with Jubilee behind her.

"Release them or die." Laura said grinned as one of the men grinned at her before placing the barrel of a gun at Aybel's head.

"Uh-uh. You see we're here for her." One gun men said as he gestured to a glaring Jubilee.

"If you think I'm going to let you take Jubilee you have another thing coming." Laura growled out as she took a few steps forward.

"I wonder which one of your boys has to die first to make you understand you can't win this one." The lead man sighed as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"Laura, stop. We don't have a choice, the boys come first." Jubilee said obviously enraged with the situation. "I'll go with you, but you will release the boys."

"Yeah, yeah now get over here." One of the men muttered making Jubilee growl slightly as she obeyed his commands. As soon as she reached them, one of them slammed a small black device into her neck and the vampire's eyes widened in agony as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through her body. The vampire opened her mouth in a silent scream before falling to her knees and blacking out.

"JUBILEE!" Laura shouted as she watched her mate get knocked out.

"Mom!" Kaine shouted as he continued to thrash in his captors arms.

"Let us go!" Aybel shouted as he kicked frantically.

"Don't worry brats, we humans are a little more trustworthy than you freaks. We will let you go but first, how about you play with mommy for a bit." The man said sinisterly before he pulled out two vials that were filled with a clear liquid.

"Time to leave!" One of the men shouted as they picked up the vampire and ran out of the house.

"Goodbye Talon." The man said before using his mouth to pull off the tops of the vials. After they were off he poured their contents on to the boy's heads and tossed them in front of their mother. "Nothing personal, but I am trying to save my species." The man said before running off. Laura was confused, until the smell reached her nose.

"_Impossible! How did they get their hands on the formula for the trigger scent?" _Laura thought in horror as she felt the beast inside of her awaken. "K-Kaine, A-Aybel…run!" Laura's body jerked forward and she found herself forced onto all fours.

"M-mom?" Aybel asked in confusion as he stared at his mom. As soon as she looked up at them her eyes began to bleed red and suddenly the boys found themselves holding their heads in agony. "Kaine! What's going on!?"

"I don't know but we have to help mom!" Kaine shouted, and before they could blink, Laura charged at them. However, before the claws could skewer them, they found themselves bending backwards as the blades barely missed their heads.

**-3 hours later-**

Laura regained control when she felt a searing pain in her spine and chest. Looking around she saw that the house was both covered in blood and the furniture was destroyed as slashed marks covered the walls. Looking down, she saw a bloodied Kaine standing in front of her with his hand through her stomach while his eyes seemed to be slightly bloodshot as tears fell from his eyes. Looking at his left hand, the hand not inside her, she notated that his nails had extended into to five 3 inch long bone claws. His other hand was currently grasping her spinal cord tightly. Looking at her chest she saw two spikes ripping from her chest, she was confused until she looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Aybel was standing on a large spider-web behind her as two spikes extending from his wrists entered her back; his eyes flooding with sorrow.

"W-what?" Laura asked helplessly making the boys look at her in shock.

"MOM!/MOMMY!" Kaine and Aybel shouted respectively as they ripped their hands from their mother, sending her falling to her knees.

"Please be alright mom, I'm sorry!" Kaine shouted as Aybel continued crying.

"I-it's alright boys…I'm actually proud of you, for what you've accomplished…" Truly she was proud, to think that two boys not even in their teens took out "The Unbreakable Talon" albeit she was out of practice for over a decade and she suspected they might have inherited Peter's danger sense, but for kids they still did great. "I need to rest for a while, but once I'm healed up I'm taking you to meet your grandfather, and then I'm going to get Mom back alright?" Laura questioned making them nod; she smiled and closed her eyes.

"We have a grandpa?" She heard Aybel ask Kaine in confusion and she didn't even have to look at her eldest boy to know that he was just as confused.

**-3 days later: Utopia: Jean Grey's Institute for Higher Learning-**

"And that's why you don't fight ninjas in the middle of the night." Logan finished as he turned to the wide-eyed stares of his students. "Any questions?" **(LIAG HELPFUL INFO: Logan is the headmaster of Jean Grey's Institute for higher learning**

"Just one." A voice spoke up from the doorway and the students and Logan turned to see Talon leaning in the doorway. She had on a black hoody and a pair of tight black leather pants that gained more than a few looks from the males.

*SNICKT*

"Keep looking and you'll be missing something _very _important." Laura said sounding exasperated.

"Oh God there's another one!" One of the students questioned in horror.

"Shut up Dave! Don't you know that's Talon!"

"I thought she was dead!" Another voice said in confusion, before the bell rang.

"You all heard the bell, get to your next class!" Logan shouted making his students scurry off. "Laura…it's been years, what do ya want kid?" Logan growled as he put a Cigar in his mouth.

"Six hours in the danger room at max difficulty for starters."

"You're trying to get back into the game?"

"Something like that."

"Question is…" Logan trailed off as he walked towards her and glared up into her eyes. "Which one? The Weapon or the Hero?"

"The former." Laura drawled as she crossed her arms. "It's time for X-23 to make a comeback."

"Then I can't grant you access." Logan said simply making her narrow her eyes. "For you to get back to that, I'll have to train you personally…"

*SNICKT*

"Like old times." Logan grinned viciously as he raised his claws making Laura widen her eyes slightly before shaking her head in amusement.

"Surprised you are agreeing to this so easily."

"What can I say? I look after my own. I may not have been able to show it as well with you but that's because you have my genes. I expect the most from you, because you can take it." Something in his words made Laura's heart clench.

"_God, was he really like this? How caught up in myself was I to have avoided him completely all these years?" _Laura released a shaky sigh and gave a sad smile. "Good, because I have a second favor."

"Hmm what?"

"I need you to watch after _my own_ for a bit, honestly I have no idea for how long or if I will see them again but please. You are the only one that can train them I can't make it to the Savage lands and have Erista do it." Laura said before beckoning her children in. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Erista is Wolverine's OTHER biological son that is currently unknown to him in canon. Erista was last seen as a baby.)**

"Your own-"Logan stopped when Laura's two sons entered the room. Aybel looked down shyly, while Kaine blatantly gaped at the older feral. Aybel shifted uncomfortably as Kaine walked up to Logan and sniffed him.

"Wow! He smells just like you!" Kaine said in awe, while Logan gritted his teeth.

"I swear if web-head wasn't already dead…" Logan growled a bit before turning to Laura looking a little hurt. "You had _two _kids and didn't at least let me know? Was I _really _that bad?"

"Not entirely, no. I was young and stupid and eventually I just…forgot." Laura said as she bowed her head slightly.

"Gonna be the death of me…" Logan growled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So you were raising two kids as a single mom?" The older feral questioned making the boys look at him in confusion.

"W-we have two moms!" Aybel stuttered out proudly as Kaine nodded his head with a grin. Laura had to avert her eyes because of the astonished look Logan sent her.

"Yup! She's pretty and she looks young and has red eyes. She's a little cold though so her hugs feel really weird but I like her! Dad probably would have too!" Kaine grinned and Laura groaned.

"From the mouths of babes…" Laura muttered while the cigar fell from Logan's mouth as he paid attention to the ring on Laura's finger…which looked VERY similar to one he had seen on the vampire's own hand

"Jubilee!? How, I talk to her on the phone nearly every other week!" Logan shouted making Laura look up at him in shock.

"What in the-since when?" Laura questioned with wide eyes. _"When I save her, we are going to have a long talk…"_

"How could basically two of my daughters…get married to each other for-for…?"

"Five years…" Laura supplied.

"Five years, and I not know!" It takes a lot to rattle Wolverine, but he had honestly no idea how the mall rat managed to hide something like this form him.

"Anyway, she's the reason I'm here. Jubilee has been kidnapped by the Friends of Humanity…I need to get back in shape and save her." Laura said seriously as the confusion was completely wiped from Logan's face nearly instantly.

"Then let's get started."

_**-**_**Present-**

"So we trained, he went at me with the intent to kill and by the end of the week, X-23 was back." Talon said to her teammates.

"So where did Reaper come from? Why were my parents killed?" Chun-Li II asked in confusion.

"And how does this involve Alchemax, you said everything was connected." Miguel reminded her as he sat down.

"Well after kissing my boys goodbye I began searching for the main base of the Friends of Humanity, but for a large hate organization they were incredibly hard to find, but eventually I ran into…the CEO's secretary. She said that her boss was intrigued by me and had knowledge of Jubilee's whereabouts."

"What was the catch?" Miguel asked bluntly, having worked for the corrupt company for so long he knew that there had to be a price. Talon turned towards him and looked down sadly.

"Her boss wanted to give me a peaceful life and give Talon back to the world." The feral said with a grim smile.

"How does that work out?" Chun-Li II asked skeptically.

**-New York: Manhattan: 2038-**

X-23 was standing on the roof of an apartment complex and gazing at the full moon when she suddenly heard someone land behind her. Sniffing, she turned to see none other than Felicia Hardy AKA Black Cat walking up to her…still in her prime.

"Gotta say Talon, I still can't believe you look as young as you do." The platinum blonde purred making the feral roll her eyes.

"Please I should be saying the same thing, must be a perk of being the CEO's dog. And it's not Talon, I'm back to X-23."

"Ah, but between you and I you're the bitch…literally." Felicia said smirking before releasing a sigh. "I swear you change names nearly as much as Peter changed costumes."

"Impossible." X-23 muttered as the Black Cat walked towards her.

"Seriously though Laura, it's really good to see you again." Felicia said seriously making the feral nod her head to show that the feeling was mutual. "So are you ready? Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am just so tired of this bullshit in my life. I just want to get my wife back, grab my kids, and live the next few centuries in peace." X-23 said tiredly.

"That would be Nirvana." Felicia smiled before her face got serious. "The boss believes that the world is running out of heroes, the world needs at least one to keep fighting and inspiring hope into those who need it. A hero that can't be destroyed by time, pressure, or tragedy; one that's unbreakable….he chose you."

"But-"

"-but…." Felicia interrupted her as she held up a hand. "He also recognizes your feelings. He wants to remove your feral side and place it inside a clone of you using Octavius' old mind swiping tech. He will then erase its memories and train it to be the perfect hero."

"I don't understand why he wants to separate us instead of just cloning me." X-23 questioned making the woman gain a cool expression.

"Something is coming, something that will bring an end to heroes everywhere; he believes that by using your feral side, the hero he creates will be able to go to places…that even X-23 wouldn't dare to reach." Felicia said seriously making the mutant stare at her in shock.

"What the hell is about to happen?"

"He wouldn't say, just that it was time for the fall."

"I'm not sure if I could do that, putting a young girl into the _exact_ situation I was in?" X-23 muttered making Felicia bark out a bitter laugh.

"Oh you can rest assured that the training will be humane, but isn't it a little late for you to be worried about something like that? What you did to that clone all those years back is much worse." Felicia said as she crossed her arms with a sneer. "You had Ben Reilly cloned, made him believe he was the real Scarlet Spider and then threw his life away."

"Peter was dying in Octavius' body! He needed a new one and I got him one. I'm not proud of it, God knows it's been plaguing me ever since, but in the end it prolonged Peter's life long enough for him to get his back." X-23 growled out. "Nobody could think of anything, I had no other choice!"

"There is _always_ another choice! You just have to use a calm head and figure it out." Felicia stated coldly making the feral flinch at her words. "That was the day Talon died and X-23 took her place, because I know for a fact that if it was _Talon_ that was fighting alongside Peter, you all would have won the last match and those lives wouldn't have been lost." Felicia turned away from the feral and glanced at her from over her shoulder. "Come on, we do this now and we can send you at the Friends of Humanity by the end of the week. Intel has told us that Jubilation Lee is still alive, but barely."

"What did they want with her?" X-23 questioned in confusion.

"Simple. A cure for Vampirism."

**-Present-**

Both Chun-Li II and Miguel were staring at her in shock when something seemed to click in the Neo Spider-Man's head.

"But the fall was-"Miguel began but stopped when Talon raised a hand with a pained expression.

"I know…" Talon said as a tears fell from her eyes. "I…know."

**-FoH Headquarters: 2038-**

***SLASH***

"*GAAK*

"Someone help us-*SCHLICK*

Slashing through countless members of the Friends of Humanity, a blood soaked X-23 panted tiredly as she made it to a large steel door.

***SLASH***

Laura kicked the door down and ran into the room only to stop at the horrifying sight in front of her. The room was completely white except for a gray circle on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large pole and strapped to it was a weak looking Jubilee who looked as though she had been tortured for an uncountable amount of time.

"Jubilee!" Laura shouted making the weak vampire look up at her slowly in surprise.

"L-Laura…"

_*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*_

"You made it this far, I'm surprised but glad. It's time for our final showdown anyway." A man wearing a white suit with a dark blue mask covering his face spoke up from the corner of the room. On the forehead of the mask was the emblem _**"FoH" **_"You see when Alchemax told me that you were coming to day I had to get set up. Gotta say it's very good to see you again."

"A-Alchemax?" Laura questioned in confusion.

"Who do you think funded my organization for so long? They needed you here so that their plan could be set in motion."

"What plan!?"

"The Fall: The complete eradication of the hero community." The masked man said happily. "For years they have been collecting the details of various heroes to find their weaknesses and then when they get them, years from now they will send _Talon…"_ The man said the name as he did air quotes." After each and every one of them to kill. They obviously won't expect such a prestigious hero to betray them so it should be relatively easy."

"But why what's the point!?" X-23 shouted as she moved into a fighting stance.

"Something called Project: Clean Slate. It won't be ready until the year 2099, but it is of no importance to me. No my part of this story ends here. With you and me. You see everything I have ever done…" The man began as he grabbed the top of his mask.

**BGM: Butterfly-Bassnectar**

"Was for you, mother." A man with brown hair and hazel eyes said sinisterly.

"Peter?" X-23 questioned in confusion before shaking her head. "No, Ben?"

"Don't say that name!" The man growled out. "I was never him! I have no name I just exist, I am the proof of your sins mother, and I am here to force you to repent. You see this is just the beginning to your suffering."

"H-how A-are you alive?"

"When Peter got his old body back, you didn't think all that was left was an empty husk did you?"

"You had no pulse, we tried to save you!" X-23 screamed as tear fell from her eyes.

"Does it matter in the end I was just expendable. That's it. However now our story ends here, kill me and get rid of the only thing you got right in the world!" The clone roared as he charged at a horrified X-23.

**-Present-**

"We fought for _hours…"_ Talon said as she began trembling. "I as hard as I tried, I couldn't touch him. You see without my feral side, my moves were too predictable and his Spider-sense made him untouchable. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Wolverine's savage fighting can overcome the Spider-sense after a while of fighting.)**

**-Flash back to the fight-**

"_He's toying with me!"_ X-23 thought in anger as he ducked under her foot claw. _"He hasn't thrown a single punch in hours, what is he waiting for-"_

_*SCHTIK*_

X-23's eyes widened when her claw went through his chest. Blood splattered over her face and he embraced her tightly.

"Finally, its time…my chapter in the story of your pain is over." The man said as tears fell from his eyes as alarms began ringing.

"Why! What was the point of this? What were you waiting for?" X-23 shouted as she slid to the ground with the man.

"Sunrise." The man said simply and X-23 widened her eyes in shock when ceiling began opening over Jubilee the rays made her scream in agony. "The ceiling can only be opened when my heart beat slows to a certain number of beats per minute."

_Kill me and get rid of the only thing you got right in the world!_

"_He wasn't talking about himself!"_ X-23 realized before she tossed the man off of her and charged at the pole. She attempted to cut it down, but paled when her claws only rested on it.

"It's seven inches thick of pure Vibranium. I got the idea from you…Thank you mother." The deranged clone said as he began laughing. X-23 widened her eyes and began climbing up the pole towards the screaming vampire. She sliced at the chains only for nothing to happen. "Adamantium…" The man said simply before closing his eyes.

"L-Laura…" Jubilee said as she looked down at her mate. "I want you to know that I will _always _love you. I don't blame you for this…good bye." The vampire smiled before bursting into flames.

Laura fell down and looked up at the flaming body in silent horror.

Both Jubilee and the clone of Ben died with smiles on their faces.

"_AHHHHHHHH!" _ Laura roared at the skies in pure outrage as she screamed.

"Good bye Laura, it's time for your peaceful life just like I promised." A voice said from behind her making her freeze. She turned her head slowly and stared wide eyed as a gun barrel was pointed at her forehead. The sun rays reflecting off the pole blocked his face, but there was no mistaking it. Besides Felicia, Laura had become the second person to ever see the CEO of Alchemax in person.

***BANG***

Laura fell down instantly as an adamantium bullet pierced her skull.

"Not even Vibranium can stop the design of my Alchemax Adamantium bullets. Tailored specifically to take you down. All according to plan."

**-Present-**

"Oh my God." Miguel muttered in horror. "I knew the guy was an evil bastard, but why go that far?"

"But why would you, a clone, do something fucked up as cloning Ben! Especially after everything you've gone through!"

"Killing Kiden had made me irrational so when the time came to save Peter's life I did the only thing I was _sure_ would work. I know now that with a clearer head I would have been able to think of countless other options."

"Why did you kill Kiden then!?" Chun-Li II roared in outrage as she released a pulse of Chi. "You just had the perfect chance to change _everything _a few months back, why would you ever think traumatizing your younger self again was a good idea!"

"Because I want to live damn it!" Talon roared. "You think I don't know that by killing Kiden I just recreated the butterfly effect that caused my pain!? I have no other choice though…not if I want to live to see tomorrow."

"You want to live? What the fuck does that even mean!? You. Are. Practically. Immortal." Chun-Li II said as she spit out each word like venom.

"There's something you aren't telling us…" Miguel muttered. "We want the full story, spit it out."

**BGM: END**

"The bullet…" Talon began as she looked down. "It destroyed my memories and when I had awoken I was in a hospital with no idea who or what I was. My hair had been cut to my shoulders and a nurse told me that I was clutching a dog tag that had the name Sarah Kinney on it. I assumed it was me and for the next few decades I just…existed as the news started praising the return of the hero Talon. Eventually I wound up back in New York, and after moving into an apartment I quickly found out that I had a…interesting new neighbor." As she said this, Talon gazed directly into Chun-Li II's eyes.

**-New York: 2068-**

"Honestly Ms. Li I keep telling you that if you leave your door unlocked like that, you are just asking for trouble." Sarah said as she shook her head at the old Asian woman who just waved her hand dismissively.

"Anyone dumb enough to try to rob me will…"

"Get destroyed." Sarah said with practiced ease as she rolled her eyes making the elderly woman smirk.

"You want to come in for dinner dear?"

"Not tonight, I gotta go on patrol."

"Why a young pretty girl like you decided to became a police officer, I'll never know."

"Don't be a hypocrite Ms. Li, you have told me your stories of being an Interpol officer countless times." Sarah said chidingly. "Although I don't know what the point is, Talon seems to be cleaning up the streets pretty well. Hell last night I just drove around for a few hours."

"Don't put so much faith in that woman, if you ask me she is nothing but trouble. So much power but I doubt she can be responsible with it." The elderly Asian woman said making Sarah chuckle.

"I still don't understand why she won't go after those other two men. Kaine, Aybel, and their anti-human movement have been taking countless lives."

"I think she's scared; two people with similar powers as her that always stick together? Yeah I'd be weary as well." Ms. Li chuckled and Sarah shook her head before walking away.

"Alright Ms. Li take care of yourself!"

"Will do dear, will do." Every day Sarah, never noticed the old woman frowning at her back whenever they finished a conversation.

**-Present-**

"Nice little lady, she was." Talon said to the now gaping Chun-Li. "Funny how fate works isn't it? I didn't know here but she sure as hell knew me…or at least she thought she did. Things went like that for a while, but a year later…my life changed again."

**-New York: 2069-**

_*CRASH*_

Snapping her eyes open quickly, Sarah reached under her pillow and pulled out her gun. Slipping her pants on, Sarah went into the hallway quietly.

_*THUD*_

Hearing more sounds of a struggle coming from Ms. Li's apartment; Sarah kicked her door down and stormed the apartment, only to come to the sight of a smirking Talon standing in front of Ms. Li. The elderly woman was wearing the coldest expression Sarah had ever seen on someone while standing in a fighting stance.

_*Sniff*_

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" Talon drawled as she turned to a wide-eyed Sarah.

"Talon? What are you doing here! Ms. Li didn't do anything wrong…" Sarah trailed off as she looked back at the cool expression of the Asian woman's face "…I think."

"Oh don't worry _officer. _I'll be out of your hair soon. I remove this threat; Chun-Li has been aiding Kaine and Aybel's Anti-Human movement for a while."

"I-is this true?" Sarah questioned with wide-eyes.

"Yes, but it isn't a hate group. It's a resistance. Alchemax has become too powerful and many are suffering because of it." Chun-Li bit out.

_*SNICKT*_

_*SLASH*_

Sarah looked at her gun in disbelief as it was slashed in half by Talon's left foot claw.

"Put that away. You might shoot yourself in the foot or something stupid, cub." Talon said with a smirk. "I can smell it now, you can't hide your nature from me you are a feral mutant like myself." The hero said as she exposed one of Sarah's deepest secrets. "What are you the brat of one of Kaine or Aybel? Only reason I can think of for your blood to smell like mine." Talon then pointed at Chun-Li. "Show me what you've got. Help me take her out and I'll train you and then we can take out those other two cubs." Talon said making her eyes widen and causing Chun-Li to growl

"No. I will not hurt Ms. Li!"

"Fine, have it your way then, I'll just take you out next." Talon said flippantly before ejecting her claws and charging Chun-Li.

**-Present-**

"Let me tell you this, for a woman over eighty Chun-Li could fight. Her body wasn't as strong but it was fluid. She dodged all of the attacks and moved like water. However, she didn't use any true attacks for a while because, she was just too old. Her spirit was just as strong as ever though." Talon said fondly as Chun-Li II closed her eyes.

**-Chun-Li's Apartment: 2069-**

"How long are you going to try to fight me? You know I can out last you."

"Then I'll have to end it quickly then!" Chun-Li said as she ducked under a wild slash from Talon. She crouched down under the feral and her hand ignited in a black flame. **"Jigoku-Ken! (1)" **Chun-Li muttered making Talon smile viciously as the blow hit her chin. The chi entered Talon's body slowly as the feral grabbed her by the wrist. Chun-Li screamed in agony as she found herself blown back into the ground as her body trembled in agony

"Ah I remember this move. The kinetic force of the blow is so powerful that it causes all of the major organs to implode on themselves. A vibranium skeleton would absorb the attack and further spread its damage throughout the body, but you didn't know one thing…" Talon grinned as the life left Chun-Li's eyes. "My skeleton is no longer Vibranium. It's Reverbium." **(LIAG Helpful info: Reverbium is a type of Vibranium that was created by Sajani Jaffrey, a scientist of Horizon Labs, which blows back force instead of absorbing it.)**

"Ms. Li!" Sarah shouted as Talon turned to her. The officer felt her hands tremble in anger as a burning sensation was felt between her knuckles.

"Good bye, officer-"

*SNICKT!*

Talon paused and stared at her with wide eyes as the Adamantium claws ripped free from Sarah's hands.

"H-how-"Talon questioned as Sarah ran forward and stabbed her fists into the hero's chest. Talon stumbled back in shock as she held her chest before growling at Sarah. "I don't know what you are, but I will find out!" Talon swore before running through the window she had opened and leaping out into the night.

**-Present-**

"She ran off into the night and I quickly called 911. I tried to explain what had happened, but no one wanted to believe that Talon would kill an old lady, especially if there weren't any cuts on Chun-Li. I was frustrated, but I was in for a surprise by the end of the week." Talon said as she shook her head with a small smile.

**-New York: 2069 1 week later-**

"_Unbelievable, how the hell has there not been any press on Ms. Li's murder!"_ Sarah thought angrily as she turned off her television.

_*Knock-Knock*_

Frowning at the sound of someone knocking on her door, Sarah went to it and opened it hesitantly.

"_What the hell; I don't know anyone that knows where I alive." _Sarah wondered perturbed as she opened the door, only to find two frighteningly familiar black haired men standing in her door way. One had his hair combed back and wore a simple black suit and smiled at her with warm hazel eyes. The other was taller and muscular with cold green eyes and messy hair. He had on a black tank top, black cargo pants, and had decided not to wear any shoes. His face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl.

"This the bitch?" The taller man asked off handily making the formally dressed one send him a glare.

"Mind your manners Kaine." The man said coldly before turning back to Sarah. "Sorry about my brother here, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aybel Xavier Parker, and this is my brother Kaine Benjamin Parker." Aybel said pleasantly as Kaine grunted simply.

"Y-yeah I know who y-you are." Sarah stuttered at the sight of the two powerful ferals. "But what do you want with me?"

"You see my dear, you have interested us. Normally our mother, Talon if you did not know, wouldn't leave any witnesses alive. For you to be standing here today is a feat in itself." Aybel said warmly. "May we come in?"

"Move." Kaine growled as he brushed passed them both and entered the apartment.

"Goodness." Aybel groaned making Sarah sigh.

"It's alright, not like I would be able to stop either of you anyway." Sarah said tiredly as she let Aybel in.

"Bro, the bitch's scent pisses me off." Kaine grunted as he sat on the couch. Although miffed by his choice of words, Aybel understood the message.

Her scent was too close to Talon's

"Understood, brother." Aybel said simply. "Sarah, we mean you no harm we simply want to offer you a chance to do something right."

"Like what join your anti-human group? Sorry while I'm not overly fond of them, I don't wish to see them exterminated." Sarah said dryly making Kaine snort.

"One could only hope."

"Brother!" Aybel bit out making Kaine turn away from him. "The thing is you have a very unique mutation, one that is only passed down through blood we can tell that much. The question now is who's offspring are you child? Talon's or Kaine's?"

"Hey she could be your brat too!"

"Unlike you, I don't sleep with anything with a pair of double D's and a nice rear end. I have more class." Aybel said dryly making his brother grin viciously. "Please show me all of your claws Sarah, if you have six long ones then you are undoubtedly our sister. If they come from your fingers then you are my niece since our father's blood changed his mutation. Don't worry; Kaine will take responsibility, he does take care of his own anyway." Seeing no way out of it and also a chance to get some answers about her mystery of a life, Sarah took a deep breath as she kicked off her shoes.

*SNICKT!*

"Oh Dear."

"The…fuck?"

The brothers had no idea what to say as they stared wide-eyed at the adamantium covered claws that were _exactly_ like their mother's.

"H-How?" Kaine gasped out as Aybel rubbed his chin in thought.

"Brother, if you picture Miss. Sarah with longer hair, whom do you see?" Aybel frowned as Kaine widened his eyes while Sarah shifted uncomfortably at the attention. "I'm starting to think there is more to the story of our _mother _than we had originally thought. And I'll bet Alchemax would be the reason, after all why would she abandon us to work for them instead of coming home?"

"I don't like where this is going Aybel…" Kaine growled as he clenched his fists.

"Miss. Sarah You might be exactly what we need to change this war, please meet us here by the end of the week." Aybel said as he handed her a card. "You come and your life will be changed forever, you stay here and…well we will not bother you anymore."

**-Present-**

"Something had told me to go with those men, it was as if they were…vital to my existence; the second they closed the door behind them, my heart was felt with grief." Talon said as she placed a hand on her chest. "So I followed them and joined their resistance. Kaine was chosen to train me and believe me when I say…it was frightening.

**-Resistance HQ: 2072-**

"Get up." Kaine growled out as blood covered his face while Sarah held her neck in agony. The flesh was missing from the side of it and bite marks covered her body. The scars were healing and Kaine kicked her over. "Listen to this and remember it well. It's eat or be eaten. Predator and prey, figure out which one you are because Talon will not let you get away next time. You are at a disadvantage, because for some strange reason you lack a berserker rage, so YOU have to be a monster to even the battle." Kaine growled as he glared down at her with crimson eyes.

"Y-you bastard." Sarah growled out as Kaine turned away from her. That was it. The last straw, and something insider her snapped, her wounds healed nearly instantly and she charged him in pure rage. Kaine snapped his head around and stared at her in shock.

**-Present-**

"My mind, unknown to me at the time, had already been split into two and in order for me to regain my Berserker Rage…they had to break my mind again and descend it into to madness." Talon said with a broken smile.

"Bittersweet irony, the unbreakable Talon is the most broken of us all." Miguel drawled.

"I regained my memories, however, and continued to fight for them, for my sons. Years went by and Alchemax began to fight back, at this point my hair had grown back and it was nearly impossible to tell us apart. We both used that to our advantage. Alchemax had her impersonate me to kill Aybel and Logan and I impersonated her to kill _thousands_ of their men. They had been building an army underneath everyone's noses and nobody knew."

"An army? What for!" Miguel shouted in anger.

"I don't know!" Talon shouted before holding her face as her shoulders shook. "I. Don't. Know. It has something to do with Project Clean Slate. When we get back to our own time it will be New Year's Eve. They have been planning something to go down in the year 2099."

"Damn it, fuck Alchemax and their goals, I want to know why my parents had to die!" Chun-Li II roared.

"And how does Reaper's existence affect whether you live or die."

"Alchemax truly didn't plan on your parents' death. The reason they died and how Reaper affects my existence are one in the same." Talon said as she looked at them in sorrow. "I am Reaper." Talon revealed making them look at her in shock. "When they split us, they took Laura's mind and over charged it with my rage and left me in our original body without my instincts. For the first time in my life, I was my own person and I got to _feel_ to _live."_

"Laura couldn't handle it could she?" Miguel questioned sadly. "That she was the real one and the guilt from hurting her friends and family made her snap." Miguel stated making Reaper nod.

"She refused to believe that she had done it and wanted to _prove_ she wasn't Laura, so she went after your family, but I managed to stop her…stop her before she took you out." Reaper said as she gazed at the horrified Chun-Li II. "I brought her back into my mind and locked her away."

"The lock is breaking though, isn't it?" Miguel questioned knowingly. "Three-fourths of your mind is nothing but pure madness, it's only a matter of time."

"And all of this is going to happen again…because you want to live? All those lives lost AGAIN, my parents included, because you are selfish?" Chun-Li II questioned in disbelief.

"Don't you dare judge me!" Reaper boomed as she stood up and glared down at the martial artists. "All you humans are the same! You live day to wasting countless hours doing nothing, taking for granted the greatest gift of all. You don't know what it's like to exist, but not live. To watch as someone uses your body, and have all these wonderful times but not be able to do anything but watch in envy. The only time I got to live was when I was used to kill or fight. I will not be subjected to that again! I found my way out."

"You selfish bitch!" Chun-Li II roared as she took a step forward.

"Enough!" Miguel shouted as he got in between them. "Look we can't change the past, not any more that is, but we can get back to our own time and save the world. Like HEROES are supposed to, so both of you shut the fuck up, and follow me we have a match to win. If we can get through this tournament we can use the winnings to fix everything. Wanda might even be able to give you and Talon separate bodies and fix her psyche." Miguel stated before turning away and throwing his mask on. "Come on."

"This isn't over." Chun-Li II swore with a glare.

"We can end this anytime you're ready." Reaper stated as she followed the blue and red clad hero.

**-Avenger's Tower: Roof: 30 minutes later-**

"Alright, now that we're all here let's go over the rules for this match." Rebuff said as she gestured at the assembled heroes. "There has been some…complications…"

"Complications?" Spider-Man repeated in confusion. "Like what?"

"The connection between your two worlds has been…severed. It has been for some time now and my powers alone cannot handle both worlds much longer. There can be only one Earth-616. Whoever loses this match….dies with their world." Rebuff revealed with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" They roared at her in outrage.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault! It's hers!" Rebuff stated with a smirk as she pointed at Reaper. "She didn't kill Kiden and now the fate of two worlds rests on this battle. I know you all have your morals, but forget it. Billions of lives are going to be lost either way don't screw up. Three on three fight to the finish, let the games begin."

"Wait what are you talking about? I killed Kiden!" Reaper roared making Talon turn to her with narrowed eyes.

"No you missed, she's in a coma you were in too much of a rush to finish her off." Talon growled out.

"Funny thing is, if you had just let her be you all would have returned to a _much _brighter future." Rebuff said nonchalantly. "That no longer matters now though may the strongest win. Oh and if you both refuse to fight I'll just cut my losses and scrap both worlds."

"How can you play with lives so easily!?" Reaper shouted at the announcer's back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebuff questioned. "Because life is a game of course!" Rebuff laughed before fading away. Leaving the three heroes to stare at each other in horror

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter. Spidey's Life is a game season 1 finale part 2: ****No More Heroes: Preview.**

"_I've been saving this up for weeks, even when fighting Octavius I held this back because I knew I would need it to fight you." Spider-Man said before crouching down as his body suddenly felt weightless. "Time to see how much tantric energy helps me out!" Spidey shouted as he blitzed at Reaper while after images were left behind him._

_*FLASH*_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reaper laughed in an insane glee as she continued to stab Laura viciously as tears fell from her crazed eyes._

_*Flash*_

"_W-we have to put her down…" Spider-Man realized with wide-eyes as he turned to a horrified and wounded Chun-Li._

"_H-hai." Chun-Li winced as she clenched her fists. "I feared this day would come, I have move that should be able to K-kill her."_

_*Flash*_

"_This is where the story ends mother." Kaine said simply as claws extend from his fingers while flames danced around the two ferals. _

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	14. No More Heroes

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so I can't be sued –dances-**

**I just overcame the flu and I'm still slightly messed up but I'll attempt to finish the first part of this story!**

**By the way before I start thank you for your reviews but I must ask why must the guests torment me with their GOOD questions! I can't answer for obvious reasons come on guys if it's a good question at least make up a name besides "Guest". Speaking of "Guests" Lexie I know it's you quit hiding!**

**Also who bets I can finish this story, despite updating my other ones, before Jorn can finish his?**

**117Jorn: Go fuck yourself**

**Sorry about that, time to answer some reviews.**

**El Elegido: Hmm honestly I wasn't if I can use it later maybe, but I pretty much have the rest of this story outlined at this point.**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: Don't worry…it will –evil laughter-**

**BlueInfernoX: If anyone thinks they can predict whatever I will use a plot device for…they are most of the time wrong. Don't feel bad.**

**The **_**Astonishing**_** Spider-Fan: Tier 10 will be memorable, but keep it to yourself can't risk losing the shock value –thumbs up-**

**Alright if I missed you, once again I'm sorry now time for-**

"TEAM JUBILEE!"

**What the hell Deadpool? Why are you wearing a t-shirt with Jubilee's face on it?**

"Come on Vampires, emo girls, and love triangles…well square if you count Kiden but she's out of commission. Of course I'll start rooting for who ends up with Laura! Fuck team Spidey. I even hacked your account and put a hidden poll up!"

**-Checks profile- Son of a bitch-wait I thought you liked Spidey?**

"Come on man…two girls?" Deadpool said as he started making weird gestures with his hands.

…

**Spidey's Life is a Game Season 1 Finale: Finale**

**Chapter 13: No More Heroes**

"She can't be serious!" Spider-Man shouted as he stared at the spot that the announcer had previously held. Reaper looked between her team mates and gestured at Team Amazing.

"Let's go, we need to eliminate them with extreme prejudice." Reaper told them coldly as she slid her claws out making Talon mimic her actions with a glare.

"What!?" Chun-Li II asked in shock.

"This is no longer about us; if we fall so does our entire _world_. This is about survival; our realities are no longer linked, meaning that woman…" Reaper began as she pointed at Chun-Li. "Is neither my friend nor your ancestor. Take her out." Reaper ordered before turning to Spidey-2099. "You handle the web-head; I'll end the cub and back you both up later. You know they can't stop me."

"You expect me to kill my predecessor?" Miguel questioned skeptically as he crossed his arms.

"No I expect you to save your loved ones by stalling him until I reach you. You aren't on his level yet but get your head out of your god damned ass, and fight!" Reaper shouted making him clench his fist in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Spider-Man questioned angrily. "I taught you better than this you are supposed to be a hero!" And even though he wasn't shouting at her, Talon looked down in shame.

"Don't you get it?" Reaper asked with a bitter smile. "The lives at stake outweigh our petty morals. This isn't about heroism or virtue; this is to see how far six "Heroes" are willing to go. That woman wants to see how well we survive _here."_

"Where!? The roof of the tower?" Chun-Li asked angrily making Talon look up at her counterpart with narrowed eyes.

"No, not _here _literally. She means the place that I live." Talon said coldly as she began walking towards her older self.

"The place where I _thrive." _Reaper stated with a smirk as she walked toward.

"A place where…" Talon continued as she ran forward as reaper dashed at her on all fours.

"There are no more heroes!" Reaper roared as both ferals lunged at each other.

_*CLANG!*_

Reaper smirked as both she and Talon parried each other's claws. Talon struggled to pusher back Reaper's claws, but to no avail.

"_Funny this is just like my last fight with Talon…_" Reaper thought as she began to push the younger mutant back. _"And just like that time, Talon will fall." _Talon gritted her teeth and flipped back, ejecting her right foot claw as she did so, and attempted to spear Reaper through her chin. "Please." Reaper deadpanned as she back handed the limb away from her, making the younger feral fall onto the ground. "I know all your moves, darling. You'll have to try better than that…not that you'll have the chance." Reaper corrected as she raised her right leg.

_*SNICKT!*_

"_**Bye. Bye."**_ Reaper said as she swung her leg down as Talon tried to stand back up.

_*Thwip!*_

Spider-Man shot a web line at her leg and yanked the old feral towards him with a mighty pull. Reaper frowned when she found herself flying towards the spider themed hero and used her left foot claw to cut the web line and land in a crouch. Spider-Man was about charge her when blue clawed hand appeared in front of his face.

**! Spider-Sense: Duck!**

Spider-Man frowned beneath his mask as Spidey-2099's talons barely missed him. Spider-Man punched at him quickly, only to find his fist passing through a hologram.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Reaper's right." Spidey-2099 said, obviously not happy with the situation. "You're a good man, but I can't risk my home planet dying." Spidey-2099 told the hero, however because his back was turned he never saw Chun-Li descending upon him with her leg raised high.

"Oh no you don't!" Chun-Li II muttered as she sent a round house kick at her ancestor, who quickly blocked it and attempted to counter with a palm strike to her descendant's chest only for the futuristic martial artist to dodge it nearly effortlessly. "Watch your guard." Chun-Li II whispered to her team mate before backing up as Chun-Li sent a barrage of kicks at her. Batting each blow away easily, Chun-Li II spun around and rammed her fist into the Grandmaster's stomach.

"*_Gnh*!"_ Chun-Li winced as the blow actually lifted her off of the ground and sent her sailing into the air. Flipping as she fell, Chun-Li landed on one knee as she held her side while blood dribbled from her mouth. _"She actually took out a rib!"_ Chun-Li thought with wide-eyes. _"Her blows… they're not human! Easily five times stronger than mine at least! She's faster, stronger, and knows my moves before I do them it's like fighting Peter if he knew all of my moves!" _Chun-Li released a shaky breath as she stood back up. _"I need to test something out…"_ Chun-Li thought to herself before dashing forward towards her descendant who watched her impassively.

"Please, give up _Hiibaa-sama __**(1) **_you will die tonight, I wish that weren't true, but it is…please don't make me be the one to cause it! At least grant me that!"Chun-Li II said sorrowfully making Chun-Li grit her teeth; she could nearly _feel _the pain coming from her descendant's voice. Pink Chi filled Chun-Li's right hand and she thrust it forward at the younger fighter.

**-Slo-Mo-**

"_Kikoken?" _Chun-Li II wondered as she stepped slightly to the sideso that she could barely dodge the attack. She was about to break the woman's outstretched arm when suddenly a large amount of chi erupted from the hand and slammed into her side. _"What!?" _So stunned by being hit, Chun-Li II never noticed a small pink orb leaving her ancestor's chest and floating harmlessly into the sky.

**-Slo-Mo: end-**

"**KIKOSHO!"** Chun-Li roared sending the younger woman flying over the edge of the roof.

"_With one hand!?"_Chun-Li II questioned with wide eyes as she grabbed onto the edge of the roof with her left hand. The young woman frowned when she glanced down and saw nothing but bust traffic beneath her.

"It doesn't have to end this way, we can at least try to figure something out!" Chun-Li said as she stood on the edge of the roof and looked down at her descendant. Chun-Li reached out a hand to the dangling fighter.

"I'm sorry, but we both know it's too late." Chun-Li II muttered sadly as her right hand shined blue with chi.

**-Slo-Mo-**

Using her left hand to launch herself up in blinding speeds with her right fist clenched tightly Chun-Li II attempted to uppercut her ancestor, who barely stepped back in time to avoid her head being blown off.

**-Slo-Mo: End-**

"**SHORYUKEN!"** Chun-Li II roared as Chun-Li stared at her in disbelief. The force of the would-be-fatal blow ripped off the black ribbons keeping her hair in place. Instinctively, Chun-Li delivered a well-placed palm thrust into her descendant's stomach sending the younger woman flying over the streets below.

"_T-that move!" _Chun-Li thought incredulously as the implications of who might have been Chun-Li II's great-grandfather rang through her head. "_R-Ryu?"_ Is what Chun-Li thought as she watched her falling descendant raise a hand towards her with wide-eyes. That is of course, until those wide-eyes suddenly narrowed and the hand formed devil horns before a white rope sprung from Chun-Li II's wrist and connected to Chun-Li's waist. "_What!?" _Chun-Li thought frantically as she found herself yanked off of the roof and towards her descendant. Chun-Li II flipped and crouched on the side of a nearby building and sprung forward, successfully tackling Chun-Li through the window of the adjacent building.

**-Avengers Tower: Penthouse-**

"You all just saw that right?" Tony questioned as he looked around the room at Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Wolverine, Thor, Dante, Trish, Deadpool, Jubilee, and Spider-Woman.

"I know right! That Shoryuken was _awesome." _Deadpool said dreamily.

"No you idiot, he's talking about the fact she has spider powers." Hawkeye said as he rubbed his temples.

"But that's obvious though." The mercenary deadpanned making the heroes turn to him with wide eyes. "Spidey got _busy!_ Bow-Chika wow-wow!"

"Lucky, bastard." Tony grumbled causing Black Widow to clear her throat.

"I'm sorry but why are we not going after that announcer? She just placed the world in danger." Natasha pointed out not unreasonably.

"Because if we interfere Team Amazing will be disqualified, forfeiting our planet in the process. All we can do now is hope. Hope that this all works out in the end." Captain America told her calmly, but it was obvious that he was not happy about the situation at all.

**-Meanwhile: Talon vs. Reaper-**

_*Clang!*_

"I'll admit it. You are surprisingly tougher than I expected." Reaper said coolly as Talon blocked her right foot claw.

"And you are weaker than I had expected." Talon stated making the woman glare. Talon back flipped and landed in a crouch as she glared up fiercely at Reaper. **"Too slow!" **Talon shouted as she leaped at the older feral only to find herself grabbed by her neck.

"Too predictable." Reaper drawled before tossing Talon to the ground. "You are just prolonging the inevitable, I'm better than you in every way. Give up before you accidentally release a monster."

"What are you talking about?" Talon growled as she flipped back to her feet.

"Oh come on little cub, don't tell me you haven't realized it yet. I'm not you." Reaper drawled.

"What!?" Talon questioned in shock making the older feral give her a mock bow.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Reaper your feral side…and currently I'm holding back the most evil monster of all…you." Reaper revealed making Talon stare at her in horror.

**-With Spider-Man vs. Spider-Man 2099-**

"It doesn't have to be this way! You can't tell me something honestly doesn't seem off about this!" Spider-Man roared as ducked under a slash from Spidey-2099's claws. "There are so many people on this earth from different time lines, realities, etc. already! Why would you all make a difference? We don't have the entire story." Spider-Man yelled as he punched his successor off of the building and leapt after him.

"You think I don't realize that!?" Spidey-2099 questioned as he began web swinging with Spider-Man following after him. "This is not a bluff I can risk calling though, what if she's right? Then what!? What do you expect me to do?" Spidey-2099 demanded as he landed on the side of a building and jumped at his predecessor with his arm cocked back.

"I expect you to do what Spider-Man would do!" Spider-Man shouted as he mirrored his successor's actions.

**-Destroyed Office building: Chun-L vs. Chun-Li II-**

"The Spider-Gene…" Chun-Li II drawled as she began walking towards her tired ancestor. "Spider-Man's blood courses through all of his descendants; it's a gene that grows _with_ you so it is always potent, no matter how much you dilute the blood." The woman then clenched her fist tightly until it began to tremble and raised the appendage to Chun-Li's face. "This is true power. Power that can either corrupt you or save you depending on how you embrace it."

"What do you mean?" Chun-Li question cautiously making her descendant smirk.

"There are too way to strengthen the gene until it reaches its pinnacle level of power. Either from feeding from Chaos, which includes death, confusion, pain, anger…_hatred."_ Chun-Li II began with a smirk. "Or Tantra, which includes passion, lust, pleasure, ecstasy…_love."_ The younger woman further explained. "As your powers get stronger it will begin to change you, make you so much better in so many unimaginable ways; even allowing you to cheat death once if progressed far enough."

"Unbelievable." Chun-Li muttered as she recalled Spider-Man's "Death" when something hit her. "But wait doesn't your death split you into two then?"

"Whichever energy you didn't use will be drawn to your former vessel and bring it to life, that is true." Chun-Li II said with a shrug. "We call them "Others" and their survival is _vital_ if you want to one day reach the final stage of the gene like I have, however nothing is ever easy and many others tend to die off in less than a year because of their terribly short life-spans."

"What is this final stage?" Chun-Li questioned as she lowered herself into a fighting stance.

"Now that would be telling, but maybe you'll get to see _mine_. Everyone has their own version and everyone that has seen mine is dead. I have been saving up my Chaotic energy for this fight anyway." Chun-Li II said as she mirrored her stance while her eyes bled red. "Let me give you a taste of true power." She said as a burning sensation began to flow though her veins making her body feel lighter.

"There really is no other way." Chun-Li said solemnly before dashing forward as her hands shined pink.

"Only the strongest survive." Chun-Li II said as both of her ancestor's hands appeared mere inches from her face.

**-Slow-Mo-**

"**CHOU-KIKOSHO!" **Chun-Li roared as the energy blew from her palms only to seemingly phase through the younger fighter. _"What? An after image?"_ Chun-Li thought in shock and sure enough aside from the image in front of her there were five more ethereal forms of Chun-LI II running around her.

"You're too slow." Chun-LI II said a she slammed the palm of her hand into Chun-Li's back.

_***CRACK***_

**-Slo-Mo End-**

"AHHHHH!" Chun-Li screamed in pain as her back was shattered from the blow as she went sailing forward through two walls before painfully landing face down.

"I am sorry it had to end this way, truly I am." Chun-Li II said solemnly. "I never wanted to be the cause of a relative's death, but this is the path I chose. Vengeance at all costs."

"T-that p-path... I-is wrong…why can't you see that?" Chun-Li asked tiredly making her descendant close her eyes in pity.

"Spoken like a fool. There is only one truth in this world: _Might is Right._ And only through hatred can you truly become strong." The red-eyed fighter said as she gazed down at Chun-Li and raised her right foot over Chun-Li's head. "Any last words?"

"Y-you…lack discipline…" Chun-Li muttered as she glared up at her descendant. Chun-Li II narrowed her eyes as her foot began to shine with chi. Chun-Li II never noticed a small ball of pink chi floating up behind her.

"It's over."

"It is…**Tenchu (2)."** Chun-Li forced out causing her descendant's eyes to widen in horror and turn back just in time to see the small pink orb blast into her chest.

"No!" Chun-Li II shouted in agony as her bones began to crack as a gentle sensation flowed through her body. Snapping and cracking could be heard as Chun-Li II's body began bending on its own until the young fighter fell down next to her ancestor. The two nearly identical women glared at each as both were unable to move.

"**Tenchu **or also known as Divine Retribution one of your more frightening techniques…which you shouldn't even have yet." Chun-Li II said sounding slightly bewildered. "It forces whoever is hit by it into the same state as the user." The younger woman finished as she glared forward fiercely.

"You would be right, I hadn't planned to even start attempting to train that attack until after this tournament…but you made me speed up the process. I let you hit me and prolonged the fight. Truth be told, though I did not truly need to even use it. You can dodge and to anyone else you are the perfect fighter…but now I see…" Chun-Li began with a bitter laugh.

"Now you see what!?"

"You. Are. Weak." Chun-Li spoke coldly as blue Chi began to cover her body. Chun-Li gritted her teeth in pain as the sound of her bones popping into place rang through the room. "I have fought against and learned from the strongest woman in the _universe_. You are nothing compared to her." Chun-Li said as she sat up and glared down at her descendant who was staring at her in shock. "When I fought her I quickly found the limits to my style and began to get beaten swiftly and mercilessly. So I decided to try a different approach, guess what it was?"

"…what?"

"My bonds." Chun-Li said simply. "Each of the people I know whether friends or enemies…they each had their own way of fighting so I used them to give me more variety and replicated them to the best of my ability…but that failed as well because you can never use recycled moves as efficiently as the original users. So you know what I did after that?"

"…" The younger fighter didn't say anything but it was obvious that she was listening intently.

"I made them my own. Redesigned them to be perfect for my own use and created an entirely new style. From Spider-Man's way of the spider to using Chi to create a weaker version of Talon's healing I shaped them to be mine. What I am trying to tell you is simple." Chun-Li said before standing up. "Whether it be mine, Ryu's moves, or hell even Guile if you have a few of those- the point is they won't work against me if you aren't _those_ individuals. You are using second hand knowledge there is no way you can beat me without your _own_ strength." Chun-Li said as the younger fighter's eyes widened at the realization.

"Hmph. So this is the _Undefeatable _Chun-Li? The woman with ten thousand techniques…now I know why my parents were so proud to talk about you." Chun-LI II whispered to herself. "But why...why could my spider-sense not feel your attack?" Chun-Li II questioned as her ancestor turned away from her.

"It's obvious isn't it? All I want is what's truly best for you. We're family and I love you unconditionally and it's that love that prevented you from noticing my move." Chun-Li said seriously though when she glanced back her descendant saw nothing but love.

"Unbelievable…this…is the end of my path." Chun-Li II whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

_"We can end this anytime you're ready."_

"No." Chun-LI II said suddenly making her ancestor turn to her in confusion. The younger fighter clenched her fists as the Image of a crimson eyed Laura assaulted her. "I can't stop walking forward on this path…not until Talon is dead." Chun-Li looked at her in shock when suddenly a body crashed into the room and landed next to Chun-Li II.

_*Thud*_

Chun-Li turned around and saw Spider-Man panting as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees.

"This is insane these people are stronger than I had thought. They are easily the strongest team we have fought this entire tournament, if I hadn't kept the fight in the air so he couldn't use his holograms I probably could have lost." Spider-Man muttered.

"So you won?" Chun-Li questioned making him nod. "I didn't hear any announcement though and you aren't teleporting."

"I know I am just as confused as you…you won too right?" Spider-Man asked cautiously. "What did you do ground her?" Chun-Li rolled her eyes at his jab but answered nonetheless.

"Yes she should be unable to continue." Chun-Li said with a frown. Something wasn't adding up their victories should have been announced by now.

"It's not over until your opponent dies." Chun-Li II said tiredly as she rolled on top of the unconscious Miguel. "I'm so sorry Miguel, you deserve better than this; you were the only real hero left in the world…a true Spider-Man." Chun-Li II said as her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears while she placed trembling hands on his neck. "Your life is filled with Chaos…but your death will save our world…this I swear."

"Death…chaos?" Spider-Man questioned when suddenly his Spider-sense started tingling. "Crap we have to stop her!" Spider-Man roared as he shot web at the young fighter, but before it could connect…

_***Crack***_

Silence rang through the room as the two members of Team Amazing stared at the woman in horror.

**Spider-Man 2099: Dead**

**Spider-Man vs. Spider-Man 2099**

**Spider-Man WINNNNS!**

**Team Amazing: 1**

**Team Amazing-2099: 0**

"Why…WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Spider-Man roared in outrage as Chun-LI II threw her head back as she felt her Chaotic reserves reach new heights while her eyes burned brighter.

"There truly are no more heroes left in this battle." Chun-Li II spoke up as she began to stand, shocking Chun-Li. "I told you there was a final level of the Spider-Gene." The woman said as she turned to Chun-Li.

"What is she talking about Chun-Li?" Spider-Man questioned cautiously making his team mate glance towards him as she slipped into a fighting stance.

"I'll just say this, her other ancestor is in this room as well apparently." Chun-Li said bluntly shocking the hero. "_Her Chi has changed…something big is coming."_

"The final stage after the "Other"…" Chun-LI II began as she held her sides in pain. "_**Unity **_A transformation that combines the human side and Spider-side in perfect harmony it's different for everyone but they are all equally deadly."

_***CRACK***_

"AHHH!" Chun-LI II screamed as the red in her irises began to bleed out into her sclera while a crimson energy flowed from her eyes sockets like flames. "There are too many lives depending on me winning!" Chun-LI II roared as her skin started to turn grey while a black boney substance began to grow over her hands.

"Spider-Man; go help Talon." Chun-Li spoke up suddenly as she crossed her arms in front of her as golden Chi erupted from her body.

"What!?"

"She needs your help more than I do; go before it gets too late!" Chun-Li shouted making Spider-Man clench his fists. "Now!" Spider-Man nodded reluctantly before swinging off towards the roof of Avenger's Tower. **"Chou Ryu-Kyaku!"**

***BOOOOM***

A golden light erupted from Chun-Li as the exploding Chi destroyed the building.

**-Moments later-**

"_**It's time for the real battle…and don't worry even with my borrowed moves there are still plenty you haven't seen yet." **_Chun-Li II said as she stood on top of the rubble. The young woman's eyes seemed to be replaced with crimson flames as her skin turned an ashy gray. Tearing off her Kimono she revealed that most of her body was covered by a black fleshy substance that fit her like a second skin. On her chest was a pulsing red spider.

But the most dramatic change?

She now had six arms.

"_**The Exo-skeleton, the "Other" increases attacking potential, Unity does that and adds defense."**_ Chun-Li II smirked as she stared at her ancestor. Chun-Li did nothing but continue to frown slightly. Chun-Li looked the same as she had earlier only there was gold electricity sparking from her randomly as a golden ethereal Chinese dragon wrapped around her body. _**"As long as you don't release that attack you can increase your body's power…let's see how strong your ultimate attack really is."**_

"_**RAHHHH!"**_ The ethereal dragon roared as Chun-Li silently slipped into a fighting stance.

"_**This is perfect! I can feel your bloodlust; you are just as anxious for this fight as I am!**__**That's why you sent Spider-Man away isn't it? So we would have no interruptions."**_Chun-LI II smirked as her ancestor just narrowed her eyes.

**-Minutes later: Talon vs. Reaper-**

_*THUD*_

"*oof*" Talon grunted as she crashed onto her back, she had deep gashes all over her body and was bleeding profusely. Reaper straddled her and pinned her arms down with her knees.

"What do ya know, you are strong." Reaper smirked before sniffing loudly. "Miguel is gone and…oh what's this? Seems my little team mate has been holding out on me… I can smell her power from here she's actually above _**my**_ level now." Reaper said with a slight frown. "Spider-Man is on his way here but it's not like that matters if I remember correctly he's nowhere near strong enough to stop me."

"Don't…underestimate him!" Talon roared as she bucked her hips in an attempt to remove the older feral.

"Just stating facts. He's below me in the food chain." Reaper shrugged as her talons slowly slipped out from her knuckles. "Time to end this." Talon continued to struggle as her eyes began to bleed red.

"Stop!" Talon shouted out making Reaper sigh.

"Goodbye Talon."

"I said STOOOO-_**RAHHHHHHH!"**_ Reaper froze in equal parts shock and fear as she was hit by bestial roar from the younger mutant. Sweat began to slide down her face as her hands trembled slightly.

"_Impossible! There should still be a few more months before she should be able to do that!" _Reaper thought frantically as her body continued to tremble. _"This is fear?"_ Reaper wondered before she felt her body being picked up and thrown into the door that led out to the roof.

"Laura! Are you alright?" Spider-Man shouted as he kneeled next to his former pupil. The young mutant just groaned in pain as blood pooled from her mouth making Spider-Man grimace. She was healing very slowly, but healing nonetheless causing him to release a sigh of relief.

"Spider-Man?" Laura questioned as Spidey stood up and glared at where he had thrown Reaper.

"This is enough! Stop your fighting Talon!" Spider-Man shouted as Reaper dug herself from the rubble.

"So you got here in time? No matter there are billions of lives at stake, my children-_your _children. I refuse to let them die because you can't accept the fact that there is just no other way." Reaper bit out. "Now step aside Spider-Man I'll deal with you later." Reaper growled as Spider-Man got into his fighting stance. "What are you doing? Even if you could kill me you wouldn't. Spider-Man doesn't kill which means Spider-Man can't defeat me."

"You're right, Spider-Man doesn't kill." Spider-Man said solemnly. "But this outweighs Spider-Man. This will be my last fight. I will k-kill you." Spider-Man forced out making both ferals widen their eyes in shock. "And after this, I will hang up the mantle for good. If Spider-Man has to disappear to save this planet then I have no choice."

"You're bluffing." Reaper said with a smirk although she was slightly unnerved by the seriousness in his voice. "And even if you weren't you don't have the power necessary to pull it off."

**BGM: Pushing me Away-Linkin Park**

"I've been saving this up for weeks, even when fighting Octavius I held this back because I knew I would need it to fight you. I had to use some to knock out your Spider-Man, but I have more than enough to stop you." Spider-Man said before crouching down as his body suddenly felt weightless. "Time to see how much tantric energy helps me out!" Spidey shouted as he blitzed at Reaper while after-images were left behind him. As he ran his body was engulfed with a feeling of pure ecstasy.

"What?" Reaper questioned in shock before a red-clad fist buried itself into her face. Reaper Held her face in pain as she stumbled back. Growling she popped out her second set of claws and charged him only to hit another after-image.

"_My speed, strength, and Spider-sense effectiveness increase by fifty percent when I strengthen my body with Tantric energy."_ Spider-Man thought as he punched her in the face, kicked her in the stomach, and elbowed her in the back of the head in quick succession as his after images mimicked his actions.

"_What is this!? I can't even touch him!"_ Reaper thought incredulously before she felt herself being lifted up by her neck and slammed into the ground causing it to cave in under them.

**-With the Avengers-**

***BOOM***

The Avengers watched in shock as Talon crashed down from the ceiling with Spider-Man leaping down after her. As soon as he landed, Spider-Man dashed forwards and grabbed her by her face and with slightly over thirty tons of force, slung her at the window.

_***CRASH***_

"Come on Spidey, faster!" The heroes heard him muttered to himself as he swung after the feral. Spider-Man leapt from his web-line towards his former pupil and began to reign down powerful blows into her head before leaping off of her as she landed on a car.

"*Cough* *Cough*" Reaper groaned as she rolled herself off of the destroyed vehicle. "W-what are you?" Reaper questioned in confusion, Spider-Man should have been nowhere near as strong as he was right now. However the one she was staring at was just an after image that faded as the real Spider-Man appeared behind her with two cars in his hands.

"Your teacher." Spider-Man said simply as he smash both cars in to her, sandwiching her between them, before performing numerous back flips at blinding speeds just as the cars went up in flames.

***BOOOOOM***

"_This is amazing, it's like the entire world is moving in slow motion and I can still move at regular speed…no faster!"_ Spider-Man thought in amazement as a heavily damaged, and pissed off Reaper ran at him from the flames.

"**Weapon X: Prime!"** Spider-Man just released his stingers as she charged him. She swung her right claws at him only for Spider-Man to duck effortlessly and stab her in the stomach three times with each stinger at blinding speeds. Spider-Man stepped to the side as the venom made its presence known and paralyzed Reaper. Spider-Man grabbed her by the collar of her tattered jacket and threw her into the air.

"**Ultimate…Web!" **Spider-Man shouted as he covered her in web and began spinning in mid-air. Instead of slamming her into the ground, however, he launched her high in to the sky and followed after her. As he swung after her he looked up and watched in disbelief as a large golden dragon and a large crimson beam collided into each other.

***FLASH***

"Ahh!" Spider-Man shouted in alarm as he and the city were bathed in a white light.

**BGM: END**

**~Earlier: Chun-L vs. Chun-Li II~**

**BGM: A Path- Nami Miyahara**

"_No matter how I look at it, this is my fault." _Chun-Li thought solemnly as she gazed into the crimson eyes of her descendant. _"For any descendant of mine to fall into the darkness…"_

"_**It's not your fault."**_ Chun-Li II said suddenly making her eyes widen. _**"You are too predictable, I make my own choices. I chose vengeance, I chose chaos, and I choose to continue this path."**_ The younger fighter said as she crossed all six of her arms. _**"Now let's go."**_ Both women glared at each other before disappearing in a blur of speed. All sound seemed to disappear as they threw themselves in battle.

***BOOOM***

Chun-Li's fist met one of her descendant's the shock wave tore through the streets. The dragon roared causing an explosion of chi to erupt from Chun-Li's fist, pushing her descendant back. Chun-LI II crouched and all of her hands made different signs before she launched herself forward.

"_She's using six different styles at once!" _Chun-LI thought in surprise, although her face remained impassive. Chun-Li ducked under two blows, countered the next two by batting the hands away, and finally was forced to block the last two that sent her flying back. As she slid back, Chun-Li flipped backwards just as the younger fighter appeared in front of her. **"Spinning Bird Kick!" **The attack collided directly into Chun-Li II's side, but it didn't stop there. The dragon released another powerful roar that sent the younger fighter flying back into a building.

***BOOOM***

Chun-Li ran forward as her descendant blew through the building causing it to begin to break down. Gathering her chi, Chun-Li leapt over the crumbling building and down towards her descendant that had six devil horns pointed at her. Chun-Li grimaced and began to dodge the web-lines as she fell towards the younger fighter.

"**Tengoku…"** Chun-Li began as her descendant glared and crouched down.

"**Jigoku… (3)" **Chun-Li II began as she began to be surrounded by darkness while Chun-Li was surrounded by light

"_**KYAKU!"**_ Bothe fighters roared as they were both engulfed in a flash of light and darkness.

**-Hyper speed-**

Both women were trading blows viciously as the world seemed to turn void of color as they fought at blinding speeds.

"You won't win!" Chun-Li II roared as she tried in vain to land a solid blow on her ancestor, who kept dodging each of her arms at the last second.

"You are many years too early to even think you can defeat me." Chun-Li muttered before she leapt forward into the air and flipped in order to attempt to land a devastating heel drop, which was promptly blocked by all six of Chun-Li II's arms.

**-Hyper Speed: End-**

Chun-Li glared as her kick was being blocked as the ground began to tear apart from the force of the attack while the Kanji's for Heaven and Hell burned in golden and black flames respectively.

"**RAHHHHHHHHHH!" **The dragon roared sending Chun-LI II crashing to her knees as she struggled to keep her ancestor's leg from destroying her.

"_As time passes the dragon continues to empower her…and everyone one of her attacks gets an addition blast of chi. if this keeps up she'll obliterate me…"_ Chun-LI II thought as she glared into the eyes of the Chinese dragon. _"The only way to win would be to force her to release that attack so that she'd go back to her regular level of power…but even then the attack itself is enough to kill me!"_

"Please stop this." Chun-Li said sadly. "I don't wish to hurt you anymore."

"_**Stop looking down on me!"**_ Chun-Li II shouted as she tossed the leg to the side. "_It's do or die. Deadpool-Sensei never taught me an ultimate attack so I'll have to improvise. This will be the last exchange…" _Chun-Li II thought as she web zipped into the sky. Glaring down at Chun-Li; the six armed woman aimed all of her hands at her ancestor as they each started to form their own ball of red Chi.

"_She wouldn't!"_ Chun-Li thought in horror. _"Her body can't handle releasing that much Chi at once! She'll die!" _Once each orb grew to the size of a basketball, Chun-Li II crushed them together to form an even larger orb.

"_**THIS IS IT!"**_

"STOP!" Chun-Li shouted as tears fell from her eyes. Horrified, Chun-Li realized that if she didn't stop what was coming not only would her and her descendant be destroyed…but so would a good amount of Manhattan. The dragon released a final roar that sent Chun-Li flying at her descendant at blinding speeds as a golden dragon head appeared on her right foot.

"_**SHINKU HADOUKEN!" **_Chun-LI II roared as her ancestor became engulfed by a golden dragon. Chun-Li gritted her teeth and performed a round house kick on to the beam.

***KABOOOOM***

***FLASH***

Both women closed their eyes as a white light engulfed them.

**BGM: END**

**-?-**

**BGM: Blue- Cowboy Bebop OST**

Chun-Li frowned when she found herself standing in the clearing of a forest as white doves flew over her and into the clear blue sky as her long hair blew in the wind.

"Hiibaa-Sama!" A small voice shouted and Chun-Li widened her eye sin shock as a brown haired toddler leapt at her. The fighter gapped at the toddler that was giving her a face-splitting grin. "You did it! You did it!"

"What did I do little one?" Chun-Li asked softly as she tried to figure out what the hell happened to her.

"You freed me!" The little girl giggled as she pointed to the left. Chun-Li looked where she was pointing and widened her eyes in shock as she saw the downed form of Chun-LI II lying face down as her six arms began deteriorating along with her body. "Now I can walk on the right path!" The child said enthusiastically as she began to be dissolved by light making Chun-LI look at her in horror.

"What have I done? Wait! Don't go!" Chun-Li shouted as tears flowed down her face making the child giggle.

"Why are you so sad? You've given me the chance to live again!" The Child laughed. Chun-Li brought her into a tight embrace and fell to her knees. The young girl hugged her back awkwardly in confusion. "Don't worry…we'll meet again." The girl promised before bursting in a bright light.

"Kuso…"Chun-Li muttered as she choked back a sob and punched the ground. "KUSO!"

**Chun-Li II: Dead**

**Chun-Li vs. Chun-Li II…**

**Chun-Li WINSSSSS!**

**Team Amazing: 2**

**Team Amazing 2099: 0**

"AHHHHHH!"

**BGM: END**

**-With Spider-Man and Reaper-**

Spider-Man frowned in the direction that the light originated before standing over a battered Reaper as he felt his tantric energy reserves drain to about one-third. Spider-Man kneeled down and placed his stinger over her eye.

"Go ahead…do it; the venom from your stingers should be more than enough to kill even me if stabbed into my brain." Reaper said tiredly. "I underestimated you and grew arrogant over my own power. I deserve this loss…do it before it's too late!" Reaper struggled out as her left sclera began to burn red. "You can defeat me, but _she_ is something else entirely! Hurry!" Spider-Man said nothing as his stinger trembled. Despite his earlier statement he couldn't help but see the young emotionally confused form of his pupil when he looked at her weakened state.

*Thud*

"Spider-Man, move away…I'll end this." A voice said and Spider-Man turned in shock to see a tired, but healed Talon behind him with her claws out. "The world still needs Spider-Man…if you killing her will make him disappear then I'll do it…she's my responsibility in the first place."

_***FLASH***_

The two members of Team Amazing turned to the sound of someone teleporting behind them and found their third member walking towards them silently. Both of them looked at her in concern as she looked completely and utterly devastated. Chun-Li said nothing to them as she silently picked Reaper up by her collar.

"…Why?" Chun-Li said hollowly making Reaper look down. It took Chun-Li a bit to make the connection but now that she went over everything that had transpired she now knew that the woman in front of her killed her grandchildren and sent their daughter spiraling out of control.

Chun-Li II's thirst for revenge.

Her need to kill Talon

It all made sense, but she couldn't understand why her trusted friend would do such a horrible thing. Chun-Li released a powerful blow to Reaper's stomach, a place not covered by vibranium, making the woman bend over in pain.

"I asked you a question you bitch." Chun-Li said coldly. "…Why did you kill her parents!" Chun-LI shouted angrily stunning Talon and Spider-Man.

"W-what?" Talon gasped out. She knew something wasn't right about her older self…but this was an entirely new low.

"I-I didn't…" Reaper gasped out before pointing at Talon. "She did."

"W-what?" Chun-Li questioned as she released the older feral.

"Long story short, she was split in to two beings her feral side and her. Something went wrong in the separation process and her feral side gained all of her morals while she lost them, she became nothing more than a murdering psychopathic monster and I had to take her place as a hero." Reaper revealed to the horrified team. "She found out, however, that she wasn't the feral side and the guilt drove her further into madness and she wanted to prove that she wasn't Talon…so she killed your grandchildren."

"Oh my God." Spider-Man muttered as Talon covered her mouth with her hands in horror.

"Where is the real one then?" Chun-Li questioned in confusion making Reaper give her a bitter smile.

"Right here." Reaper said as she pointed at her head. "I defeated and locked her up, but at the cost of my peace of mind. I have to fight her back constantly…I barely get any sleep at all and when I do all I have are night mares. You have to kill me now before she breaks free…I'm not sure how much longer I can hold her back. This is why I wanted you to give up! If we fought it would only lead to her gaining her freedom!"

**-With the Avenger's-**

"This is fucked up." Hawkeye muttered as the heroes watched the scene. Wolverine frowned slightly when he noticed that Jubilee didn't seem surprised at all that the woman wasn't the _real _Talon.

"Alright kid, spill it why aren't you surprised?" Wolverine growled out making the vampire sigh.

"When we first came here I confronted her about your fight…one thing lead to another and she ended up letting it slip that she wasn't Laura. I couldn't tell you because she threatened to kill every mutant that didn't affect her existence." Jubilee said as she clenched her fists. She didn't understand why, but the knowledge of what happened to the older feral hit her harder than she expected.

"Those three have truly pushed themselves." Captain America said as he gazed at Team Amazing. "When compared to the beginning of this tournament the difference is unbelievable. If you had ever told me Spider-Man could fight like that I would have called you a liar."

"Forget Spider-Man, I'm more concerned that my favorite little Avenger gets out of this in one piece." Tony said seriously.

**-Back with Team Amazing-**

"This is it. Goodbye…?" Talon trailed off confused.

"Reaper." Reaper said with a tired smile. "Call me Reaper…and I guess this is it. Remember though…the blood of billions will be on your hands." Talon nodded solemnly and dashed forward intent on ramming her claws through the older feral's eyes; however just before the claws could reach their target a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. Talon looked up in shock as Reaper grabbed her wrist as she held her face in pain.

"What?" Talon questioned with a frown.

"Oh no…" Reaper muttered as she stared at Talon in horror as her left eye became completely red. "I-it's too late. I tried to stop you! Why couldn't you all just give up?" Talon widened her eyes as she heard the pain coming from her future counterpart's voice. "I can't hold her back anymore I-I'm S-sorry." The woman finished before her eyes boiled red.

**Reaper: Shattered**

**Talon vs. Reaper: Talon WINSSSSSS**

**Team amazing: 3**

**Team Amazing 2099: 0**

**SUDDEN DEATH:**

**HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

**Talon-2099!**

**BGM: Philistine- No More Heroes 2 Desperate Struggle OST (LIAG Fun Fact: I HAD TO DO IT!)**

The young Feral could barely blink before a large gash crossed her chest as Talon-2099 grinned viciously and grabbed her by her face.

"Sorry cub, but the real fight starts here….it has been so long since I last hunted." The older feral said simply before she sunk her fangs into her counterpart's neck and ripping a piece of it off.

"AHHH!" Talon screamed before she was tossed aside as her older-self swallowed and licked her blood stained lips. "Now which one of you dies first? Fuck it; I'll go for both at the same time." Talon grinned as she dashed forward savagely. "I wonder if you taste like your grandchildren?" Talon question sinisterly as she dove between Spider-Man and Chun-Li.

**! Spider-Sense: I told you there was something wrong with this bitch!**

**-Slow-mo-**

Spider-Man and Chun-Li both stepped back as the feral dove between them, but something was wrong. Even though Talon missed, she was grinning widely and both soon found out why.

_*SNICKT*_

Popping out both of her foot claws, Talon spun around in midair and slashed both of her old comrades across their chests. The cuts luckily weren't deep and only served to startle them.

**-Slo-Mo end**

"How?" Spider-Man asked in confusion as he held his chest.

"I'm not as predictable as that weakling you fought earlier so your little Spidey-sense won't help you that much!" Talon shouted as she dashed forward tearing up the concrete as she ran due to her turning her nails into claws. "I wonder… who now? How about…you!" Talon roared as she leaped at a tired Chun-Li.

"_I barely have any Chi left…" _Chun-Li thought in dismay as she thrust forward both of her hands. **"KIKOSHO!" **The attack collided into the feral, but it didn't deter her as she dived through the orb of chi with her adamantium talons aimed for Chun-Li's chest. However before she could kill the woman she felt her body being yanked back harshly.

"**Web-throw!" **Spider-Man shouted as he spun her around and launched her into a car.

***BOOOM***

Chun-Li and Spider-Man panted tiredly as they watched the feral crawl from the flames. The fire only allowed them to see the shadow of her body but her blazing eyes shone through the flames effectively making the sight one of the scariest things they have ever seen.

"My turn…" Talon muttered as she walked out of the fire and snarled viciously at her prey. Spider-Man and Chun-Li slipped into their fighting stances as she spit some blood onto the ground. "None of that now…"Talon trailed off as she took a deep breath. _**"RAHHHHHH!"**_ The inhumane roar caused both of their bodies to lock up as she began dashing at them savagely. "ITS OVER!"

_*SCHTIK*_

Talon growled as talons were buried into her younger-self's body. The younger Talon snarled viciously as her blazing eyes glared up into her counterpart's.

"Don't _ever _interrupt my hunt, runt!" Talon growled as she lifted the young feral and threw her to the side. Spider-Man and Chun-Li watched her carefully as they tried to regain control of their bodies, luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it, Talon had her eyes on a new prey now. The older feral pounced on top of her younger self and began to stab the mutant viciously.

"This is horrible…" Chun-Li whispered in horror as her body finally began to calm down.

"I'm nearly out of tantric energy as well…" Spider-Man muttered gaining a confused look from his team mate. "I'll explain later." Spider-Man said simply. _"This isn't good I wasted my tantric energy because I thought Tal-no-Reaper would be the real threat…I was wrong."_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reaper laughed in an insane glee as she continued to stab Laura viciously as tears fell from her crazed eyes.

"W-we have to put her down…" Spider-Man realized with wide-eyes as he turned to a horrified and wounded Chun-Li.

"H-hai." Chun-Li winced as she clenched her fists. "I feared this day would come, I have move that should be able to K-kill her."

"You think you can go through with it?" Spider-Man asked cautiously. "I thought I could too…but when it was time all I could think of was _our _Laura."

"I'll know when I get there." Chun-Li muttered as she ran towards both Talons as her right hand ignited with a black flame. _**"Jigoku…"**_ Chun-Li began as she released her punch at the older feral's back. _**"KEN!"**_

*BAM*

"Do you ever kill who you attempt to with that move?" The older Talon questioned skeptically as Chun-Li watched horrified as her fist found itself buried in her team mate's stomach. The black flames from the attack left her hands and entered the younger Talon's body. The younger feral's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell forward as the older Talon released her.

**Talon: DEAD**

**Talon vs. Talon-2099**

**Talon-2099: WINSSSSS!**

**Team Amazing: 3**

**Team Amazing-2099: 1**

"N-no." Chun-Li whispered as she caught Talon and shook the mutants limp form.

"Wow she did have her uses…" Talon muttered as she looked at her proverbial meat shield. Talon rubbed her claws together and grinned at the remaining members of Team Amazing. "Alright, who's next?"

"I never thought I'd say this…" Spider-Man began angrily. "But Laura…you're a monster." Spidey growled making her wipe away a fake tear.

"You wound me." Talon said dryly before performing multiple flips as her adamantium claws tore up the ground.

**BGM: END**

**-With the Avengers-**

"I can't live in this world anymore!" Deadpool shouted as he jumped out the hole in the window.

"This can't be happening….I _just_ found her…" Jubilee whispered in denial as Logan clenched his fists in anger.

"Damn it! She was supposed to be the one I didn't have to worry about." Logan growled. "She was supposed to be better than me!" Logan bit out as Jubilee's shoulders began to shake making him release a sigh. "Come here kid, let it out." Logan said as he wrapped and arm around Jubilee.

"Son of a bitch." Tony muttered angrily surprising the Captain slightly. He knew Tony had a soft spot for the young Avenger but he assumed most of it was just so he could make jabs at his leadership skills. "She already went through so much, things were finally looking up for her…and it's over."

"Some people aren't destined to lead peaceful lives." Natasha told him softly. "Not every good soul gets retribution."

"I know I know…but to see how well her life was becoming and then to see it torn away…it kind of stings." Tony said tiredly.

**-Team Arachnophobia's Penthouse-**

"Are you serious? I guess I won't get a chance to fight Chunny after all…" Juri said with a slight whine. "And she had gotten so strong too…"

"The weak fall, that's the natural order of things." Adriana said with a shrug as she lied back on the couch. Cammy remained silent as she stared at the unfolding events, but she glanced cautiously at an impassive Ero who was watching the screen boredly. However how tightly she was gripping the arm rest of the loveseat showed how displeased she truly was about the events.

"_She wants to help so bad, but can't. She can't even truly show her displeasure without the other two growing suspicious." _Cammy thought sadly before gazing back at the horrified expression on Chun-Li's face on the screen. _"Come on Chun-Li you can get through this…"_

**-Emora-**

_*CRASH*_

_*BOOOM*_

_*BANG!*_

"Oh…she's pissed." Viper muttered to Silver as they glanced back to where they heard their Empress rampaging.

"I'm sorry, is that Sonja or Mary?"

"At this point I couldn't even tell you." Viper said in exasperation. "They are becoming so alike that it's nearly impossible to tell who is who at times. Sometimes Sonja shows emotions and sometimes Mary acts like a cold hearted bitch." Crimson Viper shrugged before staring back at the screen in concern. "I just hope China girl can get out of this one…I want my rematch damn it."

"I'm sure Spider-Man has a plan to deal with this." Silver said confidently.

**-With Team Amazing-**

"_We're screwed." _Spider-Man realized before shooting web at Chun-Li and snatching her towards him before Talon could behead the fighter.

"What did I do…?" Chun-Li whispered in horror.

"Listen Chun-Li, it's not your fault. She used Laura as a shield you can't possibly be at fault for that one." Spider-Man tried to reassure her. "If you wanted to be guilty, fine trust me I know all about guilt, but please worry about it later because now we have to deal with an indestructible woman who knows our weaknesses."

"But how? I barely have any Chi left, that last attack was it for me." Chun-Li questioned making Spider-Man release a tired sigh.

"I don't know…but we have to do something if we lose then the entire world will be joining Laura." Spider-Man said as Talon began dashing at them. "Incoming!"

**-Meanwhile:?-**

**BGM: The Ultimate Weapon-NieR Soundtrack**

"W-where am I?" Laura questioned as she found herself floating on her back in a plane of white.

"_**Not important." **_A voice spoke up and Laura looked up to find a young woman that looked exactly like her only in her berserker state floating mere inches above her. The two ferals stared at each other as completely red eyes mixed with startled green irises. _**"It's time to complete the merge."**_

"Merge?" Laura questioned.

"The completion of the ultimate weapon." Another voice spoke up and Laura turned to see none other than Jean Grey walking towards her.

"J-jean?" Laura asked in confusion.

"I stayed with you in order to make your evolution process go painlessly although it did cost you control over your healing factor, for which I apologize." Jean said softly as Laura's eyes widened in understanding. "But you survived; like I knew you would…it's no wonder why Logan thinks so highly of you."

"_**Heh, of course. She's my equal."**_ The other Laura smirked.

"But why? Why now?" Laura asked helplessly.

"Because in order for your mutation to complete you needed one last thing…death." Jean revealed. "Your mutation fused with the fragment of the Phoenix force that contained me. By dying you allowed my power to be released and finish everything that was left for your evolution to finish. Now only one thing is left for you to do."

"What…?" Laura questioned cautiously.

"_**You need to pull the trigger." **_The other Laura said seriously. _**"You can either die now or merge with me and never again feel the embrace of death."**_

"At first it might seem like an obvious choice…but could you truly give up your mortality and walk this earth _forever?_" Jean questioned calmly. "How far are you willing to go for those you love?" Laura looked between the two in shock at the decision she was forced to make. "I wouldn't think less of you if you choose to die. Death is your God given right as a mortal." Jean told her softly.

**BGM: END**

**-With Team Amazing-**

"*oof*" It's no use…" Chun-Li gasped out. "We used up all of our power and she has a virtually limitless supply of stamina…at this rate we'll die."

"I-if we g-give up we'll d-die anyway." Spider-Man said as he fell to his knees as blood spilled from multiple gashes over his body. His costume was in tatters and his mask was barely hanging on. Spider-Man ran forward and ducked under one of her slashes before grabbing her face. Clenching his hand tightly, Talon creamed in agony as a blinding pain erupted from her face. Spider-Man released his hand before she could cut it off and jumped back to look at his handiwork. Talon growled as a hand shaped scare began to heal from her face.

"Spider-Man?" Chun-Li questioned in confusion.

"There its official now, I've tried every move I had." Spider-Man gasped out. **(LIAG helpful info: While Spider-Man may not have an acidic mark of Kaine-he can create a bloody reaction using his wall-crawling abilities. Obviously Spider-Man does not like using it because he hates branding people.)**

"It's no use; you can't defy the food chain. You are prey, it's that simple." Talon smirked as she walked towards them calmly. "The only people who could have possibly stood a chance are dead." Talon said seriously, referring to Reaper and her younger self. The feral approached them when suddenly a sound caught her ears. "I-impossible."

**BGM: Red Like Roses-Jeff Williams**

_*Ba-dump*_

Spider-Man, Chun-Li, and Talon looked around in shock as it looked like the city's entire canine population approached the battlefield and began howling at the moon.

_*Ba-dump*_

_*SNICKT*_

"H-how are you still alive?" Talon-2099 questioned in horror as she turn around to see her younger self standing in the tattered remains of her costume as her head was bowed.

"There exist two types of people, the strong and the weak. For every person weaker than you, there is one that's stronger than you." The younger feral muttered as the canines continued to howl. "I am not all powerful and there will be fights that I will lose." The younger feral continued as her body began twitching as the sound of bones cracking filled the air.

"W-what _ARE _you!?" Talon-2099 roared in fear as she watched her younger counterpart's body _grow_ before her very eyes.

"But I'll be damned if I lose to myself!" The younger feral roared as she raised her head as her body shifted until she appeared to be in her early twenties. The older Talon stepped back as two red eyes glared at her. They were red but not like how the older feral expected because unlike her's, only the younger mutant's irises were red.

**HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

**The Unbreakable Talon!**

"F-fine, then let's play runt!" Talon-2099 shouted as she rushed after her counterpart.

"I don't play with food." The younger mutant growled as she mimicked the other feral's actions.

_*Clang!*_

The two ferals glared at each other as their claws met each other and struggled for dominance.

"Too slow!" The older woman shouted as she flipped backwards and then lunged at the younger woman.

"Too predictable." The young feral muttered as she stepped back and kicked the other mutant in her side before releasing her foot claw.

"Gah!" Talon-2099 shouted as blood spilled from her mouth.

"Give up, you have already lost." Talon muttered as she glared at the older female before ramming her claws into her own chest and ripping them out viciously as the wounds healed nearly instantaneously.

"Don't get cocky!" Talon-2099 shouted as she spun around and released a kick at Talon as she ejected her right foot-claw. The younger feral grunted as she blocked the attack with her blood-soaked claws. Talon stepped back from the older feral and transformed her nails into claws which she used to dig into her stomach and cover hands in blood. "Whatever you are up to it won't work-*Gah*" The elder mutant was cut off as Talon flung blood into her eyes. Talon-2099 rubbed her eyes frantically and when she opened them she saw that Talon was no longer in front of her. "What-"

_*SCTHIK*_

Looking down, Talon-2099 grimaced as she saw two adamantium Talons sticking from her stomach.

"_**Bye. Bye." **_The younger mutant said coldly before ripping her claws through Talon-2099's side, taking a considerable amount of flesh with it.

**BGM: END**

"Tch. Lucky hit." The older feral muttered as she held the gaping wound on her side. Talon said nothing as she walked past the older feral and towards her teammates as the sun began to rise.

**BGM: Call me Call me-Cowboy Bebop Ost**

"Where are you going!? We have a fight to finish-*gakk*" Talon-2099 coughed up some blood as she watched in shock as her wound refused to heal. "W-what's going on!?"

"Reaper once told me..." Talon began without looking back. "By injecting our blood into someone else we can control their healing factor remotely. I'll admit it's hard to force yours back right now because it's so strong…but I really just need to keep the wound open until you bleed out." Talon explained as a cold bead of sweat went down the side of the older mutant's face. "You are weak. That's all that needs to be said."

"Hehe…" Talon-2099 began as tears fell down her eyes. "heheHAHAHAHA! So I finally die, and in such a glorious way!" Talon-2099 grinned as tears cascaded down her face as she slowly fell back and watched as the sky began to brighten. "This is death…?" Taon-2099 questioned with a grin. "…I'm free…I'm finally free!" Talon-2099 shouted as Talon made it to her stunned teammates.

"Hey…we made it." Talon said with a small smile before she found herself in a tight embrace from Spider-Man.

"Thank God you're alive…" Spider-Man whispered as she patted his back awkwardly. "I have never been prouder of you than I am right now." Spider-Man released her as she turned to a gaping Chun-Li.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Talon said awkwardly making Chun-li glare at her. The woman promptly smacked her on the back of her head before pulling the mutant into a tight embrace as tears fell from her eyes.

"D-don't y-you ever do that again!" Chun-Li demanded making the woman nod her head. "Good, now let me get a good look at you." Chun-Li said as she released Talon and took a step back.

"Wow…did you do something to your hair?" Spidey asked incredulously as he stared at the physically twenty-two year old woman in front of him.

"Your eyes…" Chun-Li whispered as she looked at her crimson irises making the mutant shift uncomfortably.

"They won't change back, I hope that doesn't bother you two."

"Not at all!" Spider-Man said hastily making Chun-Li nod her head.

"…They suit you."

Hearing the sound of someone crawling towards them, they turned to see Talon-2099 dragging herself towards them as a blood trail followed her. Talon frowned and walked towards her with her team mates close behind.

"What do you want?" Talon questioned coldly as the older-feral rolled on to her back.

"You know it's funny…when you are about to die, its only then when your life flashes before your eyes when things become clear" Talon-2099 said with a tired smile. "My sins will no doubt follow me into the afterlife and nothing I can do will change what I have done…but please let me give you some advice to help you prevent your future from ending like mine."

"Why should we listen to you-"Chun-Li was cut off as Spider-Man raised a hand.

"What harm could it do? She's dying and won't gain anything from screwing us over." Spider-Man said not unreasonably making her cross her arms.

"Listen…Talon….soon you are going to have to make a difficult decision and at first there will only seem like two options…but listen to me there is _always_ another choice." Talon-2099 said seriously before turning to Spider-Man. "Listen no matter how impossible the odds might seem you must _never_ give up…not even against your tier ten opponent." Talon-2099 growled out before finally turning to Chun-Li. "And you…I'm sorry." The woman said simply before closing her eyes.

Talon-2099 died with a smile on her face in a pool of her own blood.

**BGM: END**

**Talon vs. Talon-2099**

**Talon: WINSSSSS!**

**Team Amazing: 4**

**Team amazing-2099: 1**

**TEAM AMAZING WINS!**

_*Clap* *clap*_

The team turned to see a smirking Rebuff walking towards them as she clapped her hands.

"_Spectacular,_ no, _Astonishing_ actually better yet an _Amazing_ victory guys!" Rebuff grinned as they all glared at her making her cross her arms. "Oh don't give me that look."

"Your stupid game just killed billions of innocent lives!" Spider-Man growled out making the woman stare at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You honestly think Anansi would have let me blow up the planet?" Rebuff questioned slowly as if speaking to a toddler. Spider-Man froze at that making her smirk. "The cameras are off now so I'll tell you. You were never in any danger not your world or theirs this was just for publicity and to see how far you all are willing to go." Rebuff revealed to the shocked team. Rebuff knelt down and picked the deceased feral up. "Come on, your journey isn't about to end just yet…" Rebuff trailed off as the old mutant faded away.

"So the other Team Amazing…" Chun-Li began making Rebuff nod.

"They are all alive and hopefully this experience has made them better people. At least it made their Talon finally see the light." Rebuff said seriously before walking away. "I expect great things from you all." Rebuff said as she waved back and faded away.

"So now what?" Chun-Li questioned in confusion.

"Alright first were going to rest, then were going to Horizon where I can give Talon her final graduation present, then at the end of the week…I'm getting married." Spider-Man said as they nodded their heads. Suddenly Chun-Li and Talon froze and stared at each other in shock before turning back to Spider-Man.

"WHAT!?"

"Here we go…" Spider-Man groaned as he walked away with two very curious women following him asking questions.

**-?-**

Reaper opened her eyes to find herself in an old apartment room with Miguel and Chun-LI II.

"The hell am I?" Reaper muttered as she sat up while Chun-Li II glared at her fiercely.

"I don't know I woke up here after being knocked out by Spider-Man." Miguel muttered. "How the hell did I die?" Miguel questioned making Chun-Li II flinch slightly causing Reaper to release a sigh.

"Entirely my fault, when I tried to steal your body and swing away I lost my grip and you plummeted a few stories." Reaper lied smoothly making Chun-Li II turn to her in shock.

"Seriously!?" Miguel asked in disbelief making her shrug apologetically.

"Sorry. Anyway, I remember this place now…its where I-where _Talon _lived with Peter." Reaper mumbled to herself. "But why are we here? Shouldn't our world be destroyed?"

"It will be at the end of the day." A voice spoke up and they turned to see Rebuff leaning on a nearby wall.

"You…" Rebuff growled out making the announcer raise her hand.

"Listen you can sit here and growl at me or you can listen to find out what to do next." Rebuff interrupted bluntly. "You wanted to know the truth right? Your story isn't over." Rebuff stated coldly to the feral. "You know why you never saw your future self during the first tournament? It's because you are destined to be the greatest villain of all time…all of you actually."

"What?" Miguel questioned in horror making Rebuff glance towards him.

"If I were to ask you where you just came from what would you say?" Rebuff asked curiously making Chun-Li II glare at her.

"Isn't it obvious? The past." Chun-Li II bit out making Rebuff hum in thought.

"It does seem like that doesn't it? But if that was true how come Reaper doesn't remember fighting her past self?" Rebuff questioned curiously.

"Because you decided to drag me back for another tournament….right?" Reaper asked cautiously before frowning when Rebuff said nothing. "You bitch, what the hell did you do?"

"What if I told you…that instead of the past you came from the future?" Rebuff questioned innocently making the heroes look at her in shock.

"W-what?" Miguel was the first to get out.

"Right now it's New year's eve in the year 2099 on Earth-616." Rebuff told them. "There will be no year 2100 because of Alchemax's CEO."

"What did that bastard do?" Reaper asked before a thought hit her. "Project Clean Slate?"

"Bingo. He had built a door to the past, precisely the day the tournament began, in order to storm the past with his own army to change things how he wanted. Reaper here pretty much killed his army, so now he's going back by himself. The second he starts changing things however, this reality will cease to exist and the world _will _be destroyed due to his actions."

"So we have to take him out today so we can see the next year?" Spidey-2099 questioned as he placed his mask on.

"Not exactly…When I said you were all going to be the greatest villains, I meant it." Rebuff told them confusing them greatly. "If he goes back, you all die but if you destroy the door to the past the energy will continue to build up and effectively blow this universe back to the beginning of the tournament."

"Wait but if we do that what happens to this planet's current inhabitants?" Chun-Li II questioned cautiously.

"I'm not going to lie if you reset the universe I am going to have the Spider-God Anansi slightly change a few things during the tournament in order to change the outcome of it…not everyone in this time line will be reborn because of the changes…but a few will."

"Anansi? So that's where Team Enlightenment came from isn't it?" Reaper questioned with wide eyes. "I was confused when Team Amazing had a fight with them because I had not even heard of them before and with the technical difficulties during that match I couldn't tell what they were capable of."

"Team Enlightenment was a team of very powerful individuals whose sole purpose was to train Team Amazing so that they could _win_ the tournament." Rebuff said as she nodded her head. "This is why you all lost, the Team amazing you all fault was levels stronger than what they should have been."

"That's why Hiibaa-sama had so many techniques that she shouldn't have developed until a few more decades had passed!" Chun-Li II realized in shock.

"Alright, let's regroup." Spidey-2099 spoke up suddenly. "So you are telling me we have to choose between letting the Alchemax CEO get away with what he's done and face certain annihilation or destroy slightly more than the past eight decades and give Earth a fighting chance."

"This is eerily similar to the tier ten fight." Reaper muttered making Rebuff nod.

"And you see how crappy your life turned out because of your team's choice, how about redeeming yourself and taking the risk?" Rebuff questioned making Reaper close her eyes.

"Let's go team." Reaper muttered making Rebuff grin as the other two looked at her in shock. "We just came from the _future, _that's more than enough proof that we succeed…I'm willing to gamble on the Team Amazing we fought."

"Wait one thing isn't making sense...if that was the future how come killing Kiden affected our existence?" Spidey-2099 questioned in confusion making Rebuff scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

"That was actually Anansi's plan; he said that Talon lacked a real motivation to win so we staged that. You weren't disappearing from existence I was just teleporting you to my bathroom…" rebuff revealed as they gaped at her. "…and when Reaper went to stab Kiden, Anansi simply froze time and moved her claws an inch to the right, putting her in a coma instead."

"My God." Reaper muttered as she realized how bad she got manipulated.

"Yes. You got Anansi'd." Rebuff nodded her head. "Now go forth my Villains and destroy reality!" Team Amazing-2099 shook their heads as Rebuff laughed manically before a thought occurred to her. "Oh and Reaper?" Rebuff began making said feral turn back to her. "Your Laura was defeated by the other Talon because she merged completely with her feral side…that means you _will_ live and enjoy life just as much as Laura will." Rebuff said making the feral widen her eyes. "Now go on." Rebuff said with a soft smile making the feral grin.

"Spider-Man, meet us at the Alchemax HQ at ten." Reaper said making the man nod before running ahead of them. "Alright, what do you want?" Reaper asked Chun-Li II as they walked through the halls of the apartment building.

"Why did you cover for me?" The fighter questioned making Reaper sigh.

"I don't know what happened in your fight, but no one in Team Amazing would have killed Miguel. I'm sure you had your reasons but whatever they were you went through with it because you are a cold hearted bitch…and that's my fault." Reaper said softly. "I should have been the one to raise you, not Deadpool and for that I apologize." Reaper said softly making the fighter look at her in shock. "Well that and it doesn't take a genius to figure out you have a thing for the web-head…I'll admit it took me awhile to realize but you two were off together alone far too often." Reaper said with a smirk as she left a stunned Chun-Li II behind her.

**-10:00 PM: Outside Alchemax HQ**

**BGM: See What I've Become- Zack Hemsey**

"So this is it huh?" Kaine questioned as he looked at Team Amazing-2099 as Reaper nodded.

"Were all that's left of the rebellion and all that's left of Alchemax is within that building. Let's win this…for Aybel." Reaper said softly making him nod before all four of them ran into the building.

"Stop right there!" A guard shouted as Kaine extended his claws and took the man's head off as alarms began to ring loudly.

"Well this is inviting." Spider-Man said dryly as soldiers began to fill the room. "Take the elevator straight up, if I remember correctly the CEO should be on the top floor. I'll stay and deal with these assholes." The blue and red clad hero told them before dashing to the side, leaving a hologram, and charging the soldiers as his talons popped out. "One more thing Reaper if in the future you can somehow help me be Spider-Man again...that'd be great."

"I'm in the same boat as you. Hell I won't even remember this plus if I'm merged with Talon there's no telling how much control I have over my actions." Reaper said dryly as she ran to the elevator with Kaine

"Worth a shot!" Spidey-2099 shouted as he drop kicked another security guard. Reaper shook her head as she dove into the elevator with Kaine behind her.

"I think we're missing someone…" Kaine said dryly as he looked out the elevator door while bullets could be seen flying everywhere.

"Go on." Chun-Li II said as she delivered two palm thrusts in to two of the guards' chests. "This is as far as my path goes you two must end this."

"I'm not leaving both of you to fight all these soldiers alone!" Reaper growled out making her chuckle.

"We're gonna die anyway so just go on!" Chun-Li II shouted as she ducked under a punch from one of the soldiers. _**"Shoryuken!"**_

_***CRACK***_

"She just took his head off." Kaine pointed out as he watched the man's head fly from his shoulders due to the vicious uppercut.

_*VROOOOOM*_

_*CRASH*_

"WOOOHOOO!" A new voice shouted as a motorcycle crashed through the front entrance.

"S-sensei?" Chun-Li II stuttered out as the world's greatest red-clad mercenary hopped from the bike and began unleashing a storm of bullets from his guns.

"Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang!" Deadpool shouted. "Don't worry I won't leave my cute little apprentice and her boy toy alone. Go ahead!"

"Well you heard the man." Kaine growled out as he pressed a button making the elevator doors close. "Next stop the CEO, hope you're ready mom."

"Why do you insist on calling me that when you know damn well who I am?" Reaper drawled as she slid down to the ground making Kaine smirk.

"Because I'd rather be the bastard of a badass rebel than Alchemax's dog. Besides you were there just as much as she was…albeit you were locked up but still." Reaper shook her head at his logic as she watched the numbers on the elevator increase.

**-A few minutes later-**

_*Ding*_

"Seriously…?" Kaine questioned as they stepped out of the elevator only to find themselves in a large empty room with a door that had "CEO" on top of it on the opposite side. "Just a large open space? This is easier than I expected."

"Kaine?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Why! What's the worst that can happen?" Kaine questioned innocently and nearly as soon as he said that, ten figures fell from the ceiling. They were ten women who all looked identical with short blue hair and white skin-tight leather outfits.

"You are so grounded." Reaper growled out making the man flip her off.

"This smell…don't tell me they-"

"Cloned Felicia?" Reaper questioned as she looked at the black cat clones. "Yup."

"Oh that's just-"

"Terrifying?"

"No awesome…" Kaine grinned making Reaper snort. **(LIAG Helpful Info: In Spider-Man Edge of Time the CEO did clone Felicia and had an army of the blue haired women.)**

"Unbelievable." Reaper muttered before she felt herself being picked up. "What the hell are you doing!?" Reaper growled out as Kaine held her fireman style.

"I want to spend some alone time with these fine specimens and I can't have my mother cramping my style so…"

"Don't. you. Dare." Reaper growled making Kaine look at her innocently…a look that hadn't been genuine in decades.

"**Fast-ball Special: Mother removal style!"** Kaine roared as he used the super human strength he had inherited from his father to catapult the feral at the CEO's door. "Hey even though you won't remember, can you at least try to have sex with Spider-Man again? You can rape him if you have to!"

"KAINE!"

**-11:00 PM: CEO's office-**

"_KAINE!"_

_*CRASH*_

"Gonna kill that brat." Reaper growled out as she stood up. The clone glared at the back of a chair that was behind a large wooden desk.

"You know you're going to pay for that door right?" A feminine voice spoke up and Reaper watched as none other than Felicia turned around to smirk at her. Reaper looked at the woman with wide eyes as her face conveyed "What the fuck" perfectly.

"Y-you're the CEO? What the hell Felicia?" Reaper questioned making the former thief chuckle.

"Not at all." Felicia purred. "I just wanted to see the look on your face, now come on I'll take you to him." The former thief lifted up a lamp on the desk, revealing a red button and pressed it. Reaper frowned as the wall behind the platinum blonde opened up revealing a hidden elevator.

"Aren't you being a little too helpful? You should know why I'm here." Reaper drawled making Felicia give her a bitter smile.

"You're right which is why my help isn't free."

"Well what do you want?"

"Ever since this organization was formed I have been a slave to that man and I have been forced to things that I would never even fathom…selling out Jubilee and destroying your family is a good example." Felicia explained making Reaper clench her fist in anger. "This is why I want you to kill me and then take that elevator to the basement."

"What?"

"I'm so tired…" Felicia said weakly. "I just want this to end-*SCHTIK!*" Felicia widened her eyes when Reaper buried her claws into her stomach.

"Say no more…you've done enough." Reaper said softly making Felicia smile sadly as blood dribbled from her lips.

"T-Take that bastard out for me… only you can do it."

"I will." Reaper promised as she guided the woman down and set her on her back. "I promise." Reaper swore as she ripped out her claws and walked into the elevator. Reaper pressed the button to the basement and close her eyes as the doors shut.

"_Who is this guy?" _Reaper frowned as she felt the elevator shift. _"He literally came out of nowhere and caused more deaths than any villain ever has."_

**-11:10 PM: Alchemax Basement-**

_*DING*_

Walking out of the elevator Reaper frowned when she found herself in what looked like a large dark blue storage area. Deciding stealth would be the best option; Reaper stepped back and blended into the shadows before continuing on through the area.

**BGM: END**

**-11:15 PM-**

Reaper crawled behind a pillar and glanced around it, what she said forced her to force back a gasp. She couldn't see his face but a man with short brown hair, who had it gelled back and was wearing a black suit, was standing in front of the same exact door that was created by Horizon labs. Reapers hair blew wildly in the air as a blue vortex from within the door tried to suck up everything in the room.

"No use hiding Felicia I know you are back there…" The voice of the CEO came, sounding withered with age. "It was only a matter of time before you decided to turn on me, so come and let's end this." Reaper growled to herself as she was somehow detected. Deciding that the element of surprise was gone, Reaper stepped from behind the pillar and glared at the CEO.

"Sorry but I'm not your secretary." Reaper bit out causing the man to tense slightly. Time seemed to slow as the man turned around and stared blankly at Reaper. Reaper released a gasp as she stepped back and shook her head in denial. "N-no…h-how, why!?"

"It's been awhile project Reaper." The CEO better known as Peter Benjamin Parker stated boredly. "I must say I admire your ability to survive if anything."

"How are you alive!?" Reaper roared in confusion making him shrug.

"Hmm…well interesting story behind that actually." Peter drawled as he gazed at the clone.

**-Flash Back Night of Peter's death-**

"This is the end wall-crawler."

"_Laura…I'm sorry." _Was the last thought in Peter's mind as the man squeezed the trigger.

_*CLICK*_

"What!?"

"Out of ammo? That's some real bad luck you've got there." A voice spoke up and the man turned to see none other than Black Cat standing behind him shaking her head. The ex-thief quickly punched him in the face and used his gun to take out the other men.

**-Flash Back: END-**

"After that we hid out in Horizon labs where we decided our next course of action." Peter said with a shrug. "I developed my anti-aging drug and returned us to our prime although the side-effects were more than I expected." As he clenched his should-be-missing hand. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Peter did create a drug that caused eternal youth in edge of time…man this guy is smart O_o)**

"But why make Alchemax? Why kill the heroes?"

"This world was going to hell; the assault on my family proved that especially when I found out the leader of the Friends of Humanity was that clone of Ben." Peter began nonchalantly. "I had jokingly said that I wish I could change this world for the better and Felicia told me that it was impossible because no one could change the past…but she was wrong. We could and all we had to do was reconfigure some of Horizon's old technology. The energy required would take decades to build up and I knew I couldn't do it alone so I created Alchemax in order to form an army that could help me change the past."

"Do you know how many deaths you have caused?" Reaper asked in horror making Peter shake his head tiredly.

"I'll admit at first I was a bit guilty, but then I realized that if I were successful then none of the deaths would truly matter so I did what I had to do." Peter said as if his logic were infallible. "Now I'll admit you weren't my first choice, but I wouldn't mind if you came along with me in order to change the world for the greater good."

"Peter, you have no idea what you are about to do." Reaper began slowly. "You are messing with forces you don't understand…the second you step back into the past you will doom us all. Just stand back and let me destroy that damn door."

"Destroy the door? Do you have any idea how much energy has been stored up? If you destroy that door you will destroy the universe!" Peter shouted making her glare.

"No if I destroy the door I will reset the universe and hopefully give this planet a fighting chance to have a bright future! If you go back to the past you'll ruin everything and this planet will _never _see the year 2100!"

"If I go back I'll save the present!"

"If you go back you'll destroy the future!" Reaper growled out making the man clench his fists in anger. "We've had our chance and we failed." Reaper said softly. "I saw glimpse of the "Future" and it was bright." Reaper revealed making Peter's eyes widen. "Team Amazing will get a second chance, we can try again but only if you stand down and let me do what needs to be done."

"So manipulate the past to save the present or destroy the present for the future?" The CEO questioned with narrowed eyes. "Why should I listen to you?"

"I know your brain is telling you to go back, but I believe that the old Peter is still somewhere in there and he knows what you are doing isn't right." Reaper pleaded. "And if you don't listen to your heart what is your Spider-sense telling you?"

"Both choices are setting it off." Peter muttered. "So in the end it just comes down to my brain versus your word…this choice is too big for us, if you truly believe your words then fight me and destroy the door yourself!" Peter shouted making the feral grit her teeth.

"Then so be it."

_*SNICKT*_

"This is how it was meant to end. You versus me." Peter whispered. "My final trial is taking down my greatest creation, the ultimate hero."

"It didn't have to end this way!" Reaper roared as she charged for making him shake his head sadly.

"But it did, it was always meant to end this way." Peter said as he bent down and leapt high in the air just as Reaper's claws missed him. Peter's body kept ascending until it disappeared into the shadows at the top of the room.

"_What is he up too…?" _Reaper wondered as she narrowed her green eyes, which promptly widened when eight crimson lights appeared from the shadows.

_*CRANG*  
_

"_WHAT!" _ Reaper thought in shock as a large bulky figure fell from the ceiling.

_*THOOOM*_

**BGM: I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**

"We never did manage to remove Octavius' entire mind from me, but I have to admit he had some good ideas." Peter drawled as he hung from a large black robotic spider via a black metal vest that had eight red lights on it. "Meet the Spider-bot 2.0." **(LIAG helpful info: This was the CEO's main weapon against Miguel in Edge of Time.)**

"What happened to you Peter!? Are that unconfident in your abilities that you have to use weapons?" Reaper taunted making him smirk.

"Unconfident? No, careful? Yes." Peter stated before his vest charge and fired a large crimson web ball at Reaper.

"Damn." Reaper muttered as she dived to the side just as the ball missed her.

_*BOOM*_

Reaper glared at the explosion before dashing at Peter on all fours and slamming her claws into one of the legs only for nothing to happen.

"This Robot is covered in adamantium your claws won't help you!" Peter shouted before the robotic spider's abdomen opened up and released a barrage of missiles at Reaper who growled and dashed away as the missiles landed behind her barely missing her every time. "Running won't help!" Peter shouted as crimson lens suddenly appeared over his right eye. Peter smirked as the cross hairs in the lens locked onto the running Reaper. "You can't escape!" Peter shouted as two barrels appeared from the vest.

_*THWIP*_

Two large lines of web shot from the canon and connected to the ground on both sides of Reaper.

"You missed!" Reaper shouted making him chuckle.

"Wasn't aiming for you!" Peter called out as the Spider-bot suddenly shot forward towards Reaper at blinding speeds.

**-Slow Mo-**

Reaper widened her eyes as the hunk of metal prepared to slam in to her when something suddenly caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed that connecting the black pieces of adamantium together on each leg were silver cables.

"_I wonder…" _ Reaper thought as she ran towards the hunk of metal that was charging her_. _Just before the spider collided into her, Reaper ducked and slashed one of the silver joints. The feral grinned as her talons passed through the cable before barrel rolling to the side and slashing the opposite leg. Using her momentum, Reaper back flipped and released her right foot claw before jamming it into another leg.

"What?" Peter questioned in shock as Reaper ran forward and slashed a fourth leg. Growling to himself Peter leapt into the sky as his front four legs began to spark uncontrollably and began releasing a barrage of crimson web balls at Reaper.

**-Slow Mo End-**

"_His suit can't keep up with his Spider-sense!" _ Reaper realized as she rolled to the side to dodge more of the web- balls. "Looks like you trained me a little too well!" Reaper taunted.

"Looks like it." Peter grumbled as he landed the force of the landing shattered the damaged legs causing the suit to clumsily try to stay balanced on its remaining legs.

"_Even after all of this…" _Reaper began as she gazed into the CEO's eyes while she fired a web-line at the ceiling. _"What is it about him that keeps me in love with him?"_ Reaper frowned as she web-swung over the former hero and landed on the Spider-bot's abdomen and began slashing at the joints keeping the remaining legs connected the spider.

"Stand down Reaper!" Peter shouted as the abdomen opened up under Reaper causing her to come face to face with a group of missile heads. "These won't miss!" Peter shouted while Reaper back flipped off of him and began running as the missiles followed her.

"_It's so sad…Ben's clone was harder than him, and he truly doesn't realize how much weaker he is with that suit!"_ Reaper thought incredulously as she dashed towards the time-door as the missiles followed her. "They won't miss? Well I sure as hell hope not!" Reaper called back as she neared the portal making Peter's eyes widen in realization and horror.

"No Stop! Do you have any Idea what you are about to do!?" Peter shouted frantically.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: End Title- Cloud Atlas**

"_These missiles chase me like a never ending game of cat and mouse." _Reaper thought as she leapt on top of the door and turned around with a grin. "_I never understood the concept of that game because I always wondered…" _ Reaper thought as she stretched out her hands widely. _"What happens if the mouse gets tired of running?"_

_***BOOOOM!***_

**-Slow Mo-**

"_Ah now I remember." _Reaper thought as she looked at Peter's horrified ace as flames licked her skin while the vortex began to spiral out of control. _"His ability to show emotion even with his face covered is what began Laura's infatuation…an infatuation that would later grow into a love so powerful that it even overtook me. A love that would last longer than even I would."_

"NOOOOOO!" Peter roared.

"_Even with my body in this excruciating pain I can't help but wonder…are mortals destined to make the same mistakes over and over? Not even Peter could escape doing that as he used others in a vain attempt to complete his own goals, even with his good intentions he still ended up like the rest of my enemies…dead." _Reaper thought as the CEO's suit finally exploded from the damage she inflicted. _"We failed the first time but I saw a brief glimpse of the future we're headed to and it was beautiful." _Reaper thought as a tear slid down her face.

***BOOOM***

"_And it's because of that beautiful future that these will be my final words to you. Not something cliché such as "I love you" or "I miss you" but rather…"_ Reaper gazed into the horrified Peter's eyes and just before the flames obscured them from each other's view she told him.

**-Slow-Mo End-**

"I'll see you there."

**-11:45 PM with Spider-Man 2099, Chun-Li II, and Deadpool-**

_***KABOOOOM!***_

"THIS IS IT! If you have anything to get off your chest now is the time to do it!" Deadpool roared. "Here I go! Even though she was insane and scared the hell out of me in ways I never want to understand…Wanda was kind of hot!" Deadpool shouted making his apprentice shake her head at his antics.

"Oh to hell with it, one or both of us might not even be born again." Chun-Li II said suddenly as she grabbed Spider-Man 2099 by his shirt, confusing him, before she ripped off his mask.

"What-*MMPH!*" Miguel was cut off as he found himself in a passionate lip-lock with his team mate. _"Oh screw it." _Was his final thought before embracing her tightly and bending her down as he returned the kiss with determination as they were engulfed by the flames.

**-11: 58 PM: Manhattan-**

Kaine stood up tiredly in the remains of the destroyed building as the sky was filled with a swirling blue vortex that suddenly shrunk into a small blue ball of energy that fired off into the direction of the Statue of liberty. Taking a sniff, Kaine turned to see the red-eyed form of his mother standing behind him.

"Reaper did it huh?" Kaine questioned making the woman nod. Kaine grinned and slowly released his claws. "This is where the story ends _**mother**_." Kaine said simply as claws extend from his fingers while flames danced around the two ferals.

"You expect us to fight to the death in mere minutes?" Talon questioned dryly as she gazed at her son, but released her claws as well.

"First blood?" Kaine offered making the older feral hum in thought.

"Fine." And with that the two mutants charged each other.

**-Meanwhile: Statue of liberty**

A figure held out its hand as the ball of energy landed in it and slowly faded away.

"_I finally have the power to reset this damned universe. Time to get it right this time." _Rebuff thought as she held her cell phone to her ear.

_"I'm leaving Earth 616 under your Jurisdiction now_." A voice spoke from over the phone making the woman smirk.

"Gotcha' boss."

_"Oh and Rebuff…"_

"Yes Rebuke?"

_"This is your first mission…please don't fuck this up for me. Just make sure Spider-man is ready!"_ The voice said tiredly as if he still couldn't believe he was letting the woman go forward with this mission.

"Of course who do you think I am? Get Spidey ready and anything else is collateral damage."

_"What! Wait-"_

*Click*

"Let's get this show on the road." The woman grinned as her body shined a vibrant blue, and shooting her arm forward a blue orb shot towards the city engulfing the entire city in a bright light_. "Get your team together Anansi, I'm taking a break. Time travel hurts my head and there is no way my boss can ever find out I just did this." _Rebuff released a sigh and faded away.

**-A day later: Outside of an abandoned Warehouse-**

Ameterasu released a howl causing the young mutant weapon known as X-23 to suddenly materialize on top of the warehouse as the wolf hid behind a nearby dumpster. The teen looked around frantically before the wolf howled again and calmed the girl's nerves. X-23 frowned the sound of fighting reached her ears before stealthily entering the building.

**-Inside the Warehouse-**

X-23 frowned further in confusion when a small pain hit her heart as she looked down to see Spider-Man fighting some strange Asian woman. X-23 widened her eyes when the woman prepared to release some strange pink energy. She may not have been fond of the web-head but he was still an ally. So without any hesitation X-23 dove down with her claws ready…

"**KIKOSHO!"**

"_**Bye. By-oof!"**_

…and was promptly kicked away by the man she attempted to save.

**BGM: END**

**-Horizon Labs: Months later: The day after Team Amazing 2099's defeat-**

"So she's going through with this?" Tony questioned as Peter helped Talon into a tank and began to place needles into her carefully.

"That's what Spider-Man said." Peter told the billionaire with a shrug as a few of the other Avengers watched through a glass window. "I gotta admit when you told us you were donating such a large amount of money for this project I gotta admit I was surprised."

"Yeah well anything for my little Avenger." Tony said with a shrug before smirking at the mutant's nude form. "Although she's not so little anymore; I was wondering when she'd stop being jailbait." Tony chuckled making the scientist shake his head while Laura glared at him. "Spidey said you were the most trustworthy guy at this lab and now I see why..." Tony began before leaning to the man's ear. _"Web-head."_

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." Peter said seriously making the man smirk while Laura narrowed her eyes.

"It's okay I won't tell anyone, honestly the only reason I even figured it out was because of how careful you were being with Laura despite knowing of her healing abilities." Tony said as he shrugged. "Like I said it's your secret, not mine although whenever you do decide to go public please allow me to rub Cap's face in it first, okay?" Seeing no way out Peter nodded with a sigh making the billionaire smirk. "Alright this is your show not mine. I'll be behind the safety glass incase the tank blows up." And with the Tony promptly bolted from the room.

"Sorry, if it weren't for me-"

"Eh get over it; it's worth anyway." Peter said with a shrug making the feral nod.

"Are you sure this is a good idea…especially after fighting my future self?"

"Laura listen, you've come too far for your insecurities to start coming back. I'm doing this because I trust you not to end up like that other Talon, especially after you took her out." Peter told her firmly before closing the tank. "This will easily be the most painful thing you have ever experience…in fact I think this is why Logan is so tolerant to pain because I can't think of anything worse than this so brace yourself. One more thing how did your body react to its new attachment?"

"Daken was close enough to my DNA it seemed, as his claw managed to replace the blade in my right foot successfully." Laura said dryly as she ejected said Murmasa blade from her foot.

"Great, alright here it goes, it'll be a little tricky as we have to avoid coating your claws by mistake." Peter said before flipping the switch.

**-With the heroes-**

"I gotta ask; where in the world did the vibranium come from?" Captain America questioned making Black Widow sigh.

"Wakanda agreed to trade a few ingots to Emora which Sonja gratefully gave to Spider-Man." Natasha said making Hawkeye whistle.

"I wonder how he's on such good terms with your empress." The archer questioned making Chun-Li smirk. A knowing smirk, that made a chill run down Natasha's spine.

"Well considering Spider-Man is marrying two members of its council that's to be expected." Chun-Li shrugged making the heroes gape at her.

"Seriously Natasha? I had no idea Silver Sablinova was in to that kind of thing. Viper maybe, she looks like she knows how to party." Tony piped up and the assassin refused to do anything but glare at Chun-Li.

"Oh no, Crimson Viper isn't in the marriage." Chun-Li said as she tried to repress a chuckle…

…And failed horribly once she saw the looks on their faces.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Chun-Li fell down as she laughed her ass off while Natasha clenched her fists angrily. As the heroes gaped at Natasha, Tony looked as if he had come to a decision and dragged Steve out of the room.

"Alright that's it. Spider-Man is joining the Illuminati." Tony said seriously making the Captain raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? What would he even represent?" The Captain questioned curiously with a small frown.

**WHAT TIME IS IT? TIME FOR A LIAG BREAKDOWN!**

**(LIAG BREAK DOWN: Alright, although it was briefly mentioned let me explain this organization a little bit more. Before I start, Marvel's Illuminati is NOT like the rumored one you hear about in real life. ****The Illuminati is a secret group of heroes that guides events in the Marvel Universe, led by some of the most influential and important people in said Universe. Its current members and what aspect of society they represent are:**

**Iron-Man:**** Represents the technological and military/industrial communities. Also represents the Avengers and the type of hero who would work with the government.**

**Namor:**** Represents Atlantis & the Anti-hero**

**Mr. Fantastic:**** Represents the scientific and intellectual community.**

**Beast**** (Formerly Professor X, but he died): Represents the mutant population and community**

**Medusa**** (Formerly her husband, Black Bolt): Represents Royalty**

**Doctor Strange****: Represents the mystical/magical community and population, as well as that edge of society.**

**Captain America:**** Represents the American ideal**

**(BREAK DOWN: END)**

"He can represent the Street-levelers, Sacrifice & Lust." Tony said confusing the super-soldier.

"I understand the first two…but lust?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Come on the guy gets nearly as much if not more action than me." Tony frowned obviously upset about that. "And I called Dr. Strange after that fight last night when I heard Spider-Man complain that his tantric energy levels were low."

"I remember that." Steve said as he nodded his head. "What is tantric energy?"

"Sex-energy." Tony said seriously and after a while when it became apparent that he was not bullshitting, Steve felt his right eye twitch. "That's how his power increased so dramatically, apparently sex makes Spider people-can't think of another name- more powerful! Can you comprehend how jealous I am right now?" Tony bit out making the soldier sigh.

"Fine we'll ask him to represent Street-levels and Sacrifice later-"

"-And lust." Tony amended making the Captain sigh.

"_And Lust." _Steve corrected. "Later." Before Tony could continue an ear-splitting scream erupted and they both rushed back into the previous room where the heroes watched as Laura thrashed violently in the tank. They watched silently as the countdown reached zero and Laura fell limp. After a bit a long beep was heard as Laura flat-lined making Logan snort causing the heroes to turn to him in horror.

"Give her a few seconds; I warned her and web-head earlier today about this." Logan revealed as the heroes turned back to the downed feral.

**-?-**

**BGM: Just a Dream-Nelly-Sung by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie (Youtube it.)**

Laura frowned as she found herself in a familiar plane of white before a flash of brown caught her eye. Looking forward she saw a short brown haired girl sitting with her knees to her chest.

"Huh, wasn't expecting you to show up here." The girl said and turned to stare at Laura. Red eyes met blue as the two gazed quietly at each other. Sighing, Laura walked forward and sat next to the girl.

"Did you do something to your hair, Kiden?" Laura questioned as the teen smirked and twirled her hair a bit.

"I woke up and my dye was gone…what about you?" Kiden questioned making Laura smile softly.

"Growth spurt." Laura said dryly and for a bit the two sat in a comfortable silence. "You're an idiot you know that right?"

"My teachers said that a lot back in the day. Tell me; are you still in the tournament? Sorry stupid question since you're here and all."

"Temporary visit." Laura shrugged. "As for your question yes I am still in the tournament which isn't so good for you."

"Oh?"

_*SNICKT*_

"Yes, because when I get you up I am going to hurt you…badly." Laura said as she brandished her talons making the teen scoot to the side nervously.

"Oh."

"Yeah, "oh" what were you thinking?" Laura questioned as she turned to her eldest friend.

"I was thinking…that if I couldn't have you, in you know _that _way, I'd at least give you a reason to get through this tournament. You don't realize it but when you truly want to do something, you succeed."

"And how do you know whether or not you could or couldn't have me?" Laura challenged making Kiden chuckle.

"Oh come on Laura I'm just some homeless kid that barely managed to kick her drug addiction, but you? You're a hero-"

"-Only because of you." Laura interrupted before standing up and turning away. "Everything I am today is solely because of you. Of course you can't have what you want if you never even make the attempt that's just logic."

"Laura…" Kiden said softly as she gazed up at her friend who began to fade away.

"_We…_" Laura began as she put emphasis on the word. "…don't have to just be a dream. If I have learned anything, it's that with enough effort some dreams can become reality. I'll see you soon Kiden." Laura finished as she disappeared leaving a stunned mutant behind her.

**BGM: END**

**-Horizon Labs-**

_*SNICKT*_

_*CRASH*_

"_**RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_ Talon roared as she stood in the destroyed remains of the tank as the needles ripped from her body.

_*Thump*_

"Laura…?" Peter questioned making the feral glance back at him before standing up.

"I'm alive." The feral said making Peter nod his head.

"Good because you still need to get some clothes, we at Horizon labs didn't agree to provide you with those." Peter said seriously making her smirk.

**To be continued next Season.**

**1. Hibaa-sama: Great Grandmother ( I think)**

** : Divine Retribution (I think)**

**3. Jigoku Kyaku: Hell Kick (I think)**

**We are 50% done with this story so what does that mean? It means you sit your ass down because 50% isn't 100% and I still have a story to tell! Chun-Li was the first to ascend and then Talon followed, but what about good old Spider-Man? This is his story after all so how about I give you a small glimpse of the Untouchable Spider-Man Arc?**

"Oh this is going to kick so much ass!"

**You already know it!**

**People jokingly say that I should write for Marvel. Soon it will be time to see if I am really capable of it.**

**First Chun-Li Became UNDEFEATABLE…**

"_**Tengoku…"**__Chun-Li began as her hair fell down while Mysterio ran past her._

_"Your funeral babe!" Mysterio said as he continued to run._

_"Move you worm!" Octavius demanded as he brought the Red Hulks hands together and prepared to smash her._

_"…__**Kyaku!**__"_

_*FLASH*_

_"What-"_

_*Thump*_

_Now no one who bore witness to that could tell you what the hell had just transpired, but they could all agree on a few things._

_There was a flash of light_

_And now Chun-Li was standing on the Hulk's back as her hair blew in the wind while the Kanji for _

_"Heaven" Burned in gold behind her as Sakura petals fell to the ground around her._

**Then against all odds Talon became UNBREAKABLE…**

_*SNICKT*_

_*CRASH*_

"_**RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **__Talon roared as she stood in the destroyed remains of the tank as the needles were ripped from her body._

**Now it's finally time for The Amazing Spider-Man to be…**

**UNTOUCHABLE!**

**BGM: Pioneers of the apocalypse-Cliff Lin**

**Peter will fall.**

"_I'm trapped in the dying body of Octavius! How the hell do you expect me to feel when I can do nothing as Talon and Chun-Li risk becoming fugitives for freeing me?" _ _Peter roared at Anansi_

"_Young hatchling, this is when it all begins. Your life until this point has been just the tutorial in a game which you do not understand. But be aware that as long as you have faith in the bonds you've made you will prevail. Believe in those whose hearts you have touched in you will prevail!" Anansi shouted passionately. "The people you've touched and who they've touched you are in the middle of this spider-Web of life!"_

**But can he rise? **

"_I'm done Cassandra. It's time I took matters in my own hands. Don't you dare think I'd risk my daughter's safety for your goals! I'm helping Peter…" Julia muttered weakly from her bed before closing her eyes._

"_Stop!_

**Three words will be muttered that will turn New York into a warzone.**

"**Calling all Spiders!" **_Julia roared as her eyes shined bright red with power._

"_Do you know what you've done!?" Madame Web asked angrily._

"_Exactly what she was supposed to as a protector." Anansi said with a smirk as he appeared in the room. "All according to plan."_

**Ultimate Spider-Man! (Miles Morales)**

"_Just go away!" The young Spider-Man roared as he sent Captain America flying with a vicious punch. "I've been meaning to do that for soooo long!"_

**Agent Venom! (Flash Thompson)**

"_You still want to fight me father!?"_

"_Nope. But you are mistaken if you think you get to walk away after this." Flash roared at the crimson symbiote._

**Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew)**

"_Even if you think I'm being a traitor, you must understand I must do the right thing." Jessica said sadly as she clenched her fists and charged at Hawkeye. "I have to save him!"_

**Scarlet Spider (Kaine)**

"_I had to come all the way from Houston to clean up Pete's mess? No rest for the wicked!" _ _Kaine shouted as he ducked under an axe formed from sand._

"_Don't get your ass killed; I still need you to progress through the tournament!" Daken growled out before running down the street._

**Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon)**

"_Oh Spider-Man owes me big for this…" Anya muttered before landing a drop kick on Iron-Man's head. "Catch me if you can tin-head!"_

**Spider-Girl (Mayday parker)**

"_If you can't trust your eyes or your brain, then use your heart! You know something isn't right!" Spider-Girl roared as she glared at Sonja with cold blue eyes as her brown hair was matted down to her face with sweat and blood._

**Spider-Man 2099!**

"_Sure as hell not in Kansas anymore." Miguel muttered as he stared at the room of Spider-themed heroes._

**The Queen**

"_You will kneel to me." Adriana said coldly. "You dare try to impersonate my mate?"_

**Ero!**

_I believe there's a hero in all of us…_

"_If this is it…if this is truly the last time I can see the clear blue sky, please let me leave something to be remembered for." Ero said as she glanced to her wide-eyed team mates._

**Scarlet Spider!**

"_B-ben?" Peter questioned as tears fell from eyes of Octavius' body. He just got a thumbs up in return._

**Not all of the heroes will survive….**

**The bitterest of rivals will team up.**

"_Ya want me tah fight two hulks wit ya? Ya do realize ah am not that strong!" Rogue shouted to Captain Marvel with wide eyes. Carol rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Rogue's._

"_You are now, let's do this!"_

**To fight a common enemy**

"_Romulus…." Wolverine growled out at the ancient feral._

"_You don't honestly think you can beat me alone, stand down and take me to my bride." The grey haired man growled when suddenly two figures landed next to Wolverine, making the Canadian's eyes widen. _

"_You aren't alone." Talon growled as her eyes shine brighter_

"_Not yet anyway." Daken smirked as his eyes bled red. Wolverine smirked at the slightly startled Romulus._

"_Then let's do this!"_

**Feelings will surface…**

"_You are the strongest man I know, you do not deserve to die like this. If you don't survive the week…"Chun-Li began as she forced back some tears. "You need to know that I-"_

**Only one can be at the center of the web.**

**The Untouchable Spider-Man!**

"_Haha you just got Deadpool'd!"_

**BGM: END**

**Coming soon.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Big Time!**

**Preview:**

_The members of Team Amazing sat around Peter's kitchen table in silence as they face their greatest problem to date._

"_We're officially broke." Peter muttered making the women bow their heads._

**END**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	15. Big Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man but I do own the second season of this story.**

**First off that was a lot of reviews O_o You'd think I had just ended the story or something lol.**

**The Astonishing Spider-Fan:**** When I'm done with this fic, Spidey will be the strongest character in fiction. Period. And I'll do it all within the limits of Marvel canon.**

**sh8ad8ow:**** Seriously? Cool I did this fic on a whim, but funny how things work out.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396:**** Spidey/Talon is still possible.**

**To the Guest that was talking about consuming concepts:**** You think my time-travel was confusing? Three words: "All New X-men" (A new comic series by marvel)**

**To the Guest who wanted a pen-name:**** Try "LIAG-fan"**

**El Elegido:**** Miguel was not Chun-Li 2's other. She just drained him for the chaotic energy.**

**Wiggles-n-stuff:**** You're welcome and I'll check it out when I have some time.**

**Malix2:**** Thanks, and you deserve a shout out. You've read my insanity since the proverbial day one! Stay epic**

**The New Creed: ****That was the plan XD**

**Sliceoffriedgold:**** Yellow sun vs. Sex, I'd rather be Spidey.**

**Tokero6294:**** Hope you ace them**

**auron187:**** Did my best, sorry about that lol**

**Z2010Deadmeat:**** Oh don't worry I have a plan for him.**

**J.E.P 1996:**** Virtually every character in Marvel is a tragic hero; even I can't make a 100% humorous story out of that**

**BlueInfernoX: Yup the first season went full circle; I wonder how many people got mind fucked by that?**

**A few people were curious as to why I do the fun facts help info and breakdowns, well it's simple really. "Marvel" and "Capcom" aren't just fandoms each and every one of the characters are a fandom in itself. This means that not everyone will now about every character because people simply don't share the same interest.**

**What I do is try to remove the need to Google anything about something you generally wouldn't know. Whether anyone really pays them any mind, I don't know but I'll keep doing it.**

**We need a pallet cleanser after last season so I'll begin the second half of this story with a chapter inspired by BlueInfernoX's story Marvel Hangover. Speaking of inspirations I'd like to take a second and give credit to:**

**Maximus-Reborn and his story "Everybody loves Spidey" since without that fic I wouldn't even thought to write this one.**

**Caike and their story "Snikt Thwip" which got me interested in any kind of relationship between Spidey/Laura **

**And Finally Agent-G and his story "The New Teacher" Which got me interested in using Spidey as a mentor. Read those stories if you haven't already.**

**Also I want to thank YOU the fans! You have easily made this my favorite story to write.**

**Chapter 14: Big Time! (Alternate title: Escalation: The Quickening)**

**-Emora: Outside Royal Castle**

**Black Widow vs. Silver Sable**

_*RATATATATATATAT*_

"You know most people do not shoot at their fiancés with the intent to kill a day before their wedding!" Silver Sable shouted as she took cover behind a tree as bullets zoomed past her head.

"Consider it your bachelorette party." Black Widow said dryly. "You know, you are having too much fun with this whole political marriage thing."

"Well _dear_ I would be a liar if I said you aren't easy on the eyes." Silver smirked as she reloaded two silver desert eagles and shot from behind the tree and began shooting back at her fiancé. Natasha gritted her teeth as she dodged the gun fire and hid behind a stone wall. The assassin released a tired sigh as she gazed up at the moonlit sky.

"I hate you so much it hurts." Black Widow groaned.

"Is this our first marital spat?" Silver asked with fake innocence and she could swear she heard the legendary assassin face-palm.

"When did you even _find _a team?" Natasha asked in pure disbelief. "I swear _this morning _you weren't in one, so how the hell did you all meet?"

"Craig's list."

"Bullshit." Natasha said bluntly before placing a hand to her ear. "Viper, please tell me you are winning."

**-Royal Kitchen-**

**Crimson Viper vs. Black Cat**

"Well I would be, if it didn't seem like I broke seventy mirrors." Viper muttered before slipping on a banana peel. "Why the fuck is there a banana peel on the floor!? I'm fucking firing every last one of these damn chefs!" Viper roared in outrage before rolling out of the way of one of Black Cat's slashes.

"Mirrors? I believe it's because a Black Cat crossed your path." Black Cat purred and got a raised middle finger in return.

"Fuck you and you _Platinum Divas. _Why did you even choose that team name? One of your members is a guy!"

"You can't honestly tell me he doesn't look like he swings for the other team." Black Cat muttered before sweating nervously. "Please don't tell him I said that…I'm pretty sure he can kill me before I can blink." The former thief muttered before ducking as Crimson Viper threw a kitchen Knife at her.

"Sonja, how are you doing?"

**-Castle Roof-**

"I am getting very annoyed." Sonja bit out tersely with a slight eyebrow twitch as her vibranium sword was cut through for the twentieth time that night. _"Oh great goddess of Battle, Scathach. Please bestow upon me the blade of my country…again." _Sonja thought in annoyance as her blade reappeared.

"You must know you cannot defeat me, or are you confused?" Vergil asked calmly as Sonja glared at him.

"This is coming from a man who calls himself a diva?" Sonja asked condescendingly making his right eye twitch slightly.

"That will be your last jab." Vergil swore as he gripped the hilt of his blade tightly.

[We're so screwed, and Viper is destroying my kitchen when I just got it how I wanted…today sucks.] MJ groaned from within Sonja. **(LIAG Not-so-Fun Fact: I had to change from underlining what MJ says because FF seems to no longer support it when I publish chapters.)**

"_This is ridiculous; he has been playing with us the entire time. That look in his eyes, he knows he could kill all of us easily. He's not human." _Sonja thought with a frown, making MJ gasp slightly.

[Sonja, doesn't he look kind of familiar?]

"_You're right…" _Sonja realized as she aimed her blade at the half-devil. "You, I've seen your kind once before, only he had a red coat. Speak and tell me what you are!" The Empress demanded making Vergil's eyes widen slightly.

"So Dante's here too? Hmph. I should have guessed." Vergil drawled, while somewhere deep inside his mind he was groaning because he knew that his loud-mouthed brother would never let him hear the end of him joining a team called the _Platinum Diva's._

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"Oh my fucking God! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dante had been laughing ever since the fight had started making Trish look at him skeptically**.**

"Shouldn't you…I don't know…be more emotional that he's alive?" Trish asked carefully.

"That crap can come later, come on Trish my emotionless twin who has been one of my greatest enemies…is a _Platinum Diva." _Dante said doing his best not to laugh again.

Poor Trish.

As hard as she tried, when the realization that what Dante had just said was _actually _happening, she found herself on the ground next to him laughing her ass off has the other heroes, minus Team Amazing who weren't there, shook their heads.

**-Back with Sonja and Vergil-**

"Since he's here, I need to stop playing around then. You have shown me your limits and while I'll admit you are much more impressive than the humans I've seen, you are still no match for a son of Sparda." Vergil said coldly. "Although I am curious, I sense no magic at all from you, yet you are able to summon weapons. How is that?"

"Think of it as a prayer, and that's all that you need to know." Sonja said simply, although inside she was concerned. She hadn't planned on this being the man she lost to. Sonja closed her eyes, and Vergil raised an eyebrow when he saw her muscles pulse.

"I refuse to lose here." The now crimson eyed Empress swore as she dashed forward and attempted to slash the man, only for her sword to be cut in pieces as a resounding click echoes through the sky.

"Fine. You are strong in human standards, but let me show you what true power is." Vergil said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

[Sonja! He's planning something big! Quick, switch your right hand with mine, It's do or die at this point.]

"_What could you do?" _Sonja wasn't trying to be mean, she was honestly curious. As many battles as she had been in she was pretty sure she knew the limits of her body, so MJ saying there was something she hadn't tried yet confused her greatly.

[I'm going to see if paying attention in history class will get us out of this jam! Now hurry! Also if this works, I might need you to warn Viper and Widow, deaths aren't permanent in this match but it'll be nice to give them a heads up before they die.] Sonja frowned but placed a hand to her ear.

"Viper, Black Widow. Brace yourselves, you might end up dead."

"_[What? Why?]" _Viper asked incredulously.

"I wish I knew, whatever is about to happen is big…and dying in the crossfire seems inevitable."

"_[Screw it, the deaths aren't permanent, and I am done with this day.]" _Natasha muttered as the sounds of gunshots rang throughout the background. Sonja frowned as her tanned right hand became pale and delicate.

"_I hope you know what you are doing."_

[You and me both, I just need you to survive for the next couple of minutes. Think you can do that?] MJ questioned as Sonja stared at Vergil who had activated his devil trigger as many ethereal blades floated behind him. And for the first time in years, Sonja doubted herself.

"_I…can try." _Sonja thought before she began dodging the flying blades.

**-Scathach's Domain-**

"I wonder how your newest Champion will get out of this predicament." Anansi questioned the goddess of battle with a smirk as they stood in a field of weapons of all shapes and sizes.

"You're horrible Anansi, asking that when you know the answer while I'm left here trying to find a way for them to win this battle." Scathach drawled as she looked at the weapons. Scathach sighed and picked up the vibranium sword with a sigh.

"If I didn't know any better I'd assume you could see into the future." Anansi said with a smile making the goddess roll her eyes.

"This is the strongest blade Sonja has, and she's already prayed for it the past twenty times, might as well get it ready-"

"_**Dear Scathach I beg of you…"**_

The gods looked up at the sky as a new voice rang through the area.

"Here it comes." Scathach sighed although she was slightly caught off guard that Mary Jane was the woman praying for a weapon.

"_**We are fighting an enemy that is not human and whose power overcomes ours greatly so I ask you to please grant us access to the Armory of your greatest Champion."**_

Anansi snickered as the goddess' eyes widened considerably in shock and disbelief.

**- Sonja vs. Vergil-**

"_Greatest Champion?" _Sonja thought in confusion as she barely dodged being decapitated. Her life was one long battle and she never put much thought in their being more champions than her, but what confused her was how MJ knew about it.

**-Scathach's domain-**

Anansi just smiled as the surrounding weapons faded from view and were replaced by a new variety of spears and swords. Scathach said nothing as she walked forward towards the center of the field where a single spear stood; already knowing what was coming next.

"_**Lend us the weapon that you forged for him in order to slay you, but instead tasted the blood of those closest to his heart. Give us the Spear of Cu Chulainn…" **_

Scathach picked up the weapon as a haunted expression appeared on her face for a split second.

"_**Give us…"**_

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"Oh…shit." Deadpool gasped out. "Don't tell me that bastard found a way to bring _that _into this fic…Pay attention guys, cause this is a rank 5 special!" The merc shouted confusing the hell out of the room.

**-Emora-**

"**Gae Bolg."** Sonja said suddenly as her body seemed to freeze up as the blades raced towards her. However before they could connect a wave of crimson energy ripped from her body and destroyed them.

**BGM: Sword of Promised Victory- Fate/Zero OST**

The golden-ethereal form of Scathach appeared behind Sonja as she held a long crimson pole in her hands; AT the end of the Spear were many small blades that pointed in every direction

**-Meanwhile: Across Ireland-**

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" _That seemed to be the collective shout from everyone watching the fight in the country.

**-Emora-**

Sonja hesitantly picked up the crimson spear, and nearly as soon as she had; she felt nothing but pure sadness erupt from her body. Feeling something falling down her face she touched her cheek and noticed that she was crying, and unlike before they didn't just belong to Mary Jane.

"_**Win." **_Was all Scathach had to say before Sonja dashed at Vergil as he mimicked her actions while the blue blades stabbed themselves into the ground; barely missing the Red-haired Empress. Just as the two were about to pass each other, Sonja made a stabbing motion towards his feet while he placed a hand on the hilt of his blade.

_*CLICK*_

_*Thump*_

The two stood at opposite ends of the roof with their backs towards each other as a resounding click echoed across the battle field. Sonja held the spear firmly in right hand as she looked at the ground at her left arm that lied In front of her.

"It's over-*GURK*" Vergil was cut off as he coughed up blood while a gaping hole appeared on his chest. "H-How?" Vergil question in confusion as he fell to his knees. Sonja turned to him as the tears continued to flow down her face.

"The spear thrust was just a formality." Sonja said in monotone. "Before the thrust you had already died." Sonja revealed as the half-devil fell down.

**Sonja vs. Vergil**

**Vergil: Dead**

**Sonja WINNNSSSS**

**The Crimson Crusade: 1**

**Platinum Divas: 0**

[I'm tired…]

That was all Sonja needed to here, as she too was emotionally exhausted due to the weapon in her hands.

"Get ready, I'm ending this." Sonja said while she placed her hand to her ear. Sonja leapt back and threw the spear into the sky. The crimson rod exploded in flash of red before a crimson seal appeared over the castle as countless small beams of light collided into the castle and began to demolish it.

"_In both my time and yours, it barely rained in Emora." _Sonja thought to MJ. _"But when it did, it was often with the blood of allies and enemies alike."_

[That's horrible…]

"_And a reality you have to face as Empress."_

**M-M-MULTI KILL!  
**

**Crimson Viper: Dead**

**Black Cat: Dead**

**Black Widow: Dead**

**Silver Sable: Dead**

**The Crimson Crusade: 3**

**Platinum Divas: 2**

**THE CRIMSON CRUSADE WINNSSSSSS**

**(WHAT TIME IS IT!? LIAG BREAKDOWN TIME: WEAPON EDITION)**

**Honestly Any Fate/Stay Night fan's already know this, but for the rest of you who probably don't even know what that **_**is **_**let me break it down for you. So here's the myth behind it.**

**Gáe Bolg is a cursed spear that was obtained from Scathach in the Country of Shadows by Cu Chulainn. Scathach had wished for him to slay her with the spear, but she had already ceased being mortal by the time he received it from her. It is a glory given to only the most gifted of warriors, and it was not utilized once after he left the Land of Shadows until his fight with his close friend, Ferdiad. He later used it again on his son, Connla, when he was backed into a corner during their fight. The spear leaves behind but one regret: that it has only taken away the lives of his loved ones. It killed his one and only close friend and his son that grew up in a distant land, even though it was meant to have killed one woman before them.**

**The Weapon automatically aims for the heart, no matter what angle you thrust it in, the thrust itself being just a formality since the attack has already landed long before it. Its main purpose however, is when it is thrown. When thrown the Spear unleashes countless darts that can take out an army.**

**It was this attack that made Cu Chulainn a hero.**

**(BREAK DOWN OVER)**

_***FLASH***_

"And there you have it folks! Empress Sonja has proven why you do _not_ fuck with Emora!" Rebuff said as the combatants reappeared on the roof of the repaired castle. "The Crimson Crusade moves up and the Platinum Divas are eliminated. See you all next time!" Rebuff said enthusiastically. "Alright you two, let's get you back to New York." Rebuff said as she placed a hand on Felicia and Vergil's shoulders. The Two looked at her in confusion before all three faded away. The four reagents looked at each other awkwardly before Silver turned to Natasha skeptically.

"So our first argument and it ended with Sonja killing both of us _while _we fought to the death?" Silver asked for clarification. "I hate to see to see what happens when it's time for us to discuss producing heirs." Silver deadpanned as she walked away making Viper Snicker as Sonja shook her head with a small smile before following her. Natasha stared after them and had to fight the urge to shot them all in the back right there.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

"Alright guys! Quick reminder; instead of having a post wedding party were having a bachelor party for Spidey tonight!" Deadpool said happily. "It'll be at my club in two hours, don't be a jackass and show up late, I'm looking at you Tony!" Deadpool said as he pointed to the armored Avenger before teleporting away.

"Am I the only one sensing something bad happening tonight?" Jubilee asked cautiously making Wolverine snort.

"It's a three way marriage between three heroes, of course shit is about to hit the fan." Logan said with a smirk. "And since it's the Web-head, it will be hilarious." The Vampire shook her head at feral's attitude and prayed that whatever happened that night didn't affect her.

**-Later: Queens New York-**

A woman with shoulder length red-hair and brown eyes who was currently wearing a black business suit found herself being pushed against a wall as a man wearing a black ski-mask held a knife to her neck.

"Alright, bitch hand over the money and you won't get hurt." The thug said as his blade began to draw blood. "Much…"

"Someone help!"

"Quit your whining! Nobody is going to help you!" The man growled and began to unbutton her jacket. "And no one is going to her you scream."

"Except me." A voice said coldly making the man laugh.

"Yeah except-wait what!?" The thug turned to see two crimson eyes staring at him from the shadows of the alley.

_*SNICKT*_

"What's wrong? Can't get a woman like a real man so you resort to rape?" Talon questioned calmly as the moonlight shined off her talons as she stepped into the light. Talon's newest outfit consisted of a black lacy bra under a black fur coat and a pair of tight leather pants that were missing the right pants leg in order to allow Daken's claw maximum movement; also she had on a pair of black combat boots. Strapped to her left leg was a dagger forged from her former foot-claw. She had black eye-liner and black lipstick on and around her neck was a black choker that had a gold medallion hanging from it.

"T-talon! Stay back one more step and I'll slit her throat!" The thug shouted in fear.

"And then I'll slit yours." Talon said calmly as she walked forward.

"I-I'm not kidding, she'll die!" The man said in fear as Talon continued to walk towards him.

"And so will you." Talon said as if speaking to a child. The man looked at her talons in horror before dropping the woman and attempting to run away. As he ran he forgot one important thing…

Never, under any circumstances, turn your back to a predator.

Talon dashed forward on all fours as she turned her nails into claws and a leapt onto the side of the nearby build, from there she pounced down on him with a feral growl and slammed his head hard into the concrete; knocking him out instantly. Talon shook her head in disgust before glancing back at the stunned woman.

"Call the authorities, I'm done here." Talon said coldly as she stabbed her hand into the concrete and began to climb up the side of the building.

"W-wait!" The woman shouted before Talon could begin. "I can't thank you enough; take this in case you ever need me to return the favor!" The woman said as she handed the feral a card.

[Joan Conway, Lawyer & Agent] **(LIAG Helpful Info: Joan Conway is an Agent that helped Spider-Man's brief side-kick Alpha achieves his fame and fortune.)**

Pocketing the card, Talon nodded her head and began to scale the wall leaving behind a grateful woman.

"Good job." A voice said as soon as Talon made it to the roof. Talon looked up and saw Jubilee smiling at her. Talon nodded and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What brings you here?" The feral asked calmly making the Vampire smirk at her.

"Well your team mate is about to have one of the greatest parties ever and I'm invited, but I don't have a date. Mind escorting me?" The feral shook her head at her friend's antics before getting on her bike.

"I was headed there right now actually, get on." The trench coat wearing vampire did as she said and both took to the skies and headed towards Deadpool's club. "So, how are things back in Utopia?" Talon questioned making Jubilee look at her curiously.

"Feeling homesick Laura?"

"Not at all." Talon said seriously. "That place stopped being home when people started treating me differently when they found out I joined X-Force, it's just that Logan seemed to be on edge recently. I didn't pay it any mind because I was busy dealing with my future counterpart."

"Well let's see…" The Vampire said as she hummed in thought. "There is a slight rift between our age group on whether or not you're a hero or a traitor."

"Understandable."

"They still fear and or hate me for being a Vampire." Jubilee said nonchalantly.

"Hypocritical." Talon muttered as she turned around a large building.

"You're going to love this; Cyclops broke out of prison and now basically formed his own version of the brother hood." Jubilee said making Talon stop the bike in mid-air and look back at her in shock. **(LIAG Helpful Info: That's canon)**

"Are you serious!?"

"It's been on the news for a while Laura…does your team like not watch T.V or something?" Jubilee questioned skeptically.

"Spider-Man and I are always on patrol and Chun-Li…well I don't know _what _she does, be she is out too." Talon responded before she pulled out her phone and began to type something in on its touch screen.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Making a memo to kill Cyclops later." Talon answered truthfully before pocketing her phone as the Vampire gaped at her. "What? He's had too many chances. He should have died in Utopia. Anything else?" Talon defended as she began driving again.

"Well Hank _was _dying-"

"Is he okay?" Talon asked in concern. Truthfully she had never spent a large amount of time with Beast, but he was a good man. That much she knew.

"Yea, it was just his mutation evolving again, he looks more badass now by the way." Jubilee assured the feral before continuing. "Problem is, he thought he was dying so he made a finally attempt to fix everything…" Something about what the Vampire said made a chill go up Talon's spine.

"Oh no…what did he do?"

"He went back to the past and brought the original X-men to the future in an attempt to stop the younger Cyclops from becoming our Cyclops." **(LIAG Helpful Info: that's Canon too**.**)**

"Isn't he a genius? What part of that seemed like a good idea?" Talon questioned in confusion, safe to say Talon had enough of time travel for _her _life time.

"No idea, so now we have the teenage versions of the original X-men running around and honestly its making everyone a little tense; especially with Jean activating so many of her powers _much _earlier than she should have." The Vampire groaned as the bike approached Deadpool's club.

"So Jean Grey is back…again?" Talon asked for clarification.

"Woman won't stay dead, now that I think about it does anyone really die anymore?" Jubilee questioned as they landed.

"Well everyone near Spider-Man doesn't seem to be able to get second chances." Talon spoke up.

"That sucks."

"Yup."

"Anyway, yeah we have a teenage Jean running around with the memories of our Jean running around in her head; safe to say she is pissed at her Cyclops." Jubilee said as she got up from the bike with Talon.

"He deserves it." Talon muttered as they walked towards the club as loud music rang through their ears.

"By the way, Logan did decide to come. Can you at least _try _to bond with him?" Jubilee sighed making Talon frown slightly.

"Why?"

"He's like a father to me and he _obviously _wants the same relationship with you. You want the same thing, but you are both too damn stubborn to talk about it. At least attempt a conversation. You, Logan, and I are going to be around for a long time but unlike us he won't be around forever especially with how he fights. Just…don't live with regret."

"Fine…I'll try." Talon muttered making Jubilee smirk. "How do you have me whipped, if we're not even a couple?"

"I have an eternity to fix that." The Vampire said with a grin before dragging the feral into the club.

**-Peter's Apartment-**

Chun-Li and Peter were sitting on his couch, watching television when Peter released a sigh and turned to Chun-Li.

"You know, eventually were going to have to talk about the fact we had a descendant."

"*Shh!* you're ruining the awkward silence." Chun-Li said dryly making Peter shake his head with a tired smile.

"You spend too much time with me."

"Must be how you ended up getting me knocked up." Chun-Li quipped making Peter chuckle a bit before glancing at the clock.

"Screw it, let's get to that club I wanna see how Deadpool is going to ruin my life."

"Oh it won't be bad; it's honestly a pretty good club." Chun-Li told the scientist making him look at her in shock. "What? What did you think I did when you and Laura went on patrol? I have been treating this whole situation as a large vacation and partied nearly every night."

"When you think you know a person…"

"Funny I thought the same thing when I found out I had Spider-babies." Chun-Li said as she turned to Peter with half-lidded eyes. "Did you not use protection, or did your super seed just burn through it?" Chun-Li questioned making Peter sputter in disbelief.

"Oh you are having too much fun with this situation." Peter groaned making the fighter smirk.

"Well you already cracked the awkward silence, so I figured I'd destroy it. Come on it's time to go."

"Chun-Li…"

"Don't worry we'll talk about it later, preferably after the tournament so I can fight with a clear head."

"*Sigh* Alright." Peter said before walking to the closet. "Let me suit up and we'll be on our way." Chun-Li nodded as he picked up the red & blue costume. _'Oh lord, how many life altering conversations am I going to have after this damn tournament? Huh, maybe I can convince that announcer to have eighty more tiers or something." _Peter thought with a sigh.

**-Later: DP's Club-**

**BGM: Look Pimpin- MadWorld OST**

Spider-Man and Chun-Li strode into the club and saw various heroes lounging around and dancing as strippers danced on various poles placed around the club.

"It's okay bro, just have a drink and-I'm sorry I can't do this HAHAHAHAA!" Dante roared as Vergil's hand twitched slightly towards his blade. Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask at the conversation before he noticed Jubilee dancing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Jubilee, have you seen Laura around?" Spider-Man questioned as he approached the dancing Vampire.

"Hmm? Oh hey Spidey! Yeah she's bonding with Logan!" Jubilee shouted over the music before jerking her thumb behind her to a corner of the room.

**-With Laura & Logan-**

"You know, you're a good kid." Logan said before sipping his beer as he sat next to his clone on a black sofa.

"I…I could have done much worse when it comes to having…a father." Laura said softly as Logan ruffled her hair and handed her a beer.

"To new relationships." Logan said as he raised his bottle towards Laura with a smirk.

"To new relationships." Laura repeated warmly.

_*CLINK*_

The ferals wore very similar smirks as they toasted and sipped their beers before lying back as Morrigan and one of the dancers gave both Laura and Logan lap dances respectively.

"Remember Laura, this is training on resisting seduction, remember what I taught you." Logan advised to the younger feral, making her glance at him as Morrigan's head found itself buried in her neck.

"Make them want you?"

"Bingo."

"You know when we first met I never thought we would be in this position." The succubus purred making Laura stare at her with half-lidded eyes as she sipped her beer.

"Funny how things work out."

"Mmm, you have a strong life force, maybe even stronger than mine. Let me give you some advice…" Morrigan trailed off as she nibbled on the feral's ear. "There's nothing wrong with taking a few centuries off to satisfy your _urges."_

"….Logan?"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"This might be the hardest training I have ever had." The clone said seriously making Logan snicker.

"I have faith in you kid."

**-Back with Spidey & Chun-Li-**

"Something is...off about that relationship." Spider-Man muttered making Jubilee shrug.

"As long as they're getting along." Jubilee said simply before going back to the dance floor.

"Well I'm going to go hang out with Carol, see you later Spider-Man." Chun-Li said as she spotted the blonde Avenger.

"Huh, what am I supposed to do now?" Spidey wondered as he watched his team mate walk away.

"WOOO! Spidey's here, get over here bro it's time to party!" Spider-Man looked up to see none other than Johnny Storm flying in the air in front of him.

"Well if you insist…" Spider-Man said before web swinging to the dance floor as Johnny followed him.

**BGM: END**

**-An hour later-**

**BGM: Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO**

"This was much better than I expected, I'm glad I came!" Spidey shouted over the music as he rested at the bar, while Johnny grumbled next to him. "Don't tell me you're still and I beat you? Nobody has the moves like Spider!"

"Whatever, bro." The blonde muttered before looking up to see Deadpool behind the counter.

"Enjoyin' yourselves!?"

"Gotta admit, I can see why the ratings are so high for this club! You may have found your calling you very disturbed individual!"

"Oh shucks, I try." The Merc said with chuckle before placing two shot glasses that were filled with a glowing bluish green liquid on the counter. "Two Prototype DP Specials on the house."

"Uhh…are they supposed to be glowing?" Johnny asked carefully as Spidey stared at the small glass.

**! Spider-Sense: That shit will fuck you up!**

"I was playing a video game once about some space marine saving the universe from some robotic squids, and it inspired me to make _the _strongest drink known to man!" Deadpool said cheerfully.

"That's a bold claim." Johnny muttered. "I have tried some pretty powerful shit, you saying that this can top all of them?"

"If you don't believe me ask Talon or Logan, I had them test it a few minutes ago. I'm going to pass the rest out in a bit." Deadpool shrugged making Spider-Man look up at him instantly.

"Where are they?" The merc jerked a thumb up at the second floor of the club where they saw Logan do a backflip off of the bannister and land in the crowd which began carrying him off.

"Top that brat!" The feral shouted as Laura ran towards the rail.

"If you insist!" The younger feral shouted as she leapt and did a multitude of flips and twirls like an Olympic diver before landing in the crowd. "Oh yeah bitches who's the best!?" The young mutant shouted as the crowd chanted her name.

"Beginner's luck!" Logan shouted making his clone snicker at him.

"Well…that's interesting…" The Human Torch muttered before picking up his glass, only for his wrist to be grabbed by Spider-Man.

"Dude! Think about it. If one shot can do that to Laura, you'll die!" The hero said frantically. "Alcohol has less than a snowball's chance in hell in lasting in her system, yet she's wasted!"

"Come on Spidey, don't be such a wimp!" Johnny said as he handed the other glass to Spider-Man. "This is your last day as a free hero! Yolo!"

"Remind me to kill you for saying that last part…" Spider-Man muttered as he stared at his glass. _"Fuck it."_**(LIAG Fun Fact: I am pretty sure that's Spider-Man's last thought before making a majority of his decisions.)**

"To marriage?" Johnny asked a he raised his glass.

"To marriage."

_*CLINK*_

The heroes downed the drinks and Spider-Man barely registered Chun-Li approaching him before his vision went completely black.

**-With Talon-**

"Hey! You won the dive-off here's your prize!" Deadpool shouted as he threw the hero a half empty glowing bottle.

"Wow, wish I could have whatever it is you were having." Jubilee chuckled as she helped keep the feral balanced.

"F-forget it k-kid, you're too young!" Logan slurred as he lied on his back next to the mutants

"So is Laura!" Jubilee said in disbelief.

"S-she l-looks older!" The feral defended drunkenly.

"Besides, I'm a vampire not like I actually could have any-Laura what are you doing!?" The vampire questioned in shock as she watched the younger feral down the rest of the bottle in determination. Laura wiped her mouth and threw the bottle behind her.

**-With Thor-**

"I think it's time for me to request some ale!" The god of thunder said before an empty bottle landed in his lap. Thor picked it up with a frown and threw it to the ground.

_*CRASH*_

"ANOTHER!"

**-Back with Laura-**

Laura grabbed the young vampire by her head and moved it to her neck.

"Drink." Laura commanded as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"But-"

"Now." Seeing no way out of it, Jubilee did as requested and before she could even acquire a good taste of the blood her vision went black.

**BGM: END**

**-The next Morning: With Spider-Man-**

"*Groan* Oh God, what _happened_ last night?" Spider-Man winced as he struggled to stand, only to nearly trip as he realized his pants were around his ankles. "What the hell-Ow! Bad Spidey, don't get worked up with a hangover." Spider-Man muttered as he held his head before pulling up his pants.

_*Chirp*_

Hearing the sounds of birds, Spider-Man checked his surroundings and realized that he was in fact under a bridge near a body of water. He also noticed that his body felt great. In fact he's never felt better he felt so light he wondered if he could walk on water, in fact…

"No, bad Spidey, you'll sink like a rock." Spider-Man reminded himself. "The last time I've felt anywhere near as good as this would be…"

…When he fed from Taran's Tantric energy.

"_What the hell did I do last night!?" _Spidey wondered in horror, all he could remember was loud music, bumping into Talon outside of his apartment, a woman with long brown hair, and Felicia. "Okay think Spidey, you need to find either Laura or Felicia. Maybe they remember something. The sun just came up so you can still get ready for the wedding tonight." Spider-Man told himself before he began web-swinging across the city.

Little did he know, Laura was having her own problems.

**-Earlier that morning: Utopia: With Laura-**

Laura was sleeping comfortably on a large soft bed in a dark room, when a ray of light came from the blinds and shined on her face. The young feral groaned and tried to cover her head with a pillow, only for the scent of blood to reach her nose.

_*Sniff*_

"_What…?" _Laura wondered sleepilyas she rubbed her eyes and turned on a lamp, looking at her surroundings the young feral only had one thought. _"Where the hell am I?" _Laura wondered as she looked down and paled as she saw a large red stain on the white sheets. _"Oh no, please…not again!"_ Laura thought in horror.

Feeling something tickling the side of her leg, Laura closed her eyes and prayed as she lifted up the sheets, hoping to any deity she could think of, including Thor that she would not see what she feared. Laura opened her eyes and saw a completely knocked out Jubilee sucking on the side of her leg.

_*SMACK*_

Laura face palmed, which hurt a lot more than she was expecting due to her vibranium skeleton, as she realized what more than likely happened last night. She knew first hand that Spider-Man and Chun-Li must _never _find out.

"_Okay so I succumbed to the alcohol and had intercourse with Jubilee…again. Nothing too extreme I see so I must have still had some level of control."_ Laura thought, feeling a small level of pride for having at least _some _control. Laura sighed before lying back on the bed and stretching on her arms. It was then that life decided to screw her over again as her hand landed on something soft, making her close her eyes angrily.

"Mmm…"

"_Son of a bitch…"_ Laura glared at the ceiling and slowly turned her head, only to find another sleeping face just mere inches from her face. The first thing Laura noticed was the bright red hair which made her silently curse Logan. _"Don't tell me…Hope?"_ Laura wondered.

_*Sniff*_

"_No something is off, that doesn't smell like her at all…in fact it smells like-wait no that's impossible!" _Laura thought in horror.

_[No idea, so now we have the teenage versions of the original X-men running around…]_

Laura's eyes widened in disbelief as the red-head began to shift and wake up and before long Green eyes opened to meet red. The two stared at each other for a good five seconds before the situation seemed to register in the red-head's mind.

"AHHH!" The young woman shouted as she practically flew from the bed and landed on the ground, taking the sheet with her, and revealing Jubilee. Laura widened her eyes as she found herself slamming into the wall behind her.

"The hell is going on? And why am I so damn full?" Jubilee muttered as she sat up tiredly and noticed the occupants in the room. "Oh my God…L-Laura?"

"Yes?" Laura groaned as she picked herself up and gave the red-head a small glare. "I'll let that pass because you were shocked."

"D-Did we t-tag t-team Jean _fucking _Grey? Please say no." The Vampire pleaded as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Yes…I'm going to kill Deadpool."

"Not if I drain him first, but Laura you realize that under no circumstance can we _ever_…" Jubilee began as she emphasized the word. "Let Logan find out about this. He'd murder us both."

"Understandable." Laura said dryly. While she was sure that at this point she was stronger than her…_father_ the fact still remained that she didn't want to find out how much of a factor experience would be in the fight. "Jean, this is confusing for all of us but seeing as you were the only one sober last night, mind telling us what the hell happened?" Laura questioned the powerful telepath, making the red-head look down sheepishly.

"It's kind of a long story, mind if we get something to eat first?" Jubilee and Laura looked at each other and the vampire shrugged, not seeing anything particularly wrong with the idea.

"Alright get dressed, we can figure this out later."

**-Forty five minutes later-**

"You know, slipping on some clothes should not have taken that long." Jubilee said dryly as Laura finished fixing her eyeliner.

"And it wouldn't have if you two didn't make me shower four times." Jean said with a slight eye twitch.

"Don't underestimate Logan's nose, we had to weaken the scent as much as possible." Talon told her before approaching the door and opening it. "Alright if we run into him, just say we bumped in to-

"-Each other." Logan's voice finished from across the hall as he opened the door. Jubilee looked between the two ferals as Jean gaped at the scene. The two ferals just stared at each other in shock.

"Logan, what's wrong-oh you have got to be shitting me." A voice said from behind the feral. The younger mutants looked up to see none other than Rachel Grey face-palming. Mother and daughter looked at each other in disbelief as the two ferals plus Vampire stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Jubilee finally managed to get out as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening around her any more**. (LIAG Helpful Info: Honestly I can't remember if this was ever explained in this fic but here it goes. Rachel Grey is the daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers from an alternate universe.)**

"Your _daughter _slept with my mom!?" Rachel asked Logan incredulously.

"Your _father _slept with my daughter?" Jean asked Talon in shock.

"_What the hell did we do last night!?" _Both ferals wondered as they gaped at each other. It was then that Rachel noticed Jubilee.

"Your foster daughter as well! What the hell Logan?"

"Hey! I'm just as lost as you are." Logan reminded dryly.

"H-how about we finish this conversation over break feast?" Jubilee offered making Wolverine nod.

"Sounds good, just stay in the shade I want you to be alive for this." Logan said with a slight growl.

"Don't worry with how much I fed from Laura last night I can probably go sun bathing-and I'll shut up now." Jubilee finished after she noticed the glares that the ferals sent her.

**-With Spider-Man: Felicia's Apartment-**

Landing on the balcony of his ex's apartment, Spider-Man knocked on the window and waited patiently for the ex-thief. He didn't wait long as a tired Felicia Hardy opened up the widow and stared at him blankly. She looked as if she was just getting out of bed seeing as she had no make-up on and her hair was tied in a sloppy pony tail while she wore nothing but a large white t-shirt and a pair of black lace panties.

"Spider?" The platinum blonde questioned with a yawn. "What's up?" The woman managed to get out as she held her head as if she were trying to fend off a horrible headache.

"Umm…are you okay?" Spider-Man asked in concern as he looked at the tired woman, who just waved him off.

"Just a small hangover, come on in we can finally have that coffee date you promised me while you explain why you are here at this ungodly hour."

"It's 10:30!" Spider-Man said in slight disbelief.

"Ungodly, for the wealthy." Felicia deadpanned as she walked back into her apartment with Spider-Man following her. After a few minutes, Felicia approached the hero with two cups of coffee and it was then that Spidey noticed her slight limp.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man questioned making her raise an eyebrow at him. "You're kind of limping…" Spider-Man explained slowly making Felicia avert her eyes with a blush. Spider-Man was sure his shock was showing through his mask because had never thought the woman would be able to be bashful.

"Don't you remember?" Felicia asked softly as Spider-Man pulled up his mask to sip the coffee.

**! Spider Sense: My God what did you **_**do**_ **last night?!**

"It's a little fuzzy…" Spidey said sheepishly causing the woman to shake her head and point upwards as her face reddened even more. Spider-Man slowly raised his head and stared at the ceiling.

_*PFFTT!*_

Spider-Man did a spit take, much to the annoyance of Felicia as the coffee found itself on her shirt, as he stared up at the ceiling. There were hand and footprints all over the ceiling.

"What the hell did we do!?" Spidey asked in disbelief making Felicia sigh.

"Well at some point last night I ran into you and Johnny after the party on top of the roof of a movie theater; you two were having an argument over which of you had the better "signature move" in bed." Felicia began making Spidey face-palm. "One thing led to another and I told you to put your money where your mouth was…and well…"

"On the ceiling?" Spider-Man questioned and she could feel his deadpan expression.

"Well that was the first round; we ended up under a bridge though." Felicia informed the shocked man.

"So that's how I ended up there." Spider-Man muttered. "Well fuck me side-ways."

"Funny you should say that…"

"Never mind." Spidey cut her off, making her shrug. Felicia then began to peel off her soaked shirt, making Spidey sputter in disbelief. "Whoa! What are you doing!?"

"You ruined my favorite shirt you ass! Besides it isn't something you haven't seen, or touched, or-"

"I get it, I get it!" Spider-Man groaned in annoyance before something hit him. "Wait isn't that my shirt?" Spidey questioned making the ex-thief blush.

"Don't you have something to be doing right now?" Felicia questioned, successfully changing the subject.

"You're right, but we're not done talking about this!" Spider-Man swore making the woman roll her eyes. Spidey ran and leapt from her window and began swinging away. _"Maybe I told Johnny where I was before we met up with Felicia? Next stop Baxter Building!" _**(LIAG Helpful info: FF headquarters)**

**-Utopia: Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning: Lunchroom-**

All of the students quieted down as Laura, Jean, Jubilee, Logan, and Rachel all sat down at a table with trays of food, well minus Jubilee of course. Logan had made sure to sit somewhere where the students couldn't hear them.

"So…whose going to go first?" Jubilee questioned making them turn to her.

"Well since you're volunteering…" Logan trailed off making the vampire shrug.

"Mine is simple, I met up with Laura and we decided to test just how fast her bike was, before we knew it we ended up in Utopia…after partying in Tokyo first with Chun-Li." Now that made Talon look at her friend in confusion.

"Wait how did she get there?" Laura asked perplexed, her bike only held two people.

"I think I remember something about her stealing one of Tony's jets." Jubilee said with a shrug. "If anyone would know it should be you. You were with her before you ran into me again." Talon held her head in slight pain as an image of a long brown haired woman flashed in her mind for a split second. "Anyway we ended up here…and that's when my tale goes blank." Jubilee said as she turned to Jean who was poking at her food, trying her hardest to disappear.

_[I hate to put her through this, but I do need answers…]_

"It's okay; I had a feeling I would have to explain anyway." Jean said with a sigh making Laura look at her in shock before shaking her head as she remembered that Jean was a telepath. "Sorry about that, still trying to control it."

"Don't worry about, I have nothing to hide…just don't dig too deep you might end up traumatized." Laura advised softly making the young red-head nod her head.

**-Flash back-**

"Don't worry jean Grey, this is the X-men if there is one thing we do more often than time travel, its come back from the dead." A boy with a purple Mohawk said as he and Jean stared at the statue of Charles Xavier. **(LIAH Helpful Info: It's Kid Omega for those who care, honestly after this scene you probably won't see him anymore so Google him if you're interested. He's an omega level telepath)**

"I guess your right-"

"AHAHAHA! Oh my God Laura that thing is awesome! We just traveled across the globe! Spidey could make some serious cash if he ever gets tired of the hero business." A voice giggled and the two telepaths turned to see a drunken Laura and Jubilee holding on to each other for support. "Imagine all the shopping we could do."

"Even after turning into a vampire, you are still a mallrat." Laura said as she shook her head with a smile.

"Holy shit, Talon actually came back to this shithole?" Kid Omega said in disbelief. "And she's smiling? When the hell did she learn to do that?"

"Talon?" Jean questioned in confusion.

"Wolverine's clone-Hey don't look at me like that I don't know how it was pulled off." Kid Omega defended as Jean looked at him skeptically. "Anyway she's basically the one who brought down Cyclops and helped destroy the Phoenix. Though if you ask me, that thing is bound to come back." Jean was about to respond when she felt someone poke her in her cheek.

"Whoa…" Talon whispered with wide-eyes as Jubilee giggled.

"I told you she came back!" Jubilee said cheerfully as the feral continued poking the wide-eyed Jean.

"Oh My God, she's totally wasted!" Kid Omega gasped out. "If I play my cards right maybe I can get lucky tonight after all…"

"Don't do it!" Jubilee said as she tackled to boy and hugged him tight just as a pair of talons barely missed them. "Not if you want to live! Every time she gets laid there so much blood!" Jubilee whimpered making the telepath pale.

"It was your fault!" Laura growled out as Jean gaped at her claws.

"_Okay now I see the resemblance." _Jean thought dryly

_[O- your- m-d!]_

Jean frowned as she felt a thought trying to push itself into her head and attempted to use her telepathy to hear what it had to say.

_[Open your mind!]_

Jean fell back as something ripped from Laura's mind and entered hers.

"Okay, too much is going on. I'm out of here!" Kid said as he hopped to his feet and ran away.

"What happened to her?" Jubilee questioned from the ground making Laura shrug. That was the last thing Jean saw as she fell unconscious.

**-Jean's Mind-**

"I don't know how you're here and frankly I am too happy to care." A voice said and Jean turned to see a woman that looked exactly like her only older.

"I know you…you're me! Well this time's me anyway." The younger telepath said making the older woman shake her head.

"I'm all that's left of you anyway, just call me Phoenix. Listen carefully something big is coming and Talon is going to be at the center of it all along with two companions of hers." Phoenix said seriously. "Slowly the other fragments of the Phoenix will come back to me-to you- and when that happens I will no longer be in control. I need you to be ready to hold that power once again-"

"-You mean for the first time?" Jean questioned blankly making the woman face-palm.

"Smartass. Anyway I am going to give you the remaining memories so you can know how to at least keep the power at bay. Do you understand?" Phoenix asked carefully as she began to be engulfed with fire. Seeing no way out of it Jean nodded her head making Phoenix smile slightly. Jean fell to her knees as countless images began to etch themselves into her mind.

"Oh my God…" Jean gasped out as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I had to put this burden on you, but you need to understand that there was no other choice." Phoenix said sadly. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't understand…?" Jean said as she looked up at Phoenix.

"For me to place this burden on you of all people must feel like the ultimate betrayal but-"

"No not that." Jean said as she shook her head confusing Phoenix. "I don't understand how we have such a bad taste in men. What is _wrong _with us?" Jean asked in complete seriousness. Minutes seemed to pass as the two just stared at each other before Phoenix shrugged.

"That's something you have to find out on your own. Now it's time for you to wake up." Phoenix said as Jean's vision turned white.

"…No Jubilee." Jean heard as she found herself flying on the floor of someone's bedroom. "Why would I have sex in a room that belongs to someone I don't even know. Seriously whose room is this?" Laura questioned as she tried to drunkenly fend off her "attacker" to no avail.

"It's Scott's room." Jubilee answered, making the feral pause for a second before throwing off her jacket.

"Alright, let's do this." Laura said bluntly and Jubilee nearly had whiplash as she turned to her friend in shock.

"Whoa, what's with the change of heart?"

"Scooter's a dick." Laura said bluntly.

"Maybe having you spend time with Logan was a bad idea. Oh well I'm not complaining." Jubilee grinned before noticing that the third occupant in the room was awake. "Hey, you can join too it's not every day you get this chance! And unlike myself or Laura you probably won't live long enough to get it again!"

"W-what? No!" Jean shouted in disbelief as she leapt to her feet making the young vampire shrug and wave her hand dismissively.

"Suit yourself. I can't say I'm surprised though; Jean always was sort of a buzz kill at times." Jubilee said making Laura frown.

"That was uncalled for."

"You know it's true!" The Vampire defended.

"Not the point." Laura muttered as Jean developed a nasty twitch under her right eye.

Let it be known that not many things can truly piss off Jean Grey. But let it also be known that something had been added to the list of things that did after this whole time travel experience. She was sick and tired of being compared to herself, so much that much to her shock her nearly non-existent rebellious side began to grow each and every moment she stayed in this time line. So it should really come to no shock that these were her next words.

"Move over." Jean bit out making the immortals look at her in shock.

"Well damn, I can party with this Jean!" Jubilee cheered.

**-Flash Back: End-**

"That's a…pretty extreme rebellious phase you're going through there." Jubilee said slowly with wide-eyes as Laura folded her hands in front of her mouth and stared at Logan seriously.

"Now I see where I got it…" Rachel muttered to herself.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' darlin'?" Logan questioned seriously.

"Of course." Laura said coolly. "We have to _make sure_ that our Cyclops finds out about this."

"There might be a security camera in his room; I'll search for the tape later." Logan promised as the red-heads plus vampire gaped at the two.

"What the hell Logan?" Rachel bit out making the feral turn to her with half-lidded eyes.

"Your dad's a dick." Was all Wolverine deemed necessary to say. Rachel shook her head at his attitude before gesturing to her teen mother.

"Shouldn't we be concerned that the Phoenix is reforming inside of her?" Rachel questioned making Laura stare at her blankly.

"Seriously? Look me in my eyes and tell me that you're surprised that this happened, I dare you." Laura challenged and what shocked Rachel was that the feral was right. She really wasn't surprised, hell now that she thought about it when she first saw her mother come to their time from the past she wasn't surprised.

"It's a sad day when this shit becomes expected." The red haired woman said with a sigh.

"Language." Jean muttered making the woman sigh.

"Sorry." Rachel muttered as the others gaped at the exchange. "Listen I'll train you on using the Phoenix Force later." **(LIAG Fun Fact: Rachel is such a badass that she had complete and utter control over her reality's Phoenix)**

"So how did..." Jubilee trailed off as she gestured between Rachel and Wolverine.

"I'll keep it short and simple. I ran into him and he confused me for Jean. I told him it was time to move on and we ended up in an argument which ended up with him saying he could outperform me in the danger room even when he was wasted. It ended in a draw and well…"

"You jumped each other in an adrenaline filled passion." Laura said with practiced ease making Rachel turn to her in shock.

"How-"

"One of the seduction tactics he taught me, adrenaline apparently helps seduce red-heads." Laura said as if it were no big deal, making Rachel's eyes widen.

"But that means-"

"Planned it as soon as you said I should move on." Wolverine smirked making the woman look at him in shock.

"Logan, where can I find the younger Cyclops?" Laura questioned making Wolverine shake his head with a smirk.

"Sorry, kid as much as I would love to see the look on his face. He's an innocent in all this. He's probably still a dick but he's not _our _dick."

"That sounded much better in your head didn't it?" Jubilee deadpanned.

"Ab-so-lutely." Logan said without missing a beat as he sipped a can of beer. Laura shook her head and stood up.

"Alright, I need to get home and get dressed for Spider-Man's wedding. Hopefully I can run into Chun-Li and she can tell me the rest of what I did last night." Laura told them before stopping mid-step. "Where the hell did I park?"

**-Baxter Building: With Spider-Man-**

"Really, Spider-Man. I've seen my brother come home from some pretty extreme parties, but he has never been in this condition. Just what in the world did you two _do_ last night?" Sue asked incredulously as they reached the living room, where Spider-Man saw Johnny lying face-down on the floor.

"Sue, you do _not_ want to know. Trust me." Spider-Man said dryly as he began tapping the side of Johnny's head with his foot. "Come one bro, get up."

"Uggh. I wish I was still dead." Johnny's muffled voice groaned as he looked up at Spidey with bloodshot eyes.

"Well you'll have to get up soon anyway; you are my best man after all." Spidey reminded the man making him groan and roll over onto his back.

"Dude I have the worst hangover ever. And you want me to follow that up by making me watch in envy as my best friend marries two insanely hot and wealthy women? Fuck you. Seriously."

"Johnny, Language!" Sue admonished making him snort.

"No, seriously fuck this guy!" The Human Torch said as he struggled to sit up.

"So…you're still coming?" Spidey questioned as he helped the man up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Johnny smirked making his sister shake her head at the two.

"Congratulations Spider-Man, I'll admit no one saw this one coming, and this has to be one of the most unorthodox marriages ever, but we're happy for you." Sue said warmly. "Ben, Reed, and myself will be there as well of course."

"Gee, thanks Sue." Spidey said with genuine gratitude before turning to Johnny. "The wedding is not what I came here for though, what I want to know is what the hell did we do last night?" Johnny rubbed his chin in thought.

"From what I remember we got in an argument about which one of us was better in bed-"

"Seriously Spider-Man?" Sue questioned with a tone of disapproval making Johnny snicker.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know but this guy is a real deviant." Johnny snickered as he jerked a thumb at a shocked Spidey. "If you weren't protected by the code, I'd fear for you."

"Code?" Sue questioned skeptically as she crossed her arms.

"The bro code. Rule three thou shalt not screw thy bro's sister." Johnny said as he nodded his head sagely as Spider-Man face-palmed. "Seriously sis, didn't Reed want to perform tests on Spider-Man because it was revealed that he is _empowered _by _sex?_"

"Wait what?" Spidey questioned in confusion.

"Don't worry about it; I managed to talk my husband out of it, though I must admit I am curious as to _how _that works." Sue said as she turned to Spider-Man.

"Come on bro. Spill." Johnny begged making Spider-Man sigh, and for the next half an hour he found himself explaining Tantric energy to them the way Anansi and Taran had explained.

"Wow…you lucky son of a bitch." Johnny said with wide eyes, and hell even Sue was gaping at him.

"That's why I'm trying to remember what happened last night because when I woke up this morning…" Spider-Man trailed off embarrassed. "My reserves were over flowing, and I'm sure that it is not all from Black Cat-"

"I hate you so much it _hurts_." Johnny bit out with a glare while Sue looked at Spider-Man in shock.

"Really, the night before your wedding!?" Sue asked appalled.

"It's complicated, the wedding is mainly a political thing-and you know what? This is getting us nowhere. Do you know where I was before I met up with you?" Spidey questioned making Johnny close his eyes for a second.

"Well even though I was completely wasted, I do remember something strange." Johnny muttered. "For some reason your body seemed to be levels more agile, especially for a drunk man, than when I had saw you at the club."

"That's…strange?"

"Actually it might not be." A voice spoke up and the three heroes turned to see Mr. Fantastic rubbing his chin in thought.

"How long have you been there, man?" Johnny asked as he, Spidey, and Sue looked at the man startled.

"I walked in during Spider-Man's explanation of the energy." Reed shrugged. "Still, if what he says is true, then it may mean that Black Cat was not Spider-Man's only "Donor" last night."

"You mean he got laid…before he even met up with me again? Die!" Johnny shouted as he attempted to tackle the web-head, only for Spidey to side-step easily causing him to crash into the ground.

"But, who? " Spidey tried to figure out.

"I think Carol left early, so it probably wasn't her." Johnny said from his place on the ground, making Sue and Reed look at Spider-Man in disbelief.

"Ms. Marvel?" Mr. Fantastic asked for clarification.

"You didn't hear about that? It's been going around the super-hero community for a while now." Sue told her husband.

"Well, you did say that you had just come from wherever you lived when I met up with you!" Johnny said as he stood up, making Spider-Man turn to him in shock. "But what? Do you have a roommate or something?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no… yes I have two. I'm rooming with my team." Spider-Man groaned as the other three heroes stared at him in horror.

"Damn, Talon and Chun-Li?" Johnny muttered. "You better pray that it was Chun-Li, because Wolverine will destroy you."

"Oh God…" Spidey groaned.

"Don't worry it was probably Chun-Li if anything or some other unknown woman. I mean you and Chun-Li _did_ have a descendant." Reed pointed out as he remembered Team Amazing's last fight. Inwardly he hoped that it wasn't Talon because Spider-Man was a valued ally that didn't deserved getting decapitated by Logan.

"Well what do you remember?" Sue questioned the web-head.

"I-I remember bumping into Talon outside my apartment." Spidey began making Johnny close his eyes.

"You poor bastard." Johnny muttered, and honestly? Reed and Sue agreed with him.

"And a long brown haired woman's whose face I can't make out." Spidey finished making Reed nod.

"Retrace your steps and head back to your apartment, there might be something there." Reed advised making Spider-Man nod his head.

"Alright, thanks for your help guys." Spidey said in resignation before running off and web-swinging from the nearest window.

"Well, now that you're up. Let's get ready for tonight." Sue said making her brother nod.

**-In the sky-**

Talon was flying back to New York at full speed when she noticed something stick from her left pants pocket. Pulling it out, she stared at it in horror.

"Oh no, please no!"

**-20 minutes Later-**

After changing back into Peter Parker via some clothes he had hidden on the roof, Peter ran full speed down the hall off his apartment, praying that he could find some answers.

**-Spider-Sense: Watch Out!-**

However with the inadequate amount of room in the hallway, Peter ran straight into none other than a frantic Talon. Peter went slamming onto his back as he met the force of Talon's unshakable skeleton. Talon shook her head and stared down at Peter with wide eyes. Peter shook his head as a broken memory of him running into Talon the same way the previous night flashed through his mind.

"P-peter?"

"Oh my God Laura!" Peter exclaimed as the the feral helped him up. "I've been spending the entire day running around trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. Please tell me you know."

**BGM: Border of Insanity- Shoji Meguro (Persona 4 soundtrack)**

"I'm afraid I do." Laura said as she bowed her head.

"Well?" Peter questioned making her bow her head.

"Are you sure you want to know? Once the memory comes back there is no going back. If I hit you the right way I can make it so you never remember." The feral said seriously sending a chill down Peter's spine. Peter gulped and nodded his head. "I warned you…check under your Spidey-belt."

"What?" Peter frowned but opened up his shirt and raised his costume shirt. Peter widened his eyes as he saw something sticking from under his belt. Pulling it out, it revealed itself to be a long piece of black fabric. "W-what?"

"Look." Laura said with a sigh as she pulled out an identical piece of fabric.

"I-I don't understand." Peter stuttered out.

"No you do remember, you're just too afraid to admit it! I know, because I was the same way!" Laura shouted.

"N-No! It can't b-be true! It's Impossible!" Peter shouted making Laura narrow her eyes.

"Oh is it? Then come with me." Laura muttered as she placed a hand on the door knob only for Peter to grab her wrist.

"Wait, it's not too late. We can still make a run for it, go to Paris. How does that sound?" Peter tried to bargain. "If you open that door we will never hear the end of it."

"Get ahold of yourself!" Laura growled. "You think I don't know that? Lord knows I've had to deal with the blood-soaked sheet thing. But running away won't solve anything."

"So run away and live without ridicule, or stay and never hear the end of it?" Peter questioned with narrowed eyes. "Why should I listen to you?"

"I know your brain is telling you to run, but I believe that you know that isn't right." Laura pleaded. "And if you don't listen to your heart what is your Spider-sense telling you?"

"Both choices are setting it off." Peter muttered. "So in the end it just comes down to my brain versus your word…this choice is too big for us, if you truly believe your words then face me and open this door yourself!"

"Then so be it." Laura growled as she raised a fist. "Rock…"

"Paper…" Peter said as sweat began to trickle down the side of his face.

"Scissors!" Both Master and former pupil shouted. Peter paled in horror as Laura raised and outstretched hand over his fist.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: End Title-Cloud Atlas**

"Noooo!" Peter shouted as he fell to his knees.

"I'll see you inside." Laura muttered as she opened the door, and time seemed to slow as door creaked open. Peter watched in horror as he came face to face with the sight of Chun-Li sitting on the couch with her hair down reading a fighting magazine and sipping a cup of tea as she wore nothing but a bath towel. She had a multitude of small bruises coming down from her neck and across her collar bone.

"Hmm?" Chun-Li looked up at the two with a raised eyebrow as the cup rested on her lips. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed that each of her teammates had one of her ribbons in their hands.

**-Flash Back-**

"What are ya doing here Pete?" Laura giggled as she tried to help Spidey up from the ground.

"J-just C-checking' up on Chunny!" Spidey reassured her as the door opened revealing a swaying Chun-Li.

"W-why are you two so drunk?" Chun-Li questioned with a slight slur.

"Same reason you are!" Laura cheered. "We wanted to check up on you, you had more parties to go to, but you were a little drunk."

"Y-you're one to talk!" Chun-Li chuckled. "Come on in, his house is our house!"

**-30 minutes Later-**

"I still can't believe you literally run on sex now." Chun-Li giggled making Spider-Man point a finger at her.

"Hey don't judge. Do you know how hard it is going to be to recharge my reserves? It's not like I can run around and be like "Oh hey do you mine sleeping with me to help stop evil?" yeah, doesn't sound right." Spider-Man said dryly making his teammates snicker. Laura whispered something in Chun-Li's ear making the fighter smirk.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Let's Get it ON- Marvin Gaye **

"Well Peter, if you wanted to recharge your batteries, you should have said so. A-after all what are friends for?" Chun-Li questioned making Spider-Man cough as both she and Laura stood over the costumed hero.

"N-now w-wait, we can talk this out." Spider-Man said as he tried to stand, but a sense of vertigo caused him to crash back into the couch. "Hey does anyone hear music?" Spidey asked suddenly but was ultimately ignored.

**-Peter's Apartment roof-**

"Let's Get on! AHHHH let's get it on. Let's love baby…" Deadpool sung from on top of the roof as a bunch of random musicians from his club continued playing the music behind him.

**-Flash Back End-**

**BGM: END**

"Oh… I am going to have fun with this one." Chun-Li drawled making Laura and Peter shudder.

"Peter…" Laura began cautiously.

"Yes, Laura?"

"Is it too late for Paris?"

"Not if you promise to make sure Logan never finds out about this." Peter muttered as he took a step back from the evil glint in Chun-Li's eye.

"Deal."

**-Later: Emora-**

"I still can't believe you chose that color for a wedding dress." Mary Jane sighed as she finished fixing Natasha's hair. "There, you know I can have my agent set you up with a modeling career if you ever get tired of the gunfire."

"If I'm going to be forced into doing this, I'm doing it my way." Natasha muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided to say "Fuck you" to tradition and opted to wear a black wedding dress. "And I'll never tire from the gunfire thank you very much." Natasha looked at herself and turned to Mary Jane. "God, just what are you doing? You told us that you were Spider-Man's former wife so why are you doing this?"

"Listen Natasha, if there is one I hope you get out of the experience is that more often than not marriage involves sacrifice." MJ said seriously as she grabbed the sides of Natasha's face and gaze at her with a serious expression. "The fact that I can't even remember mine should be enough proof." MJ Chuckled bitterly. "You saw how powerful that spear was and when I go against Spider-Man that means that I _have _to use it against him. I can't be with him unless he can defeat me when I go all out."

"That's insane, to my knowledge there's no way he can stop that _thing." _Natasha refused to even call that object a weapon, that thing was sorrow given form.

"Exactly, that means he has to defeat me before I can even pull it out for the contract to be fulfilled. He only has one chance because I refuse to fight him again outside of this tournament because he really will die." Mary Jane explained to the assassin.

"How do you know that the match will even allow resurrections?" Natasha asked in confusion.

"All I know is that Scathach told me that the battle will happen and that deaths won't be permanent. How she knows? I don't know but I'm willing to put my faith in her." Mary Jane said softly. "Listen what I'm saying is if he can't beat me; that's it. I won't be able to have him like I want, but as long as he is _happy_ then I will be too."

"Mary-"

"I formed this team with you by pure chance, but look at where we are now." MJ interrupted her. "You, Viper, and Sonja aren't just team mates to me. You're family, like sisters. If anyone can help Spidey get over me it will be you. You're strong and if you dig deep enough you can be one of the most caring people alive even if you don't see it." Mary Jane said with a sad smile. "Give the goofball a chance, he'll grow on you."

"I'm so sorry." Natasha said quietly making MJ smile.

"Come on now, why are you apologizing? I forced you into the situation." MJ chuckled before turning away from the assassin. "Now stay here until it's time, I'm not sure if you'd be allowed to see Silver in this situation but I'm not taking any chances!" Mary Jane told her fellow red-head before exiting the room.

"That's a strong woman, but she's too self-sacrificing." A voice said making Natasha sigh.

"She and Spider-Man are perfect for each other. Now what did Mary Jane just say about seeing each other before the wedding?" The assassin question dryly as she stared at thin air. "And why in the world did you put stealth tech in your wedding dress, Silver?"

"Don't act like you don't have two guns strapped to your side under yours." Silver said nonchalantly. "Besides you can't see me-"

"But you can see me." Natasha reminded the woman.

"My eyes are closed." Silver stated simply.

"Alright, I hope you're ready it's almost time." Crimson Viper said as she entered the room. "Have you seen Silver?"

"Right here." Silver's bodiless voice answered from the side of the fighter answered scaring the hell out of her.

"Will you quit it with the stealth tech?" Viper asked annoyed.

**-Castle Court Yard-**

"Get ready bro, today marks the end of Spider-Man's life." Jonny chuckled from behind Spider-Man. The Human Torch was wearing a simple black suit. "I'm surprised you had a formal Spidey outfit."

"You know me; I'd never miss a chance to make a new costume." Spidey quipped. In all honesty his "Formal Spidey" outfit was just a black suit and a Spider-Man mask. Only instead of being red with black web patterns it was black with white web patterns. "Honestly I'm more concerned about how the hell he got a license to wed people." Spidey muttered as he jerked a thumb at Deadpool who was holding a bible.

"So did you ever figure out what you did last night?" Johnny questioned making Spider-Man and the man behind him flinch slightly. "You okay man?" Johnny questioned as he glanced back at Logan.

"I don't want to talk about it, bub." Logan muttered.

**BGM: Wedding Dress- Taeyang (LIAG Fun Fact: Alright listen I couldn't think of another song, I tried really I did, there IS an English version if you want to understand it. Otherwise just add your own romantic song.)**

"Get ready here they come."

**-Spidey P.O.V-**

Never before have I ever been so happy to be wearing a mask, although I'm sure that even with it on some people could make out my jaw dropping as I gaped at the two deadly women. Their dress completely contrasted each other's with Natasha's being Black and Silver's being…well silver. The expressions on Steve's and Silver's bodyguard's faces are hilarious as they walk the women down the aisle. It looks like they still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Despite this entire thing mainly being a political hoax for some reason my heart still felt like it stopped when I looked at the two of them.

"Holy-"

"-Shit." I heard Johnny and Logan say from behind me and honestly I couldn't help but agree. I mean my God they were breathtaking. I wonder what Uncle Ben is thinking right now-oh crap it's a good thing that Aunt May doesn't know I'm Spider-Man right now.

**-Meanwhile back in New York-**

***STCHIK!***

"H-hey a-are you sure you're alright." Ero questioned in fear as she watched the woman chop up some vegetables with strength that no woman of her age should have as the news report of the Emoran wedding continued to blast from the television.

_[And don't they look just amazing Tom?] _The News reporter questioned as May turned to Ero with a smile while holding the knife, making Peter's other gulp.

"Did you say something sweetie?" May asked innocently as she turned to her niece.

"N-not at all, please continue."

**-Later at the Wedding-**

**-General P.O.V-**

"Do you, Spider-Man, take Natasha Romanoff to be your lawfully and wedded wife until death do you part!? And no resurrecting will not get you out of this." Deadpool questioned with a loud gospel voice.

"Y-yes."

"Do you take Silver Sablinova to be your wife as well until death do you part you lucky son of a gun!?" Deadpool questioned making the crowd chuckle.

"Y-yes."

"_Duuuudeeee." _Johnny whispered behind Spidey as the realization that this was actually happening began to set in.

"This is about to take a while." Deadpool sighed causing the crowd of heroes to shake their heads in amusement.

"WOOO! Go Spidey!" Hawkeye shouted making Natasha twitch.

"Gonna kill him." Natasha swore to herself, but Spidey heard her and took a barely unnoticeable step to the side.

"Do you, Natasha Romanoff, take Spider-Man to be your husband until death do you part?" Deadpool questioned making the assassin sigh.

"Yes…"

"Seriously…?" Deadpool asked to make sure.

"Yes, damn it!" Natasha bit out making the merc back up a bit. Before gesturing to Silver.

"Do you take Silver Sablinova to be your lawfully and wedded wife until death do you part?" Deadpool questioned.

"Can't believe this-yes."

"Do you also promise to make sweet, sweet love when Spidey is not around and allow me to video tape it?"

"I swear on my life I will shoot you where you stand." Natasha growled out making Mary Jane glance back at Viper.

"I thought you frisked her of all her weapons?" The model-turned-empress questioned.

"Well I would have, if she didn't threaten to blow my brains out." Viper said seriously making MJ sigh.

"And why in the world is he here again?" MJ asked skeptically making Viper shrug.

"The guy we hired disappeared, but luckily he agreed to take his place." The fighter answered truthfully.

**-In a closet somewhere in the Castle-**

"*Mmph!*" A man wearing a white robe screamed to no avail as his mouth was gagged.

**-Back to wedding-**

"I'll take that as a maybe." Deadpool said as he nodded his head before turning to a highly amused Silver.

"Do-"

"Yes to both." Silver said simply making the merc pause and look at the sky.

"Can she do that?"

Saves me some time I allow it.

"Alright then I now pronounce you mister and missus…and missus-oh my God Spidey doesn't have a last name…" Deadpool trailed off as the crowd realized that as well.

"Just use mine then damn it." Natasha said tiredly making the merc look at Spidey and Silver who just shrugged.

"Okay we know who has the pants in this convoluted relationship." Deadpool deadpanned. "I almost forgot…" Deadpool trailed off as he pulled out a gun. "Are there any objections, speak up…please I dare you." The merc questioned as everyone gaped at him for a bit. "Alright I now pronounce you mister and missus, and missus Romanoff; Spidey kiss the lovely women." Spider-Man reflexively found himself turning to MJ who nodded her head slightly. Spidey rolled up the bottom of his mask and placed a gentle kiss on Silver's lips.

"Funny how thing work out, huh Spider?" Silver smirked, making him shake his head before turning to Natasha.

"You're lucky that some part of me likes you or else my code name might take on a more literal meaning _Spider_." Natasha said coldly as she brought the hero in for a kiss.

"Alright Spidey, move it!" Deadpool said as he pulled the hero back slightly. "Cameras zoom in; this is the part we've been waiting for!" And as if they had a hive-mind _all_ of the men began to pay attention to the two brides, hell even Spider-Man found himself unable to look away. Feeling the increased attention, Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Men…" The woman muttered making Silver smirk.

"Let's just get it over with _dear_." Silver said with a chuckled as she brought her fellow assassin in for a deep kiss that put Spidey's to shame.

"Hell yeah!" Tony and Hawkeye shouted as they thrust their fists into the sky as Steve face palmed, while the rest of the men stood up and gave standing ovations.

"They're still at it!" Spidey said in shock as he clapped while Johnny's grin threatened to split his face.

"It's beautiful." The blonde said making Logan snort.

"It better be it's the only reason any of the men showed up." The feral growled as he clapped.

"I-I am g-going t-to k-kill you." Natasha growled as she attempted to regain her breath.

"It was worth it."

**BGM: END**

"You know despite everything, seeing everyone here able to relax for once, makes this a perfect end for a chaotic week." Spider-Man said as he looked at everyone's smiling faces.

"Yeah, not every day we get a chance like this." Johnny said as he stood next to his friend.

"When you live as long as I have, you learn to savor these moments, because it's being with those who have your back that reminds why you are even on this earth." Logan said sagely.

"Why Logan, that was almost poetic." Spidey quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, don't push it." Logan growled.

**-One Week Later-**

The members of Team Amazing sat around Peter's kitchen table in silence as they face their greatest problem to date.

"We're officially broke." Peter muttered making the women bow their heads. "Anyone have any ideas, because the landlord is going to have me evicted."

"Is your landlord a man or woman? If it's a woman, maybe Spider-Man can pay a visit and ask her to recharge his Spidey-batteries." Chun-Li offered before turning to Talon. "Don't worry you can help so long as you keep the sheets the same color."

"Damn it, it happened one time-"

"So it didn't happen when you spent the rest of the night of Peter's bachelor party with Jubilee?" Chun-Li asked innocently making the feral pale.

"W-who told you?" Talon questioned making Peter look at her in shock.

"You just did, I was just guessing." Chun-Li chuckled before shaking her head with mock sadness. "It's okay though Laura, it's inevitable with your condition and all." Chun-Li said confusing the hell out of Talon.

"Laura don't-"

"What condition?" Talon asked in confusion.

"-fall for it, damn you just walked in to that one with your hands down and your face presented." Peter said as he shook his head, already knowing what was about to come.

"Just your little _regrowth _problem." Chun-Li teased, honestly she was having too much fun, Laura was like the little sister she never had. Seeing how many times she could force the feral from her emotionless shell became her new favorite pass time.'

"Who told you about _that_!?" Talon shouted as her face reddened ever so slightly.

"Your feral side let it slip not too long ago."

"What do you-_Reaper…_?" Talon growled out as she clenched her fists.

"Can we please get back on task?" Peter asked helplessly. "What are we going to do about this? We need to find a legal way to make some cash or we'll be homeless."

"Aren't your _wives _loaded? Ask them to bail you out." Chun-Li muttered making Peter avert his eyes.

"You two wouldn't understand." Peter sighed.

"I believe this is one of those "Man-things" Logan told me about." Talon said as she looked at Peter. "It's a matter of pride or something."

"The what do we do? Interpol won't give me a job considering I'm not from this earth and it's not like you two can get paid for being heroes." Chun-Li sighed.

"Or…can we?" Talon questioned as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a card and placed it on the table.

"Who's Joan Conway?" Peter questioned perplexed.

"Our ticket out of poverty, if we can get her to be our agent we can probably make a healthy amount of money assuming she's any good of course." Talon said seriously making him frown.

"I don't know about this…I'm not Spider-Man for money, I'm Spider-Man so I can help people." Peter muttered.

"Peter, I understand where you are coming from but there's something I want to ask you." Chun-Li said as she gazed at the man seriously. "How can you help people, if you can't help yourself?" Chun-Li questioned making Peter's eyes widen.

"More money means more resources. More resources mean more devices you can make to help you fight crime." Talon said calmly. "Money is power, and if you handle it responsibly then there should be nothing to worry about."

"Okay then, let make this a team decision, who says we should call Joan?" Peter questioned making Chun-Li and Talon raise their hands. "Well Talon, start calling." Peter said with a sigh.

"Already on it." Talon said with a small smile as she heard the phone ring.

_[Hello? You have reached Joan Conway.]_

"Joan, its Talon…"

_[Oh Talon! What can I do for you dear?]_

"I need…an Agent."

**To be continued…**

**Next Time: Tier 6 and Alpha part 1**


	16. The Unbelievable Alpha Part 1

**As per request Reviews will now be at the bottom of the chapter. Also no tier 6 just yet.**

**Quick info**

[" Talking"] Brackets on outside is like someone talking through a T.V, Phone, etc.

"[Talking]" Someone speaking/thinking in a foreign language.

**Chapter 15: The Unbelievable Alpha Pt. 1**

**BGM: This Is How We Do It- Montell Jordan**

_["Honestly Talon, darling, you need to stop more crimes in daylight. We can't make profits if you don't show your face more, dear."] _ Joan said as Laura lied on her stomach as she held her phone to her ear. The feral was currently wearing nothing but a towel as a skilled masseuse tried to work her hands into the mutant's back.

"Every time I do, I end up being swarmed by paparazzi Joan, you know that." Laura sighed.

_["Dear, you are the only celebrity that __**doesn't **__have to worry about bad press. Nobody is dumb enough to invoke your wrath so why not take advantage of it? Lord knows that New York positively adores you."] _Joan questioned making the clone roll her eyes.

"Please quit exaggerating Joan." Laura said in exasperation making the agent snort.

_["Exaggerate huh? I'm sending you a link now."]_ Laura quirked an eyebrow as she received a text with a link to YouTube. The clone clicked on it and had to stop herself from gaping as she saw none other than the mayor of New York and Spider-Man's number one hater, Jameson standing on top of the police station in front of a giant spot light.

["Well I say that it is about time that New York got a real hero! A brave young woman who doesn't have to hide behind a mask to show evil what's right! So I present to you, the Talon signal! It will allow the police to alert her whenever they need an ally!"] Jameson said passionately as the crowd cheered.

"_Doesn't he think that __**I **__should have at least been told first?"_ Laura wondered dryly before leaving the video before he could begin another one of his long speeches about how good she was. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Jameson made a "Spidey-signal" for the Superior Spider-Man in canon.)**

**(Bonus Fact: Jameson is in reality a pretty decent guy who always wrote on behalf of equality, mutant rights, and against prejudice of all types. Pretty good guy he just hates Spider-Man.)**

"Okay, you weren't exaggerating." Laura drawled as she put the phone back to her ear. "I can get started now, but if I get stopped I'm answering one question and that's it."

_["That's all I'm asking for dear."]_

"I'll start my patrol now; I'll talk to you later." Laura told the woman before hanging up. "That's enough miss, thank you I feel great." Laura smiled making the masseuse nod.

**-20 minutes later-**

After leaving the room and getting dressed, Talon got into an elevator and rode it up until she reached the roof.

_*Ding*_

"Carol, I'm telling you now if you cut your hair it will be the single dumbest thing you will have ever done. Hair is a woman's pride-and hold on I'll talk to you later but don't forget what we talked about." Chun-li said before hanging up her phone.

"Chun-Li?" Talon called out.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you? This plan was amazing." Chun-Li said without looking back as she sun-bathed on the roof and read a magazine that had Team Amazing on the cover. "I think I finally understand what Crimson Viper meant. Besides the random Armageddons, this place is pretty nice."

"You only say that because you have only partied, entered MMA tournaments, and participated in photo-shoots since you've gotten here." Talon said dryly making the woman smirk as she approached her bike.

"You know you have a Talon-Signal now right?" Chun-Li questioned curiously making her sigh with a nod. "Does Peter know?" Talon shook her head causing a grin to appear on the fighter's face as she pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Talon questioned curiously causing the fighter to look up at her innocently.

"Nothing…" Chun-Li said slowly with a smirk as she sat her phone down. "Three…two...one-"

"_ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?"_

Talon shook her head while Chun-Li laughed her ass off as they heard the web-head's enraged shout from somewhere inside the building.

"I'm going to start my patrol a little early since Peter has to show off his project for that high school that's visiting Horizon. I'll be back in a few-_what the hell?"_ Talon trailed off with wide-eyes. Chun-Li raised an eyebrow and looked where the clone was.

"Oh yeah, you're having a movie coming out; gotta say, Joan is one hell of an agent. Apparently it's going to be a series starting from your origin with the group NYX." Chun-Li said nonchalantly making her team mate stare at her in shock. In front of them was a large poster hanging from the side of a nearby building that had a picture of India Eisley standing with her head bowed as two talons sprung from her right fist. Under her were the words "Talon: NYX"

"How could Joan do that without asking my permission?" Talon questioned in confusion.

"Don't get mad at Joan, I told her you said okay." Chun-Li said dismissively. "Payback for keeping _you know what _a secret from me this entire time." The fighter muttered and Talon had the decency to look embarrassed. Ever since the day after they had beaten Team Invincible, she and Peter had been trying to hide a BIG secret from Chun-Li in order to help her get used to their world. But sadly one accidental trip to YouTube had undone all of their efforts. What was this secret?

Street Fighter.

"My "World" is a damn video game here." Chun-Li said with a slight eye-twitch, Talon shook her head before getting on top of her bike. Taking one more glance at the poster, Talon sighed.

"India Eisley…" Talon trailed off before glancing back to her team mate. "At least it wasn't Kristin Kreuk." Talon said simply before flying off as Chun-Li sent numerous chi blasts at her. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Kristin Kreuk played Chun-Li in the movie, Street Fighter: Rise of Chun-Li. Honestly she's probably a good actress but that movie was terrible…in my opinion of course.)**

"MODOTTE KURE! **(1)**" Chun-Li shouted as the feral flew away.

**BGM: END**

Chun-Li took a deep breath before sitting down in a lotus position and closing her eyes. The gentle breeze of the air moved her hair slightly as a pink aura began to flow from her body.

_*Chirp*_

Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced at her right shoulder where a small dove had landed. Smiling slightly Chun-Li used her left index finger to rub its head before releasing a sigh.

"_[The balance of the Earth's chi is shifting, preparing for a great change…something is going to happen today…]" _Chun-Li thought with a frown. "[But…what?]"

**-Midtown High-**

A blonde haired young teen of about fifteen sighed to himself as he waited for his class to get onto the school bus for their trip to Horizon labs.

"_It's just another average day for your overly average teenager, Andy Maguire." _The teen thought to himself dryly as his class began to enter the bus. _"I wish there was __**something **__that could happen to make this day better."_ Andy thought to himself as he finally managed to find himself a seat on the bus only to find himself next to his biggest crush. _"Thank you God! I managed to get a seat next to Chrissy Chen!" _Andy thought happily as he took a quick glance at the Asian teen. Chrissy had short black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that had a picture of Talon on it and a pair of black sneakers and black framed glasses. Chrissy was too busy looking something up on her phone to notice Andy.

"Okay class; remember to be on your best behavior when we get to Horizon labs!" The teacher ordered, but was blatantly ignored by the entire class. "*Sigh* Stupid dead-end job…" The teacher muttered before sitting down.

"_Come on Andy! She's right there! She's just as into super heroes as you are, you already have a conversation starter so just say something!"_ But sadly, the young teen could not muster up the courage and settled for staring out the window, cursing his cowardice. It was then, with that single action that changed everything forever. For at that moment he looked out and saw a billboard that had a picture of New York's newest heroine Talon and under her was a single quote.

["If you don't try, how can you ever know what you can do or become?"]

Reading that simple statement during his moment of self-loathing hit Andy harder than he ever thought anything could. Clenching his fist tightly and releasing a deep breath, Andy turned around to Chrissy.

"H-hey C-Chrissy…so y-you're a Talon fan?" Andy managed to get out nervously making the teen turn to him with a smile.

"Absolutely! It's just that it's like her very existence if a constant reminder that no matter that no matter who you are, you can change yourself for the better. I have to be her biggest fan, and I don't think I have ever missed any of her fights or when she has appeared on television and-oh I'm sorry I'm completely spazzing our right now sorry." Chrissy said sheepishly with a slight blush as Andy stared at her with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what had happened.

"_I just got more from her than I have in the past two years!" _Andy thought incredulously. "Oh no, please continue to spaz!" Andy said quickly making her look at him wide-eyes. Scratching the back of his head, Andy released a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, it's just that I know completely where you are coming from. I'm a total fanatic of the hero community."

"Oh?" Chrissy questioned before shaking her head. "Sorry I don't even know your name, I'm Chrissy Chen."

"I know-err- I mean, Andy Maguire, nice to meet you." Andy said as he shook her hand.

"So Andy, you're a fan of heroes too? Who's your favorite since you already know mine?" Chrissy questioned making Andy hum in thought for a second.

"Honestly? I'll have to go with Spidey. I mean he's been helping us for so long only to be hated for it-until recently- and that never detoured him once. I mean, who can honestly say that they can do that?" Andy questioned as he raised an eyebrow making Chrissy nod.

"I totally know what you mean, and that entire thing with his marriage was just terrible." Chrissy said sadly. "So both of our favorites are on the same team, you think they can beat Team Immortal? I mean they are facing _Wolverine._"

"After the last fight?" Andy questioned with a smirk. "Wolvie doesn't stand a chance against Talon, and that's if Spidey doesn't get to him first."

"If he had sex recently, Spidey could probably solo the entire team." Chrissy giggled. "Sex is his yellow sun; I bet that's why he's your favorite, you being a hormonal teen and all."

"W-what?" Andy sputtered in disbelief as his cheeks colored slightly.

"I'm just kidding!" Chrissy laughed and the two continued to talk animatedly throughout the entire tire ride to the labs.

**~Horizon Labs: 45 Minutes later~**

"Welcome to Horizon labs. I'm Peter Parker, one-time midtown high School student like you." Peter said enthusiastically as he stood in front of the students." I wanted you to see this today-to know that from where you are right now-literally everything in the universe is possible! This is my greatest discovery Reed Richard's found unstable molecules, Hank Pym, the Pym particle. Tony Stark, his arc reactor tech…but this is all mine, you are about to see Parker particles. A hyper-kinetic form of energy tied into the forces of universal expansion itself. Clean affordable, near limitless power."

"Well…that's sure to end a few wars." Chrissy muttered as she stared at the large machine with wide-eyes making Andy nod dumbly.

"Before I fire it up, because we are talking about power I have made arrangements to present to you a lecture on Power." Peter said with a smile making the students groan in annoyance. "Now none of that. I am not talking about power as in electrical or anything but the power each one of you holds as an individual." Peter stated confusing the hell out of them. "How about I leave the talking to our guest speaker today as I set up my machine." After a few minutes of silence, Chrissy finally spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Parker, what speaker?" Chrissy asked in confusion making some of the other students nod.

"The one behind you." A voice spoke up scaring the hell out of the teen.

"EEK!" Chrissy yelped and turned to see none other than Talon standing behind her with a smirk.

"It's a slow day for crime, so I decided to do Mr. Parker a favor in order to pay him back for the operation he gave me." The feral said simply as she tightened her fist. "Before I begin, how many of you heard the speech given by Squirrel Girl during the Latverian siege when Dr. Doom was dethroned?" When none of the students raised their hands, Talon nodded and crossed her arms. "Okay then listen up because I'm only saying it once."

**-Insert the Greatest Speech ever- Charlie Chaplin-**

**-Minutes later-**

The students stared at the feral with wide eyes when she finished the speech before breaking out into a loud applause.

"She may not be my number one hero, but she is definitely number two." Andy said in disbelief making Chrissy nod her head dumbly.

"Okay, Mr. Parker should be getting ready so I guess you should just mingle for a bit." Talon shrugged before frowning as her phone vibrated. "What's wrong Joan?" Talon questioned as she walked from the students.

_["Darling, I finally figured out what your team is missing!"]_

"What are you talking about?" Talon asked in confusion.

_["Your team was already famous before you signed up with me; you just weren't getting any money then. Point is your team had a family thing going on that the public loved. Two adult heroes caring for their younger team mate. The public absolutely adored that…but since your growth spurt, you lost that image."]_

"So what do you expect me to do about it? I don't exactly plan on shrinking." Talon said dryly.

_["And I don't want you to dear! You might have lost the family image, but because you have become your own hero you all are just as favored by the public if not more than you were before."]_

"So what's the problem?"

_["What I'm getting at is if your team can take in another teen hero, your profits could potentially double!"] _Joan revealed making Talon's eyes widen slightly.

"I'm not about to try to find another hero just for money. If a new person ever joins our little group there will be a legitimate reason behind it."

_["Okay, but if you ever find another hero make sure to call me!"]_

As Joan and Talon continued their conversation in front of Peter's machine, Peter himself was just about to fire it off.

"Not to toot my own horn, but if we can harness this energy we could change the world." Peter told the students as he pressed a button. Nearly instantly, the words "Safeties engaged" appeared on all the screens.

**-Spider-Sense: Run you fool!-**

"That's not good!" Peter shouted as his machine began sparking with green electricity.

_***ZRAKKKKK***_

"Come on shut down!" Peter shouted as he tried to turn off the machine only to bite back a curse when he relied that there was too much of a residual charge. "Take cover now!" Peter shouted as the students ran.

Chrissy and Andy dove behind a counter as they watched the machine destroy itself.

"Peter! What the hell is going on!?" The heard Talon shout as the energy blasted around her. The teens widened their eyes when they noticed a bright green light behind the feral. Andy suddenly found himself on his back as Chrissy pushed him off of her.

***BOOOOM***

Talon frowned when she saw a wave of green energy about to collide into her.

"_Damn, this is about to hurt…"_ Talon frowned, before widening her eyes as Chrissy stood in front of her blocking the wave of energy in front of her. "No!"

***CRACK***

"*GAHH!*" Chrissy shouted as she was blown to her back. That seemed to have been the last blast as the machine began powering down. Talon wasted no time and kneeled next to Chrissy.

"Come on speak to me." Talon muttered as she checked for a pulse.

"Oh…what hit me…?" Chrissy muttered as she opened her eyes making the feral sigh in relief before glaring at the teen.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!? That blast wouldn't have killed me." Talon growled out as she tried to help the teen out.

"My body…just moved on its own-Look out!" Chrissy shouted as the machine began to fall towards them. Talon watched in morbid fascination as Chrissy's eyes shined bright green before the teen actually _knocked _her back and blasted a large wave of green energy from her left hand obliterating the machine instantly. Peter said nothing as he walked towards them in pure disbelief.

"_I-impossible…its __déjà vu…it's-"_

"Unbelievable." Chrissy whispered as she stared at her hands while a faint green aura flowed around her.

"Chrissy…what?" Andy questioned as he walked up slowly making Chrissy turn to him with wide eyes. The speed at which she ran to him and hugged him should not have been possible.

"You're safe. I'm sorry I left you there, I-"Chrissy couldn't finish as she wept into his neck.

"_She just became a super hero…and her first concern was about my safety?" _Andy shook his head and hugged her back, only nowhere near as tight as the grip she had on him. "It's alright." Andy said awkwardly before looking at Peter and Talon as if to ask: What the hell happens now? Talon said nothing as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

_["Hello?"]_

"Joan I'm just going to be blunt with you, are you a mutant or Psychic in any way?"

_["Uh…no? Why dear?"]_

"Because, do I have a story to tell you…" Talon trailed off as she watched the hugging teens. The feral and her former mentor honestly couldn't understand how quickly the seemingly peaceful day had escalated. Little did they know…

The trouble was far from over.

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Andy was originally supposed to be Alpha...and it later would have gone to his head and made him a total ass.)**

**-Later that Day: Team Amazing's NEW apartment.-**

"Horizon, or specifically me, is getting sued." Peter groaned as he face palmed. "I do illegal crap every day as Spider-Man…and the first time I get sued is outside of the costume." Talon shook her head as she gazed at her team mates.

"What makes it so bad is that the girl doesn't even want to sue you, it's her parents if anything." Talon sighed. "It is understandable that they would be a little upset that their daughter nearly got disintegrated, so I cannot really blame them."

"Well look on the Brightside, we do have a pretty good lawyer." Chun-Li tried to offer making Peter shake his head.

"We can't use Joan. If we do then she'll no doubt find out I'm Spider-Man. We need to find someone both willing to help me out on short notice and crazy enough to take the case even though I am clearly at fault." Peter muttered.

"When is the court date?" Chun-Li questioned with a frown.

"Tomorrow." Peter answered making her head snap up in shock.

"What the-already!?" Chun-Li questioned with wide-eyes. "Wow…you are so screwed." Chun-Li muttered making Peter bury his face in his hands.

"I know-"

**-Insert Ringtone: Spectacular Spider-Man intro-**

"S-seriously?" Chun-Li muttered making Peter laugh nervously as his ringtone played.

"Don't judge, it's pretty catchy! Bet you wish you had your own ringtone." Peter defended as he answered the phone while Talon frowned slightly to herself.

_["Yo Spidey! I heard you are in need of a good lawyer. I know a perfect one that will do the case for free! They got me out of so many jams it's incredible!"] _Deadpool said from the other side of the phone.

"How the hell-"

_["Don't think about it too hard you'll get a headache."] _Deadpool interrupted making Peter rub the bridge of his nose.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore, sure why not?" Peter sighed as Deadpool began laughing on the other side of the phone.

_["Oh this is going to be perfect! Alright, he'll meet you at the courthouse tomorrow."]_ And with that Deadpool hung up. Peter shook his head at this merc's antics before noticing Talon's expression.

"What?"

"That's your new ringtone?" Talon questioned making Peter raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh…yeah, why?" Talon stared at him with half-lidded eyes before pulling out her own phone and dialing his number. The feral held her phone up towards him to show that she had dialed his number.

**-Insert Ringtone: Catherine Love is over (Game over)-**

**! Spider-Sense: Oh crap!**

"_Oh crap…"_ Peter thought nervously as Talon just stared at him with a quirked eyebrow while Chun-Li frowned in thought.

"Actually now that I think about it that ringtone plays when I call as well doesn't it?" Chun-Li questioned skeptically. "Or when any female calls you, mind explaining why you didn't change your ringtone for us?"

"Well you see-_Logan?"_ Peter questioned in confusion making Talon and Chun-Li turn around to see…

…nobody.

"He'll be gone when we turn around won't he?" Chun-Li asked without even looking back causing the feral to sigh.

"He's already down the hall." Talon said dryly.

**-Courthouse: The next day-**

"Where's your lawyer, Peter?" Max questioned as he turned to his fellow scientist. "The Chen's have hired the new up and coming lawyer that has been winning case after case; do you really think we can win this?"

"I have no idea Max." Peter sighed as he turned to look at an apologetic Chrissy as her parents continued talking to their lawyer.

"So do you really think we can win this Mr. Edgeworth?" Mr. Chen questioned making the man laugh to himself.

"Worry not. Justice will be served today, after all you have hired me and I cannot be bested in court. Especially not here." The man said confidently as he turned to the judge.

"_What makes it so bad is that if the judge new who I was, I could probably get out of this." _Peter thought dryly as he looked at none other than Judge Jennifer, also known as She-hulk.

"Mr. Parker, where is your attorney? I would like to get this underway." The Judge said with a small frown making Peter sigh and mentally curse Deadpool.

"I'm Sorry-

**BGM: UMvC- Them of Phoenix Wright.**

"Sorry I'm late; the traffic in this city is unbelievable." A voice said making Edgeworth's eyes widen.

"_Impossible!" _Edgeworth thought incredulously as he turned to see none other than Phoenix Wright walk towards Peter as that infernal assistant of his, Maya followed closely behind.

"It's good to see you again Edgeworth." Phoenix said with a small smile as the man gritted his teeth.

"Wright…" Edgeworth all but growled.

"Do not worry Mr. Parker, justice will be served today." Phoenix said confidently while Peter gaped at the fact that he was going to be defended by the greatest lawyer ever. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Remember even in the very little free time Peter has, he still manages to play some games. In fact in canon he has a level 27 Rogue on World of Warcraft.)**

**-An Hour Later-**

**BGM: END**

"As we look back at the accident we can see that Horizon is completely at fault! Ms. Chen is a victim of a major industrial accident!" Edgeworth finished before crossing his arms.

"How do you respond?" Jennifer questioned as she turned to her team mate. She hated to do it, but she could not show any favoritism towards Phoenix and had to treat him as a regular Lawyer. Maya opened up a suitcase and handed a slip of paper to Phoenix. The blue-suited lawyer frowned as he read it over.

"So you say that your client read the permission slip with her family and was expecting to go on a simple field trip?" Phoenix asked Edgeworth carefully, making the man nod. "Hmm…"

"As you can see your honor, Horizon is guilty the children were expected to be safe from all dangerous equipment-"

*SLAM*

"OBJECTION!"

**BGM: ****Phoenix Wright: Cornered**

"What!?" Edgeworth shouted in disbelief as Phoenix smirked and handed Jennifer the paper.

"Your honor, what I have given you is a copy of the permission slip, please note that the slip explicitly states that the students must stick together and refrain from any reckless behavior in order to prevent them from being injured from any possibly hostile equipment. Nowhere does it state that the inventions were safe."

"Hmm, this is true…" The green skinned woman said as she looked over the paper.

"And now I would like to bring a new witness to the stands…Talon!" The layer shouted as the mutant hero walking into the room causing the courthouse to whisper to each other animatedly.

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted. "What help could she possibly-"

"She was there as you so passionately pointed out when reviewing the security tapes!" Phoenix interrupted making the man sweat heavily.

"I'll allow it." Jennifer stated as Talon took a seat.

"Now Ms. Talon, you are a hero is this correct?" Phoenix asked making the feral nod. "So it's safe to say you are somewhat of an expert on reckless behavior are you not?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that." The feral said with a small frown. "Being a hero is very reckless, but someone has to do it. Hell Spider-Man spends his days jumping off buildings and swinging off skyscrapers at two-hundred miles per hour."

"Now Ms. Talon if you could please explain just what all your powers consist of?" Phoenix asked making the feral hum in thought for a bit.

"Well…I'm immortal." Talon said bluntly. "Unbreakable vibranium skeleton, Adamantium claws, a retractable foot claw that can cut through anything, Pheromone control, heightened senses, slight control over canines; my nails can extend into claws, a super healing factor, and finally a petrifying roar." Talon finished as some of the people gaped at her.

"So, you're a close range combatant?" Phoenix asked making Talon nod again.

"Yes I am."

"What would you say was your worst injury ever?" Phoenix questioned making Edgeworth slam his hand down.

"Objection! This has nothing to do with anything."

"Objection overruled." Jennifer stated simply. "You better be going somewhere with this Mr. Wright."

"Oh I am. Now will you please answer the question?"

"Well before my powers got to be as strong as they are now, I was cut in half." The feral said nonchalantly while everyone, including She-hulk, winced slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, BEFORE her powers got to where they are now _she was cut in half_, yet here she is still standing. Her immortality is well known by everyone and by being her self-proclaimed number one fan; Ms. Chen should have known this." Phoenix said simply. "Yet despite knowing this, what Ms. Chen _didn't _know was how powerful the energy beam was after all it was stated to have ties with the force of universal expansion itself."

"Objection! This still isn't proving how Horizon is innocent!"

"Horizon is more than innocent; in fact if anyone is guilty today it is Ms. Chen for breaking her contract!" Phoenix said loudly.

"Objection overruled." Jennifer said simply.

"Now, was there any possibility that the blast that contained the power of the _universe_ itself could have possibly killed you?" Phoenix asked carefully.

"I have yet had the chance to attempt to survive complete disintegration so the possibility is there." Talon frowned to herself.

"So, Ms. Chen could have potentially saved your life?" Phoenix asked again.

"That is correct."

"So what exactly does that make Ms. Chen?" Phoenix smirked as Talon finally caught on and smirked herself.

"My hero." Talon said as she glanced at the wide-eyes hero.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: BGM: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OST: 06 - Phoenix Wright ~ Objection! 2001**

"And isn't that reckless behavior?" Phoenix asked simply. "Not only did Ms. Chen engage in reckless behavior by attempting to save her hero; she had to break off from the group to do it and when she did she was hit by a device that was never stated to be safe. She broke the contract, what happened to her was nobody 's fault but her own."

"Objection! I was hoping to come up with a question by objecting your honor." Edgeworth said seriously. "…I didn't"

"No one can change the past." Phoenix began passionately, but for some reason he seemed to only be talking to Talon. "The only thing we can do is strive to make up for our mistakes. Because in doing so...we can find our way back to our path. And after that, we can move on from our past mistakes towards a brighter future. Your honor, I rest my case."

**BGM: END**

**-An hour later-**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Jennifer questioned as a man stood up.

"We have your honor, Peter Parker and Horizon labs are not guilty." The man stated causing the scientists and Chrissy to sigh in relief. Jennifer nodded and slammed her gavel down…

…only to decimate her desk in the process.

"Oops."

As Phoenix and Edgeworth held on to each other while looking at the green-skinned judge in complete horror, Talon walked up to Chrissy and her family.

"Chrissy, I meant what I said when you jumped in front of the blast you became a hero." Talon said seriously. "And now you are a confused young woman with powers she cannot comprehend trying to find her place in the world." Talon said as she held out a hand to the teen as her parents looked at the feral hesitantly. "The scent of power coming from you is overwhelming; even now you are much stronger than me. Let me teach you how to channel that power and make you become a true hero, and legend. You will be at the top of the pack, an Alpha." Chrissy gaped at her for a bit before eagerly accepting the hand.

"Thank you!" Chrissy shouted as she suddenly hugged the feral, making her wince in agony.

"I-I'll make sure that she is able to grow into her new found strength. I will protect her." Talon promised as she tried to pry the teen off of her.

"We…just want what's best." Mrs. Chen said sadly making the feral nod.

"And that's what will happen; I've started to stop believing in chance. I'm not going to lie, the blast should have killed her, but here she is better than ever. She is supposed to be a hero." Talon said seriously.

"Just take care of her." Mr. Chen said seriously.

"I will." Talon nodded when she finally got the teen off of her. "Every day after school I will take her with me when I'm on patrol in order to train her. Hopefully she's a fast learner. I'm going to have the Avengers run a physical on her tomorrow and I want you to come. If she wants to be a hero then it'll be good to know the people that have your daughter's back. Either way I will still train her, her powers need to be controlled." Talon said seriously making the parents nod. After all they do want to be able to hug their daughter again one day without the threat of being crushed. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Seriously…thank you." Chrissy told Talon making the hero shrug.

"Someone went out of their way to help me, the least I can do is pay it forward." The feral said as if it were obvious.

"Where will we meet up?" Mr. Chen asked in confusion.

"Meet me at Avengers Tower tomorrow; we should have everything set up then." Talon said calmly as they nodded their heads and walked away.

**-Later that night-**

"So let me get this straight, you are about to actually train someone like Peter trained you?" Chun-Li asked as she sat on a large white sofa with her team mates.

"Isn't it kind of soon Laura? You just got started as an official hero." Peter asked skeptically making the feral sigh.

"I know but you once said something that even though I do not agree with it, it had some merit." Laura began seriously. "You trained me because you doubted that you would ever see forty. The life expectancy of heroes is terribly short this means that in order to keep the super-hero community thriving the newer generation of heroes will come faster than expected."

"Oh?" Peter asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"There's the age of heroism that you are in with the other Avengers, and then there is mine with myself and those of Avenger's academy. Chrissy is potentially the first of the age after mine. She _has _to succeed if we really want the hero community to stay strong. I will make sure that she succeeds, now excuse me it's time for my patrol." The feral stated simply as she left the room. A few moments passed before Chun-Li finally released a long breath.

"Peter, she's trying not to show it, but there's a deeper reason for her to want to do this; any ideas?"

"I went over it countless times." Peter muttered as he handed Chun-Li a folder. The fighter frowned as she skimmed through it for a bit before eyes widened in horror.

"How is this possible? That girl should be dead." Chun-Li gasped out.

"The energy being released could have either fused with whoever it hit or disintegrated them completely; those are the only two outcomes." Peter began seriously. "However, the chances of a successful fusion are so low that calling it a fluke is asking too much. To put it simply it was an act of God that the girl lived, not even Laura could have survived it."

"And she knows this." Chun-Li whispered. "Oh God, Laura could have died right there today. She owes her life to that young girl."

"And if Laura is anything like Logan, she will make sure that the debt is repaid. Logan may be ruthless, but he is loyal, easily one of my most trusted allies."

**-The Next Evening: Avengers Tower-**

Mr. and Mrs. Chen sat nervously in a conference room with Talon as they awaited Chrissy's return from the training room.

"Do not worry, your daughter is safe." Talon said awkwardly in an attempt to calm them down.

"I know it's just- a mother cannot help but worry, you know?" Ms. Chen asked helplessly as Talon frowned slightly.

"Honestly I don't…" Talon muttered making the woman's eyes widen as she realized who she was talking to, but before she could apologize Mr. Fantastic, Spider-Man, and Tony walked in with a grinning Chrissy behind them.

"Chrissy! Are you okay!?" Mrs. Chen asked nearly instantly making Tony smile slightly.

"Do not worry; we just had her perform a few exercises to see what we are dealing with." Tony assured the woman as Chrissy held up a small black book.

"And look! I managed to get their autographs!" Chrissy grinned making her parents shake their heads, they truly had no idea where she got her interest for super heroes from.

"We went over the notes that Mr. Parker had given me about his research on his Parker Particles. Turns out that he wasn't the first one to discover them after all." Spider-Man said as he laid a folder down, Talon had to suppress a snort as she heard how put off her team mate sounded.

"They were really something that I had discovered a few years back, but left alone because I felt some things should not be bothered." Reed said as he looked at the parents. "Inside of your daughter is currently energy not unlike the very energy that keeps our universe growing infinitely. There is no limit whatsoever on her power."

"She exhibits super speed, flight, super strength, the ability to create force fields and she is able to shoot energy blasts from her hands" Tony revealed to the wide-eyed parents. "However due to Reed's analysis of the energy we had her re do the tests approximately one hour later and what we noticed is well unbelievable."

"What do you mean?" Chrissy questioned in confusion, she was confused as to why she had to do them more than once.

"Well for example…" Spider-Man began. "When we first started you could lift one-hundred tons and run one hundred miles per hour, however, when you re-did them the numbers had changed dramatically." Spider-Man said seriously to the wide-eyed family. "The universe grows at a constant pace and every hour your power increases by a set amount, what I'm trying to tell you Chrissy is…" Spider-Man trailed off not really knowing how to put it. "Your strength will increase by multiples of one hundred every day for the rest of your life. Without limit."

_*Thump*_

"Mom!" Chrissy shouted as her mother fainted. Her father didn't seem to be faring as well either as he began swaying slightly.

"Ms. Chen." Reed began. "When we have threats such as the Phoenix or a hulk we call them Omega level…you are the first _Alpha _level threat ever."

"But-"Chrissy began but stopped when he raised a hand a looked at her apologetically.

"Threat was the wrong word, we know you mean no harm but it is inevitable if you don't receive strict training. Eventually what you will assume is a playful punch could be quite deadly to your peers, they already are infact. We will assign someone to train you until you know how to maintain a normal life by yourself." Reed finished making the young teen close her mouth.

"I understand. So who will you assign to me? Talon said she would but-"

"-And I will." Talon said coldly as she gazed at the other heroes as if daring them to try to stop her.

"Laura I know you mean well, but are you sure that you can handle being a teacher?" Tony questioned carefully, but before Talon could respond Spidey intervened.

"Of course she can, I taught her everything I know! Besides she's not alone Chun-Li and I will be more than willing to assist her if she needs it." Spider-Man told the armored Avenger. Seeing that he was losing Tony shrugged and nodded.

"Alright Laura, she's your responsibility now." Tony said simply before walking out of the room with Reed.

"So…" Chrissy began awkwardly. "Does this mean I get to be an Avenger?" The young teen asked hopefully making Talon shake her head in wonder.

"First we help you control your strength; the other stuff can come later." Talon said seriously before quirking an eyebrow. "Besides do you even have a name figured out?" Chrissy's silence was all that she needed to hear. "Might be good to have one of those before you try to join a team of super heroes. I'll do what Spider-Man did for me; when I feel you're ready I'll give you one. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Chrissy cheered as she fist pumped…

_*BOOOOOM*_

...only for a ray of green light to shoot out and decimate the ceiling.

"Uhh…sorry. I don't have to pay for that do I… I mean Iron-Man is rich and all." Chrissy asked fearfully as the dust settled.

_*SMACK*_

"_This is going to take a while…"_ Talon thought after she face-palmed._"...damn that hurt I have to stop doing that."_

**Day 1**

**-Midtown High-**

"So you're finally going to start training with Talon today?" Andy questioned making his new friend nod happily. "I feel safer already." The blonde said good naturedly making Chrissy pout.

"Quit being mean Andy!" Chrissy laughed as she gave him a light shove…

…which sent him spiraling towards a locker.

*BAM*

"I-I'm okay!" Andy gasped out as he struggled to stand up as Chrissy covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" The super-powered teen said frantically as the blonde waved her off.

"Don't worry about it; it'll go away in a few days." Andy managed to get out as the students stared at her in shock.

"Well I guess it's good that we start today." A voice said and the students turned to see Talon staring at the two teens with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andy managed to get out as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Time to start Chrissy, come with me." Talon said bluntly as she turned around and began walking away. After getting over her shock, Chrissy apologized once more before running after the hero.

**-Later: Team Amazing's Apartment: Roof-**

"Okay the first thing you need to learn is how to control your strength, I mean you wouldn't be a very good hero if every punch you sent at a purse-snatcher could make them explode." Talon said dryly as she raised her hand towards Chrissy. "We'll start with this; try to grab my hand without bone shattering force."

"Like…this?" Chrissy asked hesitantly as she held the feral's hand making Talon wince a bit.

"No…the force you are using could cripple somebody for life." Talon deadpanned making the younger girl look at her in horror. "Try to lighten the grip."

"H-how about now?" Chrissy asked making Talon shake her head.

"Still much too tight."

"But I'm sure I lightened it!"

"Your powers are constantly growing." Talon reminded her. "Even as we talk u are getting levels stronger, keep that in mind when we do this exercise. Try again." Chrissy nodded her head and tried to loosen her grip. Talon sighed in dismay when she noticed that her hand began to bleed, much to the younger girl's horror. "This is going to take a while…"

**-Hours Later: Chrissy's room-**

_["So how did it go?"] _Andy's voice came from her phone, which was on speaker due to the fact she didn't trust herself to hold it.

"Terrible, absolutely no progress whatsoever and when I wake up tomorrow I'll be even stronger." Chrissy said sadly. "This is ridiculous I can't even do any homework because I keep shattering my pencils."

_["That's messed up, but don't worry you'll get it eventually."]_

"I hope so; speaking of homework did we have any today?" Chrissy asked as she began to think about how much her grades were about to suffer.

_["Just in Psychology-wait! That's it!"]_ Andy said suddenly making Chrissy look at her phone in confusion.

"What?"

_["The answer to your control problem!"] _Andy said energetically making her eyes widen. _['I'm texting you my address meet me outside!"]_

**-Minutes Later-**

Andy had barely managed to step outside before Chrissy landed in front of his house, leaving cracks on the side-walk.

"Well…that was quick." Andy muttered making Chrissy scratch her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I came as fast as I could."

"I can see that…" Andy trailed off before shaking his head. "Anyway, give me your hand!" Chrissy frowned as she did so.

"How is this supposed to control my strength?" Chrissy asked skeptically making him smirk.

"You'll see, now I want you to attempt to give me a handshake." Andy told her making her stare at him incredulously.

"No! You'll never be able to use your hand again!" Chrissy shouted horrified making Andy wave her concerns off.

"Trust me!" Andy told her firmly. "I believe in you, now you need to do the same. You won't hurt me; now try!" Seeing his determination, Chrissy closed her eyes as she slowly gripped his hand. After a few moments she opened her eyes to see Andy smiling at her.

"What?" Chrissy asked in confusion as she stared at their hands.

"Well I figured that being such a big Talon fan that you knew that you couldn't cause any permanent damage to her, this meant that deep down you knew no matter how hard you gripped her hand nothing bad could happen…however…"

"…It's different with you." Chrissy finished breathlessly. "I could have actually hurt you so I tried my hardest not to."

"Now you got it! I told you I believed in you-"Andy was cut off as he found himself enveloped in a _non-literal _bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much!" Chrissy said as she held on to her new friend making pat her on the back.

"Chrissy…you're hugging me…" Andy told her making her release him instantly.

"Sorry-"

"-No, don't you get it?" Andy said with a smile. "You hugged me and I'm alive."

"Your right!" Chrissy realized with a bright smile. "Andy you are too many kinds of awesome, if anything you should have been the one to get these powers." Chrissy said seriously making Andy snort.

"Nah, knowing me it probably would have gone to my head or something." Andy chuckled before glancing to the side awkwardly. "You know, this is a big change and a lot of people are going to be looking at you differently…if you want someone to just have a regular conversation with-"

"-You'll be the first one I'll call." Chrissy interrupted him with a small smile before hovering off of the ground. "I have to get back home; I have some homework to finally finish." Chrissy told him making him nod before blasting off towards her home, leaving behind a smiling Andy.

Chrissy's return trip took two minutes less than the original trip.

**Day 2**

**-Team Amazing's Apartment: Roof-**

"Okay, this will be much harder than yesterday because your strength has no doubt risen dramatically." Talon told Chrissy with a sigh as she raised her hand. "Let's hope for some progress" Chrissy said nothing as she grabbed the feral's hand, making Talon widen her eyes in disbelief. "What? How-?"

"Practice." Chrissy said simply before looking at Talon seriously. "I've recently noticed that I have some pretty incredible people in my life, in fact this morning I hugged my mother for the first time in weeks." Chrissy said softly.

"The accident only happed a couple days ago." Talon said with a small frown.

"Exactly, it wasn't until I was _unable_ to hug her that I realized how much I missed it. This morning after I hugged her she actually cried. That is the last time I wish to be the cause of her tears." Chrissy said firmly. "Please help me make that wish a reality." Talon said nothing for a while but slowly a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well then…let's get started." Talon said before pointing to the sky. "As high as you can go, now." Chrissy nodded her head and shot to the skies at blinding speeds leaving a trail of bright green behind her.

**-With Chrissy-**

Chrissy frowned as she neared the end of stratosphere, the cold temperatures were nearly unbearable it didn't take long before ice began to form on her causing her to pause in mid-air, realizing that she reached her limit before blasting back to Team Amazing's roof.

_*THUMP*_

"Well?" Talon asked as the teen panted heavily.

"I made it to the edge of the stratosphere before the temperature became too much." Chrissy gasped out as she pulled off her glasses. "Damn these things fogged up-"Chrissy paused as she realized that she could see perfectly well without her glasses now. "Well… that's gonna save me some money." The teen muttered with wide eyes.

"Heightened senses?" Talon asked making the teen nod. "Figured as much. Here, I got you a present." Talon said as she tossed a bundle of clothes at the teen. Chrissy raised an eyebrow as she looked at them and nearly instantly her eyes widened in shock.

"Aren't these…?"

"My old uniform back when I went by X-23, they don't fit me anymore but they should be close enough for you. You're going to need something comfortable to fight crime in for now, we start practicing on criminals today." Talon said as her fan held up the top of her uniform with a small smile.

**Day 3**

"What do we do with regular crooks?" Talon growled out as she pounced on a man wearing a black ski-mask.

"They get regular punches right?" Chrissy questioned as she punched another thug in the face, sending him sprawling on his back.

"You're learning." Talon smirked viciously.

**Day 4**

"What about super-villains!?" Talon shouted as a man wearing blue and black armor charged Chrissy. The young hero in training quickly brought her hands together.

_***KA-BOOOM***_

"GAHH!" The man shouted as the thunder clap sent him flying back and into a wall.

"They get Super attacks?"

"Exactly…" Talon answered as she she crouched on all fours.

**Day 6**

Spider-Man and Talon were both currently rescuing people from a burning building when the feral suddenly shouted.

"Tell me what you've learned so far!?"

"Rule one saving lives always comes first!" Chrissy shouted as she pulled groups of civilians out of the building.

"Not bad but does she know rule two?" Spidey quipped as he sat some of the people down.

"See rule one!" Chrissy shouted towards him as she landed.

"Rule three?" Spidey asked again.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Chrissy said with practiced ease making Spider-Man cross his arms.

"Oh she's good, but what about rule four-"Spider-Man was cut off as the sound of a man screaming reached their ears. They turned to see a man falling out of one of the windows and screaming himself hoarse. Before Spidey could even move a bright green blur appeared under the man and Chrissy smiled as she caught him effortlessly.

"Everybody gets one."

"Talon, you are one hell of a teacher." Spider-Man said clearly impressed.

"What did you expect, you taught me." Talon said seriously as if it were obvious why she trained Chrissy well.

"Aww shucks! You're making me blush-Hey where did the fire go?" Spidey asked in confusion as he noticed that the flames had disappeared.

"I put it out while you two were having a moment." Chrissy said cheekily making the heroes sputter incredulously. Spider-Man was about to say something before he placed a finger to the side of his mask.

"The Fantastic Four need help, I gotta go." Spider-Man said suddenly as he ran off.

"Should we go too?" Chrissy asked Talon, making the feral shake her head.

"He didn't ask for assistance so it shouldn't be anything they can't handle. I've learned to read his body language and he seemed confident; come on we have to finish our patrol." Chrissy nodded her head and followed Talon.

**Day 6**

**-Team Amazing's Apartment: Roof-**

_*THUMP*_

Chun-Li, Spider-Man and Talon all stared at the smoking form of Chrissy in disbelief.

"Umm, can I have some clothes?" The teen said embarrassed as she attempted to cover her privates while the heroes continued to gape at her.

"Just how far did you go?" Talon asked as soon she found her voice Chrissy just shook her head.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Chrissy deadpanned. "I think I still have my gym uniform in my back pack, can one of you grab it for me?" Talon nodded her head and walked over to the girl's backpack. As she searched for the clothes she frowned when she noticed that the backpack was filled with maps of various countries and neighborhoods.

"Chrissy…what are all these? I know I told you to memorize New York, but where did the rest come from?" Talon questioned making the younger girl look down sheepishly.

"Well…it's just that I don't want to help New York." Chrissy began making their eyes widen slightly. "I want to help everyone." For a while nobody said anything until Talon turned to Spider-Man and nodded her head; the two seemed to have a silent conversation before Spider-Man ran off into the building. Moments passed before Chrissy finally said something. "Uhh…Clothes?"

"Don't worry! I got them!" Spider-Man shouted as he ran back and handed Talon a bundle of clothes before turning away from the females. "Have her change in to those." Spidey told Talon making the feral nod as she handed Chrissy the bundle. After putting them on, Chrissy widened her eyes in shock as she found herself wearing what looked like another one of Talon's X-23 outfits only it has a black and neon green theme to it. The **"X" **on the Belt buckle was replaced by a golden **"A" **and there was a bright green **"A" **on the left breast of her top.

"What…?" Chrissy questioned making Talon smile slightly.

"Honestly; the speed at which you adapted surprised even me. You have the maturity, you have the power, and most importantly you have the heart to be an excellent hero." Talon began as Chrissy turned to her with wide eyes. "The Avengers might disagree, but you definitely have become a hero this week. So to hell with what they may say you graduate. There is just no real reason for me to deny you the chance to help everyone."

"I was skeptical at first I'll admit it." Spider-Man began. "I also might be a bit biased considering I started off as a teen hero, but you're gonna go far kid."

"With powers as great as yours, you are definitely going to be at the top of the pack one day…" Talon began as she placed a hand on the stunned teen's shoulder. _**"Alpha."**_

"So…I'm finally done?" Alpha questioned making Talon nod. Team Amazing all frowned slightly when they noticed that the girl didn't seem as happy as they expected.

"Hey what's wrong kid? I thought this was your dream." Spider-Man questioned making Alpha turn to him with a sad smile.

"No it is! And I can never pay you all back; it's just well I'm going to miss hanging out with you guys that's all." Alpha said making Spider-Man chuckle.

"Kid, as soon as Talon began training you, you became a part of Team Amazing. I mean sure, you won't be able to help us in the tournament but that doesn't mean you can't hang out with us." Spider-Man revealed as his team mates smiled at the stunned girl. "Besides, out agent has been trying to get her hands on you for a while now maybe we can set up a meeting between you two."

"Besides it might be nice to have a new little sister to torture." Chun-Li smirked making Alpha turn to her in horror; she had borne witness to many of the fighter's and Talon's exchanges. She had been walking on pins and needles around the fighter in fear that Chun-Li would be able to get some dirt on her as well.

"You will do no such thing Chun-Li." Talon said coldly making Alpha sigh in relief. "You already torture Spider-Man and I; don't get greedy this one is mine." Talon smirked viciously and once again Alpha found herself feeling terribly frightened.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _Alpha thought in fear as Talon seemed to tower over her menacingly.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry no tier 6 just yet but is that really so bad? The closer we get to tier 10 the sooner the story ends lol. I'll make it up to you with this new teaser for a future mini-arc within the untouchable Spidey arc. Going over what I have of the arc so far it's safe to say that it could actually be a fic by itself.**

**Untouchable Spidey Tie-In: Alpha & Omega: The Beginning and the End**

**BGM: Ironing-Two Steps from Hell**

**The war to decide the fate of Peter Parker forces the pinnacle of the Super-hero community and the pinnacle of mutant kind to work together to stop a common enemy.**

**ALPHA!**

Alpha glared up at her opponent who was holding her face tightly.

"All the power in the universe…yet you can't beat me." Her opponent said as cold green eyes glared at her. Alpha couldn't even mumble a retort before she was thrown back towards the earth at blinding speeds. The young heroine closed her eyes as she saw the ocean getting closer and closer.

***BOOOOM***

A large tidal wave erupted from her point of impact that raced towards the destroyed New York City.

**PHOENIX!**

Heroes and mutants alike watched the sky as a large flaming bird flew into the sky.

"You won't get away with this!" Jean roared as the phoenix emblem over her right brightened with an unimaginable intensity. Her green eyed opponent just yawned before catching her by her neck.

"Let's see how many times you can be reborn."

**They have to work together…**

"Don't' hold anything back!" Alpha shouted as both she and Phoenix charged their opponent inside a large flaming green bird that completely blocked the earth from the powerful being's view.

…**If they want…**

"GAHH!" Alpha shouted as she was slammed into the moon as Phoenix was kicked away. Back in New York Talon watched as a large crater appeared on the moon causing a bead of sweat to slide down her face.

"This isn't a fight…this is Armageddon." Talon whispered in horror.

…**To survive.**

Nobody said or did anything as Andy stood in the water with the downed Alpha in his arms as tears fell from his face.

"Why her…she just wanted to help… DAMN IT!"

**The Untouchable Spider-Man: Alpha & Omega: The Beginning and the End **

**The End is coming soon.**

**BGM: END**

**BlueInfernoX:**** Date Night pt. 2 is going to blow your mind**

**Blaze:**** The prayers don't have to be vocal, infact, the Gae Bolg prayer was not spoken out loud.**

**El Elegido:**** Yes he did plan it**

**Z2010deadmeat****: -evil grin-**

**Wiggles-n-stuff:**** Can't wait**

**LIAG-Fan:**** You are missing some key facts my friend. First off she has a removed pants leg because leather pants to restrict movement. She doesn't have to move in order to releaser he claws, but she still has to move each limb so she can actually stab somebody. They don't just pop out and bam someone dies they have to be stabbed into someone. As for the dagger…what does Talon lack that nearly EVERYONE else in Marvel vs. Capcom has? That's right a projectile, some sort of long ranged weapon for her use only…which will be shown in the tier 6 fight.**

**The New Creed:**** This enough spice yet?**

**cmcwiki:**** There's always a possibility of a family reunion.**

**Sliceoffriedgold:**** Of course he was.**

**Arrankor:**** Will do**


	17. Read

**I have an announcement to make…**

"Un-fucking-believable." Deadpool said as his face was buried in his hands.

**First before I start let me explain how this fic gets updated like it does since I never actually stated a definite release time. **

**First I get motivated and find a groove that keeps me spitting out this story non-stop.**

**Second as I right I listen to my ipod in order to think of scenes that would match each song and then I make them fit together –while re-checking my facts on the comic app ofcourse-**

**And finally I wait until ten reviews and then start all over again.**

"Can't believe this shit…"

**The point is I was in a groove…until I read this…**

"I told you after the harry potter fic to just block guest reviews like you had with the Naruto fic, until the server check reset your settings…" Deadpool growled out.

"**No offense intended, but this story was a lot better before it had the Mary Sue"-Guest**

**Now let me start by saying I'm not mad, I love reviews of all types and in all honesty if this had been a flame I wouldn't really even write this. The fact that this guy thought his review actually made sense is what shocked me out of my groove. I mean damn…I didn't even get a chance to write the character doing anything before the entire fic was said to lower in quality.**

**Let me reiterate, I'm not mad but I am taking a break to try to reignite my marvel groove. I'll update this fic whenever I actually feel like it again. That can be tomorrow or it can be in June. I don't know. I'll be updating my other fics until then.**

"I swear to God Rebuke if this ends up like your damn harry potter fic-"

**Hey! That fic was discontinued because guests are assholes!**

"You had the _ENTIRE _story written out and you still discontinued it. What the fuck?"

**This fic will be finished….eventually. Hell out of all my stories it still has the largest chance to be the second completed story.**

"Whatever at least you announced you were taking a break unlike Jorn."

**117Jorn: Fuck you guys. Mass Effect will be updated….eventually.**

**Anyway I can still update this story at the same pace I am now, even without my motivation, the chapters are just going to suck...a lot.**

**Review if you want honestly I have some other stories to write right now. I'll try reading some comics or something until my motivation is back.**

"Rebuke, just turn off the damn guest reviews you get ten reviews from people with accounts anyway!"

**I don't want to limit people's right to speak, it's hard to make an account-**

"It takes 5 minutes! Whatever at least ignore them or something. Please! My epicness cannot be ignored!"

**But some people have very interesting things to say-**

"Fuck them. It's a necessary evil."

**Whatever. Anyway incase the reviewer was a non-comic reader…which they probably were. I DIDN'T make up Chrissy, Andy, or Alpha. All I did was change who actually became Alpha and used their personality to correctly show how they would react with the power. If they BECOME (Since they sure as hell didn't get a chance to yet) a Mary Sue then its marvel's problem not mine. Originally I was just going to have Deadpool kill Andy before he became alpha but that's just bad story telling.**


	18. The Unbelievable Alpha Part 2

**MILESTONE REACHED: 200k!**

**Don't act surprised how could I not get forced back into my groove after all those reviews?**

**LIAG Present here's the progress meter for the three key members of Team Amazing. What this means is that it shows how close they are to their end-game strength (How strong they will be by the end of the story.) The closer they are to 100% the closer they are to their individual power caps.**

**Chun-Li 55%**

**Talon: 37%**

**Spider-Man: 0.0000000000000000000000001% (No bullshit)**

**Chapter 16: The Unbelievable Alpha Part 2 (Alternate title: Ballad of Monsters)**

**-Night time: Avenger's Mansion-**

"Gnh…grrr…ahhh!" Jubilee thrashed on the couch as Dr. Strange held a glowing hand over her while Wolverine stood off to the side with a frown. Dr. Strange shook his head with wide-eyes as a bead of sweat slid down his face.

"I...don't believe it…" The Sorcerer Supreme whispered in horror as lightning cracked outside.

"Well bub? What's wrong with her?!" Logan growled impatiently as the Sorcerer put his hand down and looked at him with a serious expression while Jubilee glanced up at both of them tiredly.

"Something terrible, you see when one is transformed into a vampire they all exhibit the same increased strength, speed, senses and acquire a thirst for blood. Only more powerful vampires are able to perform any of the advanced skills such as Ms. Lee's ability to turn into mist." Sr. Strange began as he gestured towards the young vampire. "She was obviously stronger than normal vampires but I had assumed that it was because of her mutant heritage…but…"

"But what?" Logan demanded making the sorcerer shake his head.

"It's like she had been introduced to an unnatural substance. Her powers are skyrocketing to a dangerous level and the stronger they become the less control she will have. Soon, I fear she will be nothing but a blood thirsty demon." Dr. Strange told the wide-eyed feral.

"Is there anything you can do doc?"

"Well…right now her vampirism has actually _receded_ slightly to make room for the change I may just be able to concoct a cure for her that will free her from her vampirism completely." Dr. Strange told the feral. Jubilee stared at the man with wide, hopeful eyes.

"You mean she can finally go back to normal?" Logan questioned making the Sorcerer nod with a small smile.

"Not many get this kind of chance; we'll have to work quickly."

"Got it Steve, you hear that Jubilee? You can finally live again." Logan told the vampire who began to smile before Logan's words sunk in.

"_Live again? Why doesn't that sound as good as I had hoped?" _Jubilee frowned slightly before an image of her and a smiling Laura flashed through her mind. "_Recently I have been happier than even before my transformation. Do I really need a pulse to 'live'?"_ Jubilee's frown deepened as new thoughts began to plague her mind.

_["How do you have me whipped, if we're not even a couple?"]_

_["I have an eternity to fix that." The Vampire said with a grin before dragging the feral into the club.]_

Jubilee's eyes widened when she began to finally realize all of the pros and cons that came with her returning back to normal. On one hand she could live again, but on another could she truly be alive if it wasn't with the woman she loved?

"W-what a-are t-the chances t-that I can remain in c-control?" Jubilee rasped out as she struggled to sit up making the men frown at her.

"Your powers are slowly, but surely, growing as strong as those of Dracula himself." Stephen Strange pointed out firmly before point towards a window as a flash of lightning lit up the room. "_You _are the one that created that storm, it's not natural." The Sorcerer revealed making both Logan and Jubilee widen their eyes. "The chances of anyone, especially someone so young, remaining in control is nearly non-existent." **(LIAG Fun Fact: One of Dracula's Marvel powers is to conjure up storms)**

"That's not what I'm asking." Jubilee growled out as her eyes shone a bit, instantly putting the men on edge. "What I'm asking is if there is a chance."

"Well yes, but-"

"Then I don't accept your help Doctor." Jubilee bit out as she shut her eyes and clenched her fist tightly.

"Jubes what are ya talkin' about!?" Logan said incredulously. "Don't ya want to live-"

"Live?" Jubilee repeated as she glared at the feral. "Return to being _human _when I know damn well that I'm both a mutant and proud of it. Being forced to sit on the side-lines as my former friends fight for their rights to live! Even now you are reluctant to let me fight even though I have _nothing left to lose."_ Jubilee bit out tersely as she gestured to her heart. "How is that living? You are just shrinking the cage I'm already in! Ever since I became a Vampire anyone I cared about all but disappeared, but I still have one person and going back to normal will cause me to lose them as well."

"You need to calm down girl…" Logan said slowly as both he and Stephen prepared for an attack.

"This is about Talon isn't it? You don't want to leave her alone for an eternity." Doctor Strange realized suddenly making Logan glance at him. "Listen Ms. Lee, your intentions are noble, but you need to understand that your infatuation with Talon is purely due to your vampirism. If we remove it you'll see that your true feelings towards her aren't worth the sacrifice you are trying to make."

"You don't want to leave Laura to walk this planet alone forever, I get that, but you need to remember that she can handle it!" Logan told her with a small frown making Jubilee growl and causing him to tense up further.

"That's your problem Logan!" Jubilee shouted making him adopt a look of confusion. "Just because she can handle it doesn't mean she should! She's your clone, but she's not you or were the breasts not enough to clue you in to that fact? She has her own friends, her own morals, and her own life and I want to be part of that life…forever." Jubilee said passionately to the stunned feral.

"Do you really think she would want a monster in her life? That's exactly what you will be what you become if this progresses further!" Stephen shouted. "You could lose yourself in an eternal-internal hell forever, and for what? A false love?"

"If my love is false and any less real than any love you have ever had…"Jubilee began softly as she placed her right hand over her heart. "Then maybe the truth isn't worth living for." Jubilee said before her body transformed into a golden mist.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Stephen shouted.

"Jubilee!" Logan roared as the vampire phased through the walls of the mansion and out of the room.

**-Hours Later-**

The vampire wasn't sure how fast or how far she had run, all she knew was that she was currently in a park of some kind as the storm she had apparently caused finally settled. Jubilee tiredly fell to her knees and just stared at the sky as it began to brighten, showing that dawn was quickly approaching.

"_What am I even doing?" _Jubilee thought as a bitter smile appeared on her face. _"Where am I going? Maybe it is better that I don't make a decision. "Live" or remain "Dead"…" _Jubilee thought as she gazed up into the brightening sky. _"The sun is almost up, maybe I should just disappear."_

"Getting pretty late isn't it? Shouldn't you be back with your coven?" A voice said suddenly making the former mutant pause and slowly look up to see a hooded figure staring down on her. It didn't take her nose long enough to register that the figure wasn't human. It was also eerily familiar.

"What…?" Jubilee whispered with wide eyes. The figure leapt from the tree and landed behind her easily.

"Jubilation Lee, you haven't been a vampire for long but you are easily one of the better ones. My first opinion of you seems to have been wrong." The man said with a deep voice as he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly. "Go find a shady place, you may be able to withstand some sunlight but today is supposed to be record breaking. I don't know what has gotten you down but you have persevered this far, I'm pretty sure you can handle a few more eons."

"W-who are you?" Jubilee stuttered slightly as she looked back and noticed that the man had a katana on his back.

"Just a drifter." The man said simply and began to walk away only to stop when he felt a tight grip on his wrist.

"Please, I know you're a vampire I can smell that much, this may sound insane especially since we don't know each other but I need your help." Jubilee whispered. "I need to learn how to live like this, to control my instincts, something, I just need help!"

"That's a real bold move you're making right now girl. You know nothing about me, just that I might need to kill to live and you expect me to help you? You must be in a real bind." The figure said skeptically. "You're right that does sound insane." Jubilee bowed her head crestfallen. "But…" The figure said again making her look up hopefully. "I'll be in town for a week on business, which is perfect considering I hear you're supposed to have a fight in a few days. I'll help you the best I can young blood sucker."

"Thank you." Jubilee said genuinely grateful, she knew she was making a gamble but in her mind the prize was worth it. "Can you at least tell me your name now?"

"We have actually already met once, don't worry I do not plan to put a stake in your heart this time." The man said as he pulled down his hood and turned to her. Although she couldn't see it, she was sure that her gaping expression looked hilarious on his sunglasses.

"B-blade?"

**-Later that day-**

"WHOO HOO!" Andy shouted as he was carried back to his house by Alpha. The teen hero chuckled as she landed and set him down. "Best Saturday ever."

"Haha, well I'm glad you had fun." Alpha said with a smile.

"Seriously Chrissy, you're awesome." Andy nodded before the two glanced around awkwardly in a silence so awkward that it could only have been created by two hormonal teenagers.

"So…" Andy trailed off.

"So…" Alpha took over. "Umm, I have to do a quick patrol before doing my daily exercise of seeing how high I can fly. I'll, umm, catch you later?" Chrissy said making Andy nod. "Good, well-bye!"

_***BOOOOM***_

Andy stumbled back as Alpha quickly blasted off at unimaginable speeds.

"God, she's awesome."

**-Avengers Tower-**

_*BAM*_

_*BAM*_

"It's nearly unbelievable how weak you are. What was that? Twenty? Twenty-five tons of force? Hit harder soldier." Carol ordered as Spider-Man stood panting in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of red basketball shorts with his face on them, his Spider-Man mask, and a pair of boxing gloves as he punched the palms of her hands.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Spider-Man shouted making her twitch slightly.

"Will you quit it with that already!?" Carol groaned making him snicker.

"Sorry _Captain_ but when Chun-Li told me what hair cut you were getting I had loads of material stored up, just because she talked you out of it doesn't mean I won't use it!" Spidey quipped and indeed instead of the horrible short haircut Carol wanted when she decided to take up the mantle of _Captain Marvel _she had simply straightened her hair and brushed it back. "And a skin-tight red and blue outfit to boot, I knew you loved me!" Spidey gushed. "After this we are going to go fight crime as the new Dynamic Duo! The Amazing Spider-Man and his Side-kick Captain Marvel, the girl wonder-"

**! Spider-Sense: Hit the deck!**

Spider-Man dove under the irate heroine's fist just in time to keep his head.

"Whoa now! No need to kill me!" Spidey gasped out as her eye twitched dangerously.

"I go out my way to help you practice for your fight with Logan, which by the way is showing blatant favoritism in our little group of three, and you make fun of me?" Captain Marvel questioned skeptically making Spider-Man scratch the back of his head sheepishly. **(LIAG Fun Fact; Once again not sure if I said this but, in the Avengers Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Carol share a pretty close bond to each other. I like to think of them as the first non-official Team Amazing.)**

**(Bonus fact: Logan and Carol can play a game of poker for a LONG time.)**

"Sorry, sorry, my bad. Tell you what I'll tell you the ancient Spider-secret of wearing skin tight costumes." Nearly as soon as he finished speaking Carol leveled him with a vicious glare.

"You better not be bullshitting me this time Spider." The blond bit out as she shifted uncomfortably. Even back when she was Ms. Marvel she had been plagued with uncomfortable costumes and longed to figure out how the hell Spider-Man wore his so comfortably, it didn't help that he had told Jessica the secret. Whenever she tried to get Spider-Woman to tell her what it was the red-clad woman would just say it was a spider secret and walk away.

"Shitting you about what-are those Spidey basketballs shorts?" Came the voice of none other than Jessica Drew as she walked into the room with an incredulous expression.

"Admit it, you're jealous." Spider-Man teased making the heroine cross her arms and shake her head.

"He's been pulling out jokes about my almost haircut for the past two hours." Carol said dryly. "I don't know why everyone is complaining; I thought it would have looked cool." Carol muttered with a small pout.

"Honey, that haircut would have been a disaster. Period." Spider-Woman said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, confused as to why everyone BUT her friend seemed to be able to see that. Hell even Talon looked at the would-be haircut with a sneer.

"Anyway." Carol growled slightly. "He was going to tell me how you two were so comfortable wearing those costumes." Spider-Woman frowned slightly and turned to Spider-Man.

"Are you sure she can handle the truth?" Spider-Woman asked seriously making Spider-Man nod.

"She should be ready, worst case scenario she'll refuse to do it and then after being annoyed by the chaffing for a few more days she'll try it and be hooked for the rest of her hero career." Spider-Man said sagely as Spider-Woman gaped at him.

"Hey isn't that-"

"-Exactly what happened to you? Yup." Spider-Man deadpanned.

"Take it from me Carol, it might sound ridiculous and embarrassing but do it. It'll be the greatest decision you have ever made." Spider-Woman told her with a knowing smile.

"Will you two just cut to the chase?" Carol said indignantly. "I swear with how much you two banter, you'd think you were married or something." Spider-Man and Woman glanced at each other and shrugged.

"She's my work wife." Spidey quipped making Captain Marvel raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And how does Hawkeye take that?" The blonde asked skeptically.

"He has Natasha." Spidey shrugged.

"Your wife…?" Carol deadpanned.

"Don't think about it too hard you'll get a headache." Spider-Woman teased making Carol shake her head at the two and mutter something about insane Spider-people. "Anyway the secret…" Spider-Man began before glancing around for eavesdroppers "Is to not wear any underwear." Spider-Man said seriously. Carol stared at him blankly for a few seconds before slowly glancing towards Jessica.

"He's serious." Spider-Woman deadpanned.

"So right now you're…?" The blonde trailed off as she gestured towards Spider-Woman.

"Yup."

"And when you get back into your costume…" Carol trailed off this time gesturing to Spider-Man.

"I believe we both know the answer to your question." Spider-Man answered simply.

"Wow." Was all the newest Captain Marvel could say. "You know what? I'm just going to leave you two nut-jobs and continue my day." And with that Captain Marvel walked out of the room leaving two spider-themed heroes behind her.

"I give her three days." Jessica muttered.

"Two." Spider-Man piped up.

"Looks like we're going to need new Spidey secret." Jessica quipped making Spider-Man rub his chin in thought.

"Well there was one thing I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now…" Spider-Man began making Spider-Woman raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, next time you have sex with Hawkeye, or whoever totally not my business, try to keep any feelings of ecstasy inside of you. As if you were trying to prevent it from being released from your body."

"Before I even ask what the hell you are babbling about, I've gotta know how you just said that with a straight face." Spider-Woman deadpanned.

"Oh believe me my face is redder than my mask right now, but anyway it's because as you have probably heard through the hero grapevine-damn gossiping little…" Spider-Man trailed off as he began to start a rant.

"Focus Spidey." Spider-Woman said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Right, sorry. I recently learned that I can draw additional power…from sex, and I have a pretty good guess that you can feed on Tantric energy as well…if you try anyway. So go for it." Spider-Man said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Damn it; leave it to Spider-Man to discover that you could possibly run on sex." Jessica muttered to herself. "Whatever there's no point anyway, it's not like It helps that much…right?"

"Did you not see my last fight?" Spider-Man asked skeptically.

"I was too concerned about the world ending." Spider-Woman said dryly making the masked man nod.

"Well my team agreed to start practicing this week for our next match. Today I'm working on my hand-to-hand, Talon is working on patience training-whatever that means, and Chun-Li s working on her balance. Spar with me and I'll show you what I can do." Spider-Man challenged as he took off his boxing gloves.

"You do realize that not only do I have stronger powers, I also have better hand to hand right?" Spider Woman asked skeptically.

"Ah young grasshoppa but that was before I obtained the way of the Spider." Spider-Man said he crouched into his fighting stance. "Now I… am the master."

"You're a dork." Spider Woman deadpanned but slipped into her own fighting stance. "Let's go."

**-Meanwhile: Statue of Liberty-**

We now find Chun-Li balancing on top of the Statue's torch as a pink aura enveloped her body.

"_[Come on, just ten more hours…]" _Chun-Li groaned mentally as a she gritted her teeth in frustration while a bead of sweat slid down her face.

Did I mention she was balancing on her index finger? Yeah that might be important to know.

**-Meanwhile: New York: Queens-**

"…Okay she doesn't need a bottle but if you stick the tip of your pinky in her mouth that should be enough to feed her. Keep her away from salespeople they give her indigestion. That should be all; I'll see you at ten. Also, just call her baby I'm still trying to think of a name." Gali finished as she handed her purple-eyed infant daughter to a twitching Talon and teleported away.

"Well…" The feral drawled as she held the drooling infant in her hands and stared at it. "It looks like it's just me and you." The baby just giggled in the feral's hands before releasing burp that, if it weren't for her skeleton, would have sent her crashing through a wall. _"Oh…this is going to be a long day…"_Talon thought in frustration as she waited for the ringing in her ears to stop.

**-Meanwhile: Abandoned Warehouse-**

"GAH!" Jubilee fell to her knees in agony as she tried to pull a wooden stake from her stomach. Blade said nothing as he simply rested the blade of his adamantium katana on her neck and shook his head.

"You let your instincts take over again." Blade sighed despondently. "I told you before we started that you had too much power for me _not_ to kill you if you lost control. I have been managing to shock you back into control but you need to learn self-restraint."

"Easy for you to say!" Jubilee growled out as she finally removed the stake and pushed his blade away from her. "You're a Daywalker! You have to best of both worlds! You're _alive _you have no idea how hard this is!"

"Even I have had to fight my instincts." Blade said coldly. "As for being alive? Shut up, I'm tired of all you full vampires complaining about the same damn thing. So what if you cannot get sun-burnt? Being alive is just a state of mind. There are plenty of individuals with pulses that have never _lived _a day in their lives!" Blade bit out shocking Jubilee.

"*Sigh* you're right." Jubilee muttered as she looked down. "I'm just getting a little frustrated due to my lack of progress, I apologize."

"For someone that is going to live forever you sure have little patience, it has not even been a day yet. However you do bring up a point we need to teach you control as soon as possible, so it's time we try things another way." Blade said as he pulled out a golden rectangular flask. "Before we began I told you to give me all of the blood you had on you."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"In this flask…" Blade began as he inspected said object. "Contains all that remains of Talon's blood that you brought with you. I dumped the rest out." Blade revealed making Jubilee look at him in horror.

"Why would you do that!?"

"Simple, the hungrier you get the more your instincts will try to take over. You _**must **_beat me as yourself, and not some snarling beast, if you ever want to eat again. This also means that should you lose control you will be too weak to do any actual harm and I can dispose of you quickly." Blade told the horrified vampire as he pocketed the flask and rested his sword on his shoulder. "Now begin."

**~Later: Avenger's Tower~**

_*BAM*_

Spider-Woman gritted her teeth as she was punched into the side of a nearby wall. Sliding down the wall slowly, she winced as she landed on her rear as Spider-Man pointed at her.

"LOOOOOSSSSEERR!" Spider-Man taunted before rolling up his mask so he could take a sip from his energy drink.

"I hate you." Jessica growled slightly as she stood up slowly. "But I think I hate your Spider-sense more. How come you get that? That is so unfair."

"Says the woman that can shoot lightning from her hands." Spider-Man deadpanned as he pointed at a smoking crater.

"The only reason I even used the blasts is because you decided to try using that stupid sex-energy and began speed blitzing me! I mean those after-images are just cheating; one Spider-Man is annoying to attempt to track, hell those five to seven images you make at your normal speed should be considered cheating." Spider-Woman began as she jabbed a finger into his chest. "But listen up mister; I draw the damn line at twenty after-images."

"You counted?" Spider-Man said incredulously before shaking his head and getting in her face. "The only reason I even used the Tantric is energy is because you went for a nut-shot. Not cool." Spider-Man said sounding extremely annoyed. "If anyone cheated it was you!"

"Oh yeah?" Spider-Woman challenged as her face moved closer. At this point both of their foreheads were touching as they glared at each other through the lenses of their masks. If anyone were to see the seen they would swear that they could see lightning sparking between their eyes

"Yeah!" Spider-Man shouted. "And you know what else!?"

"What-*Mmph*" Spider-Woman's mind shut down for a few seconds as Spider-Man suddenly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers hungrily. When her mind finally rebooted she came to a startling realization. _"Crap! I was getting so worked up I began to release my pheromones unconsciously!" _Jessica was going to raise her hands to push him away when instead they found themselves grabbing his head and bringing the hero closer. _"What…what am I doing? Why can't I stop?"_ Jessica wondered in confusion as she closed her eyes. So caught up in their moment the two barely heard the door open as Hawkeye walked in.

"Hey what are you two up to-"

*THUMP*

"Three hundred and five, three hundred and six, three hundred and seven! Come on Spidey! You can do better than that!" Jessica shouted as Spider-Man did pushups. Hawkeye looked at the two heroes and then glanced around the destroyed training room awkwardly.

"Ah, you two are having a Spider-Moment. I'll just…come back later." Hawkeye said slowly as he stepped back and walked away muttering something about how pissed Tony was going to be at them.

"Spider-Man?"

"Yes Jess?"

"I love your Spider-Sense." Spider-Woman said seriously.

"I do too, I do too." Spider-Man said as he stood up. For some reason he started having flashbacks of the time he dated both Black Cat and Carlie Cooper…at the same time. Spider-Man shook his head as he repressed a shudder. "You really need to control that pheromone thingy."

"I'll get right to it." Jessica said dryly. Inwardly she was thanking him profusely about not bringing up the fact that she had kissed back, the Pheromones could excuse that. She knew that he wasn't bringing it up on purpose for her sake. Spider-Man had always managed to things like that, be there for her in ways that no one else had even attempted while acting like doing so just came naturally. It always was one of the things she loved-_"Oh…shit…"_ Jessica widened her eyes behind her mask as she stared at Spider-Man incredulously.

"How about we promise to never speak of this again, Spidey-secret number three?" Spider-Man offered making her nod her head.

"Agreed." Spider-Woman said faintly before shaking her head. "Anyway we can't afford the screw up team morale if Hawkeye started giving you the Reed and Luke treatment."

"What? What do you mean Reed loves me!" Spider-Man said flabbergasted.

"Of course he does, he would die for you like you would him…it's just he is _really _careful about having you near his wife. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Spider-Woman deadpanned. "It's not like his concern is without merit."

"Oh come on she flirted with me and I gave her a heart shaped web; they weren't even married then." Spider-Man complained. **(LIAG Fun fact: Canon. That is all.)**

"Pretty sure you made out with her as well later. Besides when you took Johnny's place we all had a pool going on as to whether or not you'd be a home wreaker. Technically you are still part of the team so the bet is still ongoing." Spider-Woman pointed out.

"She has kids!" Spider-Man said in disbelief. "Besides I would never break the bonds of marriage or hurt my friends! Dating her would be like going out with Luke's wife."

"Bad example, there is no way Jessica would even consider dating you." Spider-Woman teased. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Luke Cage's wife, Jessica Jones actually had a huge crush on Peter back when they attended Midtown High together.)**

"Why you gotta hate?" Spidey asked sadly.

"Aw, don't worry I'm just teasing anyway I'll go patrol or something good luck on your fight with Logan, I'm betting on you after all." Jessica said with a small smile as she turned around as Spider-Man gaped at her.

"You are?"

"Of course, we _Spiders have to stick together." _The Spider-themed heroine said with a giggle. "Besides don't tell me you haven't heard the old saying the other heroes have."

"What saying?" Spider-Man questioned as he crossed his arms.

"A pissed off Wolverine is only the third scariest thing a villain can see. The second is a silent Spider-Man." Spider-Woman began as she neared the door and glanced back. "And the first is a black-suited Spider-Man. I hope one day you can finally see the impact you have on people and the world as a whole; you _matter_." And with that Spider-Woman left the gaping hero behind her.

**-Later that Night-**

Peter sighed tiredly as he walked into the lavish flat that he shared with Talon and Chun-Li. In all honesty they owned the entire building but they decided to remain roommates due to the fact that it would be easier for them to get to each other in case of an emergency. Peter just raised an eyebrow as he saw Laura lying on the couch asleep as a baby slept on her chest. Glancing around he just shook his head as he noticed the room was destroyed.

_*SNIFF*_

Slowly opening her eyes, Laura sat up and held the baby towards her chest and just stared blankly at Peter. Peter began to say something but a strange purple eyed teen with glasses teleported into the room before he could.

"I told you she was a handful." Gali muttered glancing around the room with her back to Peter as she went to pick up her baby.

"It was tough, but I think I finally learned how to handle Galaxia." Laura said with a tired smile as she handed the child over.

"Galaxia? You named her?" Gali asked as she raised an eyebrow making Laura glance down awkwardly.

"Everyone deserves a name." Laura said softly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Gali said appalled. "I actually love it, just glad to see you fitting in to the God-mother role so easily." Gali smiled before tossing the feral a large diamond that made Peter gape in shock. "You won't believe how easy it is for me to find those." Laura looked at the apple-sized gem with a frown before tossing it back.

"Keep it; looking after Galaxia was…fun at some parts. Just give me a day's notice next time." Laura smiled making Galactus' daughter shake her head in wonder.

"Come on Gala, let's go visit Grandpa." Gali cooed the sleeping baby before teleporting away. The silence was deafening as Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally Peter just settled for sighing and shaking his head as he remembered that now that Laura was a hero she was bound to have more of her share of insane stories.

"Messed-up Monday?" Peter questioned making the feral lie back with a sigh.

"Messed up Monday." Laura said back.

_*Click*_

_*Slish-slush*_

Both heroes turned to the door where they saw a drenched Chun-Li walk in muttering something in Japanese and from what Laura could hear it had something to do with falling with only thirty minutes left.

"Messed-up Monday." Was all Chun-Li deemed necessary to say as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her angrily.

"You know, I am really starting to hate the hero calendar." Talon groaned. "I'll call someone to fix the apartment tomorrow."

"Well get used to it, you're a hero now!' Peter chuckled. "Besides tomorrow is Terminus-Tuesday." Peter quipped making the feral roll her eyes.

"Funny…"

**-The Next day: Miles above New York-**

"Shit!" Talon shouted as she fell from the sky, but before she could use her web shooters Spider-Man swung in and caught her. "Spider-Man I hate you so much it hurts." Talon growled as they fell.

"EARTH YOUR MINERALS ARE HERBYE CLAIMED BY TERMINUS!" A large being roared as he was surrounded by smaller floating soldiers. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Terminus attacked during this time)**

**(LIAG Helpful Info: Terminus is a lethal creation by a dying race to get their revenge on the Celestials. Terminus is an incredibly powerful and gargantuan cosmic scavenger, who exists in various stages and has threatened the Earth a number of times.)**

"How the hell did you even get this high into the sky!?" Talon questioned incredulously.

"Spidey-Slingshot." Spider-Man said as they fell.

"Spidey! I'm right here!" Captain Marvel shouted and Spiderman wasted no time in shooting a web-line onto the blonde. Catching the web line, Captain Marvel kept them in the air as she glared at Terminus. Talon simply placed two fingers in her mouth.

_*WHISTLE*_

_*VROOOM*_

Dropping from Spidey's grasp, Talon managed to land on her hover bike just as he flew under her.

"This is insane…Captain! We have to call in Alpha!" Talon roared as making Captain America look up at her form his bike.

"You might be right, do you believe that she is ready soldier!?" Captain America questioned.

"This will be her first performance with the Avengers, by herself she is more than adequate, I taught her everything she needed, but even I do not know." Talon said truthfully making Captain America close his all.

"Make the call we can't risk anymore lives." Talon nodded her head and pull out her Avenger's communicator.

**-Meanwhile: Space-**

"_It's so beautiful….and warm." _Alpha thought to herself as her irises shone a vivid neon green as she stared at the sun. _"Unstable molecule fabric is really amazing, to even withstand this?"_

_*Beep* *Beep*_

Alpha frowned as she looked at her communicator to see a text on its screen.

[You're being called in. Manhattan ASAP.]

**BGM: Invincible- Two Steps From Hell**

Alpha frowned and blurred away in a flash of Green.

**-With The Avengers-**

["When's your brat getting here!?"] Iron-Man questioned as he fired repulsor rays at the incoming soldiers.

***BOOOM***

Looking up the heroes saw a green streak falling from the sky just as Terminus release a large punch at Captain America.

***BAM***

"WHAT!?" Terminus roared as his fist was blocked by the young teen. Alpha stood tall with a glare and quickly turned to Captain America. Talon's training with her was strict, despite the feral treating her like a sister. When she was by herself she was to follow her morals, when she was with Talon she was trained to obey the immortal, and when she was with the Avenger's Talon taught her that the Captain's words were law on the battlefield.

"Captain! What's the plan!?" Alpha shouted as she pushed the large fist away from them. As much as she loved to have fun with her powers, there was a time and place for everything.

"We're currently waiting for Chun-Li to finish her analysis, until then get his attention but do not go all out. There is no telling as to how many would be lost in the crossfire." Alpha nodded and began to fly around Terminus and blast him with green beams of energy that fired from her eyes.

"Well…that's new." Spidey quipped.

"INSOLENT MORTAL! YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO FIGHT TERMINUS!?" The being roared as Alpha glared at him.

"You tell me!" Alpha shouted before bringing her hands together.

_***KA-BOOOOM***_

-**Ground-Level-**

Below the fighting Avengers, a battered Chun-Li sat in a lotus position as pink chi erupted from her body. Both her eyes were glowing pink as her long hair flew wildly in the air. Suddenly the martial artist smirked.

"_[Found it.]"_

**-Back with the heroes-**

As they watched the "fight" between Alpha and Terminus a pink ethereal copy of Chun-Li floated in the air next to the heroes.

"Okay, are you just going to recreate everything you have seen in those old martial arts movies?" Spidey quipped making the copy smirk.

"Did thou find what thou was looking for?" Thor questioned as he twirled his hammer.

_[Yes. The one you call Terminus has no true exploitable weaknesses. Alpha is harboring enough energy to take him out but it'll cause too much destruction. If we want to take him out cleanly and permanently, my team will have to use __**that."**_ The ghost-Chun-LI said grimly and nearly almost all of the members of Team Amazing tensed. Hell even Alpha stopped fighting and caught Terminus' fist.

"Are you insane!?" Alpha questioned in disbelief.

"Tell me you're joking." Talon whispered.

"It hasn't been tested yet!" Spidey shouted panicking slightly. "We could die if we mess up!"

"What the hell are you all talking about!?" Captain Marvel questioned incredulously as she stared at Team Amazing.

"After Alpha joined our little group we had been joking around and accidently came up with a team Combo that could take out some of the enemies that we're global threats." Spider-Man explained.

**BGM: END**

"If we mess up we could die." Spider-Man whispered making Talon turn to him with narrowed eyes.

"Spider-Man, your _you-know-who_ is on a nearby plane now; if this keeps up she will die." Talon told him seriously as she referred to his Aunt May.

["We don't have much time"] Chun-Li said seriously. The members of Team Amazing went over the odds and they all reached a single decision…

"_Fuck it."_

"_**Spider-Man!" **_Talon growled as she gestured to Terminus.

**BGM: Libera Me From Hell-Gurren Lagann OST**

"Everyone leave now." Spider-Man said as he let go of the web-line that was holding him on to Captain Marvel.

"Spider-Man!" Captain marvel shouted in surprise as the web-head fell.

"Don't worry we know what we're doing…I think" Talon muttered as she put her bike on Auto Pilot.

"_**Chun-Li!" **_Spider-Man shouted as he landed on Terminus' belt and crossed his arms in front of him as Tantric energy pulsed through his veins. .

**-Ground-Level-**

"Searching…searching…" Chun-Li muttered. _["There! His blind spot is right above his head!"]_

**-With the Avengers-**

"Got it!" Spider-Man shouted as he began to speed blitz up the front side of Terminus. As he ran, Talon leapt off her bike.

"**Alpha!"** Talon growled as she was quickly caught by her former pupil.

"Let's do this!" Alpha shouted.

***BOOOOM***

The heroes watched in confusion as Alpha blasted off into the sky. Once the young hero was miles above Terminus she held on to Talon's right arm and began to spin at blinding speeds. The clouds began to separate as a green vortex appeared and continued to increase in speed.

**-With Spider-Man-**

"_What the hell was I thinking!?" _Spider-Man thought incredulously as he ran up Terminus. The large being swatted at Spider-Man but the hero leapt off of his body and web swung over his hand. Landing on his arm, Spider-Man crouched for a split second before blurring up the cosmic scavenger's arm. As he ran Spider-Man narrowed his eyes as he noticed a green vortex above the oblivious Terminus' head. _"They're in position, come on Spidey faster!"_ Spider-Man was sure he was running faster than he ever had before. Unknown to the heroes a nearby news-copter was filming the entire thing.

**-DP's Club-**

"What the hell are they doing?" Trish asked as she raised an eyebrow while Dante and Vergil drank a beer as they watched the television.

"It's Team Amazing's Ultimate, only useable outside of the tournament because of the three-man limit, **The Amazing Talon Breaker.**" Deadpool informed them as he cleaned up some glasses. "Don't look away, because you are about to witness how celestials fall. And it is going to be _sweeeeeeet."_

"You know what it is?" Dante questioned incredulously.

"Yup! You see first Chun-Li scans for a weakness or a blind spot while Alpha builds up momentum with thousands upon thousands of tons of force and when it's time, she throws Talon-who releases her Muramasa claw- to quickly finish their opponent in a devastating slash."

"But what if they miss? The force should be enough to kill more than a few humans." Vergil questioned boredly as he quirked an eyebrow.

"That's where Spidey's self-sacrificing nature comes in." Deadpool said with a grin visible from beneath his mask. "You see Talon has imprinted on Spidey, and no not like those damn werewolves from Twilight, think of a baby duck and its mother. If there is one scent she will always be able to pick up, it's Spider-Man's."

"Wait so you mean Spider-Man is using himself as a target!?" Trish gaped.

"Yup!" Deadpool cheered. "It's all up to how strong his Spider-Sense is. Worst case scenario Spider-Man dies; best case he can dodge before he is destroyed. Everyone has their own role in this move and each are equally important. Now that I think about it, it's just a glorified fast-ball special."

**-Back with the heroes-**

Spider-Man leapt above Terminus' head just as the large beings hand slammed into his own face.

"_That's definitely going in the book." _Spider-Man Thought before glancing around and noticing how high up he was. _"Wow…it's so…beautiful up here. Well I can't waste any time." _Spider-Man thought before staring up at the sky. _**"TALON!"**_

**-With Alpha and Talon-**

"_**NOW!"**_ Talon roared, and Alpha knew not to hesitate as she released her hold on the feral and watched fearfully as Talon descended while enveloped in a green blaze. Alpha quickly went on to the next stage of the move and flew down quickly.

***BOOOOM***

**-Slo-Mo-**

The speed at which Talon descended was ungodly and the feral had reached Spider-Man, with Daken's claw released, nearly instantly. Spider-Man shouted in agony as his Spider-Sense buzzed harder than he had ever thought possible.

**! SPIDER-SENSE: DODDDGGEEEE!**

Talon barely made out the sounds of muscles ripping as Spider-Man roared and barely managed to dodge the claw as he forced his body to move at speeds that no humanoid body should ever attempt. Talon glared into the shocked Terminus' eyes just as the claw made contact with his forehead. There was a lot of resistance but the Alpha-particle imbued Muramasa blade proved superior as it pierced the mechanical beings forehead.

"_**Farewell." **_Talon growled as she shot through its head and flew towards the Ocean. As Spider-Man fell he was caught by Alpha.

**-Slo-Mo: END-**

**BGM: END**

"Nice catch…" Spider-Man muttered he winced as Alpha landed and handed him to a concerned Chun-Li. The fear that was running through the teen's head was unimaginable, but she knew Talon wouldn't want her to waste time when she still had a job to do. Gritting her teeth Alpha flew up and caught the falling Terminus' body.

"Captain…?" Alpha muttered as she pressed a hand to her ear.

_["Put it near the shore soldier, SHIELD will clean it up later."] _Captain America's voice came making her nod before blasting off.

"_We are NEVER doing that again." _Alpha thought dryly as she flew, physically she was fine, but emotionally she was exhausted.

**-Seconds Later-**

As Alpha approached the Ocean she saw Talon swimming back to the shore. Setting Terminus' body down, Alpha flew towards her former mentor and picked the woman up.

"Thank you. We are never doing that again." Talon said tiredly before placing a hand to her ear. "Chun-Li, Come in Chu-Li what is Spider-Man's condition?"

_["He was able to dodge you but the strain was too much and he has multiple severe muscle tears. Luckily though it's nothing you can't heal so make sure you get back as soon as possible. Thor, Iron-Man, and Captain Marvel are finishing off the remnants of the army alongside Captain America. Although Carol seems incredibly pissed we managed to finish this without a problem. We are definitely never doing that again."]_

_**-A few Seconds later-**_

Alpha landed with Talon in front of her team mates, and Talon wasted no time before sliced her palm with her claws, soaking them in blood, and then stabbing Spider-Man in his shoulder, making him shout in pain.

"It'll be over in a second." Talon said softly as she pulled her claws out and raised hand over her former mentor's body causing his wounds to heal rapidly.

"Laura…" Spider-Man gasped out.

"Yes?" Talon questioned in concern.

"We are _**never**_ doing that again."Spider-Man muttered as Chun-Li tried to help him to his feet. Talon was about to respond when…

_*THUMP*_

The members of Team Amazing turned to see Captain Marvel walking towards them angrily before picking up Spider-Man by the collar of his costume.

"What the hell was that!?" Carol barked out as she glared at him fiercely, making him flinch slightly. "You know what? I don't even care." Carol muttered as she glared at each member of Team Amazing. "You all are never doing that again."

*VROOM*

"Stand down soldier, they did good today, no casualties and one of Earth's greatest threats was taken care of." Captain America said seriously making the blonde heroine grit her teeth before handing Spider-Man back to Chun-Li.

***BOOOM***

The heroes watched as Carol blasted off no doubt going to find a way to blow of some steam. It was a sad day for many would-be criminals that would run into her.

"Good Job you all, but Carol is right." Captain America began as Iron-Man landed behind him with Thor. Iron-Man lifted his face-plate and stared at them with half-lidded eyes.

"You all; never do that again." Iron-Man deadpanned.

"Agreed." Thor muttered.

"Trust us, we do not plan to." Talon muttered before placing a hand on Alpha's shoulder. "You did well today; you remembered everything I taught you and you didn't even hesitate to throw me when I told you."

"They grow up so fast." Spidey sniffled making Chun-Li pat his back.

"It seems just like yesterday when Laura was an emo teenager, now she even finished teaching her own protégé." Chun-Li sniffled and before long both she and Spider-Man embraced each other as they sobbed hysterically.

"I hate you both." Talon growled out with a slight eyebrow twitch. Alpha just giggled softly to herself as she watched the team's antics.

"Well we have to pick on you. It's not like you've found any dirt on Alpha yet." Spidey shrugged as said hero sighed in relief.

"Spider-Man's right." Chun-Li shrugged.

"No he's not." Talon said with a smirk as she pulled out a small green book with a black **"A" **on the cover. "I'm a professional at espionage; our little Alpha has _a lot _of secrets." Spider-Man, Alpha, and Chun-Li stared at the book in shock before the fighter shook her head.

"Is that her diary?" Chun-Li questioned making the feral nod with a smirk. "Oh I can use that, give me." Talon tossed it to the fighter and Alpha stared at Chun-Li in horror as the fighter's smirk progressively grew as she paged through it. "So…who's this Andy?" Chun-Li questioned teasingly as the youngest member paled slightly. Alpha quickly did the only reasonable thing in that situation.

She snatched the book and then blasted off into the sky at unmatchable speeds.

"Oh this is going to be good." Chun-Li snickered as she rubbed her hands together while Spider-Man and Talon simply chuckled.

"You know; something is seriously off with them." Captain America sighed while Tony just let a small smile grace his lips.

"True, but they are good people."

"Some of the best." Captain America agreed without hesitation.

"What next on the calendar Spider-Man?" Talon questioned once they calmed down.

"Well…" Spider-Man trailed off. "I had honestly been joking about the whole Terminus-Tuesday…but look what happened. Time to hope I get lucky, how does Mundane Wednesday through Friday sound?" Spider-Man questioned making Talon shake her head with a small smile.

"That actually doesn't sound so bad."

**-Saturday Morning-**

And mundane it was besides a few very petty and failed attempts at purse-snatching and a hilarious attempt to clone Alpha by Jackal. The villain had wanted to sneak inside her house under the guise of a fan in order to take her DNA and kidnap her parents; problem is he didn't know a few things.

One, the route to her house was actually a point were Talon's patrol territory and Spidey's over-lapped.

Two, Spider-Man's Spider-sense is _much _stronger than it used to be to the point that it can recognize ill-intent just by passing overhead.

Three, Chun-Li visits the teen regularly in order to meditate with the girl so that she could stay in control of the raging energy inside of her.

Four, Alpha had no fans. This one made the teen pout a bit but then again she wasn't in it for the fame.

So it was safe to say that he was very shocked when he got his ass kicked by the entirety of Team Amazing before finding himself shipped off to the Raft.

**-Raft-**

"Team Amazing?" Dr. Doom questioned from his cell as the guards brought them their daily dosage of drugged food.

"Team Amazing." The battered Jackal confirmed.

**-Team Amazing's Apartment: Roof-**

**BGM: You're Going Down-Sick Puppies**

**! Spider-Sense: They aren't the same as they were before!**

Spider-Man ducked and caught both of Talon and Chun-Li's legs as they aimed for his head and threw them to opposite sides of the roof.

"Come on! My Aunt hits harder than that!" Spidey shouted as Talon flipped in mid-air and landed in a crouch, snarling viciously.

"I'm starting to understand why everyone that you've fought hates you." Chun-Li muttered as she flipped landed on the edge of the roof. Taking a deep breath, Chun-Li glared at Spider-Man. _**"Isutanto Ugoki**_**.**_**"**_

**! Spider-Sense: Duck!**

Spider-Man was barely able to do just that as Chun-Li's leg sailed over his head as she appeared in front him instantly. Spider-Man, who had decided to brush up on his Japanese because he was tired of being left in the dark when Talon and Chun-Li started speaking in Japanese, gaped at her from behind his mask.

"Instant Movement?" Spidey questioned in disbelief as he hit her in the chest with a well-placed palm thrust. "Are you kidding me with this crap!?"

"[You understood that!?]" Chun-Li gaped.

"[Don't underestimate the awesomeness that is Spider-Sama! I decided to learn it in my free time.]" Spider-Man said sagely in Japanese as he continued to trade blows with the fighter.

"[You learned an entire language in your free time; you are a complete and utter nerd.]" Chun-Li deadpanned. The two broke apart as Talon descended upon both of them with her talons drawn.

_*CRACK*_

Spider-Man and Chun-Li barely managed to step back as Talon's talons found themselves buried into the roof.

"[We still have at least five other languages that we both can speak. Don't worry.]" Talon said in perfect French before Chun-Li grabbed her face and lifted the mutant into the air.

"[That's true.]" Chun-Li replied in French before slamming the feral down into the ground. Chun-Li stepped to the side as Spider-Man's fist barely missed her.

"I hate you both." Spider-Man deadpanned as he leapt back. Growling, Talon rolled over into a crouch before placing a hand on the hilt of her dagger.

"Alright, that's it let me show you to exactly why I'm the _best _at what I do." Talon growled. Meanwhile in the air Alpha looked at the timer she had on her phone that showed four minutes and continued to decrease.

"You have to hit me first!" Spidey quipped as Chun-Li raised a hand towards Talon and beckoned the mutant towards her.

"Bring it."

"_**Wild…Talon."**_

**BGM: END**

**-Four Minutes Later**

_*RIIIING*_

"T-time U-up." Alpha stuttered with wide-eyes as she stared at her team mates.

"W-what t-the hell was that? I-I couldn't keep up." Spider-Man gasped out on his knees as his costume was covered by multiple rips and tears.

*Thump*

"K-Kuso." Chun-Li gritted out as she fell to one knee and clutched her side as her body was also covered in a variety of cuts.

"*Pant* *Pant* D-damn, it's still n-not good enough y-yet." Talon gasped out as she lied on her back as her wounds healed. In between the three exhausted members was Talon's blood-soaked adamantium dagger that was covered in webbing and stabbed into the ground.

"No one won this time." Alpha said as she landed and continued to gape at her fallen team mates.

"So in the end that's seven wins for me, five for Chun-Li, five for Talon, and three draws." Spider-Man said tiredly as he fell on his rear. "That's right, I'm still number one."

"Let's just heal and get ready for tonight, were facing Wolverine's team. Hopefully Jubilee will show up, I haven't seen her in a while and now it's getting a little concerning." Talon said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Aww, does Talon miss her girlfriend?" Chun-Li cooed making Spider-Man chuckle while Alpha giggled a bit. "Keep laughing Chrissy, I still haven't gotten a chance to talk to your little boy-toy yet." Chun-Li snickered making Alpha pale.

"Wow I'm sure glad; Chun-Li doesn't have that much dirt on me." Spider-Man chuckled.

"You keep thinking that Spider-Pimp." Chun-Li snorted making the hero gape from behind his mask.

"You do realize that Karma dictates that we will eventually find something on you." Talon said seriously making Chun-Li wave a hand at her dismissively.

"Yes, but by the time that happens I'll haven even more on you all." Chun-Li said simply as she stood up and began limping back into the apartment leaving behind her pale team mates.

**-With Blade and Jubilee-**

*GULP* *GULP* *GULP*

A battle scarred Jubilee was currently drinking a dozen flasks of blood with both hands while Blade stared at the scene impassively. He had lied to the girl when he claimed to have gotten rid of the rest of her blood supply, but he wanted to make sure that the young vampire tried her hardest. It took a while and Jubilee's control had slipped numerous times, but in the end she had managed to take the hunter down by herself and now she was gratefully accepting her reward. However, now it was time for him to share some new information with her.

"I took one of the flasks to study for a bit." Blade began making the thirty Vampire turn to him curiously. "Your power increase is a result of drinking so much of Talon's blood. Talon's blood is _very _potent, consuming as much of it as you have had triggered the change in your vampirism. As soon as I had popped the cap off of one of the flasks, I had to force myself not to take a sip."

"So wait are you saying…"

"The blood is mutating you." Blade said simply. "To what extent I don't even know. You _must _keep this to yourself, if word got out there is no telling how many vampires will go after Talon."

"Understood." Jubilee said as she frowned slightly to herself. "Hey…" The young vampire began as she looked up at blade. "Thanks for everything; I don't know how I can repay you but thank you for having my back."

"I'm not the only one, if any of your stories are true." Blade said simply.

"I know, but you understand me. Logan doesn't understand that vampires need to fight as much as they need blood. He refuses to let "kids" fight." Jubilee said with distaste. "After everything we've been through together he still thinks of me as a child who needs to be protected."

"It's hard for parents or even mentors to let go but they it's something they have to do eventually." Blade said knowingly and for some reason Jubilee felt as though the conversation was no longer about Logan. "They have to have faith in the teachings that they have passed on at let the child become the strong person that they know they will." Blade said wisely before turning around. "I have a present for you; check the storage closet behind you."

"Blade?" Jubilee frowned in confusion.

"I expect great things from you, I'll see you around and if you ever need back up I am just a phone call away." And just like that, Jubilee painfully realized, her mentor walked out of her life just as easily as he entered. He entered it by pure chance yet left her with power, knowledge, and a new view on life. Slowly Jubilation Lee turned to stare at a steel closet and hesitantly walked towards it and placed her hand on the handle.

_*Click*_

"N-no w-way." Jubilee whispered with wide-eyes.

There will always be power hungry vampires roaming the Earth.

Blade will be there to wage war on them for as long as he can. And maybe, just…maybe…

Jubilee can give him some back up.

**-With Blade-**

"I did what you asked are you sure she's the one who can finally bring some damn order to the Vampire race?" Blade questioned as he stepped just outside of the warehouse.

"Of course. Her roll is monumental in the future of the great Web of Life." Anansi spoke up as he floated above blade. "Your assistance was much appreciated, whether we meet again…only I know." Anansi smirked before fading away.

**-Night: Avenger's Tower: Roof-**

"Tonight we have our current Champions Team Amazing facing Team Happy Halloween-err I mean Team Immortal." Rebuff corrected sheepishly. "They will fight in three rounds of one-on-one matches. Sorry Team immortal that means I can't postpone the fight just because one of your team mates is missing." Rebuff said with obviously fake sadness. "Why can't people just show up? I put so much work in this tournament-"

"You said yourself you were winging it." Spider-Man interrupted bluntly. "In fact, the only reason this is going to be one on one is because you didn't know what to do with them."

"Me and you are going to have a serious problem Spidey." Rebuff said with a slight eyebrow twitch.

"Besides, who said I wasn't here?" A voice said confusing the hell out of the occupants of the roof.

"Jubilee?" Logan questioned in confusion. He had searched day and night but couldn't find the vampire anywhere. Stephen had told him that by Friday it would have been too late to even attempt to save Jubilee.

"Where-"Talon began but stopped cold when she felt blood trickle down her neck. Jubilee just silently stepped behind her as she licked the feral's blood from her fingers.

"This really is much better fresh." Jubilee smirked when she finished licking her friend's blood. Standing in the moonlight, the combatants were able to get a better look at the vampire. Jubilee was currently wearing her old vampire costume which consisted of a skin-tight black leather jumpsuit that was zipped down far enough to show off her modest cleavage and a pair of black finger-less gloves. Her yellow trench coat and purple glasses were gone and she had on a pair of black high-heeled boots while black lipstick graced her lips. **(LIAG Helpful Info: This Costume is canon. Come on this wouldn't be an MvC fic without a few costume changes.)**

However the most Surprising part of the costume?

Was no doubt, the black Katana that was held tightly in her left hand.

"Jubilee….what happened to you?" Logan muttered with a frown making the vampire roll her eyes.

"I grew up."

"What kind of shit do you people get into when I'm not looking?" Rebuff asked sounding genuinely perturbed. "Whatever, everyone knows Team Amazing…obviously." Rebuff drawled as she gestured to the large poster for the X-23 movie that was hanging from a nearby building. "Totally gonna watch that shit. But now let's take a closer look at Team Immortal."

**HSEIN-KO!**

"Hi!" The insane little zombie waved making Rebuff twitch slightly. An image of Hsien-Ko appeared with her smiling.

**BGM: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Hsien-Ko**

"Sometime around the 1730s, Hsien-Ko was born with her twin Shao Lin-Lin (**LIAG Quick Fact: Lin-Lin was changed to Mei-Ling in English translation.)**. During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After her mother was killed by a powerful demon, she and her sister decided to use _Tensei-no-Jutsu_ to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, _Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu_, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark.

This turned the twins into a jiāngshī, a type of Chinese. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Lin-Lin is actually the ward-paper on Hsien-Ko's hat. Hsien-Ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Lin-Lin does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-Ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work, so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body" and Lin-Lin the "mind." Rebuff finished as the other heroes gaped at the Jiangshi. "The more you know." Rebuff quipped.

**BGM: END**

"Talk about sibling bonding." Spider-Man muttered and his team had no choice but to nod their heads as well. As the team took a closer look at the ridiculously large claws on Hsien-Ko's hands, Spider-Man and Talon both quickly raised their hands.

"Not it." Spider-Man piped up.

"Not it." Talon drawled.

"Not- oh screw you two." Chun-Li muttered as she realized that the Jiangshi was her opponent.

"Now, next we have one of my personal favorites, the non-sparkling Vampire, Jubilation Lee!" Rebuff said enthusiastically as a picture of a smiling Jubilee leaning against the wall of a building while Talon could be seen in the distance in front of a full moon as she rode her bike, oblivious to the Vampire's presence.

**BGM: ****Lost in Paradise-Evanescence **

"Jubilation Lee is a Chinese-American girl who was born in Los Angeles, California, where she lived with her wealthy immigrant parents. An immensely talented gymnast, she was believed to have the potential to participate in the Olympic Games. However, Jubilation used her agility engaging in petty robberies with her best friend, making their escape on their roller blades. Most of her time was spent in malls. One day, Jubilee was trapped in a dead-end alley by a pair of mall cops. Fearing juvenile detention, and her parents' reaction, she panicked and her mutant powers activated for the first time, destroying the entire alley.

Jubilee told her parents about her strange new abilities, but it didn't seem to be a problem, as she soon learned how to control it to a limited degree. However, her parents were later murdered by criminals Reno and Molokai, hired by Hunter Brawn, who disguised the murder as a car accident. Jubilee was handed over to a couple in the neighborhood, but soon ran away to live at the closest thing that felt like home, the mall. There she survived by giving demonstrations of her mutant plasmoid powers for spare change, impressing many with her powers, and through petty theft. It was while living in this mall that she would first encounter the X-Men, and begin on her path as a superhero.

She has seen and faced things that would make even the strongest of men cry. Once even being literally crucified along with the man she loved, a mutant that went by the name Skin, for being mutants, and then later watching as Skin was refused burial for being a mutant. After the mutant genocide known as M-Day, Jubilee was left depowered but it wouldn't be long before fate threw another curve-ball at her when she was turned into a Vampire. Her dedication and heroism should never be questioned as she even attacked Dracula himself in order to help her allies. Yet despite all of this she is still seen as a kid by Wolverine, who refused to let her fight." Rebuff said with obvious distaste as said Vampire glared at Logan. Logan averted his eyes as he felt the disapproving stares of everyone on the roof.

**-Avengers Penthouse-**

"Yeah and I'm the Jackass." Tony snorted as the Avengers watched the screen.

**-Back with the Combatants-**

**BGM: END**

"And finally we have the leader of Team Immortal, Wolverine!" Rebuff shouted as an image of the feral appeared with his claws unsheathed.

**BGM: Wolverine's Theme Marvel vs. Capcom 3**

"A long-lived mutant with the rage of a beast and the soul of a Samurai, James "Logan" Howlett's past is filled with blood, war, and betrayal. Possessing an accelerated healing factor, enhanced senses, and bone claws that, along with his skeleton are coated in adamantium, Wolverine is the ultimate weapon-

"Bull shit." Talon interrupted making everyone, but Logan, snicker

-The man who would be known as the superhero named Wolverine was born as James Howlett Hudson in the mid 1880 in Alberta, Canada. He was the second and sickly child to Elizabeth and John Howlett Sr. His mother was ill and, in the early 1900s, a young Irish girl named Rose O'Hara was brought to the Howlett estate to be a friend and a caretaker to young James. Together they befriended a young boy named Dog, son of the grounds keeper, Thomas Logan. Dog tried to form a normal bond between the two, but due to his father's drunken abuse, he grew to resent the pair and plotted with his father against them. After a botched robbery turns into a successful murder, young James' powers suddenly manifest and he stabs Thomas with his newly drawn claws, also slashing Dog across the face before fainting. He and Rose flee the house and make their way through the harsh Canadian wilderness with James near-catatonic and Rose having to facilitate their transportation.

They arrive at a mine where Rose gives false names, calling James incorrectly as "Logan." The other workers dub the revived Logan "the wolverine" because of his penchant for tenaciously digging and begin to accept him as one of their own due to his incredible work ethic. What they don't know is that by night, he runs in the wild with a pack of wolves that he is cowed the alpha of. Dog arrives one day, having survived his encounter years ago, still holding a massive grudge against Logan. Logan recognizes his erstwhile friend and accepts his challenge to a brawl to the death. Before Logan can kill Dog, however, Rose tries to pull him away and is inadvertently stabbed through the chest, killing her and leaving Logan to mourn alone.

This kind of shit continued to happen for over a century even now he is still getting screwed over. So much that I wonder I can just call him an immortal Spider-Man. Every year on his birthday the mutant Sabretooth would find Wolverine just so he can make his life miserable. Talk about a hater.

Logan, The new Captain Marvel, and Spider-Man share a unique bond and although they may never admit it, they have a deep friendship. However that doesn't mean He and Spider-Man hasn't fought countless times. Their unspoken rivalry is this world's equivalent to Superman and Batman or Vegeta and Goku. You get the idea. Today maybe we can finally settle who truly the superior one is." Rebuff finished with a large grin.

**BGM: END**

"Dibs." Spider-Man piped up suddenly.

"Dib-are you serious?" Talon muttered angrily. Spider-Man just ruffled her hair making her glare at him even more viciously. "Next time, Logan." Talon growled as she pointed at a cross armed Wolverine. "Your title will be mine."

"Girl, what is with your need to be the best?" Wolverine questioned sounding deeply confused.

"You wouldn't understand; it's a clone thing." Talon muttered as she crossed her arms.

"Time to get this show on the road! I'm feeling generous today so I won't make the deaths permanent; go wild." Rebuff grinned as suddenly Hsien-Ko and Chun-Li teleported away.

**ROUND 1: Chun-Li vs. Hsien-Ko: BEGIN!**

Chun-Li and Hsien-Ko suddenly found themselves standing in a large fighting ring as hundreds of people cheered from the stands.

"Let's get this shit started!" A very familiar voice shouted and the combatants looked up to see none other than, the merc with a mouth, Deadpool walk towards a large golden throne. He was wearing a purple suit and was being followed by scantily dressed Wanda as she wore her own Deadpool Mask. In front of the throne were two stripper poles that were. Well, occupied by strippers. Deadpool raised his hands as he stood in front of the throne making the crowd scream louder. Sitting down on the throne Deadpool said nothing as Wanda sat on his lap and handed him a golden microphone.

"Nani?" Chun-Li wondered as Hsien-Ko looked at all of the fans with wide eyes.

"Welcome to DP's Fight Club!" Deadpool shouted making the crowd go even wilder! "Tonight I have a treat for you as we not only have Chun-Li but the ZILF herself, Hsien-Ko!" Deadpool basked in the applause for a bit before raising a hand to silence them. "Get ready, in fact I'm so fired up that I think I should start spitting some fire. Let's go! Gimme a beat Dante!"

"I'm getting paid for this right?" Dante questioned from behind a DJ booth getting a nod from the merc. "Then let's get started." Dante smirked.

**BGM: Knocc Em Down- Snoop Dogg (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 OST)**

"Get ready for the next battle..." Deadpool began as he bobbed his head.

"_[Okay, even I have to admit that this is a bit catchy.]"_ Chun-Li thought as she felt her blood pumping. Something about her surroundings just made her feel at home, like she was in her domain. It wasn't long before Chun-Li dashed forward and grabbed the Hsien-Ko by her face and slammed her into the ground.

"Ow…" Hsien-Ko pouted before leaping to her feet and cracking her neck. Running forward, Hsien-Ko released a relent assault with her large claws. Chun-Li expertly bobbed and weaved as she moved back, causing each of the attacks to miss her. Chun-Li quickly crouched to the ground when Hsien-Ko over extended on of her attacks. Chun-Li said nothing as she delivered a successful sweep kick that sent her opponent falling back. It didn't stop there however as she delivered two more sweep kicks which kept Hsien-Ko bouncing in the air with each blow. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Video Game physics FTW.)**

"Here's the finish." Chun-Li said coldly as she flipped forward to her feet as her opponent was still in midair and placed her right hand on the Jiangshi's chest. _**"KIKOSHO!"**_

_***BOOOM***_

_***SLAM***_

The powerful attack sent her opponent flying across the ring and into one of the poles keeping the ropes up.

"You lack discipline." Was all Chun-Li said as she turned away and began to walk away. She never saw Hsien-Ko leap back up and crack her neck before slamming her claws into the ground.

"**Cheireitou!" **Hsien-Ko cheered as multiple large blades erupted from the floor of the arena. Chun-Li simply back flipped and landed on the very tip of one of the blades with her right index finger before flipping from blade to blade exhibiting similar astounding feats of balance. Flipping off of the last blade, the one closest to Hsien-Ko, Chun-Li's right foot shone with pink chi as she delivering a gruesome heel drop on her opponents head, sending Hsien-Ko face slamming into the ground. The force of the attack was strong enough to cause Hsien-Ko's body to bounce right back up and in front of Chun-Li. The fighter grabbed the undead woman by her face and once again performed her signature grapple by slamming her into the ground only this time Chun-Li didn't release her grip as her hand shined brighter.

"**Kikouken!"**

_***BAM***_

Chun-Li stepped back as she stared at the downed Hsien-Ko. Slowly but surely, the undead woman stood back up and cracked her neck.

"_[Unbelievable she is still able to fight as if nothing happened!]"_

"_**Tenraiha!" **_ Hsien-Ko shouted, and Chun-Li barely managed to dodge as a large black anvil fell from the sky out of nowhere.

_***SLAM!***_

"N-nani!?" Chun-Li gaped as random large spike covered spheres began to rain down on her. **"Hoyokusen!" **Chun-Li shouted as her chi-covered foot collided with each sphere and shattered them before they could make contact. Seeing her attack fail made Hsien-Ko pout while Chun-Li began to look around frantically still trying to figure out where the hell the objects even came from. Leaping into the air, Hsien-Ko _walked _on air and dropped a small pink bomb next to Chun-Li, who quickly kicked it away making it blow up in the air. "[What…the…fuck!?]" Chun-Li questioned as she stared at the Jiangshi in disbelief.

"Let's do this Lin-Lin! _**Daibakusou Rimoukon!**_" Chun-Li raised an eyebrow as the yellow ward ripped itself from Hsien-Ko's hat and floated next to the Jiangshi's feet. What disturbed the fighter was that the yellow slip of paper had a smiley face on it. Hsien-Ko widened her eyes slightly before her entire body began glowing in a golden aura.

"_**Isutanto Ugoki!" **_ Chun-Li muttered and nearly instantly she was upon Hsien-Ko and began to send multiple attacks to her opponent only for the Jiangshi to stand perfectly still. After realizing that her opponent wouldn't budge, Chun-Li found herself suddenly on the defensive as she dodged the nearly unpredictable slashes of the over-sized claws.

"_[This is getting ridiculous.]" _Chun-Li thought with a slight_ eyebrow _twitch. Just as Chun-Li was trying to figure out a way to get around the sudden surge of defense…

…it disappeared.

Lin-Lin floated up and reconnected to Hsien-Ko's hat making said woman pout.

"Aww…"

"_[Guess she can't hold it for too long, and by her body language I can tell that was her trump card.]" _Chun-Li released a sigh as she blurred in front of the Jiangshi. Hsien-Ko widened her eyes as Chun-Li suddenly appeared in front of her and placed her finger on the Jiangshi's forehead. The digit glowed pink for a second before Hsien-Ko's body went numb and she found herself falling on her knees.

**BGM: END**

*Thump*

"Okay, I've seen enough." Chun-Li muttered. "I was correct you have power but you lack discipline." Chun-Li told the Jiangshi calmly. "You've been around for so many years but you're still so reckless, you'll be a danger others if you are left alone like this…" Smiling slightly, Chun-Li placed a hand on the Jiangshi's head. "Until the end of this tournament I'll teach you art of true combat that is if you don't mind having a teacher."

"That sounds…" Hsien-Ko began slowly before her face brightened as a large grin threatened to split her face. "So cool!" The Jiangshi shouted.

"And there you have it ladies and gently the woman with the thighs that tell no lies has one again!" Deadpool shouted making the crowd roar in approval.

**Hsien-Ko: Is unable to continue**

**Chun-Li vs. Hsien-Ko…**

**Chun-Li…WINS!**

**Team Amazing: 1**

**Team Immortal: 0**

**-Avenger's Tower: Penthouse-**

"Oh my…my little pet's really changed." Morrigan purred as she entered the room with Felicia. Tony glanced back at his former team mates with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?" The billionaire questioned as the other Avengers continued to watch the screen with rapt attention.

"Her change in strength is nearly uncanny, it's seems just like yesterday when I let her win-" Morrigan was cut off by a Tony as he began coughing wildly.

"-You what!? Tony shouted in disbelief.

"Darling I'm a powerful succubus that's been alive for over three centuries." Morrigan said slowly as if speaking to a child. And to her, she really was. "There is no way she could have beaten me then, but she interested me so I wanted to see how far she would come." The Succubus smiled fondly. "Looks like she has actually made it to my level I wonder if she can beat me now?"

"Let me get this straight….we lost because you wanted to see how far she could go?" Tony asked in disbelief making Hawkeye snicker slightly.

"Well not entirely, both you and Felicia lost your matches." The Succubus shrugged as she petted the blue haired woman's head. "Also I didn't really want to fight with you that long, I'm sorry Anthony but you are kind of a, how do you say it, jackass." Hawkeye fell back laughing hysterically and even Captain America had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing.

**-Roof-**

_*FLASH*_

"Okay for your first exercise I want you to run around this city six times-" Chun-Li was cut off as Hsien-Ko cheered suddenly.

"Okay Sensei-Sama!" The undead woman said happily before leaping off the building leaving a group of gaping heroes.

"-tomorrow…never mind." Chun-Li muttered with wide eyes.

"S-seriously Chun-Li?" Spider-Man questioned.

"What? You two can have protégé's and I can't? Besides…" Chun-Li began as she stared at where the undead girl had disappeared. "That kid is gonna go far.*Sniff*" Chun-Li said proudly as a single tear fell from her right eye making her team mates face-palm.

"Pretty sure she has a couple centuries on you." Spider-Man pointed out, but was ultimately ignored.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots."_ Talon thought in despair.

"Well looks like we're up Logan, mind forfeiting?" Spider-man tried making the feral snort.

"Not on your life bub."

"…"

"…"

"…Would you do it for a Laura-snack?" Spider-Man question as pulled up his shirt and grabbed a cookie from his belt.

"Where the hell did you get those!?" Talon questioned with wide eyes making Jubilee turn to her in shock. Feeling the vampire's disbelieving stare, Talon looked down with a blush.

"We found the box in your room when we were cleaning up." Chun-Li shrugged.

"To tell you the truth I thought Deadpool was joking when he said he was going to start selling those, guess I was wrong." Spider-Man muttered as he tossed the cookie to the side…only for it to be caught and eaten by Talon.

"S-seriously?" Jubilee questioned in shock. Shame tugged her heart, but Talon knew that that was a damn good cookie.

"Don't judge me." Talon muttered.

_*FLASH*_

"Looks like the match is starting." Chun-Li said as she watched Spider-Man and Wolverine disappear.

**ROUND 2: Spider-Man vs. Wolverine: BEGIN!**

**BGM: Spider-Man Theme- Marvel vs. Capcom 3**

Spider-Man and Wolverine looked around to find themselves in the streets of Queens New York.

*SNICKT*

"I'll make this quick web-head." Wolverine growled out as Spider-Man crouched down into his fighting stance.

"What was that Lassie? Someone's stuck in a well?" Spider-Man questioned in confusion making the feral growl at him. _"Okay so there is no doubt that he is going to kill me; question is how I beat a guy that can heal from nearly any injury. Well I don't have to kill him maybe I can just knock him out or something."_

**! Spider-Sense: Duck!**

"GRAHH!" Wolverine growled as Spider-Man ducked under one of his wild slashes. "Don't hold back web-head! I've been itching for this fight for a long time!"

"Dude, we've done this like twenty times already get a hobby!" Spider-Man groaned as he webbed the feral in his face. As Logan struggled to remove the webbing, Spider-Man ran forward and delivered a devastating uppercut that sent the mutant sailing through the sky. "God, P.E.T.A will never let me hear the end of this one."

"*OOF!*" Wolverine grunted as he landed on his back. Quickly rolling up onto his feet Wolverine ran towards Spider-Man and began to slash at him viciously as Spider-Man dodged the attacks easily. Wolverine didn't let up however as he continued attacking like a man possessed.

…Infact…

_*SMACK*_

"The power of Christ compels you!" Spider-Man shouted as he backhanded the feral, sending the mutant crashing to the ground. "Hey did that work?" Spider-Man questioned as he looked at the down feral.

**! Spider-Sense: DODGE!**

_*SHING*_

"OUCH!" Spider-Man shouted as he looked at his abdomen as three shallow tears appeared on his costume with very small amounts of blood seeping from the shallow wounds. Spider-Man gritted his teeth as he webbed up his stomach. "You snickt me! Son of a bitch you actually snickt me!" Logan quickly found himself tackled to his back as Spider-Man began to rain down a barrage of devastating punches.

**-With the Avenger's-**

"Am I the only one feeling a small sense of déjà vu?" Tony questioned skeptically as Captain America shook his head with a frown.

"Not at all, I swear I've seen this before." Steve muttered.** (LIAG Helpful Info: Back before One More Day, tensions were high between Spider-Man and Wolverine because Wolverine was hitting on his wife. During a training session Wolverine accidently cut Spider-Man with his claws causing Spider-Man to finally snap and he began to pummel the feral viciously.)**

**-Back to Spider-Man vs. Wolverine-**

Spider-Man flipped backwards into the air as Wolverine attempted decapitate the hero**.**

_*THWIP!*_

Firing two web-lines onto the ground on both sides of Wolverine, Spider-man grabbed them tightly before web-zipping at the mutant and delivering a powerful kick to his face that sent the mutant flying through a nearby window.

"LOOOOSSSEERRR!" Spider-Man called out as a brick fell down from the destroyed wall. Clapping his hands together, Spider-Man turned around with a shrug. "_Well that was easy…not…if I want to have any chance at being able to get an edge in this fight I need him to not be thinking. Deadpool, if this works I am definitely take you off my villain list." _Spider-Man thought as he ran towards the hole. "Hey Logan! Let me tell you something about your mother!" Spidey shouted as he leapt into the hole. Now because there were no cameras in the building nobody watching the fight heard what Spider-Man said.

But they all saw the results.

**! Spider-Sense: This might be the dumbest thing you have ever done!**

"**GRAHHHHH!" **Spider-Man back flipped out of the hole as a viciously snarling Wolverine appeared under him slashing wildly like a berserk animal.

"And what do ya know, there's the berserker rage. Where's that kid form Old Yeller when you need him?" Spider-Man groaned as he held his abdomen. Leaping up to the top of a street light, Spider-Man searched his surroundings to figure out where the hell he was. _"Let's see… if I'm correct I should be just south of Queen's boulevard. I came through here yesterday on patrol…and if I'm correct…" _Spider-Man trailed off as a grin appeared from underneath his mask. "Okay, I can do this!"

_*SHING*_

"Whoa!" Spider-Man shouted as Wolverine cut down the Street light. Maneuvering in midair, Spider-Man landed next to the large piece of metal in a crouch. Grabbing it with his right hand Spider-Man leapt back with it as Wolverine began to charge him again. "Fetch boy!" Spider-Man shouted as he threw the large metal pole at Wolverine, who viciously slashed through it.

_*THWIP*_

Firing two web-lines at the cut pieces of metal, Spider-Man quickly yanked his hands back causing them to slam into the back of the ferals head.

"Catch me if you can!" Spider-Man taunted as he began to web swing away with an enrage Wolverine hot on his trail.

**-With the Combatants-**

"Wolverine's dislike of Spider-Man is completely understandable now." Talon muttered as she watched the fight. All though she could tell Spider-Man was taking the fight seriously, his constant quips made it appear as though he was just toying with the feral and, to some extent, Talon could see that he was.

"Is Spidey suicidal or something? The fact that Logan already went berserk is proof enough that he can get under Logan's skin way easier than Cyclops ever could." Jubilee muttered as she watched the fight with wide eyes.

"I just want to know what he said." Chun-Li muttered. "If he has a quip that dangerous I want to be prepared in case I push him too far."

**-Back to Spider-Man vs. Wolverine-**

"You know Logan!" Spider-Man shouted back as the feral raced after him. "You're skeleton is a real problem, and lately I've been wondering how to deal with it. I came up with something, your skeleton is just that a skeleton so how about I just aim for the soft parts!?"Spider-Man shouted as he let go of his web-line and landed in front of the berserk Wolverine before sending a devastating blow to the man's stomach. Wolverine coughed up blood as he suddenly found himself launched up into the air.

_*THWIP*_

"**Maximum Spider…Tantra version!" **Spider-Man shouted he had enough scrapes with Wolverine to know that his normal Maximum Spider would be too slow to prevent the berserk Logan from stabbing him. Spider-Man blurred away as he web-zipped to Wolverine's falling body. The enraged man couldn't keep up with the real Spidey as he was surrounded by countless after-images. It didn't take long for the feral to find himself suspended in a web-cocoon.

_*THWIP*_

"**Web Swing!" **Spider-Man shouted as he fired a web-line behind the feral and web-zipped into him at blinding speeds with an amazing amount of force.

"*GAK!*" Blood flew from Wolverine's mouth as she went catapulting into a street corner.

"And the Amazing Spider-Man wins again! No autographs please, just throw money." Spidey said to no one as he turned around and walked away.

"It's not over yet web-head!" Logan shouted angrily.

"Yes it is! Did you forget? This is New York, my turf. And you my friend just got Juggernauted." Spidey said without looking back. Indeed the feral had gotten the Juggernaut treatment as he looked down and realized he was buried up to his neck in wet cement. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Construction sites are always a great way to take down berserk mutants.)**

"Damn it! WEB-HEEEEAAAAAAD!"

**Wolverine: Is unable to continue.**

**Spider-Man vs. Wolverine…**

**SPIDER-MAN WINS!**

**Team Amazing: 2**

**Team Immortal: 0**

**BGM: END**

**-Avenger's Tower: Roof-**

_*FLASH*_

"And that Laura is how you take out a Psycho-Mutant." Spider-Man said as he dusted off his hands making Talon roll her eyes. "Sorry, Logan but it looks like I win this one." Spider-man's smirk was visible from beneath his mask as Logan grumbled angrily to himself.

"Grr…whatever bub, I got you next time." Wolverine swore.

"If it makes you feel any better, I take back what I said about your mom." Spider-Man said soothingly as he patted the man's back. "Wanna go out for ice-cream sport? Hmm? Would you like that?'

"You realize I'm going to kill you one day right?" Wolverine muttered making Spider-Man flinch away. Spider-Man walked to the edge of the roof and kneeled down.

"Aww Logan's mad at me…*sniff*" Spider-Man sobbed as he poked the ground sadly.

"Anyway…" Chun-Li trailed off as she turned to Talon. "I guess your next-"

_*Flash*_

"Never mind." Chun-Li muttered as Talon and Jubilee disappeared.

**ROUND 3: Talon vs. Jubilee: BEGIN!**

_*FLASH*_

Talon and Jubilee both looked around as they found themselves on top of the Empire State Building.

"So…" Jubilee began as she placed her right hand on the hilt of her katana. "You versus me, I didn't see this coming. Listen Laura do not hold back treat me like you would any of your other enemies. Please…I need to see how far I've come." Jubilee muttered as she and Laura began to circle each other.

"I don't want to hurt you." Talon said with a frown. The look in Jubilee's eyes made her have to force her claws from unsheathing. Something about it made the Alpha in her fear for its position.

"I'm always underestimated by Logan." Jubilee whispered before her eyes hardened. "But I'll be damned if I'm looked down upon by my own mate, I won't stand behind you anymore. Today I'll be right next to you at the top."

_*RUMBLE*_

**BGM: Colors of the Heart- Uverworld (Blood+ opening)**

"_What!? I didn't sense any storm coming today…" _Talon thought as she heard the sound of a storm approaching, however she never took her eyes off of Jubilee even as the clouds began to block the moon. It was because of this, however, that she noticed that Jubilee's eyes seemed to shine brighter and that she didn't seem confused by the storms presence either. _"Don't tell me…she's causing it somehow?"_

_*CRACK!*_

The first flash of lightning seemed to be the trigger as both young women dashed at each other. Talon didn't make it two steps before she was instantly on the defensive as Jubilee appeared in front of her.

_*SNICKT*_

_*KRANNGGG*_

"_What…?" _Talon thought as her unflinching talons parried the unflinching blade. _"The blade didn't get cut…It's Adamantium!" _Talon gritted her teeth before stepping back and releasing her Muramasa claw and swinging it at the Vampire only for her foot to completely phase through Jubilee's body as the Vampire turned into a golden mist.

"_Her skeleton is Vibranium, good thing I paid attention to Spider-Man's fight. I have to aim for the soft parts of her body." _Jubilee thought with narrowed eyes before she slammed the hilt of her blade into Talon's stomach with her superior Vampire strength making the feral stumble back. Placing her thumb at the bottom of her sword's edge, Jubilee quickly swiped it towards the tip of the blade causing a dark red liquid to cover the sword. Jubilee dashed forward with a horizontal swing that Talon barely managed to dodge. Talon spun around quickly and parried the blade with her left talons.

_*CLANG*_

"_She's serious about this." _Talon realized as she glared into jubilee's eyes. _"I can't go easy on her." _Clenching her right fist tightly, Talon attempted to stab the Vampire in her face with her talons only for Jubilee to turn into mist just before they made contact. Phasing through Talon's body, Jubilee solidified behind her and quickly spun around and sent a wide slash towards the feral's neck only for Talon to duck and kick back with her right foot. Jubilee tilted her head as the claw grazed her cheek while her own blade sliced Talon's. The two daughters of Wolverine both leapt back as they touched their respective wounds.

"_It's not healing." _Jubilee realized with a small frown.

"_It burns like fire." _Talon frowned as the pain her cheek slowly decreased.

"My blood has gotten much more dangerous since our last…encounter." Jubilee answered Talon's unasked question as rain began to pour down heavily as the lightning strikes became more erratic. _"Now!"_ Jubilee blurred forward making Talon grit her teeth.

_*CLANG*_

_*CLANG*_

_*CLANG*_

**-With Team Amazing and Team Immortal-**

"Their trying to destroy each other." Chun-Li muttered making the other heroes turn to her. "Each strike is meant to kill.

"But why?" Logan growled out in confusion.

"Because you held on too long." Spider-Man spoke up; however his voice lacked any of its normal humor. "Mentally Jubilee stopped being a child a long time ago, but because of her age you held her back. This caused her to develop an inferiority complex which isn't good if you add on a Vampire's natural pride."

"And what makes you so sure that this is my fault!?" Wolverine challenged.

"Because it's like looking into a mirror." Spider-Man said smoothly making Logan pause. "I was the same as her I had the power to do anything but I was always afraid that I was too weak, which is understandable when you find yourself on a team with Thor and all you can do is shoot silly string from your wrists. Seeing how strong Laura has become and seeing how you treat her as an adult has made her think that she is weak…"

"…Too weak for her mate." Logan realized in horror. He had the same feeling every time Jean had lost control of the phoenix.

"What she doesn't realize however." Chun-Li spoke up as she crossed her arms. "Is that the entire time, Laura had looked up to her. Seeing how closely you treated Jubilee made her believe that she was the weak one, which is why she wants your "title" so badly." Spider-Man and Wolverine turned to her in confusion. "I read her journal." Chun-Li shrugged before glaring at the feral. "Did you really once tell her that her life meant nothing compared to another girl's?" **(LIAG Sad Fact: He told her that in X-Force when they argued about a mutant named Rahne.)**

"What…?" Spider-Man whispered in shock.

"What the hell have I done?" Wolverine muttered in horror.

**-Back with Talon and Jubilee-**

Phasing through the feral, Jubilee solidified and ran towards the edge of the roof; Spinning around Jubilee threw her blade high into the sky above Talon.

"**Lightning Crash!"** The Vampire shouted as a lightning bolt slammed into the blade.

***KRAKA-BOOOOOM!***

"GAHHHHHHH!" Talon shrieked as the lightning left the blade and entered her body, her skeleton acting like a lightning rod. Jubilee leapt from the roof in order to dodge the wild electricity. As she fell Jubilee closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in pain

**BGM: END**

*Crack*

"AGH!" Jubilee shouted as two large black bat wings ripped form her back.

_*FLAP*Did…did I win?" _Jubilee wondered as she flew above the building that was covered in smoke.

_*SWISH*_

Jubilee looked on in shock as her Katana spun wildly from the smoke.

*SCHLIK*

"AHH!"By the time she could even recognize what had happened the blade had already cut through her left wing, splitting the appendage in half. Jubilee growled in pain as she found herself spinning out of control.

"Grrr…You!" Talon roared as she leapt from the building and descended upon the Vampire.

**BGM: Broken Wings- Trinity Blood Ending**

Jubilee widened her eyes in slight fear as Talon grabbed a hand full of her neck and glared at the Vampire as they fell. The skin on the left side of her face had burned away giving her a terrifying appearance. Turning into mist, Jubilee flew phased through the feral and stared at Talon's falling form as she struggled to keep her balance with her good wing.

_*THWIP!*_

Firing a web-line at a nearby building, Talon swung around and began to charge the Vampire as Jubilee solidified and began to fly towards Talon. The two met each other nearly instantly.

*STCHIK*

Jubilee's claws buried themselves into Talon's stomach as adamantium talons ripped through her chest and exited her back. Talon kicked the Vampire away from her and both women landed on the unforgiving street below.

"_Unbelievable…can I really not beat her...?" _Talon wondered in confusion as she laid on the cold wet street.

"…_She's just too strong." _Jubilee thought in pain. _"All my progress did it really mean…"_

"…_nothing in the end?" _Talon thought tiredly. The pain from the drop nearly sending her into unconsciousness.

_["If I learned one thing it's that as long as you have someone that believes or __believed __in you, you can get through anything."] _

"_What?" _Talon wondered as Spider-Man's words rung through her head.

_["Because I believe in __you.__ Not the weapon, X-23, but __you."]_

"That's right so what if Logan never truly respects me." Talon whispered softly as she rolled over and began to force herself up.

**-With the other Combatants-**

_["…Spider-Man does and so does Chun-Li. As long as I have at least one person I can get through anything. Besides, I can't look weak in front of Alpha either."]_

Spider-Man's grin was visible even from beneath his mask but whether or not it was brighter than Chun-Li's no one would ever know. Logan just looked down and clenched his fists tightly.

**-Back to Talon and Jubilee-**

_["I expect great things from you."]_

Jubilee widened her eyes as she remembered what Blade had told her.

"_That's right…that man when out of his way and against his own prejudices to help me." _Jubilee realized as she began to force herself up. _"He went out of his way to teach me countless lessons, lessons that will stay with me forever."_ Jubilee clenched her fists as she raised her head and glared at her mate as feeling that was thought to be lost coursed through her body making her release a startled gasp. _"T-this feeling…that's right, how could I forget the most important lesson he taught me."_

_["Being alive is just a state of mind."]_

_*BA-DUMP*_

Tears fell from the Vampire's eyes as she grinned wildly at Talon as she stood tall and proud as small multi-colored sparks began to appear around her. Talon widened her eyes a bit before a small smile graced her lips, however, the feral did not utter a word she simply threw off her tattered jacket and placed a hand on the hilt of her dagger.

**BGM: END**

**-With the other Combatants-**

"H-how?" Wolverine wondered in complete disbelief as Chun-Li simply narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"This will be the last exchange." The fighter said simply.

"Talon's about to use it again, huh?" Spider-Man said as he repressed a shudder.

"Wouldn't you?" Chun-Li questioned as she quirked an eyebrow.

"True." Spider-Man shrugged.

"Do what?" Logan questioned in confusion.

**-Talon vs. Jubilee-**

**BGM: Spontaneous Me-Lindsey Sterling**

"Hey Laura, you once told me that only you existed at the top of the food chain. I think it's time we changed that." Jubilee smirked as multiple rainbow colored orbs floated around her.

"There might be room for a few more." Talon amended with a shrug. "Now let's end this, **Wild…Talon!" **Talon shouted as she dashed forward as Jubilee spread out her arms causing the orbs to shoot forward as more took their place.

"**Grand Finale!"**

**-Slow Mo-**

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM**

Talon ducked, dipped, flipped and dodged as the powerful energy shot at her but never once did she slow down as she charged the Vampire. Even when the orbs made contact and exploded with an unimaginable ferocity she still strove forward, her grip never loosening once on her dagger.

"_Little closer…closer…NOW!" _Talon gritted her teeth as she threw the dagger at Jubilee who frowned and tilted her head as the dagger flew past her. Quickly forming devil horns a web line shot from Talon's web shooter sailed passed the Vampire's head and connected to the hilt of the dagger. Jubilee quickly turned to mist as Talon yanked her hand back causing the dagger to rip back through her misty head. Talon smirked when she noticed that orbs quickly disintegrated. _"So she can switch back between her Mutant and Vampire forms; however she can't use both at the same time."_

"_H-how?" _Jubilee wondered as she stared at her misty hands. _"It must be because of Talon's blood. It turned me into a new type of being completely! A mutant-Vampire!"_

_*SWISH*_

Jubilee frowned when Talon's talons when through her body as the feral gripped her dagger tightly in her left hand. Solidifying behind the feral Jubilee prepared to blast Talon when the feral suddenly tossed the dagger behind her making Jubilee turn into mist again. Jubilee phased in front of Talon and was going to try again when the feral suddenly yanked the dagger back and began to twirl the dagger in front of her actually _blowing _the misty Jubilee back. Growling to herself, Jubilee went back to her mutant state and attempted to just go for the direct approach however she found herself instantly on the defensive and tried to dodge all of Talons wild slashes.

"_Faster…" _Talon commanded her body as she continued to spin, flip, and slash wildly with all of her talons. Because of her skeleton and constant movement Jubilee couldn't get a clear shot at the feral's stomach. As she slashed with her talons, she would periodically let go of her dagger and switch the hand that she was holding it with. This meant that half of the time the dagger would be airborne as Talon attacked and that the other half of the time she would be attacking with the dagger itself. _"Faster…faster...Faster!" _It was then that Jubilee came to a frightening realization.

"_There are too many blades…I-I can't keep up."_ The only thing Jubilee was continue to change back and forth between her mutant form and her Vampire-mist form and fail to land a blast that would deter the raging feral no matter how powerful she made it. What the horrifying part was that she had to change even more frequently as Talon began to strike faster and faster but no matter how fast she transformed small cuts began to appear on her body anyway!

_*SCHLIK*_

Jubilee held her side in pain as a gash appeared on it, realizing that she would need her Vampire healing factor. Jubilee transformed into her Vampire form, but came to another horrible realization.

The slash was made by the Muramasa blade.

It was then that she noticed that the other cuts weren't healing either. Jubilee widened her eyes as she finally understood what was going on.

"_The slashes…they're just a distraction! The Name Wild Talon isn't referring to her or her dagger; it's referring to the Muramasa blade! The entire time she has been hitting me with her foot-claw!-"_Jubilee's thoughts were cut off as her body exploded in an unimaginable pain.

"Good Morning." Was all that Talon deemed necessary as the Vampire realized that it was indeed dawn break; she had exhausted so much energy that Talon's healing factor was practically non-existent in her own blood stream. Turning back into a mutant, Jubilee fell to the ground in both pain and exhaustion.

**BGM: END**

"Alright! Alright! I give." Jubilee surrendered making Talon stop her assault. It wasn't long before the feral collapsed as well. "It's your win." Jubilee gasped out. "Looks like I'm still too weak."

"N-No. I-I don't believe that." Talon panted in exhaustion as Jubilee looked at her in confusion. "Any longer and you would have had me, it was pure luck that the sun came out when it did. This is a draw." Talon forced out. "Welcome to the top." Talon said with a tired smirk. It was then that the unthinkable happened.

Jubilee came to her final realization as she looked up at the feral with wide eyes as her heart-beat began to race even more.

"What's wrong-*MMPH*" Talon was cut off as Jubilee pressed her lips to the feral's. As tears fell from the half-Vampire's eyes.

"It's not because I'm a Vampire." Jubilee whispered mostly to herself, but was still heard by the confused Talon. Jubilee broke out into a large grin. "It's _unbelievable _but this _amazing _feeling won't go away." Jubilee said softly before bring her mouth to Talon's ear. "I love you, and our bond is _unbreakable_. I'll always be with you Laura because together we're _undefeatable._"

**Talon: Forfeit**

**Jubilee: Forfeit**

**Talon vs. Jubilee…**

**DRAW!**

**Team Amazing: 3**

**Team Immortal: 1**

**Team AMAZING WINNNNSSSSS!**

**-Avenger's Tower: Roof-**

"And there you have it folks!" Rebuff shouted. "Team Amazing wins again and ascends to tier six! Unbelievable; looking at how they started who could have thought that they would have made it as far they have?" Rebuff questioned enthusiastically. "Well everyone that's all for today, let's see how well they fare against tier seven. They are steadily heading towards tier ten is the tournament reaching its end already!? Until next time!" And with that the announcer faded away.

"Time to go home, I'm exhausted. Besides today is Surprise-Sunday, I think I'm going to sleep this day away my heart can't handle any surprises." Spider-Man said before yawning making his team mates nod in agreement.

"I'll see you around Laura." Jubilee said softly getting a nod from the feral as both teams went their separate ways.

**-Later That Night: DP's-**

Black Cat walked into the club as the music blared loudly. Approaching the bar tiredly she smirked as she found Deadpool serving drinks to her former team mate, his brother, and a blonde woman.

"And that Trish is why this club is so successful." Deadpool finished as Black Cat took a seat next to Vergil.

"Long time no see Verg." Black Cat said getting a grunt in response from the half-devil. After drinking so much in an attempt to drown out his twin, Vergil was feeling slightly more human today. SO he decided to say something to the human woman who managed to get an ounce of respect from him.

"Congratulations." Vergil said as he sipped his drink making Felicia quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, thanks?" The platinum blonde said before turning to Deadpool. "I'm exhausted; give me the strongest thing you got." Deadpool nodded a slid a glowing drink towards her. Just as she was about to pick it up she found it snatched away from her. Turning to the person who stole her drink, Felicia gave Trish a glare. "Hey what gives!?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Trish demanded making Black Cat quirk an eyebrow.

"Trying to get my drink on, thank you very much." Black Cat muttered making the female demon look at her appalled.

"Calm down woman, she obviously doesn't realize it yet she is just human." Vergil muttered as he downed another drink making Trish widen her eyes in understanding.

"Realize what?" Black Cat questioned sounding seriously annoyed. Really, she just wanted a damned drink after her patrol was that so much to ask? Dante and Trish glanced at each other as they tried to figure out a way to break the news to the woman.

"You're with child." Vergil said bluntly making Trish and Dante turn to him in horror. "What? She was going to figure out eventually, I like to think that human's might have at least _some _level of intelligence."

"W-what d-did you s-say?" Black Cat stuttered out with wide eyes.

"Spidey left a little muffin in the oven when you two were baking on your ceiling." Deadpool said bluntly as he cleaned a glass. Felicia barely managed to make out Trish's wide-eyed expression before her vision went black.

"She took that…well." Dante muttered as he looked at the unconscious thief.

"I think she over-reacted a bit." Trish said making Vergil glance back at her.

"Congratulations to you too." Vergil drawled making Trish pause for a second before grabbing Dante by his collar and placing a gun on his forehead.

"You…Bastard!"

"Whoa, what!?' Dante exclaimed frantically.

"That was a lie." Vergil said simply as he downed another glass of the glowing alcohol. "Glad to know what you two get up to in your free time though." It was only the fact that Trish was sure Vergil wouldn't hesitate to kill her that stopped her from attacking the man.

"Wow, drunk Vergil is evil." Dante muttered as Trish's face flushed red with anger.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Love Web and Spider-Men part 1**

**~Omake 1~**

**-Spider-woman's Apartment-**

"_I can't stop thinking about him. He couldn't help it but I am completely responsible for my actions…"_Jessica groaned mentally as she changed out of her costume into some night-wear. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Jessica muttered as she closed her eyes tightly. She was about to climb into her bed when the sound of music reached her ears. Frowning to herself, Jessica approached the door to her balcony and when she opened it her blue eyes widened in shock at the sigh before her. Deadpool was currently standing with a microphone as he wore a white suit over his normal costume while the rest of the Deadpool corps held random instruments.

**BGM: U Got it Bad- Usher**

"_Are you kidding me!?" _Jessica mentally screamed. Deadpool took a deep breath before he began

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no...

When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go

I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...

U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad

If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
_**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else…"**_

**BGM: END**

_*SLAM* _

Jessica slammed the door in the merc's face as the song started to hit a little too close to home for comfort.

"_Joke's on you I'm still getting paid!" _Deadpool shouted from the other side of the door.

**~Omake 2~**

**-Real Earth (The Earth we live in): Chicago-**

An African American male was standing in front of Lake Michigan with a small smile on his face.

"The crime sucks, but I can't help but love this city-"

"Rebuke! Don't Do it!" A voice shouted and the young man barely had enough time to turn around before he was drop-kicked in the face by a man wearing a very good Deadpool cosplay. "Shit! I forgot this isn't fiction! He was supposed to comically fly away not drop back unconscious!"

**-Minutes Later-**

*SPLASH*

"*Cough* *cough* W-what the hell!?" The young man shouted as he glared at the Deadpool cosplayer with pissed off hazel eyes.

"Rebuke…you're alive!" Deadpool sobbed before he was shoved back.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you calling me by my damned pen-name!?"

"Because no one wants to but their real name on the internet." Deadpool said happily as "Rebuke's" face seemed to convey what the fuck perfectly.

"Oh lord I'm talking to a psycho." Rebuke groaned as he turned away. "Listen bro, Halloween hasn't started yet and I swear if you're another person trying to make me preorder the Deadpool game…I said I'd buy it already damn!"

"No you don't understand I'm the legit Deadpool…"

"…Riiiiiiiigggghhhtttt." Rebuke said slowly as he began to back up carefully.

"I can prove it!" Deadpool shouted making Rebuke roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah? How-Mother of God!" Rebuke shouted in horror as Deadpool pulled off his mask and placed it back on.

"Believe me yet?"

"B-but, how? Why!?"

"The Reviewers need you! You have to right the second part of the Alpha arc and finish this story." Deadpool said passionately as Rebuke crossed his arms.

"Please, there were probably only like three people that reviewed that actually felt bad that I was stopping the fic." Rebuke snorted making Deadpool cross his arms.

"Oh yeah three? Check your phone try twenty two. And that's just the people who said something. If you stop the story you'll be a bigger dick than Cyclops and Tony!" Deadpool shouted making the black male pale. Wow didn't know you people could do that."

"Whoa! What the hell was that!?" Rebuke gaped as Deadpool held up his hands defensively.

"Hey bro I'm cool! That sounded way worse than I had intended. Point is that's twenty two people you're gonna screw over because of a guest! If you won't come back for me…you gotta do it for Wiggles."

"Fine I get the idea! Wait-I haven't been writing so how the hell did this even happen?" Rebuke questioned in confusion.

"I had Wanda steal your computer and begin writing a fic about you writing a fic that this happened in-"

"-Doesn't that mean that I'm writing a fic about her writing a fic about me writing a fic in a never ending cycle of horror." Rebuke questioned slowly making Deadpool pause for a second before teleporting and reappearing with a gaming laptop. "Yo! That's my shit!" Rebuke watched in horror as Deadpool threw his laptop to the ground before he began stomping it.

*CLICK*

Rebuke raised his hands as Deadpool raised a gun at him.

"That's it! I'm tired of this get Yo ass to the store and buy a new. Then open up fucking word and begin typing the damn chapter before I blow your brains out!"

"Whoa bro it's cool its cool-"

"And you better make it twice as long we are very close to breaking to 200k word milestone!"

"Alright, Alright I get it!"

"Then you're going to make me the main character and give me all the women." Deadpool ordered making the young man stomp towards him and place the barrel of the gun to his forehead.

"I'd rather catch the bullet." Rebuke said seriously making the merc sigh.

"Well two out of three isn't bad. Come on; let's go rob an electronic store." And with that Deadpool and Rebuke teleported off into the sun set.

**Every Reviewer: I'm Baaaaaaccccckkkkk I told you it could be between a day or a few months.**

**What's left until The End of this fic.**

**Spider-Men Arc**

**Date Night pt. 2**

**The Untouchable Spider-Man**

**Tier 7**

**Tier 8**

**Tier 9**

**Tier 10/Myriad of Tomorrows.**

**The Final Teaser for the Untouchable Spider-Man arc. Everyone will be pushed to their physical and emotional limits. Some will be changed forever. When everything I said and done. One fact becomes known by everyone. Some wounds…**

…**Just never heal.**

**BGM: Battle Scars- Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian.**

The Citizens of New York said nothing as they all lit a lighter and raised hands to the sky with their fingers forming Devil-horns…

_***FLASH***_

Andy slowly walked down the destroyed streets of Manhattan as the rain poured down heavily. However a sight in front of him made him widen his eyes in shock.

"Chrissy?" Andy whispered as he saw the faint form of Alpha standing with her head bowed. Tears fell from his eyes as a grin threatened to split his in half. "Chrissy!" Andy shouted as he ran to the girl and prepared to give her a tight embrace.

_*SPLASH*_

Andy fell to his knees in shock as he phased through her body.

"No…" Andy whispered horrified as he realized a horrible fact.

It was just a hallucination

_***FLASH***_

"You will never be forgotten." Kaine said as he stood in a graveyard in his Scarlet Spider costume, without the mask with a bottle of champagne in his hand. "At least not by me, siblings have to stick together." Kaine said as the rain poured heavily. "Hey…here's that drink I promised you." Kaine chuckled sadly as he poured the contents over the grave.

_***FLASH***_

"Every night I wake up screaming in terror, all I see when I close my eyes is agony." Laura muttered weakly as she looked down and rubbed her hands together. "My soul…_it's so black and ugly,_ how can you love a demon like me?" Talon questioned as tears spilled down her face as she rubbed her hands together harder. "All I see when I stare at my hands is blood…oh God there's just so much _blood!_" Laura shouted hysterically.

"Stop it!" Jubilee roared as she forcefully pulled the ferals hands apart and hugged her tightly. "What happened, happened all you can do is move forward damn it!" Jubilee growled as she embraced the feral tightly. They sunk to the ground and Jubilee held on to her mate as she shook with sobs. "You survived Laura, that's all that matters, you survived and you are back with me. I will never leave you alone again. You hear me?"

_***FLASH***_

*SMACK*

"Come on you bitch, fight back! Show me that fire that used to burn so brightly in your eyes." Viper growled as she grabbed Chun-Li by her collar.

"I can't…" Chun-Li whispered.

"And why not!?"

"Because….I'm just too weak."

_***FLASH***_

A blonde woman opened the door of a yellow Taxi as her Suitcase case on the soaked pavement next to her.

"Mom!" A voice shouted and the woman turned in surprise as she saw a young blonde haired boy and a brown haired girl panting behind her.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked in complete surprise.

"Making the right choice." A voice said and the woman turned to see her brother flying above her and giving her a bittersweet smile.

"Johnny?" the woman gasped.

_***FLASH***_

"Keep em' coming Wade." Logan growled as the mercenary slid another beer over to him. Logan's nostrils flared slightly as he sipped the beer.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice questioned making Logan glance back to see Daken standing with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all."

"I'll have what he's having." Daken said simply as the mercenary slid him a beer. Father and Son said nothing as they simply drunk in a comfortable silence.

_***FLASH***_

"This is ridiculous what kind of hero am I?" Carol questioned as she sat on the rubble of what remained of the Avenger's Tower. "I promised to be your hero, yet I couldn't even save you. I'm a failure." Carol muttered before gasping as muscular arms embraced her from behind.

"No, you're not."

**Coming soon.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	19. Love-Web

**Disclaimer: Holy shit I forgot to put one on the last two chapters, sorry if that caused false hope I still don't own Spidey. Also Slight Typo with the progress meters my bad. Chun-Li and Talon were off by 10% and Spidey needed another 0.**

**Chun-Li 45%**

**Talon: 27%**

**Spider-Man: 0.00000000000000000000000001%**

**Team Spidey won the poll-**

"_NOOOOOO! _What about the LOVE!?"

**-So that mean's Laura gets a harem.**

"Huh-wait-what?"

**The People want Spidey, the story wants Jubilee (remember it's alive), and I like Kiden. Why the hell not?**

"I-I I think I love you!'

**Stay the hell away from me.**

**Also I just realized that some people may not have seen what I did when it concerns the new Alpha. I did NOT just snap my fingers and BAM new Alpha (That's bad storytelling, at least to me it is) for those who read the comic look back. The ONLY reason Chrissy is Alpha stems from Peter taking in Laura. If Laura never became Talon then Chrissy would have never tried to save her new favorite hero (remember it was hinted at being Johnny due to her t-shirt in the comics) and Andy would have ended up being Alpha like in canon. **

**Manipulating butterfly effects; that's my hobby, this entire story is a butterfly effect.**

**Before we start I would like to give a long overdue shout out to AJ Lexie for drawing my OC Rebuke, You can find it on Deviant Art by typing in RebukeX7 It's the well-drawn one by AJ Anime-addict.**

**And another shout-out to Wiggles-N-Stuff for his GODLIKE review on the ENTIRE first half of this story, that was so damned big he had to make it into a story. You can find it on his page or if the link works: **

** s/9252701/1/Wiggles-n-Stuff-s-Spidey-s-Life-is-a-G ame-Review**

**You SAO fans have no idea how much I wanted to make this chapter 16.5 but sadly that joke is played out so I extended to be chapter 17**

**This chapter will foreshadow some of the events of TUSM so yeah pay attention.**

**This isn't a love triangle….hell this isn't even a love parallelogram…this is a…**

**Chapter 17: Love-Web (Alternate Title: The Great Spidey (Cookie if you get the reference) or Spider-Men part. 1)**

**-Six days Later: New York: Movie Theatre-**

A long red-haired woman with bright green eyes was walking out of the movie theatre as a woman with short blonde hair and brown eyes clung to her arm.

"Wow that movie was amazing! I can't wait for the sequel!" A man said as he and his date left the premiere of the movie Talon: NYX.

"You know the movie was pretty good." The blonde said as they walked into a dark alley. "Although the ending would have pissed me off if I didn't know what happened next. I mean really? Who ends a movie with the heroine charging Logan?" Her companion was about to respond when…

A wild thug appeared!

"Don't move a muscle bitches!" The thug said as he pulled out a knife and walked towards them with a lecherous smirk which wasn't very effective. He stopped when he heard something land on a nearby wall, glancing up he paled when he saw non-other than the white lenses of Spider-Man staring down on him.

"Really bro, you're trying to rob and or rape someone on a Saturday night? Not cool-Oh crap." Spider-Man stopped when he looked at the two would-be "Victims" "Wow, and I didn't even bring my popcorn you really screwed up." Spider-Man said sadly confusing the thug. Spider-Man nothing and simply pointed to the woman.

"What-oh shit!" The Thug said in horror as he watched the red-haired woman pull off what was apparently a wig revealing long black hair as the blonde did the same.

"I am growing a strange dislike towards contacts." Talon muttered as she removed her contacts revealing bright crimson eyes.

"Told you to just wear sunglasses or something." Jubilee shrugged as her eyes burned red as she changed back into her vampire form.

"Well, seeing as you ladies have your rape faces on I'll see you two around. _Au Revoir!" _Spider-Man finished in French as he swung away making Talon twitch slightly.

"Damn…Chun-Li and I need a new language." Talon muttered. "This will be quick." The man didn't know what to do as the two crimson eyed women walked towards him. Before they could reach him, however, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello? 911? I would like to turn myself in." The Thug said seriously making both Jubilee and Talon pause and glance at each other.

"Can…can he do that?" Jubilee wondered in confusion.

"No idea, but I sort of feel cheated." Talon said with a confused frown. It wasn't long before they heard sirens as some very confused police officers entered the scene.

**-Later: Roof-**

"As I was saying earlier though Laura, that movie was good." Jubilee said as she turned to the feral with a grin.

"It was surprisingly accurate." Talon said with a small frown, infact, the movie was spot on. It was surreal for her to basically re-watch her life from the time she had met Kiden until her first encounter with Wolverine.

"Gotta admit, I'm sad that I didn't get a chance to meet Kiden; she seemed like a pretty cool person. I can completely see why you fell for her. Hell if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have met and there is no telling what you would be up to right now." Jubilee said as she nodded her head. She had been straight up with Laura; if they were going to have a more intimate relationship then they were going to open with each other.

"Probably prostitution, jail, or murdered by the Facility." Laura said bluntly making the half-Vampire face-palm.

"Always so blunt…" Jubilee drawled before smiling. "Then again that's not so bad, it saves us a lot of time from skating around touchy subjects."

"I may not be the most emotionally intelligent person out there…but why are you so accepting of this?" Talon wondered in confusion making Jubilee sigh.

"Laura you're all that I need, period. But I'm not all that you need. You have three different people plucking the same chord in your heart with the same intensity. It's not good to ignore the feelings you have for the other two."

"But you're all that I need." Talon frowned in confusion making Jubilee shake her head in slight disbelief as she realized Talon would probably ever know how much those words meant to her.

"But not all that you deserve." Jubilee said seriously confusing the feral even further. Jubilee knew she had to be patient with the feral or else Laura would never figure out what she was talking about. Explaining matters of the heart to Laura was like explaining theoretical physics to a toddler. "Listen you deserve to have all of your love returned, even if it's split between different people."

"But that's not "normal" shouldn't I just choose one person?"

"Laura, hate to break it to you but _you're _not normal, and not because you're a clone." Jubilee deadpanned. "No offense intended, but when was the last time you have seen a monogamous canine?" Jubilee mentally counted down from ten and just as she reached one; she saw the proverbial light-bulb turn on in Laura's head.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh." Jubilee said with smirk. "Don't worry Laura, one day you'll get a handle on emotions and "human" interactions." Laura was about to say something when she noticed the full moon. Its shape reminded her of something that she had almost forgotten. Reaching into her pocket, Laura found what she was looking for.

"Catch." That was all the warning Jubilee had as she clumsily caught a small shimmering object.

"Laura, what-"Jubilee stopped when she finally saw what the hell had got thrown at her. "W-what I-is this?" Jubilee whispered with wide eyes.

"A ring." Talon said slowly as if she was the one who speaking to a child now. "There was leftover Adamantium after Spider-Man forged my dagger from my claw. So I just bought a diamond and had him make it for me. Although, it wasn't free." Indeed, it wasn't free. Spider-Man had asked for a price so high that she had to wonder whether or not she should just buy a regular ring. What was the price?

He got to tell Chun-Li.

Thankfully the woman would be gone for a week as she competed in various tournaments across the country.

"You said we were going to be stuck together forever and if I'm correct that's what people give to each other." Talon shrugged. Jubilee stared at her in a stunned silence before chuckling and embracing the confused feral. How a highly skilled former assassin who used the shadows to her advantage had the subtlety of a hand-grenade, Jubilee would never know.

"God I love you, did you really just propose to me when you have never even said you loved me?" Jubilee asked humorously making Talon raise an eyebrow at her.

"I thought that it went without saying." Talon said sounding honestly perturbed making Jubilee giggle even more.

"I guess so." Jubilee smiled. Talon's confused statement probably meant more to her than hearing those three simple words. And honestly?

She was okay with that.

"Well the answer to your unasked question is yes." Jubilee said happily. "Just try to figure out what is going to happen with the other two; whether or not they return your feelings, remember that I am always with you."

**-Meanwhile: 4-star Restaurant: With Spider-Man-**

"Sorry I'm late I-"Spider-Man stopped when Silver Sable raised a hand to silence him.

"You we're out being a hero, why are you making up excuses?" Silver questioned making Spider-Man scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry old habit." Spidey said sounding slightly embarrassed. He and his wives had agreed on meeting up every now and then to keep up the guise of a somewhat functioning relationship in order to help tensions in Emora. "Hey where's Natasha-"Spidey was cut off as said woman strode to the table looking very tired.

"Sorry I'm late something came up-why am I making excuses? I had to take care of a target." Black Widow deadpanned making Spidey gape at her as she sat down next to Sable.

"Oh my God." Spider-Man muttered in shock.

"Was it a clean kill?" Silver questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"It was supposed to be, but he turned around randomly so I missed his vitals. After that he just kept thrashing getting blood everywhere." Natasha sighed as Spidey gaped even more.

"Oh my God."

"Sorry to hear that dear. I hate when that happens." Silver sighed empathetically.

"I had to clean up, but by that time it was already getting late so I had to just come here in my uniform." Natasha explained as she sat down. "What about you Spider?"

"I-um- I just had to web up a robber." Spider-Man said lamely. "He was trying to drive away so I had to follow him all the way down to Hell's Kitchen. I ran into Daredevil though; he sends his regards." **(LIAG Helpful Info: Hell's Kitchen is a district of New York that is patrolled by Daredevil.)**

"Good Man." Natasha said making Silver nod. After all if you fight crime and you're blind you deserve some respect.

"By the way, did you find those throwing knives I left for you on the night stand?" Silver asked Natasha making the woman nod.

"The silver ones right? Yes they made my day much easier. Thank you." Spider-Man was sure his hand was trembling as he heard his wives go over various ways to stealth kill someone with said knives. After a while their food arrived and Spider-Man rolled up his mask so that he could eat. After eating a few spoon-fulls of his soup Spidey noticed that the women were glancing at him from the corner of their eyes as they ate.

"Uhhh yes?" Spider-Man questioned carefully but was ignored as Silver turned to Natasha.

**! Spider-Sense: They're up to something!**

"You know Natasha I have a lot of _connections_ with the owners of this restaurant." Silver began making Natasha raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, they are of Symkarian descent and have helped me numerous times with some of the kills that needed _much _more subtlety." Silver smiled making Natasha nod her head in understanding.

"That's always good. Let me guess you had them poison the food?" Natasha wondered as Spidey choked slightly on his food.

"Yes, this works wonders when you find yourself having to deal with the _Super-human _targets. One time they ran out of Cyanide so we had to put in a teaspoon of Botulinum." Natasha raised an eyebrow as Spider-Man began coughing frantically.

"Isn't that enough to kill 1.2 billion people…?" Natasha wondered making Silver nod.

"Mhmm...I put it right in the soup; he was taken care of in no time." Silver said with a smile. "No one ever suspects the soup."

"But how do they know when to poison or who to poison?" Natasha wondered making Silver chuckle a bit.

"Simple when I enter wearing a Silver, sleeveless dress. They automatically know to poison the closest male." Much to Spider-Man's absolute terror he realized that Silver was wearing that very dress.

"AHHH!" Spider-Man shouted in horror as his wives looked at him boredly.

"Calm down Spider, you weren't poisoned." Natasha said dryly making the web-head turn to her.

"I made that story up." Silver said calmly as she continued to eat her food.

"What? Why!" Spider-Man demanded in confusion.

"Because I want you to remember that feeling of fear you just had." Silver answered before leveling him with a glare. "We all saw that fight against Terminus. If you want to die so badly all you need to do is ask."

"No matter how strong you get Spider…" Black Widow began with a cold expression. "I can _always _find a way to end you. Understood?"

"Y-yes dears…" Spider-Man squeaked out making them nod in satisfaction. _"Oh God, they are going to be the death of me…literally."_

"Natasha? How do feel about Sniper rifles?" Silver questioned in a pleasant tone as if nothing had just happened.

And that was what dinner was like for the Romanoff family.

**-The Next Day: FF building-**

"So how did it go Mr. Romanoff? Give me the details." Johnny grinned as he, Spider-Man, and Ben watched T.V as a group of kids ran around.

"*Snort* You sound like a teenage girl." Ben muttered making Johnny roll his eyes.

"Hey, I'm just curious as to how a three way date worked out; especially when two of them are skilled killers." Johnny defended. "Any good friend would do the same. Tell me was it a touching moment Spidey?"

"Well it was frightenly-pleasant." Spider-Man deadpanned.

"I'm sorry what I meant was did you hit it." Johnny corrected bluntly.

"I was too busy fearing for my life actually, but in all honesty despite the terrifying conversation it was pretty good. We all got along much better than I thought we would. Natasha even _apologized _for trying to leave Silver behind during Ock's last scheme."

"So you didn't." Johnny deadpanned making Ben shake his head. He was about say something when they heard a door slam. Turning around they all watched in confusion as Sue entered the room with a slight glare as she mumbled under her breath. Realizing that she was being watched by her team mates, Sue blushed slightly and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, didn't know you guys were here. How is everything?" Sue questioned as the men glanced at each other.

"I think we should be asking you that." Spider-Man said carefully. "Did Doom escape and turn himself into a door or something?"

"Sorry about that." Sue apologized as she began to walk away.

"What's got you so worked up?" Johnny questioned in concern making his sister sigh.

"You know…the usual…" Sue muttered causing Ben and Johnny to share a knowingly glance.

"Reed." They said in unison before Johnny face palmed.

"Seriously again? What did he do, not listen or was he too busy on his research?" Johnny questioned with practiced ease. Spidey mentally agreed, Reed was a great man but he was just about the only person that could be more emotionally ignorant than Talon and she had a legitimate reason.

"Try all the above." Sue said dryly.

"*sigh* You need to go blow off some steam, you are _way _too tense right now and we don't need you snapping at any of the kids." Ben advised making the woman turn to him while Spidey and Johnny shared a knowing glance and nodded.

"Thanks Ben, but I'll look after the children-"

"Great idea Ben!" Johnny interrupted with a wide grin. "Glad to know that you're volunteering, come on sis its time you re-awoken your party animal."

"Wait? What?" Both Ben and Sue questioned unanimously.

"Johnny, I just can't leave to go clubbing with you. I have responsibilities." Sue said as she face-palmed.

"Ben can take care of them. Come on there was once I time I wouldn't be _too _embarrassed to admit we're related." Johnny said dryly. "What happened to the fun sister I had that nearly jumped Spidey's bones when she first met him?"

"Johnny!" Both Sue and Spidey admonished making the Human Torch raise his hands defensively.

"Anyway you know you need to go out if I'm willing to bring you with me. When's the last time I brought you anywhere with me to have fun?" Johnny deadpanned.

"Sorry Johnny, I can't just act like you anymore it's called growing up." Sue deadpanned.

"Well I tried it the nice way." Johnny began before narrowing his eyes. "Spidey! Annoying sister kidnap tactic number forty-two!"

"What-"

_*THWIP*_

Sue was cut off as she found herself cocooned in web and hoisted over Spider-Man's shoulder fireman style.

"*MMMPH!*"

"You know she's going to be pissed when we free her right?" Spidey said dryly making Johnny shrug.

"She brought it on herself, let's go to DP's" Johnny said as they began to leave the room.

"Hey! Why do I have to stay back and watched the brats!" Ben shouted angrily.

"Cause Reed won't do it and you are nowhere near as cool as me or Spidey." Johnny said bluntly.

**-Meanwhile with Talon-**

"Come on you can do it. Show your mother what I taught you." Laura encouraged as she sat on the couch next to a wide-eyed Galacta.

"Dabu…" The purple eyed baby said as she used the side of a nearby chair to support her.

_*Tap*_

"Incredible." Gali gasped out as her daughter waddled over to her with outstretched arms.

"Dah!" Gala cheered when she made it to her mother, who quickly picked her up and peppered her with kisses making the baby giggle.

"How in the world did you get her to walk?" Gali questioned in confusion as she held her daughter. Laura gave a slightly embarrassed smile as she recalled the events.

"Well I had left the window open because the apartment was getting stuffy and after a couple of minutes a butterfly flew in." Laura began as she gestured to the window. "I turned around so I could finish making something for me to eat when I heard a tapping sound. I turned around to see that she was on the other side of the room with the butterfly wings sticking from her mouth as a trail of small foot shaped holes in the floor was left behind her."

"Ah I see; the butterfly sacrificed itself for the greater good." Gali nodded as she held back her laughter. "Maybe I should make it a herald?"

"I feel safer already." Laura drawled as she rolled her eyes.

"You're doing a great job Laura, even my father has begun to begrudgingly give you respect." Gali said seriously making Laura raise a brow skeptically.

"As in Galactus? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Daddy won't show it but he has a soft spot for his girls." Galacta smirked. "Besides he wasn't _that_ evil just _very _hungry. Also I left Gala with him for a few hours and when I found him again in deep space you would think that he had went a few rounds with _The One Above All."_

"The _who?" _Laura questioned making Gali wave her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry; you don't have to worry about him yet." Gali stated as she smoothly dismissed the topic. "But seriously he slightly respects you and I respect you a lot. You're doing great raising a hopefully "vegetarian" world eater."

"Thank you." Laura said genuinely. The two stood in a comfortable silence for a bit before Gali glanced at the clock.

"Sorry, I gotta go make sure daddy is staying on his diet, I'll see you around." Laura had to shield her eyes as the two disappeared in a bright flash.

**-Later: DP's Club-**

**BGM: She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

"You realize that if you're trying to dance, you're doing it a little wrong right?" Spidey questioned as he walked towards the bar where Sue was sipping on her drink.

"You two might have been able to force me out, but you can't force me to have fun." Sue said dryly as she finished her drink.

"Wanna talk about it sport?" Spidey questioned as he took seat next to the woman. "I am, after all, Johnny's understudy. Seeing as he is currently occupied…"

**-With Jonny-**

"Please ladies; there is enough of the Storm to go around." Johnny said as flames danced from his fingers making the women stare at him in awe.

**-Back with Spidey and Sue-**

"…I'll take his place." Spidey finished. "Hey Deadpool give me something weak, I'm the designated swinger."

"Gotcha chief." Deadpool said as he walked away.

"You wouldn't understand it's not like you are really married nor have kids." Sue said exasperated.

"Ouch." Spidey quipped and it was then that Sue remembered who she was talking to.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Meh it's okay." Spidey shrugged making her frown slightly.

"It's not okay I crossed the line with that one." Sue said seriously. "Johnny told me you got your memories back. I'm sure you have your own stories to tell."

"Oh boy, do I." Spidey said with a bitter chuckle. "Thanks." Spidey said once Deadpool slid a drink towards him. "Wanna trade some "war" stories? I wonder which of us has the worse ones. We can even make a game out of it; loser buys the winner lunch." Spider-Man offered as he rolled up his mask over his mouth. Ordering another drink, Sue gave him a small smile.

"Sure why not? I'm warning you though I have expensive tastes." And so the two just sat there at the bar of one of the wildest clubs in the country and…talked. Neither ever having a true person they talk to; the conversation just poured out like a waterfall. For hours they told stories that either made each other laugh, scared, tear up and even get downright pissed off.

**-Hours later-**

"To this day, minus the time I couldn't remember my marriage of course, I still regret what I have done."

"Oh stop that! You can't blame yourself for everything." Sue said firmly. "You had just been told you were a clone and that your life was a lie. You were in the middle of _fighting _your "Brother" because of it and she approached you from behind what you did was an _accident."_

"That doesn't make it any less wrong." Spider-Man bit out angrily.

"No it doesn't." Sue agreed as she placed a hand over his now trembling hand. "But it does mean you don't have to keep torturing yourself because of it. You can't torture yourself for every single mistake you make, you're only human." **(LIAG Sad Fact: Spider-Man once accidently hit his wife while he was fighting Ben.)**

"Does that really even apply to me when you consider these powers?" Spider-Man wondered softly.

"Yes." Sue agreed without hesitation. "If Thor can make mistakes then I know damn well we are allowed to. We all have our sins and we all have our demons but we can't let them consume us. You need to understand that more than anyone."

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man questioned in confusion making the Invisible Woman sigh.

"Spider-Man, your contribution to society is nearly unmatched by anyone yet you see yourself as expendable. I mean the hero community itself would go to war just to keep you alive if we had to." Sue said before shaking her head. "Why can't you see just how much we need you?"

"I don't understand I just do as much as I can-"

"-That's all that is asked from you." Sue interrupted. "The best you can do. I don't know what you have haunting you that keeps you putting your life in danger, but you need to come to terms with it." Sue told the masked hero with a no-nonsense tone.

"I…I don't know where to start." Spider-Man said seriously as he clenched his fist.

"Start with your friends. Not the one's you've failed but the one's you've helped. Instead of letting the deaths remind you of why you are Spider-Man let the lives of those you've saved be the reminder instead." Spider-Man said nothing but it was obvious that he was thinking on her words. The two said nothing as they sat in a comfortable silence. After a bit, Spidey raised his glass.

"A toast, to those whose marriages have been screwed up since Civil War." Spidey said suddenly making Sue giggle as she raised her own glass.

"Fuck Tony?" Sue offered making Spidey grin.

"Fuck Tony."

_*CLINK*_

Both taking a large sip of their respective drinks, they sat their glasses on to the counter with a unanimous thump.

**BGM: END**

"Hey, you two don't have to go home but you can't stay here." Deadpool said as he got their attention. It was then that the two realized that it was indeed daybreak.

"Wow, we were talking for a _long _time." Spider-Man realized in shock as Sue stared out a nearby window with wide eyes.

"And making me _a lot _of money. You two sure can hold your regular liquor." Deadpool said impressed.

"Huh how about that-wait Johnny totally ditched us!" Spidey said in disbelief before looking at a nearby clock. "And my patrol starts again, come on Sue let's get you home. Reed is probably worried sick about you, I know I would be. Hey DP mind getting me a coffee before I leave?" Spider-Man questioned making the merc with a mouth nod.

"Actually…can you make that two?" Sue spoke up confusing the other two males. "I…I don't exactly feel like going home right now." Spider-Man was about to say something when he realized everything that they had confided in to each other had opened up some old wounds. With everything Sue was going through, Spidey realized that she needed a distraction from her daily routine.

"Right on it!" Deadpool said happily as he went to go fill out the orders.

"So what are you about to do?" Spider-Man questioned as he turned to his team mate.

"Honestly…I don't know. I just don't feel like going back there right now." Sue sighed.

"Well…wanna come on patrol with me? Might as well use that time for good." Spider-Man pointed out making the woman turn to him. "Besides…maybe now I can see if you can actually pull your weight." Spidey teased making Sue give him a mock glare.

"Is that a challenge webs?"

"You know it." Spidey said with a smirk before pulling down his mask. "Besides you totally won our last bet. Double or nothing that I can completely outshine you stopping street-level crime."

"You're on." Sue said with her own smirk as Deadpool sat down their drinks.

"Okay Romeo, Juliet. Here's your drinks now get the hell out of my club." Deadpool said enthusiastically before grabbing them both by their shoulders and teleporting the heroes just outside of the entrance.

**-Later-**

**-National Federal Bank-**

**BGM: Frontline-Pillar**

"Welcome to the field!" Spidey quipped making Sue roll her eyes as they stood in a bank back to back as seven armed gunman surrounded them.

"Really Spider-Man? Just because I spend most of my time on a team doesn't mean I see any less fighting than you do." Sue said dryly making Spidey chuckle.

"Of course not." Spidey amended. "Don't think I forgot about the war; you kicked major ass by the way."

"You're one to talk. I think Reed still has trouble swallowing his food because of you."

"In my defense, I was aiming for the head. Not my fault he always extends his neck when he fights." Spidey quipped as he glanced back at her. "Tell him I'm sorry about that by the way." **(LIAG Fun Fact: Sue was on Captain America's side while Reed joined Iron Man's. Spider-Man one hit Reed during a large battle in New York.)**

**(LIAG Additional Info: Like no bullshit he jumped over, and fought like four people leaving behind after images before finally drop kicking Reed before he could react. One of my favorite Spidey moments. If you want a quick laugh Google it.)**

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Sue said with a small smile.

"Not going to lie, that was funny when I saw it on TV." One of the Bank Robbers said suddenly making everyone turn to him.

"See? Now I'm going to feel bad when I web you up." Spidey sighed despondently.

"Get Them!" The robber shouted as they all aimed their weapons.

_*RATATATATATATATTATATAT*_

The sound of bullets hitting the floor is all that could be heard as Sue outstretched her arms with a smirk, creating a powerful dome around herself and Spider-Man.

"In my defense, I could have dodged like…all of those." Spidey pointed out making Sue laugh slightly.

"Of course you could." Sue said with a patronizing tone as she patted his back. "That's still one point for me." She wasn't able to really tell but she was sure Spider-Man must have developed a nasty twitch under his right eye. Sue was barely able to catch the fading of his after-image before she heard the sounds of fighting.

_*BAM*_

"Gah-*THWIP*"

*Thump*

*Crack*

*THUD*

Sue watched with wide eyes as all of the men were being defeated with practiced ease as what looked like multiple Spider-Men were in front of each robber in various fighting stances. She never could get used to seeing how agile her part-time team mate and fellow "war veteran" was.

"Spectacular as always Spider-Man." Sue said as she shook her head.

"Amazing actually." Spider-Man corrected from behind her making her jump slightly. "That's like a gazillion points for me."

"You get two." Sue said simply making his shoulders slump.

"Whatever, I'll take it. It means I'm in the lead. I can taste the food already, hope you have a big wallet."

"The day is still young Spider-Man." Sue warned making him chuckle.

**-Forty five minutes later-**

"Ahh!" A purse-snatcher shouted as Spider-Man swung at him.

"Dude, you know how this goes, you won't get away!" Spider-Man called out exasperated as he aimed his wrist towards the man. He was just about to perform his signature devil horns when…

_***BAM!***_

"Ow…" The robber groaned as he ran face first into an invisible wall and slowly slid down unconscious. A smiling Sue slowly faded in to existence in front of the man with a smile as she bent down and picked up the purse.

"Stopped him and grabbed the purse. That's definitely two." Sue said as Spider-Man landed and crossed his arms.

"You get one." Spidey said bluntly. "If soloing the bank robbers only got me two there is no way in the world you're getting two for that." Spidey explained making her pout slightly. "Still…that was hilarious." The Web-head's grin was visible from beneath his mask as he held out a fist. Sue shook her head with a smile at his antics and bumped his fist.

**-One Hour Later: Burning Building-**

_*CRASH*_

"Spider-Man! Did you find her!?" Sue shouted at Spider-Man as a flaming support beam fell in between them.

"Yeah, that's everyone! I took her outside, I came back to grab you. We have to leave this place is about to-"

**! SPIDER-SENSE: RUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**-Slo-Mo-**

"Sue! Spider-Man shouted as he ran forward. Gritting his teeth, Spider-Man smashed through the flaming beam and tightly held the confused Sue in his arms.

***BOOOOOOM***

Spider-man tensed and Sue widened her eyes as a torrent of flames rushed at them at blinding speeds.

_***KRAKA-BOOOOM!***_

Spider-Man closed his eyes as everything was enveloped in a vibrant orange.

**-Minutes Later-**

**BGM: END**

"Spider-Man! Open your eyes!" Sue shouted making the hero open his eyes and look around him in confusion. Spider-Man quickly realized that he and Sue were standing on a pile of smoking debris.

"Uhh…what?" Spider-Man questioned in confusion.

"Barriers, remember?" Sue questioned in concern. "Did you hit your head or something?" Sue questioned with a small frown.

"Sorry, that slipped my mind when my Spider sense went haywire. When it reaches a certain intensity I've learnt that it's just best to act on impulse." Spidey explained making her nod her head in understanding. "You didn't get hurt while we were in there did you?"

"I should be asking you that. Not exactly sure about how well you dodge explosions." Sue spoke up with a small laugh making the Web-head chuckle. The stood silently, both feeling strangely more comfortable than they had in a while. They were silently confused as to why when…

"WOOHOO! Spider-Man and the Invisible Woman saved everyone!" A voice shouted and both quickly realized that they were still embracing and let go quickly as if burned before turning to find a crowd of people cheering them. Spider-man and Sue waved at the cheering civilians before they were swarmed by reporters congratulating them for their heroic deeds.

**-A few Hours Later-**

The two heroes stood on the roof of the Empire State Building as the sun set.

"Well I guess it's time to call it a day." Spidey said with a sigh making Sue turn to him with a frown before releasing a sigh. Honestly she was having fun but she could agree that it was getting late and she still hadn't slept yet.

"Gotta admit, I'm surprised you are notorious for your near twenty-four-seven watch." Sue stated making Spidey slump his shoulders.

"Talon and Chun-Li have been on my case about working too hard. They said that at least until the tournament is over we need to regulate how hard we exert ourselves in case of a surprise match." Spidey sighed. "Tonight, Talon has night patrol."

"I'm honestly surprised at how well she has turned out." Sue said softly as she remembered all of her encounters with the troubled young clone. To say she was shocked to see the emotionally confused teen turn into the feared and respected woman she was now would be an understatement. (**LIAG Helpful info: Laura had a couple of team ups with the FF as X-23)**

…especially since it happened in a span of a few months.

"Think you can tutor Franklin and Valeria if they want to become heroes? They do look up to you, especially Franklin since you helped him through Johnny's "death"." Sue questioned making Spidey chuckle. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Sue and Reed's Children.)**

"Well I doubt I'll be around that long…" Spider-Man chuckled making Sue frown slightly. "But if I'm still around sure, why not? Although you might wanna ask Talon; she succeeded with Alpha much faster than I did with her. Or going by the current trend ask Alpha she'd probably get them ready in a day." Spidey laughed making Sue shake her head.

"No, I think you'll do. You're one of the best heroes." Sue said before a smirk appeared on her face. "Even though I won today."

"That's because you counted my attempt to save you as two and you saving me as five! Does that even sound fair?" Spidey questioned in disbelief making her laugh. "If I had I had remembered that you could make barriers I would have…have…"

"…Done the exact same thing?" Sue offered making Spidey slump his shoulders in defeat.

"Point."

"It's okay, besides I won't make you pay for a meal." Sue said making Spidey sigh in relief. "You just have to cook…for _everyone _in the Future Foundation." Spider-Man jaw dropped from behind his mask and pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Sue…you're an evil mastermind!" Spidey shouted in horror. "That's like a million people!"

"Well you better get ready to fill a million plates." Sue chuckled as she walked passed him. "By the way…thanks for trying to save me." Sue said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and floated off. Spider-Man stood there in shock for a bit before shaking his head.

"Don't think about it too hard Spidey, you'll just get a headache." The Web-head muttered before swinging off. "_*Snort* _Yeah right, me and Sue? In what world would that ever happen!"

**~Meanwhile in Earth-200783~**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you honey."

"Thanks Sue." Spider-Man said with a smile that was visible from beneath his mask.

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Canon.)**

**-Back with Spidey-**

"…Nah." Spidey said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

**-Meanwhile Avenger's Tower: Med Lab-**

**BGM: I'll Never Forget You-Lena Katina**

We now find Talon standing with her eyes closed as she wore a pained expression. Jubilee patted her on the back and looked at the form of a frail female with brown hair that went just past her shoulders.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit." Jubilee said softly. "I won't be far." Jubilee assured the feral as she exited the room.

"Even…with my blood you still refuse to wake. It truly is up to you; isn't it?" Talon whispered as she opened her eyes and stared at her friend sadly. Talon released a shaky sigh and pressed her lips to the comatose woman's. "Do you really not understand how important you are? To me, bobby, Catiana and what bout "Lil bro" or Cameron? Even _Cameron _misses you." Talon said angrily as she clenched her fists. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Those are all the members of NYX)**

_***Flashback***_

_**Laura P.O.V**_

"_He died…" _I realized without much care. After all it was just another body. For some reason the sight of the naked man's form lying just a few feet in front of me with gashes from my claws covering his back made the emptiness in my body feel heavier.

I hate that feeling.

Or do I?

What is it too truly hate something? I just do what I'm ordered. Still it seems as though I have to rid myself of this feeling once again.

_*SNICKT*_

Taking a second to marvel at my perfectly crafted adamantium claws, I run my thumb up the edge of one of them as blood trickled down its cold edge.

It's sharp.

It's _always _sharp. Placing the claws on my arms I ran them back and forth over my bare skin causing blood to spill on the sheets that were no longer covering my nearly nude form.

Pain.

I like pain.

Or do I? It takes place of the other feeling that I…dislike? I guess that would be the correct term. That must make pain a good feeling.

Right?

Maybe that's one of the reason I was trained to inflict it onto others, maybe I was bringing joy to them. Then again _her _death brought no joy nor did she look happy. Only sadness?

Mother.

Shaking my head I realize that there was no point in focusing on such thoughts. After all what good would it do? What's done is done. So I'll just sit here in the darkness and relieve myself of that empty feeling. The darkness is home….it's always been home. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be like _them _those who are always in the light with smiles on their faces.

The Light.

I can't get there by myself I know…and no one would ever show me the way to get there. Why can't I stop these thoughts from recurring in my head? It's like torture. Maybe this is what I deserve. There are no such things as heroes. And if there were then they wouldn't help me.

Still…

Why can't I help but wonder if I will ever find a hero? Maybe I should ask for one.

Ask who?

I don't know. It's illogical to ask something from no one and expect results. But I suppose it is also equally illogical to dismiss something without attempting.

"Someone…" The sound of my voice is always foreign to me. I'm not allowed to talk when I'm not commanded. Without someone to obey I just stay silent until someone does obey something. "…Save me."

_*CLICK*_

"Holy Shit!" A heard someone stutter and I turned my head to the sound. I had to narrow my eyes slightly as they attempted to focus on the figure as the light from the hallway shined behind them. It was a female, approximately my age with blue eyes and blonde hair.

No.

I could smell the dye; given from what I could barely make out from the roots of her hair it was brown. Not sure what to say, I just said what I heard others say.

"Hi." I said simply and the female's eyes just widened further.

"Kiden why are-Holy Shit!" Another voice exclaimed and I managed to make out the form a brown haired woman running towards the younger girl.

Well….

What now?

_***Flashback: End***_

**-General P.O.V-**

_*Tap*_

_*Tap*_

Talon widened her eyes as she realized that she was crying. Crying harder than she ever had thought possible.

*Thud*

Talon fell to her knees as a searing pain ripped through her chest. She never thought it would be possible to feel so utterly destroyed without physical injury. Idly she supposed that it was vaguely similar to what she had felt when Peter had died. However then her heart was too consumed with rage for the loss to settle in.

"Laura!" Jubilee exclaimed as she rushed back into the room and embraced her trembling mate.

"It hurts…it hurt so much and my tears…they won't stop!" Talon said hysterically. "What's wrong with me!?"

"Nothing's wrong with you!" Jubilee said firmly. "And nothing is wrong with her either. Laura she will get up again even if you have to drag her back." Jubilee whispered in the feral's ear." Come on let's get you home. I'll take over for you tonight. I know the routes you take. Just get some rest." Jubilee said softly as she glanced out a nearby window and saw that the sun had set. Turning back into a Vampire, Jubilee easily lifted the feral up and opened the window.

_*CRACK!*_

Wincing slightly as her wings freed themselves, Jubilee closed the window behind her and took to the skies with Talon.

**BGM: END**

Unbeknownst to the two, a single solitary tear slid down the brown haired girl's cheek as she participated in the hardest struggle that she had ever faced.

"_COME ON, DAMN IT MOVE!"_ Kiden thought in anger as she tried her best to force her body to get up. _"Laura…"_

**-Later: Team Amazing's Apartment-**

To say Peter was shocked to see Laura back at the apartment so early would be an understatement. However his shock was nowhere near as big as Jubilee's as she walked in and saw the mask-less Spider-Man. Peter was going to make up some half-assed excuse but when his eyes landed on the ring she wore he decided to say screw it and sheepishly reintroduced himself. Jubilee helped Laura to bed and took off to start patrol after swearing to keep Spidey's secret. After a bit of T.V, Peter had decided that he would go to sleep as well…

…Only to wake up a few hours later when he heard the sound of the Television.

"*Yawn* what's up Laura? Couldn't get any sleep?" Peter questioned as he hopped over the couch and sat next to the feral, who was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest while she watched the screen.

"Some." Laura said simply.

"You slept in your uniform? Wow didn't know you were lazy." Peter chuckled making her raise an eyebrow.

"Me? I took off my jacket. What about you? You literally just took of the shirt." Laura deadpanned as she gestured to his costume pants.

"Touché." Peter chuckled. "Glad to see you aren't going to try to give me the one word treatment."

"Not like it would succeed, you always manage to annoy a conversation out of me." Laura said good-naturedly. The too sat quietly as they continued to watch the T.V.

"So…when were you going to tell me she said yes? I thought her refusing is what caused your condition but I can see that it isn't." Peter questioned making her quirk an eyebrow.

"That was…important?"

"Laura, Laura, Laura. You don't just tell me to make you a ring and not give me the details!" Peter admonished.

"Great, now you sound like Chun-Li….are you still going to tell her?"

"Of course."

"Damn."

"So what was the reason you couldn't go out last night?" Peter questioned in concern making Laura sigh.

"Jubilee told me that it wasn't healthy not visiting Kiden. She said I had to at least see her again once especially if I love her."

"Oh I see-wait-what?" Peter questioned in disbelief. "You love Kiden…as in _love?"_

"Yes." Laura admitted without shame.

"And Jubilee knows this?" Peter asked for clarification getting another nod. "Your fiancé, Jubilation Lee?"

"Yes."

"You know you're going to have explain this one to me, right? I'm pretty sure my brain just shut down." Peter said as he shook his head. "That's…That's-"Peter stopped when he heard his cell phone ring. "Sorry, hold on." Picking it up, he answered.

_["If you say Crazy-town –banana-pants, I will kill your loved ones."] _A voice said coldly. **(LIAG Fun Fact: "Crazy Town Banana Pants" was revealed in Superior Spider-Man to be a catchphrase that Peter APPARENTLY always said. Here's another fact He has never said that once. Ever. Why? Cause he's not a crack-head.)**

"Wade?"

*Click*

"N-Never mind….please continue Laura." Peter said slightly shaken.

"She wanted us to be honest with each other, so I told her that two other people touched the same spot in my heart."

"And…you're alive?" Peter asked in disbelief making Laura frown.

"I can't die."

"A wife will always find a way. Remember that Laura." Peter said surprisingly serious. Laura was about to respond but decided it was best to ignore it.

"She wasn't surprised actually, she just seemed happy that I was honest." Laura murmured. "She said because of the animal in me that it was to be expected…then she compared me to a dog-"

"-harsh."

"She didn't mean it offensively." Laura said as she shrugged. "Anyway she said that if the other two felt the same way then she was okay with it. She figures that as long as we were going to be around that it would be best if I _followed my heart." _Clearly Laura had no idea what Jubilee had meant by the last part and Peter had to repress a chuckle.

"Don't worry you'll understand it eventually. So you, Jubilee, Kiden-if she accepts- and one other?" Peter questioned as he shook his head. "My God, If Chun-Li heard about this you would _never _live it down."

"I know." Laura groaned. "She would say something about me following in your footsteps."

"Yeah that's-hey!" Peter said with wide eyes. "Oh my God you _quipped me! _You actually _quipped _me!" Peter shook his head in horror while Laura released a small chuckle. It was only a few minutes and Peter had already lifted her spirits. "Well the jokes on you, I wanna see how lucky number three on your list reacts to the info."

**BGM: BGM: Stay- Rhianna (Feat. Mikky Ekko) (LIAG Fun Fact: She gets a lot of flak, but even I'll admit this song fit. Don't like it, replace it with another song.)**

**! Spider-Sense: Exit the conversation. Now!**

"_Oh…shit!" _Peter realized with wide eyes as he watched Laura glance down nervously. How the hell he forgot their little _interaction _after the war with the X-men he would never know. Sure there was that time with both Chun-Li and Laura but they were all flat out drunk. Alcohol, however, could not be applied to that nervous kiss Laura had given him all those months ago. "*Yawn* It's still early, I'll go back to bed…" Peter started as he tried to stealthily exit the conversation only to find his wrist grabbed by Laura.

"Stay…please." Peter silently cursed his inability to be an asshole and sat back down hesitantly. Laura said to ignore her possible attraction to him because she was sorting out her feelings. Peter had thought that once she had sorted out her feelings she'd realize that she just appreciated him as a teacher and brother figure. Well it looks like she had figured out her feelings.

And he was wrong.

"That look in your eyes…" Laura began softly as she traced the back of his hand with her thumb. "It's the same one I had when Jubilee helped me realize how divided my heart had become." Swallowing Peter tried to figure out a way out his current situation.

"Laura…you don't want this with me." Peter began but stopped when he heard the distinct Snickt of her claws.

"Don't you dare even think about belittling yourself. You're an amazing man, and you are worth any risk or barrier." Laura said firmly. "We have been dancing around this for too long. Last night I realized you can't just ignore matters of the heart. You know what happens if you do?"

"W-what?"

"That love builds up and over time it grows into pain. I'm an expert on pain Peter…eventually it will have to be released." Laura said softly. "I'm supposed to be _The Unbreakable Talon _yet I don't believe I have ever felt as broken as I did when I rested my eyes on Kiden after all of these weeks."

"Laura…I can't love like you do." Peter tried to reason as he ignored the slight feeling of his resolve breaking.

"Not only can you, but you _do."_ Laura said softly. "You got married to two women Peter. It may have been political, but that's just an excuse isn't it?" Laura questioned and her words hit him hard. Peter wasn't ready to face the feelings he did his hardest to hide. He was _married _damn it!

He didn't care what anyone said, MJ was still-

"You still love your _wife;_ I'm not saying you don't." Laura interrupted his thoughts. "But don't you dare sit there and lie to me and tell me you don't love Silver, Natasha, or me. Only when you have an excuse do you allow yourself to truly follow your heart, I didn't take you for a _coward _Peter!"

"I am not a coward!" Peter bit out angrily as his eyes flashed red for a second. After everything he has went through he knew damn well he wasn't a coward!

"Prove it." Laura said coldly. "You can be the bravest person on earth with a mask, but take it away and what are you? Why are you so afraid to admit your feelings? If you can look me dead in my eye and tell me you don't love me. Then that's it, I have my answer and I will drop the subject. That's all you have to do." Peter knew that unlike with anyone else Laura was being serious. She really would drop it and act as if nothing would happen…and _mean _it. All he had to do was deny his feelings. It was then that he realized much to his horror, that he actually had feelings to deny. And not just for Laura either.

"L-Laura…" Peter began softly and she lied back on the couch when she heard the tone of his voice. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing at all." Laura said softly as she guided him towards her. "It's in your nature now, when was the last time you saw a monogamous spider? Just because you can deny your feelings doesn't mean you should." Peter flinched as he felt his body heat up as his eyes began to shine red. He could feel the small amounts of tantric energy begin to pour off of her. He shut his eyes as an image of Mary Jane flashed through his mind.

"Laura, please, just tell me to stop and I'll get up right now." Peter begged as Laura grabbed the sides of his face, making him open up his eyes. Peter was confused, while he knew that he did have feelings for the feral he wasn't sure why his body wasn't listening to him. He knew Laura would never manipulate him with her pheromones but it was like a part of him that he had been holding back had finally said enough and broke free.

_[I just embrace my Spider side while he fears what he's capable of.]_

Peter widened his eyes as Ero's words rung through his head. This was it. The moment he had feared, the moment where his Spider side refused to be ignored anymore. Crimson met crimson as Laura gave him a sad but unapologetic smile.

_**[Are you man or are you Spider?] **_**(LIAG Helpful Info: Go back to the chapter "A Spider Falls" If you're confused)**

"Peter please…."Laura began before placing her lips to his. "Stay."

And that was it.

"_I'm…"_

Peter felt the last of his resolve shatter and for once did something completely reckless.

"…_Spider-Man."_

Without a mask.

**BGM: END**

**-Outside the Apartment-**

"That's my girl." Jubilee said with a small smile before stepping away from the door and walking off.

**-A few Hours Later-**

Peter groaned as he found himself in his bed as the sound of the New York traffic rang throughout the room. Flipping on to his back with a grunt, he wearily opened his eyes and instantly was faced with the site of what looked like claw marks…

…on his ceiling…

"_What the-oh….right…" _Peter remembered as he shook his head and sat of tiredly. There was a slight pain on his back and red spots on his sheets. _"Son of a- this is the second time I have to buy new linen." _Peter sighed as he tiredly stood up and walked out of his room.

**-Living Room-**

"Hey Laura? Think you can heal my back-oh this is awkward…"Peter trailed off as he stared at Laura and Jubilee drinking coffee as they watched the television.

"You know your blood has ruined me, I can't even enjoy regular food because it all pales in comparison." Jubilee said with a sigh.

"You just have to ask." Was all Laura said; making Jubilee shake her head with a smile.

_*Sip*_

"Oh hey webs." Jubilee said with a knowing smile as the man glanced around the room feeling _very _uncomfortable. "This is only as awkward as you make it Spidey. Don't worry we're cool."

"Uh-huh…" Peter said slowly before turning to Laura. "So…what does this make us?"

"Lovers." Laura said bluntly as if it were obvious making both Jubilee and Peter face-palm. "What? Nothing is going to change about our relationship except there will be more sexual intercourse."

"She's so blunt it's terrifying." Peter said to Jubilee making the mutant-vampire shrug.

"It's endearing, besides she saves lots of time. We have already solved issues that couples spend _years _on."

"Oh really?" Peter questioned curiously, having lots of experience being in a marriage he decided to test it out. "Having any kids?"

"Two." Laura said simply slightly shocking him.

"Who's going to be the donor?"

"You." Laura said bluntly making him cough frantically while Jubilee watched the exchange looking completely amused.

"Names?"

"Kaine and Aybel."

"Okay, I've got nothing." Peter deadpanned. Laura took the direct approach to an entirely new level sometimes. "I am definitely telling my brother that when I see him again."

"Told ya." Jubilee snickered. "So…how was it?"

"Pleasant." Laura said simply as Peter slumped his shoulders.

"I think I was the woman…" Peter groaned before realizing what he said and pointing a finger at the two. "Logan must never find out about this. I really don't want to have to find another construction site."

"He's going to find out eventually, you really want to hold it off?" Jubilee questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes!"

"Sorry, stupid question." Jubilee muttered apologetically. Being as close to the older feral as she was, she sometimes forgot that she could get away with _a lot _more than other people. The two nodded their heads while Laura continued to watch the television.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready, my patrol starts now." The two females waved him off as he went to get ready.

**-A few Hours Later-**

**(LIAG Helpful Info: Warning. The following situation is a canon event.)**

"Spectacular, spectacular Spider-Man…" Spidey sung to himself as he web-swung through the air.

"AHHHH!" A voice shouted and Spider-Man looked to the sky to see what looked like a young woman falling as an old plane looked as if it was struggling to stay in the air.

"Wow, that's certainly one of the rarer scenarios." Spidey quipped before landing and firing two web-lines to two opposite building. "Spidey airlines to the rescue in three…" The Web-head began as he stepped back as the tension of the web-lines tightened. "…Two…One!" As soon as Spider-Man said one he shot into air at amazing speeds.

**-In the Air-**

"Damn! Where did that girl even come from and what is she doing up here!" Carol questioned in confusion as she piloted the plane. Transforming into her Captain Marvel uniform, she was about to go save her when…

_*THUMP*_

"And once again, Spidey sticks the landing!" Spidey cheered as he held a young redheaded woman who had freckles on her face and hazel eyes in his arms.

"What the-Spider-Man? What are you doing here!?" Captain Marvel questioned in shock.

"Well…I was tired of you avoiding me so I decided to try the direct approach." Spidey said dryly as he held the now laughing young woman in his arms. "Who's this psycho?"

"No idea, hold on I'm restarting the engine." Captain Marvel muttered as she tried to fix the plane. "Is she a criminal?"

"What am I a cop?" Spidey asked incredulously. "The cops are the ones who used to shoot at me remember? I have no idea who she is but I am realizing one thing…"

"This is so awesome!" The red-head cheered.

"She needs mental help." Spidey said bluntly as he stood on the plane's wing as the laughing woman held on to it with a grin. Carol was about to say something when something caught her attention.

"Watch out! Missile Incoming!" The blonde roared, making Spider-Man turn around in disbelief.

"Are you serious!?" Spidey shouted as he grabbed the insane woman and leapt from the plane while Carol barely managed to maneuver it out of the way. "AHHHHHHH!" Spidey screamed as he fell

["This is Blackbird Boston on the Zakim Bridge. You are interfering with the apprehension of a felony suspect. Disengage immediately."] A voice demanded.

*THWIP*

"Does that answer your question, Cap?" Spider-Man shouted as he fired a web-line to the wing of the plane. Spidey gritted his teeth as another missile fired at them.

"Spidey, see if you can-"

"Kind of busy trying not to explode and or plummet to my death." Spidey interrupted. "Okay Ms. Wack-Job, can you please explain-"

"Ms. Wack-Job is a terrible name!" The red-head interrupted happily. "We are being fired at by an agent of blackbird security, currently in cahoots with National Federal Bank in a plot against the American people!"

"Wait…You telling me you're a _bank robber?"_ Spider-Man questioned in disbelief. After all what was a bank robber doing plummeting from the sky.

"No, sir! I am a Cameralistic liberator!" The bank robber said enthusiastically.

"A who!?"

"Cameralistic or pertaining to public finance…" Carol began to explain before shaking her head. "Never mind, she's a damn bank robber!" The blonde shouted as she swerved the plane making Spider-Man fire another web-line as he began flailing in the air as he held on to the red-head.

"Hang on D.B Cooper!"

"That's a terrible name! AHAHAHA!" Spider-Man just stared at her blankly as the plane began to pass over the bridge.

"You know what? I'm out." Spidey deadpanned before releasing his grip on his web-line with the red-head, and web-swinging on top of one of the beams. "Oh crap!" Spidey shouted as a missile collided with the wing of the plane that they were previously on.

"Have faith! Your friend flies on the wind of justice!" The red-head said happily.

"My friend flies a piece of Junk." Spidey corrected as Captain Marvel landed the plane safely on the bridge in front of a large red suit of mechanical armor. "I just feel sorry for that guy." **(LIAG Fun Fact: Never, under any circumstances, mess with one of Carol's planes.)**

["Halt!"] The suit commanded. ["I'm Warning-*SLAM*] The suit was cut off as Captain Marvel blasted forward and collided with him.

"Thanks for the help! You were really cool, I mean that, guess I'll see you at the clubhouse!" The Red-head said enthusiastically as she leapt from the beam and on to the bridge.

"What? No! Psycho-Bank Robber-No go bye bye!" Spider-Man said as he caught her with a web-line while Captain Marvel punched the suit before being surrounded by cops.

"That which I have recovered must be returned to the people!" The crazy woman said as she dangled in the air.

"So you're like Robin Hood or something?"

"Robin hood! That's it! That's perfect!" The woman cheered while the suit got back up and fired another missile at her, only to miss and snap the web-line. "Robyn Hood…with a Y for freedom!" The now self-declared Robyn Hood cheered as she plummeted.

"Robyn…" Spidey began as he fired another web-line at her. "There is no 'Y' in freedom." The web-headed pointed out making her smirk at him.

"And don't you forget it!"

**-With Captain Marvel-**

Carol was currently in an argument with the suit of armor, which flipped up its mask revealing man under it.

"All you need to know is that I take orders from the bank, the Mayor, and my girlfriend." The man bit out with a glare. "And with all due respect lady…I'm not into blondes."

That was it.

She was Captain Marvel of the Avengers damn it. She didn't need this shit.

***BOOOOM***

And with that she blasted the man away into a police car before stomping over to him with a glare and raising him up by his neck with one hand.

"On behalf of blondes everywhere, we don't like you either. Somewhere Felicia, Trish, and Ero all had to repress the sudden urge to say Amen.

"Will someone _please _shut her up?" _Spider-Man _of all people exclaimed as he landed with the red-head.

"While we squabble over who heads the table for a feast of craps and crumbs our enemies grow fat on the fortunes of our children." The Red-head smiled.

"_The Hell _is wrong with you?" Spider-Man whispered in morbid fascination. "Can we just give her up?"

"You must do as your conscience dictates Mr. Spider-Men." Robyn smiled as she was being dragged away by the police. Before Spider-Man could tell her how badly she butchered his name, she placed her fingers into her mouth.

_*WHISTLE*_

*Awkward Silence*

"Okay…was that supposed to do something?" Spider-Man questioned as the Cops dragged Robyn.

"Not at all! Whatever blows they may strike against me will only serve to make me stronger!" Robyn cheered as she sat down.

"Hey! What the-she won't budge!" one of the cops said as they failed to move Robyn's surprisingly heavy body.

"Get up!" The armored man shouted as he stood up before firing a laser into Robyn's stomach.

*Thump*

Spider-Man watched in a stunned horror as Robyn landed on her back after being blasted back. The armored man barely managed to make out Spider-Man fading from view before a red web-patterned fist slammed into his face sending him sprawling onto his back. Carol, who was about to do the same thing, simply stood there with wide eyes as her fist shook slightly.

"_What? How did he get over here so quickly?" _Captain Marvel shook her head in wonder as she looked at her friend. _"I have been seeing glimpses of it for a while now but now I see it clearly….he's changed…Now I owe Logan five dollars." _Carol's thoughts stopped when a shadow covered her.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Spider-Man bit out angrily and was about to hit the man again when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"We have bigger problems to deal with Spidey." Captain Marvel muttered and Spider-Man turned to see none other than a one hundred foot tall Robyn with glowing orange eyes.

"See Mr. Spider-Men! I take the pain of my enemies and return it one-hundred fold. For Justice!"

"….what?" Spider-Man questioned blankly before dozens of crimson armored men flew onto the scene.

"You are under arrest!" The man he punched shouted. All of the armored soldiers began blasting the giant Robyn, only proving to make her larger as she used her jetpack to fly into the air. Lasers shot from Robyn's wrists as she attacked the soldiers while Spider-Man looked at the conflict in shock.

"We have to stop them! They're only making her bigger!" Spidey shouted as he turned to Carol only to find her in another heated argument with the original soldier. Spider-Man face-palmed as he silently cursed her pride.

_*THWIP*_

Captain Marvel stopped mid-sentence when the man's head was suddenly cocooned in web. Turning around she came face to face with a cross-armed Spidey who simply jerked his thumb behind him towards the battling Robyn. Smiling sheepishly, Carol grabbed Spider-Man by his wrist and both heroes took to the skies.

"Okay we need to think of a plan-"Spider-Man was cut off as a beam of blue energy erupted from Carol's hand and into Robyn's large form causing the bank robber to increase even further in size. "Stop! You're just making her bigger!"

"I know!" Captain Marvel shouted as she pumped more energy into her beam. The giant Robyn narrowed her eyes and actually emotionally hurt by the blast.

"I thought we were friends Mr. Spider-Man!" Robyn shouted as she aimed her wrist at the two heroes.

"Hey she's the one who shot you!" Spider-Man complained. _"Well at least she got my name right…kinda."_

"Seriously?" Captain Marvel asked making Spidey turn to her.

"Well it's true! If anyone is going to catch a giant laser to the face, it should be the one that can actually take it." Spider-Man deadpanned.

_*FZZT*_

"Uh-oh." Robyn muttered as her Jetpack short-circuited sending her crashing back down into the bridge as Spidey looked on in surprise.

*BWOOOOM*

"About time." Carol muttered before descending with Spider-Man as soon as the landed Spider-Man turned to her in shock.

"How did you know that the jetpack would fail?" Spider-Man questioned curiously as they ran to the downed Robyn.

"Aren't you some sort of genius? Figure it out!" Captain Marvel said with a smirk.

"…Square Cube Law! Of course! I didn't know you were in to physics." Spider-Man said as they stopped in front the gigantic bank robber.

"I'm a pilot." Captain Marvel said simply. "You want to stay in the air? Then you better get into physics."

"True…"

"Hold on, I'll go handle the authorities." The blonde said as she noticed a crowd forming. Nodding his head in understanding Spidey turned to check on Robyn.

"Please don't get into a fight this time…" Spider-Man groaned without looking back.

"No promises." Carol smirked.

**-Three minutes later-**

"So okay, Ms. Robyn with a Y….the mass of the rocket increases by the cube of the growth. So two times growth is multiplied by eight times mass." Spider-Man calculated as he kneeled next to the large woman's face. "But the cross-section of the exhaust valve only increases by the square of growth. Two times growth is only four times escape mass." Spider-Man's frown was visible from beneath his mask. "So how would the gases…"

**! Spider-Sense: Oh…shit!**

"Crap."

**-With Captain Marvel-**

"Wait so you're saying that your corporation somehow has rights to own a girl as property?" Captain Marvel questioned a man in a grey suit skeptically. He had run from the gathering crowd trying to claim that his company owned the girl.

"Corporations are made of people, Captain Marvel, and that is not a person. That is an experiment." The man said smoothly.

"Captain…" Spidey called out.

"Hold on. She's a Robot?" Captain Marvel questioned incredulously.

"I don't care. Listen to me!" Spider-Man shouted as Robyn's eyes slowly opened behind him. Carol narrowed her eyes and aimed a glowing fist a Robyn.

"No!" Spider-man shouted as he grabbed her wrist. "She's going to explode!" Spider-Man shouted making her eyes grow wide. Cursing slightly the blonde turned to the well dress man.

"What exactly is she? And how do we stop this?" Captain Marvel questioned.

"What it is; is private property. You are going to need a warrant-"

"She's an experiment." A red haired woman with glasses, who looked a lot like Robyn, interrupted as she ran towards Captain Marvel.

"You! I'm warning you…" The well-dressed man bit out.

"What are you going to do Frank? Double fire me?" The woman questioned skeptically.

"We'll sue you." Frank threatened.

"I'll live." The woman said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Captain Marvel questioned as she shook the woman's hand.

"Shelley Godwin. Blackbird R&D…well formerly anyways…I'm her creator." Shelley said with a smile as her former boss grit his teeth.

**-With Spider-Man-**

"Listen, you just have to take off the Jetpack and you can live." Spider-Man tried to reason with the robot.

"I have already reached my limit. I have seen this wonderful city and I'd rather be destroyed than to not continue to work for justice. Isn't that right Mr. Spider-Man? We both know that in the end Blackbird will just reprogram me and remove any chance I have at free will." Robyn gave Spider-Man a large grin. "This is for the best; I have helped as much as I could. Come on let's go for a walk." Robyn suggested as she stood up and prepared to grab an oddly silent Spider-Man.

"Crap! Spidey!" Captain Marvel shouted as she prepared to save her friend.

"Stop." Spider-Man said with a surprising amount of seriousness making Robyn pause and Carol stop mid-flight. "Don't you dare think that you have seen everything in life! How are you a hero of justice if you are giving up without trying!? Don't you want to see the entire world?" Spider-Man shouted angrily. Something had been bugging him and it wasn't until he heard her little speech did he realize why.

She was just like Laura.

Albeit she was a much happier individual, but the fact was she was created for another's selfish purposes and had such a _small _view on life that it was almost sickening.

"Entire world?" Robyn questioned with a frown. "There's more?" Robyn questioned with wide eyes.

"Much more." Spidey said softly. "A world with countless good people and those in need who still need to be saved. You can help them but only if you want to. You have to make the effort." Spider-Man said seriously. "Take off the Jet pack."

"I…I can't." Robyn said…sadly? "It's attached to me. The world you speak of, I want to help! I want to see it." Robyn was speaking hysterically at this point. "Is this fear? Please Mr. Spider-Man I don't want to die!" Spider-Man clenched his fists tightly and nodded his head firmly.

"I'll save you." Spider-Man promised making Carol look at him sadly. She knew her friend could never refuse someone in need no matter how impossible it was. She couldn't let him go through with this one though; if the robot exploded even Spider-Man wouldn't be able to dodge the blast.

"Spidey…you can't promise that." Carol said softly making him turn to her.

"Of course I can, I can't fail anymore people in my life. I will save her." Spidey said confidently.

"And how do you know that!" Captain Marvel questioned with a frown.

"Because…" Spidey began as he rolled up his mask over his mouth. "I'm Spider-Man."

And that was the only explanation he needed.

Placing his fingers in his mouth he took a deep breath.

_*WHISTLE!*_

"ALPHA!" Spider-Man roared shocking those around him and making Robyn and Carol stare at him with wide eyes.

_***BOOOOOM***_

"I'm about to be in so much trouble, you owe Mid-town a new roof." Alpha said as she landed on the bridge in a green flash. "Is that a giant woman?"

"Tell them to send me the bill." Spidey said simply. "And yes it is. I need you to go back to the Apartment and go to my lab, it's the third floor. Grab all of my equipment and be back here yesterday!" Spidey ordered as she floated into the sky.

"Not that fast yet, but I'll try." Alpha smirked making Spidey chuckle.

***BOOOOM***

**-1 minute later-**

***BOOOOM***

"Sorry I took so long, Talon tagged along as well." Alpha explained hurriedly as said feral leapt from her back as her arms were filled with various pieces of technology. "By the way…what was up with that Spidey suit that had all of the wires connected to it?"

"Personal project I'm nowhere near finished with just yet." Spidey quickly explained as he began setting up his equipment while Talon stared at Robyn with slightly wide eyes.

"What in the world did you get yourself in to?" Talon questioned dryly while Spider-Man finished in record time and ran over to Robyn to place some plugs into the back of her neck.

"You do not want to know."

"Anything I can do to help?" Talon wondered as the screens of the monitors turned on as the assembled crowd looked on in wonder.

"Yes, get on a keyboard and give me a second pair of hands." Spider-Man directed making the feral nod. "Shelly I'll need you to stay close and help me get through any firewalls. I don't have time to attempt to hack your systems." Spider-Man explained not once looking away from his monitor making the scientist nod. "Alpha. Put a force field around Talon, Robyn and myself. If we fail then the explosion shouldn't kill any innocents."

"Under-stood Spider-Man." Alpha stated as a green dome appeared around the three individuals.

"You know this morning started off very well…and now you are about to have me blown up." Talon said dryly making Spidey chuckle.

"Let's pray it doesn't come to that."

"This is important to you isn't it?" Talon said softly.

"Long story short that girl is your insanely happy mirror image." Spider-Man said simply making the feral frown. She could hear Frank arguing to Carol about his "property" making her eyes narrow

"And now this is personal." Talon said with a slight growl. "I have your back Spider-Man; now let's bring her into the light."

"What?" Spidey questioned perplexed making her shake her head.

"Don't worry about it. How long do we have?"

"Approximately ten minutes…and I have just gotten into her main frame. Let's begin. Ready Shelly?" Spider-Man called out from the green dome making her nod her head. Spider-Man was typing the fastest he ever had for the next seven minutes, never once slowing down as he sent out instructions to Talon and requested the needed information from shelly. Sweat poured down Talon's face as she struggled to keep her concentration.

"Spider-Man. You need to calm down; your heartbeat is too loud." Talon called out as Spider-Man typed frantically. He was about to respond when, much to his disbelief and her relief, he began to feel inexplicably calm.

"What?"

["My trip isn't even halfway done and you two are in this much trouble?"] The ethereal voice of Chun-Li spoke up as her pink form shimmered into existence. ["I'm using my chi to calm you down, now finish this with a clear head Spider-Man."]

"How did you even know to come here?" Talon questioned as she typed much more comfortably.

["You all are on the news. Joan turned it on right now; we're on her private jet to Tokyo."]

"She has a private Jet?" Spidey questioned in disbelief.

["Spider-Man…you turned an entire floor of the apartment building into a lab. We have made a lot of money."] Chun-Li deadpanned.

"Well…how about that? And….Download complete! I transferred her AI and the schematics of her body to my computer!" Spidey cheered before turning to Alpha. "Alpha! _**Clean up Time!**_" Alpha nodded her head as the dome turned into a sphere that shrunk until it only covered Robyn's large body.

"_**Universal Punt!" **_Alpha shouted as she flew forward and kicked the green sphere into the sky.

_***KABOOOOM***_

"And the crowd goes wild." Spidey said as she landed next to him. "You need a nerf." Spidey said bluntly making her laugh.

["We should just change your code name to 'Deus Ex Machina'"] Chun-Li said simply as she floated behind the over-powered teen. However, because of her new vantage point, the ethereal Chun-Li widened her eyes in shock. ["Is that a hickey Chrissy?"] Chun-Li questioned making the teen place a hand over her neck as Talon narrowed her eyes slightly.

The feral made sure to remember to pay a visit to Andy later.

["Oh I cannot wait until I get back"] Chun-Li's voice faded away with her ethereal form causing a chill to crawl up the teen's back…which only repeated itself when Talon stared down at her with crimson eyes.

"_Oh…crap…" _Alpha thought in horror. As this was going on Spidey approached Shelly and handed her a flash drive.

"Okay here she is, try to keep a better handle on her." Spidey chuckled as he handed her the drive.

"Thank you." Shelly said softly. "May I ask you something private?" Spider-Man was confused but nodded his head. "I know you said it's because she reminded you of Talon, but there is another reason isn't there? You kept glancing at me even when you weren't requesting info."

"*Sigh* How do I put this…" Spider-Man trailed off. "You reminded me of someone important. The look on your face when you thought your _child _was going to die…it struck a chord that's all." Spider-Man said simply. They turned when they heard someone clear their throat. Frowning slightly, the two turned to see Frank standing there with his hand out expectantly.

"I'll take my property back thank you." The man said as he waited for them to hand over the flash drive. Shelly frowned, but Spidey simply rested a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No you won't sport. My flash drive, my property. And I'm giving control of it to Shelly…providing she doesn't open that hidden folder." Spidey quipped making both of them look at him shock. "Your damn security shot missiles at me three times today, buzz off."

"You can't do that! I'll—I'll-"He sputtered in rage and as luck would have it, the group was standing next to a police car. Spider-Man simply grabbed the side of it and squeezed his hand causing the metal to give in under the pressure.

"…What?" Spider-Man questioned innocently as the man paled slightly.

"I'll Sue!" Frank shouted making Spider-Man smirk beneath his mask.

He had been waiting too long to use his newest perk.

"Sorry, you can't." Spidey said sounding almost apologetic.

"And why not!"

_*FLASH!*_

**BGM: U Can't Touch This- MC Hammer**

"Because just like the bad guy from_ Lethal Weapon Two_, Spidey's got diplomatic immunity so Frankie you can't sue!" Deadpool cheered as music blasted from a radio he had brought with him. "You can't touch him. Break it down! Ohhhhh!-" Deadpool shouted as he hammer danced.

"What he said." Spider-Man laughed slightly before turning to Shelly. "Go to Horizon Labs and speak to Max Modell, ask him for a job and tell him that Spidey sent you. If you can make something like Robyn there's no telling what else you can do." Shelly stared at him wide eyes as he turned around and walked towards the heroes.

**BGM: END**

"Gotta love a happy ending." Spidey said as he stood in front of Captain Marvel who was glaring at the damaged wing of her plane.

"Happy my ass, look what happened to my poor baby." Carol said sadly and Spider-Man was sure that if she was just a little less tough she'd have tears in her eyes.

"Okay it wasn't a total victory." Spidey admitted although he inwardly hoped that she'd get a better looking plane. Something about that woman's taste in things…was off. "But at least you're talking to me again!"

"*Snort* Yeah, I was pissed at you for doing something suicidal. And what do you do? You nearly get blown up defusing a bomb so you that could save a robot." Carol deadpanned before releasing a bitter chuckle. "You're always like that and I doubt it will ever change, I'll just have to accept that." The powerful woman said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just don't forget that I have your back Spidey."

"I hope so; Logan's a little too…stabby. Don't feel particularly safe with him." Spidey chuckled making her smirk. "By the way…" Spidey began making Captain Marvel pause as she prepared to turn away from him. Glancing back she raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You seem to be fighting _much _more comfortably now." Spider-Man said as he gestured to her skin-tight costume. Spidey laughed as she attempted to formulate a response.

"Web-Head!"

**-The Next Night-**

"Another honest day's work, time to head home-"

**-Insert Ringtone: Catherine Love is over (Game Over)-**

"….Damn." Spidey sighed as he landed on a nearby building and answered his cell. "Hello?"

_["Peter it's me, Felicia."]_

"_Dammnnnn…" _Spidey mentally groaned however his exasperation quickly melted into concern as he realized that the woman sounded nervous, if not scared. "Felicia? What's wrong?"

_["I-um-C-can you come over for dinner? T-there's something we need to talk about."]_

"Sure. Felicia, I don't like the tone of your voice you are okay right?" Spider-Man frowned.

_["I-I don't know anymore."] _The ex-thief said sadly.

"I'll be right there." Spider-Man said seriously as he frowned beneath his mask.

**-Felicia's Apartment-**

Spider-Man landed on her balcony and was about to knock on her window when his Spider-Sense suddenly buzzed with the hot intensity of a thousand suns.

**! Spider-Sense: You're walking into a trap!**

Widening his eyes in fear for his ex, Spider-Man quickly smashed the window open and jumped into the apartment to find…

…Felicia sitting at her dinner table in a simple black dress and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh….?" Spider-Man questioned dumbly.

"What? I said we were having dinner." Felicia said in confusion slightly put off by his erratic behavior. "You owe me a window by the way, and I'll give you an A for effort but your breaking in and entering skills need polishing."

"Sorry… about that. But my Spider sense went off as soon as I reached here. You aren't being held hostage or anything; are you?" Spider-Man questioned making Felicia widen her eyes in understanding before glancing down at her plate with a slight blush.

"No…but I think I know why it went off. Let's just eat; we can get in to that later." Felicia said with a forced smile making Spider-Man nod. Taking off his mask, Peter fixed his hair before sitting down at the table. Peter was slightly confused when all that was prepared for him was a salad, but he didn't really mind. The salad had consisted of baby carrots, baby celery, baby corn, baby tear drop tomatoes and even baby lettuce! Eating the surprisingly good salad Peter smiled even as his Spider sense continued to vibrate weakly.

"Wow this is actually pretty great!" Peter smiled at the ex-thief making her return his smile weakly. After finishing most of his plate Peter decided to finally get some answers for her strange behavior. "So what is it did you want to tell me?"

"How do I put this…you remember your Bachelor party?" Felicia questioned innocently.

"Don't remind me. I am never drinking any alcohol that glows ever again." Peter muttered. "But what does that have to do with anything? Is it about what happened between us?"

"Something like that…I really don't know how to say this." Felicia sighed making Peter look at her in concern. "Promise me you won't get angry." Felicia begged and to Peter's utmost shock she seemed…_afraid._

"Felicia, you are one of the strongest women I know." Peter said seriously. "You can tell me anything, after everything we've been through there is nothing that you can say that would make me angry enough for you to actually be scared of my reaction."

Seriously, some of his villains still haven't been able to top some of the crap that Felicia had pulled on him.

"Peter…" Felicia began so softly that Peter had though he had imagined it at first. "Three demons and a trip to the doctor proved it."

This was it.

The moment of truth.

"…I'm pregnant."

**-?-**

Peter awoke several hours later in a daze.

"Huh…Wha-?" Peter slurred as he found himself on the floor next to Felicia's dinner table. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Peter looked up to see Felicia, walking back into the room as she tied her hair into a pony tail and wore nothing but one of his Spider-Man shirts and a pair of panties.

"You were out for a longtime." Felicia said sounding slightly impressed.

"Oh Felicia? I had the craziest-"

"If you say dream, I will hurt you." Felicia said simply stopping Peter mid-sentence. A chill ran up his spine as he realized that what he thought was a dream had actually transpired. A million things ran through his mind. He didn't know whether to curse or cheer. There were so many things he wanted to say, but the problem was they all attempted to exit his mouth at the same time.

_*Sniff*_

"Peter…please say something….anything." Felicia begged as her eyes glistened. After a small silence, there was only one thing he seemed to agree on. Something…that really isn't much of a surprise when you think about everything he had been through.

"We have to get you out of here." Peter said seriously making her widen her eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"You need to leave." Peter said simply, but after seeing the incredibly shocked in pained look on her face, he realized he worded it wrong. Flipping to his feet, Peter quickly brought her into a tight embrace. "No that came out wrong; I mean we need to get you out of this city maybe even this country." Peter said firmly but Felicia could feel that he was trembling slightly.

"Why?" The platinum blonde whispered causing Peter to step back and stare deeply into her eyes.

"Felicia. I love this city with all my heart, but I'm not an idiot…at least…not anymore." Peter said simply as he seemed to age slightly before her very eyes. "With me as Spider-Man there is no telling who might come after you."

"Peter, I can handle myself." Felicia reminded him with a frown.

"I know you can, but…" Peter began as he placed hand on her abdomen. "All it takes is one mistake, one stray attack, on little moment of over-exertion and that baby's life will be in danger. I lost my firstborn because I kept her mother near me while she was pregnant. I refuse to do it again." Felicia flinched slightly as she remembered that her ex had lost a daughter. She still wanted to refuse. To say that it wouldn't be the same.

But then she looked into his eyes…

…His _haunted _expression…

...And her heart clenched tightly. Peter could brush off even the most traumatizing of situations with a laugh and a joke, but she wasn't him. If even he couldn't handle what happened to his first child…

…She would be destroyed.

What's even worse is that she was positive that a second lost child might just be what finally did the impossible.

Break The Amazing Spider-Man.

New York nearly gets destroyed monthly, the fact that even with the introduction of Talon and Alpha the crime rate had barely even lowered was all the proof she needed to realized that maybe Peter wasn't just being paranoid. Felicia grudgingly had to accept the fact that…

"…I have to get out of here." Felicia muttered in both resignation and understanding. "I understand Peter." The blond sighed making Peter slump his shoulders in relief having been prepared for a very long argument. "But…" She began making him tense. "I will be back, I'm sorry but I'm not like you. I can't deny that Black Cat is who I am. But more importantly than that, this child will have a father even if I have to knock you out and drag you to it by force." Felicia said the last part with a surprising amount of seriousness, but Peter saw a slight glint in her eye that made him grin. Felicia idolized her father and knew just how important a father was in a child's life.

**WHAT TIME IS IT? LIAG BREAK DOWN TIME!**

**(Not many know this, which is weird because it's a major part of Black Cat's origin. Felicia idolized her father but when she got older he had disappeared and her mother told her that he died in a plane crash. The truth, she later found out, was that he was in prison. Walter Hardy was the notorious Cat burglar "The Cat." Later in college Felicia was date raped by her boyfriend. Swearing to kill him, she had participated in intense training but he died in a car crash before she could do the deed. She then went on to release her anger and frustration by becoming a thief.)**

**Back to the story**

"If Reed can be a hero and father, then I know I can. After all he's just fantastic, but I'm _amazing." _Peter quipped making the ex-thief shake her head.

"Where could I even go?" Felicia questioned. "New York is definitely the most dangerous city, but the rest of the world isn't far off with all of the global threats. Not to mention there's SHIELD."

"SHIELD?" Peter repeated with a frown.

"Personally…I don't trust them. Call me paranoid, but they have cameras everywhere. They probably already know of my condition and I really don't want my child being part of some hidden agenda." Felicia said dryly.

"Pretty sure that's just your aversion to eye-patched men." Peter quipped but inwardly he understood her point of view.

"If you want me to leave, then find me a _completely _SHIELD-free and safe place or else I am taking my chances here with you. Unlike you, I have faith in Spider-Man." Felicia presented her ultimatum to a stunned Peter. Felicia raised an eyebrow as Peter paced back in forth as he tried to think of such a place. Pausing mid-step Peter turned to her with a smirk.

"Pack your bags Felicia, because I am going to give Black Cat the perfect temporary-going away present. I'm about to make your biggest fantasy come true." Peter said as he pulled his mask over his head_. "Crap, I can't believe that I am about to do this…"_

"Oh and what's that?" The blonde asked skeptically.

"We're about to go on a heist."

**-Avenger's Tower-**

**BGM: No Church in the Wild- Kanye & JAY-Z**

Tony was currently talking to Captain America when out of nowhere is armor suddenly appeared over his body shocking both of them as the alarms of the tower blared loudly.

_["Sir you-*BZZT* HAHAHAHA wow! I haven't seen this place yet!"] _Jarvis' voice was replaced by a younger female voice that was giggling nonstop.

["Jarvis! What's going on!?"] Tony questioned alarmed.

["Justice!"] The voice answered as Iron-Man found himself flying into the air_._

_*CRASH*_

As Tony blasted through the skies south of the Tower, three individuals looked at the scene as they stood as they watched the hilarious scene.

"I told Carol you changed. She owes me five dollars." Logan growled out as he crossed his arms while he stared at Black Cat and a Black Suited Spidey. "How long you going to be back in black? You're much more interesting when you wear that."**(LIAG Helpful Info: Spider-Man has a threaded black suit that was made by Felicia it was later destroyed but he got another one from the Kravens.)**

"This is just so that I can blame it on a symbiote, if I get caught. I'll need you to cover for me, give me an alibi whatever. If for some reason SHIELD comes, go bust some heads. Think ya can do that?" Spidey questioned making the feral smirk viciously.

"Bub, I am the best at what I do. Of course I can."

"Second best." Spidey corrected. "Laura's having dinner with Jubilee so I decided to call you instead." Wolverine just grunted in annoyance as he walked towards the ledge, glancing back he gave a nod to Black Cat.

"Congratulations."

"Aww! Thanks Wolvie!" Black Cat purred as Wolverine leapt from the building. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Black Cat and Wolverine have teamed up before and have a pretty friendly relationship.)**

"Alright Shelly, how long we got?" Spidey questioned as he pressed a finger to his ear.

_["About ten minutes, Tony wasn't prepared for something like this but Jarvis is forcing back Robyn at an incredible pace- Sorry, I gotta ask- why do you have code specifically designed to hack Iron Man?"]_

"Call it a spoil of war. I just developed it a bit more in my newly found free time. Tony has a history of being an ass." Spidey shrugged. "Thanks for the help Shelly!" **(LIAG Helpful Info: The code was developed to override a fail-safe Tony had installed to the Iron-Spidey outfit incase Spidey switched sides in Civil War.)**

_["No problem Spidey. I'm currently building something to help you right now anyway. Since Peter Parker has been coming to Horizon less, Max let me build equipment for you in his place. It's the least I could do. Good Luck!"]_

"Let's do this." Spidey said as he grabbed Black Cat with one-arm around her waist and leapt from the building.

**-5 minutes later-**

*****THUD*

The sound of the heavy automatic door opening was like music to Black Cat's ears.

"I'm about to teach you how to steal a Quinjet, Spidey." Black Cat purred as she sauntered over to the jet.

"Oh joy." Spidey drawled as he followed her and had to hold back a gasp as she tugged him harshly to a nearby corner.

"Shh. There are cameras and Captain America is down here." Black cat whispered as the super soldier ran to the door as he looked around trying to figure out where any possible culprit could have gone. Hide in the shadows, I'll lead him over here and you can knock him out. Spidey stepped back as Captain America suddenly had a stroke of bad luck when the straps of his shield suddenly snapped and the famous vibranium shield rolled over to the corner where she resided. The poor Soldier didn't know what happened he suddenly found his head colliding hardly into a wall thanks to Spider-Man.

"Why was that so oddly satisfying?" Spidey wondered quietly as he picked up Black Cat, and using a little Tantric energy, dashed into the Quinjet making sure to avoid the cameras. **(LIAG Sad Fact: Captain America is like one of the top two main reasons Ultimate Peter Parker died.)**

"It's the rush! You missed your calling." Black Cat teased making him snort before placing a finger to his ear as he sat in the Seat.

"Alright Shelly, have Robyn open the roof. Wolverine, did you figure out a way to get _her_ to help?"

_["Ya already know bub."]_

**-With Iron Man-**

_["HEHEHEHEHE...Aww, Mr. Jarvis says I have to go! Keep teaching the world justice Mr. Iron Man!"] _Robyn cheered as Tony finally regained control of his suit, but before he could even get his bearings, a red clad fist slammed into his face sending him crashing into the ocean, making miss the sight of a Quinjet soaring through the air.

"_Logan better be serious about letting me off the hook with how much money I owe him. I don't know what Spidey needed this for but_ _it's not really my problem." _Captain Marvel thought to herself as Iron Man finally erupted from the water.

["What the hell, Carol!"]

"Sorry Tony, I heard you were compromised so I came ASAP. Glad to see you back in control." Captain Marvel lied smoothly making the hero shake his head.

**-With Spidey & Black Cat-**

"Deadpool, you sure you are okay with this?" Spider-Man said as he held his ear.

_["Eh why not, I might even get my own story one day! As far as I'm concerned we saw the hijacked Quinjet, you webbed us up to it and I killed the guy. You tried to stop me and we ended up fighting until we reached Africa were I promptly left yo ass via my badass-as-hell teleport belt."] _Deadpool went over the story they had concocted before exiting the communication channel.

"And we're set. Robyn is preventing us from being tracked and now…" Spider-Man trailed off as he pressed a button. "We're on auto pilot. Not bad for my first _and _last planned robbery. I hope I don't get caught, the Avengers might kick me and I really do like that little Club-"Spidey was cut off as Black Cat covered his mouth over his mask and straddled his legs.

"I have _never_ been more attracted to you than I am right now." Black Cat said huskily making Spidey swallow nervously.

"Now Cat…Woah! Don't grab that!" Spidey admonished. "Now Cat, before you do anything you might regret later, I'd like to take this time to say that I am currently in a _very_ open relationship and-"

"-I don't care." Black Cat said as she pulled his mask off. She really didn't at that point. She just robbed the Avengers with Spider-Man.

That was like her ultimate fantasy and possibly the most epic thing anyone could ever say that they have done.

She was too turned on to care about anything Spidey had to warn her about. "If I have to join the Spidey club to finally get you then, damn it, sign me up." Black Cat said as she whispered in his ear before placing her lips to his. "And Speaking of Clubs, were in a plane. I can think of another one we can join." Black Cat purred as she closed the gap between them.

**BGM: END**

He was Spider-Man.

She was Black Cat.

They never had a healthy relationship and probably never would. They fought each other and fought with each other. No matter how Spider-Man's legend would be retold one day, there was one thing she was certain of. That no matter what version…she would be in it. She loved him. Always had and always will. No matter what. Why?

Because she was Black Cat.

And he was Spider-Man.

Is there really anymore that needs to be said?

**-Hours Later: Africa: Temple of the Great Weaver-**

Once they landed, Spider-Man helped get the woman's bags from the jet. It wasn't long before both heard the sound of someone walking towards them. Turning around the two saw a smiling Taran standing behind them.

"Ah Spider-Man, Lord Anansi has foretold of your arrival." Taran smiled before turning to a confused Black Cat. "You must be the legendary Black Cat; it is an honor to meet such a valued ally of Spider-Man. You and your child shall find sanctuary here. I shall have some of the priestesses come grab your things while I'll help you get situated." Taran explained as more attractive women of various sizes, races, and ages came to greet them.

"Spider, where are we?" Black Cat questioned with wide eyes.

"The Spider-Temple, it's where Anansi is worshipped, pretty cool guy when you get to know him." Spidey explained simply. "There are no SHIELD cameras, and this place is so remote that you have to come here by complete accident if you don't know the location."

"I hear you are a woman used to a life of glamour." Taran piped up gaining the blonde's attention.

"Let me guess? I'll have to get over it while I'm here?" Black Cat questioned making Taran look at the older woman in confusion.

"No what I was going to say is that this is a sacred place that promotes happiness, joy, pleasure, and love. The priestesses will happily serve you as they do me as we both bear a child of Anansi's champion. My only request is that you do not abuse it. As High Priestess I have to make sure they are all content." **(LIAG Helpful Info: If you paid attention you would know that Taran was implied to have been pregnant near the end of the chapter "Date Night Part 1")**

"Oh, sorry, don't worry I don't plan on-wait what did you say?" Black Cat questioned as she gaped at the younger woman as Spider-Man froze in his tracks.

"Hmm? We both bear Spider-Man's children." Taran smiled fondly. "My goal in life is to now raise _him _to be a powerful Spider-Priest."

"H-him?" Black Cat coughed out. She didn't see any type of modern technology and the woman didn't look to be that much farther along than she was. She couldn't even tell that Taran was pregnant.

"Anansi has foretold it."

**-?-**

Spidey awoke several hours later in a daze. Looking around he found himself lying on the couch of Team Amazing's apartment. As he wearily opened his eyes he heard T.V. playing.

"Oh thank God. It was all just a crazy dream-"

"-No it wasn't." Jubilee deadpanned sitting next to him on the couch as she flipped through the channels.

"J-Jubilee?" Spidey questioned as he struggled to sit up. "How did I get here?"

"Anansi brought you back." A voice answered and Spider-Man looked up to see Talon approaching them as she ate an apple. "You passed out in front of his temple and since that was his domain he was able to bring you back…or something along those lines, he really gave a vague explanation."

"Two pregnant women." Jubilee began as she shook her head in wonder. "You work fast webs."

"Oh my God." Spidey groaned as he placed his face in his hands.

"Don't forget that he stole a Quinjet." Talon pointed out. "Anansi put it back in the tower. A lot of people are confused as to what happened, but the story seems to be that you helped stop the hijacker."

"Of course thanks to Logan and Anansi, we know that's a load of crap." Jubilee smirked. "I appreciate you letting Laura and I have dinner, but you do realize that Logan is going to lord this over you forever right? I would have just interrupted the dinner." Spider-Man was about to respond when he finally noticed that he was back in his blue and red costume.

"You fainted in a mud puddle." Talon said bluntly before he could even ask. "I changed you." She answered again as he was about to open his mouth. "Go back to sleep, I'll take your shift you look exhausted." Spider-Man was about to protest when she sent him a slight glare.

"G-good luck." Spider-Man managed to get out. He didn't know where the hell she had got that glare from, but it was unholy.

And so ended another day in the life of the Amazing Spider-Man.

**-The next Night-**

Spider-Man frowned as he landed on the roof of a building as a large beam up purple light fired into the sky.

*Thud*

Spider-Man glanced back to see Talon land her bike on the building next to him.

"I could see the beam from my bedroom; I figured I'd lend you a hand." Talon explained making him shrug.

**-Inside the building-**

The two heroes narrowed their eyes when they came to the sight of a swirling purple vortex that seemed to be generated by a flat machine.

"Hmm…I wonder what energy it runs off of." Spider-Man questioned as he examined it closely. "What's the purpose of it? More importantly who made it?"

"It looks like your old nemesis Mysterio." Talon said with a frown.

"Holy smokes Talon! What makes you say that?" Spidey questioned with his best Robin impersonation at the oddly specific guess. Talon stared at him blankly as she pointed behind to a rack of Mysterio costumes. "Never mind."

"There's also the fact that he's still in this room and his heartbeat increased when I mentioned his name." Talon added before turning around.

_*Snickt!*_

"Come out, you might live longer." Talon said coldly as Spider-Man crouched into his fighting stance.

"S-so the web-crawler is alive. And it looks like that animal Wolverine is also alive…and female?" A bald mansaid the last part in confusion making both the feral and Spider-Man share a look. After all, who hadn't known that Talon was wolverine's clone by now? "Whatever it doesn't matter!" The helmet-less Mysterio shouted as he pulled out a gun and fired at Spider-Man who dodged to the side causing the bullet to hit the machine.

_*FABOOOOM*_

"No!" The villain shouted as Spider-Man and Talon felt their bodies being distorted before their visions turned pink.

"WHOA!" Spidey shouted as Talon gritted her teeth.

**-New York: Earth-1610-**

"The hell was that!?" Spider-Man shouted as he and Talon found themselves on top of a building.

"I don't know but we're in New York, but not _our _New York." Talon answered with wide eyes. "There aren't any posters of us and its day time."

"Good eye." Spidey nodded before crossing his arms. "We'll have to split up and figure out where the hell we are, meet me back here in an hour." Talon nodded and leapt off of the building.

**-1 hour Later-**

"_Where is he?" _Talon wondered as she waited on top of the building. As if hearing her thoughts a shaken Spider-Man swung next to her. "Peter? What's wrong?"

"They know who I am." Spidey said shaken making her frown in confusion.

"Who knows?"

"_**Everyone." **_Spider-Man answered making her widen her eyes in shock. "I saved a guy from some thugs, and he was grateful, but then he said I shouldn't be ripping off of _Peter Parker _and that it was disrespectful." Spidey elaborated and was about to continue when Talon released a startled gasp. "What?" Talon said nothing as she shakily raised a hand and pointed behind him. Turning in confusion, his knees nearly buckled as he saw a much shorter black suited Spider-Man with red web patterns running towards them.

"No way!" The _Ultimate_ Spider-Man exclaimed.

**To Be Continued…**

**~OMAKE~**

**-Johnny Storm's Apartment-**

**BGM: Pimp In Me- J. Holiday**

_*YAWN*_

"Damn, that was fun." Johnny muttered as he sat up in his bed and smiled at the young blonde woman that was lying next to him. He had met her by chance when he had taken Spider-Man and Sue out to Deadpool's club. She had short blonde hair and light red eyeliner that surrounded her bright green eyes. When he saw her that fateful night there was something about her that instantly caught her attention. Unlike his multiple fan girls that were fawning over him, she was sitting at a table drinking her sorrow away. He brushed pass the crowd of hormonal women as if in a trance as he approached her. When he took a seat she slowly looked up at him and stared deep into his eyes with bright green orbs that contained so much pain. That's when he knew it.

She got him.

He'd be the first to say that love at first sight was a complete lie, but he'd be damned if that wasn't the closest thing to it. It had been days since that encounter and now here she was once again under his sheets.

"Mmm…" The young blonde mumbled as she blearily opened her eyes and stared at the famous hero. "Hey." She said with a sleepy smile as she sat up and covered herself with the sheets.

"Hey." Johnny said with a smile. "Got any plans for today? I still have many more exciting things about this city to show you."

"It's been only a few days, and you're already spoiling me. " The blond murmured as he quickly pressed her lips to his. "No wonder you're such a player."

"Player?" Johnny said with an obviously fake expression of hurt. "I like to consider myself a hero for damsels in distress."

"Well, I'm not in distress. How does that explain me?" The young woman questioned making Johnny chuckle and embrace her. His unnaturally warm body made her shudder slightly. "On the contrary, you hide it well but I've seen enough pain to know you are running away from something." Johnny said seriously making her body stiffen slightly. _"Alice? _Why don't you tell me your real name and what you're running from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde tried to deny.

"You do. I'm a hero babe it's my job to help you, and not only am I a hero but for the time being I'm _you're _hero." Jonny said seriously and there was a slight moment of silence before the younger blonde held him back.

"Could you really help? Could you really save me?" The young woman whispered shakily.

"If I can't I personally know a few other people that could." Johnny chuckled. "Just tell me what's wrong." The younger blonde shook her head slightly and gave a bitter chuckle.

"Where do I even start?"

"How about with your real name and we can move on from there?" Johnny questioned making the woman nod her head as she tried to calm her emotions. It had been years since she used her real name, it was almost foreign to her.

"Megan Kinney." **(LIAG Helpful Info: Laura's biological cousin. Remember even though she was a "clone" she was born rather than formed in a tube. Canon.)**

**BGM: END**

**-Omake: END-**

"SON OF A BITCH!"

**BAM nailed it! Double cliff-hanger fuck yes!**

"Who the hell puts a cliff hanger in an omake!? You're an evil mastermind! That's almost as bad as when, SPOILER ALERT, Superior Spider-Man killed Peter…Again! In Superior Spider-Man number nine!"

**That was bullshit. Whatever time for the reviews-and HOLY SHIT this is a lot two pages, awesome. –twitch- Whatever I can do this. DEAPOOL grab me some coffee.**

**ScalierMetal:**** She's in it**

**El Elegido****: Can't wait to see if you can predict it. And yes the Deadpool corps were singing outside her house.**

**Hardhitter****: I'll have to contact Jorn and see if we can work on one. I'm still not sure if I can write a good one.**

**KamenRiderRanger:**** Thanks bro!**

**Z2010Deadmeat****: I can't draw at all, that's what AJ Lexie is for, and I have no idea how to make one.**

**Wiggles-n-stuff****: Bro thanks for the review and wow, this story is getting longer than I expected I might even break the 400k barrier O_o**

**sh8ad8ow****: Did this meet your expectations?**

**Existencial Thin****: If he does, it's not intentional.**

**Jedi101****: I don't think it's possible to lose this groove. I'm debating if I should just focus on this story and finish it ASAP I already have everything planned I just need to type it. Then I can focus on FAO and Louise.**

**AthanMortis****: You still dance better than Shepard from Mass Effect**

**OOplimpOO****: The fact that you have read all my stories I unbelievable. I now bestow upon you the rank of Bro.**

**Sliceoffriedgold:**** That…that rhyme was freaking awesome! Don't worry thanks to you all I'm like adamantium at this point.**

**Mercwiththemouth:**** Don't underestimate the yo mammageddon**

**LTF:**** Thanks bro and I have no idea whether or not she has her powers back yet; I'll have to research it later. Honestly, until I even wrote this story I wasn't even sure if comic writing was even a possible career choice. I was going to write my own books on the side though (Novels not comics) I honestly wouldn't mind being a comic writer, I just have no idea where I would even start.**

**Killako:**** Screw the musical**

**ShadowBloodedge9396****: A lot of people are going to die. As for whom that's a secret.**

**Heromtz****: I honestly don't know that's one thing that pissed me off too. Their banter is ALWAYS gold when they're together.**

**kingnapo92****: Just one arc and a chapter left until TUSM**

**Arrankor****: Thanks!**

**Mz1997****: Alright, since you behaved…**

**The Astonishing Spider-Fan****: As long as you keep checking my facts, this will always be a well written story.**

**Mattblue****: Here's more**

**john doe****: Thanks and that's just my style when it comes to my series. I don't create fanon, I bend canon until it's what I want it to look like.**

**The New Creed****: How did you like the moment with the Romanoff family?**

**Batamut****: Please remember what you posted after this story finishes. You are wrong; but-well just remember it and you will laugh your ass off.**

**Remzal Von Enili:**** Glad to be back.**

**Dragonskyt****: Like I said I make the scene fit the music instead of writing a scene and looking for hours for the perfect song.**


	20. Spider-Men

**[RE-UPLOADED DUE TO ALERT GLITCH ON FF I POSTED THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spidey but I do own some comics**

**Okay time for a LIAG Ret-con lol I made a mistake, Miles does NOT have any web-shooters/ organic web at this time so I had to edit a small part of the last chapter. My bad.**

**Chapter 18: Spider-Men**

"Okay…what's up with the get-up?" Spider-Man questioned as he crossed his arms while Talon looked at the two with slightly wider eyes.

"And why is your costume better?" Talon asked the shorter Spider-Man seriously making Spidey face-palm.

"Well I was kind of hoping you would tell me." Miles asked sheepishly while ignoring Talon's question.

"No kid you tell me. How old are you?" Spidey questioned seriously.

"How old are-wait y-you're not Peter Parker are you?" Miles questioned before completely spazzing out in a fan-boy moment. "You are! I thought you would be shorter but, Oh my God I thought that one day you'd-"

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out." Spidey deadpanned as he fired a web-line at the Ultimate Spider-Man, who promptly bent backwards as the line fire over his head.

"Please tell me you saw that! I completely dodged-"Miles was cut off as Spider-Man landed a drop kick to his chest.

"Yup I saw, go put that in your feats book." Spidey deadpanned before pointing a finger at him. "Now tell me who you are!"

"That was messed up bro." Miles winced as he flipped to his feet. "Listen if you are Peter I just wanna talk! " As the two Spider-Men continued to flip and fight each other. Talon stood back and decided that this was something that they should settle by themselves. After all she could tell Peter was going to win the fight. The younger Spider-Man was inexperienced and although his smaller figure gave him much more mobility than Peter, his fighting style still had much too many openings-

_*ZZZAATTT*_

"_GYAAAGGGHH!"_

_*Thud*_

Talon blatantly gaped as she watched Peter fall down after the younger Spider-Man leapt on his shoulders and pressed two fingers to Peter's neck.

**WHAT TIME IS IT? LIAG BREAK DOWN TIME!**

**Okay so besides that standard Spider-Man powers; speed, agility, Spider-sense, and Super strength Miles also has…**

**Venom Strike: Miles can "zap" or temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. This provides a great advantage since Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage.**

**Spider-Camouflage: Not unlike a chameleon, Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them.**

**Break Down Over**

Miles crouched down next to the downed Peter and began stretching his hand towards Peter's mask.

"Time to see who you really are, buddy." Miles said to himself when suddenly…

**! Ultimate Spider-Sense: Back up!**

**-Slo-Mo-**

Miles eyes widened greatly behind his mask when the Spider-Man in front of him suddenly faded away. The Ultimate Spider-Man barely managed to glance back at the blue & red clad hero before he felt a hand grab his arm.

"_Uh-oh." _Miles thought in fear when he suddenly found himself lifted into the air and slammed into the ground with an amazing amount of force, leaving a spectacular sized crater beneath him.

**-Slo-Mo: End-**

"Ow." Miles squeaked out.

"Don't say a word." Peter said bluntly as he raised a hand to silence an amused Talon. He always told others not to underestimate young heroes, and here he had done the same exact thing believing that the younger Spider-Man truly wouldn't have been able to faze him.

"I'm telling Chun-Li."

"Damn it." Peter groaned before turning around to find…

…absolutely nothing.

"He's behind you!" Talon shouted making peter turn back around in shock.

"What!?"

**! Spider-Sense: Duck!**

**-Slo-Mo-**

Peter dove to the side and turned around to watch in disbelief as a once invisible Miles slowly faded into existence with his foot colliding into a wide-eyed Talon's face. Miles watched in surprise as the woman didn't even budge as his foot rested on her face. Seeing this opportunity, Peter wasted no time in pulling up his shirt, grabbing his phone, and at amazing speeds took a picture for blackmail purposes in the not so distant future.

I mean yeah, the kid was probably about to be traumatized after whatever Talon planned to do to him for that kick, but at least Peter would be able to get a laugh out of it.

**-Slo-Mo: End-**

*Grrr…*

_*Gulp*_

Miles flipped back when the previously impartial woman began growling as her adamantium blades slid out slowly but threateningly as she seemed to develop a nasty twitch under her right eye. She knew damn well Peter had managed to get a picture of that, and someone was going to pay.

"Oh no…not another one." Miles muttered as he looked at the metallic claws. He had heard rumors of the infamous Wolverine. The man was a legend before his untimely death at the hands of Magneto; he went places Miles thought a "hero" never should.

_*Clink*_

Before Talon could even make a single step a cylinder landed in between the three heroes, which promptly exploded and released a noxious green gas. The Spider-Men were barely able to make out the "SHIELD" emblem on the can before it exploded.

"What?" Talon questioned before her vision went blank.

"Laura!" Peter shouted before he too fell down.

"C-crap…"The Ultimate Spider-Man muttered before succumbing to the darkness as well.

**-Hours Later-**

Shaking his head groggily, a mask-less Peter woke up only to find himself in a cell as a cross-armed Talon leaned on the wall next to him. In front of them was a transparent purple barrier and behind that was a black male wearing an eye-patch sitting on a chair.

"Hello Peter." The man said making Peter narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Samuel L. Jackson?" Peter questioned in complete confusion making the black male pause slightly.

"I'm going to let that pass." The man muttered. "I'm Nick Fury, director of shield."

"Right…" Peter drawled before glancing at Laura.

When in doubt, follow Talon's nose.

*Sniff*

"He's telling the truth." Talon said seriously making Peter gape at her.

"So either you are Nick, or you got hit really hard upside your head and now believe you're Nick." Peter theorized with a sigh. Suddenly a man walked in and handed Nick Fury an envelope and whispered something in his ear before walking away. Peter wasn't sure what the agent had whispered, but whatever it was made Talon face-palm and Nick's eye widen slightly.

"And you miss? According to the DNA results you are Wolverine's daughter."

"For the last time." Talon began with a growl. "I'm a clone!"

"Your DNA is close, but not that close. Especially for someone that claims they were born in a tube." Nick said simply.

"I wasn't born in a tube. *Sigh* Alright let me explain this again…" Peter raised an eyebrow at her frustration. Apparently the two had been having the argument for a while. "My mother-"

"Funny word for a clone." Nick interrupted sounding highly skeptical making her glare at him.

"-Attempted to clone Wolverine, but the genome she had from his body was too heavily damaged so she had no choice but to duplicate the X chromosome. She then introduced the new specimen into her body and carried me to term. I managed to gain some of her traits as well."

"Your mother had red eyes? Pretty uncommon for a human scientist." Nick said smoothly and gave her a dubious look.

_*SNICKT*_

"You smug-"Talon began but was stopped by Peter who held her back.

"Calm down." Peter told her gently making her nod and sheath her talons. "Listen Nick, She's telling the truth. Some… events have occurred that caused her to undergo a second mutation. This caused her once _green _eyes to change color. It was a pretty traumatizing situation and she doesn't like to talk about it."

"Fine, I'll accept that." Nick conceded while Talon growled slightly.

"Trust me, I know all about clones it is possible to have a female clone if that's why you were skeptical." Peter explained making the man raise an eyebrow.

"No like I said, my skepticism came from the DNA results. I am very aware of the fact that female clones exist, in fact…" Nick Fury trailed off as he placed a finger to his ear. "Bring her in." Peter frowned in confusion when an agent suddenly walked in with a woman that was wearing what looked like Peter's black suit. Only instead of being black with a large white spider, it was red with a white spider. Peter trembled slightly as he felt a chill go down his spine.

"What?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Meet Jessica Drew, female clone of Peter Parker." Nick Fury said simply as Peter gaped at the woman who removed her mask.

"It really is him…" Jessica muttered. "He's older, but it's definitely him."

"Wait! Pause, rewind." Peter said hurriedly. "You're _Jessica Drew? _As in _Spider-Woman?_" Peter questioned in disbelief.

"Yes?" The woman frowned in confusion.

"How the hell are you my clone? Where I'm from you are _most definitely _not a clone." Peter questioned in shock.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked while Nick fury frowned.

"It's obvious that we are from two different realities." Talon spoke up seriously. "We should probably compare notes."

"Good idea." Nick Fury agreed. "I'm sure your father would be proud." After Peter managed to calm the feral down, they began to explain events in each of their earths.

**-A few Hours later-**

"The hell is wrong with this place?" Peter muttered in morbid fascination as Talon remained silent. She had been helping Peter explain their world, but when Nick mentioned both Wolverine's and Spider-Man's deaths she had went silent. Peter was the lucky one, this one still died as a kid. If her Peter wasn't next to her, giving her a constant reminder that he was still alive she wasn't sure what she would have done. Then there was Logan's death…

…Jubilee was right.

Against her best intentions, Talon realized that part of her really did look up to Wolverine. He just seemed to be so invincible; he even came back from hell! **(LIAG Fun fact: Canon.) **

To hear how horribly he was destroyed hit her hard especially now that they had a somewhat functioning relationship. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Ultimate wolverine had the adamantium ripped from his bones, courtesy of Magneto.)**

"And you…" Peter began as he pointed at Jessica with a frown. "You have all my memories, how could you really keep your existence a secret from Aunt May after I died?"

"She's not _my _Aunt May, I couldn't just appear out of nowhere and be like I'm sorry your nephew died but I'm his clone pleased to meet you." Jessica tried to defend making Peter cross his arms.

"That's a lie." Peter said bluntly.

"And what makes you say that!?" Jessica questioned angrily. It didn't matter if he was Peter from some weird alternate world, how dare he just show up out of the blue after Peter died and judge-

"Cause its Aunt May." Peter said simply making her widen her eyes in shock. "Let me know when you come up with an argument that can't be countered by that fact." Jessica opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before clenching her fists tightly and storming out of the room. "*sigh* Hey? Where's that kid?" Peter questioned curiously as Nick Fury stood up and pressed a button, shutting down the barrier.

"Follow me." Nick Fury said as he gestured towards a door. Before they left the room, however, Talon placed a hand on the director's shoulder.

"Fury…"Talon began before releasing a breath. "Do you think it would be possible to bring this Jimmy Hudson to me?" **(LIAG Helpful Info: Jimmy Hudson is Ultimate Wolverine's biological son and the current ultimate Wolverine. He has a healing factor and can naturally produce a metallic material to coat his claws. The material is strong and its limits are not currently known.)**

"I'll see what I can do." Nick said with a smirk.

**-Roof of Shield Base-**

"Yo…" Peter trailed off as he walked towards a mask-less miles. "Sorry about the whole…slamming you into the ground thing." Peter said sheepishly making the thirteen year old scratch the back of his head.

"No problem, as long as you're okay with the venom sting to the neck thing." Miles said sheepishly before turning to Talon. "And sorry about-"

_*SNICKT!*_

"It never happened…" Talon growled making the teen gulp.

"W-what never happened?" Miles questioned as he began to sweat slightly making her nod. Nick shook his head at their antics before turning to Peter.

"Alright Peter, Miles here is the Peter Parker expert-"

"I knew I had fans! Suck it Talon." Peter gushed making the man roll his single eye while Talon face-palmed.

"Yeah you're Peter alright." The bald man sighed before continuing. "Miles I want you to take them, and show them what happened to Peter parker while I try to figure out how the hell this happened in the first place."

"How much do you want me to tell them?" Miles questioned as Nick handed Peter his mask back.

"Everything, they are telling the truth about who they are-especially her…" Nick trailed off as he pointed at a now confused Talon. "No one would be so adamant about not being Logan's daughter other than his actual daughter." Nick said the last part with a smirk making Talon glare at him.

"I will kill you in your sleep." Talon growled as the man chuckled and began walking away. The two Spider-men put on their respective masks before all three entered a nearby helicopter and flew off. As they left the S.H.I.E.L.D. base Nick looked up at their helicopter and gave a wry smile.

"Peter Parker."

**-With Mysterio-**

The Villain smirked sinisterly as he placed a helmet over his head as a replica of himself stood before him. Clenching his fists with a grin, the body mimicked his actions as its head lit up in a blue flame.

"The Mysterio Avatar works perfectly."

**-A few minutes later In the Helicopter-**

"You know the more time I spend time with you, the more I want to rename you Spider-Boy and bring you back with me. You'd be an awesome side-kick." Peter said good-naturedly making Miles chuckle as Talon looked at the boy in horror.

"Don't do it." Talon said so seriously that Miles had to repress a shudder. "I cannot tell you how many times he's literally used me as a projectile as his go-to plan to stop super villains…"

_***FLASH BACK***_

"Now that I have Alpha's DNA I can go make my own clone army of super powered minions!" The Jackal said sinisterly as he held up Chrissy's brush. "They will kneel before-"

"_Talon AWAAAAAYYY!"_

"_What-"_

_*CRASH*_

"GAHHH!" The Jackal shouted as Talon's body collided into his head, her vibranium skeleton increasing the strength of the collision and sending the brush flying from his hand.

"You…bastard." Talon growled out as she stood up and glared out of Chrissy's bedroom window at Spider-Man.

"Good Job!" Spidey chirped as Alpha and Chrissy, who were in the next room meditating, ran in with wide eyes.

_***Flash Back Over***_

"…Purse snatchers…"

_***FLASH BACK***_

"That web-head won't catch me!" The petty criminal shouted as he ran in to a park as Spider-Man and a younger looking Talon landed on the outskirts of the park.

"Damn it! He ran into a park, too many trees to swing effectively!" Spider-Man complained in frustration before grabbing Laura by her wrist. "Laura…" Spider-Man began softly confusing the younger feral.

"Yes?"

"Purse snatcher capture tactic number 58!" Spider-man shouted suddenly making her widen her eyes.

"Wait? What-_AHHHHHHHH!" _Talon shouted in surprise as Spidey launched her through the trees and onto the unsuspecting criminal.

_***Flash Back Over***_

"…Bank robbers…"

_***FLASH BACK***_

Spider-Man had to repress a curse as he saw the getaway car speed down the street.

"I was too late! Looks like I have to play catch up-TALON!" Spidey shouted in job as he spotted his out of uniform team mate walking down the street with Jubilee as they ate ice-cream. Said feral turned away from her mate in confusion as she noticed Spider-Man running towards her.

"No…" Laura muttered with wide eyes as she tried to turn around, confusing the hell out of her mate. "No I refuse!" Laura shouted as she dashed away on all fours.

_*THWIP*_

"Great idea Talon! Build up momentum, I taught you well!" Spidey shouted as his web-line connected to her back, Spider-Man yanked her back and began to swing her fast above his head. **"Web-Throw!"**

"YOU SON OF A B-_***KABOOOOM*"**_ Laura shouted as she landed on the car causing it to crash into a tree and exploded in to flames. Jubilee blatantly gaped at the sight as Spider-Man caught the feral's ice cream and rolled up his mask to taste.

"Can't go wrong with chocolate." Spidey said with a smile as Laura limped out of the flames and dropped the unconscious bodies of the robbers on the side walk. Laura said nothing as she walked towards him with her head down. "Hey Laura! Good job-"

_*SNICKT*_

"L-Laura?" Spidey stuttered out as the crimson eyed woman glared at him as his Spider-Sense buzzed wildly.

**! Spider-Sense: RUNNNNNN!**

"Grrr…you!" Laura roared as she descended upon the web-head.

_***Flash Back Over***_

"Bill collectors-"

"I think he gets the point!" Peter interrupted as Miles looked at his hero in horror that was even able to be seen from behind his mask. Peter was about to defend his actions when suddenly…

**! Spider-Sense: Get out of the choppa!**

**! Ultimate Spider-Sense: hit the deck!**

"_Crap!" _Both Spider-Men shouted as Talon widened her eyes as she heard the incoming projectile.

_*FABOOOM*_

"Grab the pilot!" Peter shouted to Miles as part of the helicopter exploded. Miles quickly grabbed the pilot before wrapping his free arm around Peter's neck as the original Spider-Man began to web swing out of the helicopter.

"What's going on!?" Miles questioned in confusion making the red and blue clad hero glance back at him.

"No idea, but I say that we ask him." Peter quipped as both turned their heads to see the blue-flaming headed Mysterio waving at them with his left hand while standing on a nearby pier as he clutched a rocket launcher in his right hand.

"The universe is giving me two Spider-Men to kill at the price of one? Heh, alright." The villain grinned as the spider-themed heroes landed on the pier.

"The heck is going on here?" Miles questioned as he sat the unconscious pilot down.

"You tell me, I don't live here." Peter deadpanned.

_*THUMP*_

Both Spider-Men turned to see the slight singed form of Talon crouching on all fours as her right eye developed a nasty twitch.

"Long time no see." Miles quipped as Peter stared at his wrist as if checking a watch.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, kinda late." Peter said with mock exasperation.

"I hate you both." Talon growled out making Peter chuckle.

"Love ya too, honey." Peter quipped making the feral growl more as she stood up and glared at Mysterio.

_*SNICKT!*_

"How could the only two Spider-Men find each other so easily?" Mysterio questioned sounding slightly perturbed. "And with the animal woman."

"Oh I am going to enjoy hunting you down, prey." Talon growled out making the Spider-Men cautiously take a step to the side.

"_Well what do you know; it was an equal personality merge guess you can only notice it during conflict." _Peter mused. Laura had claimed that she and her feral side had merged equally, but the mutant didn't appear to act any different than Laura originally had.

"It's no use, no matter-"

"I so got this!" Miles interrupted the villain's monologue as he speed blitzed Mysterio and swung his fist into the villain's face, only for it to pass right through Mysterio's head.

"You dare interrupt me? Little Spider-brat I should have ended you as soon as I heard of you!" Mysterio shouted as he grabbed miles by his leg and threw him at Peter. Peter caught his successor but soon found himself falling to the ground from the force of the throw.

"_This Mysterio is much stronger, but how?" _Peter thought in confusion as he began to sit up. However, before he could Mysterio raised his hands at the three heroes.

**! Spider-Sense: Brace yourself!**

_*BOOOOM*_

Talon, Miles, and Peter all grunted in pain as they were blasted by a wave of blue energy. The powerful blast shattered the ground underneath them sending the three heroes falling into the river.

**-With The Real Mysterio-**

"Maybe I should run?" Mysterio mused to himself. "Nah…they can't even touch me but…."

**-Back With Mysterio's Avatar-**

"…I can torture them." Mysterio said sinisterly as he poured a crimson liquid into the hole and into the river.

**-Moments later-**

"What in the world was that?" Miles groaned as he climbed out of the water.

"Well I'm not a rocket scientist, but I believe it was something that blasted us into the East river." Peter answered from in front of Miles while Talon spit out some water and climbed out as well.

"At least it's cleaner than the one from our New York." The feral muttered as Peter suddenly froze mid step.

"Well…this sucks." Peter muttered as he stared at the sight before him.

"You better be able to handle yourself." Talon told Miles as she looked at the sight as well. Before them was Mysterio…

…Who was surrounded by a majority of their enemies.

"Crap!" Miles shouted as he looked at the forms of Doc Ock, The Green Goblin, his own uncle Aaron Davis AKA Prowler, The Lizard, Venom, and many…many more.

"Don't sweat it kid!" Peter shouted as he ran head first into the crowd of villains ignoring his Spidey sense. "These are just illusions-"Peter was cut off as one of Doc Ock large tentacles grabbed him and raised him into the air.

**! Spider-Sense: When will you learn? ALWAYS listen to me!**

"Run! I was wrong!" Peter shouted before he was slammed into the ground.

"Damn it!" Talon growled as she attempted to slash through venom only for the large black monster to reform nearly instantly. "What is this? They all have scents but they can't really be here can they!?" Talon questioned in confusion as she side-stepped on of Venom's tendrils and swung her right foot at his head.

_*SNICKT!*_

Venom growled and grabbed her by her neck and flung her to the other side of the pier and into a truck.

"Grr…" Talon glared at the villains as she pulled herself up.

_*SLAM*  
_

"Gah!" Miles grunted as he crashed into the same truck and fell down next to the feral. "H-hey if you happened to have Wolverine's infamous Berserker rage you mind lapsing into it? We're getting our butts kicked." Miles asked as he struggled to stand.

"Sorry, but I'm already in it…I'm _always_ in it." Talon informed the young hero making him hang his head before perking up.

"Ah well, we can't give up yet! Peter needs our help-_whoa!"_ Miles gasped with wide eyes as he stared at the battle field he was flung from. Various after-images were running around all in different combat poses. Each villain were surrounded by at least two and looked as if they were being knocked back.

**-With Spider-Man-**

**-Slo-Mo-**

"_You know I should really name this thing."_ Spider-Man thought as he delivered two devastating blows into the Lizard's face before back flipping three times and slamming both of his feet into Venom's face before leaping across the entire battlefield and elbow dropping Doc Ock. Spider-Man used his momentum to push off with his elbow and spin countless times into the air and slam his knee into Prowler's face. Grabbing prowler's face effortlessly, Peter flung him into the airborne Green Goblin with one hand. Peter leaned back as Electro appeared and fired lightning at him causing the energy to miss. _"The Matrix? Nah that's taken. How about Web Rush?" _Peter mused as he pumped out a little more Tantric energy.

**-Web-Rush: End-**

**-With Talon and Miles-**

"He…he's Untouchable!" Miles gasped out in shock. "I knew Peter was good but he was never _that _Good."

"Unlike your Peter sadly, ours had the chance to grow up. Hopefully you will be able to do the same one day." Talon said simply before frowning as she heard someone land next to her.

**! The Ultimate Spider-sense: GET THE HELL AWAY NOWWWWWWWW!**

"GYAAAAAH!" Miles shouted as his head exploded in pure agony from his Spider-sense. Talon widened her eyes slightly as she realized who landed next to her.

"Get away from here and help Peter now!" Talon shouted as she stared at her former nemesis. Miles wanted to protest but the tone in her voice told her that he didn't have a choice.

"I don't know what's going on but be careful!" Miles shouted as he ran to fight alongside his idol.

"You…how are you here." Talon growled as she glared at…

…herself.

"You are supposed to be gone Reaper!" Talon growled out angrily as the green eyes woman stared back at her sadly.

"You've defeated _her _but with your new body you have done nothing but make her stronger." Reaper frowned as her own talons slid out. "She's so strong now…I can't keep her chained up…"Reaper trailed doff as she swung her claws at Talon who promptly rose her own to black them.

_*CLANG*_

Talon gritted her teeth as Reapers own green eyes burned a blazing crimson as a sickening grin threatened to split her face.

**BGM: Philistine- No More Heroes OST**

**Optional BGM: One Winged Angel Nobuo-Uematsu**

"Pleased to meet you again darling." Reaper chuckled. "Thank you for the upgrades." Reaper said before slamming her into Talon's making the feral stumble back. "HAHAHA!" Reaper laughed as she ran forward and began to slash at her counterpart wildly.

"Shit!" Talon cursed as she parried all of the slashes as Reaper continued to keep a smirk on her face.

"Did you really think I would be gone because you changed one thing?" Reaper questioned humorously as she ducked under Talon's right foot claw and leapt forward and buried her claws into the feral's stomach. "I exist because there is always the possibility you will turn evil. You were born in the darkness, just because you spent a little time in the light doesn't mean you will stay there, the dark is your home."

"I won't become you!" Talon growled out as she leapt back to let her wound heal.

"Darling you _are_ me." Reaper smirked.

"Enough!" Talon bit out as she drew her dagger as Reaper mimicked her actions. "I've overcome too much to get to where I am today; you will not make me lose that! **Wild…TALON!"**

"**Insane…REAPER!" **Reaper said enthusiastically as she threw her blade, as one both ferals tilted their heads causing their opponent's dagger to miss**. **Talon glared while Reaper grinned as they both raised their hands and formed devil horns.

_*THWIP*_

_*THWIP*_

The Web-Lines connecting to their respective blades, both feral yanked their hands back and charged at each other. Crimson eyes met crimson eyes as they both met each other in the center of the battlefield.

_*CLANG!*_

_*CLANG!*_

_*CLANG!*_

**-With The Spider-Men-**

"_I can't even keep up with Peter, let alone help him." _Miles thought in frustrations as Peter continued to fight all of the enemies. Miles widened his eyes and ducked his head causing a bullet to sail over his head. Turning around, he came face to face with Prowler.

"Uncle Aaron…" Miles muttered as he clenched his fist tightly and turned to glare at Mysterio. "You! You won't get away with this!" Miles shouted as he ran at the illusionist. Mysterio smirked as the large rampaging form of the Hulk appeared in front of him, but that didn't deter Miles who simply leapt over the green man and drop kicked Mysterio in his chest. Unknown to him, miles away his kick sent the real Mysterio crashing to the ground. "Get out of my head!" Miles shouted as he grabbed the villain by his shirt.

"I figured it out!" Peter shouted as he slid in between the Hulk's legs and fired a web-line at a medallion that was hanging from a long chain that was wrapped around Mysterio's hand. "It's a strong chemical component mixed with his Illusions! He's taking our fears and pulling them right out of our heads because he's an asshole!" Peter explained before throwing the object into the water

"Where is he?" Miles questioned to himself in confusion as he watched the head fade away.

**-With Talon-**

*SCHLIK!*

Talon dropped her dagger in horror as Reaper's Muramasa claw slit her neck. Talon held her neck in shock as she stumbled back slightly before completely collapsing. Tears fell from her eyes and blood pooled from her mouth as Reaper stood over here with a grin.

**BGM: END**

"Well well, The _Unbreakable_ Talon breaks again." Reaper smirked before frowning suddenly as she realized that she had a large lethal gash on her side that refused to heal. "Well how about that? Listen up; my time is over anyway, remember this…" Reaper began before kneeling down to whisper in the feral's ear. "I am not just a nightmare, don't fool yourself into thinking I am just a delusion like the rest of these pitiful excuses for prey." Reaper growled as she gestured back towards the fading villains. "We both know that I am your reality. Resisting me will only lead to your own destruction, you're purpose is destruction, never forget that."

And with that Reaper vanished with the other illusions.

"_*GASP*" _Talon frantically grabbed her neck as the lethal injury faded, never existing in the first place. Talon sat up and just stared at her trembling hands for a bit before clenching them in anger. "There must be another way…" Talon growled as she shut her eyes. She refused to become that monster and she also refused to die because of it. _"I will win this struggle with fate."_

"Kid get away from the body-"

_***BOOOOOM***_

Talon turned around in shock as a sea of roaring flames tore across the pier engulfing the heroes in a fiery explosion.

**-30 minutes Later-**

Miles groaned as he woke up to find Nick Fury and the Ultimates staring down at him. **(LIAG Helpful info: The Ultimates are the Ultimateverse's Avengers)**

"Oh my God it's the Ultimates!" Miles gaped from beneath his mask.

"Stand boy." Thor said simply with crossed arms.

["Told you he'd be okay."] Iron Man said as he looked at the young Spider-Man.

"Oh that hurt…" Miles groaned as he forced himself before turning to Nick. "Any idea where the other Spider-Man and Talon went?"

"The other Spider-Man?" Hawkeye questioned in confusion. "Wait-who's Talon?"

"A grown up version of Peter Parker in our dimension." Nick answered Hawkeyes as if that kind of thing was to be expected. "Talon is a woman who claims to be the female clone of Wolverine from the same dimension."

"Odin's beard." Thor muttered as he looked at Nick with slightly wider eyes.

["Are you shitting me Fury?"] Iron-Man questioned incredulously. ["Did you alert the X-men? Was she hot? Did Peter still have his happy attitude? Was she hot? Let's not forget the most important question of all though…_Was. She. Hot?"]_

"This Peter still had a friendly attitude and still quipped, although his attitude was much more mature no doubt due to his age. As for The X-men I haven't contacted them yet, but I do need to get in touch with one of the younger mutants." Nick informed Tony as he blatantly ignored the other questions.

["Fine if you won't answer my question, I'll just ask the expert on such subjects; a teenage boy going through puberty."] Iron Man said as he turned to miles. ["Kid…was she hot?"]

"Well-um-y-yeah?" Miles answered sounding extremely embarrassed and nervous as if Talon would pop out of nowhere and kill him.

["This I have to see. Where are they?"]

"Ain't it obvious Stark?" Nick questioned rhetorically. "They ran the hell away from us."

"But why?" Miles questioned in confusion.

"After everything Mysterio has pulled on them it should be expected. They probably can't tell what the hell is real or not anymore." Nick explained making the adults nod in agreement. "Come on we have to find them."

**-Hours Later: Home of Peter Parker-**

"This is the single dumbest plan I have ever had. I can't do this." Peter deadpanned as they stood in front of a house that had a for sale sign on it. He had decided that in this world it would be a good idea to retrace his steps and wound up back at this world's Peter's house.

"And I would gladly disagree." Talon added bluntly as she recalled all of the times she had been thrown by her former mentor. Talon sighed as they realized that they were beginning to attract a crowd. "Listen you can't run away from this, I know this hurts but you have to give them closure. Like you told your clone, don't do it for you; do it for your aunt May." Now Talon had no relation with Peter's aunt whatsoever but she at least understood that the woman was very important to Peter.

*Click*

"Gwen you still have to do your homework." Aunt May admonished as she exited the house with a blonde teenager.

"May it's not like I didn't do it; I just didn't do all of it. I needed to pace-" Gwen stopped alongside May as they stared at the sight of a man wearing a Spider-Man outfit standing in front of their house while a black haired woman face-palmed next to him. A million emotions ran through her face before finally settling on one.

Anger.

"You son of a…" Gwen began in righteous fury. Where the hell did this stranger get the damn audacity to dress up like Peter and stand in front of their house? "I'm calling the cops you horse's-"

"How dare you!" May shouted as she glared at them. "Get out of here you lunatic-" May couldn't finish as her voice was caught in her throat as the man pulled up his mask to reveal a face that she could recognize anywhere, no matter how aged it was. Neither woman could say anything as Peter stared at them with sad hazel eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. Inwardly Talon was shocked she knew that these people were dear to Peter but she honestly never thought she would ever see Peter just outright cry.

It took a lot to make a man that would laugh in the face of the Phoenix itself cry.

"Aunt May…and Gwen, you're so young-

_*Slap*_

Peter held the side of his face as Aunt May walked up and slapped him sending him crashing to the ground. He saw it coming, but he knew it was best to let them vent they probably didn't even believe him. Talon looked at her downed lover with a slight degree of shock. Not being able to fully comprehend normal emotions, the actions of Aunt May confused her greatly.

"You mother fucker!" Gwen shouted as she stomped towards him. "You think this is funny!?" Gwen asked in fury as she prepared to stomp Peter only to find herself shoved down to the ground and landing on her rear. Glaring, Gwen looked up only to widen her eyes in slight fear as a crimson eyes woman glared down at her.

"Enough." Talon said coldly, still blinded by rage Gwen narrowed her eyes and stood up. Cocking her fist back the blonde delivered a punch straight to Talons face…

…that didn't budge her at all.

_*SNICKT!*_

"I'll let you get away with that one. Now I said enough." Talon growled as her talons glittered in the sunlight. She had yet to get any form of rest after the fight with Mysterio and Reaper's illusion, to say her patience was low was like saying Tony Stark only slightly appreciated the opposite sex.

"Everyone calm down!" A new voice shouted and they looked up to see Miles land in front of the house. "Thank God I got here before anyone got snickt'd."

"What the hell is _this_, man? What are _you_ doing here?" Gwen questioned in annoyance as she looked at the black suited Spider-Man.

"Wait! Calm down…this might sound insane, but this is _him." _Miles stated as he gestured towards Peter making both May and Gwen look at the boy with wide eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gwen question incredulously.

"I-I shouldn't have come here, this was just a bad idea. I don't even know why I came here or what I was going to do, but I couldn't understand how there was an entire world and-and-and I _died _and there you are." Peter rambled as he held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I came here, you didn't deserve this on any level." Peter said seriously as May continued to gape at him before her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she fainted. Luckily, Gwen managed to catch the woman before she fell.

**-Meanwhile: The Triskelelion-S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters-**

"What do you have Stark?" Nick questioned as he walked into the lab to find Tony inspecting the Mysterio Avatar's broken body.

"I've got absolutely nothing Fury." Tony said with a sigh as he began to check the schematics of the body on a holographic screen.

"Nothing?" Nick questioned skeptically.

"Just a bunch of theories. So I have nothing you can use." Tony explained before sipping from a martini that he held in his hand. "Do you really believe that there is a Spider-Man and a female clone of Wolverine from another world just like ours?"

"I do."

"Why are you suddenly a believer in that which you can't prove?"

"Yet." Nick corrected. "Which I can't prove yet. We know that there are other worlds besides ours out there, what we don't need is Mysterio knowing about them and dancing between them." The director of S.H.I.E.L.D explained making the billionaire nod.

"Every move he makes has to be hurting the barriers between us." Tony muttered as he checked another screen.

"Has to be." Nick agreed.

"I'm angry that this guy figured it out before me." Tony said with narrowed eyes.

"You'll get it." Nick assured him making Tony nod.

"I need to talk to that Spider-Man…" Tony began making Nick nod. "…And see if I can get a date with this so called Talon." Tony added making Nick face-palm.

"Of course…" The Black male said dryly. "We'll get them in a bit."

"Oh? I figured you would want them called in immediately." Tony said as her raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Normally I would, but I currently have one of my agents heading towards their location with one of the X-men. It's time that some people finally got some damn closure." Nick said seriously as Tony widened his eyes in surprise.

"You grew a heart?" Tony asked in shock.

"I made some promises to the kid." Nick said solemnly as he referred to the deceased Spider-Man. "Promises I didn't keep. If anything I owe his family this, how much hell must they go through before something good happens to them?"

Tony didn't have an answer.

**-10 minutes later: Parker house-**

"Mmm…w-what happened?" May questioned as her tiredly opened her eyes to find that she was lying on the couch in Peter's old bedroom using Gwen's legs as a makeshift pillow as a mask-less Peter sat on the floor while a mask-less Miles sat on the bed and fiddle with one of Laura's web-shooters.

"Wow, Laura gotta admit I didn't think she'd be up already. Do you always keep smelling salts on you?" Gwen questioned curiously as said feral leaned on a nearby wall.

"I have to be prepared for anything." Laura explained making the blonde nod.

"So can you explain to me again how exactly you're a clone of Wolverine…and female?" Gwen questioned making the feral's eye twitch slightly. She had explained her origin to more people in this world than she ever had in her own dimension.

"Crap happens." Peter answered with a shrug as he could practically _feel _Laura's exasperation.

"That makes since." Gwen nodded before turning to Aunt May, who had finally sat up, with a smile. "May it's him! It's actually him!"

"Now Gwen we don't know that-"

"Oh it's him." Gwen interrupted May as she nodded her head.

"It's him." Miles said as he accidentally shot a web-line at the ceiling. "…oops."

"And-and you live here now?" May asked carefully.

"I'm afraid not, we're here by accident." Peter sighed. "We were facing this guy named Mysterio-"

"-That crazy guy on Youtube?" Gwen questioned in disbelief. **(LIAG Fun Fact: He broadcasts his threats on Youtube.)**

"Yup. He broke the wall between our worlds and sent us flying headfirst into this dimension." Peter explained with a sigh.

Do…Do you have a me, where you're from?" May inquired softly.

"I do." Peter answered. "You raised me with Uncle Ben."

"Oh my-is he alive too?" May questioned as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"No I'm sorry." Peter said solemnly. "He's the reason I am even Spider-Man though. I could have saved when I first got my powers, but I didn't. Now I do what I do the way he would have done if he were in my shoes. With great power…"

"…Comes great responsibility." May finished with wide eyes. "Oh my God…it is you…look at you" May whispered before embracing her nephew tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Y-you're all grown up. We lost you and didn't even get a chance to say good bye, but now you're all grown up." As he held his aunt something suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait, did Peter tell you he was Spider-Man before he died?" Peter questioned curiously.

"Yes."

"We knew for a while." May and Gwen answered respectively making Peter widen his eyes.

"Maybe you should tell your Aunt too. It's not like she'd be surprised." Laura said ominously as she thought about the time she trailed Ero. Peter frowned in thought before something else occurred to him.

"Wait, _did_ this entire world know as well?" Peter questioned curiously.

"No. Everyone found out after- _you know _- the only ones who knew were us, MJ, and Osborn." Gwen said as she bowed her head slightly.

"Osborn…" Peter growled as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Good riddance." Laura muttered as her talons slowly slid out. "My only regret is that Logan got to him first."

"Oh and Kitty Pryde." Gwen added, surprising the hell out of the two other-worldly heroes.

**! Spider-Sense: Exit. The. Fucking. Conversation!**

"Hold up, rewind, Kitty Pryde? As in from the X-Men?" Peter questioned curiously as he ignored the slight buzzing.

**! Spider-Sense: YOU DUMBASS!**

"Oh you two were a whole thing." May said with a fond smile as Peter blatantly gaped at the two.

"Me and Kitty were dating?"

"Yup."

"The X-Men?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Peter muttered as he turned to Laura who just shrugged. Suddenly a light-bulb seemed to go off in Gwen's head.

"Wait a second is there a me in your world?" Gwen questioned making Peter glance away quickly.

"Uh…yeah…" Peter answered carefully.

"Is she cool?"

"Insanely." Peter chuckled. "But she's….older, you know, my age."

"Let me ask you something weird are you dating her?" Gwen questioned with a grin as Peter was sure his Spider-Sense was going to burst out of his head and kick his ass.

Yeah as if that would ever happen.

"It was this…whole thing…" Peter answered vaguely making Gwen roll her blue eyes.

"You're dating MJ aren't you?" Gwen asked as if already knowing the answer and Peter was inwardly glad that the subject had been changed.

"There's a MJ here? Let me guess she's your age?" Peter questioned making Gwen nod.

"You bet, I texted her as soon as May woke up actually." Gwen informed the web-slinger.

"Cool, is she a model yet?" Peter asked curiously.

"A model?" Gwen questioned in disbelief making Peter rub his neck awkwardly.

"Well…in my world she's kind of a super model…."

"Are you kidding me!?" Gwen asked wide eyes. "A model with red-hair and glasses?"

"Well…she has contacts." Peter shrugged.

"She also overthrew a country's evil dictator, and led an attack against a more powerful country with nothing but a sword and shield and took it over making her the Empress of her own nation with three of the deadliest human females as her council." Laura added making Gwen and May look at her in shock as Peter face-palmed.

"...Yeah there's that too." Peter groaned. It wasn't until he got his memories of his wife back that Peter actually took a step back and looked at MJ's current situation as a whole. Safe to say the only thought that ran through his mind when he thought about _The Crimson Empress _was…

"_How the FUCK did that happen!?"_

To get an accurate feeling of how Peter felt, one would have to imagine waking upon morning to find that their significant other ruling a nation with an iron fist when the previous day she was just taking pictures for magazines and didn't have an ounce of combat experience.

"She-she over threw a country and waged war on a stronger one…and won with a sword?" Gwen asked slowly as May and Gwen stared at the feral in horror.

"It was self-defense, but make no mistake; she killed _a lot _of people." Laura answered bluntly. "My respect for her is immeasurable."

"Wow, that's morbid." Miles muttered.

"I-I'm j-just going to pretend I d-didn't hear that." Gwen stuttered out making May nod.

"Anyway." Peter interjected. "Again…it's this whole thing…" The wall-crawler trailed off making Gwen nod before turning to Laura.

"What about her? She is wearing an engagement ring." Gwen said and it was then that both Miles and May noticed that.

"This is from someone else." Laura answered. "I proposed to her a few days ago."

"_Her?" _Gwen and Miles repeated with slightly wider eyes. "W-well I guess you do sort of fit the part. Sorry for assuming that you two were together"

"What part?" Laura questioned curiously as she tilted her head slightly. "Besides…"

**! Spider-Sense: Stop her now!**

"Laura no-"Peter shouted but it was too late.

"…You didn't assume anything wrong." Laura said innocently making Peter bow his head as May, Gwen, and Miles looked at him in shock.

"_Damn…"_ Peter thought as he held his face in his hands.

"W-w-wait-what?" Gwen questioned with wide eyes. "Wait you're sleeping with a woman who's about to be married!?" Gwen asked appalled before turning back to Laura. "And you! How could you do that to your fiancé!?" Gwen questioned confusing the hell out of Laura.

"It was her idea." Laura said truthfully as May felt a little faint. "Besides he's married too." Laura said bluntly as she pointed at Peter.

"_Did she just throw me under the bus again!?" _Peter wondered as the attention was turned back to him.

"Oh Peter…how could you do that to your wife?" May asked in despair as she shook her head sadly.

"Which one? He currently has two." Laura added.

"How-wait is that even possible!" Miles questioned as he looked at his idol with wide eyes.

"Peter!" May said scandalized.

"Wow…so, you're like some sort of pimp in your world? Would our Peter have ended up like you?" Gwen wondered as she leaned back into the couch.

"One more time, it's this entire thing. It's a political marriage to keep the country of Emora stable." Peter tried to explain.

"Emora?" May repeated in confusion.

"The country led by MJ." Peter answered. "Maybe I should explain." So Peter spent the next few minutes going over how Emora came to be as the three inhabitants of the current dimension listened on in shock. "So now to keep a civil war from breaking out I am married to Symkaria's former leader Silver Sablinova and one of the former triumvirate Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanoff."

"…And you're alive?" Miles wondered in awe. Safe to say he had heard about both of those women, the shudder he had would have put earthquakes to shame. May rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat down to absorb this new information as Gwen had to shake her head to force herself to focus again.

"So…you have to produce heirs for two different women later?" Gwen tried to clarify.

"Should not be so hard, he has two offspring from two other women coming now." Laura piped up and Peter turned to her with an expression that practically screamed: There is no way in hell you are this dense!

It was then he saw something terrible.

Laura's lip quivered slightly.

"_She's trying to hold back a smirk!" _Peter realized in terror. _"She did this on purpose! Why!?" _Because everyone was looking at him nobody saw Talon mouth the words: Payback for throwing me.

Many things followed.

Miles accidently fired the web-shooter again as the poor kid looked extremely embarrassed for his idol. He was a teenaged boy; he had an idea of how Peter must have felt at that moment. It would be like his mom finding about his hidden stash of porn.

Gwen began coughing frantically.

….and May

Oh God Aunt May…

"Peter let's have a little talk dear, that I'm sure that the me in your world didn't get the chance to have yet." May said sweetly as she walked towards her nephew who shrunk back in fear because he knew that tone…

…sweet Jesus did he know that tone. It was the same tone that sometimes haunted his dreams when he slept.

"N-now a-aunt May…I can explain-_*OW!*"_ Peter yelped as the woman grabbed his ear with a force only an irate mother or guardian could muster and proceeded to drag the costumed hero out of the room. The occupants watched with wide eyes as she slammed the door behind them.

"I-is…he gonna be okay?" Miles questioned in confusion as Gwen repressed a shudder.

"Not at all." The blonde answered truthfully making the feral look at her in confusion. "Listen, I'm assuming you don't know aunt May if Peter keeps his life as Spider-Man a secret from her. I'll tell you this now; I don't care how strong you are. Do. Not. Piss off. Aunt May."

"_You must have lost your damned mind!"_

"_Ow! Aunt May wait-Oh no! "_

Miles brought his knees to his chest and began to rock back and forth as he had flash backs of his own mother_. _He shuddered to think what would happen if she _ever _found out he was Spider-Man. Laura idly wondered how her own mother would react if she found out about her current relationships if she had lived long enough for them to truly be a family.

…

…

…she also wondered why the hell a chill had just gone down her spine.

**-10 minutes later-**

Peter re-entered the room as he held his ear in pain while May followed him with a smile that unnerved everyone.

"Glad we came to an understanding dear." May began kindly. "Now make sure you take care of those girls and your kids okay?"

"Y-yes aunt May." Peter said as Miles glanced out the Window as a red blur passed the window.

"Guys we have company." Miles said as he stood up just before the doorbell rang. Frowning, in confusion the others exited the room and walked down stairs to the front door. Peter gestured for Gwen and May to stand behind them and opened the door to find none other than Spider-Woman and a muscular teenaged male with short blonde hair and blue eyes standing behind her. He had on a pair of black jeans, black sneakers and a black hoodie.

"Uhh…hello?" Peter said as stared at Jessica. "Decided to take my advice?" Peter questioned making his clone sigh.

"Against my better judgment, yes." Jessica said dryly as May and Gwen looked at her in confusion. "Fury pretty much expected me to do so and asked that I bring him…" Jessica began as she jerked a thumb at the confused teen. "To Talon since I was on my way here."

"Why exactly am I here? And who is this Talon that wants to meet me so badly?" Jimmy questioned sounding impatient. He wasn't exactly fond of being dragged out to some random part of New York for no reason.

"That's her, sport." Jessica said as she pointed at the wide-eyed Talon. "What happens after this is no longer my problem." Jimmy nodded and approached the shorter woman; however, as soon as he took two steps towards her he froze.

"…You….you smell like me." Jimmy muttered in confusion making Talon look at him solemnly.

"I am Laura Kinney, or Talon as Spider-Woman has said, and to put it simply I am the clone of your father…from a different dimension." Laura said seriously making his eyes widen in shock.

"My father…?" Jimmy questioned carefully making the feral sigh and raised her fist.

_*SNICKT!*_

"Your _father._" Laura said simply as she revealed her talons making him take a step back showing that she was indeed talking about Wolverine.

"W-what did you want with me?" Jimmy questioned defensively making Laura shrug.

"As…strange…as it sounds I just wanted to see how you are doing." Laura said honestly. It was mainly Logan's genes kicking in but for some reason she instinctively saw the young man as her cub, she knew that Logan would feel the same if was here. "Come let's talk somewhere in private I will tell you about your father, from what I have heard he is _very _similar to the one from my world." And with that Laura brushed passed him and out of the door.

"What makes you think I want to know?" Jimmy asked, not moving from his spot. "Like you said he isn't the same one as my _father."_

"Because I can read you like a book." Laura said without looking back. "Why? Because you are just like me. Brought in to the world with the genes of a man you did not know. Bust most importantly…" Laura trailed off as she looked at him from over her shoulder. "I'm the _only _one you will meet that can _truly _understand you. I was given the chance to answer any questions you have concerning the monster within. Don't waste it."

"How…do you know about that?" Jimmy questioned as he turned to face her as the other occupants of the room looked on silently. This woman was probably the only chance he had at dealing with his greatest fear. A fear that _no one _knew he had.

"You have only just awakened your mutation." Laura said calmly. "Little by little you can _feel _it can you? You're turning into an animal. Your senses get stronger each day and every now and then you have to deal with urges that no human or even mutant should have. I'll tell you this now. Soon that side of you will be just as strong as you are, take all of the help you can get now before you lose control." Jimmy said nothing but she could see the understanding in his eyes. Without a word the son of Wolverine followed his father's other-worldly clone.

"Well….that was….strange." Gwen finally said before turning to Spider-Woman. "And what did you want again?" Jessica looked at the concerned faces of Gwen and May and began to take a step back.

"I-I'm sorry this was a stupid idea, I'll just…" Jessica trailed off as she turned to leave only to run into a cross-armed Spider-Man.

"Listen, I just went through the same exact thing you are. It'll be okay trust me." Peter said softly making her bow her head and turn back towards the other. Raising her hands to her face she pulled off her mask and stared at the two as tears fell from her eyes, giving the two a strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Hi…I'm Jessica Drew…" She began shakily before taking a steadying breath. "I'm Peter's, your Peter's, clone."

"W-what?" Gwen gasped out as she felt slightly light headed. May just stared at the young girl in disbelief, the teen had saved her life after New York was destroyed by Magneto but when she asked her what her connection to her nephew was, she never got an answer.

**(LIAG Helpful Info: during the arc Ultimatum…Magneto devised a plan that took control over the Earth's magnetic poles, creating natural disasters all across the globe which includes a large tidal wave that killed MILLIONS of New York citizens. A LOT of people, heroes, civilians, and villains died to this and most of the time in the Ultimateverse once you die you stay dead.)**

"Oh my…but how?" Jessica sighed and began to explain the events of the Ultimate Clone saga. "So here I am now, equipped with all of Peter's memories and trying to make something of my life." There was nothing but silence for a couple of moments before she turned to Peter in exasperation. "I told you this was a bad idea-"Jessica was cut off as May embraced her tightly, surprising the hell out of her

"Why…why didn't you tell us?" May questioned the clone sadly as her shoulders shook with repressed sobs.

"I was going to break the news to you along with Peter eventually…but then _he died. _All that was going on, I couldn't just pop up, it'd have done nothing but cause unnecessary pain. Besides I wasn't even sure if you'd accept me." Jessica explained as she closed her eyes.

_*SMACK!*_

"You idiot!" Gwen said angrily. "If May took me in, you know damn well she would have gladly accepted you." Jessica could do nothing but look at the blond with wide eyes as she held the side of her face. Oddly enough, both Spider-Men began to feel very out of place and Peter could tell by the look in Gwen's eye that Jessica was about to get a mouth full.

"Hey kid, follow me I got something for you." Peter said as he quietly walked back up the stairs to his room as miles followed him curiously. Once they reached the bedroom Mile's instantly found himself catching a note book and pen that was thrown to him by Peter.

"What's this for Peter?" Miles questioned curiously.

"Listen kid, I have no idea how long we're going to be in this world but I need to leave as soon as I can find a way. You have heart; I like that, so I'm going to give you a crash course on being Spider-Man!" Peter explained to the wide-eyed teen. "Give me a second I have to find something…" Peter trailed off as he searched the closest as Miles continued to stare at him in confusion. "Whoops! So that's where he kept his stash?" Peter muttered as he closed the door. "If the magazines are there, then they must be…" Peter trailed off as he searched under the bed and pulled out a brown box. "Bingo!" Peter cheered as he opened the box to find two web-shooters.

"What?" Miles questioned with wide-eyes before he finally realized what happened. "Peter…I-I can't take these!"

"Trust me kid." Peter said with a wink. "I think I might be a bit more of an expert on how Peter Parker's mind works than you. He would want you to have these and so do I. Now get ready to take some notes, there are fifteen tiers to being Spider-Man. Tier one one: Web fluid…" Peter began as miles began to frantically write down notes.

**-One Hour Later-**

"That concludes Tier fifteen: Tantric energy." Peter finished as a very embarrassed Miles gaped at him as hands trembled slightly.

"So wait, when do I start Tier fif-"

"-You stay the hell away from Tier fifteen!" Peter snapped before coughing slightly. "Sorry that was the inner big brother in me. Seriously, unless you can afford a child and still be Spider-Man I highly suggest saving that until you're older. The only reason I told you now was because I doubt you would have found out later."

"O-okay." Miles stuttered out, for a split second Peter reminded him of his parents when they got angry.

"Now let's see we've covered everything from web fluid to the dangers of dating multiple women and making deals with the devil to Tantric energy. You should be set." Peter said with a smirk. "Make sure you photo copy that and give it to Jessica, I'm sure Peter's memories only got her to tier eight. One last thing…You know somebody by the name of Shang-Chi? If so is he a hero or villain here?"

"Peter helped him out in Chinatown awhile back. He's a hero." Miles answered with practiced ease making Peter pause slightly.

"Damn you're good. Makes me wonder if I have any fans back in my world." Peter chuckled, but then again Spider-Man 2099 was sort of the answer to that question. "Anyway. Find him." Peter said seriously. "You and Jess go to him and create an _actual _fighting style named _The Way of the Spider. _I'm still surprised that I lived as long as I did with my former way of fighting, you're even younger than I was and your moves are even worse than mine were!"

"Well…I did just mimic what I saw you do on Youtube videos…" Miles trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head while Peter stared at him blankly.

"You find him tomorrow." Peter deadpanned making the kid nod.

"I think it's time for us to go." Miles said as he pointed out the window where a limo bearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem pulled up in front of the house. Peter nodded and put on his mask as Miles did the same they were about to leave when Peter suddenly crossed his arms and turned towards the younger Spider-Man.

"Excuse me, aren't you forgetting something?" Peter questioned as he pointed at the Web-shooters that were still on the bed.

"My bad!" Miles said sheepishly as he ran to put them on. Once that was settled they went down stairs where they saw a red eyed May, Gwen, and Jessica eating ice cream on a couch.

"Okay…they totally had a chick moment when we left." Peter quipped making Miles shudder.

"Thank God we left when we did…"

"It's time for us to go, Fury pulled up." Peter called out making the women turn to him. Jessica nodded and put on her mask and went to the door with the Spider-Men as Gwen and May followed them. Peter opened the door to see Fury just about to exit the limo.

"…wait what about Tier fifteen?" Jimmy questioned as he held a notebook. Talon had been going over what she called the Fifteen Tiers of a feral, which covered everything from dealing with increased senses and the Berserker rage to lastly dealing with increased sexual urges.

"-You stay the hell away from Tier fifteen!" Laura growled out surprising the hell out of Jimmy and giving Miles a strange sense of déjà vu. "However if it really becomes too much, go to Hell's Kitchen, the prostitutes are the cheapest, cleanest, and best looking there. Remember don't worry about STD's because that's what your healing factor is for." Laura informed Jimmy as the others stared at her in disbelief.

"…Hell's Kitchen." Jimmy muttered as he wrote that little tidbit of information down.

"It's time to go now." Fury said seriously making Peter nod before turning to May.

"I changed my mind this was a very good idea." Peter said gently as he hugged his aunt.

"I'm so glad you did. I finally get to say this properly…_Goodbye." _May said as she began to cry while smiling.

"Goodbye." Peter said before turning to Gwen and crossing his arms. "I really like this thing with you here like this. Take care of her." Peter said making Gwen giggle and playfully punch him in the arm.

"Done." The blonde said before embracing the older man tightly. "_Good bye."_

"Goodbye Gwen." Peter said before something occurred to her.

"You know, I never did find out what I was in your world." Gwen stated making Peter mentally wince.

"You're the driving force behind the greatest hero ever." Talon said simply making Gwen nod before turning to Jessica.

"You better come back." Gwen said with narrowed eyes making Jessica scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'll have a place waiting for you dear." May told the clone gently. "I don't care how you were brought into this world, you are family." Jessica nodded her head as she was positive she couldn't trust her voice. She was glad that she was wearing here mask because she didn't want to let Nick see her cry.

"Alright kid, time for you to get back to school." Nick Fury said as he turned to Miles.

"Actually, I want him to come. He's going to be something special one day I can feel it." Peter spoke up making Fury pause for a second.

"Get in the car." Nick said suddenly surprising Miles. Peter walked towards the limo as he felt the surprised stares of a large crowd before a flash of red caught his attention. Turning, he managed to see the form of a young MJ staring at him from next to a street light. Peter raised his hand towards her but much to his dismay she turned and ran.

"I got this." Talon piped up before dashing forward on all fours like a savage beast.

"Okay…I am definitely going to practice that." Jimmy muttered as he stood next to Miles.

"That does look pretty cool." Miles agreed.

MJ barely made it to the end of the street before a shadow descended upon her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow…" The red-head groaned before yelping as she was picked up fireman style by Talon. "What are you doing!? Better yet who are you!?"

"The woman that's stopping you from making a mistake." Talon said simply as she walked back towards, what she assumed was, a gaping Peter.

"I know what I'm doing! Please…I-I don't want to see him." MJ said sadly making Talon chuckle, she idly wondered what it was about red-heads that awakened her inner Logan.

"Sorry darling…" Talon smirked. "You're a red-head; you stand a snow ball's chance in hell at successfully lying to me. Blame Wolverine." Talon explained as she finally made it back to the heroes.

"We don't have time for this, bring her along too." Fury ordered as he climbed back into the limo. Talon nodded and tossed the teen inside before climbing in as the heroes climbed in after her.

"Hey…I was wondering." Miles began as he pulled off his mask and sat next to Nick. "Do you have a Nick Fury where you come from?"

"Yes." Talon answered.

"…But he's white." Peter added making Fury chuckle and smirk at him.

"Sorry to hear that." Nick stated as the wheels of the limo flipped, turning the vehicle into a hover car.

"Actually that makes me wonder, your dad wouldn't happen to be white would he?" Peter questioned making Nick raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well it's just that we _do _have a Nick Fury Jr. that looks exactly like you, eye-patch and all, but he's our Nick's son." Peter explained making Fury snort. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Canon.)**

"Well how about that?"

**-In front of the Parker House-**

May and Gwen waved at Peter as the vehicle took to the skies.

"I made the right choices." May said suddenly with a smile.

"What?" Gwen asked as she waved.

"Nothing dear." May said as they put their hands down.

"Well I know one thing….I'm writing a book." Gwen said with a smile.

**-In The Limo-**

Peter was currently sitting next to a silent MJ trying very hard to figure out a way to break the awkward silence when Miles suddenly tilted his head as he stared at MJ.

"Hey…isn't she the one who you said became a Super Model _and _an Empress back in your world?" Miles asked innocently making MJ snap her head up and look at Peter in shock as Talon turned to stare out of the window to hide her smirk.

"What?" MJ gasped out. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the gaping teen before reaching under his shirt and pulling out his phone and quickly went to his pictures. Snickering slightly as he passed the picture of Talon being kicked by Miles-

"Grr…"

_*Gulp!*_

Peter quickly passed it as he heard the threatening growl from Talon before finally landing on a picture of a smiling MJ as she sat on her throne giving the camera a peace sign. MJ looked on in awe as she stared at the photos Peter had of her. She knew she'd fill out eventually…

…but _damn _she looked good!

"Whoa."

"Yup. Just proof you can do anything if you keep your mind to it." Peter chuckled and began to tell the young MJ_ everything _involving their relationship easily keeping Jessica and MJ listening in rapt intention. Nick smirked before leaning over to a smiling Miles.

"That was good kid, breaking the silence like that."

"I have no idea what you mean." Miles said innocently making Nick chuckle.

"You're on your way kid…you're on your way."

Jimmy frowned in confusion as Talon suddenly raised her phone towards him. Grabbing it, Jimmy widened his eyes as he saw pictures of a short vicious looking man.

"Old Man…" Jimmy said softly as she searched the pictures as Talon looked on with a smile. Jimmy would always consider his adopted father as his real father, and who could blame him? He didn't even know Wolverine was his father until after he died. That still didn't mean he didn't respect the hell out of the old feral.

"…and this is our Spider-Woman." Peter said as he showed his clone a picture of Jessica.

"She's so…different." Jessica whispered in awe.

"She doesn't share your relationship with me." Peter reminded making MJ look between the two of them in confusion.

"What exactly _is _your relationship with Peter anyway?" MJ wondered making Jessica glance to the side.

"I'm, sorta his clone?" Jessica said although it came out like a question.

"She's like me, a clone of a different gender, although unlike me she has Peter's memories up to a point." Talon helped her fellow clone out making MJ stare at the hero incredulously.

"Wait when you say you have his memories to a certain point…..just how far are we talking?" MJ asked carefully making Jess turn to stare out the window and thanking every deity she could think of that no one could see her face. For some reason miles away Thor had to resist the urge to say: you're welcome.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Jessica sighed as she face-palmed. As Miles, Peter, and Jimmy looked between them with wide eyes.

"You know this brings up a perfect chance to have this finally answered." Peter said suddenly gaining their attention much to Jessica's relief.

"_Thank you Peter."_

"I have absolutely no idea how to ask this without sounding like a complete creep so I'm just going to bite the bullet and ask. I tried to get the answer from Talon, but like she said she doesn't have Logan's memories…"

"_Fuck you Peter…" _Jessica thought angrily already knowing what was coming. Peter may have been older than her Peter but she had the same conversation with the younger Peter and knew exactly what was coming.

"Well it' just…I'm straight." Peter began carefully.

"…And you want to know whether or not I'm gay." Jessica said with practiced ease. She managed to dodge actually answering this with her Peter before but now it looked as though she wouldn't get the chance. **(LIAG Fun Fact: No bullshit Ultimate Jessica and Peter had touched on that subject, but Peter never got an answer.)**

"You're good…." Spider-Man trailed off as he waited for an answer. Well if he wanted an answer Jessica was going to at least have some fun with it.

"Well yes, the orientation of who I'm cloned from does directly affect mine. I realized that after I kissed Johnny." Spider-woman deadpanned. _"3…2…1…" _Everyone, hell even Nick, turned to stare at Peter with various degrees of disbelief. Talon frowned after a while when she noticed he wasn't moving.

"Damn it, he passed out." Talon muttered before reaching into her coat and pulling out a bottle. "Hold your breath Jimmy." Talon advised as she popped the top and waved it under Peter's nose.

"W-what? I just had had the weirdest-oh dear lord they're still here." Peter muttered as Talon popped the cap back on the bottle and pocketed it.

"I really can't wait until we get back, Chun-Li's trip is ending soon and she will definitely want to hear about this one." Talon smirked.

"…The chick from Street Fighter?" Miles questioned in confusion making Talon turn to him.

"It's a very long story."

"As I was saying, I may have kissed Johnny but the only person I have ever loved is female." Jessica answered making Peter sigh in relief. It was then that everyone felt it was best to ignore the elephant in the limo and attempt to start a different conversation…

…Well everyone but Talon of course.

"So who is she?"

"_Damn…." _Everyone but Laura thought as another awkward silence descended upon the vehicle. The men did their best to completely ignore the women as Jessica and MJ tried their best not to look at each other. **(LIAG Fun Fact: You know what the most beautiful thing about this is everyone? Ultimate-Jessica's love for MJ is canon. She admitted it herself.)**

"How close are we to the base?" Miles whispered to Nick who promptly placed two fingers to his ear.

"Hurry your ass up!" Nick whispered harshly to the driver making the vehicle fly faster. "I am getting tired of the heroes and their awkward moments."

"Heroes on a Hovercraft?" Peter piped up. "You should definitely attempt to star in that movie." Peter quipped making Miles and Jimmy snicker.

"This is…interesting…" Talon murmured as she looked between the two young women. "A woman who could never possibly love anyone that didn't match Peter, and a girl that is an exact replica of Peter who has all of his experiences, but is trapped in the body of a woman. Jubilee would love this."

"Nick…" Miles groaned as Fury patted him on the back.

"Don't worry kid we're there it'll soon all be over." Nick sighed as the hover craft finally landed. Nick opened the door and nearly as one, all of the men attempted to dive out of the vehicle. Talon raised an eyebrow at them before strolling out of it as if she hadn't done anything. Jessica and MJ continued to look away from each other before Jessica gestured towards the door.

"Non-cloned Ladies first." Spider-Woman offered making MJ nod her head.

"T-thank you." The red head got out before rushing out of the limo with Jessica trailing behind her.

"What the heck was that about?" Peter questioned Laura quietly making her glance at him before looking back at the two young women.

"I told you before, it's best not to ignore this kind of thing." Talon said quietly. "Tell me when you look at them what do you see?"

"Two _very _confused young women." Peter deadpanned.

"True. But let me ask you something." Talon began quietly as they walked. "You love your MJ right?"

"Of course."

"This MJ loved her Peter as well, but unfortunately he is gone. Now you need to understand that you are not exactly the easiest person to replace, in either our reality or this one, it's virtually impossible for her to find a better man than you. Now you have another woman that is the same as you in every way sans gender who actually loves her. All I did was make them both aware of this, they can't ignore it it's not in human nature or mutant nature, whatever happens is up to them."

"Jessica doesn't deserve to just be used as a replacement Laura…"

"Of course not, if she was a male clone I wouldn't have said anything at all but her gender will force her to be seen as an individual; which would be good for her because an identity is the one thing a clone craves…trust me on this Peter; I know clone mentality." Talon said softly. "The name 'Talon' is quite possibly the single greatest gift I have received and ever will receive."

"You're right, I shouldn't question you. After all you somehow dragged me to be a member of your harem." Peter said with a snort.

"Or is it the other way around?" Talon questioned in amusement. "Last I checked you had more significant others than I do." Peter shook his head as they finally reached an elevator.

**-Minutes Later: Triskelelion: Lab-**

"Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Laura Kinney." Nick Fury said as he introduced the heroes.

"Whoa." Miles said in awe as he looked around the lab.

"Okay, tell me right now. What exactly did the Mysterio suit broadcast? Would 'ya say it's an apparition or more of a fully formed bloorganism that-"

"Hey Tony." Peter interrupted his rant making the man raise an eyebrow.

"You know me?"

"I know a you, although he stopped drinking awhile back." Peter said as he gestured towards the glass of scotch.

"I like yours better already." Nick chuckled and Peter had to resist the urge to bring up Civil War. Tony was about to respond when he finally noticed Talon.

"_*Whistle*_Hot damn does Logan make a good looking girl, hey if you're not bust later-"

"She's engaged." Miles piped up as he continued to look at the lab in awe.

"As I was saying, I would stop drinking if you'd stop dropping impossible equations of interdimensional travel onto my lap." Tony continued the conversation with Nick without missing a beat. "If I could find this Mysterio I could maybe find a way to put this all together…I don't even know where the break point for the dimensional loop started because I don't even know where Mysterio is starting it from. It could be _anywhere."_ Tony said seriously as he handed a holographic file to Nick.

"That's gonna be a problem." Peter muttered as he grabbed the holographic file from Tony.

"I can't start the equation to get him home because I don't know where the equation begins." Tony explained as Peter looked the file over.

"Let me see…"

"You some kind of scientist?" Tony question skeptically.

"Some kind." Peter answered.

"Any good?"

"You hired me. Well see here? You're looking at it like a curve…it's actually more like this-"

"Hey I know this." Miles piped up from in front of a large screen that had an image of Mysterio. "I know that building. That's in Brooklyn."

"What building?" Nick asked in confusion as Miles pointed beside Mysterio's head.

"That building."

"I don't-"Nick stopped when Tony zoomed in.

"That tiny light over Mysterio's shoulder, out the window. I know the building I cans see it from my bedroom at home." Miles explained making Jimmy whistle impressed.

"That's some pretty good observation there web-head." The Blonde young man chuckled making Miles grin.

"Tier three of being Spider-Man, know thy city."

"Now you're getting it!" Peter chuckled making Jessica turn to the Spider-Men in confusion.

"Tiers..?"

"I'll send you a copy later." Miles said as he shrugged as Tony brought up a holographic model of Brooklyn.

"He's been broadcasting his videos somewhere in here then." Tony muttered making Miles turn to Nick.

"So can't you trace him from that then?" Miles asked in confusion Making Nick smirk.

"Good Job Kid." Nick said before pressing two fingers to his ear. "This is Fury. Code name. One eye eagle. Code white. Full Battalion…I need everything." Nick said as the heroes prepared for combat.

"Guess it's time to get ready to go home." Peter told Talon making her nod. MJ looked down sadly before giving the man a sad smile.

"I guess this is it, I'll miss you Peter…" MJ said sadly before giving him a tight hug, which he returned, as she began to cry. "_Goodbye _Peter, I'm so happy that you turned out to be such a good hero." MJ said sincerely as she released him and turned to Talon. "Thank you too…I needed this, now maybe I can try to live my life again." Talon nodded her with a smirk as she glanced at Jimmy who returned it.

"Tier four the nose knows." Jimmy chuckled before fist bumping the clone.

"Jessica…" MJ began as she turned to Spider-Man's clone, making said clone look at her in surprise. "I don't know how strong this guy is, but be safe okay?"

"Of course it'll take more than a wannabe Youtube sensation to take me down." Spider-Woman snickered.

"You know Laura; I'm actually kind of sad to leave this place." Peter said to his feral lover.

"I understand, but we have to win the tournament our world needs us."

"No rest for the heroic." Peter quipped.

**-Hours Later: Brooklyn: Abandoned building: Earth-616-**

"I have him trapped on a world where Peter Parker has died, He lives in a world where Peter Parker is dead and now this world will have no Spider-Man. He is trapped forever, imprisoned." Mysterio muttered as he paced back and forth in front of the portal... "That's it! I keep the dimensional vortex shut and that is it. Whoever his loves ones are here, whatever life he has built for himself I don't have to figure out a way to ruin it. It's over; Spider-Man will cease to exist. I won…so why isn't it enough!?"

*Sigh*

"That's it…" Mysterio said as he picked up his helmet. "I have to see it… I have to see him suffer and die. I'll just peek in and see it for myself." Mysterio muttered as he placed the helmet on. "Mysterio Avatar: Activated." Mysterio was about to send another one of his Avatars in to the portal when…

_*THWIP*_

_*THWIP*_

Two web lines fired from the portal, one ripping off the helmet and the other dragging him into the portal.

**-New York: Abandoned Building: Brooklyn: Earth-1610-**

"Surprise!" Peter shouted as he held a web-line in his hand as the Ultimates plus Talon and Jimmy. Stood behind him.

"It's your super-villain retirement party!" Both Spider-Woman and Miles quipped before turning to each other. "Nice." They said once again in sync as they high-fived.

"So you're Mysterio?" Jimmy questioned with a grin that was slightly more feral than normal. "Bad news I'm currently trying to be the best at what I do…"

_*SNICKT!*_

"I really can't wait for you to figure out what that is." Talon growled as both ferals released their claws, here was Adamantium and his were bone that was soon coated with metal. Mysterio stared at the blades in horror before leaping to his feet with a glare as he reached into his pocket for his chemicals.

"No!" Mysterio shouted in anger.

**! Spider-Sense: Fuck him Up!**

**! Ultimate Spider-Sense: Take him down!**

**! Spider-Sense of feminine fury: DESTROY HIM!**

Time seemed to slow for Peter, Miles, and Jessica as they all raised their hands and made devil horns.

"**Web Ball Assault!" **The three shouted as they began to release countless web balls that all impacted into the villain, sending him crashing to the ground as he was covered in webbing. Meanwhile the other heroes all looked on in disbelief as the three Spiders continued their assault, even after it was clear that Mysterio was subdued.

"You…you think we should tell them to stop?" Jimmy wondered with wide-eyes making Nick shake his head.

"No…no just let them get it all out."

_*Click*_

_*Click*_

"I'm out." Jessica sighed as Miles checked his own shooters.

"Same, man I love these things." Miles gushed. They both turned to Peter only to realize he was still going. "Wow, his must carry a lot."

"Not at all." Talon deadpanned. "He has acquired organic ones; he will literally keep this up for another half hour. Peter! You got him!"

"What-oh-uhhh well…." Peter said sheepishly as he lowered his hands. "Oops." Talon shook her head as Nick face-palmed.

"Someone dig him out." Fury muttered.

**-10 minutes later-**

A struggling Mysterio cocooned in Web was hoisted up by Thor.

"You can't keep me here! I don't belong here!"

"You should have thought about that before you went and acted like a fool." Nick said simply making Miles nod.

"For real."

"So you're gonna keep him here?" Spider-Man wondered honestly he had no idea what to do with Mysterio.

"I assume where you're from not many people know you're Spider-Man." Nick said making Peter nod.

"Yeah?"

"Then I think he's better off here." Nick deadpanned making Spidey nod.

"Yeah, that would help me out a lot actually."

"You're welcome." Nick said with a smirk as Iron Man approached.

["Well my readings indicate that the vortex is actually surprisingly stable, you can go home whenever."] Iron Man informed them making Peter and Talon nod at each other.

"Before we leave, I want you all to promise me something." Peter said seriously confusing them.

"What?" Nick questioned curiously.

"Do not destroy that portal." Peter said seriously, shocking them. "I have been thinking about this ever since you told me about that disaster caused by Magneto. There may come a time when something like that happens again…in either of our worlds. I just want you to know if you ever need an extra man, find me."

"That applies to me as well." Talon said as she crossed her arms. The Ultimates looked at each other before Thor walked up and placed a hand on both Peter's and Talon's shoulders

"I think I speak for everyone when I say thou can count on us." Thor said proudly making the other heroes nod.

"That's good. I'll take the Portal from my end and keep it in a safe place." Peter informed them making them nod. Peter then turned to Miles, Jessica, and Jimmy. "Listen as weird as this sounds you three reminds me of myself and two important friends of mine." Peter said as he suddenly thought of himself, Logan, and Carol. "You three should at least try to makes some sort of bond you never know when you might need someone go head first into the trenches for you, ya know?"

"I think I get what you're saying." Jimmy said as he turned to Talon. "Tier nine friends close, enemies closer, and your most loyal companions the closest."

"_Why couldn't Daken be like him?" _Talon wondered with a mental sigh. "You're beginning to understand." Talon said with a small smile.

"One last thing before we leave though…I have got to get a group photo or nobody is going to believe this crap when we get home." Peter deadpanned making the Ultimates chuckle.

"Alright, I think we can humor you for one." Nick agreed making Peter grin before pulling out his phone and setting a timer on its camera. Peter stuck it to a wall with webbing and quickly ran back to the other heroes.

"Alright, everyone one smile." Peter called out as the heroes all let a smile grace their lips.

_*FLASH*_

"Perfect. Okay don't be a stranger Spider-Man; I'll see you around one day." Peter told The Ultimate Spider-Man as he ran towards the Portal.

"Stay on the top of the food chain, Jimmy." Talon called out as she followed Peter. "Also Spider-Woman, there's nothing wrong with taking a chance." Talon said knowingly as Jessica gaped from behind her mask.

"Yeah go for it! He would have wanted you to, hell I want you to!" Peter shouted before disappearing through the portal with Talon following a second later.

"Heh, looks like ya got permission." Jimmy smirked at Jessica. "If I was you I'd hit it like the hammer of Thor."

"Excuse me?" Thor questioned in confusion.

"You only live once." Spider-Man shrugged as he followed Jimmy. "Hey wanna come to my place and play some games? It's literally down the street."

"Got any drag racing ones?" Jimmy questioned with a raced eyebrow. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Jimmy likes drag racing. In fact his mutation manifested when he had a deadly crash while drag racing.)**

"Of course."

"Then let's get to it." Spider-Woman stood dumbfounded as she watched the two leave. She then glanced back as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Nick Fury staring down at her. The man said nothing but he did nod his head once. Jessica glanced down for a split second before running after the two.

"Hey wait up! Let me show you two how it's done!"

"Nick?" Tony questioned in confusion making the man sigh and stare up into the sky.

"Those three….they are going to be something big, they deserve a chance to be kids while they can." Nick said solemnly before turning towards the portal. "Close it up Stark, and bring it back to HQ."

**-The next day: New York: Avenger's Tower Earth-616-**

"And that's what happened." Spider-Man shrugged as he explained his and Talon's absence to a room of gaping heroes, altering a few details of course.

"Bullshit." Wolverine finally spoke up making Spidey turn to him and hand him a picture.

"Blonde kid is your son by the way." Spidey deadpanned as Logan stared at the photo in shock. "Gotta admit though I am getting tired of people who either copy me or are cloned from me getting better stuff."

"Like you know about clones or being ripped off web-head." Logan snorted, but stopped when he realized what he said and who he said it to. Dante and Trish looked around at the wincing faces of the assembled heroes and Trish voiced her concern.

"Did…did it just get colder in here?"

"Damn it Logan…" Tony grumbled.

"I think it might be a good Idea for you to leave the room Jessica…" Captain America whispered to Spider-woman who quickly exited.

"I don't get it." Deadpool complained and quickly went flying via a red-clad fist with web patterns.

"Wait hold up!" Tony interrupted suddenly. "What happened to the portal?"

"It destroyed itself when we attempted to close it." Talon lied smoothly; she was possibly the only one that could escape Logan's nose. The truth was that when Spider-Man decided he was going to show it to S.H.I.E.L.D. his Spider-Sense went haywire. He was confused as hell, but then he began to wonder if Felicia may have been right about being careful around them so he locked it up at his lab.

"Damn, I kind of wanted to talk to myself." The billionaire sighed making Spidey chuckle.

**-Meanwhile: With Madame Web-**

Julia was walking around her house when her head suddenly exploded in agony, sending her crashing to her knees as her eyes glowed red. She screamed as she was assaulted by various images.

Talon trapped in place made of blood and fire.

New York exploding.

The Moon shattering.

A battle scarred Alpha, Jean, and a strange man with six arms and glowing white eyes all glaring at a woman with cold emerald eyes.

A smirking red-eyed Jubilee staring down at a group of Vampires

A one-armed Chun-Li pierced through the chest by a black demon with bright blue eyes.

A young woman with red-hair staring down the Avengers.

Ero parrying a man dressed like Spider-Man's stingers with her own inside of a church.

A vicious looking Peter grinning over Octavius's dying body

"_W-what the hell is going on!?"_

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Date Night Pt. 2**

**-OMAKE 1-**

**What if? Iron Man vs. Batman**

**(Note I was inspired to do this from a picture I saw.)**

["So we finally meet."] Iron Man said as he stood on the roof of Avenger's Tower at night. ["No use in hiding my thermal sensors have already picked you up behind me."]

"Is that so?" A dark voice said from in front of the armored Avenger making him snap his head forward in shock.

["H-how the h-hell?] Iron Man questioned as he saw a dark figure standing in front of him as its black cape flowed in the wind. "How can you fool Jarvis' sensors-"

"-because I'm Batman." The figure interrupted gravely. "After spending thirty minutes here I managed to figure out everything about you, of course you realize what must come next."

["I had a feeling this day would come."] Iron Man muttered. ["It's time we settled this."] Iron Man said making Batman nod and pick up a suit case as Iron Man mimicked his actions.

_*Click!*_

_*Click!*_

["Batsy!"]

"Stark!"

_**["RAHHHH!"] **_Both heroes roared as they opened their respective suit case, revealing them to be full of hundred dollar bills, before throwing the cash at each other.

["You can't win! I'm Tony fucking Stark!"]

"I'm Batman!" The caped crusader roared. As this was going on neither noticed Spider-Man crawling on the ground. Once the web-head got in between them, he began stealthily picking up the money.

"_Looks like I can finally pay rent! Today was a good day." _Spidey thought happily.

**OMAKE: END**

**-OMAKE 2-**

**-Parker House Earth-1610-**

"I'll admit some of these are interesting…I sure as hell can agree with most of them." Jessica trailed off as she looked at the notes that Miles had photo copied for her about being Spider-Man. "Still, the Tier about dating more than one girl at the same time? I don't think that's actually necessary for being Spider-Man." Jessica chuckled as she lied on Peter's former bed. She currently had her phone on speaker and was having a three way chat with Jimmy and Miles.

_["Hey who knows it must be important if he spent the time ranting about it. He was talking about that longer than he was the Tantric thing."] _ Miles piped up.

_["Sides' after everything we've seen anything is possible."] _Jimmy said and she could almost feel his shrug. _["Hell, I'm still trying to figure out whether or not Talon would be my aunt or me sister. You're a clone tell me how it goes?"] _Jessica was about to respond when she saw her door about to open.

"Hold that thought."

_*Click*_

"What's up?" Jessica questioned in concern as she found a nervous Gwen enter her room.

**! Spider-Sense: You see that window over there? Jump out!**

"Umm…can I ask you something private?" Gwen asked as she averted her eyes from the female. Jessica, forgetting she was on the phone, sat up and looked at the blonde worriedly.

"Sure?"

"H-how did you know you were…um…" Gwen trailed off as she made weird gestures with her hands, confusing the hell out of Jessica for a couple of seconds.

"How did I know I was what? Ah!" Jessica understood instantly before coughing awkwardly. "Well-I know this might sound cliché- but I guess you could say I was 'born' that way? I mean yeah I'm a girl but I have the mind of a hormonal teenaged boy." Jessica said dryly with a wry smile. "I honestly have no idea how it goes for 'normal' people."

"Ah okay…"

"Why so curious?" Jessica questioned as her Spider-sense screamed at her to leave the damned conversation. Really what would make the blonde so curious, and nervous? It's not like it was a surprise it be more of a shock if she was straight in all honesty. So why-

**! Spider-Sense: You're entering dangerous territory turn around and leave!**

"Oh…" Jessica trailed off awkwardly as Gwen bowed her head slightly.

"Yeah oh…"

"So wait you're-"

"-I don't know." Gwen groaned as she sat next to Jessica and buried her face into her hands. "I tried to ease into this subject once before with MJ, but it ended up coming off as a joke so she didn't take it seriously." **(LIAG Fun fact: Canon.)**

"What about Aunt May?" Jessica questioned only to get a blank stare in return. Jessica then imagined what would happen if Peter had did it and realized that not only would it be awkward, but he'd get some speech about it not being important to anyone but himself and in the end he still wouldn't get a real answer. "Never mind. Stupid question. Well I'm not sure how I can help you but I'll try in anyway – can-*Mmph*" Jessica watched with eyes the size of dinner plates as Gwen pulled her face away from hers. "What?"

"I'm not sure if it's him or you." Gwen sighed as she stood up. "Peter died quickly and hell even I died once before, It's because of this that I realize we just don't have enough _time_ to be confused about such things."

"Gwen…" Jessica whispered as said blonde stood up and gave her a smirk.

"Thanks for the help, I think I got my answer." Gwen said as she gave the clone a wink. "By the way MJ wanted me to tell you to meet her at her house later, didn't say what it was for." Gwen shrugged as she began walking. "Oh well, time to start this book!" The silence in the bedroom was deafening as the wide-eyed clone blatantly gaped at where Gwen had left as she touched her lips.

…

_["W-whoa…"] _Miles said in shock.

_["HAHAHAHAHAHA!"] _Jimmy roared. _["Oh this is just perfect I wish I could see Jessica's face, but I gotta get ready to leave."]_

_["I'll come see you off I was heading there myself."]_

"Y-yeah…me too…" Jessica said distractedly.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

**-Triskelelion-**

**BGM: Dearly Beloved: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST**

The three heroes sat on the edge of the roof as they stared out at the ocean as the sun set.

"It's weird how this world can be so beautiful yet contain so much evil." Miles muttered making Jimmy glance at him.

"*Snort* That was pretty deep."

"Just came up." Miles shrugged.

"This world's evil killed Peter…but we can't mourn forever it's not what he would want, trust me I know." Jessica began before turning to the other two teens. "Great men fall every day, but we need even greater men to rise up and fill their places…you're going to go far kid." Jessica's smirk was visible even from beneath her mask. "You too Jimmy. We need a Spider-Man and a Wolverine."

"Don't sell yourself short." Jimmy said as he stood up. "Behind every great man…"

"…Is a great woman." Miles finished as he stood up. "Unfortunately, you are going to have to watch both of our backs. Up for it?"

"That goes without saying." Jessica said as she rose up. "We'll see you around Jimmy."

"I'm just a phone call…and a plane ride away." Jimmy shrugged. "Time for me to go." Jimmy said making them nod as he walked away.

"I'll patrol the North side." Miles said as he turned to Jessica.

"I'll watch the South. See ya around." The clone said as Spider-Man web swung away. He was glad that he finally had some allies in his own age range to count on. All Spider-Men needed allies, and unbeknownst to him at the time it would be their bond that would one day save the life of his mother.

Jessica sighed and stared at the sky. "Peter…we'll try even harder to protect everyone. We'll do what you'd want and relieve ourselves from our grief, we'll keep you in our hearts because we know…that no matter where you are you have our backs."

"_Always."_

Jessica blinked in shock for a bit before shaking her head.

"Damn, wind."

**-Valhalla-**

A young Peter smiled as he stood in his Spider-Man outfit, without the mask while sounds of partying and laughter rang throughout the large dining hall.

"We did good kid." Logan said making the teen look at him with a smile as the man drank a mug of ale.

"We sure did. Earth is in good hands." Peter said before a topless woman approached him and handed him a mug. "I love this place."

"Amen." Logan said before smirking. "Dated three different girls and didn't get laid until after you died."

"That's that Parker luck for ya." Peter shrugged before wrapping an arm around the woman and walking off as he sipped his ale. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Ultimate Logan and Peter are in Valhalla along with many other heroes after they died. Canon.)**

**OMAKE: END**

**Well, The Untouchable Spidey arc is steadily approaching, after Date Night shit gets real and Team Amazing may finally be broken down.**

"Just wait until they see my role! I am the-"

**SPOILERS!**

"Sorry...sorry, just reply to the reviews then."

**Zangoules: Thanks!**

**Sage of Eyes: Hey thanks! Same here!**

**Gravitate: They are just more crackish, it actually takes more effort to write one of their chapters than one of these due to the lack of exploitable plot devices. Also if I hadn't introduced cheats yet, theyre not going to happen so your theory is wrong lol**

**KamenRiderRanger: Don't get me **

**Carlos13: Hope you liked it**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: Thanks for the review bro hope you enjoyed this chapter as well**

**The New Creed: Thanks, the Spider-Temple just seemed safer.**

**Silent Envoy: You have great test in music.**

**ScalierMetal: Patience! I didn't ignore anything, I just have a time where I plan to actually go over it.**

**GumGumOnigiri: He was caught up in the moment.**

**LTF: I have a Capcom character I'm thinking of adding.**

**Mercwiththemouth: Nice guess!**

**Cmcwiki: I'm done with it, I mean the only way he can even retcon SSM is to make it so that it was a personality switch rather than a mind swap. Meaning Peter thought he was Ock and Ock thought he was Peter.**

**Arrankor: I'm done with it; I no longer need it to finish my story.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: I'm just using Marvel Plot devices to make Spidey strong later. IMO I haven't even used my poetic license that much besides Chun-Li 2 and Talon-2099. Just manipulating canon.**

**John doe: I never liked him Ultimate Marvel and Zombie Marvel are proof enough that Reed is so smart that he's actually a flight risk. There is a fine line between genius and insanity.**

**Remzal Von Enili: LMAO!**

**kingnapo92: You're welcome!**

**Heromtz: I'll do my best! Lol that would be awesome if Stan Lee read this, by the way get the edge of your seat ready because after date night shit is going to get real.**

**sh8ad8ow: Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mattblue: Here's more**


	21. Date Night Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man. If I did I'd be rich.**

**This Chapter is out today For BlueInfernoX Happy Birthday bro!**

"Seriously we only had half of this chapter ready! He worked me to death in order to get this ready last night! You better review you British son of a-!"

**DEADPOOL!**

"Sorry."

**If this breaks 250K words and I pull off 400 reviews I will fall to my knees and cry. We've come a long way, thanks for sticking with my insanity this far.**

**Alright I'm just going to be straight with you all this chapter is going to be fluffy and light hearted as hell. Well minus the one fight.**

**Why?**

**Because I felt like getting the pallet cleanser for the next few chapters out of the way. Also to hopefully make the emotions more raw.**

"I am barfing rainbows."

**Also to all Mass Effect Fans you are TOTALLY supposed to hear Javik's voice when Anansi talks.**

**Chapter: 19: Date Night Part 2**

**-The Next Day-**

**-Olympus: Venus' Private Chamber-**

"Ah…to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance Kwaku?" A nude red haired woman with bright blue eyes asked with a smirk as her porcelain skin was wrapped in the scarlet sheets of her bed. "You are aware that if my father were to catch you he would strike you down. He's not fond of someone smarter than he is."

"Let Zeus come then." Anansi said simply. "I am going by Anansi now."

"Ah, you change names far too much."

"Not as much as you change hair colors, I have nearly forgotten which your natural one is." Anansi said with a smirk.

"I have to stand out somehow." The goddess drawled before smirking. "You know I can always refresh your memories."

"It is always a pleasure to speak to you Aphrodite-"

"-I'm going by Venus now."

"And you talk about me changing names? Venus then, the love flowing off of you is even enough to fill my Tantric reserves." Anansi said with a kind smile.

"Please tell me you didn't come here just to get a recharge." Venus deadpanned before pouting. "You could have at least done it the fun way."

"No I come with a matter of grave importance." Anansi said before the smile left his face. "It concerns my champion very soon he will almost surely die."

"Are you positive?" Venus questioned seriously. Every one of the Olympus gods and their Norse cousins and so forth new how Anansi felt about his champion. The Spider-Man was treated as his greatest plan ever and the Spider-God even felt a paternal relationship with the young human. "You know that I cannot interfere with someone else's champion."

"I'm not asking you to. Quite the contrary I want you to do nothing." Anansi shrugged.

"What? Please make sense my little spider."

"He is destined to take over my _domain._" Anansi said making the goddess gasp.

"You're giving the _**Web of Life **_to a mortal! This was your master plan!? He's just a child he will kill us all!" Venus exclaimed as stood up, obviously not caring that she was now naked and creating a large ethereal image of herself that glared down at Anansi.

"Did you forget who I am? I've seen every outcome of every possible action he makes and changed them accordingly." Anansi began. "I have personally tailored him to be the perfect person to take over for me, he's managed to keep a pure heart despite every challenge I have thrown in his way. Personally I wanted to do more tests but there is just no more time. He has little over a year before he gains control."

"What will be the point!? Say he does successfully take over he'll live only for a few decades and then die, bringing the entire web down with him. You control bonds Anansi, you told me yourself that if the web shatters it will be complete chaos." Venus bit out. "Every bond will disappear. Mother will not recognize daughter I will not even be able to distinguish who my siblings are. You are jeopardizing everything."

"This is why I came to you." Anansi said calmly. "Let me tell you a secret. I have given those who bear my totem the ability to feed off of the very forces of love and chaos themselves." Venus gaped at him for a second before placing her head into her hands.

"What is wrong with you!? You give mortals access to the very energy that empowers you!? If any of them come in contact with enough love or chaos they will be indistinguishable from us."

"I am aware. Though we both know that such a large amount of love or chaos is nearly impossible to come by." Anansi once again said calmly. "This is why I want you to look down upon the next few moments of his life and treat them as a task." Anansi said, gaining her attention. "With the power of his bonds, Spider-Man must survive the next ordeal. If he does, you must take him as your husband."

"…I see. The power from my love could keep him alive for an eternity, but that's only longevity he will still be able to be killed." Venus said seriously.

"Should he die, then the Web shall be yours." Anansi explained. "You are the only other person I trust, besides him to take my place."

"You know how sought out your domain is. What's to stop me from just killing him if he survives and taking the power for myself?" Venus implored making Anansi raise an eyebrow.

"Because I know that when you see the love caused by that boy, even your heart will be moved by him." Anansi said so surely that Venus actually took it for fact. After all when Anansi said something was going to happen, it did.

Period.

"Besides you have been divorced twice, third time's the charm." Anansi added getting a wry smile from her.

"I am assuming I am supposed to keep this a secret from my siblings?" Venus questioned making Anansi nod before he held up his hand and handed her what looked like a golden rope.

"This is Part of Spider-Man's web; with it you can see his life and the lives of those he has a bond with." Anansi explained as he took a step back.

"Why…why are you doing this? What do we get from this plan of yours?" Venus questioned softly making Anansi give her a small smile.

"Understanding." Anansi said ominously before fading away.

**-Utopia: Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning-**

"AHHHHH!" Jean roared in pain from within the Danger room as a flaming phoenix erupted from her body while her eyes shined a fiery orange. Rachel growled as she stared at her teenage mother.

"Don't you dare give in!" Rachel shouted as sweat slid down her face. "You've gotten this far damn it! This is the last fragment."

"I…I **Can't Control it!"** Jean shouted as tears poured down her face.

**BGM: Light My Fire- KOTOKO**

"You better learn bitch!" Rachel shouted. "Do not give up on me. Please…" Rachel begged as her face contorted in pain. "Do it for me…mom." As this was going on the time traveling X-Men, Logan, Talon and Jubilee were watching from behind the safety glass. The latter two had become friends of the red-head and were there for moral support.

"Gnh…" Jean winced as she fell down to her hands and knees as she gritted her teeth so hard that blood began to spill from the corner of her mouth. Rachel widened her eyes as the phoenix began to recede back into the young woman's body. "I can hear everyone…their thoughts…there's just so much." Jean whispered making Rachel nod her head empathetically.

"I know…I know….but focus on mine, can't you hear it? My concern for you? Do not give in." Rachel said firmly making the teen nod her head as the aura continued to recede until it appeared to be getting sucked into Jean's left eye. "There you go; the eyes are the windows to the soul so they say, so trap that monster in. You are stronger than it." Rachel said soothingly as blood began to spill from Jean's nose. "Come on…just a little more, chain it down. Don't just contain it; you have to control it."

"GAHHHH!" Jean screamed as the flesh surrounded her left I began to burn off while a miniature flaming Phoenix appeared to try to force itself from her eye like a bird trapped in a cage.

***BOOOOOOM***

"Ahhh!" Rachel shouted as she was blinded by a bright light. After a moment of silence she opened her eyes in horror as the phoenix itself began to rip from her body. "I can't do it…everyone's so afraid." Indeed she couldn't focus at all; the amount of fear being projected was immeasurable.

_*CRACK!*_

_***CRASH!***_

"**RAHHHHHHHHHH!" **a bestial roar shattered the glass. Jean widened her eyes in shock as the sound of the roar seemed to have switched her fear with pure anger.

_[Don't you dare stand there and lose to a bird!] _Talon's thoughts blasted into her mind. _[That thing needs you to survive without you it's useless, rebuke its arrogance and show it its damned place already!] _Jean's fists trembled as she glared at the flaming bird. Her counterpart's memories were all too fresh within her mind the Phoenix had gotten away with far too much for one life time.

"No…I will control you!" Jean growled as her left eye burned brighter. Rachel watched with wide eyes as Jean ran directly inside the Phoenix's form and was instantly engulfed in flame. The Phoenix writhed in pain before turning into a flaming orb that shot through the roof disintegrating everything in its path.

The observers all leapt into the Danger room and looked up in shock as the Phoenix seemed to have turned itself into a flaming egg.

"She looked right at you Laura, what the hell did you tell her!?" Logan growled out as Talon glared right back at him.

"I reminded her who the hell was in charge!" Talon shouted as she jabbed him the chest with her finger. "It is about damn time that thing got a leash, it is bad enough it took me for a joy ride…you know how much I hate being used."

_***CRACK!***_

The assembled mutants looked up at the sound of the egg shattering.

_***FABOOOOOOM!***_

"J-Jean?" A young Cyclops whispered in shock.

"W-whoa." Jubilee gasped out. Above them was jean floating in a skin-tight white outfit that had a gold sash around the hip and a golden phoenix emblem on the chest. Gold fabric covered her arms from the tips of her fingers to just under her shoulders and from the tips of her toes to her thighs. She floated for a second with her head bowed before slowly raising it to reveal a flaming Phoenix emblem cover her left eye.

"AHHHH!" Jean shouted as she outstretched her arms causing to large flaming wing to rip from her back and spread across the entirety of Utopia.

"Beautiful…" Jubilee muttered as the flaming feathers danced in the air as they slowly fell down. Slowly the wings faded as Jean descended back towards them. Landing between Rachel and Talon, she grinned as the mark faded from her left eye before grabbing both of them in a large hug.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Jean cheered making Rachel shake her head in amusement as she patted her mother's back.

"Knew you could do it." Rachel smirked.

"Congratulations." Talon said with a small smile.

**BGM: END**

"This calls for a party! Tonight we're definitely going to DP's!" Jubilee cheered making Jean, Talon, Logan, and Rachel turn to the half-Vampire in horror. "No glowing drinks though of course."

"Good idea." Logan grumbled before frowning as red envelopes fell from the hole in the ceiling. The mutants gave each other a confused glance before Talon bent down and picked one up. She raised an eyebrow as the seal seemed to be a sticker that had Deadpool's mask on it. Opening it, the feral began to read the contents of the letter.

"Dear, contestants, your friendly neighborhood Deadpool here-can't sue me Spidey- it has just totally hit me that this this tournament is missing the most important part of any fighting game…swimsuits." Talon began as the other mutants looked at her with varying degrees of shock. "To fix this I brought thee matter up to the announcer herself….however due to me asking her while she was in the middle of taking a shower I had to ask her hours later after I woke up from the cold floor of the bathroom. She agreed so all challengers and their teams are to attend a mandatory, swimsuit only, trip on one of my cruise ships."

"He has to be kidding." Jubilee said with a face-palm.

"Even if your team has already lost, you are still invited as this is just for a time of relaxation-which you'll need because shit is about to hit the fan in a few days-you may bring guests if you wanna. The announcer lady said not to worry about criminal activity the cops should be enough to handle anything that can possibly happen. We set sail tomorrow morning." Talon finished as Wolverine groaned.

"I don't know what Wade is up to, but it might be best if we go to make sure no one dies." Logan pointed out, not unreasonably, making his clone-daughter nod. "Come on Rachel; pack your bags you're coming too. You need a break from teaching those brats as much as I do." Rachel gave the feral a slightly forced smile-making him narrow his eyes in concern-before nodding and brushing past him. Jubilee gave the older feral a look that basically screamed: The hell did you do? The poor man just shrugged helplessly.

**-Meanwhile: Team Amazing's Apartment-**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA-_*Slam*" _Spider-Man closed the door to the apartment behind him as Chun-Li continued to laugh her ass off after hearing everything that she had missed on her trip. Shaking his head, Spider-Man entered the elevator and rode it down into the basement where his new lab resided. There was much more room there for more of his projects so after checking how much money he had-which caused him to pass out-he decided to make a new one.

"_I don't care what Chun-Li says, using my Spider-sense when buying stocks is not illegal…it's not like I can control it or anything." _Spidey mentally defended himself as the door opened. Walking towards a nearby monitor he frowned slightly as he read what was on the screen.

[Download: 67%]

"_It'll be a few more days at this point."_ Spidey thought to himself as he looked back at a nearby table that had a black fabric with cords sticking out from it and into the monitor. Typing something into the monitor, a window popped up and the hero could see Shelley working on her laptop at Horizon Labs. "Hey Shelley, how's your end going?"

["Better than expected. After that stunt you pulled with the Quinjet I decided to test what else Robyn could link up to."] Shelley said before releasing an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?"

["I have created a monster."] Shelley sighed. ["She was always in her own body so I never paid it any mind…but it's virtually limitless."]

"You…mean…?" Spider-Man began cautiously as his eyes widened slightly behind his mask.

["There is nearly no limit to her potential, should she fall into the wrong hands she could send us back into the stone-age. I was young and naive when I made her. She has too much power to continue living like this."] Shelley said sadly making the hero frown and cross his arms.

"You can't erase her. Especially not after all the trouble we went through to keep her around."

["I never said I was going to erase her, but she has too much power for me to handle. So I'm giving her to you."] Shelley said sadly making Spider-Man gape at her. ["She's an AI, a damned good one, only you are responsible enough to handle her. Besides she's just what you are missing for your _project."_] Shelley trailed off as she sent a meaningful glance to the unfinished Spidey suit. ['Besides I can chat to her whenever I want so it's not like much will change, I'm just transferring where she'll be held."]

"Wow Shelley…this is-"

["Every parent needs to know when to let go, you're going to need to understand that when your kid gets older."] Shelley smirked making the Web-head chuckle. ["By the way, how the hell are you going to power that thing? We simply don't have the technology to make that suit more than a dream."] Shelley frowned making the Web-head chuckle nervously.

"You see…funny story about that…"

["What the hell did you do?"] The red-head questioned in dismay as she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I-um- stabilized a particle to power it." Spider-Man answered vaguely making her narrow her eyes. Ever since she had decided to take Peter's place in helping Spider-Man she had found herself being involved in crap that could get her locked up for years.

["Which Particle?"]

"Well…it's not nuclear if that what you're worried about."

["Which. Particle. Spider-Man."] Shelley said each word with growing annoyance.

"*Cough* Parker*cough*" Spidey cleared his throat making the red-head stare at him in blatant horror.

["The same ones that made Alpha? You could kill us all!"] Shelley whispered harshly making sure she wasn't accidently over heard by a passerby.

"Like I said, I stabilized it. The power doesn't consistently grow anymore but it will continue to pump out the same amount for eternity. A single particle is all I need to power my suit." Spidey said proudly as the young woman gaped at him.

["If you were anyone else, I would have called bullshit."] Shelley drawled making him chuckle. ["You've just created limitless energy…do you realize what you've done? You can single-handedly change the world."]

"Aww shucks, thanks! But I won't be doing that anytime soon." Spidey said as his voice became serious making her nod with a frown.

["Good idea, humanity isn't ready for that just yet. Though it does bring up a question."] Shelley began as she folded her hands under her chin. ["There will always be heroes because there will always be villains, the inverse is also true. This circle of chaos will never be unbroken and because of it humanity will never truly progress. My question to you is…if we're not ready now…will we ever be?" Shelley questioned curiously, shocking the web-head. ["According to you Reed Richards saw this and left those particles alone, but the moment you or anyone else puts on that suit, that's it, you will force humanity to move forward whether you want to or not."]

"That's pretty deep; when you put it like that I don't know whether or not I'll ever have the courage to put it on." Spidey said sheepishly, he honestly hadn't thought of it that way. Could he willingly force humanity forward when he himself didn't think they were ready?

But then again, who was he?

He didn't consider himself above anyone else so he couldn't make a call for billions of people.

"You know I'm not going to get any sleep tonight right?" Spider-Man deadpanned making her snicker. "Alright, I'll get back to you later. Spidey out." Spider-Man said as he exited the video chat. Spider-Man released a sigh as he stared at his unfinished costume. It was then that he looked up as he heard the sound of the elevator open. Spider-Man raised an eyebrow under his mask as Chun-LI walked out holding a red-envelope while obviously trying to force herself not to continue laughing at him.

"W-we h-have t-t-to p-pack AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chun-Li fell to her back as tears fell from her eyes. "B-bring a swimsuit." Spider-Man shook his head as the woman ran out of breath.

"I need a new team mate."

**-Meanwhile: Emora-**

"I've got it!" MJ exclaimed suddenly as she sat upright in her throne just as Natasha walked in.

"What does she have?" Natasha asked as she quirked an eyebrow at a hopeful looking Viper. "Better yet, what the hell were you two doing?"

"Trying to get a slogan for this country to attract tourists." Viper explained. "So far we have had zero luck."

"Oh? What have you come up with?" Natasha questioned as she turned to the empress.

"Amore in Emora." MJ said making Viper widen her eyes. "Hell we can even put that on the flag."

"That's actually pretty damn perfect. Many of the buildings have been remade to have a more gothic theme thanks to Sonja. This country looks ancient despite the fact it's only a few months old." Viper said thoughtfully. "Yeah we can sale the romance angle, got for it." MJ nodded her head and put a memo in her phone.

"Have either of you seen Silver around?" Natasha questioned with a frown. "I see a glimpse of her hair every now and then but when I approach she vanishes with that damn stealth tech of hers."

"That's…weird, she's avoiding you?" Viper questioned as she crossed her arms. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Me!?" Natasha asked defensively. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because you have the emotional intelligence of a rock." C. Viper spoke up helpfully as MJ nodded her head apologetically.

"She…has a point; you are a little too blunt and harsh at times." MJ said carefully as Viper gave her a looked that made her realize how much of an understatement that was. Natasha closed her eyes and mentally counted down from ten to calm herself down before someone got shot-

-okay maybe they did have a point.

"I assure you, there has not been any argument, infact last time I talked to her we were relaxing at a spa and I asked why she was putting a cream on her face." Natasha explained to her team mates.

"Oh God." MJ Groaned as she face-palmed she didn't even need to hear the rest of the conversation to figure out where this was headed. "Just continue." MJ said as she felt Viper and Natasha's curious stares.

"Well she said it was for preventing wrinkles and offered me some, but obviously I declined after all she needed it more." Natasha shrugged before frowning when she saw Viper staring at her in something akin to horror as MJ shook her head. "What?"

"Please tell me your exact words weren't: You need it more than I do." Crimson-fucking-Viper actually _pleaded. _

"Yes…?" Natasha asked perturbed at how accurate Viper's guess was. "She then said she forgot something after I said that and left. Haven't seen her since."

"You…really don't see where you went wrong do you?" MJ questioned slowly. "Do you have any idea what's probably going through her mind right now?"

"Do I look like a mind-reader?" Natasha questioned helplessly as men across the globe felt a disturbance. Black Widow is a very good spy who can read body language excellently especially with the opposite sex. Problem was that Silver, Natasha grudgingly accepted, was pretty good as well. Not as good as her, of course, but give her a few years. Add on to the fact that she wasn't even looking at Silver when the conversation took place it's safe to say she honestly thought Sable had forgotten something.

"Okay let me explain this slowly to you, both of you." MJ said gaining confused looks from her team mates. "Sonja is lost too." MJ explained to Viper making the woman nod. "Silver does genuinely care about both you and Spidey, however, between the three of you she is the weakest; let me tell you from personal experience that loving someone that is stronger than you can really make you insecure at times, whether the other person meant I make you feel that way or not."

"Now add on the fact that you'll look the exact same way when she is half your age." Viper piped up making MJ nod.

"Exactly remember, she is a strong hearted woman, she led a country brilliantly before the war broke out. Her pride is probably even bigger than yours in all honesty. Age to her is a weakness that is shared by every 'normal' person, a weakness that you _don't _really have."

"I hadn't really thought about my lack of aging normally mattering, to be honest." Natasha muttered as it finally began to click what had gone wrong.

"She probably didn't either, but ya sure as hell reminded her." Viper pointed out making the assassin groan.

"Unbelievable." Natasha said as she shook her head. Viper chuckled before walking towards her team mate and handing her a red envelope.

"You know your luck is impeccable." Viper said as Natasha looked at the envelope in confusion. "There's a cruise for those who participate or have participated in the tournament tomorrow. Myself and her highness-"

"Hey!"

"-Are too busy with matters here, take Silver on the cruise and _try _to fix it." Viper finished as she blatantly ignored MJ.

"Good idea, besides it'll look bad if Spidey and only one of you are there." MJ said with a small smirk.

"How do you even know he's going?"

"Simple, I doubt Tiger wants to go so by the laws of the universe he's probably going to end up there." MJ said as if that was fact.

And really, it kind of was.

"If you say so." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

**-The Next Morning: DP Cruise ship & Casino-**

"Alright everyone! Time for some relaxation, after all I have put you all through hell!" Rebuff said enthusiastically as she stood in a simple black bikini as sunglasses rested on her forehead. On the left breast of her bikini was a white **"X7"**. "Listen there will only be one fight when we first set sail and after that there is no more. You fight you get disqualified from the tournament. You already disqualified and decide to fight? You get put in the box."

"The box?" Spider-Man questioned as Rebuff pointed at a cage that was raised above the water off to the side of the boat. "Never mind…"

"Now that we have that settled is this everyone?" Rebuff questioned as she looked at Team Amazing, Incredible, Arachnophobia, The Soldiers, Team Badass, Team Immortal, Team Sue Your Ass, Alpha, Andy, Captain Marvel, Trish, Jean, Rachel, Vergil, Natasha, Silver, Sue, and her two children Franklin and Valeria.

"Well, I'm still waiting on my brother and his date." Sue spoke up gaining the announcer's attention. She was wearing a white one-piece swimming suit that had the Future Foundation insignia on it The competitors were allowed to bring guests so Spidey decided to invite the FF. Reed politely declined so he could continue his research, and Ben decided to look after the other kids and Give Sue some time to relax with her children. Johnny agreed and said he was going to bring a date.

"I wonder who the lucky lady is that finally managed to calm the storm." Spidey chuckled as he stood in nothing but his mask and a pair of Spider-Man swim trunks.

"Probably not anyone we know." Talon said as she wore a simple black two piece swim suit with a small back hoody over it.

"Oh crap! How late are we!?" A voice shouted making everyone turn to see Johnny running up to them in a pair of black swim trunks that had flame patterns.

"Told you we shouldn't have gone for round three." Megan whispered to him harshly making him chuckle. Ironically she was wearing a red version of Laura's swim wear.

"Well now that we're all here. Let's get this party started!" Rebuff cheered as the boat lurched forward. "The fight will begin in thirty minutes so please get yourselves situated." Rebuff advised before fading away.

"So Johnny, this is the girl I've heard so much about?" Spidey chuckled as he approached his friend making the Human Torch scratch the back of his head sheepishly as he held Megan's hand. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Spider-Man."

"The pleasure's mine, finally get to meet the Amazing Spider-Man in person." Megan smiled as she shook the web-head's hand. "Johnny told me that you are a real deviant, but you look like a pretty nice guy."

"Seriously dude?" Spidey groaned as he turned to Johnny who crossed him arms with a smirk.

"Hey just protecting my woman, do I look like Reed to you?" Johnny questioned confusing the hell out of Spider-Man. The Web-head decided to just ignore it and play it off as Johnny being Johnny.

"Spider-Man…" Megan began gaining his attention. "I have a favor to ask, your teammate Talon wouldn't happen to be her as well would she?"

"Yes, infact…" Spider-Man trailed off as he tried to find his lover, he smiled beneath his mask as he found her talking to Chun-Li who was wearing a tight one-piece blue swimsuit. "There she is, talking to my other team mate Chun-Li. Why are you a fan or something?" Spider-Man questioned as he pointed towards his team mates, gaining their attention. Talon's eyes widened in absolute shock as she stared at an equally shocked Megan.

"Or something…" Megan said faintly as she watched the feral shake herself form her shock and run towards them.

"Megan?" Talon questioned as she approached her cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you kill that monster on T.V." Megan said quietly as she referred to Kimura. "I figured it would be safe enough to find the only remaining family I had left." This made Talon narrow her eyes.

"What happened to your mother?" Talon asked quietly making Mean shut her eyes.

"Kimura found her; she bought me some time to get away but she-she…" Megan trailed off as Talon embraced her tightly while Spider-Man crossed his arms as Johnny frowned.

"I don't understand, you should have been able to hide, how did Kimura track you down when she was no longer backed by the Facility?" Talon questioned softly.

"We think it was Osborn." Johnny answered for her cousin. "Whenever they formed their team I think he used his resources to find her for Kimura."

"Osborn…" Spidey growled out, even in death that monster still managed to mess something up.

"I wish he was still alive so I could remove his head myself." Talon growled as her talon's popped out.

"Come on let's give them some space." Johnny said making Spidey nod as they walked away.

"What's going on?" Chun-Li questioned as she approached Spider-Man and Johnny.

"Turns out Johnny has been dating Laura's cousin." Spider-Man explained to the fighter. "Before Laura killed her, Kimura killed her aunt."

"Kuso." Chun-Li cursed as she gritted her teeth.

"There's nothing we can do right now. Both Kimura and Osborn are dead." Johnny began. "Later we can try to figure out a way to shut down the Facility before they do this to someone else, but for now we can't focus on the bad. Megan wouldn't want to feel like the reason were all down, so for today we just need just smile and continue our lives."

"Just grin and bear it, that's tier ten of fifteen about being Spider-Man, you're on your way Johnny." Spidey quipped making his friend shake his head was a small smile.

"Yeah…yeah…" Johnny waved him off as Talon and Megan approached them. Johnny smiled at Megan and wrapped an arm around her.

"Wow, this is going to take a while to get used to." Spidey snickered making Talon nod her head before narrowing her eyes slightly at Johnny. The feral said nothing as she raised her fist towards the blonde man.

_*SNICKT!*_

"Whoa!" Johnny shouted as the talons stopped just before his face as Megan gaped at her cousin.

"Don't fuck up." Was all Talon said making the man nod as he stepped back. Talon retracted the blades and gave him a gentle smile. "Good."

"Bet you wish you were back in your world so you could sweat drop, huh?" Deadpool questioned Chun-Li as he walked up to them. "Hey you guys should really go grab some rooms before you get stuck with the crap ones. Your bags are inside." Deadpool explained before teleporting away. Shrugging they left to do just that.

**-15 minutes later-**

Team Amazing was walking down a hallway towards the deck when they ran in to none other than Arachnophobia.

"Oh this is awkward." Spidey muttered as Chun-Li glared at them viciously as she saw the emotionless form of Cammy.

"Took the words right out of my mouth…or is it your mouth?" Ero questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you wearing a Spider-Man bikini?" Spidey asked in confusion. Indeed, the blonde was wearing a blue and black Bikini that had web patterns on it.

"Yes I am I do believe I get to considering I literally carried your ass for most of your hero career." Ero deadpanned making Spidey chuckle nervously. Seriously, what the hell could you even say to your own body?

"I had a feeling that you would come to me eventually China Girl." Juri smirked at the fighter. Juri was wearing a black and purple micro bikini. "You must still have that schoolgirl crush on me."

"You little-"Chun-Li began as she stepped forward only to stop when Talon rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what the announcer said and calm down." Talon muttered. "Besides, this is not a favorable match up." Indeed the feral could tell if they attempted to fight Arachnophobia…

…they would lose terribly.

Not only were they outnumbered but Ero was supposedly just as strong as Spider-Man and she knew his powers better than even he did.

It didn't help that something about Ero basically screamed that she was the stronger of the two.

Juri might have been able to be taken out by Chun-Li, but even then with Cammy helping her Chun-Li would go down as well as she would more than likely try her best not to harm her friend.

Worst of all was the Queen. That woman was enough to take down all three of them by herself if the events of Spider-Island were anything to go by. She could send Talon into unconsciousness with her voice alone, take over Spider-Man with a snap of her fingers and use him to take out Chun-Li. The Queen looked down upon all of them causing her to be arrogant; the problem was she could back it up.

"Hmph the dog does have a brain." Adriana drawled as Ero frowned briefly, which went unnoticed by her team mates. The Queen was wearing a black one piece swimsuit that had a split down the middle that revealed a modest amount of cleavage.

"It appears so." Ero agreed. "Adriana…" Spider-Man's other side drawled as she glanced back at the powerful woman. "Let the poor girl go for today, let it be a show of good will. You can always get her back tomorrow." Ero said as she jerked a thumb at Cammy, who was wearing a simple blue bikini. The drone looked up at her fellow blonde blankly, but Ero could see the repressed gratitude. Ero had been doing her best to protect the woman and had been doing a damned good job.

Spidey would be proud.

Wait, she was proud of herself so she supposed that was enough.

"Besides…" Ero continued. "You're supposed to relax, how can you do that when you're too busy making sure your grip on her is firm?"

"I suppose you're right…" Adriana said eventually. Chun-Li watched with wide eyes as her friends lifeless eyes once again showed emotion.

"Let's go, you can go enjoy the pool while Juri and I find some place to train." Ero said making Juri grin and the Queen roll her eyes.

"Fight and train that is all you two do. Any reason why that is?" Adriana questioned making Ero smirk.

"I have my reasons. Why is her highness actually concerned about me?" Ero asked with mock hope making Adriana snort and brush pass them.

"Do not flatter yourself, the only one besides myself that matters, is my king." Adriana said as she rubbed a hand across Spider-Man's chest as she walked pass him.

"Hmph, Queenie knows she loves us." Juri spoke up making Ero chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." Team Amazing watched carefully as Arachnophobia left the hallway.

"Okay, now that they're gone I have to ask. Why didn't my Spider-Sense go off around any of them?" Spidey questioned carefully making Talon glance at him.

"It's not really that surprising." Talon said with a shrug. "The Queen doesn't want to hurt you, she actually just wants to make you ruler of all mankind." Talon said dryly as she raised a finger. "Juri just wants sex." Talon added as she raised another finger. "And if I'm correct Ero isn't even an enemy at all." The last one made Spidey look at the feral in shock. Now that he had his old memories he could finally remember the first time he fought Ero.

"That can't be, she hates me." Spidey denied firmly making the feral raise an eyebrow.

"Does she? You told me about your encounters with her are you sure she doesn't just simply want to live?" That made Spidey pause, now that he looked back on it; all of her actions were driven by her wanting to live longer. "If I had to guess, I think her memories as you finally caught up to her."

"She…she isn't a bad person." Cammy finally spoke up making them turn to her. "She puts up an act to throw the other two off, but she's done nothing but help me."

"Cammy…" Chun-Li began making the blonde turn to her. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing has happened to me if that's what you mean." Cammy sighed. "Juri almost used me as a fighting dummy once, but Ero intervened and agreed to be her sparring partner. Like I said she's a good person, you can trust her."

"What I don't understand is why doesn't she just grab you and leave if she's changed so much." Spidey said sounding completely confused at the situation.

"She's trying something dangerous. Very dangerous" Cammy sighed sadly making the heroes frown.

"What's she trying Cammy?" Chun-Li questioned worriedly.

"She's trying to reform them." Cammy revealed making their eyes widen.

**-Later on the Deck-**

"Alright!" Rebuff shouted from the deck of the cruiser as a screen floated behind her. "Today we have Team Badass!" Rebuff shouted as Deadpool, Dante, and Squirrel Girl stood before her. Dante, who was wearing a pair of red swim trunks, turned to Squirrel Girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yo, haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?" Dante questioned his female teammate who was wearing a simple one piece green swimsuit that had an opening for her tail. Squirrel Girl suddenly adopted a thousand yard stare. Her clenched fist trembled slightly as sounds of gun fire, crying, and rejoicing echoed throughout her thoughts as a feeling of incredible sadness and pride ripped through her very being while images of deceased comrades, ultimate betrayals, and the destruction of her darkest enemies rippled in her soul.

"Hero shit." Squirrel Girl said simply making him blink owlishly.

"And today they will be fighting…Team badass-_ER." _Rebuff shouted making Dante turn to her in shock.

"Team Badasser?"

"Yup. And as always here are the introductions." Rebuff smiled as a picture of a young man with short silver hair, blue eyes, and a long black coat appeared. On his back was a large sword with a red hilt, in his left hand was a silver revolver and his right hand seemed to be some sort of demonic claw that had neon blue talons.

"You have to be kidding me….how the hell did that kid get caught up in this mess?" Dante groaned.

**NERO**

**BGM: ****Devil May Cry 4 - The Time Has Come (Nero's Battle theme)**

Nero is a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious order that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. Not much is known about his origins except that he was an orphan, he suspiciously has ties to Yamato, Vergil's sword, and that he does have Sparda's blood within him.

Dante stared in disbelief as Nero appeared before them in a flash of light wearing a pair of black swim trunks.

"Kid?"

"Old Man?" Nero muttered before pointed a finger at him. "So this is where you've been, I've been looking for you for a while now. Where the hell did my sword go!?" Nero shouted making Dante blink in confusion before realizing that Nero wasn't wielding Yamato.

"_Of course not. Vergil has it right now."_ Dante thought to himself before raising an eyebrow. "Well it's here but how the heck did you lose it?"

"I don't know! I woke up one morning and it was gone." Nero said as he shook his head in slight disbelief. "Whatever, I'll deal with it later since I'm here I guess it means my team is fighting yours."

**-Meanwhile: Ship Bar-**

Trish raised an eyebrow as she noticed Vergil staring at the screen in confusion. Trish was wearing a black and red bikini and the half-devil was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks.

"Normally I'm all for ignoring the elephant in the room but I have to ask…" Trish began with a sigh gaining the son of Sparda's attention. "You're not a virgin are you?"

"Of course not you foolish woman." Vergil said with a frown making her eye twitch, but she reined in her anger for obvious reasons.

Like the fact that the man was too fast with Yamato for comfort.

"Okay so, your first time wouldn't have happened to be when you were a teenager would it?"

"What does that matter-" Trish silently took pride at being the first to see Vergil gape in shock and horror.

"Yeah, oh." Trish repeated bluntly before smirking. "Congratulations, karma's a bitch isn't it?" Vergil couldn't even respond as he stared at the screen in shock.

**-Back on the Deck-**

**BGM: END**

**BGM: ****See What I've Become-Zack Hemsey**

"Next we have…Scorn!" Rebuff shouted as a woman that was covered from head to toe in a skin tight organic looking purple costume appeared. Her right arm seemed to be made of a silver colored metal and her body was covered in intricate silver metallic markings. Scorn was holding up a brunette **(LIAG Fun Fact: Shriek for those that care)** by her neck and effortlessly punting Carnage off of a mountain.

"Tanis Nieves was a psychiatrist assigned to Shriek. She lost her right arm trying to figure out what was happening to Shriek, and then her arm was replaced bio-mechanical arm that was created from Carnage.

Her prosthetic starting giving her hallucinations of her colleagues dead while on her way to Hall Industries M.D. Once there she saw what they were doing to Shriek and demanded to see her. While trying to convince them to let her out her prosthetic arm wouldn't remove itself from the window of the control room. As the scientists were trying to make the arm budge, the symbiote started killing everyone. Her arm then started to strangle her and in fear Tanis asked what it wanted to her response it pointed to Carnage. Doing what it asked the prosthetic started breaking the container he was in and touched a piece of his body to make him active and started bonding with Tanis.

After using Tanis to get to Cletus, the Carnage symbiote left her body, leaving behind a second spawn. Shriek escaped and stole this spawn. Later Tanis stole it back, as the spawn wanted to be with the first host it had been with, Tanis. Tanis let the spawn bond to her in order to stop Shriek's psychic riot gathering, and named herself Scorn. Then Scorn forced Shriek to fire a large sonic blast at Carnage, effectively allowing Spider-man to defeat him."

Nero glanced to the side as his symbiotic team mate appeared next to him.

"This was supposed to be a swim suit fight." Nero drawled at the purple clade woman. In response, the symbiote began to retract revealing a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

**BGM: END**

"We hope, this counts." Scorn said as the symbiote shaped itself into a purple bikini shape. The excess material just went back to her right arm and fused with it. Rebuff looked her over and nodded. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Those who bond with their Symbiotes tend to refer to themselves as two people.)**

"Not gonna lie Symbiotes plus hot women equals some shit I thought I could only see on some pretty messed up porn sites." Deadpool said as he wore a black and red scuba diving suit and his mask. He had two Black desert eagles strapped to his sides and two Katanas on his back.

"Only you Deadpool, only you." Deadpool sighed.

"Pretty sure you meant to say 'Dante sighed'" Deadpool pointed out like the little asshole he is as he stared up at the typo.

I'm tired I've been typing for a while sue me.

"Oh I will. Don't worry."

You know what? I was going to give you an easy person to defeat on their team for the third member but screw it.

"Wait no!-"

"Are you kidding me? There are two of them." Nero groaned making Scorn face-palm.

**BGM: ****Aisha - Bounce like my Check (Saints Row Sound track)**

"Now leading Team Badasser is my girl, Lady Deadpool!" Rebuff cheered as a picture of a blonde haired woman with blue eyes bathing in a tub of money appeared. She was cleaning a gun as she smiled at a picture of Deadpool that was hanging on a wall. Her mas could be partially seen hanging on the edge of the tub.

"Unbelievable." Dante face-palmed. "It's a sad day when I join a team and I'm the voice of reason."

"She's Deadpool. And female." Rebuff said as the merc flashed before her wearing a red and black Bikini and her mask. "Hey! You weren't supposed to come out yet!"

"You said the only part that matters now come on! Start the fight!" Lady DP shouted making Rebuff pout.

"Fine…ruin my hard work." Rebuff said sadly. "This will be a three on three match, that will take place right here. Now considering each team has a member that can't freaking die, I'll enable the out of bounds rule. Any member that is knocked out, killed, or touches any type of water loses. Understand?" Rebuff questioned.

"Start the match!" Lady Deadpool and Deadpool shouted making her sigh.

"Screw you two."

"Heh. Rhyme." Both Deadpool's chuckled before looking at each other. "Whoaaa it's like you're me! Are you like a clone or something"? They asked once again in unison.

"You two already know the answer!" Dante, Nero, and Scorn bit out angrily.

**BGM: END**

"Can it just be us four against those two?" Nero questioned making Scorn clear her throat impatiently causing the young man to twitch slightly. "I'm sorry, us _five." _Nero corrected as he included the symbiote as well.

"Sorry no can do bro." Rebuff said apologetically before fading away.

**Team Badass vs. Team Badasser: Begin!**

**BGM: United*CRACK* We *CRACK*Stand, Divide We fall- Tw*CRACK* *CRACK***

"Music Switch!" Deadpool and Lady Deadpool shouted as they shot the back ground music.

I hate you two so much it hurts.

"Love ya too Reb!" Deadpool said as Lady Deadpool reached into her top and pulled out a boom box.

"H-how t-the Hell?" Dante, Nero, and Scorn all stuttered in disbelief as Squirrel Girl continued to reminisce about her epic off-screen adventure across the multiverse that had her teaming up with heroes of different fandoms.

Truly it was a magnificent adventure, I would love to share it but it's simply not my story to tale –Manly tear-

"_I'll miss that space cowboy." _Squirrel Girl thought as she stared up into the sky sadly. She could still remember that last word he spoke to her before he died: Bang.

"Hit it!" Deadpool shouted as the woman pressed play.

**BGM: I'm On a Boat- Lonely Island Feat. T-Pain**

"There can be only one!" Deadpool shouted as he charged Wanda with both of his Katanas.

"But why!?" Wanda seemed to pout from under her mask as she parried bout of his blades with her own.

_*BZZZZZZZZZZZ*_

Dante widened his eyes when Scorn transformed her right arm into a large chain saw which she stabbed into the ground before charging him.

_*CRAAANANNNNG*_

Dante gritted his teeth as he used Rebellion to parry the surprisingly strong chain saw.

"Nero! Back us up." Scorn said before her team mate landed on her back and aimed his gun, Blue Rose, at Dante's face.

"I got him." Nero smirked slightly.

_*BAM* *BAM*_

Nero blinked in shock as he watched his bullet get shot down by another bullet form one of Dante's guns.

"Nice try kid, but ya got a long way to go." Dante said cockily as he pushed Scorn back, forcing Nero to jump off of her. Running forward, Dante pulled out his guitar, Nevan, and slid on his knees in between his two opponents. _**"Jam Session!"**_

***CRASH***

"Damn!" Nero cursed as he was blasted back by the pillar of electricity. Scorn, unlike her teammate, back-flipped away and landed right in front of Squirrel Girl. Scorn wasted no time in transforming her arm into a large gun and aiming the large barrel at Squirrel Girl's face.

***BAM***

**-With the Deadpool's **

"_**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, bang, bang!" **_Both of the insane Mercs shouted as they continued to shoot at each other.

_*THUD!*_

Wanda glanced to the side as Nero landed on his back next to her. Growling slightly to himself, Nero leapt forward to his feet and clenched his right claw, his infamous Devil Bringer, and shot it towards Deadpool causing his fist to shoot out and slam into the merc.

*BAM*

"WHOA!" Deadpool shouted as he was sent flying off of the boat.

"Hey, appreciate the help, but you didn't happen to leave Scorn off screen with Squirrel Girl did you-"

_*CRASH*_

"AHHH!" Scorn shouted as she crashed through the deck and landed in a hot tub in a lower floor of the cruise ship.

**Team Badass vs. Team Badasser**

**Scorn: Out of Bounds**

**Team Badass: 1**

**Team Badasser: 0**

"W-what?" Nero stuttered in shock as he turned to see Squirrel Girl waving at him politely as she sat down and ate some nuts with her side-kick squirrel.

"Never get caught off screen with her, you will lose instantly." Wanda said sagely.

"Again with the weird talk, and also shouldn't we have a point I knocked that guy in to the ocean-"

"POSEIDON LOOK AT MEEEEEEE!" Deadpool shouted making Nero look up in shock as the merc stood on the back off a dolphin like a skate board while he flew over the boat. Nero gritted his teeth at the insanity before leaping away from the storm of bullets. As he landed, nearly instantly Nero found himself on the defensive as he dodged Dante's slashes.

"That's it!" Nero shouted as he used his Devil Bringer to throw Dante away from him. "I'm tired of this crap." Nero muttered as he crossed his arms in front of him. Maneuvering in mid-air Dante landed on his feet and mirrored his actions.

**-With Vergil and Trish-**

"What?" Vergil questioned as he felt Yamato vibrate suddenly. Before he could even grab his blade, it shot out from its sheathed and slammed through the wall. Turning back to the screen, Vergil watched in shock as Nero caught Yamato.

**-With Nero-**

"Look who finally came back." Nero said as he caught his sword before ripping his arms apart causing his Devil trigger to activate, an ethereal-demonic phantom wielding it's own Yamato that floated behind him.

"_**Let's see how strong you've gotten, kid." **_Dante said with his own activated.

**-With Wanda-**

"**Suck it PETA!"** Deadpool roared.

Wanda watched in shock as Deadpool, who was still somehow airborne, grabbed the tail of the dolphin and threw it at her. Wanda closed her eyes as she waited for the large aquatic animal to slam in to her before she felt a sensation of weightlessness.

"W-what?" Wanda questioned as she opened her eyes to find herself being held bridal style by Deadpool, who stood at the very front of the boat as seagulls flew overhead. "W-wade?"

"Wanda…"

"Wade…"

"You should've read this chapter ahead like I did." Deadpool said softly before tossing her over the edge of the boat and into the shark infested waters.

_*SPLASH*_

**Team Badass vs. Team Badasser**

**Lady Deadpool: Out of Bounds**

**Team Badass: 2**

**Team Badasser: 0**

"**Wade!"** Squirrel Girl shouted as she tossed a volley ball high into the air. Deadpool put on his rape face, which was visible under his mask, and teleported into the sky. **"DANTE!" **Deadpool shouted as he slammed the ball towards his demonic team mate.

**-With Nero and Dante-**

The two relatives of Sparda were about to collide when Dante heard his name being shouted. Looking up Dante saw a ball headed straight towards with what looked like an uncomfortable amount of force behind it.

"_**Heads up kid!" **_ Dante warned before teleporting.

"What-?" Nero barely managed to get out as he turned around to see Dante in the air behind him. Nero could _feel _the half-devils smirk as he spiked the volley ball right into Nero's unsuspecting face. "Oof!*" Nero grunted as he stumbled back into the hole created by scorn and fell into a hot tub.

**Team Badass vs. Team Badasser**

**Nero: Out of Bounds**

**Team Badass: 3**

**Team Badasser: 0**

**TEAM BADASS WINSSSSS!**

**BGM: END**

**-With Spider-Man-**

Spider-Man was currently watching the match with Johnny as they relaxed on chairs while Talon and Megan swam in the pool on the opposite side of the boat from where the match was being fought.

"That's got to hurt." Spidey piped up making Johnny nod.

"I just want to know what the hell Squirrel Girl did to Scorn." Johnny said as he took a sip from a coconut. Spidey was about to respond when he stopped as he and Johnny saw possibly one of the oddest sights ever. Silver waking passed them with a dangerous eye twitch as Natasha walked behind her looking exasperated. Both women were wearing a black and Silver fabric version of Sonja's metal bikini respectively. "Trouble in paradise?" Johnny questioned making the red-head glare at him as Silver continued walking away.

"The heck did you do?" Spidey questioned with a tone of slight disbelief.

"What makes you think it was my fault?" Natasha questioned dryly.

"Because you have the same look I did whenever I screwed up with my wife." Spidey deadpanned. "Let me guess, you said something that was taken the opposite way and you had no idea because you're not a damned mind reader. Am I anywhere in the ball park?" Natasha's wide eyed expression was all the two needed before they shook their heads.

"This one looks like a doozey." Johnny muttered as he leaned back with a smirk. "Not my problem, I know better. Mainly because of the horror stories Spidey has told me about his previous marriage." Johnny chuckled as he waved at Megan who happily waved back.

"Alright if you two are such experts on this, what do you suggest?" Natasha questioned making Spidey lean back. Inwardly, he took a moment to re-evaluate his life as he realized he was giving Black-freaking-Widow relationship advice. Let's not forget the fact that he was married to both said woman and who she was trying to apologize to.

"_How the heck did my life spiral out of control like this?_" Spidey idly wondered to himself. "Well first, tell me what the heck you told her in the first place." Seeing no harm, Natasha proceeded to do just that. As she explained she wasn't sure exactly just how horrified Spidey looked but she had a good estimate from Johnny's face.

"Well?" Natasha questioned.

"Okay, it's bad but nothing you can't fix." Spidey sighed. "First you need to find a way to get her alone so you can explain yourself."

"I suggest doing something unique so that it isn't completely obvious that you had to go to someone for help." Johnny added his two cents making Spidey nod.

"Yeah for example if you were like me, you could either recreate one of your more iconic moments or simply get a firm grip like this." Spidey said as he reached over and grabbed Johnny's arm.

"Exactly." Johnny nodded. "Then you can look her in the eyes; let them convey that you want to talk. Explain yourself and then go in for a kiss." Johnny said as he turned to Spidey and gazed at the lenses of the man's mask.

**BGM: Carless Whisper- George Michael**

Natasha found herself looking on in complete and utter shock as the men gazed at each other seriously.

"What the hell." Natasha wondered as their faces got closer, but before their lips met they both burst out laughing. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Not today Fan girls)**

**BGM: END**

"Oh my God AHAHAHAHA!" Johnny laughed so hard tears fell from his eyes.

"The- l-look….the-look on your face...AHAHAHAHA! Come on, my mask was on you didn't honestly think-AHAHAHA." Spidey laughed as he fell from his seat making Natasha clench her fists angrily. "S-seriously t-though, d-do that."

"I don't know if you noticed yet but I do not have romantic feelings for Silver." Natasha bit out as she glared at the two men.

"The lady doth protest too much." Spidey quipped. "Besides it's no use in hiding your feelings for her, ever since I gained the ability to use this Tantric energy I have become one hell of an empath. You can't hide your feelings from me." Spidey said seriously making the woman widen her eyes slightly. Natasha gritted her teeth before turning away from her husband and walking away. "You can't hide what's inside!" Spidey called out as she left while Johnny turned to look at him in shock.

"Dude, is that true?" Johnny questioned making Spidey turned to him. "About the reading emotions thing?"

"Hell no." Spidey deadpanned. "If it was I wouldn't always be caught so off guard by this kind of stuff. I just took an educated guess and went with it. You can't pretend to be in love with someone who actually might have grown some feelings for you for long. Eventually you might start returning them, against your best intentions."

"Brave." Johnny muttered as he shook his head at his friend's antics. "Well at least I now know that what you're doing to sis isn't intentional." Johnny muttered quietly to himself.

"You say something, bro?" Spidey asked innocently making him shake his head.

"Not at all, you must have too much webbing in your head."

"Screw you."

**-With Ero and Juri-**

"Unbelievable." Juri muttered as she fell to a knee and stared up at Ero. The two were currently sparring in the indoor gym. Spar was a bad word actually.

It was really more like Juri failing to connect a single blow and Ero slamming her every time she missed.

"How the hell do you get stronger every time we train?" Juri questioned in disbelief making Ero smirk. The blond helped her up before pointing at her head.

"Spider-Sense, I use it to dodge and the more we fight, the stronger it gets. I think it may have tripled in efficiency sense we started this routine of ours." Ero explained.** (LIAG Fun Fact: In What if Spider-Man vs. Wolverine, Spidey trained his Spider sense so much to the point he could blatantly see into the future and knew who and how someone was going to hurt him before even they did.)**

"So you're a cheater?" Juri questioned as she quirked an eyebrow before revealing a vicious smirk. "Nice. Though I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's with the streak of gray?" Juri questioned bluntly as she point at a streak of gray hair in her Team mate's hair. "It's been getting bigger ever since we started training all those weeks ago."

"*Sigh* Damn." Ero muttered before explaining. "Remember that fight Chun-Li had with her descendant?"

"Yeah? What about it."

"Remember her descendant's explanation of other's?" Ero questioned making Juri nod with a slight frown. "I'm Spider-Man's other. My life span is incredibly short, the more we fight the more energy I use and that increases my aging rate."

"So the stronger you get, the faster you die?" Juri questioned getting a nod. "Well why don't you get some more or something. You said yourself that Queenie was the strongest of you Spider-people and basically overflowing with the stuff."

"Exactly because of what you said. The reason she's over flowing with it is because she's still trying to regain her former strength." Ero said gaining a confused look from Juri. "You were there when I gave her a body; she had nearly died before you met her and her body was scattered across New York. I do my best to make sure she doesn't over exert herself until she's back to her former power."

"You make it sound as if she really is your Queen or something." Juri snorted as Ero went silent. "Oh don't tell me…"

"Despite popular belief, she really is the queen of us with the Spider-totem. I don't even believe she herself realizes that to be honest." Ero sighed. "She was handpicked by Anansi, probably even before she was born; every event that happened in her life was so that she would end up with her power."

"Considering that Spidey is his champion, according to you anyway, why would Anansi make one of his enemies stronger?"

"I have no idea, but I've learned to pay close attention to everything that happens in my life. No matter how coincidental it seems it was all orchestrated by Anansi…after all what are the odds that all three of us would meet?" Ero questioned making Juri blink owlishly. "I was actively trying to find Adriana, but where the hell did you come from?"

"I….I honestly can't remember why I was there." Juri muttered as she shook her head.

"There is a hero in all of us." Ero told Juri sagely getting a disgusted look in return. "As much as we want to escape it, eventually we'll find ourselves doing at least one good deed. Who knows, maybe it's that one deed that Anansi requires from Adriana."

"Well I know one thing." Juri muttered. "I do not trust this guy….that's just too much power. Still though, you're about to die because you don't want to inconvenience Queenie? If I didn't know better I would think my cold blooded leader had a heart."

"Hmph. Don't be ridiculous." Ero muttered as she turned away from the smirking fighter. "I buried that part of me away a long time ago."

"If you say so." Juri teased getting a frustrated growl in return.

"What was with the sudden interest in my health? Don't tell me 'China girl' isn't the only one with a schoolgirl crush." Ero said as she glanced back at the now frowning fighter.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. Don't get me wrong, I'd hit it, but I am incapable of having _crushes." _Juri said making Ero shake her head. Ero was going to continue their banter but stopped when she thought she saw a flash of black hair from the doorway.

"_I must be seeing things."_

**-With Adriana-**

The Queen was walking away from the gym with a frown on her face. She was going to see who had won the sparring match when she overheard Ero's explanation of her rapid aging by coincidence-

"_No…I have to stop thinking of things that way. I have too much experience with the Web of Life to believe in coincidence…what the hell do you want me to do Anansi?" _Adriana thought in frustration. _"Ero was telling the truth, I can't afford to part with any of my energy at this point in time so what the hell am I supposed to do?" _This was going to _bug _her for a while. **(LIAG Fun Fact: That pun was not intentional.)**

**-Four hours later: Deck-**

We now find Spider-Man, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, and Spider-Woman glaring at each other. What were they doing you might ask? Playing the single most epic game of volleyball ever.

"You know you can't win Spidey, I have a Logan!" Spider-Woman declared as she jerked at thumb at Wolverine. Jessica, unlike her fellow web head, was not wearing her mask and was wearing a red and yellow monokini. Hawkeye was wearing a pair of purple and black swim trunks.

"Ha!" Spider-Man scoffed condescendingly. "I have a Carol."

"Damn." Jessica cursed to herself. "I knew I should have asked Tony."

"Hey!" Hawkeye exclaimed indignantly.

"Should we be concerned that we're treated like objects?" Carol asked Hawkeye skeptically making the archer shrug. Carol was too lazy to go by a swimsuit so she just settled for altering her Ms. Marvel outfit. It had no mask, boots, or gloves and showed her midriff.

"Game point." Jessica said as she served the ball over the net. Spider-Man went to get it but found himself flipping over a wave of electricity.

"Oh this is so unfair!" Spidey shouted as he dove down and hit the ball high into the air.

"Haha, Looooooseeerrrr." Jessica quipped as she pointed at a grumbling Spidey.

"Like you said web-head, you've got me…" Carol began as she blasted off into the sky and spiked the ball straight at Hawkeye. The archer smirked as he managed to lock on to the speeding object. He was about to set it when he was blasted away by a weak blast of energy. "…and she had him." Carol smirked as Hawkeye lied on the ground as the ball landed on his side of the court.

"And the Dynamic duo wins again!" Spidey exclaimed as he prepared to give Carol a high five.

*Smack*

"Ow…" Spidey winced as he held his aching hand.

"Oops. Sorry." Carol apologized sheepishly.

"Okay I guess we had that one coming." Jessica sighed as she helped her boyfriend up.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning." Hawkeye sighed.

"By the way, Jessica did you ever find out if _it _worked?" Spidey questioned curiously making his fellow web-head look at him in confusion.

"If what worked?"

"You know the_ Spider-Secret?" _Spider-Man questioned innocently and at her embarrassed and horrified expression, he face-palmed. "No not _that one_." Spidey sighed making her sigh in relief before averting her eyes with a blush.

"Yeah it worked."

"Cool I thought you were moving a little bit faster than normal." Spider-Man's smirk was visible even beneath his mask. Catching on quickly, both Captain Marvel and Hawkeye gaped at them.

"Seriously?" Carol questioned as she turned to her friend as Hawkeye silently limped towards Spider-Man and embraced the man tightly.

"I-I love you man." The archer said as he shoulders began to shake. "That had to be the single greatest discovery ever."

"A-are you crying?" Spidey asked incredulously as he looked at his 'work wife'. "The hell did you do to him?"

"Everything." Hawkeye said before Jessica could say anything.

"Wow." Both Spidey and Carol said blankly, oddly gaining a sense of déjà vu.

"Guess it's not just the quiet ones." Carol muttered making Spidey shake his head. Then again she shouldn't really be surprised some of the things she had done with Spider-Man after their date literally defied gravity.

"No, but it's still mainly the quiet ones." Spider-Man piped up. He still had scars from Talon, but he didn't regret a single moment. "Whatever, we won so that means drinks tonight are on you."

"Trust me, I can _really _hold my liquor I won't stop ordering until I'm wasted." Carol smirked making Jessica pale.

Her wallet hurt already.

**-Twenty Minutes later: Upper Deck: With Alpha-**

Here we find Rachel, Jean, Alpha, and Andy. The two red-heads we're sunbathing as Alpha played a guitar while Andy listened intently.

"-Awaiting In the sky, in the sky…" Chrissy sung before grimacing as she snapped a guitar string. "Damn." Chrissy muttered, making Andy chuckle at her. She was wearing a dark green top and a pair of matching boy shorts and Andy wore a pair of bright green swim trunks.

"Don't worry you'll get a hang of it eventually. Mind explaining why you decided to pick up the guitar as a hobby?"

"Well, I figured it could help me control my strength." Alpha explained sheepishly. "Ya know? Like trying not to break the strings…although it doesn't seem to be working."

"Well it was good pretty good before the whole breaking thing." Rachel said gaining Alpha's attention. "Interesting lyrics though, where did you get them from?"

"I don't know." Alpha shrugged. "They just came to me." Alpha explained making Rachel nod her head in understanding before lying back down on her towel. Both Red heads were wearing matching orange bikinis.

[You know, you're going to have to talk to Logan eventually right, poor guy doesn't even know what's going on.] Jean thought to Rachel making the woman give a mental sigh.

[I Know, I know. It might be best now to just end it and get it over with.]

[Why?] Jean frowned slightly as she glanced at Rachel.

[Maybe because I'll be old and wrinkly before he gets a gray hair?] Rachel questioned dryly. [Besides neither of us have any luck with romance.]

[You never know unless you try.]

[Let's not forget the fact that we don't exactly live lives that allow us to settle down, not like he would want to in the first place.]

[How do you know that?] Jean questioned feeling slightly confused.

[It's Logan.] Rachel deadpanned.

[Point…] Jean conceded reluctantly, from her memories of the feral she could tell he wasn't exactly the one to live a quiet life.

[So like I said, it's best to end this before it grows into something neither of us wants.]

[So instead of explaining all of this to him, you're just going to end it.] Jean thought dryly getting a frown from Rachel.

[I'm sure he feels the exact same way I do-]

[-He's a man.] Jean thought in exasperation. [He can't read your mind like I can; he probably doesn't even know what's bugging him. You need to understand something about Logan, he lives in the moment he could probably care less about what happens years from now because to him either he or you could be dead by then.]

[I…need to think about this further]

[You better, both you and the poor guy need someone.]

[I don't understand, if you have all your memories wouldn't you want to be with him? In a few years when your body fills out again anyway. You know you always have a place in his heart.]

[No thank you.] Jean denied firmly. [He's in too many of my Nightmares…his claws hurt by the way.]

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Jean has been shown to have Nightmares about Logan and the older Cyclops now.)**

[Yeah…that would be a problem.] Rachel said with a mental chuckle. Alpha and Andy glanced each other.

"You know…I can't help but feel as though we just missed something." Chrissy muttered making Andy turn to her.

"Weird, I just had the same exact feeling." Andy muttered as the red-heads smirked. Alpha shrugged before gazing out at the clear blue ocean.

"It's so beautiful out here." Alpha sighed. "If I die I want to buried at sea."

"Well I don't think you have to worry about that, after all who could possibly hurt you?" Andy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"There is always someone stronger. Talon made sure I remembered that." Alpha told him seriously making him look at her skeptically.

"If she says so." Andy shrugged as he placed an arm around the over powered hero. "Personally I think that no one can beat my broken girlfriend." Andy said proudly getting a playful shove from Alpha that sent him crashing on his ass.

**-A few minutes Later: With Wolverine-**

[…And that's her problem.] Jean's voice rang through the feral's head as he ordered a drink from the bar.

"_Thanks Jeanie, I owe ya'" _The feral thought with a sigh as he was handed his drink.

[Don't worry about it. Just remember should we ever cross paths with Cyclops and his mutants- I get dibs on Emma.]

"_Deal." _Logan smirked as he downed his glass down before looking at the insane bartender. "Hey Wade, do me a favor…"

"Already on it." Deadpool said as he gave the man a thumb's up. "Your idea is much better than Nat's." Ironically it was at that moment that Spider-Man ran to the bar frantically.

"Deadpool, please tell me you've seen Natasha!" Spider-Man shouted in worry.

"Whoa! What's wrong webs?" The merc with a mouth questioned as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I told her to confront Silver in a way that was unique to her…" Spidey groaned. "It wasn't until later that it hit me that I gave that advice to Black-freaking-Widow."

"Way to go web-head." Logan smirked as Spidey put his face in his hands. "Don't worry; I don't think that she will do anything too extreme."

"You realize you just jinxed him right?" Deadpool questioned as he cleaned a cup.

"Yup."

Spidey was about to respond when Johnny entered the bar with Megan as Franklin and Valeria trailed behind him.

"Spidey, bro, there you are! Listen I need you to do me a solid." Johnny said as he approached his friend making Spidey cross his arms and turn to his friend.

"Oh God what do you want?" Spidey groaned before waving at Megan who waved back with a smile.

"Hey Spidey!" Franklin said happily making Spider-Man look down at the blonde boy who was wearing Spider-Man trunks.

"Hey lil' man!" Spidey greeted as he ruffled the boy's hair before turning to Valeria and giving a bow. "Lil' madam." Spidey greeted the little girl who was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit that had the Future Foundation insignia on it.

"Hello." Valeria greeted with a small smile. Johnny placed an arm over Spidey and grinned at his niece and nephew.

"Give me a sec guys, I need to ask a favor from uncle Spidey." Johnny said as he led the web-head a few feet away.

"What's going on Storm?" Spidey asked as they got out of hearing range.

"Listen, I need you to be a pal and entertain the kids for me. Sue had been playing in the pool with them for a few hours so I took them off of her hands for a bit so she could rest. Sis nearly wept in joy." Johnny snickered a bit. "I've been hanging out with them with Megan, who by the way is surprisingly good with kids; anyway I need you to take them for about an hour or so."

"Why?" Spidey asked curiously making Johnny scratch his head sheepishly as he sent a meaningful glance towards Megan who was chatting with Logan. "Ah, got it. Sure I don't mind, I didn't have anything to anyway besides those kids are awesome."

"You only say that because Franklin basically worships you and you can release your inner nerd with Valeria." Johnny accused with a mock glare making Spidey chuckle as they walked back to the group. "Alright ya brats, you can terrorize Spidey for the next hour or so.' Johnny said good naturedly as the kids looked up at Spider-Man.

"Cool!" Franklin cheered as Valeria nodded.

"Let's go." Johnny said quickly as he picked up Megan and ran from the room. Spider-Man stared after him for a bit before beckoning the kids to follow him. He wasn't sure where to take them, but anywhere away from Deadpool was a good start.

"Hey is it true that you don't use your web-shooters anymore?" Franklin questioned curiously making Spider-Man glance back at him.

"Yup, call it an upgrade." Spidey quipped as he formed devil horns with his left hand and shot a web-line out into the ocean making the kids widen their eyes slightly.

"Whoa!" Franklin said starry eyed as Valeria tried to figure out where in the world a large quantity of webbing could be stored inside a human's body.

Seriously where did he make it?

"Shame though, those devices were interesting, at least in a scientific point of view anyway." Valeria said as she looked up at the hero.

"Yeah, they were my pride in joy when I first made them." Spidey said as he wiped away a fake tear making Franklin snicker. "That's it! How about I show you two how to make some? Though you need to ask your parents whether or not you can use them unsupervised…wouldn't want you swinging twenty stories in the air over heavy traffic and running out of web-fluid." Both children winced at the thought and nodded their heads. "Come on. Follow me."

"Okay." Franklin said with a nod as he followed his hero with his little sister.

"_Hopefully Natasha doesn't do anything TOO extreme, while I entertain these kids."_

**-Meanwhile: Outside Silver's Room-**

Silver paused slightly as a chill went down her spine nearly as soon as she placed her hand on the handle.

"_[What's with this foreboding feeling?]"_ Silver questioned with a small frown as she slowly opened the door to find her room vacant. Stepping inside slowly she frowned as she felt her instincts screaming at her to be on guard. Looking forward, she frowned when she realized her lamp was on its side. _"[Someone's been here]" _Silver realized as she walked forward and set it upright.

_*Click*_

Narrowing her eyes, Silver quickly reached under her pillow and pulled out a silver hand gun before turning around and aiming at her now closed door.

"_[What the hell?]"_

_*Thud.*_

Silver widened her eyes in shock as she heard someone land behind her. Glancing back, she barely managed to catch a flash of red before a hand reached out and forced her arm behind her back causing her to drop her weapon, much to her dismay. Silver grunted when she found herself slammed into her door.

"I'll admit it; you are not the easiest target I've had." Natasha said nonchalantly as her wife glared back at her.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to shut the hell up and let me talk." Natasha bit out with a glare. "You've been avoiding me for two days and I believe now it is time you let me speak. Your attitude has been annoying me greatly and people have died for that by the way." Natasha explained heatedly as her grip tightened. "I'm trying to _apologize_, something I rarely ever do yet you've somehow forced me to twice **(LIAG Helpful Info: Check the Chapter Love-web)**. Listen I don't think about what I say to you before I say it because quite frankly I don't give _damn _about you." Natasha said bluntly.

"Then why do you have me pinned against a wall and trying to apologize?" Silver questioned the older assassin angrily.

"I don't give a damn about you that is true." Natasha began before sighing and loosening her grip. "But God help me I'm starting to. You, Spider-Man, and I are going to be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future. I tried to deal with it without getting too close to you two, but with a weaker part of me actually _in love _with him coupled with you being so damned _helpful_- I mean honestly, you buy me weapons before missions and can actually understand my life- you can see how you two managed to worm your ways into my heart. So that's why I'm fucking apologizing. Because somehow I managed to hurt the feelings of someone who genuinely gives a damn about my existence." Natasha finished angrily as she released the shocked woman.

"Natasha…" Silver began as she turned to face the older woman with confusion written clearly across her face.

"_Damn, I said too much." _Natasha thought herself angrily. She had wanted to find the woman, apologize, and leave, whatever happened after that was no longer her problem. That was the plan. She always did her best to stick with a plan so why she began to speak like a woman possessed when she saw Silver was beyond her. _"That wasn't me speaking at all. I am calm and collected; why the hell is __**she **__still plaguing me." _

Honestly, why Nancy Rushman couldn't _stay _in the past where she belonged was getting on Natasha's last nerve.

"…Apology accepted." Silver began with a sad sigh. "I completely over reacted, and now I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to hurt you either."

"You didn't hurt me at all." Natasha said with a small frown which deepened further when she saw Silver give her a look that blatantly said that she didn't believe the red-head.

At all.

"You know you are more like Spider-Man than you realize." Silver began confusing her. "You both always put on a strong act but he does it to protect others, you do it to protect yourself." Silver analyzed calmly as she approached the red head. Silver idly noted that as Natasha crossed her arms, she was clenching her fist tighter as she approached. "If you keep that up, both of you, that image you make will end up crashing down on you when you least expect it."

"Silver…." Natasha began with a hint of warning as her eyes widened slightly.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me." Silver said and Natasha could have sworn her voice had a hint of pleading in it. "Just for one day-no- one moment just let me see that weaker side of you. Let her free for just an instant so you can relax. You won't break from it, and should you begin to fall to your repressed emotions let me catch you. Please…"

"Stop." Natasha demanded as she found herself stepping back from the Silver haired woman. This was not how this meeting was supposed to go. Silver sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Idly, Silver could swear she could _hear _Natasha's resolve shattering.

"…Just let go."

**-A few minutes later: Spidey's room-**

We now find Spidey pulling up a three dimensional blue print of his web shooters and showing the kids what each part was designed for.

"And that's the trigger. It has to be pressed twice so I can't accidently fire it if I clench my fist or not." Spidey explained.

"It is so simple, yet it is obviously effective." Valeria muttered as she stared at the design.

"Sis, you have to make me a pair when we get home." Franklin said as he turned to his younger sister. "I'll do your chores for a week."

"Deal….providing I get to use them at least once a week."

"I can work with that." Franklin conceded as he and his little sister shared a mischievous smile that only two kids that are up to absolutely no good could pull off. Valeria frowned when she noticed a file that said 'plus' and clicked on it. "Whoa…." Franklin muttered in awe as he saw what looked like a diagram of a Spider-Man suit.

"Ah, I see you found my current project." Spidey said as he looked at the design. "Yeah, I know, it's pretty amazing."

"It's so cool!"

"It's suicidal." Valeria muttered gaining both of their attention. "That's too much power going towards the head, the second your Spider-Sense goes off your head would explode." Franklin paled as Spidey began coughing frantically as he went over the design. "See right there in the middle of the forehead, you need to move that circuit or you're dead."

"Holy Shi-err-shoot, you're right." Spidey muttered making Valeria nod.

"Other than though, your design is infallible, I am actually impressed. Should you find a way to power it you would be an untouchable adversary in combat." Valeria said before turning to Spider-Man with her eyes shining with interest. "Just how do you plan to power it? I can't really think of anything that could power it efficiently."

"I'll explain, on one condition." Spider-Man said getting a raised eyebrow in return. "You translate everything for your brother so he doesn't get lost. I don't want him to get too bored by our science talk."

"Deal."

"Well, to put it simply I've found a way to stabilize Parker Particles and was going to use them." Spidey explained getting a confused look from Valeria.

"Parker…particles?"

"Those things that created Alpha." Spidey clarified making the kids eyes widen.

"I…see. You've managed to perfect where my father feared to go." Valeria said to herself before a small smile appeared on her face. "That's…interesting. You _really _are smart underneath that mask."

"Uhh thanks?" Spidey questioned carefully. "You're pretty smart yourself kid." Spidey said as he ruffled her hair earning a giggle from the girl. _"Understatement of the freaking century, her intelligence is super-human…it's terrifying. Oh God….when she's my age…" _Spidey shuddered at the thought. "Tell you what, how about you two help me out then since your uncle kind of didn't give us anything to do."

"Really?" The kids questioned with wide eyes.

"Sure, you…" Spider-Man trailed off as he pointed a Valeria. "Can help me figure out where to put that circuit so I don't blow myself apart."

"But what about me?" Franklin piped up. "I'm not as good at the science thing as you two."

"Isn't it obvious?" Spidey asked as if the kid should have known what his part was. "You help me come up with a design." Spidey said as he searched around the room before handing the boy some colored pencils and a note pad. He was going to do it himself during his down time, but hey, he was cool with a second opinion.

"Alright, sis, let's get started!" Franklin said getting a nod from the younger girl.

**-3 hours later-**

The three worked well into the evening, but Spidey could tell that the day of playing had caught up to the children. In fact, Franklin was sprawled out on his bed unconscious and Valeria looked as if she were going to follow his lead.

"Alright thanks for your help, but I think you should go to sleep too. You can't even keep your eyes open." Spidey chuckled getting a small glare from the girl.

"I….I am not tired." Valeria denied getting a sigh from the web-head who effortlessly lifted her up and placed her next to her brother.

"Yeah, and I'm the Hulk." Spidey deadpanned. "Listen, you are a smart girl…very smart actually, smarter than myself and probably even close to your dad so I would hope you know how important sleep is for a child your age."

"But…"

"Now you're sounding your age." Spidey chuckled getting another half-hearted glare. "You're smart but you can't help how old you are. Whether you like it or not you're a child…but…" Spider-Man trailed off as she yawned. "You are going to grow up to be possibly one of the greatest individuals ever and you will excel in whatever you find your interests in."

"What if…" Valeria began as she averted her eyes. "What if I become a villain, I read that there is a fine line between genius and insanity."

"Then…" Spidey said as he nodded towards the sleeping Franklin. "You better get ready; if you think your brother is annoying now just wait until he starts thwarting all of your schemes." Spidey said making Valeria grimace at the thought. She was smart enough to understand just how strong her brother was.

**What It me is it? LIAG BREAK DOWN TIME!: Franklin Richards**

**Franklin is an omega level mutant with vast reality warping powers and psionic powers. Roma the guardian of all realities said his power level was equal to the Celestials. His powers have been shown to include telepathy over a radius of 250 miles long as well as telekinetic abilities shown to lift himself and tons of weight. He uses his telekinesis for a bio-blast which can even knock the Thing across a room. Franklin also displays precognitive powers, manifesting in his dreams that are mostly always going to happen. This power has increased to the point where he could see the future when he is awake. He can astral project which he calls his Dream self-projection. This has no limit to how far he can go. One of his main abilities is reality warping. His reality warping power is at a cosmic scale and may have no upper limits at all. He has shown to create a pocket universe, create life doubles of someone, bring back the dead, and create whole planets. Franklin is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel universe.**

**Bonus fact: An Adult version of him was powerful enough to control even Galactus as a herald**

**Breakdown: Over**

"Seriously though kid, why would you even consider that as a possible choice?" Spidey asked in concern.

"It's just that, I know I'm a 'kid' and all but the hero life just does not seem like the right choice for me." Valeria answered; inwardly glad to find someone who would talk to her as an equal.

"Normally I would agree with the kid statement, but you aren't the same as others your age. You are smarter a more mature than many adults. Take Johnny for example." Spidey added getting a smile from the girl. "I'll tell you something a wise man once told me; with great power, comes great responsibility." Spidey said as her eyes widened slightly. "Trust me as strong as your brother is physically, you match that mentally so yes your brain is considered a power, a pretty great one infact." Spidey told her seriously. "In many cases yours even beats his, but don't tell him I said that he's my biggest fan." Spidey said getting a smile from the girl before she sighed.

"So I guess that means hero?"

"Not at all." Spidey denied making her look at him in shock. After all he was practically the poster child for the word hero. "What it means is just that, use it responsibly. You could use your mind to further advance all of mankind, to make inventions that could save lives without ever putting on a spandex outfit-unless you're into that kind of thing, uncle Spidey doesn't judge- people may even call you a hero for that. You could impact society so well that thousands of years from now, your name will still be remembered with pride."

"…that does sound fun." Valeria smiled as Spidey nodded.

"Yup, however that will be years from now. The future will come whether you want it to or not, so if you ask me I think you should be well rested for when it does." Spidey advised getting an eager nod from the girl.

"That is the logical…*Yawn* choice-"

"And out like a light." Spider-Man chuckled as her head fell back on her brother's stomach as she fell asleep.

"You would have been a great father." A voice spoke up scaring the hell out of Spider-Man. "And you _will _be a good one should you ever continue to go down that road again."

"_Oh the irony of that statement." _Spidey thought to himself as her turned to find a smiling Sue in his doorway. "Uh thanks? No offence but why are you here?"

"Well Johnny told me he came to get the kids from you, but you three were apparently having so much fun that he decided not to interrupt." Sue said dryly as Spidey twitched under his mask. "I decided to come pick them up after failing to get any sleep for the past three hours."

"Failing?" Spider-Man repeated in confusion.

"I made the unfortunate choice of having a room next to your Wife's." Sue said with a slight blush "Natasha and Silver have been at _it _for hours."

"Wow….guess they made up." Spider-Man said unsurely as that _lovely _image floated around in his skull for a bit.

"Understatement." Sue said as she shook her head.

"So how long have you been there?" Spider-Man questioned curiously as Sue gained a sad look as she stared at her children.

"Long enough to realize that my only daughter was contemplating being evil." Sue said sadly. "There had been hints of something like this happening, but to hear it from her mouth is a completely different matter." Sue said before giving Spider-Man a grateful smile as her eyes watered. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for setting her back on the right path."

"Hey it's okay; she's a little girl with one of the greatest minds on the planet." Spidey began as he stood up to pat the woman's back. "Just think of it like this, how would you feel if your peers treated you like a child?" Spider-Man questioned as Sue blinked away her tears and stared at him with wide yes. "Now add in that you are probably smarter than all of them. That should give you a close feeling."

"But she _is _a child." Sue frowned as Spider-Man nodded his head.

"She knows that, she may not like it, but she knows it. You just have to pay special attention to her because sometimes you just might need to speak to her as an adult to communicate properly." Spidey then began to shake his head as he released a low whistle. "I do not envy you; when she finally hits puberty…man that is going to suck."

"Oh God." Sue groaned as she placed her head into her hands. The very thought was enough to nearly make her faint.

"There, there it'll be okay let me grab my stuff because obviously we are going to have to switch rooms." Spider-Man said making the blonde stare at him in confusion. "Unless you want your kids to hear the moans of two women, I don't judge, though I would be highly concerned." Spidey said as Sue stared at him in horror before nodding her head.

"Please…let's switch."

**-Minutes later- **

As Spider-Man and Sue approached her room they stopped awkwardly as they ran in to none other than Natasha and Silver.

"Oh this is awkward." Spidey whispered and Sue had to agree with him, it was very hard for her to look at the two.

"I'll go ahead and start packing." Sue said as she hastily entered her room while fighting the urge to just disappear.

"Hello Spider." Natasha greeted normally while Silver released some unrecognizable noise as she stared ahead blankly.

"I see you two…made up?" Spidey questioned as he tried to figure out what the hell Silver was staring at.

"Yes we did, I doubt there will be any chance that a civil war will be breaking out for a _long time." _ Natasha said simply making Spider-Man nod.

"Right…" Spider-Man muttered as he snapped his fingers in front of Silver's face only to get no response. "Alright, screw it; I'm just going to ask. What the heck did you do to her?" Natasha glanced around slightly as if looking for listeners before releasing a sigh.

"I know over forty ways to pleasure a woman and the same is true for a man." Natasha explained as Spidey gaped from beneath his mask. After all, he probably only knew like…two. "I showed her thirty….consider it…training?"

"Wow…what is this…I don't even…" Spidey trailed off. "Wha?"

"We're headed to the casino so we'll meet you later." Natasha nodded as she guided the Silver haired woman away, but before the two left the hall Black Widow glanced back. "Oh and Spider?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you are in Emora… if you want, I'll train you as well." Natasha offered before leaving a gob-smacked Spider-Man in the hallway.

"Well then…how did my life end up like this again?" Spider-Man wondered before shaking his head. "Wait…why do I even care?" Spidey muttered again as he made a mental note to definitely go visit Emora sometime in the near future. Spidey entered Sue's room to find the woman packing as she listened to some music on a nearby radio.

**BGM: -Insert any song you want-**

"Huh, had no idea you were in to that type of music." Spidey said as the woman glanced at his.

"I guess it's true when they say you can learn something new every day." Sue smiled making the man nod. "I don't know how I could ever thank you enough for this, you're always helping us. I'll admit that if my brother is good at one thing, it's picking friends."

"Aww shucks, you're making me blush." Spidey quipped getting a small giggle from the woman.

"Seriously Spider-Man." Sue said as she placed a comforting hand on his bare shoulder. Spidey had to refrain from flinching, he wasn't sure why but her touch seemed burn, not literally of course but he couldn't describe it. "If I had known that the reckless hero who gave me a webbed heart of all things would grow to be such a great man I probably would have-"Sue stopped suddenly as she stared at the hero with wide eyes.

"...Would have what?" Spider-Man questioned.

**! Spider-Sense: You are entering FORBIDDEN territory. Leave. Now!**

"N-Nothing." Sue amended as she turned away and continued packing hastily.

"Come on Sue what's wrong? Something is obviously bugging you." Spider-Man said with concern lacing his voice. "You can tell me anything, especially after everything we've been through."

**BGM: END**

["We hope you enjoyed that song. Now we shall play a song that was requested by a mister Wade Wilson for two of his friends."] The radio DJ said enthusiastically.

**BGM: If I didn't Know Better- Luther Vandross (I went old school for this one lol, don't judge it's a classic.)**

"I know, trust me, I know." Sue said as she turned to face the web-head and placed a hand on his chest making him once again fight the urge to flinch. "You are one of my closest friends outside of my team and even then you are a member of that as well." Sue said with a chuckle.

"So you know you can tell me if something is bothering you." Spidey said making the blonde shake her head and step back as she slowly pulled her hand away off of his chest.

"This is something that should be ignored." Sue said softly as Spidey tilted his head.

"Not if it's hurting you, Sue." Spidey said seriously. "Is it something I did?"

"No-yes-listen it's just something I'm going through, I have to deal with it myself." Sue said as she shook her head. "You ever hear the phrase: Some things are better left unsaid?"

"Yes, but that always screws someone over in the end." Spidey pointed out. "Listen you've already partially answered the question, it's something I did so at least tell me if I offended you or something. Did you not like the advice I gave Valeria?"

"Oh God no." Sue denied firmly. "It was perfect, you are perfect and that's the problem." Sue said as she tried to brush passed the man only for him to put a comforting hand on her shoulder that burned her to her core.

"Listen you said I have become a great man, well if you ask me you too have become a splendid woman and mother to your children." Spidey began softly. "If there is any trouble between us we can talk about it like adul-*MMPH*" Spidey widened his eyes behind his mask as he found himself falling on his back on to the bed with Sue stepped back and placed a on top of him. After a bit Sue stepped back and placed a hand over her mouth with a horrified expression. Even with though he had his mask on, the burning sensation on both of their lips was proof enough.

Susan Storm Richards had just kissed The Amazing Spider-Man.

"Do you understand now?" Sue asked quietly. "We cannot go anywhere with that so it's best we stop this before someone gets hurt."

"I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that….you're right, I won't lie and say I didn't feel anything but Reed is a friend I couldn't bear to hurt him or the kids." Spider-Man said as he stood up. "Listen, no one knows what happened here. We will never speak of it again or bring it up again." Spidey said seriously getting a nod from the woman.

"Agreed." Sue said before averting her eyes. "I have to be the worst wife ever."

"Not at all, listen Sue _I know you_. You're a great person and a damned good mother and hero." Spidey said as she looked back towards him. "Let me tell you something a wise woman once told me." Spidey began making sure he had her full attention. "You're only human."Sue widened her eyes as Spider-Man threw her words right back at her. Sue stared at him silently for a bit before shaking her head with a tired smile.

"You…you are _Amazing_." Sue said with a small chuckle. "Now I can understand why you have so much female attention on you, it's because they are starting to realize this as well." Spidey scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thank you…I would give you a hug, but I think touching would be a bad idea right now." Spidey said getting a nervous laugh from the woman.

"T-that might be true." Sue said as she grabbed her belongings. "Let's just give it a couple of days so we can clear our heads so we can go back to normal, after all you still owe the Future Foundation a home cooked meal and I don't want to be walking on pins and needles around you."

"Right…"Spidey said dryly as he remembered the bet. "Don't worry besides this was probably just a phase that will blow over eventually."

"You're right; I doubt anything like that would happen again." They were in denial, they both knew it. They were both too afraid to even _think _about what the true nature of their relationship had become in the span of a few moments. "One thing though Spider-Man." Sue said with a surprising amount of seriousness. "Don't you dare think what just happened was your fault, I know that's probably where your mind is going so stop it. I did it, not you. That's it." Sue said firmly getting a shocked nod from the man. "Good, I'll go put my stuff in your old room. I think it's time that I retire for the night."

"Cool I'll go find something to do then."

"You're about to go get a drink aren't you?" Sue asked knowingly, honestly she could have used one as well, but sleep seemed to be a better idea.

"You already know." Spidey chuckled. "After that…probably a cold shower." Spidey added getting a mock glare from the woman.

**-30 minutes later: Bar-**

"Alright y'all!" Deadpool shouted from a microphone as he stood on a stage. "We'll have live entertainment from none other than Wanda in a few minutes. So get ready to have some fun."

"That should be…horrifying." Peter muttered as he sat next to Laura at a table that was occupied by Laura, Jubilee, Chun-Li, and Cammy.

"Indeed." Chun-Li nodded as Laura and Jubilee, who was in her vampire form and wearing a black monokini, sniffed the air and turned to him with varying degrees of disbelief.

"S-seriously webs?" Jubilee questioned with wide eyes.

"You're embracing your other side pretty well for someone who was so reluctant." Laura deadpanned making Spidey groaned.

"Listen, it didn't get anywhere near as far as you two think it did, and I'd really appreciate it if we never bring it up again." Spidey deadpanned making the women shrug.

"If you say so, not my problem." The half-vampire shrugged as she sipped from a gold flask of blood.

"You are an adult; you know what you are doing, I suppose." Laura said with her own shrug.

"So did you two catch up?" Spidey questioned curiously as he turned to Chun-Li and Cammy.

"Yes it was nice speaking to a friend after so long." Cammy replied before sighing. "It's a shame that I am going to be a drone again in a few hours."

"We will save you." Chun-Li said firmly getting a nod from her team mates.

"I hope you do, I hope you do, but if you don't my last chance is that Ero can succeed in reforming them."

"I never thought I'd say this…" Spidey said before shaking his head. "I hope Ero succeeds. If Juri and Adriana can genuinely change there is no telling how much good can come from it."

"However if she can't succeed we have to prepare." Laura said seriously. "Chun-Li can more than likely best Juri but the other two are going to be a problem and we can't forget the fact that Cammy will be there too."

"I really hope I don't fight you all. Chun-Li has gotten a little too strong for comfort." Cammy said dryly but with a hint of a smile getting a laugh from her friend.

"It will be like our sparring matches…only faster." Chun-Li said getting a mock glare from the woman.

"Oh no, get ready." Jubilee sighed as Wanda walked up to the microphone. "This is about to hurt."

"Hi!" Wanda chirped getting a few groans from the audience. "I'll be singing for you for the rest of the evening."

"No, please…just no!" Nero shouted in terror only for Scorn to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go to your happy place." The woman said as her psychiatrist side came out.

"Let's get started, this song was requested by my pal Logan! But it can apply to many couples here this evening." Wanda began earning confused looks from the entirety of the room. "Without further ado…"

**BGM: Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Rey**

"I've seen the world…done it all, had my cake now…" Wanda began and much to the shock of the listeners it was spot on.

**-Meanwhile: On the deck-**

Rachel widened her eyes as she heard the music and turned around to stare at a smirking Logan in disbelief.

"I can't believe that _you _of all people actually did this." Rachel said with a small smile as she shook her head in slight disbelief making Logan smirk.

"I am full of surprises, you haven't seen anything yet." Logan smirked. "Still it took me awhile but I finally managed to figure out why you were so weird lately"

"Jean told you didn't she?" Rachel deadpanned.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' bout." Logan denied as Rachel muttered something about nosy mothers making Logan laugh a bit. "Still you thought you aging would be a problem for me? Even if you become a wrinkly old woman, you are _my _wrinkly old woman."

"I know, I know, you're loyal almost to a fucking fault." Rachel said as she sighed. "I don't know what it is. I've always been strong, stronger than many and no offence, stronger than you….yet somehow…you make me feel weak. You bring out a side of me that I don't like."

"And that's what has been bothering you?" Logan questioned skeptically. "Listen you're easily one of the strongest women I know…and trust me that's saying something. Everyone has that part of them that they don't like but is a key part of their life. The trick is knowing who to show it too."

"So, are you saying even the infamous wolverine has a soft side?" Rachel teased as she grabbed his chin. "And here I thought you were a badass."

"You'll just have to wait and find out then won't ya?" Logan smirked. "Besides I thought the same about you." Logan finished before claiming the red-heads lips.

**-Bar-**

"_She is really good." _Ero thought as she sat by herself at one of the tables. She sighed as she twirled silver strand of hair. _"Damn, I don't have much longer…"_

_*Clink*_

Ero blinked as she saw none other than the Queen setting a shot glass in front of her.

"You looked as if you needed one, be grateful that I decided to get you something." Adriana said as she sat down.

"Not that I don't appreciate the company…but why are you here?" Ero questioned skeptically as the woman seemed to gaze directly through her.

"You're weak." Adriana deadpanned.

"Gee thanks." Ero muttered as she picked up the glass.

"Tell me, why don't you just refill your reserves it's not like a prostitute or something is hard to find in New York." Adriana questioned curiously.

"I don't need tantric energy." Ero sighed. "What I need is power directly from the Web of Life, the energy that you are currently filling up on, the only way to get that would be either to reproduce or take some of your power."

"Why did you not simply ask me for some?"

"We both know that you can't afford to risk weakening your connection right now, especially with your body trying to stabilize itself after being dead for so long."

"True…" Adriana nodded "Then why not just reproduce then? You only need one offspring."

"No normal person would be able to survive one of my eggs hatching." Ero said as she downed the shot glass.

"My, my you've grown a heart." The Queen smirked making Ero roll her eyes.

"Bite me." Ero said as she flipped the woman off. "Man that was some strong stuff." Ero muttered as her vision blurred slightly.

"No, I don't think I will." Adriana said nonchalantly. "I will, however, show you mercy. You have been a great ally and one I wish to see by mine and Spider-Man's side when it's time to make my kingdom."

"W-what did y-you put in my drink?" Ero questioned drearily as she felt her body go limp.

"Be grateful, it's not often that I part with my venom so easily, however with my weakened state you would be able to break free from my control much too easily. You're strong willpower is a nuisance." Ero couldn't even reply before her vision went blank.

**-With Spider-Man-**

Spider-Man glanced towards Laura when he felt the feral grab his hand tightly underneath the table. He was confused until he remembered that he would leave the earth much earlier than Laura….if she ever did. HE had no idea what he was supposed to say to her, but when she turned to him and gave him a small smile he realized that no words were necessary and just settled for holding her hand. To at least let her know he was still there.

Chun-Li smiled at her teammates' interaction before frowning slightly as she felt a small pang her chest.

"_[Where did that come from?]"_

**BGM: END**

**-Hours Later: Upper Deck-**

Peter sighed contently as he as he leaned over a rail with his mask in his hand and stared out at the rising sun with the city of New York visible in the distance.

"You're up early." A familiar voice spoke up making Peter smile as he glanced back to See Carol approaching him with a towel over her shoulder as she still wore her swimwear.

"Never went to sleep, you?"

"Wanted an early swim, not every day you get to relax like this." Carol shrugged getting a nod from the man. "Now that I mention it, you used to be a reporter or something like that for the Bugle; lack of sleep shouldn't bother you if you want to get a good picture."

"Nah, after all I just took pictures of myself, I could do that whenever." Peter said nonchalantly making Carol give a fake gasp.

"Well aren't you my smart little reporter-"

"Photographer." Peter correct as Carol placed an arm around him.

"Whatever. In the end you still worked for a newspaper so I got that part right." Carol said bluntly making Peter snicker.

"Yeah, I'm a regular Lois Lane." Peter smirked as he turned to the blonde who laughed at the comparison before bringing the man into a hug.

"Guess, that makes me your Super Man?" Carol questioned as let the towel fall from her shoulder. "I don't feel like swimming anymore."

"Carol?" Peter questioned in confusion before holding on to the woman tightly as he felt himself leaving the ground. "Whoa!"

"Hang on!" Carol said as they flew above the boat and turned towards the sun rise. "Now you can't tell me the sight doesn't look much better from here."

"I'll give you that." Peter agreed as he stared at the sun before glancing down. "If you drop me, I'm going to be sooooo pissed."

"Don't worry I got you, I am your hero after all." Carol said softly with a smile as Peter widened his eyes.

_["Looks like I'll have to save you from yourself."]_

Carol's words rung through his head making Peter soften his gaze at his friend.

"Carol-"

"-Place your feet on mine." The blonde interrupted him making him frown in confusion, but he did as he was told. "Good, now place your hand around me like this." Carol said as she placed his arm around her waist.

**BGM: Hall of Fame- The Script**

Both heroes frowned as they suddenly heard music, only to look down to see Deadpool placing a boom box down on the upper deck. The merc, surprisingly, didn't say a word and just gave them a thumbs up before exiting their field of vision.

"Well I suppose that does help." Carol said with a smile as they began to rotate slightly. "Follow my lead."

"I believe that's the man's job." Peter pointed out making her snort.

"I don't think you are in a position to complain right now." Carol pointed out making Peter shake his head with a small smile, before following the powerful woman's lead and dancing in mid-air.

**-Meanwhile: Ero's Room-**

Ero awoke feeling better than she ever had. Sitting up on her bed tiredly she rubbed her eyes as she saw Adriana getting ready to her room. It was then that she remembered what had happened and quickly sprung to her feet to look at a nearby mirror. Sure enough, much to her horror, she was back to her prime and feeling better than ever.

"Try not to over-exert yourself until my connection to the web stabilizes, you can still fight yourself into an early grave." Adriana said calmly as she placed a handle on the door.

"A-Adriana…" Ero gaped at the woman. "Why?"

"What kind of Queen would I be if I let my best warrior die when I could prevent it? I am no fool."

"But you could die; you can't afford to part with so much of the Web's power."

"Who said I used the web?" Adriana asked calmly confusing Ero greatly until her eyes widened in horror. "Queen's make sacrifices." Adriana said calmly as she opened the door. "It will be excruciating, but don't you dare think I am weak enough to die from something like _that." _With that Adriana left as Ero fell to her knees as her eyes filled with tears, unable to comprehend what her 'evil' team mate had just done for her.

**-Meanwhile: On the Bow-**

_*Click*_

Jubilee smiled as she took a picture of a smiling Laura, whose back was to the rising sun as her long hair blew towards the half-vampire. Jubilee sighed as she stepped forward and placed an arm around her mate and turned her around so they could stare at daybreak.

"Daybreak, it's so beautiful…" Jubilee began with a small sigh. "But as a vampire it was so dangerous…yet…" Jubilee trailed of quietly as she turned to face Laura. "I still love it."

"Understandable, you do have a history of loving beautiful and dangerous things." Laura said with a nod making Jubilee's eyes widen.

"Did...did you just tell a joke?" Jubilee said in disbelief before glancing up at a dancing Peter and Carol. "If Spidey wasn't preoccupied right now I'd give him a hug for rubbing off on you." Jubilee said with a smile. "You're so unpredictable it always keeps me on my toes, and I love that about you."

"Unpredictable?" Laura questioned in confusion getting a nod from Jubilee.

"Every time I think I have you figured out, you prove me wrong. It's when that happens that I really wish I didn't…" Jubilee trailed off as she brought up Laura's hand and stared at her ring."…have to wait."

"…Then don't." Laura said suddenly making Jubilee widen her eyes. "I'm ready whenever you are." Jubilee stared at the feral in open mouthed shock. She tried to put how she was feeling in words but just couldn't.

"I-I…oh screw it." Jubilee muttered as she went in for a kiss only for Laura to place a finger on her lips. "What?"

"I love you." Laura said awkwardly and softly as she removed her finger causing Jubilee to look at her in shock. "Jubilee?" Laura frowned when Jubilee's eyes began to water until eventually tears cascaded down her face. Laura was about to say something when her mouth was claimed by the tearful woman's. Laura returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

**-With Peter and Carol-**

"What was with this sudden dance by the way?" Peter questioned awkwardly as he found himself being twirled much to his dismay.

"It's just when I realized how unlikely it is for us to ever get time to relax like this, let alone have functioning relationships I decided that a change was in order." Carol began softly confusing him. "I don't want to wait until after the tournament to tell you this…"

"Carol wait-"Peter began; already knowing what was coming. He'd be damned if her lack of knowledge about his current situation lead to one of his best friends being heartbroken.

"It's okay, I know." Carol said as they spun while Peter looked at her shock.

"Know about what?"

"Everything." Carol answered with a soft gaze. "Logan told me why you stole the Quinjet."

"Oh…but what about the other thing?" Peter asked carefully being dropped form that height was not going to be pleasant.

"Other thing? There's more?" Carol questioned in confusion as they continued to dance.

"I'm kind of in…how do you say a _very _open relationship." Carol stared at him blankly and Peter looked down ready to find something to web-zip to when he got dropped.

"No shit." Carol said simply making him blink in shock. "You're married to two different women and have two kids from two other women coming and you are apparently on good terms with all of them. Was this something new to you or something?" Peter gaped at her for a second before shaking his head in wonder.

"Never mind." Peter said before finding himself being dipped. "Okay I draw the damn line at dipping me."

"Peter? Do me a favor." Carol asked quietly as she gazed down into his eyes.

"What?"

"For once…just shut up." Carol said as she closed the distance between them. It was for that moment that time seemed to stand still. For once, Peter's life just seemed to be….

_Amazing._

**BGM: END**

"_Oh…shit." _Peter thought in horror.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: The Untouchable Spider-Man Act 1**

**~Omake 1~**

**-Earth 616: Year 2099: Space-**

**We now take a bird's eye view of what remained of the once prosperous planet known as Earth. Instead of a blue marble we now find that a majority of the planet was destroyed leaving nothing but a crescent shaped floating object with a large green glow where the core was supposed to be**

**-Time Variance Authority HQ: New York Branch-**

**(LIAG Helpful Info: The Time Variance Authority is a society of far-future time travelers. These agents usually travel through time making sure that no time line is corrupted. And sometimes having to deal with renegade agents who use their powers to their advantages. These people use incredibly advanced technology to do their work, and to keep the time line how it must be.)**

"Sir!" A man with no face shouted as he ran into his boss's office.

"What is it?" A man with black hair and brown eyes who was wearing a black suit questioned in concern.

"Something has drastically changed the past and it threatens to rewrite the future completely!" The faceless man shouted in alarm making his boss narrow his eyes.

"Well? Who's time line is in danger of being re-written?"

"_Everyone's sir." _The man stressed out making his boss stare at him in complete horror.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for!? Send in our best agents now!" The man shouted angrily.

"That's just it sir, all of our time traveling technology has been either hacked, wiped out, or stolen." The faceless man said grimly making his boss grit his teeth.

"Who the hell would do such a thing?"

"As if you need to ask." The faceless man scoffed as he threw down a white playing card that had a black Spider on it. Inside of the spider was a white mask and in the upper left and bottom right corners was a black "P".

"_Phantom."_ The boss cursed as he clenched his fist tightly. "He has been causing havoc for decades; he even tried to destroy the remaining source of the planet's power. Why is that damn terrorist doing this?"

"Terrorist? No my poor boy you have gotten it all wrong." A voice spoke up making them turn to find a man who wore a plain white mask that covered his face perfectly. It looked like one of those that you would find associated with drama only it lacked a mouth and it's eye holes were pitch black lenses. The man was wearing a black suit with a red tie and white shirt and had a pitch black cape over his shoulders. The two were barely able to make out his pale skin on his neck and his platinum blonde hair that almost seemed white. "I am a visionary." The man said with a voice withered with age.

"You're a madman. You and your damned rebellion!" The faceless man shouted. "Your father would be rolling in his grave-"

"-That man was not my father." Phantom cut off. "That man stole my father's life and left him to die like a dog and look what happened because of it, a majority of the planet is laid to waste." Phantom gave a rueful chuckle. "Perhaps I envision a different world than you do. I envision a world where Earth is _whole _again and can sustain itself without having to depend on a murdering psychopath for sustenance."

"That psychopath is the only reason we're alive!"

"Perhaps that is the truth for you, but I am alive due to my need to fix this planet." Phantom said simply. "I am an old man. I have been fighting you all for nearly seven decades and I grow _tired. _I thought I was going to die a meaningless death, but then something wonderful happened-thank the Weaver-the time lime is trying to erase this reality. The _past _is trying to stop this reality and I will do my best to help it, even if I have to go back and fix it myself."

"You have no idea what will be the effects of this rift!" The boss shouted indignantly. "This could wipe humanity out completely!"

"It's a gamble that I will have to take." Phantom said nonchalantly as he pulled out a golden pocket watch and stared it for a bit. "I shall go down in history; gentlemen when you wake up tomorrow children shall be praising that who is the immortal thief Phantom Spider! This will be my greatest heist yet; I shall steal everyone's suffering and leave only joy!" Phantom declared proudly as he pocketed the watch.

"No this is it! I refuse to let you get away with this." The boss of the New York TVA declared as he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger, causing a red beam of light to shoot through phantom's chest.

"Such passion." Phantom said condescendingly as his figure distorted slightly. "Now I see where your wife gets it from, do tell her I am sorry but I will not be tied down just yet." Phantom said making the man grit his teeth in outrage. "I am just a hologram, I'm afraid that it will be too late to stop me. Good day sirs." And with that Phantom blinked out of existence.

"PHANTOM!" The black haired man screamed in outrage.

"Sir what do we do, we can't follow him without our time tech!" The faceless man shouted making the man frown.

"No there's still another way to get to the past, not even Phantom can shut down the time vortex back at the Main HQ."

"Nobody is strong enough to go through it without being ripped apart."

"There is one-"

"You can't be serious." The Face-less man interrupted his boss firmly. "She's powering the planet if she were to leave we would all die!"

"She's given us enough to last a few more millennia go take a trip to the core and tell her that we need her help." His boss said sounding resigned. "It's time for Alpha to come out of retirement."

**-Omake: END-**

**-Omake 2-**

**-Abandoned castle-**

A tall white haired man with crimson eyes whose body was wrapped in a cloak stood silently as a large muscular figure appeared before him in a flash of light.

"Grr…the hell am I?" The man growled out as he stared up at dispassionate figure. "Heh…never thought I'd see you again…Dracula."

"Hmph. I would have preferred if you didn't, be grateful that I freed you from your dark prison Romulus." The ancient Vampire drawled as the ancient feral stood up with a vicious smirk. **(****LIAG Helpful Info: Little is known about Romulus. He has been shown, however, to be extremely intelligent with connections with various governments and government programs. Romulus was ultimately behind the Weapon X Program. Given his great lifespan, and the few instances revealed about his past, Romulus is an exceptional warrior, planner and tactician.)**

"I am, but why have you freed me…that is the question?"

"A very…unpleasing matter has come up." Dracula began. "Recently, a very powerful vampire has appeared who's powers could potentially rival mine and I want her as my mate. The problem is that I have been at ends with her before so I do not believe it will be easy for her to see the light and be mine."

"So you have women problems?" Romulus scoffed. "I fail to see how this concerns me."

"She has currently mated with a very powerful lupine mutant." Dracula answered making Romulus narrow his eyes. "Should you take her mate as your own, it shall make it easier for me to take her. If I were to simply kill her mate, it will just make her resist more."

"Hmph. One flaw with your plan." Romulus began as he turned around. "I do not take the same sex as a mate."

"Her mate is a woman. Many know her as a new hero that goes by the name Talon." Dracula replied and the feral could practically feel the monster's smirk. "A clone of another mutant that goes by the name Wolverine. She, however, has become much stronger than him and I believe she suits your tastes. Does my plan still have a flaw?"

"Heh…tell me more about this…Talon."

"With pleasure."

**OMAKE: END**

**-Omake 3-**

**Emora: With MJ and C. Viper**

"You know, I wonder Natasha got Silver to forgive her?" Viper spoke up as she sat lazily on her throne as she looked up at the Crimson Empress.

"Please, Silver was not truly angry." MJ said almost boredly as her head rested on her fist. "That was just the hook of her plan." MJ said as she laid a surprisingly powerful gaze on Viper. "To make stronger, you must first destroy."

"Wait, hold up, you can't be telling me-"

"Natasha is a strong woman, normally the perfect choice to take my place should something happen. However she tries too much to be uncaring and dispassionate." MJ drawled. "Silver saw this and chose to undertake the task of 'destroying' the 'Black Widow' so that a more powerful woman could take her place. One that knew when to care when the time arose."

"That….that almost sounds evil, playing with someone's emotions like that?"

"You misunderstand." MJ said patiently. "Silver's love for both Natasha and Spider-Man is genuine. It's for this reason that she was driven to do it in the first place. After all, could you really sit down and watch the people you love destroy themselves?"

"I…I think I understand."

"Nothing but good will come from it should she succeed." MJ said calmly. "Now, for obvious reasons, this will be the last we speak of this."

"I understand, but one question if you don't mind?" Viper asked as she as she stood up from her throne and pulled off her glasses so she could get a good look at the model. "Who the hell are you?" Viper asked in concern making the model widen her eyes and shake her head frantically.

"W-what t-the hell was that?" MJ muttered in disbelief. She knew it was her speaking…but those mannerisms and her perspective on the situation clearly were not. _"What the hell is going on?"_

_["If I had to hazard a guess, it would seem as though you have been unconsciously assimilating my behavior."] _Sonja spoke up.

"_Wait, are you saying we're becoming one person?" _

_["Not at all, think of it like and infant and its parent. You are just picking up on my behavior that is all. You should be able to keep your own behaviors if you concentrate slightly. Do not fear."]_

"_Alright…you haven't given me a reason to distrust you yet." _MJ thought and even though she believed that she couldn't help but feel as though Sonja wasn't telling her the entire story.

**OMAKE: END**

**-OMAKE 4-**

**What if? Spider- Man was present for Jean's training.**

**"**I can't…Control it!" Jean grey roared as flames began to shoot from her back.

"Well you better learn bitch!" Spider-Man yelled. "Ultimate WEB! Gotcha!" Slamming Phoenix into the ground and rendering her unconscious our favorite web head pointed at her body. "LOOOSSERR" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Cyclops holding out his hand.

"Join the X-men." Stunned as everyone else Spider-Man just looked at the hand. Cyclops pressed harder. "Please."

**OMAKE: END**

**-OMAKE 5-**

**-Rebuff's Apartment-**

"Hey, Rebuff…is there someone important to you?" Wanda questioned curiously gaining the white haired woman's attention.

"What?"

"You know like a lover or something?" The Scarlet Witch questioned making the announcer frown to herself.

"What brought this on?' Rebuff inquired curiously making the mutant point to a picture that was on the coffee table. The picture had a grinning Rebuff standing as each of her arms were wrapped around two men. One was a black haired man with green and silver eyes who was wearing a black trench coat and smirking into the camera while the other looked like a shorter male version of Rebuff who was wearing a black suit.

"I saw you staring at it longingly one night and I was curious."

"Ha! Those two fools? In their dreams." Rebuff snorted making Wanda shrug. The very idea of her having any romantic feelings for her boss or his second in command made her laugh.

"Oh sorry for prying then, I was just curious about my roommate." Wanda shrugged as she left the room. Rebuff watched her leave before sighing and picking up the photo.

"A dream…" Rebuff trailed off as she traced her thumb over the image of her boss. "That's all it can be…just a dream."

**OMAKE: END**

**To the guest that asked if Spider-Girl will be in the harem: NO. If you are speaking of the Mayday, then absolutely not. Peter would **_**never **_**under any circumstances date his daughter. If you are talking about the earth 616 one then she is too young for him and they have a sibling relationship if anything.**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: -Evil Smirk- Hope you enjoyed this Chapter bro!**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: Hope you enjoyed it, and it might be time for me to break out the license one more time.**

**L337 m4n: That review escalated quickly. I'll have to think about it.**

**El Elegido: Thanks for the review, and yes 1610 is Ultimate verse**

**Zangoules: Actually I think Thor partied with them in canon if memory serves me right.**

**Heromtz: Honestly I always favored the Rouge pairing too after reading some fics by Agent-G but I just don't know how to weasel it in, if I can I will but I make no promises.**

**RebukeX7: Alerts are back on lol I'm thorough with my replies.**

**Sh8ad8ow: It's beginning!**

**The Astonishing Spider-Fan: Thanks bro! Your fics are getting better as well!**

**Sage of Eyes: We all do…we all do…even though a body wasn't found so there's hope.**

**Mercwiththemouth: -Evil Smile-**

**John doe: Holy shit….you're right!**

**J.E.P 1996: No it won't be different Spider-Men (Peter Parkers)**

**Gravitate: Well with the Uni power alone he won't reach 100%, not close actually. Also FEAR THE LONG SWORD!**

**AthanMortis: Ha that's funny considering you've read more comic than I have, honestly I just read Spider-Man after like Issue 680 and everything else has been bloody-teared research. Damn I'm good.**

**Mattblue: Here's more.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	22. Act I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man and after this arc I won't know if that's a good thing or bad thing.**

**Quick thing for ANY possible NieR fans out there Phantom's voice sounds like Grimoire Weiss.**

**Listen I'm going to say this now, I'm doing this arc in parts (Obviously) so if you have any complaints wait until it's DONE before posting them because I know there is going to be at least five things that will piss you off that will be resolved by the end of the arc.**

**Also remember everyone I am doing my best to research these characters so that they won't be too OOC. I am NOT a comic buff, let me repeat NOT a comic buff, I wish I was but I'm not. I'm just a Spider-Man fan who got tired of all of the mundane Spidey fics. Hopefully if I make some of the comic plot points easily accessible through this fic I can inspire a few people to spice up the fandom a bit.**

**My comic collection consists of Spider-Man # 680-699, Superior Spider-Man # 1-9 (And yes 9 will be the last issue I buy. IMO Kaine is a better dark Spider-Man) Scarlet Spider # 1 and 17 (Don't ask why it's so weird I don't even know. NYX and A hard cover copy of AvX. See? Pretty sad 'collection' so bear with me T-T.**

**I'm not sure if this fic is even in the top twenty on this site for Spidey but damn it it's going to be in the top ten when I finish with it!**

**Also quick shoutout to Arsao Tome for his story rejection letters. If you are a fan of my series and want a quick laugh read chapter 3 of that story.**

"You should call this the Untouchable Spidey and Friends. Cuz' the amount of power ups you're throwing out is insane. Think I can get one?"

**We'll see.**

**Okay before and after each act I'll put up the progress levels for each character of Team Amazing.**

**Chun-Li: 80% (WTF!? Will be explained later in the arc)**

**Talon: 27%**

**Spider-Man:**** 0.00000000000000000000000002 (See accepting his Spider side did help….a bit)**

**Chapter 20: TUSM: Act One: Calm Before the Storm**

**-Queen's New York-**

Talon stood in disbelief as she regained control over her body only to find her right arm stabbed through Chun-Li's chest as the bodies of fallen mutants surrounded them.

"O-Oh my G-god….." Jubilee stuttered in disbelief while tears poured from her eyes as she stared at the horrified form of her mate.

"C-Chun-Li W-what have I done?" Talon questioned with wide fearful eyes as her teammate smiled up at her as blood poured from her mouth.

"G-glad…t-to h-have…you back*Cough*" Chun-Li forced out before glancing down at her teammate's arm, which was ripped through her chest, with a grimace. Grunting, Chun-Li used her remaining arm to rip the limb out of her before stumbling back.

"Stop! You're making the damage worse, I can heal you." Talon said frantically only for Chun-Li to shake her head sadly before coughing up more blood.

"N-no…not even you can fix this one." Chun-li said sadly before gazing up at the cloudy sky and widening her eyes in disbelief. "I-I actually s-see him…" Chun-Li whispered as she slowly swayed backwards. "F-father…"

_*THUD*_

Chun-Li Died with a smile on her face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Laura screamed in despair at her actions.

**-Spider-Temple: Days Earlier-**

Taran had just finished praying at the Great Weaver's alter when a tired looking Felicia walked in. The younger woman narrowed her eyes as she noticed the exhausted that the former thief was in.

"Did I not advise you to get plenty of rest?" Taran questioned calmly forcing Felicia to repress a shudder. She had quickly learned that while the high-priestess normally seemed friendly to a fault she could be quite terrifying when one of the other priestesses or her harmed their health.

"Sorry, but I can't sleep." Felicia sighed as she sat down. "I can't stop thinking about how much of a screw up of a parent I'm going to be. Can a child really be happy with a thief for a parent? To this day I still have to fight the urge to take anything that sparkles."

"I believe the answer to your question…lies within a mirror does it not?" Taran questioned simply making Felicia widen her eyes. "You said that your father was a thief, but that didn't change how much you loved him after you found out did it? Besides you have grown up splendidly and successfully. Just do your best."

"How are you taking becoming a parent so well?" The platinum blond asked curiously gaining a smile from the dark haired young woman.

"You misunderstand, I am terrified beyond belief." Taran revealed with a smile. "But I know that as my son grows up I will grow with him as an individual. The Weaver always has a plan, and if my child is part of it then I know I must succeed in raising him." Taran said proudly making Felicia shake her head at the younger woman's faith.

"I just hope my kid turns out alright."

"I'm sure it will."

**-Spider-Temple: Year 2099-**

"Pity, only enough power to go back after the switch has already been made." Phantom drawled as he opened a pocket watch and checked the time. Closing the watch, Phantom picked up a white circular device and released a sigh. "No use in wasting more time."

"Don't forget your cane old man." A voice piped up and Phantom turned to see a tanned man with black hair and brown eyes who appeared to be in his mid-twenties floating behind him in a white robe.

"Funny Ananase, you know you were much quieter back when you were alive. Please enlighten me as to why you cannot die like a normal person again? Hmmm?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your older brother?" The man drawled as he tossed a black narrow rod, that had a red gem with a spider trapped inside, at phantom. "Besides death is only the beginning."

"You are mere months my senior. You shall receive no respect from me." Phantom stated as he caught his cane.

"I would be surprised if I did." Ananase muttered before frowning slightly as Phantom picked up a syringe. "You are aware that is the last of the infinity formula you have in your possession?" **(LIAG Helpful Info: A formula that was developed by Professor Sternberg it greatly slows the aging rate. It must be administered every year or else the user would rapidly age and died. Nick Fury is one of the people who need it to live.)**

"Of course." Phantom said before slamming the syringe into the ground and shattering it.

"Brother! Why would you do that!?"

"You said yourself that once this watch reaches twelve, my life will end." Phantom began nonchalantly as he used the white device to open a portal. "Fear is the strongest driving force known to man. With it, I know that I shall perform far more greatly than I normally would have. Now…until we meet again brother." Phantom waved as he stepped through the portal.

"You're insane!"

"And loving every moment of it!" Phantom chuckled before disappearing.

**-New York: Current Time: With Spider-Man-**

Spider-Man landed on top of a building with a satchel as a figure stood in front of him.

"Alright, I'm here what do you want to talk to me about?" Spider-Man questioned carefully eliciting a sigh from the person.

"To start over." Came the tired response as Ero glanced back at him as her black coat billowed in the wind on the back of her new trench coat was a crimson **NY**, obviously for the city of New York.

"What?" Spidey questioned sounding perplexed.

"I want us to be civil, if only for the important people in our lives." Ero said softly as she turned to face him, shocking him when he noticed that his former enemy had a look of genuine sadness.

"What are you talking about Ero?"

"Listen, I was waiting for you to do it on your own, but things have changed." Ero said calmly. "You need to tell May the truth about yourself."

"What! Are you insane? Do you know how much danger that will put her in-"

"Terminus." Ero interrupted him calmly. "Terminus attacked and could have shot down her plane. She's in danger already whether you like it or not."

"So why would you want to add my enemies on to the list of threats she already has to face!?"

"Damn, was I really this annoying?" Ero muttered with a frown as she shook her head. "Listen she already knows about both you and me. That little background information that the tournament provided already made it painfully obvious for her even though no names were used." Seeing that he was about to say something, Ero raised a hand. "I've already talked to her on top of it. Don't you get it? _She knows_ just stop hurting the woman and let her hear it from your mouth!"

"You're serious right now aren't you?" Spidey said with a tone of slight disbelief. "Wait what do you mean that you have talked to her already?"

"Really?" Ero drawled sarcastically. "I was an enemy that had all of your memories, did you really think I was not going to attack her-"Ero barely got the last word out before Spider-Man was in front of her nearly instantly with his palmed aimed straight for her face. Almost boredly, Ero actually rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand with her own. "Really, is that anyway to treat your big sister?" Ero questioned calmly before widening her eyes slightly when she felt her hand burning. "Wow, you pulled off a mark of Kaine….I'm actually proud of you." Ero said with genuine pride as she ruffled Peter's hair from over his mask.

"Big Sister?" Peter questioned angrily as he ripped his hand free and stared at her carefully.

"Well May sees me as a niece." Ero shrugged. "Love that woman, besides you are acting like a very foolish little brother right now." Ero deadpanned as she poked him hardly on his forehead. "She's alive so obviously I didn't do it. In fact she's the reason I changed sides. Now please calm down." Spider-Man noted the hint of pleading in her voice and took a deep breath, he was about to respond when she suddenly sighed and grabbed the thin air in front of her confusing the hell out of Spider-Man.

"What are you-"

"Hello Kaine." Ero drawled as the red and black form of the Scarlet Spider materialized in front of her, revealing that she was grabbing his outstretched arm that was inches from her face. "Why do you all go for the face?"

"Easiest way to end a fight." Kaine drawled as Ero smirked and pushed him back next to Spider-Man.

"Kaine? Why are you here?" Peter questioned in confusion as his clone frowned visibly from beneath his mask.

"I heard rumors about strange events happening in New York recently, something about a tournament, so I came to pay a visit."

"Well….now that we're all here, let's talk." Ero drawled as the two men crossed their arms.

**~Meanwhile: Avenger's Tower: Roof-**

Logan stood with his arms crossed as he watched the black bird land in front of him. After a moment or two, Rogue walked out with something small that was wrapped in a white cloth clenched in her hand.

"How's it goin'?" Logan greeted the woman getting a smile in return.

"Aight' but mind tellin' me why ah am giving this to ya?" Rogue questioned in confusion as she tossed the object to Logan. "More importantly… why was it _there_ of all places?"

"Needed to find some place no one would think to look." Logan shrugged. "As for why I need it, let's just say I'm giving it as a present to someone who could really use it." Logan trailed off as he pointed at a large screen handing from a building that was showing live footage of Talon taking down bank robbers.

"Ah still can't believe how different Laura is." Rogue said as she shook her head. "She actually became the poster child of the mutant race. I wonder how Scott feels bout that one."

"Speaking of Scooter, do you have that other thing I asked for?" Logan questioned suddenly making Rogue hand him a disk with a frown.

"Ya, seriously gonna have Stark send that to him?" Rogue asked looking torn between disgusted and amused.

"Of course, Scooter's a dick." Logan said sagely. Rogue was going to respond when the door to the roof opened up.

"Hey Logan, we ever going to finish that card game-"Carol stopped instantly as she saw Rogue on the roof.

"Uhh…hey." Rogue said awkwardly with a wave as Carol glared at her viciously.

"Yeah, I was on my way back down now actually." Logan intervened getting a stiff nod from the blonde. Carol said nothing as she walked back into the tower and slammed the door behind her with enough force to shatter it.

"Ah guess she doesn't like me." Rogue said dryly making Logan shake his head.

"Nah you're wrong." Logan said seriously making the younger mutant stare at him in confusion. "She _hates _you." The feral corrected with a chuckle making the woman face-palm.

**-Meanwhile with: Chun-Li-**

Chun-Li stood in a black tank top and a pair of black athletic shorts that had her name written in pink with one hand on her hip as she stared down at her fallen opponent.

"And the winner is Chun-Li!" The referee shouted. "She will advance to the finals next week!" He announced making the crowd who sat outside of the ring cheer, which only increased when Chun-Li raised a bandaged fist.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Phenomenal as always, dear." Joan said as the woman finished putting her equipment in a duffle bag. "You might want to train more though, just in case, your next opponent has a win streak as good as yours." Joan advised as they exited the changing room making Chun-Li chuckle.

"I don't think I have to worry Joan, I doubt there is a normal fighter in this entire world that would be able to beat me."

"Which is why I suggest you train." Joan deadpanned confusing the woman. "Your next opponent was unusual to say the least so I looked him up. Imagine my surprise when there were countless Youtube videos with him as a character from _Street Fighter_." Joan trailed off as Chun-Li widened her eyes in understanding.

"So who is he?"

"You tell me, he's right there." The agent said bluntly as she pointed down the hall where a man was approaching them. The man stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Chun-Li in shock.

"[C-Chun-Li? You're my next opponent?]" The man questioned in flawless Japanese.

"[It would appear so, looks like we have some catching up to do…]" Chun-Li responded with a smile. ["Ryu."]

**-Meanwhile with Talon-**

After Talon had dealt with the would-be bank robbers she flew away on her bike in search of more crimes to stop.

"_Today seems pretty average." _ Talon thought as she made a right turn only to widen her eyes in disbelief when a familiar scent reached her nose. "Impossible." The feral muttered before putting her bike on auto pilot and leaping off of it. _"He's supposed to be dead!"_

_["…now that I think about it does anyone really die anymore?"]_

"_This is getting ridiculous." _Talon thought tiredly as Jubilees words rung through her head.

_*THOOOM!*_

_*SNICKT!*_

"Show yourself!" Talon growled out as she released her talons as soon as she landed in front of a dark alley way.

"You've gotten big…tube freak." A voice spoke up and Talon narrowed her eyes further as none other than Daken stepped out from the shadows.

"And it seems you have barely changed at all, bastard." Talon stated coldly.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your _big brother?" _Daken questioned curiously.

"We may have Logan's blood, but it takes more than that to be siblings." Talon growled as she crouched down making Daken chuckle as he ejected his own bone claws. "Now, how are you alive and what do you want?"

"That would be telling, now wouldn't it?" Daken questioned with a feral grin. "As for what I want, I want my claw back." **(LIAG Fun Fact: To my knowledge there hasn't been any explanation of how Daken came back to life the first time…but he did. I say first because he apparently gets resurrected as a horseman of death in Age of Ultron and I don't want anyone getting confused.)**

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead corpse, and unlike you I don't die so easily." Talon growled as she leapt on the side of a building and pounced on a grinning Daken.

"Can't you remember the last times we fought?" Daken questioned as he dodged her attack. "I am stronger than you!" Daken growled as he swung both sets of his claws at Talon's now exposed back only for the woman to turn around suddenly with a glare.

_*SHING*_

"Damn!" The older feral gritted out as all of his slaws were sliced through.

"That's the difference between you and me!" Talon roared as she slammed her shoulder into the larger man send him crashing to the ground due to her vibranium skeleton. "You spend your time dwelling in the darkness of the past while I overcome it and become stronger for it!" Talon growled as she kicked out her left foot.

_*SNICKT*_

Daken glared as the clone's left foot claw rested on the side of his neck.

"Welcome to the future Daken…" Talon said coldly. "…a brighter future, where I am not the same as I was before."

"Don't make me laugh!" Daken growled out as he pushed her foot away from him and flipped to his feet and retracted his now broken claws. "Don't you dare look down on me as if you are my superior!" The man shouted as he delivered a powerful blow to her face only to widen his eyes when she didn't even flinch.

"The gap between us on the food chain is indescribable in length." Talon said simply as she back handed the man sending him stumbling back. "You're not even worth staining my talons…" Talon began as she sheathed her blades. "…much less your precious claw." Daken glared at her as her nails lengthened a bit into sharp claws.

"You…" Daken began with a glare as the much younger feral looked at him as if he were some sort of child.

"I am the alpha here, and it's time I taught you humility." Talon drawled as she lunged at him. _"What's going on with me? I know I can beat him but why am I feeling so damned superior…why am I being so condescending?" _Talon wondered in confusion as a small smirk graced her lips when she felt her claws slash Daken's chest. "_Why…" _Talon thought as she heard Daken grunt in pain. _"Does this feel so perfect?"_

"_Something's not right." _Daken realized as he released his now healed claws. _"And I can tell by the look in her eyes that she realizes it as well. Trigger Scent? No. She wouldn't have such a level of control. Maybe I can calm her down with my pheromones and then take back my claw."_

_*Sniff*_

Talon frowned as she smelt Daken's scent change, no doubt a sign of him using his pheromones. Talon couldn't repress her smirk as an image of Morrigan flashed through her mind.

"Sorry, but I've overcome much stronger." Talon informed Daken, silently thanking Logan, before charging at him on all fours.

"_Well damn." _Daken thought dryly as he charged her. "Oh well, at least you'll be a fun opponent this time!"

**-Meanwhile: With Spider-Man-**

"Only you get into this kind of mess Parker." Kaine muttered as he crossed his arms after he was finally brought up to date on what had been happening for the past few months.

"Tell me about it." Ero muttered with a slight twitch. "At least his death allowed me my freedom from his terrible luck."

"In my defense it was a pretty heroic death." Spidey grumbled feeling a little put off about being.

"*Snort* yeah the second time." Ero drawled as placed a hand to her hip. "The first time when you got completely massacred by Morlun was bullshit though."

"Well now if your stories are true…" Kaine trailed off as he gestured to Ero. "Then she has a point then, you might as well just come clean with May. She knows everything anyway and May apparently sees her as the 'Older Sister'. Like I said I'm just taking both of your stories as truth seeing as I don't have a Spider-Sense anymore."

"Fine, I'll tell May even though it apparently won't mean anything anymore and-hey wait a minute, why are you the _older _one?" Spidey questioned as he crossed his arms at Ero.

"Body is formed before conscious thought, bitch." Ero said bluntly. "Here's a vague idea of how the pecking order goes. It's you, then the dirt I was buried in, the worms in the dirt that tried to eat me, Ben, Kaine, and then me."

"Wow, you are really pissed at me dying aren't you?" Spidey questioned in wonder.

"Hell yeah." Ero bit out with a small glare. "I'll get over it eventually and then you can move up to be right under me in the order but now I believe that I am allowed to vent."

"She has a point." Kaine piped up.

"Oh screw you." Spidey groaned in exasperation.

"Although, why exactly am I above Ben?" Kaine questioned as he turned to his apparent sister.

"You're alive."

"Ah."

Spider-Man was going to respond when he heard something in his satchel vibrate. Opening the bag and pulling out what looked like a smart phone; spider-Man pressed a button causing a light red hologram of Robyn to pop out. The holographic woman was nude, which inwardly Spidey believed was Shelley's way of trolling him, yet at the same time had what appeared to be circuits covering her body.

["Mr. Spider-Man! Trouble!"] Robyn said with a large smile that slightly unnerved them.

"The hell…" Both Kaine and Ero muttered as they stared at the possibly rampant AI.

"Give me a rundown Robyn."

["Well currently, Ms. Talon is in a fight against what appears to be a feral mutant."]

"What? Is it Logan again?" Spidey questioned with a visible grimace making Robyn tilt her head curiously.

["Nope, according to the New York Security cameras, Logan is currently exiting the Avengers tower as we speak. According to the SHIELD databases, she is currently fighting the one known as Daken, although he is listed as deceased, the man is a 100% match to all of the pictures recordings that SHIELD has of him."]

"Did that thing just hack SHIELD?" Ero questioned in disbelief as she pointed at the strange little AI.

["Hacked for justice!"] Robyn cheered. ["And thing is a terrible name, it's Robyn Hood with a Y for Freedom!"]

"There isn't a Y in freedom." Kaine deadpanned making the AI point to him with a wink.

["And don't you forget it!"]

"Damn, you walked right in to that one." Ero snickered as Kaine mumbled something about idiotic robot girls as he crossed his arms.

"Focus, Robyn." Spidey said seriously making the AI scratch her head sheepishly.

["Sorry Mr. Spider-Man! Anyway that dastardly foe is not why I called you; the real issue is at Shadowland, within the Heart of New York which is in Talon's territory. Since she's busy right now it's up to you to stop them with the fist of Justice!] **(LIAG Helpful Info: Shadowland is Kingpin's base of operations within the heart of New York City.)**

"Shadowland huh? What's Kingpin up to?" Spidey questioned as Robyn raised her hands creating a large picture of a strange device that made the Spider-siblings pale….well Ero paled anyway."

["Kingpin has enlisted the help of the Horizon scientist Tiberius Stone to recreate the Spider-Jammer and the help of the current Hobgoblin. They are currently discussing a plan to steal some sort of brief case."]

"Okay this is bullshit, how come you couldn't get an AI to stop criminals beforehand when I was your body." Ero muttered in annoyance as Spidey just waved her off.

"Well since my first body ditched me, I decided to get a side-kick." Spider-Man said sarcastically making the blonde roll her eyes.

["That's not all Mr. Spider-Man! I am currently looking at what appears to be Roderick Kingsley, the original Hobgoblin, in a hotel room a few miles east of Shadowland. He's planning to take back his mantle by force!"]

"Damn it." Spider-Man cursed to himself. "Tell me what do you feel about a preemptive strike?"

["That would be the best course of action to deliver justice, Mr. Spider-Man! I recommend bringing back up!"]

"Got it Robyn, get combat ready." Spider-Man ordered getting an enthusiastic nod from the AI before it disappeared. Ero could _feel _Spider-Man's smirk as he reached into the satchel and pulled out a single silver gauntlet that he fastened around his right wrist. "I have to thank you Ero."

"Huh? What did I do?"

"You decided to embrace your Spider-side, which now I realize wasn't such a bad idea, but because of that you forgot one thing."

"Oh and what's that?" Ero questioned skeptically.

"That you are only half Spider." Spider-Man said seriously making her eyes widen. "There's no excuse for neglecting the human side, so as you trained your body I split my time up between training both my body and my mind." Spider-Man revealed before reaching into the satchel and pulling out two ear pieces which he tossed to Kaine and Ero. "You heard Robyn; I need back up, put those in and follow me. We have criminals to stop."

"Well I'll be damned." Ero smirked as she placed the device in her ear. "You actually just re-earned my respect."

"I needed something to do anyway." Kaine shrugged a as he reached under his mask to place the device in.

["Alright Mr. Spider-Man, Mr. Kaine, and Ms. Ero; let's show the world Justice!"] Robyn's voice said from the devices as all three heroes leapt from the roof and formed devil horns.

**-Meanwhile: Home of Julia Carpenter-**

"Can I just say one more time how much I hate Colorado?" Rachel carpenter asked her mother skeptically making the woman kneel and give her a hug with a sad smile.

"I know, I know but look on the Brightside you get to spend time with Grandma and Grandpa." Julia said with a smile making her daughter shake her head at her mother. _"That and I can get you the heck away from this city. I don't know what's going on but it might not be here when you get back." _Jessica thought to herself as the horrifying images kept replaying in her head.

"Mom?" Rachel questioned in concern.

"Sorry honey got lost in thought for a moment." Julia said with a slight wince as the images got stronger. "Come on; let's get you ready you have to go to the bus station."

**-Meanwhile: East River—**

A small golden Octobot climbed out of the water.

**-With Logan-**

Logan was probably about two blocks away from the Avenger's Tower when he felt a powerful presence enter the city. A familiar presence, that made his claws erupt from his fists by pure instinct alone.

"Grr…Romulus…." Logan gritted out as he quickly ran in the direction of the presence. _"He's calling me to him; he wants me to find him…"_ Logan thought furiously. "Well I'll make sure he regrets it."

**-With Talon vs. Daken-**

"Don't you see how futile fighting me is?" Talon questioned as she glanced at her right hand where blood dripped from all five of her claws. "You fighting me is almost as pathetic as your hate for Logan."

"Shut up!" Daken growled out angrily a blood slid down his face. "You know nothing-"

"Oh really?" Talon drawled. "Poor little Daken ripped from his mother's womb by Romulus. Brainwashed by the same man to believe that his father actually killed his mother-"

"Shut up!" Daken growled as he lunged at Talon only to get back handed back into the ground.

"You're so weak its saddening." Talon growled out as she glared down at him. "Where was I? Oh yeah but you know it, you know that Logan isn't the one to blame…it's Romulus. So why do you hate Logan? You know you have to be the one individual that confuses me the most. We both had mothers, but unlike you I _knew _mine I _loved _mine. And after a while of letting me be _used _as a weapon she grew to love me to; and I killed her. You on the other hand? You're just a pathetic waste of space trying to find his place in the world."

"Enough!" Daken roared only for Talon to dig her claws into his throat.

"Who…" Talon began with a cold whisper sounding honestly confused. "Do you think you're talking too?" Talon question curiously as she ripped his throat out. "It's not even fun fighting you anymore." Talon muttered as she released her left foot claw. "It's like _kicking a puppy."_ She punctuated each of the last three words with a power kick to his side with her claw. "Logan is no more responsible for your mother's death than I am. Why don't you take revenge out on me? Probably for the same reason you still hate Logan. You're weak. You're too weak to beat Logan let alone myself or Romulus and _you know this."_

_*Sniff*_

"Ah, speak of the devil…Romulus is here." Talon smirked as she found herself repressing a shudder of excitement. _"Damn it. It's him! He's making my instincts take over; I can feel his presence as Alpha." _Talon shook her head as she glanced down at Alpha. "Tell you what pup; Romulus is here, I know you can feel him. Think about what I've said and realize how pathetic you really are and if you have any bit dignity try to take revenge on the one who actually deserves to die. You're a grown man, act like it."

"Y-you…" Daken muttered as his throat finally began healing.

"Romulus is powerful, but ask yourself. Would you rather have a meaningful death, letting him know that you are no longer his puppet, or continue living this meaningless thing you call a life." Talon questioned as she turned away. "He's a few blocks away so I believe I'll walk, give you a chance to catch up, after all he's on my to-kill list for creating the weapon X project in the first place." Indeed after her failed attempt to kill Logan all those weeks ago he clued her in on who was behind Weapon X in the first place. _"The real question is what will I do when I see him?" _Talon wondered with a frown. Her mind, heart, and soul knew she had to kill him…but her body…Talon shook her head furiously. _"Damn."_

**-Mean a few minutes Later: Shadowland-**

Landing on the roof of the crime lord's base of operations, Spider-Man turned to his two companions as they landed on both sides of him.

"Alright Robyn says that they are just now preparing to leave so we have to act as quick as possible." Spider-Man began as he turned to Ero. "You're the fastest so you go in and dismantle the Spider-Jammer as quickly as possible." Spidey said getting a nod from the woman before turning to Kaine. "You use the stealth suit to sneak in and get the drop on Hob Goblin, I'll take out Kingpin and then we can wipe out his cronies and go deal with the other goblin."

"Understood." Kaine said with a nod before Ero stood up with a smirk and raised her right foot high in the air as she grabbed something from her waist. Spidey gaped from behind his mask as he stared at the familiar golden object.

"Hey is that a-"

"I always wanted do this." Ero smirked before slamming her foot into the roof, creating a large hole, and jumping in to it. "Freeze NYPD!"

"Oh my God just ran in!" Spidey groaned as he followed her. "What's the point of making plans if no one ever listens!?"

"I like her already." Kaine chuckled as he followed Spider-Man.

**BGM: 21 jumps street main theme- ****Rye Rye & Esthero **

**-Shadow Land-**

"Freeze NYPD!" A voice shouted out making Kingpin look up in shock as a blonde woman fell from the ceiling and outstretched an arm towards the Spider-Jammer.

_*THWIP!*_

The criminals watched in shock as five web-lines erupted from her finger tips and connect with the device. With a mighty pull she yanked it from its position in front of Tiberius Stone and swung it behind her.

"Kaine!" Ero shouted as the device flew towards him.

"On it!" The Scarlet Spider shouted as he slammed a powerful fist into it, causing it to explode.

"How the hell did you join the NYPD!?" Spidey asked in disbelief as he drop-kicked Kingpin sending the powerful crime boss stumbling back.

"Let's just say it wasn't hard when Adriana introduced the insect gene into the Chief. I was tired of stealing for money so I got a job." Ero answered as she leapt off a wall and on to Spider-Man's back before leaping forward again a burying her fist into Kingpin's stomach. "Don't worry I made sure he was freed."

"If everyone besides me apparently have been watching this tournament wouldn't the other cops think you're a villain?" Kaine questioned curiously as he found himself knocking out most of the assembled goblin gang with only one punch.

"I'll admit that it has been awkward as hell…" Ero began as she slid between Kingpin's legs and began to charge the Hobgoblin. "…especially with my new partner." Ero sighed as she found herself dodging the hobgoblin's bombs. As this was going on, Spider-Man finally knocked out Kingpin and webbed him up

"You're partner?-Oh for the love of…don't tell me it's-"

"Carlie? Yup. That's our luck for ya." Ero drawled as flipped through the air and attempted to elbow drop the goblin, only for him to side step at the last moment and hop on his glider. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Carlie Cooper is Peter's ex-girlfriend that is a cop for the NYPD. She broke up with him for lying about being Spider-Man but has kept his secret.)**

"Damn that has to be awkward." Spider-Man muttered as he, Ero and Kaine ran out of the building and after the goblin.

"Hold on a second." Kaine interrupted as he ran back into the building and webbed up a shell-shocked Tiberius to a wall. "Okay let's go."

"Good Job." Ero praised as all three of the Spider-heroes leapt into the air and web-swung at a now terrified Hobgoblin.

"What the hell!? I haven't even done anything yet!" The insane villain screeched as he tried to fly away.

"Anyone else find this oddly satisfying?" Spider-Man questioned as he watched the villain fly away in terror.

"I'll admit it Parker this is almost _fun." _The Scarlet Spider said as he swung along-side his _siblings._

"We have to do this more often, it's really quite therapeutic." Ero smirked.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!" Spider-Man said as he swung ahead of them just as the Hobgoblin turned around.

"Eat this you freaks!" The man shouted as threw three bombs at them.

**~Web Rush! ~**

Time slowed as Spider-Man leapt of his web-line and outstretched his right arm. Extending his middle and index fingers while cocking back his thumb, Spider-Man made his hand resemble a gun. Aiming his 'Gun' at the incoming bombs, he smirked from beneath his mask.

_*BAM!*_

_*BAM!*_

_*BAM!*_

Three silver pellets erupted from the gauntlet and collided with each of the bombs with pin-point accuracy. The bombs exploded with a combination of fire and webbing.

**~Web-Rush: End~**

"_Impact Webbing!?" _Kaine and Ero questioned Spider-Man in varying degrees of shock.

"Yup! Even though he's not here, Ben is still fighting alongside us right now in our hearts!" Spider-Man said proudly getting a smirk from Ero.

"Heh, well alright." Kaine chuckled before frowning when out of nowhere a second Hobgoblin appeared next to the one they were pursuing.

"You are not worthy of that mask!" The new Hobgoblin shouted angrily. "How dare you run away from the likes of them in terror while using my persona!"

"Well there's Roderick." Ero grumbled as she clenched her fists. "Those two are just Osborns in the making…they have to be stopped today. We may never get a chance like this again."

"Agreed." Kaine piped up making Spider-Man glance back at them in shock.

"What? We can't just outright murder them-"

"-You can't." Ero interrupted with a smirk. "But I'm a cop and one of them just through a bomb at me with the intent to kill, the law is on my side." Ero said as Kaine smirked from underneath his mask. "Come on Roderick…" Ero muttered just loud enough for her siblings to hear. "Attack me, make my fucking day…"

"You don't run from these freaks you fight them!" Roderick shouted angrily as he threw a bomb at them.

"There is a God!" Ero cheered before grinning as leapt over the bomb and began swinging at them with renewed vigor as her eyes bled red. With the web-lines that came from her finger tips and her toes, Ero had perfect mid-air mobility allowing her to change direction at a moment's notice.

**BGM: END**

**-Meanwhile: With Logan-**

"So you're the first one to make it to me?" Romulus drawled as he stared at a glaring Logan. "Shame I was hoping it was my mate."

"Mate?" Logan questioned in confusion as he popped out his claws.

"The one you call Talon." Romulus smirked making Wolverine widen his eyes. "To think that such a powerful lupine would be formed indirectly because of my actions. It is fate that she will be mine." Romulus said with a smirk. "To think I spent so much time trying to create the strongest Lupines, and a creature like her appears out of nowhere."

"You stay away from Laura!" Wolverine roared as leapt at the ancient feral only for said feral to step to the side and grab him by his neck.

"You haven't learned yet have you? You can't beat me!" Romulus roared as he threw Logan to the edge of the roof. Wolverine rolled to his feet and snarled at the man.

"Romulus…." Wolverine growled out at the ancient feral.

"You don't honestly think you can beat me alone, stand down and take me to my bride." The grey haired man growled when suddenly two figures landed next to Wolverine, making the Canadian's eyes widen.

"You aren't alone." Talon growled as her eyes shined brighter

"Not yet anyway." Daken smirked as his eyes bled red.

"What? Daken? Laura?" Wolverine questioned as he stared at his son and clone-daughter.

"So you did see the light huh mutt?" Talon questioned as she glanced at a glaring Daken.

"Don't talk down to me." Daken growled out. "Once I take care of him, you're next. Obviously something is wrong with you and you _know it."_

"You'll make anything a target to find some meaning in your worthless life won't you?" Talon drawled condescendingly.

"Laura, are you okay?" Logan questioned with a frown as he noticed how cold she sounded. She was never the friendliest person, but this was just an entirely new level.

"I have never felt better." Talon answered with a smirk as Romulus smiled to himself sinisterly.

"No, Romulus is doing something to her." Daken explained to his father.

"What the hell did you do Romulus!?" Wolverine roared making the man chuckle.

"Nothing at all." Romulus answered with a smirk…and what shocked Daken and Wolverine was the fact that he seemed to be telling the truth. "Don't you feel my presence? I am the _alpha _of all Lupines; deep down you both can feel it. That's how you were able to find me. You two feel your positions threatened while she…" Romulus began as he gestured towards a smirking Talon who began to walk towards him. "…she wants to rightfully take her position by my side."

"Damn it, Laura snap out of it!" Logan growled. "Can't you see that he's the reason behind everything!? The death of Itsu…" Wolverine began making Daken clench his fist tightly at the mention of his mother. "…weapon X, and consequently your creation and the death of your own mother! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Talon questioned boredly as she stood next to Romulus. "That's all in the past however, and all we can do is move forward and strive for a better future. I won't linger so much on past transgressions; in fact, he wasn't even directly involved in what happened to me. That was all caused by power hungry humans."

"At least u can see the light my dear." Romulus smirked getting a nod from her. Logan growled in frustration because even though he could her words he could tell by the slight trembling in her eyes that for the first time in long time she was completely…

…terrified.

"Damn…this isn't looking good." Daken growled out as he popped his claws out. "If it's just us against both of them, then as much as I hate to admit it, we can't win."

"No you can't." Romulus drawled. "Now leave and I'll let both of you live, her instincts have already decided what she has chosen."

"_That's it!" _Logan realized with wide eyes before glaring at the female lupine. "Laura! He's right your instincts might have chosen but what about your heart!?" Logan roared making her eyes widen almost unnoticeably. "If you are alright with this, then I'll leave right now and let you live your life as you choose."

"Heh. You're smarter than I thought." Romulus said with a smirk.

"The fuck are you doing!?" Daken questioned in confusion before he noticed the smirk making its way to Logan's lips.

"But before you go…" Logan began as he held out a hand. "Throw away that damned ring. Give me proof to show to Jubilee that you have made your choice."

"W-what?" Talon questioned, cursing the fact that her voice had cracked slightly. _"Don't you dare throw it away!" _Talon shouted in her mind as she found herself staring at her hand. Talon raised a trembling hand as she grabbed the ring preparing to rip it off of her hand when her hand suddenly froze.

"What's taking you so long? Throw it away so that we can be on our way." Romulus growled out as Talon bowed her head causing her hair to cover her eyes.

**-Talon's Mind Scape-**

Talon found herself floating in a plain of white as she continued to hold her ring finger as a hand materialized over her wrist.

"I won't let you throw everything away because you can't control your damned urges!" A bodiless voice shouted.

"Let go!" Talon growled as the hand slowly grew into a feminine arm. "Don't you realize what you'll do if you stop me!?"

"No! This is why I hated you! You're nothing but a liability to my existence!" The voice shouted from the mouth of the forming body. "I will stop you, even if I have to _break _myself all over again to stop you!" The voice roared as the body finished growing, revealing itself to be a green eyed Talon.

"You Fool! You shattered us! Now we can't co-exist. How do you expect me to live now? I refuse be locked up again.

"At first I felt sorry for you." The green eyed Talon said with a frown. "But now I realize that you're nothing but another enemy, someone who stands in the way of my existence, my happiness…and you don't deserve to fucking live you monster." Talon said coldly as her feral side widened her eyes visibly hurt by the statement.

"Fine. Let's see how you like being locked up!" The red-eyed Talon roared as she charged her counterpart. "You know you can't beat me alone!" The green eyed Talon said nothing as she simply turned away from her feral side.

"I don't even need to raise a finger because unlike you, I am not alone." Before her feral side could even comment she found herself flying away do to an incredibly powerful blow to the stomach that sent her flying back.

"W-what?" The red-eyed Laura questioned as she saw the image of a blonde Kiden standing with her fist raised. "What's going on-"

*THWIP*

Her mouth was suddenly webbed shut as the form of Spider-Man silently cocooned her in webbing.

"Goodbye." Laura said to her feral side as she faded away.

"*MMMPH*"

_*SCHLIK*_

The red eyed Talon looked down in shock as a Katana ripped through her heart. She looked back to see a glaring Jubilee standing behind her.

**-Real World-**

"Laura…" Logan muttered as he stared at Talon's unmoving figure.

**BGM: Ain't That Funny- MadWorld OST**

"Just give it to me!" Romulus growled as he forcefully turned her around only to come face to face with the cold green eyes of Talon. "What-"

_*SNICKT!*_

_*SCHTICK!"_

Talon gritted her teeth almost to the point of cracking them as she ripped her talons through his chest.

"No one makes me lose control!" Talon roared angrily.

"Looks like she finally snapped out of it!" Daken smirked as he ran at Romulus.Wolverine smirked at the slightly startled Romulus.

"Then let's do this!" Wolverine roared as he followed his son. Both father and son plunged their claws into Romulus' chest before the ancient feral knocked them away; Talon leapt back just in time to avoid being stabbed by Romulus's claws.

"Laura! Catch!" Wolverine shouted as he threw the 'present' he had for her at the female feral. Catching it with a frown, Talon widened her eyes as she stared at the metallic form of Daken's second Muramasa claw.

"Damn! Peter only installed one sheath in my body because he never anticipated finding the second claw. This will be more detrimental than helpful." Talon thought angrily.

"I won't let you!" Romulus roared as he saw the Muramasa claw. The ancient feral charged her viciously only for her to release her right foot claw and slashed him from his left hip to his right shoulder making him yell in pain. Sliding in between his legs, Talon quickly ran towards Daken.

"Daken!" Talon shouted as she handed him the blade making his eyes widen. "Take this; it'll be best with you."

"You sure you won't regret this?" Daken questioned with a vicious smirk as he grabbed his claw.

"Consider it an apology for earlier." Talon said dryly. "Besides last I checked this was _your _kill."

"Damn straight!" Daken growled as he ripped out the claws that was in his left wrist and jammed the Muramasa blade in. "Hold him off for a bit as I fix this thing." Talon nodded and dashed at Romulus who was currently fighting viciously with Logan.

"**Berserker Barrage!"** Wolverine roared as he began to deliver a startling amount of vicious slashes.

"**Weapon X: Prime!"** Talon shouted as she stood next to him and began slashing with deadly precision. Poor Romulus didn't know what to do as he watched his blood erupt from his body. Just as Logan stopped his assault, Talon rolled under him and shot forward with her right foot claw slashing through Romulus' right shoulder as she shot behind him.

"ENOUGH!" Romulus roared as his wound's, minus those caused by the Muramasa blade, began to heal. "I am _alpha! _I will not be-"He was cut off as he found his arms yanked roughly behind him. Glancing back he saw that Talon had a web-line connected to each of the limbs as her foot-claws stabbed into the ground as an anchor.

"Daken!" Talon roared, and Romulus turned around only to watch in horror as Daken landed on his shoulders with his Muramasa blade shining brightly in the sunlight from his left wrist.

"This is for my mother you son of a bitch!" Daken growled as he buried the claw through Romulus' eye and directly into his brain.

**BGM: END**

"GAHHHH!" Romulus roared as Daken twisted the blade until his body finally went limp. Daken flipped from his body as it landed with a thud. Daken growled viciously and began to stab the dead body repeatedly as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Daken…" Talon said softly as she watched the enraged feral continue to decimate the body. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around to see Logan shaking his head sadly.

"Let him get it all out." Logan said tiredly getting a nod from the woman. Talon closed her eyes as she released a long breath.

Weapon X

The Murder of Wolverine's love Itsu

Experiment X-23

All things that spun from the actions on one vile man and it was finally over. It was a bittersweet moment for the three ferals. But maybe now they could finally get another chance…a chance to wake up each day with a bright smile knowing that the cause of their suffering was gone. Talon suddenly widened her eyes as she felt a strange feeling of power surge through her. Logan turned to her in shock as Daken continued to stab Romulus.

"W-what?" Talon questioned in shock as she stared at her hands.

"Laura…you _feel _like Romulus." Logan muttered with wide eyes as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"I know…but _why…_" Talon questioned in confusion as she felt her muscles tighten.

"To be honest I never really got all of this lupine crap Romulus had been spouting out but…" Logan trailed off with a frown as she looked up towards him in askance. "Well if Romulus was the 'alpha' of all of 'us' and now he's dead…wouldn't his position fall to the one who was closest to his level?" Talon frowned as she understood where he was going.

"All of the suffering he's caused because of this position…because he felt like it was his god given right to control us…" Talon muttered as she clenched her fists. "Never again."

"Laura?"

"Never again will I let something like what happened to us happen to anyone else…" Talon growled out making Logan pause before smirking to himself.

"I guess this makes it official then, huh kid?" Logan began as she looked at him confusion. "Fine, take it already, you can have my title." Logan said making Talon's eyes grow as wide as saucers. Logan shook his head in amusement at her expression before ruffling her hair getting a familiar grimace to adorn her face. "To be honest though, you probably had it for a while now." Talon said nothing as she turned stare at Daken with Logan. The two ferals stood in a comfortable silence before Talon spoke again.

"Logan…how did you know that the ring could free me?" Talon question softly as she turned to Logan. Logan simply smiled at her.

"I know my girls." Logan said making Talon shake her head as she watched Daken weep after exhausting himself.

"Correction. You know your children." Talon muttered getting a wide-eyed look from Logan. "There's no point in skating over this anymore. I don't know how you feel about it and frankly I don't care, but you're my father….and I am proud of it. We had already established it a long time ago, but now I can _say _it and feel as though it _means _something. "

"Laura…" Logan muttered as the younger feral walked towards Daken and sat down. He watched in shock as she simply placed an armed around the older man as they stared at Romulus' body. Wolverine stared into the blue sky and widened his eyes in as for an instant he could have sworn he saw the smiling face of Itsu. _"Maybe…it isn't too late." _ Logan thought as he walked towards…his children.

**- Earlier: With Spider-Man-**

"_Just a little closer…" _ Ero thought as she swung only a few feet away from the goblins.

**! Spider-Sense: In a few seconds both of them are going to try to hit you with bombs, prepare to dodge!**

Ero frowned as she saw a slight glimpse into the future at her possible demise and immediately ducked underneath the bombs.

"_Damn." _Ero thought with a glare. "Funny how you tried to looked down upon the new Hobgoblin when you are just as much of a little bitch!" Ero shouted before smirking as she obviously hit a chord as Roderick turned his glider around.

"What did you say!?" Roderick roared as Phil stopped next to him to stare at him in shock.

"_That idiot can try to fight them if he wants but I am out of here. " Phil thought finally as he turned to leave._

_*BZZZT*_

_*BZZT*_

"What!?" Both of the goblins questioned in confusion as their gliders began sparking wildly.

"Hack complete!" Spider-Man spoke up as he swung towards them with his right arm outstretched towards them. "Good job Robyn, Shelley wasn't kidding when she said she made a monster."

["Mommy always calls me her little WMD of justice!"] Robyn's voice spoke up with a cheer.

"Wow that's sounds messed up." Kaine muttered with a sigh.

"Now dismantle them!" Spidey commanded as the gliders suddenly lost power sending the two villains plummeting towards the ground.

"This is the end!" Ero roared as she leapt down towards them and grabbed them both by their faces tightly as she landed on the streets below. Ero slammed them on the ground with a great amount of force causing them to gasp in pain. Picking them up, Ero threw them at the side of a building and instantly webbed them to it after they made contact.

"Now she knows how to get things done!" Kaine chuckled as he landed with Spider-Man while Ero approached the villains and ripped off their masks.

"Tell me what Kingpin was after!" Ero bit out angrily.

"S-screw you." Phil gasped out before his head was rammed into the wall painfully.

"What about you Roderick?" Ero questioned with a glare as she held the older man's chin. "I know for a fact that you came here for a reason, what was this idiot after!?"

"Just because you have Spider Powers doesn't mean a thing!" Roderick grunted. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Ero…" Spider-Man began as he noticed how angry Ero was becoming. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's too late Parker; those two won't see tomorrow it's best if you just leave them to her."

"You can't be serious!" Spider-Man said angrily. "We can't just let her kill them in cold blood! That's not how I do things!"

"But that's not you doing anything is it?" Kaine interrupted firmly. "At this point it is all her and quite frankly I agree with her. They are just Osborns in the making, especially the older one. How many people will lose their own 'Gwen' to them after they undoubtedly escape prison?"

Spidey clenched his hands angrily at the thought, but unlike all of the times Talon had killed he could actually prevent it. _They were right there._

"Parker so help me if you stop her, I will do it myself." Kaine promised coldly. "I'm not asking you kill them, I'm asking you to let them go. They are adults who have made their decisions and have robbed others their rights to do the same. It's time you learnt how to wash your hands of those who have plagued you."

"Gahh!" Roderick screamed in pain as Ero used the Mark of Kaine on his face while Ero glared at a frightened Phil.

"Tell me what you're after!" Ero growled out fiercely as Phil turned to Spider-Man frantically.

"Spidey you can't actually be letting this happen!?" Phil said in disbelief.

"Spidey ain't going to help you today, now tell me what I want to know!" Ero shouted as Roderick continued to scream in pain.

"Please Spidey!" Phil shouted as Ero turned to Spider-Man with narrowed eyes.

_["Spider-Man! You can't be serious, help us!"]_

Spider-Man froze as Mysterio's frightened words rung through his head. This was almost a mirror image of what had happened when he left Mysterio's fate to Talon and Black Widow.

"What are you going to do?" Ero questioned obviously preparing for a fight if Spider-Man decided to interrupt. Spider-Man knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't be fast enough to stop Ero should she decide to kill them. "You're only human." Ero said softly as she relaxed her gaze gaining Spider-Man's attention. "You're not a god so stop trying to save everyone. I know… I used to _be _you but even I turned evil for a short while. If you are so busy protecting the villains, who will be there to protect the innocent? I'm not telling you to go off and start killing villains but if they are about to die due to their own actions then leave them." Spider-Man said nothing for a while but eventually gave a single nod and turned away, there wasn't much he could do anyway.

"You're making the right choice." Kaine said simply as he walked away with his brother. "Whatever they are up to will no doubt cost many people their lives in the long run."

"I hope you're right, I really do."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Phil shouted frantically. "At a biker bar near the East River in Brooklyn, The Goblin gangers are meeting up and they have a briefcase that has the Goblin Key in it. Kingpin wanted the key so that he could have access to all of Osborn's weapons and technology. It's possibly one of the greatest treasure troves in the world!" Phil revealed making Spider-Man pause his walking. **(LIAG Helpful Info: The Goblin Gangers is a biker gang that consists of fans of the Green Goblin.)**

"_All _of his tech?" Ero muttered in with wide eyes. "Weaver, if Kingpin had gotten his hands on that…" Ero shook her head.

"You traitor! You sad excuse for a goblin-*MMM*!" A badly burned Roderick was cut off as his mouth was covered in webbing.

"You'll leave us alone now right? Leave us to the cops I mean." Phil asked hopefully as Ero smirked and held up her badge making him pale. "Ero Parker, NYPD. Goodbye gentlemen." Ero drawled as she placed her hands on their faces and tensed her wrists.

_*SCHLIK!*_

And just like that the goblins were no more.

"You gonna leave them like that?" Kaine questioned called out to Ero making her shake her head.

"Nope." Ero said before giving a loud whistle. At first nothing happened, but after a while hundreds of spiders came out of nowhere and covered the two goblins. After about a minute or two they dispersed leaving nothing behind.

"Well damn." Kaine muttered as Ero walked towards them. Once Ero made it to the she wrapped an arm around Spider-Man and gave him a small embrace.

"You made the right choice."

"I know." Spidey said with a sigh and deep down he really believed that. That many weapons should never fall into the hands of the goblins or Kingpin. Spider-Man then placed a hand to his ear and looked up at the sky. "Robyn where are the Goblin Gangers?"

["They just made it to the biker bar Mr. Spider-Man!"]

"Ready for another preemptive strike?" Spidey asked his siblings getting nods from both of them.

"Providing blondie lets me get a few hits in this time." Kaine muttered making Ero chuckle.

"You gotta be fast bro, not my fault your reaction speed is so slow." Ero snickered.

"I actually miss my Spider-Sense." Kaine sighed. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Kaine does not have his Spider-sense anymore due to the events of Spider-Island)**

"Hey I gave you some pretty badass powers, don't be greedy." Ero said with a frown confusing the hell out of the two men before Kaine pointed a finger at her.

"Oh hell no. I knew you were familiar, you're the one who came to me when I died!" Kaine said with a slight hint of disbelief. **(LIAG Fun Fact: When Kaine underwent his own Other transformation, his powers were bestowed upon him by Ero.)**

"What?" Spidey questioned in shock.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Ero muttered. "Kaine's a clone so there was no way he was going to get his own Other. I had to give both of you your new powers. Sadly though, I could only get a new body from your death."

"Huh, how about that? You learn something new every day." Spidey quipped making Ero smile slightly to herself as she realized that he had gotten over what had just happened.

"Yup now let's go, we have to make it to Brooklyn before they leave, take the key, and then go have a very nice diner with May." Ero said happily getting a sigh from Spider-Man. "I already texted her that you invited her to your apartment for dinner."

"Damn it." Spider-Man groaned as he swung off with the other two following close behind.

"Does that mean-"Kaine began getting a firm nod from Ero.

"Yes you have to reveal yourself too."

"Why?"

"Why not? It's Aunt May." Ero said bluntly.

"…"

"Please do let me know when you can find something to counter that argument." Ero added making Kaine grumble as Spider-Man had the strangest sense of déjà vu.

"Damn…Anna is going to get a kick out of this one." Kaine said to himself as they swung.

"…"

"…"

"Anna huh?" Ero finally said making Kaine curse at the fact that he was thinking out loud. **(LIAG Helpful Info Annabelle Adams is a…"Friend" of Kaine's they have a very rocky relationship, but both have shown to have romantic feelings for each other.)**

"Oh this is interesting, I was wondering if you ever made any friends down in Houston." Spidey teased as he flipped in the air. "Tell me is she cute?" Spidey teased.

"Ha! If she's a red-head I'm going to lose it." Ero snickered as she thought of Mary Jane. Both Ero and Spider-Man nearly lost their grips on their web-lines when Kaine remained silent. "No way…"

"Shut the hell up." Kaine muttered as he swung in front of them.

"Oh this is priceless!" Ero laughed as Spidey shook his head.

"Now, now Ero there is still a chance that she is just a friend…" Spidey trailed off giving Kaine a chance to deny having a girlfriend.

Which he didn't.

"Well never mind." Spidey chuckled. "I guess now I know why he doesn't call, though I wish he would have told me about this mystery woman."

"We'll….maybe she has _a good personality." _Ero piped up making both herself and Spidey shudder.

"Fuck you both." Kaine bit out as he released his web-line so he could flip both of them off before swinging again. "And for your information, not that it's either of yours damned business, she's a bartender and a singer."

"Oh la la, fancy~" Spidey quipped making Ero chuckle.

"I don't think you can say anything Spider-Pimp." Ero spoke up. "How the hell did your life spiral out of control like it has?"

"I ask myself that every night before I go to sleep." Spidey groaned. "How's the Queen? Is her butt really as big as it seems up close and personal?"

"Now this is interesting." Kaine spoke up suddenly as he slowed down a bit so he could swing next to Spidey as Ero gaped at him.

"H-how do you know about that!?" Ero questioned in shock.

"You just told me." Spider-Man deadpanned as he swung in front of her. "I assumed that the reason you are back in your prime was because you got a tantric refill from one of your team mates."

"Looks like we need to rearrange the pecking order." Kaine said suddenly as he too left the blonde behind.

**-30 Minutes later-**

_*CRASH!*_

"Help me-AHHHHH"

"Got any tens?" Spidey questioned Ero curiously as they sat at a table in the bar with playing cards in their hands.

"Go fish." Ero smirked making Spidey grumble to himself as Kaine punched a biker across the room.

"Wow he is having a lot of fun." Spidey pointed out making Ero nod.

"Well it's to be expected, we did kind of take the fun from him during the last fight."

"That's true." Spidey said as he nodded his head as another biker crashed through their table. "Well I was going to win anyway."

"Bull shit."

"So how long do you think the police will be able to hold Kingpin?" Spidey questioned curiously as he walked over to a silver briefcase and picked it up.

"Maybe a day, two at the most." Ero said with a sigh as Spidey opened up the suit case. "I would have taken him out as well if we weren't so pressed on time."

"Well like you said you're only…" Spider-Man trailed off before clearing his throat. "Actually I don't know what the heck to call you." Spidey said sheepishly as he opened the suit case.

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll get a headache." Ero smirked. "So that's the Key huh?"

"Looks like it." Spider-Man said with a nod as he held up the small golden key that had the face of the Green Goblin on it.

"Make sure you hide that some place safe." Kaine said as he walked up while brushing off his hands. Spider-Man had a visible frown as he clenched the key tightly in his hand.

"Maybe I should just destroy it-"

**! Spider-Sense: Stop that idiot!**

**! Spider-Sense: Don't destroy it fool!**

Ero and Spider-Man flinched as their respective Spider-senses went off.

"On second thought…I'll just keep it in a safe place…"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ero agreed wholeheartedly as Spidey placed it in his belt. "Alright, now that's what I call a good day's work.

"So now what?" Kaine questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Now it's time for our dear brother to face the music." Ero smirked making Spidey's shoulder's slump.

**-One hour later: Team Amazing's Apartment-**

"[I am glad to see that you have adapted to this strange place so easily.]" Ryu said with a smile as Chun-Li opened the door to her team's apartment.

"[It is a pretty nice place….minus the random Armageddons."] Chun-Li pointed out making Ryu stare at her with half-lidded eyes. "[I am not kidding you, there is like one a month.]"

"[I'll take your word for it…]" Ryu sighed before giving Chun-Li a very odd look. "[Did you really have to team up with a man with Spider powers of all things?]" Ryu questioned making Chun-Li sigh as she thought about her old friend's severe dislike of Spiders. Chun-Li gave him a reassuring smile as she opened the door.

"[He is just as 'normal' as either of us there is nothing to fear-]" Chun-Li stopped mid-sentence as she stepped in the apartment only to find Peter and a strange man that looked very similar to him backed into a wall as an elderly woman berated them. Now that she looked at the other man's costume she realized that he must be The Scarlet Spider Peter had spoken about.

"Do you have any idea how completely idiotic _both _of you are!?" May bit out.

"Listen May-" Kaine began but stopped when the woman glared at him fiercely causing him to step back and remain silent as she continued to vent.

"Hello Chun-Li." Talon nodded as she stood off to the side with Logan, a younger looking man that looked very similar to the two ferals, Jubilee, Hsien-Ko and Ero who was doing her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"What the hell did you two get yourselves _into?"_ Chun-Li questioned in shock as Ryu stood wide-eyed at the scene.

"…Is that freaking _Ryu_?" Jubilee questioned faintly as she pointed at the large man. Sure she had scene and done some weird things in her life. Hell she was still getting over the fact that she was actually a friend of Chun-Li from fucking _Street Fighter_ but the fact that Ryu was a mere ten feet away from finally made everything sink in. _"What the hell is wrong with this planet!?"_ Chun-Li was about to respond when Ero approached them with her hands behind her back. Chun-Li gave her a weary look as she was still cautious around the blonde despite Cammy's assurances.

"C-can…" Ero stuttered out as she raised a notebook. "Can I have your autograph?" Ero questioned Ryu with proverbial stars in her eyes.

"Sure?" Ryu answered in confusion as he wrote his name down while Chun-Li gaped at the woman.

"_[Of course, Peter would be doing the same thing if he wasn't getting screamed at.]"_ Chun-Li sighed. When it was deemed no longer necessary to hide Street Fighter from Chun-Li…the _first _thing Peter did was get an autograph and a picture. "So what are they being yelled at for and _who _are they being yelled at by?"

"Pete's getting yelled at for trying to hide fact that he was Spider-Man from Aunt May, that's who that is by the way, and Kaine is getting yelled at for hiding his existence from said woman." Ero said with a smirk.

"Hey! We aren't the only ones who should be getting yelled at." Peter interrupted before pointing at Ero. "Did she tell you that up until recently she was _dying!?"_

"What!?"

Now no one was sure what had happened but a few minutes after that revelation a pale Ero found herself on the wall with her siblings.

"You three must have lost your damned minds!" May bit out as the three powerful heroes found themselves

"You're such a tattle tale!" Ero said in shock as she turned to Peter.

"If we're stuck here then so are you." Peter muttered as Kaine nodded his head.

"Amen."

"You three look at me when I'm talking to you!" May said as she clenched her fist. "I don't care how old or strong you three are, I'll still knock you out."

"Yes ma'am." The three spider-heroes droned.

"Oh…this is beautiful…." Chun-Li smirked as she stood next to Talon with Ryu. "So who's the new guy, and why are your eyes green?" Chun-Li questioned gaining Jubilee's attention. Up until this point the half-vampire had been ignorant to the fact that Talon's eye color was permanent. She had just assumed Talon kept them red for intimidation. Talon, who would later look back on this conversation years from now and wonder what the hell had crossed her mind when she decided to be honest, told her everything that had transpired. Chun-Li and Ryu widened their eyes at the tale as Jubilee placed a tight grip on Talon's shoulder.

"Wait…" Jubilee began making Talon raise an eyebrow at her. "Are you telling me you _broke _yourself for me?"

"Yes, that is what transpired." Talon said as she nodded.

"Damn, you could have at least made something up." Chun-Li said as she face-palmed confusing Talon. "Hell you could've even said you were experimenting with colored contacts."

"Why?" Talon frowned in confusion as Logan and hell even _Daken_ sighed.

She got her answer moments later when she suddenly found herself standing next to Ero.

"You must have lost your damned mind!" Jubilee shouted stunning the hell out of the feral. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"What are you talking about I did it for you-"

"And I understand that!" Jubilee growled. "I am touched but, damn it, think about how you would feel if I mentally snapped myself in half for you!" Jubilee shouted making the feral's eyes widen. Talon knew that she would be glad that Jubilee would still be with her….but the thought of the half-vampire hurting herself _for _her infuriated her slightly.

"_Seems like I am going to be here for a while, at least she's getting it out now instead of blaming herself and avoiding me….like I would." _Talon thought dryly as she bowed her head with a sigh. _"What did Peter tell me to do in situations like this?"_

_["Listen Laura, I'm going to give you some relationship advice which will come in handy when you are finally married! No matter how right you are and no matter how much good your choice brings…you're wrong and your wife's right. Period. So sit back, take the anger and keep your mind on the make-up sex."]_

Wise man.

"Well I guess this is the consequence of making dangerous choices." Chun-Li shrugged with a small smirk.

"*Snort* Yeah you're one to talk." Logan said with a smirk. "Aren't you the one who decided to fight Akuma instead of forfeiting? I read up on the guy; that took heart." Chun-Li was about to respond when she felt someone grip her shoulder. Glancing back she paled slightly as she saw a frowning Ryu standing as his eyes seemed to have been replaced by shadows.

"[Is this true?]" Ryu questioned the woman who he pretty much regarded as a younger sister at this point.

"I-in my defense…" Chun-Li began as a small bead of sweat slid down her face. "I won."

…

…

"[Are you insane!?]" Ryu questioned in disbelief as Chun-Li found herself standing next to Talon.

"[It's been a long time since you have seen me; I am not the same as I was before!]" Chun-Li bit out as Ryu crossed his arms.

"[I understand that, I can _feel _your power as we speak, and it's slightly unnerving. Tell you what; I'll drop this matter if you can tell me you were _this _level when you fought him.]" Chun-Li chuckled nervously as she remembered that she was in fact _not _her current level at the time and much…much weaker.

"[Yes…?]"

"[You are a terrible liar.]" Ryu deadpanned before resuming the previous argument.

"You know it's a sad day when we are the most normal people in a room." Daken pointed out making his father nod.

"Wanna go raid their fridge?" Logan questioned with a smirk getting a feral grin in return as both father and son got up to make themselves a snack so they could continue watching the shit-storm.

**-2 hours later-**

The shouting had continued for another fifteen minutes before finally ending. The occupants of the apartment had eventually sat down to enjoy a nice dinner courtesy of Ero and May and now it was time for everyone to go home.

"Aunt May, I'm really sorry for hiding this from you, but I can't stop being Spider-Man…not now anyway." Peter said softly as he embraced his aunt as they stood in the hallway.

"*Sigh* I can't pretend to understand this strange world you are part of, but let me ask this…are you happy and are you sure this is what you want?" May inquired tiredly as Peter closed his eyes.

"I used to ask myself that every time I put the mask on, but eventually I found my answer." Peter began as he looked as his aunt as a fire seemed to burn in his eyes. "Every time I save someone I am sparing someone else from losing their own 'Uncle Ben'-that person that means so much in their lives- and when I see the gratitude on their faces I think to myself; yeah I'm doing the right thing. And you know what?"

"What dear?" May asked softly as she stared at her nephew, the boy-no-_man _she raised.

"Doing the right thing makes me happy." Peter answered with a smile which May returned with a sad smile of her own.

"Then I guess it doesn't matter how I feel, there's a hero in all of us Peter and I am so proud that you've managed to find the one in you…though I would still like to have a talk with your _wives_." May finished dryly with narrowed eyes and somewhere in Emora's grand palace Silver and Natasha both shuddered suddenly.

"U-Understood."

_*Click*_

"Well Parker, it's time for me to leave." Kaine said as he left the apartment. "I have to catch my flight back to Houston."

"Leaving already?" Peter questioned with a raised eyebrow making Kaine nod.

"Yup I came to check out what the hell was going on in New York, but you seem to have everything under control. I'll see you around."

"But of course you are planning to visit often, aren't you dear?" May asked sweetly but for some reason it felt like a threat to Kaine.

"Y-yes ma'am." Kaine answered with a firm nod "Want me to take you home? We're headed the same direction anyway."

"That would be lovely dear." May smiled before walking off with Kaine.

"Well that went smoothly." Ero said as she left the apartment and stood next to Peter. "Now aren't you glad I made you spill your guts?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Peter said as he nodded his head before releasing a long sigh. "Ero…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ero asked perturbed.

"Everything, I should have treated you better and not have taken you for granted back when you were my body. I should have tried to understand that you weren't as black and white as you seemed and that you just wanted to live, and for that I apologized." Ero said nothing for a moment, too stunned to do anything, but eventually a small smile graced her lips as she wrapped an arm around Peter's neck.

"Come on, don't get so sappy!" Ero said as she ruffled Peter's hair. "Just make sure you don't screw up with that body, it's the last one you are getting." Ero said seriously but with a smile before poking Peter's chest and giving it a mock glare. "And don't screw him over either." Ero joked as she spoke to Peter's body. "I'll see you around Peter; I have to go find a place that sells diapers cheap."

"Ah gotcha-wait what!?" Peter asked perplexed but didn't get a response.

**-Meanwhile: Arachnophobia's Apartment-**

_*CRASH*_

"Gnh…GAK!" Juri watched in confusion as Adriana suddenly dropped her plate of food and fell to her knees.

"Queenie?" Juri asked with wide eyes as the woman clenched her stomach and began to cough of up blood. "Whoa! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Juri questioned in disgust that was laced with just a little amount of concern as she went to help the powerful woman up, only to be waved off.

"I-It's n-nothing I c-can't handle." Adriana panted tiredly as she struggled to stand on her feet. "I-I'll g-go get something to clean up the blood." Now Juri knew something was up, the Queen would _never _clean up anything as long as she had at least one mind controlled servant around.

"The hell you are." Juri bit out with narrowed eyes. "Go lie down; I can't have you hurting yourself. As much as I hate to admit it, I need you for this tournament. I can clean up a little blood." The Queen was going to protest but when Juri's left eye began to glow she thought better of it.

"Fine." Adriana muttered as she turned away from the fighter. "One thing though."

"What?"

"Do _not _tell Ero that this happened." The Queen ordered causing Juri to narrow her eyes.

"Why-"

"Juri." Adriana interrupted firmly but, much to the fighter's surprise, she could see a slight look of pleading from the woman.

"Fine, whatever, it's not my problem anyway."

"Thank you." The Queen muttered as she walked away.

**-Team Amazing's Apartment: Roof: Jubilee and Laura-**

"So what happens now Laura?" Jubilee questioned softly as the feral sighed. "What exactly did you do to yourself?"

"I have no idea." Laura replied as she stared at her hands. "My body doesn't _feel _as strong as it used to, yet at the same time I know I got some sort of power after Romulus died. My healing factor is still there along with my powers…but I'm not sure if I'm _immortal _anymore."

"Oh Laura…" Jubilee sighed as she shook her head.

"I have centuries left in me, maybe even millennia, but the point is eventually there will be an end now, I can _feel _it." Laura muttered as she clenched her fists.

"We'll have lived long enough when that happens." Jubilee said with a shrug as she brought Laura in for an embrace.

"Jubilee?"

"When you breathe your last breath, so will I." Jubilee clarified making Laura widen her eyes in understanding. "There is no way I will live forever without you by my side."

"Jubilee, you can't do that-"

"Laura." Jubilee interrupted with a sad smile. "The only reason I even remained a vampire was to be with you." Jubilee informed the feral as she placed a light kiss on her mate's lips.

"How…" Laura began as tears fell from her eyes. "How can you love me _that _much?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jubilee questioned softly. "Because, you're you." Jubilee finished before bring Laura in for another, much longer, kiss. As this was happening, unbeknownst to the two, a white haired man stood on a faraway roof and frowned at the scene.

"So…Romulus failed, that mutt could not complete such a simple task." Dracula frowned before glancing back at a group of crimson eyed individuals. "Soon my children of the night, your Queen will come to us. Let us depart for tonight and leave her with her whore."

**-With Peter-**

After getting Ryu's autograph, Peter showed him one of the unused rooms in the apartment building that wasn't being used and then said bud Daken and Logan farewell.

"This has been an interesting day." Peter drawled getting a nod from Chun-Li.

"You can say that again, I am going to go to bed early; I didn't get a chance to rest after my matches today." Chun-Li explained as Peter released a tired yawn.

"I think I'll follow your lead, by the way, during dinner Ryu pulled you to the side is there something I should be worried about?" Peter questioned in concern as Chun-Li shook her head nervously.

"N-nothing at all Peter." Chun-Li smiled before walking away. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."

**-Meanwhile: Port Authority Bus Terminal-**

"Bye sweetie, be good. I love you." Julia said as she waved goodbye to her daughter as the bus pulled off. Julia rubbed her temples with a resigned sigh. "Damn, I thought I had longer….better make use of the time I have left." Julia muttered as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

["911, what is your emergency?'] A voice questioned from the phone as Julia winced in pain

"There is a woman in dire need of medical attention outside of the Port Authority Bus Terminal."

["What's your relationship to the victim?"] Julia released a long breath as she closed her eyes.

"I'm her." Was all Julia could say before countless images exploded in her mind, sending her crashing to the ground in a seizure "I see…EVERYTHING!"

**-Team Amazing's Roof-**

Jubilee and Laura were about to head back in to the apartment when the bright red ethereal form of Julia appeared floating before them.

**["Talon!"]** The woman shouted as both of the younger women looked at her in shock. **["Listen me closely I don't have much time, I am Madame Web watcher of the Web of Life. I was too late to save Peter, but you can still change everything! Do not give in to the chaos of Hell and whatever you do, come tomorrow do NOT trust Peter Parker! The end is near!"] **Julia shouted before exploding in a burst of light.

"W-what the hell!?"" Jubilee questioned with wide eyes as Laura stared at where the woman was in shock. "Laura, who the hell was that!?"

"Madame Web, Peter had told me about her once though this is my first time meeting the woman, she watches over the Web of life." Laura said before narrowing her eyes. "She's an ally but…she said not to trust Peter, what the hell happened today?"

"I don't know…" Jubilee said with a frown. "But if you trust her, do as she says and keep a close eye on the Web-head tomorrow."

"_What the hell is going on, first Romulus and now this?" _Laura wondered as she gritted her teeth as she heard the sound of an ambulance that, unknown to her, was going to pick up Julia. Laura didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but she was not going to let her guard down.

**-The Next morning: Daybreak: Empire State Building-**

Phantom Spider stood on the roof of the large building and gazed at the city lights. The man said nothing as he glanced at his watch before pocketing it.

"Let the games begin."

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: The Untouchable Spider-Man Act 2: Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End.**

**Current Progress:**

**Chun-Li: 80%**

**Talon: 33%**

**Spider-Man: Spider-Man:**** 0.00000000000000000000000002**

**TUSM Total Death Count: 3 (I am keeping track of everyone that dies in this arc.)**

**-Omake-**

**~White Room~**

"Son. Of. A. bitch!" A man with white hair, silver eyes, and tan skin who was wearing a black suit shouted as he stomped through the halls of the HQ. "Who the hell is monitoring the Mass Effect world!?" Rebuke questioned loudly as a blonde young woman walked passed him. "Lexie, is it you?"

"Sorry boss, but I have my own problems with the Fairy Tail world I believe its Jorn though." Lexie told the man as she walked away. Rebuke paused as he felt as though he could breathe fire at this point.

"Son of a-JORN!" Rebuke shouted but got no response. "JORN!? Where are you!?"

"What the hell boss? Why are you so upset?" Rebuff questioned in shock as she faded into existence in front of the shorter man. "I can feel your anger from Earth-616!"

"Why are you always keyed on to my emotions?"

"Why don't you answer my damn question?" Rebuff questioned as she smoothly changed the topic getting a sigh from her employer.

"Jorn's MIA I need someone to handle the Mass Effect World." Rebuke said as he gave the woman a meaningful look. "You feel like getting a promotion?"

"I'm not sure if they are ready for someone like me." Rebuff said seriously. "Besides I have to finish helping Spidey, why don't you do it?"

"Cause I have to make sure you are all doing your jobs and scout for possible allies across the multiverse. Listen you don't have to do it, but the offer is there. Whenever you finish dealing with Spider-Man let me know the job will be on my desk." Rebuke informed his protégé getting a nod from the taller woman. "Alright, I'll see you around-

"Wait, boss?" Rebuff questioned getting a raised eyebrow from the man. "How about…we finish discussing this possible job offer over dinner? My treat."

"Hmm, I see nothing wrong with that. Let's go." Rebuke shrugged as he followed his third seat down the hallway.

**Alright, the way things are looking sometime After Spidey LIAG I'll have to take over the Mass Effect fic. Problem is my memory of the game is fuzzy as hell so I might need some help hintity hint hint hint.**

**Reviews:**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: Chuckles evilly. Yes…let the Sue/Peter consume you muahahaha…**

**Heromtz: Well as you can see the Romulus thing kind of gotten taken care of. I have already figured out the rest of Team Amazing's fights. However I'll start doing a series of nothing but off screen battles when I finish this fic. I'll take suggestions then.**

**AJ Lexie: Nah DP loves the UK**

**LIAG-fan: Thanks for the info, I could have sworn Iron-Man had a Jarvis, but whatever it doesn't matter. As for Cap's shield I know what it's made out of but it's easier to just say vibranium (Especially when other characters in comics refer to it as vibranium) then getting to specifics.**

**HardHitter: I'll think about it.**

**Mercwiththemouth: Well Kaine's team isn't revealed yet, though it's pretty obvious at this point. Their name will come soon.**

**Auron187: This is what all of the butterfly effects have been getting set up for. To completely destroy the Superior arc.**

**El Elegido: Let's just say this…you WILL remember the Phantom Spider.**

**The New Creed: Because apparently making Peter's life horrible makes him relatable despite the fact that like 90% of humans would have at least gone anti-hero by now.**

**Ferpet: Thank you.**

**GumGumOnigiri: Thanks!**

**Mz1997: Hope this wasn't too long.**

**FrivolousThoughts: Who knows where their relationship will end up; I'm still waiting for the story to tell me. Thanks for the review!**

**Silent Envoy: Thanks! Lol I wish I could get an award for this.**

**John Doe: Nah he's not in yet. Hey Johnny's gotta be safe! The remainder of this arc is going to hurt; I'm not going to lie.**

**Z2010Deadmeat: Nope!**

**Gravitate: Well…Romulus got one chapter anyway lol**

**LTF: Hope this answered your question about Ero.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: Misread my review bro, Spider- GIRL isn't in the harem.**

**Harbinger Of Kaos: In hindsight it's not going to be anywhere near as focused on as Laura/Jubilee hell you probably won't even notice the romance between Logan and Rachel. And yes, Warren did join.**

**Coppa-Cola: People are going to be hurt.**

**AthanMortis: Nice, like I said you probably have more marvel comics than I do lol.**

**Sh8ad8ow: Correction NEXT chapter is when all hell breaks loose.**

**Batamut: Probably nowhere near as far as you think.**

**Le Chasseur: It was a remarkable sentence fragment.**

**Mattblue: Here's more.**

**Kylerocks01: I do too, kind of wish they followed up on it.**

**BlueInfernoX: Thanks! **

**Read & Review**

**~RebukeX7**

**Gotta get 15k words**


	23. Act II

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spider-Man would you really be reading this right now?**

**300K Words! RAGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**What. The. Actual. Fuck? This was supposed to be a 10k chapter.**

**Marvel read a Spideypool (You win this round Yaoi fangirls) fanfic on youtube. I don't even know what to say there but I can't even imagine what would happen if they read a chapter of this on youtube lol.**

**Before we start Let me reply to a review by someone name "Ugh" The GUEST review was SO bad, that I actually had to make fun of it in an Omake for this chapter. Huh, I wonder if he's the same guy that did the Alpha review? You know since I can't tell 100% who a guest reviewer is I'll refer to all idiotic guest reviewers as "Scott" Why? Because Scott's a Dick.**

**Also I'm going to flat out say it right now. I HATE this chapter. Period, it's my least favorite in this entire fic. Why? Because it was such a damn chore to write. You know how in stories you have that one chapter whose sole purpose is to just get characters into different settings? That's this one right here. Although I will say this I tried to make up for it at the end of this chapter so any Carol Danvers fans that are actually reading this (I mean at least you Wiggles) are going to love this chapter.**

**Finally, I just bought Remember Me (I hope it's good because I want to use Nilin this story at least once) and Fuse so I'm going to be on my PS3 for those of you who don't know my Gamer Tag it's the same as my Pen Name RebukeX7 **

"Power ups! Get your power ups here! Only ninety-nine dollars!"

**What the hell Deadpool?**

"You might think powering up so many people to ridiculous levels for free is good, but I plan to profit thank you very much. Just sold one to Carol."

**Son of a-just…go somewhere I don't have time to deal with you.**

**Chun-Li: 80% **

**Talon: 33%**

**Spider-Man: 0.00000000000000000000000002%**

_War does not determine who is right - only who is left.  
_

_~ Bertrand Russell_

**Chapter 21: Act 2: Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End**

**~Emora: MJ's Mindscape: Sonja's Weaponry~**

Sonja and MJ had decided that it would be a good time to finally check and see how many and what types of weapons they could actually use outside of the generic ones that they often summoned, Sonja's Hyrkanian Blade, the Vibranium sword & Shield, and Gae Bolg. Well they found out….MJ just gaped as she looked at all of the different weapons as Sonja seemed almost bored. **(LIAG Helpful Info: The Hyrkanian Blade is the sword that MJ found before becoming possessed by Sonja.)**

"Unbelievable, I did not even use this that much. This damned trinket actually followed me into the afterlife." Sonja muttered angrily confusing the hell out MJ. Sonja held up a very demonic looking silver gauntlet that had a crimson Jewel in the center. **(LIAG Fun Fact: For all of you who can guess what it is…yes Red Sonja has used it, Google it,…and hell yes I just did that. I put THAT of all things in a Marvel fic. IMO this was a greater feat than adding Gae Bolg….poor Spidey.)**

"W-what is that?" MJ questioned with wide eyes. Sure it looked dangerous, but she didn't see how it could be considered a weapon it looked more like a piece of armor.

"A trinket that I wished I had never touched if I could help it." Sonja said dryly as she turned to face MJ. In fact she was about to toss the damned thing to the side and forget she had even stumbled across it, but then she looked at MJ.

Then back to the trinket

…then to MJ

A small smirk appeared on her face that sent a shiver down MJ's spine. Whenever Sonja smirked, someone got screwed over and much to her dismay she was the only other person in sight.

"Catch, Mary Jane." Sonja called out as she tossed it to her fellow red-head who caught it clumsily. "That's yours from now on." MJ watched in shock as the demonic looking object disappeared from her hands and reappeared in a nearly vacant area on the other side of the mind scape. Inwardly MJ pouted at the fact that her 'weaponry' was so empty but Sonja didn't seem to mind sharing so she got over it.

But now she had more pressing matters to attend to.

"What the hell did you just give me?" MJ asked carefully as Sonja smirked further.

"Power. I'll tell you what it does but you must promise me, unless you absolutely have to, do not use that. At least until after you fight Peter." Sonja said seriously. "That thing is powerful, and you just may lose him forever. His chances are low enough due to Gae Bolg; we don't need to add that along with it." Sonja said seriously making MJ nod her head with a frown. After all it didn't count as holding back if she refused to use a weapon she never used before. However if she did use the weapon then she'd have to use it against Peter.

"Gotcha." MJ said seriously before raising an eyebrow. "So what is it? It doesn't appear to be a blade or anything."

"Well _blade_is actually part of that objects name…" Sonja trailed off. "Tell me Mary Jane, do any of your legends ever speak of an object called a _**Witchblade?" **_

It would be after this that MJ would curse the fact that Sonja had given her that object.

**~Team Amazing's Apartment: Early morning~**

Laura and Jubilee had awoken early in order to make sure that they could get a chance to see what was wrong with Peter; however, the two had run into Chun-Li who was coming back from an early morning jog with Hsien-Ko. Seeing that Peter was still asleep, Laura quickly told her about the strange message as Hsien-Ko began running up and down the hallway happily as she 'trained'.

"Alright remember, three strikes, that all he gets." Jubilee whispered to Laura who nodded into her cup of coffee as Chun-Li rubbed the bridge of her nose

"He seemed normal last night, but I will not take a warning like that lightly. Julia was in pain, I could hear it in her voice that she put a lot of effort in to messaging me." Laura said quietly before narrowing his eyes. "He's up." Laura muttered before pulling out her phone.

"Please let this all just be some sort of misunderstanding." Chun-Li pleaded to herself.

_*Click*_

They watched carefully as Peter stepped out of his room and approached the kitchen. He didn't look any different, and in fact he seemed happy to see them. The three women were actually beginning to feel slightly relieved…

…until Hsien-Ko was about to run into him

"Whoa!" Hsien-Ko said as Peter leapt out of the way just before she could collide into him.

"Watch where you're running, you insufferable woman!" Peter shouted as the other three women stared at him in shock.

**Strike one**

"Insufferable? What's with the fancy vocabulary web-head?" Jubilee questioned carefully gaining his attention.

"Ah-sorry, she just surprised me, and there is nothing wrong with extending one's vocabulary Jubilation." Peter said calmly as he entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Jubilation?" Jubilee questioned dryly. "I believe we're close enough for you not to be so formal with me, besides you haven't used my whole name yet so why start now?"

**Strike two**

"Erm-yes- sorry about that Jubilee, you know how mornings are." Peter said with a smile as he took a bite into his apple.

"Right…" Jubilee drawled as her face conveyed 'you can't be serious' perfectly.

"Peter…" Laura began gaining his attention. "When exactly do you plan on refilling your tantric energy reserves? If you want, I could help."

"Tantric-what? OH! Um…." Peter stumbled over his words for a second with slightly wider eyes.

"Never mind, it's okay she probably doesn't have enough to even help you out right now after what I did last night." Jubilee took over getting a quick nod from man.

**Strike three.**

"You know what?" Peter began suddenly. "I think I'll go out and patrol!" Peter said with a forced smile before quickly exiting the room, no doubt to go change into his Spider-Man costume.

"Hey Laura isn't it-"

"My shift?" Laura drawled getting a nod from the woman. "Yes."

**And…He's out.**

"Okay, mine is _Dorai." _Chun-Li said suddenly confusing Jubilee, but Laura just nodded and looked down at her phone.

**-With Peter-**

**-Insert Ringtone: Spectacular Spider-Man-**

"_Infernal music!"_ Peter thought annoyed as he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello? Who is this?"

["Bitch, you didn't make it two pages."] Deadpool's voice came from the phone confusing the hell out of Peter. ["God you suck, _SpOck. _You know what? I bet I could be a better Spider-Man than you an I'll PROVE it."] The merc said annoyed before hanging up. **(LIAG Helpful Info: SpOck is the name given to Superior Spider-Man as you can see Spidey + Ock = SpOck.)**

"_Who in the world was that?" _Peter thought before shrugging with a smirk. _"Doesn't matter I have an entire life to live, and I should not be worried about such trivial things."_

**-Across town: Horizon Lab's-**

"Damn…another all-nighter." Shelley muttered as she wiped her eyes tiredly. "Time to get home-"

***Bzzz***

"Damn it." The red head sighed as she picked up her phone she widened her eyes as she saw that it was from Talon. "Hello?"

_["Shelley, Spider-Man has been potentially compromised; under no circumstances should you allow Robyn to assist him in any way until further notice. Security Codes: Sarah, Dorai."] _

**(LIAG Helpful Info: Sarah= Laura's mom. Dorai= Chun-Li's dad)**

"Shit." Shelley muttered with narrowed eyes. Team Amazing had agreed that if Robyn could do even half of the things that Shelley claimed that there were going to have to be some guidelines with the AI so each came up with a safety word that only Shelley would know. If she got at least two of the three words she would do whatever they asked in cases of extreme emergencies. "That's two out of three fine give me a second." Shelley said as she typed something on her PC. "Robyn?"

["Yes mommy?"] The AI questioned curiously as her face appeared on the screen.

"Listen something urgent has come up, do NOT do anything Spider-Man asks of you until told otherwise. You are to listen to Talon and Chun-LI now."

["Okay! But why? Did something happen to Mr. Spider-Man?"]

"I don't know sweetie, but I hope not." Shelley sighed before picking her phone back up. "Okay it's done. What's going on with Spider-Man, Talon?"

_["I don't know but it's clear he has been compromised, we'll keep you updated on the situation. I have to go keep an eye on him. Bye."]_

"Bye."

**-Spider-Temple-**

"So, did you manage to get any sleep?" Taran questioned curiously as a Felicia walked out of her room.

"Lots, our talk really helped thank you." Felicia smiled making Taran shake her head.

"It is my duty to-"

"High Priestess, High Priestess!" A young voice shouted out making the women turn to see a young girl who couldn't have been older than ten running up to them.

"What is it child?" Taran questioned in concern as she took in how frantic the young girl was.

"You are needed at the altar; The Great Weaver has left a message for you!"

"I shall be right there." Taran said seriously as she glanced back at Felicia. "Come, if he left behind a message then something serious is about to happen." Taran informed getting a nod from the former thief.

"Lead the way."

**-Alter of the Great Weaver-**

"Weaver, this is not good." Taran muttered with a frown as she stared at a wall that had a large spider web on it.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Felicia finally asked after staring at the web for about two minutes.

"This is a message from Anansi, a prophecy of sorts that warns us about the future. It's how he protects his domain, and why we are never affected by global threats." Taran explained as trailed a finger across one of the web-lines. "Only, a highly trained priestess can read them."

"So what does it say?"

"The web will be held together by a false center, A green goddess will come to destroy the lives a many, the Spiders will find themselves at war, they shall be led by a martyr from times yet to pass, Six Queens shall rise and band together and with their united army they will fight the lord of Hell, the product from the true center's greatest bond and a noble sacrifice will lead to the final battle between the center and the false prophet."

"I'm sorry I asked." Felicia said with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Armageddon." Taran answered. "I gave you what I could see with a first glance, I can figure out the rest but it will take hours to study. I apologize, but may I be alone?"

"Oh, of course!" Felicia said as she held up her hands. "If you need to be alone to figure out the end of the world then please do."

"Thank you, I shall let you know if I can find out anything else."

**-Hours Later New York-**

"_Web-swinging, wall crawling, and all of New York as your personal Playground." _Spider-Man thought wistfully as he swung through the city._ "What could possibly go wrong-"_

"SPIDER-MAN HELP!"

"_Well that didn't last long." _Spidey thought dryly as he landed in a crouch in front of a man in a white apron.

"What now?" Spidey questioned as the man gestured to a nearby building.

"My store is being robbed by…well a super villain!" And sure enough there was a man in heavy silver armor standing proudly as he held a bag as electricity sparked around him.

"Stay where you are or I, Destructor, will fry you where you stand!"

"My God, who _talks _like that?" Spider-Man wondered out loud.

"Can you stop im'?" The shop owner questioned in fear.

"Lets. Find. Out." Spider-Man punctuated each word with a quick flip in the villain's direction.

"Spider-Man?" Destructor said in shock as Spider-Man was right above him with his arm cocked back.

_*BAM!*_

"Really?! I leap in and you say _'Spider-Man'? _Enough with the clichés!" Spider-Man shouted as he hit the man with enough force to potentially cripple him for life.

**-10 minutes Later-**

"You see there was a reason he was speaking like that, he's a bluffer." A policewoman explained to Spider-Man.

"A bluffer?" Spidey questioned dryly.

"He doesn't have any powers. Just a homemade suit and two dollar sparklers in his gloves."

"He got exactly what he deserved!" The owner said to another police officer as the man was being carried away on a stretcher.

"You see that? One punch!" One of the employees said excitedly as she turned to a coworker.

"With harsher sentences for people holding up stores with toy guns, crooks get around it by pretending to be super villains." The woman said reassuringly

"Unbelievable." Spidey muttered.

"You know nobody is blaming you, Spidey." The policewoman said reassuringly.

"Blaming me for what?"

"For hitting 'im like you were taking on the Hulk-"

"-I am." A new voice spoke up and they both turned to see Ero approaching them with narrowed eyes. The poor woman that was questioning Spider-man didn't know whether to run or pull out her gun. "What the hell was that? You could have crippled him for life."

"_Ah yes… 'Ero Parker' no doubt the hardest person it will be to keep up my charade around."_ Spider-man thought to himself as he crossed his arms. "You heard what she said; he was pretending to be a super villain. So I gave him a super punch."

"You didn't even hit Electro that hard before. So try again." Ero said as she crossed her arms. Sensing the growing tension, the policewoman that was talking to Spidey stealthily left both of them.

"We all make mistakes and my mind was on something else. I fail to see how _you _of all people could be interrogating me especially with what you did yesterday…I wonder do your fellow cops even know about that?"

"*Snort* Are you actually trying to threaten me?" Ero asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I think you've forgotten your place."

"Hey no need to get defensive, it was a joke…a bad one." Spider-Man smoothly amended as his blackmail plan went up in flames.

"Damn straight it was." Ero muttered before sighing. "Listen you need to go fill out some paper work-"

"-No I don't think so." Spider-Man said as he fired a web-line and swung away.

"What, why!?"

"Because I have a life!" Spidey called back teasingly as he left the scene making Ero shake her head. After a moment or two she glanced back at a dark alley.

"You're right something's wrong." Ero muttered as Talon stepped out of the shadows with a frown. "I don't know who's under that mask but it isn't me-er-Peter."

"I realized that as well, but we can't make a move yet until we understand the entire situation." Talon sighed. Ero was about to respond when they heard the sound of a car door slamming.

"Damn it Ero! You can't just hop out of the window of a speeding police car just because you get an urgent phone call!" A voice shouted making Ero sigh.

"Sorry Carlie, it was just one of those things." The blonde shrugged before glancing back at Talon. "Stay vigilant, and keep me updated. Did you let _her _know?" Ero questioned getting a nod from Talon. "Good. I'll be on my way. Remember, keep this situation on a need to know basis, can't cause any panic just yet."

**-Meanwhile: Empire State Building-**

A light blue vortex ripped open on top of the building and after a few minutes a figure walked out. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had shoulder-length black hair and neon green eyes. She had black cargo pants and a black sports bra that had a bright green "A" in the middle. The vortex closed about a minute later

"This is where he is supposed to be." The woman muttered to herself as she scanned the city.

"Indeed it is." A voice spoke up from behind her.

"Phantom…" The woman growled out making the man chuckle.

"You remembered my name even in your old age? I am flattered, truly, I am." Phantom chuckled. "After all, any recognition from the great _Alpha _is a great feat." Alpha said nothing as she turned around and flicked him on his forehead. The force of the flick sounded like a gunshot but Phantom's image never fell.

"You really are slow, if you honestly believe that I would greet you in person. Sorry dear this is a prerecorded holographic message." Phantom drawled and she could _feel _his smirk. "You see as strong as you are, you are terribly predictable my dear.

"You-"

"Please do not interrupt, especially since you are talking to a recording….people might think you have lost whatever is left of your mind." Phantom chuckled. "You were sent here to capture me, but we both know you are going to try to kill me…note that I said try because knowing your brash nature you are going to die before you get the chance, and please note that when the life is fading from your eyes…it is _then _that I will finally greet you in person because it is then that you will have my permission to die." Phantom said coldly before bowing. "Goodbye, catch me if you can. Also please utilize your soon to be wasted time trying to find me to think on your sins." And with that Phantom faded away leaving one pissed off Alpha-2099 alone on the building.

**-2 Hours Later: Team Amazing's Apartment-**

"So even Ero knows that something is wrong." Jubilee muttered after Talon went over what had transpired.

"This is…troubling." Chun-Li muttered.

"Indeed, did you do what I asked?" Talon questioned her team mate.

"Yes, I locked down his lab. I used to think Peter was paranoid for giving us all of these overrides." Chun-Li sighed.

"There is no telling what happens in this world of ours, he was just being safe and it's a good thing he was."

"Yeah but now what do we do?" Jubilee questioned in confusion. "We don't even know what's wrong with him." Talon was about to respond when she felt something her pocket vibrate.

"Now…" Talon began as she pulled out her Avengers ID card that was buzzing in her hand. "Chun-Li and I have to head to the RAFT." Talon muttered in confusion as she stared at the front of the card.

"The super villain prison?" Jubilee questioned with wide eyes. "What? Is there another breakout?"

"No idea." Talon sighed as jubilee placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Be safe."

"I will try."

"Also remember that Jean was supposed to be stopping by today." Jubilee called out as Chun-Li and Talon were leaving the apartment. Talon nodded and continued her trek.

**-1 hour Later: RAFT-**

Spider-Man stood in front of Spider-Woman, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Wolverine after he got out of the boat that took him to the prison. Before he could question why they had called him there they heard what sounded like a motorcycle and looked up to see Talon heading towards them with Chun-Li on the back of the bike.

"What's going on?" The feral questioned as she landed.

"It's about one of Spider-Man's enemies." Captain America informed them. "He's dying, it won't be long now. Logan thought you might want to be here as moral support." The Super soldier informed them making them nod, but Talon knew the real reason. She had expressed her concerns with Logan earlier so the older feral made sure she was able to keep an eye on Spider-Man. She gave her father a subtle nod to express her gratitude.

"It's Doc Ock, isn't it?" Spidey questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yes and he's asking for you."

"I understand."

"No you don't." Captain America said as he shook his head. "He's asking for _Peter Parker." _Captain America revealed making Chun-Li and Talon stiffen.

"_[What the hell!?]" _Chun-Li wondered with wide eyes, and both Talon and Wolverine noted that Spider-Man didn't as much as flinch.

"Take me to him." Spider-Man said seriously getting a nod from the Captain.

**-Outside Octavius' Cell-**

"You mind? I'd like to do this in private no Cameras just the two of us." Spider-Man questioned getting a nod from the Captain.

"Of course." Steve said in understanding. Spider-Man nodded and walked into the room, Talon and Chun-Li glanced at each other as the automatic doors closed behind him. Talon and Chun-Li both said nothing as they sat down in front of the door and leaned back on it.

"Uhh, what are you two doing?" Hawkeye questioned in confusion as Talon brought her knees to her chest.

"Resting." Talon answered dryly as she closed her eyes.

"Meditating." Chun-Li said as she sat in a lotus position and closed her eyes as well.

"I think I'll join them, I need to talk to Laura anyway." Wolverine said as he sat next to his daughter. The three other Avengers looked at each other and shrugged before walking away.

**-With Spider-Man & Doc Ock-**

"Alright we're alone, this is what you wanted? You had something you wanted to say to me?" Spider-Man questioned as the sound of Octavius' heart monitor increased.

"P-p-peter Parker…" Doc Ock managed to get out as Spider-Man pulled off his mask revealing a smirking Peter. Octavius widened his eyes a bit more as he saw the floating ethereal form of Chun-Li behind Peter.

"Yes, I'm Peter Parker." Peter grinned as tears fell from Octavius' eyes.

"No…I'm Peter Parker." Octavius forced out as the ethereal woman widened her eyes in confusion.

"Not anymore, Spider-Man. From now on I am Peter Parker. I have all of your memories, I know everything you knew. I have your life and everything that comes with it." Peter began as Ock watched as Chun-Li glared at the man standing in front of him before fading away.

**-Outside of the Cell-**

"Laura..." Chun-Li growled as she opened her eyes along with two pissed off ferals.

"I heard." Talon bit out as she flipped to her feet along with Wolverine.

"Ain't this a bitch?" The older feral growled out.

_*SNICKT!*_

**-With Spider-Man-**

_*SHINNNGGG*_

Peter widened his eyes in shock as he turned to see a large 'X" cut itself into the large door.

"**KIKOSHO!"**

***BOOOOM***

"What in the world!?" Peter shouted as Talon descended upon him in pure rage. _She _had _never _felt as much rage as she did in that moment. She wasn't even aware that she could get as angry as she was without lapsing into a berserker rage.

"You Bastard!" Talon snarled as Peter ducked under a vicious slash that would have no doubt decapitated him.

"Talon! Leave the body in one piece!" Wolverine growled as Peter punched him in to face and sent him flying across the room. "Scratch that, no lethal blows we can re attach limbs later!"

"Of all the unmitigated gall!" Peter shouted angrily as he put his mask back on. "You dare attack a comrade!?"

"Drop the act Octavius!" Chun-Li shouted as she attempted to deliver a devastating heel drop, only for it to be side-stepped. **"Chou-KIKOSHO!"**

***KABOOOM***

"GAhh!" Spider-Man shouted as he was unable to completely dodge the attack and found himself slammed against the wall. "Talon, I feel Octavius' body dying keep him healed!" Chun-Li shouted frantically. Talon gritted her teeth but nodded.

"This is going to hurt, Peter but you have to stay with me." Talon whispered softly to the dying man.

"L-Laura?" _Peter _gasped out. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Okay I'm going to stop the confusion now. From now on Peter in Doc Ock's body will be referred to as Peter and SpOck will be either Octavius, Spider-Man or that body stealing son of a b- err you get the idea.)**

"Shh, I got you." Talon whispered as she ripped him free from the wires. She wasted no time in slashed her wrists and stabbing the dying man with her blood covered talons. Peter gasped in pain before sighing slightly as he felt the wound heal and the body become slightly stronger.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Captain America boomed as he ran into the room with Jessica and Hawkeye. If there was one thing both Doc Ock and Spider-Man had in common, it was their uncanny ability to adapt to any situation.

"Cap! Doc Ock has made some new toys and has taken control over them!" Spider-Man shouted as he leapt next to the hero and crouched next to him in a fighting stance.

"That's bullshit, Captain." Talon said coldly. "Octavius has somehow switched bodies with Peter. I suspect that it has happened sometime last night."

"That's a lie!" Spidey said angrily before glaring at Peter. "Let them go Octavius! You're just trying escape!"

"So help me if he dies, Peter's body or not, I will kill you where you stand." Talon growled as she raised her talons.

"Oh man, this cannot actually be happening right now." Hawkeye muttered angrily as he kept switching his aim between Spider-Man and Peter while Spider-Woman looked conflicted beyond belief.

"Everyone stand down!" Captain America ordered as Spider-Man turned to him in disbelief.

"Cap, you can't be serious. Think, I asked to be alone and as soon as you all are out of sight these three attack me! This is a last ditch attempt by Otto and we have to stop him!" Spidey said urgently. "Come on, controlling people is one of Ock's greatest weapons, he's used it on all three of you before, but switching bodies? That sounds like a sad excuse if you ask me."

"Steve, that's not the web-head." Wolverine growled out as Captain America gritted his teeth.

"If I was Ock, don't you think I would have made a run for it by now?" Spidey questioned in exasperation. "No offense but I don't think you three would be able to catch me."

"I hate to say it but he has a point…" Hawkeye muttered as he aimed at Peter.

"Listen, put Octavius back, we can take Spider-Man back to the tower and run some tests on him-"

"-We don't have time for tests Captain." Talon growled out as tightened her hold on Peter. "Don't you get it? He's _dying right now. _I can't heal this much decay, the only thing that can prolong his life would be the medical equipment back at his lab in our apartment building."

"Oh that's convenient." Spidey drawled sarcastically. "You get them to take you back to all of my tech, just so you can use it against me!"

"He has a point Talon that does sound a little too convenient." Captain America said with a slight glare.

"Unbelievable." Chun-Li muttered as she shook her head

"Why don't you say something Otto? Instead of talking through my friends!" Spidey shouted at Peter. Peter was trying to force something out, but it just hurt so much to talk.

"That's it. Call it Steve." Hawkeye muttered with a glare making the super soldier close his eyes angrily.

"**Avengers…ASEMBLE!" **Captain America ordered causing Hawkeye to release his arrow, only for it to be cut down by Wolverine.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Wolverine growled out.

"I cannot fight like this!" Talon growled out as she held Peter.

"I agree this is truly unsightly, how about a tactical retreat then my dear?" A new voice spoke up and the heroes all paused to turn to see none other than Phantom leaning against the wall behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolverine questioned making the man chuckle.

"Simple my good man…" Phantom trailed off as he grabbed the right side of his cape. "Your salvation." Then much to the disbelief of the heroes, he yanked the cape in front of himself only for it to extend and cover all of the heroes minus Captain America, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and Spider-Woman. After a moment that large black cloak faded leaving the four heroes standing alone.

"What the hell is going on?" Hawkeye questioned quietly.

"I don't know soldier, but we have to get ready." Captain muttered before turning to Spider-Man with a frown. "But first you are going to get tested. No negotiations."

"Fine." Spider-Man sighed but inwardly he was seething.

This had not gone as planned at all.

**-Team Amazing's Apartment: Peter's Basement Lab-**

Wolverine, Talon, Peter, Chun-Li, and Phantom all appeared in the lab in a large flash of red.

"What the hell? How did we get here?" Chun-Li questioned in shock as she looked at her surroundings.

"You'll be surprised at what a well-placed hologram and a _very _good teleport belt can do." Phantom answered wistfully. "Shame he was hiding behind the Avengers or I would have grabbed that imposter as well."

_*SNICKT!*_

"Alright bub, start talking who the hell are ya?" Wolverine growled as he approached the mysterious man threateningly.

"That can come later, but I do believe you have someone you need to hook up to the life support." Phantom chuckled as Talon narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she went to do just that. Setting Peter down on one of the beds Talon looked at the cords in confusion. "Allow me to help you dear."

"How do you…" Talon trailed off as she watched the stranger hook Peter up to the device with practiced ease.

"I'll explain shortly. You see this is a prototype device Peter created with his Parker Particle technology. Its purpose was to recreate you healing factor for a normal person so long as they were hooked up, if I'm correct this only works at about two percent efficiency, but it'll have to do to keep him healthy." Phantom explained as the other four looked at him with varying degrees of shock. "Peter told you what it was, but I guess he forgot to tell you how to work it." Phantom drawled and Peter had the decency to look sheepish.

"W-who…a-are you?" Peter managed to get out as the pain began to lessen.

"Ah yes, no doubt the million dollar question." Phantom chuckled before stepping back and giving them a bow as he held his cane in his hand. "Benjamin Walter Parker, _The Phantom Spider,_ at your service." Phantom said making their eyes widen in shock. "I am the son of Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker."

"W-wha?" Peter gasped out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you father." Phantom chuckled. "Though it looks as though I really did get my looks from my mother."

"Oh…don't tell me…" Chun-Li began as she face-palmed.

"Time travel?" Phantom questioned making the woman nod. "You got it in one. I come from the year 2099."

"That would put you well into your eighties." Chun-Li muttered as she quickly did the math.

"I suppose I am getting up there in age. It's a good thing I age so well." Phantom mused. "Like fine wine."

"So what did you come back to this time bub? The last visitors we have from your year didn't exactly leave a good impression." Wolverine growled as he thought about Talon-2099.

"I assure you, that I am here for a good reason. You see….you all are going to fail in fixing this." Phantom revealed as he gestured at Peter. "And the world will pay heavily for that failure. I have come back to fix it personally."

"Is it really that bad?" Talon questioned softly.

"Two-thirds of the modern day population will be lost if we don't change this." Phantom answered as they turned to the thief in shock. "Also, my mother will be very disheartened."

"So what do we do?" Chun-Li questioned as the thief checked his watch before pocketing it.

"We get ready and gather as many allies as we can. Peter has to stay here; it's the only place that will keep him safe when New York gets destroyed according to Ananase." Phantom said simply.

"A-Ananase?" Peter questioned weakly.

"The Great Weaver from my time." Phantom answered. "My elder brother who used to be a vigilante that went by the name Spider-Priest. He was killed and ascended to god-hood."

"H-how…?"

"…Did he die?" Phantom finished getting a nod from Peter. "He was killed by the person who will destroy this city. Alpha."

"What?" Talon asked incredulously.

"In the upcoming conflict you are no doubt going to have with the Avengers, Andrew Maguire dies. Alpha will go to who she believes is Spider-Man to remove her powers, but the villain in my father's skin will attempt to turn her into his own weapon. The monster he creates will be basically unstoppable, funny how the first person she killed was him. A fitting end." Phantom drawled. "She's killed my family and my love. She has followed me here to take me down as well but I shall savor every moment of seeing the life leave her eyes."

"How the hell are we supposed to stop her?" Chun-Li questioned with wide eyes. "The power she contains after a couple of weeks is god like. And now we have to stop her with over eighty years!?"

"Oh we don't stop her at all." Phantom chuckled. "That's the beauty of it, she'll be stopped….by herself." Talon was going to question him, when Jubilee walked into the lab with a grimace. She blinked when she noticed Octavius and Phantom and turned to Talon with a raised eyebrow. The feral sighed and gave her fiancé a quick rundown of the situation.

"I…see…" Jubilee trailed off before shaking her head. "Anyway, Robyn told me you all were back so I came to tell that something strange was happening in the city. But now I think I know what it is…"

"What's happening Jubilee?" Talon questioned with a frown.

"I…think I found Alpha." Jubilee stated before gesturing towards Phantom. "His Alpha."

**-Minutes Earlier: Above New York-**

"I'm not about to try to find each of them." Alpha-2099 muttered as she thought of all the people that had to die. "I'll make them come to me." The woman closed her eyes and instantly exploded in a large pillar of green light.

**-Avenger's Tower-**

Octavius could have thrown his hands up in the air and cheered at the moment. The 'tests' that the fools performed involved everything BUT reading his mind. (**LIAG: Fun Fact: The tests that were performed on SpOck when the Avengers were suspicious of him did not include actually checking his mind.)**

"Well, there you have it Steve. That's Spidey." Tony said as he went over the results.

"I could have told you that." Spidey said dryly. _"AHAHAHA these imbeciles! Still….this was much too close. Peter's team mates were proof that I cannot keep this charade up forever. I was counting on Peter being a loner to allow me to live undisturbed, but he's surrounded by people nearly all of time as of late."_

"Now Octavius is free again." Black Widow muttered with narrowed eyes. "I knew we should have killed that bastard when we had the chance. Now he's free again no doubt up to another pathetic plan." Spider-Man stiffened slightly but nodded his head.

"Well you know what they say about hindsight." Captain Marvel said with a shrug. "Still…are you sure we should be letting him go free right now? No offense web-head but I'd like to have both you and Ock in one place just so we can know for sure what's going on." The blonde said, and much to Spider-Man's ire the other Avengers seemed to be contemplating her words. Octavius knew he had to figure a way out of this so he quickly went through Peter's memories trying to hopefully find anything that could help him out."

"Come on Captain Marvel, this isn't like what happened to you I am totally fine. I'm kind of hurt actually; I thought we were close enough now for you to know who I am." Spidey said making Carol stiffen before nodding her head as she stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"You're right. I am just being paranoid." Captain Marvel sighed, but inwardly she was furious because inside she knew for a fact now that the person before her was not Peter Parker. What pissed her off more was that her opinion wouldn't even matter now because it would be considered biased.

**(LIAG Not so Fun Fact: Carol was once brainwashed into falling in love with a man named Marcus Immortus, because she was acting normally no one, but Tony, questioned her love for the man. And when he said that he had to go back to 'Limbo' she followed him because she was 'in love' with him. When they arrived, she was raped by the man, and because of his foolishness he forgot to stop his rapid aging and eventually died leaving her in Limbo alone. It was only after his death did the mind control fade and she realized what had happened to her.)**

**(Bonus Info: Marcus wanted to leave limbo and go to Earth, problem was that it would disrupt the time stream so he brainwashed and seduced Carol and placed his essence in her causing something resembling pregnancy. Because of this he aged rapidly, and this was the eventual cause of his death. Even I can't make this stuff up…WTF Marvel.)**

"_I can't believe this!" _Carol thought in outrage. _"First off Peter would never be so formal with me…"_

**Strike one!**

"_I know damned well he'd never bring what happened to me up just to prove a damned point…"_

**Strike two!**

"_And I know damned well he wouldn't use our relationship to try to guilt trip me!"_

**Strike three!**

"_You bastard…" _Captain Marvel thought in anger. _"So help me if Peter dies, I will kill you myself. I don't give a damn about whose body you're in." _Carol released a sigh. "You bring up a good point. Why don't we have someone scan his mind? After what happened with me we can't be too sure."

"_Damn it all, she knows." _Spidey thought in anger. _"But how!?"_ Spider-Man stopped his thoughts when he heard his cellphone ring. "Hold on, I have to answer this."

_["She knows because you are the worst Spider-Man cosplayer, ever!"] _Deadpool shouted before hanging up.

"_Who in the world is that!?"_

"She brings up a good point." Black Widow muttered gaining their attention. "I understand how you feel about being mind read Peter; you love your privacy…" Natasha began softly before stealing her face. "But quite frankly I don't give a damn. This has become an issue of national security for Emora. You will subject to the test, or be detained." Natasha said harshly.

"Whoa! Isn't that a little harsh? Don't you need him to stop a civil war or something?" Hawkeye questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone can dress up in a Spider-Man outfit." Natasha said simply as she stood up and placed a tight grip on Spider-Man's shoulder. "Now do you agree? I can have one of SHIELD's telepaths down here in no time."

Spider-Man was about to respond when suddenly the alarms of the tower began going off.

"There's a large amount of energy being gathered above New York." Tony said as his face went serious as he stared at a holographic screen. "Enough to wipe out the city a couple times over. Steve…"

"Steve…" Tony muttered as he turned to Captain America.

"We'll come back to this later." Captain America said pointedly to Natasha and Spider-Man. "Avengers Assemble!" And with that the heroes ran from the room, but before Carol could follow him a hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced back to see Black Widow. The woman didn't say anything, but she gave her a reassuring look before leaving the room.

**-10 minutes Later: Manhattan-**

"_Logan, Chun-Li, and Jubilee can protect Peter should something happen." _Talon thought as she let go of her web-line and landed in the streets of Manhattan. She gritted her teeth when she saw Captain America, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Captain Marvel, Black Widow, Thor, and Iron Man already there.

"Talon…" Captain America began with narrowed eyes as the woman glared right back at him but before either of them could say something a new voice spoke up.

"Talon what the heck is going on?" Chrissy questioned as she ran up to her former mentor with Andy in tow.

"Chrissy?" Talon questioned as she noticed the teen. "What is Andy doing here?"

"Well we were in the middle of date at the restaurant on the corner when I noticed a green light in the sky. We came here when we noticed you all." Chrissy explained as she gestured at the sky where there was indeed a larger bright green light. "So what's going on?"

_*Thud*_

"I'll answer that." Talon frowned as she heard an oddly familiar voice and turned to see what looked like an older Chrissy crossing her arms. "You see I needed to get your attention."

"And who are you?" Hawkeye questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am Chrissy Chen, Alpha. And I come from the year 2099 in pursuit of a fugitive." Alpha-2099 answered diplomatically.

"Wait, what?!" Chrissy questioned in shock.

**(LIAG Helpful Info: Okay I'm going to try to eliminate confusion due to the lack of pictures since this is a fanfics and it'll be hard to tell whose talking if two people have the same damn name. So alpha (Present) = Chrissy. Alpha (2099) = Alpha. Now, if you get lost it's your fault for not reading this.)**

"I See. Well then I'm sure we can help, tell me more about this fugitive." Captain America said as he crossed his arms.

"He's a dangerous terrorist that goes by the name Phantom Spider. He has come back to this time to wreak havoc on the time line. I'm here to make sure everything continues as it's supposed to." Alpha explained boredly as she placed a hand on her hip. "However it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Captain America asked with a frown.

"Simple, he can't be caught. Period. He's much too skilled I have been at odds with him for decades and you know how powerful I am. He's just too crafty so I'll have to fix the timeline myself." Alpha began confusing them. "Bring me Octavius, Andrew Maguire, and Black Cat."

**Seventh Sense: Something's off here.**

"Why?" Captain Marvel questioned cautiously as she tensed slightly, prepared for a conflict.

"To fix the future…they must die." Alpha answered shocking the heroes. "Octavius will bring about many deaths, Andrew's death will bring about a chain of events that will ultimately end up saving the Earth from total annihilation, and Black Cat will give birth to Phantom. Remove those three and Earth is saved."

"You think we're just going to let you kill an innocent boy and a pregnant woman?" Captain Marvel asked angrily. "Octavius' days are numbered anyway so there is no point in wasting your time with him."

"_[Wait a second.]" _Natasha thought with a frown as she glanced at the irate blonde. _"[She used the present tense. Is Black Cat pregnant? She's been off the grid ever since the Quinjet was high jacked…the only person I can think of that would be the father is Spider-Man but if that's the case then that just further proves my theory…]" _The assassin narrowed her eyes and glanced at Spider-Man. "_[That bastard…]"_

"I understand it sounds extreme, but I need you to bring them to me." Alpha said seriously. "If you don't, the world will never see the twenty second century."

"You know…" Talon began as her talons slowly slid out. "The last time we had someone come from your year they left a terrible impression. You seem to be following in their footsteps. Leave, we can handle it from here."

"Sorry, but according to my memory you shouldn't be trusted at this time am I correct?" Alpha asked coolly. "In fact…" Alpha trailed off as her eyes began to glow; however before she could blast the feral Captain Marvel blasted forward and attempted to land a crippling blow on Alpha.

_***BAM***_

Captain Marvel widened her eyes as her fist connected with a powerful green force field.

"I was really hoping it didn't have to come to this." Alpha drawled before two powerful beams of light erupted from her eyes and crashed through her own force fields before impacting into Captain Marvel's stomach and sending the blonde flying away before landing in a smoking heap.

"Avenger's Ass-"

"Yeah, we're not doing this." Alpha interrupted the Captain with half-lidded eyes as her arms were spread wide-apart. Alpha smirked as she slammed her hands together.

_***KRAKA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Even Spider-Man with his Spider-Sense couldn't escape the devastating shockwave that sent all of the heroes minus Talon, Chrissy, and Andy-the latter two protected by Chrissy's force-field- flying away along with a good portion of the street and nearby buildings.

"You see…I am on an entirely different level than you all. So just give me who I asked for before I level a continent." Alpha said boredly, in fact, she even yawned. _"Ninety-nine percent of my power has been used to power Earth back in my time line. That same move would have killed them and have taken out this state as well."_

_*Rumble*_

Alpha frowned slightly when she glanced up to see storm clouds forming.

"_Of course he wouldn't stay down. He actually believes he stands a chance….his arrogance will be his downfall."_ Alpha sighed as she heard the sound of electricity crack before taking a step to the side as an electrically charged hammer just barely missed her.

"Thou shalt surrender!" Thor said with a glare as he attempted to strike the woman down with lightning only for her to disappear before her very eyes.

"Thou shalt kiss my ass."

"Thor, behind you!" Talon roared and the thunder god turned around only to be grabbed by his throat and _slung _away by a smirking Alpha. Alpha tilted her head back before unleashing a powerful beam of green light from her eyes that, once hitting him, sent Thor flying even further back across the city and through a multitude of sky scrapers. Alpha chuckled a bit before turning to Chrissy, Talon, and Alpha.

"Now give me-wait, hold on." Alpha sighed before blasting to where the Avengers had landed and picking up Iron Man before slamming him hard into the ground. "Gotta make sure he's unconscious." Alpha muttered before appearing before them again. "Now hand me Andy."

Why…why do you want to kill him!?" Chrissy questioned angrily as she stood in front of her boyfriend protectively.

"The future of Earth depends on it." Alpha said with a shrug. _"That and if I kill him and you lose faith in being a hero 'Spider-Man' can help lead you to your true destiny." _Alpha thought before glancing at the still downed form of Spider-Man. _"And then you can kill that pathetic excuse for a wall crawler. Homo Arachnida, they tend to be very powerful enemies Peter's descendants were the hardest for me to defeat, but the 'Superior Spider-Man' was pathetic. All brains but no heart… no heroic desperation to pull off the impossible."_

"A future that requires the death of someone precious to me is a future that's not worth seeing." Chrissy said firmly.

"You've learned well…even though it appears that the lessons were wasted." Talon said as she glanced at the younger girl before turning back to Alpha with a glare. She knew very well that as long as she had the Muramasa blade she could still kill Alpha no matter how powerful she gets, she just wished she never had to actually use it. She opened her mouth to release a paralyzing roar but much to her horror her body locked up on itself.

"Talon…" Chrissy began with wide eyes as she finally got a good look at her old teacher. "What happened to your eyes?"

"_Damn! I should have known that there would be more serious repercussions for removing my feral side." _Talon thought with wide eyes as sweat began to slide down her face. _"I instilled fear into myself…some of my powers are broken!"_

"Oh that's just precious!" Alpha laughed slightly before blasting forward and grabbing the stunned feral by her neck and slinging her through a corner store. She flew back into the air just into to dodge a blast from Chrissy. Alpha frowned as she raised a hand towards the younger girl before smirking and changing. **"Alpha Wave: 5%" **

***BOOOM***

_*CRACK!*_

Chrissy gritted her teeth as she made a force field to block the large wave of energy. Her hands trembled slightly as she increased the strength of the shield to ward of the blast.

"**6%" **Alpha muttered as she pumped out more power causing a crack to appear on the shield. **"7%...8%...9%...10-"**

_*CRASH!*_

"AHHH!" Chrissy cried out as the beam slammed into her sending her crashing on her back. "_What's going on…even if that was only 10% of her power it should have been much stronger than that." _Chrissy thought in confusion as she struggled to stand back up while glaring at her older self. _'She's too over confident, she could have killed Andy by now but she thinks she has all the time in the world. I can use that maybe I might be able to squeeze out a win."_

"Now that you realize what you are dealing with, stand down. The time line is in disarray so I have to make sure some people die when they are supposed to." Alpha drawled as she looked down at the fallen heroes.

"Gnh…" Spider-Man groaned as he lied on his back. _"I have never been hit so hard in my life…and she didn't even touch me. That's terrifying."_

"T-that's too much power…" Captain Marvel gasped out as she held her side and stared at where Thor was thrown and blasted. Alpha smirked at the kneeling form of Chrissy, who was glaring up at the woman as she held her stomach, and began to float.

"I'll be safe and safe and start with Andy he has to be the first go." Alpha revealed making both Chrissy and Andy's eyes widen.

**BGM: Stand Up Be Strong- Bleach OST**

***BOOOOM***

"I won't let you!" Chrissy shouted as her powerful punch was blocked effortlessly by her counterpart. The force of the punch created a shock wave that blew the heroes back.

"Chrissy!" Andy shouted as his position behind her protected him from the shockwave.

"_Damn! I can't fight like this!" _Chrissy thought as her blazing green eyes met her opponent's. "Get the hell out of here! All of you! I'm the only one that even stands some sort of a chance!"

"That's true and even then my power is infinitely greater than yours." Alpha said as she held the teen's fist.

"I'm not abandoning you!" Talon shouted angrily as she pulled debris from her abdomen.

"And you aren't, but like you said everyone has their moment when they need to stand up and take charge. This is mine, protect Andy." Chrissy said before glancing back at the stunned blonde. "Go on with her, I'll be okay." Andy clenched his fist tightly but he knew he couldn't help out at all and nodded before running towards the feral.

"Noble…but it doesn't matter, you won't be conscious long." Alpha shrugged before backhanding Chrissy through five buildings.

_***KA-BOOOM***_

Reappearing under Alpha in a crouch, Chrissy placed her shining green left hand on the woman's stomach.

"_**Alpha WAVE!"**_ Chrissy roared as Alpha was engulfed in a beam of neon–green energy that shot up through the skies and out of the earth's orbit. Talon had forbidden her from ever going all out, but she knew that she had no choice if she wanted to stop her futuristic counterpart.

**-With the Heroes-**

"What the hell are we supposed to do, Cap?" Hawkeye questioned with a frown as he

"This is the first time we have had to deal with an Alpha level threat. We have to at least try to get the civilians out of the immediate area and towards the outskirts of the city." Captain America said before sending a pointed look to Spider-Man and Talon. "I believe that is something we can _all _agree on, Octavius or not."

"Gotcha." Spidey said before rushing off as Talon gritted her teeth.

"Come on we have people to save." Captain Marvel said as she grabbed the glaring feral around her waist and Andy by the back of his shirt before flying off.

**-Back with Chrissy-**

"That felt good didn't it?" Alpha questioned knowingly as the beam faded revealing her to be standing in the air surrounded by a green sphere and smirking down at Chrissy. "For once just letting it all out, even ask we speak our power increases. "Let me show you what were capable of, on a whim I can split this entire city in half." Chrissy watch in horror as Alpha flew back high in to the sky as her eyes shined even brighter.

**-With Alpha-**

"**Alpha Beam." **The woman spoke coldly as she stared at the entirety of New York before a beam of green energy erupted from her eyes.

_***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT**_

***BOOM***

*BOOM*

*BOOM!*

A series of explosions erupted across the city as Alpha did the unbelievable and _split _the city in half.

"See how simple that was!?" Chrissy exploded into the sky and in less than second had her fist blasting towards Alpha's face, but before it could reach a green force field appeared around the older woman. The Shockwave from her fist impacting on the shield caused the clouds to part.

"Do you have any idea how many people you have probably just killed!?" Chrissy roared in outrage.

"Should I care?" Alpha questioned with a smirk. "To think that I used to have so much fire in my eyes. Fine, I'll give you some relief and let you exhaust yourself fighting me."

**BGM: END  
**

**BGM: You Don't Know Me- MadWorld OST 12 **

Chrissy was blown back slightly as the force field shattered. Before she could make a sound, Alpha was in front of her and head-butted in her face, sending her crashing towards the city. Alpha was already waiting on streets below a raised hand

"Gak!" Chrissy coughed up blood as she found her slamming into Alpha's hand. Alpha smirked as she held the teen above her effortlessly.

"Talon was right there is always someone stronger, funny how it was yourself that would teach you this lesson personally." Alpha chuckled as Chrissy flew back away from the woman only to find herself upper-cut with a godly amount of force.

***BOOOOM!***

"AHHH!" Chrissy shouted as she found herself flying into the sky at blinding speeds, try as she might she couldn't stop her assent and eventually found herself leaving Earth all together. Safe to say, she had never been hit that hard in her life.

"Surprised to be alive?" Alpha questioned curiously as she stood behind Chrissy with her hands folded behind her head. "It's because I can't afford you dying on me if that's what you are wondering. Wanna go for a swim?" Chrissy quickly made a large force field around herself.

"Too slow." Alpha drawled as she raised her right hand towards Chrissy. **"Alpha Wave: 12%"**

***KRAKA-BOOOOOOOOM!***

_***CRASH!***_

Chrissy looked on in horror as she was hit by a wave of energy that was more than twice the size of the one she fired at her future counterpart.

**-Above New York-**

**BGM: END**

Chrissy's smoking, nearly unconscious body was flying back towards the ocean at alarming speeds but stopped as Alpha held her by her face. Chrissy glared up at her opponent who was holding her face tightly.

"All the power in the universe…yet you can't beat me." Her opponent said as cold green eyes glared at her. Chrissy couldn't even mumble a retort before she was thrown back towards the earth at blinding speeds. The young heroine closed her eyes as she saw the ocean getting closer and closer.

***BOOOOM***

A large tidal wave erupted from her point of impact that raced towards the broken New York City it wasn't long before water flooded the streets. Sighing, Alpha turned around and grabbed Thor by his neck. Tightening her grip barely, she made the god drop his hammer.

"You just don't learn, do you?" Alpha wondered as she tilted her head. "You see, you can't beat me. That's now how it works; no one can beat me because there is no limit to my power. I won't kill you, but maybe you can be a message…"

**-With Talon-**

Captain Marvel landed in front of Talon and Andy as she removed her fingers from her ear.

"Alright, Steve said that most of the civilians are out of the way from the immediate area, now we can go try to find a way to-"

"To what?" Alpha questioned innocently as she landed in front of the three before tossing the unconscious Thor at their feet. "Let this be a message, you can't win. Now stand down and give me the boy."

"Like hell!" Captain Marvel shouted as she blasted forward only to find a knee implanted into her stomach, sending her crashing down.

_*SNICKT!*_

"Please." Alpha drawled as beams of green energy left her eyes and impacted into Talon's stomach, downing the mutant.

"Gnh…S-Stay A-away f-from him!" Talon demanded as she held her stomach which now had a large hole in it.

"Sorry, but he has to go." Alpha said nonchalantly as she approached a terrified Andy.

**-With Peter-**

"This is horrible…" Peter muttered as he sat up in the bed and stared at the orb that Anansi had created.

"Truly she is a terrible enemy; I truly cannot wait until she dies." Phantom drawled causing Peter to turn to him in disbelief.

"How? Who can possibly stop her!?" Peter questioned in shock. Anansi was about to respond but smirked when Phantom chuckled.

"You forgot already? There is _always _someone stronger. Even stronger than Alpha. Also trust in Anansi, this entire mess will be settled due to your bonds; don't honestly tell me you don't realize that you have forged a bond with the Great Weaver." Phantom drawled as Peter turned to a smirking Anansi with wider eyes. "He will help you to the best of his abilities."

"I cannot help you directly young hatchling." Anansi began as he held out a hand. "But that doesn't mean I cannot call in a favor from someone who can." Peter was confused until he saw a small golden mechanical Spider lower from the ceiling and land in his hand.

"So…you're finally collecting on that favor Anansi, it only took you a few eons." The Spider spoke calmly before turning to face Peter. "So this is your champion? Ha! It doesn't appear as though he'll ever reach _his _level. Especially with that body."

"Oh believe me; he'll reach that and much more. Just you wait and see." Anansi smiled. _"Although it is not like you'll live long enough to see it." _Anansi thought to himself. "And speaking of _him…_"

"Yes, I lured him here he should be able to help these mortals out but he cannot stay too long, I have plans for him."

"Of course." Anansi said with a nod. As this was going on Peter was trying to figure out where he had seen the spider before but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It just seemed so familiar. It was then that his inner gamer came out and he widened his eyes in horror.

"Oh…crap…"

**-Back with Alpha-**

"Sorry, this is nothing personal. I just need to make sure the younger me lose her faith as a hero." Alpha explained to the teen as her eyes began to glow. Just as she was about release a beam, she felt herself slammed into the side of a building causing the blast to miss Andy by mere centimeters.

"That's enough!" Alpha frowned as she stood up turned to face none other than Jean Grey, who was wearing her white Phoenix costumed as a flaming phoenix emblem shined brightly over her left eye. Phoenix seemed to be concentrating hard and Alpha was confused for a second until she felt something try to force itself into her brain.

"HA!" Alpha laughed as she fired a small blast of energy at Jean, who teleported to her left just in time for it to miss. "Sorry, but you can't read my mind. Now stop trying to fight me before I decide to figure out just how many times you can bring yourself back from the dead."

"We'll see…" Phoenix trailed off before glancing to the side at the fallen Talon. "Sorry I was so late. Scott was too busy bugging me about where I was going." Talon silently shook her head as she waited for the massive wound to heal. Phoenix brought her hands together before stretching them out towards Alpha. **"Phoenix Inferno!" **The Omega level mutant shouted as a large flaming Phoenix shot towards Alpha, screeching loudly. Alpha simply crossed her arms as a green wall appeared in front of her, however as soon as the flaming bird collided with the wall, it seemed both the wall and the bird seemed to begin mixing to gather before becoming unstable and exploding.

"_What?" _Alpha though in confusion, she had never seen her powers react like that before.

_***BOOOOOOM!***_

**BGM: Make a Move-Icon for Hire**

"Disappear!" A voice shouted and Alpha turned just in time for Chrissy foot to collide into her face. Alpha gritted her teeth as she felt herself get knocked back passed a surprised Phoenix. The powerful mutant blinked for a second before turning to Alpha as Chrissy landed next to her.

"Nice kick." Phoenix said as her left eye continued to burn.

"Thank you." Chrissy said tiredly before firing a blast of energy at Alpha, who was standing up. The older woman simply batted the blast away, destroying the side of a nearby ice-cream parlor, and glared at the two.

"You two want to play? Fine then." Alpha muttered as she raised her right hand at the two. **"Alpha Blast!" **Alpha shout as a green orb blasted at both of the younger girls.

"**Alpha Blast!"**

"**Shot!"**

Chrissy and Phoenix shouted respectively as a green orb and flaming orb fired from their hands and collided with Alpha's blast. However, it was then that something strange happened. The three attacks mixed together and became an unstable mixture of energy. Realizing that it was about to explode, Phoenix used her telekinesis to shoot the unstable compound at Alpha.

"Damn!" Alpha muttered as she surrounded herself with a dome of green energy, but much to her shock the unstable blast simply ripped through it like paper and slammed into her body engulfing her in what looked like a pillar of green flame. "GAHHH!" Alpha screamed in agony. As soon as the light ended both teens looked on in shock as the powerful woman was on her knees with her head bowed as her body smoked.

"That's it." Chrissy with wide eyes making Jean turn to her in confusion. "I don't know what it is, but both of our powers together seem to be the only thing that can negate her strength! We have to work together if we want to win this!"

"Are you sure?" Phoenix questioned unsurely

"We don't have a choice." Chrissy muttered before releasing another blast at Alpha, wasting no time Phoenix shot a blast of flaming cosmic energy at Chrissy's attack once again recreating the unstable mixture. Alpha flew up in order to dodge the attack, but the mixture simply flew up after her Alpha frowned gritted her teeth as she flew into the air and sent a beam of energy from her eyes down at Phoenix who simply teleported away. Changing tactics, Alpha tried to fire a few blasts at the unstably bulk of energy but that only served in making it bigger.

"_Shit, she may not be able to read my mind but she can still feel my presence. As long as she can feel where I'm at she can keep that thing after me." _Alpha thought as she gritted her teeth_ "Fine I'll just go someplace she can't feel me."_

**-Space: Just outside of Earth's Orbit-**

"_This should be just far enough-"_Alpha stooped her thoughts in shock as Chrissy and Phoenix teleported in front of her with a second sphere of energy. The second sphere impacted into her fact, once again engulfing her in a green flame-like substance, as she writhed in pain from that attack the original one collided into her as well.

_["Did we get her?"] _Chrissy wondered as Phoenix closed her eyes before widening them in shock.

"_Watch out!" _Phoenix mentally shouted as an incredibly furious Alpha erupted from the flames and grabbed Chrissy by her neck and threw her towards the moon before spinning and kicking Phoenix in her head. She smirked when she felt something crack as the Omega level mutant flew away from her.

"GAHH!" Chrissy shouted as she was slammed into the moon as Phoenix was kicked away.

**-New York: With Talon-**

Talon watched as a large crater appeared on the moon causing a bead of sweat to slide down her face.

"This isn't a fight…this is Armageddon." Talon whispered in horror. The exact scale of this fight was finally sinking in.

"J…just what the hell are we watching?" Captain Marvel questioned in confusion.

**-Space-**

Phoenix was floating on her back, completely still, as Alpha flew towards Chrissy. After a moment or two her body was engulfed in the shape of a flaming Phoenix. The flames dissipated moments later, revealing a shocked Phoenix who stared at her hands in shock.

"_D-did…I just die?" _Phoenix wondered in confusion before shaking her head. She quickly locked on to Chrissy but frowned when she couldn't feel any thoughts from the teen. Phoenix teleported into the crater that Chrissy's body was in just as Alpha landed on the moon's rocky surface. Phoenix paled when she felt Alpha appear behind her in a blur of speed but managed to teleport back to New York with the teen before Alpha could deliver another fatal blow.

**BGM: END**

**-New York-**

"D-damn…" Chrissy got out painfully as they appeared back in New York; her entire body ached in unimaginable pain. Checking her surroundings, Chrissy realized that they were somewhere in the remains of Queens. "L-listen your powers can hurt her, but they are too weak. When I amplify them with mine it's only then that real damage can be done to her."

"But even so, she's still more skilled than either of us. Hell, she just _killed _me." Phoenix whispered as Chrissy forced herself to stand.

"She's not at her full strength." Chrissy said as she narrowed her eyes. "If I had to guess she's only about five times stronger than me, but that's enough for her to give the illusion that her power is limitless."

"_Only _five times stronger?" Phoenix questioned incredulously.

_***BOOOOOM***_

The teens braced themselves as the woman landed and created as a shockwave that ripped the concrete apart.

"That was pure rage she threw me with." Chrissy explained as she glared at her counterpart. "She wasn't controlling her strength. If she came from the year 2099 then I should have literally blown up along with the moon from that throw."

*Clap* *clap* *Clap*

"Wow I was smarter than I thought." Alpha drawled. "You're right I am _much _weaker than I should be. Only one percent if my math is correct, mainly because most of my power was being used to keep Earth alive back in my time."

"Somehow I don't think you'd be so willing to give up that much power." Chrissy said sarcastically.

"Hey, I give up some power and they treat me like a goddess….seems like a fair trade." Alpha smiled before clenching her fists. "Time to end this."

"We need to planet bust." Chrissy muttered making Phoenix stare at her in horror.

"What the hell? I'm not blowing up the planet!" the red-head said incredulously.

"No, what I mean is we need to gather that much energy and hit her with it, she shouldn't be able to survive that." Chrissy explained making Alpha bark out a laugh.

"Like I'll let her live that long." Alpha chuckled before crossing her arms making them tense because they knew that the woman was too fast for them. "I am like a god you idiots…" Alpha said as she appeared in front of them using only her speed. Chrissy couldn't even blink before she was slammed into the ground by a powerful heel drop. "…and I will not be stopped by-***BAM*"**

_***CRASH*  
**_**  
*CRASH***

_***CRASH!***_

**BGM:** **Asura Wrath Soundtrack - Asura Unleashed –**

"[Enough.]" A large man said in fluid Japanese as he stood in front of the girls with his right fist outstretched. He completely towered over both of them and had spikey white hair and a pair of righting glowing white eyes. He also had strange markings over his body and both of his fists were covered in a strange metal.

"W-what?" Phoenix questioned with wide eyes as the man helped Chrissy stand up. Chrissy looked at the man as if he somehow contained the answers to all of life's questions.

"A-Asura?" Chrissy whispered with eyes the size of dinner plates and the man couldn't help but be reminded slightly of his daughter.

"[I do not know where I am, but I have seen enough. You two are strong for little girls.]" Asura said as he gazed upon them and inwardly Chrissy glad that Chun-Li took the time to teach her Japanese.

"Who is this guy?" Phoenix questioned in confusion.

"An Ally." Chrissy explained quickly. ["Asura we need your help. We need time to charge up energy can you hold her off for a few minutes?"]

"[*Hmph* She is weak.]" Asura muttered as said woman landed back on the street. And just like that, Alpha-2099 found herself facing Team Broken.

"Asura? What the hell, he isn't supposed to be here!" Alpha said with wide eyes and though she tried to hide it, there was a hint of fear in her voice.

_["Remember Alpha, there will ALWAYS be someone stronger."]_

Alpha gritted her teeth as Talon's words rung through her head.

"[I feel my existence fading from this strange world as we speak. I am returning to my homeland, but I can assist for a short while.]" Asura said as he crossed his arms in front of him as his body trembled before ripping them apart as four more arms grew from behind him. _**"RAHHHHHH!" **_ Asura roared as he dashed straight toward s the woman savagely.

"Shit! **Alpha Beam!**" Alpha roared as she fired a beam of energy from her eyes, but Asura simply leapt over them and landed behind her. Alpha turned around with a glare even as her body was filled with a feeling of dread. The barrage of fists being sent at her was almost unbearable, each time one of her fists connected with his she'd have to repress a wince. _"How is this possible!? I'm hitting him with much more force yet somehow he's…he's pushing me back!"_ Alpha thought with wide eye as she found herself stepping back. She prepared to fire another beam from her eyes, but as soon as she prepared to release it she found her head whipping to side from a devastating blow.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_Asura roared as he gained the upper hand and proceeded to mercilessly beat the woman back. Delivering a particularly hard punch to her stomach, he lifted her off the ground from the blow and continued his onslaught.

"Listen to me Jean." Chrissy began as both continued to charge their energy as they watched the completely one-sided fight. "If our next move doesn't work…kill me." Chrissy said as her eyes watered slightly. "Too many people have died because of me already. If she is still alive, take me out." Chrissy said seriously as Phoenix stared at her in disbelief. Chrissy had had enough, one way or another, that woman had to be stopped.

**-With Peter-**

"T-t-this presence…." Chun-Li muttered as sweat formed on her brow. "Who is that?"

"Asura. Demi-god of wrath." Anansi answered as the golden spider climbed on his shoulder.

"How is Alpha being beaten so easily though?" Peter questioned in confusion "He's strong but I did the math, her punches should be horrendous in power."

"Simple. Her disregard for life, arrogance, and the fact that she hurt someone that apparently reminded him of his daughter…all amplified his wrath." The Spider said calmly with a chuckle.

"The imbecile caused her own defeat." Phantom drawled before cracking his neck. "I'll return shortly, I have a promise to keep." And with that Phantom vanished.

"Well this should be long enough Anansi. My debt is paid. Until our paths cross again," And with that the golden spider, also known as Chakravartin the one true God and spinner of mantra in Asura's home world disappeared.

"_They will never cross again you fool. Your arrogance shall be your downfall; you have learned nothing." _Anansi thought to himself with a frown before regaining his calm demeanor. After all when Asura continued his journey he'd never have to deal with his fellow Spider-deity ever again.

"Exactly, why did he owe you?" Peter questioned in confusion.

"A long time ago we had a debate over whether Tantra was stronger than Mantra." Anansi began wistfully. "Safe to say I won." Anansi explained as he clenched his fist. _"Absolutely the hardest fight I have ever been in."_

**-With Asura-**

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Reignite- Malukah**

The demi-god grabbed the heavily injured woman by her neck and hit her with a devastating blow that sent her flying up into the sky. Eventually as she approached the end of the atmosphere her body began to burn due to the friction. She looked like a falling star going in the wrong direction.

"[It's up to you girls now.]" Asura muttered as he faded from Earth-616.

"**It's time."** Phoenix spoke up as her body appeared to have been completely made out of fire. The Omega level mutant held out a hand which was grabbed by Chrissy whose eyes were completely neon green, sclera and all.

"Then let's end it." And with that the two blasted off into the sky after their enemy as soon as they were above the city they exploded into an orb of green flaming light that quickly formed into a colossal phoenix. Across the hemisphere human's and mutants watched in awe as a large green phoenix flew into the sky.

**-With Alpha-**

"_This can't be happening…" _A battered Alpha thought as she watched the large bird erupt from the planet. _"No…I REFUSE TO DIE!" _Alpha thought with a glare as she flew towards the bird in anger.

**-Inside the Phoenix-**

["You're putting in too much energy! If you keep this up you'll-"]

"_I know." _Chrissy thought to Phoenix with a grim smile. _"That monster is my fault; it's killed so many people and threatened so many of my loved ones. Talon was right, no matter who you are your greatest enemy is yourself. And I have to __**make sure **__that this doesn't happen."_

["What are you doing!?"] Phoenix thought in frustration as her body was encased in a green force field.

"_It was fun." _Chrissy thought with a sad smile as she flew ahead of the mutant. _**"Universal punt." **_Slamming her foot down on the sphere sending it blasting back towards Earth.

_["CHRISSY!"] _Jean tried to break free, but much to her horror she realized that her power was too low to even budge the force field. The two parker particle infused women collided within the Phoenix and moments alter it detonated.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Tears fell from Jeans eyes as she went hurtling back into Earth. She wasn't sure how long she was falling but it felt like an eternity. Eventually the force field faded when she got over New York, but she was too exhausted to muster up the strength to fly. Luckily a few moments later a pair of strong arms caught her.

**BGM: END**

"Gotcha." Captain Marvel said softly as she held the young woman.

"C-Chrissy…" Jean muttered before closing her eyes and succumbing to blissful unconsciousness. Captain Marvel shook her head as she looked at the city. It hadn't been in _this _damaged since Civil War…and to think it was all caused by only four people. Captain Marvel was about to fly back down when she saw something falling from the sky, narrowing her eyes she was able to make out the unconscious form of Chrissy. Grabbing Jean under one arm, the blonde blasted forward and effortlessly caught black haired teen and held her under her other arm.

"The kid's barely alive; I gotta get her to Talon." Captain Marvel muttered as she flew back to the feral.

**-With Talon-**

The Avengers approached the feral just as Captain Marvel landed.

"We managed to get the civilians out of the immediate danger area and out to the outskirts of the city." Captain America informed the blonde before glancing at the downed teens. "Are they…?"

"No, they are both alive though Chrissy is in critical condition." Captain Marvel explained as she placed both teens on the ground. "Whatever they did…I'm not sure even the older Alpha could survive, that explosion was felt across the globe. Talon, she's in critical condition you have to heal her." Talon nodded her head and approached her former pupil when suddenly a familiar scent grew near.

"Impossible…"

_*THUD!*_

"I am done playing games." Alpha muttered as the Avengers turned to see her standing behind them with a vicious glare, she was badly wounded but she still had enough power to kill each and every one of them.

"…S-so am I…" Chrissy grunted out as she tiredly turned her head to get a good look at her older self. _"It doesn't matter what happens from this point on…she can't be defeated, she's just too strong and she gets even stronger by the second. Her strength….it shouldn't exist. Nobody should be THAT strong. Period."_

"What are you talking about? What could you possibly do?" Alpha questioned with a derisive snort.

**Chrissy P.O.V**

**BGM: Stand Up- Yashin **

Is this how Spider-Man felt when he gave up his life to protect his friends? It hurts so much…my heart hurt so much and I am terrified beyond belief…yet there is a sense of completeness and even now as my body screams in agony…I don't believe I have ever felt this strong. As I rolled over to my front it seemed as if blood had replaced my sweat.

"Stand down Chrissy, you have done enough." Talon told me as I continued to force myself. Heh, I'm still alive after a planet busting explosion, that's definitely going in my feat book. That's right Chrissy keep joking to yourself, grin and bear this pain and get on your damn feet already!

"N-no…I…haven't… I f-finally figured out her weakness." I explained as blood poured from my mouth as I raised my right hand towards…the monster that I had become. I smirked as it began to shine green…but it still wasn't strong enough, I have to keep my arrogant self-distracted. If only for a few more moments.

"Is that right?" Alpha said skeptically as I nodded my head. "Are you forgetting that my power is limitless? At full power I could blow this planet away with a tap."

"No you have a limit." Yes! I managed to talk without a stutter. "You're arrogant, even after you got your ass beat by Asura you still feel as though you can be condescending. You fail to acknowledge the power of others and that's your limit." Wow I don't think I have ever been this angry before. "You ignore the importance of your allies, you treat life as trash, and even if you succeed you will always be alone! And that's your fucking limit!" I roared angrily as I clenched my shining fist that was now encased in a green orb just slightly bigger than it. _**"Alpha...BUSTER!" **_

_*Crunch*_

….Holy…DAMN! This hurts! I thought as looked at the orb that I was pushing in into my own chest. I gritted my teeth as I felt it grind through my incredibly strong body

"You Idiot!" My older self roared in in outrage. "Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"Chrissy!" I heard Talon shout and I honestly never thought I would ever see such a strong look of horror ever appear on my stoic mentor's face. In fact her expression was only rivaled by Andy's who looked as if he were about to pass out

_*CRACK!*_

"GAk!" As soon as my ribs gave in a large amount of blood forced itself out from my mouth. I felt a smirk tugging on my lips when I noticed that the older me's image flickered slightly. Thank God, if this didn't work I was going to be so pissed. Gritting my teeth I released the attack I felt the wave of energy rip through my back and from the sounds of it I think I destroyed another building.

Tired…

I feel so damned tired…

Everything is going dark…I think someone is holding me….I don't know what's going on anymore.

**P.O.V End.**

"AHHHHH!" Alpha screamed in agony as she fell onto her back. _"W-what is this?! It feels like I am getting ripped apart!"_

"I told you that your time was coming." An old voice spoke up and Alpha looked up with tears in her eyes as she saw Phantom gazing down on her.

"P-phant-tom-"

"Now…" Phantom interrupted calmly. "You can die." Alpha glared up at him viciously but her eyes quickly went blank. Phantom released a sigh as her body began to fade as his began to follow suit. Phantom checked his watch before shaking his head. "It's not my time yet. Time Lock." Phantom said to himself as he pressed the white spider emblem on the buckle of his belt. The emblem began to shine brightly an electric current spread through his body causing his body to fade back into existence.

"No, no, no Chrissy come one stay with me!" Andy said frantically as he held his wounded girlfriend in his arms.

"T-this h-has t-to happen." Chrissy said tiredly. "I c-can't risk her coming back." Chrissy weakly placed her hand on the side of his face her eyes were an eerie green and glistened with unshed tears. She gave him a weak smile before her hand went limp and her body stilled as her released her final breath.

"Chrissy!" Andy shouted as tears flowed from his eyes.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Coming Home Part 2- Skylar Grey**

The heroes all bowed their heads, even Octavius who although hated kids did not like to watch them die, as Andy shook his girlfriend's body begging that this was all just a terrible dream. Talon walked forward, her eyes blank, and kneeled next to the teens so that she could close Chrissy's eyes. She wrapped an arm around the hysterical boy.

"It's not fair!" Andy shouted angrily as Talon closed her eyes to stop her own tears.

_***Flash Back***_

"Damn, this is about to hurt…" Talon frowned, before widening her eyes as Chrissy stood in front of her blocking the wave of energy in front of her. "No!"

_***CRACK***_

"*GAHH!*" Chrissy shouted as she was blown to her back. That seemed to have been the last blast as the machine began powering down.

***Flash Back: END***

"I know…" Talon muttered. _"It should have been me."_

**-With Peter-**

Peter gritted his teeth in pain as his dying body shook with unrepressed sobs as Chun-Li held her face in her hands. Jubilee felt helpless she couldn't even fathom what had just transpired, but she did realize one thing.

Her mate was in pain.

And that made her angry. Angry at the person who manipulated Alpha and turned her into a monster in the first place, so wordlessly armed with her blade and a glare that would have made Batman proud she began to walk away.

"Jubilee…" Logan growled out.

"You're not stopping me Logan."

"Course' not but don't think for a second that I'm not coming." The feral growled out making the Vampire nod.

**-Back With Chrissy-**

Slowly Chrissy's body began to glow, shocking those who watched, and a glowing green ethereal image of the young hero floated from her body.

"_**Stop crying…please." **_The figure said softly as its body began to disintegrate into small green particles that floated off into the sky.

"What?" Talon whispered in confusion as she stared at her former pupil with wide eyes.

"_**Death…is just the beginning. I've served my purpose and it's time for me to go." **_Chrissy smiled confusing those who heard her.

"Your purpose?" Captain America questioned in confusion.

"_**I was one with the Universe itself, I allowed it to live among us as a person, but as you can see my time is up." **_Chrissy said sadly. _**"The Universe is calling me back to it but don't worry, I'll always be watching down on you all. On everything, oh if only you all could see everything that I am right now. All of the Earths so similar yet so different-"**_Chrissy shook her head as she felt herself becoming overwhelmed. Floating down in front of Andy she grabbed him within her arms and placed her lips over his. A small green spark leapt from her mouth and into his. _**"I will always be with you." **_Chrissy told him firmly before turning to Talon. _**"Thank you for everything. You have definitely earned the Universe's favor." **_Chrissy said with a smile before floating back into the sky. _**"Goodbye…Thank you all for everything." **_

And just like that Chrissy, The Unbelievable Alpha, split into countless orbs of light and scattered across the universe, leaving them forever.

"_I couldn't help her at all. I was her boyfriend and all I could do was stand here and watch her kill herself." _Andy thought in despair.

"_I failed her. She had so much potential…and now she's gone." _The realization hit her hard, very hard, and her blood went cold. The myriad of emotions that ran through the feral were too much for someone as inexperienced at expressing themselves as her to handle so she settle for simply cutting them off. She had to focus on the situation at hand grieving could come later.

Sometimes her upbringing was a bitter-sweet blessing.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Will the Circle be Unbroken- Bioshock Infinite OST **

Talon frowned in confusion as she saw Andy lift the body up Bridal Style.

"_She's…lighter…than I imagined." _Andy thought to himself as he held her head close to his chest. The blonde gazed down at the young girl in sorrow.

_["If I die I want to buried at sea."]_

Andy winced as the memory made itself known. She had told him that there was always someone stronger, but he didn't believe it. She was just so…invincible.

"_I can at least do this…it's not that far from here." _Andy thought to himself as he quietly began walking pass the Avengers. As the boy walked away he could hear the heroes quietly follow him, but he couldn't help shaking his head in wonder as he stared down at the young girls face. _"How…how can you die with a smile?"_

"_Where is he going?" _Captain Marvel wondered as she walked next to Talon, who was carrying an unconscious Jean. She flinched suddenly as for a split second her skin felt as if it were on fire. She released a small gasp as the image of a purple crystal surrounded by complete darkness flashed through her mind before the pain ended. _"What the hell?"_

Little did Carol realize at the time, but she was just a mere cocoon.

And the butterfly was ready to be free…

**-10 Minutes Later—**

Nobody said or did anything as Andy stood in the water with the downed Alpha in his arms as tears fell from his face. Talon sat Jean down and approached the young teen.

"Why her…she just wanted to help… DAMN IT!" Andy shouted as tears flowed down his eyes before setting the young hero down. Into the water.

"Andy…"Talon began softly as she walked next to him. "Shouldn't we give her a proper burial?"

"No. She's told me countless times this is how she wanted it. At first I thought she was joking, but she was dead serious." Andy explained as he turned towards the feral, his face nothing but a mask of pain. "As much as she talked about dying it was like she expected it to be dead soon."

"Andy, go get your family and leave. What you saw today is just the beginning. Please just leave this city and live. Live for her." Talon said quietly making the young blonde turn to her in confusion.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Andy question quietly. Talon closed her eyes and released a sigh.

"The person you see in the Spider-Man costume is really Octavius-"

"-The guy who tried to roast the Earth!?" Andy questioned with a harsh whisper.

"The same. The Avengers refuse to see reason; you can tell by their body language that as soon as you get a safe distance away from me they will try to apprehend me…or worse."

**BGM: END**

"The Avengers won't try to kill you." Andy said with a small frown.

"I'll make them try; I am not going to surrender." Talon promised with a grim smirk. "This incident has the potential to grow into another war. You saw how the last one turned out; you need to get your family out of here. Live on for Chrissy."

"I'm not going to leave you alone, you are too outnumbered!" Andy bit out as he clenched his fist tightly.

_*Krackle*_

Both Talon and Andy watched in with wide eyes as a spark of green erupted from his fist. It was small, so only they noticed. It was then that they both thought back to Chrissy's last kiss with Andy.

"She gave you her power." Talon whispered as she glanced back at the Avengers that were watching with growing apprehension. "Listen to me." Talon muttered as she gained the stunned boy's attention. "As of now, _you _will take up the mantle of Alpha. Leave with your family and train. I need you to trust me. If I fail in saving Spider-Man, when you are stronger, come back and help should I need it. Understood?"

"…"

"Understood?" Talon asked more forcefully getting a reluctant nod from the boy. "Good now fly away."

"I don't know how to fly."

"Then run!" Talon shouted as she pushed him to the side as Captain America's shield slammed into her making her stumble back away from the stunned teen.

"[Good, you separated them!]" Iron Man said as he blasted forward towards the feral and raised his hand and fired a powerful repulsor blast at Talon. The feral's vision went black as she saw the blast coming.

***BOOM!***

"Grr…"

["What!?"] Iron Man question in shock as his blast collided with a black fleshy substance that surrounded the feral. The substance opened itself to reveal that it was really Jubilee's wings that wrapped around her protectively. The half-Vampire shot forward into the sky with her katana clenched firmly in her right hand while her eyes burned a blazing red.

"Tony!" Captain America shouted as he went to catch his shield, only for it to be grabbed in mid-air by Wolverine. The older feral glared at the super soldier before throwing the shield out into the ocean like a Frisbee.

_*SNICKT!*_

"I think I still owe ya for bashing me out of a plane." Wolverine growled as he thought of the time he was thrown off of a plane during the war with the X-Men. Wolverine charged the man and began slashing wildly. It was only Steve's, combat Experience that prevented any lethal wounds. As this was going on Spider-Man took a step back and surveyed the now battle field.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Spider-Man ducked just as a thin blade swung over his head, he turned around frantically to find Phantom standing behind him with a long but thin blade in his right hand and the bottom of his cane in his left.

"I wonder if you can really fight with that body." Phantom questioned as he tilted his head.

"Of course you imbecile, it's mine after all." Spider-Man scoffed. Phantom said nothing as he dashed forward and immediately put Spider-Man on the defensive. Phantom smirked to himself as two stingers ripped from Spider-Man's wrists.

**~Web-Rush: Phantom~**

Time almost came to a complete stop as Phantom dashed forward and grabbed both of his father's stingers tightly in each hand before kicking the man away.

**~Web-Rush: END~**

"W-what? H-how!" Spider-Man questioned as he fell on his rear as his wrists bled profusely.

"You're too slow." Phantom said bluntly as he held a bloody stinger in each hand. _"His Spider-Sense is too weak to stop me…it's nowhere near my level." _It was with that thought that Phantom side stepped an electric blast from Spider-Woman.

"Get away from him!" Spider-Woman shouted as she flew at Phantom the thief teleported before she could blast him again. Spider-woman knelt beside Spider-Man and tried to help him up. "Come on Spidey get-"

"Unhand me woman!" Spider-Man growled as he roughly pushed her to the side before webbing up his wounds.

"What?" Spider-Woman asked in confusion as she watched the hero stand up.

"You cannot stay in character during times of stress can you Octavius?" Captain Marvel shouted as she descended upon him with her fist cocked back only for him to jump back.

"Oh God Carol, don't tell me Talon was right." Spider-Woman muttered as she stood up and glared at the man.

"Looks like it." Carol muttered before suddenly grabbing her side in pain. "Damn…what the hell?" Carol glared up at Spider-Man. As this went on, Talon was having her own problems as she found herself fighting both Hawkeye and Black Widow. Talon growled as she slashed through Hawkeye's bow and landed a devastating kick into his stomach. Talon spun around and swung her talons at Black Widow, the assassin gritted her teeth as she ducked under the slash and slipped behind the feral. Natasha used her momentum to spin on her heel and catch Talon in a chokehold.

"Listen to me." Natasha whispered harshly into the younger womans ear. "SHIELD will be here in fifteen seconds. You will be terribly outnumbered; you have to get out of here." Black Widow informed the struggling feral. "Nod once if you understand." Talon nodded making Black Widow loosen her grip slightly. "Elbow me in my stomach and escape; I'll stay with Spider-Man's body. Octavius can't keep this up forever and he's going to get desperate I need to be there when he does." Talon released a vicious elbow into the woman's stomach that forced her to release the feral.

_*THOOOM!*_

Talon turned to find Iron Man slamming into the ground. Jubilee straddled his waist with a growl as her right hand was covered in veins while five black vicious looking claws were release from each of her fingertips. Jubilee grabbed his faceplate and ripped it from his helmet revealing a dazed Tony Stark.

"_**Do it." **_A masculine voice whispered in her ear. _**"He's nothing but mere prey. You hunger so just do it! Eat to your heart's content!"**_ Jubilee licked her lips as her fangs seemed to lengthen. She pried the rest of the helmet off and held his head in her hands. "_**Yes…you are a queen and this scum thought he could best you. Finish him."**_ Jubilee's fangs were mere millimeters away from the armored avenger when she was suddenly knocked to the side. _**"Damn it!"**_

"Snap out of it!" Talon roared making the crimson eyed woman shook her head furiously before looking up at Talon in horror.

"W-what the hell was I about to do!?" Jubilee questioned with wide eyes but before Talon could answer they both looked out over the ocean where they saw a large SHIELD helicarrior approaching. Captain America gave a small sigh of relief when he noticed it and Tony used there distraction to fly away.

"**AVENGER'S ASSEMBLE!" **Captain America shouted as he released a devastating blow to Wolverine's head making the feral stumble back. Captain America stood defiantly against his opponents as the SHIELD helicarrior approached them. However it was then that he noticed that only Black Widow, Spider-Man-who had spent his fight running away-, Hawkeye, and Tony standing next to him.

_***KRAKA-BOOOOM!***_

Thor landed next to them as storm clouds began to form. Phantom gave a slight curse.

"_I was hoping to settle this before he entered the fight." _Phantom thought tiredly_. "Time for a tactical retreat then, at least we managed to pick up two more allies." _Phantom mused as he glanced at a pissed off Captain Marvel and a hesitant Spider-Woman.

"Jess?" Hawkeye asked in confusion sounding slightly hurt.

"Clint…" Spider-Woman said softly as she shook her head. "That's not Spider-Man."

"Not you too." Hawkeye said in disbelief. "Jessica we ran the test and he agreed to a mind scan. We just need to wait until that is done, but if you ask me Octavius is obviously manipulating you all."

"Clint, Spider-Man-the real Spider-Man- is dying we don't have time to wait." Captain Marvel said angrily.

"We have no choice!" Captain America shouted angrily

"How the hell are you this stubborn Rogers!?" Wolverine growled out angrily. "How can you not tell that that isn't the web-head!?"

"'There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact'-Arthur Conan Doyle." Phantom piped up. "We are getting nowhere fast. As long as Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor think that they are doing the right thing. Nothing will change. They are all too prideful to change their opinions no matter how much evidence is stacked against them." Phantom began as he gestured to the Avengers. "They will not realize what's going on until _'Spider-Man'…" _Phantom began using air quotes around the name_. "…_Betrays them ad he will betray you and do it soon because he can't continue this charade. It's that betray that we have to prepare for, the Avengers are a nuisance at best at what is to come."

"And what is coming?" Hawkeyes asked angrily making Phantom chuckle.

"War." Phantom said with a shrug as he turned around.

"War won't solve anything." Captain America said passionately.

"Of course not." Phantom agreed. "War doesn't determine whose right, only whose left. And believe me when I say that between that imposter and the real Spider-Man. The real one will be whose left. I just hope you survive our next encounter so that you can learn from this. We shall retreat for today."

"Phantom…" Talon began as she picked up Jean only for the man to hold up a hand.

"Diplomacy won't work and too much has happened today for us to fight with clear heads. We shall leave, rest, and tomorrow…" Phantom trailed off with a short laugh. "New York will once again become a battlefield." Pressing the Spider emblem on his belt Phantom and his allies disappeared leaving behind some very trouble Avengers.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Captain America muttered making Black Widow sigh.

"We'll find out tomorrow I supposed I just hope this one is not as bad as the Civil War." The red-head muttered.

**-Peter's underground lab 2 hours later-**

"So what now?" Chun-Li questioned as Phantom paced back and forth.

"Tomorrow, we need to gather more allies." Phantom explained to the fighter. "We need to retrieve Madam Web. Talon, you will come with me as back up. This will be the first mission in this war and it has to go flawlessly. We will meet at the Divide at dawn."

"The Divide?" Talon questioned curiously.

"Alpha split this entire city into two pieces. We reside on this half while SHIELD and the Avengers are on the other. I named the large fissure that split the city the Divide, pretty clever huh?" Phantom chuckled making the feral shake her head. "Rest up; we have a long few days coming."

**-The Next Day: Divide-**

Phantom and Talon crouched in the shade of a destroyed building as they watched the agents walk away.

"Robyn, tell me which Avengers are out and about now." Phantom ordered a she placed a finger to his ear.

["There are currently only three Avengers on patrol Mr. Phantom. Mr. Iron Man, Mr. Captain America, and Mr. Hawkeye."]

"I see…" Phantom drawled as he looked at the roof of a nearby building. "I can see Hawkeye now. Spider-Woman I need you to deal with him so that I and Talon can quickly disperse the agents and continue our way to the hospital. Remember the mission for today is to retrieve Madame Web."

_["I understand."] _Spider-Woman's voice came from the earpiece. Phantom looked up into the air and saw Spider-Woman flying towards Hawkeye.

"Also there is enough technology around for Robyn to get a good view of the area, let her be your Spider Sense and listen to her when she tells you to dodge." Phantom began getting quietly before continuing "Captain Marvel, have Robyn lead you to Captain America and make sure that once you find him that you make as much noise as possible to get Iron Man's attention."

_["Understood."]_

"Let's go Talon, maim but don't kill after everything is said and done you can heal those who are wounded later." Phantom told Talon who nodded once before narrowing her eyes and hopping over the cover and in front of three heavily armed shield agents.

"It's Talon! Quick! Subdue her!" One of the heavily armed agents shouted as they aimed their gun at her.

_*SNICKT!*_

"_**Rage…trigger!" **_ Talon growled out as she flipped towards them with increasing speed and dismembered three of them before ending in a crouch before the remaining three. Talon was about to charge forward when blood suddenly spray from their backs. She stood up as phantom faded into view.

"Three blocks left, think you can make it?" Phantom questioned good naturedly.

"Don't get left behind." Talon said coldly as she walked past the sighing thief who pressed a button on his belt and disappeared.

**-Meanwhile: With Spider-Woman-**

["Duck!"] Robyn shouted from Spider-Woman's earpiece and the woman wasted no time in ducking just as an arrow sailed over her head.

"Stand down Jessica!" Hawkeye ordered as he readied another arrow. Spider-Woman frowned at him as her right hand began to spark with electricity.

"You know I can't do that." Spider-Woman said angrily as she glared down at her boyfriend.

"Will you snap out of it? You are being controlled!" Hawkeye shouted angrily as his pulled the arrow back a bit further. "We've ran the tests the mind and body are Spider-Man's!"

"If anyone is being controlled it's you!" Spider-Woman shouted back. "That is _not _Spider-Man!"

"So what? You are going to betray your comrades, your friends, _me _because you believe in something that _all _evidence points against!?" Hawkeye shouted incredulously.

"Even if you think I'm being a traitor, you must understand I must do the right thing." Jessica said sadly as she clenched her fists and charged at Hawkeye. "I have to save him!"

"Looks like there is no reaching you, fine I'll wake you up by force!" Hawkeye shouted as he released the arrow.

**-Meanwhile with Captain Marvel-**

_*KRAAAAANG*_

Captain Marvel gritted her teeth as she flew to the side to dodge Captain America's shield. Captain America said nothing as he raised his hand to catch the shield.

"Stand down soldier." Captain America ordered as Captain Marvel glared at him.

"Sorry, I can't do that!" Captain Marvel shouted as she extended her left fist and fired a blue beam of energy at Captain America with a grimace. Captain America wasted no time in blocking the beam, causing it to be reflected into the remains of a nearby building it decimating it easily. _"This isn't looking good my insides have been burning since yesterday and my vision is blurred."_

"It didn't have to be this way!" Captain America shouted as he slung his shield at the tired woman. His aim was true, as the shield collided directly with her forehead, sending the powerful woman crashing on her rear.

"_D-damn….this is not looking good. Why am I so sick? Was I poisoned somehow?" _Captain Marvel wondered as she watched Captain America catch his shield.

["I was going to lend you a hand Rogers, but it looks like you have everything under control."] A voice spoke up and they both looked up to see Iron Man flying above them. ["I'll go lend Hawkeye a hand then."]

"_Crap not good! I have to keep them both here!"_ Captain Marvel thought to herself before sending a powerful beam of energy at the Armored Avenger who was just barely able to dodge it. "D-Don't….underestimate me!" Captain Marvel roared.

***BOOOM***

Captain Marvel erupted from her place on the ground at blinding speeds and instantly appeared behind Iron Man.

"_My powers…" _Captain Marvel thought as slammed a powerful right fist into Iron Man that sent him crashing into the ground next to Captain America._ "They're stronger but at the same time they hurt…it's like I feel the damage I dish out!" _Captain Marvel thought as she held her right hand. _"This pain is agonizing…"_

_["Don't worry I got you, I am your hero after all."]_

Captain Marvel closed her eyes as she remembered what she had told Peter.

"_That's right; I made a promise to Peter…one that I refuse to break."_ Captain Marvel thought as she opened her eyes and glared at the two Avengers. _"I don't care how much pain I feel." _Captain America smirked before blasting towards them with a grin. "I'll just grin and bear it!"

**-Outside: Columbia University Medical Center-**

Phantom and Talon were now crawling through the vents of the medical center.

"_We need to retrieve Madam Web or else we will be terribly outnumbered, and I refuse to let history repeat itself." _Phantom thought as he quickly checked his watch before pocketing it.

"Why do you keep checking that watch?" Talon asked quietly as they maneuvered through the vents.

"It's a watch that was given to me by my wife." Phantom answered. "I have a thing for antiques and it was a present for our anniversary. However, it was damaged in a fight between her and Alpha and the time moves irregularly. It's been decades and it's just now completing twenty-four hours."

"Why not fix it?"

"My brother, Ananase, told me that once twenty-four hours pass on this watch I'll die. I have one 'minute' left and that can take anywhere from one minute to five months to pass." Phantom answered nonchalantly. They were both quiet for a long time before Phantom sighed. "Go ahead and ask, I can feel your mind trying to figure it out. You want to know how she was able to fight Alpha don't you?"

"How-"

"My wife was just like you, she was more enthusiastic of course, but her mannerisms are close to yours. She wasn't as strong as Alpha but she was strong-stronger than me- and smarter than Alpha." Phantom explained.

"She sounds like a good person."

"You're helping to raise her right now; of course she was a good person." Phantom said suddenly before pausing as the wide-eyed feral gaped at him. "We're here." Phantom said simply snapping the feral out of her shock. "You know what to do."

**-Julia's Room-**

_*SHINNG*_

_*Thud*_

Talon and Phantom both landed in in a crouch, Talon with a small thud, and Phantom silently.

"You're too loud." Phantom chuckled getting a glare from the woman. Phantom stood up and gazed at the unconscious form of Julia. "Setting the coordinates back to the lab."

"Are you sure it's wise to stay there? There is no doubt that SHIELD agents have the apartment on lock down." Talon questioned not unreasonably.

"Yes. The only people who are even aware that the second lab exists are on our side. I also have Robyn preventing SHIELD from tracking us. They will no doubt see the lab on the third floor vacant and believe we are no longer at the apartment. From there they will assume that you are using your expertise at staying hidden to hide and attempt to predict where you would go and what you would do." Phantom explained before sighing in dismay. "You know I truly hate people, they are so predictable."

"Then let's get back, I'll heal her there." Talon told Phantom, who nodded before placing a hand on his ear.

"Captain Marvel, Spider-Woman we have her make a retreat I will come pick you two up soon." Phantom ordered before he, Talon, and Julia teleported away.

**-With Captain Marvel-**

**BGM: Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

"Please Carol, Stand down." Captain America said as he stood in front of the blonde that was on her hands in knees.

["You aren't in any condition to fight."] Iron Man said as he landed and flipped his face-plate up while Captain Marvel glared up at him.

"_This is ridiculous! Even though I managed to land a few blows I still can't fight due to this terrible burning." _Captain Marvel thought angrily as she glared at the ground; however it was then that she noticed that the tips of her fingers were turning red. To be more accurate the skin of her fingers were slowly burning off revealing a red layer beneath them.

"Surely you realize it now." A voice drawled shocking them before all three turned to see Phantom sitting on a pile of rubble. "Captain Marvel." Phantom said as if testing the name. "That name is an insult to your true legacy. The power within you is far greater than his ever was, so stop living in his shadow."

"W-what are y-you talking about!?"Carol grunted out in pain as her vision began to blur.

"That's enough." Captain America said firmly as he threw his shield at Phantom only for it to phase through him and ricochet off of the rubble.

"Damn, it's a hologram." Tony muttered with narrowed eyes.

"My dear Carol, this is happening much sooner than it should have but that's a good thing. You can feel it can't you? Your body is just a shell." Phantom said smoothly as the blonde looked back down at her hands and gave a light gasp as the skin began to crack. "Just let go and release your power."

_*CRACK!*_

"Gnh…" Carol winced as she felt the skin on her face crack and burn off. _"He's right…this pain….I have to get rid of it somehow."_ Captain America and Tony looked on in confusion as Carol suddenly bowed her head before her body was engulfed in a large flame. _**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_CAROL!"_ Captain America and Iron shouted in shock as Phantom simply chuckled.

_***FA-BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Fire and Pain.

That's all Steve and Tony saw and felt when they were engulfed in a flaming explosion that sent them flying away from Carol. Once the explosion ended Phantom gave a whistle as he stared at the destruction. There were scorch marks and small flames everywhere but the only thing Phantom was concerned about was what was standing in the middle of all of the carnage.

"_A beautiful sight." _Phantom thought to himself as he gazed at the figure.

And indeed it was. Standing before him was Carol only her eyes had lost their irises, pupils and her skin turned deep red. She was wearing what looked like a white version of her Ms. Marvel costume without the sash, only it was missing the back and the sides from just above her hips to just under her breasts. Instead of the large yellow emblem she had two simple five pointed stars on her left breast that appeared to be red due to her skin color. The edges of her boots and gloves resembled a flame and her hair had transformed into a corona of energy. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Tried my best to describe it. Still can't picture it? Then look up Binary by Fezat1 on Deviant Art. Why? Because the last time she was Binary in canon the art wasn't exactly modern.)**

"_So this is the legendary Binary?" _Phantom mused. _"Her exposure to the Alpha particles and Phoenix energy must have re-triggered her transformation prematurely."_

**WHAT TIME IS IT!? LIAG BREAKDOWN TIME!**

**Alright, so…wow can't believe I'm actually doing a second breakdown for the same character. Oh well let's get started. Frist off a little back ground Info:**

**On a mission in space, Carol was kidnapped by the alien race called the Brood, who performed agonizing experiments on her due to her unique genetic configuration. Logan, as he had back in Carol's CIA days, eventually rescued Carol from imprisonment and torture once again. After Carol recovered, she and the X-Men discovered that the Brood's experimentation (however unwelcome) had allowed her to attain nearly godlike power. She now possessed super-strength far greater than before, the ability to survive unharmed in outer space, and the ability to manipulate cosmic energy by tapping into a white hole.**

**Powers:**

**[Super Strength:] Her strength is easily class 100. This means she can lift over 100 tons on a bad day. Her strength became so great that it was never really put into numbers, but she did once punch Rogue (Who had her powers at the time) right into orbit with a single blow.**

**[Super Speed:] Faster than the speed of light.**

**[Super Agility:] Never specified but it is at least greater than Spider-Man's. I get this from the fact that she could evade bullet fire back when she was Ms. Marvel**

**[****Super Stamina:] Again never specified but if she could fight off a massive skrull invasion force BY HER SELF for twenty-four hours as Ms. Marvel….well you get the idea.**

**[Flight:] Faster than the speed of light and travels galaxies by herself.**

**[Invulnerability:] As said back when I first introduced her. If the opponent is weaker than her she can't be hurt and if they are Stronger than her she can still withstand a lot of punishment but she will be wear down eventually.**

**[Energy Absorption****:] Okay her binary transformation was the reason she had this ability in the first place. Ms. Marvel can absorb a nuclear explosion. Binary can absorb and wield energy equivalent to a Binary star system. W-what is this I don't even…*Ahem* Moving on.**

**[Energy Projection:] Once again the Binary transformation is the only reason Ms. Marvel had this ability. It's much stronger, let me reiterate, MUCH stronger than Iron Man's full powered repulsor blasts easily.**

**[Regeneration:] Owns Talon's and Deadpool's at this point. Especially if Ms. Marvel could walk away from a nuke.**

**[Danger Sense:****] This might actually be the same in all honesty. It was a Ms. Marvel power, not a Binary power.**

**[Minor Molecular Control:] BAM! Instant costume change.**

**[Cosmic Awareness****:] As Binary, Carol possessed cosmic awareness, much like that of the Silver Surfer. She could visually perceive all types of energy patterns and was instantly aware of any significant disruptions in space.**

**Bonus fact: Nowhere NEAR as powerful as 100% Spidey in this fic.**

**Break Down Over!**

"_If she gets a handle on her new found strength she will definitely be a good asset…" _Phantom thought before his image faded away.

"Ugh." Binary grunted before her body and costume changed back to normal as she lost consciousness. Luckily, Phantom appeared behind her and caught her.

"…_Still, even my tired old eyes can tell she's too out of practice dealing with that much energy." _Phantom thought as he gazed at the unconscious blonde. _"Still the fact that she changes costumes instinctively shows how capable she is at adapting to different situations. Oh well, enough musing time to get you back to the lab." _And just like that Phantom vanished leaving an unconscious Captain America and Iron Man, whose armor took the most of the explosion, on the ground.

**-With Spider-Woman-**

"Clint, I am so sorry it had to be like this." Spider-Woman said quietly as she stared at the kneeling form of Hawkeye.

"Jess-"

"It's time to leave Spider-Woman." Phantom said as he appeared behind her, startling her slightly. "Captain Marvel. Captain America, and Iron Man are all down and we still have to figure out how to retrieve the Goblin Key from _'Spider-Man.'_" Phantom said as he used air quotes around his father's alias. Phantom smirked from behind his mask as he saw Hawkeye frown at the mention of the key.

"What happened to Carol?" Spider-Woman questioned in concern.

"Let's just say she couldn't handle her own power and leave it at that." Phantom said ominously. "Come, dear, it's we time we leave I am weary of how fast that helicarrior seems to be approaching us. Spider-Woman turned around and gave a slight gasp as she noticed the large base flying above them covering their surroundings with a large shadow. _"I will have to_ _find out a way to take that it down later, but first we need to go build our army."_

"Good idea." Spider-Woman muttered; she sent Hawkeye another glance before leaving with Phantom.

**-2 Hours Later: Peter's lab-**

Peter, Jubilee, Talon, Spider-Woman, and Phantom were currently trying to figure out their next course of action.

"So how are they?" Chun-Li questioned as she walked into the medical wing.

"Carol and Julia are still unconscious." Peter answered as he looked at the women that were resting and the last two tables.

"These two are currently our biggest assets." Phantom said as he gestured to the downed heroes. "If Carol can figure out how to control her Binary state there would be few that could stand in her way."

"Still what about Julia? She doesn't exactly help directly no matter the situation." Peter questioned as Phantom crossed his arms.

"She saw the future, she knows what will happen should we fail, besides there are few things stronger than a mother's love and Anansi's will is not one of them. She would never knowingly endanger her daughter." Phantom stated smoothly.

"Phantom, why exactly did you mention the Goblin Key around Hawkeye?" Spider-Woman questioned making him chuckle.

"To answer your question we must first look at the current state of the City." Phantom began calmly as "My Alpha split the city into two halves. On one side of the 'Divide' we have Avenger's tower and on the other half there is us. Currently Shield and the Avengers have free reign over the city but we have to push them back, I shall remove that helicarrior later."

"What does that have to do with the key?" Spider-Woman questioned again.

"Patience. On our half we have Osborn's vault of weapons and resources but the key is on their side with Octavius. Hawkeye will no doubt bring up what I said about the key and knowing the Avengers, they will confiscate it from Spider-Man at least until this situation is settled." Phantom explained. "From there we steal the key back and with both the key and the vault we will gain another edge in this war."

"Why don't we just have Robyn hack the vault?" Talon muttered in confusion.

"If it's opened by anything other than that key it will explode. It's a good thing you called _her _before this mess started. I have no doubt that we can acquire the key." Phantom confidently before checking his watch. Pausing slightly, the thief sighed and pocketed it. "One thing is for certain we need more allies which is why we need Julia awake."

"Allies?" Jubilee questioned in confusion.

"Right now Captain America and Iron Man probably think that Carol is Binary once again. This means they know they are going to need to call in more Avengers. However they should still be unconscious so now we just need Julia to wake up-"

"Ugh…W-where a-am I?" Julia muttered as she held her head as she sat up and it was at that moment that Cassandra, the first Madame Web, appeared in the room. "C-cassandra? What's going on?"

"Think child, what was the last thing you remember?" The elderly Woman questioned softly. Julia frowned for a second before releasing a horrified gasp and turning to see what looked like Octavius looking at her in concern.

"Damn it! I was too late." Julia muttered angrily as tears filled her eyes. "Peter I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Julia, we can still fix this but you need to calm down." Peter said reassuringly before gesturing towards Phantom. "As you probably know another super human war is coming. He says you can gather us allies."

"Hello Madame, I am the Phantom Spider." Phantom greeted as he extended his hand.

"I know who you are." Julia said quietly as she accepted his hand.

"See that? My infamous heists are so great people know who I am before I am even born." Phantom chuckled making many in the room roll their eyes at him. "Since you know me, then you not only know how this is going to end but also my elder brother."

"Ananase right?" Julia questioned getting a nod from the Thief.

"Good. I'll be frank he's told me everything you Madame Webs are capable of. We need allies, you can get us some." Phantom said bluntly. "I know there is some sort of code or something that you follow about not interfering too much, but Madame I am going to ask that you forget that nonsense right now. If Octavius gets away with this many lives will be lost _including _your daughter's_._"

"I'm too weak" Julia said hesitantly. "My mind and body is not strong enough to gather as many as I could."

"Julia!" Cassandra said in horror.

"And I understand that, and you can bring more later, but at least for right now give us enough to fend off the Avengers."

"You can't actually be considering this? Who knows how much you will change by doing this!" Cassandra shouted in frustration as Julia lied back to get comfortable on her make-shift bed.

"I'm done Cassandra. It's time I took matters in my own hands. Don't you dare think I'd risk my daughter's safety for your goals! I'm helping Peter…" Julia muttered weakly from her bed before closing her eyes.

"Stop!

"_I barely have any strength left, I need to summon as many as I can and then go recharge at the Web of Life. I can help them out more when I'm rested." _Julia thought to herself before snapping her now crimson eyes open. "**Calling all Spiders!" **Julia roared as her eyes shined bright red with power.

**To Be Continued…**

**Chun-Li: 80% **

**Talon: 33%**

**Spider-Man: 0.00000000000000000000000002%**

**TUSM Total Death Count: 5 (Shouldn't have to be said, but I'm not counting cannon fodder deaths.)**

**OMAKE 1: Scathach's Domain**

Sonja watched the setting the sun as she stood in a field of blades while her crimson hair blew in the wind.

"Are you sure that you are okay about lying to the child? I was under the impression that you and she were rather close." Scathach asked her champion as she walked next to her.

"She has become both a sister and a daughter to me. I know all of her secrets, her insecurities, everything." Sonja said quietly as Scathach smiled.

"The feelings are mutual. Only she thinks of you as a mother instead of a daughter." Scathach said warmly. "I'm rather surprised about this; she cares for you more than she does her own mother."

"Her mother is a weakling and a coward." Sonja said with obvious distaste and Scathach took a moment to study her champion.

"You have never let anyone get this close to you."

"No one was ever worthy." Sonja said as she turned around to face the goddess of battle. It was then that the deity was able to see that she was holding her Hyrkanian blade.

"You realize then how much this will hurt her, yet you still plan on giving her that blade…that blade that united you two in the first place? You realize what will happen to you should she learn how to use its true power." Scathach said calmly.

"My legacy has ended centuries ago, and it's time for me to accept that. Every time I see Mary Jane I am in awe at how similar she is to me-before the destruction of my family- a kind young woman with a strong heart… and every time I see her…I grow tired." Sonja said with a tired smile and Scathach frowned as her champion seemed to age in front of her. "It's about time I rested." Sonja said tiredly as she turned back to the sun set and sat down weakly. Scathach stared at her for a brief moment before sitting down next to her. "My goddess…when my time is up can you promise me that you will continue to look after her?"

"You really see her as your own child don't you?" Scathach questioned rhetorically as if the concept was finally sinking in. "I...I'm sorry, it's my fault you could never have any children of your own." Indeed making a champion the strongest of her time and then telling her she couldn't love anyone that couldn't defeat her….looking back at it the goddess could tell that it was unreasonably cruel. "I just wanted to make sure that you would have someone worthy. I will make this up to you my Champion."

"I have forgiven you long ago." Sonja smiled as she laid back and closed her eyes. "There is nothing to apologize for." Scathach sat in a comfortable silence before gently picking up the sword and standing up.

"You will always be my greatest champion. This blade is proof."

"I will only be your greatest for a little longer, my goddess. Mary Jane will surprise you." Sonja said knowingly, in fact she sounded so sure that Scathach wondered if Anansi had told the red-head something. "Please allow me to rest…my time is down to mere days, I can feel it."

"Okay, but one more question if I may? Even now when you know that giving her this blade will be your demise you don't fear death? This isn't like all of the other times when you could fight your way out of it." Scathach questioned softly making Sonja bark out a loud laugh as tears flowed down the red-heads cheeks.

"Honestly I am terrified!" Sonja laughed. "But I believe in what I must do. Times have changed and you need a suitable champion to fit this era." Scathach nodded her head once before walking away.

"_You have come a long way." _The goddess of battle thought as she summoned Sonja's Hyrkanian blade as a small red gem appeared in her left hand. _"However, only one of you can wield this blade."_ Scathach sighed as the gem melded into the sword.

**OMAKE 2: -Spider-Temple: Altar of the Great Weaver-**

"Any luck so far?" Felicia questioned as she entered the altar. Taran smiled at her and gave the older woman a nod.

"I have gotten more information on the Six Queens. They are the Queens of infinity and are bound by a web of love." Taran began before pointing at six stray web lines. "There's the Queen of Reality, the Queen of Time, the Queen of Souls, The Queen of Space, and the Queen of Minds." Taran said as she counted of each web line.

"That's only five." Felicia pointed out as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they are led by the Queen of Power." Taran smiled. "A woman with hair as red as the blood of her enemies. Truly with these six the lord of darkness stands no chance." Taran smiled before turning back to the web. "Now I am working on reading a new section. So far all I can tell is that it involves The Great Weaver, two watchers of the Web of Life, and something about to rise of the third."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone to your work then, see you in a couple of hours." Felicia said as she went to leave. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Taran smiled as the older woman left. As soon as she left the smile fell from her face as she turned back to the web with a frown. _"Six Queens….from Six different walks of life…forged by Spider-Man's bonds. Lord Anansi has finally made his move; this entire struggle…is to destroy Mephisto." _Taran traced the web lightly and actually glared at it.

"So what will you do child?" A voice spoke up and Taran turned to see Anansi sitting in front of the altar.

"The six aren't ready yet…their bonds lack sufficient love, they will each die when it's time for them to face their respective trials and you know this." Taran whispered. "They can't reach their true potentials because they lack the required amount of love to balance out the Chaos. Why…why can't you help them? You can end this by yourself." For the first time in her life the High Priestess found herself questioning her faith.

"Gods, so much power yet we are each bound by rules. These rules keep us in check and create order. I am the one with the most freedom, and even then that is only because I can _**see. **_I can bend the rules but not break them." Anansi then gave a chuckle. "As much as I want to strengthen those bonds, I cannot do so for free."

"Free..?" Taran whispered as she looked down. _"Anansi has planned everything, no matter what we-who are under his protection- do, it's because he planned it….that's it. He sent me this prophecy, not to strengthen my faith in him…but to make me question it. Of course! If I didn't question it, he could not answer!"_

"_I have chosen wisely." _Anansi thought as he saw the understanding in his most faithful follower's eyes.

"_Still what am I supposed to do-wait the answer is in his answer!" _Taran thought with wide eyes. "You can't help for free…but what if I gave you an offering?"

"Oh?" Anansi questioned with a slight smirk as he crossed his arms.

"The six bonds lack love-Tantra- but what if I can gather enough tantric energy in my body and give that energy to you? Could you split it up among the five and give them the courage to complete their trials when they need it most?"

"Tell me child, should you gather that much is that what you want me to do with it?" Anansi questioned as he kept his face blank to make sure he didn't influence her decision. This was it, unknown to anyone but him; everything depended on this single moment.

"Yes Lord Anansi!" Taran said with fire in her eyes that shined so bright that even Anansi did not dare to ask her twice.

"Then yes…I do believe I could do that. Come back to the altar when you have acquired the energy." Anansi grinned as he stood up. "You have chosen wisely, I am proud to have you as my follower." And with that the Weaver faded away.

She knew what she had to do.

Taran ran out of the altar and quickly found one of the younger priestesses.

"High Priestess!" The younger girl greeted with a bow.

"Stand up; I have an important task for you." Taran said seriously surprising the younger girl. "Go find six other Priestesses who are at least of age and bring them to me. The Web depends on this." Taran watched with a small feeling of pride as the younger girl ran off without question. _"I have taught them well. Now I just hope my body can contain that much energy long enough for me to use it as a sacrifice."_

**OMAKE: END**

**-Omake 3: Who am I?-**

I've been here since the beginning.

The beginning of everything.

Alone but content.

I knew my role, to provide a place for life.

But what was life? There so many beings within me experience 'life' some seemed happy others completely devastated.

Life…

It looks so beautiful. Just once I would like to be down there with them but this feeling is selfish. Just once I would like the chance to be with them. To laugh, cry; fall in love…to search for my own existence. I'm not sure how long I have been pondered this. It could have been seconds or millennia…

It was all running together at this point anyway. What were those one species called again? Humans? Many find their answers through asking for help from someone they can't see but choose to believe in.

To believe in something…

…foolish.

But maybe…just maybe that is where the answers to all my troubles lie.

Someone…anyone…please let me live. If only for an instant.

Impossible…someone is trying to harness my power…is it possible that someone has finally become advanced enough to do it? Which species is it?

…

…

…

Humans. A human is using my power but it looks as though he can't use it properly with the machine he's made. Now a woman is about to be destroyed due to my power.

Tragic.

…

Impossible… A girl so young is actually holding it within her body…her saving the other woman allowed her to become one with the energy…

…With Me.

"Come one Speak to me." The woman who was saved by the girl question in concern.

"Oh…what hit me…?" A voice that was both mine and not mine questioned tiredly.

I can do it! I can see and feel everything she does, but who is this brown haired man who's approaching me? Wait this is his Invention. How is he not dead yet? Why does time move so slowly it because I'm alive? Is this Life?

Beautiful.

Thank you sir, for giving me this experience. I shall forever be in your debt…No matter what happens I will be by both you and this woman's side and help you the best that I can.

Who am I?

As** unbelievable **as it sounds I am **the Universe.**

**-OMAKE 4: Breaking down a review with Rebuke and Deadpool-**

**The following is an actual review by-you guessed it- a guest reviewer it's by "Ugh" on chapter 22.**

_[Character derailment! And Karma Houdini! Fonzie went water skiing today.]_

**I'm not even going to lie Wade, this part actually made me laugh a bit.**

"I…I think it's trying to communicate…"

_[Does ANYONE already like Ero?]_

**Well yes…there's the Queen, Spider-Man, Kaine, May, Talon-**

"I think he was supposed to put 'everyone' Buke."

**No, I think he put the right word maybe he meant the other readers?**

"Nah he can't mean that, cause if he took the time to read reviews he'd know that people have liked her since she was first mentioned. It's not like you made the character or something, she's been around for a while now."

***Face-palm***

_[It sounds like in your mind she's 616's version of ultimate Spider-Woman.] _

**Meh, actually at the End of this Arc you'd be able to tell that that is NOT the case. Though I will admit she is similar.**

"True…"

_[It can happen, you just forgot to make her likeable first.]_

"Oh...SNAP!"

**Isn't there supposed to be a semi colon after happen?"**

"Dude, you are the LAST person who can be a grammar Nazi. Leave that to Wiggles."

**Ha! But seriously I don't WANT it to happen. Also fun fact, I didn't make Spider-Woman likable. Nope, didn't even make an attempt. She was a pre-existing character if you found her likable it's because someone else already made her likable.**

_[And we still don't know her current motivations since her alleged heel face turn (and neither does spidey) did I miss like two chapters of character development here?]_

**No shit you don't know! That's the point. As for Spidey well you didn't miss two chapters of character development, but there was a bunch of off-screen stuff that you didn't see yet. Like The Conversation that went on between Kaine, Spider-Man, and Ero (Where he learned her motivation by the way) or what happened during the Dinner. So yes, Spidey DOES know her motives. Not every situation involves Dramatic Irony (When the reader knows something the character doesn't.)**

**This is the opposite (The character knows something the reader doesn't.)**

"Weren't you going to go over this is later on in the arc?"

**Yup…**

_[How does someone with no previous life and paper trail become a cop? One who was as long as the public known her publicly affiliated with two known dangerous criminals? Who revealed diabolical intentions on public television?]_

"…He's Serious…he's really bringing something like that up…in a MARVEL fic? MARVEL where I can switch between good and evil depending on how I feel that morning and be trusted by both factions or where Norman fucking Osborn became head of National Security, Leader of the Dark Avengers and publically loved…when EVERYONE knew he was the double G, and in another universe became president. And he's confused about how someone who has no criminal record, High intelligence, and a team mate that can control people's minds became a cop? And we're not talking about a detective or something. A regular fucking Cop."

**Yup. Honestly you just said everything for me let's move on.**

[Oh aunt May forgave her so she's different now?]

**Well you know, considering she WAS Peter, has all his memories and experiences. And not second-hand like Doc Ock but they are LITERALLY hers. All she wanted to do was survive but the only means she knew to go about doing that were 'evil'.**

"Also, don't ever look down upon the power of Aunt May."

_[Even if the audience reading this story buys that it's out of character for the people living IN the universe the story takes place in.]_

**WHO WAS OUT OF CHARACTER MOTHER FUCKER? THE BIRDS!? Or did you just assume that since the FEW people who you ACTUALLY READ interacting with Ero were okay then that magically meant that the people who didn't even appear last chapter were okay with it as well.**

"Whoa! Buke! Calm yourself!"

**No, No! This is bullshit this guy just blatantly pulled that out of his ass; let's take a look at the people in Ero's life shall we? Screw it that's too little, how about I add the people she interacted with last chapter as well.**

**Queen: Ero could be a blood thirsty murderer and she really wouldn't care.**

**Juri: see above.**

**Cammy: She's being mind-controlled, and at the same time being helped out by Ero.**

**Spider-Man: Had a talk with Ero and Talon, May, and even Cammy reassured him that she was good. Also I'm pretty sure Peter isn't sexist so if he can get over Kaine, who he has had much more conflict with, then Ero is not outside the realm of possibility.**

**Kaine: A former villain himself, only interaction with Ero prior to the last chapter was when she saved his life and who he was trying to protect by giving him his other powers. And as I've said that was Canon.**

**Wolverine: Do I even need to say anything? You can't really think he actually has an opinion on the woman. Especially with everything he's done in his life.**

**Talon: She was **_**THERE **_**when Ero broke down in front of May. Plus she would be able to tell if there was any deceit in Ero's words.**

**Jubilee: One of the poster children of being feared/hated due to ignorance and not given a chance to be trusted. (By both Humans AND mutants) and current fiancé to a former weapon/assassin/prostitute/Cutter/murderer/monster what am I missing? Oh yeah her fiancé is another woman…yeah she's going to point fingers alright!**

**May: I'm not even going to waste my time. If you don't understand why May doesn't have a problem with Ero you just need to stop reading anything Spider-Man related from now on.**

**Chun-Li: Is actually NOT 100% okay with Ero, and is always prepared to fight her should the need arise.**

**Daken: -face palm- Yeah he hate's her the most! Can't you tell through all of their experiences why they would be mortal enemies!? What she did to him was unforgiveable! She killed his mother and manipulated him to have a life-long vendetta against his innocent, of the murder anyway, father! ….oh wait that was Romulus! (Sarcasm)**

**Robyn: She didn't even talk to the woman and is too busy being a crazy little AI to even care whether she can be trusted or not.**

**Hobgoblins: She killed them.**

**Kingpin: He hates her now anyway.**

**Carlie & other cops: Wasn't even been shown on screen and you know that they don't trust Ero.**

**Note that many of the people aren't even part of her life, they just happened to be in the same room as her in the previous chapter.**

"So what you're telling me is…that he over exaggerated completely."

**Hell yeah! Trust me if Captain America was even in the same SCENE as her in a setting that allowed them to fight, she'd have to dodge his shield instantly.**

[I feel like I've watched five minutes of the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon.]

"Maybe you should go watch the first two seasons; I sure as hell don't need you here. You're probably just another asshole that saw a Spider-Man cartoon and the superhero movies and all of a sudden think you're an expert on Marvel. Even if that's not the case, I can GUARANTEE that there are bigger Marvel buffs than you reading this story, so if they can see where Rebuke is coming from…please shut the hell up."

**You know I never understood why everyone thinks they are the exception. If you think you notice something is wrong, but are the ONLY one that says something THAT DOES NOT MEAN you are the only one that notices it. MAYBE you're the one who made a mistake. Like the case here when (s) he obviously must not have seen last chapter when I said don't complain until it's over.**

**Omake: End**

**That was…Oddly therapeutic.**

**Now time to reply to the reviews. **

**This is the last time I'm replying to a guest that uses 'guest' as their name. I'll just ignore/delete reviews that do this after this.**

**The guest who asked why kill the Hobgoblins: The hobgoblins, like you said, are minor so why not kill them off? You see their deaths served a purpose they put Peter in a predicament where he forced to realize that he can't save everyone. You say it's out of character for him to stand by, but you fail to realize that he couldn't do anything. Period. I'm not sure if you skimmed the chapter or what but Ero is faster/stronger/More experienced when it comes to Spider things, and has a stronger Spider- sense it was even stated in the damn scene that if he made an attempt she would kill them before he got close AND Kaine was going to stop him and kill them himself. **

**Spider-Man couldn't do a thing. If he could have he would have but this wasn't one of those times when some random ass plot device would come out of thin air and allow him to stop her. He couldn't do anything (I can't stress this enough. I did everything but blatantly say it last chapter and if you couldn't realize that it's not my fault) The Hobgoblins have killed innocents and they were now paying for it. It was their actions that led to their deaths. As for his secret identity Parker is a VERY common last name and many would assume it was made up anyway, so no she didn't endanger it. Hell Kaine uses Kaine Parker and looks like Peter and was still kicking ass without a costume. Then there's the fact that the people who do know he's the Scarlet Spider still know him as Kaine PARKER. Ero didn't endanger Peter's identity nearly as bad as Kaine did in CANON.**

**Ryuus2: replied already ty for review**

**LTF: Ha! That's pretty good.**

**Silent Envoy: Oh it will, though you don't have to wait for me you can figure it out from what I gave you so far**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: Yup Peter's attitude will definitely help Laura when she finally accepts her "TRUE" path**

**LIAG-Fan: I know someone else already told me and I'll fix it later. It's not like it affects the story but thank you anyway.**

**Power345: well here's the next bit lol.**

**Clouffie1986: *whistles* hot damn thanks bro!**

**Ugh: check omake 3**

**ShadowWolfNinja: Me either. Hate that guy.**

**Ferpet: Well he's going to *Spoiler* with a *Spoiler* and then *Spoiler* all over their *Spoiler* then the six *Spoiler* *Spoiler* Spoiler***

**Starter: Will do!**

**Zoro99: Thanks for the review but a few things wrong with it. One Cartoon=/= Canon and Two Wolvie just said that he was more interesting in Black.**

**Gravitate: Oh Queen isn't 'hurt' like you're thinking. Ty for the review.**

**Great Wolf Sif: Let's see if I can screw you over twice.**

**AJ Lexie: Here's another line: -**

**GumGumOnigiri: "God's gift from heaven fic" Well damn, I'm flattered lol.**

**Mercwiththemouth: I am quite possibly in the process of doing the greatest Deadpool moment in history. Wait for it, it's in this arc.**

**Sh8ad8ow: Thanks for the Review hope you enjoy it.**

**The Fox Boss: Don't underestimate the power of May –shudders-.**

**Arrankor: Haha thanks!**

**The New Creed: I hope you realize that just because I said don't complain doesn't mean you can't review lol.**

**Auron187: Same as Above and I'll keep that in mind.**

**AthanMortis: *Whistles* Hot damn Dat deal!**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: Hmmm….just don't forget that I can be an evil bastard. Ty for the review**

**John Doe: Thanks bro!**

**Z2010Deadmeat: -Grins-**

**The Astonishing Spider-Fan: Haha! Thank you!**


	24. Act III

**Disclaimer if I owned Spider-Man, Superior Spidey would actually be Superior…and Peter.**

**Act Three: Toy Soldiers**

**Random thought just occurred to me but I just gotta know how old some of you think I am? Honestly I'm just curious as to see how some of the guesses turn out.**

**I dedicate this Chapter to those who spent three minutes and made an Account.**

**I'm surprised at how many people actually like the last chapter! Guess I was wrong :O**

**Warning unlike many of the other chapters, the butterfly effect has officially shattered the Canon in this event. What that means is this chapter is literally all me and the stuff in my head. Personally this is one of my favorite chapters I hope you enjoy it because if you thought I was a good writer this will show you how I can write without Canon backing me up.**

"Buke you lost the ability to be insecure about your writing a few hundred thousand words ago. So shut up and start the chapter. Get it through your head that people actually enjoy what you write."

**-Blinks- Alright.**

**Chun-Li: 80%**

**Talon: 33%**

**Spider-Man: 0.00000000000000000000000002%**

"_We understand how dangerous a mask can be. We all become what we pretend to be." -Patrick Rothfuss_

"_When an honest man makes a mistake, he'll either stop making the mistake…or stop being honest."- Anonymous _

**Act 3 Toy Soldiers**

**-Hel: Hela's Private Chamber-**

**(LIAG Helpful Info: Hela is daughter of Loki and ****the giantess Angerboda. She**** is the Ruler of Hel-an Asgardian Hell- and Niffleheim-a land of cold in Asgard.)**

"_This must be what mortals call déjà vu." _Anansi thought dryly as he stared at the Norse goddess. "It is good to see you again Hela, your presence is always able to refill my chaotic reserves

"_**It has been a long time my little Spider, why have you sought me out?" **_A nude black haired woman with bright green eyes questioned as her private parts were barely covered by a green cloak.

"You mean besides trying to figure out what you do with your horns?" Anansi questioned curiously making the woman smirk.

Truly, if there was anything that confused the great weaver it was figuring out what the hell-pardon the pun- Hela did with her horns. Sometimes they were green, sometimes they were black. Sometimes they changed sizes. There were even times when he couldn't tell if they were attached to either her head or the mask she like to wear when she was out of her realm.

"I've come to see if you are interested in a marriage contract." Anansi said seriously making the woman blink owlishly for a second before face splitting grin appeared on her face. She had looked as if she had won the lottery.

"_**You know how much control over that web of yours is desired…I would be a fool not to marry you." **_

"Oh it is not with me." Anansi denied quickly before glancing around as if he expected swords to start flying at him out of nowhere.

Nothing scared Anansi, the Great Weaver…

But the goddess of Battle sure as hell came closer than anyone.

"_**Then why are you wasting my time?" **_Hela questioned with growing annoyance as a skull appeared in each of her eyes.

"Because soon I will not be the one who controls the Web." Anansi explained making her look at him in surprise. "I am giving it to my Champion-"

"_**WHAT!?" **_Hela demanded as she stood up on the couch with her cloak in her hand, not at all caring about the fact that she was now completely nude in front of Anansi.

"_It is déjà vu alright. Although instead of towering over me like Venus she has screaming corpses…nice touch." _ Anansi mused as he listened once again to how idiotic his plan was. "Are you finished?" Anansi questioned as the woman panted tiredly. "Now listen those who bare my totem can feed from Chaos and Tantra-"Anansi held his hand up to stop another tirade. "I have offered this deal to Venus and she has accepted so the longevity is not the issue."

"_**Then why are you here? If my 'lovely' cousin agreed then there should be no problem." **_ Hela questioned once again annoyed. She was not very fond of many of the other gods especially her Greek cousins. The amount of problems caused because Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants or how pissed they got when a human bested them was more than enough reasons for her to actively avoid them.

Seriously who the hell turns a woman into a spider because she can weave faster than you? Weaving is not even that important of a skill! Something was really wrong with Athena if she was that insecure. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Canon in both mythology and Marvel!)**

"The Web is made of Tantra and Chaos." Anansi explained. "I am trying to keep the balance so in order to do that; I would need you to counteract your cousin's love."

"_**Two goddesses cannot be married to a single mortal Anansi. You know the rules." **_Hela paused as she saw Anansi's smirk and couldn't help but smirk herself. _**"Well I'll be damned….literally…you actually found a way to bend that rule as well haven't you?"**_

"This is my champion, Spider-Man." Anansi began as an astral projection of the web head appeared. "Not too long ago he had died and split into two beings." Anansi continued as an image of Ero appeared. "He has an affinity for Tantra while she-despite her best intentions- has one for chaos."

"_**Wait a second…" **_Hela trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at both images. _**"This is not a simple split…he is both of them simultaneously isn't he?"**_

"Exactly. A fact that only Ero is aware of. Her days are numbered Hela, and eventually she will either die or become one again with Spider-Man; recreating my true champion."

"_**So if I am betrothed to this Ero…" **_Hela trailed off as she looked at Anansi with wider eyes. _**"They will become one again and both contracts will be valid?" **_Anansi grinned as she face palmed. _**"Only you would do something this foolish."**_

"Well one of the few mortal legends about me is being a foolish Spider." The Great Weaver pointed out with a sigh. "I was young and stupid and it has been remembered for centuries."

"_**Fine I accept." **_Hela said simply. Anansi handed the woman a similar golden web line to the one he gave Venus.

"Use that to view Ero's life. I have suddenly just felt an incredible shift in the Web so I need to be leaving right now." Anansi explained as he turned around.

"_**One more thing Anansi." **_Hela began making him glance back at her curiously. _**"I can see that you are playing the nice manipulator role, but I have to wonder…just when will you show your other side? The chaotic side of you that earned my respect?"**_

"Mephisto as interfered with my plans once already and I can feel that he is about to attempt to again." Anansi said as he closed his eyes.

"_**So what do you plan to do about it?" **_ Hela questioned before pausing he snapped his eyes open reveling two blazing gold orbs as his fangs elongated.

"_**Destroy him."**_

**BGM: Pioneers of the Apocalypse- Cliff Lin**

**-Team Arachnophobia's Apartment-**

"I love Ero; I don't think this thing has ever worked better." Juri grinned as she tapped her left eye. "You sure we can't go out and bust some heads? I wanna try it out."

"Whatever is happening out there doesn't concern us. The _Heroes _can fix it-"Adriana froze suddenly as crimson energy erupted from her body before a Crimson Julia appeared with a frown.

"_**Listen to me…" **_Julia began with a tired sigh.

**-New York Police Department-**

Ero was sitting on Carlie's desk with her arms crossed as both blondes stared at the woman.

"_**Existence itself is being threatened…"**_

-**Manhattan-**

**The_Spider_Girl: Holy shit! Madame Web just appeared in front of me as I was helping this dude get from under a building!**

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Spider Girl always keeps people updated on her blog.)**

Anya gaped at the crimson woman as her smart phone was held limply in her hand.

"**Spider-Man's mind has been swapped with Doc Ock's…"**

**-With Flash Thompson-**

"**The Avengers have been fooled to turn against us, so we need allies…"**

Flash frowned as he sat on his wheel chair as an inky black substance began to crawl over his arm.

**-Houston, Texas-**

"_**Spider-Man-no-existence needs your help!"**_

"Well ain't this a bitch?" Kaine murmured as he sat on the back of a horse in his Scarlet Spider costume. He had just gotten through stopping a villain at a rodeo and now it looked like he was about to be sent off to another adventure.

**-Earth 1610-**

**-The Triskelelion-**

"_**If you want to help, please take my hand now. I am growing weak so is my power, I can't even send this message to everyone I intended."**_

Miles stepped forward only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid…"

"Nick, we have already lost one Peter Parker. I fi can have the chance to save another one, I have to do it.

"He's not our Peter. For all you know, you might die. Are you really willing to die trying to save someone you barely know?" Nick questioned with a frown.

"Tier four: Everybody gets one." Spider-Woman spoke up nonchalantly as she grabbed one of the woman's hands as Miles followed suit.

"Hey are two seriously ditching me here?" Jimmy questioned incredulously.

"Take the portal, we can meet up later." Miles explained making the blonde pause for a second.

"Fine, but don't you two get yourselves killed until I get there."

**-Earth 982 (MC2 Universe)-**

"_**Thank you for accepting the call…"**_

"You really can't get out of trouble can you dad?" A brown haired young woman questioned a middle-aged man who was in a wheel chair. She had a Spider-Man mask in her right hand and was wearing a tight fitting Spider-Man costume.

"Mayday, don't be mean to your father." Mary Jane chided half-heartedly before placing a kiss on the younger woman's cheek. "Be safe honey."

"I will mom."

"Seriously Mayday, don't push yourself too hard. Your safety should be your top priority and I am sure the other me will agree if what your stories about him are true." Peter said seriously but with a smile. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Mayday has teamed up with Spider-Man before.)**

"Gotcha dad."

**-Earth 616: Year 2099-**

"_**...and may your actions bring us to a much brighter future." **_

"It better." A dark haired man muttered before putting on a blue and red Spider-Man mask that had no lenses or web patterns. The man dropped a bouquet of flowers on the ground before disappearing in a crimson flash with the woman. Moments passed before a group of soldiers wearing a crimson A on their shoulders approached the area.

"Target has disappeared. Report back to base." One the soldiers commanded.

"Damn, the CEO is not going to like this." Another soldier winced before looking down just above the fallen flowers. "Hey check this is out."

"In loving memory of Chun-Li II?" The leader snorted before gunning down the tombstone. "Resistance scum. Let's go." **(LIAG Helpful Info: The death of Alpha may have changed the future but that doesn't mean it was for the better.)**

**-Present Time: Peter's Lab-**

"Do you know what you've done!?" Cassandra asked angrily.

"Exactly what she was supposed to as a protector." Anansi said with a smirk as he appeared in the room. "All according to plan."

"What?" The eldest Madame Web questioned perplexed as she turned to Anansi.

"Do you truly have no idea why I have Madame Webs in the first place?" Anansi asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I give you all weaker versions of my own powers so that you can use them with more freedom than I can. She's carrying out my will, though she needs to rest as it seems that the hatchling exhausted herself." The Great Weaver explained as he gestured to the now unconscious Julia. "Take her back to the Web to recover, and get ready for battle just in case."

"…If that is your will." Cassandra said before placing a hand on the younger woman and disappearing.

**-Web of Life-**

Cassandra and Julia appeared on top what appeared to be a large Golden spider web that seemed to stretch on infinitely in the middle of complete darkness. There were three white marble chairs surrounding the center of the web. Cassandra set Julia in one of them before sitting in the chair opposite of her. As she sat down she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I can see all of the possible outcomes, and this situation can be salvaged…" Cassandra muttered to herself. "However, I am not in a single outcome….still I must do what needs to be done." The eldest Madame Web said before fading away. _"I need my heir."_

**-Peter's Lab-**

The heroes watched in shock as various people in Spider themed costumes entered the room in crimson flashes.

"Sure as hell not in Kansas anymore." Miguel muttered as he stared at the room of Spider-themed heroes.

"Oh God there's more of them." Logan muttered as he face-palmed.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Juri questioned in confusion as she turned to Adriana in confusion. "I'm not one of you spider-people."

"Well you do bare the mark of the Web." Phantom pointed out to the confused fighter making her direct her look of confusion towards him before looking down at her attire in trying to search for a mark. "On your back, dear."

"You fuckin' serious?" Juri complained before face-palming as she remembered that she did indeed have a spider on her back.

"…Aren't you from street fighter?" Both Miles and Mayday questioned skeptically before glancing at each other.

"…You want to be my side kick?" Mayday questioned as she tilted her head. "Spider-Girl and Spider-boy, we'll be the next dynamic duo."

"It's Spider-_Man." _Miles muttered as he hung his head while the Ultimate Jessica patted his back reassuringly.

"Hold the phone, there's _another_ Spider-Girl? Why the hell didn't I get the memo?" Anya questioned as she turned to Mayday.

**The_Spider_Girl: Nobody tells me anything D:**

"Well I am from another Earth so don't worry I'm not out to take your job." Mayday said as she held out a hand which was accepted by Anya as they greeted each other.

"We'll let me welcome you here; you're just in time for one of the monthly Armageddons."

"Feels like home." Mayday said dryly.

"So you're what I'd be like if the rumors of being Peter's clone were actually true." Jessica said as she walked to her younger counterpart. The ultimate Spider-Woman crossed her arms as she looked her older self up and down.

"You know, you could really use a better costume. " The younger woman pointed out making her counterpart snort.

"And you could use a better body." Jessica retorted.

…

…

"You and I are going to get along just fine." The younger woman said as she shook hands with her older self who was wearing a smirk that was no doubt matched by the one she wore under her mask.

"So they contacted you two as well." Ero said as she approached her team mates before narrowing her eyes at Adriana. "Why did you come? You know you can't fight in your condition."

"Please as if something like that would hinder me. Did you forget who I am?" the Queen questioned imperiously making Ero rub the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"No, but you don't exactly have your former strength." Ero drawled making the Queen roll her eyes.

"And exactly whose fault is that?" Adriana muttered as she sent a pointed look at both her and Kaine.

"Technically I can only take half of the blame pertaining to my involvement." Ero said as she raised her hands defensively.

"And you had it coming." Kaine said simply as he gazed down at her. "Why the hell does nobody I kill stay dead?" **(LIAG Fun Fact: Kaine killed the Queen with his stingers in Spider Island. He also killed Doc Ock once.)**

"Why the hell are you on a horse?" Adriana countered as she looked at the clone that was in fact on a horse.

"It was the fastest way to get here." Kaine said dryly. "Why the fuck do you think? I was in the middle of something before I came here."

"And you didn't have sense enough to get off of the damn horse?" Adriana deadpanned.

"Don't you have something to do like kidnap my brother or something?" Kaine questioned bluntly making her glare at him before turning to Ero. "I'll buy you a drink if you can pull that stick out of her ass."

"Wait a minute." Juri interrupted before she turned to her team mates. "What condition? Queenie has been a wreck lately and I'm tired cleaning up blood." The fighter said dryly making Ero glare at Adriana whom crossed her arms defiantly.

"Let's just say when she eats, she eats for two." Ero muttered making the Queen roll her eyes.

"When the hell did she get pregnant?" Juri questioned with a frown. "Better yet, you mean to tell me this royal bitch is getting more action than me?"

"I'm carrying an egg that may or may not hatch soon." Adriana corrected causing a disturbed expression to wash over Juri's face.

"I knew you took being part bug seriously, but you did it with a Spider? Wait where the hell did you even find a Spider big enough-Oh hell no." Juri trailed off as she looked between Ero and Adriana as a cold smirk graced her lips. "Oh I am going to have fun with this one." Her team mates both pointedly ignored the chill that ran up their spines.

"You can't be serious." Kaine drawled skeptically.

"So we're tracking down a man with Spider-Man's body, intelligence, and powers without any of his morals. What if he isn't in uniform? We need to know who's behind the mask." Venom voice rang out ceasing all conversation as he stared down at his hero. Peter thought it over and figured that the man did have a point. Truthfully at this point he didn't care what it took because Octavius had to be stopped before he did too much damage.

"You're right. Funny I've kept this secret all of this time to protect those I care about and now I have to reveal it to protect myself." Peter muttered and inwardly Venom could see the iron of the situation. "My name, the name of the man underneath the mask, is Peter Parker." A silence then…

"Who?" Juri spoke up making Adriana shrug.

"Puny Parker? Bullshit." Venom said with shock feeling his voice making Peter look up at him in confusion. Venom's masked pulled back to reveal his shocked face.

"Flash!?" Peter said in disbelief. "What the hell happened to you!?" Peter questioned as he gestured towards the symbiote.

"Me?! What about you?! How the hell did you take pictures of yourself and fight at the same time?" Flash questioned as Kaine punched his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I knew your face was familiar." Kaine muttered gaining Flash's attention before pulling off his mask and revealing a face that was very similar to Peter's. "I'm Parker's clone; obviously he's not lying about his identity."

"And to answer your question it was with webbing and a timer." Peter answered making Flash shake his head in wonder before sitting down on the ground.

"I Think I need to reevaluate my life." Flash groaned a she placed his head in his hands.

"Oh this is awkward…" Ero muttered softly as she looked down at the man who she had dated for the sole purposed of shoving her eggs down his throat so he would bare her children at the cost of his life.

"You're just lucky he can't remember anything about that incident." Peter quipped making her shoulder's slump.

"Can we even trust Arachnophobia?" Spider-Woman questioned in confusion making Peter sigh.

"Don't really have a choice." Peter said with a shrug.

"I was going through a phase.'" Ero defended weakly, ignoring Jessica. Peter was going to respond when two flashes occurred. One was from the back of the room and another was from on top of one of his work tables where Mysterio's portal resided. He Watched as Miles, Ultimate Jessica, and Talon greeted the arrival of Jimmy before turning to the other flash to find…

"B-Ben?" And sure enough standing at the end of the room was the original Scarlet Spider in his signature questioned as tears threatened to fall from eyes of Octavius' body. He just got a thumbs up in return. Ben cleared his throat as the heroes of Earth-616 looked at him in shock while Juri, Adriana and the others looked on in confusion. "How are you alive!?"

"Well-er-I never died." Ben said bluntly. "Remember Pete, only fresh clones disintegrate. I got knocked out and imprisoned by Jackal so he could run more tests on me." Ultimate Jessica and Talon grimaced at the thought of disintegration.

"So how are you free?" Peter questioned in confusion.

"Well one of Jackal's newest projects recently broke free after he had been absent for so long. This experiment went on a rampage and shattered my holding cell freeing me in the process. I would have attempted to stop it but Julia appeared out of nowhere and gave me my costume and told me the current situation. I got here as soon as I finished dressing."

"Well, he's not lying." Talon muttered as she carefully watched the clone's body for any signs of deceit.

"Anyway, enough about me we're wasting time! What do we have to do now?" It was then that Phantom cleared his throat and gained their attention.

"I was wondering when someone would ask. Our resident AI has surveyed the area and I have come up with a series of missions for us all to undertake. Successful completion of them will result in the most favorable end of this struggle. When I say your name remove your masks so we can identify you in case you have to get out of costume."

"Wait how do you know our identities?" Mayday questioned in confusion making him chuckle.

"Dear sister, before I came here a trusted informant gave me everything that I needed to know for my journey." Phantom answered as he thought of his elder brother. "I'll start with you, Mayday Parker AKA Spider-Girl, your mission is to go on patrol for the imposter you are to confront him immediately if you find him with extreme prejudice. It doesn't need to be said but don't kill him."

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Mayday muttered as she pulled off her mask and Peter felt a pain in his chest as he stared at her. He remembered his last team up with the girl and knew he felt a connection with her. Though she inherited his brown hair rather than MJ's red, he could see the strong familial resemblance. He glanced to the side and could see that Ero was thinking the same thing.

"Ero Parker, Kaine Parker AKA Scarlet Spider, and Ben Reilly AKA Scarlet Spider you three are also on patrol." Phantom explained making them nod. Ero and Kaine weren't wearing their mask and when asked why he didn't take his off, Ben explained that it was pointless because he looked like Kaine.

"Alright little bro's we get to kick Peter's ass!" Ero cheered making Kaine grin.

"Um…who is she?" Ben questioned blankly.

"Our new sister, just go with it. I'll explain it later." Kaine advised getting a confused nod.

"Jessica Drew-"Phantom stopped when he saw both Spider-Women look up at him. Chuckling Phantom pointed at the older one who pulled off her mask. "That one. You're going to undergo intense training with Cassandra Webb immediately.

"Wait, What-*FLASH*" And just like that the older Spider-woman flashed away.

"Robyn, please tell me you managed to get a picture of her face just then."

["Of course Mr. Phantom."] The AI said happily.

"Miles Morales AKA Spider-Man, Jessica Drew AKA Spider-Woman, Flash Thompson AKA Agent Venom. You three are to go to Horizon Labs and prevent and of Peter's Spider-tech from falling in to Octavius' hands. The reason I'm sending you three is because Ock is sure to have back up or something retrieving it for him and if he goes himself you three can easily overpower him."

"Wait, what about me?" Jimmy questioned in confusion as he realized he was split from his two allies in this strange new world.

"Jimmy Hudson AKA Wolverine, James Howlett AKA Logan AKA Wolverine, Daken, Laura Kinney AKA Talon, and Adriana AKA The Queen. You all are going to go retrieve Jackal's experiment." Phantom revealed confusing them.

"Why so many of us?" Talon questioned in confusion.

"The Experiment is a colossal Spider the size of an above average house that gets more violent the angrier it gets." Phantom said gravely. "It's also bound to get the attention of others eventually. You need to bring it back to us before it takes any lives or gets killed."

"Retrieving a Spider-Hulk. That's fun." Jubilee said with an obvious grimace while The Queen's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Anya Corazon Aka Spider-Girl, You are going to go retrieve the Goblin key, and object that opens up Osborn's vault, from one of our allies. Robyn will brief you on their identity when it's time." Phantom explained before turning to Miguel. "Miguel AKA Spider-Man from the year 2099, you are to infiltrate the enemy's lines and gather information on them."

"Got it." Miguel said as he pulled off his mask, while the other Spider-Hero's minus venom looked at his costume in envy.

"If your name wasn't called you are to stay here and protect Peter, Carol, and Jean." Phantom said before pulling off his mask revealing a man that looked as if he were in his thirties with ice blue eyes and a large scar that went from the top left of his face to the bottom right, obviously caused by some sort of blade. "Benjamin Walter Parker, AKA Phantom Spider. I will be on my own mission to deal with SHIELD." Phantom said before smirking and making devil horns with his right hand. "Now let's go make a difference." The other spiders smirked as they mimicked his actions before leaving the lab.

**-With Jessica and Cassandra-**

Spider-Woman Looked around in confusion as she found herself surrounded by destroyed buildings.

"It's time to get started." A voice spoke up and she turned around to see a woman that appeared to be around her age with long black hair wearing a crimson silk gown that had a white Spider emblem on it and a crimson silk blindfold. Her red painted lips grew into a smirk when she noticed Jessica's surprise. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Cassandra has been hinted to be able to manipulate her age when she became elderly after regaining her youth.)**

"What's going on, what's this training I'm supposed to be having?"

"Simple. You are going to be my replacement; my powers have been waning over the years and it's time for me to move on." Cassandra explained before chuckling to herself. "I'm such a hypocrite, in hindsight this is probably more reckless than what Julia has done."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked cautiously making the woman sigh.

"I'm going to make you into a Madame Web." Cassandra clarified. "You becoming one was already pre-determined by Anansi. He wanted a council of three seers of the web to support its center. However if we have three inexperienced seers the center is sure to collapse."

"Wait what about Julia?" Spider-Woman interrupted in confusion.

"She's still green. There are still aspects of the web that she is still unable to comprehend." Cassandra explained solemnly. "The original plan was to wait a few years until she gained enough experience to guide you and the other seer once I perished, however the Web is demanding an immediate change now. It needs to get stronger as soon as possible to fend off the destruction of its center. So I will give you everything I know, everything I am, so that you may guide the other two."

"Why did you take me to this abandoned part of the city?"

"So no one can hear you scream." Cassandra answered truthfully. "This will not be pleasant; I am going to literally force _everything _into your mind. The close proximity to the other Spiders will condition your mind against extreme changes of fate in the lives of Web's children. Julia went comatose due to just Spider-Man's life changing." Madame Web then released a long sigh. "I chose you for a reason; I have watched you long before you gained your powers, not unlike what Anansi had done with Spider-Man. I'll give you the chance right now to walk away. This will be hell and you might even attempt suicide to rid yourself of the pain."

"You sure don't sugar coat things, do you?" Jessica muttered as she bit her lip. "The way you make it sound…I could die from this can't I?"

"You were never supposed to ascend this way, like I saw this quite a bit ahead of schedule."

"_Can I do it? Would Spider-Man even risk his life for a chance to save mine? "Jessica_ wondered as she shut her eyes angrily. _"Of course he would. The question should have never even come to my mind, it must be the fear." _Cassandra's stern expression suddenly turned into a smile as Jessica opened her eyes.

"I know your answer already but humor me." Madame Web said making Jessica roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I accept, I owe him this much." Jessica said sincerely making her nod. "By the way, not that it's a bad look or anything but why are you younger?"

"Because…" Cassandra began as she turned into a being made of crimson energy. _**"I'm sending everything I am, my youth-everything to forge a stronger bond between you and the web, one stronger than even mine was. Prepare yourself." **_Cassandra warned as Jessica steeled herself. The crimson woman blasted forward, ripping free from the now old for of Cassandra and blasting into Jessica's body sending her crashing back. Jessica thought she was prepared…

…she was wrong.

Jessica grabbed her neck as she screamed in agony while her eyes turned into scarlet flame. Countless images flashed though her mind reducing the young woman to tears as she saw the lives of Spider-Man, the individuals he touched, and the individuals they touched so on and so forth play out in seemingly countless different scenarios with virtually every decision they have ever made or were going to make.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

**-FF Building-**

"Johnny? What's going on out there?" Megan questioned with worry lacing her voice. "I've tried to get in touch with Laura but she hasn't been picking up." Johnny looked at his girlfriend tiredly as they sat on the couch with Ben and Sue and wrapped an arm around her as the kids continued to go about their business ignorant to the catastrophe that was just outside their door.

"Octavius is what's going on." Johnny answered angrily making her look at him in confusion.

"The guy that tried to roast the planet?"

"That's him. According to the Avengers he managed to manipulate your cousin and some more of their own members to believing that he was Spider-Man and that they had switched bodies." Johnny answered making the younger woman frown to herself. "What?"

"Sorry it's just hard to imagine my cousin of all people being tricked like that. Since we started getting to know each other again I've learned that she has deep issues with being manipulated. She'd have to be either one hundred percent positive something was wrong or brain washed." Megan said with a sigh.

"Am I the only one that feels that something is off?" Sue questioned as she leaned back into the couch.

"What do you mean sis?" Johnny questioned in confusion.

"It's just that ever since he came here last night and locked himself in the lab with Reed, something just felt…off about him." Sue muttered.

"Oh Sue, not you too." Ben said in exasperation. "If we can't have the Web-head's back. Who will? Some of the man's closest friends are trying to take him out. Of course he won't act the same goofy way, not at a time like this."

"You're wrong Ben." Both Sue and Johnny answered simultaneously, surprising her brother. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away to hide her reddening cheeks.

"…Anyway." Johnny continued giving his sister a knowing look. "Spidey would stare down the embodiment of death and the first thing out his mouth would be a crack at its mother. So while I think we have to be there for Spidey, keeping a closer eye would never hurt."

"We could lose his trust." Ben pointed out making the Storm siblings roll their eyes.

"Better than him." Sue muttered getting a nod from her little brother. Ben was about to respond when they her light stomping and glanced back to see one extremely pissed off Valeria and a concerned Franklin who tried to comfort his younger sister as he followed behind her. This, of course, immediately got Sue's attention as her daughter wasn't normally prone to having temper tantrums.

"Valeria, Franklin. What's wrong?" Sue questioned gaining their attention.

"I don't know mom. We were working on some Web shooters but we missed a step assembling them, so Valeria went to the lab to ask Spider-Man what was wrong. She came back like this." Franklin said with a tone that practically begged Sue to find out what was wrong with his sister. Valeria rubbed the bridge of her nose and released a sigh. In hindsight it was quite funny seeing a little girl look like she was about to talk to a room full of misbehaved children.

"My problem is that I am surrounded by idiots!" Valeria said angrily and something in her tone told them that she was talking about them as well. "If I say something though, it's not like anyone will believe me since I am just a 'child'." Sue was about to reprimand her for her attitude but stopped when she remembered what Spider-Man had told her.

_["You just have to pay special attention to her because sometimes you just might need to speak to her as an adult to communicate properly."]_

"Valeria, tell me what has you so upset I promise I'll listen to you." Sue said seriously getting her daughter's attention. Something in her voice told the younger girl that she was serious and that for once they might actually be able to have a real conversation.

"The problem is that everyone is letting an imposter walk around this building. That's not Spider-Man." Valeria said so surely that it was almost as if she had read that out of one her books. The adults in the room took a second to blink in shock before Sue spoke up.

"Oh? What makes you think that? That is a very serious accusation. What makes you so sure?" Sue questioned curiously.

"His posture is off, he walks wrong, mutters to himself incessantly; and that's just from the first few minutes that I saw him. The real proof was when he told me in some not-so-kind words to leave him alone when I asked for help with those infernal web-shooters!"

"What did he say sis?" Franklin questioned in confusion. After all Spider-Man had been nothing but nice to them since they met the hero.

"Oh just that he had no time to deal with petulant children and that kids should leave the advanced technology to capable adults." Valeria said testily. "Too advanced?" Valera repeated with a scoff. "Of all the unmitigated gall-"

"Calm down, maybe he was just too busy with whatever he was working on in the lab to help you out?" Ben said calmly. That was apparently the wrong thing to say as now even Franklin was frowning as something seemed to snap in the little girl.

"_Damn it_ Uncle Ben, he is _not _my father!" Valeria shouted making Ben recoil in shock.

"Language." Sue warned though they could tell that her heart wasn't in it. "Franklin, go help your sister cool off." Sue raised a hand when her daughter looked at her in disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, I will do something about what you said but you still need to relax too much stress isn't good for you. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Valeria looked at her for a second, but eventually let a small smile grace her lips when she noticed that her mom actually took what she said seriously.

"Well that changes everything." Johnny muttered as the kids left the room.

"How do you figure?" Ben questioned with wide eyes.

"Think about it. Spidey _adores _those kids and Valeria is smarter than all of us. If she says something is wrong it probably is." Johnny said seriously.

"I'm telling you the guy is just stressed. He's busy in the lab so he's just a little stressed to help the kid out." Ben said making Sue snort.

"Like my daughter said, Spider-Man is not Reed." Sue said as she stood up. "Let's look at this situation for what it is. We have an _extremely _out of character Spider-Man in our building with all of the children during a time where his loyalty is compromised."

"If Spidey's stories about Doc Ock are true, then the man does not have enough experience around people to manipulate _that many _of Spidey's allies." Johnny added. "Let's also add the fact all of the people that are with Ock right now are both those that are the closest to Spider-Man _and _the ones that would notice if there really was a mind switch first."

"But what about Black Widow? She's the guy's _wife _and she's with the Avengers." The Thing pointed out. Johnny was going to respond but a subtle shake of Sue's head stopped him. Black Widow would be the most effective in enemy lines and they sure as hell wouldn't be the ones that blew the assassins' cover.

**-Avenger's Mansion-**

_["Where is the Key dear?"] _Phantoms spoke up from Natasha's earpiece. He had slipped it to her during the confusion of the previous night's battle.

"I assume you are speaking of the Goblin Key correct?" Natasha said quietly as she stood in a vacant hallway.

_["Yes."]_

"When Hawkeye brought it up, it was revealed that Spider-Man did have it on him. Despite my best attempts, Hawkeye was given the key to protect. Of course Spider-Man didn't like this but I persuaded the others that since you all knew he had it that it would be best to give it to someone else."

_["Do they know the location of the vault?"_]

"Fortunately, no. They believe that the Oscorp building is too obvious, and I don't feel inclined to correct them. What I don't understand is that if Octavius' knows its location why didn't he say anything?"

_["He has to make an active attempt to draw from my father's memories. It's safe to say that since he has to worry about keeping his image that he doesn't have time to waste sorting through them. I assume you are about to retrieve the key?"]_

"Correct, but that may be the last thing I can help you with. They will no doubt figure out where my loyalties lie after that, and I'd rather they waste time interrogating me than actively searching for me in your territory."

_["Understandable. What about the Empress? It's my understanding that Talon had contacted her when she first had suspicions?"]_ Phantom questioned curiously getting a sigh from the woman.

"Now that I confirmed them, she was not too happy. She's on her way to the city now to handle the situation personally." Natasha explained before gritting her teeth. "She wouldn't even have to be here, but for some reason Steve thinks that since he is the leader of the Avengers he can undermine my authority when it comes to Spider-Man, despite him being an Emoran citizen."

_["You mean to tell me that Captain AMERICA isn't staying out of another country's problems? I never saw that coming."] _The sarcasm in Phantom's voice was almost palpable making the stoic assassin smirk to herself. She frowned as she saw a stoic Hawkeye leaving one of the rooms.

"Target is in sight, I'll talk to you later." Natasha said quietly before walking up behind Hawkeye. "Clint, how are you?" The red head asked in concern gaining his attention.

"Oh, hey Nat." The archer said with a sigh. "I'm fine." Hawkeye tried to reassure her only to get a disbelief stare in return as the Russian quirked an eyebrow. "It's just this situation with Jessica. Part of me knew it wasn't going to last but I didn't expect it to end like this. I mean why can't she see that we're the good guys here?"

"Octavius found her weak points and played on them." Natasha explained simply. "To be honest this entire situation will no doubt lead to nothing but trouble for Emora. Spider-Man doesn't think he can't trust anybody, and because of that-well let's just say you are not the only one with a failing relationship." Natasha explained with a sigh of her own making the archer chuckle.

"Remember when life was simple? Just find a target, eliminate them, and move on with our lives."

"Those were the days." Natasha agreed with a weak smile. "You always did have my back didn't you?"

"Of course." Hawkeye smiled before frowning. "Are you okay Nat? You look stressed."

"I am." Natasha admitted as she took a step towards the archer. "Octavius, this political marriage-everything is just building up." The assassin continued as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just need to find a way to relieve this stress." Hawkeye widened his eyes slightly as he had a feeling of where this conversation was headed.

"Natasha, I can't-"

"Why not?" The woman questioned curiously. "You've had your eyes on me since you were performing in the circus. I figured I'd let you mature a bit first before you found yourself in something you'd regret."

"What about Spider-Man and Silver?" Clint asked quietly as he felt his resolve weakening a little.

"What about them?" Natasha said as she raised an elegant eyebrow. "The marriage is for show, and that's it. Think about it, do you think I don't know how much Spider-Man gets around lately? I'm not looking for love Clint; I just want a moment to forget about everything that is happening around us for a bit. That definitely seems like something you would want right now as well."

"But-"Hawkeye was interrupted as Natasha closed the distance between their lips. Momentarily stunned, Hawkeye quickly embraced her tightly and closed his eyes as she grabbed a handful of his blonde hair. His hands found themselves on her rear as he stumbled back into a wall as they continued to kiss hungrily. Hawkeye was about to separate so he could breathe when he felt something on his neck.

_***BZZZZT***_

"Gah!" The man screamed as he found himself electrocuted. Natasha didn't as much as flinch at the brief look of betrayal that he sent her before he succumbed to unconsciousness. The woman wore blank expression as she ripped open his shirt and grabbed the golden key that was hanging around his neck. Snatching it off, she turned to a wall and held the Key up. A moment passed before the key was lifted from her hand as a frowning Silver appeared before her.

"Should I be concerned that I want to kick him?" Silver muttered making the red-head roll her eyes.

"Not now Silver." Natasha chided half-heartedly as the woman pocketed the key. "How long until Mary Jane arrives in New York?"

"Probably around another half-hour. Natasha I-I have _never _thought it was capable to be as angry as she is. It _really _is not healthy." This made Natasha's frown deepen. Silver, like her had seen a lot of bloodshed and the dark side of life. For the young Empress to actually possess enough anger to startle Silver was truly a feat. "I can't even tell who she is anymore." Silver continued with a frown.

"Well then, Octavius should not cross her path then." Natasha said simply her face not betraying the concern she truly felt. Little by little both Mary Jane and Sonja had been gaining each other's personality trait to a point that the other three regents feared that eventually they were going to lose one of them completely. "Time for you to leave, hurry and one of Spider-Man's allies will take the key from you and open the weapon cache." Silver nodded and faded away from view, but the red-head soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Silver's bodiless voice questioned in concern.

"I've probably just permanently destroyed any real trust between Clint and me, but I'm okay."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all." Natasha said without hesitation. There was a moment of silence and the assassin figured that Silver had left. The Russian sat down next to the downed Hawkeye and waited for someone to find them. Part of her was pissed that it took over ten minutes for someone to notice Hawkeye was downed in the hallway.

**-15 minutes later with Silver-**

As Silver ran through the city, she gave a slight curse as she glanced back and saw Iron Man flying at her in the distance. It appeared as though he was wearing a new suit as well by the looks of it. Instead of the normal red and gold theme with blue repulsors, it was black and gold with red repulsors and secondary repulsors that are located on each side of the main arc reactor, on the shoulders, on each hip, on each wrist, and on top of each hand.

"_[Of course they would send Iron Man; he would have no problem seeing through my cloak.]" _Silver thought in frustration before frowning as a shadow passed over her. Looking up her eyes widened when she saw Spider-Girl swinging above her. "Spider-Girl!" Silver shouted as she removed her cloak and gaining her attention.

"There you are! Do you know how hard it was to find you? Even if Robyn can tell me where you are it's not like I can see you." The teen muttered as she landed in front of the ex-mercenary with in a crouch. "Give me the key, quick!" Silver tossed her the golden key and in return Spider-Girl tossed her a small earpiece. "Robyn will direct you to a safe place; I'll deal with tin man." Spider-Girl said before she ran off.

**-Meanwhile Just outside the City-**

Mary Jane was sitting in her private jet with her head resting on her fist. If looks could kill her crimson eyed glare probably would have destroyed even Mephisto. It was like a penance stare, minus the death.

"_Sonja, why the hell am I so angry? What happened to Peter is horrible, I know, but this is not healthy." _MJ questioned as she gritted her teeth.

_["If I had to guess, Scathach is preparing you for battle. She's giving you enough anger to fight your foe effectively."]_

"_Why is she giving me the anger and not you, aren't you her champion?" _Sonja's silence, ironically, did nothing but piss her off even more.

It was a bad day to be her enemy.

**-Back with Spider-Girl-**

**The_Spider_Girl: I'm totally terrified. I mean right now I'm hiding on top of a building from Iron Man…I can't fight him he's a real Hero! Completely out of my league. What the hell am I doing!?**

Anya grimaced as she glanced over the edge and saw Iron Man flying towards her. Spider-Girl steeled herself and ran off the edge of the building.

"Oh Spider-Man owes me big for this…" Anya muttered before landing a drop kick on Iron-Man's head. "Catch me if you can tin-head!"

["Will you just surrender kid!?"] Iron Man shouted sounding very reluctant to fight a teenaged girl.

"Only if you do it first!" Spider-Girl quipped as she spun around in mid-air and web-zipped to the armored Avenger.

["This isn't a game; people's lives are at stake!"] Iron Man shouted as he blocked a punch aimed at his head and fired a low power repulsor blast at the girl.

"Oof!" Anya winced as she flew back. She quickly righted herself as she fell and began to web swing around the Avenger only to find herself having to dodge blasts from the secondary repulsors _"T-this is impossible!" _Spider-Girl thought in frustration as she continued to fail to land a hit. Iron Man eventually blasted forward delivered a punch that sent her flying back and crashing into the rubble of one of the nearly destroyed buildings as a few civilians looked at the battling heroes with varying degrees of shock.

Anya winced as she struggled to sit up only to flinch as her body locked up in pain. Looking down, she saw why. There was a long rusty nail that pierced her side. She grimaced as she saw blood begin to pool underneath her.

["Give up kid, you need medical treatment ASAP! Give me the key and I can have someone look after you."] Spider-Girl trembled slightly as it sunk in just how outclassed she was. She was facing a key member of the Avengers _and _one of the leaders in the Civil War. The rational part of her was sorely tempted to accept his offer.

That is until she glanced behind him and saw not only the worried faces of the civilians but a heavily damaged poster of Spider-Man that seemed to gaze down on her.

**The_Spider_Girl: So just as I was about to surrender I remembered the most important lesson I had ever received. With great power…comes great responsibility. I know it sounds cheesy but when I thought about you all I realized that I couldn't give up! Spider-Man was only barely stronger than me when he took down freaking **_**Fire Lord. **_**So why was I getting scared over this Jackass!?"**

**(LIAG Helpful Info: Firelord is a herald of Galactus that wields the Power Cosmic, using it in the form of "cosmic flames" and has essentially been given the power of a living star. He has strength sufficient to lift 50 tons, and superhuman reflexes and durability, traits common to all heralds. He is immune to the rigors of space and can travel faster than the speed of light. He wields a cosmic staff that can be used to focus his energies. Firelord can create extreme temperatures.**

**Spider-Man beat him one on one with his bare hands in a desperate attempt to stop him from endangering more lives. It's both canon and considered one of the biggest moments of PIS (Plot induced stupidity) in Marvel history. Still as Squirrel Girl's trusty side-kick would say: Suck it, canon is canon.)**

**BGM: Hero- Nickelback**

"Gnh!" With a painful grunt, Spider-Girl forced herself up as the nail tore from her body and punched a surprised Iron Man in the face with all of her strength, knocking him back away from her. Spider-Girl webbed up her wounds as Iron Man took aim. "If you want think I'm going to surrender while these people are in danger, think again!" Spider-Girl shouted angrily as she gestured to the stunned civilians. "I'll _die _before I let them down! You think I don't know this isn't a game!?" Spider-Girl questioned through gritted teeth as she charged iron Man, dodging his blasts as she did so and delivered another haymaker. "Do you know how much I've gone through for these people!? How many times I almost died while you were off partying and _pretending _to be a hero!?" Anya questioned as she flipped forward and landed a heel drop onto the hero.

["Pretending?"] Iron Man questioned incredulously as he tried to hit the girl, but due to how slow his attacks were compared to hers he failed to make any real contact.

"When you're a hero, every life you fail to save is on you if you could have stopped it. Newsflash, you can _never _make up for the deaths you've caused!" Spider-Girl roared as she flipped over and delivered a round house kick into the back of his head. "If anyone is pretending to be a hero, it's you! Get over yourself and leave the costumes to the real heroes!" Her words hit him harder than any of her blows. Spider-Girl ran forward and hit him with an uppercut that lifted the man off of the ground. Iron Man quickly flew up only for Anya to web-zip up after him, once again taking the fight to the air. Iron-Man shot another low power repulsor blast at the teen that hit her in the face.

_*Rip!*_

Anya quickly tore of the tattered remains of her mask as she flipped back in the air and swung after him like a woman possessed. Anya flipped forward and planted both of her feet into Iron-Man's chest and kicked him forward. At this point the two battling heroes were in between two buildings. Her body felt cold from her loss of blood as the webbing that closed her wound was soaked red. Her eyes felt heavy as she glared up at the hero.

She couldn't give up.

Too much was at stake for her to fall now.

It was then that she felt a primal rage boil inside her. Her eyes bled red as she gritted her teeth. She could taste the venom dripping from the fangs she had begun to grow. She didn't have time to ponder this change though because she had a job to do.

"_**Maximum…Spider!" **_Spider-Girl shouted as she began to web-zip at him from all angles cocooning him in web, she finished with a kick that was powerful enough to pry off Iron-Man's face plate. Anya used her newfound strength, driven mostly by instinct, and ripped apart his helmet were she then buried her teeth into his neck making him scream in pain.

Removing her mouth she jumped up above a building where she landed on the side of a large American flag. She gazed down at the webbed hero as she hung on flag while blood spilt from her lips. She panted tiredly as her hairband snapped causing her long brown hair to fall down as her eyes regained their normal brown color. _"What the hell was that surge of strength…whatever I can't deal with that now-"_

_***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Iron Man freed himself from the cocoon with a powerful crimson Uni-Beam the beam continued and slammed into a building at the end of the street. Tony glared up at her as his helmet reformed. Spider-Girl returned his stare but froze as she heard people begin screaming. Looking down at the end of the street she paled saw a building begin to collapse and fall forward as people tried in vain to run for their lives. A second didn't even pass before she was darting off down the street. Iron Man made to follow so he could help but froze up when her venom finally made itself known and paralyzed him, sending him crashing down into the streets below.

Anya widened her eyes in horror as she saw non-other than the mayor himself and what looked like his father and his father's wife amongst the people about to be crushed. Desperation gripped her heart as she ran faster than she had ever before leaving nothing but after-images in her wake.

"_I can't stop!" _Anya thought desperately as every sound was drowned out by her heartbeat.

Jameson closed his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable as the building grew closer and closer. He hugged his father and mother-in-law tightly. A moment passed, but the pain never came. Opening his eyes he gasped as he saw a young girl who wore the emblem of the man he hated more than any other gritting her teeth to the point that they began to tremble.

"Don't stare at me! Move!" Spider-Girl demanded as the citizens frantically scrambled to their feet and tried to run from under the building as her costume began to rip as her muscles tensed. As the mayor ran, he couldn't help but glance back and be reminded of Spider-Man once he saw the determination on her face that probably would have been visible even if she had her mask. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Spider-Man once supported the building of the Daily Bugle to prevent it from crushing others.)**

**(LIAG Complaint stopper: Haha I got a new one! Listen because this same misunderstanding happened among fans when Spidey did this in canon. She is NOT lifting the building. She didn't randomly gain OMGWTF strength. She is SUPPORTING it. There is a difference.)**

**BGM: END**

Anya smiled to herself as everyone managed to get away. She glanced up at the window that was just above her head and chuckled when she saw her worn out appearance.

_***THOOOOOOOM***_

The Citizens watched on in horror as the building finally collapsed on their hero. Many began to cry as they thought of the sacrifice made by a girl so young as SHIELD agents swarmed the scene. There was a stunned silence until they heard a faint crashing sound. On top of the fallen building, Anya broke through one of the widows and tiredly climbed out of the wreckage. She placed a hand on her chest to verify that the key was infact still there. She stood up weakly as the citizens began cheering for her as she panted heavily.

**The_Spider_Girl: I managed to save everyone from a falling building, and by the looks of it beat Iron Man! But now I might be gunned down by SHIELD agents…fuck the police. I wonder if Spider-Man would be proud of me? Once again, let me repeat, he is NOT my father but I still look up to the guy y'know?**

"Stand down-*Crack*" One of the agents began as he raised his gun only to be hit upside the head by a rock from a nearby teenager.

"Hey what the fuck is your problem man!? She's a hero!" The teen shouted as many of the other citizens shouted their approval and began to throw random pieces of debris at the agents. Anya stood their stunned for a moment before what appeared to be a construction worker looked up at her.

"Get out of here kid! Let us handle this one!" The man said with a wink. Grateful tears fell form the teen's eyes as she nodded her head and ran off.

**The_Spider_Girl: Say what you want, but I love New York.**

**-20 minutes later: Spider Faction: Oscorp Building-**

**BGM: Euterpe (English version. By Amalee on Youtube) - Guilty crown OST**

A battle scarred Spider-Girl used the key to override the manual lock as Robyn hacked the secondary password. Large doors trembled as Spider-Girl leaned on the wall.

"_I….I did it…" _Spider-Girl thought tiredly as she slowly slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind her as she fell down. She gave a grim smile as blood spilled from her lips. _"I lost way too much blood."_

["Ms. Spider-Girl, you did it! The doors are opening as we speak."]

"T-that's good." Spider-Girl managed to get out as her shoulders slumped.

["Ms. Spider-Girl? Get up!"]

"I can't Robyn….I-I think I reached my limit." Spider-Girl said as she pulled off her mask tiredly. "Hey tell someone to come pick up these weapons for me would ya?"

"That will not be necessary I shall take care of those for you." Spider-Girl blinked and looked up to see Anansi standing in front of her with a smile. "Just give them up to me as an offering and I can either give them to the right people or-because they play an important role later- destroy them in return for saving your life. The choice is yours."

"Okay. Hey make sure these get into the right hands. It'd suck if I died for nothing." Spider-Girl answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Are you positive? You do not fear death?" Anansi questioned curiously. He knew she'd rather die than risk Octavius winning, but the speed at which she answered surprised even him. Maybe he didn't know his followers as well as he thought.

"Fuckin' terrified." Anya answered with a grin as her vision blurred slightly while blood began to pool underneath her. "But Ock can't win…he just can't. Robyn, listen to me. Do not tell Spidey about this."

["But-"]

"H-he needs to focus on the problem at h-hand, he can w-worry about me later." Anya said seriously as she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. "H-hey Anansi…can you-"

"Of course hatchling." Anansi interrupted as he sat down next to the young girl and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Anya smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"R-Robyn…u-update m-my blog for me…" Anya trailed of tiredly.

**[The_Spider_Girl: Thank you for your support on my crazy adventure…goodbye.]**

**BGM: END**

**-Across Town-**

Talon, Jubilee, Wolverine, Daken, Jimmy and the Queen had their own problems as they found themselves face to face with Cyclops and his brotherhood of mutants as a giant Spider rampaged the ruined city. Cyclops team consisted of Magik, Emma, Magneto, a younger Warren (Angel). His visor was replaced by a crimson X. **(LIAG Helpful Info: A Spider created by the Jackal **_**did **_**attack the city in canon.)**

"Why are you here?" Talon questioned with narrowed eyes, though it came out as a growl as Jubilee clenched the hilt of her Katana tightly. Adriana had more to be concerned about then the petty disputes of Homo "Superior" and gazed intently at the-in her opinion- beautiful Spider.

"That's a mutant, and we're here to take it to a place where it can reach its full potential." Cyclops answered tersely. He couldn't believe it but he actually found a mutant he disliked more than Logan.

Speaking of Logan…

"Hey Scooter, did you get that thing I sent ya'?" The oldest feral questioned with a grin that was soon matched by Talon while the other mutants-minus Cyclops- looked between them in confusion.

"You…bastard-"

"Hey it was those two, not me." Wolverine deflected as he gestured to Jubilee and Talon. Jubilee quickly figured out what was going on and turned to her pseudo father with wide eyes.

"You mean there was an actual tape!" Jubilee shouted before turning to Talon. "And you let him send it to Cyclops of all people!?"

"You have to admit, it is humorous." Talon said dryly as Cyclops continued to tremble in unrepressed anger.

"Where. Is. She?"" Cyclops bit out as Talon looked at him condescendingly.

"Nice and safe, you can count on that. Especially if she's with me. The poor girl is worn out on my bed as we speak." Of course Jean was unconscious due to her fight, but Cyclops didn't need to know that. An angry fighter is a sloppy one.

"Enough with your petty squabbles." The Queen drawled before leveling a stare at Emma. "Since you are clearly the only competent one on your team let's settle this peacefully, White Queen." Adriana began getting a frown from the blonde, but she nodded her consent as Cyclops seethed at being ignored.

"Go on." Emma said as she crossed her arms. Like Scott she had a costume change as well and was surprisingly wearing black instead of white.

"To put it simply, that is no mutant." The Queen said, confusing the hell out of the others. "Do not get me wrong, it does contain mutant DNA but the change is actually caused by Spider DNA. This is obviously the work of The Jackal." Adriana revealed boredly. "I could care less what you Homo-Superiors do with your own kind or with those damn monkeys, but leave Homo-Arachnida out of it. To put it simply, _she _is _my_ responsibility."

"Fine." Emma said with a shrug.

"Emma!"

"Oh please Scott, do you really want to fight over a girl that isn't even a mutant? This city is swarming with Avengers and SHIELD and I would rather not waste my time here." Emma explained with a roll of her eyes.

"She still has mutant DNA!" Cyclops countered making Emma glare at him.

"We're not only outnumbered but they have the woman who nearly took over New York by herself." Emma interrupted as she gestured towards an amused Queen.

"We won't be out numbered for long." Cyclops denied as he pulled out a vial filled with a clear liquid. Emma looked at the liquid in disbelief and glared at her former lover.

"Don't you dare even think of it Scott." Emma muttered as he took the top off of it and threw it at Adriana, causing it to splash on the Queen's face. Cyclops looked at Talon expectantly while the Queen stood still as the liquid dripped from her hair.

"Now…now…we have a problem." Adriana muttered with a slight eye twitch as Talon glared at Cyclops for what he tried to do.

"I have changed Scooter. Mind, body, and soul. You think that damn trigger scent still affects me?" Talon muttered as her talons slid out along with the other ferals as Jubilee drew her blade. Jimmy steeled himself as he stared at Magneto. He may not have been the same one that brutally murdered his father with a wave of his hand, but it didn't matter.

"Jimmy…" Talon muttered getting his attention. "Remember Tier eleven."

_["The element of surprise is your absolute greatest weapon. Sometimes you only get one shot, so keep your prey in your eyes and don't waste it!"]_

"Gotcha." Jimmy muttered as his claws shined in the sunlight, while Magneto looked at him amused.

"Pay attention Logan, Jimmy is about to make all of us proud." Talon said lowly so that only they could hear her.

"So there's another one?" The master of magnetism drawled. He too had a costume change as his outfit was now primarily white and black.

"What of it?" Jimmy growled.

"Not surprising. Considering that Logan would breed with any woman that had legs." Magneto said as he ignored Jimmy. Jimmy twitched as he heard the indirect insult towards his mother. "You may have weakened me Laura, but I still have more than enough power to deal with you all." By the look on Cyclops' face, Laura could see that he was banking on Magneto defeating them. Magik didn't even bother to draw her sword.

"Like hell!" Jimmy said suddenly as he dashed forward savagely as Magneto looked bored and raised his hand toward the feral.

"Be gone." Magneto said boredly as Jimmy got within ten feet of him. Jimmy grinned as the metal coating his claws suddenly vanished, surprising the hell out of Magneto who's stumbled back slightly in shock. Jimmy used his shock to his advantage and delivered a devastating punch to Magneto's face.

_*SCHTIK!*_

"Hmph. Undone by his own arrogance. At least Charles will have a chess partner again." Talon drawled as Cyclops looked on in shock as Magneto fell down in a slump as Jimmy stood over the body with blood dripping from his claws.

"That was for my old man, bitch." Jimmy said with a smirk. He idly thought he had heard someone say 'That's my boy!' but shrugged it off as the wind. "I'll to see those to web-heads top this feat."

"Wow…all the times we fought with that guy…and that's how he ends. Really?" Jubilee deadpanned. "I feel cheated." It didn't take long before the two sides began to battle, although Emma did so reluctantly. While this went on Adriana approached the Spider.

"_**Do not be afraid."**_Adriana sent out to the rampaging spider making it cease its destruction in turn to face her. _**"I am your Queen…your protector and I will not harm you. I can give you a home…anything you could ever want. My only request is that you obey my every command. Do so and you shall never want again." **_The colossal spider leaned forward and flared its mandibles as the Queen petted its furry head with a smile. _**"Beautiful." **_The Queen seemed to have a calming effect on the Spider as it suddenly began to shrink in size. It was long before a nude blonde woman was standing before her blinking curiously with bright blue eyes. She made soft clicking noises proving to Adriana that she couldn't communicate at all. "Phantom!"

**(LIAG Helpful info: Yes the Spider was a nude Blonde woman in canon as well.)**

"Yes your highness." Phantom drawled as he appeared next to her.

"Why do you insist on hiding when you know I can find you?"

"Ah, but no one else can." Phantom said simply as he took off his cape and handed to the woman, who simply blinked and sniffed it. "Like this dear." Phantom wrapped it around the woman to cover her privates.

"Well I finished my 'mission' now what do we do?" The Queen questioned as the three began to walk off leaving the Homo-Superior to settle their problems.

"Well they need to continue fighting so Talon can reach her true power, so I say we make our leave so I can now start my mission." Phantom answered with a shrug.

"And what does that entail?"

"Taking down that damn helicarrior." Phantom said making Adriana blink at him owlishly as she held the womans hand to lead her through the city.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Simple. We're going to turn ourselves in." Phantom said with a grin.

-**With the mutants-**

Laura gritted her teeth as she blocked Cyclops blast with her talons. The blasts were much stronger than before, probably due to the exposure to the Phoenix force. With a roar she dove to the side where she saw Magik muttering to herself with wide fearful eyes as sweat poured down her brow. Her much larger than normal soul blade rested on the ground as she fell to her knees. Following Talon's eyes, Cyclops cursed when he noticed what was happening. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Since AVX Magik's powers have strengthened but she has seemingly lost some control over them.)**

"**AHHHHH!" **Magik screamed as she slowly began to transform into Darkchilde gaining horns and hooves in the process. Her sword pulsed a crack appeared on the ground the spread until it was under Talon's feet. The feral went to move but it was too late as the ground exploded underneath her, creating a large fissure that had nothing but flames at the bottom of it. Talon was barely hanging on to the edge as she looked down in shock.** (LIAG Helpful info: Darkchilde is a demonic transformation of Magik.)**

"Laura!" Jubilee shouted in horror as she kicked Emma away from her and dashed to her mate without bothering to look back. She quickly dove down and grabbed Laura's hand just as the feral lost her grip. She lacked her vampire strength in her mutant form, but she still attempted to pull the feral up.

"Thank you-look out!" Talon shouted as she saw Cyclops appear behind Jubilee. His mask began to glow red, but Daken managed to knock him to the side. The blast missed Jubilee but exploded the side of the fissure where Laura was hanging in front of causing the two mates to lose their grips. Time seemed to slow as Jubilee watched her mate fall back into the flames with wide eyes.

Talon, always quick to adapt to a situation, accepted her fate and mouthed something to Jubilee just before her body became obscured by flames. Magik's sword pulsed again and the ground closed as the blonde mutant transformed back to normal.

**-Hell-**

Talon fell passed countless demons that were snarling and roaring at her. She looked down to see that she was headed towards some type of ocean.

_*SPLASH!*_

"*Gasp*" Talon began coughing frantically as she broke the surface before raising a trembling hand to her face where she saw that it was dyed red. Talon looked around the ocean of red in horror, but one sniff was all it took for the familiar smell to register. "No, no, no, no-"

Talon was in Hell, floating in an ocean of blood.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

-**With the mutants-**

"L-Laura?" Jubilee whispered with wide eyes as she sat on her knees and stared at where the ground had closed up with tears cascading down her face.

"What the hell did you just do Scott?" Emma whispered with wide eyes. All fighting had ceased as they stared at the trembling Jubilee.

"I got rid of an obstacle for mutant kind to progress." Cyclops answered emotionlessly.

"I didn't agree to this. This is too much." Warren said with a frown. Cyclops was going to respond when snarling reach his ears, he turned to see the three ferals glaring at him viciously.

"Look at what you've done. Do you really think we can stop all three of them? Illyana is unstable, Magneto is dead. You cannot even defeat Logan." Emma said with a glare as she activated her diamond form.

"That was the last Straw Scooter, if you think that you are going to walk away alive after this you are mistaken." Wolverine growled as he prepared to eviscerate the mutant when a loud rumbling stopped him cold. The mutants looked up to see clouds darkening the sky, allowing no sunlight to pass.

"Storm?" Cyclops wondered when the sound of someone walking towards him reached his ears. Turning around he saw Jubilee walking towards him slowly with her head bowed as seven multi-colored orbs floated around her.

"Give. Her. Back."Jubilee growled as she glared at Cyclops with crimson eyes as she bared her fangs. Rain began to pour heavily as she held her head in pain. The orbs flickered as two large bat wings ripped from her back. Her eyes continued to flash between red and brown as her two sides struggled for dominance.

"_**These fools dared to steal your mate." **_A voice whispered sinisterly in her mind. _**"Are you going to take such a crime lightly? By mere cattle?"**_

**-Outskirts of New York-**

A woman with fair skin, long black hair and crimson eyes who was wearing a black corset and black leather pants eyes sniffed and turned towards the direction of the battle with a growl.

**-Opposite side of the city-**

Blade looked up at where the clouds were accumulating and quickly ran off towards them.

**-Back with Jubilee-**

"_**Mutant…Vampire…destroy the boundary between the two and complete your transformation into my Queen. Show these fools who they have slighted!" **_Jubilee held her head in pain as she glared at Cyclops. Her eyes shone red as the orb cackled and burned into a matching shade as black began to pool in her sclera. Her skinned turned grey as she rolled her shoulders back and cracked her neck. No one dared to speak a word as the storm continued.

"Cy-"

*SCTHICK"

_*BOOOM!*_

Warren screamed in pain as he found himself speared to the side of a building by Jubilee's blade. The Vampire said nothing as she ripped the blade free and in a blur of speed appeared in front of Emma. The Katana slammed into her shoulder blade with enough force to bury itself a good two inches in. Cyclops raised a hand to the side of his mask only to find that entire arm ripped off. He screamed in agony as Jubilee feasted on the limb like a rabid animal causing blood to fly everywhere. Cyclops fell to the ground in agony as he held his stump. Quickly searching for a way to escape; he noticed Illyana begin to stir.

"Magik! Get us out of here now!" Cyclops ordered as he used his remaining hand to blast Jubilee away from him. The blonde looked at her fallen comrades. Just as the berserk Vampire regained her bearings with a sneer, Cyclops and his mutants disappeared via Magik's teleport. Noticing that her prey had escaped her, Jubilee released a bestial roar that caused the ground to shake.

"Just what the fuck is she!?" Daken questioned in disbelief.

"She's Jubilee and that's all that matters, we have to find a way to subdue her." Wolverine said with a growl.

"Subdue? I took you for the type that would try to eliminate any lost causes." Daken remarked with a grin.

"It's not what Laura would have wanted." Wolverine said as he tried to think of a plan.

"You're getting soft! Oh well it'll be much more fun this way, anyway!"

"You better hurry with the plan, because she has her sights on us!" Jimmy shouted as Jubilee glared at the remaining targets. The size of the crimson orbs expanded as she glared down at them. "Oh….this isn't good-"

_***KRAKA-BOOOOM***_

The battlefield was bathed in crimson light. Once it died down, the vampire was standing in a crater as the three ferals lied unconscious; all three of their bodies were heavily mutilated.

_*THUD*_

_*THUD*_

Jubilee turned around as she heard two people land behind her. In her haze she was barely able to recognize one of them as Blade.

"Jubilee, you have to calm down." Blade said seriously as the woman continued to sniff around.

"Damn. I could have sworn I felt my father's presence here." The woman said with a frown before noticing the powerful vampire before her. "You're either an extremely powerful newborn, or a vampire on my father's level that snapped. Neither is favorable." The one muttered as she flexed her hand causing a multitude of veins to appear on them as her claws grew out.

**What time is it? LIAG breakdown Time! **_**Belated-Halloween edition.**_

**Lilith was the daughter of Dracula and a woman named Zofia. This woman was Dracula's first wife, while Dracula was still a human being hundreds of years ago. The two were married by Dracula's late father. However, Dracula began to resent and even hate Zofia. Nonetheless, a baby was born out of the marriage, Lilith. While she was still a young child, Dracula made her look upon a group of impaled prisoners. He treated his daughter harshly over the years, and when the transformation of Dracula was at hand, he told both Lilith and her mother to leave him. They complied and left. Lilith was given to a woman named Gretchin, whom was a gypsy while Zofia wondered the earth and eventually committed suicide so that she didn't have to live as a peasant. Lilith grew to hate and despise her father. Her father began to attack gypsy villages killing the son of the very same gypsy that took Lilith as her own. As a way of revenge, Gretchin used her powerful gypsy magic to turn Lilith into a vampire-like being. Since she felt like Lilith was her daughter, she made her immune to most of the vampires' weaknesses. Lilith on her hand promised Gretchin that she would cause trouble for her father for all eternity.**

**Powers:**

**Super strength: 1,000 tons**

**She's immune to sunlight**

**Hypnosis**

**Shape shift into a bat**

**Weather Control**

**Control over dogs, wolves, rats, mice, and bats**

**Healing factor**

**Does not require sleep**

**Immune to crucifixes to the point that she can use them on other vampires.**

**Breakdown Over**

"Blade right?" Lilith questioned gaining his attention. At his raised eyebrow she continued. "Your reputation precedes you. I'm assuming that by your reaction to her that you would prefer that this one lives so take this." Lilith said as she tossed the vampire hunter a crucifix. Blade caught it effortlessly, and Jubilee hissed slightly as she saw it.

"Why should I trust you? Especially when it's obvious you have vampire origins." Blade questioned dubiously as he kept an eye on Jubilee.

"Listen, I do not feel like arguing with you. You need help; I'm willing to provide it. End of conversation." Lilith muttered but when he kept a stare on her she sighed. "My father is Dracula, I want him dead, I felt his presence over here but it vanished. I help you out with her and hopefully you both can help me out with him. Deal?"

"Fine." Blade muttered as he drew his sword.

**-Meanwhile Queen's Boulevard-**

We now find the _Superior _Spider-Man swinging in a new red and black costume. **(LIAG Helpful Info: It's the Superior Spider-Man costume he wears now in canon.)**

Why was he out and about you may ask? Well the answer is that he was no longer safe at the FF building.

**-Flash Back-**

"I've finally finished." Spider-Man said to himself as he put on the mask to his new costume.

"Nice work." Reed praised as he looked over the new costume. "Tell me; just what are its capabilities?" Before Spider-Man could answer the remaining three of the original fantastic four entered the lab.

"The hell are you wearing?" Johnny asked bluntly with wide eyes. "What are you? Spider-Owl? Everything from the neck down is nice but the mask kinds of throws it for me."

"Johnny!" Sue admonished although one could tell she had agreed with Johnny's assessment.

"Seriously! Look at him! Why the hell does he have a pointed nose!?" Johnny questioned incredulously. "You know you've always told me that you hated noses on masks." Johnny said as her crossed his arms, shocking Octavius who tried to rack his brain for such an occurrence but didn't have time to find one."

"Sometimes things change." Spider-Man drawled making Johnny snort.

_**Strike one!**_

"Like when you told me that you will never have kids last Monday?" Johnny questioned curiously. Octavius, as brilliant as he is, quickly adapted to the conversation like a pro.

"Precisely." Spider-Man said with a nod.

_**Strike Two!**_

"That's Spidey alright, bachelor to the end. Hey after this mess is settled do you want to go back to Hawaii like we did during Spring break?" Johnny questioned curiously.

"That does not sound too unpleasant." Spider-Man said indifferently as he grew tired of the seemingly pointless conversation.

_**Strike three!**_

**! Spider-Sense!**

Spider-Man dove to the side as he was forced to dodge a fireball.

"What on Earth!?" Spider-Man shouted as he looked towards a now pissed of Johnny as Sue, Ben, and Reed looked at the youngest Storm in shock. Spider-Man sighed as he heard his phone go off. HE had a feeling what was going to happened if he answered. "Hello?"

_["You are fifteen different levels of trash! How the fuck are you even alive right now?! I saw a better Spider-Man than you at comicon!"] _Deadpool shouted before hanging up.

"One." Jonny began as he raised his index finger. "Spidey and I _never _talked about noses on masks. Two…" Johnny continued as he raised his middle finger. "I was with Megan last Monday, not Spidey, and let's not forget that he loves kids and has some more brats on their way as we speak." That part shocked Sue but she didn't have time to ponder that at the moment. "And three. We were in Daytona Beach for Spring break, not Hawaii. Now drop the act Ock! _**Flame On!**_" Johnny was engulfed in flames. Spidey took a step back only to find himself bumping into a force field.

"Johnny, don't tell me that you think Spider-Man is an imposter as well! I ran some tests on him myself! All scientific evidence proves that he is our friends Spider-Man!"

"Did you do a mind scan?" Johnny interrupted making Reed pause.

"Well no, but-"

"Then there you go." Johnny deadpanned.

"It's obvious what's going on here Reed." Spider-Man muttered as he stood up. "Octavius has found a way to manipulate every woman with feelings towards me against me."

"How does that explain Johnny?" Reed questioned in confusion.

"Simple. His sister is manipulating him." Spider-Man answered making Reed widen his eyes while Johnny scoffed and Sue glared.

"What…are you saying…"Ben trailed off as he looked at Sue with wide eyes making her grit her teeth as Spider-Man sighed.

"I didn't want you to find out like this Reed." That simple admission spoke volumes in the already tense room. No one said anything before Reed turned to his wife with a frown.

"How Long?" The genius questioned making his wife blink in shock.

"You can't really tell me you believe this!" Sue said in shock, hell even Johnny looked slightly perturbed. Sure he had his suspicions, but feeling the situation come to light like this was not what he had seen coming. "It was one kiss, one time." Sue admitted making Reed, Johnny, and Ben widen their eyes. "That is it, but that's neither here or now, we have to deal with this obvious imposter!"

"So, I'm just supposed to take your word!?" Reed said with a light glare.

"Reed, this is _not _the time to be arguing about our failing marriage!"

"So now it's failing?" Reed questioned in disbelief.

"Hell yes!" Sue shouted with a glare. "It has been for a long time now. Damn it Reed you care more about your research than you do your family! The fact that our children go to their uncle or a family friend for guidance besides their own father is not right. It's one thing to get the occasional advice from someone other than a parent, but they are at a point that it is unhealthy. When we thought Johnny died, why the hell was it Spider-Man that had help Franklin through the ordeal!?"

"Sue-"Reed began but was interrupted when the woman raised a hand as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? That my children seemingly find a father figure in everyone besides their actual father? Hell if it wasn't for Spider-Man, Valeria probably would have had Victor as a role model; she already has proved that she isn't afraid to contact him!"

"But with the web-Head?" Ben questioned in disbelief, making Sue face-palm.

"Damn…it was _one _kiss after he stopped my only daughter from starting down a dark path." Sue explained tiredly.

"She's just a kid, what could she have possibly-"

"That kid is smarter than nearly everyone in this room." Sue interrupted Ben. "She understands the pros and cons of every decision she makes, and if she truly wanted to she could make Franklin follow her as well. The damage my children could do together is very high."

"That aside, Spider-Man is a little too young for you isn't he?" Reed asked with a weird look on his face, Sue was about to say something but Johnny beat her to it.

"First off Reed you aren't going to just blow off what she said like it's irrelevant." Johnny said with a glare of his own that could _literally _melt steel. "I love those kids to death, but I'm too young to be playing daddy, you know, _your _job. Spidey might like that but I don't. Also, you don't have the right to comment on any age gap…exactly how much older than my sister are you again?" Johnny questioned rhetorically. "This can all be dealt with later though. We have to stop this imposter!"

"I can't in good conscience hand over an innocent man to you." Reed muttered as he began to extend.

"I'm sorry but I have to go with Reed on this one." Ben muttered as he stood next to his old friend.

"So it's going to be like this then? Fine I just hope you remember this when you find out that he's an imposter." Johnny muttered before firing a blast of fire at Ben who stumbled back, more from the fact that Johnny actually attacked him than from the actual blast. Spider-Man fired a web ball at Sue who quickly blocked it with a force field. Octavius used her distraction to run away to the Lab's exit. Sue turned to stop him but Reed appeared in front of her line of sight. Reed being slammed into a wall was the last thing Spider-Man heard as he zoomed blitzed passed two shocked Richards children who had been eavesdropping on the entire argument.

**-Flash Back: END-**

"_Just a minor setback, but I no longer require their lab. Still if I want to control this city then I need to forge a superior sinister six. Hopefully the villains I've contacted can defeat these pests."_

**! Spider-Sense!**

"_WHAT!?"_ Octavius thought in shock as he felt someone collide into him. He grunted as he landing on top of an abandoned taxi. Sitting up he saw his attacker land in front of him. It was a female, which was obvious due to the skin tight red and blue Spider-suit she wore.

"I finally found you!" Mayday shouted before pausing as she took in his new costume. "What are you supposed to be? The Amazing Spider-Owl?"

"Hmph, if you must know I'm the _Superior _Spider-Man. Who exactly are you supposed to be?" Spider-Man questioned as he stood up.

"The Amazing Spider-Girl, at your service." Mayday said with a bow and an over-exaggerated New York accent. "And I'm here to mess you up."

"How, pray tell, do you plan to do that? I'm superior to you in every way girl." Octavius said the last word as condescendingly as possible.

"Well punching you repeatedly is a start." Spider-Girl said honestly as she crouched down.

**BGM: Spider-Man Theme- Marvel vs. Capcom 3**

Spider-Girl dashed forward and went to deliver a vicious right blow, only for Spider-Man to flip over her and land behind her in a crouch.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Mayday jumped up causing his sweep kick to miss and shot her foot backwards only for him to catch it and throw her at the side of a building. Maneuvering in mid-air, Mayday recovered and landed on the side of the building in a crouch that was very reminiscent to her father's signature crouch and fired two web-lines from the silver web shooters strapped around her wrists. The lines connected to each side of Spider-Man and Mayday quickly web-zipped to him.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Octavius jumped up as she slammed into the ground where he was previously standing. Mayday turned around just as he landed.

"_He wasn't kidding when he said he had stronger powers. Still this isn't the first time the odds have been against me. I can do this!" _ Spider-Girl thought as she fired a web-line above Octavius. **"Web-Swing!"** Spider-Man barely stepped to the side as her foot zoomed passed him. Releasing her web-line, Mayday spun around and round house kicked him in the face sending him flying back. Spider-Man recovered in mid-air and landed on his hands before back flipping back onto his feet. Mayday wasted no time and speed blitzed at him leaving after-images in her waked. _**"Crawler…ASSUALT!"**_

"**Superior Assault!" **Octavius countered as small talons popped from the tips of each of his fingers, surprising Mayday. The two began trading blows and Mayday mentally cursed when she realized that he was wearing an armored costume. Her blows still did damage, but nowhere near as much as his with the small blades tearing into her costume. Spider-Girl jumped back just as his claws ripped through her mask. Mayday glared at him with one of her now visible blue eyes as she landed. Both panted as she grabbed her mask and threw it off.

It's not like anyone would recognize her on this Earth anyway.

"Okay you have some fancy toys, I'll give you that. However you just changed the rules of the game." Mayday said with a small smirk before dashing at Spider-Man. Spider-Man charged at her as well, but once the two got within arm's reach of each other, she flipped over him and fire to pellets of impact webbing at his feet cementing them to the ground. Landing with a glare, Mayday dashed forward and hit him with so much force that he actually ripped out of the webbing and rag dolled twenty feet away from her.

_**Destroy the emblem**_

Instinctively, Mayday whipped out her right hand causing two needles to fire from her wrist and bury themselves into Spider-Man's Spider-emblem. Mayday watching in confusion as Spider-Man spazzed out as if he were being electrocuted.

"_What the hell was that? Who said that?" _Mayday wondered in confusion as she watched Octavius stand up.

"_What on earth!? She disabled most of my suit's functions! All of that planning for what? That time and effort just to end up with a regular armored costume! I'll make her rue the day she crossed Doctor Otto Octavius!" _Spider-Man thought in fury. "Fine, I don't need them to defeat you as long as I have Parker's body!" Octavius shouted before tensing his muscles a feeling of ecstasy washed over him.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Mayday watched in shock as Spider-Man appeared before her much faster than normal and buried his fist into her stomach sending her flying back.

**BGM: END**

"*GAK!*" Blood feel from Mayday's mouth as she held her stomach in pain. If her body wasn't strengthened from her father's genes she had no doubt that the blow would have killed her. It now became apparent that if she didn't find a way to stop him, she would die.

"Parker was a fool wasting this power on people who loathed him. I shall show the world what a real Spider-Man should be like!" Spider-Man declared before he blitzed forward and kicked her into the side of a building causing the wall to collapse upon impact.

"L-Like hell!" Mayday muttered as she forced herself up. Her body trembled in pain as she held her side.

"This is the end for you girl!" Spider-Man shouted as he dashed forward as his recently healed stingers ripped form his wrists. Time seemed to slow as Mayday realized that he was too close to dodge. She closed her eyes as an image of her father back in her own world flashed through her mind.

"_Dad…Mom…I'm sorry I'm too weak." _A tear escaped as she thought of her smiling mother.

**! Spider-Sense!**

**BGM: Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin**

_*KRANNG!*_

"What!?" Spider-Man shouted incredulously as his fist was blocked by a silver shield before he was pushed back. Standing before him now was a pissed of Mary Jane Watson garbed in Sonja's signature metal bikini, she turned to him with gritted teeth as she revealed her blazing crimson eyes as her muscles tightened.

_[Remember Mary Jane! Scathach's blessing only gives you so much strength you still have to fight smart!]_

"_I know that! Why am I fighting him anyway!?"_

_[This is your foe. You have to do this.]_

"_Who the hell is he fighting anyway; she doesn't look like any spider hero I know of." _Mary Jane questioned as she glanced back at the shocked young woman who was looking at her with blue eyes. Something about the young woman made MJ freeze.

"M-mom?" Mayday questioned in confusion. MJ was about to speak when her ear twitched slightly as she heard Spider-Man move. Spinning around quickly, Spider-Man was forced to duck a vicious slash from her vibranium blade and then back flip away as MJ attempted to boot him in his face. As he began to recover in the air, MJ whipped out her left hand causing the shield to be replaced by a chain that wrapped around Spider-Man's arm. With a roar she yanked the costumed man towards her and stabbed forward with her blade. Spider-Man leaned back just in time to prevent being skewered. "No fatal blows!"

"What?" MJ questioned, having forgotten the young woman was even there.

"If it isn't Mary Jane." Spider-Man said sinisterly. "I had a feeling that we would face eventually."

"He's using my father's body! If you kill him, you remove any chance I have at fixing the situation!-"Mayday stopped as she was forced to dodge a dagger.

"Silence! I know for a fact Peter doesn't have any children." MJ said coldly, so coldly that Mayday had to wonder if there was more to that story.

"Listen, we're on the same side!" Mayday shouted as she leapt forward and landed next to the woman. "Peter _is _my father and if you're the same Mary Jane I think you are you _are _my mother. Just not on this Earth. I've come from my own dimension to stop _him_!" Mayday explained as Sonja's Hyrkanian blade appeared in left hand. "If you can't trust your eyes or your brain, then use your heart! You know something isn't right!" Spider-Girl roared as she glared at Sonja with cold blue eyes as her brown hair was matted down to her face with sweat and blood. MJ narrowed her eyes; truthfully she couldn't even remember what her infant daughter looked like so she didn't have anything to compare the young woman to.

Looks like she has to take a leap of faith.

_[Use your instincts Mary Jane! You are in combat!]_

"Fine. Watch my back!" MJ ordered as she dashed at the monster wearing her husband's skin as her daughter swung at him.

**BGM: END**

**-Meanwhile Horizon Labs: With the Ultimate Spider-Man and woman, and Venom-**

"So we have to retrieve Peter's Spider tech?" Spider-Man questioned curiously as he landed in front of the ruined lab with Jessica and Flash.

"Yup, apparently Ock is going to try to grab it and we don't need him getting his hands on anything that can give him an advantage." Venom said as they walked towards the lab.

"Man this seems eerie." Spider-Woman muttered as she looked up at the dark clouds that had now covered the entire city. As if to just make her day worse it began to rain. "Damn."

"Be on guard. We're dealing with a guy that nearly roasted the entire planet. I wouldn't put it passed him to hire someone to grab the tech for him while he pretends to be a hero." Venom warned as they walked through the ruined hallways. When they finally made it to the door that Robyn had told them was the entrance to Peter's work area. They froze as they heard movement within the lab. "Shit, someone's in there. Back up." Venom pulled out two pistols and kicked the door down.

"I was wondering when you would get here old man." An insane sounding voice spoke up making Venom growl. Spider-Man took a step back in fear as Spider-Man clenched her fists tightly and trembled slightly.

"Carnage…" Spider-Woman muttered angrily. Part of her knew that this world had a Carnage, but she never expected she would be facing him. Carnage paused for a second before a sickening grin split his face as he peered down at her.

"You…you smell like Spider-Man." Carnage cackled before turning back to Venom. "Oh it must have been hell for you to travel with her and fight against your desire to overtake her." Venom quickly fired two bullets at the symbiote as Jessica turned to him in shock. Carnage shrugged off the bullets and formed two crimson axes in his hands. Venom holstered his guns and mimicked the Symbiotes actions. The two younger heroes watched in apprehension as the Symbiotes charged at each other with Carnage cackling the entire time. Spider-Woman went to go help but stopped when she noticed that Miles was still frozen.

"Miles, you have to calm down and forget your fear! If you don't we'll all die!" Jessica shouted snapping Miles from his daze.

"But-"

"But nothing! This is what you agreed to when you put on that costume." Spider-Woman explained as Venom was slammed through a wall by Carnage who quickly followed up by sending two red tendrils at the agent. Venom managed to recover in time to avoid being speared and quickly ran forward and slashed Carnage across his chest with one of his make-shift axes. The Red symbiote roared as it delivered a devastating upper cut that sent Flash crashing through the ceiling. "Don't worry; I'll have your back." Jessica continued with a softer tone. Miles released a long breath as his shaking stopped and quickly dropped to a crouch when he saw that Carnage had turned his sights on to them.

"Let's see how strong you brats are!" Carnage screeched as multiple tendrils ripped from his body at the teens. Spider-Woman and Spider-Man both began dodging them, each tendril missing them by mere millimeters. Spider-Man glanced to the side and noticed a tendril about to spear Jessica through her back and quickly leapt towards her and drop kicked her away as the tendril shot through his shoulder.

"AH!" Spider-Man shouted as he pulled the symbiote out of him and held his shoulder as Jessica looked at him in shock.

"Miles!" Spider-Woman shouted just as Flash crashed down from the ceiling and kicked Carnage in his head making the psychopath roar in anger as he extended his arms and slammed Venom down into the ground.

"You still want to fight me father!?"

"Nope. But you are mistaken if you think you get to walk away after this." Flash roared at the crimson symbiote.

"This isn't good…my Spider-Sense doesn't work on him and now you're injured because of it."

"D-don't worry about it. Right now we need to figure out a way to get rid of him." Spider-Man muttered making his friend nod before she placed a hand to her ear.

"Robyn! We need the most effective way to stop Carnage ASAP!" Spider-Woman shouted urgently.

["I'm already searching Ms. Spider-Woman! Wait just a little longer!"]

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman quickly dashed down the hallway to help Venom. As they ran Tendrils shot towards them and they quickly leapt to opposite sides of the hallway and began running on the side of the walls towards their opponent.

"Hey! What's wrong too dumb to think of some different moves!?" Miles shouted drawing Carnage's away from Venom, however when he turned towards Miles he was lightly stunned to see no one there.

"AHHHHHHH!" Carnage screamed as his head erupted in to pain. The reason for his pain became apparent when Miles reappeared behind him as he held the Symbiotes head as he activated his venom sting. "GET OFF!"

**! Spider-Sense!**

Mile's gritted his teeth as a tendril speared him through his abdomen before he was flung off of the Symbiote and crashed down next to a horrified Jessica who slammed her right fist as hard as she could into the Symbiote causing it to stumble back slightly. Venom ripped free of Carnage's hold and continued to battle him in an attempt to remove his attention from the younger heroes.

"Miles!"

"…Ugh…I'm okay, I'm O-okay." Spider-Man muttered as he webbed his wounds shut and struggled to stand only to collapse onto his hands and knees.

"The hell you are, stay back and we'll handle this." Spider-Woman ordered as Miles forced himself to his feet.

"If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. Don't worry about me and fight!" Spider-Man shouted angrily, shocking his friend who had never heard him raise his voice in anger.

"Fine, be careful."

["I've figured a way to stop him. Peter's Parker particle machine is heavily damaged, if I start it up it should produce enough heat to destroy not only Carnage but the lab as well. The main problem is that the Spider-tech will be destroyed as well. Personally I believe you should do it in the name of Justice!"]

"Blow it!" Both Venom and surprisingly Spider-Man said at the same time making Spider-Woman look up at him.

"We came here to stop Ock from getting the tech." Spider-Man said making her nod.

"You heard them Robyn, blow it." Spider-Woman said as she web-zipped to Carnage and knocked him from on top of Venom, who proceeded to beat the Symbiote viciously.

["You've got three minutes, make it count!"]

"You heard her!" Spider-Man said as he ripped a door from its hinges and threw it at Carnage, who quickly destroyed it. He glared up the boy only to get a web ball to his face. Carnage stumbled back into a wall and Jessica and Miles wasted no time in webbing him to it. "We a have to go now!" The three quickly began running down the hall. Time seemed to slow for the three as they ran and Miles grimaced when he noticed that his two companions got further and further in front of him. It didn't take him long to realize that they weren't getting faster, but instead, he was slowing down; no doubt from his lack of blood. Hearing an enraged roar he grimaced as he looked back to see Carnage charging after them.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" Carnage screeched. Miles panted tiredly as his run began to slow into a painful limp. Noticing this, Spider-Woman quickly ran back towards him making Flash stop his movements.

"Leave me; you've got to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Spider-Woman shouted as she helped him up as Carnage got closer and closer.

"Jessica, forgive me." Miles said pleadingly as he pulled off his mask and gave her sad smile.

"What-"Jessica was cut off as a sharp pain hit her body before her vision went black. With a roar the younger man threw her body at Flash, who caught it effortlessly.

"Kid!"

"Go now!" Miles shouted as he pulled his mask back on turned around. "If he escapes it'll all be for nothing." Spider-Man said seriously as he began limping towards Carnage. The limp soon became a walk and the walk became a run and before long Spider-Man slammed into Carnage who screeched insanely as he tried the rip the boy apart only to miss and get slammed into the side of the hall way. Venom's frustration was visible even behind his mask, but he quickly ran from the area. Just as he reached the exit he shot a web-line at a street light and swung from the building.

**-With Miles-**

"You little shit! Just who the fuck do you think you are!?" Carnage screeched as he enlarged his mouth preparing to devour the boy. Spider-Man used his strength to keep the mouth pried open and gave a small laugh when he felt the ground tremble.

"Isn't it obvious? I think I'm Spider-Man!" Spider-Man shouted as he watched a torrent of flames race towards them.

**-With Venom-**

_***FA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Venom turned around and looked at the ball of flames that was once Horizon labs. Venom looked down at the young woman in his arms and fell to his knees.

"D-damn i-it…" Venom muttered before releasing in enraged roar at the stormy sky.

**-With MJ & Mayday-**

Octavius stepped back just as the vibranium sword stopped mere inches from his chest. He prepared to counter her when Mayday landed on top of the blade and shot forward, delivering a vicious right to his face. Mayday landed on her hands and flipped behind him just as MJ threw a knife at the man. Spider-Man growled and tilted his head to dodge the blade that was now heading straight towards Mayday. Mayday raised her right hand making the blade pause slightly in mid-air before shooting back and stabbing Octavius in his shoulder.

"What!?" Octavius shouted in confusion. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Mayday can reverse the magnetism of objects to send them flying away from her.)**

MJ ran forward as Sonja's Hyrkanian blade appeared in her left hand. The longer she fought the man the angrier she got. The fact that Octavius dared to do something this horrible in the first placed left her hungry for revenge. She was so preoccupied about her need for vengeance that she never thought about the fact that Sonja had been eerily quit or that the Hyrkanian blade had pulsed in her hand causing the sword to be enveloped in a yellow aura. The sword sliced through the shirt of Octavius's suit with ease. This seemed to be the final straw as Spider-Man angrily leapt back and raised his hand in front of him.

"That is it! I have had enough of you infernal miscreants getting in the way of my plans! You may have disabled most of my functions, but I still have one that can disable you!" Spider-Man shouted sinisterly as he pressed his black Spider-Emblem.

A pause…then…

"AHHHHHH!" Mayday screamed in agony as it felt as though her mind was being ripped asunder as she felt to her knees.

"Now, let us end this petty squabble!" Spider-Man shouted as he ripped the knife from his shoulder and threw it at MJ with all of his might forcing her to dive to the side. He grinned viciously behind his mask as his stingers popped out.

_**Ignore the pain my child. Stand up and protect her.**_

"This is the end!" Spider-Man shouted as used the last of his Tantric energy to burst towards MJ in hopes of catching her off guard. HE grinned as he drove his right stinger forward.

_*SCHTIK!*_

MJ gasped as blood splattered on to her face.

**-Temple of the Great Weaver-**

"And so when the blood of the third seer is spilt, so begins the birth of the Queen of Power, a Queen above all others." Taran deciphered as a curious Felicia listened on. "That is where we are now, and with this the identity of the Martyr should be revealed-Oh…Weaver." Taran gasped out in horror confusing Felicia.

"Are you okay?" Felicia questioned in concern as Taran turned back to her with her eyes filled with unshed tears. "…Taran?"

**-With MJ-**

"Hmph, the imbecile should have known better than to interfere with my plans." Octavius muttered coldly as he ripped his stinger from a wide-eyed Mayday's heart. The young woman fell back into s horrified MJ's arms.

"Mom…y-you're okay….I'm glad." Mayday said with a tired smile before she closed her eyes.

The Empress fell to her knees and held the younger woman to her tightly as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Pity. Do not fear you will join her soon-"Octavius stopped as his stingers retracted due to the lack of Tantric energy. He was receiving the most spiteful glare he had ever received, the hate behind it was practically palpable and his Spider-sense screamed for him to escape.

**BGM: Beautiful Cruel World (English Version sung by Adrisaurus on Youtube) - Attack on Titan Ending**

Octavius felt fear grip his heart as she begun to set the woman down and quickly began to flee the battlefield. He ran faster and faster as MJ slowly stood up.

"**Gae Bolg." **Mary Jane _demanded _as the spear appeared in her clenched hand. Her tears increased as she took aim as Spider-Man began to swing away. With a roar she threw the spear in to the air and soon it exploded into a large crimson seal as countless crimson darts rained from it towards the fleeing Spider-Man. Octavius dove behind a building as the darts began to destroy it. He cursed loudly; if legends about that weapon were true then he was as good as dead.

"Damn. Damn. Damn!" Spider-Man roared.

"_**Seems as though you have bitten off more than you can chew." **_A voice spoke up and looked up to find himself face to face with what looked like a crimson demon. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu and realized that Peter had seen the demonic man before and quickly racked his mind.

"Mephisto." Octavius muttered as the devil grinned.

**-With Venom-**

Spider-Woman stirred awake and found herself in Flash's arms. He let her down gently as she surveyed her surroundings. He watched quietly as she looked around in vain for Miles and gasped when she looked at the fireball that was once Horizon labs. Venom watched her to fall to her knees and pull off her mask as the memories came back to her.

"Listen kid. We will stop Octavius. I promise you, he cannot-_will not_ get away with this." Venom swore but he got no reaction from her as she just stared blankly at the raging inferno.

**-With Blade, Lilith, and Jubilee-**

"Blade, toss it to me!" Lilith roared as she dodged more blasts from the raging Jubilee. Blade tossed the crucifix towards her before leaping from another explosion. Lilith caught it just in time to duck under a wild slash from Jubilee. Lilith leapt forward and successfully grabbed the raging woman in a successful chokehold. Lilith's superior strength prevented Jubilee from breaking free and forced her to drop her blade. The crucifix that she kept in the hand closest to her face weakened Jubilee to the point that she couldn't turn into mist. Little by little the thrashing stopped until she lost consciousness. Blade approached them with a wooden stake in his hand and Lilith looked at him firmly.

"Good work." Blade commented as he approached.

"Listen, Blade I can feel it now. Her power is still growing; soon this crucifix won't even be a minor nuisance. She'll be like me a vampire like being with all of the benefits and none of the weaknesses. This might just be the last chance to kill her while she's weak. You can either end her now to stop another incident like this or put your faith in her."

"I did once." Blade said coolly as he approached.

"You saw her when we fought, she was in pain, and whatever caused her to snap was not her fault." Lilith frowned but didn't move as he got closer.

"Why do you want to keep her alive?" Blade wondered curiously.

"She's tied to Dracula somehow, and I believe she can lead us to him. I want him dead, simple as that." Lilith answered truthfully. "Also I can feel that you don't want to kill her. You're close, I can tell that much by the fact that not only did you admit to letting her live, you both have the same sword." Lilith then tilted her head. "Lovers? No it's not that deep. You were her mentor of some sort?" The daughter of Dracula smirked as she saw him stiffen. "Let's just do the smart thing and let her live. There's just more good than can come out of it." Blade stared at her for a bit before releasing a reluctant sigh.

"Fine."

"There, I knew you weren't _that _cold-"Lilith stopped as a stake whipped passed her head making her blink at him owlishly for a bit before smirking. "This is going to be the beginning of a very interesting relationship."

**-With Octavius-**

"_**It's a simple deal. I'll stop that spear and in return you give me your body later."**_

"That's a terrible deal, what kind of idiot do I look like?" Spider-Man gritted out as the building continued to be reduced to rubble by the unrelenting darts.

"_**Die now or Later. You'd be an idiot not to accept. I'll even go a step further and promise you that I won't take it today. That should give you some time to leave that carcass behind and find a new host."**_

"_I'll have at least day to retrieve my Octobot and leave this sad excuse of a body. Fine at least it's a chance." _Spider-Man thought as he extended his hand much to the delight of Mephisto. "Deal." The devil grasped his hand and they shook on it; almost instantly the crimson seal shattered ceasing the onslaught. Spider-Man nodded and ran off.

**BGM: END**

MJ shouted in anger when she saw Gae Bolg end suddenly. She could tell by the way it suddenly shattered that somehow Octavius had escaped but she didn't know in what direction he had left.

"_**Relax child, the time has come." **_A voice spoke up and she glanced back to find Scathach standing behind her. The goddess pointed in front of her with narrowed eyes. _**"A war unlike you have ever seen will begin there." **_MJ frowned and looked down the street at where the goddess was pointing. _**"You will lead the army against your true foe, but for now you are too weak. You must train and become my true champion."**_

"How do I do that?" MJ questioned in confusion making Scathach smile kindly.

"_**Turn towards where I pointed and kneel down on one knee." **_MJ nodded and proceeded to do that. _**"Now use the sword that started it all and stab it into the ground." **_MJ was confused for a second before she remembered Sonja's Hyrkanian blade and how it started her on her strange journey. Pulling out the blade, MJ did as she was instructed and immediately lost consciousness as her body was frozen in its position.

**-MJ's Mindscape-**

MJ looked around owlishly as she found herself in a simple meadow as Sonja stood before her.

"_**And now…You must master that blade, and defeat my previous champion in combat." **_Scathach's voice rung throughout the area. MJ looked at a frowning Sonja in shock.

"She's kidding right-"

_*CLANG!*_

MJ was forced to a knee as she was barely able to parry Sonja's blade.

"Fight back with the intent to kill…or you will die here." Sonja stated coldly before booting MJ in her face.

"_Damn…she's serious…" _MJ thought with narrowed eyes as she wiped the blood from her lip. Clenching the blade tightly, she rolled to her feet and charged at the woman she respected above all others as said woman mirrored her actions.

_*CLANG!*_

**-Meanwhile: Avenger's Mansion-**

Black Widow sat back as she waited for someone to interrogate her. She idly expected it to be Hawkeye, but apparently the man could stand to look at her right now so she waited.

"Leave us alone, I want to handle this privately." A familiar voice said from the hallway that made her heart stop for a second. "You know you have to be the most unpredictable woman I have ever met." Natasha released a sigh and looked up at none other than Bucky Barnes; the Winter Soldier.

**What time is it? LIAG Breakdown time!  
**

**After losing his father at a young age during World War II, James Buchanan Barnes was adopted as the mascot for Camp Lehigh and nicknamed "Bucky". Because of his skills Bucky was sent to England on his sixteenth birthday. Where he went through two months of combat training with the British S.A.S. and another month of special training back in the United States. To his superiors Bucky was the best natural fighter they had ever seen. It wasn't long before he was made Captain America's partner; who unlike Cap could get his hands dirty doing the little tricks that Cap wasn't allowed to do because of regular military methods.**

**The press then came up with a cover story; "Camp kid becomes Cap's sidekick," which made kids all over the country think it could happen to them too. He soon joined Cap as a member of the Invaders, fighting alongside such other heroes as Namor the Sub-Mariner, Jim Hammond the Human Torch (Yes that means Johnny is not the first person to be named Human Torch), and Thomas Raymond the Toro. Being about the same age, Bucky and Toro would become close friends. During this time he teamed up with other sidekicks to form the Young Allies and later the Liberty Legion to help the Invaders in their fight against the Red Skull. Bucky also teamed-up with a group of teenage superheroes called the Kid Commandos.**

**In the closing days of World War II, during a mission overseas to take down Baron Heinrich Zemo, Cap and Bucky hopped on a plane carrying a bomb and hoping to disarm it. Cap couldn't reach it but Bucky hung on. It was booby trapped and the bomb detonated. Bucky found himself too close to the explosion which sent him and Captain America falling into the waters below. He was later found to have been brainwashed years later.**

**Bucky and Natasha were together but were broken up unwillingly when Natasha lost her memories. SHIELD repaired her memories and was going to go even further to the point that she would remember her relationship but Bucky made them stop by shouting that she had suffered enough.**

**Powers:**

**Bucky is skilled at Hand to Hand and has a robotic left arm that is capable of throwing a shield through steel. It can produce electric shocks and EMP's.**

**Breakdown Over!**

"It makes life interesting." Natasha admitted with a small shrug.

"So mind telling me exactly why you knocked out our resident archer?" Bucky questioned making the woman sigh. Truthfully her part was over so she saw no harm in telling him the truth.

"How much do you know about the situation in New York?" Natasha questioned curiously as he sat back in a chair.

"Bits and pieces." Bucky replied truthfully making her nod.

"Will you at least try to be reasonable? Because if you're going to fail to see what's going on like Steve, then I am not going to even bother wasting my time." Natasha said dryly making him chuckle.

"I'm his 'side-kick' it's my job to be the reasonable one." Bucky pointed out getting a smile from her. So she sat back and told him everything that had happened up until the point Bucky had walked in. During parts of the story Bucky narrowed his eyes but other than that gave no visible reaction to the tale.

"And that's everything." Natasha said as she finished. "That's why I've been grounded to a room like some child because if they put me in holding they'll have a diplomatic incident." Natasha said before laughing slightly. "You know I used to hate how Doom got away with everything he did, but here I am being protected by diplomatic immunity…I have to admit it is kind of nice."

"Well I know one thing for sure, that was quite a story. Still I have been brainwashed before and you are showing none of the symptoms…in fact you actually seem happy." Bucky said before he softened his gaze as something clicked. "Oh wow, you love him don't you?" Bucky questioned making her snap her head up towards him with wide eyes. "Spider-Man." Bucky clarified before chuckling. "When will the surprises stop with you?"

"I don't know what you-"

"Oh please Natasha, drop the act." Bucky said with a knowing smile even if the woman he loved found happiness in the arms of another, he was just happy that something seemed to be going right in her life for once. "Tell you what; admit it and I'll have you out of this mansion in minutes." Bucky revealed making her eyes widened. She searched his face but he showed no signs of lying. It was one thing admitting a possibility of even liking Spider-Man as more than a trusted ally to herself. It was another to even _imply_ it during pillow talk with a woman she was forced to wed.

But this…

…there was no going back after this.

Releasing a shaky breath, Natasha steeled herself and gazed at Bucky firmly.

"Yes, against my best intentions it happened." Natasha spoke up.

"What happened?"

"I fell in love…"

"With who?" Bucky questioned with a knowing smile as she glared at him.

"Spider-Man." Natasha admitted as he stood up.

"Well since you're obviously not brainwashed let's get you out of here." Bucky said as Natasha stood up as well.

"You believe me?"

"Well it sure makes more sense than the bits and pieces I've been hearing. Besides I know Steve, he means well but he can be very stubborn. Hell we're just lucky that most of the time he happens to be on the right side." Bucky chuckled before tossing Natasha her gauntlets. "Get ready; there are a lot of SHIELD operatives outside." Bucky stated making her look up at him in confusion. "I said that I would get you out of here in minutes…"

"…But you never said it would be legal." Natasha finished as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Let's just go."

"One more thing, there have been reports that somewhere above the city a crimson seal appeared than rained down red needles on a building. I'm not sure if it's important but they kept mentioning the leader of your country's name." Bucky informed her making her frown.

"We have to hurry. If Gae Bolg was used, it's gotten much worse than I had anticipated out there." Natasha said seriously making Bucky pause.

"Now I might not be the brightest when it comes to mythology but isn't Gae Bolg…."

"It's a long story." Natasha said tiredly.

"Tell me about it when we're escaping." And with that the two legendary assassins ran from the room.

**-Five Hours later: Peter's Lab-**

"So what's the current situation?" Peter asked weakly he had only just regained conscious mere a mere hour earlier. He weakly sat up and found the worn out expressions of his allies to be alarming.

"We went to grab the giant Spider but apparently it had mutant DNA and that got the attention of Cyclops and his mutants." Logan began tiredly. "Magneto was killed but Magik lost control of her powers and Laura got banished to either Hell or Limbo." Logan explained shocking Chun-Li and Peter greatly.

"Wait I thought she only had control over Limbo?" Peter questioned in confusion.

"I did too, but you weren't there, those flames...they were too familiar for comfort." Wolverine explained and for once he actually looked his age. "Jubes….something in her snapped nearly immediately and went berserk. She stopped holding back with her mutant powers and if they hadn't exploded when they did the explosions could have been atomic. She tried to slaughter all of Cyclops' side but they managed to escape with some major injuries. The explosions took Jimmy, Daken, and I out and it was hours before we could move again. Jimmy's still out. Still Adriana managed to get the Spider though she left immediately afterwards." Logan finished as he nodded his head towards an unconscious Jimmy. Peter nodded solemnly before turning to Flash.

"What about you all?" Peter questioned the mask less Venom who clenched his fists.

"We stopped Ock from getting his hands on your tech, but Carnage was there." Flash said and Peter got a chill down his spine. Nothing ever good came from Carnage being anywhere. "We had to take the entire lab out. Carnage and Spider-Man died in the explosion." Flash revealed making Peter flinch and bury his face into his hands.

"Damn it, not him too." Peter muttered angrily.

"He went down like a hero. You would have been proud." Flash said sincerely. "Shortly after that, Spider-Woman ran away from me to go track down Ock. I didn't like the look in her eye; the kid's heading down a dark path."

"Damn, there's no telling what Jimmy is going to do when he wakes up if they are as close as you say they are." Logan muttered as he glanced down at the blonde teen.

"Anansi came by and said that Anya succeeded in obtaining Osborn's weapon cache and to not worry about her." Chun-Li revealed making Peter nod slowly. Something about that didn't feel right.

"This is terrible; Octavius has gone too far this time." Peter said angrily. "Robyn, what's the status of everyone that's still out?"

["Ms. Spider-Girl succeeded in finding Octavius but...she fell in battle after fighting alongside Ms. Mary Jane."] Robyn's voice explain and Peter was almost sure that he was about to pass out again. Not only did he fail his own daughter he got another version of him self's daughter killed as well. ["She did succeed in damaging his knew suit heavily however. Her sacrifice was not in vain there's no telling how much damage Octavius could have done with his suit."]

"Just...just continue… please Robyn." Peter pleaded as Chun-Li shut her eyes; she couldn't even imagine what was going through her team mate's mind.

["Mr. Phantom, Ms. Adriana, and Ms. Alice were captured by SHIELD though phantom says not to worry and that it is all a part of his plan."]

"Who the hell is Alice?" Wolverine questioned in confusion.

["The Colossal Spider you captured turned into a young woman though she appears to be a completely blank slate. She cannot even communicate verbally and is run by instincts. To put it bluntly she's like a spider with a human's body. She appears to be completely loyal to Ms. Adriana."]

"Of course Queenie wouldn't waste a new opportunity to gain a new servant." Juri snorted as she entered the room before pausing slight. "Oh shit! Where the hell is the other one?!" Due to the events of the day the main three members of Arachnophobia had completely forgotten about Cammy. Chun-Li gaped at her before face-palming.

["Mr. Kaine, Ms. Ero, and Mr. Ben are still on patrol trying to find Octavius. They have had no luck-wait-Ms. Ero just spotted him! She's chasing him down now!"]

"Please Ero, you have to stop him." Peter begged silently to himself.

["Ms. Mary Jane is currently meditating next to Ms. Spider-Girl's body. From what I have picked up it appears that she's training right now for an apparent battle that will take place at her location later."] That confused them but they didn't comment. ["The Ms. Jessica from our Earth is still undergoing an agonizing transformation and the other one has just joined up with Ben to help patrol. Ms. Jubilee is currently under the care of a Mr. Blade and an apparent ally."]

"Blade?" Wolverine questioned in confusion.

"Isn't he a vampire hunter?" Daken spoke up with a frown. "That doesn't normally mix well with vampires."

"He's who trained Jubilee in the first place." Peter informed them. "She's as safe as she can be out there."

["That is all for now. I'll keep you updated."]

**-With Blade, Lilith, and Jubilee-**

When Jubilee had awoken she was shocked to find herself in an abandoned apartment with her Vampire hunting mentor and the daughter of Dracula of all people. At first she was skeptical of Lilith's identity but once Lilith gave her, her life story Jubilee had no choice but to accept it. Blade simply asked what had caused her loss of control; Jubilee closed her eyes tightly and revealed what happened.

So now we find the three pondering their next course of action.

"Listen, you're a very powerful vampire-more powerful than I am- if I had to guess my father believes you're his mate." Lilith began as she gazed at Jubilee seriously. "I've been sneaking around New York since it was split in two. There is SHIELD everywhere and that's not including the Avengers. You're fighting an army and you are out-gunned and outnumbered, this is your reality."

"What's your point?" Jubilee bit out making Lilith hold up her hands to calm her down.

"My point is that you should marry my father." Lilith said making Jubilee look at her in shock as Blade crossed his arms and leaned on a nearby wall as he realized what Lilith was planning. "Marry him, and then just when he thinks he's won you over take everything away from him. His power, wealth, everything but his life, that is mine to take, then use that power to make sure your mate didn't suffer her fate for nothing."

"Are you insane? I can't marry fucking Dracula! There was only one person I would marry-"

"-And just how far would you go for her?" Lilith interrupted making Jubilee pause and clench her fists. "Are you really willing to let your mate's fate go un-avenged? There's no love in this. You simply say I do and take away from him everything."

"Blade…" Jubilee began as turned to her mentor.

"A very wise man once told me before I trained you, that you would be the one to bring some order to the Vampire race." Blade revealed making both her and Lilith's eyes widen. "This is your chance to do it. By replacing Dracula you can use your rule to change everything. The amount of lives you could save if this works is unimaginable. In the end, however, the choice is yours."

"What would your mate want?" Lilith questioned as Jubilee closed her eyes as she remembered Laura's smiling face.

_["Live on."]_

Jubilee opened her eyes when she remembered the words that Laura had mouthed to her before she was engulfed by the flames. Inwardly both Lilith and blade were impressed by the raw determination that was burning in her crimson orbs.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll bring him down and give him to you." Jubilee said as she stood up. "Then, I'll fix Spider-man and kill Octavius, after that I'll hunt down Cyclops and his mutants and make them pay for harming Laura, and finally I'll unify _my people. _Though how am I supposed to contact Dracula?"

"If I know my father, don't worry, he'll contact you soon enough." Lilith answered before a smirk graced her lips she would finally be able to grasp her revenge. "Jubilation Lee, Vampire Queen. You have to admit that it at least has a ring. Isn't that right Blade?" Lilith questioned as she turned to the stoic hunter who simply snorted in amusement.

**-With Ero and Spider-Man**

**BGM: In the Air Tonight-Nonpoint**

"So it's finally come down to this." Ero murmured as she stared at Spider-Man while she shrugged off her jacket, revealing a crimson spider on the back of her tank top.

"You cannot hope to beat me; I am a more Superior Spider-Man than you could ever hope to be." Spider-Man said smugly making the woman scoff.

"You think just because you show a little less restraint that you're superior?" Ero drawled. "You want to be a dark Spider-Man? Fine, but since Kaine isn't here to teach you that lesson again…" The blonde smirked as she Saw Spider-Man flinch at the clone's name. "…It'll be up to me." **(LIAG helpful Info: Kaine killed Doc Ock once.)**

"Don't you dare look down upon me! I am the Superior Spider-Man!" Spider-Man roared as he dashed forward. He made it five steps before he was suddenly grabbed by his neck and lifted up off of his feet.

"And I'm the Original." Ero grinned as her eyes burned red as her body suddenly felt as if it was on fire. "Let me show you the power of Chaos!" Ero slammed the man into the ground, causing the earth to shatter underneath him. "So…that costume's armored?" Ero questioned curiously before she kicked the man across the street.

"Damn…" Spider-Man muttered as he struggled to his feet. He stood up just as Ero web-zipped to him and planted her foot firmly into his face.

**-Meanwhile with Adriana-**

"_Damn it!"_ The Queen thought as she sat inside her cell. _"Ero's fighting…her body cannot handle exerting too much power…Ero…do not overdo it…" _Adriana thought in frustration as she rested a hand on her stomach. "Please."

-**Back with Ero-**

"Even the mask is armored…" Ero muttered as her eyes burned brighter while she glared down at Spider-Man. "Stand up." Ero ordered coldly and as the man struggled to get back up she place her foot on his face and cemented her foot to his head before using her leg to throw him into the side of a building. "Stand up."

"_How am I so helpless against her!? Was she really this much stronger than Peter?" _Spider-Man muttered before he felt someone choking him. _"What!? How!?"_ Octavius wondered in confusion as Ero was still walking to him with her hand outstretched towards him. The man was being held by his neck by a black hand made entirely of spiders.

"That's a nice mask you have there." Ero drawled as she stood in front of Spider-Man. "Be careful, if you wear one mask for too long you mind find yourself lost in the persona."

"What kind of imbecile do you take me for?" Spider-Man questioned as he ripped himself free from the hand. Ten small talons appeared from the ends of each of his finger-tips as he dashed forward and attempted to deliver a vicious slash to the woman who simply side stepped away from him.

"A pretty big one if you still haven't learned that you can't hit me." Ero said simply as she kicked him in his back.

"Ah yes…your infernal Spider-Sense is much stronger than mine…" Spider-Man trailed off as he pressed the black Spider emblem on his chest. "Allow me to make it even stronger for you!" Spider-Man shouted sinisterly as he raised his hands towards Ero. The woman confused for a second before her head exploded in agony.

"AHHHHH!" Ero screamed as she fell to her knees. _"Germs…birds…Octavius…EVERYTHING is setting my Spider-Sense off but how!?"_

"Spider Jammers, I took the remains of the one that Stone created and added the technology to my own suit. That fool made the mistake of strengthening the Spider sense instead of removing it but the results appear to be more favorable this way." Spider-Man said with a short laugh as Ero continued to scream.

"H-How-"

"Am I not affected?" Spider-Man finished as he tilted his head. "A good mask."

**BGM: END**

"_Damn him!" _Ero thought angrily as Spider-Man continued to laugh.

"_**Such a shame, is that truly the limit to your power?"**_A voice whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. As Ero screamed Hela appeared before her with a smirk and tilted Ero's head up with her index finger. Her touch burned the blonde but at the same time it made her feel stronger. _**"Only you can see me, so do not be concerned about that fool." **_Hela explained simply. _**That's it, feel the power course through your veins. Accept the chaos, the power, and use it to defeat your enemy. Show me your true self, the monster that you try so hard to hide." **_Hela finished this by giving Ero a kiss that burned her very soul.

**-Web of Life-**

**BGM: Gods Bound by Rules- NieR soundtrack**

Cassandra and Anansi frowned suddenly as Julia continued to rest.

"Anansi…I can no longer see the Other." The Eldest Madame Web stated tiredly as her body continued making the god sigh.

"It seems as though her body is overloading with chaos." Anansi said with a shrug making the older woman frown.

"That's suicide, she lacks a real body. The Spiders that make her up will be destroyed and there will be nothing left to anchor her soul."

"She's doing what has to be done. Like you." Anansi stated evenly.

"Octavius has caused so much suffering, how many more Spiders have to die before he is stopped?" Anansi sighed as he watched tears fall from his eldest followers blindfold.

"Remember, death is only the beginning." Anansi said reassuringly as he held her wrinkled hand in both of his hands. "You've done well. You have earned your rest old friend. I assume she's waking up?"

"Yes…and that means that it is my time to sleep…let both of them-"Cassandra paused for a second. "Let all _Three _of them know that I am proud of them and that I will always be watching down on them." Anansi chuckled as he glanced at a golden cocoon resting in one of the chairs.

"Of course Cassandra." Anansi said with a smile as she smiled. For the first time since she had met the god, he didn't call her a hatchling…her journey must have truly ended.

**-Outskirts of New York-**

Jessica released a sudden gasp as she forced herself up into a sitting position and began trembling. She held her face as the entirety of both of her eyes shined red as burning tears slid down her face. Her body shook with unrepressed sobs as a multitude of images continued to flash through her head.

**-Web of Life-**

The Great Weaver allowed himself to shed a few tears as he held the lifeless hand of his oldest follower.

**-With Ero and Spider-Man**

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Papercut- Linkin Park **

"What!?" Spider-Man shouted aghast as Ero stood up as her screams suddenly died out with a glare as her eyes seemed to have been replaced with crimson flames.

"_**That's it. Use the Chaos to block out the pain and focus your 'Spider-Sense' on your enemy. Show him the power of the Other that dared to live." **_Hela smirked sinisterly.

"This power…" Ero smirked as she clenched her right fist. At this point the burning of her body and mind had actually intensified to appoint where it became a well welcomed feeling of complete numbness. She felt as though she could be electrocuted by Thor and not feel anything at this point. Opening her right hand she activated a Mark of Kaine and smirked when her hand was engulfed by a green energy

"It's impossible for someone to shrug off that much pain. I shall call your bluff-"Octavius stopped mid-sentence as she grabbed her own face with the acidic hand causing her face to begin to burn.

"We all wear masks and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin." Ero said as she ripped _her face _off revealing a pitch black face underneath it as her body was covered by a black hard substance making her appear as though she was covered by a demonic black armor.

"Andre Berthiaume." Spider-Man muttered as he watched the transformation in morbid fascination.

"_**Beautiful." **_Hela spoke up. _**"I'm afraid that I may have over stayed my welcome however, you are half of Spider-Man-half of Anansi's champion- And I cannot simply meddle in the affairs of another's champion for too long. We'll meet again though whether or not it will be in your body still needs to be seen." **_And with that Hela simply left.

"_**So you recognized the quote? I will miss you Octavius you were one of the few villains that could push my intelligence to new heights…but it is time that you moved on." **_ Ero said coldly as countless Spiders suddenly swarmed the area. _"I overloaded myself with Chaos, released my true form, and Adriana is nowhere to be found…this might just be my final fight." _Cracking her neck, four black Spider legs ripped from her back. "Let's go. _**Arachnophobia**_" And with that Ero _exploded_ into hundreds of spiders as the thousands upon thousands of spiders swarmed Octavius.

**! Spider-Sense!**

Spider-Man dodged to the side, only to be caught by a large black hand made of spiders as Ero's body suddenly exploded from the sea of Spiders next to him with her clawed hand aiming straight towards him. Spider-Man broke free and jumped over her as another large black hand appeared from the streets and attempted to grab him. The large arm aimed its palm at the man and Ero sprung out from it with her stingers ready.

"**HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" **Ero laughed hysterically as Spider-Man tried to run.

**! Spider-Sense!**

***BOOOOM***

Spider-Man barely dodged as Ero slammed into the ground with enough force to make it tremble. Spider-Man smirked as he saw that the woman's stingers were stuck in the ground and attempted to strike her down with her back turned.

***CRACK***

Spider-Man gasped as the armor began cracking as two black clawed hands ripped through Ero's back. Spider-Man watched din a silent horror as Ero shed her old body and dashed towards Spider-Man as her old body fell and reverted into hundreds of spiders.

"_S-she's a monster!"_ Spider-Man thought frantically as he began dodging her slashes which began to gradually increase in speed.

"_**How fast are you? Chaotic Assault!"**_ Soon each slash was accompanied by a black spike made of spider's erupting from the ground. _**"Faster…"**_ Ero muttered as he strikes doubled in speed while Octavius did his best to keep up but it was ultimately too much for the villain as he was eventually speared though his shoulder by one of the legs on Ero's back. Ero slammed him downed and the Spiders began to crawl over his body. Ero straddle him and began to slam her fists in his face mercilessly.

"Stop! Please!" Octavius _begged _as he started to have flash backs of his abusive father and the bullies he face at school. Ero didn't let up and soon the trauma became too much for the villain as he suddenly snapped and with a startling show of strength he forced himself up and punched Ero with all of his might destroying her head…which quickly reformed but that was all he need to leap to his feet and swing away.

"_**You can't run you coward!" **_Ero roared as she began to pursue him only for her body to lock up in pain, sending her crashing to her knees. _"Shit, if I keep going I really will die…is that all he can do? Run? He's not superior at all and never will be."_

**BGM: END**

_***CRACK***_

Little by little, the exo-skeleton began to fall from her body as the Spiders dispersed back into the city. Ero fell face first into the pavement as her vision blurred. Before her eyes shut she could have sworn she saw Adriana running towards her with a young blonde following her.

"_Peter…I failed…I'm sorry."_

**-Earlier: SHIELD Helicarrior: With Phantom-**

"How may I help you dear?" Phantom questioned as he sat down in the interrogation room with his hands cuffed.

"That's Agent Hill to you." Maria said with a no nonsense tone.

"Fair enough." Phantom said with a shrug. "How may I help you?"

"I want you to tell me everything about your species." Maria said seriously making Phantom chuckle.

"Isn't that why you're allowing the Spider Slayer to walk around freely? He's supposed to be your spider expert."

"Alistair Smythe has agreed to overlook the…study…of the young woman you call Alice-"

"You mean the dissection?" Phantom interrupted coldly, it was only her years of training that stopped her from flinching at his accurate assumption. "Oh well sure, I see no harm in answering a few questions. As you may have noticed each of the members of my "Species" seems to just be a random group of individuals with Spider powers…that is not entirely the case."

"Oh really?" Maria questioned curiously.

"It's a mixture of both science and magic." Phantom began seriously making her raise an eyebrow. "Anansi-the Spider god- has tailored each of our powers personally. Think of my species as players of a grand chess game if you will. You have your pawns, such as the citizens of New York that transformed into Spiders during the events of Spider Island… and the higher rank you are the more complex your abilities are."

"I was under the assumption that Spider-Man acquired his powers via radioactive Spider bite." Maria pointed out making Phantom chuckle.

"Honestly Agent Hill, who do you think ordered the spider to bite him?" Phantom inquired making her widen her eyes slightly. "As I was saying my species are the pieces and the Web of Life is the board. The Web likes to protect its more important pieces which is why many of us have a 'Spider-sense'. Death for us is merely the beginning of our journeys. It is after our initial 'Death' that we find our true purposes and gain additional power to help us along the way."

"Like what Spider-Man did?"

"Exactly. You see Spider-Man is the 'King' in this game." Phantom laughed slightly as her look of disbelief. "I can understand your confusion-he is quite the character- but take a moment and forget about his joking personality and truly think of all of his feats. You have to admit, he has been quite influential."

"Somewhat." Maria begrudgingly conceded. _"That's an understatement; his influence is at uncomfortable levels."_

"It is also after death that some of us find our greatest enemies…ourselves." Phantom added making Maria frown.

"Ero?"

"Got it in one. Ero is an 'Other' for all intents and purposes she is Spider-Man just as much Spider-Man is. However, Spider-Man has done the impossible."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"You must first understand that "Others" are naturally our enemies. That means they can be heroes but in the end hate the one they come from no matter who they are. During times of crisis the Web of Life will make the Others actively seek out to become one again with who they spawn from and help them obtain _Unity. _ Spider-Man, however, turned Ero into an ally with his bonds alone. I had to see it to believe it, but Ero truly held no hate towards Spider-Man. Now if you find yourself becoming a Madame Web the Web may speak to you when your life is near its end and you won't have to deal with an Other."

"The Web…speaks to you?" Maria asked skeptically.

"We are all the webs children, we are all born due events that the web has pre-determined. Each of us is literally born with a purpose. It is after we complete that purpose that we gain the greatest gift of all."

"And what gift is that?" Maria questioned as she pursed her lips.

"Free will." Phantom explained simply. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but that wasn't it. She couldn't help but feel as though that sounded incredibly morbid. She was human; she really couldn't comprehend living without free will. Having your every action pre-determined? Part of her felt pity for them.

"So what is this Unity? It sounds important of this 'Web of Life' uses it to protect itself." Maria questioned as she gave the thief a calculating gaze.

"Unity is what it says. The two halves literally become one being with the strength of both along with more unique abilities as a gift from Anansi. These can range from turning into a giant Spider to something as simple as an eye color change."

"I'm assuming you have this then?"

"I would hope so considering that I'm over eighty years old." Phantom said dryly as she blinked in shock.

"You don't look a day over thirty."

"I age well." Phantom said with a shrug. "Anyway, two energies can give you the power to utilize the more advanced powers; Chaos and Tantra. The best ways to acquire both are either murder or sex respectively of course." Phantom then smirked. "You should also know that depending on which energy is used the transformation can be either really painful or…" Phantom trailed off.

"Or…?"

"_Very…Very…pleasant."_ Phantom answered smoothly. "Let's see if I'm a murderer or a lover shall we?" Maria's hand started inching towards her gun as the man closed his eyes. When he opened them his once ice blue orbs were now blood red. "…and that's it. I'll let you know that that felt pretty good. I'm a lover not a fighter."

"It's not that impressive." Maria stated as she looked at him cautiously as he hung his head and muttered something about not having ever hearing that from a woman. "So if Spider-Man is this 'king' and I'm just going to guess that the Queen literally is the queen…" Maria trailed off making Phantom nod. "Why are you two trying to capture him then?"

"Because that man is not Spider-Man. If my knowledge is accurate then think of it as something similar to Spider-Woman, only instead of a Skrull it's Octavius." Phantom explained making the woman narrow her eyes.

"And why should I believe you when the Avengers don't? Not only do you work with a criminal like the Queen but you could just be using what happened to Spider-Woman as a way to manipulate her to your side."

"You're right you shouldn't believe me, but let me ask you something? Do you even know what it _truly _means to be used and manipulated?" Phantom questioned curiously as he stood up "Do you know why I am such a renowned thief from where I'm from? It's because I don't just steal tangible objects…I steal the intangible as well. I steal Loyalty, knowledge, and hearts. My unity is the most feared one of my time, let me show you why." Maria glared and stood up with her gun in her hand.

"Like hell-"Maria was cut off as her gun melted in her hand along with Phantom's restraints. What shocked her most though, was the wave of pure ecstasy that sent her crashing to her knees.

"Did you know that some species of Spiders use hypnosis to acquire mates?" Phantom questioned curiously as he raised her chin up with his free hand. "I can make you fall in love with me on a whim-and not like petty mind control either, but true love- I can then betray you in the worse way possible…" Phantom trailed off as he traced her lips with his thumb making her shudder. "And you will still love me."

"D-damn you…" Maria glared at him angrily making him chuckle.

"Darling I'm afraid I may have just stolen your heart." Phantom chuckled.

"I'll kill you for this." Maria swore and Phantom responded by placing the barrel of her gun at his head.

"Worse than you have tried, but just like them once our connection is forged you can do no harm to me, and the inverse is also true." Phantom explained as an image of Alpha-2099 flashed through his mind. "That's the power of love at its fullest my dear. Now do me a favor. Love, and release my Queen." Phantom ordered gently as he began walking away. He stopped suddenly and pulled off his mask. "I can't believe I almost forgot. Remember me." Phantom said simply before he captured her lips with his own before walking away leaving a fuming SHIELD agent behind her. What made it worse was that by walking away it meant that the lack of bullets being shot at him were entirely her fault.

**-Minutes later: Helicarrior control room-**

An invisible Phantom stood in the corner of the room as the SHIELD Operatives began to evacuate the room.

"Okay Robyn take this thing to the following coordinates, this helicarrior will never be seen again." Phantom said as he placed a finger to his ear.

["Sure thing Mr. Phantom!"]

"Thank you; also start my little fireworks show. A lot of pain happened today, but we will show them that Spiders are not to be messed with. Octavius thinks he has the upper hand, but come tomorrow tide of the war will change."

**-The Queen's cell-**

"_I promise you as your Queen my dear Alice; you will get out of here alive. I'll be damned if I let these petty humans end your life." _Adriana sent to the frightened young woman. SHIELD had been prepared there wasn't a single operative on board that had the insect gene for Adriana to exploit._ "Trapped like an animal…if Juri were here I'd have to kill her to cease her laughter." _Adriana thought in dismay as she placed her head in her hands. _"If only I were at full power I would break out of this petty cage and destroy them all."_

_*Ah-hem*_

Looking up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, Adriana found Maria standing with her arms crossed on the opposite side of the force field.

"What do you want?" The Queen asked as she stood up.

"In case you can't tell the Helicarrior is under attack." Maria said dryly as the alarms blared. "Listen your…companion…is taking over the base. I'm going to free you and you can go get that woman, but you do not harm any of the Agents is that understood?" The Queen wanted to demand where the hell the woman got the audacity to speak to her as if they were equals but forced it back and nodded her head. She had more important things to worry about than a few humans.

"Fine." Adriana muttered causing Maria to stare at for a bit longer as if she were unsure if she could really trust the not-just-self-proclaimed-Queen. "Listen if you are wondering if you can trust me, then stop. We both know I don't have time to waste killing a few monkeys."

"Fine." Maria said simply as she turned off the field, cursing as she did so. Her entire body felt as though it were moving by itself. If she had it her way she'd let the Queen rot in the cell. Adriana quickly brushed passed her and soon both women found themselves running down the hall. "Why are you trying to capture Spider-Man? What are your plans?"

"That coward Octavius thought he could dare impersonate my mate without repercussion." The Queen muttered with a glare.

"And by Mate, you mean Spider-Man?"

"Of course." The Queen scoffed making Maria roll her eyes.

"_Well at least their stories match. Damn it, I am obviously being used…I should be more pissed off." _Maria though before shaking her head with a sigh. "_Screw it, I didn't believe in dissecting that young woman anyway at least that will be off of my conscience." _The two eventually came to a new hallway and both started to run in different directions but before Maria got far, Adriana called out to her.

"Listen monkey, your kind has been getting on my last damned nerve but I do not live in debt." The Queen said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at the agent. "You have gained my favor, believe me I will not forget this…" The Queen said as she continued her trek. Maria frowned to herself before turning and continuing hers as well.

**-Five minutes later-**

The Queen quickly found where Alice was being held and blew the door down with a well-placed kick. Strolling in she quickly found the blonde strapped to a table.

"Hmph, so they panicked and left you here. Pathetic." The Queen said coldly as the frightened young woman turned to her in disbelief and made a sound of surprise. "They are gone, and you will not be harmed now free yourself we are leaving." The Queen ordered and Alice's metal restraints shook slightly before she ripped herself free. Nearly instantly she embraced the Queen as tears fell from her eyes. The Queen rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance at her actions. _"She lacks common sense, let alone knowing how to fight."_

Taking a deep breath, The Queen ordered the young woman to cover her ears. The blonde did so in confusion before the Queen released a terrible scream that shattered the nearby window causing various objects to begin flying out of it as it suddenly became a vacuum.

"Do not let go of me." The Queen ordered before picking the young woman up and rushing to the open window where she leapt from the helicarrior. As they fell Alice tightened her grip on the Queen. _"Listen to me Alice." _The Queen communicated gently as the blonde shut her eyes tight as tears slid down her face. _"I am still too weak to release my true power, which means I need you to become that large Spider again and soften our landing."_

_["S-scared."]_

"_I know you are, but that's why I am putting my faith in you, something that I would normally ever do. Listen to me, from the moment I rested my eyes on you I knew you were a special young woman. That other side of yours is beautiful-it's your power be proud of it and release it." _The Queen ordered softly. _"I'll be right here with you, you will not be harmed again."_

_***CRACK***_

Alice winced as she felt her body begin to shift.

"_That's it; there you go no let it all out."_

_***CRACK*  
**_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The Blonde screamed in pain as she transformed into a giant Spider.

"_That's it!"_ The Queen encouraged with a small smile as she found herself lying on the back of the Spider. _"Now I just have to locate Ero."_

_***KA-BOOOOM***_

Adriana looked down at the city of New York in shock as a series of buildings exploded simultaneously causing them to burn. The Queen widened her eyes as she realized that the fires had actually made a pattern. Burning in the middle of New York…

…Was a giant flaming Spider emblem.

"_Good show Phantom, good show."_ The Queen thought as she glanced back to the helicarrior that was leaving the city all together at amazing speeds. _"Still how is this supposed to save Spider-Man's life?" _Adriana wondered before bracing herself as they were about to land in the streets

_***THOOOOM!***_

The Queen leapt off of the Spider's back and almost instantly it reverted back into a now nude Alice.

"_Ero's not too far from here." _The Queen thought as she took off her cape and handed it to the woman. _"Cover yourself up and follow me." _The Queen ordered before stumbling slightly as a wave of pain hit her. "_It's almost time…" _Adriana thought painfully as she held her abdomen.

**-SHIELD Helicarrior control room-**

**BGM: Honor for All (End Credits) - Jon & Daniel Licht Dishonored OST**

"So you stayed behind after all?" Phantom inquired as he drew his blade and turned to see a grinning Spider Slayer behind him.

"Of course, I have the perfect opportunity to dissect a perfect specimen and figure out how to gain your power and strengthen it. I can prove that I can make a better Spider-Man!" The Spider-Slayer said sinisterly getting a chuckle from Phantom.

"Then by all means…" Phantom said as he gestured to himself. "En Garde." Smythe grinned viciously as he charged the man.

_*CLANG!*_

Phantom parried Smythe's claws effortlessly with his blade.

"I have to ask what the point of this is. Otto has already won! Spider-Man is dying as we speak and many of your allies are dead!"

"Isn't it obvious my dear boy?" Phantom questioned as he ducked under another slash and kick Smythe away from him. "It's always darkest before the dawn and to make stronger you have to destroy. This is the web's darkest hour so it's begun to destroy itself. However come tomorrow it will be stronger than it's ever been."

"Do you understand how idiotic you sound!?" Smythe shouted angrily as he failed to connect a blow. It had begun to become apparent that Phantom was not taking the fight seriously.

"Oh but it's true!" Phantom said enthusiastically. "This entire situation will be resolved by tomorrow's end. Sadly neither of us will be there to see it."

"What do you mean-"

"Everyone must play their parts." Phantom said from behind the man as his blade slashed through the back of Smythe's armor sending the man crashing down instantly. "I just destroyed the part of your armor that allowed you to walk didn't I? Please forgive me; my eye sight must be slipping in my old age." **(LIAG Helpful Info: Smythe's armor is the only thing that allows him to walk, without it he uses a fancy wheel chair.)**

"Bastard!"

"I'll have you know that my parents-actually never mind you are right." Phantom said with a shrug as he stood just out of range from Smythe's robotic spider arms. "The Web will be stronger than ever after day break, Either Through Ascension…."

**-Web of Life-**

"Where…where am I?" Julia muttered as her eyes opened. It didn't take long for her to recognize Anansi standing before her. "Anansi, I-"

"Relax hatchling I am not angry, in fact, I have never been more proud." Anansi said with a smile. Julia was about to reply when she noticed a golden cocoon shifting in one of the seats. After a few moments a hand ripped out of it causing blood to release from it as a young brown haired woman freed herself form her prison.

"Where the hell am I?" The woman muttered as she looked around with wide eyes as she used an arm to cover her breasts.

"Mayday?" Julia questioned in morbid curiosity. The fact that she was in a cocoon meant that she had sadly fallen in battle…but for her to reappear the web of all places confused Madame Web to no end.

"I would like you to meet one of the newest Madame Webs, Mayday Parker." Anansi grinned at the shocked red-head.

"So…what? I'm Madame Web now?" Mayday questioned in confusion. She never could get a grasp on how the picking up a mantle thing worked. "Does that mean April or Felicity are Spider Girl now or what?"

"You're not more concerned about the fact that you're alive." Julia deadpanned.

"I was just murdered by a man wearing my father's face after fighting said man alongside my mother-who just yesterday was making eggs and bacon I might add- only to wake up, happily alive, surrounded by allies. I'm just going to accept this curveball from life and move on thank you very much." Mayday ranted with her best poker face. Suddenly a chill went down Julia's Spine when she noticed that Cassandra was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Cassandra, Anansi?" Julia questioned, but before he could respond Jessica appeared in front of him in a red flash wearing the tattered remains of her costume.

"I am glad to see you figured out how to appear to me." Anansi smiled at Spider-Woman before turning back to a horrified Julia with a long sigh. "Her time has come to an end. Be proud you have caused her to have faith in your generation." Anansi said as he gestured to a very confused Jessica.

**-With Phantom-**

"…Resurrection…" Phantom continued as he leapt to the ceiling and aimed his blade down at a raging Smythe.

**-East River-**

Two figures sat on the bridge over the East River. One was a Blonde young woman with dark Skin, blue eyes, and blonde dread locks that reached her mid-back. The second figure was a young man with short blonde hair and light skin who had a pair of hazel eyes.

"How much longer?" The Woman questioned as she glanced under the bridge where two white cocoons of web were.

"Not much." And as if to prove his point a muscular brown arm ripped from one of the cocoons while a feminine arm ripped from the second.

"Shame, I was enjoying life." The woman said with a sad sigh.

"It won't be too bad, besides the web is in danger we just have to become one with once again and move on with our lives." The man said with a shrug.

**-With Phantom-**

"…Birth…"

**-With Adriana-**

The Queen, who had begun dragging the unconscious Ero behind her, suddenly fell to her knees in pain as Alice looked on in surprise.

"I-It's…hatching…" The Queen gasped out as she vomited blood as she held her stomach in agony while buildings burned behind her.

**-With Phantom-**

"Or finally, in your case Damnation. You see as soon as you put that Spider on your chest you became a pawn in The Great Weaver's game. Your sacrifice will be the thing that will allow Spider-Man to defeat Octavius." Phantom finished before leaping down at Smythe and stabbing his blade through the Slayers face. Phantom trembled as her felt his blood burn from the deed.

"_I have equal amounts of Tantra and Chaos within my body; I have achieved equilibrium, this should be more than enough to buy my father one more day from Anansi…" _Phantom thought as he glanced at his watch. _"I just have to hold out until I reach the Altar…"_

**BGM: END**

**-Peter's Lab-**

Chun-Li was not doing well at all. One of her team mates had been banished to hell and the other's lifespan was down to mere minutes if his thrashing were an indicator. She tried to calm him down with her chi but it did not help very much. She had to accept the fact that Peter was truly not going to make it.

_["Chun-Li, you have become very powerful and I could not be prouder of you. I can tell you truly love your friends, but even I can tell how much you love Spider-Man. Be honest with him, life is too short to have regrets."]_

That was what Ryu had told her when he had pulled them both to the side after the dinner where he was introduced to her new friends. The truth in his words scared her, so much so that she had spent the entire night focusing on perfect a new technique just to distract herself from the feelings he had unintentionally unearthed. If Peter was going to die, she'd be damned if he did so without knowing how she felt. So with a heavy heart she grasped his weak hand with both of hers and gazed down into his pain filled eyes.

"You are the strongest man I know, you do not deserve to die like this. If you don't survive the week…" Chun-Li began as she forced back some tears. "You need to know that I-I love you." She saw his eyes widen in astonishment even with the unimaginable pain he felt.

"C-c-chun-Li…I-"

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_

**BGM: Butterfly (Feat. Mimi Page) - Bassnectar**

"Peter?" The fighter questioned fearfully as his eyes went blank, she shut her eyes angrily as she dropped his now limp hand. A myriad of emotions coursed through her body at once, but there was one that was the easiest for her to settle with so she grabbed on to that one.

Rage.

Pure unadulterated anger coursed through her veins at the unfairness of it all. Chun-Li stood up and began making her way out of the room; she didn't even acknowledge Juri who was leaning in the doorway. Juri was about to make a teasing comment when she noticed the look in her rival's eyes.

A look that she had once wore years ago when her parents were murdered. Juri grinned at the sight and wrapped an arm around the woman's neck in a friendly gesture.

"So where are we headed?" Juri questioned curiously as the Chinese woman continued to walk forward.

"I'm going to go find Octavius." Chun-Li said emotionlessly.

"And what will you do when you find him China girl?"

"Kill him." Chun-Li answered coldly making Juri's smirk widen.

"He's bound to have allies you know." Juri said with mock skepticism.

"Then I'll kill them too. Because of him I lost two of my closest friends in the span of a single day. He's not getting away with this." Chun-Li answered as they stood in the elevator. Juri was positively beaming at this point. She could use this. Use this chance to darken her rival's soul and make her an even more vicious opponent. Juri shuddered with glee at the thought of fighting a darker Chun-Li.

"Looks like I get to test this new eye out after all." Juri mused as she leaned back on the wall as the door closed. _"[I wonder just how far she can fall from grace.]"_

**-Across town: Abandoned Warehouse-**

"Ah my dearest Jubilation, you have sought me out after all…though I do not approve of your entourage." Dracula said as he gazed at Jubilee and Blade with crimson eyes as they were surrounded by dozens of vampires.

"My apologies Lord Dracula, but we have fought in the past. He is just here for my protection. Forgive me but this entire situation seems a little too good to be true." Jubilee smiled as Blade tensed prepared to fight the threatening Vampires.

"Oh?" Dracula questioned curiously.

"I mean just the other day I thought that I was hated by everyone, with no species of my own, and then you appear out of nowhere-a former enemy I might add- and give me the opportunity of a life time. My luck has never been that good." Dracula actually laughed at that and waved his vampires to stand down.

"I assure you this is no trick. The humans have wronged you countless times and I am offering you the chance to get even. You shall be my mate and then you shall gain your rightful place above the human cattle and let them realize just who they have wronged." Dracula stated as she smiled. "You will wed me, but first forgive me but I would like to see proof that you are serious about this."

"Is this proof enough?" Jubilee questioned as she pulled of her engagement ring. She stared at it for a moment with a slight frown before tossing it behind her, making the ancient vampire smile sinisterly.

"That trinket did not do your beauty any Justice. I shall have one of my subjects forge you one that will be a testament to your power. Come, my dear you and your…companion shall come with me. We have much to prepare for; we can be wed after the next lunar cycle."

"Forgive me my lord, but can we be wed tomorrow night I just want to forget and start a new chapter in my life." Jubilee questioned honestly surprising the vampire. The man barked out a laugh and nodded his head.

"If that is what you want. Let's go my children."

**BGM: END**

**-Above the temple of the Great Weaver-**

"Looks like I finally made it." Phantom mused as he leapt from on top of the Helicarrior. He had set it to self-destruct somewhere over the ocean with Robyn's help. _"There it is…" _The thief thought as he landed in a crouch in front of the temple. _"The setting for my final Act." _

_*Rumble*_

**BGM: Emil (Sacrifice) - NieR Soundtrack**

Phantom looked up in wonder as it began to rain. Even during his time he never once saw it rain at the temple.

"_This is the end of my run…oh but what a wondrous run it was." _Phantom chuckled as he stepped into the oddly empty temple. _"Do not weep for me brother, we shall meet again." _The soaked Phantom thought as he pushed the large stone doors open.

_*BA-DUMP*_

Phantom fell to his knees as he was hit by a wave of pain. Phantom ripped his mask off and began coughing up blood as his hands trembled.

"_The Infinity formula is finally wearing off..." _Phantom thought with a wince as he struggled back onto his feet and began to limp throughout the temple.

**-?-**

Peter stood in a sea of white as tears fell from his eyes as he stared at his uncle Ben who gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's time to go Pete, you had a good run. You have nothing to be ashamed about, you did your best." Uncle Ben comforted Peter as his loved.

"Daddy, we can finally be together!" A little red-haired girl giggled as she ran and leapt into her father's arms.

"It's time to come home son." Richard said as he wrapped an arm around his sobbing wife.

"Yeah…I guess it is." Peter said as a large gate opened up behind them showering them in a bright light. Peter held his daughter sadly and began to walk towards the light.

**-With Phantom-**

"GAHHH!" Phantom roared as he pushed the large doors open.

_***THOOOM!***_

A panting Phantom stepped into the altar room where he saw two rows of priestesses kneeling before him, creating a path towards the Altar where a crying Taran stood. Phantom stepped forward, but with his rapidly aging body he lost his balance and fell forward only to be caught by Felicia.

"I got you…" The woman choked out as she helped him forward.

"I was wondering if I would meet you mother…" Phantom chuckled as he neared the Altar. His blurry vision could barely make out the large spider statue.

"I'm so sorry." Felicia managed to say, greatly confusing the man.

"Why? I lived a beautiful life…a life like no other and I have you to thank for it. You raised me well." Phantom said simply but firmly as he fell to his knees. "And now it's time for me to move on to the next great adventure…and I know you'll be there with me every step of the way." Phantom smiled knowingly as he placed a hand on her stomach before turning to the statue.

"What do you want young hatchling?" Anansi questioned as he sat in front of the statue and stared down at the frail form of his brother.

"I would like to offer up my Tantric and Chaotic reserves along with the remainder of my life force." Phantom said with a withered voice as his mother shut her eyes in pain.

"For what purpose?" The Great Weaver implored.

"To give my father, who is trapped in Octavius's dying body- more time on Earth."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, lord Anansi." Phantom answered firmly. It was then that two blue and red tendrils ripped from his body and into the Spider-god. Phantom tiredly pulled out his pocket watch one last time and smirked as the minute hand moved slightly passed the twelve.

"_Ha! Take that brother, phantom has defied fate once again!" _The thief thought before falling forward as his body was reduced to bones while the life left his ice blue eyes.

**-?-**

Peter was just about to step through the gate when he felt someone lift Mayday from his arms. Peter blinked in shock as a young Phantom held the girl in his arms.

"Come now, big sister, father still has things he needs to do. You wouldn't want to make our mothers said would you?" Phantom questioned the red head curiously who looked down sadly.

"No…but…I miss him."

"As do I, but we'll see him eventually. Now come on let's play." When the last word passed his lips he sat the girl down and turned into a toddler than was just shorter than her. That cheered her up and she quickly grabbed his hand with a smile and ran back through the gates. Peter watched on in shock as the gates closed before everything exploded in light.

**-Peter's Lab-**

**BGM: END**

Peter released a gasp as his eyes snapped open.

_["Mister Spider-Man! You're alive! I knew you would come back in the name of Justice!"] _Peter wasn't sure but he actually thought the little AI was attempting to cry.

"Not…not yet." Peter panted as he struggled to sit up. "Robyn, where is Phantom?"

_["He passed on."] _It never ceased to amaze Peter how human the AI was; he could actually hear sadness in her voice. _["He did leave a message for you though. Would you like me to play it?"]_

"That would be nice Robyn." Peter said tiredly as he placed his face in his hands. He had never been more stressed than he had at this point. A second later a hologram of Phantom appeared in front of him with his arms crossed.

**BGM: End of My Journey- John Dreamer**

"If you are watching this father, then my Journey has come to an end." Phantom began wistfully. "Listen, to me-do not weep. Do not be saddened by my departure. Rejoice. Rejoice in knowing that I made a difference."

**-Web of Life-**

_**Rejoice in knowing that there is now a much stronger Web on your side. Filled with individuals prepared to shoulder more responsibility solely for you.**_

The three Madame Webs conversed as they sat in the chairs before seemingly coming to a consensus. Mayday was the first to stand up she was now wearing a red pant suit and a pair of red frameless sun glasses. She nodded her head once before standing up and fading away. Soon Julia followed suit and all that remained was Jessica.

The former Spider-Woman looked down at her apparel with a sigh. She was wearing a long red silk dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places. On the front was a large white Spider-emblem. The fact that her predecessors old outfit fit her perfectly was a testament to just how far Anansi had planned. Releasing a second sigh she closed her eyes an slowly tied a crimson silk blindfold around her eyes and leaned back in her chair and rested her chin on her fist as she contemplated the next move.

**-East River-**

_**Rejoice in knowing that there will always be young Spider-Men and Women prepared to uphold the mantle of the Web's Champion.**_

An older looking Miles slipped on the shirt of Peter's black Suit quietly before grabbing the mask and turning to an older Anya who was currently wearing Julia's old Spider-Woman costume. They both shared a determined look and nodded their heads as they placed on their respective masks. They turned to a smiling Julia who nodded her head in acceptance before fading away.

_**Rejoice in knowing that there will always be people willing to make the ultimate Sacrifice for both you and the greater good.**_

The two glanced behind them before swinging off at a much greater pace than they have ever achieved before, leaving behind two deceased blondes who both had a smile on their face before their bodies slowly broke down into many deceased spiders that were soon swarmed by white doves.

**-With the Queen-**

_**Rejoice in knowing that should the Web's King and Queen fall, there will be someone ready to sit at the throne**_.

The Queen screamed in agony as the multi-colored energy that burned in her eyes slowly turned golden as tears fell from her eyes as Alice looked on in horror.

**-Adriana's Mind-scape-**

The Queen looked on with wide eyes as she looked up at as massive shadow that was easily three times the size of Alice's Spider form. It had four blazing crimson eyes and on the shadowy figures forehead there was a simple blue gem that shined with an intensity that the Queen had never seen before.

**-Hell-**

_**Rejoice in knowing that you have Allies that are willing to literally go to Hell and back for you.**_

It could have been hours or eons. Talon truthfully couldn't tell how long she had been walking through the fiery pits of hell. She had swam through oceans of blood, been baptized with fire as she fought legions of demons, but her mind had never lost its goal to get back to those she had left behind. She kept telling herself that if Logan could survive then so should she.

As she walked she came across a woman, who actually looked a lot like her only a bit older with –what she could make out- deep blue eyes. The woman was speared to a wall and about to be mauled by hellhounds. The rational part of her had said to leave the woman because if she was in hell, she had done something to deserve it anyway. The heroic side of her, however, won out and Talon charged forward with her talons ready unknowingly about to gain an ally that would change her life forever.

**-With Juri and Chun-Li-**

_**Rejoice in knowing that there are allies you don't even know of yet looking after those who so whole heartedly follow you.**_

As Juri and Chun-Li ran to where they had suddenly heard the ear splitting scream of the Queen, an Eagle simply flew above them with Chun-Li's concerned face reflecting in its eye.

**-MJ's Mindscape-**

_**Rejoice in knowing that there are some the love you so much that they are willing to give up said love just to help you.**_

MJ gritted her teeth as she slammed into the ground and rolled away just in time to dodge a knife that was thrown with so much force it buried itself into the ground to its hilt. MJ wiped blood from her lip as she glared at an impassive Sonja who was walk towards her as her Hyrkanian blade was engulfed with a yellow aura. With a roar MJ extended her hand confusing Sonja greatly, at least until a familiar demonic gauntlet flew out and attached itself to the young woman.

MJ shuddered as the metal spread over her like a symbiote as the red crystal within the gauntlet shone brighter. It was long before MJ found herself covered in a very demonic and _very _skimpy suit of armor that left practically nothing to the imagination. MJ grunted and two large demonic wings ripped from her back as she grabbed her vibranium sword with her right hand. The metal from the armor spread onto the blade and gave it a more jagged edge as a yellow scimitar appeared in her left. With a mighty flap, MJ blasted forward at the wide eyed Sonja.

**-Deep Space-**

_**Rejoice knowing that you have allies that will traverse the stars to bring you an army.**_

Julia was currently explaining the situation on Earth to a tall orange Alien. He had two emerald eyes that were filled with nothing but pure wisdom and both of his hands had four long clawed fingers. He was currently dressed in a dark blue and red gown that had a large black spider-emblem. The Alien simply placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly before giving her a nod where hundreds of various alien species wearing various Spider-Man costumes cheered.

**(LIAG Helpful Info. Father Spider is the leader of the Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men. They are basically a Spider-Man version of the Green Lantern Corps. Together they protect over a hundred thousand worlds and are allies with Spider-Man.**

**-New York Hospital: A little over one year earlier-**

_**Rejoice knowing that you have allies that will bend time and rules set by gods in order to help you.**_

As a doctor came to inform a married Peter and Mary Jane that their child was sadly stillborn. Mayday stood on the roof of the building a bundle of cloth in her arms. The young woman gave a tired smile before her eyes shone red. Inside the bundle was an unmoving infant with light red hair that was bathed in a red aura. Mayday faded away with the infant opened its light blue eyes that were so similar to the ones of the woman holding her before it began to cry.

**-New York: Year 2099-**

_**But most of all Rejoice that because of you and those who care for you…there will be a brighter future…**_

Miguel smiled as he held Chun-Li II in his arms as they looked out at the city of New York. It was much more peaceful and gave no feelings of oppression. Alchemax was still there, but instead of being a symbol of power it had become a symbol of hope for humanity.

**-Peter's Lab-**

"…and I shall meet you there, father. Phantom out." And with that Phantom faded out of Peter's like with the grace that he had entered it with.

**BGM: END**

"Peter…" A voice muttered making Peter turn to the downed form of Carol who had now opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. "Tomorrow, it ends I promise you that. Then I will make sure that you never suffer again. You've earned your rest."

"Carol, you can't promise something like that-"

"Of course I can, I'm your hero-I promised you that- let me save you…but not now I can't move." Carol muttered and despite everything, all the pain and anguish…

Peter laughed and let himself believe her even as tears poured down his face.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Act IV: Will of Infinity**

**Current Death Toll: 10 (I am not counting resurrections.)**

**Power Levels:**

**Chun-Li: 80%**

**Talon: 33%**

**Spider-Man: 0.00000000000000000000000002%**

**Omake: Rise of the Queens**

_**Power**_

Sonja leapt back just in time to dodge a power slash that would have cut her in half. The two red heads glared at each other, their bond all but destroyed. On Sonja's forehead was a crimson gem, her power had increased exponentially but not even that was able to deter the woman she considered a daughter. Inwardly, Sonja realized that the strange gem on her forehead would soon find a more suitable host…

…Sonja could repress the grin that split her face as a surge of pride ripped through her.

_**Space**_

"_That purple gem…floating in the vacuum of space…it keeps appearing to me, calling for my help." _Carol thought in confusion before glancing over at Peter before clenching her fists. "_I'll go after it tomorrow." _Carol swore to herself before closing her eyes to get some much needed rest.

_**Soul**_

"Wait!"

"Why are you still following me?" Talon questioned coldly as she glanced back at the woman she saved as they traversed a path of pure brimstone.

"I can get us out of here." The woman said making Talon freeze and glance back with a glare. Turns out that the woman she had saved was indeed one of the many enemies of the X-men and she had every reason not to trust her. "A long time ago a found a strange green gem that could control souls but before I could utilize it with my powers Mephisto stole it from me. If we can retrieve it, we can escape, I'll even give you the damn rock afterwards, I just want to be free." Talon stared at her for a moment before reluctantly nodding

"Fine. Let's go find Mephisto's lair…Black Queen."

"I do believe you have earned the right to call me Selene." The woman said looking amused before she and Talon continued their journey through Hell.

"_I'm coming Jubilee." _Talon thought as she looked at her ring.

_**Reality**_

"Have you found a suitable stone?" Dracula inquired as he embraced Jubilee as she stared at all of his gems.

"This one, it feels as though it's calling out to me. Just please don't cut the stone" Jubilee answered as she picked up a simple yellow stone.

"I'll have it crafted into a suitable ring immediately." Dracula said with a smile as he handed it to one of his servants before turning into a bat and flying away. Jubilee clenched her fists as she watched him fly away.

"_I swear…I will change this reality."_

_**Mind**_

"_**I'll ask you once, are you human or are you spider?" **_ The giant shadow roared as it stepped towards the queen revealing it to be the creature she had transformed into when she attempted to take over New York during the events of Spider- Island.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Queen drawled with a smirk as she watched the blue gem on its forehead with slight interest while golden colored energy began to pour from her eyes. "I am your Queen you magnificent creature."

_**Time**_

***BEEEEEEEEEP***

The heart monitor flat-lined as a frail Kiden limped from her room.

"_I'm coming Laura, wait for me."_

As she stumbled and limped she froze suddenly as she found herself standing in No Time. She looked at her multicolored surroundings in shock as an orange gem floated before her. Kiden had to cover her eyes as it suddenly bust into a bright light and when the light died down she watched with wide eyes as there were now two new inhabitants to her personal dimension.

One was a little brown haired girl with pigtails that she quickly recognized as herself when she was younger and the other was an elderly woman with short silver hair that resembled her greatly. Both of them had identical orange gems in their forehead.

"You've finally come…" The little girl smiled happily.

"…now we can begin." The old woman finished coldly.

**BGM: END**

**OMAKE: END**

**Were any of you able to catch just why Alpha couldn't kill Phantom? That'll give you an idea of how much of a detailed reader you are.**

**Where are many of the Capcom Characters? You'll find out next chapter!**

**Why did Talon only refer to Jubilee? She has no idea how much time has passed and only Jubilee has a definite chance of being alive.**

**What the Hell is Deadpool doing? You'll find out soon.**

**How many Acts are there? I'm going for Five and an epilogue.**

**Also Jimmy vs. Magneto was the most realistic fight in this fic. Arrogance causes death. Simple as that.**

**Time for Reviews Hot damn, I didn't expect that many people with accounts to review! O_o.**

**-Note that I'm only responding to the previous chapter's reviews and those with accounts. I'm deleting the note and replacing it with this chapter which is why I said not to review the AN-**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Oh I think I can think of a few ways to make this just a little more epic.**

**Auron187: Truthfully I hate the IQ drop, I'm at least trying to play it off in my fic as Stubbornness or unwilling to accept that it happened. It's not much better but it's something. As for the DBZA –shrugs- it was mainly a shout out if anything. Besides it was a chance to show that Ero still had her tendencies to be a Bitch.**

**Fablesrogue:** **You have gained my undying respect for this account. I'm still pondering what to do with Hope but she'll at least get a cameo if anything.**

**Remnant of the Thirteen Primes: If you were a woman and anywhere within arm's reach right now I would kiss you. I try to make it easy to follow for everyone so I throw in as much knowledge of the Marvel-verse so that people can not only read this fic but also take their knowledge on to other fics. I try to do the same with the Capcom sometimes, but honestly I'm just one person. When it comes to Capcom I hope people understand how to use Google, I'll try to help but it won't be solid.**

**The Uncanny X-Fan: Spidey's Power is going to be very great so he'll level a lot slower to keep it balanced for a bit longer.**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: Start plotting a new funeral for Cassandra and Phantom. One of these days I shall find out where the hell that stick is and when I do I'm going to go kick some ass. Thanks for the review bro and I told you this was going to be long as hell.**

**Lord Edric: Full power Spidey won't even need them. Why cheat the game when you can create it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Coppa-Cola: That show had one of the catchiest openings ever.**

**Rider Paladin: Thanks for the review. I hope this answers more of your questions and let's just say more Spiders are still coming now that the Madame Webs are all healthy. Will Parker live this time? Well *Spoiler* I hope that helps.**

**TidusFFX1997: This story probably has around ten chapters left in it if I had to guess. Thanks I'll try to keep up the good work!**

**Arrankor: Thanks bro!**

**John doe: well…here's more, a lot more. Iron Man and Cap do have a tendency to do that don't they? Peter being stronger than Binary Carol was a terrible understatement and I apologize.**

**Starter: The end of this arc is coming quick! Get ready!**

**Sh8ad8ow: I hope this kept you entertained!**

**Crow667: Ass shall be kicked.**

**Ferpet: Is she in trouble or is SpOck? Thanks for the review bro!**

**GumGumOnigiri: I second that notion about Ock. Thanks for sticking around this long!**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: I'll make you break your oath again. Cause if you thought they were going to destroy him before, the new Web will annihilate him.**

**Thebestoftherest: Lol thanks for the review!**

**AJ Lexie: :P hey how is that pic coming by the way?**

**Dragonskyt: I hope you still feel that way after this chapter. Oh don't worry about DP, he's going to blow your mind soon enough. I did my best!**

**Kingnapo92: -Bows- I will get started on the next ME chapter tomorrow!**

**The New Creed: You can use my Avatar for the shrine O_o**

**AthanMortis: Well it was easier, even though I had to re-write parts of it like twice, but it was also much longer. To be honest this chapter is a fic in itself. This whole damn arc could be a book.**

**Gravitate: I can't even respond to everything you wrote in that epic review so I'll say this. Everyone you want to see harmed will be by the end of the next chapter. Thanks for the gods gifting me comment that made me laugh for a long time. There is a legit Army of Spider people in the Marvel Universe.**

**Z2010Deadmeat: Well my dream is to be a writer and have at least one person truly enjoy what I put out. However since I don't need a degree to be an author there's no telling what Job I'll get as a plan B. Probably an Accountant or something. Yes I'm afraid my entire Alpha arc was to be able to make a more mature and more competent Andy in the most convoluted way possible. The X7 effect has literally just destroyed the SSM arc with this chapter.**

**Harbinger Of Kaos: Like I said not adding it would be bad story telling. It's a weapon, she has used the weapon, and she can grab any weapons she has used. Not adding it would just be dumb. Besides I have something planned for her.**

**ScallierMetal: I'm sorry to hear about your situation at home XD. Also I know that feel about exams T_T. Thanks for reading it though anyway!.**

**TheStorySearcher: Truth be told I thought it was obvious lol. Thanks for the review!**

**The Astonishing Spider-Fan: Here's the next one.**

**Read and Review **

**~RebukeX7**


	25. Act IV (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Marvel or Capcom**

"_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." - Abraham Lincoln._

"_They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."- Andy Warhol_

"_It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."- Buddha _

"_Do not fear what you might find in space. It may be the only damn thing that can save us from our ignorance."-RebukeX7_

"_Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one." –Albert Einstein_

"_Don't Gain The World & Lose Your Soul, Wisdom Is Better Than Silver Or Gold."- Bob Marley_

"_An infinity of passion can be contained in one minute, like a crowd in a small space." –Gustave Flaubert, Madame Bovary_

"OH! I see what you did there with the quotes! You had to make one up for Space though."

**Chun-Li: 80%**

**Talon: 33%**

**Spider-Man: 0.00000000000000000000000002%**

**(I'll put the end power limits and death count at the bottom of the third update.)**

**Shut up Deadpool.**

**XxNeo-ChanxX Was the winner. They didn't just come close, they got it correct! Everyone praise them because they've won something for everyone. You all get to press the next chapter button two more times in one day!**

**Chapter 24: Act IV.1: Will of Infinity (Part 1).**

**What Time is it? LIAG- BREAK DOWN TIME: Infinity Edition**

**The Infinity Gems are six powerful artifacts that when put together are able to virtually do anything. Before the creation of Earth 616 there was a powerful being that had virtually unlimited power. However the being was alone. As time went on the being got lonelier and lonelier until eventually it decided to kill itself. However it couldn't simply commit suicide and ended up being split into the Infinity gems. The gem's powers are as followed.**

**Power Gem: - A red colored gem that gives virtually limitless strength, durability, and energy manipulation. This gem contains access to all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can back the other gems and boost their effects. It allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and become invincible.**

**Soul Gem: - A green colored Gem that allows the user to observe, attack, steal, manipulate and alter souls, living or dead. The gem is the gateway to an idyllic, pocket-universe. Also used to devolve artificial organisms back into a primitive state.**

**Space Gem: - A purple gem that allows the user to travel through space, mostly through teleportation. Able to interfere with the motion of other objects. Allows the user to exist in any location (or all locations), move any object anywhere throughout the universe and warp or rearrange space.**

**Mind Gem: - A blue gem that gives the user virtually limitless psionic abilities including telepathy and telekinesis. Backed by the Power Gem, it is possible to access all minds in existence simultaneously.**

**Reality Gem: - A yellow gem that alters reality to anything the user wishes.**

**Time Gem: An orange gem that gives its user total control over past, present and future. Total control over all aspects of time including time travel; stop, slow down, or speed up flow of time; accelerate or slow down aging, see into past/future and can also be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time.**

**END**

**BGM: Snow In Summer- NieR soundtrack**

"What…what are you two?" Kiden questioned weakly making the little girl giggle.

"You silly…" The younger Kiden said with bright blue eyes full of innocence.

"…You…have been chosen." The elderly woman said with a withered voice. "Chosen to exist beyond time itself…you will gain power beyond anything you have ever dreamed of."

"…But first you have to answer a question…" The little girl giggled.

"And if I don't want to?" Kiden asked the little girl skeptically making her pout.

"You'll die." The elderly woman said gravely as she raised a hand towards Kiden. "_**Fast Forward." **_Kiden looked at her in confusion before she bent over in pain as she began to rapidly age. Kiden stared at the older woman in horror before exploding into dust.

"Don't be mean!" The younger girl chastised before raising a hand at the dust. _**"Rewind." **_Suddenly the dust began to reform in to the frail young form of Kiden who was now staring at the older woman in shock.

"Did…did you just _kill _me?" Kiden questioned in disbelief.

"I had to make sure you understood the severity of the situation. We both know that just telling you something is not enough and that lessons have to be pounded into your head for you to get it."

"R-right…so what's the question?" Kiden questioned cautiously as she took a step away from her older counterpart.

"It's simple." The younger girl said with a smile. "What's more important, the past…"

"…or the future?" The older woman finished. "Make sure you think long and hard about the answer."

"_Well this shouldn't be hard. Obviously the future because without it there wouldn't be a past…but without the past there couldn't be a future." _Kiden stopped and took a moment to sit down. "Oh fuck my life." Kiden groaned making the little girl gasp and the older woman smirk.

**BGM: END**

**-Meanwhile with Ero-**

Ero had imagined a lot of things happening when she re awoke; unimaginable pain, a killer headache, and hell not even waking up at all. What she didn't expect, however was to open her eyes only to find two wide innocent blue eyes staring at her.

…

"EEEK!" Ero screamed as she scrambled back onto the sidewalk as Alice hissed and stumbled back as well while releasing some strange clicking noise.

"Oh, God that was priceless! Haha! You screamed like a bitch!" Juri laughed boisterously while Chun-Li rolled her eyes. Taking a moment to calm herself Ero glared at her before pointing at the slightly fearful woman.

"Tell me who that is and why she feels like a spider before I kick your ass." Ero muttered making Juri snort.

"She's that giant spider that was raging through the city." Juri said simply as if that were an everyday occurrence-never mind. Ero nodded her head before frowning as she finally registered the trembling form of the Queen.

"What's wrong with her?" Ero questioned as she limped over to the woman.

"She said something about an egg hatching." Chun-Li stated with a confused frown.

"In between the screams of pain of course." Juri added with a smirk. "You can believe that she has been cursing your name as well." Juri added making Ero grunt in annoyance before kneeling next to Adriana and placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Come on Adriana, just cough it up." Ero said and more blood spilt from Adriana's mouth.

"Umm, Babies are born from the other end." Juri said with a quirked eyebrow getting a glare from Ero.

"As you can tell this isn't a normal pregnancy, now come over here and help me support her so she doesn't keel over." Ero ordered making Juri roll her eyes and, much to Chun-Li's shock, walk over to them.

"Come on bitch, you can't leave us before I get a chance to kick your ass." Juri muttered as she held her team mate. "Is she supposed to be this cold?" Juri questioned making Ero shake her head.

"She's lost a lot of blood, a human would have died by now but her body is trying to adapt to the change. This wouldn't be a problem if she was back to her full power, but now with her weakened state whether she lives or not is completely up to chance."

"You know it's just now sinking in that you two aren't human." Juri said suddenly getting a disbelieving stare from Ero in return. "Don't look at me like that, still half human and half Spider that's pretty badass." Juri grimaced when she noticed the worry in Ero's eyes. Damn it this was one of the reasons she disliked her team mates, they got under her skin far too much for her comfort. They almost made her feel human again. "Stop worrying, the Queen is always boasting about how powerful she is. Both she and your brat will get through this so calm the fuck down."

"I agree; this is a time of rejoicing." A new voice spoke up causing Ero, Juri, and Chun-Li to turn to see Anansi approaching them.

"Anansi? Why are you here?" Ero questioned in confusion making the man smile.

"This is a momentous occasion hatchling. For the first time a naturally made offspring from two of my people is being born. Not just any offspring either, but a _legend _as well. A legend in a league of its own." Anansi smiled

"Legend?" Ero echoed in confusion.

"The hatchling will be the one that leads our people to greatness one day. The hatchling will be both loved and hated, its methods will be seen as both cruel and benevolent, but it will be those feelings of love and hate that will unify this planet. When the feelings of prejudice are finally eradicated, this planet will see its greatest revolution yet as slowly every one of its most powerful species- Homo-Sapiens, Homo-Arachnida, Homo-Superior, Vampires, etc.-will live in harmony." Anansi revealed before turning his gaze to Adriana.

**-Adriana's Mindscape-**

"**You? My Queen? Ha! To be the Queen of Spiders you must be wise and never upset the natural balance. You must do the absolute best for your people without harming others. Tell me how you dare call yourself a Queen with all the destruction you have caused to the Homo-Sapiens. I have decided not to restore your power. You will birth the child and then you will be erased from the web." **The Creature said condescendingly making Adriana glare with unrepressed rage.

"…"

"**Speak up whelp; your mumbling is causing me to lose my patience."**

"You dare?"Adriana repeated louder. "Everything I have done was for _my_ people. Those damn monkeys cannot be trusted. They can't stop killing themselves or those who are born with an extra gene and you think I am going to trust them once the truth about my people come to light? Once they realize that Spider powers are more than just random power and can be carried down generations?" Adriana scoffed. "They can't take care of themselves, so I will. I will ensure that they cannot harm another intelligent species that doesn't deserve it."

"**You don't have the right to command them."**

"The right?" The Queen paused before laughing. "I've always detested them, even back when I was one of them. Their ignorance _sickened _me. I have given up so much for them already and I grow tired of their lack of change. The Second World War was proof that there was just no hope for them. I've fought for them, I've fought against prejudice for them, and I've even given up my _sanity_ for those damned _monkeys. _I have lost years of my life for them and you are going to stand there and act as though you can lecture me?" Adriana wondered in disbelief.

**(LIAG Mini Breakdown:****Fearing that America was not powerful enough to contain Japanese and Soviet ambitions, efforts were made late in the war to resume the super-soldier experiments that had produced Captain America. Genetically likely candidates were selected from among U.S. ranks, and drafted into a special unit of the U.S. Marines Corps as part of ****Operation Crossroads****. Soria subsequently became the first female marine to go into combat.**

**At one point, Soria's unit was lined up along the Bikini Atoll to absorb the radiation of ongoing nuclear weapons tests in the hopes it would activate any latent abilities they might possess. None of the subjects were properly informed of this before the experiment began. Most subjects soon perished from radiation poisoning, while the stress on Ana's metabolism drove her insane. Soria's abilities did not surface immediately, and the experiment was ruled a failure. She spent several years in an asylum before breaking out and going underground in the 1950s.)**

"I don't have the right?" Adriana echoed one more time as she shook her head as if trying to find out where the creature got the audacity to tell her that as the golden energy in her eyes burned brighter. "You must have forgotten who the hell I am…" Adriana muttered as she outstretched her hand towards the colossal being causing it to be bound by large web-lines and slammed into the ground.

"**Unhand me!" **The creature shouted as Adriana slowly approached it as if walking in a trance.

"Despite all of this I only wanted to control them, finally give them order, and what do I get in return? A mate that hates me and fears who he is and a lover who understands me yet isn't much longer for this world. I even tried to share my gift to the damned monkeys and one of my own people-one who was created from my mate- attempts to kill me. Now you are going to tell me that I won't have the chance to be with my only child? The only guaranteed happiness I will ever have?"

"**Anansi was wrong, you do not deserve to be Queen or bare my power!" **The Creature roared as Adriana stopped right in front of its face.

"And who's going to stop me? Oh how I wish you could feel the things I do with this connection to the web." Adriana said with a wistful sigh as the creature growled at her. "Anansi is not long for this world and soon Spider-Man will take his place. I will make sure he sees things my way and in the end I will win. My people will thrive and the humans will quit killing each other. My child shall take over for me when the time is right as will its child and so on and so forth. This world will know order."

"**The center will not be swayed by your seductions; he will put an end to you. He is too honorable to attempt to rule the humans." **The Creature stopped talking when it noticed Adriana's smirk growing.

"One flaw with you plan." Adriana stated in a tone that practically screamed that she knew something the creature didn't. "The Center that you have so much faith in is only half complete." Adriana took satisfaction in seeing all four eyes widen in horror.

"**The Other…" **The spider creature said like it was a curse.

"Yes 'the other'…" Adriana said mockingly. "The same one that not only understands where I am coming from, but has been warming my sheets as well. What do you think will happen when she and Spider-Man become one again? You think he will be so whole-heartedly against me once he actually has insight to where I am coming from?"

"**You're a monster." **The creature muttered which was really ironic.

"And you have been using my power for far too long." The Queen stated simply before ramming her arm through the being's forehead and grasping the gem tightly in her hand. The Queen shuddered in delight as she felt power course through her body while the creature screamed in agony. "Let this be a lesson for you, deny me my power and I'll take from you _everything." _Adriana muttered as a blue gem appeared on her forehead. "Better yet…you're useless. Good bye." The Creature gasped in pain before its body exploded into a golden mist that flew into Adriana's mouth.

**-Outside-**

"GAHH!" With a mighty heave would be later be understood as a black Spider leg appear out of Adriana's mouth followed by a second one as her body convulsed in pain as tears fell down her face.

"_Just like Athena's birth. I'm glad that I lived long enough to see this miracle." _Anansi thought idly with a smile. **(LIAG Fun Fact: The Greek goddess Athena was born by Zeus ejecting her from his mouth.)**

_*SPLASH*_

"*Cough* *cough* Ugh…" Adriana fell to her side tired as a black spider that was roughly the size of a puppy stood weakly in a puddle of blood. It was pitch black minus the blood red tips of each of its legs, its four blazing eyes, and a red hour glass like shape on its abdomen. Infact, many would have thought it was a giant black widow spider if it wasn't for the fact that the ends of the 'hourglass' were pointed and looked like to connecting diamonds instead of flat like an hourglass.

"Well damn…that thing looks pretty amazing." Juri said being the spider fanatic that she was as she tilted her head.

"Good thing Ryu isn't here." Chun-Li muttered. She was a little creeped out by what she had just witnessed but she would feel bad if the thing got crushed. It was kind of cute in its own morbid way. Ero helped Adriana sit up as the new mother held her stomach in pain.

"Never again." The Queen swore tiredly making Ero give her a sheepish smile. After making sure Adriana wouldn't keel over and die spontaneously, Ero walked over and picked the large spider up and Alice couldn't help but look at it in fascination. Ero gave it a slight tap on its abdomen and felts as though she were knocking on a steel wall.

"Tough." Ero muttered before touching the tips of one of its legs and grimacing at how easily it punctured her. "Sharp." Ero held the Spider in front of her and tilted her head, smirking as the spider mimicked her actions. Ero suddenly frowned as the Spider released a sharp cry as it began to glow red. Ero watched in shock as the exoskeleton and spider legs began to recede and before long Ero found herself holding a naked infant.

"Oh thank God." Chun-Li sighed in relief gaining their attention. "No offence but I just couldn't imagine raising a child that looked like a giant spider." The fighter explained as she chose her words carefully.

"Calm down, I'm not going to attack you or anything. Hell that was going to be my next question after I made sure it was healthy." Ero said with a smirk as Juri helped Adriana up so she could get a better look at the child. The infant, which they found out was a girl almost instantly, had traces of black hair, red eyes, and grayish skin. "What the hell do I even feed her?" Ero questioned as Anansi gently grabbed the baby from Ero's hands.

"First let me bless the hatchling." Anansi said as he bit his thumb allowing blood to appear and wiped it around each of the infant's eyes, almost giving it the appearance of wearing red eye liner. "Now you feed her and take care of her like you would a normal baby-be grateful for her human side or she would have probably just eaten you." Anansi said making Ero shudder. "She ages five times faster than a regular child due to her naturally strong connection to the web."

"So that makes normal schooling completely impossible." Ero drawled as Adriana grabbed her daughter.

"As if she were going to be stuck with those humans anyway." Adriana muttered as she held her daughter in her arms.

"The web will give the hatchling basic knowledge as it gets older; anything like how to act socially, etc. is entirely up to you. She will stop aging once she reaches her prime. After that it's entirely up to you when she will take your place as Queen." Anansi said the last part directly to Adriana. "Now my presence is needed elsewhere, take care of the young one." However before he disappeared Anansi gave one last look to Chun-Li. "Do not fear, my champion survived due to Phantom. All hope is not yet lost." And with that the Weaver left leaving a stunned Chun-Li behind.

"Now what?" Juri questioned slightly put off that her plan to darken Chun-Li seemed to have gone up in flames. She paused when she saw the blue gem on Adriana's forehead. "The hell is that?"

"When the hell did you pick up an Infinity Gem?!" Ero questioned in shock.

"Not important, what is important though is that it is the key to ending this petty feud." Adriana answered with narrowed eyes. "The rest will soon gather somewhere in the city. I say we head there and wait for them. However first, the little one still needs a name." Ero frowned for a second before her expression softened as she gazed up at the infants large innocent ruby eyes.

"Elise." Ero said making Adriana turn to her before glancing back at her daughter and allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"Then Elise it is." Adriana stated simply before Ero's phone went off confusing the blonde greatly as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

_["I love you. That has to be the greatest name ever for the brat."]_

"Wade?" Ero questioned in disbelief before the merc hung up. "That was weird, let's go." The others nodded and soon they were following Adriana's lead. _"Heh, Elise the Spider-Queen? I wish I could live long enough to see that day." _It was then that Ero felt a surge of guilt rip through her body as she clenched her fists tightly. Ero looked at the smiling Adriana who had their daughter held firmly to her chest. _"No, it's time for me to get over myself. Living on my own was a great experience, but Elise deserves to have both parents in her life."_

"You okay Ero?" Juri questioned curiously getting a tired smile in response.

"Just re-evaluating a few things in my life." Ero said vaguely. _"Peter lost the chance to raise his daughter, why the hell should I forfeit my chance for something as selfish as my own life? Peter needs to get out of this situation so we can become whole again. I may not be independent anymore but I will still at least see my child get older." _With a new goal in mind Ero quickly caught up to the Queen and wrapped an arm around her as they walked through the city. Adriana glanced at Ero who was smiling at the child with a small smile.

"_You're making the right choice, Ero."_

**-With Kiden-**

"Maybe our family was right." The young girl said sadly. "Maybe the world is better off without us, especially if she can't answer a single question."

"Hmph. You sound surprised. A failure will always be a failure." The older woman said coldly.

"Shut the hell up!" Kiden shouted with a glare. "You think I don't know that I'm a screw up? News flash I know it and so does everyone else, except for Laura who for some strange reason thinks that I can do no wrong. I'm sorry that I can't figure out which is more important, but that's because I don't give a _fuck _about either the past or the future."

"Oh?" The older woman said as she tilted her head.

"The past is irrelevant because what's done is done, and the future can change at a moment's notice. It's the here and now that matters the most! Living in the moment is what kept me alive this long. The present determines what your past and future will be." Kiden's eyes then widened as if she had an epiphany and quickly raised two middle fingers at both of her counterparts. "Fuck you both and your question." Kiden said bluntly before jerking a thumb at herself "The only thing that matters is what's going on right now. If you two have only come here to patronize me you can shove your power up your asses." Kiden finished her rant firmly as the other two shared a glance before a small smirk appeared on the elderly woman's lips as the younger girl began to giggle.

"It's about damn time you figured it out." The older woman said with a smile confusing Kiden. "It was a trick question, what matters the most is the present." The eldest said as she tossed an orange gem at Kiden who caught it clumsily. "Listen you are-"

"-Was-"The little girl piped up.

"-And will always be a stubborn bitch." The older woman began before crossing her arms. "But you your heart is-

"-was-"

"-and always will be in the right place. You said Laura was the only one that didn't see you as a failure? Well make sure that you make her delusions a reality. It's time you made something of yourself."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kiden questioned in confusion as the gem faded from her hands and appeared on her forehead.

"You gotta take over the place you thrive in." The woman said ominously. "You have our power, make use of it." And with that Kiden found herself alone in No Time.

**-Hell-**

*SHCTHIK!*

"Hmph, my power is returning to me." Selene muttered as she speared a bat-like demon with a black tendril as Talon beheaded a hellhound. "Aren't you glad that you freed me?"

**WHAT TIME IS IT!? LIAG Breakdown time! : Royalty Edition.**

**Selene Gallio AKA The Black Queen is the OLDEST living Mutant. She is over 17,000 years old. Her ultimate goal is to become a goddess, which she succeeded in doing but was ultimately destroyed by her own athame by Warpath and his team. She was a key member of the Hellfire club along with Emma Frost –the White Queen. To be honest there is just too much that I can say about her but I went over the important parts she's strong as hell and was a constant enemy of the X-Men. The reason I'm cutting this short is that her powers are going to take a bit to explain.**

**Powers:**

**Life-Force Absorption:**** By psionically draining the life forces of other human beings into herself, by physical touch. If she drained a person's entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim's body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life force from another human in order to survive. It is known, that great expenditure of power causes Selene to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. Selene will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed.**

_**Psychic Vampire:**_** If Selene drains only part of a victim's life force, Selene achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Selene's own will. **

**Physical Enhancement:**** Selene has physical strength, stamina, speed, and reaction time that are all several times greater than those of a normal woman.**

**Super Speed: Though her Stamina, endurance, and reaction time limits have not been shown it should be noted that she can move at speeds that rival Quicksilver.**

**Super Strength: Selene possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift about 8,500 pounds under optimal conditions.**

**Shadow-Morphing:**** Allowing her to dematerialize or use solid tendrils of darkness to manipulate objects.**

**Astral Projection:**** Her telepathy is strong enough for her to survive in her astral form.**

**Telekinesis:**** her telekinetic abilities give her complete psionic control over inanimate objects.**

_**Telekinetic Animation:**_** can cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life force into them.**

_**Inanimate Disintegration:**_** She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter.**

**Pyrokinesis:**** could psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Selene generated could also be illusory in effect; for example, she could focus the power on an object making it appear to be on fire while it was not being damaged by the flames at all. Selene instinctively created a psionic force field about her entire body that protected her from the effects of the heat and flame she created and from other sources as well**

**Telepathy: ****High Order telepath. She is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances.**

_**Psi-Screen:**_** possesses a psychic mental shield to protect her from psychic attacks.**

_**Mental Bolts:**_** can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness.**

_**Hypnotic Trance:**_** can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. Often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation.**

**Immortal:**** her aging process is greatly slowed down and she can apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries.**

_**Rapid Healing:**_** ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds.**

**Sorcery:**** possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the millennia. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons.**

**Dark-force or Shadow Manipulation:**** It is seen that she can turn herself into a shadow figure enabling her to blend in.**

**Divine Powers: She had achieved godhood but her new strength couldn't be explored due to her being slayed by her own athame-which was used to perform the ritual. In the ritual she had absorbed the souls of a million mutants.**

**(Honestly the fact that she lost as many times as she has is complete PIS. I don't know, maybe it's me but I felt as though she should have been much more of a threat.)**

**Back to the story.**

"Somewhat." Talon admitted as she turned to walk away only to be blocked by a black tendril.

"Hell is taxing on a mortal body. You require sustenance." Selene said simply as she gestured to follow her. "Come I shall give you some food." Selene said simply but stopped walking when she noticed that the feral wasn't following her. "Or you can stay there and eat that hellhound." Selene added making the feral grimace.

"Why are you trying so hard to help me?" Talon questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Three reasons actually." Selene answered. "I refuse to live in debt, you are my key out of here, and you do sort of remind me of myself. Change your eye color and it would be like looking at my reflection from when I was younger. If I had thought about it when I was alive you would have made an excellent protégé." Selene answered before continuing her trek as Talon found herself following her as if her body was moving on its own. She hadn't lied at all when she explained her reasons, but she didn't tell the entire truth either. She still saw promise in taking the feral under her wing and was going to make sure that the feral accepted.

Worst case scenario she'd just have a new body that wouldn't require absorbing lives to remain youthful for a few thousand years at least. So it was with that thought that Selene entered Talon's mind, which was so exhausted that its mental defenses were completely destroyed.

**-Talon's Mindscape-**

Selene walked through a plane of white boredly as she looked at her surroundings.

"_Poor child has no kind of imagination." _Selene mused to herself. _"Now where's my little project at? Ah there it is." _Selene thought as she found a golden door and opened it causing her to be engulfed by a bright light. When the light died down, Selene smirked as she found herself standing in what appeared to be ancient Rome.

"There you are mother, I was wondering where you had left." A voice spoke up and she turned to see what looked like a pre-teen Laura that had red eyes. When she had first entered Talon's mind to say she was shocked to see two of them would be an understatement. After sneaking passed the representation of the more human Laura-though in hindsight judging by how exhausted it looked she probably could have walked right in front of it- Selene freed the crimson eyed woman who appeared to be speared to a wall by a Katana. After hearing what had transpired between the two ferals, Selene comforted the poor young woman though inwardly she was smirking.

She had come up with one of the most diabolical plans she had ever thought of.

She could gain the feral side's trust and make it the dominant one within the mind, thus giving her a perfect new follower. The only problem was that Selene didn't want someone so susceptible to their instincts so she had to re-educate the crimson eyed woman. She simply wiped its mind and begun to raise it as if it were her own child. She had to replace each and every one of its traumatic memories with a fake happy ones that involved her and learning Selene's view on the world. She did keep the memory of Talon imprisoning her though; Selene wanted to make sure she had a valid reason to defy her green eyed counterpart.

"_I'm basically training my second coming." _Selene mused as she greeted the young woman. The only flaw in her plan was that she lived through each memory so they were just as real to her as they were to the feral. Still it seemed like a small price to pay for such a loyal weapon. _"She's not strong enough yet to be the dominant one but she's getting there."_

**-30 minutes later-**

After walking for a while Selene suddenly stopped and turned to Talon with a smile.

"We're here. Go feast and then we can get on our way." Selene said as she gestured in front of her. Talon raised an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically, that is, until she smelt possibly the most delicious scent ever followed by one of the more disturbing sights. Before them was a group of starved individuals each sitting around a large cauldron of soup moaning in agony. Confused, Talon took a closer look and noticed that they each had a spoon both their arms were splinted by wood, preventing them from feeding themselves.

"What the hell is this?" Talon muttered making Selene smirk, thought there was the barest hint of pity in her eyes.

"Hell." Selene answered truthfully. "They can't feed themselves, but they refuse to feed each other. Thus they trap themselves in their own eternal torment. Now go eat, our journey is far from over." Talon nodded as she stepped around one of them and cuffed her hands with in the soup before proceeding to feast. The Soup tasted so good that she just placed her hands on the edge of the large pot and dunked her head into it. "Looks like you _were_ hungry." Selene drawled as Talon pulled her head out with a gasp.

"Shut up." Talon said with a small glare before shaking her head free of the warm liquid. She gave a sigh as she looked at their pained expressions she felt a surge of guilt rip through her.

"Stop." Selene interrupted her thoughts suddenly making the feral look at her in confusion. "They did this to themselves; they are the only ones that can truly escape this situation. It's not our place to interfere. You are possibly the most innocent person here and I can tell by your mannerisms that it's not by much. Move on and forget them."

"But-"Talon tried to explain making Selene roll her eyes.

"Watch." Selene ordered before kicking one of the starving people in their side. "You there, why don't you just feed each other?"

"I-I'd rather die than let someone else eat while I can't!" The fragile man gritted out with a glare.

"Everyone that's here deserves to be here, especially me. I just got lucky that a foolish hero crossed my path." Selene drawled as she brushed passed Talon. "Come we're almost at Mephisto's realm." Talon clenched her fists before departing.

"_She's right. Everyone that's here deserves to be here._ _I can't be a hero for them, they don't deserve one." _Talon thought angrily as she gazed up at a whistling Selene. _"That being said, just what the hell have I freed?"_

"_Her will is still strong; I'll lead here around for a bit longer to weaken her before heading to Mephisto. Once we're free I can release my daug-Weapon." _Selene mentally corrected herself. _"Earth shall tremble before its new goddess." _So they continued their trek together through the fiery pits of hell with Talon blissfully ignorant of the new Reaper that was buried inside the darkest recesses of her mind.

**-With Kiden-**

The young mutant's vision blurred as she walked through the destroyed city of New York.

"_Just what the hell happened to this city?" _Kiden wondered in morbid fascination as she held her arms and trembled slightly. _"The night air is always so cold in this city."_ As she walked, Kiden eventually came through possibly the most destroyed part of New York she had seen yet. She squint her eyes as she saw some black fabric under some of the nearby rubble and smirked as she realized that it was some sort of clothing. If there was one thing Kiden was good at, it was surviving in the city of New York by any means necessary. So without further ado she pulled out a black coat that had an N and a Y on the back stitched in vertically.

_*Crack*_

Something hard slammed into the back of Kiden's head just after she slipped the jacket on.

"Good, we can add this one to the boss' collection." That was the last thing Kiden managed to make out before her vision went black.

**-With Ero-**

"We're here." Adriana said and their little group found themselves in the middle of the city.

"We're not alone either." Juri added as she pointed at the kneeling form of MJ. Ero widened her eyes as she noticed a red gem on the model turned empress' forehead.

"Damn, her too?" Ero questioned as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Her body is still trying to accept the gem; we should leave her alone for now." Adriana advised making Ero raise an eyebrow at her.

"Where the hell did she even pick on up at?" Ero questioned making the Queen shrug.

"Maybe from the same place I got mine, I found it in my mind." Adriana revealed making Ero pause slightly before shaking her head.

"I'm not even going to ask." Ero muttered before leaning forward and kissing her daughter on her forehead. "I'm going back out, I _have _to stop Ock." The Queen gave her a knowing look and nodded her head. "I'll search the east side of the city; Chun-Li search the west side okay?" Ero asked getting a nod from the fighter. "Juri you stay here."

"What? That's bullshit!" Juri exclaimed in disbelief.

"You make sure nothing happens to my kid." Ero said firmly as she turned away. "You're the Godmother anyway." Ero said simply before web swinging away leaving two gaping fighters behind her.

"[Kid is going to be a damned sociopath.]" Chun-Li muttered before dashing off.

"Close your mouth before you swallow a fly." Adriana stated simply as she sat on a side walk and began to nurse her child. For once Juri didn't have a comeback, still stunned that for the first time in her life someone actually put _faith _in her and _trusted _her. The thought caused a feeling to go through her that made her grimace.

"[Tch. I'm getting soft.]" Juri berated herself but in the end she stayed and leaned on the side of a nearby building. _"[I better get a chance to fight someone soon.]" _Juri sighed, it had truly been to long since she felt the rush of battle and even longer since she felt the thrill to truly fight for her life, it was one of the reasons she wanted to fight Chun-Li so bad. _"[Could be worse, I could be stuck kneeling like red over there.]" _Juri smirked to herself as she glanced at MJ.

**-MJ's Mindscape-**

**BGM: Erza's Theme- Fairy Tail OST**

_*CLANG*_

_***BOOOOOOM!***_

Sonja and MJ glared at each other viciously as the ground trembled underneath them.

"_Not good all I have is muscle memory and a weapon I know next to nothing about."_ MJ thought in frustration as she raised an armored hand at Sonja. The Witchblade shone orange for a moment before a fiery blast of energy was released towards Sonja, who skillfully stepped to the side and planted her foot in MJ's face making the younger woman stumble back. "_But Sonja…Sonja's the real deal."_

"Enough games!" Sonja's demanded as she back flipped and threw two daggers with force that no human should ever have thanks to the gem on her forehead. MJ used her metallic wings to block the blades. Sonja wasted no time and immediately dashed forward with her own Hyrkanian blade enveloped in a yellow aura. MJ blasted forward as well but as soon as they were five feet away from each other, Sonja flipped over her and landed on MJ's back; using her momentum Sonja leapt high in to the air and her sword was quickly replaced by a bow. Sonja loaded three arrows and pulled the line back tightly before firing them into MJ's sides whish were quickly covered by the armor/

"_She's really serious about this, she hasn't let up since the fight started!" _Mj thought incredulously before gasping for air as a long metallic chain found itself wrapped around her neck.

"Is this your limit?" Sonja asked mockingly before slamming her heel down on the chain causing MJ to slam face first into the ground. "Maybe your beloved isn't that important if this is the limit of your power." MJ growled and ripped the chain off and with a mighty heave yanked Sonja towards her at unimaginable speeds. Sonja smirked and quickly summoned both her Hyrkanian blade and the vibranium sword as she flew toward her vessel. MJ dropped the chain and the Witchblade formed two demonic blades which she used to parry Sonja's, though the vibranium sword made trading blows virtually impossible.

"Does it really have to be this way?!" MJ questioned angrily.

"I need to know that my faith in you has not been misplaced. This was going to happen eventually, there can be only one champion and my time has long passed." Sonja explained as she ducked under MJ's wild slashes and immediately put MJ on the defensive after landing a well-placed kick into MJ's stomach. "You defeating me is the only way I can rest in peace."

"Even if you say that! I can't beat you!" MJ shouted desperately almost on the verge of just giving up. _"I can't do this, not yet, I need to be stronger…but I'm just too weak." _MJ thought as Sonja dropped her vibranium sword and delivered a devastating blow to MJ's face sending her crashing to her rear.

_["Then get stronger."] _A voice shouted and MJ barely managed to make out before a light blue orb crashed in to her. Great warmth coursed through her body before her vision went black.

**BGM: END**

**-Inside the Witchblade-**

"The hell am I?" MJ questioned in confusion as she found herself surrounded by nothing but pure darkness.

_["You are in the Witchblade."] _A voice spoke up and MJ turned to find herself face to face with the blue ethereal form of Anansi. _["What you lack isn't power, it is knowledge. Knowledge of how to use the power you already have. That is why I have brought you here."]_

"And what exactly is here?"

_["The Witchblade. You see one of the most famous abilities of this weapon is that you can communicate with all of its wielders regardless of time and space."] _Anansi revealed as countless women appeared before her all wearing demonic looking armor. _["The Witchblade's true potential has never been fully grasped, but if you learn from them. Learn what they have through their journeys, you just might come closer than anyone has before."]_

**(LIAG Helpful Info: The Witchblade does allow communication between its various wielders.)**

_["Use this time to learn from them, learn what they have through their lives and then face down Sonja as a new woman."] _Anansi stated before disappearing along with a majority of the other women. MJ looked around and suddenly found herself alone with a woman with short black hair and blue eyes that was wearing a heavy suit of armor.

"I guess I shall be zee one to start first, no?" The woman said kindly with a heavy French accent.

"Uh… sure." MJ blinked she sure as hell had never heard of any female knight but the way the woman was presenting herself she wasn't about to question her skill. The way the woman held the hilt of her blade with her left hand that was covered by the Witchblade basically screamed that she meant business. "I'm Mary Jane."

"Joan." The woman greeted with a nod and a kind smile. MJ frowned for a bit before it finally clicked. Joan raised an eyebrow in confusion at how the red-head was looking at her as if she told her she was some sort of saint.

Oh the irony.

"Well…my life is complete." MJ murmured to herself as she continued to stare at the woman in disbelief.

**(LIAG Helpful Info: No bullshit, go on comicvine and search for the Witchblade there's a list of some of its wielders which include: Red Sonja, Joan of Arc, and Lara fucking Croft.)**

**-With Sonja-**

Sonja frowned when Mary Jane was suddenly encased in a metallic Cocoon.

"_Whatever just happened, it wasn't something she had intended. Fine, I'll wait." _Sonja thought with a glare as the gem pulsed on her forehead.

**-Peter's Lab-**

"Robyn, Where's Miguel?" Peter asked suddenly as Carol finally gained the ability to sit up, though she wouldn't be in fighting condition for a while.

["He…he disappeared."] Robyn said sounding as confused as Peter felt. ["He vanished and I can no longer find him even in the city!"]

"Oh…that doesn't sound good." Peter muttered making Carol snort.

"What do you mean? The information gatherer disappearing is always good in large conflicts, it builds tension." Carol said sarcastically making Peter roll his eyes at her. Peter was going to respond when a red flash got their attention.

"Don't worry about him, the future was changed enough that there was no need for him to even be here anymore." Jessica said as she approached her friends in her new Madame Web attire. There was a silence before Peter spoke up.

"Why are you dressed like Madame Web?" Peter asked bluntly making his work wife sigh.

"Cassandra...retired." Jessica answered sadly and Peter winced as he realized what that meant. "So now I'm Madame Web."

"So there are still only two of you now, right?" Peter questioned in confusion. At Carol's confused stare he explained about Julia being one as well.

"Three." Jessica corrected making him blink in shock. "Mayday became one too." Peter released a sigh of relief that he hadn't completely killed the child of one of his other worldly counterparts.

"So if you guys are getting promoted, who's going to be Spider-Woman?" Carol questioned good naturedly making Jessica smile.

"Funny you should ask that, Anya seems to be taking the mantle pretty well." Jessica mused.

"Isn't she a little young?" Peter questioned in confusion though he really could say anything since he was Spider-Man since he was a teenager.

"Her body underwent a change after she died-"

"She died!?" Peter interrupted loudly before coughing frantically.

"She lost a lot of blood due to some wounds inflicted on to her by Iron Man. Against all odds she not only beat him while wounded, but stopped a building from crushing civilians and still held out with her will alone to get to Osborn's weapons. You would be proud." Jessica explained softly making Peter shake his head in wonder.

"She's going to be the death of me." Peter groaned. He always did have a soft spot for the young girl, she was like the side-kick/little sister that he never had.

"Don't worry about whose going to be Spider-Girl right now, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Jessica interrupted Carol's next question causing the now slightly miffed blonde to cross her arms with a mock glare.

"Oh God, you aren't going to start with that mystic talk and never give me a direct answer crap are you?" Peter questioned in annoyance making her turn to him apologetically.

"Sorry, it's in the job description. You won't be privy to direct answers until after this conflict is settled. Just know this, Mayday is training a perfect new Spider-Girl and I already grabbed a replacement for Miguel. I really came here for Carol though." Jessica revealed, shocking them, as she turned to the blonde. "Carol I know you're hurting but you have to go get that infinity gem now." Jessica said gravely confusing the hell out of Peter.

"How do you know about that?" Carol wondered in confusion.

"I know a lot of things." Jessica mused. "The point is I know it hurts to even blink, but you need to go out and get that gem, you'll need it for what's to come. I know you feel it calling to you…if you don't everything that has happened so far will be for nothing."

"You're serious aren't you?" Carol muttered before standing up with a grimace. She stepped forward and quickly had to grab the side of a wall to regain her balance. Jessica walked over to her and helped her up.

"Carol-"

"No Peter, I have to do this. Don't worry I'll be okay." Carol said with a forced smile.

"I can get you out of this lab, but after that the rest of the journey is yours." Jessica explained making the woman nod.

"Jessica…if I do this, will this all finally be over tomorrow?" Carol question softly.

"Yes." Jessica replied without hesitation before frowning. "But if you fail, the struggles will just be starting."

"Then I won't fail." Carol said with determination burning in her eyes.

"By the way, Peter." Jessica said as she snapped her fingers causing a golden Octobot to fall next to him. "That's what got you in this mess in the first place. Otto is going to come for it eventually, make sure you can get it to work properly before it's too late."

"Jessica…this is the beginning of a beautiful new relationship." Peter said with a smile as he finally had a helpful Madame Web in his life for once.

"Just doing my job." Jessica said nonchalantly before teleporting out of the room with Carol.

**-5 minutes later: Web of Life-**

"Carol is leaving Earth's atmosphere as we speak, Peter has the Octobot, and Miguel's replacement is adjusting perfectly." Jessica said almost boredly.

"Perfect. The Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men has agreed to help but they won't arrive until tomorrow. Anya is adjusting well to being Spider-Woman and Miles is adapting to his new strength excellently. They both know they have only one shot with their unities and are saving the little tantric energy they have gained from merging with their others until the time is needed." Julia explained making the other two nod.

"I delivered the baby to her new guardian and gave him the instructions to raise her. She'll be prepared to be this Earth's new Spider-Girl by age fifteen, which is when I will retrieve her." Mayday explained as she leaned back into her seat. "This has been the weirdest adventure I've had yet. Damn how am I going to explain to my parents that I died? I'm a grown woman but I know I'll never hear the end of this one."

"You'll always be their little girl." Julia said knowingly.

"Besides you have to tell them, they'll notice you not swinging around in red and blue spandex eventually. But back to what you said before, are you sure you've picked the right guardian?" Jessica inquired making Mayday nod with a serious expression.

"He's perfect. He's the only Peter besides my father that's completed their role in life. He has free will and the Web no longer gives him trials. He's seen both the darkest and brightest parts of life; to be honest I was hesitant to ask him because he has already gone through so much." Mayday said sadly. "He's easily much older than both my father and this earth's Peter, and you can tell by his movements that he's tired and past his prime, but still agreed with a smile."

"Sounds like a good man." Jessica said making the youngest woman nod with a small smile.

"He is."

**-Earth-702037 (The Universe of Spider-Man: Reign)**

**What time is it? LIAG Breakdown time: Alternate Earth Edition.**

**Warning what follows is a spoiler filled summary of Spider-Man: Reign. If you plan on buying this (Which I HIGHLY recommend because I freaking loved It.) and do not wish to be spoiled skip this breakdown! Now! Seriously! I warned you!**

**Spider-Man: Reign:**

**Many years into the future, Peter Parker is now an old man who has retired from being Spider-Man and now works in a flower shop. Mary Jane Watson has died from exposure to radioactivity, due to Peter's radioactive blood.**

**Super villains are now a thing of the past, and so are the heroes, as New York now has a new merciless police force called "The Reign". Mayor Waters announces a new protection system WEBB, to prevent the city from attacks.**

**An elderly J. Jonah Jameson delivers a camera to Peter, but instead of it holding film, holds Peter's old black suit mask. This encourages him to put it on and fight a group of Reign members. After Mayor Waters discovers the possible return of Spider-Man, he releases an elderly version of the Sinister Six from jail, now called "The Sinner Six", who are promised freedom if Spider-Man is defeated. An elderly version of Hypno-Hustler also hears the news and decides to help his former foe by distracting the Reign. Unluckily, his boom box runs out of power and is immediately killed.**

**Peter's apartment is shot with a missile as he struggles with his Mary Jane hallucinations, acting as a guide for his actions in the present day. After the smoke clears, Spider-Man leaps out cheerfully, using his old tactics of taunting his foes.**

**Spider-Man is cornered by the Sinister Six (called the Sinner Six), but in the final moments, Kraven rips his mask off, disheartening the crowd when they realize their hero is an old, defeated man. His life is saved at the last moment by Dr. Octopus, who is now dead, but a final command to his tentacles (He had referred to them as his "Four Sons") caused them to show Peter three grave-markers: those of Mary Jane Watson-Parker, May Parker, and Ben Parker.**

**The tentacles dug up Mary Jane's body, and Peter recalls how he accidentally caused her death giving her cancer due to prolonged exposure to the radioactivity in his seminal fluids. He was given a choice to stay with her as she died, or attend to gunshots outside. After he returned from the gunfight, Mary Jane had already died, prompting Peter to give up the Spider-Man mantle.**

**After being buried in Mary Jane's coffin by Doc Ock's tentacles and coming face-to-face with and conquering his past demons within, Peter emerges in his famous red and blue suit, which he secretly buried with her after her death. In the Mayor's office, a detained Jameson attacks him, only to realize that Edward Saks, the mayor's assistant, is actually Venom. Venom uses the WEBB system to project his suit, converting the population of New York into an army of Symbiotes that does his bidding. He calls the Sinister Six back to guard the building as Peter begins his assault.**

**The unconverted population use bells to drive the symbiote invasion back, and Sandman decides to go back to the good side of the law when the Reign attacks his daughter, whom he had never met before.**

**Spider-Man defeats the remaining members of the Sinister Six and battles Venom, perhaps his last fight. Sandman comes at the last minute, gives Peter a detonator telling him that the six of them were implanted with detonators that would explode if they ever disobeyed Waters' orders. Peter activates the detonator causing the Six to explode, and killing Venom in the process.**

**After Venom and the Reign are defeated, Jameson reports that all crime levels are back where they were years ago, but so are heroes. As Peter visits Mary Jane's grave, he states that he will join her in peace one day, but until then, he has "responsibilities".**

**-Wipes tears- B-B-Breakdown, over –blows nose-**

"Old man Parker, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Peter murmured as he looked over into a basket where a red haired infant looked up at him with wide innocent blue eyes. "*Sigh* you're going to deal with a lot of crap when you get older, but it's my job to make sure you're ready. I think I can force a few more years out of this tired body."

-**Meanwhile over Earth 616-**

Carol panted as she floated above the planet.

"_D-damn it I feel like I just flew around the galaxy." _ Carol thought tiredly as she gritted her teeth before blasting forward with renewed vigor. _"I still have a long way to go; I have to go faster…" _Carol thought fiercely as she flew and slowly but surely she began to pick up speed. _"I can do this."_

**-Meanwhile: With Kiden-**

"_I swear to God, if I've just been kidnapped…" _Kiden thought in frustration as she blinked her eyes open tiredly. She could feel that she was lying on a cold floor and when she sat up she noticed that she was sitting in a large cell along with many other young women.

"Oh thank God, you're up!" A voice whispered frantically and Kiden couldn't hold her surprise in when she came face to face with a terrified Tatiana.

"Catiana?" Kiden whispered in surprise using her nickname to calm the young woman down. She winced slightly as the young Latina engulfed her in a tight hug.

"It really is you! I knew that either you or Laura would come help me."

"Listen Cat, I'm going to need you to calm down and explain to me just what the hell I've gotten myself in to now." Kiden said as she placed a comforting arm around her friend.

"We're in the basement of Shadowland." Tatiana explained making Kiden blink in confusion.

"You mean Kingpin's place? The hell are we doing here!?"

"Local gang members have been using the city's sudden destruction to gather up young women for the sex trade. Every now and then one of them will come down here with their guard dog to dope a few of us up so that they can transport us easily."

"Shit." Kiden cursed as she assessed the situation.

"Kiden, you're the only one strong enough to get us out of here." Tatiana pleaded.

"Cat, I understand-believe me- I do."

"No, you don't." Tatiana denied as she shook her head sadly. "Kiden, I'm P-pregnant."

"What the hell? Since when?" Kiden questioned in shock before what her friend said settled in. There was only one person that could have been the father. "It's Bobby's isn't it?" Kiden questioned as she thought of the oldest male in their little group. Despite the situation, Kiden smiled when Tatiana nodded and quickly embraced her.

"He's alive, but they beat him so badly." Tatiana shuddered. "Cameron managed to escape with Lil' bro."

"Listen to me, we've escaped much worse situations than this just give me a moment to think for a second." Kiden said confusing her friend greatly.

"But can't you just burst out of here?"

"Cat, this is the Kingpin, the guy who wrote Zebra Daddy's checks. We cross him, and we'll never stop running. Normally that will be okay for me-hell it still is- but you can't afford to do that with a child." Kiden said seriously. "If we escape, we have to make sure Kingpin can't track you down." The tone in Kiden's voice made the Tatiana grimace.

"Kiden, you're not like Laura you don't think you could really kill someone do you?" Tatiana questioned softly as Kiden clenched her right fist with a frown. An image of Laura's former pimp and the murderer of her father, Zebra Daddy, flashed through her mind for a moment.

"Back then, When Laura killed Zebra Daddy. I was prepared to ram my fist through his skull but I decided to save Cameron instead." Kiden revealed surprising her friend who hadn't heard Kiden's side of the story. Truthfully after Laura killed him they never brought it up again. "Any of my 'I'll nevers' died a long time ago when I first ran away from home. Listen Cat, I'm trash pure and simple." Kiden stated with a dry smile. "Your kid has a chance to make something of themself though, and I'll fight for your brat's future no matter what it takes." Tears fell from Tatiana's eyes and she was going to respond when they hear what sounded like a small female voice coming from the pocket of Kiden's coat.

"What's that?" Tatiana questioned in confusion as Kiden pulled out an earpiece. Kiden shrugged and placed it in her ear.

["Finally! I've been trying to get your attention for minutes!"] Robyn shouted making Kiden wince.

"Uhh, who is this?" Kiden questioned slowly.

["Robyn Hood at your service Ms. Kiden! I am an ally of Ms. Talon's"]

"Laura? You know Laura?" Kiden questioned with wide eyes as Tatiana stifled a gasp.

["Correct! Ms. Talon has…disappeared during the conflict that has been happening for the past day or so. You will be a perfect replacement for her until she returns but first we need to get you out of there in the name of Justice!"]

"Get us out? So you know where we are?" Kiden questioned slightly perturbed over how perky the woman sounded.

["Yup! And I overheard your predicament, I know why you're so hesitant to just breakout but I have calculated a plan that will yield the greatest results!"]

"How great are we talking?" Kiden asked skeptically.

["How would you like to become a very wealthy woman?"]

…

…

"You and I are going to get along just fine." Kiden smirked, a smirk that became predatory as Robyn explained her plan, a smirk that was so vicious by the time Robyn finished that Tatiana had to repress a shudder.

**-Meanwhile: Utopia-**

"So why are ya here?" Rogue questioned with narrowed eyes as she found herself in a room with Rachel, Storm, Kitty, and Psylocke who were all glaring at a tired Emma Frost. The women had just recently formed an all-female X-Men team earlier that day and it looked like trouble didn't wait for them to get comfortable. **(LIAG Helpful Info: In Canon there is an all-female X-Men team with those women plus Jubilee. Though the circumstances at which they were formed are completely different in cannon than they are in this fic)**

To say they were confused when she appeared in front of the school out of nowhere would be an understatement. Emma had to turn to her diamond form so Storm would finally stop trying to strike her down with lightning.

"Scott needs to be stopped."

"No shit." Rachel muttered getting a glare from the blonde.

"And what exactly changed that made you leave him?" Kitty questioned obviously eyeing the bloodied bandage that Emma had wrapped around her shoulder.

"He's completely lost his mind and those young mutants in our care need to get away from him as soon as possible. He almost got us all killed today when we tried to retrieve a mutant that could turn into a Spider." Emma explained making Storm quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Storm questioned simply.

"Turns out it wasn't a mutant-while it had mutant DNA, it was an experiment created by The Jackal and the transformation was caused by Spider DNA. The Queen, Adriana Soria, explained its true nature to us and asked us to leave it with her which is what should have happened."

"That crazy chick that tried to take over New York?" Rogue questioned in confusion. **(LIAG Real Talk: Listen I'm not even going to attempt her accent.)**

"I'm starting to think she isn't so 'crazy' she just cares for people with the insect gene like we do with people with the X gene. That's not the issue though. The point is we had no further reason to be there…but Scott…damn it." Emma muttered with a glare.

"What did he do?" Kitty questioned getting a bad feeling.

"He wanted to fight for the experiment because it still had mutant DNA. There was another group led by Laura that went with the Queen to retrieve it, so he threw the trigger scent on her." She clenched her fists as the women looked at her in disbelief. "It didn't work apparently her evolution stopped its effects but that caused a fight to break out. Eric was arrogant; he died in moments by a young man with a mutation eerily similar to Logan's."

"Magneto's dead?" Rachel questioned in shock as she shelved the information about the mystery mutant for later.

"I…I sort of feel cheated." Kitty muttered and the other women couldn't help but agree.

"Illyana lost control over her powers and opened a portal to Hell."

"I thought she could only control Limbo." Rachel interrupted as Emma shook her head.

"She even says she doesn't know what happened, but what she opened was too dark to be Limbo. She opened it right under Laura-"Emma stopped when she heard several of the women gasp. "However, Jubilation managed to catch her before she fell in." Emma trembled slightly as she shut her eyes. "That's when Scott forcefully separated the two with one of his blasts and sent Laura falling head first into the flames. The portal closed up shortly after."

"Son of a bitch, why are we just now hearing about this?" Rachel questioned angrily. "Doesn't he realize that Laura was making great progress for the mutant population? The young humans love her."

"He didn't care whatever it was it seemed personal. It's also my understanding that whatever is going on in New York is being covered up by SHIELD. The city is a wasteland. When we first entered it there were bodies just littered in the streets." Emma said with a slight grimace.

"How did Jubilee handle it?" Kitty questioned sadly. Everyone was made aware of the nature of the relationship between the young mutant vampire and the clone after their last fight against each other. Truthfully, Kitty couldn't have felt happier for the two glad that something seemed to have been going right in their lives…and now this happened. She along with the other X-Men were silently surprised to see the blonde flinch at Kitty's question.

"She was always an emotional girl." Emma began as she focused on a spot on the wall behind Kitty. "I never thought she had it in her to snap like she did, even after becoming a vampire. At first she was in denial and then her rage became palpable. She speared Warren through a wall, attempted to cut me half, and ripped off and devoured Scott's arm. Illyana helped us escape, but I can't tell you what became of Jubilation. She was either destroyed or she killed everyone. Those are the only realistic outcomes. Scott's gone too far and when he said that he wanted to go back to New York-even after all of that- I knew that I had to leave and get help, not for me, but for those young mutants before he gets them killed."

"Then it's settled." Psylocke spoke up. "We have to go to New York. We have to stop Cyclops, find out what became of Jubilee, and then go free the young mutants."

"We can't just run in blind though." Rachel said with a frown. "I'll see if I can find out more about what the hell happened to New York from Logan."

"Good idea." Kitty agreed before turning to Emma with a sigh. "You realize that we can't just let you go after this, not after everything that's happened."

"Of course not." Emma said with a sigh. "I just want my students to be safe from a situation I led them in to. At least let me come with you to stop him." Kitty nodded and the X-men made some quick plans to visit New York in the morning. As the Women left Rachel stayed behind and turned to the tired woman.

"Why do you care so much about what Cyclops tried to do and did do to Laura? I was under the impression that you didn't like her." Rachel questioned as Emma sighed.

"A common misconception, it wasn't a matter of liking her or not, she was a trained killer with countless lives taken away by her claws. She was basically unable to be killed and could go on a rampage as soon as she came in contact with the trigger scent. I just wanted to drive her away because she was a danger. Nothing more, nothing less." Emma answered truthfully.

"So you didn't care about her either way, you just recognized the threat she was." Rachel muttered making her nod.

"You know what is truly humorous? No one, not even she knows that I saved her life." Emma revealed confusing Rachel. "Kimura found her and was going to take her out with a sniper rifle. She didn't notice I was behind her the entire time. I made her body lock up, ripped her only happy memory away from her and then made her go kill those she worked for. Laura had saved the life of one of my students. That was the first time she earned my respect so I felt that I could return the favor." **(LIAG Helpful Info: Canon.)**

"The first time?" Rachel inquired with a small frown.

"The day she entered that tournament she's in now." Emma explained. "I wasn't even aware she had left Utopia so imagine my confusion when I saw her on the television fighting alongside Spider-Man. Then imagine my disbelief when even though her every dark and bloody secret was revealed to the public that there were still a crowd of young _humans _chanting her name."

"I remember that day, many of our more physically altered mutants felt hope for the first time in a long time that life could get better. If someone like her could be accepted then they would as well because none of them did anything as terrible as her." Rachel mused sadly.

"Her fame grew and consequently more young people began supporting mutants, she was achieving what we had been trying for mutant kind without even wanting to. She's also one of the only people that have made me feel shame."

"Shame?" Rachel echoed in confusion making Emma as she released a long breath.

"I didn't realize it until her older counterpart came from the future, but besides the eye color and slight height difference her likeness to Selene is a bit unnerving." Emma muttered making Rachel blink as she thought of the Black Queen

"There is a resemblance…still why does that make you feel shame?"

"Because the older Laura's mind was shattered to the point of insanity, I still remember how helpless I felt when they fought for our existence. The monster inside her that I had tried to protect my students from turned out to be thing that was protecting us from herself." Emma explained as she shut her eyes as she thought of how vicious Talon 2099 was. "And I kept asking myself…how come no one attempted to help her if her psyche was that badly damaged? Then that's when it hit me; that was my job." Emma said with a glare.

"And then after she won the match and saved us, you realized you couldn't help her anyway. You were on the run and even if you weren't, you no longer had your telepathy." Rachel said making the blonde nod.

"I learned a lesson that day; I dealt with her situation the wrong way. She wasn't an idiot she understood the risk she posed, I doubt she would have objected to private lessons until a solution to her vulnerability to the trigger scent was found."

"Well I'll be damned; The White Queen has been humbled." Rachel said with a smirk making the blonde roll her eyes.

"Don't get used to it." Emma muttered before sitting back with a sigh. "I just wish that it happened under different circumstances."

"Same, don't worry about it too much Logan survived Hell so she can too." Rachel said simply. "Besides Magik put Laura there, with practice she can probably get Laura out as well. Rest up, there's no telling what is going to happen tomorrow. I just hope we don't run into a berserk Jubilee."

"It isn't pleasant." Emma grimaced making Rachel wince as Emma held her shoulder before attempting to get comfortable in the room. As Rachel left the woman for the first time since they met, Rachel found herself hating the blonde a little less.

But not by much.

**-Talon's Mindscape-**

"After the oceans swallowed Atlantis and before the rise of the Sons of Aryas is when my journey began. My mother was a mere child when she gave birth to me...when she presented me to her tribe. But she would be dead before I uttered my first words. She was the first to sacrifice her life to insure my survival, but she would not be the last. The tribal elders recognized me for what I was and instructed my mother's people to offer their lives to me until there were none left to give. I am all that remains of those people. But sustenance was not all that they provided. They also gave me a name...the name of a goddess." Selene finished explaining her origins to a wide-eyed Reaper.

"So your mother sacrificed herself for you?" The feral questioned in confusion. "Is…is that normal?"

"Of course it is a mother must do what's best for their child no matter how awful it may seem at the time. You'll find that out one day." Selene said before standing up. "Now I must go for now."

"Bye mother."

**-Hell-**

Selene smirked as they approached Mephisto's realm.

"_Perfect, she's reached her former age and is significantly stronger than the current dominant personality." _Selene thought as she glanced back at the obviously exhausted Talon. She frowned as a sharp pang of guilt course through her body but quickly shook it off.

"_**Your end is near; you are messing with a force you can never hope to understand." **_A voice spoke up and Selene looked up to see a silver haired woman with red highlights that was wearing a white wolf mask. The woman was bare foot and wearing a simple white kimono.

"Oh and who exactly are you?" Selene questioned as she looked back at Talon only to realize that time had frozen around her and the mysterious woman.

"_**Her protector. You have tampered with the forces of love, and thus have sealed your own fate. Do not underestimate true love." **_Ameterasu said ominously as she faded away as wolves seemed to howl in the distance.

"Hmph, we're here." Selene said as they stood in front of a portal. It took a few moments for Talon to register what she said before shaking her head and looking up at the woman sluggishly. "I can feel the gems presence. Listen to me." Selene frowned when Talon swayed and almost fell over. "Stay with me, I know this place is taxing for you but if you want freedom we have to be quick. Grab it and leave."

"Yes, mot-ugh." Talon stopped talking as she was hit by a wave of nausea as she felt a splitting headache coming.

"Come on, we're almost there." Selene said as she helped Talon through the portal.

**-Mephisto's Realm-**

Almost immediately they were greeted with the sight of countless souls screaming in pits of lava. In front of them in the very middle of the realm was a simple green gem shining brightly as it hovered in the air.

"Let's go." Selene said before approaching the gem. After a few moments Selene sent a tendril towards the gem to bring it to her when suddenly said tendril burst into flames.

"_**You didn't really think it would be that easy did you?" **_A demonic voice questioned making her sigh.

"For a moment." Selene admitted dryly as she and Talon turned to face Mephisto.

"_**Hmph. Fool. Still, the mortal should not be here so she may leave. She's alive she has no business being here." **_Mephisto said surprising Talon before he smirked. _**"Then again its time I collected on a favor." **_Mephisto said causing a chill to go down Laura's spine. She had wondered when her deal with Mephisto would come to bite her in the ass. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Laura, Agent Venom, The female Ghost Rider Alejandra, and Red Hulk all died attempting to stop a man named Blackheart from raising a chunk of Hell to Earth. Mephisto revived them in return for one favor in the future.)**

"What do you want?" Talon questioned with a glare as Selene frowned.

"_**Simple. Kill yourself." **_ Mephisto stated with a grin as he gestured to a lava pit that was filled with screaming souls. _**"Not even you can survive that." **_Talon looked at him in horror as her body suddenly began moving by itself towards the pit.

"Laura, resist him." Selene commanded but Talon couldn't even respond as she continued to walk forward as Mephisto roared with laughter.

"_**It's no use; she's as good as dead. It's only a matter of moments."**_ Selene closed her eyes in frustration, she needed a mortal body to inhabit once she left or else escaping Hell would have been pointless. If she didn't use Talon's body the feral could still find one for her to inhabit. Talon owing Mephisto a favor had not even occurred to her as a possible scenario.

"_Wait, that's it. TALON, owes the favor." _Selene released a breath; she knew what she had to do. Turning towards Talon with a glare she released a powerful Psi-bolt at the feral that caused her body to lock up.

**-Talon's Mindscape-**

"GAAHHH!" Talon screamed as her body exploded in pain causing her to collapse on her back. She turned her head to where she heard an explosion and widened her eyes in confusion as a stone door exploded. It wasn't long before Reaper strolled out and gazed down upon her with pity.

"This is delicious." Reaper drawled as the formerly black mindscape was suddenly transformed into a large hill of skulls with a crimson sky. Talon found herself lying on her back surrounded by skulls as Reaper sat on top of a throne that was on the top of the hill. "You destroyed our bond, betrayed me in the worst way possible for something that was out of my control, and now you are about to get us both killed for something that was in your control. You realize what happens next right?" Reaper questioned curiously.

"R-reaper-"

"Goodbye sister." Reaper cut her off coldly. Tears fell from Talons eyes as she found herself buried underneath countless skulls.

**-Mephisto's Realm-**

The Devil frowned when Talon suddenly stopped moving and then openly sneered when she turned around to look at him lazily with red eyes.

"_**What is this!? Kill yourself!" **_Mephisto roared as Selene smirked. The Devil paused before glaring at the two. _**"Her mind is damaged enough that even her very soul is split in two!?"**_

"That's correct." Reaper said with a nod. "You made a deal with that pathetic excuse of an alpha, not me, and quite frankly, I don't feel like dying."

"_**YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFY ME IN MY OWN REALM!? MY DOMAIN!?" **_Mephisto roared as grew until he towered over them. _**"This isn't Earth. Down here my power is unimaginable."**_

"My greatest foe is myself, and I already defeated her easily. What makes you think I'm afraid of you?" Reaper questioned as she tilted her head.

"_**You two cannot defeat me alone." **_Mephisto growled as he glared at her for her insolence. _**"That damned soul next to you might have had a chance of inflicting damage on me, but without a living body her godlike powers are inaccessible to her. You two stand no chance-"**_

_***VROOOOOOOOOM!***_

**BGM: Dante's Theme- Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST**

"What do you know? Deadpool was right and looks like we got here just in time!" Dante said as he rode his motorcycle down the side of the wall behind a man with a flaming skull.

"We're just lucky Vergil was able to open up a pathway here." Trish said from her seat behind Dante on his bike.

"It was child's play." Vergil said simply as he rode behind them on a blue version of Dante's motorcycle. A woman wearing a very revealing white suit-like clothing with short black hair, a pair of black sunglasses, and carrying large black gun on her back snorted as she sat behind Vergil snorted.

"You opened a gate to Hell in a world you know next to nothing about, and you call it child's play?" The woman questioned skeptically.

"That's Verg for you. Though it's a good thing he did, how the fuck did you end up in Hell Lady?" Dante questioned Lady in confusion.

"No idea I was looking for you guys for months now and then I just woke up surrounded by fire. I ran into you all five minutes later."

"Don't question it; you'll only get a headache." Nero said with a sigh as he trailed Vergil.

"_**Blaze!" **_Mephisto growled as Ghost Rider landed in front of him followed by the others.

"What do you know? For once we're being ignored." Dante spoke up making Trish roll her eyes.

"And for a flaming skeleton man, now I've seen everything." Trish muttered as they got off the bikes and prepared for battle.

"Nero, don't be cocky like Dante, for all we know this may be this world's equivalent to Sparda." Vergil advised making Nero nod with narrowed eyes. Dante and Trish smirked to themselves at the exchange.

"**Your end has come, Mephisto." **Ghost Rider stated before swinging his flaming Chain at the devil.

-**Meanwhile with Captain America-**

**BGM: END**

"Ugh, where am I?" Tony muttered as he finally regained consciousness and held his neck in pain. He looked up to see Steve, Nick Fury Jr., Thor, and Hawkeye looking down on him.

"Queens." Steve answered as Tony sat up. Tony held his head as the memories began to come back to him.

"Damn it, I lost the key-shit the civilians! What happened?" Tony questioned urgently making Nick sigh.

"Agents say that Spider-Girl supported the building long enough for the civilians to escape before escaping with the Key." Nick began making Iron Man look down. "They followed a trail of her blood to Osborn's vault-it was cleaned out and her body is missing, but with the amount of blood lost its impossible for her to have survived." Nick said professionally, but they could tell he wasn't happy about the situation at all.

"Octavius has gone too far he's killed a young girl!" Tony said angrily making Nick snort.

"Funny, I was under the impression you caused her wounds." The black male said making Tony glare at him. "Don't look at me like that, the truth is that like always; either side could be the one's right but it's becoming apparent that our side isn't the one that is right. Make no mistake gentlemen." Nick began as he narrowed his one eye. "SHIELD follows the orders of the national consensus; we are by no means on your 'side' of this conflict. Considering that most of the nation isn't even aware of what's going on, that means we are currently following Agent Hill."

"Hill?" Rogers repeated in confusion.

"Director Fury has disappeared which puts her in charge." Nick answered as he folded his hands behind his back and gazed at the Avenger evenly. "We have been trying to get in contact with her since the helicarrior crashed but we have yet to get a response. If we don't hear from her soon, that'll put me in charge and believe me I am more than willing to assess this situation from a new point of view."

"Is that a threat?" Tony questioned as the Avengers frowned.

"Oh no gentlemen it's a promise." Nick said as he raised an eyebrow. "For some reason more and more heroes are turning on you and I have yet to see any sign of mind control. Even Widow turned on you all." Fury finished making them glare. Hawkeye was going to respond when a man in a black suit approached them. "Cheese?" Fury questioned as he addressed the man by his codename.

"Sir, our operatives based at the Avenger's Mansion have been compromised. It appears that Winter Soldier believed that Romanoff should be released early." Coulson stated shocking the Avengers.

"Sir?" Nick repeated with a raised eyebrow as he checked his watch. "I still have until tomorrow before I am put in charge."

"Just practicing. We can't find Hill so I figured you should be aware of the current situation." Coulson said with a chuckle making the man nod.

"Even your side-kick doesn't believe in your side. Think about the situation before you end up like the FF."

"What happened to them!?" Tony demanded as he finally stood up.

"A disagreement Sue didn't trust 'Spider-Man.'" Nick began using air quotes around the hero's name if for no other reason than to piss them off. "Johnny knocked out Ben-torching the lab and a good amount of the building in the process, and Sue apparently suffocated Reed-he's alive just got trapped in a force-field for a bit longer than needed. Still it's safe to say they were working with 'Octavius'. We also have reports that Carol is off-world at the moment. Whatever she's planning it must be important." With that Fury left the Avengers to ponder about what tomorrow would bring.

No one noticed a black figure stealthily depart in the shadows of a nearby alley.

**-One Hour later: Abandoned Hotel-**

Nick Fury Sr. Was having his own problems when he found himself cocooned in web and staring at two glowing white lenses gazing down at him from the shadows of the room.

"Well even though I won't get any information from you I've learned enough." A voice spoke up. "I just have to keep you immobilized until tomorrow and SHIELD will back off.

"Who are you?" Nick Fury asked coldly and from how the lenses shifted he could tell that the figure tilted its head.

"It's obvious isn't it?" The figure inquired.

_*THWIP!*_

"I'm Spider-Man." The man said as he stepped into the light revealing him to be a dressed in a black suit costume that was eerily similar to Spider-Man's only it looked more like formal attire and he was wearing black trench coat and hand a gun strapped to his side. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Spider-Man Noir is a slightly darker Peter Parker from an alternate Earth during the Great Depression.)**

"You're adjusting well." A voice spoke up and Spider-Man looked up to see Jessica leaning on a nearby wall.

"Don't have much of a choice." Spider-Man drawled as he approached the Window.

"Correction, you have a choice and you're choosing to help in order to get a brighter future." Jessica said making him chuckle.

"You make me out to be much nobler than I am, I'll admit while I do fight for justice and I do want this world's Peter to get through this, I'm just here for myself. Remember our deal, I help out a bit and the Web leaves me the hell alone." Spider-Man said as he glanced back towards her making her nod.

"Of course, no matter what the outcome you have earned your free will. This is the last Journey the Web will put you through. You've suffered enough." Jessica said truthfully making him nod.

"But not as much as this Peter has. Tell me, why is this 'Web of Life' torturing him so much?"

"It builds character. All of his suffering has molded him into the man he is-the same applies to you-the difference is that he's the center and you're not. He needs to be stronger than you-stronger than me- to shoulder the Weight of the Web. This will be the last journey the web will actively throw his way."

"I hope he's ready to carry that weight."

"He's going to have to." Jessica said firmly. "Or I'll kick his ass until he can."

"You're all right." Spider-Man said as he prepared to leave but before he could Jessica placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise you, you _will _get your happy ending once you return to your own time." Jessica said seriously. The two held each other's stare before he nodded and swung off.

"It's hard not to get sentimental about them isn't it?" A new voice spoke up and she turned to see Julia approach her.

"It is." Jessica admitted with a nod. "Though it's getting easier…I'll have to be consoled when it's time to bring May back home though."

"You and me both."

**-Meanwhile in Shadowland-**

"He'll be here soon." Tatiana whispered quietly to Kiden causing her to nod with w a serous expression.

"Alright those of you who aren't doped up out of your minds stay calm you'll be let go soon, but be patient and try to sober up some of the others." Kiden commanded quietly.

"Alright bitches, it's time for your medicine." A sickly pale man said nastily with oily black hair as his German Shepherd barked viciously, recognizing his voice Kiden glared at him as she realized he was the one who knocked her out in the first place. Seeing her, his grin turned predatory. "So you're awake?"

"What's it to you?" Kiden bit out making him sneer.

"Defiant one aren't you? I was going to be nice and give you some 'medicine' and get you ready for the transfer, but maybe I should keep you for myself? You're already wearing a hospital gown, easy access."

"You're sick." Kiden muttered as she realized what he was alluding to.

"Aren't we all?" The man said as he opened the door to the cell. Kiden could tell he was just some no named lackey who thought he was the king of the world because he had a gun and they didn't.

*Snickt!*

Kiden glowered at him as he pulled out a switchblade and rested its edge on the side of her neck.

"You know you have quite the tongue on you, maybe I should just cut it out." The man threatened making her snort and spit in his face.

"Why don't you just _**stop?**_" The man froze as Kiden found herself back in her personal times stream. Kiden took a moment to sneer at him again before releasing a devastating kick to his groin.

_***CRUNCH***_

"_**GAHHHHH!"**_ The would-be rapist screamed before passing out from the pain dropping his blade in the process. Kiden was then slammed to the ground as the dog tackled her, but she quickly grabbed her assailant's blade and rammed it up to its hilt into the side of the dog's head. The animal howled in pain as she threw it off of her and slammed the blade into it one more time for good measure. Tatiana took that moment to release the contents of her stomach in the corner of the cell.

"Come on, Cat! We have to move!"

"B-But they just _blew up."_ Tatiana whispered in horror making Kiden roll her eyes.

"Whatever, we need to get his clothes off, use his blood to turn in to him." Kiden said firmly making her friend nod before placing her hand in the growing puddle of blood.

**WHAT TIME IS IT? LIAG Breakdown time: How the hell did I bot write this one sooner edition.**

**I've already explained what NYX was, but I can't remember if I explained the members and their abilities.**

**Kiden Nixon: Her personal time stream No Time.**

**Laura Kinney: Not going to waste my time**

**Tatiana "Catiana" Caban: Blood-activated shape-shifter. Can shift into both lycanthropes, when she touches animal blood, and humans, when she gets in contact with another human's blood.**

**Bobby Soul: projection into other people's minds. His mutation is more a curse than a blessing, though, as he loses a part of his memories every time he projects into someone else.**

**Lil' Bro: psychic projection. He sometimes uses it as a means for communication, as he's severely autistic.**

**Cameron Palmer: A regular, human teacher.**

**Breakdown Over.**

After a few moments Kiden found herself standing in front of an exact copy of the man she had just downed.

"Shit the clothes are blood soaked." Tatiana said with a grimace making Kiden frown.

"That might be a problem…let me try something." Kiden said as she raised a hand towards her friend and took a deep breath to calm herself. _**"Rewind." **_Tatiana blinked in shock as the blood faded from the clothes. "The hell!?"

"Something I picked up." Kiden answered with a smile.

"When? When you were in a damn coma?"

"Close." Kiden admitted. "Now hurry up!"

**-20 minutes later-**

"This place is too fuckin' big. How the hell wasn't it destroyed like virtually everything else?" Kiden questioned as she was led through the halls of Shadowland forcefully by Tatiana who had to keep up her image as an aggressor.

"Since when do rich suffer?" Tatiana muttered making Kiden shrug.

"Today." Kiden smirked when they reach a large wooden door. Tatiana took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"_What? Who is it!?"_

_*CLICK*_

Tatiana hesitantly walked into the room and came face to face with Kingpin along with four other people wearing SHIELD uniforms.

"Well what purpose do you have here?" Kingpin asked impatiently as Tatiana cleared her throat.

"This one has been causing trouble; it appears we've caught a mutie." Tatiana said nastily making the man glower.

"Well? Don't waste my time, if you brought her here she can't be that much trouble, dispose of her quickly and watch the others!" The fact that none of the apparent SHIELD members said anything made both of the members of NYX realize something was wrong.

"Plan B, brace yourself." The plan was to sneak through the building and get to Kingpin's computer but unfortunately he was in the room along with back up. Tatiana gritted her and nodded her head. Kiden broke free of her grasp and with the knife she used to slay the dog, she stabbed Tatiana in her shoulder immediately pouting everyone on guard. _**"STOP!" **_All they saw was a brown flash before Kingpin felt something press against his neck.

"*GAK!*" Kingpin glared at Kiden the best he could as she had the blade pressed firmly to his neck. The four SHIELD agents looked on in shock as they saw that their guns were on the ground next to her.

"Grr…" The agents widened their eyes as they turned back to Tatiana to find that she had become woman-German Shepherd hybrid that was glaring at them viciously. Her claws made them all take an uneasy step back.

"Here's what you're going to do." Kiden began coldly. "You're going to relinquish control over _everything_ to me willingly and walk away from crime for good. Or you can refuse and die. Do not test me; I am not the one to fuck with."

"Kill me? Better than you have tried! You're nothing but an amateur!"

"I might not be a pro at this, but beginner's luck is a hell of a force to be reckoned with." Kiden said as she pressed the blade to the point that it drew blood. "Now tell me where your computer is."

"Fine… It's the cabinet next to the book shelf." Kingpin relented and Kiden stared at him firmly for a few more moments as Tatiana went to where he claimed and pulled out a white laptop. Kiden loosened her grip and glared at him.

"Now, leave. Also gather whoever else worked for Fisk to gather in the main hall in a few hours. Don't tell them what happened, just get them gathered." Kiden ordered the other people in the room making the man glower as he picked up his cane from on top of his desk. It was a silver rod that had a large red gem on top of it.

"You better remember that no one who threatens me lives for long." Kingpin state as he pressed a hidden button towards the top of the cane stealthily, causing the end of it to spark brightly. "Die!" Kingpin shouted as he thrust the end of the cane at Kiden who glared at him.

"_**STOP!" **_Kiden roared making everything freeze as she stepped behind him and grabbed the cane tightly before planting her right foot firmly in his back with all of her might. Time resumed and everyone watched in shock as the man was catapulted through a large window that was behind the desk before beginning his five story descent to his doom.

Laura would be proud.

"Fuck!" Kiden shouted as she hopped on one foot while holding her right foot in pain. "Shit! Hasn't he heard of a damned diet? Would it kill him to stop by Subway once in his life?"

"H-Holy crap!" one of the SHIELD agents exclaimed with wide eyes.

["Good Job Ms. Kiden! I've created you an account and I am transferring control over everything he has to you! You are now one of the most powerful women in the country! I truly feel like Robyn Hood now! Robyn with a Y for freedom!"]

"There is no Y in freedom." Kinden said as she held a finger to her earpiece.

["And don't you forget it!"]

"Heh, nice one." Kiden said before collapsing in Kingpins chair. "I'm assuming you all were his informants in SHIELD?" The four nodded cautiously making her hum and lean back into her chair. Kiden twirled the cane and stared at them evenly. "Well now you work for me. It's that simple-"

***BOOOM***

Kiden blinked in shock as the cane blew a hole in the wall behind her. **(LIAG Help Info: one of Kingpin's signature weapons is his obliterator cane. One of its functions is to release a charge that can either stun or vaporize an enemy.)**

"Damn it Kiden." Tatiana groaned with a face-palm.

"A-Anyway I trust there aren't any objections?" Kiden recovered as she cleared her throat making them shake their heads fearfully. "Good, now leave and free the young women in the basement. Let them know that there's been…a change in management. Tell them to stay here until I get a chance to address them because until we figure out what the hell is going on out there it's be safest here." The four nodded before leaving.

"So what now?" Tatiana questioned as the reverted back to normal causing the tattered clothes to fall from her body.

"First you are going down to clothing store down the street to get us some new clothes and a bottle of hair dye." Kiden said with her voice filled with amusement. "Time for me to get out of this damn gown, then we are going to eat, and then go send out some people to collect Bobby, Cameron, and Lil' Bro. After all of that is done, you and Bobby are going to relax and I'll deal with the unnecessary crap."

"I'm not letting you go through this alone, Kiden." Tatiana refused with a glare.

"You're going to have to because I refuse to endanger your child anymore. I don't even know if your transformations affected it." Kiden said resolutely. Tatiana glared into her cold blue eyes before finally relenting as she realized she wasn't going to win. "Besides, I'm not alone I got a helpful little robot side-kick." Kiden grinned making the AI giggle. Tatiana nodded and was about to leave when Kiden stopped her. "One more thing, how good are you with a needle?"

"If you're talking about sewing, I guess I dabble, why?" Tatiana questioned as Kiden threw her jacket at her, which she caught clumsily.

"Tailor this for me, it's too big."

"Why don't I just get you a new one?" Tatiana questioned perplexed.

"Are you shitting me? If it wasn't for that jacket we'd be on the run from the crime lord of crime lords. Or worse, I wouldn't have been distracted by it and knocked out then you'd be on your way to the sex trade." Kiden explained making her grimace. "That's my new good luck charm."

"I see what you mean." Tatiana muttered as she left. Kiden sighed and looked around the large office.

"And my teachers and family said I'd never make anything out of myself." Kiden mused. "Suck it Cameron."

**-Mephisto's Realm-**

**BGM: Ghost Rider- Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST**

"_**Don't you understand? Here I am God!"**_ Mephisto roared as released a wave of fire from his mouth at the three descendants of Sparda whose devil triggers had just faded. Reaper leapt in front of them and released a monstrous roar which quick countered the torrent of flames causing it to disperse in the air.

"We-we've been at this four hours." Lady panted out in disbelief as she continued to shoot Mephisto. Even as experienced with dealing with demons as Lady was the realm had begun taking a toll on her body.

"We may have to retreat." Selene muttered as she disappeared in shadows in order to escape being stomped on by the colossal devil.

"Vergil! Open another portal we have to get out of here!" Trish shouted as said man fired dozens of ethereal blades at Mephisto.

"I said it was child's play woman, that doesn't mean it isn't time consuming! There is no way for me to do it unless you can stop him from attacking me for a straight hour!" Vergil shouted as Mephisto released a large ball of fire at him only for Selene to appear in front of him and use her control over fire to redirect the blast back at the devil.

"_**You…insolent-"**_Mephisto was stopped when Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around his neck and landed on his shoulders. Ghost Rider then vomited a stream of hellfire into both of the devil's eyes before leaping off of Mephisto's shoulders and landing on his faithful motorcycle. Mephisto roared in pain as he was temporarily blinded. While this was going on Selene released a tendril of darkness to snatch the green gem from its place floating in the air. Dante and Nero ran next to Ghost Rider and, with their respective guns, released a storm of bullets at Mephisto.

"Perfect, now if I can get a mortal body I can regain my divine power and free us. I won't lie; I refuse to be sent back here." Selene said as she clenched the gem tightly in her hand. "Whoever accepts, do not expect to get your body back

"What the hell bitch? " Trish shouted angrily as she caught her scythe. "You're just going to let us all die if one of us doesn't sacrifice themselves for your goals!? What part of that seems fair?"

"Life isn't fair." Selene said with a shrug. She glanced to the side as Reaper landed next to her in a crouch.

"Fine, I'll do it." Reaper said firmly making Selene frown slightly.

"You? You'd sacrifice yourself for people you don't even know?" Selene questioned skeptically. She hadn't raised Reaper to be noble by any sense of the word so to say she was confused would be an understatement.

"Of course not, they could burn here for all I care but I refuse to let you stay here any longer, mother." Reaper said firmly.

"The fuck? Did we miss something?" Dante questioned incredulously.

"_**Whatever you have planned, do it."**_ Ghost Rider said as he fired flaming chain links rapidly at Mephisto. _**"As much as I would like to see him taken down, he just has too much power here."**_

"Why are you hesitating?" Reaper questioned in confusion. "You said yourself that countless people have willingly sacrificed themselves so you could live so what make me any different? Allow me to do the same for the only person in my life that matters."

"_**I won't let you!" **_Mephisto roared angrily as he released a blast of hell fire from his mouth at the two. Reaper quickly embraced Selene and took the brunt of the explosion, but the force from the blasé utterly destroyed the ground they were standing on thus sending both women falling into the boiling lava as the surrounding souls screeched.

"_**Damn it." **_Ghost Rider muttered as he drove between Mephisto's legs and used his chain to trip Mephisto causing the devil to go crashing to his face.

"Get him while he's down!" Nero shouted as her revved his sword and released a devastating slash to Mephisto's head as Vergil sheathed Yamato as countless slashes appeared over the devil's body.

"_**You're finished!"**_ Dante's shouted as he burst back and forth in blurs of speed slashing at Mephisto as he did so.

_*SCHTIK*_

"_**Here's the finale!" **_Dante finished as he slammed rebellion up to its hilt into Mephisto's forehead before releasing a burst of energy from his blade. The devil roared before standing up as his wounds healed rapidly. "Shit! He really can't be defeated here!"

**BGM: END**

**BGM: The Ultimate Weapon- NieR OST**

Suddenly everyone on the battlefield stopped moving when they notices countless small blue spheres floating in to the realm and down into the boiling lava.

"_**What the?"**_ Ghost Rider muttered in confusion. _**"Souls?"**_

"There has to be thousands, probably even a million." Trish muttered in confusion as she supported a weary Lady.

"_**It can't be!" **_Mephisto roared in outrage as suddenly a large black pillar of pure darkness exploded from the lava. Once the darkness dispersed it revealed a metallic skeleton that had flesh hanging off of it and a green gem embedded in its forehead.

"_**One million mutant souls…return home to your Queen." **_The Skeleton screechedas the gem shone brighter. Suddenly as one, all of the souls collided into the skeleton causing it to shine blue as it laughed hysterically before being engulfed by darkness.

"Just what the hell are we watching?" Lady whispered in morbid fascination.

"The resurrection of a goddess. Looks like this body's senses have increased dramatically" A voice spoke up from the darkness. Once the darkness faded they were faced what appeared to be a nude Laura. She used her hands to push her hair back as dark tendrils formed new clothes for her to wear.

Her black bra was replaced by a black lace transparent night gown that stopped two inches under her black lace panties. On her right arm was a fingerless black satin glove and on her left leg was a black stocking. Around her neck was a black choker with a gold medallion. Her face still had Laura's make up but on her forehead was a green gem and her eyes weren't either green or red but instead ice blue.

**(LIAG Rant Stopper: Before a non-comic reader questions what the hell is up with the overly skimpy outfit, take two seconds to actually look up Selene. Her canon outfit is arguably worse than that and proves that she must be some sort of exhibitionist.)**

"Well, I'm done here." Selene stated as a cold smirk graced her black painted lips. "I refuse to live in debt, so I'll get us out of here. Before they could even question her everyone minus Mephisto was suddenly engulfed in darkness and disappeared, leaving a fuming devil behind.

**BGM: END**

"_**They think they've escaped?" **_Mephisto muttered to himself. _**"As soon as I consume the fool Anansi's champion and gain his power no one shall stand in my way again. I'll teach you for meddling in my affairs you damned Spider." **_

Dimensions away…Anansi laughed.

**-Above New York-**

A dark sphere formed before exploding scattering the ones who dared to oppose Mephisto across the city.

**-Astoria Park-**

Selene landed in the middle of the park in a crouch before standing up and laughing in joy at her freedom.

"_**It's only a matter of time…" **_ A divine voice drawled causing Selene to glance up to find Ameterasu sitting lazily in a tree.

"What are you talking about?" Selene questioned with narrowed eyes.

"_**You consumed my champion's broken soul and it's only a matter of time before you begin to relive her memories. You won't be able to handle it and then you'll lose control over your body." **_Ameterasu said bluntly.

"I've consumed a million souls what makes her soul any different?" Selene questioned impatiently.

"_**You're messing with forces you can't comprehend." **_Ameterasu said ominously before fading away. Selene frowned and began to walk away when she suddenly crashed to her knees as a sharp pain shot through her mind.

**BGM: Just Be friends English version sung by Amalee (Youtube it.)**

_***FLASH***_

"Don't you _understand? _I've killed my own _mother_ due to my feral side." Laura bit out angrily. _"_You don't know what I'm capable of! How can you sit there and tell me I won't hurt anyone and…and-"

"And what?" Spider-Man said as he looked at her as her eyes filled with tears.

"And _mean _it." Laura finished helplessly. Spider-Man chuckled and flicked her on her forehead, making her release him.

"Because I believe in _you._ Not the weapon, X-23, but _you." _Spider-Man said as he poked her in the chest.

"It's why I never call you by your code name because there is much more to you than the weapon inside of you. You have your own strength, I know that, and when _you_ finally get that; I'll give ya your own Super-hero name." Spider-Man said as he patted her on the back.

"Th-thank you." Laura managed to get out, making Spider-Man shrug.

"For what?"

"I don't know, for being you, for being _there_ for me."

_***FLASH***_

"Thank you." Kiden whispered and Laura snapped her eyes open when she felt something press against her lips. "Good bye."

_***FLASH***_

"_Why must I always be the cause of my friends' pain? I refuse to let it happen anymore."_ Laura shook her head and looked at the Vampire. "Listen, I still have a lot of work to do to fix my emotions, but if the act itself is all you need then I can at least relieve you of that-" Laura couldn't even finish the statement before the crimson eyed vampire descended upon her.

_***FLASH***_

"You know…it's been approximately eighteen years since I was first created." Laura began hesitantly. Peter took no notice and hummed in thought.

"Huh how about that? I was wondering how old you we-*Mmph*"Peter watched with wide eyes as Laura slowly removed her face from his.

"Laura-"Peter stopped as Laura placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Don't say anything; I don't want a response yet. I still have many things I need to deal with first." Laura said as she unconsciously touched her arm. "And I still need to prove to myself that I can be a hero. So until that happens, please let's just leave it at this." Laura smiled before standing up and leaving the apartment.

_***FLASH***_

"I was thinking…that if I couldn't have you, in you know _that _way, I'd at least give you a reason to get through this tournament. You don't realize it but when you truly want to do something, you succeed."

"And how do you know whether or not you could or couldn't have me?" Laura challenged making Kiden chuckle.

"Oh come on Laura I'm just some homeless kid that barely managed to kick her drug addiction, but you? You're a hero-"

"-Only because of you." Laura interrupted before standing up and turning away. "Everything I am today is solely because of you. Of course you can't have what you want if you never even make the attempt that's just logic."

"Laura…" Kiden said softly as she gazed up at her friend who began to fade away.

"_We…_" Laura began as she put emphasis on the word. "…don't have to just be a dream. If I have learned anything, it's that with enough effort some dreams can become reality. I'll see you soon Kiden." Laura finished as she disappeared leaving a stunned mutant behind her.

_***FLASH***_

Jubilee came to her final realization as she looked up at the feral with wide eyes as her heart-beat began to race even more.

"What's wrong-*MMPH*" Talon was cut off as Jubilee pressed her lips to the feral's. As tears fell from the half-Vampire's eyes.

"It's not because I'm a Vampire." Jubilee whispered mostly to herself, but was still heard by the confused Talon. Jubilee broke out into a large grin. "It's _unbelievable _but this _amazing _feeling won't go away." Jubilee said softly before bring her mouth to Talon's ear. "I love you, and our bond is _unbreakable_. I'll always be with you Laura because together we're _undefeatable._"

_***FLASH***_

"Peter please…."Laura began before placing her lips to his. "Stay."

And that was it.

"I'm…"

Peter felt the last of his resolve shatter and for once did something completely reckless.

"…Spider-Man."

Without a mask.

_***FLASH***_

_*Tap*_

_*Tap*_

Talon widened her eyes as she realized that she was crying. Crying harder than she ever had thought possible.

*Thud*

Talon fell to her knees as a searing pain ripped through her chest. She never thought it would be possible to feel so utterly destroyed without physical injury. Idly she supposed that it was vaguely similar to what she had felt when Peter had died. However then her heart was too consumed with rage for the loss to settle in.

"Laura!" Jubilee exclaimed as she rushed back into the room and embraced her trembling mate.

"It hurts…it hurt so much and my tears…they won't stop!" Talon said hysterically. "What's wrong with me!?"

"Nothing's wrong with you!" Jubilee said firmly. "And nothing is wrong with her either. Laura she will get up again even if you have to drag her back." Jubilee whispered in the feral's ear." Come on let's get you home. I'll take over for you tonight. I know the routes you take. Just get some rest." Jubilee said softly as she glanced out a nearby window and saw that the sun had set. Turning back into a Vampire, Jubilee easily lifted the feral up and opened the window.

*CRACK!*

Wincing slightly as her wings freed themselves, Jubilee closed the window behind her and took to the skies with Talon.

_***FLASH***_

"I-I…oh screw it." Jubilee muttered as she went in for a kiss only for Laura to place a finger on her lips. "What?"

"I love you." Laura said awkwardly and softly as she removed her finger causing Jubilee to look at her in shock. "Jubilee?"Laura frowned when Jubilee's eyes began to water until eventually tears cascaded down her face. Laura was about to say something when her mouth was claimed by the tearful woman's. Laura returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

_***Flash***_

"Ahhh!" Selene shouted as she held her head in agony. "What is this!?" Selene shouted in in disbelief as her heart felt as though it were going to rip apart.

"True love." A voice answered and Selene looked up to see Anansi staring down at her with a small smile.

"What?" Selene questioned as more memories rung through her head.

"True love is a once in a million phenomenon that occurs when two individuals share a love so potent it's sought after by angels themselves. It's a force that can drive one to the point of insanity. A pure love that was made holy by God. " Anansi stated as he gazed down at her. **(LIAG Fun Fact: The reason Mephisto wanted MJ and Peter's marriage is because their love was pure and made holy by God.)**

*Thud*

Selene felt to her side and clutched her chest tightly almost as if she were trying to remove her own heart.

"A million mutant souls you have devoured and not a single one had experienced this love…and then you got greedy." Anansi smirked as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "And devoured the one soul besides my champion and one of his sons that I have ever seen forge the love with more than one person. Even I can't imagine the hell you are going through. Enjoy divine retribution Selene."

**BGM: END**

"Will Talon make it through this?" Jessica questioned as she appeared leaning on a nearby tree as Selene continued to scream.

"Who knows?" Anansi mused.

"You do." Jessica deadpanned.

"Her mind will shatter as the three souls attempt to become one. The chance of her surviving her mind's destruction is low; surviving the merge is even lower…but…" Anansi trailed off as Jessica frowned.

"But…?"

"Pure love is what miracles are literally made out of." Anansi said simply. "I believe that her bonds will allow a miracle."

"Unbelievable."

"What is hatchling?"

"When you normally hear of things like miracles and true love…you think of them as explanations for impossible occurrences…but to find out that they are actually _real _is a bit humbling." Jessica said honestly making Anansi chuckle.

"You know Cassandra said the same thing when I first brought her under my care." Anansi mused. Instead of fading away the two simply walked away in a comfortable silence.

"This was never about stopping Octavius was it?" Jessica asked quietly. "The army that's forming…it's not to fight him is it? Just a fraction of the Army's power would annihilate him. Just who the hell are we about to go to war with? What exactly is your plan?"

"My plan is the thing that everything is going according to." Anansi chuckled. "Fine I'll tell you. Everything. Everything I have done was for the betterment of my people, of existence, and the one I love." Anansi answered truthfully shocking her. "I made a mistake when I was younger and foolish. I made a deal with Mephisto and ended up with –in more modern terms- a check that I am not willing to cash. I am not allowed to fight Mephisto, so I'll kill him without physically attacking him once."

"How…how can we kill him? Unless he's making a deal he will never leave his realm. He is invincible in his realm and impossible to track in the outside world."

"I have given him bait." Anansi answered confusing her before she released a startled gasp.

"Peter-but I thought he made a deal with Mary Jane to leave him alone?" Jessica questioned perturbed. **(LIAG Helpful Info: MJ whispered in Mephisto's ear that she would tell Peter to accept his deal if he promised to leave them alone forever.)**

"He thinks he's found a loophole." Anansi said nonchalantly. "He believes that his deal with Octavius allows him to consume both Peter's body and Octavius' body seeing as they both technically now are Octavius' body. He'll try to consume them and gain my power and then he will die. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your most important pieces to win a game of chess."

"I can see the end of your web…" Jessica said softly making him laugh as he gazed out into the sky as an image of a fuming Mephisto flashed through his mind.

"Checkmate."

**To be continued…**

**Omake: Anansi's Deal**

_*RUMBLE*_

A young girl with red hair lay lifelessly on a forest floor as blood spilt from her lips. Her body was riddled with stab wounds and by her side was a black Spider that was about five times large than an average spider.

"Do you miss her little one?" A voice spoke up and the spider turned to look up at a smiling old man. "I can tell you are more than just a normal spider. So do you miss her?" His smile widened when he got no response. "No you loved this mortal didn't you? But you could be nothing more than a pet as you are not allowed to reveal your true self to mortals yet am I correct child? Tell you what let's make a deal."

_*Lightning Flash*_

"I can bring her back; give her a life like none other. She will love, bare children, and even acquire power beyond her wildest dreams. One day she will even become a deity such as ourselves. However should either of you die your souls will belong to me…but that's a small price after all what are the chances that gods such as yourselves will die? One more thing you cannot approach her, she must find you first should you ever want to be together even as friends. Deal?" The man questioned as he knelt next to the spider and offered his hand. Mephisto smirked when the spider crawled onto his palm.

**-Present-**

Scathach stared at her champion with visible sadness as Sonja waited for Mary Jane to exit the cocoon of metal and resume their fight.

"I wonder…will the battles ever stop?" Scathach questioned to herself.

"And here I thought you enjoyed the thrill of battle…it is your domain after all."

"Even I tire of battles." Scathach said softly.

"Even if I'm with you?" Anansi questioned curiously as she turned to him with her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"If you are with me…I believe I could battle for an eternity."

"That's good to know." Anansi said with a smile as he kissed her forehead before disappearing.

**OMAKE: END**

**Read and Review**

**~ RebukeX7**


	26. Act IV (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Marvel or Capcom**

**D-D-D-D-DOUBLE FEATURE!**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**Haha! Shocking right!? I finally got one over on you!**

"Of course you know this means war… On top of what I've been doing so far, I'll add an even bigger shock!"

…

**Just what the hell have I done?**

**Chapter 25: Act IV.2: Will of Infinity (Part 2)**

**-Deep Space-**

Carol floated in place silently before releasing a silent gasp as her eyes snapped open.

"_The damn gem is in a black hole!? I can't survive something like that! My body will be destroyed instantly…" _Carol thought in frustration and gazed out into the infinite sea of darkness and stars. "_If only there were some way I could strengthen my body-"_Carol stopped as she suddenly snapped her head to the left. _"There in that star system! That should be more than enough." _Carol thought before blasting off speeds far superior than any she had ever reached in her career as either Ms. Marvel or Captain Marvel.

**-New York: Manhattan-**

The sun was shining brightly over the god forsaken city of New York. It would have been a beautiful day if the city wasn't destroyed to the point that it was basically lifeless and the fact that the atmosphere was filled with a terrible sense of dread. Everyone in the city could agree that something terrible was going to happen that day…they just didn't know what.

"_A terrible situation caused by Octavius's schemes and I run into his most annoying ally?" _Kaine thought to himself incredulously as he dodged large tendrils of sand. _"I should have fucking known Sand Man would be here!"_

_*SLAM!*_

"Gak! Damn it!" Daken roared as he flipped to his feet with a glare while his claws popped out. "This is bullshit!"

"How do you think I feel I had to come all the way from Houston to clean up Pete's mess? No rest for the wicked!" Kaine shouted as he ducked under an axe formed from sand.

"Just don't get your ass killed; I need you to progress through the tournament." Daken growled out before running down the street as Sandman followed after him in a twister of sand.

"Progress?! We still need one person to even enter and even then we are behind." Kaine argued as he swung after the feral and scooped him up under one arm just in time to dodge a large hammer fist from Sandman. "Aren't you supposed to be my back up?"

"Shut the hell up!" Daken bit out before he freed himself from Kaine's grip and descended upon Sandman with his Muramasa claw shining brightly.

_*SHING!*_

Flint was cut in half but instantaneously reformed making the feral growl viciously.

"You have Spider-Man's memories right? How the fuck do we beat this guy?" Daken questioned as he back flipped away from two sand blades.

"There aren't any weaknesses I can exploit at this time." Kaine said before both he and Daken were smashed into the ground by a wave of sand. "D-damn I miss my Spider-Sense…"

"You two can't beat me!" A bulky sand monster roared before it reformed into an organic Flint Marko. "Give up-"Flint was interrupted as he felt a foot collide into his now organic head.

"_**Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" **_Ryu shouted as he held his duffle bag over his right shoulder while he spun around in midair sending Flint crashing into the side of and abandoned semi-truck with enough force to make it explode.

"I was going to do that next." Kaine muttered as he sat up with a groan. Ryu walked over to them and helped them up.

"[Just what is going on in this city? I just came back from a match in Los Angeles to find the entire city destroyed.]" Ryu said as he sat his bag down.

"The hell did he just say?" Kaine questioned in confusion. Ryu blinked at him owlishly before realizing that he was speaking in his native tongue.

"Sorry, I said-"

"That he wants to make a team with us." Daken finished with a vicious smirk making the other two gape at him-though Kaine's expression was hard to see.

"Why exactly do you want to enter this tournament so badly? Power?" Kaine questioned as he crossed his arms.

"No not exactly. Recently I have suffered a humiliating defeat and I can use this as a chance to get stronger and test my strength." Daken answered truthfully. "Also with the loss of Laura, her team can't continue. I can't think of anyone better to take their place." Daken finished getting a nod of understanding from Kaine. Ryu was confused by what he meant about Chun-Li's team mate but he was never one to turn down a chance at a new fighting tournament.

And just like that Team Astounding was forged.

**-Meanwhile: Shadowland: Kingpin's Office-**

"Alright everyone is here and I finished with the coat-Oh my God, are you kidding me Kiden?" Tatiana muttered as she found a giggling Kiden, who was now back to her former blonde hair style sprawled out on her back in the office. Tatiana had actually managed to find some clothes that were able to fit her friend and Kiden was now wearing a simple black dress shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Are you seriously high right now?"

"Only a little." Kiden admitted. "One of my henchmen-I can't believe I have henchmen it's so fucking cool-"

"Kiden!"

"Sorry! He was finishing a blunt so I took it. Everything has been moving so fast since I woke up- Robyn explaining what the hell is happening outside didn't help much- I needed things to slow down for a bit. " Kiden explained before stretching her arms. "I'm fine. Still I know exactly what we have to do now."

"Whatever, here's your lucky jacket back." Tatiana stated as she threw the Jacket towards Kiden-who made it freeze in mid-air on reflex. Kiden and Cat blinked owlishly as they stared at the frozen article of clothing.

"I love my life." Kiden said with a smile as she stared at her hands before plucking the Jacket out of the air and putting it on. It had fit much better than it had previously and under the **"N" **and **"Y" **was a blazing red **"X". **"Good job. Let's go." Kiden said before leaving the room with Tatiana following her.

"Question, after everything is over...then what? What exactly is going to happen to us after this?" Tatiana questioned hesitantly.

"You know we didn't survive this long by being worried about the future; it's the here and now that matters. It's always been that way and always will." Kiden said simply but noticing the unsatisfied expression her friends face she sighed and continued. "But…I suppose I could try to actually do something with this. Get you and Bobby a nice place to live with a nice chunk of Fisk's money, maybe find my family and rub it in their faces. After that who knows, I'll just live comfortably without a care in the world."

"You make it sound so simple." Tatiana said with a snicker.

"Life is only as complicated as your outlook on it."

"Wow…that was actually pretty deep."

"Don't get used to it, it was a high moment." Kiden said with a smile as they approached a rail. Looking over the rail they stared down at a large group of criminals and gang members from the darkest streets of New York. When Kiden first saw how many people showed up she was overwhelmed. Apparently once word got out about what happened virtually every one of Fisk's henchmen, Mafia families, and Gang members that weren't injured or killed by Alpha showed up to see who dethroned Kingpin. Virtually every organized criminal activity in New York could be track downed back to Kingpin.

"So what are we going to do now?" A voice spoke up and Kiden turned to see Bobby walk up holding Lil' Bro by his hand with Cameron trailing behind them.

"I take back everything I might have said and or thought about you. Who would have thought that out of all of the students you would be the one to succeed the most?" Cameron said good naturedly making Kiden laugh.

"Shit happens." Kiden shrugged. "This is what's going to happen you four aren't going to do anything. Period. Let me handle this, so go relax or something." Cameron didn't protest seeing as she wouldn't have been able to help anyway and Bobby was about to but when Tatiana shook her head, he relented. "Alright, shut the fuck up!" Kiden shouted making the criminals quiet down.

"Well she sure knows how to speak their language." Cameron drawled.

"As you all know there has been an obvious change in management." Kiden began getting a loud 'no shit' from a random gang member whom she promptly flipped off making a few of them laugh. "I'm glad to see that so many of you are willing to work for me…though that's probably because I doubled all of your pay."

This time they all laughed and some even cheered making her smile wryly.

"As you know, SHIELD has been recently put in charge over the city after it was destroyed." Kiden began get a few grumbles. "This pisses me off and let me explain why. First, they are costing us millions of dollars from what we could have gained from this event. The black market could have profited greatly from this cities' destruction but with SHIELD watching our every move now that's nigh impossible."

Kiden took a moment to smirk to himself when she realized she had their undivided attention. They were all just so easy to manipulate.

"The second reason it pisses me off is because it's upsetting the natural order." Kiden added confusing the hell out of them. "The authorities-no matter which organization-are backed by the government, the government consists of politicians who are backed by us. They think that they can suddenly change this because of the rise of costumed heroes and take over our city? I think it's time we reminded them who's in charge. Their 'heroes' are too distracted at the moment to give them any sort of aid. There was once a time where I saw the world in black and white. I believed that all criminals should be locked up forever and once every now in then I entertained the idea of being a hero."

Kiden took a moment to sigh.

"Then when life got worse and worse for me I even thought of using my powers to become a villain. Then I met someone whose life was a living hell-who had every reason to hate the world and was a monster by every definition of the word- but she didn't become a villain…she-just like myself- just tried to live day by day. Listen you all, you're not criminals." Kiden said as she softened her gaze. "You're survivors, you're just trying to make a living the best way you can by using the cards life dealt you. Don't get me wrong I'm sure there are a few twisted sons of bitches among you but for the most part we're all trying to survive."

"What does this have to do with SHIELD?" Someone questioned.

"Simple, if we let SHIELD go down as the people who stopped this then it all goes down from there. If they are made out to be saviors even I can tell this will be the end for many of you. The public will allow SHIELD and other organizations to get more power and it is all downhill from there. We nip this in the bud today and show the public that they are useless. Today will be a new era for how crime works. Crime will never stop but it can be controlled. Together myself, and your various leaders can work together to control it in a way that will make the public think that their protectors are actually making a difference. We can lower the death count tremendously; quit kidnapping people for prostitution, and stop selling drugs that are too harmful."

"And you expect us to believe we can make those changes without losing money?" An old Italian man scoffed. She didn't know who it was but he was obviously a mob boss.

"How the hell do you think Kingpin was so successful? Show the public one thing and do something else behind their backs. To many of you I'm just a kid and I can see that much. Hell I'll even pay you out of my own pocket I just want a simple life I don't need anything too extravagant. Listen I'm making a deal at all because I don't want you to fear me. I can kill everyone in this room, but if you fear me instead of respect me you can easily be turned against me by the highest bidder. Give me one year. If you don't like any of the changes you can walk." Kiden revealed her ultimatum as she stared the man in his eye. They gazed at each other for a solid minute before he nodded his head and gave her a look of respect.

"One year." The man agreed making her smile. "Still we need more weapons if we're going to stop SHIELD. Their helicarrior was destroyed but they kept their weapons on them." Kiden grimaced slightly at his point. Truthfully she was just going to count on the weapons they brought with them and back them up with her powers, but he had a point. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for a way out of this. "Hmph, are you honestly praying? You expect God to give weapons to criminals-"

_*FLASH*_

Everyone including Kiden paused and slowly turned to the left of the room where they were met with a pile of weapons. Some looked a little too close like the weapons seen used by the Green Goblin for comfort. For nearly five minutes no one said anything-well besides the old man who kneeled and suddenly made a cross with his right hand and began praying softly. Finally Kiden found her voice.

"Touch the glider and I'm kicking your ass."

**-Meanwhile: Southside New York.**

"Finally found you, you bastard!" The Ultimate Spider-Woman shouted as she saw Octavius swing around a corner and in to her line of sight.

"Another child? I have no time for you-"Octavius flipped forward just in time to dodge a red-clad fist. He quickly turned to find Ben dashing towards him. Popping out his talons Octavius unleashed vicious slash that Ben was barely able to side step before delivering a blow of his own at Octavius sending him stumbling back. Ben shook his hand in pain as Jessica attempted to land a powerful drop kick only to miss at the last second when Octavius back flipped. Jessica's foot caused the concrete to shatter from the force she used. _"This is not good, my suit has lost too much power to use the Spider Jammer!"_

"You'll pay for what you've done Ock!" Jessica shouted as she lunged at him.

"Get away from me! You petulant child!" Octavius shouted as he barely managed to dodge each of her blows.

"Dude, is that all you can do? Run?" Ben questioned as he attempted to tackle Octavius who barely jumped in the air in time. Jessica dove to the side just in time for Ben to miss her. Growling to herself Leapt up after him and fired a web-line.

"**ULTIMATE WEB!" **Jessica roared as she caught him with her webbing and began performing countless summersault-spinning him as she did so- before slamming him into a back sedan causing the car to explode.

"Whoa! Make sure you don't kill him, we still need the body alive." Ben said in shock. "If I didn't know better I'd think you'd have a symbiote, your costume sure makes it look that way!"

"He's the reason Miles is dead! He was just a kid." Jessica shouted and Ben could hear the pain in her voice.

"Listen…" Ben began softly. "I know it hurts but don't forget what Miles died for. Remember great power comes with great responsibility. Do not sink to Octavius' level because if you lose sight of who you are, then he wins whether he's alive or dead." Ben finished passionately making Jessica bow her head and clench her fists.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you the same way I did that other Spider-child." Octavius said sinisterly as he called upon the chaos he acquired from Mayday's death. He screamed in agony at the sudden unexpected burning that coursed through his body as his stinger ripped free. After a moment he calmed himself and began laughing as he felt the dark power flow through him. Octavius blasted forward and stabbed his right stinger forward at Jessica who was unprepared for his increase in speed. Time seemed to slow as she was knocked out of the way by Ben who suddenly appeared next to her. He grunted his pain as the stinger pierced him through his chest. Ben used both of his hands to latch onto Ock tightly.

"Gnh! Not her!" Ben shouted as Octavius laughed at his pathetically weak grip on his arm. Otto raised his left hand to finish Ben off when out of nowhere his spider-sense went off.

_***BANG!***_

_*CRACK!*_

"GAHHH!" Otto screamed when his stinger was suddenly blown apart. He was unable to rip his hand free and dodge the unknown attack in time. Ripping his right hand free Octavius and once again ran away.

"Go after him." Ben said weakly snapping Jessica out of her stupor. "You go find him and take him out, you can do it if you don't lose sight of who you are *Cough* remember…with great power comes great responsibility."

"But-"

"Go now!" Ben shouted before coughing frantically. "It's too late for me; don't let him get away with-with-." Ben never finished as he fell back lifelessly. Jessica cursed loudly before rushing after Octavius. He had caused so much pain…it was time for him to be stopped once and for all!

…

…

Suddenly a woman of about 5'11" walked up next to him. She hand long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a brown cowboy hat on and a tight brown vest that stopped just under her breast and was tight up in the front tightly with brown leather laces which showed off her impressive cleavage. She had on a pair of brown panties and a pair of brown cowboy chaps. She finished this with two revolvers strapped to each side of her hips and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"You know hun; I really liked your old suit more."

"…And scene." Ben said suddenly as he flipped up to his feet and cleared his throat. "I need a fucking Emmy for that one. Tobey Maguire, Andrew Garfield, and Octavius have nothing on me!" Ben shouted in a completely different voice as he pulled off his mask to reveal a Deadpool mask underneath it. "Glad you could make it Outlaw…I was beginning to doubt you would, considering the amount of bullets you shot into me."

**WHAT TIME IS IT!? LIAG BREAKDOWN TIME- You know what? Screw it this is Deadpool's twist you do it.**

"Fine." Deadpool said with a shrug. "Outlaw also known as Inez Temple is my sexy-non imaginary- love interest. She's a mutant mercenary and her powers include:

Being sexy as hell,

Being very skilled with weapons, possibly enhanced eye sight-she's a little too accurate

Great at hand to hand…and hand Jo- you know what? Too easy

Super strength to the point of lifting ten tons

Durability to the point that bullets leave bruises

Stamina….oh my fucking God I love her stamina...

And a healing factor that can heal minor wounds in hours

Break Down Over!" Deadpool cheered.

"The hell were you talking to, hun!?" Outlaw questioned perplexed beyond belief. "Never mind it doesn't matter. To answer your question of course I was mad, you came out of nowhere and told me you were seeing some mystery bitch and wanted me to be in a harem. I started not to come see you…but then…" Outlaw trailed off in embarrassment.

"…You realized that both me and the mystery bitch were technically the same person and said fuck it after a nice afternoon alone with that thing I bought you and your new fantasies?" Deadpool guessed.

"Aww, you know me so well." Outlaw smirked as she rolled up his mask over his scarred mouth and pressed her lips firmly to his. Their moment was broken up when he was suddenly drop kicked away by a man with brown hair and hazel eyes that was wearing a pair of Deadpool boxers.

"You son of a bitch! You knocked me out, stole my costume, and left me tied up naked in Jackal's lab after his twisted experiment gave me a chance at freedom!" The real Ben Reilly shouted as he shook the man angrily. "Why the hell did you do it!?"

"I did it because I'm the Superior Spider hero the world deserves but not the one it needs right now-"

"Shut the hell up!"

"I left you my boxers!" Outlaw watched with wide eyes as Deadpool was suddenly stripped before her very eyes as the irate clone put his costume back on. After a few moments Deadpool was standing completely naked minus his mask. Ben threw the boxer in the merc's face and followed up with a punch to the merc's stomach.

"Unbelievable." The Scarlet Spider muttered before he swung away.

"You know what? Let's just change scenes." Deadpool questioned before turning to the viewers and clearing his throat. "Meanwhile in the next episode of Carol Ball Z…"

**-Meanwhile Deep Space-**

**BGM: Super Saiyan 3 Transformation theme- Dragon Ball Z OST**

"Gnh!" Carol grunted in pain as she floated between tow bright stars in the middle of a Binary star system. She didn't know how long she had been floating there but it felt like hell she had been gathering energy from the system in hopes to be able to protector herself in the dark hole long enough to escape, at first gathering energy was slow but as she gathered more it began to flow even faster in faster to the point it felt as though she were trying to prevent her body from exploding.

*Crack*

A crack appeared on her face as her suit began to burn and flashing back and forth between her Captain Marvel costume and her Binary costume.

_*CRACK!*_

Her irises disappeared as her hair began to burn as though it were on fire. Part of her skin peeled of reveling blood red skin underneath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carol screamed as she could no longer hold in the power.

_*FLASH*_

_***BOOOOOM***_

Her body exploded in a ball of fire and once the flames died down, just like her fight against Steve and Tony, Binary had taken Captain Marvel's place. Only this time she had the power of a binary star system flowing through her. Raising her right hand, Binary sent a large flaming energy beam towards a nearby star causing it to explode in a hellish fire ball. Binary looked at her hand and nodded once.

"_My power is back to their original levels when I first gained this body if not stronger. I have all the power I need now." _Binary thought as she blasted off towards the dark hole at light speed. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw the dark vortex of destruction get closer and closer. _"I can't back down now…" _Binary thought as she flipped over so that she was flying on her back and closed her eyes._ "No fear." _Binary thought as she dived into the vortex.

Almost immediately she felt a heavy sensation push against her body as if something were trying to squeeze her until she shattered, but she held strong. She released a might burst of energy from her body in order to push the feeling back. She gritted her teeth as the force got stronger and stronger the further she went in. Snapping her eyes open with a glare she finally caught a glimpse of the purple gem simply floating within the void. The fact that it was even viable in the void was a testament to just how powerful the artifact was. With a silent roar Binary grasped the purple gem with her white gloved hand tightly. Time seemed to still as the overbearing force of the dark hole finally became too much but before she could be ripped asunder she simply vanished.

**BGM: END**

**-New York-**

An exhausted Carol suddenly landed on top of a car on her back. She was back to her Captain Marvel costume only now she had a purple gem on her forehead.

"N-never A-again." Carol muttered as she rolled off of the car and fell to her hands and knees. "Well at least the worst is over with…" Carol muttered to herself as she tiredly stood up just in time to see Hulk and Red hulk land at the end of the street in front of her. "…fuck my life."

**-Earth 702037: 15 years later-**

**BGM: Love & Loss- Two Steps From Hell**

_*BEEP*_

A now fifteen year old May Parker sat with tears in her eyes as she held the withered hand of her guardian. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a short lack tank top that had a white spider on the front and back, and a pair of black goggles that rested on her forehead. She didn't wear shoes but she had on a pair of black fingerless gloves that had a bit of metal on each knuckle and her hair was cut short and stopped just above her shoulders

"Listen May, I don't have much longer the radiation in my blood has been eating at my body for at least a decade now." An elderly Peter began before coughing harshly causing some blood to spill on his hospital gown.

"Don't say that! You can get through this like you've gotten through everything else." May said as she rested a hand on his should trying to calm him down. The man had raised her, her entire life he was the only friend she had ever had, if he disappeared she would be completely alone.

"No not this time. Listen to me; I am very proud of the fine young woman you have become. When I took you in I had no idea it would be you that would revolutionize and restart this world's hero community."

"I just did what you taught me." May said as she gave him a weak smile making him laugh a bit.

"That may be true, but you are far stronger than I have ever been, you're special even for a hero. What I'm about to tell you concerns your true parents." Peter said seriously making her gasp. "Their names are Mary Jane Watson and Peter Benjamin Parker." Peter said making her shake her head slowly with wide eyes as she stepped back.

"But you said-"

"I know I said that we weren't related and it's partially true. You see you aren't from this earth.  
Peter continued seriously. "In the Earth you came from your father's life was in jeopardy. Doc Ock had switched bodies with your father in order to escape his decaying one. In that earth you were born stillborn."

"How-"

"A prophecy said you would be the one to stop Octavius and lead your father and his allies to victory. A much older version of yourself from a different earth went back in time and saved your life. The problem was if she left you to be raised by them you'd barely be older than a year old so they sent you to me. I raised you as my own, trained you to the point that you were stronger than I could ever be and in the process you saved this earth countless times. I know it sounds horrible but this is why I kept you isolated I didn't want you to grow attached to this earth and I can understand if you hate me."

"I can never hate you." May denied firmly making him smile tiredly as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Good." Peter said as tears slid down his cheeks. "Maybe, in hindsight, if I let you have a few friends you wouldn't have ended up such a flirt. Whatever that's your dad's problem not mine." Peter quipped making her glare at him good naturedly. "Never forget May, With great power…"

"…Comes great responsibility." May finished as she wiped her eyes. "Goodbye old man."

"But there is one thing to remember that is more important than that. Always remember that I love you, and I am so proud of you…if you put your mind to it…you can accomplish anything." Peter said with a smile before his body relaxed. "Go get em' Tiger."

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_

"It's time go home." A voice said and a crying May turned around to see Mayday leaning on a wall with a sad expression. May dried her eyes and nodded as her eyes burned with determination. "You have anyone you need to say good bye to?"

"No one." May answered with narrowed eyes. "Just take me to Octavius." May stated as she clenched her fists.

"Be patient you will have your chance." Mayday said softly as she placed a hand on May's shoulder. The girl released a long breath before nodding her head.

"Fine."

"_This girl is strong; she's even obtained unity_…" Mayday thought with a frown as she glanced back at Peter. _"Just how hard did you train her…and just how much did it hurt you to do so?"_

**BGM: END**

**-With Jubilee-**

Jubilee frowned at her ring as she sat in her room with Blade in one of Dracula's abandoned castles.

"That's a very peculiar rock you got there." Blade stated simply making Jubilee sigh.

"It kind of…spoke to me? I guess that is the right word." Jubilee frowned. "I think I know what it is but if that's the case then we have to speed this me as queen plan up to like, now."

"Well what do you think it is?" Blade inquired as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't freak out…" Jubilee trailed off making Blade scoff at the very idea of him of all people freaking out over anything. "But I'm pretty sure it's an Infinity gem."

…

…

"I think I need to sit down." Blade muttered as he sat down on her bed. "How do you know?"

"Well besides the fact that I can _feel _it calling out to me, I can also feel five other similar objects in New York. Blade Logan told me about them, this is bad…if the wrong person gets their hands on all of them we're fucked. Can you imagine what will happen if Octavius gets his hands on them if he hasn't already?" Jubilee questioned making Blade grimace.

"That's true but Dracula will get suspicious if you change the time of the wedding again, and even then he said that he wouldn't marry you until he saw you drain a human." Blade said making Jubilee sigh tiredly knowing he was right.

"There must be some way-"

_*Knock* Knock*_

Jubilee and blade both turned to the door in confusion. Jubilee stood up and opened it and on the other side was a cloaked figure whose face was obscured by a hood. The figure quickly rushed into the room as Jubilee closed the door with a frown before the figure pulled off the cloak revealing Lilith underneath.

"It was hell trying to sneak passed all of those vampires but I managed, anyway I heard your plans and I have an idea that might help you out."

"Oh?" Jubilee asked skeptically.

"It's an old vampire law but it'll work, now listen closely because I'm forfeiting my revenge for you…" Lilith said seriously before she began her explanation making Jubilee's eyes widen.

**-One Hour later-**

Dracula sat boredly on his throne as the dozens of vampires conversed and fed from the humans they discovered in the wreckage of what was once a great city. He widened his yes slightly when he saw Jubilee enter followed by Blade. He gave his soon to be wife a smile which quickly died on his lips when he saw a smirking Lilith behind them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dracula questioned coldly making the vampires stop their actions and stare at the new comers. Black pooled in Jubilee's sclera as she drew her katana and aimed it at Dracula.

"I Jubilation Lee challenge to a trial by combat for your place as ruler." Dracula sneered at the betrayal and stood up with narrowed eyes. "Blade…" Jubilee muttered and Blade unsheathed his own Katana and tossed it to Jubilee who caught it with her left hand and held it in a reverse grip

"It seems I have to teach you your place. I was going to make you my Queen now you'll be lucky if I let you be a concubine." Dracula glared at the other vampires. "No one interfere, this shall be over shortly.

**BGM: From Shadows- Jeff Williams**

You could almost hear a pin drop as the two vampires stared each other down as the vampires watched in rapt attention. Suddenly as if sharing a mind the two launched at each other at blinding speeds.

"_I can't lose, there's too much at stake." _Jubilee thought as she steeled herself. She closed her eyes as an image of Laura flashed through her mind and when she snapped them open they shone with a new resolve as Dracula's claw was about to tear through her face. She turned to mist just as the claw made solidified and spun on her heel and swung with her right blade with enough force to cut through his right arm. Dracula howled in pain as two large bat wings sprung from his back before he took flight with Jubilee following right behind him.

***BANG***

Dracula growled as he saw the crimson bolt of energy barely miss him and explode onto the wall. Jubilee didn't let up as she sent dozens of streams of energy at Dracula, but he wasn't the Lord Vampire for nothing and expertly maneuvered in mid-air dodging all of her attack. Jubilee growled and threw her left blade at the white haired man who barely dove up in time for the blade to miss him and stab into the wall. Jubilee landed on the wall with enough force to shatter it as she freed her blade and flew up after him. Dracula suddenly flipped in mid-air and performed a heel devastating heel drop that caused Jubilee to crash into the ground creating a large crater.

_*CRACKLE!*_

Dracula gritted his teeth as a clawed shot up from the debris and fired at him. He barely dodged as the stream of energy obliterated the ceiling. However Dracula expected something like this and everyone looked up to see a cloudy sky blocking sun's rays. Dracula realized that while they shared the same abilities, Jubilee's mutation easily gave her the edge.

So he'd have to even the odds.

"Get her!" Only five of the weakest vampires answered his demand as the rest had figured out that Dracula could lose the fight and wanted to see who the victor would be. They wanted to be free and used all their strength to attempt to resist the demand. Jubilee flipped to her feet and charged the small group of newborns.

"Blade-"Lilith began but was cut off by a growl from Jubilee.

"Stay back, I've got this. He falls today!" Jubilee shouted stunning her and time seemed to slow as she threw both of her blades at the group. Using the hand to hand skills she learned from Logan she was easily able to slip through the first to vampire's guards and use her claws to rip their heads off. She spun on her heel and gracefully stepped in between two other vampires that were soon speared through their heads by her blades. She turned easily and grabbed the hilts of the blades and ripped them from the heads of the vampires before spinning around again and with two vicious swings slayed the final new born before leaping in the air and releasing a powerful roar as her pyrokinetic energy ripped from her body in the shape of a blazing X and blew apart the remains of the vampires. Jubilee glared up at Dracula and blasted off after him.

"Holy shit." One of the vampires muttered. Even Blade and Lilith blinked in shock; though Blade's shock was followed up by a small sense of pride.

"Who do you think you are!?" Dracula shouted in out raged as he descended upon her.

"The one who's going to put an end to your reign!" Jubilees shouted as she released the blade in her left hand and grabbed her Katana with both hands tightly. "The lives you've taken, everything, will be avenged now!" Jubilee swore as they got within arm's distance of each other. The gem on Jubilee's ring pulsed before fading and reappearing on her forehead

_*SCHTIK!*_

_*CRUNCH!*_

Dracula's right claw pierced through her shoulder as her blade pierced through his stomach.

"You think this is enough to stop me? I am Lord Dracula! I am the ultimate Vampire and I will not be beaten by a glorified new born whore like you! That is the reality of this situation!" Dracula roared as he slammed her into the ground. Jubilee kicked him off and flew back and floated in the air with a glare before rushing at him again. Jubilee's gem shone brightly as she raised a hand at him with a glare by pure instinct. She widened her eyes as time froze while the blue ethereal form of Anansi appeared before her.

"You can change that reality child." Anansi began simply "All you have to do is believe in yourself." And with that the great weaver flew into her body making her gasp as a surge of strength poured through her while time resumed.

"Then I will change that reality!" Jubilee roared as the gem pulsed. Dracula froze for a moment before his wings disappeared sending him crashing to the ground.

**BGM: END**

"WHAT!?" Dracula roared in agony as he began bleeding profusely from his wounds. He broke into a cold sweat as he felt his heart beating. "What the hell did you do to me!?" Jubilee looked at him in shock as she smelt his blood. No one moved as she realized that she had in fact just done the impossible.

She turned Dracula the Lord Vampire, human. She was so shocked she didn't pay attention to the sudden feeling of a weight being shifted upon her as she took his place as the ruler of the damned. Jubilee walked over to him and easily picked him up by his neck.

"Finish it Jubilee. As much as I want to, I cannot directly cause his death. I led him to it; that is enough for me." Lilith spoke up and Jubilee turned to the terrified man in her grip.

"Blade there is a conflict coming and I am weak from the lack of blood-"

"I understand." Blade interrupted firmly making Jubilee look at him with a saddened expression. "This is the only time there will be an exception. After this if you drain a human life I will end you." Jubilee nodded her head in acceptance before burying her fangs deep into Dracula's neck making him scream in pain. She didn't let up as she felt her body strengthening with every gulp and finally when his body went limp she broke his neck and through him down to the ground.

"Someone dispose of his body." Jubilee ordered and quickly one of the vampires shook themselves from their stupor and retrieved their former lord's body. No one had ever anticipated seeing Dracula of all people being drained. They all feared her power and inwardly Jubilee accepted that as a good thing. Jubilee sat down on Dracula's throne and took a moment to just let everything sink in.

"That was a good fight." Blade stated as he walked next to her making her smile tiredly. "But what are you going to do now?" Jubilee stood up and gazed down at the group of vampires.

"Listen, as many of you saw I can give you back your humanity. I just need you all to help settle something back in New York. Afterwards if you want to become human again I will turn you, no questions asked." Jubilee said making a few snap their heads up to her with a small amount of hope reflecting in their eyes. "However those of you who wish to remain Vampires, you will help me bring order to our people. They say vampires are dark creatures, I used to think so as well but the truth is we are just trying to survive the only way we know how. We're just more susceptible to our instincts."

She got a few murmurs of agreement.

"Don't get me wrong there have been quite a few of us who have gone beyond what is necessary to survive and because of them we are seen with fear. It won't be easy, not by long shot, but together we can find a way to live in harmony." Jubilee said passionately. "I need you to take a leap of faith and trust me. There, that's all I've got. What do you say?" Jubilee finished sheepishly. Lilith smiled and was the first person to kneel before her and she was quickly followed by the rest of the vampires.

"You're going to be something special." Blade muttered making her smile. "Here I've got you something." Jubilee watched in in confusion as Blade reached into his pocket, that confusion quickly turned into a look of disbelief as Blade presented Laura's ring to her. "Don't give up just yet, the impossible tends to happen a lot with you. One day you two might just cross each other's paths again."

They had no idea that that day was _much_ closer than either of them expected.

**-Meanwhile: With Peter-**

"You have to have the worst luck of all time." Johnny deadpanned as he and Sue stared at Peter, whom just sighed.

"Thank you for pointing that out for the fifteenth time since you got here." Peter said dryly. The two had been searching for Peter for hours and just when they were about to give up, Johnny remembered that Peter had a hidden lab. Luckily the two were near it when they had begun to search for their friend again. The two siblings had decided to stay with Peter as protection seeing as Jean was still unconscious and both Wolverines had left an hour earlier. "Still are you sure you're okay leaving the kids and Megan with Reed and Ben?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, that is the safest place for them right now." Sue said with a sigh.

"She has a point, though they are on the wrong side they are still good people. They'll be safe." Johnny said making Peter nod his head in understanding.

"God, I just want this to be over with there has just been too much destruction." Peter said sadly as Johnny put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bro listen to me, everything will be okay in the end. You will get your body back, we'll find a way to get Laura, the city will be rebuilt, and then you and I can go hit the clubs once you are back in your body because you would be a terrible wingman right now." Johnny said with a snicker. "You said you kept a fridge down here right? I'm going to fix myself something to eat." And with that Johnny left Sue and Peter alone.

"Okay what isn't he telling me?" Peter asked with a sigh making Sue shift awkwardly.

"Well…Octavius let it slip what happened between us." Sue answered making Peter blink in shock.

"Sue I'm sorry-"

"Stop, it wasn't your fault. Truthfully it let me get some things off my chest that I wanted to say for a while now." Sue said with a shrug.

"So what's going to happen now? I can try to talk to Reed for you." Peter offered making her shake her head.

"Listen, the fact that our marriage even got to this point is our fault. Don't worry about us you need to focus on getting your body back. You think you can do that for me?" Sue questioned as she gazed at Peter making him sigh and nod his head. "Good, you can worry about other things when you're not on death's door." Sue said before walking away to find Johnny. She stopped before she exited the room to glance back at Peter. "Don't worry, you'll get through this." Sue promised before leaving. It wasn't long before she found Johnny leaning against a wall finishing a sandwich. Johnny raised and eye brow at her and gave a long whistle.

"Man, you've got it bad."

"Shut up, Johnny." Sue muttered as her brother shrugged and finished his snack.

**-With Captain Marvel-**

"This is bullshit!" Carol shouted as Hulk landed in front of her and ripped the ground up. She had been fighting the Hulks for a solid hour; the fact that she was even still conscious was a miracle in itself. She wanted to conserve her energy for later to stop Octavius, but if she continued to attempt to take both Hulks down by herself she'd be drained before she got the chance. The tired woman closed her eyes and braced for impact as the gem on her forehead pulsed slightly.

"**GAMMA WAVE!"**

*oof*

Carol winced to her side as something slammed into her side knocking her out of the attack's path.

"The hell?!" Carol shouted as she looked up to see possibly the one woman she hated the most on top of her. Carol gritted her teeth and pushed the mutant off of her.

"Well that's a fine way to say thank you for savin' me." Rogue muttered as Carol stood up and glared down at her.

"Where the hell did you even come from?" Carol asked with narrowed eyes as Red Hulk landed next to Hulk.

"The hell if I know. I just arrived with a few other X-Men when I was suddenly brought here!"

"What do you me brought here?"

"I mean poof out of nowhere I'm next to you about to get crushed by the fuckin' Hulk!" Rogue shouted as she still couldn't figure out what the hell had happened to her. Carol gritted her teeth in frustration as she pushed the woman behind her.

"Leave now." Carol ordered as she glared at the Hulks. "Don't get involved in this." Carol said quietly.

"Look I don't know what's going on but you can't fight them by yourself. Look I know I kinda screwed you over before…" Rogue trailed off making the woman snort. "…a lot. Let me make it up to you we can get out of here and you can explain to rest of the X-Men what's going on. We'll help you."

"Can't do that, these two need be removed from the battlefield, they're too much of a threat." Carol muttered as she tried to figure out what the hell to do with the current situation.

["Ms. Carol, I have a solution."] Robyn's voice came from her ear piece. Robyn explained her solution making the blonde grimace. She hated the plan with every fiber of her being but this was for Peter. She kept a cautious eye on the Hulks who were waiting to see if she would finally surrender.

"You said you wanted to make it up to me right?" Carol began as she glanced back at a confused Rogue.

"Yeah…?" Rogue answered trying to figure out why the hell a chill had just gone down her spine.

"Then fight with me." Carol said seriously making her blink in shock. "You'll find out what's going on shortly but if you really want to make everything you've done up to me, then right now fight with me with no questions asked." Rogue clenched her fists tightly; she really did feel bad about her part in the fight with the Avengers that resulted in her basically throwing Carol in hell.

"Look if it were any other opponents I would, but you want me to fight two hulks wit you? You do realize I am not that strong!" Rogue shouted to Captain Marvel with wide eyes. Carol rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Rogue's. The mutant froze as an immense surge of power ripped through her as the past few days flashed through her mind

"You are now, let's do this!" Carol ordered as she glared at the Hulks and crossed her arms in front of her. "Release your energy, if you're here I don't have to exert as much power and have some for later!" Rogue nodded with narrowed eyes as she mimicked Carol. Now that she knew what was going on in New York she was glad to be able to help do the right thing. "We're going to take this fight to an entirely new level."

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

_***BOOOOM!***_

_***BOOOOM!***_

With twin roars both Carol and Rogue exploded in twin pillars of flaming energy. The Hulks watched as two identical crimson skinned women stood in their places. One was Binary and the other was similar but her version of Binary's costume was green and she lacked the purple crystal on her forehead.

"Even now it'll take too long to fight them. I'll run out of power long before I can make much of a difference, they're just too strong on land." Rogue stated simply as Binary smirked and pointed upwards.

"Then take them to the sky. The plan is to get them as far away as possible from this city. The sky is my domain even they can't beat us there." Binary stated before she disappeared.

**BGM: Got To Win- Sword Art Online OST**

Hulk widened his eyes in shock when Binary appeared directly in front of him and slammed her white clad fist into his face with so much force that time seemed to have stopped for a split second.

_***KA-BOOOOM***_

Hulk went soaring towards a building at nearly unmatchable speeds when Binary reappeared underneath him and kicked him high into the sky. Binary followed up with a powerful flaming beam of energy that pushed him higher into the sky.

"What-*CRUNCH*" Red Hulk's confused shout was cut off when rogue delivered a devastating upper cut. Red Hulks teeth cracked from the force as he was sent sailing into the sky where Rogue blasted after him a delivered a powerful aerial barrage that hit him from all directions while simultaneous sending him higher into the sky. With more powerful kick Rogue sent the Red Hulk flying high into the air.

**-Earth: Edge of Stratosphere-**

The Hulks finally reached the peak of their assent as twin fireballs flew towards them. Hulk cocked his fist back as he and Red Hulk began to descend and prepared to slam it into one of the women when suddenly one of the fireballs flickered out of existence. Hulk was terribly unprepared for Binary to suddenly appear next to him and slam her foot into his side sending him flying away. Rogue flew to the left so that she could get next to Red Hulk and knock him away with a kick at full power.

**-Space-**

When looking at the planet Earth as a whole, two fireballs could be seen flying towards each of its poles.

**-With Rogue-**

Rogue rammed her elbow into Red Hulk's back as soon as they reach the South Pole and followed up with a mighty energy wave that sent him crashing back towards the planet. Rogue panted tiredly before widening her eyes in horror as Binary's template finally disappeared from her body causing her to revert back to normal. Rogue screamed as she fell back to the planet.

**-With Binary-**

"This is it!" Binary roared as she blasted Hulk down into the North Pole with a one handed energy wave. She suddenly grimaced as she felt Rogues powers disappear. Binary raced off at light speed towards where she last felt Rogues power.

**-South Pole-**

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Electric Romeo- Immediate Music**

Binary flew to the South Pole and glanced down with slightly wider eyes as she barely made out Rogues falling form. Binary grimaced as she flew down towards her.

"_Shit, if I catch her the whiplash will kill her, if I wait too long she'll suffocate and die, and if I do nothing she still dies. First thing I have to do is slow down I know that much." _Binary thought in frustration as she reverted back to Captain she descended towards the mutant a dark part of her mind told her to just let her die. No one would even be able to blame her if she failed to catch her, she was good as dead anyway. Carol gritted her teeth as the temptation grew bigger and Rogue felt tears in her eyes as she saw the hesitation in the blonde.

"_S-she's going to let me die!" _Rogue thought in horror before swallowing as she realized that there really wasn't much the blonde could do. There was no way her body would survive being caught by Carol. _"Is this Karma? Have I really not paid for my sins? If she catches me I die, if she does nothing I still die!"_

"_Damn it!"_ Carol thought in frustration as the images of Wolverine and Spider-Man flashed through her mind. She knew that neither of them would give up trying to save the woman before her, and could she really hurt Logan by not saving her? She knew the answer, she knew what was expected of her, she knew she had to be bigger than her own demons and when she saw the sad acceptance in Rogue's eyes…

"You can't really let this be the end for her, can you?" The blue ethereal form of Anansi questioned as he flew next to her. "Even if you hate her, it's not in your nature to let a death occur that you could prevent. Forget your hatred and remember who you are." Anansi finished before fading into her body allowing a calming presence to overcome her so she could think clearly.

…She knew what she had to do.

Rogue watched in confusion as Carol narrowed her eyes and blasted straight towards her.

**BGM: END**

**-New York-**

"What the hell happened to Rogue?" Psylocke wondered in confusion. Their team mate had literally faded into thin air as soon as they had landed and they were now trying to find her.

"I don't know I can't feel her anywhere." Rachel muttered with a frown.

"What could have just made her vanish?" Emma questioned with a frown of her own.

"Just what's going on here? This storm isn't natural…" Storm muttered as she looked up at the cloudy sky. She had tried to clear them only for them to darken once again, seeing as they hadn't posed any sort of immediate threat she left them alone.

Suddenly Carol appeared above a car with Rogue held tightly in her arms.

_*CRASH!*_

Rogue opened her eyes in confusion as she realized that she wasn't dead. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that she had her lips firmly planted on Carol's. Carol groaned as Rogue removed her lips and rolled off her only to fall on her rear on the soaking street as rain continued to pour down.

"_She gave me her powers so my body would be strong enough to survive being caught." _Rogue thought as she looked up at the groaning carol in shock as she rubbed her neck. The whiplash still hurt, but she'd take pain over dying any day, and with Carol's healing factor the pain would be gone in moments. She relived everything that went through Carol's mind during those last moments. Safe to say her respect for the blonde went up a lot when she realized that Carol overcame her demons to save her. _"I still ended up in her debt; somehow I have to make everything up to her. I don't want my existence to cause anyone that much pain."_

"R-Rogue?" Kitty managed to get out and Rogue turned to look at the wide-eyed expressions of Rachel, Kitty, Storm, Psylocke, and Emma. "W-what happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Rogue muttered as she shakily stood up before gazing at them with a serious expression. "What's important is that I know what's going on here." Rogue said as they looked at her in confusion. "Listen; on top of stopping Cyclops…we have to bring down _Spider-Man_." And with that Rogue began explaining just what the hell had happened to New York.

**-Meanwhile: With Miles and Anya-**

**The_Spider_Woman: So I'm back! I thought I died but apparently Spidey was right when he said everybody gets one. I went through some major changes so a name change was in order…though how I'm going to explain this to my dad is beyond me.**

"At least I finally look the part." Spider-Man mused as he looked down at his new apparel as he and Spider-Woman raced down the streets. "God Nick is going to kill me when he finds out I 'died', he'll kill me with training, and if he doesn't Shang-chi sensei will, and if he doesn't my mom will murder me, there's no way I can hide this from her!"

"I feel your pain-wait! There!" Anya suddenly shouted as she saw Octavius land at the end of the street. He wasn't alone however as Iron Man, Captain America, and Hawkeye were all there waiting for him. "Crap! He's not alone."

"Doesn't matter if we couldn't fight against the odds we'd be wearing the wrong emblems." Miles quipped as they swung towards them. "If we fight smart we might be able to pull this off. We might have to use our unities though."

"We only have one shot with them, so we have to make it count." Anya said seriously before they both flipped in the air and landed in front of the Avenger's in a crouch.

"What!?" Octavius shouted incredulously as the two landed behind him.

"Give it up dude, you aren't going to win. Give Peter back his body! Seriously, being a body snatching son of a bitch is not cool man!" Miles shouted as Anya nodded her head in agreement.

"Surrender! You probably mean well but you are on the wrong side!" Captain America said passionately making Anya grit her teeth.

"Listen, I am sick and tired of you damn Avengers not seeing the whole picture!" Anya shouted gaining their attention.

["Julia?"] Iron Man questioned in confusion

"Not quite tin head." Anya denied making Tony's eyes widen behind his face plate. "I see you're still playing hero. Fine then, I hope you're ready for round two!" Anya said as she punched her fist into her palm.

["A-anya? What the hell happened to you!?"]

"I grew up! Last chance, stand down and give us Octavius." Anya said as the gathered heroes tensed for a fight.

"You're outnumbered, you can't win." Hawkeye pointed out when suddenly a third figure landed behind the teens.

"You bastard! First Miles then Ben? You will not get away with this!" Jessica shouted angrily as she stalked forward only to get held back by Miles.

"Whoa! Jess calm down! We need to fight smart!" Miles said seriously making her snap her head towards him.

"And who the hell are you?" Jessica questioned impatiently making him look at her in confusion.

"You have a new body and costume." Anya drawled making him chuckle as he realized that his friend couldn't recognize him. He rolled up his mask enough for her to see his face making her release a startled gasp. Just like with Peter when he visited their earth, his face was older buy a couple of years but it was obvious that he was Miles.

"B-but, how?"

"Everybody gets one." Miles shrugged as he pulled his mask down. "Now calm down you're supposed to be the experienced one remember?" Miles added good-naturedly.

"Please just stop. It's still four against three-"Octavius was cut off as the real Ben Reilly landed next to the group.

"Looks like I'm not too late to the party." Ben said with a chuckle as he looked up at Octavius. "You know if you wanted to lose weight you could have went to Subway instead of stealing my brother's body." Ben pointed out making Otto clench his fist while Jessica stared up at him in disbelief.

"What the hell!? Did anyone die?" Jessica questioned sounding horribly confused but she ultimately ignored.

"Four on four-"

"Not quite." A new voice said and everyone turned to see Jimmy rush into the scene. "I've got to get that bastard back for what he did to my friend. He was just a kid you asshole!" Jimmy roared in outrage.

"Jimmy, that's Miles." Jessica stated as she pointed at a sheepish black suited Spider-Man who was scratching the back of his head.

"The hell?" Jimmy questioned in shock as he turned to Miles. "The hell happened to you man!?"

"It's a long…long story that involves me coming back from the dead." Miles muttered.

"Not for long, Nick's going to kill you." Jimmy pointed out making Miles slump his shoulders/

"Whatever, I'll deal with that later. Everyone pick your opponent they don't look like they'll stand down." Miles said with a sigh as he got into a fighting stance.

"You kids leave Ock to me. I'll take responsibility of him on behalf of Peter." Ben said as he leapt high into the sky and web zipped towards Octavius.

"Dibs on Cap!" Miles said quickly as he rushed the super soldier.

"What the hell, I think I can kick Iron Man's ass again." Anya said with a smirk as she web-zipped towards Tony.

"Fine, I got Hawkeye!" Jessica shouted as she ran towards the archer.

"What the hell? What about me!?" Jimmy shouted angrily.

"Go wild!" Miles called back as he ducked under Cap's shield. "Just go away!" The young Spider-Man roared as he sent Captain America flying with a vicious punch. "I've been meaning to do that for soooo long! Damn that felt good!"

**BGM: Hero- Skillet**

Anya ducked, flipped, and dodged Iron Man's repulsor blasts with practiced ease. Unlike before, Iron Man had learned not to underestimate the young woman and decided to take her seriously. Unfortunately for Tony, Anya had learned not to be afraid of his power after she defeated him and fought with confidence making the rematch eerily similar to their first encounter on the battlefield.

"_He's keeping his distance, smart, but he still doesn't understand just how fast and agile us Spiders are when we're truly determined." _Anya thought with a smirk. Anya rolled forward and hopped onto the side of a building and from there she leapt towards a street lamp which she catapulted from and round house kicked him in the face.

**The_Spider_Woman: Spider heroes are undefeatable at Parkour!**

As that was going on Miles back flipped over Caps Shield and blitzed forward with his fist cocked back. Seeing this, Captain America started sending a barrage of punches at Miles who expertly bobbed and weaved out of the way and slid behind the Captain easily. Placing a palm on Steve's back, Miles released a powerful venom sting that made the soldier's muscle spasm wildly before his entire body just collapsed. Miles walked forward and ripped the shield from his arm and webbed it to the side of a building.

"Whoa…" Jimmy muttered with wide eyes as Miles dusted his hands. "Did you just beat Captain America? That venom sting must be dangerous." Jimmy said making Miles snort.

"I would have won anyway." Miles said simply making Jimmy gape at his friend's bravado. "What? I'm twenty times stronger than him, I have a danger since that allows me to dodge bullet fire point blank, and I am faster than he can even track in combat. How the hell would I have lost? He has a shield that I can dodge easily, a fraction of my strength, and hand to hand skills that even if they hit wouldn't faze me too much. I'd have to be an idiot-or completely ignoring my spider-sense…making me an idiot anyway- to lose. I don't care how much experience he has, there's just too much of a gap."

As Miles explained all the reasons that there was no realistic way in hell a Spider-Man should ever lose to Captain America, Ben was inwardly laughing at Ock's attempt to defeat him with moves he barely understood.

"**Maximum Spider!" **Ben could have yawned as he punched forward with all his might causing Ock to slam into his fist face first and crash through the side of a building.

"Really? You think any of those moves would have worked on me?" Ben asked dryly as Ock groaned in pain making him blink in confusion. "Whoa, seriously? That's it? You really can't handle pain can you?" Ben questioned rhetorically. Still he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly webbed up Octavius.

"What the hell? You actually got him?" Jessica asked incredulously. Her gaping mouth could be seen clearly under her mask even as she back flipped on instinct and slammed both of her feet into Hawkeye's face sending him flying back into a building, making him drop his bow in the process, and causing the back of his head to slam hard into the wall dazing the archer.

"Seriously?" Jimmy spoke up once again, and just like Miles, Jessica found herself beginning to explain her fight.

"I'm trained by SHIELD and I dodge bullets virtually every day. You think a regular human with a bow, would stop me? Don't get me wrong, he's good but he wasn't out to kill." Jessica asked skeptically.

"Guys! I just had a breakthrough!" Anya shouted from her fight with Iron Man. "I think I figured out the formula to defeating Iron Man!"

"What?" Ben questioned in confusion as he carried a cocooned Octavius on his shoulder.

"Yeah watch! First you dodge his weapons…" Anaya began as she ducked under his repulsor blasts and blitzed forward and dodged the automatic fire from his wrist mounted guns. "Then when he stops due to his frustration from not hitting anything…" Anya continued as sure enough Tony stopped attacking to figure out his next course of action. "You hit him with a Maximum Spider!" Iron Man found himself once again being slammed from all directions while being cocooned in web. "You follow up with cementing your hand to his face plate and ripping off…" Anya continued as she tossed his face plate away. "And before he can uni-beam you apart you just add a little Spidey strength." Anya finished as she flicked him hard on his forehead knocking him out. "And there you go a victory."

"Well I'll be damned." Ben mused as Anya landed and began bowing as Miles and Jessica humored her by clapping.

Spider-Man is a great hero with a great heart, but his heart prevents him from ever going out and he ends up making some pretty dumb decisions in combat such as ignoring his Spider-sense and even attempting to talk some of his foes out of fighting. Ironically it's because of this that turned the tide of this battle so harshly because no one, not even Octavius, were prepared to fight a group of individuals with very similar powers and skill that were completely and utterly fed up with them.

**BGM: END**

"Alright we have to hurry and get out of here before-"Ben was cut off by a loud rumbling.

_***KRAKA BOOOOM!***_

*THUD!*

"Thor shows up...crap…" Ben sighed as he threw Octavius down to the ground as Hawkeyes and Captain America regained their footing.

"This struggle ends now." Thor said simply making Miles sigh.

"One way or another, he's right. Let's end this now." Miles said firmly as the spiders readied for another fight.

**-Meanwhile Across town-**

Adriana and Juri looked up as Carol suddenly appeared before them. The Queen quirked an eyebrow when she noticed that the woman had a gem as well. Nearly as soon as their eyes made contact both of the gems began to glow brightly.

"Well looks like you got one too." Adriana mused. Carol's eyes widened when she noticed the infant in her arms but other than that she didn't acknowledge it. "Sit down, if I'm correct then everyone who has one of these gems will gather here eventually."

"I can feel them getting closer. "Carol muttered before frowning. "Though why don't I feel anything from hers?" Carol questioned as she pointed to the meditating MJ.

"If I had to guess, her body hasn't accepted it yet. Probably why she's meditating, she hasn't moved an inch since I've gotten here." Adriana explained making Carol nod.

"Also, one of the others feels as though it's breaking apart." Carol continued making Adriana frown in confusion.

"All we can do is hope for the best. We're gathering here for a reason, that much is clear. We just need to hope that whoever the other hosts are that they can make it here in one piece."

**-Meanwhile: With Emma and Kitty-**

"_Out of all of us, I ended up being partnered with this bitch?" _Kitty thought in dismay as she walked down the street with Emma.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual." Emma drawled making her snap her head towards her.

"I thought your telepathy was gone."

"It is but your face is annoyingly easy to read." Emma answered simply making Kitty roll her eyes in annoyance.

"There you are Emma." A voice spoke up and both women turned to see a one armed Cyclops approaching them with Magik flanking him. "So you've decided to go back to their side."

"She's weak, always has been always will be." Magik said simply making Emma narrow her eyes.

"I'm sorry between the two of us, which one can control their mutation again?" Emma asked rhetorically making Magik glower at her.

"I knew I wouldn't believe it until I saw it." Kitty said suddenly. "Hey Scott need a hand? You know, because Jubilee has yours." Kitty said making Cyclops grit his teeth in anger.

"Stop your pursuit of the Spider, and give yourself in. Those children are better off in Utopia than with you." Emma said coldly.

"Are you that blind Emma? I will help our species move forward by teaching the new mutants how to survive in the human controlled world."

"What's stopping us from just taking the mutants you have?" Kitty questioned. "I know that the only ones that could help you fight besides Magik are all wounded. You don't really think you're an obstacle do you one-arm?" Cyclops frowned as he raised an arm to the side of his visor

"Even with one arm, I am enough to bring you down if I have to Kitty." Cyclops said seriously. Before he could release an optic blast, however, he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

_*splash*_

Cyclops screamed and fell to his knees when his was suddenly sliced off. The women looked on in shock as Jubilee stood behind him with her Katana held limply in her right hand while blood dripped from its edge.

"You didn't really think you would get away without paying for your sins did you?" Jubilee drawled as she turned around to face him. Emma and Kitty watched with wide eyes as they took in her appearance. The tight black costume, the pale skin, the unholy pitch black eyes with the crimson slitted irises, and how her hair was matted down on her face from the rain. Never had they thought that the bubbly young mutant could ever look so damn lethal.

"So those are the ones who took our queen's mate, huh?" A voice spoke up causing the mutants to look up to see Lilith and three other vampires glancing down at them with crimson eyes from on top of one of the few remaining buildings. One of the vampires snarled and lunged to attack when Lilith grabbed him by his neck. "Calm down, this is her prey. Once we finish up here we need to work on recruiting the other Vampire sects to our cause." Lilith explained firmly. "We'll leave you alone Jubilee. Finish them how you see fit, if you're feeling a little hungry I'll make sure not to tell Blade." Lilith finished with a smirk before blurring away with the other vampires behind her.

**WHAT TIME IS IT!?: LIAG BREAK DOWN TIME: Vampire sect Edition**

**Vampire sects are a diverse as human religions and each sect has their own abilities and characteristics. The sects include…**

**Kreiger Sect: Western European type warriors, one of the strongest sects.**

**Claw Sect: Middle Eastern type warriors, rivals of the Krieger.**

**Mystikos Sect: American Vampires embraced the modem world. They are Businessmen, with skill at technology.**

**Anchorite Sect: American rural outcasts who prefer to hide from humanity and live in peace, similar to the lifestyle of the Amish.**

**Purebloods: Born as Vampires.**

**Nosferati: Eastern European, similar to Count Orlock, their need for powerful blood sometimes drives them to attack other Vampires.**

**Moksha Sect: Seers who gain their powers by feeding as little as possible.**

**Siren Sect: All beautiful female Vampires with powers of seduction.**

**Adze: African Vampires who are able to survive the usually instantaneous methods of Vampire destruction for ten minutes.**

**Ancients: Italian Vampires with superior superhuman speed and healing factor compared to that of other Vampires.**

**Yiki Onna: Japanese Vampires with the power to turn into ice storms rather than fog as most Vampires can. (Note I did not spell that wrong. I thought it was Yuki Onna at first too, but apparently in Marvel it's not. Yiki might not even be a word to be honest, but according to Marvel it is now.)**

**Jumlin: Native American Vampires.**

**BREAK DOWN OVER!**

Magik had already drawn her soul sword and prepared to stab Jubilee through her chest, but before she could follow through with it, Jubilee grabbed her by her neck and slung her through a building with relative ease. In fact, she didn't even look at the blonde when she did it deciding to keep her eyes trained on the screaming Cyclops. She pushed him down into the ground face first and raised her blade prepared to make the finishing blow.

"Jubilee stop! This isn't you!" Kitty shouted making the Vampire Queen look up at her with a steely gaze. "Scott has done a lot of bad things lately, hell what he's done to you is unforgiveable but vengeance is not the answer! Vengeance solves nothing!" Kitty shouted hoping that the former mutant hadn't fallen too far into her hatred.

"That's…"Jubilee began before swinging her blade down swiftly beheading the former X-Men Leader."…A lie."

"Oh God…" Kitty muttered as Emma simply closed her eyes angrily.

"Vengeance provides closure. Vengeance stops people like him from repeating their sins or worse. Scott had fallen in his warped views of what would help Mutant Kind progress. I stopped a second Magneto in the making and you know it. You just can't down play the reality of the threat his life posed." Jubilee answered seriously. "He would do anything for Mutants to strive and become the dominant species. And that quite frankly is not what's best for _my_ people. Besides in hindsight I saved his life, just make sure the younger Cyclops doesn't make the same mistake as ours."

"Your people?" Kitty echoed in confusion.

"Vampires…" Emma answered gravely making Jubilee nod.

"I've made a lot of promises to people recently. I have an incredible amount of hope invested in me. Countless lives both human and Vampire depend on me following through and I can_not _have such a risk like him walking around. It sounds cold, I know, but in the end I accepted this responsibility on my own free will. I have to be the one that makes the harsh decisions."

"Listen to yourself; do you really think you don't sound any different than Scott?" Kitty questioned desperately making Jubilee sigh and shake her head.

"Scott was a flight risk. Once upon a time he was a great man, but that is not the case anymore. I don't want to make my species dominant. I want all species to live in harmony. A good leader has to do what right for their people, but they also have to make sure that they're actions don't affect another group of people negatively." Jubilee explained as she stepped over Scott's body. "He was right a revolution is coming, one unlike any has seen before…but he won't be here to see it or lead it. _That _is his punishment-"Jubilee was cut off as he felt a great disturbance. The air felt thick as a pillar of darkness descended from the darkened sky and touched down at the end of the street.

**BGM: Paradise Lost- Hollywood Undead**

When the pillar dispersed a shadowy figure could be seen at the end of the street that filled all of the women with a feeling of dread. The figure was obviously female but its eyes were completely filled with a bright blue light and its body appeared to be pitch-black but bright blue could be seen within the darkness giving it the appearance that resembled the night sky filled with countless stars. On the figure's forehead was a bright green gem. The figure tilted its head up to the sky and opened its mouth revealing nothing but bright blue energy before releasing a roar so powerful it decimated the ground underneath it.

"What the hell is that!?" Kitty shouted in disbelief as Emma looked on with wide fearful eyes. Time seemed to slow as cracks appeared on its fists as four bright blue talons ripped from its knuckles. Jubilee's eyes trembled in sorrow as she realized just what the monster was.

"L-Laura?" Jubilee whispered in shock as the creature snapped its heads towards her as soon as the word escaped her lips.

"That's impossible!" Kitty shouted incredulously.

"Just what the hell happened to her?" Emma muttered as she took a step back. A moment passed as the Monster and Jubilee stared each other down and then…it pounced.

"_**RAHHHHH!" **_The demonic monster roared as it lunged forward like a bullet. Jubilee brought up her blade just in time to parry its claws, but the force was too much and both Jubilee and her attacker went sailing down the street.

**-Laura's mindscape-**

Reaper looked down angrily as Laura parried her claws weakly with her own.

"Reaper, you have to stop this. Iwas wrong; you need to give the body up." Selene pleaded as Reaper kept her pinned to the ground with a tendril of darkness. _"This isn't good, she has all of my power…Just what the hell have I done? I tried to become a goddess but created a demon."_

"You just want to lock me up like her!" Reaper roared angrily. "I've done nothing wrong but try to live, I made one mistake due to being controlled and I have to suffer forever for it? I refuse! You want to protect the ones you love so bad, fine, then I'll destroy them!"

"No!" Talon roared angrily. "I won't let you!"

**-Outside-**

"Snap out of it Laura!" Jubilee shouted as she dodged under a powerful slash and dove forward. Once she got behind Laura she spun on her heal and fire a powerful blast of red energy at the feral back. The force of the explosion actually knocked Jubilee back a little. Laura ran forward from the smoke making Jubilee curse as she extended her hand and attempted to use her gem's power to turn the monster back into her fiancé.

_*BA-DUM!*_

Both Laura's and Jubilee's gems pulsed loudly as her attempt failed to manipulate reality failed.

"_Crap! Don't tell me the gem doesn't work on other gems!"_ Jubilee thought in frustration as Laura attempted to behead her with her right foot claw which Jubilee barely managed to leap away from. Landing in a crouch Jubilee glanced back at Emma and kitty. "You two have to get out of here! You'll end up dead if you don't leave!" Jubilee roared before dashing forward and stabbing her blade through Laura's shoulder, making the monster scream in pain before Jubilee ripped her blade free and dove to the side.

"What about you?! I'm not just going to leave you here!" Kitty shouted angrily.

"I'll be fine!" Jubilee answered as she blasted a stream of energy into Laura's face before turning into mist just in time for Laura's dark tendrils to harmlessly pass through her. "Listen she has an infinity gem, if my guess is correct I'll be okay, but I have no idea what hers does. You two could die in an instant for all I know. Take this moment to run while she's focused on me!"

"She's right, were out matched here. If we leave now we can at least gather the others to come help out." Emma explained reasonably making kitty grit her teeth in frustration as she realized that the blonde was right.

"We'll be back!" Kitty swore as she grabbed Emma's hand and fazed through the remains of a nearby building. Jubilee sighed in relief when she saw them leave and returned her attentions to Laura who tried to spear her through the chest with a black tendril which she managed to cut in half at the last second. The two continued on like this for a few more minutes; Jubilee barely managing to uphold a defense while the monster continued its vicious onslaught.

"Unbelievable." Jubilee muttered when she fell to a knee after one of the tendrils grazed her side. "Just what the hell happened to you?" Jubilee widened her eyes slightly when she saw Magik shakily stand up and glare at the monster.

**BGM: END**

Jubilee watched in apprehension as the young blonde was suddenly lifted up by her neck by a dark tendril and brought face to face with the demonic Laura. For a moment Jubilee thought that it was the end for Magik's life, but it was then that the demon spoke.

"_**You…gave…me…power…"**_ The monster spoke matter-of-factly as Magik looked at her with wide eyes. _**"Reward."**_ And with that Magik suddenly began screeching in pain as her eyes rolled back. All Jubilee could do was look on in wonder as she tried to fathom what was happening.

"_It must be a mental attack…just what the hell is she doing to her?" _Jubilee wondered when suddenly Laura dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Jubilee idly noted that Magik was just unconscious as she and the monster locked eyes once more. Suddenly Laura simply vanished in a swirl of darkness. Time slowed down as Jubilee felt a chill go down her spine as she shakily looked back to see Laura standing behind her with her right foot-claw an inch from her neck. _"Is…is this it? My weakness turned her in to this…Laura, I'm sorry." _Jubilee closed her eyes tightly prepared for the worst when suddenly she felt a sensation of weightlessness.

**BGM: Escape- Craig Armstrong**

***BOOOM!***

A crater formed under the monster's foot as Jubilee opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a blonde with short hair and bright blue eyes.

"Gotcha'." Kiden said as she grinned down at the vampire and helped her stand up. "The hell happened to Laura?" Kiden questioned as Jubilee continued to look at her in shock before shaking herself from her stupor.

"I don't know. I think she was dropped into Hell yesterday but she just appeared like this." Jubilee explained quietly making Kiden nod. "I tried reasoning with her before she tried to murder me, if I had to guess that's her feral side in control."

"Then we have to beat some sense into her." Kiden muttered as she disappeared in flash and reappeared with her foot planted firmly in Laura's side, but to her surprise the monster didn't even budge.

"Aim for her stomach, her skeleton has been lace with vibranium!" Jubilee shouted as she dashed forward while Kiden turned to her in shock.

"How much did I miss!?-"Kiden questioned in shock before a second, heavily damaged Kiden appeared and tackled her to the ground just in time to dodge being stabbed by Laura's claws.

"Keep your head in the game!" The second Kiden shouted before disappearing in a burst of light.

"Shit, I just saved myself!" Kiden said in shock. "I love time travel!" Kiden shouted before disappearing in a flash and reappearing with her fist buried into Laura's stomach, sending the mutant crashing back just as Jubilee followed up with a powerful energy stream which created a powerful explosion upon impact. "Damn, nice one." Kiden muttered as she wiped her brow, unintentionally revealing her gem, making Jubilee turn to her in shock.

"You have a gem too?" Jubilee questioned confusing Kiden until she saw the yellow one on the vampire's forehead.

"Apparently. Mine gave me control over time, you?"

"Reality." Jubilee answered getting a whistle from Kiden. "We can't use the gems on another person who has one like Laura, so don't try to."

"Thanks for the info, because my next plan involved doing just that." Kiden muttered as her plan to de-age Laura by a few days went up in flames. "Just how the hell are we supposed to win, neither of us can do enough damage."

"I might be able to, but you need to hold her off for a few moments, think you can do that?" Jubilee questioned cautiously as the monster stepped out from the smoke unfazed.

"I'll try." Kiden promised before disappearing in a flash. Jubilee nodded and began to charge her energy as Kiden continued to repeatedly knock Laura back. As this was going on a massive lightning bolt struck down on the other side of the city.

**BGM: END**

**-Meanwhile: Where the Lightning struck-**

Anya, was now panting tiredly as she rested her hands on her knees. She stood up and looked at her hands in wonder. The black part of her costume had turned bright blue while the lenses of her mask disappeared as her white spider-emblem turned red. This meant that her now yellow eyes were visible.

"_What the hell? This suit…it protected me." _Anya thought as she pulled at the synthetic substance. _"It's like my old Exo-skeleton…only stronger and easier to move in. This is…my unity?" _**(LIAG Helpful Info: One of Anya's former abilities was to summon a blue Exo-skeleton to protect herself.)**

"I can feel it…" A voice spoke up and Anya glanced to the side to see that the street in front of miles was ripped up and covering Miles. Suddenly the pavement was tossed to the side and she could see Miles panting slightly. He looked the same but his hands were covered by a pair of black boney gauntlets that had war appeared to be red electricity sparking around the finger tips. "I can feel the magnetic fields of everything…" Miles said as he glanced down at his hands.

"So what do we do now? Thor can take both of us out. Everyone else is down for now." Anya pointed out as she glanced at the downed Ben and Jessica. Jessica was out cold and Ben was barely hanging on to his consciousness. Jimmy was still standing but barely.

"Think you two can damage him along with Captain and Hawkeye?" Jimmy muttered as his wounds healed. The Archer had finally regained his senses as Captain freed his shield

"You don't have to defeat him, just stall them until your backup is ready." A new voice spoke up and they returned to see Mayday leaning against a street lamp. "As much as I'd love to help you fight, I'm not allowed unless someone attacks me first." Mayday sighed before smirking. "Though I guess technically _I_ will be the one that leads Otto to his doom. You're backup is charging their unity back up at the web. You two need to hold them off for about four minutes think you can do that?"

**BGM: Four Minutes- Justin Timberlake, Timberland, Madonna**

"Hopefully, though we have no idea what the hell to do with our powers." Miles said bluntly making her chuckle.

"Just follow your instincts, they've kept you alive this long haven't they…you know minus the whole first death thing." Mayday said as she pulled out a red cloth and cleaned her glasses.

"Instincts huh? Miles, deal with them, I got Thor!" Anya shouted as she blitzed forward. Thor narrowed his eyes and fire off a few lightning bolts that were dodge by Anya at the last moment.

**-Web Rush-**

"_Everything…is so slow…" _Anya thought in wonder as she ducked and flipped over each bolt of lightning leaving countless after images in her wake. _"Is this really my power?" _Anya thought incredulously as Thor stopped his onslaught and began to twirl his hammer causing a powerful twister to race towards her. It was far too large for her to dodge. Gritting her teeth, Anya slammed both of her feet down-cementing them firmly- and crossed her arms in front of her just as the vortex slammed in to her. _"I can't stop…not yet…" _Anya thought fiercely as her costume began to shine brighter and brighter as she slowly trudged through the vortex.

Miles raised his left hand towards a pile of rubble causing red electric currents to fire from his finger tips and into the rubble. With a roar Miles whipped his hand in front of him causing the debris to suddenly fly forward and slam into Captain America who quickly blocked with his shield. Hawkeye fire three explosive arrows at Miles who shot out his right and releasing another torrent of electricity that upon contact, made the arrows freeze in midair. Whipping his right hand down, Miles sent the arrows crashing into the ground where they exploded instantly.

"_So she has an _a_rmor that's strength is completely dependent on her will…" _Mayday mused as she saw Anya break free from the twister as her costume shone a blinding blue before she turned her attention to Miles. _"And he has my control over magnetic fields…only on a much large scale." _Mayday deduced as Miles slammed his hands into the ground causing the ground to shatter as large amounts of electricity blasted into the sky as the ground and both Hawkeye and Captain America found themselves levitating five meters in the air as they shouted in pain from the electric currents. _"It also increased the distance of his venom sting, but he is unconsciously reducing the power greatly so that he won't permanently harm them."_

"Stay down!" Miles shouted angrily as everything suddenly slammed back into the ground harshly. Mayday raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the electric current was preventing the two Avengers from standing back up.

"_He reversed their field and now they're stuck to the ground like a pair of magnets." _Mayday realized as she widened her eyes slightly. _"Smart kid, kind of sad that he couldn't be my side-kick." _Mayday thought sadly before turning to Anya who was pushing herself forward through a continuous wave of lightning. _"Same with that girl…she has heart, that much can be said for sure." _Mayday frowned when she saw Octavius attempting to free himself. _"He's about to break free and their unities are about to disappear…I hope you're ready May."_

**BGM: END**

**-Temple of the Great Weaver-**

"With the product of Spider-Man's strongest bond coming soon I can finally make out a hidden part of this prophecy." Taran muttered. "I can finally see who will defeat the Lord of Hell."

"What? I thought it was those six queens?" Felicia questioned in confusion making Taran shake her head.

"No I said they will lead the assault, but according to this only the one true Nemesis can defeat him." Taran answered sounding confused as she re read that part to herself.

"True Nemesis? You mean there is another villain behind this besides Octavius and this Lord of Hell?"

"I truly don't know." Taran sighed tiredly as Felicia placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax; you're doing your best." Felicia tried reassuring her. "To be honest I just want this over with and have Peter back in his body. This experience has shown me that even though anyone can be Spider-Man only one person can be Peter." Felicia said as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I want him to be there and help me raise my child so that he doesn't have to grow up to be a martyr."

"Felicia I cannot tell you how much I wish your child won't have to go through that again, but listen to me if the web wants it to happen…it will." Taran said gravely as Felicia shook her head angrily.

"So you're saying my son is cursed to one day kill himself? That everything he does is predetermined? What kind of life is that?" The blonde questioned incredulously.

"Humans are free, but in the end the majority them either due what they are expected to or they may not even have a choice in their actions if their living conditions are harsh enough. Tell me, do human's really live?" Taran questioned carefully trying not to upset the woman. "Members of your son's species are born with a purpose. Once that purpose is fulfilled it is then that they are free, the web provides them with all the necessities they need during their journeys so that once everything is over they can live a life like no other."

"And what about my child then? His purpose was to die."

"Did you already forget?" Taran questioned, probably a little more coldly than she intended. "He _knew _this already, and he was happy because of it. He even said he _lived a life like no other. _He experienced everything any 'free' human could and so much more. He did something to himself that kept him and his belongings in this timeline. He _left _his weapons and costume here so that one day _he _could wear them again because his journey isn't over." Taran said comfortingly as she placed a hand on Felicia's stomach. "Because of the webs 'curse' your child will be born with more 'freedom' than mine. I know my son's purpose, it's to take over for Anansi should Peter fail this trial. Unlike your child, mine's fate depends on what happens in this ordeal."

"I'm…I'm sorry Taran." Felicia said sounding slightly ashamed at her outburst making Taran shake her head sadly.

"It's okay I understand." Taran said with a sigh before gesturing to the prophecy. "Everything in that prophecy will happen. I read so that given the opportunity I can make the events less tiring for Peter and his allies. I also read so that I know just what is going to become of my baby." Taran revealed as she turned back to the web.

**-Manhattan-**

Andy slowly walked down the destroyed streets of Manhattan as the rain poured down heavily. He stared up at the stormy sky and if anyone could see him they wouldn't be able to tell if he were crying or if it was just the rain. He was currently wearing a pair of black jeans and green sneakers along with a black hoodie that had a neon green zipper along with a neon green **'A' **on its back. The hoodie was a gift that Chrissy had given him on what was unknowingly one of the last dates they would ever have. Unfortunately, like many of the citizens of the city, his family was unable to evacuate the city before SHIELD put it on lock down. He continued to walk emotionlessly, however a sight in front of him made him widen his eyes in shock

"Chrissy?" Andy whispered as he saw the faint form of Alpha standing with her head bowed. Tears fell from his eyes as a grin threatened to split his in half. "Chrissy!" Andy shouted as he ran to the girl and prepared to give her a tight embrace.

_*SPLASH*_

Andy fell to his knees in shock as he phased through her body.

"No…" Andy whispered horrified as he realized a horrible fact.

It was just a hallucination.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" A familiar voice questioned and Andy turned around to find Chrissy smirking down at him in her Alpha costume. Andy stared at her for a moment with wide eyes before embracing her tightly. They both fell to the ground as Chrissy held the trembling boy who was bawling into her neck.

"I…I t-thought you were dead." Andy managed to get out as she patted his back soothingly.

"I…moved on to a higher state of life I guess you could say." Chrissy mused before pushing him back slightly so that she could gaze into his eyes. "Listen to me I can't stay for long, I'm using the excess energy flowing off of you to form a body so I can talk to you. You've gotten powerful; you're already as strong as I was."

"Wait what? Why can't you stay?" Andy questioned in confusion.

"The universe is vast and filled with many unbelievable things…it has also been alone for a long time. I keep it company I guess you can say. I am part of everything and everything is part of me…both myself and the universe live within you." Chrissy explained as she poked him in his chest. "You have to be the one to carry out _our_ will now. You have to become the Avatar for the universe itself. If anyone can take my place it's you." Chrissy muttered confusing the boy.

"I…I'm not sure if I can, I'm not strong enough-"

**BGM: Ideal of Hope- Man of Steel Soundtrack**

"Hey! You have my power, and you'll get stronger as time moves on." Chrissy interrupted firmly before giving him a soft smile. "I'll be there with you every step of the way, and when your journey is over you can give the power to the next Alpha and join me with the universe. As unbelievable as it sounds all you have to do is believe in yourself. You have the power to pull off miracles; don't let it go to waste. A revolution is coming; you have to be its vanguard." Chrissy said as she tilted his head up. "I'll be watching down on you so please make me proud, I love you…" Chrissy began as she pressed her lips to his.

"What…?" Andy trailed off as she realized that she was crying.

"I love you, but you have to move on. It's because of the universe that I truly understand just how short life is. Yours has just begun; don't let me be the last person to move your heart." Chrissy said as her body began to dissolve into green particles of light.

"Wait! Don't go there's still so much I want to say to you. I just don't know where to start!" Andy shouted.

"Look in to your heart, there is only one thing you need to say to me right now." Chrissy said as Andy hands fazed through her body. Andy widened his eyes and before she disappeared he shouted…

"Goodbye!" Chrissy nodded her head and gave him a smile that would be burned forever into his memory.

"Andy!" A masculine voice shouted and Andy glance back to find his terrified parents running after him. "Don't run off like that! Do you know how dangerous it is right now? Please, son, I know we haven't been the best parents but we want you to be okay-"Andy's father sopped talking when the blonde placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at them as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay…that's the past, we have to move forward." Andy began before his mother gasped when she saw his hazel eyes turn bright green. "So let me apologize right now, I am going to have to scare you one more time and probably a lot more after today…but for now, I have to stop this." Andy finished as he backed away before he turned around and ran down the street, ignoring his parent's protests…

_***KRAKA-BOOOOOM!***_

…Which promptly died on their lips as they gaped at their son who blasted off into the sky, taking out the end of the street as he did so. Andy grinned as he soared through the sky.

"_I'll end this today!"_

**BGM: END**

**-With Miles and Anya-**

"GAH!" Anya grunted as she flew back and landed on her back after a powerful blow from Thor's hammer. Blood spilled from her lips as her suit returned to normal. "I-I'm out. Miles look out!"

Miles spider-sense rung just in time for him to backflip over Octavius' talons, but he was unable to prevent the villain from grabbing his leg and slamming him down next to Anya. He groaned from the impact and stood up tiredly, his unity faded leaving him completely exhausted. Jimmy had tried to help Anya earlier but Thor proved to be too much for the feral and defeated him easily.

"D-damn…what happened?" Tony groaned shaking his head while his face-plate flew back onto his face. A few moments passed before he released powerful repulsor blasts freeing him from his cocoon.

"It's time to give up!" Hawkeye shouted aiming his bow at Miles as Iron Man and Thor landed next to him as Steve walked next him.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Mayday mused as she glanced up behind her glasses as Andy levitated above them and glared down at them fiercely. "Hey kid, you probably figured it out already from Talon, but those wearing a Spider-emblem that aren't that douche over there are allies." The youngest Madame Web pointed out as she pointed at Octavius.

"So I have to take them out by myself?" Andy questioned incredulously. He hadn't made it three miles before stumbling over this conflict…just how bad had things gotten!?

"Relax, with your amount of power you don't even need skill to fight Thor, but don't worry _I'll_ help you out." Mayday smirked.

"I-I thought y-you couldn't help us fight?" Miles muttered tiredly.

"True but I found a loophole." Mayday said teasingly as May appeared in a crimson flash. May glanced at the avengers before placing her hands on her goggles. She ignored most of them but glared at Octavius fiercely.

"Five against two…I can work with this." May muttered. "Hey you look strong. Think you can handle the big guy for me, Tiger?" May questioned with a smirk as she glanced up at Andy while her eyes burned red.

"I...I'll do my best, first day using my powers." Andy admitted sheepishly.

"Sometimes the best is all you can do." May said knowingly before giving him a wink. "Don't worry I got your back." May assured him as she placed her goggles on.

**BGM: This will be the Day (RWBY OST) - Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams **

"We won't lose; I trained and fought my entire life for this moment." May said seriously as Andy narrowed his eyes at Thor.

"This struggle has taken too many lives…it ends today." Andy stated fiercely as disappeared with a sonic boom and reappeared with his fist buried in a surprised Thor's face, sending the god of thunder flying away. Andy gritted his teeth as he followed after him.

["Damn it, the kid somehow gained Alpha's powers-"] Iron Man was cut off as May landed on his shoulders.

"Don't let your guard down." May said coldly before time nearly came to a standstill. "Let's get wild."

**! Web-Rush!**

_["Remember May, for a Spider a disadvantage is an advantage in combat, because it is then where our potential is seen best!"]_

May flipped forward and placed her foot on Iron Man's mask and pushed off with enough force to send the armored Avenger crashing back as she blasted forward and delivered a powerful palm thrust to Captain America's chest before landing in a crouch and sweep kicking Hawkeyes legs from underneath him. May blitzed behind him and released a powerful right to Otto's face who quickly ducked. May wasn't deterred as she used that momentum to spin around and deliver a punishing blow to his ribs

**! Outside of the Web-Rush!**

"Be careful! Both of her feet and hands are completely acidic!" Steve shouted as he looked down to see his star had been replaced with a hand shaped scar in the middle of his chest.

"Don't worry I got her!" Hawkeye said as he aimed an explosive arrow at May who ducked under one of Otto's slashes and sweep kicked him before following up with an uppercut, which he barely turned his head in time enough to dodge. May quickly turned the failed uppercut into a vicious elbow blow directly to the side of his face. May spun around on her heel and blitzed forward just as Hawkeye released the arrow. The arrow shot straight towards her face, and when it was an inch away from connecting-much to Hawkeyes horror who wanted her to dodge and let the glancing explosion to take her out….

…May smirked.

Hawkeye watched in this belief as the arrow simply went through her as if she were a ghost and exploded in front of Octavius.

["Clint above you!"] Iron Man shouted and began fire repulsor blasts as Hawkeye looked up to see May about to deliver a heel drop with numerous after images behind her. Hawkeyes stepped just in time tossed her leg slam through his bow. Slamming her foot down, May cocked her fist back and released a vicious punch towards his face.

_["Remember May, regular blows for regular human opponents…"]_

Her fist stopped just in front of his face and May gritted her teeth a she flicked him hard enough to knock him out before web-zipping towards Captain America, ducking under his shield as she did so and began trading blows with him, honestly she was impressed at his ability to keep up, but quickly decided to end the fight.

_["…And super powered blows for super human opponents."] _

May kicked Steve in his stomach with enough force to send him crashing through a destroyed corner store. Without looking back, May caught his Shield. May frowned as she spun around and threw shield the with all of her might into Iron Man causing it to crash through his armor and send him crashing down in agony.

_*Thwip!*_

_["Once you're able to protect yourself, I'll teach how to use your spider-sense to protect your allies…]_

Firing a web-line at the shield, May yanked her hand back and caught it.

**!Spider-sense: Northeast now! **

May glance up just in time to see Andy block Thor's lightning with a force-field.

"Tiger catch!" May shouted as she slung the shield at him. Andy caught it just in time to block a heavy swing from Thor.

_***KRANNNNNNNNG***_

**BGM: END**

May looked around hurriedly as she attempted to locate Octavius only to see him running for his life at the end of the street.

"_Shit! He's so far away! No choice then…" _May thought with a frown as she crossed her arms before being covered in a golden cocoon.

_["Always remember that I love you, and I am so proud of you…if you put your mind to it…you can accomplish anything…"]_

**BGM: I Burn by Jeff Williams Yellow Cut (Youtube it exactly like that, it's the one that's a minute long.)**

"_She's a child bo__rn from the strongest bond forged by the web's center…a child who needs the power to protect her siblings from this harsh world when the news of their species becomes known. The web didn't send her into her physical prime because it wanted her to grow with her siblings…even if it were only for a little while." _Mayday thought as she looked at the cocoon with pride as Julia and Jessica appeared. _"Her unity is that for thirty seconds…her physical limits are completely destroyed."_

"AHHHH!"May roared as the cocoon blew apart leaving her standing with a golden aura burning around her body. Time seemed to stop for her as everything was a golden haze. May crouched before darting off after Octavius.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

"_WHAT!? NO!?" _Otto thought in disbelief as he glanced back to see May approaching him at blinding speeds, destroying the street as she did so. Suddenly she vanished.

**! SPIDER-SENSE: Grit your teeth!**

Octavius turned around just in time to be upper-cut in to the sky. That was the hardest he had ever been hit in his life…

…until May appeared above him and descended upon him with a heel drop to his chest that was so powerful the forced ripped her goggles off and sent him crashing into the ground with enough power to create bot a large crater and a shock wave that decimated the nearby surroundings.

"Have mercy! I just wanted to live!" Otto shouted in fear as she descended upon him with her right fist cocked back as tears fell from her eyes.

"Too bad!" May roared as she slammed her fist into face, it wasn't strong enough to kill him but it was strong enough to destroy his armored mask and send him to the blissful unconsciousness.

**BGM: END**

May looked down in distaste as she ripped his mask off to see that he had been crying. May stood up and just took a moment to feel the rain on her body as the golden aura faded sending her crashing to her knees in exhaustion.

"Spider-Man!" Thor shouted in horror as he saw his fallen comrade. Andy who was smart enough to keep Captain America's shield, rammed it as hard as he could into Thor's face, sending the god crashing down into the ground unconscious. Andy flew down next to May and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Andy questioned with wide eyes as he looked at the fallen Avengers and whistled. "Damn, from the parts that I could see when I wasn't dodging an almighty hammer of doom, you were amazing!"

"Trained with my powers for over a decade." May gasped out as she panted tiredly. Glancing at the downed Thor, she gave Andy a tired smile. "Couldn't have done it without you, if Thor was fighting me I would have lost." May then, much to Andy's shock, kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks for having my back, Tiger."

"I-It's Andy." Andy stuttered out in shock before clearing his throat and stepping away from her. Andy then held out a hand making her smile.

"May." May introduced herself as they shook hands. "Now it's time to get rid of this imposter…."

_*Clap*_

_*Clap*_

_*Clap*_

"I must thank you for making this easy for me." A voice spoke up and they turned back to Peter's body to find it being held by an old man. "You see, it's time I collected on a little debt." Mephisto said sinisterly before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

"Hey!" May shouted as she went after him, but quickly fell down due to her low stamina.

"Just what the hell just happened!?" Andy questioned in shock.

"Calm down you two." Mayday said as she approached with the other two Madame Webs. "May, you did what you were supposed to."

"That man was Mephisto; he is the one that we need to stop. He is a very evil devil, and this just might be the only chance we have to bring him down. This depends heavily on him retrieving both Octavius and Peter. He will become arrogant with power and then he will be defeated." Jessica explained calmly as May turned to her in anger only to stop when Julia raised a hand.

"Do not worry, the end is clear now. Your father will live after today. Just hold out just a little longer. Come I shall take you and your allies to your mother." May and Andy glanced at each other before cautiously nodding their heads.

The final battle was approaching...

Will Mephisto be defeated?

Just how will the Army of Infinity fare?

Who will die saving Laura from herself?

Will MJ be prepared to lead or will she be taken over by Sonja?

Why am I asking you questions Deadpool can answer?

Find out…

…Now actually, triple update bitches.

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Will of Infinity Part 3**

**-Omake-**

**What If? Spider-Man in the Avenger's movie (Credit to Ant Crown for the idea.)**

"I have an Army!" Loki shouted making Tony scoff.

"We have-"

_*CRASH*_

"[You won't get away with this Loki!]" A man dressed in a very bad Spider-Man costume with overly slanted eyes and a silver band around his left wrist spoke in very fluid Japanese. Ceasing all conversation as both men gaped at him. The man leapt out of the Window and landed inside a flying car and fire missile at the aliens. The man flew off and drove his car into a flying base that quickly transformed into a giant robot that could best be described as a Megazord from power Rangers. The robot proceeded to destroy the aliens while Loki and Tony looked on with half-lidded eyes.

"CUT! CUT! What the hell? I said Spider-man not Supaidaman can't you people do anything right? I'll never beat James Cameron at this rate!" The Director shouted angrily. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Supaidaman is real. I am not racist.)**

**END**


	27. Act IV (Part 3)

**Disclaimer: I owned marvel and Capcom once but then I woke up.**

**Chapter 26: Act IV.3 Will of Infinity (Part 3)**

**-Earlier-**

Ero was expecting to see a lot of things as she ran through the streets, but she wasn't expecting was to see a SHIELD agent getting jumped by two thugs.

_*Click*_

"Wrong time, wrong place dawg." Ero quirked an eyebrow as she glanced back to see a young man garbed in yellow aiming a gun at her. Before she could teach the young man a lesson, one of the thugs that were beating the agent quickly ran over and smacked him upside the head.

"Fool, use your eyes. She got a Spider on her. Remember what the boss said." The second gang member said as he pointed at her back. "She's cool." Now Ero was sure she had entered the twilight zone, mainly because she was positive that she had gotten this exact pair arrested before when she was Spider-Man. Taking one more moment to blink owlishly, she quickly continued down the street. First thing on her agenda was to find Cammy and if Adriana's directions were correct, she knew just where to find her…

**-Moments later: Abandoned Church-**

Ero opened the old doors and smiled when she saw Cammy sitting down near the podium. The other blonde's eyes widened when she saw her.

"Ero-"

**! Spider-Sense!**

Ero ducked just in time to avoid being drop kicked by black garbed figure.

"_What the hell!?" _Ero thought incredulously as she raised her forearm just in time to black a kick from the man. Ero idly noted that he kind of looked like Spider-Man as she expertly blocked more of his blows. Ducking under a roundhouse kick, Ero leapt up to the ceiling and released her stingers before blasting off towards him. The man said nothing as he released his own stinger's and parried her stingers.

"Spider-Man, stop!" Cammy shouted as the two growled and leapt back from each other. "She's on our side!"

"Spider-Man?" Ero questioned in shock as the man pulled off his mask to reveal someone that looked exactly like Peter, though his expression was a lot colder than her Peter's. Unlike her Peter, this one had been darkened by the harshness of life.

"We're all on the same side Ero. We want to see this fight end." Cammy reassured. "Now why are you looking for me? I can no longer hear Adriana's voice."

"She won't be controlling you anymore; she's kind of preoccupied at the moment." Ero said before placing both of her hands on the fighter's shoulders. "Listen I was looking for you because I need you to do me a big favor…" Cammy widened her eyes in shock as Ero explained what the favor was.

"I…I don't know if I can do that." Cammy explained making Ero sigh.

"I understand completely, but I'm still asking."

"We should wait here for another half hour or so." Spider-Man said as he pointed into a dark corner where they could see the struggling cocooned form of Nick Fury that he brought with him. "Once his son gets control of SHIELD it'll be safer for us to walk the streets." Ero saw his reasoning and sat down before looking back at Cammy.

"Just...just think about it okay?" Ero questioned as Cammy looked down.

**-Across town-**

Natasha widened her eyes when she saw random splashes in front of her as she ran through the streets of New York with Bucky.

"Silver?" Natasha called out confusing the Winter Solder greatly.

"What?" Bucky asked puzzled as the splashes stopped. He watched in shock as a silver haired woman suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of them. "Now that's useful…"

"You're free? I was just on my way to retrieve you." Silver said as she panted tiredly. She really had no idea how long she was running after she left the shelter she had found the previous night.

"I helped her out." Bucky answered getting a suspicious stare from Silver when she realized who he was. "Don't worry; I'm on your side." Bucky said as he raised his hands in front of him defensively.

"It's true, he's an ally." Black Widow vouched making Silver sigh in relief.

"Good, because that is one thing we are in sore need of. I called Viper for back up. She obviously can't bring an army but she did rally the Black Ops Division." Silver explained. "There may not be many but they are our elite soldiers."

"Let's regroup with Mary Jane then." Natasha said getting a nod from Silver and Bucky. "Robyn do you know where Mary Jane is?"

["She is with Ms. Adriana; I can give you the directions to their location now!"]

"Do it." Natasha replied. "Let's go."

**-Statue of Liberty-**

Anansi sat on the building's arm as Jessica stood next to him.

"I can finally see the ending…" Jessica began making him chuckle.

"And?" Anansi inquired as he could see her expression soften.

"You are one insane son of a bitch. You realize that if those two entities fight, existence can be lost in the crossfire, right?" Jessica deadpanned.

"But it won't." Anansi said knowingly. "Thanks to the _'illuminati' _all but the time gem were shattered when Captain used them to move an entire universe so it wouldn't collide with ours. I gathered the broken fragments of each gem and used the time gem to restore them-they can't be destroyed by each other but they can be helped-however because of that they were only at a fraction of their power and the time gem was incredibly weakened from repairing them. I fused them with the seventh gem, but even then they were weak." **(LIAG Helpful Info: The seventh gem, known as the Ego gem, contains the consciousness of the being that split into the infinity gems. This gem was gold colored and was scattered to Earth-93060)**

"So that's why you chose them." Jessica muttered. "The gems were created by loneliness, but each of its bearers now has the power of true love caused either directly or indirectly by Spider-Man."

"It's the strongest force in existence, without them bonding with the gems; they would be little more than slightly powerful rocks." Anansi explained making Jessica shake her head.

"No, there's more to it than that. You've effectively turned each one of those women into a gem. Spider-Man, even long before now, has always gained strength from his strongest bonds unconsciously. It's how he defeated Firelord. He has no idea exactly how hard he was hitting the herald." Jessica said as she shook her head. "If each gem completely bonds with its host…you would have effectively turned Peter _into _an Infinity Gauntlet."

"I wonder... how long it will take him to understand his true power?" Anansi mused. "The power of those gems depends on how much knowledge their user has of them. Their effect could be could be nearly unnoticeable."

"Like preventing a Vampire lord from using over half of their powers in a fight?" Jessica said knowingly making him smirk.

"Or blatantly obvious, like turning said vampire into a human." Anansi chuckled. "It feels good to be able to relax, minus a few words of wisdom from Taran's sacrifice. My role is done."

"Rest up, you deserve it." Jessica said before disappearing leaving a chuckling Anansi behind.

**-MJ's Mindscape: Inside the Witchblade-**

"You're almost ready; I shall be your last instructor." A woman that looked exactly like MJ said, though she was an inch shorter. MJ raised an eyebrow as she realized that the young woman was wearing a golden version of her Witchblade. The woman had two golden horns on her head and her demonic wings were actually quite angelic, they were gold with white feathers.

"Why is your armor so different?" MJ questioned in confusion as she had to look away before she was blinded by the light radiating off of her.

"You shall find out one day in the future." The woman said as she held Sonja's Hyrkanian blade tightly in her hand. "It's time I taught you how to use this blade, it's necessary to vanquish evil. Now, prepare yourself mother!" The woman shouted as she blasted forward shocking MJ to her core. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Once there was a fallen Angel that rendered the Witchblade useless and the only thing that could stop him was Sonja's enchanted blade.)**

_*CLANG!*_

"The only thing that can make this blade's true power come out is the power of vengeance!" The woman roared as the blade began to cut through MJ's blade.

"_She's…she's strong!"_

**-Meanwhile: With Jubilee and Kiden-**

"Now!" Jubilee shouted as she released a large orb of energy. Kiden disappeared in flash as the attack blasted straight into the monstrous Laura. The flash of red from the explosion completely blinded them.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

**-With Anansi-**

"_An admirable attempt, but it isn't either of you that can calm that beast." _ Anansi thought as he watched the crimson dome of energy grow in size as it decimated more and more of the city the bigger it got.

**-Moments later-**

"H-holy shit." Kiden muttered in shock as she reappeared with Jubilee in her arms when the explosion died down. "Wasn't that a bit overkill?" Kiden questioned in shock as Jubilee shook her head.

"I doubt a nuke could kill Laura." Jubilee panted tiredly. "I was going for knocking her out." Jubilee muttered as she looked at the large crater that was now filled with water. "Thank you for the save Kiden, I probably would have killed myself with that explosion."

"You're welcome, but…how do you know my name?" Kiden questioned sounding perplexed as she helped Jubilee stand up.

"You've missed a lot since your coma." Jubilee sighed. "The world almost ended a few times, Laura and her team became celebrities, and oh you were in a movie that was about her origin."

"The hell?" Kiden blinked in shock. "Someone actually played me in a movie? I'm scared to ask…but who was it?"

"Sasha Pieterse." Jubilee shrugged making Kiden sigh.

"Thank God, I thought I got Chun-Li'd for a second." Kiden said making Jubilee smirk tiredly before narrowing her eyes as she saw bubbles forming in the water.

"Get ready; we're not finished yet-damn!" Jubilee muttered as she fell to a knee and stabbed her blade into the ground. "That took more out of me than I thought; I'm not used to using my powers on such a large scale." Jubilee explained tiredly as Laura burst from the water. Jubilee growled and struggled to her feet.

"Hey don't push yourself! We can figure something out-"

"No, I can't stop. I won't let her pain continue any longer." Jubilee said in determination as she limped forward as flames began dancing around the monster who roared wildly. It was then that Kiden widened her eyes as she finally figured out where she had heard Jubilee's voice from.

"You're Jubilee aren't you?" Kiden whispered with wide eyes before narrowing them and pushing the Vampire behind her. "Rest, I'll hold her off until you can figure something out."

"But-"

"Stop. If Laura killed you, there would be no putting her back together." Kiden said seriously as she glared at the monster while Jubilee looked up at her with wide eyes.

**-Laura's mind**-

"Two of your loved ones are already here for me to destroy; once even one of them is gone there will be no stopping me!" Reaper roared as Talon crossed her arms as she was burned by a torrent of fire.

"I don't care how strong you are, I won't let you!" Talon roared angrily as Selene looked on with a frown.

"_I'm too weak to control this body and the longer they fight, the weaker their fragmented souls get. Without anyone to keep the souls I've consumed in check there will be nothing left but a legion of madness." _Selene thought in despair. _"I wanted to be a goddess, not an unstoppable monster…I have to figure out a way to end this. We're just lucky that Reaper doesn't know how to use all of my powers."_

**-Outside-**

"Shit!" Kiden shouted as she barely dodge one of the Monster's talons only to come face to face with a black spike coming straight to her face faster than she could think.

"_**KIKOSHO!"**_ Kiden watched in shock as the appendage was blown away by Chun-Li, who spun around and roundhouse kicked the monster with enough force in its stomach to send it flying back.

"You did well, I'll deal with this." Chun-Li muttered as she turned to face her team mate. Peter was alive and somehow Laura escaped Hell, she could still save her team from being destroyed. Her serious expression was reflected in the eye of an eagle that was circling the area as it prepared to watch the upcoming fight.

"Chun-Li get away! She has a powerful artifact known as an infinity gem! Kiden and I are safe, but you can be affected and we still have no idea what hers does!" Jubilee warned making Chun-Li glance back towards them.

"It's a risk I'll have to take. You two can't deliver enough damage." Chun-Li explained making the two younger women share a confused glance.

"And you can?" Jubilee asked skeptically.

"After the incident with her older self I realized that one day I would be too weak to stop her should something like that happen again, so I developed a move for the sole purpose of taking her down." Chun-Li revealed as a pink aura enveloped her body.

_*RUMBLE*_

Kiden and Jubilee looked down in shock as the ground shook and cracked as Chun-Li gritted her teeth and glared at the monster that used to be her team.

"Laura…I don't know if you can hear me." Chun-Li began as the aura began focusing and spiraling around her stomach. "But I will fix this, I promise you that."

**-With Juri-**

Juri snapped her head up in shock as she felt the massive spike of Chun-Li's chi.

"What the hell is going on?" Juri questioned in confusion. "The human body should not be able to produce that much chi by itself."

"What's happening? The catfight everyone has been waiting for since team Amazing formed is what's happening!" Deadpool exclaimed as he teleported into the area with Outlaw. "The ultimate battle between Chun-Li and Talon!"

"That doesn't explain how she's producing this much power!" Juri said sounding annoyed.

"She's turning her entire body into your eye." Deadpool explained make her blink in shock as she thought about her Feng Shui engine.

**-With Chun-Li-**

_**She's turning her body itself into a natural engine that generates far more chi than it should. She's only used it once before unknowingly against Akuma.**_

_*CRASH*  
_

_***BOOOOOOM!***_

**BGM: I'll Face Myself –battle- Persona 4 OST**

Chun-Li's ribbons exploded as she stood in a pillar of chi. Chun-Li stared at her hands and clenched them with a frown.

"_I destroyed my body's limits…I have to end this quickly before my body destroys itself." _Chun-Li said as she walked towards Laura, who released a paralyzing roar at the fighter that didn't deter her in the slightest. Chun-Li seemingly disappeared and reappeared with her fist jammed into Laura's stomach. Neither moved but when the fighter opened her fist, Laura was hit by a concussive blast of energy that sent her barreling down the street.

_***SNICKT!***_

Chun-Li tilted her head to the side to dodge the monster's talons just as Laura teleported in front of her. Using her momentum, she slammed her foot into the side to the side of Laura's face but frowned when the monster didn't budge at all. Frowning slightly, Chun-Li quickly lowered into a crouch and sweep kicked the monster's legs from underneath her before following up by standing up and ramming her need into the disoriented Laura's back. Chun-Li finished by placing a hand on Laura's stomach.

"_**CHOU-KIKOSHO!" **_Chun-Li shouted as she slammed the massive amount of chi into her teammate sending her crashing into the ground. Chun-Li leapt away as Laura exploded in a large fire ball. Chun-Li landed a few feet away in a crouch and looked up to see the black humanoid walking out of the flames as tendrils of darkness and fire danced around her. The figure screeched in rage as it charged Chun-Li who quickly dodged its tendrils while matching her blow per blow. Their blows could be heard echoing through the streets and every time they connected there would be a small shock wave.

"Just what the hell are we watching?" Kiden questioned incredulously. She could _feel _the force behind each attack.

"_Amazing. _It's like watching a storm." Jubilee muttered as Chun-Li tripped Laura and grabbed the feral's face tightly with her right hand before slamming into the ground with so much force that Kiden and Jubilee had to cover their eyes from the dust that was kicked up. From the cloud of dust they suddenly saw Chun-Li being knocked out of it. As Chun-Li sailed passed them she recovered with a flip and landed on her hands before flipping back to her feet and glaring at the cloud of dust. Chun-Li spit out some blood and wiped some from the corner of her mouth.

"_**RAHHHHHHHHHH!" **_With the monster's roar the dust dispersed and Laura stood snarling viciously.

**-Talon's Mindscape-**

"I won't be defeated." Reaper roared as she delivered a horizontal slash with her Muramasa blade across Talon's stomach, making the feral stumble back in pain as she held the mortal wound. Selene watched with wide eyes as Talon collapsed and slid down the hill of skulls. "You've lost give up." Reaper said before a cold smirk graced her lips. "Funny. Everyone you love will die because you can't accept your true nature!"

"_I…is this it, did I really lose?" _Talon thought as tears fell from her eyes as she gazed up at the cloudy sky._ "I…I've failed."_

**-Outside-**

Chun-Li glared at the screaming monster fiercely as she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. She gritted her teeth as a golden dragon head covered his fist as its long body twisted around her arm tightly. She closed her eyes as her power doubled while her chi burned bright white. The monster released another roared as it stood in a pillar of darkness that seemed to suck away all of the light in the area.

"_[Laura's very soul has become unbalanced, if I can fix that I can fix her…" _Chun-Li thought as she snapped her eyes open. She clenched her teeth in pain as her muscles spasmed painfully while her heart beat weakened. _"Damn, I pushed myself too far…" _Chun-Li thought in frustration, she steeled herself as she realized that this would be the last exchange.

One way or another.

The teammates stared at each other one encroached by darkness and the other baptized by light.

A silence.

Then they disappeared, and reappeared mere inches away from each other.

"**Chou Ryu-Ken!" **Chun-Li shouted as the dragon roared before shining brightly.

"_**Dark…Lance…"**_ The monster growled out as it slammed its fist into Chun-Li's chest while Chun-Li mirrored its actions. A spear of darkness ripped through Chun-Li's chest and out her back. Chun-Li gritted her teeth as her arm _exploded _causing a golden Chinese dragon to rip through the monster's chest and out its back.

***BOOOOOOM***

Kiden and Jubilee had to shield their eyes from the intense light while Chun-Li softened her gaze and stared into the monster's eyes.

**BGM: END**

**-Laura's Mindscape-**

Talon stared at the sky lifelessly as she felt herself weaken. In the corner of her eyes she could see Reaper hold her head as dark energy slowly began to crawl over her while she kept a foot firmly planted on Selene's back. The souls of the absorbed mutants screamed in agony as Laura mind began to unravel.

"_The Unbreakable Talon….my body may be indestructible….but in the end I still broke….in the end I am just a failed attempt to replicate a greater man…maybe it's better this way." _Talon thought as she shut her eyes.

"_**[Why the hell are you lying down? Get up and stop her!]" **_A voice roared and she looked up to see the pink astral form of Chun-Li.

"C-Chun-Li?" Talon whispered with wide eyes as the woman helped her up.

"_**[You can end this Laura, but only if you want to.]"**_ Chun-Li said softly making the feral shut her eyes tightly.

"She's too strong…" Talon said weakly as she looked at her insane counterpart.

"_**[But her heart is weak.]" **_Chun-Li said sagely. _**"[She'll always be your strongest opponent. You're her and she's you. No matter whom you are your worst enemy will always be yourself. It's the same for me, Peter, anyone.]"**_

"How….how do I defeat myself?" Laura questioned desperately with wide eyes making Chun-Li laugh despite the situation.

"_**[I thought you had figured it out once before, maybe you should take your own advice as it seems to have done wonders for Peter.]" **_Chun-Li said with a wink letting the clone know that she knew more about the specifics of the night when she and Peter became a couple than she let on. With that parting message, Chun-Li disappeared leaving a wide eyed Laura behind.

How do you defeat yourself?

The answer is quite obvious.

"You don't." Laura muttered as she had an epiphany. She narrowed her eyes and dashed back up the hill as Reaper screamed and glared back at her with burning eyes.

"**You can't beat me!"** Reaper roared as she held the sides of her head. A black spike shot from her stomach and went directly at Talon.

_*SCHLICK!*_

Talon winced as the spike ran straight through her chest but she didn't stop running towards Reaper.

"_I can't stop…I won't…"_

When Reaper widened her in confusion as strong arms grabbed her tightly.

**BGM I'll Face Myself- Persona 4 OST**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Talon whispered into her ear as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"**W-what?" **Reaper questioned in shock.

"For the majority of my life, I have been nothing but a tool without either anyone to care for or who cared for me. I was treated and caged like an animal, but whenever my life was in danger _you _protected me. You protected me in the only way you knew how and I _hated _you for it." Talon said shakily as her body trembled. "You were the first person to look out for me and you were trapped in a cage worse than mine…I promised you _freedom…_and at the first chance I had, I ripped it away from you without a second thought because I was scared of just what I had become. My instincts had been used against me before, but never like that. I saw you as a weakness and tried to eradicate you."

"**Why are you telling me this?" **Reaper questioned as her body relaxed slightly in the embrace causing the spike to disappear.

"Because you have a right to be enraged." Talon answered sincerely. "You were betrayed by me and used by Selene even if your bond with her became more genuine than she intended. I'm telling you it is okay to hate, but hate the one's responsible…_destroy _the ones responsible. Leave the innocent out of it. Seek vengeance where vengeance is due." Talon said seriously. "I'm not deceiving you; I dug my own grave this time. Just promise not to _waste _your new found freedom. Live how _you _want to." Talon said passionately before closing her eyes as she waited for the final blow. She gasped when she found her embrace being returned.

"Don't you understand? I _can't _kill you!" Reaper shouted the tighter she held Talon the more of her memories that were erased by Selene returned. It was like she was squeezing water from a sponge. _"_I hate you; I hate you so much it hurts! I was finally free when we became one. I was _happy _and then you _ripped _it away from me! How dare you!? You had no right." Reaper shouted as she cried making Talon closes her eyes tighter.

"I know... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Talon apologized sincerely. Neither could tell how long they held each other before Selene shakily stood up. She gazed at the scene with a frown before gazing up at the sky as the clouds finally parted.

**BGM: END**

"_In the end my plan failed but…for some reason it feels as though I succeeded." _Selene thought to herself as she gazed at the two ferals. In the end she lost her powers and quite possibly the chance to ever been seen as a goddess. _"I'm getting soft….weak."_

….and to her shock she was alright with that.

But there was still another matter to worry about. Clearing her throat she managed to get their attention and was met with matching glares, though Reaper's was weaker.

"There needs to be someone in charge of the body before the souls run amok." Selene said making Talon frown as she kept an arm around Reaper. "You are both far too weak to handle the body's new found power. Soon it will go berserk and not like that petty temper tantrum either. It will be complete chaos." Selene began making them frown further.

"Then…then we'll merge again." Reaper spoke up after a moment making Talon turn to her in shock before she realized that she was the only one that had had a problem with merging.

A wave of guilt shot threw her, especially now that after she had experience being merged and realizing that it was nowhere near as bad as she thought it would have been.

"You two have exhausted your soul. Even if you become one again, you'd only have roughly two thirds of the strength of its former power." Selene explained patiently.

"So what? We're just supposed to let you take over my-_our _body?" Talon asked angrily making her shake her head.

"My time in Hell plus this experience has weakened my soul greatly, I only have roughly one third of the power necessary." Selene denied calmly.

"So what are you getting at? That those souls you absorbed are about to turn us into a monster." Talon asked with wide eyes.

"A merge, you want to merge with us don't you?" Reaper questioned quietly as she gazed at Selene. "Why?"

"Any fate-even having my very soul obliterated- is better than going back to Hell." Selene answered honestly as the two could see a slight amount of fear in her eyes. "Also…not _everything _between us was fake. I am willing to pay my mother's generosity forward for you, _my _child." Selene said seriously as Reaper widened her eyes slightly.

***Flash Back***

"So your mother sacrificed herself for you?" The feral questioned in confusion. "Is…is that normal?"

"Of course it is, a mother must do what's best for their child no matter how awful it may seem at the time. You'll find that out one day." Selene said before standing up. "Now I must go for now."

***Flash Back: End***

"I just never thought it would just be one damn day later." Selene sighed. "We don't have much time we all have some sort of control of the boy, though both of you have much more than me."

"No! Hell no, I refuse!" Talon shouted making Reaper turn to her.

"Do you want your loved ones to be destroyed?" Reaper questioned making Talon grit her teeth. "You'd die for them, this is much easier because you'll still live. Besides…you _owe _me." Reaper finished making the other feral flinch slightly before finally relenting. "What do we have to do mother?"

"We have to use the gem to merge us. If we do it ourselves there is too much of a chance that we'll fail. With the gem we'll have a higher chance of success but we _all _have to want it." Selene explained saying the last part while pointedly staring at Talon.

"Fine. Anything is better than letting anyone I care for die." Talon said as she closed her eyes. Reaper and Selene nodded at each other before closing their eyes."

**-Outside-**

As Jubilee and Kiden tried to recover from the final exchange, the blue ethereal form of Anansi walked toward the still form of the monster that had her hand pierced through a one-armed Chun-Li's chest. Anansi simply placed a finger to the gem causing it to glow for a second before the monster's dark shell shattered like glass leaving a nude Laura standing in its place. Anansi smiled to himself before fading away. The feral rapidly blinked her eyes as she tried to regain her bearings. Her green irises bled red before brightening into a very vibrant violet.

It was then that everything went downhill.

"Oh shit." Kiden cursed as she stared at the horrible sight in front of her before turning her head and shutting her eyes.

Talon stood in disbelief as she regained control over her body only to find her right arm stabbed through Chun-Li's chest as the bodies of fallen mutants surrounded them.

"O-Oh my G-god….." Jubilee stuttered in disbelief while tears poured from her eyes as she stared at the horrified form of her mate.

"C-Chun-Li W-what have I done?" Talon questioned with wide fearful eyes as her teammate smiled up at her as blood poured from her mouth.

"G-glad…t-to h-have…you back*Cough*" Chun-Li forced out before glancing down at her teammate's arm, which was ripped through her chest, with a grimace. Grunting, Chun-Li used her remaining arm to rip the limb out of her before stumbling back.

"Stop! You're making the damage worse, I can heal you." Talon said frantically only for Chun-Li to shake her head sadly before coughing up more blood.

"N-no…not even you can fix this one." Chun-Li said sadly before gazing up at the cloudy sky and widening her eyes in disbelief. "I-I actually s-see him…" Chun-Li whispered as she slowly swayed backwards. "F-father…"

_*THUD*_

Chun-Li died with a smile on her face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Laura screamed in despair at her actions. The feral stumbled back and fell on her rear as she stared at her blood soaked hand in shock. The circling Eagle narrowed its eye before flying away.

**-Meanwhile: MJ's mindscape-**

**BGM: United We Stand Divided We Fall- Two Steps From Hell**

Sonja narrowed her eyes as the cocoon receded. From the metal Mj stood back up with her head bowed making Sonja clench her blades tightly. Two demonic yellow scimitars appeared in MJ's hands as she blasted forward.

_*CLANG!*_

Ice cold blue eyes met a pair of unwavering green as Sonja and Mary Jane glared at each other fiercely. MJ dropped her blades suddenly causing Sonja to lose her balance as Mj slipped passed her and kicked her foot back into the back of Sonja's knee. MJ spun on her heel and slammed her foot into the side of Sonja's head making the ancient warrior drop her Hyrkanian blade. A tendril of metal extended from MJ's armored hand and wrapped around the hilt of the blade while Sonja rolled forward and regained her footing.

_*KRANG!*_

Sonja barely spun around in time to block MJ's strike with the vibranium sword.

"_She was after my sword?" _Sonja wondered in confusion. She and MJ continued to clash swords viciously as Scathach looked on in interest. MJ matched her blow for blow in a way that was eerily familiar. _"Where did she learn my style like this!? Her foot work is perfect!" _ Sonja thought in shock before both she and MJ flipped forward.

_*SHING!*_

When they both landed, both women spun around at the same time. Sonja and MJ threw three hunting knives and three black daggers, respectively, at each other. The blades knocked each other out of the air as the two women dashed at each other.

"_The gem on her forehead, Peter explained it to me once. It can give her all the power she wants if she knew how it worked, but right now she's just using it to keep up with me." _ MJ thought as she ducked under a slash Sonja made with a battle axe. _"This armor will match virtually any threat so in the end it just comes down to me and her."_

"Eager to kill me now, are you?" Sonja taunted as she slashed at MJ in all directions, each swing barely missing its mark.

"We all have to go some time, like you said your era has ended. Let me send you to your next journey!" MJ shouted as she threw the Hyrkanian blade at Sonja who ducked under the weapon. MJ flew passed her and caught the sword in her left hand. She quickly spun on her heel and held it in a reverse grip as a demonic rapier appeared in her right hand. _"Peter always protected me, and Sonja has fought for me…it's time I fought my own battles." _Sonja was completely unprepared for the skill at which MJ handled the new weapon. The strikes were almost too quick for her to follow as small slashes began to appear on her body as MJ circled her while striking viciously.

"_Her strength matches mine….but her speed…I can't keep up!" _Sonja thought as a bead of sweat slid down her face.

"_There!" _MJ thought as she gritted her teeth and with a mighty step forward she drove her rapier through Sonja's shoulder, making the older woman drop her blade. Time seemed to slow for both women as MJ spun on her heel and grabbed Sonja's Hyrkanian blade tightly with both hands as a yellow aura enveloped the blade. Sonja widened her eyes in shock before a sense of pride surged through her.

"So this is goodbye?" Sonja questioned with a laugh even as tears fell from her eyes.

"No…" MJ denied as she stepped forward and aimed the blade at Sonja's chest.

***Flash Back***

"You have learned everything I could teach you mother." The red haired, blue eyed woman said as MJ looked at her sadly.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" MJ questioned making the younger woman bark out a laugh and grin at her.

"It's Sonja."

***Flash Back: End***

"…Its see you later." MJ said as she softened her gaze.

_*SCHTIK!*_

**BGM: END**

Blood splattered on MJ's face as she drove _her_ blade through Sonja's chest. Sonja smiled as she dropped her weapon and gazed down into Mary Jane's face.

"Thank you for everything." Mary Jane said making Sonja shake her head.

"No, thank you for the experience." Sonja said with a smile on her face before she faded away.

**-Outside-**

"And so Empress Mary Jane stood with the crimson blood of Red Sonja on her face, a definite sign that Sonja's reign had finally been put on pause so that hers could begin. She was a woman that would one day become a goddess as her legend was told for centuries to come. She looked up with a smile on her face and promise that she wouldn't fail her beloved so that one day…years from now…Sonja's reign would begin anew with a much brighter beginning." Deadpool said passionately as he closed an old tome.

"The fuck are you reading?" Outlaw questioned in confusion as Deadpool threw the book behind him and in to a trash can that was miraculously still upright.

"Some book that comes out a few centuries from now. Disappointing read actually, there was no smoking girl on girl scenes anywhere in that book." Deadpool sighed. Adriana and Carol looked towards MJ when they saw her red gem shining brightly as her eyes opened. She stood up in the rain and silently stared into the sky as her blade was held limply in her hand.

"Now there are three. All allies, good sign so far." Carol said to herself.

"It better be, I plan on waking up tomorrow." Adriana said as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

**-With Laura-**

Jubilee created a blanket to cover her mate and tried to console her while Kiden looked on, frustrated at herself that there was no way she could help the situation.

"Damn… if I only I could do something-"

"But you can." A voice spoke up and she glanced to the side to see the blue ethereal form of Anansi standing with his arms crossed.

"Who the hell-better yet, _what _the hell are you talking about?" Kiden questioned in confusion making him sigh.

"Is this how your teachers felt?" The entity wondered to himself. "Child, I think you don't fully grasp your current power. You have _complete_ control over time. You can do more than heal minor wounds. Don't fear what your power; fear what happens when you don't use it responsibly. You know what to do next. Also let Jubilation know that it isn't that the gems can't be used on each other, they can't be used on each other negatively." Anansi revealed before disappearing.

"I killed her…" Talon repeated shakily as she cried over her fallen friend. _"I couldn't stop myself in time and killed her!"_

"It'll be okay Laura, calm down. She wouldn't want to see you like this. You can get through this Laura." Jubilee tried to reassure the feral to no avail. Jubilee looked on in confusion as Kiden kneeled next to Chun-Li. Kiden took a steadying breath as she tried not to lose her lunch over the gruesome image before her. Kiden closed her eyes as her gem began to shine with power.

"_**Rewind."**_ Jubilee watched in in disbelief as Chun-Li's wounds began to close up rapidly.

Her arm even grew back!

Talon looked on in shock though one could see a slight flash of hope flicker in her eyes. Kiden remained still for a few more moments before opening her eyes and removing her hands. Chun-Li stirred as she mumbled something while Talon covered her mouth with her hands. Chun-Li opened her eyes and sat up with a groan before looking around at her surroundings.

"[Son of a bitch…]" Chun-Li muttered to herself as she turned to Jubilee while Kiden smiled at her success. "Did I die?"

"I…I am afraid so, welcome back." Jubilee said with a tired smile.

"Kuso...I guess my move didn't work." Chun-Li sighed as she looked turned to Talon. "How did she return to normal?"

"Your move worked, you saved Laura. You just got hit by her attack too." Kiden explained gaining her attention while Talon bowed her head.

"That's nice. Let me guess, Laura feels guilty now?" Chun-Li deadpanned making Kiden nod her head. Sighing, Chun-Li stood up and went to kneel next to her team mate.

_*SMACK!*_

"That's for killing me." Chun-Li said simply as Talon held the side of her face and looked up at a smiling Chun-Li. "Come on, this is like the third time you've tried to kill me in some form since we've met. If you want to go on a guilt trip go ahead, but not now. Not when Peter still needs us." Chun-Li said firmly but with a soft expression as she held out a hand. "Besides, now I'm not the only member of this team who hasn't died; feels like some sort of rite of passage. Now let's go save our Spider." Chun-Li smiled. Talon remained silent before she nodded her head and grasped Chun-Li's hand with a tired smile of her own. "One thing though Laura."

"What?" Talon questioned as the older woman sighed.

"Put on some damn clothes." Chun-Li deadpanned as Talon looked down at her naked state while Kiden whistled.

"I'm on it." Jubilee said as she rubbed her hands and prepared to create some new equipment out of thin air. _"I'll never have to go shopping again…"_ Jubilee thought with a dark smirk. The dark cackles that arose from Jubilee's mouth would haunt their dreams for nights to come.

**-With Peter-**

"So this is the key to getting your body back?" Johnny questioned as he held the golden Octobot carefully. "It's so weird that this can switch your body so easily." Johnny muttered before smirking as he turned to his Sister. "Hey sis, wanna try being me for a day once this is all over?" Johnny questioned making Sue roll her eyes.

"And end up burning everything around me or end up making out with Megan? No thank you." Sue deadpanned.

"Hey now, those are the best parts about being me!" Johnny defended making Peter laugh.

"I can definitely see the family resemblance. I bet you two were hilarious growing up." Peter laughed making both of them pout slightly.

"As much as I hate to ruin this _lovely _atmosphere, I believe it's time that I collect what's mine." A voice spoke up and they looked up to see an old man standing behind Peter with a sinister smile.

"Who the hell are you!?" Johnny demanded as he tossed the Octobot to Sue and quickly flamed on while Sue cast a barrier around Peter.

"I am a man with many ambitions and it's time I retrieve what was promised to me." Mephisto smirked as he turned into his demonic form and tapped the barrier causing it to shatter, before quickly grabbing Peter around his neck. "Do not fear for him, _everyone _will be joining him soon." Mephisto declared before smirking as he caught a fire ball from Johnny effortlessly. _**"Cute." **_ Mephisto stated before increasing its power with hellfire and hurling it back at Johnny who was blasted out of the room. Sue placed a powerful barrier around him making him laugh before simply vanishing.

"Damn it!" Sue shouted as Johnny flew back into the room.

"This is not good." Johnny muttered angrily.

"Indeed it's not." A voice spoke up and they turned to see Julia leaning against a nearby wall. "It's time to go prepare for the final battle. Bring the Octobot with you." The siblings looked at each other in confusion before approaching her.

**-With Mary Jane-**

Carol looked up when Chun-Li, Kiden, Jubilee, and Talon entered the scene. Kiden was on top of some sort of glider and carrying Magik piggyback while Jubilee was flying with Chun-Li and Talon under each of her arms. Carol widened her eyes when she realized that three of them had the remaining Infinity Gems.

"Just how many of these gems did you say there were again?" Kiden questioned curiously.

"Six, I believe." Jubilee answered. "I still can't believe you're riding around on the Goblin's glider."

"Hey this thing is badass; all it needs is a paint job." Kiden defended making Talon shake her head at her friend's antics.

"I miss my bike." Talon sighed. She was now wearing an outfit that seemed like a mixture between her X-23 costume and Talon costume. That is to say she had the boots and gloves from her X-23 outfit but instead of a pair of tight leather pants she had a pair of tight leather low rider shorts that had a gold and red version of her belt around her hips. She was still wearing her bra from her Talon outfit though her fur coat was replaced by an open black sleeveless hoodie that had a fur lining, and the hoodie stopped an inch under her knees and had a large red **'X' **on the back. Her make-up was the same and she still wore her choker. On her lower back was a sheathed Adamantium dagger that was strapped there horizontally.

"I'm sure you'll find it later." Kiden said with a chuckle. "Now I trust carol but those other two are allies right, because they all look like they can kick my ass."

"Don't worry; they're friends for the most part anyway." Jubilee said as they reached the heroes. When they landed Ero, Spider-Man Noir, and Cammy entered the area as well.

"What do you know, she's okay." Juri drawled when she saw Cammy. Mayday appeared with Andy, May, Miles, Anya, Ben, Jimmy, and the Avengers who were all bound by a golden web. Julia appeared with Johnny, Sue, and a now conscious Jean. Jessica was the last to enter the area with Nick Fury Jr., Hulk, and Red Hulk. It was at that time that both Natasha and her entourage and the X-Men arrived in the area with Emma. Before anyone could say anything the ground trembled.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Snapping their heads forward the heroes watched in shock as miles away a colossal pillar of fire shot up into the sky as the gigantic form of Mephisto appeared He spread a pair of large demonic crimson wings before releasing a roar that shook the entire city. In his hand they could barely make out the forms of Peter and Octavius.

"_**SOON. YOU WILL ALL TASTE MY TRUE POWER AND BOW BEFORE ME AS YOUR ONE AND ONLY GOD!" **_ Mephisto boomed sinisterly before he opened his mouth widely and _swallowed_ the two men. They could all only watch in horror at the sight. Mephisto roared as he was suddenly surrounded by a pillar of golden energy while golden web lines ripped from his back and seemed to extend behind him for a few feet before fading into thin air. Mephisto grinned as he was surrounded in a cocoon of light. His power could be felt across the entire globe.

"He…he ate them…" Carol whispered in shock.

"Remain calm. This conflict has caused the web's center to split in two. He is absorbing both halves as we speak they are very much still alive but by the end of the day they will die." Jessica explained as she floated in front of them. "We need to gather our allies and deal with Mephisto when he frees himself, we'll have a small window of time that will allow us to defeat him and return the web's power to Peter. We need to work _together _to stop him." Julia said as she turned to the Avengers. "If we don't…this universe-no-existence itself is doomed." Jessica said firmly.

"Those of you who have a gem." Julia began gaining their attention, mainly the six women in question. "Each of you has your own army to help out, except for Mary Jane who will be leading the unified forces." Julia explained making the red head frown slightly. "You five gather your forces now, we only have a couple of hours."

"Countless amounts of lives are at stake, put your feuds aside for now and help prepare to stop him." Jessica stated before turning back to the Avengers. "And one thing, if Mephisto needs both Octavius and Peter, then there is a good damn chance that his mind was switched." Jessica pointed out making them glance away before she released their bindings.

"Hey what the hell is going on!?" A voice shouted and she turned to see Kaine approaching with his team and Sandman.

"Someone fill him in, I'm not repeating that." Jessica deadpanned.

"Is that Sandman? Can we trust him?" Natasha questioned making Kaine nod.

"For now anyway, I made it blatantly obvious that helping a man whose plans almost killed his daughter once would be _dumb as hell_." Kaine revealed making Flint look away angrily.

"I'm not letting my baby get hurt, no matter what I gotta do." Flint said sincerely. Nick Jr. looked at him with an unreadable expression before turning away.

"Now get to it you five. Mary Jane, you wait for them to finish. After that you're calling the shots." Jessica said as she walked away to consult with the remaining Madame Webs.

"Our armies, huh?" Kiden mused as she lay Magik on her back making Talon frown as she thought of the millions of mutant souls inside her.

"Well, technically I am now a legion of one. I'll probably be fighting alone." Laura said before a surge of guilt hit her as she looked at Magik. "At least until she wakes up anyway."

"What do you mean?" Jubilee questioned with a frown.

"It's hazy, but what I did to her is unforgiveable even if she was the reason I was sent to H-Hell," Talon answered making Jubilee narrow her eyes slightly. Laura could talk about the most gruesome of her murders without stuttering. For her to have to force out Hell meant that things were more horrifying down there than she had anticipated. Indeed, Laura had survived Yomi but that was just a mere knock off when compared to some of the twisted things she had seen down there.

Swimming through oceans of boiling blood that were filled with demons, really changed your perspective on what was scary.

"Well you're not fighting alone; we'll definitely have your back." Rachel said as she approached them with the X-Men and Emma. Talon raised an eyebrow at Emma making the blonde sigh.

"I don't particularly have anything better to do." Emma said dryly making Talon nod.

"Where's Logan?" Talon questioned only to stop when she saw him appear out of thin air in front of Carol before crashing to his back. "Never mind."

"How that man became a headmaster of anything is beyond me." Emma muttered to herself.

"Hmph, fuck school." Kiden said bluntly making Talon roll her eyes. "Never did shit for me."

"That's because you never went." Talon pointed out. "To be honest with your mutation you probably would have ended up in the X-Men."

"And then I would have died." Kiden deadpanned. "In fact didn't a future version of me die anyway? Why the hell would I join?" Talon conceded that she did infact have a point.

"You're right; you look like you probably would have gotten yourself killed." Emma said dryly making Kiden nod sagely.

"See even this gold digging bitch agrees with me." Kiden pointed out making Emma scowl at her while the other female X-Men had to hide their grins…except for Storm, Rachel, and Kitty who just laughed outright. "Now hold on for a bit I gotta get back up."

"Wait that's right she said we all had armies…you have one?" Talon questioned making Kiden nod sheepishly. "Damn it…what did you do?" Talon groaned quietly as she felt a headache coming on. Her questioned was answered when a low rider entered the scene that had four Latin gang members inside of it.

"El Diablo!?" One of the men shouted incredulously. _"[What is this shit? We didn't sign up for this shit! You crazy bitch!]" _The man shouted in Spanish.

"Hey! I don't know what the hell you just said, but I'm sure it's something people don't get born over!" Kiden shouted back reminding them that she could infact control time. The men flinched slightly at her threat. She didn't want to use fear, but she wasn't opposed to it if it made her life easier.

"My brother said, that we didn't sign up for this." Another member said making her nod.

"And I understand that, but there's a good chance that no matter what happens now, nobody will wake up tomorrow. I don't know about you, but if I got one day left I'm making something out of it!" Kiden said making them glance at each other. "Besides…imagine the bragging rights you'll have for bringing down the devil. That has to be the greatest pick up line ever." Kiden smirked when she saw their eyes light up slightly. "Now go call the others and spread the word that they need to get down here in an hour. Also tell Tatiana to bring me that cane." The men nodded and drove off.

"Of course…you took this chance to become a gang leader." Talon sighed making Kiden laugh sheepishly.

"Not exactly…" Kiden trailed off vaguely before turning to Jubilee. "What about you? Where's your army."

"We're already here." A cold voice said and they turned to find Lilith and Blade leaving a dark alley that was filled with dozens of blazing red eyes.

"It's never been harder to repress my urge to kill every one of them." Blade mumbled making Lilith laugh.

"If your protégé is successful, you will need a new job, might as well get used to it now." Lilith pointed out. "Congratulations on learning how to send us messages from long distances, you'll be ready to rule in no time." Lilith said as both Kiden and Talon turned to gape at a sheepish Jubilee.

"What did _you _do?" Both members of Nyx questioned simultaneously.

"You're leading your own coven?" Talon continued with wide eyes.

"Not exactly…" Jubilee trailed off getting a knowing look from Kiden.

"If we live through this we definitely have to trade some stories." Kiden said seriously. As this was going on both Nick and Steve approached Carol.

"Captain Marvel, I am the current leader of SHIELD, as of half an hour ago I have taken leadership of SHIELD. On behalf of the SHIELD I apologize for the actions against you and your allies. You can count on our support in this ordeal." Nick said diplomatically getting a slightly surprised nod from Carol.

"Carol…we really messed up didn't we?" Steve sighed getting a curt nod from the woman. "I don't even know where to begin-"

"Steve, stop. I'm not going to lie and say everything will be alright after this." Carol said with a sigh of her own. "There is no way in hell things will be the way they used to be. Some bonds will never be fully restored; I mean for god sake I hit Bruce as hard as I could. My frustration got to the point that I tried to _break _him." Carol revealed as she shook her head. "Things will never be the same, but the best we can do is just put that aside for today and stop Mephisto now."

"Well I doubt anyone would be willing to trust my judgment right now, so today you're in charge." Steve said with a tired smile. "Make us proud soldier."

"I'll try Cap…I'll try." Carol said with her exhaustion from the events finally showing on her face. Meanwhile a few feet away Adriana approached a very apprehensive Cammy.

"Cammy, I know that by no stretch of the imagination should I ever ask you for a favor, but I need to now." Adriana said calmly as she swallowed her pride. "I need Juri and Ero to fight with me. Please protect my daughter." Adriana said seriously as she held out the infant who looked up at the fighter with wide red eyes. A tense moment passed before Cammy sighed.

"Though I should hate you with every fiber of my being for controlling me, nothing happened to me besides losing my right to speak freely, and that transgression is not enough to warrant endangering an innocent child's life." Cammy said firmly as she grabbed the baby while Ero smiled from a distance. "Though why didn't you just command me to do so?" Cammy questioned making Adriana release a long breath.

"Two reasons. One, if I die I don't want my child in the care of a mindless drone, and two….Ero told me something that made me rethink my actions." Adriana said tiredly as she looked up at the sky. "She asked me how I would feel if someone controlled our daughter like I controlled you. I was furious at the very thought...and I was furious at myself. While I did everything for my species, I failed to see just how cruel my actions would be seen by the monk-_humans._ I detest them, they are cruel ignorant creatures, and I refuse to be on their level. My feelings and attempts to strengthen my people will not change, but I will do my best no to endanger more people than necessary." Cammy looked at her for a moment before nodding her head. Adriana nodded before walking towards Jessica.

"What's up?" Jessica questioned as the Queen approached.

"Your information may have been a little off. Two people aren't an army." Adriana pointed out making Jessica smirk in a way that screamed she knew something that the Queen didn't.

Oh yeah, it was very easy for her to see why Cassandra loved this job. It beat being Spider-Woman any day.

"Everyone that bares the mark of the spider is in your army, myself and the other two seers included." Jessica revealed making Adriana's eyes widen slightly before she shook her head.

"There is no way they will follow me, one of them tried to kill me already. And even then, that's still not enough." Adriana explained making Jessica's smirk turn into a smile.

"I don't know, talk to them like you talked to Cammy and you might get positive results. Just get rid of your pride and be honest with them." Jessica explained as a shadow began to descend over the area. "As for not being enough, how about now?" All conversations in the area stopped as the heroes all looked up to see a large spider shaped space craft.

A silence.

Then like a water fall wave after wave of Spider-Man dressed individuals from various alien species of all shapes and sizes descended from the space craft.

"Dear God…" Captain America whispered in shock as stared at the different Spider-Men. It finally began to sit in that even if they hadn't been proven wrong, his side still would have lost the struggle in the end. Finally Father Spider landed in front of a gaping Adriana in a crouch before standing up showing himself to be a good three heads taller than the Queen.

"Are you the one known as Adriana Soria?" Father Spider questioned calmly making the woman nod her head mutely. A smirk grace his old face as he suddenly kneeled before her. "I have been waiting to meet you since decades before Anansi had foretold your birth. We are the Galactic alliance of Spider-Men, protectors of over one hundred thousand worlds and we shall follow your every order, my Queen." Father Spider finished as the Spider-Men cheered. Again, stunned beyond belief, Adriana could only shakily nod her head.

"Well, safe to say she won." Kiden deadpanned as the criminals under her control entered the area.

"Just what kind of fight is about to happen?" Talon muttered in disbelief. It took a while for everyone to regain their motor skills and Soon Mayday approached Mary Jane who had been speaking to Silver and Natasha. Mary Jane stooped mid-sentence when she noticed the brunette.

"Mayday…" Mary Jane began sadly, not even knowing where to begin, while Silver and Natasha looked on in confusion. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you…if I had been stronger-"

"Stop, mom-different universe." Mayday added when the two assassins looked as if something exploded in front of them. "You couldn't have stopped it, I chose to take the blow and besides I'm alive and better than ever. Plus my new job is much safer than Spider-girl ever was. You just did my version of you a huge favor." Mayday chuckled making Mary Jane smile weakly despite the situation.

"I can't even remember my pregnancy, and hell you're not even _my _daughter, but seeing you die...hurt. It hurt _a lot. _Despite what you say, I'll probably never forgive myself." Mary Jane said sadly.

"Well you're going to have to get over that soon." Mayday said with a small smile. "You see, I've always been sort of a rebel at heart-I blame you- so as soon as I found myself suddenly bound by rules concerning my new powers, the first thing I did was bend them to the point of breaking them."

"What are you getting at Mayday?" MJ said as she suddenly began to feel uneasy for some inexplicable reason while the two assassins looked on in confusion.

"There are limits to how much a Madame Web can interfere with people's lives. These limits apply to everyone, but us. We can interfere with our own lives as much as we want." Mayday explained. "We we're desperate for a savior earlier so…I went back in time before your idiotic deal with Mephisto. I switched myself with another baby that had died that day and resurrected myself. I left her on another earth to be trained for a few years so she could help out." With that Mayday stopped talking and quietly stepped to the side where MJ saw a young red haired girl talking to Julia.

May stopped talking when she felt someone staring at her. Time seemed to slow as May turned around and met her mother's eyes. Both of them looked at each other in shock and May even swallowed nervously.

"Dear lord…" Natasha whispered in morbid fascination as Silver tried to form a sentence but failed horribly so she settled for just watching how the scene played out.

"Let me introduce you to May Parker." Mayday finally spoke up. "_Your _daughter." MJ dropped her sword in shock.

_*Clang!*_

"M-mom?" May asked weakly as she approached them nervously. MJ had absolutely no recollection of the girl whatsoever. She was already a teenager for crying out loud. Despite all of this there was no denying the resemblance she had with Mayday or the feelings that were rushing through her body.

It was those feelings that possessed her to nod her head as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I-it's me." MJ managed to get out before she found herself in a bone-crushing embrace that she returned whole heartedly. "I'm so sorry-"

"Mom, I…." May couldn't even finish her sentence and just settled for crying into her mother's neck. After a moment the sound of choppers rung throughout the area, looking up they could see three black helicopters entering the area.

"Took her long enough." Natasha stated dryly as Viper open the door and leapt out of the chopper. Flipping a few times, Crimson Viper landed perfectly on her feet.

"Just what the hell is going on here!?" Viper asked incredulously while the helicopters landed. Groups of men and women covered in black combat armor carrying assault rifles on their back spilled out of the air crafts.

"Funny you should mention hell…" Silver trailed off.

"Stop. I don't wanna know." Viper sighed. "Who's the kid and why isn't Sonja out right now?"

"That's apparently Mary Jane's daughter." Black Widow answered before turning to MJ. "As for why Sonja isn't out, I have no idea."

"When we get back to Emora, we have to begin construction on a memorial. Sonja…didn't make it through this. I'll explain the rest later." MJ said while the women looked at her in horror.

"Shit! This is worse than I thought." Viper said angrily. May was about to question who Sonja was when suddenly she and every other spider hero snapped their heads towards Adriana.

_["Listen because I am not repeating myself. I understand many of you do not know me and I understand that those of you that do have no reason to trust me, but I ask you to put that aside for today. Why? Because we all have something or someone we love above everything and if we don't fight together they'll be destroyed by that monster."] _Adriana began seriously as she thought of her daughter and Peter.

Ben thought about his brothers and Aunt May.

Miles thought about his parents.

Jessica thought about her Aunt May, Gwen, and MJ

May thought about her long lost parents.

Kaine thought about Annabelle and Aracely. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Aracely is a young Mexican girl Kaine saved from a shipping container. Her powers are unknown at the time but she appears to be a powerful telepath. Her very psychic presence** **struck fear in Rachel, Jean, and Kid Omega.)**

Ero thought about her team mates, siblings, Aunt Amy, everyone else dear to Peter, and her daughter.

As the spider heroes thought of their loved ones, Adriana continued.

_["For today, I've linked our minds I've combined everyone will share one incredibly powerful Spider-sense to give us complete omnipresence. Today you will fight like you never have before, and tomorrow after we win, we can get on with our lives."]_ Adriana finished getting thoughts of agreement from the spiders.

**-3 Hours Later-**

It was night and we now find Dr. Strange frowning as he looked at the pillar of energy.

"If what you said was correct then we have only a small window of opportunity to defeat him." The Sorcerers Supreme said as he turned to the black haired Madame Web. "His dark influence can be felt throughout the entire galaxy and it's only getting stronger. He's not just absorbing the Web…he's trying to bring Hell to earth. As soon as he frees himself thousands upon thousands of demons will be released."

"It's fine, he'll be arrogant and that's when those six can fight him. The forces we've gathered will defeat the demons." Jessica explained easily.

"Mephisto has tied himself into existence itself." Stephen said as he shook his head. "This Web is truly a power beyond even my understanding. It's pure energy that much is obvious yet it has no magical properties. What exactly is it?"

"That's a question not even Anansi can answer. It's just always been there, growing in power and eventually gaining some sort of sentience." Jessica sighed. "The only thing known for sure that it is about as old as _The One Above All_. Mephisto can't even fathom just how much power he truly has at his disposal which is why those six have to fight him as soon as they can."

"You know, you never say defeat when it comes to them going against Mephisto." Stephen said suddenly with narrowed eyes. "It's as if you think they will be defeated."

"I'm not just thinking it, I'm _praying _for it." Jessica muttered as she turned to face the army that practically tripled over time. Deadpool had gathered the visitors who came from the other universe for the tournament. The vampires all gathered behind Jubilee as they basked in the moonlight. The mutants-minus the still comatose Magik- had stuck behind Talon who was trying to calm the raging souls in her body. The remainders of New York's criminals were behind Kiden and SHIELD plus more of the Avengers were behind Carol. The Spiders stood ready to fight behind The Queen. May and Father Spider were both in front of the group and behind Adriana. All of them were behind Mary Jane who glared up at the pillar.

"Mary Jane, my people may not be able to fight for more than few hours. The sun light will kill most of them instantly." Jubilee said making MJ nod.

"Then we'll have to be quick." MJ said before closing her eyes when she Jessica sent her a telepathic message about Stephen's discovery. "They will be busy fighting demons, so that leaves the six of us to deal with Mephisto." MJ said as she turned to the other five women who bore a gem. "Kiden, you control time, you'll be our medic. Reverse any wound that is inflicted on us. Jubilee, you have defense." Jubilee was quite content with her role seeing how unpredictable her gem could be. According to Dr. Strange her need to have her side win unconsciously made her gem manipulate reality to the point where a majority of the Avengers couldn't enter the city to help out Captain America and the other Avengers they fought. "Adriana, just how strong are you compared to when you tried to take over New York?"

"Much stronger." The Queen said making MJ nod.

"You'll keep him busy then. Carol and Talon, you two will be with me and inflict the most damage." Carol nodded but Talon looked unsure. "Listen, I know you are very apprehensive about your new power but if there was ever a chance to control it it's now."

"Your mind isn't shattered this time Laura, you can handle it." Jubilee reassured her mate making the feral nod.

_***CRACK!***_

They all looked up to see a large crimson hand break through the pillar as flames began to engulf the city. In the distance they could hear the cries of demons in the distance.

"Get ready!" Mary Jane shouted as she turned to the assembled forces. "Your orders are simple; anything in front of us dies!" MJ commanded before glaring at the large form of Mephisto that landed in the middle of the city. MJ's armor ripped apart as the Witchblade covered her. Her wing ripped free as the armor continued to cover here as it felt Mephisto's power while her eyes shone a bright red. Her Hyrkanian blade and her vibranium sword appeared in her hands as metallic horns appeared on the side of her head.

"When the hell could she do that!?" Viper whispered harshly ad Natasha and Silver shook their heads just as perplexed as her. Talon was surrounded in darkness as the blue eyes monster was once again standing in her place. She clenched her fists and nodded her head when she realized that she was in complete control. Black pooled in in Jubilee's eyes as her wings ripped free. Carol transformed into Binary while Adriana's eyes seemed to have been replaced by golden flames as she smirked.

"Are…are you praying right now?" Jubilee questioned as she turned to Kiden. "I didn't think you were a religious person."

"I'm not, but if I'm going to face the damned devil, or at least the closest thing to it that I ever want to see, I figure now is as good as time as to repent." Kiden said dryly as she performed the sign of the cross before stepping on her glider.

"_**FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE GOING AGAINST!" **_Mephisto boomed as he flapped his wings sending a large gust of a wind towards them. _**"YOU CAN NOT COMPREHEND MY POWER!"**_

"**Power?"** MJ repeated as she glared at him. **"I **_**am**_** power!" **MJ shouted as she blasted off towards him.

**BGM: Guren no Yumiya- Shingeki no Kyojin Opening OR War-Sick Puppies you choose.**

"Don't fuck up!" Kiden called back to her followers before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Our redemption starts today!" Jubilee shouted as she flew away while the vampires blurred away in bursts of speed.

"Need a lift?" Ero questioned Adriana making the Queen scoff.

"Don't be daft, there's a reason I'm your Queen." Adriana said simply before leaping high into the air web-zipping through the destroyed buildings at speeds Ero had never thought of reaching before.

"_If she could do that, why the hell did she make me carry her everywhere?" _Ero wondered with wide eyes before following after her with the other Spiders.

"_**Don't die." **_Talon advised before teleporting away.

"Avengers, Assemble!" Binary shouted before blasting off at light speed.

"**DIE-*BOOOOM*!" **Mephisto was cut off as Carol reappeared in front of him and drew first blood with a powerful punch that made him stumble back slightly. She didn't stop there as she continued to fly forward until she circled the very planet and reappeared in front of him again and delivered a second blow. She repeated this countless times as he was knocked back more and more from each blow. Having enough of this, Mephisto released a large fire ball from his mouth.

"_**Stop!" **_Kiden shouted as the fire ball froze in midair. _**"Rewind!" **_The fireball suddenly reversed and slammed back into Mephisto's face much to his fury. The devil went to swipe at her only to find his arm cut off when MJ flew passed him. The red-head circled behind him and with a sonic boom, she blew forward and slammed both of her blades to the back of his neck both creating large gashes as he was force to his knee. Adriana was high in the air when she began to descend upon him. She held her sides in pain as she transformed into the same form she had when she tried to take over New York before she slammed two of her massive spider legs into the back of his head sending it flying off as each of her four eyes burned a bright gold.

_***THOOOOOM!***_

The ground shook from the force of her landing.

**-Meanwhile; A few blocks away-**

"Holy shit! Is that Queenie?" Juri questioned incredulously as she, Chun-Li, and Cammy fought hordes and hordes of hell spawn as flames danced around them.

"Yup, she was a royal pain in the ass to fight too!" Kaine shouted as he swung by and kicked a hellhound high into the air where Ero landed on it and drove her stingers through its side as the ground continued to erupt with flaming geysers. "So did she look like that when your daughter was conceived?"

"Up yours Kaine! You still owe me a drink for getting that stick as far out of her ass as I have." Ero muttered as she flipped him off. A large flaming behemoth attempted to ram Captain America who blocked the attack with his shield. While Steve kept it busy, Miles landed on its back and grabbed its head with his hands making it scream in pain before collapsing. Cap wasted no time and rammed his shield into its neck and successfully beheaded the demon splattering blood on both him and Miles.

"Gross man!" Miles shouted as he looked at his costume before shaking his head. "Good team work though."

"Back at you soldier." Captain America said as Miles raised a fist.

"We cool?" Miles questioned as Steve chuckled and bumped his fist. As this was going on Anya took down two flaming bats before six more began circling her. Each of the bats was quickly shot down by repulsor blast from Iron Man.

["So still think I'm not a hero?"] Iron Man questioned as Anya panted before smirking up at him.

"You're on your way kid." Anya quipped before swinging away.

["Kid?"] Iron Man repeated to himself in shock before following after her. Natasha shot down a few humanoid looking demons with her gauntlets while Hawkeye stood behind her taking a few out with his spare bow.

"All I'm saying is did you really have to electrocute me?" Clint questioned sounding annoyed.

"You should take it as a compliment that I didn't try to fight fair with you." Black Widow said as she suddenly black flipped in front of him and caught one of the demons' head between her legs before cracking its neck.

"Somehow I'm not sure which would be worse." Clint sighed. Far away even the canon-fodder was bonding!

"All I'm asking is if you sparkle." A brunette gang member said as he shot at a few demons while a no named vampire ripped their heads off before glaring at him viciously.

"Damn it Dave! Quit antagonizing the fucking vampires! I don't want to be lunch!" A brunette woman shouted angrily.

**-With the Queens-**

A second body suddenly sprung from the back of Mephisto and screamed in outrage.

"_**YOU DARE OPPOSE-*SCHTIK!*"**_Mephisto looked down in confusion as Talon suddenly blasted through his chest. The feral recovered in air and raised her hands towards him, engulfing him in fire.

"Now I see why Spidey always did that, it's surprisingly useful." Binary said after throwing the feral. Four large molten spikes sprung from the ground and stabbed into Mephisto.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be angry." Jubilee mused as she raised a hand at Mephisto before charging her pyro kinetic energy. The Queen maneuvered behind him and held in a choke hold. Mephisto opened his mouth just as MJ flew into it. He tried to slam it closed but MJ held it up with one hand as her gem shone brightly. She glared as fire began to form in his mouth but it was quickly extinguish by Kiden. Gritting her teeth MJ _leapt_ down his throat making as the onlookers looked on in shock.

"_What the hell are you doing!?" _Adriana sent to MJ telepathically.

["I'm grabbing Peter and Octavius before he can finish absorbing their power! Stand back!"] MJ sent back making the Queen push the devil away from her.

"_**HMPH, THAT'S ONE FOOL GONE." **_ Mephisto shouted before raising a hand towards Talon. _**"AND YOU…YOU FEAR HELL DON'T YOU? HOW ABOUT I SEND YOU SO FAR DEEP THAT YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT!" **_The ground under Talon shattered as a flame shot up and engulfed her before quickly closing.

"Laura!" Jubilee shouted before a large rumbling could be heard. The ground reopened as Darkchilde flew out with her arm around Talon. She sat the feral down as she glared at Mephisto. _"Magik saved Laura? Not that I'm ungrateful but why?"_

"_**You…you're the one reason my power sent her to hell, I can feel it." **_The pissed of mutant muttered making Mephisto chuckled.

"_**AND WHAT OF IT? I GAVE YOU POWER, BE GRATEFUL WHELP." **_Darkchilde seethed at his audacity.

"_**I do not appreciate being used, especially not to hurt her!"**_ Darkchilde roared as she teleported and reappeared on his shoulder before ramming her soul blade through his eye.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Kiden questioned in confusion as she landed next to Jubilee. Talon sighed sadly as she approached them.

"_**When I lost control…I wanted to hurt her for sending me to hell even if it was accident, but at the same time reward her for this power. So I destroyed her free will to make her my servant. I destroyed her mind and remade it how I saw fit. I wanted to make and use her as a weapon the same way that I was used; I thought it was poetic justice." **_Talon explained making both Kiden and Jubilee wince, Jubilee more so as she recalled Magik's screams when Talon had caught her. From Mephisto's shoulder the mutant leapt away when she felt a surge of magic. When she landed she turned to see a large crimson seal explode from the devils midsection while MJ slashed fee from his stomach with Peter and Octavius under each of her arms as she was drenched in blood.

"**Finish it!" **MJ ordered as Gae Bolg fired upwards assaulting Mephisto with countless crimson needles as he writhed in pain.

"_**STOP!" **_Kiden shouted as she made the devil's body freeze. "I love my powers!"

"_**KNEEL!"**_ Adriana ordered as she released her most powerful sonic screech from behind him as Talon teleported in front of him. Talon shuddered as she felt the souls inside her move restlessly.

"_**Just…DIE!"**_ Talon shouted before releasing a devastating sonic roar that was backed by one million screams of anger. The two shouts probably could have been heard across the country, if not the planet.

Blackbolt would have been proud, but not impressed. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Listen I'm not even going to waste my time with a breakdown with this OP as hell character. He can planet bust with his voice. Just know that.)**

"_**Grand Finale!" **_Jubilee shouted as she released a powerful stream of energy. Binary flew up and brought her hands together and released the strongest wave of energy she could muster.

"_**AHHHH!" **_Binary roared as she put everything she had into the attack.

**-Space-**

A beam of flaming energy could be seen leaving the planet and shooting out into the vast darkness of space, grazing the moon as it did so.

**BGM: END**

**-New York-**

"Did…did they do it?" Rachel questioned tiredly as Storm and Logan finished off a few demons in their area. Jean panted as she fell on her real.

"I don't know, but I don't see any more demons spawning. We need to finish the ones that are still hangin' around." Wolverine said seriously before raising an eyebrow at Jean. "Why are you so tired? I thought you controlled the phoenix?"

"I did, but it still hasn't had the chance to reform after my last fight. Alpha took a lot out of me." Jean answered weakly. "Speaking of Alpha, who's that?" Jean questioned as she gestured to Andy who had been flying around the city making sure that everyone made it out alive. He could pretty much kill all of the demons with a punch so spent his time protecting them as he had faith that the six women could deal with Mephisto.

"That was her boyfriend; she apparently gave the kid her power." Wolverine answered as she nodded her head sadly.

"She didn't make it." Jean murmured making the feral shake his head.

"No, but I heard she put up a hell of a fight considering she won in the end. Don't stress over it kid, there wasn't much you could do." Wolverine said knowingly.

**-With the Queens-**

"Is it over?"Jubilee questioned as her sclera became white again.

"His body completely disintegrated." Kiden said as she fell to her rear and just stared at the large scorch mark in shock before she turned to an exhausted Binary. "Overkill much?"

"Heh, at least now I know that I don't need hardly as much energy as I thought I did to use this form." Binary said as she willed herself to revert back into Captain Marvel. The darkness surrounding Talon shattered like glass before she crashed to her knees. She was surprised her costume wasn't destroyed but guessed Jubilee had something to do with it when she made it. She glanced over to Mary Jane whom was standing above Peter and Octavius while blood dripped from her armor and weapons.

"Someone break his legs." Talon said as she gestured to Octavius. "In case he wakes up and tries to escape before we can fix this. Kiden or I can heal him later." MJ nodded and swiftly slammed her foot down on both of his knees in quick succession. The queen knelt down before her large body began to collapse revealing her nude human body standing inside the remains. Her molted body began to disintegrate but before she could say anything a rumbling alerted her and she turned around to see a colossal spider racing towards her. The Spider quickly reverted back into Alice who hugged her tightly and cried. Adriana's eye twitched slightly as she tried to free herself from the death grip.

"See I told you some people find you likable." Ero said as she swung into the area. Adriana was going to retort when suddenly she, Ero, and Alice all froze. The six queens held their heads in pain as their gems shone brightly sending them crashing down.

"D-Damn…it's not over yet." The Queen winced out as she broke into a cold sweat. She looked up into the sky in terror as she saw a large face glaring down at them. "Removing them caused the energy he had already absorbed to be released!"

**-Space-**

Mephisto held the planet of Earth in his right hand and looked down impassively.

"_**YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME YOU FOOLISH WORMS." **_Mephisto said simply. _**"YOU'VE ATTACKED YOUR GOD AND NOW YOU WILL DIE."**_ Mephisto said as his colossal eyes burned a bright gold before he slowly closed his hand.

**-Earth-**

All across the planet people watched in shock as a large shadow was cast over everything in sight. This was it. After all of the Armageddons they had survived, they were finally about to be crushed.

**-New York-**

Peter looked up at the closing hand with tears pouring from his eyes as Octavius twitched in pain.

"_This is it…this is how it ends, we're all going to die and it's my fault. Everyone...I'm sorry."_

The Queens screamed in pain as their gems shone with such an intensity that Ero had to shield her eyes. Then as one they all disappeared in different colored flashes that matched the color of their respective gems.

**-Temple of the Great Weaver-**

"We've lost haven't we? We're about to die." Felicia asked incredulously making as Taran shook her head as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"No I can finally read the ending, the true Nemesis will save us all."

**-?-**

"_Am I really about to die this time?" _Peter wondered as he looked around at the plain of nothing. _"Of course I am. Nothing can save this time. I really screwed up."_

_**Is that so?**_

"What? Who's there?" Peter questioned as he looked around frantically.

_**Have you learned nothing? Your bonds will always save you. The love you share between those you care for can create miracles.**_

"How could they possibly help me in this situation!?" Peter asked angrily making the feminine voice chuckle.

_**I've always been alone, I had all of the power I could ever hope for at my fingertips yet in the end I could do nothing. The loneliness caused me to grow cold, to hate life, and hate it so much that I attempted to destroy myself. But because of my actions, fate decided to punish me…so I didn't die. **_The voice said making Peter widen his eyes as he listened to the tale._** I was frozen for eternity while I watched people use my power selfishly…but then a miracle happened…**_

"What happened?" Peter asked honestly curious as he could tell that there was a lesson somewhere in the story.

_**Your love saved me. Your love destroyed my loneliness and helped me see the light. While it's true that to control all of the web's bonds your mind AND body are needed…only your heart is required to draw strength from your own bonds. Believe in them…in us…and you can still save everyone.**_

_***FLASH***_

Peter looked around in shock as he was surrounded by Mary Jane, Carol, Adriana, Talon, Jubilee, and Kiden. Their apparently nude bodies were all shining in a bright light as a golden web line shot from their chests and into Peter. The four brightest web-lines were from MJ, Carol, Talon, and Adriana while weaker ones came from Jubilee and Kiden; both of them had a second much bright line connecting them to Talon. All of their irises were shining the same color as their respective gems.

_**Believe in them and they will lead me to victory.**_

Peter nodded his head and gazed at them seriously.

"I'm counting on you, all of you. Everyone's life depends on you. I know if it's you all you can defeat him…" Peter trailed off as he turned to a surprised Adriana with a small smile. "I still think you're crazy, but I still believe in you." Peter said and despite herself, the Queen shook her head with a small smile. "Now show him why hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!"

**-Above Earth-**

**BGM: Eihwaz (Vocals) - Cosmic Break Soundtrack OR Set The World On FIre- Black Veil Brides**

"_**WHAT!?" **_Mephisto wondered as he felt someone grab his wrist. Turning around he came face to face with a gorgeous purple skinned woman who had bright yellow eyes. She was garbed in a white and gold armor and had on a pair of gold and blue arm guards. Just under both of her shoulders was a golden band. Framing her face were long black locks made of pure darkness that melded in to the darkness of space and on her head was a golden crown that had each of the six infinity gems in it.

**(LIAG Breakdown: Super quick edition: Nemesis is the being that split into the infinity gems. She can virtually do anything.)**

"_**N-NO….YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!" **_Mephisto roared before he was met with a vicious punch to the face. He didn't know precisely when he stopped flying from the blow, but he did know that Nemesis was already there and rammed elbow into his face sending him flying down into the endless voiced of space.

"_**Let me show you what happens when you cross infinity itself."**_ Nemesis said as the space gem shone brightly as she suddenly teleported and reappeared under Mephisto. Next the Power gem shone as she grabbed him and slammed him down upon her knee viciously ripping him in half. Mephisto used his wings to fly away and abandon his lower half.

"_**I CONTROL DIMENSIONS THEMSELVES! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU!" **_Mephisto roared as he raised his hands and whipped them down. Mephisto smirked as he attempted to slam Earth 1610 into Earth 616. The reality gem shone brightly as Nemesis raised her hands and gritted her teeth slightly as she ceased the alternate universe's movement and separate the two universes relatively easily with minimum damage. Mephisto glared at the sight. _**"YOU WHO TRIED TO THROW AWAY SUCH POWER DON'T DESRVE IT! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS!? THEY DON'T CONCERN YOU!" **_Mephisto shouted as he created a ball of pure hell fire that easily dwarfed him and fired it at her.

"_**They concern me in more ways than you could ever hope to imagine." **_Nemesis stated coldly as the time gem shone making the ball freeze in its tracts before slamming back into him.

_***FA-BOOOOOOOOOM***_

"_**IMPOSSIBLE…I WAS SO CLOSE!" **_Mephisto said as his body burned while the mind gem shone next on her crown. Mephisto suddenly screamed as he felt his mind being ripped asunder. Nemesis grabbed him by his neck while the soul gem shined brightly and proceeded to rip out his very soul. The soul screamed in agony before she clenched her fist tightly making it explode destroying it easily. The soul didn't go back Hell, Limbo, Heaven, or any other after life…it was simply destroyed. All in all it was ironic, if Mephisto had just kept his end of the deal with Mary Jane and left Peter alone he'd still be ruling his realm in Hell. The gems shone brightly as she raised her hands towards Earth.

**-New York-**

"Sir we're getting reports that the casualties caused by Alpha are coming back to life!" Coulson shouted making Nick smirk to himself as he gazed up at the sky with his one eye.

"Well I'll be damned."

**-With Nemesis-**

**BGM: END**

**-?-**

"Okay, that kicked ass." Carol said simply making them laugh, hell even Adriana smirked a little at it. Peter turned to the side when he saw a more human sized Nemesis walking towards them.

"_**Now do you see the power of your bonds?"**_ Nemesis questioned and all Peter could do was nod numbly. Nemesis smiled before pulling him in for a kiss making the rest of the women gape at him.

"Seriously webs? Am I the only one immune to you?" Jubilee asked in shock. Kiden turned to her and blinked owlishly as she raised her hand. "You don't count, you were in a coma." Kiden put her hand down.

"_**Thanks to your love, I finally know what it feels like to live but I no longer have a true body. Take care of these women." **_ Nemesis said as she gestured to MJ, Talon, Carol, and Adriana before turning to the feral. _**"And you take care of those two. As long as you six have part of me inside of you I will be content. Consider it…payment for my help." **_ Nemesis finished with a smile. _**Now it's time to return back to your planet so you can get your body back."**_

"Wait can't you just fix this for him?" Carol question in confusion.

"_**This is something he has to do on his own. I see the future and this is for the best."**_

"I wouldn't be me if it was that lucky I suppose." Peter sighed before he looked up to her. "One favor though, it's about a planet we passed. I barely managed to recognize it but it's very similar to one a…friend told me about. I kind of want to do something there first you know? while I still have the opportunity. I want to make something right on behalf of my planet." Nemesis smiled as she knew what he meant.

"_**That can be arranged…"**_

**-Later Back on Earth-**

A much smaller Nemesis landed in front of a group of gaping individuals. Even the vampires that were now hiding in the shadows could be seen gaping at her. Nemesis blinked at seeing so many people blatantly staring at her as if she were some sort of goddess-never mind. Remembering an earth custom she picked up from her vessels' memories, she waved slowly.

"_**Hi?" **_ Nemesis said or more like asked before separating into the six women as Peter opened his eyes. Ero shook her head before collapsing as the past few days finally took its toll on her body. Jubilee quickly made a blanket for the still nude Adriana while Sue approached with the Golden Octobot in her hand.

"He said this would get him back into his body." Sue said answering their unasked question as she sent a slight glare at her husband, who had the decency to look away.

"T-Th-ank Y-You…H-urry." Peter wheezed out. "R-Robyn Do-I-it…"

["Right away Mr. Spider-Man! It's finally time to have justice!"] Robyn shouted as she hacked the Octobot and ran towards Peter. She placed a tentacle on the side of his neck as May sat a shouting Octavius next to him. The little bot smacked him with one of its tentacles and told him to shut up before stabbing Octavius in the neck as well. Both Peter and Otto gasped before going silent.

"What's going on? Why aren't they waking up?" May questioned apprehensively. She got her answer when Rachel stepped forward.

"Octavius is resisting to the swap and Spider-Man is too weak to just switch with him. They're fighting for dominance." Rachel answered.

"Can you do something?" Talon questioned making her shake her head sadly.

"Any interference with a foreign mind may disturb the process. It's entirely up to Spider-Man to be able to push Octavius out." Rachel sighed. "Not even Adriana could help seeing as right now she's too inexperienced with true telepathy. All we can do now is wait." Rachel finished making many of them frown.

"Yo boss, that shit was crazy!" One of the young gang members shouted gaining Kiden's attention. "Fighting all up in space and shit…"

"You saw that?" Kiden questioned incredulously.

"Yo, we all did!" The gang member said enthusiastically. "Like the sky turned into some sort of big ass TV." Miles away, Rebuff smirked to herself.

"Well how about that? Oh well go help out the civvies, let them know you got their back, it'll help us in the long run." Kiden ordered making the criminals groan. "Hey, the buildings are destroyed, that means free shit." That got their attention as they all quickly ran off. She may have said that, but the main reason was for none of them could get a get angle to see Spider-Man's face and she decided to take initiative for once in her life and get them away from the area. Tatiana walked up to her and handed her a cane. "You know you are _really _late with this right?" Kiden sighed making Tatiana bow her head as she explained that she took a wrong turn.

"So…what are we going to do about them and their gems? You know that much power…" Tony trailed off as the Queens glared at him. Seeing the resistance, Steve seemed to age as he turned to the armored Avenger.

"Son…just _don't_."

**To be continued…**

**Next Chapter: Act V: To Dare To Live…**

**Talon: 90%**

**Chun-Li: 80%**

**Spider-Man: .5%**

**Death Count: 15**

**-OMAKE-**

**-Fiji-**

Rebuff was sipping on a coconut in a bikini as Wanda continued to gape at her after witnessing the fight between Nemesis and Mephisto. Frowning when her drink was empty, Rebuff leaned over and grabbed Wanda's drink from her stunned hands and began to drink.

"Now, aren't you glad we went on vacation?"

Wanda still stared at her in disbelief.

_*RING*_

Rebuff frowned when her phone rang and quickly answered it.

"Hello-"

["BLOODY HELL, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"] Her assistant back at her lab at her headquarters, Lexie, roared sending her crashing to her ass. ["The boss has paper work up his ass! You know if you're trying to get into his pants this is the wrong fucking way to do it! Damn It-of all the unmitigated gall-"]

_*CLICK!*_

"Fuck them, I'm on vacation." Rebuff muttered as she got back to her seat. Yeah her boss would probably kill her one day, but hey at least she'd go down drunk and happy.

**-OMAKE END-**

**-Omake 2- **

**What if? Spider-Man in the Avenger's movie take two. (Credit to Lord Edric for Idea)**

"I have an army!" Loki shouted making Spider-Man chuckled as he closed his cell phone.

"Oh really? That's cute." Spider-Man drawled as a large black Spider-shaped space craft floated of New York.

No one know what happened that day…

…But Loki now had Arachnophobia.

**END**

**Also Quick shoutout to Princess Alexandria, if you like femlsash or just plain good old story telling her fics are amazing. I taught myself how to write fiction from her stories and she's the reason i even got interested in Marvel Fanfiction. I give credit where credit is due.**

**Review time, and holy shit I got a lot!**

**Malix2: Saw both of those shows bro and I understand how you feel, glad you could catch up!**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Thanks I try.**

**Whytry7: Thanks! It always pleases me to know I can entertain comic fans!**

**Wiggles-n-stuff: Nice I'll have to use it one day. Glad I could make a believer out of you!**

**Crow667: I'll do my best.**

**Dracconnis: Will do!**

**Desuka Kira: Thanks for the heads up, but I had a plan for that already. Still I really appreciate it, like I said I research I don't have the funds to buy nearly as many comics as I want.**

**Hishin Trueflame: lol I completely understand you, when it comes to the Naruto section there are very few fics that pull off a harem without being cliché, mine is pure crack in my Naruto fic and even now I feel like going back and redoing it. The main reason I had a Harem for this fic is because there are so many different pairings people like that I decided to put him in an open relationship. Harems are really just another preference like femslash or slash. In my opinion anyway. As for the music, like I said I don't find music to fit the scene, I write the scene to fit the music.**

**XxNeo-ChanxX: Lol thanks I tried to make Phantom memorable. Also how does it feel to be a winner?**

**T-Biggz: A woman should be as OP as they can get if they're going to be with this Spider-Man by the end of this fic.**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: Thanks for the review and yeah I'm counting villains. Kiden and Jubilee's connection with Peter actually foreshadows how he's going to gain some power later.**

**Silent Envoy: I appreciate the longer review, and I completely understand the no pity thing lol. That comment made me laugh.**

**Darkcloud02: Hope you enjoyed this update.**

**AthanMortis: All good things must come to an end I'm afraid. I'll miss working on this fic that's for sure.**

**Gianxtrem: I'll try!**

**Coppa-Cola: Don't worry the Spiders will hurt him for you.**

**Ant Crown: Thanks for the idea.**

**Ckies****: Believe it! And yeah such a tragic love story.**

**N7-SlayerD: Looks like Ock found out the hard way. And my hat goes off to you for your service to your country.**

**Batamut: That was a nice guess, I'll give you that. Might make a What if for that later.**

**Mercwiththemouth: Lol thank you for the review, I hope I made things better!**

**Arsao Tome: Too many forms to count.**

**Dragonskyt: Everyone knows Deadpool is the true hero of this tale.**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Thanks I tried, I normally do humor but I love expanding my horizons and seeing just how far my talent goes.**

**Gravitate: The women alone are scary but he still had his bros helping too, he can't lose!**

**Remnant of the Thirteen Primes: The reason for the realism is because I once read a manga called Arachnid, and it was about an assassin that fought like a spider. It was interesting seeing her get through everything using abilities a spider would, and inspired me to use realism.**

**John Doe: Lol Johnny will and Logan will be the ring bearer.**

**Superemopowerz: already explained that, so thank you for the review!**

**Arrankor: You'll get your mind battle just you wait –evil laugh-**

**AlphaO: Hey a review is a review cliché or not! And thanks I enjoyed this story the most, it really allowed me to dabble in various genres.**

**Sh8ad8ow: Hope you enjoyed what Deadpool was up to.**

**The Astonishing Spider-Fan: Oh the irony! And thanks for the review!**

**AJ Katon: Thanks, and it's funny cause I was watching Game of Thrones when I finished writing that chap.**

**Roughstar333: Loki's daughter, and honestly id have to go recount to be honest.**

**AJ Lexie: Trust me you won't regret it, this is my best fic.**

**Fablesrogue: Hope you enjoyed this as aswell and yes, fuck Magneto. **

**Lord Edric: Thanks for the review and the idea! As for how the convo switched, Octavius used that as a way to escape.**

**Z2010Deadmeat: There's nothing he can do, he can't fight as well as they can, can't take as much damage as Peter, and he has nowhere to make some new tech.**

**TheStorySearcher: Lol thanks for the compliment!**

**Krikanalo: I wrote, wrote, wrote, like I did this time.**

**Tokero6294: Don't worry I care bro, I care-manly tears-**

**Kylerocks01: Lol I may have gotten a LITTLE carried away last time XD thanks for the review!**

**Le Chasseur: You know I'm finally starting to believe that, I thought I was barely average but apparently people like what I write. Thanks for the review!**

**j14agent: Lol like I said switching tabs every few minutes would ruin this fic's quality I use the facts to save everyone some time. Thanks for the review!**

**ScallierMetal: Looks like a lot of people have, I never expected to get this many reviews for a chapter and they're all from people with accounts!**

**The Uncanny X-Fan: Thanks, I thought so too.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	28. Act V

**WOOOOOOT I Broke 600 reviews and 400k words!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man sorry. I'm so sorry. –cries-**

**Talon: 90%**

**Chun-Li: 80%**

**Spider-Man: .5%**

**Chapter 27: Act V: To Dare to Live**

**-Peter's Mindscape-**

Peter and Otto glared at each other in the city of New York as rain poured heavily. They were alone in the desolate city and both realized that this would be their final confrontation.

"You're too weak to defeat me you ignoramus!" Octavius shouted. He was now back to his normal body before it became diseased ridden. His pudgy face was scrunched up in a nasty scowl as he glared at Peter from behind his glasses while his metallic arms whipped around viciously.

"I may be too weak, but I have no choice! I will defeat you, because the difference between me and you is obvious. It's not that you're ugly as hell, but that you're alone! That will be your downfall!" Peter shouted as the forms of his allies began forming behind him. Octavius sneered at the sight.

"How sure are you of that? You saw how easily they believed me!" Octavius shouted as he pointed at the Avengers who suddenly shattered like glass. "Can you really trust them? And even if you can, we both know it will be YOUR weakness that will lead to all of their deaths! You will always fail everyone eventually!" Octavius said sinisterly knowing full well he was playing on Peter's insecurities. Peter grimaced as his allies suddenly shattered simultaneously. "You are too weak to lead your friends to any sort of victory. With my superior mind there is no hope for you to beat either me…" Otto trailed off with a grin. "Or my Sinister Six!" Peter glared at him as the Sinister Six appeared behind him.

"How sure are _you _of that? We both know I don't even need allies to take you down or your lackeys! Why? Because…" Peter trailed off as he grabbed his face before ripping it off causing blood to fly out as a Spider-Man mask was revealed to be underneath it. "I'm the _Amazing _Spider-Man!" Peter declared as he stood in his classic red and blue costume. Otto glared viciously as Peter web-zipped towards them.

The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six.

Peter had beaten them before and he could do it again.

Too much was at stake.

**-Outside-**

"This isn't good; Spider-Man's mind isn't strong enough." Rachel said with a glare before she shook her in confusion. "Even being exhausted it shouldn't be this weak…it's as if only half of him were there."

"So what do we do?" Captain America questioned with a frown.

_*SNICKT!*_

"We get ready." Talon stated coldly as she released her talons. "Octavius is _not _walking away from this one."

"You can't kill the man, his legs are broken we can just lock him up in the Raft. Death is not the answer, soldier." Captain America said as his frown deepened.

"Lock him up in the Raft? He'll only be there until he decides to break out again." Talon said as she shook her head. "No I'll kill him and then I'll take his soul. Not many people tend to stay dead anymore but I'll make sure he does." Talons said coldly. Everyone tensed prepared for another conflict as Steve and Laura held each other's stare.

"This isn't how Avengers do thing Talon-"

"_Fuck _the Avengers." Talon interrupted fiercely. "You think I still want to be a member after this? If I have to follow either you or Tony we'll all end up dead eventually. Heroes are supposed to fight villains, strange how it's mainly been hero against hero lately. I've done my research. Hulk's rampage, Civil War, this, how much more destruction are you 'heroes' going to cause? You just make the situation worse!"

"Laura calm down-"Tony tried but was cut off by a glare.

"No I won't! The war between the Avengers and the X-Men was quite possibly the single biggest waste of time in history!" Talon bit out as she pointed at Jean. "The X-Men got the Phoenix anyway only now they have even fewer people that could have helped if she loses control. What the hell was the point!? They had more experience with Jean plus they had Rachel! What did you expect to do? Answer me! What could you have fucking done with the Phoenix!" Talon questioned finally fed up with the idiocy around her as she glared at him. "Captain I appreciate you saving me from SHIELD, I really do, but my patience is gone. Stand in my way and I'll kill you too, your little shield will not help you in the slightest."

"It really won't" Kiden piped up. "I stop time and she still kicked my ass."

"I'll hunt him down myself if I have to. Octavius' actions almost made me lose my mate twice." Jubilee said with a frown.

"We both know that while Peter wouldn't want to kill Otto, he wouldn't want to risk the chance of his body being used for evil again." Carol added. "Otto was supposed to die from his disease. That was the only thing keeping him from the death sentence."

"I'll kill him again if you guys don't." Kaine spoke up.

"If my mate dies, he dies. It's really that simple." Adriana said simply. MJ looked conflicted before turning around when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Mom, we can't let Octavius get away with this." May said seriously making her frown.

"He won't." MJ said with a sigh. "Even if Talon doesn't kill him, his crimes towards my country are too high. He'd get a public execution anyway." MJ said as she turned to Steve. "My citizen, my rules."

"Octavius is an American Citizen." Steve pointed out.

"Octavius?" Natasha said with mock confusion. "I could have sworn we were on agreement that he is _Spider-Man."_

"I say we kill the bastard." Hawkeye shrugged. After a while everyone, minus the still downed Ero, said their stance on the subject.

"Then were on agreement, if Peter dies so does Octavius." Talon stated simply. "For now though, let's just have faith that he can pull off the impossible." As this was going on Ero was laying on her back and staring up at the sky.

**-Flashback: After Peter's death against Morlun-**

**-?-**

Ero stood nude in a plane of white as she looked around the area in confusion. She felt as though a part of her was missing, and she had a strange void in her heart, as if she had suddenly forgot her purpose in life.

"_Where am I?" _Ero wondered in confusion before Morlun's face flashed through her mind. "Damn it! I have to get back, I have to stop him-"She froze when she heard her voice and looked down at her body. "What the fuck!?"

"Relax hatchling." A voice spoke up and the blonde turned around with wide eyes to see none other than the Great Weaver. Anansi raised a hand and suddenly she saw the image of Morlun's defeat. "I'm sure you are confused so let me explain. When you died you split into two people. _You_ and _Peter_. You are his former body given consciousness." Anansi explained calmly making her pale. Her instincts told her to believe the strange man before her, something about him just screamed for her to obey him. "Your loved ones are safe and Peter is much stronger now than before you died…but there was a complication."

"What was the complication?" Ero questioned cautiously.

"Your death wasn't supposed to happen just yet, Morlun's interference was unexpected but rest assured that _nothing _will ever escape my plans again. I had gotten lazy and now you have to pay for it." Anansi sighed. "The Web is furious at its center's weakness, it wants a price to be paid so you will go back to the land of the living...and you will hunt him down."

"Like hell! I don't want to kill him; I don't want to kill anyone!" Ero shouted furiously as she tried to find a way to escape only to find her body locked in place by golden web lines.

"I'm sorry but it's in your nature. It's your purpose." Anansi sighed as he approached her while his right hand burned red. "I will implant in you not only the knowledge of your true nature, but also a drive to live and be remembered. You will be overloaded with Chaotic energy and you may even be driven to madness but you must understand this is all for the greater good." Anansi said seriously with his eyes void of emotion. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched him raised his hand towards her.

"Please…stop! Don't do this; don't turn me into a monster!" Ero shouted frantically as he grabbed her face tightly.

Pain.

Hell.

Completeness.

Three words that perfect described how she felt as her body was lit aflame by chaos. She didn't know whether to cry tears of sadness from the pain and her sudden urge to kill Peter or tears of joy for finally knowing what she had to do in life.

She had to live.

She had to have a legacy, and if she had to kill Peter to do so then it would just have to happen.

**Flashback: End**

"_But I was defeated." _Ero thought as she stared at the sky impassively. _"He fought me, defeated me, without any knowledge of what I had gone through but at the same time I had completely given in to my instincts. He was an obstacle to my life and then I was defeated. Doomed to watch over him and his clones live while I could do nothing. Then…he died again."_

**-Flashback: After Peter's death against Magik and Colossus-**

**-?-**

"And so we meet again." Anansi mused as Ero looked up at him emotionlessly. "Thanks to Mephisto's interference the Web has decided to give Peter on more chance at life. His mind cannot handle being split again so I'm sending you back to inhabit his newest corpse. The Web has settled down and forgave him so I'll remove your need to kill him on sight. Also word of advice to produce the strongest children an Egg must either be hatched by the current Queen or be born the human way from either lust or love. Shoving an egg down some stranger's throat will only produce mindless Spiders. One more thing."

"What?" Ero droned.

"Your natural life span is only one year." Anansi said simply making her eyes widen slightly. "However to make up for that time will seem longer and you will experience things far faster than the average person. Be careful about just how close you get to people. It will be quite easy for you to feel love when others only feel friendship."

**-Flashback: End-**

"_I got the second body's memories and a new purpose, to have a legacy. My over exposure to Chaos had made me lose my heart, but I gained something that 'Peter' lacked in return. I gained ambition." _Ero thought as she closed her eyes. _"I trained harder and harder, pushing myself to entirely new limits in a matter of days I was already twice as strong as Peter… my Spider-sense reached entirely new levels. Fighting him would be like an adult fighting a child. He was simply no match. This confused me as I wondered why he would be so weak…it was when I tried to kill May that I got my answer." _Ero thought as she screwed her eyes tighter. _"The weak one…was me."_

**-Flash Back-**

"I believe there is a hero inside all of us; courageous self-sacrificing people, setting examples for all of us." May said making Ero widen her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"_What!?"_ Ero questioned with wider eyes. Focusing some chaotic energy towards her eyes, she gasped slightly when she saw what looked like a golden web-line spring from May's chest and into her own. _"This is one of Peter's bonds? How is it so powerful!? There's more Tantra in this bond alone than there is chaos in my entire body! How could he handle this much power!?"_

"You were there every time Peter saved a life, you were there every time he cried, and you were there every time I comforted him." May said while the pain increased in Ero. She was confused until she realized that the chaotic energy was being purged from her body. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as May placed her stinger on her heart. Ero flinched as all of her memories with Aunt May back when she and Peter were one, came to the forefront of her mind. "You can kill me, but I will _always_ love you just as much as Peter, dear." Ero gasped slightly as a golden web-line ripped from her own chest and in to May. Ero moved closer intent on ignoring the feeling when her resolve shattered like glass.

"I'm Sorry, Aunt May. I just don't know who I am anymore." Ero said as she burst in to tears and held the elderly woman like she had all those years ago. Once again she found herself feeling like that scared little child who couldn't get over the loss of their parents.

"It's okay dear, I understand. The past doesn't matter it's who you are now that defines who you are and who you can become."

Ero just cried harder.

**-Flash Back: End-**

"_After that I took down some criminals and felt better than I ever had." _Ero thought as she sighed. _"Then I decided to create more bonds of my own… I tried to get to know my team mates."_

**-Flash Back-**

"You sure you wanna spar with me? No shame in backing out." Juri taunted as Ero finally met her on the roof.

"If you fight those who can't fight back, you'll never get stronger." Ero drawled as she crossed her arms. "Then you'll hold Adriana and me back even more. You're easily the weakest of us." Ero said condescendingly making Juri glare at her. "Now shut up and fight, let your fists speak for you." Ero demanded. _"After all actions speak louder than words." _Adriana said nothing as she watched them fight while she stood next to Cammy.

And fight they did. Hours upon hours of just trading blows, hitting just to receive a hit. Juri's eye blazed as she used the chi to soften the impact of Ero's blows, each coming at her with the strength to cripple her for life. Her hair had come down from the sheer force she was emitting in the spar. Juri quickly realized that she was fighting someone that could kill her.

Juri grinned and doubled her efforts as Adriana left after getting bored. The sun eventually rose and Juri was on her back panting tiredly as Ero stood above her slightly winded.

"Alright you're good; I think I just got the fighting out of my system for at least another week." Juri gasped out. "Still I might have to make Adriana remove her hold on Cammy so I can have someone to fight when you're busy.'

"Anytime, anywhere." Ero began making Juri look up at her in confusion. "I'll fight you whenever and wherever you want." Ero swore as she pounded her hand into her fist. "I will never be too busy to kick your ass. So don't worry, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." Ero quipped with a tired smile and a wink. Juri looked at her stunned and unknowingly gave her a true genuine smile one that made Ero pause.

At that moment, Ero's quip had turned into a silent promise.

**-Flashback: End-**

**-Flashback: Night before DP's Cruise-**

It was a lazy afternoon and Ero walked into the apartment with two wine bottles in her hands.

"Alright! Who wants to get drunk off their asses!?" Ero called out making Adriana raise an eyebrow at her while Cammy stood close by.

"You can get drunk?" Adriana questioned skeptically.

"I'm about to find out!" Ero snickered as she looked around. "Where's Juri?'

"Some underground fight club." Adriana said dismissively.

"I thought the first rule about fight club was not to talk about it." Ero quipped making Adriana send her a somewhat amused look. "Oh well let's get to it!"

**-Later-**

"Well I can get drunk, but she's completely wasted." Ero muttered as Cammy was sprawled out on the ground. She snickered when she saw Cammy throw a punch in her sleep. "I wonder what she's dreaming about." Ero mused making Adriana shrug. "Hey Adriana, do you have any dreams?" Ero suddenly questioned as the Queen finished her glass.

"Mainly nightmares." Adriana answered truthfully shocking Ero. "What? You didn't think my life was easy or something did you?" Adriana asked with a humorless smile. "I once went to one of those monkey psychiatrists; she had the nerve to tell me I was suffering from PTSD. Safe to say that was the last time I went to her."

"PTSD? From what?" Ero questioned as Adriana sat back.

"It's times like this when I remember just how much older than you I am, counting your years as Spider-Man of course." Adriana mused. Ero sat back and listened with wide eyes as Adriana explained everything that had happened from her time as a marine in World War two, to her time in the asylum, and her perspective on everything that happened up until now.

"I guess I can see why you're so jaded towards humanity." Ero said making Adriana give a bitter laugh.

"I sense a 'but' coming." The Queen muttered making Ero snort.

"Not at all, you got screwed over completely and lost years of your life. It's not my job to change your beliefs." Ero shrugged. "My job is to make sure you don't get your big ass kicked in a fight." Ero pointed out. Adriana gave a calculating glance before shake her head.

"You know I really wish Spider-Man was more like you, it would make my life much easier." Adriana sighed making Ero chuckle. "What about you? Any dreams?"

"Yeah…just one." Ero said as she leaned back and stared at her glass. She quickly downed it and gave the older woman a tired smile. "I want to leave behind a legacy, never be forgotten you know? Something that blatantly says that _I was here._" Ero said seriously as she gazed at Adriana. "For one year I will live a lifetime and perish. The more I fight the less time I have." Ero revealed making Adriana's eyes widen slightly. "I don't have much longer; call it a mid-life-or end-life in this case- crisis."

"Well then, it sounds like you need to make your remaining time count. No regrets." Adriana said as she softened her gaze making Ero laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Ero muttered to herself before gaining an impish smile, putting Adriana on edge. Before the Queen could say anything, Ero pecked her on the lips before walking away and placing Cammy on the couch. "No regrets!" Ero said drunkenly making Adriana shake her head.

"She's lucky she's useful." Ero barely managed to hear before she heard Adriana finish the bottle. The blonde snickered before leaving to rest.

**-Flashback: END-**

"_In my own quest for bonds I found myself stepping out of Peter's shadow. I finally had my own life." _Ero thought as she struggled to sit up. _"It was glorious…I became so much more than I thought I could be."_

**-Flashback: Night after the Cruise-**

**-Team Arachnophobia's Apartment: Balcony-**

"You were not supposed to reproduce with the Queen." Anansi said coldly. "She was the mate the Web specifically chose for Peter. You've over stepped your bounds."

"You think I don't realize that?" Ero asked angrily. "I didn't ask her too, it was her own choice but I'll be damned if I say I don't appreciate it!" Anansi stared at her for a second before his eyes widened slightly in understanding.

"You feel for her don't you?" Anansi muttered before sighing. "Listen, I understand what it's like to feel for someone you shouldn't but you must understand the web tailored her perfectly, she will not love you as she will Peter."

"Then why are you so concerned? Why are you here right now if that's the case? You just said she can't love me." Ero questioned in exhaustion making The Great Weaver sigh.

"Because I'm afraid she just might learn how to. She is still part human." Anansi stated as he softened his gaze. "Sometimes Nature vs. Nurture should never be tested. It might be time for you to leave, you've become a liability." Anansi said tiredly making Ero widen her eyes before gritting her teeth and turning away. "I order you to leave her alone, forget this tournament and just leave."

"I'm afraid you can take your orders and shove them up your ass. Don't you forget who I am." Ero said coldly. "I am more than your puppet. Under this cloud of spiders I am still Spider-Man, I'll fight even you for those who I care for."

"You dare to defy me?" Anansi questioned making her wince from how hard her Spider-Sense tingled.

**BGM: Lullaby- Nickelback**

"No I dare to live." Ero said quietly. "I dare to be free." Ero said as she walked back into the apartment, never seeing Anansi's approving nod and small smile. She lifted her head when she saw Adriana leaning on a nearby wall. Ero said nothing as she stalked passed her.

"You know he's right. I don't love you. Not in the slightest." Ero said nothing as she felt the Queen's piercing stare. "But against my better judgment I think I'm learning to." Adriana continued making Ero turn to her shock. The imperious woman simply stared at her coldly. "You said yourself you don't have much longer and that you refuse to become one with Spider-Man, use that time and make me love you. Prove to me you are more than a pathetic excuse for my mate. Prove to me that giving you my firstborn wasn't a mistake." Adriana finished quietly as she bowed her head. Ero tilted her head up with her index finger and gave her a grin.

"Come now, Queens shouldn't bow." Ero said with a laugh as she gazed at her seriously. "I can't promise you that I can make you love me, but I can promise I'll do my best."

**-Flashback: End-**

"_That's right I made a promise." _Ero thought in determination as she stood up shakily.

"Whoa, don't force yourself dumbass." Kaine muttered as he supported her gaining everyone's attention.

"_I promised them that I could prove to them that I could be trusted again!" _Ero thought fiercely as she pushed Kaine away from her weakly and limped towards Peter as she held her chest.

**-Flashback-**

"Words will never describe how sorry I am." Ero got out shakily as she knelt on her hands and knees in front of a shocked Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider. "Even if nobody else can remember, I know at least you do Peter. I'm just begging you to take a leap of faith." Ero said weakly as she looked up into Spider-Man's lenses with tearful eyes.

"I didn't even know you could cry." Spider-Man said quietly shocking her as she felt her cheeks. After her corruption from Anansi she had thought she lost the ability to do so as well.

"What?" Ero wondered in shock.

"Listen, you in no way screwed me over even half as bad as Kaine and if I can forgive him you know I am stupid enough to give you a chance." Spider-Man said as he knelt next to her. "Blame my hero complex but I don't know how, but somehow you saved yourself from the darkness. That takes character."

"No." Ero denied as she shook her head and embraced him. "_You _saved me. Your heart and your bonds. Thank you."

"There...there?" Peter said awkwardly as he patted her back before looking up at Kaine who just shrugged awkwardly.

**-Later that night-**

"You know, it's not often we get nights like this." Talon pointed out as everyone finished eating making Peter rub his chin in thought.

"You know, you're right." Peter muttered. "Let's get a picture to remember this." It took a moment to get everyone situated but they did as Ero and Daken stood off to the side. "What are you two doing? You're in this too. Though I have to admit I didn't expect Daken to walk in while I was unmasked." Peter said dryly making said feral roll his eyes as he approached with Ero.

"Then don't piss off your old lady. Besides it's not like I give a damn about you. You don't have to worry about me." Daken growled out as he stood between Logan and Laura.

"Point." Peter sighed "Everyone smile."

_*FLASH!*_

It was a beautiful picture and if one were to look closely they would have been able to make out the tears in Ero's eyes.

**-Flash Back Over-**

"_I owe him so much, this is the least I could do." _Ero thought as she finally made it to Peter only to collapse on him. She grabbed his hand weakly and placed her forehead to his while tears dripped from her eyes to his face. She snapped her eyes open as they appeared to be replaced by crimson flames. She released a startled gasp as she suddenly rolled onto the ground next to him with his hand firmly in hers before her eyes closed.

**BGM: END**

"What did she just do!?" Hawkeye shouted making Rachel frown.

"She…she just entered his mind." Rachel said sounding perplexed. "Their minds are merging slowly but easily, it's as if she were his missing half…just who the hell is she?" Adriana turned to her with a sad sigh.

"Exactly what you just said; his missing half. She's why his mind was so weak." Adriana answered truthfully.

"Wait I thought she was just his zombie body, Spidey's been walking around with half a brain since he died!?" Hawkeye asked incredulously making the Queen shake her head.

"Far longer than that if what she said was true. Spider-Man had died once before his deal with Mephisto." Adriana. "If it is Spider-Man who regains control over his body…"

"…It would be the first time the real Peter had opened his eyes in over a year." Rachel realized in shock. This had everyone on edge. They were not expecting this new outcome and had no idea how Peter would react to being together again.

**-Peter's mindscape-**

"Give it up Octavius you can't beat me!" Peter said as he held his side in pain while the bodies of the Sinister Six were sprawled out on the ground. Every one of them but Otto shattered.

"You're right Octavius can't beat you…" Otto muttered as he looked at his destroyed tentacles. "But…" Octavius trailed off as he ripped his face off sending blood flying. "The _Superior_ Spider-Man can!" Octavius shouted as he stood in his superior Spider-Man costume "I'm stronger. Faster. Better than you in every way!" Otto roared as he slammed each of his fists into Peter viciously. "How does it feel to finally be on the losing side!?" Otto roared as he knocked Peter through the side of a building.

"_This is it isn't it? I'm too exhausted to continue...I can't even move! Damn It! After everything that's happened?" _Peter thought angrily as the remains of his mask fell off._ "Laura, please you have to kill me if I can't beat him!"_

"This is the end!" Octavius roared as he descended upon him.

_***BOOOOM!***_

"I've done it…" Octavius muttered in disbelief. "I did it…I have defeated the Amazing Spider-Man! AHAHAHA!" Otto roared only to notice that Peter wasn't where he had descended. "What?" Octavius questioned before he turned around to find Ero supporting Peter sending a chill down his spine. "No…not you…anyone but you!" Otto shouted fearfully.

"Ready for round two?" Ero smirked making him step back before clenching his fists.

"No…this is my mind!" Otto roared. "You cannot defeat me here alone!"

"You're right, but you see alone we're only amazing…but together…" Ero trailed off as she turned Peter around and place her fore head to his with a smile. "…We're _untouchable…"_

"Ero…" Peter winced out in pain making her smile and embraced him tighter.

"It's okay Peter, I'm home." With that both Peter and Ero start glowing white as their body's seemed to meld into each other. The intense light was so bright Otto had to shield his eyes with his arm and when the light died down a single figure was standing in front of him.

**-Outside: With Anansi-**

The Great Weaver gave a sad smile from his place on the Statue of Liberty when Scathach appeared behind him.

"It's time to go." Scathach said softly. "Your chess game ended, tell me did you enjoy it?"

"Of course, it ended perfectly. How many people can say they've won a game…"

**-Peter's mindscape-**

…_**with a King.**_

Peter was standing in front of Octavius with his head bowed, His hair was _slightly _longer but it was pretty much unnoticeable. He stood in a pitch black spandex suit that covered him from his neck to his toes. On the back of both of his hands was a white diamond only the corner the diamonds facing his wrists extended up his fore-arms and stopped just before his elbows. On his chest and back were two identical white Spider emblems that looked like the one Kaine bore on his chest though each leg was separated from the body of the spider. Otto watched apprehensively as Peter opened his eyes revealing golden flames. Peter looked as his hand impassively and clenched it before looking up at Octavius.

"Forgive me Ock, it's strange being two people at once, let me get my bearings first." Peter spoke up with a smile as he stretched. "It's been awhile Otto over a year if I'm right, man my body feels numb."

"Who…who are you?" Octavius questioned wearily,

"Me?" Peter questioned as he rolled and cracked his neck while his eyes left golden trails as he moved. "I'm Spider-Man." Peter answered as his face was suddenly covered by a pitch black mask. There were two black lenses that were surrounded by white outlines. Truly the suit looked like a simple re-design of his black Spider-Man costume mixed with his stealth suit with a little Scarlet Spider influence. "Now let's get started." And with that…

…the suit lit up.

Everything white on the costume suddenly shone bright neon red. **(LIAG Helpful Info: If you had trouble imagining it. It was inspired by the 'My Spider-Man: Design 8' by NoXV on Deviant art. If you don't like the design, don't fret! One of the suits functions is to change between designs like the stealth suit. Just pick a suit you like and ignore it for the rest of this fic.)**

"Damn it, it's _that _suit!?" Otto shouted angrily as he looked at the suit that was powered by refined Parker particles.

"Yes it is." Peter answered from behind him. Octavius flinched and spun around only to find a fist planted firmly in the side of his face, catapulting him through a building. On the other side of the building Peter was already waiting and slammed his heel down into Otto's face making the villain cry out as a large crater formed beneath him. "Man, you're slow. Maybe if you didn't take a short cut on your diet by stealing my body you could have dodged that. Otto growled and leapt to his feet and began sending a barrage of attacks towards Peter who dodged them all easily while chuckling. "Oh you we're close that time!"

"Silence!" Otto roared as Peter yawned.

"I will never take my Spider-Sense for granted again. I should have started training it years ago!" Peter snickered. "Fighting you is like playing chess, when I already know your next twenty moves!" Peter laughed. "Left punch, right punch, sweep kick, failed maximum spider, poorly formed crawler assault, and I don't know what that was but it was terrible." Peter said each attack just before Otto performed them and dodged them effortlessly. Peter side stepped a palm thrust and shook his head. "That's not a Mark of Kaine…_this _is a Mark of Kaine." Peter said as a green energy formed around his hand. Its acidic properties were so potent it could be seen! Peter grabbed the Man by his face and his hand easily ate through the mask and the flesh of his face before Peter ripped his hand free.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _ Otto shouted as he held his face painfully.

"There, now I made you almost as ugly as you were before." Peter shrugged as he looked at his hand. "This costume adapts to any change in my body, does yours do that cause you seriously need a new face right now…it's kind of grossing me out." Peter then kicked the man to his side and began stomping him viciously.

"Please…please don't kill me!" Otto whimpered. "Just stop please."

"Fine I won't kill you…doesn't mean I can't mess you up." Peter added and resumed his stomping him before kicking him towards the side of a building like a football. Peter was already there, however, and caught him by his neck.

"P-Peter…this isn't you! I don't know what that woman did to you, but I saw her true colors…she's evil!" Peter just laughed at his ignorance.

"You're right, this isn't me. This is what you made me. You see this is how this game of ours works Otto. You do some over the top villainous act due to whatever unresolved childhood problems you have and I stop you and send you to jail where you break out and we do it all over again." Peter began. "It's tedious, I know, but I was used to it…but then…you changed the rules of the game." Peter said as he shook his head sadly. "I was unprepared and everything, I didn't even get a memo or anything! You see there is only one game changer here and it's not you. And now, I am tired of playing these games Octavius." Peter drawled as he grabbed the man by his face with his right hand.

_*Clench!*_

"You see I've learned something from our encounters over the years…when you tried to fry the Earth it's when I first had this epiphany but I never had the drive…the ambition to follow up." Peter mused. "I don't have to kill you to stop you from committing crimes…I just have to mess you up. Don't worry I won't do this to every villain I come across, because that will mean you got to me. No, only for those who decide to cross that line that quite frankly, you should have never found." Peter stated. "Now get the hell out of my mind, you won't live after today even I'm not that stupid to think you'll survive those out there waiting for you, but don't expect me to come to your defense." Peter said calmly. "Oh and by the way, you would have never made a better Spider-Man than me. I don't know how, but you would have failed like you always do."

_*SHUNK*_

Peter's stinger ripped from his wrist and exited the back of the inferior Spider-Man's head.

_*CRASH!*_

Peter nodded his head when Octavius' body shattered.

**-Outside-**

**-One Hour Later-**

"They switched bodies successfully!" Rachel shouted suddenly before Octavius and Peter groan.

"AHHH!" Peter shouted in agony from his body. "Why the hell are my legs broken!?" Peter questioned in pain. "I swear to God Chun-Li if this was your idea-"Peter stopped talking as both of his team mates hugged him tightly.

"[You're alright, it's finally over…it's all over…]" Chun-Li wept.

"Don't you ever let this happen again." Talon growled out viciously. "Kiden, fix his legs." The blonde nodded, happy that the situation had ended, and quickly reversed the time on his Peter's shattered knees. The phantom pains made it hard to stand at first but Talon helped him up. Peter looked down at his apparel with a grimace and quickly ripped off the armored shirt.

"Get this crap off of me, it feels worse than a damn symbiote." Peter shook his head as he looked at his scars and bruises. "You guys really didn't hold back." Peter said with a slight wince. He couldn't really complain though he was whole again and stronger than ever, but most importantly he was back in his body.

Still he figured he had to go dispose of Ero's body properly it certainly had been more faithful to him than his current one. Glancing to the side he froze.

"Where the hell is my other body?" Peter questioned in confusion has he failed to locate Ero's body.

"I…impossible." Jessica muttered as Adriana looked forward with wide eyes. Standing off to the side with her back to them was Ero gazing up at the sky with a small smile.

**BGM: I Was Here- Beyoncé**

"W-what?" Peter stuttered out in confusion as he let go of Laura and held his side. "Ero?" Peter called out while Adriana continued to look at her with wide eyes while Juri looked on in confusion next to Cammy.

"I did it." Ero said tiredly as she closed her eyes and grinned back at him. He widened his eyes when he saw that half of her face was cracking.

"Did what?' Peter wondered in disbelief.

"I lived." Ero answered making his eyes widen in realization before she pulled out he right hand and stared at it as cracks formed on it. "I was you…and so much more, though it's only a matter of time before this too gets absorbed into your body."

"What are you talking about?" Juri questioned with a frown as Ero's hair began to pale into a sickly gray.

"I see." Father Spider spoke up gravely as he approached the group. Peter bowed his head as tears began to spill from his eyes. "An Other is nothing but a puppet of the web. I never thought it would be possible to see one cut their strings. Still, even then it doesn't change the fact that she is not long for this world. I don't know how, but somehow she actually had her own soul." The tall alien shook his head sadly as he saw a large amount of white doves in the distance. "Turn your heads this will not pretty."

A tear slid down Ero's face as her right hand and the left side of her face began to shatter, reforming into deceased spiders.

"Ero, there has to be a way to stop this, you deserve to live!" Peter shouted angrily he now knew intimately how much life meant to her, he'd be damned if he let her die now.

**I believe there's a hero in all of us…**

"No. You need to be complete." Ero interrupted. "If this is it…if this is truly the last time I can see the clear blue sky, please let me leave something to be remembered for." Ero said as she glanced to her wide-eyed team mates. "Peter, make sure my legacy is safe, she's as much your kid as she is mine."

"You know you can be saved right? It doesn't have to be this way." Peter said seriously making her shake her head.

"No." Ero denied as she shook her head before pointing to her temple. "You feel it don't you, your Spider-sense going off? I don't know why but if you save me it tingles harder than I have ever felt before. Somehow, me living endangers everyone and I'm not that selfish. Don't be sad Pete." Ero said with a small smile as the birds began circling her. "It was a good run."

"The best." Peter said knowingly with a weak smile even as tears slid down his face. Ero closed her eyes with a sigh before giving a radiant smile as she was swarmed by the doves.

Within minutes all that remained were clothes surrounded by white feathers.

**BGM: END**

Suddenly a wave of complete sadness hit the spiders at the same time that was so powerful it sent many of them crashing to their knees and hold their chest. Even Kaine was downed as he fell to a knee. They were confused until they remembered that the Queen had forgotten to sever the link. They turned to the woman who had her head bowed while her shoulders shook. They were floored that the cold and imperious woman could even produce that much emotion. Suddenly Adriana snapped her head up with a glare and stalked towards Octavius.

"Get up." The woman commanded as Octavius looked up at her weakly. "Now."

_***Crack!***_

Octavius jerked in fear as her foot slammed into the concrete next his head. He painfully tried to get up coughing and gagging as he struggled to stand.

"You will kneel to me." Adriana said coldly. Octavius looked up at her in fear but complied when she leveled him with a vicious glare. "You dare try to impersonate my mate? Your actions killed one of my people and you attempted to kill many more. You damn monkey!" The woman quickly picked him up by his neck and began walking away, dragging him as she went."

"P-please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Otto cried. Adriana sent a command to May, Kaine, Ben, Anya, and Miles to intercept anyone who tried to stop her. While they were slightly miffed to find themselves moving against their will, they couldn't be too upset at the order.

"Peace offering." Adriana said simply to Jubilee before tossing the failing body of Octavius into a dark alley where the villain suddenly found himself being surrounded by smirking Vampires. "Make it slow." Adriana stated as Juri and Cammy approached her, both saddened by the untimely death of their team mate. Adriana grabbed her daughter and simply began to leave the area while severing the link she had with the spiders. "I'm done here."

Golden web lines sprung from the ground and surrounded them before they suddenly vanished.

**-Meanwhile: With Anansi-**

**-Scathach's Domain-**

"You are satisfied with the outcomes?" Scathach questioned as she held a white one handed sword in her right hand while Anansi kneeled before her. There was a heavy downpour in the realm that caused the goddess' hair the matted down to her face.

"Yes, Peter has taken my place successfully and Mephisto is gone. My powers have completely left me." Anansi said simply making the woman nod as she raised her sword.

"Any last words?" Anansi hummed in thought for a bit before nodding his head with a smile.

"I love you." Anansi confessing make her gaze soften. She nodded sadly before bringing the blade down quickly. And with that…

The Era of Anansi had ended.

**-Later: Earth-1610-**

Nick Fury looked up from his desk as a tired Jimmy and Miles appeared before him in a red flash. He was confused by who the black suited Spider-Man was supposed to be and simply raised an eyebrow at Jimmy. Miles sighed and pulled off his mask and Nick began to widen his eye as realization began to dawn on him.

"Nick…do I have a story to tell you." Miles sighed as he took a seat in front of nick.

**-Meanwhile: with Jessica-**

Jessica limped into her house tiredly her costume was ripped in various places and her mask was more like a rage that she held limply in her hand at this point. MJ, Gwen, and Aunt May were talking on a nearby couch when they saw her walk in. May covered her mouth in horror when she saw her condition.

"Jessica, what happened to you?" May questioned in confusion.

"You know…the usual…" Jessica said before collapsing and falling into a well welcomed state of unconsciousness. MJ and Gwen quickly rushed to her side as May left to go find the first aid kit.

**-Earth-90214-**

**BGM: Painful Memories- Heavy Rain OST**

Peter Parker, or in this case Spider-Man Noir, walked through the Black Cat Night club that was filled with people dancing to the upbeat music from the 1940's. People stopped to stare in wonder at the masked hero as he approached the bar.

"I thought that I told you I didn't want to see you again." The woman behind mask said coldly, though Peter could hear the pain in it. She was a woman around his age whose face was covered by a white mask. She was wearing a black dress and had short white hair. Her visible cold blue eyes softened as she continued. "Please, just leave it hurts too much to see you." The woman finished softly. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Felicia's face was permanently scarred when her boyfriend-Crime Master- found out about her love for Spider-Man when she helped him.)**

"No not this time. I failed you once but not again." Spider-Man said seriously, at this point they had gained the attention of the entire club. "I want a life with you Felicia, one with no more masks."

"You know I can't remove my mask." Felicia said softly as she looked down. "I'm hideous." Spider-Man said nothing for a bit before her reached back and yanked his off shocking her and those watching.

"If I can, you can. Come on, it's time for you to stop hiding. Trust me; no matter how you look under that mask I will not leave you." Peter said seriously.

The silence was deafening.

Then slowly, but surely…

…She pulled it of making Peter widen his eyes.

"I know it's terrible. I can barely look myself in the mirror." Felicia said sadly on for Peter to lift her face up with a smile.

"Beautiful." Peter said seriously making her gasp as she felt her face. She widened her eyes when she felt that her scars were gone.

"How-"Felicia stopped when she found herself kissing Peter.

She never did figure out how her scars disappeared, and honestly as long as she could wake up every morning with the man she loved she really didn't care.

**BGM: END**

**-1 week later: Earth 616: Emora-**

["Repairs are still being done in New York. SHIELD has revealed the one Dr. Otto Octavius is the perpetrator as he tried to escape death by switching bodies with local vigilante Spider-Man. Once again this reporter finds herself asking just what exactly is wrong with this world? In other news Emoran High Empress Mary Jane Watson has discovered that she infact has an heir. The same heir that she had tragically lost a year or so ago and get this, the young heir is actually well into her teens! The father of the heir is speculated to be none other than the Emoran consort Spider-Man Romanoff, more on this at eleven-]

_*Click*_

Peter sighed as he looked around the apartment he now shared with his team mates in Emora while New York was being fixed though right now it looked as though it would take years to recover. After the events of Octavius' conflict had ended many of its participants had finally begun to feel its affects. Though it had not been anyone's fault but Octavius, Peter couldn't help but feel the tension between himself and the Avengers. He took it upon himself to rectify that problem with Talon.

**-Flashback: 3 days ago-**

"Here's a new card for you Talon." Captain America said as he handed the feral a replacement Avenger's ID card. Talon looked at it for a second before grabbing it slowly from the Captain's hand.

_***SNICKT!***_

Immediately Steve, Iron Man and a few passing by SHIELD agents went on guard making her sigh and shake her head.

"I don't have a use for this anymore. Even I can tell that things will not go back to the way they were." Talon sighed before she shredded her card. "I quit." Talon said before turning around and leaving without even caring about their response. Spider-Man frowned underneath his mask, feeling that she was hiding something before handing his card back as well.

"Sorry Cap, but New York is going to need my help whenever they begin starting the reconstruction. The city will be my main priority until it's fixed." Spider-Man said truthfully before turning around and walking away. However, before he left he glanced back. "Still if you need me, find me I'll help out." With that Spider-Man left.

Finally Tony found his voice.

"Did Spider-Man just quit the Avengers?"

"Yup." Logan drawled obviously amused at the situation.

**-Flash Back: END-**

Then there was the whole situation with Sue and Richard. The truth was that one floor down Sue was actually in her own apartment with Franklin and Valeria. Franklin had been looking at him nervously while Valeria was staring at him as if trying to solve an impossible equation.

**-Flash Back: Four days ago-**

Sue opened the door of a yellow Taxi as her Suitcase case on the soaked pavement next to her.

"Mom!" A voice shouted and the woman turned in surprise as she saw a young blonde haired boy and a brown haired girl panting behind her.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked in complete surprise.

"Making the right choice." A voice said and Sue turned to see her brother flying above her and giving her a bittersweet smile.

"Johnny?" Sue gasped.

"Listen sis, this has been building up for a while." Johnny said as he landed. "Whether you're doing this to be with Spidey-"Johnny held up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "-or you've simply had enough. I have your back as long as you're happy." Johnny said making her tear up slightly as she realized how much her little brother had actually grown. "Now if you excuse me I have to have a little talk with my best friend…"

**-Flash Back: END-**

By 'talk', Johnny punched Peter in the face-Peter didn't dodge since it would have just made the blond angrier-gave a death threat, and invited Peter out to a club in quick succession. Peter shook his head with a small smirk as he thought about it. Oddly enough someone Peter had found himself in regular contact with was actually Adriana. Turns out she had went into hiding when the events of what happened went public. While scientists were intrigued by a new humanoid species beginning right there on Earth, and while the youth thought it was cool…there was still the others that didn't like it whatsoever.

The Leader of the Purifiers even had the nerve to call her a demon breeder and put a bounty on both her head and Elise's! The thought alone made golden flames spill from both of his yes before he shook his head to calm himself. That was another thing; all of Anansi's powers had been dumped on his head. He had absolutely no idea what he could do now. Jessica had described his powers to be nothing but much stronger versions of her own and agreed to help him train. Calming himself Peter took a deep breath and focused on Adriana's web. He smiled when he saw her sitting in a chair with a smirk while an exasperated Cammy tried to get Elise down from the ceiling of their apartment.

"_Poor girl. I'll have to stop by and visit soon." _Peter mused before shaking his head as he noticed the absence of Juri. Just one day ago, Rebuff appeared on the screen and said that the tournament wouldn't continue until New York was fixed, Juri had decided to use that time to go on a training trip after seeing just how much weaker than Chun-Li she had become. His team mate's power humbled the sociopath and she couldn't have 'china-girl' beat her. It was almost like what was going on with Carol.

**-Flashback-**

"This is ridiculous what kind of hero am I?" Carol questioned as she sat on the rubble of what remained of the Avenger's Tower. "I promised to be your hero, yet I couldn't even save you. I'm a failure." Carol muttered before gasping as muscular arms embraced her from behind.

"No, you're not." Peter said as he held her.

"But-"

"No. Carol, you went through a _black hole _for me, everyone had their part and if even one of you failed I wouldn't be here. You are my hero you all are." Peter said firmly.

"I will get stronger, I promise you." Carol said seriously before she freed herself and began flying away making Peter sigh.

**-Flash Back: End-**

Then there was Chun-Li. Chun-Li hadn't been the same since she was able to sit down and realize that she had infact died. The woman had become angry at herself lately for being too weak and Laura, of course, thought the anger was aimed at her. Peter held his face in his hands and released a long groan. His team seemed as though it went back to square one only not only was Laura wallowing in self-loathing Chun-Li was completely distant.

Safe to say the tension got so thick that both of them had to leave the apartment. Laura went to bunk with Jubilee and Kiden-whom oddly enough Jubilee seemed determined to have as a roommate and Chun-Li went to the castle to room with Viper. Peter grimaced as he thought about the castle where…May lived. After the girl's identity had been revealed to him…and after he regained consciousness he had spent the majority of his free time with her. The problem was that MJ had too, and when the three of them got together it became harder and harder for him and MJ to ignore their feelings.

The LAST thing they needed was to be cursed by a pissed off goddess of battle.

So that's why Peter was now sitting alone in the little apartment in complete silence, minus the down pouring rain outside. He looked down at his costume and decided it was time to get out of the apartment and do something. His mask covered his face before transfiguring into a pair of black sunglasses. Standing up he went to his closet and tossed on a brown trench coat before picking up a brown bag.

"Robyn." Peter spoke as the hyper AI appeared on his right lens with a smile. "Call Johnny and tell him I need him to meet me."

["Will do Mr. Spider-Man!"]

"Thanks Robyn. Also call up Felicia and tell her to make sure she and Taran relax until the boys are born."

["Got it! Anything else?"] Robyn asked innocently as she tilted her head. Peter hummed in thought before smirking slightly.

"Yeah, make a memo for me to hook up with Shelley later so we can begin work on your replacement body, though I won't be able to help out until after the city is fixed she can get a head start on the blueprints." Peter said as he walked out of his apartment. The AI stared at him with wide eyes at the prospect of being able to walk alongside her new friends again.

["Thank you Mr. Spider-Man!"] The AI gushed making Peter chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, you've deserve it. Just keep on watching out for threats and that'll be payment enough."

["Okay! Hey! I found a possible threat! There's a rogue AI heading towards us! I think it was drawn here by the fight against Mephisto!"]

"What's its danger level?" Peter asked seriously.

["Calculating…well with me by your side it's really only a one. Its data storage is only 3.2 terabytes I can hack it and keep it occupied with minimal effort indefinitely thanks to the upgrades you and mommy gave to me. Truthfully I can occupy it by constantly uploading viruses until you're available."]

"Uh…well sure then Robyn, if you can find a source of computer viruses that vast then go for it." Peter said perplexed trying to figure out where the hell that many viruses could be found.

["Done!"]

"What the hell!? Where did you find the viruses!?" Peter questioned incredulously making Robyn look at him with large innocent eyes.

["I'm uploading the AI's data storage with the nearly infinite amount of internet pornography available from the various sites and computers nearby that are already infected."] Robyn answered truthfully.

"Huh, well then good work." Peter stated awkwardly. One day Peter would find out that by 'nearby' Robyn meant earth as a whole, one day Peter would realize that some level one threats to Robyn would be Omega level to him, and one day Peter would realize just what the threat was. And when that day came…

Peter would realize he had the greatest AI ever.

**-Outside Peter's Apartment-**

Peter sighed before walking out into the rain.

**-Meanwhile: Jubilee's apartment-**

The Vampire Queen sighed sadly as she gazed at the emotionless Laura who sat out in the rain on the balcony with her knees up to her chest in silence next to Illyana who stood next to her. Jubilee closed the door and turned to Kiden with a frown.

"Damn it's hard to see her like that." Jubilee sighed. "She's been having nightmares ever since she got here, and Peter said she's been waking up screaming even longer than that."

"No kidding?" Kiden questioned as she shook her head. "Late night was terrible but I can't blame her, there's no telling what kind of fucked up crap she saw and the guilt isn't helping either." Kiden muttered as she thought about the previous night.

**-Flash Back-**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiden fell off of the couch startled before leaping to her feet, she disappeared and reappeared in front of Jubilee's door in a yellow flash and yanked it open. Only to find Jubilee trying to calm down a hysterical Laura.

"Laura…Laura! You have to calm down!" Jubilee said making Laura tremble as she stared down at her hands with wide eyes. "Tell me, what's going on?"

"Every night I wake up screaming in terror, all I see when I close my eyes is agony." Laura muttered weakly as she looked down and rubbed her hands together. "My soul…_it's so black and ugly,_ how can you love a demon like me?" Talon questioned as tears spilled down her face as she rubbed her hands together harder. "All I see when I stare at my hands is blood…oh God there's just so much _blood!_" Laura shouted hysterically.

"Stop it!" Jubilee roared as she forcefully pulled the ferals hands apart and hugged her tightly. "What happened, happened…all you can do is move forward damn it!" Jubilee growled as she embraced the feral tightly. They sunk to the ground and Jubilee held on to her mate as she shook with sobs. "You survived Laura, that's all that matters, you survived and you are back with me. I will never leave you alone again. You hear me?" Jubilee held her tight before turning a Kiden and gesturing for the blonde to come help her. Kiden had no idea what to do in this situation so she settled for sitting next to the feral and embracing her silently until she calmed down. As this was going on Magik looked on slightly lost, unable to figure out how to help.

**-Flash Back: END-**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jubilee questioned making Kiden sigh.

"Listen I know you two are close so I just wanted to give you a heads up so you won't get hurt." Kiden stated as she leaned against a wall. "I know Laura, I know people like her-hell I was a person like her. The point is I know that look in her eyes, she's going to leave soon." Kiden held up a hand to stop Jubilee from saying anything. "Don't worry she'll come back to you, but how long it'll be is anyone's guess. She's lost herself Jubilee, and she's the only one that can recover who she is."

"So what are you saying?" Jubilee questioned in confusion.

"I'm saying if you love her then wait for her." Kiden said firmly. "You're immortal she'll come around eventually but she needs to find inner peace and both you and I will be too busy with our own commitments to be there for her. Hell even Spidey is going to be spending his time fixing New York. She knows this, that's why she's leaving. Kill some time and use your place as Queen to build a home Laura can return to. After that you to have eternity together." Kiden explained making Jubilee nod her head reluctantly as she saw the logic. "If it helps I doubt she'll be travelling alone, demon girl is pretty much a _very _committed servant at this point."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Jubilee wondered making Kiden shrug.

"Who knows? I got Cat, Bobby, Cameron, and lil' bro all the money they'll need. I made a promise that I know damn well a dropout like me can't keep to some dangerous people. I'll probably be on the run after they realize I can't produce results." Kiden shrugged making Jubilee frown.

"You're not stupid Kiden, the fact that you were even able to make it this far proves it. You just lack motivation." Jubilee said, and lord help her it sounded to Kiden as if the Vampire believed that. "You just need to be motivated to succeed.

"It'll take a lot to motivate me to attempt something as impossible as becoming the next King-or is it Queen- Pen of crime." Kiden pointed out. Jubilee stared at her for a moment before crossing her arms.

"You said I need to make a home for Laura? Well why don't you make one too?" Jubilee suggested making Kiden look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Laura loves you." Jubilee revealed making Kiden widen her eyes and raise her hands defensively.

"Now hold up, I'll admit I like Laura a lot but I'm not trying to come between you two. You are much better for her than me." Kiden said carefully as if she were waiting for the Vampire to attempt to maul her. Jubilee seeing her nervousness found herself releasing a small laugh despite the situation.

"Look there is more to Laura's relationship between me and Spider-Man than you know." Jubilee trailed off as Kiden looked at her in askance as she continued. "I have a proposition for you…and this is only as awkward as you make it."

The way Kiden viewed the world shattered that day.

…She also got more motivated than she ever had in her entire life.

**-Meanwhile: Emoran Castle: 's private gym: With Chun-Li**-

*SMACK*

"Come on you bitch, fight back! Show me that fire that used to burn so brightly in your eyes." Viper growled as she grabbed Chun-Li by her collar.

"I can't…" Chun-Li whispered.

"And why not!?"

"Because….I'm just too weak." Chun-Li said weakly. "I do my best to get stronger and stronger, but in the end my team mates are just levels stronger than me. Hell, Laura _killed _me and that was when she lacked control and I can _feel _Spider-Man's power even if he doesn't realize it yet…his strength is terrifying. How can I do my job and keep them safe when their strength completely eclipses mine?" Chun-Li questioned rhetorically. "I'm better off just waiting for this tournament to end so I can go home." Viper looked at her for a moment before reaching into her pocket. Chun-Li watched in confusion as her former rival showed her a small picture that had a young red haired girl on it.

"Look at this, this is my daughter Lauren." Viper began making Chun-Li widen her eyes slightly. "Every day I'm here I have to worry about whether or not she's okay and she has no Idea where her mother has gone. This tournament ending is the only thing that will reunite me with her." Viper revealed and Chun-Li was caught off guard by the amount of emotion in the woman's voice. "Right now your team is the closest to the end and also the only one I can trust besides my own to use the prizes responsibly. You're strong Chun-Li, much stronger than I can hope to be. If you can't fight for yourself or your team anymore then please…please fight to reunite a mother with her daughter." **(LIAG Helpful Info: The name of 's daughter is Lauren.)**

Viper's plea hit Chun-Li hard, there were too many times when she thought about her own mother. She never got a real chance to know hers. To have someone ask her to save another from the same fate made her heart clench.

"I…I-"

"She accepts." A new voice spoke up and much to their confusion they saw an eagle standing in the window of the gym.

"What?" Viper questioned in confusion as Chun-Li widened her eyes. The bird flew forward and much to their shock, transformed into a man of Asian descent. He was bald save for the long pony tail on his back, and wore a tight red and black shirt along with a pair of gray pants. In his right hand was a long metal staff.

"Hmm… I can feel your power, it's vast. Gamora trained you well." The man mused with a smile before steeling his expression. "However, power means nothing if it is not refined."

"Refined?" Chun-Li echoed in confusion.

"To put it simply, you're like an indestructible blade with a rounded edge. Its potential is great but in the end it is nothing but a blunt object." The man stated simply. "You have impressed me. I will sharpen the blade that Gamora has forged." It took a minute for her to understand what he meant before widening his eyes.

"Wait you mean, train me?" Chun-Li questioned in confusion. "I don't even know you, and why would you train me?"

"Let's just say I owe a favor to a fallen spider. Even if he is gone, I will pay back my debt." The man nodded to himself. "As for whom I am, my apologies. I am Sun Wukong…The Monkey King." The man said easily making a chill run down Chun-Li's spine. Viper watched in confusion as she saw a bead of sweat slide down her former rival's face. "You will pack tonight and prepare to return with me to Hell tomorrow morning to train. As you've probably guessed you have no choice in this matter. At all." The Monkey King stated simply. "I have no ulterior motives besides getting you stronger. We will train and then you will be sent back her and continue your life."

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Do you know how hard it was for me to find the monkey king in Marvel? Pretty damn hard considering I wasn't even looking for him to be her next teacher. Listen this martial artist is so badass he made hell his personal playground. This is the guy GOKU is based off of.)**

Chun-Li trembled as she could _feel _his chi drowning her.

Looks like her life took another unexpected turn.

**-Deadpool's Bar-**

"Keep em' coming Wade." Logan growled as the mercenary slid another beer over to him. Logan's nostrils flared slightly as he sipped the beer.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice questioned making Logan glance back to see Daken standing with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all."

"I'll have what he's having." Daken said simply as the mercenary slid him a beer. Father and Son said nothing as they simply drunk in a comfortable silence. "Do you get that feeling that you're just a side character in a much larger story?"

"Yup, and I'm loving it." Logan said honestly. **(LIAG Fun Fact: Logan's gotta be in like five different books. It might be good that he isn't the focus for once.)**

**-With Peter and Johnny-**

"Alright torch em'" Peter said as he and Johnny stood under a bridge. The blonde nodded and completely incinerate both the Superior Spider-Man costume and his classic red & blue suit. "Damn that was therapeutic.

"I'll bet, but why torch your suit?" Johnny questioned curiously making Peter sigh.

"Because I need to start over, that suit had too many failures…costly failures." Peter said with a frown as he watched his faithful costume burn. "I have to be better than that. I can't afford to just be 'Amazing.'"

"SO what you want to be Superior?" Johnny questioned making Pete shake his head.

"Not just superior…I want to be Untouchable." Pete said firmly. "I can't fail like I just did ever again Johnny, too many people got hurt, relationships were either weakened or destroyed, and many civilians almost died."

"I wonder what your next adventure will be." Johnny mused making Peter shrug.

"No idea but I hope it doesn't happen soon-*FLASH*"

**-Olympus-**

Peter and Johnny appeared on Olympus to find themselves walking in on an argument.

"_Son of a bitch!" _Peter thought incredulously.

"I will not allow it!" Zeus said coldly. "A mortal and a god married should never happen, let alone one mortal to two gods."

"Do not be a hypocrite Zeus. " Odin said boredly with a sharp glint in his eye. "Both gods in question have agreed and it was set up in a way that no rules were broken.

"Why is this even being debated?" A woman asked calmly. Her voice was light and silenced the bickering gods instantly. She had long black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and was garbed in a green robe. "Anansi is the wisest of my children. If this is his will then so be it, I will not let his final wish be spit on." The sorrow in her voice as she spoke of the Spider God made everyone avert their eyes. **(LIAG Helpful Info: Gaea, better known as Mother Earth, is the mother of all of the pantheon gods on Earth.)**

"Mother, this action is spitting on the very virtues of marriage. It was bad enough when Anansi's champion was destroying the ideal of marriage with the mortals but if we let this spread to us then what will be left?" Hera questioned gaining Gaea's attention. "I understand that you..._favored _Anansi but you can't-"

"Can't?" Gaea echoed as she narrowed her eyes making Hera pause. "Choose your words carefully. Unlike you and your Olympian brethren, Anansi was the only one of my children that did his job. There's a reason that unlike you all he and the other African gods are still worshipped. I love all my children but they are the only ones that haven't brought shame upon me." Gaea stated simply. "The marriage between Hela, Venus, and Spider-Man is valid." Gaea stated before turning to Hela. "Thank you for having the foresight to have your grandfather bring this to my attention, there may just be hope for the Norse gods after all." Gaea said before turning to Odin. "Do work on our son's arrogance will you? He has a great heart but if he truly wants to protect Earth he needs more wisdom." Gaea said referring to Thor, making Odin nod his head with a small sigh.

"I won't allow it!" Zeus thundered as he stood up. The silence made a chill run up the still unnoticed mortals' spines.

"You contest both my will and Anansi's final wish?" Gaea question quietly, though it was heard by everyone. "Then so be it." Gaea said, stunning them, before turning to Spider-Man and Johnny. "You come here." Gaea said as she gestured to Spider-Man. Spidey didn't dare question her as he approached her- He had overheard enough to understand just who he was dealing with. "You have been through much my little spider; I can see why my son was so fond of you."

"I'm sorry, but can you please explain to me what happened to Anansi? From the way you all are speaking…did…did he die?" Spider-Man asked carefully making her nod.

"Long ago, I was approached by The One Above All to uphold the Web of life while he attended to his other duties; I gratefully accepted but soon my own duties began to take more and more of my time so I birthed Anansi. He inherited my wisdom-my greatest power- and my sense of responsibility. He was the perfect child for the task and worked on it earnestly." Gaea then sighed. "However soon he found something more important to him than his duty but he was unable to attain it. There can be only one great weaver, little spider. He knew this but to obtain what he desired so much he couldn't continue his duty which is why he made you."

"_Made _me?" Spider-Man questioned incredulously making her smile.

"Maybe that was an incorrect term. You we're born, but he tailored every aspect of your life from your ancestors to you. He tailored every circumstance possible in order to forge a mortal with a sense of responsibility as strong as his. He believed that your wisdom would come with time. The moment you were born, he began to die." Gaea revealed. "You are his legacy and his earthly son but still you lack the power to truly control the web, which is why he arranged marriages between you Venus and Hela. With them you will have to power necessary to stop the web from collapsing. If it collapses everyone minus the One Above All will perish." Gaea said seriously making Peter's jaw slacken. "To put it simply if you don't marry them, eventually we will all die."

"_Dude…." _Johnny whispered from behind Peter.

"However, some believe that they know more than my wisest child, one who I'll admit became wiser than myself and don't believe you should have such power. This is why I brought you here."

"He was a fool! Such power should not be given to a mortal!" Zeus boomed making Gaea glare at him.

"So does that make me a fool?" Gaea questioned making him grit his teeth. Gaea then did something that shocked everyone. She kneeled to Spider-Man and looked at him. "They will only see reason if you show them your strength. We will settle this with a trial by combat. Spider-Man…please save my children from their ignorance, save the lives of everything, please defeat Zeus." Gaea pleaded.

"_Damn it! If I say no I die. If I say yes…I still die! Both scenarios result in EVERYONE dying." _Peter shakily released his breath. "Robyn, what's the chance of me loosing?"

"You're considering this!?" Johnny questioned in shock before shaking his head. "Dude…you're…you're _amazing_! If you live, we're definitely going to drink until we pass out."

["Mister Spider-Man. Going by all records on Zeus and cross analyzing them with your last recorded strength level….you have a 99.99 repeating of course, chance of utter destruction."] Peter began to get cold feet when Robyn continued. ["If I may, Mister Spider-Man… while it is low it still isn't 100% the only defeat that is 100% is if you refuse."]

"…_Fuck it."_ Spider-Man steeled himself and looked up at Zeus. "I'm ready if you are? Unless you're afraid I'll go all God of War on your ass." Spider-Man quipped making Gaea smile.

"I like this whelp." Ares chuckled

"You arrogant- fine. I'll defeat you and put the Web back in the hands of the gods, follow me." Zeus stated as he began walking away. Odin soon approached Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Young Spider, Thor has spoken highly of you. If it's any consolation you have my support." Odin stated before walking away.

"And this is why we other gods stay away from you all. You're all the relatives no one likes. My father is still more favored than you." Hela muttered to Venus. "Don't disappoint me Spider-Man; Anansi put a lot of faith in you." Hela said before placing a kiss on Peter's lips. Peter flinched as the Kiss felt as though it burned his very soul, yet he couldn't help but fill as though his was suddenly empowered. The feeling was replaced by love when Venus mimicked her cousin's actions. Peter gasped and held his heart as he was suddenly over flowing with energy.

"I hate you so much." Johnny sighed be wrapping an arm around Peter's neck. "Let's go bro, don't die. I don't care what you have to do but you have to pull out a win. This is no different than all of the other bullshit you've done. Just on a larger scale."

"I hope you're right." Peter muttered before his mask formed around his face before he tossed off his coat. "Robyn, activate Spider-Plus, I want this suit running at optimal efficiency."

["You got it Mr. Spider-Man!"]

**-A few moments later: Olympus Courtyard-**

"Any last words mortal?" Zeus questioned as he held a lightning bolt in his hand.

**WHAT TIME IS IT!? LIAG BREAK DOWN TIME: Percy Jackson-er I mean Olympian edition!**

**Zeus is the youngest son of Cronus and Rhea. He rules the Olympian Gods, an extra-dimensional race of superhumans. Zeus slew his father and took his place as the Sky-Father of the Olympian realm. Zeus is the Olympian God of Thunder and Wisdom and father of Hercules.**

**Powers**

**Zeus is a God of near limitless powers rivaling his Asgardian peer Odin and is the most powerful Olympian god. Zeus has superhuman strength and can lift over 90 tons without further increasing his strength with magic. He has superhuman stamina, agility and he is virtually tireless. Zeus possesses superhuman speed and is able to travel at the speed of light or even faster. All of Zeus's physical abilities are fare beyond the human norm. He can augment his physical abilities to far beyond Hercules's level and withstand a direct blow from that level of strength without moving.**

**Zeus is immortal like all Olympian Gods and he does not age. Zeus cannot be harmed by conventional attacks, has a great resistance to physical attacks and is immune to all diseases.**

**Zeus possesses vast magical-energy powers he can use for almost any effect. These include but are not limited to: teleporting himself and others across dimensions, transforming others, enchanting objects, weather control, increasing his physical strength and speed. Zeus is a skilled shape-shifter and has often seduced women by turning into various animals and growing in size.**

**Zeus is most famous for projecting energy in the form of "thunderbolts." These thunderbolts are many times more powerful than a regular lightning bolt from a storm, but share the basic look if not characteristics as well. He can project thunderbolts powerful enough to bring down the Hulk with ease and kill or completely incinerate beings as powerful as Hulk and Thor.**

**As a weapon, Zeus possesses a power source known as the Thunderbolt. It signifies his status as head of the Olympians. It grants lightning powers to its wielder as seen with Hera and Athena. Zeus has lightning along with other weather control powers on his own. It is possible the Thunderbolt augments these and other powers to some unknown degree.**

**Breakdown: Over!**

"Yeah actually." Spider-Man spoke up as he pointed at Hera. "I understand that she's a child murdering psychopath but she's only like that because you can't keep it in your damn pants. I mean she's hot why cheat on her? Don't give me that look my situation with multiple women is out of my control…but you? You're just a douche." Spider-Man ranted before turning to Johnny. "Hey! Let it go down that my final words were calling Zeus a douche!"

"You got it bro! It will be on your tombstone." Johnny called back. Spider-Man nodded before back flipping just as a bolt of lightning struck where he was standing. Spider-Man disappeared and reappeared in front of Zeus with his fist cocked back.

"_All I can do is put everything I have into all of my blows and hope for the best!"_ Spider-Man thought as he buried his fist into Zeus' stomach.

"Foolish Spider, does he think that he can actually harm Zeus-"Ares was cut off when Zeus flew back from the force of the blow. "WHAT!?" The god of war demanded. Venus narrowed her eyes as she stared at the shocked form of Spider-Man.

"_I see his Spider-sense will always make sure he does whatever he can to survive any ordeal. Add that with his connection to the infinity gems and he can potentially fight any opponent. He's drawing just enough power unconsciously to fight Zeus without making it completely one-sided."_

"Robyn! What the hell was that!? Was that the suit!?" Spider-Man questioned incredulously.

["I-I don't know! Your physical strength has tripled when you became whole again, the suit only would have added another fifteen tons! A surge of foreign power ripped through you with that last punch. Calculating recommended course of action…Got it, don't look a gift horse in the mouth!"]

"_The hell was that? Zeus shouldn't have even budged from any of my blows."_

"I see…I will have to take this much more seriously." A voice spoke from behind Spider-Man making him flinch.

["Mr. Spider-Man, be careful his movements are light-speed!"]

With a roar of pain Spider-Man leapt up just in time to dodge another bolt. His reaction time had severely increased but dodging at such high-speeds took a major toll on his body. Seeing this, Zeus held two high powered lightning bolts in his hands and began to fire off a large barrage lightning bolts at Spider-Man, who barely dodged them in time.

"Your own power will be your undoing mortal." Zeus said simply as Spider-Man could only dodge. After a few moments Peter felt his body slowing due to his growing exhaustion and quickly began drawing energy from his chaotic and tantric reserves simultaneously. He felt his body lighten tremendously and dodged the barrage of lightning with minimal effort. Running forward while dodging the bolts, Spider-Man quickly got in front of Zeus. Zeus suddenly smirked but soon time completely froze for Spider-Man as he felt his Spider-Sense tingle with extreme ferocity.

**! Web of Life!**

_**Stop child, think about your actions before implementing them. Plan ahead.**_

Spider-Man gasped as he his mind was suddenly filled with all of the possible outcomes of the battle. Spider-Man looked around and suddenly found himself standing in a black void with golden web lines surrounding him. There were various images floating around him that showed various outcomes of the battle. They all virtually ended with him being vaporized much to his dismay…except for one. There was one where he stood victorious and quickly focused on that one.

_**Good, you're learning. Focus on that one. Memorize and tailor that outcome to your liking. Make that your will and succeed in this battle.**_

It was a surreal experience for Spider-Man as he found himself nodding. He understood what the web was saying, but what confused him was that instead of a voice speaking it was his Spider-sense tingling.

_**That's correct. Your Spider-sense is nothing more than your connection with me. You can finally 'hear' my 'voice'. Now for once in your life, listen to me! Zeus is trying to defy both my will and Anansi's will. His actions will destroy everything. Together, we can save everyone. Young Weaver…together you will never taste defeat again.**_

"So…what exactly do I do right now?" Spider-Man questioned perplexed as he walked towards the edge of the web. In front of him was a large black void where the web seemingly stopped. Within the vast void Peter saw a single golden web-line. Looking closer at the web lines around him he could see that the web lines were slowly but surely spreading out into the darkness.

_**That web-line is the ending of this fight that Anansi has designed for you but I cannot reach it by myself. You are now The Great Weaver, add to me, manage me, and reach that ending. **_

Spider-Man looked down at his hands before forming two devil horns with his hands and releasing two golden web-lines that began to add on to the web while countless images flashed through his mind.

**-Outside the Web-**

"_He's left himself completely open. I've toyed with him long enough; it's time that I finish this."_ Zeus thought as a bolt appeared in his hands; however before he could vaporize Spider-Man, the hero vanished and reappeared at the edge of the court yard. "What?"

"Go all out." Spider-Man stated simply as his mask peeled back from his face revealing two golden flames burning from each of his eyes. "I'm the mortal that dares to defy you right? The one that stole the heart of your daughter? Show me your power. Show me exactly why I should fear the king of the Olympians."

"What the hell happened to him!? Is he insane to anger Zeus even more!?" Johnny questioned in shock making Gaea shake her head with a small smile.

"No, he's finally understood his power." Gaea said ominously.

"Show me your full potential and I'll show you mine." Spider-Man said before smirking and crossing his arms. "Mine's bigger." Spider-Man added as his smirk grew. _"It's about time I figure out what my unity is."_

"Fine. I'll show you my full power. Either way this fight will be over in an instant." Zeus stated as though it were fact. He crossed his arms as his 'thunderbolt' erupted from his body destroying his shirt as lightning sparked around him. Zeus then released a powerful thunder bolt from his right hand that raced towards Peter viciously. Spider-Man did nothing as he closed his eyes.

"**Unity."**

***KRACKA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Everyone had to avert their eyes from the powerful attack. The sheer brightness of it was blinding, nothing could have survived that attack, but imagine their surprise when in Spider-Man's place instead of ashes they found a golden cocoon.

"The Web of life can only be destroyed by those it allows or the Great Weaver." Gaea stated making Odin nod.

"A dangerous weapon when used wisely, one could potentially incapacitate anyone and survive anything." Odin stated before frowning. "The skill and intelligence necessary to use it though is hard to come across."

_*RIP!*_

What ripped from the cocoon made Johnny do a double-take. At first glance it looked like Kaine's ascended form as Spider-Man was now covered hid to toe in a black fleshy material though unlike with Kaine's form this one was pitch black and it's face was more 'human' than monstrous like Kaine's. His eyes were still golden and flaming though now it appeared as though he had two golden lines running down from each of his eyes to the bottom of his face. He also had two large golden Spider emblems on his chest and back that were pulsing like a heart-beat.

"What the hell?" Johnny questioned in confusion while Gaea widened her eyes slightly at the sight.

"You truly cared for him as a son, didn't you Anansi?" Gaea muttered to herself.

"The Great Weaver is the one who assigns the Unities." A voice spoke up and Johnny turned around to see a frowning Jessica. "Anansi gave Spider-Man his Exo-skeleton as a unity."

"But what does that mean? He gets extra defense or something?" Johnny questioned making Jessica shake her head.

"You need to understand, the Web of Life is just what it implies. When you're born your line gets added to it no matter who you are. Your line is as strong as you are and only gets stronger with every line that's intertwined with it, in other words your bonds. Only the great Weaver can utilize the power given off from the lines. Anansi gave Spider-Man his _body _as his unity; this gives him access to the power." Jessica then frowned further. _"The Web of Life and Zeus' 'Thunderbolt' these forces have never clashed before…just which one will win?"_

**BGM: Call My Name- Attack on Titan OST**

"_**Let's get started."**_ Spider-Man said as he walked forward calmly. Zeus frowned and launched a bolt at Spider-Man. _**"Left." **_Spidey said as he tilted his head while he walked causing the bolt to barely miss him and explode. The explosion didn't even make him budge. Gritting his teeth Zeus began to release a barrage of bolts. _**"Left, Right, duck. Jump, left, side-step. Don't you get it? I've already seen the ending."**_ Spider-Man sighed as he proceeded to dodge all of the attacks. _**"Spoiler alert, you don't win." **_Peter then shook his head when Zeus appeared behind him with a massive lightning bolt gripped in both of his hands. _**"You're too slow."**_

***BOOOOOOOM***

Zeus widened his eyes in shock as he saw Spider-Man still standing in front of him, in between them was a golden Spider-Web that blocked the attack. Spider-Man simply looked at the palm of his hand with a frown.

"_This power…it's so great, but the only reason I can keep this form up for so long is because those two are so close by." _Spider-Man thought as he glanced to the side and looked at a wide-eyed Venus and Hela. He frowned and clenched his fist tightly. _"Once again I find myself growing close to women who manage to save me. I can no longer afford to be confused." _Spider-Man thought as he back flipped and came face to face with Zeus as he was airborne. _"Never hesitate."_ Spider-Man spun around suddenly and slammed his right foot into Zeus's face.

_***BAM!***_

Zeus flew away but Spider-Man then reappeared beneath him and kicked him even higher in to the air.

"_**Almighty Spider." **_Spider-Man said as he closed his eyes, and suddenly he no longer felt as though he were Spider-Man. Instead in his mind-scape he saw himself as Ero and Peter standing back to back glowing red and blue respectively. Both of them smiled at each other before leaping high in to the air after Zeus.

"Our bonds make us stronger, I finally understand it now." Peter said with a smile making Ero grin.

"Then let's win this one for Aunt May…" Ero trailed off as she web-zipped towards Zeus with a golden flash.

"For Uncle Ben." Peter said as he mimicked her actions.

"For Phantom." Ero spoke up as she slammed into Zeus

"For Sue..." Peter added as he slammed into the god.

"For Johnny."

"For Laura."

"For Chun-Li"

"For Robyn."

"For Alice."

"For Kaine."

"For Ben."

"For Logan."

"For Carol"

"For Adriana."

"For Mary Jane."

"For Juri."

"For Jessica."

"For Julia."

"For May." Ero said as she appeared above the god who was wrapped in the golden cocoon making Peter's eyes soften at her mention of his daughter before grabbing her hand.

"For Elise." Peter said softly making Ero grin before they turned back into the ascended Spider-Man.

**-Outside Spider-Man's Mindscape-**

Spider-Man opened his eyes and narrowed his gaze the cocooned god. They were both hundreds of feet above Olympus. Spider-Man flipped forward and delivered a devastating heel drop to Zeus, one that created a shockwave so powerful that it was felt by the observers.

"_**For everyone!" **_Spider-Man roared as he released all of his power into the blow as his unity shattered from being so far away from the goddesses. It looked like a falling star as they crashed back to Olympus in a golden light.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

"Amazing." Odin muttered. "A mortal with that much control over the Web…Anansi chose well." The ruler of Asgard said as he turned back to his granddaughter. "You have chosen well, Hela. Make sure to send your father the good news."

"Oh? You don't want to see the end?" Gaea questioned curiously making Odin snort.

"Powerful as he may be, this fight is over. The Spider-Man has won. Zeus' arrogance amazes even me, and I am the father of Thor." Odin said dryly. "This proves that arrogance comes from your side. Now I shall be off." With that Odin disappeared. Spider-Man panted tiredly as he stood in nothing but the destroyed pants of his costume which was quickly reforming. Shaking his head he stepped off of the cocooned form of Zeus and walked towards a wide eyed Johnny.

**BGM: END**

"You saw that crap right?" Spider-Man questioned making Johnny nod numbly. "Good, I have a witness because I will not be doing that again." Spider-Man muttered. Jessica shook her head as she approached them and placed her hands on their shoulders and with a red flash they found themselves standing in matching black suits.

"Hope you enjoyed your bachelor party lover boy, now let's get this over with." Jessica said and it was then that both men remembered just why the hell Spider-Man was in the fight in the first place. Looks like this was Anansi's last laugh. Spider-Man gritted his teeth and glared up at the sky.

"ANANSIIIIIIIII!"

**-30 minutes later-**

"What…the…_fuck_…?" Logan growled out quietly from behind Johnny. He had literally been on his way to take a shower and go to bed when he suddenly found himself being pushed down an aisle in a suit with a pillow that had a ring on it.

"You don't even wanna know." Johnny whispered back.

"Why the hell am I always the ring bearer?" Logan questioned again making Johnny shrug.

"Well you've got the height for it." Johnny snickered making Logan growl.

"Watch it bub." Logan warned as his claws slid out discretely making Johnny roll his eyes.

"Do you, Spider-Man Romanoff take Hela, the goddess of fucking death to be your lawfully wedded wife until death-haha pun- do you part?" Deadpool questioned.

"…"

"Spidey?" Deadpool questioned as he pinched the hero.

"Damn it this wasn't a dream, I do." Spider-Man sighed as he inwardly went over how to explain to Natasha that to goddesses now had her last name. The entire situation he was in at the moment was embarrassing; gods didn't even marry the same way humans did! This was just how Anansi wanted the situation to go purely because he knew it would annoy his champion. Truthfully Spider-Man almost didn't agree but seeing how easily the goddesses had accepted it and realizing he had just fought Zeus over the matter, he said fuck it.

Hey his marriage with Natasha and Silver worked out in its own convoluted way.

"Seriously? You realize she can literally kill you by touching you right?" Deadpool questioned. "Seriously one touch and you're done for. You can only afford to piss her off once."

"Yes damn it!" Spidey said making Deadpool shrug and mumble something about Spider-Man having balls the size of basketballs.

"And do you Spider-Man Romanoff, take Venus, the goddess of love and beauty who can turn into virtually any woman and satisfy your sexual urges with a simple touch to be-damn I hate you right now- your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?" Deadpool questioned curiously. "I mean if you don't, that's okay we'll just all know how you swing and I want to take this moment to state that this is definitely not a Spideypool fanfic."

"Ignoring most of what you just said, I do."

"Seriously? Cause her family is bat-shit insane." Deadpool continued as he blatantly pointed at Hera and Athena. "Seriously those bitches right there, are straight up off their rockers." Athena and Hera both glared and stood up ready to decimate Deadpool, but were quickly cut off by the merc. "Sit down bitches, today ain't your day, this isn't about you. I flirted with death her-sexy ass-self and got cursed by Thanos for it. If you think I give a _fuck _about you, you are terribly misinformed." Deadpool ranted before turning back to Spider-Man.

"Yes I do, I'll just make sure to keep them away for thanksgiving." Spidey quipped. He couldn't help it; the entire situation was completely out of his hands so he just decided to roll with it.

What were they going to do? Send out Zeus? He's still webbed up in the courtyard!

"Are there any objections?" Obviously Hera was going to say something but a glare from Gaea shut her up. "Heh, well alright! I now pronounce you Mister and Missus and Missus Romanoff."

Somewhere Natasha had the sudden urge to punch Spider-Man.

"You may now let the smooching commence." The goddess shrugged and gave each other a quick peck before Hela gave Peter a cold kiss the made a chill go down his spine. When she pulled away Venus tilted her head and looked at him curiously before grabbing him by his collar and jamming her tongue down his throat.

"That lucky bastard." Johnny muttered as he watched Spider-Man struggle to breath.

…

…

"Shit, we have to save him!" Logan suddenly shouted when Spider-Man's body went limp.

"Venus! He's still mortal he needs air!" Gaea called out making the goddesses of love widen her eyes in shock as she pulled away from the now unconscious hero that lay limp in her arms.

"Damn it, don't kill him!" Hela muttered as she placed her finger on the side of his neck. "He's alive."

"Oops?" Venus said making her relatives sigh.

**-Later-**

"Well it's time to head back." Jessica said as she approached Spider-Man, Johnny, Logan, and Wade. "I gotta say, I'm still trying to figure out what Anansi had going through his mind when he decided to wed you to Venus."

"It was to balance out Hela right?" Spidey asked perplexed making her shake her head.

"Yes, but if he wanted to do that he could have just asked his sister." Jessica pointed out. "Ezili, the African goddess of love."

"That guy was something else. Even after death we are still trying to figure out his plans." Spidey said as he shook his head.

"Do not think about it too hard, everything will be revealed in time." Gaea said as she approached. "For now, just live your life. Who knows, one day I might even need your help with the creation of a new god." Gaea said teasingly before she faded away.

"Considering your luck, you know, that's going to happen right?" Jessica questioned suddenly.

"Shut up." Spider-Man muttered as he hung his head.

"Hold it!" Deadpool said suddenly as he ripped off his costume, revealing a blue suit underneath it. "Spider-Man you don't just crawl walls…you crawl family trees!"

**BGM: Objection- Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney OST**

"That woman is both Anansi and Zeus' mother right? Anansi practically saw Spidey as his son. Now this being said Venus and Hela are cousins and Spidey married them. This means Spidey is Loki's son in law. Loki is the adopted brother of Thor and Gaea is Thor's mother. Venus is the daughter of Zeus and Dione, a titan and one of Zeus' siblings, making Gaea her grandmother. That means that if Spider-Man and Gaea do have sex he would have in fact banged Thor's mom, one of Odin's lovers, Zeus' mom, his wife's grandmother, his grandmother in law, the planet itself, and quite frankly the greatest MILF of all time." Deadpool finished as they all looked at him with wide eyes.

**BGM: END**

"Do it." Deadpool said simply.

"Take us home. I am done with gods, for at least the rest of my life." Spider-Man groaned. Jessica nodded and soon they all disappeared. It would be a week later when Venus came to him again before he realized he left Zeus webbed up.

And for that week…

Ares laughed for _days._

**-Jubilee's Apartment-**

Laura looked out at the night sky where it was still pouring heavily before turning to the sleeping form of Jubilee with a tired smile. She pressed her lips to her mate's forehead before leaving the bedroom. Walking out into the living room she repeated the action with Kiden before heading to the door where Magik was waiting obediently. No matter what she did she couldn't reverse the damage she had done to the blonde mutant and figured it would be safer for Magik if she stayed close. Once she left Kiden sighed.

"Jubilee…"

"I know." The sadness in Jubilee's voice was palpable, but she understood that it needed to be done.

**-Team Amazing's Apartment-**

Spider-Man tiredly walked into his apartment, and was inwardly surprised to find both Chun-Li and Talon already there. They had been packing and both looked up in apprehension as they saw him. The atmosphere was tense and Peter couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. Apparently they were attempting to pack up and avoid him. Turning to a nearby calendar Peter smirked to himself when he realized it was Monday. Peter said nothing as he walked passed him and entered his room. Both women looked at each other in confusion before he exited his room showing that his own bags had been packed. No one said anything for a moment. They all knew what was going to happen when the next day came.

_*Snort*_

Chun-Li began laughing hysterically as tears fell from her eyes and it wasn't long before Peter and Laura joined her. They all knew that this might be the last time that they ever saw each other and the tense atmosphere finally dissipated. Magik walked out from Laura's room and looked at them in confusion.

**-The Next Morning-**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood OST "Rain" English Dub (Youtube it)**

"You know now that it's all setting in, it is very hard to say goodbye. I'll miss you guys." Chun-Li stated as they all walked out the apartment building.

"It's not goodbye, it's until we meet again. We just need some time apart to get stronger and find ourselves." Laura said making Chun-Li nod her head as they all stared up at the sky. The rain had stopped and now there was nothing but a large rainbow in the sky but there were still a few gray clouds lingering from where the storm hadn't stopped.

"It was a good run." Chun-Li pointed out making Peter nod.

"The best. There's no telling when the tournament will re-start but we have no choice, we have to get ready." Peter said making them nod. "Let me say this, no matter what walk of life you two find yourselves in later, know that I will always have your back." Something in his statement made them feel as though he knew more than he let on but they said nothing and nodded. Looking up Chun-Li saw an eagle fly towards the dark clouds.

"Well I have to go, keep yourselves safe. I can't help you both if you're dead." Chun-Li chuckled as she began walking away but stopped and turned back to Peter and softened her gaze.

"Chun-Li-"Peter stopped as he watched pull her face from his with a small smile before hoisting a sack of her belongings over her shoulder.

["We'll definitely meet again, keep him safe."] Chun-Li said in Chinese making Talon nod her head with a smile.

"What, you two are doing it again!?" Peter said in annoyance. Chun-Li just gave a short laugh before running towards the dark skies. After she ran across the street a yellow taxi pulled up. Peter walked towards it and began putting his belongings inside before sitting down in the back seat. "Stay safe Laura." Peter said as she walked towards him. She kissed him softly before nodding her head. Peter closed the door and the Taxi began riding off into the bright sunlight.

"What now mistress?" Magik questioned curiously.

"Now…we find our place in the world." Talon answered as she pulled up her hood. Magik nodded and both of them disappeared into the dark shadows of a nearby alley.

**-With Peter-**

"So where to?" The driver questioned curiously as Peter looked down at some holographic blueprints of a large city.

"Emoran Airlines, I'm going back to New York, I'm going to help the reconstruction."

"That ghost town!? Man that's brave; I wouldn't set foot in there. Way too dangerous" The driver said dryly making Peter smile to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm untouchable." Peter shrugged making the driver laugh.

**-Nearby roof-**

Rebuff looked at the taxi with a smile before turning back to find her frowning boss standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"You gave me so much paperwork…" Rebuke groaned making Rebuff laugh before wrapping an arm around him.

"Next time, you can come with me on vacation. I'm thinking Vegas." Rebuff mused making him smile wryly.

"You've come a long way." Rebuke said as he walked away and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. You've become a brilliant woman." Rebuff widened her eyes slightly and raised a hand towards him. Her heart pounded when she realized that was the perfect chance to come clean.

"Hey boss, wait-"She gritted her teeth in frustration when the man disappeared. "Damn it!" Shaking her head she faded away too.

**BGM: END**

**Season 2: END**

**Talon: 90%**

**Chun-Li: 80%**

**Spider-Man: 1.5%**

**Death Count: 17**

**Continue…?**

**[Yes]**

**No**

**Next Chapter: One More Year (Homecoming + Tier 7)**

**-Omake 1-**

"Where the hell is she?" Gamora questioned tiredly as she stood in a barren wasteland. Anansi's last words to her were that she had to train her pupil for the next year. After a few more moments she widened her eyes slightly when she saw someone walking through the sandy wasteland in a brown cloak. "Hello! Over here!" Gamora shouted gaining the person's attention. Once the stranger approached her she gave a smile. "There you are I've been waiting here for ages, come your training starts immediately."

"You're the one who trained Chun-Li right?" The stranger questioned, confusing her until she realized that Anansi had never said that the person she would be training was Chun-Li. The stranger pulled off the cloak and revealed herself to be a smirking Juri. "Well...let's get started."

"Eager aren't you?" Gamora asked as she raised an eyebrow. The woman before her was the exact opposite of her last pupil. "You won't have the same luxury she did, you can really die."

"Well that just makes it more fun." Juri grinned. "Without the thrill of death how could ever enjoy myself in a fight? I want to get as strong as possible."

"Why?" Gamora questioned as she slightly became concerned for the woman's mental health. An image of Chun-Li flashed through Juri's mind and her body trembled in anxiety.

"Because then...I can have the greatest fight ever. The perfect final battle, one that I would be proud to lose my life in."

Oh yes, Juri knew that the next time she and China girl fought...

Chun-Li, would know what hit her.

**Well we're here! The final season of Spidey's Life is a game is coming!**

…**Just how much can Change in a single year?**

**Season 3 Teaser**

"Director Fury, you want to try to bring them back together!? That's insane!" Maria exclaimed as Nick Fury Jr. turned back to her.

"The damn tournament is back and they are the only hero team that has made it passed tier five."

"Hero!?" Maria repeated. "One of them has slaughtered countless humans, another has disappeared off the face of the earth, and their leader hasn't worked with other heroes for over a year!"

"They are our biggest chance." Nick said firmly.

**BGM: See What I've Become- Zack Hemsey**

**A Villain…**

"I told them…if they didn't leave me the hell alone, I'd kill them all." Talon said as she looked at the burning remains of the purifier headquarters while Magik kneeled next to her while wolves at the burning corpses that surrounded them. "Illyana…just how black has my soul become?

"Pitch." Magik answered simply before gazing up at her. "But it's so beautiful. You're a hero just instead of making the world better; you make sure it doesn't become worse. You remove the limb to save the body. You may be seen as evil by some…but you're seen as greater by most."

"I'm a monster."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Magik smiled making Talon smirk before they were wrapped in darkness.

**A Survivor…**

Chun-Li stood covered in burning blood that did not belong to her. Her combat outfit was nothing but rags at this point. She gazed at the Monkey King firmly making him grin.

"[There is nothing more I can teach you. An unbreakable sword with an edge that shall never dull again. You truly are undefeatable.]" The man said as he tossed her some new equipment. "[Put that on and you can leave. Never lose again.]"

"[Thank you master.]" Chun-Li said with a bow before grabbing her new clothes.

**And a Hero…**

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Parker! You have single handedly pushed mankind forward by five hundred years with your technology! The amount of lives you have saved is amazing! Tell me, what does the CEO of Alchemax plan to do now?" A reporter asked making Peter smile as he opened the door to his office.

"I plan to spend my evening preferably unconscious." Peter smiled making the paparazzi laugh before he closed the door.

"So…she's right you have saved a lot of lives, what are you going to do now?" Felicia questioned already knowing the answer as she nursed her son. Peter smirked at her before his Spider-Man costume reappeared over his body.

"Save some more." Spider-Man said as he kissed the woman before pressing his lips to his son's forehead. "Look after her for me Ben." Spider-Man said before running and leaping out of his window. Leaving a smiling Felicia behind.

"Damn I love that man."

…**Must reunite as the tournament is finally reaching its End.**

"Let's get this show on the road." Spider-Man said to his team mates as the elevator door opened.

_***FLASH***_

**TIER 7**

Kaine winced as a foot collided into his face as Spider-Man swung at him.

"And they do it again ladies and gentlemen! Team Amazing goes even further!"

_***FLASH***_

**The Hero's gauntlet!**

"I have taken something precious from each of you. If you want the items you must each beat a team…alone. If you fail, they will be destroyed" Rebuff said seriously making Spider-Man clench the black hair band in his hand tighter.

_***FLASH***_

**TIER 8**

"I've fought bigger." Chun-Li muttered as she stood with her team mates and gazed at the large form of The Queen.

"I've killed scarier." Talon piped up.

"I've had sex with her." Spider-Man added.

_***FLASH***_

**TIER 9**

"**Gae Bolg!"**

"Well damn." Spider-Man sighed as he charged his ex-wife.

_***FLASH***_

"Only one of you can progress to the next round." Rebuff explained to Team Amazing making them frown and turn towards each other**.**

_***FLASH***_

"HERE IT IS EVERYONE THE FINAL FIGHT!" Rebuff roared as Spider-Man stood on an invisible platform and gazed up at a large shadowy figure.

_***FLASH***_

"So let me get this straight, you want to go through with fighting me?" An old man questioned Peter curiously. His grey hair was combed back and he stared at Peter from behind his sun glasses while they sat at a counter in a diner

"Here are your pancakes Mr. Lee." A young waitress said with a smile before walking away.

"You know there is a reason I'm called The One Above All right?"

**The Untouchable Spider-Man vs. The One Above All**

Spider-Man and his opponent stood in a plane of white.

"We are fighting outside of existence itself." The man said as his body was covered in a golden flame like energy. Spider-Man tilted his head before they both ran at each other.

**BEGIN!**

**Just what is the myriad of tomorrows?**

**Spidey's Life is a Game: Season 3**

**Coming soon…**

**REVIEWS **

**Gianxtrem: You gotta be like the only one that figured that out lol.**

**Darkerdeepdown: Death to grammar Nazis! Ty for review**

**Superemopowerz: Pretty good story, thanks!**

**Mercwiththemouth: Yup! One season to go! It's all coming to an end!**

**Shinku Ryuuga: One day they shall add that button…one day.**

**Silent Envoy: Seriously that is one of the reasons I use a harem, the amount of yaoi fics on this site…scares me,**

**ShadowBloodedge9396: He's 1% now! :D**

**AthanMortis: I got blisters! That's how I right so much! Lol thank you for the review.**

**Arrankor: Well this was more of a mind…curbstomp.**

**Malix2: To be honest at the absolute MOST we got like 7-8 chapters left in this.**

**Fablesrogue: Lol I hope you liked it then. Honestly I didn't know who should get the final blow so I settled with the woman who lost a lover throwing him to rabid vampires approach.**

**The New Creed: Lol both are perfect names, thanks for the review.**

**Hishin Trueflame: It…it just fit so well…lol**

**Starter: Thanks for the review!**

**Dragonskyt: Like I said DP was the scarlet spider for a good part of the event. Hope you enjoyed both of his fights in this chapter.**

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Well I hope the Zeus thing satisfied your god of war craving.**

**Dracconnis: Thanks!**

**Gravitate: Yup and while he won't quit heroing he finally has A LOT of free time to practice with making inventions and training.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Lol thank you!**

**T-Biggz: The universe has had it too good for too long, someone had to do it.**

**Sh8ad8ow: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Spidey Legend: its okay I've been there before at least you reviewed something!**

**John Doe: Lol I tried to put more humor in this chapter to get it ready to go back to its usual tone. I figured we hadn't seen Dave in a while so I had him ask the question.**

**Harbinger Of Kaos: Lol what? This arc had the best fights in it. Everyone knows Team Amazing is going to kick ass so I have to put some twists somewhere.**

**Roughstar333: I don't know! I don't even know how to get something on TV tropes!**

**TheStorySearcher: Thank you, oh and it is very possible like I said Peter will be the strongest character in fiction.**

**Z2010Deadmeat: Lol thank you and I hope the mind-curbstomp pleased you!**

**Lord Edric: Fixed* Thanks for the review and yeah losing man points sucks.**

**Kylerocks01: One can only dream man, one can only dream T~T**

**Le Chasseur: Thanks I did my best to make it so that EVERYONE's part affected the outcome greatly. If one person screwed up Peter would be dead.**

**AJ Lexie: lol! By the way how is the pic coming? :0**

**Krikanalo: Thanks!**


End file.
